El Animago Accidental
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Harry escapa de los Dursley gracias a un incidente de magia accidental y termina en el hogar de la familia Granger obteniendo lo que siempre había soñado: una familia amorosa. Con su ayuda enfrentará los retos del mundo mágico y se enfrentará al mago tenebroso que lo ha perseguido desde su nacimiento. Traducción de "The Accidental Animagus" de White Squirrel.
1. El Animago Accidental

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, quien amablemente nos permite interpretar su mundo en el Internet. Y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel, quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirla para el disfrute de la audiencia hispanohablante.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Esta es probablemente una de las mejores historias que he leído y el mundo que White Squirrel construyó es increíble. Les recomiendo leer la original si les es posible.

Mi español es mexicano, pero haré lo posible para evitar coloquios. De la misma manera, la mayoría de los términos relacionados con el mundo de Harry Potter son de la traducción por Salamandra. Los que no, han sido interpretados de la mejor manera posible tomando en consideración el contexto. Cualquier comentario, duda, o sugerencia, estoy a su servicio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Vernon Dursley sostenía a su sobrino contra la pared con una mano corpulenta mientras que lo golpeaba en el rostro con la otra.

–¡No aceptaré tu anormalidad en mi hogar! –Vociferó y lo golpeó nuevamente.

Los problemas de Harry Potter comenzaron antes de lo que podía recordas, pero su quinto año de edad parecía ser mucho peor que los anteriores. No era suficiente que lo hacían dormir en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, usar la ropa usada y extra-grande de su primo, o encargarse de todas las tareas del hogar que le fueran posible. De alguna manera, el comenzar la escuela primaria había empeorado la situación. Sus tíos no lo habían querido dejar asistir, pero sabían que no podían mantenerlo en casa así que a gruñidos le permitieron utilizar parte de su tiempo dedicado a ganarse su sustento para atender junto a Dudley. Sólo tomo dos días para que su primo y sus amigos inventaran su nuevo juego favorito, que involucraba pegarle a Harry, y el cual iniciaban cuando los profesores no los veían. Y tomó cuatro días antes de que, mientras un profesor lo regañaba por tirar su jugo (que en realidad había sido tirado por Dudley), Harry notó que su cabello se tornaba de un color azul brillante.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que el tío Vernon lo golpeó en lugar de dejar que Dudley lo hiciera. El pequeño Harry no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo y sólo tenía una mínima idea de porque estaba en problemas ya que su tío se había quejado toda la noche acerca de su anormalidad y jurando deshacerse de esa basura.

Harry aún tenía moretones una semana después cuando algo inexplicable ocurrió. La mayoría del tiempo no le molestaba que lo encerraran en su alacena; por lo menos eso lo mantenía lejos de su familia. Pero algo había cambiado después de esos primeros golpes. La necesidad de responder, reprimida por tantos años de condicionamiento, comenzó a tomar lugar firme en su mente. Así que, después de ser golpeado por Dudley y su pandilla en la escuela y escuchar a su primo saltar en las escaleras sobre su alacena con intensidad, la necesidad se cristalizó en un sencillo y arrollador deseo: escapar.

–¡Te vas a quedar en tu alacena cuando te digamos niño! –Continuaron los gritos del tío Vernon–. No puedes salir a menos que _nosotros_ te digamos. Al igual que tus padres buenos para nada siempre te metes en problemas. ¡Inútiles todos ustedes! –Acentuó cada oración con una bofetada o un golpe en el torso.

El candado y la puerta de la alacena de Harry se abrieron drásticamente, aparentemente por sí solos. El tío Vernon se acercó rápidamente y la cerró antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, pero ocurrió dos veces más en frente de él lo que lo llevó a ser jalado a la fuerza al salón. Al comenzar los golpes Harry trató de no llorar pero fue una batalla perdida y como lo esperaba, sólo enfureció a su tío aún más. Ni siquiera notó que su tía Petunia y Dudley estaban de pie observándolo todo con desdén.

–¡No me llores niño o te daré algo que en verdad te hará llorar!

Con un último golpe los gritos de Harry saltaron una octava. Entonces, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y las puertas y las ventanas comenzaron a sacudirse.

–¡Vernon! –Exclamó tía Petunia con un tono de miedo.

–¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora mismo fenómeno!

Harry pateó tratando de soltarse pero su tío lo sostenía con fuerza. Sin que se dieran cuenta, las luces se encendieron y apagaron en todos los cuartos a la vez. El piso comenzó a vibrar.

–¡Papá! –Exclamó Dudley.

– _¡Detente en este instante!_

¡BAM!

Mientras los gritos de Harry se elevaban a un tono inhumano cada bombilla en la casa explotó, todas las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y los tres Dursley fueron lanzados al otro lado de la habitación y cayeron uno encima del otro. Cuando se recuperaron, Harry Potter había desaparecido.

Vernon corrió a la puerta gritando:

–¡Regresa niño! ¿Niño? ¡Dije que _regreses_! –Pero no había ninguna señal de su sobrino–. No pudo haber ido lejos –dijo finalmente bajando el volumen de su voz. Notó que los vecinos lo observaban, atraídos por las ventanas y el leve temblor en Privet Drive. Con un gruñido se rindió y azotó la puerta.

No notó al pequeño gato negro sentado en los arbustos junto a la puerta, un gato con pies blancos, ojos verdes y una extraña marca blanca en forma de cicatriz en su cabeza. Cuando se cerró la puerta el gato corrió sin mirar atrás.

–Vernon, ¿qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Petunia en el salón, el cual que estaba hecho un desastre.

–El fenómeno se escapó y lo dejé ir. Lo encontrarán en algún momento. Arreglaré las luces mañana.

Los Dursley cerraron la casa y comieron su cena incómodos bajo la luz de unas velas. Esperaban que sus problemas se hubieran terminado por el momento, pero serían visitados por algo anormal dos veces más esa noche.

La primera visita fue de dos desmemorizadores del ministerio de magia quienes aparecieron enfrente de unos sorprendidos Dursley antes de que pudieran decir algo. No había señal de ningún mago caminando en el vecindario, y la traza no denotaba ningún usuario de magia en la zona, por lo que el ministerio concluyó que la descarga de magia en el número 4 de Privet Drive fue causada por un maleante de paso. Los desmemorizadores repararon los daños de las luces, acomodaron los muebles, repararon las puertas, y removieron la memoria del incidente de la mente de los Dursley.

Lanzaron un hechizo para calentar los alimentos antes de despertar a la familia con un _rennervate_ , asegurándose de que ningún detalle estuviera fuera de lugar. Se fueron sin siquiera ver la alacena debajo de las escaleras y los Dursley se despertaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

El siguiente visitante esa noche usaba una túnica morada y larga y tenía una barba blanca. Albus Dumbledore estaba más preocupado de lo que había estado en años cuando tocó la puerta del número 4. Desde afuera un rápido hechizo de detección le hizo saber que Harry Potter no se encontraba en la casa.

Una mujer alta, delgada, y con cara de caballo abrió la puerta a una gran sorpresa.

–¡Tú! –Gritó–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Es un placer verte también Petunia –dijo Dumbledore con voz monótona.

–¿Quién es, Petunia? –La llamó Vernon.

–Es el raro que nos dejó al niño.

–¿Qué? –Vernon corrió a la puerta–. ¡Tú! _Puedes_ tener al niño de vuelta. Desde un principio no lo quisimos.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron ante eso. Los Dursley parecían menos amigables de lo que hubiera esperado, y el hombre gordo estaba alistándose para despotricar. Lo interrumpió rápidamente diciendo:

–¿ _Dónde_ está el niño?

–Él está… –Vernon se detuvo. Se _suponía_ que el niño estaba en la alacena, pero no sólo no podía decir eso, por alguna razón no creía que fuera cierto. Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Sus recuerdos eran confusos pero logró recordar algo cierto:

–El niño se escapó esta tarde. Simplemente salió corriendo y no lo pude alcanzar. A buena hora. Que alguien más se encargue de él.

–¿Y simplemente lo dejó que se fuera solo?

–Sí. No ha sido más que problemas desde el principio…

Dumbledore ignoró sus reclamos. Era claro que algo no estaba bien basado en su comportamiento. Irrumpió levemente en las mentes de los dos adultos pero no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar su respuesta, y le hubiera gustado no saberla: señales claras de desmemorización, y lo que era claramente un mal trabajo. Algo terrible había ocurrido y habían hecho un mal trabajo al encubrirlo.

–¡… y no toleraré más de su anormalidad!

–¡Basta! –Exclamó Dumbledore antes de aturdir a los tres. Lazando un nuevo encantamiento desmemorizador para cubrir el anterior les dio sus instrucciones:

–Están muy preocupados porque su sobrino se escapó. Contactarán a las autoridades inmediatamente. Le pedirán a Arabella Figg el estar atenta por si lo ve y le informarán una vez que lo encuentren. No recordarán mi visita de esta noche. –Una vez que hubo terminado les lanzó un _rennervate_ en retraso que le daría el suficiente tiempo para salir del límite de la propiedad y aparecerse en las puertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall ingresó a la oficina del director para encontrarlo inclinado sobre sus instrumentos con el ceño fruncido, murmurando encantamientos, y con una mirada oscura en sus ojos que no había visto en años.

–Albus, ¿qué ocurre? –Preguntó–. Mencionaste que era urgente.

Albus levantó la mirada.

–Oh, Minerva, temo que algo terrible ha ocurrido –dijo–. Tengo razón para creer que Harry Potter ha sido secuestrado.

–¿Qué? –Minerva dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa, pero logró tomar asiento–. ¿Secuestrado? ¿Cómo?

–Esta tarde todos mis instrumentos para rastrearlo lo han perdido. Indican que sigue con vida, pero no puedo encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

–¿No puedes encontrarlo? ¿Qué puede hacer algo así?

–Para bloquear mis encantamientos de rastreo requerirían barreras muy poderosas a las que no estoy conectado, posiblemente el encantamiento Fidelio. Acabo de regresar de la casa de su familia. Dicen que huyó, pero en sus mentes había rasgos obvios de desmemorización.

Minerva puso las piezas juntas.

–Alguien, algo, logró irrumpir en tus barreras, lo secuestró, lo escondió detrás de otras barreras, y borró la memoria de sus parientes. Y como no te involucraron…

Albus asintió con seriedad.

–Podemos asumir que sus intenciones son perversas.

Se levantó con rapidez.

–¡Debemos encontrarlo, Albus!

–Sí, debemos –dijo– pero lo debemos de hacer con discreción. No podemos arriesgar sobresaltar al público o mostrar nuestra mano.

–Pero el niño…

–Sigue vivo por el momento, lo que sugiere que su intención no es asesinarlo. No vi indicación de que la barrera de sangre hubiera sido quebrantada, así que quien lo tomó no tenía intención de lastimarlo. Debemos de comenzar a investigar a aquellos lugares o individuos que pudieran tener acceso a ese tipo de barreras, pero no podemos permitir que los enemigos del pequeño descubran que ha desaparecido. _Eso_ sería un desastre aún mayor.

Minerva se sentó nuevamente con pesadez.

–Supongo que tienes razón, Albus. Comenzaré a investigar durante el poco tiempo libre que tenga.

–Gracias, Minerva. Yo haré lo mismo.

* * *

Harry Potter en ese momento se encontraba deambulando las calles de Little Whinging muy confundido. Estaba feliz de estar lejos de sus familiares, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado. Por el pelaje y la cola podía deducir que se había transformado en algún tipo de animal. No fue hasta que logró verse en el reflejo distorsionado de un automóvil que logró descubrir que ese animal era un gato. No sabía cómo se había podido convertir en un gato, ni cómo cambiar de vuelta, pero pudo adivinar que tenía que ver con la anormalidad de la que su tío había estado gritando y decidió que lo mejor sería llegar lo más lejos que pudiera antes de intentar cambiar de vuelta.

Agregando a su confusión eran las extrañas sensaciones que acompañaban el ser un felino. Podía ver extraordinariamente bien en luz tenue. Sus bigotes le daban cosquillas con la más leve brisa. Estaba rodeado de chirridos y sonidos agudos que nunca había notado antes. Pero lo que más lo desorientaba eran los olores. Estaba siendo bombardeado por docenas de esencias desconocidas, algunas muy fuertes para la comprensión de su mente humana, pero todas capturadas de manera individual. Sólo podía identificar unas cuantas, las más prevalentes siendo pasto, tierra, y las hojas otoñales, pero había muchas más, rastros probablemente dejados atrás por animales, humanos, automóviles; todos sutilmente diferentes de una manera que no podía explicar.

Harry debió de parecer un gato muy inusual caminando de un lado a otro en los jardines, deteniéndose cada ciertos pasos, observando a su alrededor y en ocasiones dando la vuelta completa antes de continuar, tratando de capturar tanto como pudiera del mundo a su alrededor. Dio muchas vueltas debido a esto y sólo había caminado unas cuantas calles antes de perderse por completo.

Aunque no le interesaba que no pudiera encontrar la casa de sus tíos nuevamente se dio cuenta que estaba muy hambriento, tenía sed y se sentía cansado debido a los golpes que había recibido; y no sabía cómo lidiar con ninguno de esos problemas como gato.

No fue difícil encontrar agua. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar agua de algo que no fuera un vaso de cristal o una manguera de jardín, pero suficientes personas en Little Whinging tenían estanques, piscinas, o fuentes, y no podía ser exigente. Fue al primer estanque que encontró y se sorprendió de aprender que una de las esencias que ahora podía oler era el agua. Estaba seguro de que el agua no tenía olor como humano. Con un poco de práctica fue capaz de tomar agua como había visto a otros gatos hacerlo en fotografías.

Fue difícil encontrar algo de comer. Harry sabía que se suponía que lo gatos comían ratones, pero no sabía cómo atraparlos, y no estaba seguro de si podría comer uno aún si lo lograra. También había escuchado que algunas personas alimentaban a los gatos callejeros que se acercaban a sus puertas. Decidió rasguñar la puerta trasera de una casa con un estanque sólo para encontrarse con una mujer que actuaba muy similar a su tía Petunia y lo espantó con una escoba. Corriendo por el miedo decidió que encontraría otra forma de alimentarse.

Vio a un par de gatos e intentó seguirlos esperando que ellos supieran donde encontrar comida, pero le bufaron cuando se acercó mucho. Pero ellos también tenían que comer así que debía de haber algo cerca. Después de un tiempo decidió que ya que los gatos podían oler agua, tal vez debiera de seguir su olfato para encontrar algo de comer. Olfateó y percibió una serie de esencias, algunas de las cuales, a pesar de no saber porque, _olían_ sabrosas. Titubeando, siguió el rastro hasta un cesto de basura y lo investigó después de espantar a una ardilla que se había lanzado dentro. El olor era arrollador pero podía notar que esa parte provenía del fondo. Encontró unas cuantas sobras encima, incluyendo un poco de carne. Estaba sucia, pero no podrida. Tomó con sus dientes pollo a medio comer y lo arrastró lo suficiente para poder aguantar el olor del cesto. Después de cuatro años de sobras no era peor a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sosteniéndolo con sus patas comenzó a comer y se sorprendió de lo fácil que el pollo se desbarataba con sus dientes filosos.

Un poco después Harry encontró un lugar cálido donde recostarse (sin saberlo al otro lado del muro se encontraba un calentador de agua mal protegido) y se quedó dormido. Fue un inicio muy difícil, pero comenzó a pensar que disfrutaría ser un gato más que un humano atrapado en la casa de los Dursley.


	2. ¡Gatito!

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel. ¡Gracias por su apoyo a esta traducción!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Pasaron semanas. Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall investigaron minuciosamente, pero no encontraron nada. No había movimientos de mortífagos conocidos. Severus Snape reportó que no había escuchado nada. Amelia Bones, aunque sólo había sido informada parcialmente, no había escuchado rumores de interferencia por parte del Ministerio, y ningún rumor parecía estar flotando en ninguna parte del mundo mágico. Parecía como si Harry Potter se hubiera desvanecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Harry, por supuesto, no estaba enterado de nada de esto. Había pasado sus días tratando de aprender a actuar como un gato de verdad. Le tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a los nuevos olores y sabores. Le molestaba que no podía ver el color rojo y que los demás colores eran más tenues, pero no vio más opción que aceptarlo. Deambuló por las calles, usualmente siguiendo a otros gatos, buscando en contenedores de basura por alimento, y durmiendo mucho. Después de unos cuantos días descubrió que había salido de la ciudad. Había menos contenedores de basura pero aun podía olfatear algo sabroso. Siguió el rastro justo a tiempo para escuchar unos chillidos y observar a un topo precipitarse a su madriguera. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se prometió sólo buscar en basureros (después de todo, ¿qué niño de cinco años quiere vivir de roedores?), pero después de unos días en área rural se dio cuenta lo difícil que era encontrar comida y decidió intentar nuevamente. Le tomó un par de días antes de que pudiera capturar algo con éxito, y unas horas más antes de atreverse a comer, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de lo bien que sabían los ratones. Se preguntó si sabían mejor como gato o si los humanos se estaban perdiendo de algo.

Continuó deambulando de pueblo a pueblo sin importarle a dónde iba. Al llegar el mes de noviembre, ya era lo suficientemente bueno cazando para sobrevivir y hasta había comenzado a limpiar su pelaje con su lengua, como un gato de verdad (aunque odiaba las bolas de pelo). Cazar incluso era divertido cuando él era el cazador en lugar de tener que huir de la pandilla de Dudley; aunque Harry jamás cazaría a una persona, sólo a aves pequeñas y a roedores. No quería pasar el invierno entero fuera, por lo que comenzó a tomar valor para buscar a un humano que lo adoptara.

Después de un par de días de búsqueda había conseguido un tazón de leche y un poco de hígado, pero no había logrado entrar a ningún hogar. Apenas comenzaba su tercer día de búsqueda cuando notó a una niña de cabello castaño alborotado leyendo un libro en un amplio columpio en su jardín trasero. El viento sopló en su dirección y notó la esencia de la niña, un aroma extraño pero familiar. Se acercó a investigar cuando sintió algo que no había sentido en semanas y que no sabía cómo lograr: el deseo de hablar con alguien.

* * *

Hermione Granger era la única niña en su clase de primer grado que ya leía libros con capítulos. Incluso, algunos de sus compañeros aún estaban aprendiendo a leer. Los otros niños la miraban raro porque leía libros sin imágenes, pero no le importaba… mucho. Las historias eran muy interesantes como para que sólo leyera las historias cortas con muchos dibujos.

Estaba absorta en uno de sus libros cuando escuchó un suave maullido y bajó la mirada para encontrar a un adorable gatito negro y blanco que la miraba con los ojos más verdes que había visto.

–Hola –dijo la pequeña.

El gatito sólo la observó y después maulló nuevamente.

–¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? –dio un suave golpe al espacio junto a ella. Para su sorpresa, el gatito saltó al amplio columpio. Quizás lo habían entrenado bien. Pero no tenía collar. Se preguntó por un momento si sus padres la dejarían tener un gato. Extendió su mano para acariciar al gatito detrás de sus orejas, pero se sacudió al sentirla.

–Oh, lo siento. –El gato dio un paso atrás y maulló nuevamente.

Hermione consideró continuar leyendo, pero un gatito era mucho más interesante, aun si no era muy amigable.

–Así que… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó.

El gatito dio un paso adelante y con cautela tocó su pierna con su pata.

Estaba segura de que el gatito sólo estaba jugando pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Sin esperar respuesta dijo:

–¿Viniste a verme a mí?

El gatito asintió.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se acercó un poco, pero el gatito dio un paso atrás.

–¿Puedes… entenderme? –Dijo ella.

El gatito asintió nuevamente.

–¡Impresionante! –Extendió su mano como si fuera a sacudir su pata–. Mi nombre es Hermione. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El gatito la observó por un largo momento, sacudiendo su cabeza. Después, algo ocurrió que nunca hubiera esperado. En un parpadeo el gatito creció y se transformó en un niño pequeño con ropa desgastada, sentado sobre sus piernas, y observándola con los mismo ojos verdes. El niño le respondió:

–Harry.

–¡Ah! –Hermione soltó su libro y corrió dentro de su casa.

Emma Granger escuchó a su hija gritar y levantó la mirada de donde se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para verla entrar corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

–¿Hermione…?

–Mami, mami, ¡hay un gatito afuera que se transformó en un niño!

Eso probablemente contaba como lo más extraño que su hija había dicho, y habían ocurrido varias cosas bastante extraordinarias antes.

–¿Qué? ¿Eso ocurrió en tu libro?

–No, mami, ¡él en verdad está ahí! ¡Ven a ver! –Su hija tomó su mano y prácticamente la jaló afuera con la misma intensidad que usualmente reservaba para la biblioteca. Pocas cosas la detendrían en ese estado, pero el hecho de que no era relacionado con el libro, sin mencionar que era imposible, era un poco extraño, aún con su imaginación.

–Hermione, tengo que preparar el almuerzo y… –Emma trató de soltarse pero se detuvo drásticamente cuando cruzó la puerta y vio a la pequeña figura agachada en el columpio. Parecía tener cuatro o cinco años y estaba muy delgado y pequeño. Los estudios generales en medicina que había estudiado en la escuela de ortodoncia le indicaron que el niño estaba bajo de paso. Peor, estaba sucio, vestido en lo que parecían trapos, y temblando ante el aire matutino, como si hubiera estado deambulando por días, si no más tiempo. También tenía una terrible cicatriz en su frente y una mirada atormentada.

–Dijo que su nombre es Harry –dijo Hermione, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlo.

El niño y Emma cruzaron miradas y Harry salió corriendo.

–¡Espera! –Gritó.

Harry quería correr, pero cuatro años de estar condicionado a hacer lo que le decían y el recuerdo de que _sí quería_ encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara lo detuvieron. Dio la vuelta y esperó, temblando ante las similares mujeres de cabello castaño que se le acercaban.

–¿Tu mamá y tu papá están cerca? –Preguntó Emma.

El niño la observó por un momento y bajó la mirada. Después de un momento sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.

Pues entonces no había sentido esperar afuera.

–Debes de estarte congelando aquí afuera. Entra por favor, para que entres en calor.

El niño dio un paso atrás y fijó su mirada en el espacio entre las dos mujeres, como analizando si pudiera correr nuevamente.

–Tiene miedo mami –dijo Hermione para la sorpresa de su madre. Emma odiaba admitirlo pero las habilidades sociales de su hija no estaban al nivel de sus habilidades académicas. Pero ahora, se acercó al niño nuevamente, tratándolo más como a un gatito que como a un niño sin que Emma notara la diferencia, y extendió su mano lentamente–. Está bien, no te haremos daño… ¿tienes hambre? Estábamos a punto de comer el almuerzo. Mi mami te puede hacer un sándwich.

Harry no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo. No podía recordar que alguien nunca le _ofreciera_ un sándwich. Pensó en correr nuevamente. Pero esa niña llamada Hermione parecía amable, lo suficientemente amable para darle esperanzas. Asintió y soltó un leve "ajá" antes de tomar la mano de la niña.

Emma observó la escena desarrollarse en frente de ella con fascinación… y preocupación. El niño no sólo se veía terrible, pero también parecía tenerle terror a ella y nervioso de tomar la mano de una niña de su edad, y no era por vergüenza. En su mente, eso era una mala señal.

El hecho de que Hermione parecía tratarlo instintivamente con la idea de no asustarlo, bueno, eso sólo era inusual.

Emma corrió delante de ellos a la casa y llamó arriba:

–Dan, ¿puedes traer una cobija por favor? –Volteó para encontrar al niño de pie temblando en la entrada mientras Hermione trataba de jalarlo con suavidad de la muñeca para que entrara en la casa. Por supuesto, había recordado recoger su libro en el camino–. Está bien, entra –dijo Emma. Trató de ofrecer una de sus manos, pero Harry no la tomó–. Por aquí –indicó para que la siguiera y los sentó a ambos en el sofá en el salón.

–Emma, aquí está la cobija. ¿Qué ocu… quién es él? –Daniel Granger se detuvo en el último escalón cuando notó al niño sucio y desconocido sentado en el sofá. Cuando el niño lo vio, se puso tenso y comenzó a alejarse, dando la vuelta sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry observó con cautela al hombre desconocido. No era grande y gordo como su tío Vernon, pero era alto e intimidante, y parecía años más joven con su cabello castaño oscuro, y en mejor forma también. No parecía el tipo de persona con la que tampoco quisiera enfrentarse.

–Está bien, es mi papá –dijo Hermione–. Papi, él es Harry. Es un gato.

–¿Qué?

Emma tomó la cobija y bajó la voz diciendo:

–No tengo idea, pero necesita ayuda. Parece como si llevara perdido por días, y también parece tener miedo a las personas. –Volteó nuevamente en dirección al sofá y colocó la cobija con gentileza sobre el niño, tocando suavemente su hombro–. ¿Mejor?

Harry no contestó.

–Quédate aquí. Te traeré algo de comer.

–Necesita leche, mami, porque es un gato –le dijo su hija.

Dan se sentó en el sillón enfrente de ellos.

–¿Un gato Hermione?

–Yo lo vi. Era un gato y después se convirtió en un niño. –Parecía completamente seria. El niño sólo lo observó.

–Creo que nuestra hija finalmente perdió la mente –se dijo a sí mismo. Ya era suficiente que tuviera pesadillas y, de alguna manera, todas las luces de la casa se prendieran. Le había tomado todo el día encontrarlas todas, incluso unas cuantas que había olvidado que tenían y que pensó ya no servían. Ahora, parecía haber entrado en su propio mundo de fantasía.

Trató de dirigir su atención al niño.

–¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? –Preguntó.

El niño lo observó y tembló. Apenas podía escuchar su voz y tartamudeó un poco, pero respondió:

–Harry… señor… –y después de pensar por un momento– Harry P…P…Potter.

–Encantado de conocerte, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Daniel Granger, y creo que ya conociste a mi esposa, Emma, y a mi hija, Hermione.

El niño continuó observándolo. Dan no estaba seguro de si estaba parpadeando.

–E…e…encantado de conocerlo, señor –dijo, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Dan podía entender porque su esposa decía que Harry parecía haber estado perdido por días. Parecía aterrorizado por su propia sombra, su rostro estaba sucio, sus manos llenas de rasguños, y olía… bueno, inquietantemente como pelaje de animal sucio. El porqué se había aparecido de tal manera era curioso. Dan no había escuchado de ningún niño perdido en Crawley. De hecho, hubieran notificado a todos al oeste de Sussex por un caso tan grande como este. Y el niño no parecía querer ofrecer información.

Aun así, Dan intentó establecer una leve conversación.

–Así que, Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin hablar hasta que ella respondió por él:

–Quería hablar conmigo.

–Oh, ¿lo conoces?

–No, pero dijo que quería conocerme.

–Así que querías hablar con Hermione. ¿Te gusta? –Bromeó Dan.

–¡Papi!

Pero la sonrisa de Dan desapareció cuando notó que Harry bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.

–Lo siento, Harry. Era una broma –dijo tratando de reparar el daño.

La mirada de Harry se elevó rápidamente con confusión. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien se había disculpado _con él_. Nuevamente, no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

Justo entonces Emma regresó de la cocina con una bandeja de sándwiches y unas cuantas bebidas, incluyendo leche para los niños. Puso la bandeja en la mesa del centro y le sirvió a Harry primero.

Harry sólo observó su plato como si no supiera que hacer con él. A pesar de tener cinco años, podía contar cuatro sándwiches y cuatro personas, lo cual tenía sentido, pero algo en su condicionamiento le hacía creer que debía de haber algún error.

–Adelante, come –le dijo la mujer llamada Emma. Los demás ya habían comenzado a comer sus sándwiches.

Moviéndose lentamente, Harry tomó su sándwich con ambas manos esperando que alguien lo regañara, pero no fue así. Cuando lo puso en su boca se motivó y comenzó a comer lo más rápido que podía. Apenas notó que el sándwich era más dulce de lo que estaba acostumbrado (de hecho, no podía recordar comer algo tan dulce en mucho tiempo), y no se detuvo a prestarle atención.

Tampoco notó que Dan y Emma observaban sus modales con extrañeza, ni que Hermione había cambiado su expresión de curiosidad por una de leve disgusto y de vuelta. Pero finalmente la escucho reír y decirle:

–Se supone que debes de masticarlo, tontito. –Era el tipo de comentario que sólo podía venir de una hija de dentistas. Harry se sonrojó por vergüenza y bajo el sándwich. Tomó el vaso y trató de lamer la leche, lo que llevó a Hermione a reírse nuevamente y a sus padres a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero Harry rápidamente recordó que los vasos no tenían la forma correcta para lamer y tomó un trago de manera humana, para después regresar a su comida teniendo cuidado de dar mordidas individuales.

–Mm… ahora, Harry –dijo Dan, más gentilmente esta vez–. ¿Puedes decirnos de que querías hablar con Hermione?

Harry bajo su sándwich y tragó. Aun mirando a su plato respondió:

–Yo… olí algo.

–¿Perdón? –dijo Hermione.

Volteó a verla. Dudó un poco antes de responder, pero _eso_ era por lo que estaba ahí:

–Hueles como yo.

–¡No es cierto! –Exclamó la niña poniendo sus manos en su cadera–. Tú hueles a gato… y necesitas un baño también.

–Hermione, se amable –la reprimió su madre ya que Harry había regresado su atención a su plato. No podía oler lo que había olido como humano. _Podía_ notar que él olía como gato, pero no era eso.

Lo que Emma quería saber era la historia de Harry, de donde venía y porque se había aparecido como lo había hecho, pero sintió que él no quería proporcionar mucha información así que trató el camino más largo. Aun eso era difícil ya que él titubeaba antes de cada respuesta, las susurraba, y no la quería ver a los ojos.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí Harry? –Le preguntó casualmente.

–Caminé.

–¿Dónde vives?

Pareció pensar en la mejor respuesta para esa pregunta:

–Afuera.

–¿Viviste en algún lugar antes de vivir afuera?

Harry asintió sin hablar. Emma ignoró ese tema por el momento.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo afuera?

Harry tuvo que pensarlo.

–Mucho tiempo.

–¿Estuviste afuera ayer?

Harry asintió sin titubear.

–¿Estuviste afuera… estuviste afuera desde Halloween?

Harry asintió nuevamente. Eso significaba días por lo menos.

No sabía que también sabía las fechas, o si pudiera haberlas percibido bajo su condición, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde iba esto.

–¿Dónde… cuándo… recuerdas cómo era el clima cuando empezaste a vivir afuera?

Lo pensó por un momento.

–Cálido.

–¿Recuerdas cuándo fue?

Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo mientras recordaba cómo había dado comienzo su aventura. No tenía idea qué día había sido y no se había molestado en contar, pero sabía que la estación estaba cambiando y… ¡escuela!

–N…no lo sé… – tartamudeó–. Acababa de empezar la escuela.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado y sus padres contuvieron expresiones similares.

–¿Quieres decir que llevas afuera desde septiembre? –Exclamó la niña.

Harry la volteó a ver y asintió lentamente.

–¡Oh no! ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué pasó? –se acercó a él y lo abrazó, pero Harry luchó contra ella, llorando, empujándola hasta que finalmente la abofeteó en los ojos para escapar de su amarre.

Ambos padres se levantaron bruscamente, casi tropezando el uno con el otro mientras Emma se interponía entre Harry y su esposo. Dan trataba de consolar a su hija quien lloraba, pero fue Harry quien elevó la voz más que ellos.

–¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –Gritó mientras trataba de escapar. Alrededor de ellos las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

Emma sostuvo a Harry con sus manos lo más gentilmente que pudo.

–¡Harry! Harry, está bien. Tranquilízate. Está bien. –Trató de evitar sus patadas–. Está bien, no voy a lastimarte. –Lo sostuvo ahí mientras él continuaba sollozando, y después solamente gimiendo entre respiros mientras las luces regresaban a la normalidad.

–Él no estaba tratando de lastimarte, Hermione. Tú lo asustaste –le susurró Dan a su hija tratando de controlar su enojo. Ella también se calmó, pero observaba a Harry con cautela.

Emma se sentó en el sofá, tratando de no tocar a Harry más de lo que fuera necesario para que no sintiera que lo estaba sujetando mucho, pero volvió a colocar la cobija que Harry había tirado sobre él y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Ahora, Harry, queremos ayudarte. Si nos dices que ocurre, entonces podemos tratar de solucionarlo. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué comenzaste a vivir afuera?

Emma sintió sus músculos tensarse, pero después se relajaron y Harry tembló levemente. Esto se repitió hasta que, con una mirada determinante, Harry comenzó a hablar con voz titubeante.

En este caso era bueno que Harry aún era pequeño. Tío Vernon _aún_ no había logrado cementar el mensaje de que no debería hablar de las circunstancias en su casa. Y aunque le dio un poco de vergüenza, no era tan profunda como hubiera sentido si fuera mayor. Así que además de sus nervios, no estaba tan indispuesto a decir su historia.

–Yo… eh… el tío Vernon estaba enojado porque no me quise quedar en mi alacena –comenzó.

–¿Tu alacena? –le interrumpió Emma.

–Sí… eh… donde duermo –susurró.

–¿Dormías en una alacena? –preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.

Ambos padres miraron a su hija.

–Hermione, ve a tu cuarto por favor –le dijo su padre con una voz que no daba lugar a discusión–. Tu mamá y yo necesitamos hablar con Harry a solas. –A regañadientes Hermione tomó el resto de su sándwich y su libro y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras su padre tomaba un bolígrafo y papel y comenzaba a tomar notas.

Entre lágrimas, y con Emma motivándolo a continuar, Harry explicó cómo su tío lo había golpeado dos veces y había dejado que su primo lo golpeara muchas más; cómo lo trataban los Dursley y cómo le habían dicho en su cara que no lo querían. Considerando su edad, comportamiento y estado físico, y ya que habían trabajado con muchos niños en circunstancias difíciles en su consultorio, no pudieron encontrar razón alguna para dudar de sus palabras. Emma estaba a punto de llorar también mientras Dan simplemente se veía furioso. Sin decir mucho caminó a la cocina para llamar a la policía.

Harry no estaba seguro de que pensar de las reacciones de esos adultos. Estaban tristes y enojados, pero no parecían tristes y enojados _con él_. Durante la conversación se había acercado a Emma hasta finalmente dejarla que lo abrazara. Era una sensación extraña. Recordaba haber sido abrazado por la señora Figg dos veces, por su maestra una, he incluso por su tía Petunia una vez, hacía mucho tiempo; pero ninguno de esos abrazos se había sentido tan cálido y cómodo como ese, especialmente cuando Emma había comenzado a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello alborotado. Aún no le gustaba sentirse atrapado, pero por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía amenazado por el contacto.

Emma se separó, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

–Harry, esto es lo que vamos a hacer por ti. Mi esposo y yo te vamos a ayudar a encontrar un nuevo hogar para que no tengas que vivir afuera, y tampoco tengas que vivir con tus malvados tíos. Si todo lo que nos has dicho es cierto, debería de ocurrir pronto.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. Nunca nadie había descrito al tío Vernon y a tía Petunia como malvados, por lo menos no en voz alta. Y no podía creer el resto. Se preguntó nuevamente si era una broma cruel.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Dan regresara al salón.

–La policía está en el caso –dijo–. Dijeron que un Harry Potter similar a su descripción fue reportado como desaparecido por una familia en Surrey hace siete semanas. Están enviando a alguien a la dirección a investigar, y enviarán a un trabajador social aquí en cuanto uno esté disponible. Les dije que nosotros lo podíamos cuidar esta tarde.

–Me alegro. ¿Crees que vaya a corte?

–¿Estás bromeando? Si encuentran evidencia de la mitad de lo que les dije esos monstruos serán llevados por su…

–Dan, cuida esa boca –lo interrumpió su esposa–. Hermione, ya puedes bajar –la llamó.

Su hija corrió abajo y tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Harry.

–Hermione, Harry no tiene a donde ir por el momento así que se quedará con nosotros esta tarde hasta que alguien pueda venir por él –le explicó Emma.

–Está bien –la niña volteó a ver a Harry y preguntó–, ¿volverás a convertirte en gato?

–Hermione, él no es… –Emma fue interrumpida cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta–. No _puede_ ser el trabajador social aún.

Dejó el cuarto y abrió la puerta principal. Después, dio un paso atrás. De pie en su entrada se encontraba el hombre de aspecto más extraño que hubiera visto antes. Tenía una barba y cabello blanco, ambos cayendo hasta su cintura. También usaba una larga túnica de color morado con estrellas doradas, y un sombrero que parecía para dormir.

–Buenas tardes, señora –dijo el hombre con voz amable, aparentemente ignorante de su mirada minuciosa–. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Estoy buscando a un pequeño llamado Harry Potter. ¿Lo ha visto?

Emma parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta del hombre y ante su nombre aún más extraño.

–¿Es usted el trabajador social? –preguntó.

Dumbledore pasó de calmado a confundido en un instante.

–Mm, no, no lo creo. Soy amigo de su familia.

–Entonces puede decirle a esa "familia" que se pierdan –exclamó–. Él no va a regresar ahí.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron debajo de su sombrero. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de su varita, en caso de que la situación se volviera hostil. No esperaba oposición en un vecindario muggle, pero pudiera ser un buen escondite para individuos desagradables.

–Creo que ha habido un malentendido, señora…

–Granger. Emma Granger. Y está equivocado. No dejaré que ese pequeño regrese a ese hogar infernal…

Fue interrumpida por dos gritos provenientes de la sala. El primero fue de su esposo que gritaba:

–Por Dios, ¡Emma! –Y el segundo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue el grito triunfante de su hija–, ¿ves? Te dije que era un gato.

Albus Dumbledore escuchó los gritos y asumió que algo mágico había ocurrido, aunque la explicación más lógica pudiera ser posible. Siguió a Emma Granger con cautela hasta el salón donde vio a un hombre extremadamente confundido alejándose lentamente de una pequeña niña jugando con un gatito negro con blanco en el sofá.

–¿Dan? –Dijo Emma.

–Ese… ese niño… él se… ¡se convirtió en un gato!

–¿Qué? –Exclamaron Emma y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Hermione levantó la mirada en su dirección y dio un grito de alegría antes de correr al hombre con barba.

–¡Santa Claus! –gritó, abrazando sus piernas antes de que su madre pudiera hacer algo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Dumbledore se hubiera reído de la situación. Raramente trabajaba con niños suficientemente jóvenes como para cometer el error, pero ahora estaba más preocupado por encontrar a Harry.

–Lo siento, pequeña, pero estás equivocada –le dijo–. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. –Ambos padres parecían listos para realizar una docena de preguntas, así que decidió tratar su suerte con la niña–. ¿Qué dijiste del gato?

La niña corrió de vuelta al sofá y le mostró el gatito.

–Este es Harry –dijo–. Es un gatito que se convierte en niño… o un niño que se convierte en gatito.

Mientras los padres se susurraban el uno al otro con rapidez Dumbledore se acercó al sofá y se inclinó para observar con atención al gatito, que pareció olfatear la mano de Hermione y después la suya. Era negro con patas blancas, ojos verdes, y una marca en su cabeza… una marca blanca que tenía forma de rayo.

–¿Ha… Harry Potter? –murmuró.

El gatito inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera considerándolo, para después crecer y retomar la forma del niño pequeño, sucio, y asustado, con ojos verdes y una cicatriz en su frente.

–Así es, señor.

Un grito salió de los labios de Emma Granger.

–Sorprendente –dijo Dumbledore–, un animago a tu edad, ¿Cómo lo lograste Harry?

–No… no lo sé señor –respondió, su mente confusa ante el extraño anciano que parecía saber más que él.

–Señor D… Dumbledore –tartamudeó Daniel Granger, ahora contra la pared–. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y… cómo es esto posible?

Dumbledore dio la vuelta con un brillo titilante en su ojo ya que el rompecabezas tomaba sentido.

–Eso, Sr. y Sra. Granger, fue magia.


	3. Magia

Por maravilloso que sería que yo fuera secretamente JK Rowling creando versiones alternas a su historia, no lo soy, y ni siquiera me pertenece esta versión. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Advertencia: Esta historia no es Harry/Hermione por razones que pronto serán obvias. Tengo una idea diferente en mente la cual creo no ha sido explorada lo suficiente.

 **Notas de la traductora** : Actualizaré esta historia cada dos semanas para darme el suficiente tiempo para editar y tener unos cuantos capítulos adelantados antes de publicar. Como siempre, dudas, sugerencias, y comentarios, estoy a su servicio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

–¿Magia? –Dijo Dan Granger.

–Así es.

–¿Magia? –Repitió su esposa.

–Sí.

–…Bien, creo que eso tiene más sentido que cualquier otra cosa –dijo Dan mirando de reojo al anciano vestido de manera ridícula con sospecha–. Eso quiere decir que usted también hace magia.

–Así es, Sr. Granger. Soy un mago, tal como lo es el pequeño Harry aquí, aunque la habilidad de transformarme en un animal no es uno de mis talentos.

–¿Es por eso por lo que huele como yo señor?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry. Eso era lo más que había dicho sin ser motivado en toda la tarde.

–¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

Harry se reclinó en el sofá para mantener su distancia del hombre extraño y aparentemente mágico. La magia ciertamente explicaba el transformarse en gato, pero estaba seguro que había algo más.

–Puedo olerlo… huele como yo… señor… Hermione también huele como yo… aunque no la puedo oler ahora.

–Mm, me pregunto… –murmuró Dumbledore para sí mismo. Los gatos _tenían_ un buen sentido del olfato, casi tan bueno como el de los perros. Era por eso por lo que eran populares con familias mágicas. Dio la vuelta y sacó su varita de su manga–. Sr. y Sra. Granger, ¿me permitirían realizar un encantamiento de detección de magia? No es peligroso. Simplemente identificará todas las fuentes de magia en esta habitación.

Los Granger sabían que significaba eso, aún si no querían creerlo. Su día aún no había sido lo suficientemente extraño, y si la magia podía convertir a ese niño en un gato, entonces probablemente no podían ponerle freno. Dan miró a su esposa, sacudió los hombros, y asintió en dirección a Dumbledore.

El anciano agitó en el aire el palo esculpido y susurró una encantación compleja. En un momento, un aura dorada lo rodeó, y una más suave rodeó a Harry… y otra a Hermione.

–Extraordinario –dijo–. Los felicito Sr. y Sra. Granger. Su hija es una bruja.

Ambos padres temblaron ante las extrañas palabras, pero no dijeron nada mientras procesaban la información.

–¡Qué bien! –Exclamó Hermione.

–¿También te puedes convertir en gato? –Le preguntó Harry.

–Yo… no lo creo…

–No, señorita Granger, lo siento mucho –dijo Dumbledore–. Normalmente toma años de entrenamiento. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que pudiera hacerlo naturalmente como Harry. Harry, creo que como gato pudiste oler la magia de Hermione, así como oliste la mía. ¿Es por eso por lo que llegaste aquí?

Eso tenía sentido para Harry. Era mucho por aceptar, pero mientras más lo pensaba, explicaba todo, incluyendo el cabello azul. Y el extraño olor debía haber sido magia. Asintió levemente.

–Espere un minuto –dijo Dan finalmente recuperado de la impresión–. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede ser mágica mi hija si nosotros no lo somos? Debe de ser raro, ¿no?

–Así es, Sr. Granger –explicó Dumbledore–. Es cierto que la magia normalmente es hereditaria. Sin embargo, su hija es una bruja nacida de muggles, o padres no mágicos. Y sí, es inusual, con sólo unos cuantos nacimientos de hijos de muggles en el Reindo Unido cada año. Pero seguramente han notado cosas inusuales a su alrededor, ¿especialmente cuando sus emociones se elevan?

–Si… –confirmó Emma–. Pero, ¿qué significa eso?

–Significa que su hija tiene un don extraordinario. Y cuando cumpla once años de edad podrá atender al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con Harry y otros niños mágicos en las islas Británicas.

–¿Colegio Hogwarts… de Magia y Hechicería?

Dumbledore asintió.

–Así es. Yo soy el director.

Eso también los sorprendió. Sin comprender el pequeño tamaño del mundo mágico los muggles frecuentemente no entendían los múltiples trabajos de Dumbledore, y su actual visita no era incluida en la descripción de ninguno de ellos.

–Si eso es cierto, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

–Como dije, soy un amigo de la familia del joven Potter…

Los ojos de Emma relampaguearon y la mirada de su marido se tornó seria.

–Y le dijimos que no queremos saber nada de los terribles tíos del pequeño –dijo ella.

–¿Qu…? Disculpe, Sr. Granger. No me expliqué bien. Quise decir que era amigo de sus _padres_. –La mente de Dumbledore estaba tratando de comprender el último comentario de Emma, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarla al escuchar el susurro del pequeño niño.

–¿Usted conoció a mis padres?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry. Dumbledore conjuró un taburete y se sentó en frente de él, ocasionando que todos en el cuarto dieran un paso atrás.

–Así es, Harry –le dijo con voz amable–. Tus padres fueron buenas personas y a todos nos dolió cuando murieron.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron aún más en sorpresa… y confusión.

–Pero… pero… pero tía Petunia dijo que… –hizo una mueca de concentración tratando de recordar las palabras exactas–. Que ellos eran unos borrachos buenos para nada y que murieron en un accidente de auto.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Dumbledore levantándose nuevamente–. ¿Quieres decir que no te dijeron?

–¿Decirme qué señor?

–¿Por qué habrían de decirle algo? –Exclamó Emma–. Apenas y lo alimentaban.

–¿Disculpe?

–Sí, si era tan buen amigo, ¿por qué nunca comprobó su situación? –Agregó Dan.

–Yo…

–¡También lo obligaron a dormir en una alacena! –Gritó la pequeña. Había tomado la mano de Harry ya que él había comenzado a llorar.

–¡Basta! –Una pulsada de energía salió de la varita de Dumbledore obligando a todos a sentarse. Los Granger estaban sorprendidos ante la muestra de poder, aun cuando fuera mínima para el mundo mágico. Elevó su varita, pero titubeó por un momento. Prefería no hacer eso a otra familia nuevamente, aunque no parecía haber opción. Tenía que descubrir que había ocurrido y analizar el riesgo para el niño. Tomaría toda la información que pudiera de sus mentes, borraría sus memorias de la mañana, y llevaría a Harry a casa.

Pero mientras observaba a cada uno de los Granger algo que vio le perturbó; quizás fuera lo que Harry les había dicho. Aun sabiendo lo que conocía de Petunia Dursley gracias a su visita en septiembre, las historias del niño sobre sus familiares eran sorprendentes. ¿Acaso _no_ fueron los encantamientos desmemorizadores los que habían cambiado su comportamiento de tal manera dos meses antes? Parecía increíble, pero no podía encontrar señal de falsedad o encantamientos en la mente de los Granger, e incluso su hija había escuchado un poco. ¿Qué tipo de personas haría algo así a su sobrino?

Con trepidación observó en la mente de Harry. Era de alto riesgo ya que el contacto vía legilimancia ponía a riesgo los secretos de Dumbledore, pero si la situación había sido tal, necesitaba saberlo; y estuvo abatido al saber que así había sido. Buscó la noche cuando Harry escapó de los Dursley y el rompecabezas tomó forma: el maltrato en casa, los golpes, la magia accidental (los desmemorizadores del ministerio debieron de ser quienes lo habían cubierto), y la transformación en gato para escapar. Tendría que tener una larga conversación con esas personas.

–Parece que hay ciertos problemas con la situación del joven Potter que necesitan ser solucionados –dijo, sus anfitriones aún más molestos por la simpleza de sus palabras–. Aunque seguramente hay fricciones en la familia, y quizás no hayan sido monitoreados adecuadamente, estoy seguro que… una revisión de las circunstancias en el hogar lograrán…

Se detuvo cuando un pensamiento terrible llegó a su mente. Si el amor en verdad era el poder que Voldemort no conocía, como él sospechaba, entonces quizá había puesto todo en riesgo al colocar a Harry en ese ambiente. Una conversación con sus familiares haría que lo trataran mejor, pero no curaría la enfermedad. Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas… ¡No!

No, eso era algo que no podía hacer. Dumbledore se sentó en el taburete nuevamente, su confianza derrumbada. ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan manipulador en esos años? El sólo realizar la pregunta le hizo saber que había llegado muy lejos. Encantamientos de compulsión y pociones para controlar la mente y lograr que el niño permaneciera en esa casa era lo que Gellert haría. Tendría que crear un plan nuevo para mantener al niño seguro, y rápido. Hasta entonces, supuso que los Granger serían una buena familia para cuidarlo… por el momento… Aun podría borrar sus memorias, a pesar de que el hechizo ahora le dejaría un mal sabor de boca.

Lanzó un leve encantamiento de confusión para cubrir el hecho de que había estado observándolos por más de un minuto y realizado algo inadecuado, y les explicó:

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, no suelo cometer errores, pero temo que he cometido uno muy grave en lo que se refiere al pequeño Harry. Siento que para poder explicar debo de comenzar desde el principio. Es una historia oscura y que preferiría no sacar a luz, pero ya que se refiere a su familia, supongo que él merece saber algo de lo que ocurrió.

¿Más oscuro que morir en un accidente de auto? Se preguntaron los Granger. Dan miró a Harry, después a Hermione, y nuevamente a Harry.

–Adelante –dijo con precaución.

Dumbledore observó al pequeño en frente de él y comenzó a hablar en términos que un niño de cinco años pudiera comprender.

–Harry, lamento que tengas que escucharlo de esta manera, y de un extraño, pero tus padres _no_ murieron en un accidente de auto… ellos fueron asesinados por un mago muy malo. –Ambos niños dejaron salir un grito ahogado–. El nombre del hechicero era Voldemort, quien ya había matado a muchas personas. Tus padres pelearon en su contra, junto conmigo y muchos otros amigos, y por eso es que Voldemort decidió matar a toda tu familia, incluso a ti Harry.

–¿Qué? –Exclamaron Dan y Emma. Hermione dejó salir un chillido y tomó la mano de Harry nuevamente.

–¿Qué… qué ocurrió señor? –Susurró Harry con una expresión de miedo.

–Desapareció. Ni siquiera sus seguidores saben que ocurrió. Muchas personas creen que murió. Nadie sabe cómo es que tú sobreviviste Harry. Sólo puedo adivinar que fue el amor de tu madre ya que murió protegiéndote… y el amor es la magia más poderosa que hay y lo que te pudo haber salvado de la maldición de Voldemort. Fue esa maldición la que te dio esa cicatriz.

La mirada de Harry denotó su sorpresa mientras se tocaba la marca en su frente con un dedo.

–Pero aun después de que Voldemort desapareció tú estabas en peligro ya que sus seguidores podrían ir tras de ti en venganza. Como una de las personas en las que tus padres más confiaban, fue mi deber protegerte. Los únicos familiares con vida de tu madre eran tu tía y tu primo. Yo te entregué a ellos porque así pude colocar protecciones mágicas poderosas que te mantendrían a salvo. Mientras vivieras con tu tía, nadie que quisiera hacerte daño podía entrar.

–No funcionaron –explotó Dan–. Obviamente no lo protegían de las personas que ya estaban ahí.

–No –dijo Dumbledore con tono decaído–. Confieso que nunca consideré la posibilidad. He visto mi error basado en lo que han dicho. _Sí_ tenía a alguien observando la situación… Harry, ¿conoces a Arabella Figg?

–¿La Sra. Figg…? Ella es mala. –Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo al tener el valor de decir eso en voz alta. Estaba preocupado por la reacción del hombre extraño, pero él sólo levantó una ceja.

Dumbledore agregó el visitar a Arabella Figg a su lista mental de cosas por hacer. En cualquier caso, parecía que había fallado en ver las señales de advertencia. Quizás debiera haber encontrado a un squib con niños para vigilarlo. Estaba a punto de responder a las acusaciones que faltaban de los Granger cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la entrada.

Emma parpadeó y dijo:

–Ese debe de ser el trabajador social. –Se levantó a abrirle.

–Sra. Granger –la llamó Dumbledore y ella lo miró por un momento–. Le pido que no mencione nada sobre la magia a las autoridades no-mágicas.

Emma le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

–Veremos –respondió.

–Como si su atuendo no dijera lo suficiente –dijo Dan.

Dumbledore consideró eso y agitó su varita. En unos segundos había transformado su túnica en un traje de negocios muggle.

Dan sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

–¿Hace eso todo el tiempo? –Preguntó.

–Sólo cuando es necesario –Respondió el anciano mientras utilizaba un encantamiento rápido para trenzar su largo cabello, aunque no tocó su barba, y movió su taburete al lado del sillón donde se encontraba Dan. Hermione observó con admiración el hechizo para arreglarse el cabello. El traje mejoraba su imagen, aunque Dan pensó que la barba lo hacía ver lo suficientemente ridículo.

Emma regresó junto a la trabajadora social, una mujer mayor de aspecto maternal que cargaba varios documentos.

–Sí, Sra. Wilkins, él está aquí… –pero se detuvo al observar el nuevo aspecto del anciano.

–Sr. Granger, señorita Granger, y supongo que él es el joven Potter –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno en turno para después prestar su atención en Dumbledore–. ¿Y usted es…?

Se levantó y tomó la mano de la trabajadora. Un leve uso de legilimancia (también se comenzaba a preguntar sobre su uso de _ese_ hechizo), y creó una historia que esperó que la mujer creería.

–Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Fui el encargado del caso cuando el señor Potter fue ubicado la primera vez. Tuve suerte de estar en el vecindario cuando la oficina me informó que había sido encontrado, así que vine personalmente para discutir el tema.

–¿Dumbledore? –Preguntó la mujer. Nunca había escuchado de alguien con ese nombre antes, fuera o dentro de la oficina, sin mencionar que no lo estaba esperando–. ¿Tiene la documentación del evento? –No notó las expresiones de sorpresa de los Granger al ver que tan fácil Dumbledore se adaptaba a su papel.

Colocó su mano dentro de su saco y tocó su varita para conjurar los documentos de custodia muggle necesarios y una tarjeta de presentación. Afortunadamente, la mujer tenía una imagen clara en su mente de lo que estaba esperando. Le entregó los documentos y la mujer los observó con escepticismo, pero pareció aceptarlos.

–Muy bien, Sr… Dumbledore –dijo, para después dirigirse a todos los adultos–. ¿Sería posible hablar con los tres pos unos minutos sin los niños presentes?

Emma volteó a ver a su hija.

–Hermione, ¿puedes llevar a Harry a tu cuarto por favor? –La niña claramente quería quedarse y escuchar, pero tomó a Harry de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

Dan sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Cuando notó la mirada de su esposa explicó:

– _Acabas_ de enviar a tu hija con un varón a su habitación.

Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza.

–Tiene seis años Dan. Ahora, señorita Wilkins –dijo, dirigiéndose a la trabajadora social–, ¿cuál es la situación?

La señorita Wilkins revisó sus notas y comenzó a hablar, lanzando una ligera mirada de molestia a Dumbledore:

–Puedo reportarles, Sr. y Sra. Granger, que Vernon y Petunia Dursley, los guardianes de Harry Potter, han sido arrestados por abuso y negligencia infantil. La investigación aún está en proceso, pero la policía encontró una cama en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. También encontraron manchas de sangre en dicha alacena y lo que parecía decir "Cuarto de Harry" garabateado en la pared. Parece que sólo dos de las habitaciones estaban en uso a pesar de ser una casa de cuatro cuartos. El hijo de los Dursley ha sido puesto bajo la protección del estado. Aparentemente, tiene significante _sobrepeso_. –Al igual que los Granger, ella también había notado lo pequeño que Harry lucía.

–Los Dursley mantienen que "están muy preocupados porque su sobrino escapó", pero también expresaron disgusto por tener que cuidarlo. No hay nada definitivo, pero sospecho que estarán dispuestos a dejarlo en manos del sistema de cuidado tutelar –concluyó.

Dumbledore escuchó todo en silencio. Parecía que el ambiente en el que había dejado al niño era en verdad tan malo como sus memorias mostraban. Oh, como quisiera haber escuchado a Minerva cuatro años antes. No, que el niño regresara a ese lugar haría más daño que nada, si es que pudiera lograrlo. Pero dejar a Harry en manos del sistema de cuidado tutelar sería desastroso. Recordó a otro niño que había sido herido por el sistema hacía muchos años. Tendría que encontrar un hogar permanente para el niño, uno con una familia amorosa y una casa que pudiera ser protegida, y tendría que convencer a las autoridades muggle de aceptarlo. Había unas cuantas familias en las que confiaba que aceptarían a Harry con gusto. Desafortunadamente, todas eran parte del mundo mágico, pero no tenía opción.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, para su sorpresa, la señorita Wilkins le habló directamente:

–Sr. Dumbledore, ¿pudiera decirme cómo llegó el niño con tales guardianes?

Dumbledore suspiró. Con suerte, su explicación no causaría ningún problema.

–Los padres de Harry Potter murieron… víctimas de un ataque terrorista cuando tenía quince meses de edad. Los Dursley eran sus únicos parientes con vida y consideré que quizás sería lo mejor para él quedarse con ellos. Admito que tuve ciertas dudas al momento, pero no había nada que contradijera la idea. Ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un grave error en mis acciones.

–Debió de haber por lo menos una visita de seguimiento cada año –continuó la señorita Wilkins con sospecha–. ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

–Las hubo. –Bueno, era casi cierto, pensó, ya que Arabella _sí_ lo había visitado unas cuantas veces–. Nuevamente, no hubo nada de consideración.

–Mm… –Se dirigió nuevamente a los Granger–. ¿Y el niño afirma que sólo lo golpearon recientemente?

–Por su tío –aclaró Dan–. Aparentemente, se peleó en varias ocasiones con su primo. Pero durmió en la alacena desde el principio.

–Ya veo –había tomado notas mientras hablaban y verificado varios puntos clave–. Ahora, Harry Potter fue reportado como desaparecido por Vernon Dursley el viernes 13 de septiembre. ¿Dio alguna indicación de dónde ha estado durante las últimas siete semanas?

–Afirma que estuvo viviendo en las calles –dijo Emma. Todo tomó más sentido después de verlo transformarse en gato, y se dio cuenta que Dumbledore tenía razón… nunca podría explicarlo–. Me sorprende que se vea tan bien después de tanto tiempo. No lo dijo, pero creo que ha estado comiendo de la basura. –¿O atrapando ratones? Se preguntó, tratando de controlar la ansiedad que eso le daba.

–Debería de ser examinado por un médico inmediatamente –ordenó la señorita Wilkins–. Tiene suerte que no se congeló considerando las noches que hemos tenido. ¿Ustedes son dentistas? –Ellos asintieron–. Necesitará sus dientes examinados, y supongo que nunca ha ido con un oftalmólogo… No que ustedes requieran continuar involucrados, por supuesto, tengo planeado llevarlo a un hogar de grupo esta tarde para que pueda ser examinado el lunes.

Dan y Emma compartieron una mirada por un largo tiempo, aunque Dumbledore no lo notó ya que eligió ese momento para entrar en acción.

–Señorita Wilkins –dijo–, considerando lo ocurrido, creo que sería lo mejor para el pequeño el encontrar un lugar _rápidamente_. Tengo unas cuantas ideas para esto, amigos de sus padres, y le puedo asegurar que serán _minuciosamente_ investigados esta vez.

La mujer lo miró con sospecha. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

–Si presenta los documentos adecuados estaré segura de considerar sus recomendaciones, Sr. Dumbledore –le respondió.

La señorita Wilkins realizó unas preguntas más a los Granger de cómo conocieron a Harry esa mañana "para el reporte oficial", lo cual manejaron sorprendentemente bien, y de lo que les dijo Harry antes de pedirle a los niños que bajaran.

–Yo iré por ellos –dijo Emma antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

La puerta de la habitación de Hermione estaba abierta, aunque ningún niño notó cuando Emma entró. Para su sorpresa, Hermione y Harry estaban jugando un juego de mesa en lugar de estar leyendo, aunque eso la hizo dudar si Harry podía leer. Por otro lado, ¿podía jugar juegos de mesa? Hermione estaba obviamente acabando con él.

–Niños… –Ambos levantaron la mirada–. Hemos terminado de hablar con la señorita Wilkins y quiere hablar con Harry. Probablemente también tenga unas preguntas para ti, Hermione. –Se acercó un poco más a Harry y se puso a su altura–. Harry, la mujer abajo va a hacerte unas preguntas acerca de cómo te trataban tus familiares durante el tiempo que viviste con ellos. A lo mejor querrá hablar contigo a solas, pero está bien. No va a lastimarte. Sólo dile la verdad de tus parientes. No tienes que volver con ellos pronto, y probablemente nunca, así que puedes decirle todo… pero… pero no le hables de magia ni de ser un gato porque… pues, no te creerá. Hablaremos de eso un poco más, tal vez más tarde, con el Sr. Dumbledore. ¿Está bien?

–Sí, señora –respondió un poco rápido. Ella recordó que había mencionado tener que actuar "normal" con sus familiares.

Asintiendo levemente, Emma dirigió a los niños abajo.

La señorita Wilkins habló primero con Hermione, preguntándole acerca de su encuentro con Harry esa mañana y de lo que habían hablado desde entonces. Ella respondió las preguntas con cuidado bajo la mirada de sus padres. La mujer realizó una serie de preguntas a Harry antes de pedirle que hablaran en la cocina.

Dan y Emma tomaron eso como su señal, se miraron y se pusieron en pie.

–Harry, el Sr. Granger y yo vamos a ir arriba a hablar también –dijo Emma, mirando de reojo a Dumbledore quien estaba sentado en silencio leyendo una revista–. Cuando termines, la señorita Wilkins puede llamarnos si es que no hemos regresado, ¿está bien?

–Si, señora.

–Bien. Vamos Hermione –agregó, no queriendo dejar a su hija sola con el anciano. Los Granger subieron las escaleras, pero se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en silencio, definitivamente _no_ leyendo la revista en sus manos. Continuó analizando en su mente lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas horas. Se sentía aliviado al saber que el niño estaba a salvo, horrorizado ante las circunstancias que lo habían llevado ahí, y maravillado ante la determinación de los Granger a ayudarlo, aún después de que eso los había forzado de manera drástica a aprender del mundo mágico. Pensando a futuro, tendría que reportar que había encontrado a Harry (y como temía tener que enfrentarse a Minerva cuando regresara al colegio) y encontrarle un nuevo hogar, probablemente teniendo que trabajar un poco para acelerar el proceso en el lado muggle.

Escuchó a medias a través del hechizo de espionaje que había puesto sobre Harry. Eso no era _técnicamente_ inadecuado, ya que él _iba_ a ser el guardián mágico del niño, aunque estaría seguro de no mencionar eso cuando el tema saliera a relucir. La señorita Wilkins preguntó todos los detalles de los incidentes de abuso que Harry podía recordar. El respondió con sorprendente calma, y la trabajadora social lo tranquilizó con gran habilidad cuando parecía estar a punto de comenzar a llorar. La entrevista duró un tiempo, y los Granger regresaron antes de que terminara, aunque lucían extrañamente tranquilos.

Finalmente concluyó y la señorita Wilkins regresó de la cocina con un Harry visiblemente molesto, quien se sentó junto a Hermione en el sofá suspirando un poco. La mujer se paró en medio de la habitación y se dirigió al grupo–. Sr. y Sra. Granger, quiero agradecerles por reportar esto hoy. Sé que le han dado un gran servicio a Harry. Lo que va a ocurrir ahora es que lo llevaré a un hogar de grupo por el fin de semana a esperar un hogar más permanente. En el raro evento de que sus familiares contiendan la pérdida de sus derechos de custodia, ustedes pudieran ser llamados como testigos. Y en el aún más raro evento de que vaya a juicio, pudieran ser llamados a estar presentes ahí también. Sr. Dumbledore, ¿pudiera enviarme por correo sus documentos relacionados a Harry? Lo contactaré si necesito que haga una declaración formal.

Dumbledore asintió con alivio cuando no realizó preguntas que no pudiera responder. Esto por los menos le daba tiempo de crear algo realístico para las autoridades muggle.

–Bien. Ahora, si no hay nada más, será mejor que nos retiremos. Gracias por su tiempo.

–De hecho, señorita Wilkins –la interrumpió Emma–, Harry puede quedarse aquí hasta el lunes.

La mujer se dio la vuelta con sorpresa.

–Oh, lo siento Sra. Granger –respondió–, pero aunque sea por corto plazo, necesita tener licencia.

–Oh, pero tenemos licencia –respondió Dan mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al escritorio, donde comenzó a buscar entre sus documentos–. Obtuvimos una licencia hace unos cuantos años, pero nada resultó de eso. Todavía debiera de estar al día… ah, aquí está. –Le entregó el documento.

La señorita Wilkins lo analizó y notó que la licencia de cuidado tutelar estaba al día. Se sorprendió y sonrió ante la situación. Eso haría su día un poco más sencillo, y probablemente sería mejor para el niño también. Abrió un folder y sacó el formulario adecuado. Lo llenó rápidamente con el nombre de Harry y otra información.

–Esto es muy generoso de su parte –dijo entregándoles el formulario–. Si están seguros, sólo firmen aquí. –Cuando tomó el formulario de vuelta, se dirigió a Harry–. Harry, te quedarás con el Sr. y la Sra. Granger este fin de semana. Volveré el lunes, y decidiremos que hacer entonces.

–Sí, señora –dijo Harry con una voz que no denotaba ni felicidad ni decepción. Estaba aturdido por todas las extrañas revelaciones y todas las preguntas sobre sus tíos. Por supuesto, estaba feliz al no tener que regresar a ese lugar y poder quedarse con quienes parecían ser buenas personas, pero estaba acostumbrado a esconder su felicidad por miedo a que le pudiera ocasionar problemas.

Dirigiéndose a los Granger por última vez, la señorita Wilkins dijo:

–Muchas gracias. Y por favor, traten de bañar al pequeño, encuéntrenle ropa decente, y denle una comida caliente. No creo que haya disfrutado de nada de eso por un largo tiempo. Buenas tardes.

En cuanto se fue la mujer Dumbledore sacó su varita y regresó su vestimenta a su apariencia "normal."

La boca de Emma permaneció abierta por unos segundos mientras vacilaba entre varias preguntas. Al final se decidió por:

–¿Por qué se vistió de tal manera, Sr. Dumbledore? –Su hija rio.

Luciendo un poco molesto, el anciano respondió:

–Siempre he considerado que los colores brillantes tienen mejor estilo.

Emma sólo sacudió la cabeza al comentario mientras que Dan continuó:

–Estoy seguro que puede adivinar que aún tenemos muchas preguntas, y no sólo sobre Harry, pero por ahora, parece que tenemos que ir de compras. ¿Habría la posibilidad de que regrese más tarde? ¿En dos o tres horas?

Dumbledore estaba reacio a involucrar a la familia muggle aún más en el mundo mágico tanto tiempo antes de que su hija ingresara a Hogwarts, pero _cuidarían_ de Harry el fin de semana, lo cual sería bueno para él. Dumbledore podía ir al castillo y regresar más tarde sin problema.

–Sr. Granger –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada–, por Harry Potter, felizmente cancelaré cualquier otro compromiso. Informaré a otros magos y brujas que están buscando a Harry que ha sido encontrado y regresaré en tres horas.

–¿Vendrá alguien más en su búsqueda? –Preguntó Dan.

–Les indicaré no hacerlo. Harry, estoy muy contento de saber que estás a salvo aquí. Hablaremos más tarde. Buenas tardes. –Y con un ruidoso crack, Albus Dumbledore desapareció.

–¡Vaya! –Exclamaron Dan y Emma.

–¿No crees que simplemente se va a aparecer de vuelta… aquí? –preguntó Emma.

–Si lo hace, tendré que enseñarle modales. Ya es suficiente que haya venido sin previo aviso. Vamos, tenemos tres horas, hay que arreglar a Harry.

* * *

Albus se apareció en las puertas de Hogwarts y rápidamente entró al castillo y caminó a su oficina, asegurándose de hacer llamar a Minerva en el camino. Probablemente lo mejor sería dejarlo de lado de una vez.

Minerva McGonagall llegó a la oficina del director unos cuantos minutos después, y fue perturbada por la expresión en su rostro. Dumbledore tenía esa mirada cansada y preocupante que siempre significaba que algo había salido mal. Una docena de escenarios diferentes pasaron por su mente antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo.

–Albus, ¿qué ocurre? –Le preguntó–. ¿Encontraste al niño? ¿Está bien?

Albus levantó la mirada, pero no se levantó de su asiento.

–Minerva... sí, así es, encontré a Harry Potter, y él está, por el momento, a salvo. Pero me temo que te debo una gran disculpa.

–¿Por qué, Albus? –Dijo con alivio al escuchar la noticia.

–Debí de haberte escuchado hace cuatro años. Tú tenías toda la razón. Harry nunca debió de haber ido a vivir con sus tíos.

Su alivio rápidamente se convirtió en ira mientras se acercaba al director, inclinándose y poniéndose al nivel de sus gafas con forma de media luna.

–¿Y apenas te diste cuenta? Debiste de haberlo notado esa noche. ¿Qué le hicieron esas horribles personas al pequeño?

–Nada irreversible, creo, pero somos afortunados de que haya escapado cuando lo hizo. Me sorprendió como trataban a Harry como a un elfo doméstico a pesar de ser muggles.

–¿Elfo doméstico? ¿Escapar? –Minerva se sentó finalmente–. Albus, creo que lo mejor será que me expliques todo.

Mientras Albus le explicaba como los muggle habían tratado a su propio sobrino, la sangre de Minerva comenzó a hervir. Estaba prácticamente gruñendo. Estuvo a punto de volar a Little Whinging y ponerles un maleficio pero fue calmada por la noticia de que habían sido arrestados por las autoridades muggle.

–Bien, parece que en verdad cometiste un terrible error, Albus. Tienes suerte de que ha sido arreglado. Aunque nada de esto explica cómo es que no pudiste encontrar al niño por siete semanas.

Inexplicablemente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del director y el brillo regresó a sus ojos.

–Ah, esa es la parte interesante –dijo–. Me sorprendió que pudiera desaparecer y aparecer de tal manera, pero parece que no tomé en cuenta un cierto método para ocultarse cuando realicé el encantamiento de rastreo.

–¿Qué método? ¿Dónde ha estado el niño?

–Parece que Harry Potter pasó las últimas siete semanas en las calles de Inglaterra… como un gato.

–¿Un gato?

–Lo vi transformarse con mis propios ojos Minerva. Un gatito negro de ojos verdes, patitas blancas, y una cicatriz blanca en forma de rayo en su cabeza. Ya es un animago, y aparentemente lo consiguió por magia accidental. Así fue como escapó de la casa de sus tíos.

Minerva estaba sin palabras. Consideró lo que eso significaba, todo lo que sabía acerca de la transformación animaga, pero nada daba indicación a la posibilidad de una aptitud como tal de nacimiento o durante la infancia.

–No había escuchado de nada así –concluyó–. Debiera de ser imposible.

–También sobrevivir el maleficio asesino –dijo Albus con solemnidad. ¿Pudiera ser _ese_ el poder que Voldemort no conoce? Se preguntó. ¿Es que pudiera haber estado equivocado sobre eso también? No por primera vez, o última, consideró en confiar en Minerva el contenido de la profecía, pero nuevamente decidió en contra. Mientras menos personas supieran _ese_ detalle, mejor–. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que conceptos de lo que es normal o posible no aplican a Harry Potter. Pero no creo que esto sea algo que debamos de mencionar a nadie. Creo tampoco Severus tiene necesidad de saberlo.

Minerva asintió. Nunca le había dicho a Severus o a sus rivales que sabía acerca del incidente que había tomado lugar durante su sexto año, o que sabía que los merodeadores eran animagos; y sabía que esto no era el tipo de noticia que Severus tomaría bien.

–Harry apareció esta mañana porque encontró a una bruja hija de muggles de su edad y aparentemente se transformó para hablar con ella –continuó–. Lo encontré con la familia de la pequeña. Me explicó que pudo oler su magia, así como la mía. ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?

 _Eso_ era algo que podía contestar.

–Por supuesto. Los gatos son muy sensibles a la magia. Creo que son mejores que cualquier otro animal no-mágico porque todos los gatos tienen un poco de sangre de kneazle en ellos. Es por lo que son tan populares con los hechiceros. Es una habilidad muy útil de tener, aunque raramente tengo necesidad de ella.

–Ah, eso resuelve ese misterio. Por supuesto, modificaré mi encantamiento de rastreo para encontrar al pequeño en su forma felina.

Minerva no había estado a favor de colocar un encantamiento de rastreo en el pequeño además de la traza del ministerio, pero los eventos de los últimos dos meses la habían convencido de su necesidad. A pesar de sus errores, Albus sabía lo que hacía.

–¿Qué ocurrirá con el niño ahora? –Preguntó.

–La trabajadora social muggle desea transferir a Harry al sistema de cuidado tutelar, lo cual no puedo permitir. Aunque sería mejor, temo que no sería lo suficiente para reparar el daño causado por sus familiares. El niño necesitará una familia permanente, y pronto, probablemente una familia mágica para que podamos asegurarnos que tenga los mejores cuidados. Andrómeda Tonks es pariente lejano, y ella y su esposo probablemente estarían dispuestos a cuidarlo. De lo contrario, quizás los Diggory o los Weasley estarían interesados.

¿Harry Potter creciendo en el caos del hogar Weasley? Eso sería… interesante.

–Tuve suerte ya que la familia muggle que lo encontró estuvo dispuesta a cuidarlo por el fin de semana. Hablaré con ellos un poco más en unas horas. Ah, Minerva, una vez que el pequeño tenga una familia arreglaré que vayas a conocerlo y hablar con él acerca de su transformación.

–Sí… gracias Albus. Creo que eso sería útil. –Y le daría la oportunidad de cuidar al niño personalmente de ahora en adelante.

–Muy bien Minerva, eso es todo lo que requiero por ahora. Debo de ir a informar a Severus que el pequeño ha sido encontrado.

–Por supuesto. –Mientras se retiraba se preguntó si el profesor de pociones estaría aliviado o molesto por la noticia.


	4. Tomando notas

Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia le pertenece a White Squirrel, quien muy amablemente me ha dejado traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

La tarde de Harry fue un torbellino de experiencias nuevas. La Sra. Granger comenzó dándole un baño. A Harry se le hizo incómodo ya que, aunque la tía Petunia lo había hecho hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor, nunca fue gentil al hacerlo; pero Emma sabía que un niño de su edad no debía de estar en el baño por sí solo. Después de eso subieron al automóvil y fueron de compras. Harry nunca había visto el interior de una tienda departamental, y ciertamente tampoco había tenido a alguien que le _comprara_ ropa, pero no se fueron hasta que habían adquirido tres juegos completos de prendas y un par de tenis nuevos. Cuando regresaron a la casa se quitó la ropa vieja y grande de Dudley y se sorprendió de lo cómodo que era su atuendo nuevo, especialmente porque era de su talla.

El desconcierto continuó ya que los Granger le permitieron sentarse en el sillón y ver televisión con ellos hasta que regresara el Sr. Dumbledore. Pensó que cambiarían de opinión, pero nunca lo hicieron. Los Granger en verdad parecían ser buenas personas, no sólo buenas como el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia eran con Dudley, sino que buenos de una manera que él nunca había visto en personas y de la que apenas había escuchado debido a su exposición limitada a personas ajenas a la familia. Le tomaría un tiempo entender que era simplemente porque eran una familia normal; más normal, de hecho, de lo que los orgullosos Dursley en verdad eran. Por ahora, estaba bastante ocupado tratando de procesar todos los cambios en su vida. Incluso, casi tenía la tentación de cambiar de vuelta a su forma felina para que las cosas fueran más sencillas… casi. La calidez del hogar era definitivamente mejor en ese momento.

Exactamente tres horas después de que Albus Dumbledore desapareciera de su salón, sonó el timbre. Dan se levantó a abrir la puerta mientras que Emma tomó el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo preguntas toda la tarde.

–Muchas gracias por regresar, Sr. Dumbledore –dijo Dan con frialdad cuando notó que su visita había regresado con el mismo atuendo ridículo.

–Por supuesto, Sr. Granger. ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Harry?

–Mucho mejor ahora que está limpio y tiene ropa adecuada. Pero si no le importa, mi esposa y yo quisiéramos hablar con usted en privado antes de que usted hable con él.

Dumbledore reprimió un suspiro. Era obvio que los Granger no le iban a hacer las cosas fáciles. Pero bueno, ya era muy tarde para hacerse para atrás, y después de todo, se _suponía_ que todos estaban del mismo lado. Asintió y les permitió guiarlo.

Emma les dijo a los niños que subieran nuevamente, algo que estaba comenzando a molestar a Hermione, pero en lugar de sentarse en el salón dirigieron a Dumbledore a la cocina. Los observó mientras tomaban asiento: ambos en frente de él y del otro lado de la mesa, claramente tratando de colocarse en una posición de poder. También notó que Emma tenía abierto un cuaderno muggle con una susbtancial lista de preguntas escritas en una página.

–Bien, primero lo primero –dijo Dan no dejando duda que habría más cosas por venir–. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones respecto a Harry? –Emma contuvo una risita ante lo dicho, y tampoco señaló que eso era lo que se suponía debía de preguntar respecto a Hermione–. Usted dijo que tenía ideas de donde ubicarlo. Espero que nos perdone, pero aún con confiamos en su buen juicio.

–Los entiendo perfectamente. –Dumbledore no estaba acostumbrado a estar en la posición del interrogado, pero ese día había demostrado ser una lección de humildad–. Puedo decirle que quisiera que Harry se quedara con una familia mágica. Tengo varias familias en mente, amigos y conocidos míos, con sus propios hijos que son tratados bien, y cualquiera de ellos sería feliz de cuidar de Harry.

–Está bien que sean sus amigos, pero hemos visto lo mal que ha estado antes. ¿Qué tan seguro está de que podrán cuidar a un niño adoptado?

–Sr. Granger, le aseguro que cualquier familia en el mundo mágico haría lo posible por la oportunidad de adoptar a Harry, e incluso, lo consentirían considerablemente.

–¿Por qué lo dice? –Preguntó Emma.

–Porque Harry Potter es probablemente la persona más famosa en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. –Dumbledore siendo el único rival, pero eso no tenía importancia.

Dan y Emma parpadearon unas cuantas veces ante eso sin estar seguros de cómo responder.

–¿Famoso…? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–En nuestro mundo, Harry es conocido como El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Es considerado un héroe por derrotar a Voldemort, aun cuando no fue él quien lo hizo. Hay muñecos de Harry Potter a la venta en todas las tiendas mágicas, y hay una serie de libros para niños acerca de él muy popular, que por supuesto es pura fantasía.

–¿Está bromeando? –Dijo Dan–. El niño tiene cinco años. De acuerdo a usted no ha sido visto en "su mundo" desde que tenía uno. ¿Acaso los magos son tan ridículos, o es una broma muy pesada?

–Quisiera que lo fuera, Sr. Granger –Dijo Dumbledore en un suspiro–. Me temo que la euforia causada por el fin de la guerra era inevitable. Tenía la esperanza de que el criar al pequeño en el mundo muggle, quiero decir, el mundo no-mágico, le daría un poco de humildad. Desafortunadamente, mi plan falló por completo.

–¿Así que ahora lo quiere enviar sin apoyo alguno a un mundo donde ya es famoso y del que no sabe nada?

–Como dije, hay familias en nuestro mundo en quienes confío sabrán educar a Harry adecuadamente. De hecho, tiene una prima lejana en la familia de su padre que considero sería ideal. Y en el mundo mágico podré visitar al pequeño regularmente para asegurarme que no tenga problemas adaptándose.

–¿Cómo pudo y _debió_ de hacerlo? –Reclamó Emma.

Dumbledore bajó la mirada.

–Admito que he dejado mucho a la suerte. Desafortunadamente los Dursley eran la única opción fuera del mundo mágico. Sólo hay unas cuantas familias que saben de nosotros fuera de nuestro mundo.

Ambos Granger le dieron al anciano una mirada seria, pero Emma dijo:

–Concluyamos con este tema… por ahora.

Su esposo realizó la siguiente pregunta:

–Ahora, si nuestra hija va a formar parte de su mundo mágico algún día… lo cual aún estamos intentando comprender… entonces necesitamos saber más de éste. Díganos acerca del tal V… Vol…

–¿Voldemort?

–Sí, el terrorista. Sonó como a una persona terrible. ¿Sigue siendo una amenaza?

–Les aseguro de que no tienen que preocuparse por Voldemort.

–No nos hable con ese tono condescendiente, Sr. Dumbledore –dijo Dan–. Usted dijo que la _mayoría_ de las personas lo consideran muerto. No suena a que usted lo crea.

Debió de saber que respuestas evasivas no funcionarían con ese par. Sanadores muggles eran cultos y entrenados a ser inquisitivos.

–No –respondió con una expresión seria–. Voldemort no ha sido visto desde esa noche, pero creo que lo ocurrido hace cuatro años sólo lo debilitó. Probablemente lo llevó al borde de la muerte y seguramente lo incapacitó permanentemente o ya hubiera regresado; pero aun así, hay rituales de magia negra que pudiera utilizar para restaurar su poder.

Dan tomó el obvio paso siguiente.

–Y usted cree que si regresa, ¿vendrá tras de Harry buscando venganza?

–Estoy seguro. Si hay algo que Voldemort no tolera es el perder. –Era lo suficientemente cierto.

–Pero, ¿un niño de cinco años? –Dijo Emma.

–Me temo que la edad nunca le importó. Atacó a un niño de un año por venganza y para prevenir que algún día venganza fuera tomada en su contra. No tolera cabos sueltos. Simplemente no está en su naturaleza. Pero eso si encuentra la manera de regresar, lo cual pudiera tomar años, o quizás nunca pase.

No parecieron convencidos por sus palabras.

–¿Y los seguidores que mencionó? Usted dijo que también pudieran querer venganza, ¿o no?

–Sí, aunque el riesgo por su parte es mínimo, por ahora. La mayoría fueron capturados y enviados a la prisión de Azkaban. Desafortunadamente hay algunos que escaparon gracias a sobornos o que se defendieron diciendo que fueron afectados por hechizos de control mental; y sin ningún ataque en los últimos cuatro años, sospecho que no quieren arriesgar sus contactos o poder en el gobierno por la posibilidad de que su amo pudiera regresar algún día.

–¿En el gobierno? ¿Quiere decir que hay terroristas en su gobierno? –Gritó Dan–. ¿Cómo puede permitir eso? –Comenzó a levantarse pero su esposa colocó su mano en su brazo para tranquilizarlo, aunque estaba tomando notas frenéticamente ante las últimas revelaciones.

Dumbledore tembló interiormente ante la (desafortunadamente cierta) acusación. Después de tantos años en el Wizengamot a veces olvidaba lo diferente que eran los gobiernos muggle y mágico.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, no quisiera agobiar a su familia con el pasado…

–A mí no me suena a que sea el pasado –lo interrumpió Emma–, y vamos a aprenderlo ahora o después. No puede evitar que Hermione lea libros de historia.

–No puede evitar que Hermione lea _ningún_ libro –agregó Dan.

–Este es nuestro mundo también, aparentemente, le guste o no –continuó Emma–. ¿No sería mejor si lo sabemos ahora?

–De acuerdo –dijo el anciano con solemnidad. Supuso que _debieran_ de aprender las cosas en algún momento–. Por favor comprendan que lo que ustedes llaman terrorismo para nosotros fue una guerra civil. –Las cejas de ambos se elevaron al escuchar eso, pero no dijeron nada–. Hay un grupo en nuestra sociedad, pequeño pero con voz fuerte, que considera que la pureza de sangre mágica es de absoluta importancia. En sus creencias, personas descendientes de familias mágicas de varias generaciones son superiores a magos y brujas hijos de muggles… como su hija… y hasta cierto nivel superior a los mestizos, o personas que sólo tienen un padre de ascendencia mágica. Aun así, tanto Harry como yo somos mestizos, y si su habilidad singular es indicación, ambos somos magos competentes. Además, expedientes escolares muestran que los magos sangre pura no son más competentes que ningún otro. Sin embargo, el prejuicio perdura porque aquellos que lo mantienen se describen como sangre pura, descendientes de familias mágicas antiguas, ricas, y con influencia política.

Emma continuó tomando notas pero ninguno lo interrumpió.

–En la década de los sesenta un mago fanático que se hizo llamar "Lord Voldemort" comenzó a reclutar seguidores entre los sangre pura supremacistas. Voldemort creía que los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles no sólo debieran de ser tratados como inferiores, pero incluso debieran de ser asesinados. –Como hijos de padres que habían vivido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Dan y Emma temblaron ante tal comentario–. Sus seguidores eran llamados mortífagos, y entre ellos, aunque lo negaron en registros oficiales, había por lo menos dos de los más ricos de los cincuenta miembros del Wizengamot (nuestro Parlamento), y un número considerable de trabajadores del ministerio. Voldemort era conocido por estar involucrado en las artes oscuras, pero no era considerado una amenaza en ese entonces, lo cual le permitió armar sus fuerzas.

Sim embargo, en 1970, mortífagos comenzaron a atacar a varios oponentes, como negocios conducidos por hijos de muggles. Continuaron reclutando y la violencia se expandió. Atacaron a familias de sangre pura que se asociaban con hijos de muggles, a quienes condenaron como "traidores a la sangre," y también atacaron a muggles. La mayoría de los ataques terroristas en las islas de Gran Bretaña entre 1970 y 1981 fueron iniciados por mortífagos. Los mortífagos utilizan máscaras para ocultar sus identidades, por lo que gracias a las numerosas acusaciones al final de la guerra y la falta de pruebas, los individuos con más influencias desafortunadamente lograron escapar seguimiento jurídico por sus crímenes. Las condiciones de nuestro gobierno en esa época tampoco ayudaron.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó Dan.

–En 1980 la situación alcanzó el nivel de guerra civil. En su cuspe, Voldemort contaba con un ejército de cientos de seguidores y fue el causante de una época de terror que amenazó al ministerio de magia con la posibilidad de también afectar al resto del continente.

–Espere un momento, ¿un ejército de sólo cientos de personas amenazó a su gobierno? –Dan salió de su ofuscación–. ¿Cuántos magos hay?

–La población mágica de Gran Bretaña es de menos de diez mil personas.

Dan tuvo que reevaluar su visión del mundo mágico. Si diez mil personas eran un país, entonces sólo debía de haber un millón en todo el mundo. Y en una nación tan pequeña, un cuerpo policial o un grupo mediano de terroristas eran una armada; esfuerzos anti-terroristas eran una guerra civil. Unos cuantos malos actores eran una amenaza completa. Y una sola escuela mágica para la población de las islas británicas, a pesar de la organización, le daba un mal presentimiento ya que estaban poniendo todos sus huevos en una misma cesta.

–Así que su nación estuvo a punto de ser capturada… –puso todas las piezas en su lugar, apretando los puños al darse cuenta que Hermione ya había nacido en ese punto–. Y el genocidio de… hijos de muggles hubiera sido el siguiente paso… pero Voldemort intentó asesinar a Harry y fue derrotado. ¿Tan malo fue?

–Sí, Sr. Granger, me temo que así de malo fue.

–¿Y qué pasará si regresa? –Preguntó Emma en un susurro.

–A través de su filosofía, aún si no abiertamente, todavía es una poderosa influencia. Desafortunadamente, es posible que la misma situación tome lugar a menos que sea detenido rápidamente.

–¿Pudiéramos escaparlo? ¿Huir del país? ¿O acaso todos los magos tienen el mismo problema? –Dijo Dan rápidamente.

–A menos que Gran Bretaña caiga, sí, la mayoría de los demás países serían seguros. Con la excepción de Escandinavia, ningún otro país del primer mundo ha estado bajo la influencia de líderes del lado oscuro por varios años. Usted y su familia pudieran escapar prácticamente a cualquier lugar.

Emma realizó la pregunta final del tema, la única que esperaba no tener que expresar:

–¿Pero Harry no puede?

Dumbledore dejó de respirar por un momento mientras consideraba las implicaciones de que ella realizara esa pregunta. ¿Acaso estaban considerando…? pensó. Sería el resultado más afortunado para él. Desafortunadamente, la respuesta probablemente lo cancelaría.

–No –respondió con honestidad–. Como dije, Voldemort no acepta la derrota. Si regresa, perseguirá a Harry al fin del mundo.

* * *

Las preguntas continuaron por un largo tiempo después de eso. Hubo bastantes acerca de Hogwarts y alternativas a Hogwarts ya que parecía que Hermione ocuparía algún tipo de educación mágica. Esto llevó a más preguntas sobre cosas como la falta de asignaturas muggle en el currículo de Hogwarts y las razones por las cuales los hijos de muggles no eran contactados hasta los once años. Los Granger también preguntaron sobre la organización del mundo mágico y Dumbledore explicó el estatuto del secreto en detalle, entro otras cosas, y ellos admitieron a regañadientes que probablemente era una buena idea. Finalmente, tenían varias preguntas acerca de lo que podía hacer la magia, y Dumbledore pudo notar que eran preguntas sutiles para comprender para que servía la magia además de para ser asesinados por un maniaco.

El hecho de que por sus habilidades mágicas y gracias a la medicina mágica Hermione pudiera vivir hasta tener 150 años definitivamente _era_ un beneficio, pero no estaban completamente convencidos de en qué país debía de vivir esos años. Al final de la conversación, Emma tenía páginas y páginas de notas, y la voz de Dumbledore estaba un poco ronca. La hora de la cena estaba cercana.

–Sr. Dumbledore, gracias por su paciencia y honestidad –concluyó Dan cuando se pusieron en pie ofreciendo su mano para un apretón por primera vez–. En verdad apreciamos que haya sido tan directo con nosotros.

Dumbledore tomó las manos de ambos Granger. Estaba contento de que parecía haberlos convencido de los beneficios de la magia en general, a pesar de haberles dicho tantas verdades incómodas acerca del mundo mágico. Incluso padres muggle con hijos en edad de escuela raramente aprendían tanto, o reaccionaban tan bien. Le hizo preguntarse nuevamente sobre sus intenciones sobre Harry. Era tentador, bastante tentador, el influenciarlos un poco, pero se obligó a dejarlos que tomaran la decisión por su cuenta.

–Me alegro que pudiéramos discutir estos temas de manera civil –contestó–. Ahora, en verdad debo de hablar con Harry, pero considerando la hora, me esforzaré en mantener las preguntas breves. Pueden acompañarnos, por supuesto, si así lo desean.

–Creo que lo haremos. –Dan aún intentaba mantener al anciano un poco restringido.

Se desplazaron al salón y Emma llamó a los niños para que bajaran. Notó que Harry siempre parecía ser el primero en llegar cuando los llamaba, obedeciendo órdenes rápidamente.

–¿Qué tal su tarde? –Les preguntó.

Hermione ciertamente no parecía tan contenta como esperaban al tener a otro niño de su edad en la casa, pero sus preocupaciones fueron aclaradas cuando su hija habló.

–Harry no es muy bueno en los juegos, mami.

Harry agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de que su primo siempre quería ganar.

–Mm, está bien cariño. Puede aprender y mejorar. Ahora, vengan. El Sr. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo, Harry.

–Sí, señora.

Harry se sentó quieto en el sillón con sus manos enlazadas en frente de él. Para entonces Dan y Emma habían notado como ajustaba la mirada y esperaban llevarlo al oftalmólogo pronto.

–Harry –dijo Dumbledore colocando su mejor expresión de abuelo–, quiero disculparme por lo que te hice sufrir los últimos cuatro años. Cometí un error al dejarte con tus tíos y haré lo posible por arreglarlo. Espero que con el tiempo puedas perdonarme por mi error.

Harry observó al anciano sin parpadear. Perdón, en cualquier dirección, no era algo que enseñaran en el hogar de los Dursley. En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro momento durante el día, Harry no sabía lo que quería decir ni lo que "debía" decir. Afortunadamente Dumbledore sólo tocó el tema brevemente y cambió de tema.

–El lunes buscaré una familia que se haga cargo de ti. Probablemente sea una familia mágica. Te prometo que te tratarán bien y que no serán de ninguna manera similares a tus parientes.

Harry agachó la cabeza y susurró:

–Gracias, señor.

–Si te sientes cómodo hablando del tema me gustaría saber que ocurrió cuando escapaste de la casa de tus tíos.

Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada y tembló un poco en esa extraña manera suya, girando su cuerpo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Dumbledore. Su comportamiento era familiar para el director, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Nunca había visto a James o Lily actuar de tal manera.

Dumbledore dirigió su mirada pensativa en otra dirección por un segundo y Harry pareció relajarse. Comenzó a relatar su historia, aunque susurró la mitad. Motivado por Dumbledore, explicó las luces parpadeantes y el sonido que distrajo a su familia, seguido por como salió de la casa sin darse cuenta que se había transformado. Explicó también cómo había encontrado alimento, agua y lugares cálidos donde dormir afuera.

Para Dumbledore, las piezas comenzaron a tomar lugar. Tendría que interrogar a los desmemorizadores para obtener la historia completa, pero era obvio que Harry había realizado una muestra impresionante de magia accidental además de desarrollar su habilidad como animago. Se asombró ante la astucia del niño para sobrevivir a esa edad y se preguntó cuánto había sido instinto animal. Tendría que consultar con Minerva sobre el tema.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry durante la mayoría de la historia. Cuando él tembló ella trató de tomar su mano, pero él la quitó esta vez. Sin embargo, sí le permitió que le acariciara la espalda con su mano ya que era similar a las caricias que las personas que lo alimentaron le dieron cuando estaba transformado en gato. Pero cuando mencionó el atrapar ratas, Hermione tomó un tono pálido y se levantó para sentarse con su madre.

Cuando Harry terminó su historia sobre su encuentro con Hermione esa mañana, Emma realizó la pregunta que todos habían estado pensando:

–Entonces, si no sabía lo que había ocurrido, ¿cómo lo encontró?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Había esperado evitar ese tema, pero sintió que necesitaba decir la verdad.

–Tengo ciertas maneras de monitorear los movimientos de Harry con magia –explicó–. Esto es sólo por su seguridad en caso de que ocurriera algo. Sin embargo, estos hechizos aparentemente no lo podían detectar en su forma de gato. Pero eso es fácil de arreglar… –Bueno, ya no había nada más que hacer–. Harry, si pudieras ser tan amable de transformarte en gato, me gustaría corregir los hechizos. Te aseguro que sólo están ahí para que pueda ayudarte si alguien te llevara a un lugar dónde no debas estar. –Bueno, para eso eran sus encantamientos de rastreo.

Dan y Emma consideraron detenerlo, pero si los hechizos ya estaban ahí, no había nada que pudieran decir. Basado en su conversación, parecía que ese tipo de rastreo no era fuera de lo común.

Harry observó al anciano nuevamente, para después bajar la mirada.

–Sí, señor –susurró. Pareció concentrarse por un momento, y después su cuerpo se encogió hasta que hubo un gatito negro con blanco sentado en el sillón.

Dumbledore levantó su varita y murmuró un largo encantamiento. Los Granger no pudieron interpretarlo completamente, pero comprendieron el suficiente latín para adivinar la etimología. Cuando terminó un aura azul rodeó al gatito por un momento antes de desvanecerse.

–Listo.

El gatito permaneció sentado ahí, aparentemente despreocupado.

–De acuerdo –dijo Dumbledore. Se puso de pie, cuidadosamente estirando un poco las piernas después de un largo día–. Creo que será mejor que los deje descansar, Sr. y Sra. Granger. Muchas gracias por su cooperación hoy. Regresaré el lunes para la reunión con la señorita Wilkins y con Harry respecto a su nuevo hogar. Reitero que el mundo mágico debe de permanecer secreto de sus amigos y conocidos no-mágicos, y me gustaría que la habilidad animaga de Harry permaneciera particularmente confidencial por su estado tan… inusual, en caso de que entraran en contacto con alguien más de la comunidad mágica.

–Por supuesto –dijo Dan–. Entendemos perfectamente.

–Sr. Dumbledore –agregó Emma–, han pasado muchas cosas hoy, y necesitamos un poco de tiempo para procesarlo… pero, ¿podría venir mañana por la tarde… en caso de que tengamos más preguntas? –Dan pareció un poco molesto ante la posibilidad, pero no dijo nada.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja y se preguntó qué tipo de preguntas podrían tener para querer hablar con él tan pronto, pero trató de responder con amabilidad.

–Ya que han sido tan generosos al cuidar a Harry este fin de semana, creo que pudiera lograr una visita mañana, ¿quizás a la una de la tarde?

–Eso sería excelente. Gracias.

–Bien. Hasta entonces… –Dumbledore nuevamente desapareció con un ruidoso crack.

–¿Todos harán eso? –Se preguntó Dan.

Después de que Dumbledore desapareció Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto a Harry nuevamente. El gatito no se había molestado aún en cambiar de vuelta. Hermione lo observó por un momento, para después estirar la mano y comenzar a acariciarlo detrás de sus orejas.

–¡Hermione! –Exclamó su madre. La acción le molestaba por alguna razón. El gatito _era_ un niño, ¿o no? No se sentía bien el tratarlo como a un gato.

El gatito se tensó al contacto con los dedos de Hermione, pero después de unos momentos pareció relajarse. Fue sólo cuando trató de sostenerlo con ambas manos que soltó un maullido y saltó del sillón.

Emma sintió que no podía lidiar con un gato inteligente corriendo alrededor de la casa además de todo así que intentó transformar al niño para cenar.

–Harry, voy a ordenar pizza para la cena –dijo–. ¿Te molestaría… cambiar de vuelta a humano para que me puedas decir de qué la quieres?

–¡Sin ratones! –Gritó Hermione. Harry se detuvo en frente de Emma y se transformó, pero no habló.

–Sí, sin ratones –dijo Emma–. ¿Te gustan las anchoas, Harry?

–¡Qué asco! –Se quejó su hija.

Cuando Harry se disculpó y explicó que nunca había comido pizza, Emma se decidió por pepperoni.

* * *

Harry Potter descansaba en la cama matrimonial del cuarto de invitados del hogar de los Granger mientras se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí. Parecía imposiblemente lujoso el tener una habitación donde se pudiera estirar; y de hecho, un poco caliente después de semanas durmiendo afuera y años con sólo una sábana deshilachada. Era un maravilloso lugar para dormir, pero aún lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Había algo erróneo en el hecho de que lo trataban mejor los Granger, a quienes acababa de conocer, que su propia familia, aún si era muy pequeño para entender completamente porque. Revivió todo en su mente, como lo habían invitado a comer con ellos, lo habían abrazado cuando había llorado, le compraron ropa, lo dejaron ver la televisión, y finalmente como la Sra. Granger lo acompañó a la cama para desearle las buenas noches.

Había sido el mejor día de su vida, excepto que no tenía sentido para el niño confundido de cinco años. Sintió que el poder transformarse en gato era lo más normal que había ocurrido ese día, e incluso él podía darse cuenta que era uno de los aspectos que los Granger no sabían maniobrar, pero hacían un mejor trabajo que sus parientes pudieran haber hecho. Y también estaba el Sr. Dumbledore. El anciano era extraño, pero por lo menos sabía lo que estaba pasando. Escuchar la verdad sobre sus padres fue una sorpresa, pero la magia y los villanos, a pesar de lo terrible que eran, sí podía comprender.

Aún no había procesado la noticia de que no tendría que regresar con sus tíos. Nunca había tenido razón para confiar en alguien sobre el tema, y no quería conservar la esperanza. Que había llegado tan lejos aún lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Ni siquiera podía dormir en esa cama enorme. Finalmente, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes como humano: se giró para dormir sobre su estómago. Instantáneamente se sintió más cómodo… más protegido, de alguna manera. Harry comenzó a quedarse dormido esperando que, como lo hacía todas las noches, no despertaría en su alacena en la mañana; excepto que esta vez, también tenía la esperanza de que nunca más despertaría acurrucado afuera en el frío.

* * *

Aunque Hermione y Harry se encontraban en cama, Dan y Emma ciertamente no se encontraban durmiendo. Por acuerdo mental, se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, y ya que la discusión era particularmente seria, agregaron una taza de té para lidiar con la situación.

–¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Dan? –Dijo Emma.

–¿Qué parte? Nuestra hija tiene poderes mágicos, se vuelve amiga de un niño que puede transformarse en gato, un viejo ridículo se aparece en nuestra puerta, y aparentemente estamos involucrados en una guerra racial como si estuviéramos en un país del tercer mundo, sin mencionar la parte en la que los malos tienen su propio partido político.

–Sí, sé que todo es bastante loco. ¿Pero, y Harry?

Dan suspiró y levantó la mirada al techo.

–No lo sé. Por un momento pensé que podríamos ayudarlo, pero…

–Pues, siempre hemos querido tener otro hijo.

–Sí, queríamos otro hijo que no fuera el blanco de terroristas.

Emma se mordió su labio considerando dejar de lado el tema, pero continuó.

–Entonces, ¿qué consideras que debemos hacer?

–Lo _más inteligente_ sería dejar que Dumbledore se encargara de Harry, mantener nuestra distancia, y huir del país en cuanto veamos problemas.

–Pero…

Dan soltó su taza sobre la mesa haciendo un fuerte ruido.

–Emma, lo siento, ¿pero por qué estamos considerando esto? ¿Por qué _necesitamos_ considerar esto?

–Yo… Yo sé que siente remordimiento por su error, ¿pero en verdad confías en que Dumbledore elegirá una buena familia para Harry?

Él sacudió la cabeza sin titubear.

–No realmente, no. _Mejor_ , claro, pero no creo que confíe en él para _buena_ todavía.

–Exacto. Y también está el problema de su fama en el mundo mágico.

–Pero Emma, no es nuestro problema. –Levantó una mano–. No estoy dejándolo de lado. Lo que estamos hablando es un riesgo considerable que aún no comprendemos completamente. Tengo que preocuparme por mantenerte a ti y a Hermione a salvo. Ese niño no es nuestro problema, y esta no es nuestra guerra.

–Lo sé. También estoy preocupada por nuestra hija, pero si llega a ese punto, también será su guerra. Aún si la llevamos a otro país, este es su hogar, y si ella va a esa escuela… Hogwarts, serán sus amigos quienes estén en medio de todo.

–Mayor razón para irnos cuando todo está bien aún.

–Eso está bien para nosotros, pero Harry no tiene esa opción.

–Y tampoco la tendrá si se queda con nosotros. –Dan se detuvo y tomó un respiro. No quería perder la paciencia con su esposa, especialmente a esa hora de la noche–. Sólo digo, ¿cómo ayuda a alguien si estamos atrapados aquí con él?

Emma presionó su mano contra su frente con cansancio.

–En ese caso, admito que tienes razón –dijo. Dirigió su mirada directamente a su marido nuevamente–. Pero en este momento, Harry sólo es un niño pequeño que ha sido lastimado, que necesita ayuda, y que no tiene a nadie de confianza en su vida que pueda estar ahí para él. Además, encima de todo, Hermione finalmente encontró un amigo, lo cual tienes que admitir es algo que necesita desesperadamente. Y apuesto que es su primer amigo.

Una bombilla se prendió en la mente de Dan y le dio a su esposa una sonrisa débil.

–Por Dios, en verdad estás fascinada con ese niño, ¿o no?

Emma se sonrojó y respondió entre dientes.

–Supongo que si… instinto maternal o algo así… pero, Dan, ¿cuántas veces hemos dicho en los últimos años que íbamos a adoptar y nunca ha pasado?

–Y aún podemos Emma, pero no tiene que ser Harry.

–Es más que eso. No lo sé… –se tomó un momento tratando de comprender sus sentimientos–. ¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre me dijo que a veces tienes que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil. Y siento que adoptar a Harry es lo correcto.

Dan frunció el ceño.

–Emma, ¿estás segura de que, tú sabes, Dumbledore no te hizo nada?

–Lo… lo dudo. ¿O por qué no te lo hizo a ti? No sé de dónde viene esto, pero… de todas maneras creo que es lo correcto.

Su esposo sólo la observó sorprendido ante su convicción tan repentina. Podía ver en sus ojos lo importante que esto era para ella, y tenía que admitir que tenía razón acerca del buen juicio de Dumbledore… o la falta de éste.

–¿Sabes? También le debemos esto a Harry –agregó.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si él no se hubiera aparecido hoy Hermione hubiera entrado en ese mundo en seis años a ciegas, y tal vez nunca hubiera escuchado la historia completa. Por lo menos ahora estará más preparada si algo ocurriera.

Bueno, eso era cierto.

–¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando de unirnos a una guerra? O por lo menos, ¿a una fuerza anti-terrorista? –La presionó Dan.

–Lo sé.

–¿En contra de personas que pueden usar _magia_? Todo lo que nosotros tenemos es una escopeta.

–Lo sé. No creas que no lo he pensado. Yo también siento como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero ni siquiera sabemos si habrá una guerra. Y si la hay, puede que no sea hasta que los niños sean grandes. Lo que _sí_ sabemos es que Harry necesita una familia, y sin importar lo que él diga, no confío en que el Sr. Dumbledore le encuentre una que en verdad lo pueda ayudar.

–¿Y tú crees que nosotros podemos? Apenas y sabemos algo de ese mundo.

–Podemos más que sus parientes abusivos o que un montón de fanáticos con magia, Dan. Eso es obvio.

Dan recostó su cabeza en sus manos mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos. A pesar de la actitud reacia de su esposa, había ciertos puntos donde podría encontrar fallas en su lógica. _Habían_ querido otro hijo, pero Emma probablemente no pudiera. De hecho, incluso a él le había agradado Harry hasta que descubrió los problemas que tenía. No le agradaba la idea de abandonar al niño, pero la historia del lunático de Voldemort era mucho más de lo que quería aceptar. Y aun así, por mucho que quería asegurarse de que Dumbledore tendría las cosas bajo control con Harry, no podía creerlo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo correcto _era_ que el niño permaneciera cerca… ciertamente para que fuera amigo de Hermione si ellos querían. Emma decía la verdad sobre eso también. Un amigo era algo que ambos niños necesitaban. Se armó de valor y levantó la mirada nuevamente.

–¿Qué piensas? –Le preguntó ella.

–Yo… creo que es tarde. Creo que necesitamos descansar… Mira, no voy a decir que no todavía. Pero no quiero considerarlo hasta que sepamos algo de cómo podemos estar a salvo.

–Por supuesto. Yo tampoco. Por eso quería hablar con el Sr. Dumbledore.

–Sí, por supuesto… –Fue sólo en ese momento que Dan comprendió cuantos pasos más adelante se encontraba su esposa–. Aunque, ¿en verdad es él la persona a quien deberíamos preguntar?

–Dijo que él peleó contra Voldemort. Podemos preguntarle de eso también.

–Aunque ciertamente no protegió a los padres de Harry.

–No sabemos exactamente lo que ocurrió con sus padres… Será mejor que escriba esto.

Emma comenzó una nueva lista de preguntas, la cual estaba segura crecería aún más antes de la hora en la que los visitaría el anciano nuevamente.

–Y… por muy difícil que será, si en verdad queremos hacer esto, necesitamos preguntarle a Hermione si está de acuerdo –dijo Dan.

Emma cerró los ojos, parpadeando unas cuantas lágrimas.

–Lo sé. Eso va a ser lo más difícil de todo esto.

–Vamos, será mejor que descansemos. Siento que tendremos otro largo día mañana.

–¡Ja! ¿Sólo mañana?

Terminaron sus discusión y subieron la escaleras con pesadez. Estaban en la puerta de su habitación cuando Dan se detuvo nuevamente.

–Emma –dijo–. ¿Recuerdas lo extraño que siempre se vestía tu madre?

–Sí, pero… no, ¿tú no crees?

–Pues, no sería una de las cosas más extrañas que han ocurrido hoy… y tus padres fallecieron unos años antes de que naciera Hermione en circunstancias misteriosas.

–Algo más que preguntarle a Dumbledore.

Con las posibilidades aun revoloteando en sus mentes, se recostaron por lo que probaría ser una noche sin mucho descanso.


	5. Bienvenido a la familia

JK Rowling es la señora y dueña de todo lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y White Squirrel es el señor y dueño de esta historia. Yo sólo soy una humilde traductora.

 **Notas del autor** : Gracias por los reviews. Me alegra que mi primera historia tenga tan buen comienzo. Ahora tengo una gran lista de cosas por leer y revisar.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegro de que estén disfrutando de la historia. Nos vemos en dos semanas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Albus Dumbledore regresó a la residencia Granger el día siguiente a la hora acordada. Dan abrió la puerta y sacudió su cabeza cuando notó que el anciano estaba usando una túnica de color marrón con diseños geométricos negros, complementados por un sombrero rojo.

–Muchas gracias por visitarnos nuevamente, Sr. Dumbledore –dijo con un apretón de manos–. Por favor, entre.

Dumbledore ingresó a la casa y la encontró en un ambiente más tranquilo que el día anterior, aunque los niños no se encontraban en el primer nivel. Esto no le preocupó ya que había revisado que Harry siguiera ahí antes de irse de Hogwarts.

–Los niños se encuentran arriba –dijo Emma en respuesta a la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos–. Necesitamos hablar con usted en privado primero.

–Por supuesto. Después de usted.

Emma sonrió un poco mientras lo encaminaba a la cocina y nuevamente tomaron la posición de control con los dos sentados en frente de él.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Harry hoy? –Preguntó con una sonrisa leve.

Los Granger sonrieron de vuelta, aunque sus sonrisas fueron un poco altaneras.

–Físicamente, mucho mejor –dijo Emma–. Y pareció razonablemente más cómodo anoche; aunque va a necesitar un tiempo para adaptarse.

Dumbledore asintió. Supuso que era lo mejor que podía esperar; podría analizar al niño en persona más tarde. Notando que Emma tenía su cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa, dijo:

–Veo que tiene más preguntas, Sra. Granger. Es reconfortante el saber que está tomando tanto interés en el futuro de su hija y en la cultura mágica. –Por supuesto, sospechaba más, pero era el momento de dejarlos que ellos hablaran.

–Sí, llegaremos a eso en un momento –respondió ella. Quería comenzar con lo menos (quizás) importante–. Pero hay algo que se nos ocurrió anoche. Mis padres murieron en 1977 bajo misteriosas circunstancias, Sr. Dumbledore. Ambos fueron encontrados muertos en su hogar después de lo que pareció ser una explosión de gas, pero el médico que los examinó no pudo determinar la causa de su muerte. Y también recordamos que mi madre siempre tuvo el hábito de vestirse con túnicas, aunque nunca mencionó algo sobre la magia que yo pueda recordar. ¿Sabe si hay algún tipo de conexión?

Dumbledore se acarició su barba con preocupación.

–Que inusual –dijo–. ¿Cuál era el nombre de soltera de su madre?

–Fawley. Emilie Fawley. Mi padre se llamaba Samuel Puckle.

–Mm, no conozco ningún Puckle, pero Fawley _es_ un nombre mágico. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los miembros murieron durante la guerra contra Grindelwald.

–¿La guerra contra Grindelwald?

–Ustedes la conocen como la segunda guerra mundial.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa.

–Mis abuelos, del lado de mi madre, murieron en la segunda guerra mundial. Ambos murieron durante el Blitz.

–Eso encajaría entonces. Sra. Granger, es posible que su madre haya sido una squib, una persona sin magia nacida de padres mágicos. Desafortunadamente, usualmente son rechazados por familias sangre pura y dejan el mundo mágico, lo cual ocurrió especialmente durante la guerra contra Grindelwald; pero la herencia mágica puede resurgir después de unas generaciones.

Los Granger se observaron el uno al otro. Eso explicaba a Hermione, entonces.

–En lo que respecta a sus padres… Me temo que sus muertes no fueron ningún accidente tampoco. Voldemort raramente se molestaba con los squib que habían dejado al mundo mágico, pero la descripción es similar a un ataque de mortífagos. Mi más sentido pésame por su pérdida, Sra. Granger. Parece que ha tenido más contacto con el lado terrible del mundo mágico de lo que había pensado.

 _Eso_ era noticia. El hecho de que sus padres y abuelos habían sido asesinados por "magos oscuros" era bastante por absorber. Parpadeó para controlar sus lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por su esposo mientras trataba de calmarse. Dan sólo la sostuvo en sus brazos. Se sentía enfermo al saber que su familia ya había sido visitada por los prejuicios violentos del mundo mágico, y se preguntó si en verdad valdría la pena lidiar con ellos. Aunque por otro lado, el hecho de que la segunda guerra mundial fue aparentemente un conflicto mágico significaba que no podrían escaparlo. Por primera vez tuvo que cuestionar su desinterés en tener un rol activo.

Dumbledore esperó con paciencia por varios minutos mientras los Granger lidiaban con las revelaciones. Eran sorprendentes incluso para él y tendrían que ser devastadoras para la familia muggle. Sintió lástima por la pequeña Hermione cuando aprendiera la verdad. Harry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escapar, pero sería triste ver la inocencia de otra pequeña desaparecer por el conflicto.

Apenas y logró escuchar el susurró de Dan a su esposa.

–¿Estás bien? No habría problema si quisieras cambiar de opinión.

Le tomó a Emma otro minuto para pensarlo, pero al final, susurró de vuelta.

–No, no cambia nada. –Con un resoplido levantó la mirada de vuelta a Dumbledore y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de hablar.

–Gra…gracias por su… por darnos la oportunidad de conocer la verdad. Es… es bueno saberla finalmente. Pero ahora, tenemos un tema más importante que discutir. Nosotros… –volteó a ver a su esposo, quien asintió para animarla a continuar. Ella habló lentamente para evitar titubear–. Quisiéramos considerar el adoptar a Harry.

Dumbledore se sorprendió ante esto, lo cual raramente ocurría. Intentó lo más que pudo para que su reacción fuera sólo reflejada con un levantar de cejas. Estaba seguro de que había perdido esa oportunidad al revelar la verdad sobre su familia. Nunca hubiera esperado que ambos fueran tan Gryffindor.

–Eso sería… extraordinariamente generoso de su parte –respondió sin estar seguro de que decir–. Pudiera… pudiera preguntar, ¿qué los llevó a esta decisión?

–Nosotros… –perdió su voz por un momento–. Nosotros pensamos lo que dijo sobre Harry siendo famoso en el mundo mágico. Estoy segura de que conoce a buenas personas, pero creemos que le podemos proveer de un mejor ambiente aquí, donde pueda ser un niño normal por primera vez. Lo merece después de todo lo que le ha pasado. Siempre hemos querido otro hijo y no hemos podido, e incluso Hermione ya parece quererlo… y honestamente, nosotros también.

Todo era muy bueno para ser cierto. Se había preguntado si había algún otro motivo, pero cuando utilizó legilimancia pudo notar que no había deshonestidad en ellos, así como ningún hechizo. Ya había notado que los Granger eran una buena familia, y el pequeño Harry sería afortunado de ser parte de ella, pero le sorprendió que ellos consideraran tomar semejante riesgo.

–Pero seguramente puede ver que hay problemas obvios con este plan –dijo Dan antes de que pudiera tocar el tema.

Dumbledore asintió con comprensión. No había razón para evadir el tema.

–Voldemort.

Dan asintió con firmeza en respuesta.

Dumbledore respiró profundamente y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa con solemnidad.

–Muy bien, ¿qué quieren saber?

–Primeramente, mencionó que usted y los padres de Harry habían luchado en su contra, pero también dijo que era el director de un colegio. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

–Tengo muchos roles en el mundo mágico, Sr. Granger. Hay mucho que no puedo decirle por motivos de seguridad, pero basta con decirle que era el líder de una operación encubierta para detener los planes de Voldemort. No pretenderé que no era peligroso. Una tercera parte de nuestros miembros murieron durante el transcurso de la guerra, incluyendo a los Potter.

Eso sonó aún más serio de lo que habían pensado, pero continuaron.

–Esa es la siguiente pregunta: los padres de Harry. ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue que Voldemort los encontró cuando Harry estaba con ellos? No suena a que fueran asesinados en medio de una batalla.

No estaba incorrecto. Dumbledore les dijo lo que sonó a la historia completa: como Voldemort los había seleccionado por retribución, como se habían ocultado, el encantamiento Fidelio, la traición de Sirius Black (quien se encontraba en prisión), y sus muertes bajo la varita del señor oscuro durante la víspera de todos los santos en 1981.

–¿Por qué no tenían una ruta de escape? –Demandó Emma–. Seguramente sabían que existía el riesgo de ser encontrados, aún con el encantamiento.

–No creo que hayan considerado la posibilidad. Confiaban en Black plenamente. Pero al final, _sí_ tenían una ruta de escape. Desafortunadamente, fueron tomados por sorpresa y no pudieron tomarla a tiempo.

–¿Entonces qué caso tenía tenerla? ¿Por qué no había protecciones mágicas que les dieran tiempo de escapar?

Dumbledore se había hecho esa pregunta con bastante frecuencia durante los últimos cuatro años. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era admitir que ese era otro error.

–Sra. Granger, –explicó–, creo que hemos aprendido que no soy perfecto. Yo recomendé el encantamiento Fidelio a James y a Lily porque es la barrera mágica más poderosa mientras se pueda confiar en el guardián del secreto. Hay muchas barreras menos poderosas, como las barreras de sangre en la residencia anterior de Harry, y barreras más generales pueden ser colocadas en cualquier lugar. Desafortunadamente, el encantamiento Fidelio interfiere con la mayoría de otras barreras. Si los Potter hubieran estado bajo barreras más comunes quizás pudieran haber frenado a Voldemort lo suficiente para poder escapar a través de la red flu (el transporte mágico a través de una chimenea), a menos que él hubiera logrado interferir con la red, en cuyo caso ellos hubieran estado en peores problemas.

–Está bien –dijo Emma después de considerar su respuesta–. Si, y sólo digo si, decidiéramos adoptar a Harry, ¿sería posible que colocara ese tipo de barreras en nuestra casa, y quizás también en nuestro consultorio?

Requeriría ciertos documentos pero era realizable.

–Puedo arreglar eso –respondió–. No serán tan poderosas como las barreras de sangre, pero detendrán a cualquier intruso por el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar. Para eso, prepararé una conexión privada y segura de la red flu que los lleve directamente a Hogwarts, donde tendrán la mejor protección. –Eso requeriría aún más documentos, y probablemente no sería posible si no fuera por su posición como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, pero no era necesario complicar las cosas. Decidió que haría el trato aún más apetecible–. También puedo proveerles de trasladores de emergencia, los cuales son encantamientos de transporte portátiles que los llevan de un punto a otro. No son tan fiables ya que en ocasiones los mortífagos utilizan encantamientos para bloquearlos, y sólo pueden ser utilizados dentro de esta isla, pero son el mejor método de protección mágica para cuando no se encuentren en su hogar.

–Mm… –dijo Dan–, eso nos haría sentir mejor sobre este arreglo. Aunque, con todo respeto, ¿sería posible obtener esas barreras y rutas de escape certificadas por una agencia independiente?

Más desconfianza, pensó Dumbledore, aunque supuso que no podía culparlos. Estaba comenzando a ver la desventaja de no involucrar a familias muggle en el mundo mágico hasta que los niños atendieran Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, tenía la solución perfecta.

–Puedo ponerlos en contacto con el banco mágico, Gringotts –respondió–. Son expertos en seguridad y barreras, y tienen conexiones en el mundo muggle que los certifiquen. De todas maneras, probablemente deseen contactarles con respecto a Harry. Heredó un fondo fiduciario considerable por parte de sus padres el cual puede ser utilizado para ayudar a pagar sus gastos si es necesario.

–Somos lo suficiente capaces de mantener al niño, pero gracias. Y un certificado de este banco suena razonable. Ahora, ¿qué podemos hacer con los niños?

–¿A qué se refieren?

–Pues, ya que Voldemort y sus seguidores pudieran venir tras de Harry, ¿hay algunas clases de defensa mágicas que pudieran tomar para estar más preparados?

–Me temo que no. El uso de magia por menores está prohibido fuera de la escuela, y niños raramente tienen el control suficiente para aprender semejante magia hasta los once años. En cualquier caso, me parece innecesario darles semejante carga a tan temprana edad.

–Nosotros seremos quienes juzguemos eso –respondió Dan.

–Hay bastantes cursos de artes marciales muggle que empiezan a entrenarlos desde pequeños –agregó Emma–. ¿Está diciendo que ustedes no tienen nada?

–No, no hay nada similar en el mundo mágico… sin embargo… –una idea surgió en la mente de Dumbledore que no había considerado antes. El brillo en sus ojos regresó por primera vez ese día–. Las artes marciales pudieran ayudar. Aun cuando no son de mucho uso en un duelo mágico, el tiempo de reacción que desarrollen pudiera hacer la diferencia, especialmente cuando algunos mortífagos dependen de elfos domésticos para labores manuales y nunca se preocupan de esas cosas. Si _quisieran_ preparar a los niños, esa sería su mejor opción hasta que ingresaran a Hogwarts.

–Si adoptamos a Harry no hay duda –dijo Emma–. Nos _aseguraremos_ de que estén lo más preparados posible.

–Ahora, el último problema es información –dijo Dan–. No sé cómo hace esto normalmente, pero si eligiéramos adoptar a Harry, nos informará _inmediatamente_ si Voldemort es visto o descubierto de cualquier forma o manera.

–Por supuesto –asintió Dumbledore–. Si regresa, necesitaré tomar acción inmediata para asegurarme de la integridad de las protecciones de Harry.

–Y también nos informará de cualquier actividad mortífaga.

–Por supuesto.

–Y de cualquier evento significante, como en el caso de que un "mago oscuro" quiera algo con él.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, les aseguro que haré todo en mi poder por proteger al pequeño Harry y a ustedes y su hija si decidieran aceptarlo en su familia. Y también puedo acelerar el proceso de adopción si hubiera algún problema.

Ambos Granger los miraron con sorpresa.

–¿Eso es legal?

Dumbledore tomó un segundo antes de contestar entre labios.

–Se puede hacer legalmente.

Dan y Emma se miraron y conversaron en susurros por unos minutos, pero decidieron que no tenían más preguntas.

Se pusieron de pie y Emma habló:

–De acuerdo, Sr. Dumbledore, hablaremos con Hermione sobre esto, y después con Harry, y si _ambos_ están de acuerdo, aceptaremos la adopción. Si no le molesta esperar, puede permanecer aquí e incluso ver la televisión. O puede volver más tarde.

–Tengo tiempo para permanecer aquí, Sra. Granger, gracias.

Asintieron y dejaron la cocina, dirigiéndose a la planta superior. Dumbledore aún no podía creer su suerte con los Granger. Requeriría bastante trabajo obtener todos los documentos y barreras necesarios, pero lo haría felizmente por darle una segunda oportunidad al pequeño, esta vez exponiéndolo al mundo mágico de modo controlado. Mientras lo consideraba se dio cuenta que este era mejor que su plan original. Sólo esperaba que pudieran convencer a los niños, por más difícil que eso pudiera ser. Mientras tanto, consideró investigar esa extraña caja a la que los muggles llamaban "televisión."

* * *

–Una pregunta antes –dijo Dan en el último escalón–. ¿Confiamos que Dumbledore nos esté diciendo la verdad?

Emma también lo había pensado, pero creyó que ese era el caso.

–No tiene razón para mentirnos. Si quisiera lastimar a Harry o a nosotros, simplemente pudiera haber agitado su varita. ¿O no es así?

–Cierto –aunque se sintió un poco nervioso ante la idea–. ¿Aún quieres hacer esto después de todo?

Tomó un gran respiro y asintió.

–En contra del sentido común, sí. –Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la encontró tratando de enseñarle a Harry un juego de cartas, con éxito limitado–. Hermione, ¿pudieras venir aquí por favor? Tu papá y yo necesitamos hablar contigo. Harry, quédate aquí por un momento. Regresaremos a hablar contigo pronto.

Hermione se levantó y siguió a sus padres a su habitación notando lo serios que se encontraban.

–Toma asiento –le dijo si madre señalando la cama. Habían decidido hablar con ella en la habitación porque era más cercana e íntima para una conversación tan sentimental. Se sentaron todos en la cama y Hermione los observó con precaución; sus ojos de color chocolate siempre parecían notarlo todo. Las cortinas cerradas hacían que pareciera ser de noche en lugar de mediodía.

–Hermione, ¿recuerdas que el Sr. Dumbledore dijo anoche que quiere enviar a Harry a vivir con una buena familia mágica?

–Sí… –asintió ella con una sonrisa.

–Pues, hemos hablado un poco con el Sr. Dumbledore, y no creemos que sea una buena idea.

La sonrisa de Hermione cambió a una expresión de confusión.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque en el mundo mágico Harry es muy famoso porque todos creen que derrotó a ese mago malvado, Voldemort.

–¿El que mató a sus papás? –Susurró.

–Sí, ese. Todos creen que Harry derrotó a Voldemort aun cuando él sólo era un bebé y no hizo nada. Si él vive ahí, todos lo van a tratar como a uno de los famosos de las películas, y probablemente lo malcríen. Y no queremos que termine como su primo malo, ¿verdad?

Hermione dejó salir una risita ante eso, pero después recuperó su expresión seria.

–¿Creen que el Sr. Dumbledore arruine todo otra vez? –Preguntó, recordándoles que no era posible engañar a su hija.

–Creemos que el Sr. Dumbledore quiere arreglar su error y que elegirá una mejor familia para Harry, pero no sabemos qué tan buena será esa familia –le respondió su padre.

Emma respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

–Así que… tú padre y yo decidimos que nos gustaría adoptar a Harry. ¿Entiendes lo que queremos decir?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente.

–¿Significa que viviría con nosotros? ¿Y sería mi hermano?

–Así es…

–¡Genial!

–Espera –la interrumpió Dan–. Hay algo que debes saber primero. Sería _peligroso_ si adoptáramos a Harry. –Se aseguró de decir lo último lo más claro posible.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Porque, cariño, el Sr. Dumbledore piensa que Voldemort no está muerto.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, cree que Voldemort va a regresar algún día a tratar de matar a Harry otra vez.

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre su boca. Su madre se acercó un poco para abrazarla, colocando un brazo a su alrededor.

–Sentimos mucho tener que decirte esto, Hermione, pero es muy importante que lo entiendas. ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que mis padres, tu abuelitos Puckle, murieron antes de que nacieras?

La mente de Hermione comenzó a procesar la información y si era posible sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Asintió, aun cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

–Le dijimos al Sr. Dumbledore sobre ellos, y él piensa que Voldemort también los mató. Voldemort es un hombre muy malo. Odiaba a mi madre porque no podía hacer magia aun cuando sus padres, tus bisabuelos, eran magos. Odia a Harry porque sus padres lucharon en su contra. Y odia a las personas que pueden hacer magia aunque sus padres no, personas como tú… –Emma respiró profundamente para mantener su voz estable–. Así que aún si Harry no está aquí… él podría tratar de matarte también.

Hermione soltó un grito y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su blusa.

–No sabemos si Voldemort va a regresar –le dijo Dan tratando de calmarla. –Y aun si lo hace, puede que no sea por años y años. Ahora, si sólo somos los tres, podemos dejar el país y estaremos a salvo de él.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Se sostuvo de su madre por unos momentos hasta que se alejó lentamente, levantó la mirada hacia sus padres.

–¿Pero Harry no puede?

En verdad es igual a su madre, pensó Dan mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No, Voldemort odia a Harry en especial y lo perseguirá a donde sea que esté.

–¡Pero eso no es justo! –Exclamó la niña, cambiando de tristeza a enojo en un parpadeo–. Sus padres murieron, sus tíos lo lastimaron, y ahora nadie lo quiere porque es peligroso.

–Eso no es cierto, Hermione –dijo Emma. –Nosotros lo queremos. Y el Sr. Dumbledore puede utilizar magia para protegernos. Sólo queremos asegurarnos que estás de acuerdo con esto.

Comenzó a procesar la información. Protecciones mágicas sonaban bien, y estaba segura de que le gustaría tener a Harry como hermano. ¿Pero personas malas tratando de matarla? No. No estaba segura de que es lo que quería.

–Está bien si dices que no –le aseguró su padre–. Hay otras familias que lo quieren también. Como tu mamá dijo, Harry es famoso…

–¡Pero eso tampoco es justo! No deberían de quererlo sólo porque es famoso. Deberían de quererlo porque es Harry.

Si había alguna duda de que Hermione había heredado el sentido de justicia de su madre, había sido completamente disipada. Dan hubiera estado orgulloso si no fuera lo mismo que le había estado dando dolor de cabeza todo el fin de semana.

–Sabemos que no es justo, cariño –intentó nuevamente–, pero aun así está bien si dices que no. Aun puedes ser amiga de Harry, y mientras sea seguro, incluso pueden ir a la misma escuela en unos años.

–Y –agregó Emma–, si adoptamos a Harry, tendrá que haber unos cambios, y no lo digo sólo porque ya no serás la única niña en la casa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Una cosa es que, por la manera en la que funcionan las protecciones mágicas del Sr. Dumbledore, necesitaremos estar listos para escapar rápidamente, como un simulacro de incendios. Otra cosa es que queremos que estés lo más preparada posible en caso de que los malos sí se aparezcan. Eres muy joven para usar magia, pero el Sr. Dumbledore dice que si aprendes defensa no-mágica te ayudará cuando aprendas magia después, así que ambos tomarían clases de karate. Y como dijo el Sr. Dumbledore, tenemos que mantener todo lo mágico en secreto, así que no puedes decirle a nadie en la escuela o en ningún lugar.

–Oh… entiendo. –Hermione había estado asintiendo durante toda la explicación.

–Pero necesitamos decidir esto en familia, y necesitamos estar seguro que _todos_ estamos de acuerdo –dijo Dan.

–Sí, y necesitas estar realmente segura porque si adoptamos a Harry, no vamos a lastimarlo o abandonarlo como esas otras personas –agregó Emma.

Hermione no necesitó que se lo repitieran para saber lo serio que se estaban tomando sus padres la situación, y sabía que si daban el siguiente paso no habría vuelta atrás. Alejó la mirada de las expresiones inquisitivas de sus padres. Pensó en lo mucho que quería un hermano, especialmente uno mágico como aparentemente era ella, y en como Harry necesitaba de una buena familia. También pensó en como pondría a los malos en su contra, pero al final, sólo tenía una pregunta. Devolvió la mirada a su madre.

–¿Creen que el Sr. Dumbledore nos mantendrá a salvo?

No completamente, no, pensó Emma, pero _había_ prometido darles lo mejor que la magia podía ofrecer.

–Creo –respondió–, que es algo en lo que es muy bueno.

Hermione agachó la mirada nuevamente, pero sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que volteara a verlos y respondiera nerviosamente.

–Creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Ninguno de sus padres demostró su opinión ante su decisión. Sólo asintieron con una sensación de resolución.

–De acuerdo –dijo su madre liberándose de su abrazo–. Iré por Harry.

Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su estómago en el piso del cuarto de Hermione, donde lo habían dejado, examinando las cartas. Podía distinguirlas, pero la idea de ponerlas en par era un poco más difícil, y cualquier tipo de estrategia estaba más allá de su comprensión. No le molestaba estar solo. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a lidiar con su aburrimiento, pero ahora, le daba tiempo para pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Se había despertado como gato nuevamente, en la misma cama matrimonial donde se había ido a dormir, y no había recordado el cambiar de vuelta hasta el desayuno. Le tomaría un tiempo el acostumbrarse a ser humano otra vez. Le habían servido el desayuno en la mesa (esos panqueques _definitivamente_ eran más dulce de a lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo cual mencionó, y le dijeron que así se supone que tennían que ser), vieron la televisión, platicaron por un tiempo, comió un sándwich durante el almuerzo, y Hermione había comenzado a enseñarle juegos de cartas. Le hubiera gustado enseñarle a Hermione sus propios juegos, pero los únicos que se sabía eran el perseguir a Harry (al cual se oponía), cazar rodeadores, y la ocasional pelea en broma con otro gato, lo cual no funcionaría.

–¿Harry? –Sorprendido, Harry giró de lado y volteó para observar a Emma–. Ven conmigo por favor.

El niño se puso de pie y la siguió a la habitación principal. Cuando le pidió que se sentara en la cama, donde se encontró a los tres Granger reclinados contra la cabecera, fue algo diferente nuevamente. Se puso de rodillas en la cama en lugar de sentarse, colocando sus piernas en una posición en la que pudiera ponerse de pie rápidamente.

–Harry –dijo Emma–, ¿recuerdas que el Sr. Dumbledore dijo que te llevaría con una familia mágica?

El niño asintió lentamente, aun observando a los Granger.

–Sí, señora.

–Pues, hablamos con él, y creemos que sería mejor para ti si te quedaras en el mundo no-mágico hasta que ingresaras a la escuela. Así que los tres –señaló a su esposo e hija– decidimos que nos gustaría adoptarte. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Harry?

Había escuchado la palabra antes, y sabía que tenía que ver con la familia, pero nadie nunca se lo había explicado. Era algo que la tía Petunia había mencionado unas veces, pero nunca de buena manera.

–No, señora –dijo negando con la cabeza.

–Significa que queremos firmar unos documentos para que seas nuestro hijo legalmente. Seríamos tus nuevos padres y Hermione sería tu hermana. Vivirías con nosotros de ahora en adelante y… y el Sr. Dumbledore nos ayudaría para asegurarnos que nunca tengas que regresar a vivir con tus tíos.

Harry se arqueó un poco sosteniendo las cobijas con sus dedos con fuerza. Unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

–¿Quisieras ser parte de nuestra familia? –dijo Emma.

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Después de todas las veces que el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia se habían quejado de tener que criarlo y lo habían llamado una carga, ¿estas personas lo _querían_? ¿Aunque sólo lo habían conocido el día anterior? ¿Y cómo un hijo? ¿No sólo como a un sobrino o un niño en la casa (o una mascota)? _Esas_ eran palabras que si entendía. Incluso él podía notar que Dudley estaba malcriado, pero por lo menos sus tíos eran buenos con él. ¿Y los Granger le estaban _preguntando_ si eso es lo que él quería? Jamás tener que regresar con los Dursley hubiera sido bueno por sí solo, pero estas eran literalmente las personas más amables que recordara conocer, y después de quedarse con ellos una noche, podía en verdad comenzar a creer que hablaban en serio.

Fue casi una respuesta involuntaria cuando Harry parpadeó lentamente e inclinó su cabeza un poco, pero no parecieron entender el gesto.

–¿Harry? –Le preguntó Dan.

Las lágrimas de Harry finalmente comenzaron a caer libremente mientras sus piernas se relajaron y se lanzó sobre los Granger, estirando sus brazos en un intento por abrazarlos a todos. Emma lo rodeó con sus brazos, Hermione se lanzó encima de su espalda, y Dan estiró su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, lo cual no le molestó a Harry ni un poco. Una vez le dieron el suficiente espacio para respirar, él comenzó a tararear para sí mismo y a frotar su cabeza contra el hombro de Emma en una manera que era sin duda un gesto felino.

Emma rio ante la muestra de afecto y comenzó a frotar la espalda del pequeño. Ante eso, él se relajó completamente por lo que fue la primera vez en su presencia.

–Pues, creo que eso fue un sí –dijo ella con voz suave.

Dan sonrió, poniendo de lado la locura de su decisión por un momento.

–Bienvenido a la familia, hijo.

Increíble, pensó, esas son palabras que no creí decir por otros veinte años.

* * *

Dumbledore comenzó a entender la televisión muggle en términos de su semejanza con la red mágica inalámbrica. Cualquier persona que pudiera descubrir cómo transmitir imágenes móviles con magia ganaría una significante cantidad de dinero, pero eso era un tema para otro momento ya que vio a los tres Granger y a Harry Potter bajando las escaleras. No recordaba cómo había prendido el aparato, pero colocó su mano en su bolsillo y lo apagó con su deluminador. Se puso de pie, pero cuando notó al pequeño Harry abrazando las piernas de Emma y sonriendo con sus ojos casi cerrados, celebró mentalmente y dejó que ellos iniciaran la conversación.

–Sr. Dumbledore, hemos decidido adoptar a Harry –dijo Dan simplemente–. Lo llevaremos a un médico y comenzaremos con el proceso mañana.

Dumbledore inclinó su sombrero ante ellos y sonrió ampliamente.

–Muchas gracias Sr. y Sra. Granger… y señorita Granger. No puedo decirles lo mucho que aprecio el poder encontrar un hogar amoroso para el pequeño tan rápidamente. Por supuesto, los contactaré esta semana con respecto a los arreglos de seguridad para su hogar. Por el momento nadie sabe dónde se encuentra Harry, así que no veo razón para no enviarlo a la escuela de su hija inmediatamente.

–Sí, eso… eso suena bien –dijo Dan habiendo olvidado que Harry sólo había pasado dos semanas en la escuela al principio del año.

Dumbledore ahora observó a Harry, cuyos ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo miraron de vuelta.

–Harry, creo que serás muy feliz aquí. Tu nueva familia es muy buena. En unos años, espero que tú y tu nueva hermana consideren ir a Hogwarts a aprender magia.

Harry no dijo nada, pero parpadeó lentamente y el director finalmente reconoció donde había visto antes los gestos del niño. Por supuesto, Minerva también parpadeaba de esa manera lenta en casi todas las reuniones, y había visto la misma acción en varios gatos. Recordó su discusión previa con Minerva y devolvió la mirada a los nuevos padres del pequeño (a _eso_ le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse, así como al resto de la comunidad mágica en su momento).

–También, ahora que la ubicación permanente de Harry ha sido acordada –dijo–, me preguntaba si les gustaría conocer a mi subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall, el próximo fin de semana. Ella también es animaga, y por gran coincidencia, su forma también es un gato. Creo que podría enseñarle a Harry como controlar su lado felino.

–Eso sería excelente –dijo Emma–. Que suerte que alguien como ella esté a nuestro alcance.

–Justamente. Lo organizaré inmediatamente.

–Y, Sr. Dumbledore –continuó Dan–, aún sabemos muy poco del mundo mágico, si nos ponemos a pensar. ¿Habría alguna manera de aprender un poco más? ¿Libros de historia de la magia o sobre la vida de los magos, o algo similar?

–¡Sí! ¡Libros! – Agregó Hermione.

Dumbledore rio ante el entusiasmo de la niña.

–Ya que están tan interesados, puedo traerles unos cuantos libros. Y ahora, les deseo una buena tarde. Estoy seguro que tienen varias cosas que hacer.

–Hasta luego, Sr. Dumbledore… y gracias –dijo Dan con otro apretón de manos.

Después de recibir las gracias del resto de la familia, incluyendo a Harry, Dumbledore se retiró. Los Granger se sorprendieron cuando lo hizo saliendo por la puerta principal.


	6. Primer día de clases

**Notas del autor:** Harry Potter es la propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia sólo me pertenece en aquellas partes en las que se desvía de la historia original.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Esta historia no me pertenece. Sólo soy una humilde traductora con un gran aprecio por esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Minerva estuvo presente cuando Albus regresó al castillo después de la que claramente había sido una reunión bastante emocional y lo siguió a su oficina. Por una extraña razón no pudo comprender su expresión mientras él tomaba asiento, lo cual probablemente significaba que algo fuera de lo normal había tomado lugar.

–Albus, ¿hay algún problema? –Le preguntó–. ¿De qué quería hablar esa familia?

–Por favor, toma asiento Minerva. No hay problema alguno –dijo Albus–. De hecho, tuve la suerte de que otro de nuestros problemas fue resuelto. La familia Granger ha decidido adoptar a Harry Potter y criarlo junto a su hija.

–¿Adoptarlo? ¿Tan rápido? –Minerva se tensó un poco y le lanzó una de sus miradas penetrantes–. Albus, si descubro que realizaste algún encantamiento de compulsión sobre esos muggles…

–Te aseguro que no hice nada, y ni siquiera les hice la sugerencia. Ellos tomaron la decisión por sí solos.

Minerva no se calmó.

–¿Y les permitiste tomar esa decisión sin saber los riesgos que el joven Potter lleva consigo?

–De lo contrario, el tema ya había salido durante nuestra conversación ayer. Cuando me reuní con ellos hoy me preguntaron con detalle sobre la naturaleza de la amenaza y de cómo pudieran mantenerse a salvo antes de tomar la decisión. Debo decir que los Granger son los padres muggle más proactivos que he conocido en mucho tiempo, y si su hija es como ellos, será una gran adición a tu casa.

Minerva parpadeó lentamente. El comentario la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque había algo del asunto que aún la confundía.

–Así que encontraste a Harry Potter después de perderlo por siete semanas –dijo–, y, ¿después le encuentras una familia en un sólo día? –Comenzó a preguntarse si Albus pudiera haber manipulado la situación de alguna manera, ¿pero por qué lo haría?

– Creo que Sybill sería una mejor persona con la cual discutir los designios del destino… –le contestó el director–. En uno de sus buenos días, por supuesto. Pero como dije ayer, creo que las reglas normales no aplican en Harry Potter.

Minerva no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era bueno.

–¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

–Bastante por el momento –le confirmó Albus–, y necesitaré tu ayuda con algo.

–¿De qué manera?

–Primero, estaré muy ocupado esta semana organizando la seguridad de la residencia de los Granger. Estoy seguro de que podrás encargarte de cualquier cosa que surja mientras tanto. Segundo, me gustaría que te reunieras con el joven Potter y con su nueva familia. ¿Crees que pudieras hacerlo el próximo sábado?

Una reunión bastante necesaria. Se tomó un momento para recordar su agenda antes de responder.

–Sí, creo que no hay problema. Y me encargaré de todo mientras tú no estás.

–Gracias, Minerva. Creo que hemos logrado colocar al joven Potter en un mejor camino.

–Sí, eso espero –dijo con un tono de frustración–. ¿Le informarás a alguien más de este nuevo arreglo?

–Sólo a aquellos que deben saber. Estará más seguro si su ubicación no es revelada más de lo necesario, y como discutimos hace cuatro años, las consecuencias políticas de que El Niño Que Vivió sea criado por muggles son mejor reservadas hasta que él pueda hablar por sí mismo.

–Por supuesto; supongo que eso es lo mejor. Y esa es otra razón por la que es bueno que el pequeño haya escapado de sus parientes cuando lo hizo –le recordó.

–Así es –dijo Albus con brevedad.

–¿Y, Albus?

–¿Si?

–Asegúrate que la seguridad del pequeño sea lo mejor disponible.

Albus le sonrió.

–Los Granger han demandado que Gringotts certifique todas las barreras –respondió–. No tengo opción de darles menos.

* * *

Harry observó el salón de clases de Hermione (su nuevo salón de clases) la mañana siguiente mientras la Sra. Granger (no, era mamá ahora) hablaba con la maestra. Sólo había pasado unas semanas en la escuela anteriormente, y esas semanas sólo habían sido un poco mejor de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su nuevo salón no era muy diferente del de Little Whinging, excepto por los rostros. Esperaba que los niños serían más amables que los de su clase anterior. No conocía a nadie además de Hermione, así que no había razón para que estuvieran en su contra, como la vez anterior, y si lo estaban por lo menos ahora tenía… no, la Sra. Granger le había dicho que no podía utilizar sus garras. No, ahora era su mamá, o lo sería una vez que firmara los documentos. El pensamiento le provocó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero parpadeó para controlarlas, como era su costumbre. De cualquier manera, aún podía… no, no podía transformarse en gato para escapar tampoco. Ser humano era difícil. Tenía que actuar… normal todo el tiempo, aún sin la presión del tío Vernon.

Continuó observando el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de absorber lo más que pudiera. Comenzó a notar que los otros niños también los estaban observando, así que dio la vuelta y regresó su mirada a la maestra y a su mamá… no, sí, no se equivocó esta vez. Pero notó que la maestra le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y regresó a inspeccionar las paredes, el piso, las mesas, intentando evitar las miradas de los demás; pero cuando notó cada vez más, se dio cuenta que no podía evitarlo. Dirigió su mirada a los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros y notó lo que parecía ser una etiqueta con sus nombres pegada en las mesas en frente de cada uno de ellos. No encontró ningún lugar vacío.

Hermione ya había tomado asiento. Harry quería sentarse junto a ella, junto a alguien familiar, pero no había lugares disponibles en esa mesa. Se preguntó si fue un error el llevarlo ahí. Hermione notó su incomodidad al estar de pie en frente de todos y se levantó nuevamente y se colocó a su lado, pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba enfocado en la maestra nuevamente. Finalmente los adultos habían concluido su conversación.

Su mamá se acercó a ellos primero. Se inclinó y les habló.

–Bien, pequeños, la Sra. Callahan se encargará ahora. Los recogeré después de clases. Tengan un buen día. Los amo. –Besó a cada uno en la mejilla, algo que, en su primer año, sólo les causó un poco de vergüenza. Harry, quien aún se sentía abrumado cuando escuchaba que lo amaban, ni siquiera notó las risas de sus compañeros.

En seguida la maestra se introdujo a su nuevo alumno. No había tenido experiencias previas con niños que habían sufrido abuso, pero esperaba hacer un buen trabajo.

–Hola, Harry. Yo soy la Sra. Callahan –dijo con una sonrisa de aspecto forzado–. Voy a ser tu nueva maestra este año. Sé que faltaste un tiempo a la escuela, pero tus padres y yo te vamos a ayudar para que te pongas al corriente, ¿está bien?

Dijo sus padres, ni siquiera dijo sus _nuevos_ padres. Harry se tomó un tiempo en contestar ya que esa frase constantemente causaba que su pecho se oprimiera y que su mente se perdiera por un momento. Observó a la mujer en silencio. Parecía ser amable, como su antigua maestra, a quien no podía culpar por los problemas que había tenido antes y… espera… tendría que haber respondido. Algo acerca de ponerse al corriente. Parpadeó lentamente y finalmente respondió.

–Sí, maestra.

–Muy bien, Harry. –La maestra se enderezó y se dirigió al resto de la clase–. Niños, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Harry Potter. Se acaba de mudar aquí de Surrey y ha sido adoptado por la familia de Hermione. Todos, digan por favor: "Hola Harry."

–Hola Harry –repitió la clase.

La Sra. Callahan trajo una silla extra y reorganizó unos cuanto asientos para que Harry se pudiera sentar en la mesa de Hermione, para el gran alivio del niño. Harry notó que los otros niños en la mesa dirigieron sus miradas a la cicatriz en su frente, pero eso fue todo.

Harry estaba bastante atrasado y había olvidado lo poco que había aprendido en la escuela en Little Whinging, pero consideró que la Sra. Callahan era una buena maestra. Tuvo suerte que aún estaba enseñando a leer, y con la ayuda de Hermione, comenzó a aprender como enunciar las palabras nuevamente. La Sra. Callahan no lo llamó ni pidió que respondiera ninguna pregunta, y nadie además de Hermione le prestó mucha atención en clase, lo cual era agradable, por el momento. Atención en su escuela anterior usualmente no terminó bien para él, pero ahí, su único problema es que le costaba un poco ver la pizarra. Recordó que el Sr. Granger (no, papá) le dijo que iban a solucionar eso pronto.

El receso era la parte que más temía aun cuando realmente no tenía razón para hacerlo. Un grupo grande y desorganizado de niños no era su estilo, pensó. Tendía a terminar enfrentándose a un grupo de brabucones cuando estaba alrededor de ellos. Hermione tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada, aunque eso era porque la Sra. Callahan no la dejaba salir con un libro. Ambos terminaron permaneciendo juntos y deambularon por unos minutos. Ya que él no conocía a nadie, y ella no tenía amigos cercanos, no parecía haber nada más que hacer. Pero Harry notó algo que no le había interesado la última vez que estuvo en el patio de una escuela: las barras de mono.

La mayoría de los niños que jugaban ahí eran mayores ya que era un poco avanzado para los pequeños, pero cuando Harry tuvo la idea en la mente, fue directo hacia ellos. Con sus sentidos de gato enfocados, escaló la estructura de metal con la facilidad de un niño con el doble de su edad.

–Eres bueno –le dijo un niño un año mayor que él que se encontraba en la barra inferior.

–Gracias –dijo Harry sonriendo un poco al recibir el elogio.

–¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó el niño.

–Yo… me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, ¿y tú?

–Me llamo Paul, Paul Talbot –le dijo imitándolo.

–Hola Harry, hola Paul. Yo me llamo Tiffany –dijo una niña de cabello corto y rubio mientras escalaba con dificultad cerca de ellos–. ¿Cómo aprendiste a escalar de esa manera?

–Yo… ¿aprendí de mi gato? –Dijo Harry intentando cubrir su secreto. Ambos niños comenzaron a reír. Harry se tensó un poco, listo para huir, pero los niños no dijeron más sobre el tema. De hecho, le sonrieron. Quizás eran buenos niños. Miró abajo hacia donde se encontraba su nueva hermana observándolo–. Hermione, sube –le dijo.

–N...no lo creo. No soy buena escalando –respondió mientras observaba las barras de metal con nervios.

–No es tan difícil –le dijo. Comenzó a descender cabeza abajo, pero aprendió rápidamente que su sentido de balance felino era una metáfora en su forma humana. Se deslizó, pero se logró detener al mismo tiempo que el maestro encargado de supervisar los juegos comenzaba a correr para ayudarlo. Pero logró terminar de bajarse sin la ayuda de nadie e ignoró su desliz completamente–. Vamos, Hermione –dijo ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla.

Harry se alegró al notar que eso fue suficiente para lograr que lo intentara. Con su ayuda, y bajo la mirada cautelosa del maestro, Hermione logró escalar hasta la cima de la estructura. Se sostuvo con fuerza de los tubos mientras Harry se sentaba con calma a su lado.

–Ella es mi hermana, Hermione –le dijo Harry a los demás, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando sonrió con orgullo.

Tiffany soltó una risita, mientras que Paul exclamó:

–¿Qué tipo de nombre es Hermione?

Harry le lanzó una mirada de enojo, pero la niña en cuestión se sonrojó.

–Es del _Cuento de Invierno_ de Shakespeare –dijo en un susurro.

–Es mejor que Paul –dijo Harry, arrepintiéndose al instante; no por defender a Hermione, pero porque no quería antagonizar al otro niño, quien era más grande que él, y porque lo que dijo no tenía sentido.

Se sorprendió y se sintió mejor cuando Tiffany lo salvó.

–Sí, porque ella es una niña.

Eso hizo que Paul se riera nuevamente.

–Eso sería horrible.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y casi se resbaló cuando recordó que se encontraba sentado diez pies sobre el suelo sobre una barra de metal, pero la crisis pareció ser evitada. Los cuatro niños permanecieron juntos en las barras de mono durante el resto del receso, principalmente subiendo y bajando y evitando a los niños mayores, aunque las niñas parecían estar más interesadas en permanecer sentadas en un sólo lugar.

Ya que no estaban en la misma clase Paul y Tiffany no sabían que Harry se acababa de "mudar" de Surrey, y parecieron aceptar su explicación de que los padres de Hermione lo habían adoptado cuando le preguntaron donde vivía antes. El único otro incidente ocurrió cuando Tiffany observó su rostro con detalle y le preguntó de dónde venía su cicatriz. Tuvo que ignorar el impulso a salir corriendo, posiblemente en forma de gato, pero en su lugar murmuró con rapidez que había estado en un accidente automovilístico. Paul y Tiffany temblaron al escucharlo, pero no preguntaron más.

Harry y Hermione regresaron a su clase sorprendidos de que quizás habían logrado hacer amigos.

* * *

Los primeros días estuvieron bastante ocupados. Harry tuvo que ir al médico esa tarde para un examen físico completo, y con una cita para rayos x agendada para el viernes para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y para obtener evidencia para el caso contra sus tíos. Afortunadamente, no habían cuestionado la pérdida de custodia, así que eso era algo menos de que preocuparse. Descubrieron que Harry estaba malnutrido y que tenía heridas antiguas que no habían sido tratadas, pero nada que lo pudiera afectar en el futuro. De cualquier manera, ahora le daban bien de comer.

Al día siguiente tuvo cita con el oftalmólogo, donde Harry descubrió que sí necesitaba lentes ya que tenía miopía. Encontró un par de lentes redondos de marco negro, lo cuales no eran considerados de moda, pero su familia estuvo de acuerdo que se le veían bien. Estuvo feliz al poder leer la pizarra el día siguiente y que ninguno de los niños dijo algo sobre sus lentes.

Dan y Emma también lo llevaron al estilista para que se viera más presentable, pero su cabello era tan rebelde que lo único que funcionaría sería raparlo, lo cual a Harry no le gustó. Suspiraron con frustración el día siguiente cuando notaron que había crecido durante la noche.

Mientras tanto, había varios formularios que llenar. Tenían que extender formalmente su custodia temporal de Harry mientras esperaban que se aprobara la adopción temporal, para después tener que solicitar la adopción formal, para la que había una espera mínima de diez semanas. Además, tenían que obtener los registros médicos y de la escuela, y los Dursley no habían hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo todo en orden. Fue por suerte que lograron obtener el reporte de sus vacunas. No sabían si había alguien ayudándolos con magia, pero sintieron que no les vendría mal la ayuda.

El jueves fue un día más tranquilo. Era el segundo día en el que Harry había logrado despertar en forma humana. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus lentes y se sentía más cómodo en su nuevo hogar y escuela. Así que, por supuesto, era el momento ideal para que el mundo mágico regresara y les causara más caos. Todo comenzó cuando escucharon unos golpes en la ventana de la cocina esa mañana.

Emma rápidamente abrió las cortinas y se encontró con lo más extraño que había visto desde… no hacía mucho tiempo, pero era extraño.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Qué ocurre, Emma? –Le preguntó Dan.

–Hay una _lechuza_ con una carta en su pico.

–¿Una qué? –Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. Y sí, había una lechuza campestre con un sobre en su pico dando golpes a la ventana y mirando a la pareja con aprehensión. El sobre estaba dirigido a "Sr. y Sra. Granger" seguido por su dirección.

–Parece que quiere que tomemos la carta –dijo Dan.

–Ajá… –murmuró Emma. Abrió la ventana con cautela y tomó la carta del ave. La lechuza ululó con fastidio y voló lejos rápidamente–. Parece que está escrita en pergamino –dijo mientras la volteaba y rompía el sello de cera. Deslizó la nota fuera del sobre y la abrió.

 _Estimados Sr. y Sra. Granger:_

 _He organizado las protecciones mágicas para su hogar, como ustedes lo pidieron. Estaré ahí hoy por la noche, a las 8 en punto, para colocarlas, y les pido que por favor se aseguren que la chimenea no esté bloqueada. También traeré unas cuantas cosas de importancia para ustedes y para Harry._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

–¿Brian? –Dijo Dan–. Suena tan normal.

–Mm, 8 de la noche –dijo Emma sin distraerse–. Pues, será bueno salir de esto. Me pregunto que traerá.

–No lo sé. No pareció pensar que Harry ocuparía algo antes.

–A menos que sea parte de las protecciones –sugirió Emma–. Y supongo que de eso se trata lo de la chimenea.

–Eso creo. Por algo lo mencionó. ¿Tenemos algo planeado esta noche?

–No, finalmente. No debería de haber problema.

* * *

Los Granger esperaron por el sonido del timbre a las 8 de la noche, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, a la hora, escucharon un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y al voltear se encontraron con la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore flotando en la llamas de color esmeralda.

Harry y Hermione gritaron y huyeron del cuarto, mientras que sus padres parecían listos para hacer lo mismo.

–Esperen –dijo la cabeza flotante. La imagen era borrosa y parecía desvanecerse en las orillas, y la mayor parte de la barba no era visible–. Mis disculpas por alarmarlos, Sr. y Sra. Granger. Esta era la manera más rápida de revisar la conexión flu. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Erm… sí, sí, por supuesto –dijo Emma recordando sus modales.

–Gracias.

El torso de Dumbledore siguió a su cabeza, teniendo que agacharse para salir de la chimenea. Estaba usando su túnica rojo con negro, y Hermione observando todo desde la puerta gritó lo que todos habían pensado.

–¡Usted _es_ Santa Claus!

Dumbledore se rio ante el comentario.

–No, Hermione, me temo que cualquier similitud es coincidencia. Simplemente estoy demostrando el transporte por la red flu, el cual es como las brujas y los magos viajan a diferentes lugares. Como pueden ver, mientras la llama sea verde, se puede atravesar –dijo mientras agitaba su mano en el fuego mágico.

Dan estiró el brazo con cautela para tocarlo con su mano, seguido de su esposa. Las llamas eran tibias y no transmitían calor al cuarto.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y la apuntó a las llamas.

– _Accio_ baúl. –En un instante, un baúl pequeño salió volando de la chimenea directo a las manos del anciano. Los Granger notaron que era la primera muestra de magia útil que habían visto. Un momento después las llamas regresaron a su color natural y pudieron sentir el calor nuevamente.

–Acérquense, por favor. Todos necesitarán ver esta demostración. –Los cuatro se acomodaron alrededor de la chimenea mientras el director sacaba una urna de tamaño mayor al del baúl. La colocó al lado de la chimenea y la abrió para mostrarles el polvo verde adentro–. Harry –dijo con seriedad, pero se detuvo al notar el nuevo aspecto del pequeño.

–¿Sí, señor? –Respondió el niño.

–Que extraordinario. Esos lentes son muy similares a los que usaba tu padre.

–¿En verdad?

–Así es. ¿Los elegiste tú?

–Sí, señor.

–Entonces, parece que heredaste el sentido de la moda de tu padre. –Dumbledore retomó su tono serio–. Como estaba diciendo, Harry, me temo que es posible que Voldemort regrese algún día, o que sus familiares intenten algo contra ti.

Harry se encogió ante la revelación y lo observó fijamente.

–Si tú o tu familia fueran atacados aquí podrán escapar a través de la chimenea. –Tomó un puño de polvo verde y continuó–. Estos son polvos flu. Se utilizan para crear un fuego mágico que conecta su chimenea con otra. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chimeneas mágicas, me he encargado de que la suya esté sólo conectada con la de mi oficina en Hogwarts. Para usarla, deben de lanzar un puño de los polvos a la chimenea y decir claramente "Hogwarts." –Demostró la acción y las llamas se tornaron verdes nuevamente–. Ahora, es posible viajar libremente de un lado al otro.

–Ese _sí_ es un truco impresionante –dijo Dan finalmente. Si los magos podían hacer eso, se preguntó para que necesitaban salir.

–Es un poco más complicado que un "truco," Sr. Granger, pero el sentimiento es apreciado –dijo Dumbledore. Las llamas regresaron a su color naranja–. Las llamas no cambiarán si hay alguien en la chimenea –continuó–. Sin embargo, no dejen la conexión abierta por mucho tiempo ya que pudiera producir un ashwinder, el cual podría incendiar su hogar. Y les aconsejo que sólo la utilicen en caso de emergencias, o si agendamos alguna reunión. Menos formularios de esa manera. Ahora, sobre las protecciones de su hogar… –sacó unas piedras lajas que parecían tener una inscripción en nórdico–. Estas son runas. Son utilizadas para dar energía y magia poderosa que no puede ser creada sólo con una varita. Necesitaré colocar una en cada esquina de su propiedad y otra en cada esquina afuera de su casa. Una vez estén en su lugar producirán un escudo mágico que mantendrá lejos a cualquier intruso, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar. Si no les molesta, las colocaré ahora.

Dan y Emma se susurraron el uno al otro, pero fue Dan quien habló:

–Más vale. –Se colocó un abrigo y salió con Dumbledore detrás de él.

Debía de ser una escena inusual para cualquier vecino que estuviera mirando, pensó Emma, con Dan caminando alrededor con una linterna en la mano, buscando las esquinas de su propiedad, y lo que parecía un hombre en pijama siguiéndolo y colocando piedras en lugares estratégicos. Por supuesto, lo que los Granger no sabían es que no había posibilidad de que los vecinos los vieran ya que Dumbledore había colocado un encantamiento sobre ellos para que nadie los notara. Después de colocar cada piedra, Dumbledore murmuraba un encantamiento que causaba que la piedra brillara antes de hundirse en el suelo y ser cubierta por la tierra.

Emma y los niños observaron todo desde la puerta. Hermione estaba fascinada por el complejo procedimiento utilizado en las protecciones, pero Harry se sostuvo de la falda de Emma con preocupación.

–¿M...m...mamá? –Dijo. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la palabra.

–¿Sí, Harry?

–¿El Sr. Dumbledore dijo que Vol…Vol-dee-mort puede regresar? –Dijo entonando cada sílaba.

Emma suspiró y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

–Sí, el Sr. Dumbledore piensa que sigue vivo en algún lugar.

Harry comenzó a temblar.

–Pero… pero… ¿por qué me quiere? –Tartamudeó.

–Porque es un hombre muy malo. No le gustó que escapaste una vez y por eso el Sr. Dumbledore piensa que vendrá por ti.

Harry se alarmó y comenzó a llorar.

–¿Pero ahora vendrá aquí...? ¡Vendrá por ustedes también! ¡No debieron dejar que me quedara!

–¡No! –Emma levantó al pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza–. Nunca pienses eso, Harry. El Sr. Dumbledore nos dijo de Voldemort antes, y aun así te quisimos. Incluso Hermione.

Aun sollozando Harry levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

–¿En verdad?

–¡Sí! –Dijo Hermione desde abajo.

–Claro que sí –continuó Emma–. Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y no vamos a dejar que un terrorista loco y con magia cambie eso. El Sr. Dumbledore y otros magos nos van a proteger, y nosotros vamos a ayudarte a ti y a Hermione a que también aprendan a protegerse. Así que si Voldemort regresa, estaremos listos.

Harry sonrió levemente y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro de su nueva mamá, aún muy abrumado para hablar. Emma regresó su mirada a los hombres afuera deseando sentir la mitad de la seguridad que había expresado. Todos continuaron observando a Dumbledore y su trabajo.

Dumbledore, sin tener idea de la conversación que tuvo lugar en la puerta, habló con Dan un poco mientras colocaba las barreras, preguntándole como se estaba adaptando Harry. Se alegró de escuchar que el pequeño parecía no tener heridas permanentes y que ya había hecho amigos en la escuela. Se rio cuando escuchó que Harry había hecho crecer su cabello en medio de la noche y explicó que sonaba a algo que hubiera hecho su padre. También preguntó sobre el proceso de adopción para asegurarse que iba por buen camino.

–Por cierto –dijo cuando estaba por terminar–. ¿Planeaban cambiar el apellido de Harry con la adopción?

–Probablemente –respondió Dan–. ¿Por qué?

–Pues, eso es comprensible, por supuesto, pero debo advertirles que, por complejas razones legales, el cambio de apellido no sería aceptado en el mundo mágico.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Dan con sospecha, observando fijamente a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos ante la luz de la linterna y contestó:

–Además de su fama, en términos simples, Harry es heredero a un lugar en el Wizengamot y sólo él tiene el poder de cambiar el apellido de su familia cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad.

–¿El Wizen...gamot? ¿El tribunal mágico?

–Correcto. No es de importancia al momento, por supuesto… sólo una advertencia para cuando Harry regrese al mundo mágico. Ah, aquí va la última. –Interrumpió la conversación dejando a Dan meditando sus palabras en privado. Al colocar la última piedra, Dumbledore exclamó un encantamiento más largo. Repentinamente, una bóveda de color naranja, luminosa y transparente, resplandeció alrededor de la propiedad y se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Harry y Hermione expresaron su asombro desde el borde de la puerta.

–Gracias, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo el director cuando regresó a la casa–. Respiraré con tranquilidad sabiendo que están protegidos aquí.

–Estamos de acuerdo –respondió Emma.

–En cuanto a los certificados, pueden ir a cualquier banco e indicarles que están ahí en relación a una transacción con Gringotts. Les proveerán con la información de un mago intermediario quien les ayudará con el proceso, por un pago mínimo.

–Gracias –dijo Dan.

–Ahora, aún hay unas cuantas cosas más –continuó. Regresó a su baúl, de donde sacó dos collares los cuales entregó a Dan y Emma. En cada uno se encontraba un medallón plateado con una inscripción en nórdico–. Estos tienen encantamientos repelentes de encantamientos repelentes para muggles –les explicó–, normalmente entregados a padres muggles de estudiantes en Hogwarts. Mientras los tengan puestos podrán ver cosas que normalmente están ocultas de los muggles, como la zona de compras mágicas en Londres, e incluso Hogwarts.

Dumbledore después sacó dos libros grandes del baúl y los colocó sobre la mesa de la sala.

–Creo que pidieron información sobre la historia de la magia. El libro de texto de _Historia de la Magia_ utilizado hasta el quinto año abarca conocimiento de historia general, particularmente de Inglaterra, hasta el final de la era de Grindelwald. _Historia de la Magia Moderna_ es el libro más popular en referencia a la historia moderna, e incluye la guerra contra Voldemort, aunque desafortunadamente sigue la tradición de no escribir su nombre.

La familia se preguntó qué quiso decir con el último comentario, pero Dumbledore aún no había terminado. Finalmente, sacó dos retratos del baúl.

–Supuse que también les gustaría tener fotografías de su familia –dijo con solemnidad entregándole una a Emma–. Esta es una fotografía de la familia Fawley, tomada en 1939.

Emma exclamó con sorpresa cuando notó una fotografía con colores vibrantes de una pareja de mediana edad rodeada de cuatro jóvenes, una de los cuales era sin duda alguna su madre a los catorce años–. Sr. Dumbledore, no… no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente… –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los demás se acercaban para poder ver–. Nunca tuve fotografías de mis abuelos.

–El placer es mío, Sra. Granger. Y la otra fotografía es para Harry.

–¿Para mí, señor?

–Sí, mi pequeño. Estuve abatido al notar que tu tía no tenía ninguna fotografía de su hermana o de su familia en su hogar, pero pude encontrar una para ti. –Dio la vuelta al marco para mostrarle una pareja joven con su bebe en brazos. Sólo Dumbledore sabía que ambas fotografías estaban congeladas para poderlas mostrar al público, pero en un hogar muggle, era razonable.

–¿Ese… ese soy yo? –Preguntó Harry–. ¿Y mis padres... mis padres biológicos?

–Sí, son ellos. Fue tomada el día de tu primer cumpleaños, creo.

Harry admiró la imagen en silencio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dan y Emma también observaron la fotografía: el pequeño Harry estaba siendo cargado por un hombre joven con el mismo cabello incontrolable y el mismo rostro, incluyendo los lentes, junto a una joven de cabello rojizo. Era obvio gracias a la fotografía que el bebé tenía los mismos ojos verde brillantes de su madre.

Emma recogió a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Muchas gracias, Sr. Dumbledore –dijo nuevamente y Dan asintió.

–Fue un placer ser de asistencia –respondió el anciano colocándose su sombrero–. Si no hay nada más no los mantendré ocupados por más tiempo. Buenas noches. –Arrojó un puño de polvos flu a la chimenea y en un parpadeo, desapareció.


	7. Gato a gato

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y White Squirrel (el autor) y yo (la humilde traductora) elogiamos su valentía por permitir que sus fans tengan tantas libertades con su trabajo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Minerva McGonagall localizó la dirección que Albus le había entregado. Ciertamente lucía mejor que el alojamiento previo del niño. No había vivido en un mal vecindario, pero las casas en donde se encontraba ahora tenían más espacio entre ellas, con más árboles y áreas verdes. La casa como tal también lucía más grande, pero por supuesto, como ella lo sabía bien, eran las personas adentro las que importaban. Por lo que Albus había mencionado, los Granger sonaban como una buena familia, pero se aseguraría de investigarlos ella misma con suma atención.

Llegó al vecindario temprano por la mañana, antes del desayuno, e inmediatamente se colocó en la casa de al lado en su forma de gata atigrada de color gris para observar por las ventanas. No estaría muy cómoda esa mañana, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario por Harry Potter. Haciendo algo que jamás dejaría que sus estudiantes vieran, ni a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, capturó a un pequeño ratón para su desayuno. Era bastante buena debido a sus días más atrevidos durante su juventud, pero no era una acción muy digna de una profesora.

Aún para estándares felinos, Minerva podía conservar una mirada bastante fija. Pasó la mayoría de la mañana observando a la familia sobre una silla desde donde podía ver a través de la ventana de la cocina. Aunque ellos sabían que los visitaría más tarde, no dieron indicación de sospechar de ella. Se sintió aliviada cuando encontró que las cosas parecían perfectamente normal, por lo menos lo que podía ver desde donde se encontraba. Le era difícil ver bien al niño, quien parecía ser pequeño y callado, pero podía ver con claridad a la madre dando de comer a los gatitos… ah, a los _niños_ sentados a la mesa, riéndose y hablando. No necesitó el reporte de Albus para saber que eso no era algo que hubiera tomado lugar en la residencia de los Dursley, ni tampoco el abrazo que el padre les dio a los dos niños cuando entró.

La familia pasó el resto de la mañana en actividades ordinarias: unas cuantas labores, y los niños jugando o viendo la televisión muggle. Nada parecía inapropiado, y Minerva se sintió más tranquila al saber que Albus finalmente había tomado la decisión correcta, o que había permitido la decisión correcta.

Esperó hasta después del almuerzo (otro ratón para ella y sándwiches para la familia) y a la hora acordada corrió hasta el final de la calle donde se pudo transformar sin ser vista. Caminó de vuelta experimentando el frío mes de noviembre a pesar de su túnica negra y un sombrero que esperó fuera lo suficiente discreto. Llegando a la casa como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí tocó el timbre, lo que para ella era una manera muy extraña de anunciar las visitas.

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño abrió la puerta y la observó de arriba a abajo, obviamente analizando a Minerva ya que era la segunda persona mágica que había conocido además de los niños. Se imaginaba la impresión que había dejado Albus con su forma excéntrica de vestir.

–Buenas tardes, ¿Sr. Granger? –Dijo ella.

–Sí. Usted debe de ser la profesora McGonagall –dijo Dan con tono cálido dándole la mano. En ese momento estaba agradecido de que no todos en el mundo mágico lucían tan absurdos como Albus Dumbledore, aunque la túnica de la bruja no podía ser considerada como la moda–. Por favor, entre.

La encaminó al salón donde Minerva fue introducida a las similares madre e hija, y al nuevo hijo adoptivo. No pudo evitar que su mirada permaneciera en el niño. Aún a su edad era igual a otro niño que había sido uno de sus mejores estudiantes en años, si no es que décadas… excepto por los ojos, por supuesto. Cuando notó que él también la observaba parpadeo rápidamente y él imitó el gesto. McGonagall sonrió y el pequeño sonrió de vuelta. No era muy frecuente que conociera a alguien que comprendiera como comunicarse con un gato. Después de todo, la mayoría de los gatos de los estudiantes se quedaban en sus habitaciones, y ninguno de los de Filch había sido bueno para tener una conversación; y el resto de los humanos no tenía idea, aunque quizás eso pudiera cambiar ahora.

–Tome asiento –le dijo Emma Granger una vez que todos se hubieran presentado–. ¿Le gustaría un té?

–Sí, por favor. Con crema y sin azúcar –respondió. En su forma humana sintió la necesidad de quitarse el sabor a roedor de su boca.

Emma le trajo el té y Minerva lo bebió con cautela.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, antes de comenzar, tengo que disculparme por mi parte en facilitar el maltrato que Harry ha sufrido. Le advertí al profesor Dumbledore que sus parientes no eran adecuados para ser sus guardianes, pero al momento, confié en su juicio. Veo ahora que debí de ser más imponente, o asegurarme de su bienestar después.

Los Granger procesaron todo por un momento. Podía notar que no estaban contentos con la noticia, pero Emma fue quien respondió.

–Bueno, por lo menos lo intentó. Claramente hubo muchos más errores que sólo el suyo.

Minerva se sintió aliviada, pero sólo asintió antes de dirigir su atención al niño.

–Harry –le dijo con lo que para ella era una sonrisa amable– me han explicado que recientemente pasaste un tiempo viviendo como gato.

–Sí, señora.

–Lograr ser animago normalmente es extremadamente difícil. Nunca había conocido a un mago o bruja que pudiera completar la transformación con menos de un año de estudios intensos. Entiendo que no quieras hablar de tus malos recuerdos, pero me preguntaba si pudieras decirme en que estabas pensando exactamente cuándo te transformaste por primera vez.

Harry volteó a ver a sus nuevos padres, quienes asintieron, y él comenzó a explicarle con un poco de nervios. Minerva controló su ira ante su descripción de sus parientes y lo escuchó con atención. Si esperaba aprender algo nuevo sobre la transformación animaga, fue decepcionada. Su explicación era magia accidental clásica: miedo intenso y un deseo incontrolable por escapar. La forma exacta que su magia tomó debía de ser imposible… ¿pero en verdad lo era? Había muy pocos límites para la magia accidental. No lo hubiera encontrado tan sorprendente si su escape hubiera incluido aparición o desilusionamiento, las cuales eran técnicas muy avanzadas. El niño simplemente parecía haber encontrado una variación más rara.

No, la cuestión era cómo fue que logró replicar su logro.

–Es muy impresionante el que lograras tal muestra de magia a tu edad, Sr. Potter –dijo ella–. ¿Podrías demostrármelo?

Harry miró a Dan, quien asintió nuevamente. Bajó la mirada y se concentró por unos segundos hasta que fue reemplazado por un pequeño gatito negro.

Minerva estaba estupefacta. Albus le había dicho que se podía transformar, pero asumió que le tomaría varios minutos de meditación. El niño no era un novicio. Parecía acostumbrado, y para cuando llegara a Hogwarts, probablemente podría realizar la transformación en un instante.

–Más rápido de lo que me esperaba, Harry –dijo–. Discúlpenme, Sr. y Sra. Granger, pero considerando el tema, creo que es mejor que Harry y yo continuemos la conversación sin la barrera de nuestras especies.

–¿Quiere decir que usted…? –Comenzó Dan.

–Así es. –Y con eso, Minerva se transformó en una gata atigrada con marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Notó que la forma de Harry no mostraba sus lentes y se preguntó si fue porque había cambiado por primera vez antes de tenerlos. O quizás era porque eran del mismo color de su cabello.

Relajó su postura usualmente seria y tomó una posición más neutral, pero Harry la continuó observando en posición baja, analizando sus movimientos con sus orejas en punta y su cola en el suelo. Como un gatito solitario, estaba segura de que probablemente no había tenido buenas experiencias con otros gatos. Bajó su postura un poco e intercambiaron parpadeos nuevamente para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Ahora era tiempo de investigar. Había utilizado a Harry como excusa para transformarse en gato ya que él era sólo una de las cosas que quería revisar. Usando sus sentidos felinos analizó a la familia con cautela. Había notado que el macho y la reina (ah, otra vez, era fácil comenzar a utilizar los términos gatunos)… que Dan y Emma, quienes sólo parpadearon cuando Harry cambió, aún se sorprendieron cuando un adulto hizo lo mismo, mientras que Hermione rio con entusiasmo y aplaudió unas cuantas veces. Eran claramente nuevos en esto de la magia, pero estaban haciendo un trabajo admirable al adaptarse tan rápidamente; y si le creía a Albus, estaban aprendiendo lo más posible para ponerse al corriente. Claro, raramente había conocido a padres muggle que tomaran tan bien las noticias, y muchos menos considerando el hecho de que también tenían que preocuparse por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Lo que Minerva había sospechado como humana ahora podía confirmar como gata. No había intenciones ocultas por parte de los Granger, nada que su sentido felino le hiciera desconfiar. Sinceramente se preocupaban por Harry, e incluso ya lo querían como si fuera suyo. Era obvio en la manera en la que se movían: aunque no era visible para los humanos, los gatos podían obtener bastante información a través de los movimientos de otros. Y a través del olfato. La casa de los Granger olía a… familia. Ignorando los aromas de la comida y otros probablemente provenientes de sus trabajos como sanadores de dientes, los aromas de felicidad, comodidad y amor llenaban el aire. Había también bastante ansiedad, pero nada de disgusto, ni ninguna división.

Su otra meta era revisar a Harry. La comunicación verbal era rudimentaria para los gatos, pero se podía utilizar. Minerva maulló algo que pudiera ser traducido como, _Niño-gatito, sígueme por favor_ , mientras saltaba de la silla.

Harry se colocó en posición defensiva nuevamente al escucharla "hablar". Aparentemente los otros gatos que había conocido no eran muy platicadores. Pero la siguió y bajó del sillón.

Sólo a unos pasos de distancia, lo suficientemente lejos para tener espacio, ambos gatos caminaron en círculos alrededor del otro. Minerva mostró sus deseos de amistad a través de sus movimientos, lo cual Harry se sorprendió cuando notó que lo entendía. La dejó acercarse para que pudiera olerlo con facilidad. Su aroma expresaba que era un niño nervioso, lo cual era de esperarse, pero también olía a ser feliz, a tener curiosidad, y a estar cómodo en su nuevo hogar.

Harry también olfateó a Minerva, pero dio un paso atrás tratando de procesarlo. Dio un maullido que pudiera ser traducido como, _no entiendo los olores._

– _Los olores son difíciles_ –maulló ella–. _Los aprendes con práctica. ¿Cómo viviste afuera?_ –Era bueno que podía usar ese tiempo para escuchar su versión de la historia sin filtros. Después de todo, era difícil mentir como un gato, y mucho menos mentirle _a_ un gato.

– _Comí ratones y comida que humanos no querían. Dormí donde era caliente. Busqué un humano-sirviente, pero encontré familia_.

Minerva sonrió, lo más que un gato podía, al término felino que el gatito usó para la palabra "dueño". Había olvidado lo fácil que era hablar con otro animago. Su sencilla explicación expresó más sobre sus sentimientos acerca de vivir en las calles e incluso algunos detalles que no hubiera podido como humano.

– _Ten cuidado afuera_ –le advirtió–. _Las cosas ruidosas y rodantes son los peores predadores_.

Harry asintió ante eso lo que causó que Hermione y sus padres se rieran ante lo que parecía una conversación perfectamente normal en maullidos.

– _¿Cómo es tu nueva familia? –_ Continuó.

Harry se acomodó y levantó su cola con entusiasmo.

– _El progenitor y la dama son muy amables. No bufan ni arañan como los compañeros de manada de mis antiguos padres. Me acarician y me alimentan junto a mi compañera de manada. Mi compañera es inteligente. Es tímida y le gustan los papeles de humanos, pero tenemos amigos juntos. Y le gustan los gatos también._

Cualquier humano pudiera haber notado eso último. Y Minerva notó el olor a felicidad proveniente del gatito. El niño era feliz ahí y amaba a su nueva familia. Era tan claro como lo que había notado en su forma humana. Sacudió su cola con alivio al saber que el desastre de su crianza había sido resuelto. Ahora, para el _otro_ asunto.

– _¿Mago anciano es bueno contigo?_ –Le preguntó.

– _Mago anciano esconde mucho. Piensa otras cosas. Pero lamenta que arruinó cosas y nos protege del mago malo. Dio recuerdos de padres a padres._

Minerva asintió. Se preguntó si Albus tenía idea de lo mucho que el pequeño había notado.

– _Visitaré a veces. Dime si mago anciano da problemas. –_ Harry titubeó, pero asintió. McGonagall cambió de vuelta a su forma humana y se dirigió a los demás.

–Bien –dijo–, estoy muy contenta de ver que el joven Potter ha encontrado una familia tan amorosa.

A pesar de haber visto la conversación Dan y Emma se sorprendieron de que hubiera contenido tanto. Hermione claramente tenía muchas preguntas. Todos miraron a Harry, pero el gatito estaba ocupado lamiendo sus patas. Minerva tomó nota y decidió darles ideas de cómo prevenir bolas de pelo.

–Harry –le llamó Emma. El gatito regresó a su forma humana–. Ha estado haciendo eso con frecuencia –dijo–. No cambia de vuelta a menos que lo llamemos.

–También despierta con frecuencia en forma de gato –agregó Dan.

–Mm, eso _sí_ es inusual –dijo Minerva–. Harry, ¿pudieras mostrarme dónde duermes?

–Sí, señora. –La encaminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en el cuarto del pequeño. No parecía llevar mucho tiempo habitada, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Minerva sospechó que el problema no era el cuarto.

–¿Podrías mostrarme _cómo_ duermes? –Dijo mientras los Granger observaban desde el pasillo.

–Sí. –El niño se lanzó a la cama, ajustó sus extremidades un poco, y se recostó sobre su estómago.

–Ah, es sencillo entonces –les dijo–. Aún duermes como gato. –Harry se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente–. Harry, sé que será más incómodo, pero debes de intentar dormir sobre tu espalda. Te ayudará a adaptarte a ser humano otra vez.

Harry se giró e intentó recostarse sobre su espalda por un momento, pero se levantó rápidamente.

–No te preocupes, Harry, te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte. –Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Dan y Emma cuando regresaron al salón–. No me sorprende ver tanto comportamiento felino considerando cuanto tiempo pasó en esa forma. Algunos rasgos animales persisten, pero lo mejor será que ayuden a Harry a controlar los más obvios. –Y les explicó lo más básico de cómo los gatos interactúan con personas a su alrededor: la asociación del contacto visual prolongado con la agresividad, el parpadear lentamente y otras maneras de demostrar vulnerabilidad como señal de confianza, esconderse en lugares pequeños, y por supuesto, el acariciarse contra otros como señal de cariño. Había muchos más, pero habría menos dolores de cabeza y estrés emocional si comprendían esos primero, y estuvo contenta al notar que la familia la escuchó con atención.

Los Granger respondieron con otras acciones que habían notado por parte de Harry: sentarse bajo el sol de la ventana, gatear alrededor de la casa, lamer sus manos cuando esta aburrido o distraído. Todas eran acciones normales para un gato, pero eran algo extrañas para un humano. También notaron su tendencia a dormir mucho, pero era difícil saber si era su lado felino o si a Harry no le gustaba despertarse temprano. Minerva estuvo de acuerdo que las acciones más obvias necesitaban ser corregidas, y que debieran de enfocarse en ellas, mientras que las más sencillas podían dejarlas ser. Por supuesto, tendrían que observar cómo era Harry con otras personas ya que había una línea muy fina entre ser excéntrico y estar loco.

Una vez que el tema del gato animago llegó a su fin, Hermione finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hacer su pregunta.

–Profesora, ¿cuándo cree que pueda enseñarme a transformarme en gato?

Minerva fue tomada por sorpresa por un momento y le tomó unos cuantos segundos entender por qué. Ningún niño, incluso a la edad de Hermione, pensaría en realizar semejante pregunta en el mundo mágico, pero era una pregunta perfectamente lógica para una hija de muggles quien nunca había sido enseñada lo contrario.

–Me temo que no puedo, Hermione –le respondió–. Primeramente, tu forma animaga es determinada por tu personalidad y por la naturaleza, si es que tienes la capacidad para transformarte. Lo más probable es que tu forma no sea un gato. Y lo más importante, aprender la habilidad de manera normal es muy difícil y puede ser peligroso… _Pudiera_ considerarlo si es que tuvieras una buena razón. –Después de todo, James y Sirius no habían sido tan discretos con sus preguntas–. Pero ciertamente no sería antes de que atiendas Hogwarts.

–Oh… –dijo Hermione decepcionada.

–La transformación animaga es una habilidad muy rara –le explicó Minerva–. Muy pocos magos y brujas se toman la molestia de aprender. Yo sólo lo hice como parte de mis estudios en transformaciones. Aprenderás muchas cosas más útiles una vez que vayas a la escuela.

Hermione pareció más calmada después de eso y Minerva se dirigió a sus padres.

–El profesor Dumbledore mencionó que a Harry le está yendo bien en la escuela –dijo–. ¿Y está haciendo amigos?

–Sorprendemente, considerando que faltó por dos meses –dijo Emma–. Aún se está adaptando, por supuesto, pero Hermione lo está ayudando a aprender a leer, así que por lo menos tiene eso; y por lo que podemos ver, es feliz.

–Es bueno saberlo, Sra. Granger. ¿Han tenido algún otro problema con él?

–Pues… no es un problema sino algo inusual –dijo Dan–. Harry es probablemente el único niño al que _no_ le gusta lo dulce. No comemos mucho dulce en esta casa, profesora, pero Harry dice que mucho de lo que comemos le sabe así. Ahora, no sé si eso tiene que ver con sus parientes, pero…

Minerva no supo si sonreír o fruncir el ceño.

–Considerando lo que he escuchado, puede que sea posible –dijo–. Pero creo que hay una explicación más sencilla.

–¿Qué?

–Los gatos no pueden saborear el azúcar.

–¿En verdad? No lo sabía.

–Así es, Sr. Granger, y el gusto de los animagos tiende a permanecer en la forma humana. Yo también suelo pensar que la cena es algo dulce, y no como postre. A la edad de Harry será algo diferente, pero aun así, ¿él ha mostrado preferencia por la carne?

–Definitivamente –confirmó Emma–. Carne roja en especial.

–Lo supuse. Los gatos son principalmente carnívoros, aún más que los perros. Quizás tengan retos… únicos en tratar de que tenga una dieta balanceada.

Porque tener un hijo que se puede transformar en gato no es suficientemente único, pensaron.

–Muchas gracias por advertirnos –dijo Emma–. ¿Hay alguna manera de contactarla si tenemos más preguntas?

–Una carta dirigida a Hogwarts enviada por el correo muggle será entregada, aunque no será tan veloz como una lechuza. Siéntanse libres de contactarme en cualquier momento. Estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar a Harry con cualquier cosa, especialmente si es un problema felino.

–Muchas gracias profesora –repitió Dan.

–Y ahora, hay algo más. –Se detuvo por un momento para asegurarse que los cuatro la estaban escuchando–. Es _muy_ importante que nadie se entere que Harry es un animago, incluso en el mundo mágico. Todos los magos tienen que registrarse por ley con el Ministerio de Magia, pero el profesor Dumbledore y yo estamos de acuerdo que hay riesgos únicos en su caso por lo que sería más seguro que nadie lo sepa. También tiene que tener cuidado en no causar problemas con su uso. La sanción por no registrarse es sólo una multa, pero el ministerio es muy estricto con otros crímenes realizados por animagos, estén o no registrados. Lo apoyaremos si se diera el caso, pero puede que no sea suficiente.

Dan y Emma palidecieron al ser aconsejados el romper las leyes, especialmente por una profesora tan respetable, aún si la situación lo ameritaba. Querían inspirar a sus hijos un respeto saludable por las leyes, pero por lo que habían escuchado de la situación política en el mundo mágico, quizás cierto escepticismo sería lo mejor. Dieron un paso atrás y hablaron en susurros por un momento. No podía escucharlos pero Minerva pudo notar que no estaban cómodos con la decisión, lo cual era razonable. Escuchó algo sobre tener cinco años para pensarlo.

–Profesora, no anticipamos ningún problema con el arreglo actual –dijo Dan cuidadosamente cuando concluyeron su conversación–. Y le enseñaremos a Harry a ser discreto con su habilidad.

–Muy bien, Sr. Granger. Harry, me agrada bastante tu nueva familia. Sé que serán muy buenos contigo. Espero escuchar cosas buenas de ti en los próximos años. –Harry le sonrió–. ¿Y, Hermione?

–¿Sí, señora?

–Tú eres la hermana mayor de Harry ahora, y como tal, espero que lo mantengas fuera de problemas.

–Sí, señora –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Bien, debo regresar a la escuela –dijo Minerva despidiéndose de los Granger–. Pasen buenas tardes.

–Hasta luego –dijo Harry despidiéndola desde la entrada, para la sorpresa de su familia. Conocer a otro gato pareció hacer maravillas con su timidez.

Minerva dejó la reunión con una inusual y sencilla sonrisa. Había sido un año difícil, entre perder a su esposo la primavera anterior debido a una tentácula venenosa, y Albus perdiendo a Harry Potter en más de una manera. Pero por lo menos el niño se encontraba de mejor manera de lo que podría haber esperado. Caminó tarareando para sí misma todo el camino de regreso al castillo.


	8. La Primera Navidad

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. Todos los gatos puede que le pertenezcan o no a Erwin Schrodinger.

 **Notas del autor:** Las cosas comienzan a avanzar en este capítulo, pero aún hay más que explorar antes de que Harry y Hermione reciban sus cartas de Hogwarts.

Mis disculpas si la navidad parece un poco estadounidense. Fue difícil encontrar regalos populares en 1985 desde mi lado del charco.

Mi conocimiento del karate viene exclusivamente de las películas y del internet así que intenté no dar muchos detalles, y no prometo que sea preciso. Correcciones son bienvenidas.

Finalmente gracias a carick of hunter moon por clarificar los términos relacionados con el Parlamento y la Cámara de los Lores.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Gracias por su apoyo en esta traducción. Al igual que siempre, cualquier consejo, duda, y sugerencia será más que aceptada y trato de corregir errores en cuanto son mencionados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Diciembre, 1985_

Un Austin Metro pequeño y de color rojo se estacionó afuera del hogar de los Granger. El asiento de atrás estaba lleno de equipaje y cajas envueltas con papel de diversos colores. Una pareja de edad mayor bajó del auto y en segundos fueron encontrados por un misil de cabello castaño.

–¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelita! –Pero el abuelo Granger estaba preparado y levantó a Hermione en sus brazos cuando llegó a él… bueno, estaba casi preparado ya que Hermione era mayor y su espalda se quejó.

–Hola princesa –dijo dándole una vuelta antes de bajarla.

–¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita? –Dijo su abuela mientras le daba un abrazo a la pequeña.

–Soy tu _única_ nieta, abuelita –le respondió Hermione, concluyendo su conversación usual.

Los tres voltearon a ver la puerta de entrada donde se encontraban Dan y Emma, la última con una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Harry.

–Y este debe de ser el pequeño Harry –dijo la abuela mientras se acercaban.

–Sí, señora… abuelita –dijo Harry mientras ella le tomaba los hombros. Estaba intentando no observar fijamente, pero era difícil cuando estaba conociendo a personas nuevas y aún más cuando lo sostenían de tal manera. Reconoció a los abuelos por las fotografías, por supuesto, pero era diferente conocerlos en persona.

La abuela lo observó de arriba a abajo, notando lo que pequeño que aún se veía. Frunció el ceño ante el cabello alborotado y la cicatriz en su frente, pero se tranquilizó y le dio un abrazo.

–Es un placer conocerte, Harry. Ahora también tengo un nieto favorito.

–Ven aquí muchacho –le dijo el abuelo mientras lo abrazaba con un solo brazo. Harry luchó el impulso de alejarse. Aún después de un mes como humano prefería que le acariciaran detrás de las orejas más que un abrazo, pero sólo obtenía eso de su mamá.

Era extraño tener abuelos, pensó. Ninguno de sus abuelos biológicos estaba vivo, ni tampoco los padres de Vernon. Era extraño poder agregar a dos rostros amables a su familia, por lo menos cuando podían viajar desde Manchester.

–¿Así que finalmente se decidieron por otro hijo, Dan? –Le preguntó el abuelo a su hijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Harry.

Dan sonrió.

–Sí, bueno, saben cómo es. Se apareció en nuestro jardín como un gatito perdido y nos lo tuvimos que quedar.

El resto de los Granger trataron de no reír ante el comentario. Le habían dicho a los padres de Dan acerca del abuso que Harry había sufrido, pero nada del resto de la historia. Les frustró el saber que los abuelos eran área gris en lo referente al Estatuto del Secreto Mágico. Se suponía que no deberían de saber sobre la magia, pero el Ministerio no prestaría atención mientras nadie más se enterara. Pero como la única magia que podían demostrar era la habilidad animaga de Harry, la cual tenía que permanecer aún más en secreto, Dan y Emma admitieron con frustración que no valdría la pena decirles. Cuando los niños fueran a Hogwarts sería otra cosa.

–Vamos, hay que bajar las cosas del auto –dijo Dan.

Los abuelos llevaron su equipaje adentro mientras Dan y Emma ayudaban con lo demás, asegurándose de colocar los regalos bajo el árbol en preparación a las festividades que tomarían lugar en dos días.

* * *

La familia Dursley no estaba teniendo una buena temporada navideña. Harry había tenido suerte de que el magistrado le había permitido ser entrevistado por video en lugar de aparecer en la corte para el juicio. No había visto a sus parientes desde que había escapado y no tenía la intención de verlos nuevamente. Eso era lo mejor del asunto.

A pesar de sus protestas de inocencia, con la entrevista de Harry y el reporte del médico, el caso en contra de Vernon y Petunia Dursley concluyó rápidamente. Su continua insistencia de que "estaban muy preocupados porque su sobrino escapó", cortesía del hechizo de Dumbledore, fue recibida como una mentira descarada. Incluso el magistrado expresó su disgusto ante su comportamiento. Objetivamente había visto casos de abuso peores, pero mantener al niño en la alacena debajo de las escaleras era algo nuevo. Al final, Petunia fue sentenciada a nueve años de prisión por negligencia infantil, y Vernon fue sentenciado a la pena máxima de diez años por negligencia y abuso, ambos recibiendo sentencias largas por el enfoque en Harry y por ocultarlo de las autoridades. Los guardias en la prisión se aseguraron de esparcir los cargos en su contra rápidamente una vez llegaron a sus respectivas instalaciones.

Dudley había sido enviado a vivir con su tía Marge, quien lo puso a trabajar ayudando a criar perros y fue más estricta con él que su hermano, creyendo que necesitaba ser "reformado" de los errores de sus padres. Todo fue la mala influencia de Petunia, por supuesto. Debió de saberlo considerando como terminó su hermana. Marge vendió el número 4 de Privet Drive a una pareja sin niños, la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo era una familia mucho más respetable que los antiguos habitantes. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando la mujer anciana con gatos, Arabella Figg, también vendió su casa para irse a vivir al campo.

* * *

Harry fue despertado el 25 de diciembre por su hermana entusiasmada saltando sobre su cama.

–¡Levántate, dormilón! ¡Es Navidad!

La escuchó correr fuera del cuarto y rumbo al final del pasillo para despertar a sus padres y sus abuelos. Harry gruñó y buscó sus lentes con cansancio sobre la mesita de noche. Navidad nunca había sido feliz para él, pero después recordó que había visto unos regalos con su nombre bajo el árbol, por lo que ya era mejor que el año anterior. De hecho, ya había sido una mejor temporada que el año anterior. Todos en la familia habían hecho lo posible por recompensarlo por los últimos cuatro años y habían buscado que tuviera una Navidad inolvidable. Había comenzado después de que llegaran los abuelos, haciendo galletas navideñas con la receta "secreta" de la abuela. La noche anterior habían tenido una cena de nochebuena maravillosa, con muchas risas al cantar mal los villancicos, y con un servicio en la iglesia a la luz de las velas que Harry disfrutó más de lo que hubiera esperado. Las únicas veces que los Dursley lo habían llevado a la iglesia siempre involucraron comentarios de "raros" como él siendo castigados por relámpagos.

Se giró sobre su estómago y se estiró. Ese era su momento más felino del día, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, pero por lo menos ya se despertaba en forma humana la mayoría de los días. Eso hubiera sido difícil de explicar a los abuelos.

Revisó el reloj ahora que ya podía leer la hora. Eran las 6:43 de la mañana, lo cual sus padres dirían después demostraba paciencia por parte de Hermione. Pudo notar que su hermana no sería detenida así que se levantó con torpeza, con los ojos cansados, y salió de su habitación.

Los abuelos ya estaban despiertos y se estaban riendo mientras Hermione jalaba a sus padres de la habitación también mostrando expresiones de cansancio. Su padre le lanzó una mirada comprensiva a su hijo cuando notó que su entusiasmo era apaciguado por la hora. Harry estaba mejorando, pero aún no estaba acostumbrado al horario humano.

–¡Feliz Navidad! –Exclamó Hermione.

–Mmm… Feliz Navidad –respondió su mamá con el resto de la familia repitiéndolo con dificultad.

–¡Vamos! ¡Hay que abrir los regalos! –Hermione corrió abajo. _Esa niña es una fuerza imparable,_ pensaron todos. Ambos padres culpaban al otro lado de la familia por esa cualidad.

Harry siguió a Hermione abajo, por alguna razón esperando ver a Albus Dumbledore vestido como Santa Claus en el salón, pero no sería el caso. Sí notó que había más regalos debajo del árbol de los que había la noche anterior. Al inspeccionar más de cerca, también notó que varios de los regalos nuevos tenían su nombre, lo cual lo hizo sospechar aún más que había algo extraño. O había algún problema en la lista de Santa, o algo.

Pero aun así, ¡regalos! Eso era algo a lo que se podía acostumbrar, y probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho si estuviera más despierto. El tío Vernon le había dado un calcetín el año anterior; uno, como en broma, por lo que no podía decir que hubiera recibido regalos de navidad antes. Pero esta navidad ya era mejor que las cuatro anteriores combinadas.

Afortunadamente, los adultos no los hicieron esperar hasta después del desayuno, aunque su mamá trajo un plato con varias rebanadas de pan tostado para la familia. Sentados alrededor del árbol de navidad convencieron a Hermione de distribuir los regalos, con Harry ayudándole un poco, aunque estaba distraído por lo grande que era su pila. Al final, ambos niños tenían una pila considerable de regalos, casi igual, y los adultos tenían unos cuantos.

–¿Por qué no abres uno primero, Harry? –Le dijo su mamá.

Harry asintió, con los ojos más que abiertos, y analizó su pila. Tomó el de hasta arriba, uno de los que había aparecido misteriosamente de parte de Santa Claus, y con cuidado rompió el papel. Bajo los estándares de Dudley era algo muy sencillo, un camión de juguete. De hecho, no hubiera sobresalido en comparación con los regalos que sus padres le habían comprado cuando se mudó el mes pasado, pero era su primer regalo de navidad, y se rio con entusiasmo porque no podía pensar en nada más mientras lo sostenía.

Hubo un flash de luz y volteó para ver a su papá con la cámara en mano. Notó varias sonrisas a su alrededor mientras su familia observaba con satisfacción la situación, y él agradeció mentalmente a cualquier poder que lo llevó a estar ahí.

–Bien, parece que a _alguien_ le gusta –dijo su abuela mientras Harry comenzaba a jugar con el camión en la alfombra.

–No puedes ganar contra los clásicos –dijo su papá, salvando a Harry de tener que entender lo que pasó después.

Hermione recogió un paquete pequeño y rectangular de su pila y lo desenvolvió con cuidado para encontrar una copia de uno de los libros de _Winnie the Pooh_. Leyó el título y lo colocó junto a sus pies como el inicio de lo que obviamente serían varios.

Sus padres y sus abuelos se tomaron turnos abriendo los regalos que se habían dado los unos a otros, aunque Hermione también les había preparado algo. Harry, siendo nuevo en la familia y menos experimentado en dar regalos, no tuvo que hacerlo en esa ocasión. Unos cuantos regalos después, resultó que Santa Claus le había dado a Harry varios juguetes y le había dado a Hermione una combinación de libros y juguetes. Pero cuando Harry llegó al regalo de parte de los abuelos, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Era una caja bastante grande en la que su forma felina cabría con facilidad, pero era ligera y cuando la abrió encontró un oso de peluche grande de color café. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que el oso tenía su nombre tejido en letras rojas sobre el pecho. No había duda sobre ese regalo, era _suyo_. Después de todos los berrinches que había hecho Dudley por quedarse con todos los regalos, eso significaba más para Harry de lo que sus abuelos sabían.

–No sabíamos qué tipo de juguetes te gustan –explicó la abuela– pero pensamos que todos los niños necesitan un oso de peluche.

–¡Es perfecto! –Dijo Harry–. Gracias, abuelita. Gracias, abuelito. –Y en un movimiento que sorprendió a todos, se levantó y abrazó a sus abuelos sin que nadie se lo dijera.

–De nada, cariño –le dijo su abuela mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Harry se sentó nuevamente, aun sosteniendo al oso. Mientras tanto, Hermione llegó a uno de los regalos que no tenía el tamaño o forma para ser un libro, y cuando lo abrió lo único que pudo decir fue "esos son muchos colores". Después de todo, no es todos los días que una niña recibe una caja con 72 crayolas.

Continuaron abriendo los regalos, y mientras llegaban al final de sus pilas, Harry también encontró un regalo rectangular que tampoco tenía la forma o el tamaño correcto para ser un libro. Pero en ese caso, terminó siendo un video de los que le gustaban a Dudley pero que sus tíos nunca lo dejaron ver.

– _La espada en la piedra_ –dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando leyó el título con éxito.

–Es sobre el rey Arturo –dijo su papá–. Tenemos el libro en algún lado, pero puede que falten unos años para que estés listo para leerlo.

Harry asintió y examinó la caja. No pudo evitar notar que la imagen en la portada incluía a un niño delgado, a una lechuza, y a un anciano que se parecía mucho a…

–Ese se parece al Sr. Dumbledore…

–Quiero ver –ordenó Hermione mientras se acercaba para ver la caja–. ¡Es cierto! –Agregó.

–Sí, su mamá y yo pensamos lo mismo. Tendremos que preguntarle sobre eso –dijo su papá guiñado un ojo.

–¿Quién es el Sr. Dumbledore? –Preguntó el abuelo.

–El trabajador social a cargo del caso de Harry –dijo Dan–. Cabello largo y blanco con barba, y no creerías la forma en la que se viste. Lo he visto, y aún no lo creo.

–Ah… –basado en lo que el abuelo había escuchado sobre el pasado de Harry tuvo que preguntarse si eso explicaba unas cosas, pero se guardó el pensamiento.

–¿Podemos verla hoy? –Preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

–Claro que sí. La veremos en la tarde –dijo su papá–. ¿Por qué no abren otro?

–Oh, cierto. –Hermione tomó un regalo grande y bastante pesado para su tamaño. Rompió el papel y exclamó con sorpresa cuando encontró siete libros, los cuales eran más gruesos de lo que había leído hasta entonces. Observó un lado de la caja e identificó el regalo: la colección completa de _Las crónicas de Narnia_. Era obvio que la fantasía había sido el tema para los regalos de los niños. Hermione abrazó a sus padres en agradecimiento y dejó la caja de lado, junto al resto de sus libros.

–Eso debiera mantenerla ocupada por un mes –dijo su mamá considerando que eran de un nivel más avanzado al de Hermione.

–Si tenemos suerte –dijo Dan.

Emma frunció el ceño.

–Hemos creado un monstruo, ¿verdad?

–¿Apenas te diste cuenta? –Emma rio ante eso.

–Adelante, Harry, abre otro.

Harry tomó una caja cuadrada que había sido envuelta con dificultad. Era bastante ligera para su tamaño, y notó que la etiqueta decía que era de parte de Hermione. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que eso decía, aún no estaba completamente seguro de cómo escribir su nombre. Preguntándose qué le pudiera haber regalado su hermana, quizás otro animal de peluche, rompió el papel y abrió la tapa, y al ver lo que había adentro comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Dentro de la caja había una bola gigantesca de estambre de varios colores. La tomó, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, y comenzó a rebotarla en sus manos mientras reía hasta que recordó que había invitados presentes. Tanto Hermione como su mamá le sonrieron. Parecían ser las únicas que entendían la broma, aunque su papá estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, pero los abuelos se miraban confusos.

–¿Una bola de estambre? –Preguntó la abuela.

Afortunadamente su mamá sabía del regalo y tenía una respuesta preparada.

–Hermione está _convencida_ de que Harry fue criado por gatos. Y Harry siempre le hace juego, así que pensamos que sería el regalo perfecto.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo Harry. Su hermana le sonrió.

–¿Criado por gatos? –Bromeó su abuelo–. ¿Qué tan bueno eres para atrapar ratones?

Harry no notó que sus padres se tensaron ante eso. Sin entender la broma ni dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de hablar de un tema prohibido, respondió con tono de orgullo:

–Bastante bueno.

Hermione frunció el ceño sabiendo que su hermano hablaba en serio, pero la tensión se fue cuando el abuelo comenzó a reír.

–Dan, no nos dijiste que tenía sentido del humor –dijo.

–Bueno… tiene sus momentos.

Dan y Emma se tranquilizaron cuando Hermione comenzó a abrir otro regalo, uno de parte de sus abuelos, pero la situación continuó cuando lo abrió y encontró con un perro escocés de peluche. Tenía un listón rojo alrededor de su cuello con su nombre tejido.

–Gracias, abuelita. Gracias, abuelito… mira, Harry –agitó al perro enfrente de él y comenzó a ladrar–. ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

Después de la última broma todos se rieron ante eso. Harry trató de atacar al perro en juego. Su hermana insistió, esperando que él le bufara, pero Harry se dio cuenta que el perro no le molestaba tanto por alguna razón. Cierto, los perros a veces causaban problemas a los gatos, pero ese era pequeño, incluso si usaba su imaginación. O quizás era parcial a los perros negros.

Pero Harry había llegado a su último regalo, y su mamá soltó un gruñido cuando recordó que regalo era. Le pareció una buena idea al momento ya que Harry no había recibido muchos libros. Después de todo aún leía libros con dibujos, y Hermione ya tenía un librero entero de esos para que pudiera leer, pero este era un nuevo libro llamado…

– _Si le das una galletita a un ratón_ –leyó Harry ante las risas de su hermana y sus abuelos. Se detuvo por un momento mientras observaba la imagen de un ratón comiendo una galleta y tomando leche–. ¿Sabrá mejor? –Preguntó inocentemente.

Eso fue mucho. Incluso sus padres se rieron al escucharlo. Hermione estaba retorciéndose en el suelo a pesar del asco que normalmente sentía al pensar en comer ratones, la abuela casi se cayó de su asiento, y el abuelo se estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Harry no estaba seguro de que era tan gracioso. Después de todo, sabía que un ratón _no sabría_ mejor porque los gatos no podían saborear el azúcar. Pero la risa era tan contagiosa que rápidamente les siguió. De hecho, no pudo recordar haberse reído tan fuerte antes. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que la familia se calmara lo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera abrir su último regalo.

Era el regalo de Harry para Hermione, el único regalo que había dado y que claramente había sido envuelto con ayuda de su madre, pero él lo había elegido en la tienda. Era mucho más pequeño que su bola de estambre, pequeño y rectangular y de una forma similar a la de sus otros regalos, pero no era otro libro.

Era un pequeño cuaderno rojo con cubierta de piel falsa. Las páginas estaban en blanco ya que en la cubierta se podía leer la palabra "Diario" en letras doradas, y sobre esta la palabra "HERMIONE" se encontraba deletreada con etiquetas de color dorado. Para una niña de seis años, era un diario de muy buena calidad y sus ojos brillaron cuando lo vio.

–¡Harry, es maravilloso! ¡Gracias! –Exclamó Hermione. Sin advertencia, se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Él trató de soltarse, pero como ella había aprendido rápidamente, estiró un brazo para acariciarlo detrás de su oreja izquierda lo cual lo calmó por un momento. El gesto no fue ignorado por sus abuelos quienes comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

Después de una espléndida cena de Navidad en la cual Harry comió más que en toda su vida, y después de ver con entusiasmo _La espada en la piedra_ , sin mencionar jugar con sus juguetes nuevos y comenzar uno de sus libros, Harry se recostó con su oso de peluche y durmió mejor que nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

 _Queridos Sr. y Sra. Granger:_

 _Con respecto a sus preguntas más recientes, creo que sería lo más conveniente si hablamos a través de la red flu. Espero que puedan hablar a las 4 de la tarde el sábado 28 para discutir estos temas. Envíenme una respuesta con esta lechuza si hay algún problema._

 _Felices fiestas,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Por lo que la familia Granger se había reunido enfrente de la chimenea el sábado por la tarde a esperar una de las apariciones inusuales del Sr. Dumbledore. Los niños esperaban con entusiasmo ya que les habían dicho recientemente el motivo de esa reunión. Nadie gritó esta vez cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes y el rostro de barba gris apareció en medio, aunque las expresiones en los rostros de los Granger aún parecían perturbadas por su apariencia.

–Buenas tardes –dijo Dumbledore–. Espero que su Navidad haya sido agradable.

Emma sonrió levemente.

–Quisiera decir que fue "mágica", pero creo que eso haría las cosas confusas.

Eso lo hizo reír un poco.

–Así es. Harry, me alegra ver que te estés acostumbrando a tu nuevo hogar. –El niño se encontraba sentado a los pies de su madre usando un suéter nuevo y, aún más curioso, jugando con una bola de estambre. Tendría que decirle a Minerva; quizás se riera ante eso.

Harry levantó la mirada.

–Sí, señor.

–¿Sr. Dumbledore? –Dijo Hermione desde el sillón, poniendo de lado su libro. Estaba muy interesada de saber más de Harry, pero había algo que la había estado molestando desde Navidad.

–Dime, Hermione.

–¿En verdad Merlín transformó a Arturo en todos esos animales?

Incluso con su mente espléndida, le tomó un momento a Dumbledore el enfocar su atención a tal pregunta.

–¿Perdón?

–Una de nuestras películas –le explicó Dan–. _La espada en la piedra…_

–Ah… –El título le era familiar. Recordó a algún joven hijo de muggles realizando la misma pregunta en los años sesenta, y también en los años cuarenta, cuando el libro fue publicado–. No, lo lamento mucho. Esa fue una invención de los escritores muggle.

–¿Descubrió Bermuda? –Preguntó Harry.

–¿Qué? No lo creo, aunque tendría que consultar una biografía de Merlín para responder bien. Sr. y Sra. Granger, en su carta, preguntaron sobre el estatus de Harry en nuestro mundo…

–No exactamente –aclaró Dan–. Preguntamos sobre lo que dijo el mes pasado: Harry _heredó_ un lugar en el… Wizengamot, su... ¿Cámara de Lores? ¿Eso quiere decir que Harry Potter es un Lord en su mundo?

–La terminología no corresponde exactamente, pero sí. Como el último Potter, Harry es la cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter y un Lord del Wizengamot. Sin embargo, al contrario de un Lord muggle, el título sólo es utilizado dentro de las cámaras oficiales del Wizengamot y en correspondencia oficial.

Hermione soltó un breve chillido. Sea o no usado normalmente, su hermano era un Lord y nada iba a arruinar eso para ella.

–¿Y este asiento está vacío en este momento? –Continuó Dan.

–No, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de eso. Como el guardián mágico de Harry, nombré a su prima Andrómeda Tonks como su representante hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Es su familiar más cercano que es… adecuado.

–¿Tengo primos? –Dijo Harry con emoción.

–Espere, espere, tiene que explicar algo –dijo Emma interrumpiéndolo. Había estado tomando notas nuevamente–. ¿Guardián mágico? ¿Qué es eso?

Dumbledore lució un poco molesto ante la tangente, pero respondió con calma.

–Como los padres muggle, normalmente, tienen poco conocimiento o no están involucrados en el mundo mágico, todos los hijos de muggles son asignados un guardián para los asuntos mágicos cuyo deber es asegurarse de su bienestar. Para los estudiantes atendiendo a Hogwarts, ese rol es asignado al director, a menos que haya circunstancias especiales.

–Y ese es usted –dijo Dan con molestia, gruñendo internamente ante el pensamiento de que el mago anciano era personalmente responsable de la crianza de más niños.

–Así es. En el caso de Harry, era huérfano y su padrino no estaba… disponible, por lo que fue responsabilidad del Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot el nombrar a un guardián para él.

–¿Y lo asignó a usted?

–Bueno… de alguna manera. Yo soy el Jefe de Magos.

–Y, por supuesto, se nombró a sí mismo –dijo Emma, apenas pudiendo contener el "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"– ¿Y qué más hace el Jefe de Magos?

–Nada más liderar el Wizengamot –dijo Dumbledore tratando de dejarlo de lado–. Creo que el rol más similar en el gobierno muggle sería el de Lord Canciller.

–¿Qué? –Gritaron Dan, Emma y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Harry sólo miró a su alrededor con confusión.

–¿Es un ministro del gabinete? –Preguntó Dan con sorpresa antes de obligarse a recordar el tamaño del mundo mágico.

–Eso sería imposible, Sr. Granger, ya que el Ministerio de Magia no tiene gabinete.

–Aun así, usted dijo que es el Lord Canciller… y el Secretario de Educación, o algo similar, _y_ la cabeza del MI5. ¿Tiene algún otro título que debamos saber?

–Bueno, nunca lo he escuchado de esa manera, pero hay otro. También soy el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, aunque eso es menos impresionante de lo que suena en términos de influencia.

Dan y Emma palidecieron ante eso.

–¿Confederación Internacional de Magos? –Preguntó Emma escribiendo el nombre–. Y eso es como, ¿Secretario General de la ONU o algo así? –Apenas y quería pensar en lo que la posición significaría en el mundo mágico. Parecía un paso antes de ser tratado como realeza sin saberlo.

Afortunadamente Dumbledore detuvo ese pensamiento.

–Esa pudiera ser una interpretación muy generosa por lo que entiendo de la política muggle. Honestamente, lo único que la Confederación ha realizado en unidad fue el Estatuto del Secreto.

–Aun así, usted es básicamente el mago más poderoso del mundo, políticamente, ¿y cuándo tiene tiempo dirige una escuela? –Preguntó Dan. Había algo bastante inquietante sobre todo eso. Parecía que cada vez que aprendían más de la vida profesional de Dumbledore, menos tenía sentido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

–No, no, no me entienden –dijo el anciano–. Soy el director de Hogwarts primeramente. Simplemente es mi pasatiempo el moderar los fascinantes debates políticos que toman lugar en el mundo.

–¿Y cómo es que obtuvo todos esos títulos en primer lugar?

Inesperadamente él sonrió ante eso y sus ojos brillaron mientras respondía.

–Cuando uno ha vivido tanto tiempo como yo, Sr. Granger, tiende a acumular un número inusual de cosas.

Dan y Emma no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro ante la obvia evasión. En acuerdo silencioso, dejaron de lado el tema. Algo les dijo que continuar por ese camino no sería productivo o terminaría peor. Los niños también los observaban ahora, buscando respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–De acuerdo… –Emma consultó sus notas nuevamente–. De vuelta a los guardianes mágicos. ¿Hay alguna manera de que nosotros podamos asumir el rol para nuestros hijos?

–Desafortunadamente, no –dijo Dumbledore–. Ustedes tienen derechos como guardianes legales en el mundo mágico, pero la ley requiere que todos los niños mágicos tengan a un mago o bruja supervisando sus asuntos.

–Ya veo –dijo Emma. Dio la vuelta al final de su cuaderno, donde había comenzado una lista de cosas por hacer, en la que agregó "trabajar en cambiar leyes anti-muggles" e "investigar opciones de guardián mágico además de Dumbledore". El mago en cuestión se sintió algo nervioso mientras se preguntaba lo que escribía–. Listo. Ahora, usted dijo que Harry tenía una prima a la cual usted nombró como su representante. –Le indicó a Harry que se levantara y se sentara a su lado–. No creo que nos haya dicho antes nada sobre la familia de Harry. ¿Cómo son?

El rostro de Dumbledore se tornó serio.

–Me temo que la respuesta no es buena –dijo con tristeza dirigiéndose al niño–. Harry, tu abuela, Dorea Potter, nació en la familia Black, y aunque tu abuela era una mujer buena, la mayoría de los Black eran conocidos como magos oscuros a los que no les agradaban los muggles o sus hijos mágicos.

–¿Por qué, señor? –Preguntó Harry.

–Porque muchas familias antiguas están más preocupadas en conservar su poder que en otra cosa. No les agradan las familias nuevas que llegan al mundo mágico. Como tal, tienes cuatro primos lejanos por parte de la familia de tu abuela, pero lamento decirte que tres de ellos trabajaron con Voldemort una manera u otra. –Harry respiró profundamente al saber que tantos en su familia habían estado en su contra, o en contra de sus padres biológicos, y que eran malos. Hermione no lucía mejor–. Pero la cuarta, Andrómeda, es una buena mujer –continuó–. Dejó a su familia y se casó con un mago hijo de muggles llamado Ted Tonks. Ella creía en tratar a los muggles de manera justa, como tus padres, por lo que la elegí como tu representante en el Wizengamot.

–¿Cree que pudiéramos conocerla? –Preguntó Emma–. Nos encantaría conocer a algún miembro de su familia. –Harry asintió con entusiasmo–. Y quizás ella pueda enseñarle a Harry acerca de cómo navegar asuntos políticos mágicos antes de que regrese a su mundo.

–Oh, no creo que haya necesidad de que Harry se preocupe de esas cosas a su edad, Sra. Granger.

–No, yo creo es una muy buena idea –la defendió Dan.

–Confío plenamente en la habilidad de la señora Tonks para manejar los asuntos de Harry hasta que él sea mayor de edad. En verdad no hay necesidad de…

"Eso es lo que tememos," pensó Dan.

–Sr. Dumbledore –lo interrumpió–, usted quiere mantener a Harry lejos de su fama, lo cual es bueno, pero su plan haría que no aprenda nada de su legado, y eso suena bastante importante. Especialmente considerando su título nobiliario y que tiene que lidiar con políticas de sangre pura como las que mencionó.

Harry aún volteaba a su alrededor con confusión, pero los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. Sus padres no habían dicho mucho sobre lo que habían hablado con el Sr. Dumbledore además de la amenaza de Voldemort, pero estaba comenzando a comprender que había aún más problemas en el mundo mágico.

–¿No es mejor que aprenda lo antes posible? –Continuó Dan–. ¿Y acaso no tengo razón en que esas familias ricas y de sangre pura le enseñan a _sus_ hijos todo eso desde temprana edad? –La mirada de Dumbledore claramente le dijo que tenía razón.

–Además, aún queremos conocerla –dijo Emma–. Ella _es_ la única pariente mágica de Harry que es buena después de todo.

–Su familiar mágico más cercano para ser más preciso, ya que todas las familias están relacionadas, pero sí, entiendo el sentimiento –dijo–. Le mencionaré a la Sra. Tonks sobre la posibilidad de una visita, aunque quizás el próximo verano sería lo mejor, cuando ustedes tengan más tiempo.

Después de una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza de su esposo, Emma aceptó.

–Eso sería adecuado. Gracias.

–Gracias –agregó Harry.

–No hay de que, mi pequeño. ¿Hay algo más que quieran discutir? ¿No? Entonces me temo que tengo que regresar a mis preparaciones para el semestre de primavera. Feliz año nuevo.

–Feliz año nuevo –respondió la familia.

El rostro de Dumbledore se desvaneció de la chimenea y las llamas recuperaron su natural color naranja.

–Acabo de tener un momento de esos de "¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?" –Dijo Dan después de un momento. Le inquietaba el pensar que una conversación a través de la chimenea se sentía casi normal. Emma y él se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para procesar lo que habían aprendido.

En cuanto se fueron, Hermione se bajó del sillón y le susurró a Harry.

–Siempre hacen eso cuando algo no está bien. Voy a ver qué pasa. –Caminó sobre las puntas de sus pies hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero no fue tan silenciosa.

–Hermione –le llamó su mamá.

–Lo siento, mami. –Corrió de vuelta al sillón avergonzada y abrió nuevamente su libro, pero después de un minuto tuvo una idea. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su hermano–. Harry, transfórmate en gato y escucha lo que están diciendo –le susurró.

Harry sonrió cuando entendió.

–Okay –dijo también en un susurro. Después de concentrarse por unos segundos, corrió en cuatro patas a la puerta de la cocina. Con su sentido del oído felino pudo escucharlo todo.

–Parece que aún tenemos mucho que aprender –dijo su mamá mientras se servía una taza de té. Harry la pudo oler desde afuera, Earl Grey.

–Lo sé –respondió su papá–. Pensé que había algo extraño con el Sr. Dumbledore antes, pero esto… no lo entiendo. Parece que está a cargo de todo. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

–No lo sé. Y no pareció querer hablar de eso. Parece ser una buena persona, pero me hace preguntarme que es lo que hace detrás de escena.

–Siento que nos falta algo. Mientras más aprendemos, menos tiene sentido.

–Bueno, quizás la Sra. Tonks nos lo pueda explicar. O le podemos escribir a la profesora McGonagall…

–Podemos preguntarles, pero ambas trabajan para Dumbledore…

–Lo sé, pero… –Se detuvo cuando notó algo de reojo. Dándose la vuelta vio una pequeña oreja negra en el margen de la puerta–. Harry.

Escuchó un maullido y el desliz de unas patitas sobre el piso de madera mientras el gatito huía.

–Ambos están trabajando juntos, Dan –dijo Emma con una sonrisa–. Le das a nuestra dulce e inocente hija un hermano, y mira lo que pasa.

–Esto fue _tu_ idea.

–Ay, vamos, sabes que lo querías tanto como yo.

–Sí, lo sé, amor… ¿Y qué tal la persona de Gringotts? Parecía alguien decente.

–Quizás, pero no parecen el tipo de personas que hablen de asuntos políticos, especialmente con clientes.

–Tal vez no –dijo Dan–. Es extraño. El patrón parece familiar, pero es difícil de encontrar con la magia. Es… es… como los asuntos políticos de un pueblo pequeño –se dio cuenta con un chasquido de dedos–. ¿Recuerdas cómo sólo hay unos diez mil magos en Inglaterra? Su ministerio tiene que ser manejado como el consejo de un pueblo… y suena a que los peores aspectos también son reflejados. Todos los miembros son amigos, siempre se ayudan para salir de problemas, tienen empleos importantes en el pueblo, las personas ocupan múltiples puestos, todo es manejado en base a metas personales…

–Por Dios, tienes razón –dijo Emma–. Todo lo que sabemos de su guerra civil tiene aún más sentido de esa manera. Incluyendo a Dumbledore.

– _Especialmente_ Dumbledore. ¿De qué otro modo pudiera haber logrado lo que hizo con Harry sin consecuencias? Es como si lo _dejaran_ ser el Director Local de Educación, el Jefe de la Policía, el Presidente del Consejo, _y_ un miembro del Parlamento.

–Creo que necesitamos leer _Historia de la Magia_ desde el principio. Si es más como la historia de un pueblo que el de una nación… Me pregunto qué tanto piensan _ellos_ que es de esa manera.

–No lo sé. Lo _viven_. Los términos son diferentes, pero suena a que así son las cosas.

–La pregunta es cómo es que Dumbledore obtuvo tantos títulos a nivel internacional.

–Y sí, esa es la pregunta –concluyó Dan–. A menos que esté en los libros, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es preguntar cuando tengamos la oportunidad.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su escritorio preguntándose cómo es que sus planes para Harry Potter habían cambiado tanto. El niño seguramente adoptaría una actitud independiente con su nueva familia gracias a la personalidad de sus padres. Supuso que eso era algo bueno, pero ciertamente cambiaba sus calculaciones.

Había esperado que Harry Potter llegaría a Hogwarts cinco años y medio después, no después de pasar la mejor niñez, probablemente una resguardada, pero una niñez decente. Había esperado a un niño tímido, con ganas de aprender, y con la posibilidad de crecer en su papel como el Elegido cuando fuera lo suficiente mayor para poder lidiar con eso. En su lugar, ya había escapado un hogar abusivo y había aprendido una habilidad mágica fácil de esconder y que se había pensado imposible. Quizás aún terminaría siendo algo tímido, como su hermana, pero Albus lo dudaba.

Podía ver a dónde iban las cosas. Bajo la tutela de los Granger, Harry regresaría al mundo mágico tan capaz como lo había sido James Potter, y con la habilidad de Lily Evans de enfrentarse a personas educadas a su nivel. Ambas eran cualidades admirables para prepararlo para su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, pero si el niño también había heredado el interés de su padre por agitar las cosas, guardaba la esperanza de que el mundo mágico estuviera listo para él.

Albus decidió que necesitaba caminar a la Cabeza de Puerco. De alguna manera, sintió que una conversación con Abe sería la parte _menos_ estresante de su día.

* * *

 _Enero, 1986_

Ambos niños estaban sentados con calma mientras sus padres los conducían a través de las calles de la ciudad después de la escuela. Un diciembre cálido había dado pie a un drásticamente frío invierno, y viajaban a su destino bajo un cielo gris y helado.

Los Granger habían tenido suerte de encontrar un dojo altamente calificado y respetado en el área de Crawley, y en el que, aunque con algo de resistencia por parte del mismo dojo debido a la edad, los niños tendrían la posibilidad de alcanzar el nivel del cinturón negro (aunque sin la potencia) antes de que se fueran al "internado" en cinco años.

La mayoría de los niños estarían emocionados al iniciar clases de karate, bueno, aunque quizás no los más reservados; pero Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se lo tomaban muy en serio. Para el resto del mundo, ellos sólo eran dos niños más que querían aprender karate pronto como una habilidad más, pero en secreto ellos sabían la verdad. Ese era el día en el que comenzarían a aprender a defenderse de Voldemort.

El dojo tenía un estilo tradicional y los instructores utilizaban karategi blancos y respondían al título de "sensei". Una clase avanzada estaba concluyendo en la que los estudiantes realizaban movimientos que para los niños parecían impresionantes. Al principio, el club parecía tan serio como los dos niños, pero pronto notaron que era más relajado. Los instructores eran amistosos y conversaban con los niños cuando llegaban. Harry y Hermione se unieron a la fila de una docena de otros niños de cuatro a nueve años, cada uno usando su propio karategi blanco, y luciendo mucho más felices que el par, excepto por uno o dos que obviamente no querían estar ahí.

Mientras Dan y Emma observaban desde el fondo junto a otros padres, el instructor principal se presentó como John, su sensei, y comenzó inmediatamente, enseñándoles a ponerse en posición firme y a hacer reverencias.

–Bien, pero esta vez todos al mismo tiempo. Todos hagan reverencia y digan: "Hola, John-sensei".

–Hola, John-sensei –dijeron la mayoría de los niños en susurros, o quizás los más pequeños eran muy tímidos para hablar más fuerte, pero la voz de Hermione se escuchó con claridad. No era la niña más extrovertida, pero siempre seguía las indicaciones.

–Muy bien. ¿Saben por qué hacemos eso…? Es para mostrar cortesía y respeto. Si los otros maestros y yo los tratamos bien, ¿cómo deben de tratarnos ustedes?

–¡Bien! –Dijeron unos niños.

–Así es. Ahora, cortesía y respeto significan que cuando yo les enseño karate, ustedes lo tienen que usar de buena manera. Y eso quiere decir que no deben de golpear a sus papás o a sus hermanos. Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?

–No –respondieron unos.

–Digan: "No, John-sensei".

–No, John-sensei.

–Bien. Si utilizan karate fuera de clase alguna vez, sólo lo utilizarán para detener a personas que los quieran lastimar, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma se preguntó si alguno de los otros niños tendría razón para utilizar karate además de detener a otros niños que los molestaran en la escuela. Mientras tanto, sus niños tenían que preocuparse por terroristas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Dumbledore tenía razón sobre algo: eran muy pequeños para tener que lidiar con eso… aunque eso no les importa a los terroristas.

Después de las instrucciones los sensei les enseñaron a los niños posiciones y movimientos básicos. Los padres decidieron que John-sensei era un buen maestro; hacía que la lección fuera como un juego, siempre asegurándose que entendieran el punto, y ayudaba a los niños a aprender los movimientos correctamente. Los más pequeños no tenían mucha coordinación, pero mejoraron notablemente durante el transcurso de la lección. Harry también comenzó a imitar a su hermana y seguía las instrucciones al pie.

Lo mejor de la lección fueron unos obstáculos diseñados para ayudarles con la velocidad y agilidad. Los niños se celebraban el uno al otro mientras competían tanto como lo hacían los instructores, y todos terminaron divirtiéndose, incluso Harry, y, para su propia sorpresa, Hermione.

Al final de la lección, cada niño recibió un cinturón blanco por su esfuerzo y respeto, y Dan y Emma estaban contentos al notar que sus niños estaban sonriendo tanto como los demás. Preocuparse por magos oscuros podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

 _Marzo, 1986_

La familia Granger se encontraba desayunando antes de la escuela cuando escucharon el ruido del correo cayendo sobre la alfombra de la entrada desde la apertura de la puerta.

–Ve por el correo, Hermione –dijo Dan mientras leía el periódico.

–Que Harry vaya –dijo Hermione con su tono mandón de hermana mayor.

Dan levantó la mirada y notó que Harry ya casi terminaba de comer.

–Ve por el correo, Harry.

–Que Hermione vaya.

–Hermione aún está comiendo, Harry. Ella irá la próxima vez.

Harry terminó lo que quedaba en su plato y corrió por el correo. Lo trajo de vuelta mientras leía los nombres de los remitentes. No reconoció a ninguno pero Dan tomó una y la abrió rápidamente.

–Emma, ven a ver esto –dijo después de leer la primera línea.

–¿Qué es, Dan? –Preguntó su esposa.

–Los documentos de adopción están listos.

–¿Ya?

–¿Ya? –Dijo Hermione en eco.

Los cuatro juntos observaron la carta y Dan señaló la línea más relevante.

 _Por la presente se reconoce que Harry James Potter es hijo de Daniel Mark Granger y Emma Julia Granger_.

Después de mucha discusión en familia decidieron que Harry conservaría su apellido en honor al sacrificio de sus padres, aunque Harry hubiera adoptado cualquier nombre a cambio de eso.

–Felicidades, Harry. Eres oficialmente miembro de esta familia –dijo Dan–. Intercambiaron besos y abrazos y Harry llegó a la escuela ese día con una sonrisa imperturbable. Ya era oficial. Tenía una familia de verdad.

* * *

De acuerdo a Wikipedia, _The sword and the stone_ es conocida como _La espada en la piedra_ en Latinoamérica y como _Merlín, el encantador_ en España. Yo utilicé el primer título simplemente porque es más apegado al título original.


	9. Política de pueblo pequeño

Harry Potter y su universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Y esta historia en particular le pertenece a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor** : El árbol genealógico de la familia Black indica que aún había varios miembros de edad mayor vivos en 1986. Sin embargo, he elegido ignorar esto debido a otros errores matemáticos en el árbol genealógico, y porque fue mencionado que la casa "ancestral" de la familia Black ubicada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba deshabitada desde la muerte de Walburga en 1985.

 **Notas de la traductora:** La relaciones genealógicas en español difieren de las relaciones en inglés (un primo en segundo grado en inglés pudiera ser un sobrino en español). Para simplificar, decidí hacer traducción directa del término utilizado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Julio, 1986_

Andrómeda Tonks sintió escalofríos al atravesar las barreras de la casa. Ese lugar estaba protegido por todo menos el encantamiento Fidelio, aunque considerando a quien iba a conocer, no le sorprendió.

Describirla como nerviosa sería simplificarlo. Nadie había visto a Harry Potter en casi cinco años, excepto por Dumbledore y sus más cercanos. Andrómeda había sido informada que había sido adoptado por una familia muggle con una hija mágica, y querían conocerla.

Andrómeda nunca había visto al niño antes. Sirius se lo había pedido, pero los Potter ya se encontraban escondidos cuando nació. Nunca pudo comprender porque su primo había hecho lo que hizo. Seleccionado para Gryffindor, había dejado la familia y sido desheredado al igual que ella, actuando como el padrino perfecto hasta el final… pero no era el momento de meditar sobre eso. Tocó el timbre sin titubear; no vivías por catorce años con Ted sin aprender unas cosas.

Emma Granger abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su visita, pero se detuvo con sorpresa al notar que la mujer en la puerta lucía perfectamente normal. Era una mujer atractiva en sus treinta, limpia y formal, con cabello castaño claro y usaba un vestido muggle. Su vestido incluso estaba a la moda.

–¿Es usted la Sra. Tonks? –Le preguntó.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y tomó su mano.

–Sí, y usted debe de ser la Sra. Granger. ¿Qué tal?

–Un placer. Por favor, entre. Harry, tu prima está aquí –le llamó.

Harry corrió al vestíbulo al escuchar la noticia, su hermana y su padre detrás de él, para encontrarse con una mujer que se paralizó al verlo. Harry estaba comenzando a notar un patrón en eso. Y por supuesto, su reacción natural felina fue observarla fijamente.

A Andrómeda le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba en una competencia de miradas con el Niño Que Vivió. Sí, era el hijo de James y Lily, pero había algo en sus ojos. Ya que no sabía nada de su habilidad, sólo pudo adivinar que eso provenía de su tiempo con su nueva familia. Pero se veía bien. Basado en el reporte bastante minimalista de Dumbledore, pudo darse cuenta de que Harry estaba en mejor aspecto de como lo habían encontrado el año anterior. De hecho, había crecido varias pulgadas e iba en camino a ponerse al corriente con sus compañeros, y las lecciones de karate lo hacían ser un niño en mejor forma que la mayoría.

Mientras lo observaba, Emma Granger supo cómo controlar la situación. Se inclinó y susurró algo al niño, quien parpadeó lentamente y después extendió su mano.

–Encantado de conocerla Sra. Tonks.

Algo dentro de ella se liberó al escucharlo hablar. El niño parecía normal; incluso ella había estado un poco obsesionada con la leyenda del Niño Que Vivió, pero no, era un niño ordinario y repentinamente la formalidad le dolió. Él era familia después de todo, y la única familia que le importaba además de Dora, Ted, y los padres de Ted. Quizás era hora de redimir el apodo que sus hermanas le habían dado. Se agachó hasta estar a su altura y tomó su mano.

–Me alegra conocerte finalmente, Harry –dijo con tono dulce–. Por favor, llámame Andi. ¿Y ella es tu hermana? –Dijo indicando a la niña detrás de él.

–Sí, señora… Andi. Ella es Hermione –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Encantada de conocerla –dijo Hermione.

–Hermione, que nombre tan hermoso –dijo Andi–. Es el nombre perfecto para una joven bruja.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido. Estaba más que acostumbrada a que las personas se burlaran de su nombre, aún con se hermano defendiéndola.

–Gracias por invitarme, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo Andi poniéndose de pie–. No tengo mucha más familia que Harry, así que es bueno reconectarme con él.

–Por favor, llámanos Dan y Emma –dijo ella. Fuera o no a apoyar a Harry, era familia–. Por favor, entra. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

–Sí, por favor.

–Cuéntanos de tu familia –dijo Dan mientras tomaba un sorbo de té–. Sé que Harry se muere por saber más.

–Oh, estoy segura de que ya saben todo sobre nosotros a estas alturas –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–No realmente. El Sr. Dumbledore no nos dijo mucho además de que eres prima de Harry.

–¿En verdad? A mí me entregó todo un archivo sobre ustedes… –se detuvo al notar a los Granger gruñir y sacudir la cabeza; incluso los niños–. Bueno… él haría algo así.

Dan y Emma se miraron el uno al otro y levantaron una ceja.

–De acuerdo. Vengo de la familia Black, como la abuela de Harry, aunque los más listos la dejaron en cuanto pudieron. Mi esposo, Ted, es nacido de muggles, como Hermione, por lo que tratamos de estar al corriente con lo que pasa en este mundo. Y tenemos una hija, Nymphadora. Ella tiene trece años, y es… una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Dan y Emma se rieron con ella ante eso, secretamente agradecidos de no tener que preocuparse por adolescentes por un tiempo.

–Lo sé –continuó–. Dice querer ser auror, algo como un detective mágico. Creo que era mucho esperar que ingresara al negocio familiar.

–¿El negocio familiar? –Preguntó Dan.

–Bueno, el de Ted y mío. De hecho, creo que tenemos eso en común. Ustedes son dentistas, ¿verdad? ¿Sanadores de dientes?

–Así es –dijeron ellos asintiendo.

–Yo trabajo como sanadora en el hospital de San Mungo, y Ted trabaja en una apotecaria en el callejón Diagon.

–¿En verdad? ¿Cómo es ser sanadora mágica? –dijo Emma.

–De acuerdo a Ted, no es muy diferente a lo suyo. Tenemos pociones que realizan lo mismo que la mayoría de sus medicinas, y el mismo tipo de terapias físicas y eso. La diferencia es que es más fácil realizar cirugías y curar cortadas simples y fracturas con una varita.

–Y limpiar también –indicó Emma–. Tan sólo eso incrementa la expectativa de vida de una persona.

–Me lo imagino. Deberíamos de comparar notas en algún momento. Muy pocos sanadores prestan atención a las técnicas muggle.

Dan y Emma estaban entusiasmados al encontrar a alguien en el mundo mágico que pudiera hablar a su nivel. Emma incluso tomó unas notas. Ya había llenado su primer cuaderno con material de _Historia de la magia_ y comenzado el segundo.

–Y por supuesto, también estás en el negocio de la familia de Harry –dijo Emma–. ¿El Wizengamot?

–Sí, también está eso, aunque no se reúne con tanta frecuencia, gracias a Merlín. Sólo una vez al mes a menos que haya ocurrido algo importante. Un montón de viejos ricos y presumidos que se creen muy importantes, pero así son los políticos. –Dan y Emma soltaron una risa; algunas cosas no cambian en ningún mundo.

–Bueno, de cualquier manera apreciamos que representes los intereses de Harry.

–No es problema, en verdad. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y así puedo poner el entrenamiento de mi familia en bueno eso.

–¿Y cómo es que el Wizengamot está organizado? Hemos leído _Historia de la magia_ y Dumbledore nos ha dicho algo, pero ¿cómo es ahora?, las facciones y eso.

Andi estaba secretamente aliviada de que Dumbledore les hubiera explicado algo a los Granger.

–Ah… hay cuarenta y cuatro puestos hereditarios, seis por elección, y ocho por nombramiento –explicó, provocando expresiones de asombro. Los Granger no esperaban que los puestos hereditarios aún fueran tan dominantes–. Los puestos son divididos equitativamente en tres facciones… de manera bastante similar a mi familia. Como verán, mi hermana menor, Narcissa, se casó con Lucius Malfoy: líder de la facción purista y conservadora, posible mortífago (aunque él afirmó estar bajo un _Imperio)_ , y si no el hombre _más_ rico del mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña, ciertamente es de los más ricos. Su dinero es lo que mantiene a los puristas en poder, y muchos sospechan que él era quien patrocinaba las acciones de Quien Ustedes Saben.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó Dan.

–¿Quién Ustedes Saben?

–Erm… no, no sabemos quién.

–¿Qué? –Andi suspiró. Harry debía de saber de su pasado–. Ustedes saben… V… V… Voldemort –lo tartamudeó con expresión de incomodidad.

–Ah, _él_ –dijo Dan casualmente. Los ojos de Andi se abrieron con sorpresa.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó Emma.

–Pues, es sólo que… a las personas en verdad no les gusta decir su nombre. –Los Granger estaban confundidos. Incluso los niños–. _En verdad_ no les gusta decirlo… Incluso se le menciona en publicaciones oficiales como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

–¡Eso es ridículo! –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hermione. Ella tembló un poco, pero continuó–. Eso sólo lo hace más atemorizante.

Andi repentinamente se sintió bajo su escrutinio, sumamente consciente que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica había sido puesta en vergüenza por una niña de seis años.

–Tiene razón, ¿sabes? –Dijo Dan–. Nadie en nuestro mundo tiene miedo de decir el nombre de Hitler o algo similar. Además, el Sr. Dumbledore no tuvo ningún problema en decir su nombre.

Andi intentó no temblar.

–Lo sé, siempre ha sido así –dijo ella–. Lo siento, es sólo que las noticias viajan rápido en el mundo mágico y V… Voldemort tenía la costumbre de… –Su mirada se dirigió a los niños–. Hacer un ejemplo de las personas que no lo temían lo suficiente–. Harry se puso un poco pálido ante eso por lo que Andi cambió rápidamente el tema–. De cualquier manera, también hay una facción que se opone a los puristas, hasta cierto nivel. Varían desde personas que sólo quieren los mismos derechos para los nacidos de muggles, hasta Solomon Monroe, quien piensa que no comprendemos a las acromántulas. –Los Granger no sabían que era una acromántula, pero no sonaba a algo agradable–. Dumbledore es el líder de la facción en favor de los derechos igualitarios, el Líder de la Luz como dicen sus fans, aunque para situaciones de día a día es probablemente Augusta Longbottom, y estoy segura de que Harry será una fuerza formidable cuando tenga la edad, si eso es lo que él elige.

–La otra facción son los neutrales, liderados por Adrian Greengrass. Si se quiere hacer algo estos días se necesita a unos cuantos de ellos. Por supuesto, hay varias idiosincrasias, como lo del puesto de la familia Black. ¿Supongo que saben de Sirius Black?

La familia asintió. Para entonces Harry había escuchado la historia de su padrastro, el traidor.

–Sirius Black es el último varón con vida de la familia Black. El último en una familia que sólo una generación antes era fuerte y segura. Ya que está en Azkaban, el puesto de la familia en el Wizengamot se da a los familiares más cercanos para que actúen como representantes. Su hermano, Regulus, también era un mortífago, aunque supuestamente se arrepintió cuando la guerra se volvió peor y V… Voldemort lo asesinó personalmente. La siguiente en la línea era su madre, quien ocupó el puesto hasta su muerte el año pasado. Después era mi hermana mayor, Bellatrix, otra mortífaga. Ella también está en Azkaban por… cosas que no son apropiadas en frente de los niños. –Dan y Emma se tornaron serios ante eso. Tenía que ser bastante malo para superar lo que le había ocurrido a los padres de Harry–. Ya que yo fui expulsada de la familia no soy elegible, por lo que su representante es Narcissa. Mientras Sirius siga con vida ella ocupa su puesto y vota igual que su esposo. Cuando él muera, habrá un puesto vacío y el Wizengamot elegirá a una nueva familia para ocuparlo, preferiblemente el familiar más cercano con un heredero y que aún no sea noble. Si las cosas siguen como ahora, Malfoy nominará a Richard Burke, yo nominaré a Enid Croaker, y Malfoy ganará el voto.

–Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres. Quiero escuchar sobre cómo ha estado Harry durante los últimos ocho meses…

Hablaron por un tiempo, diciendo lo que pudieron sobre los primeros encuentros con Harry y Dumbledore y como había estado Harry desde entonces. Los niños hablaron sobre sus amigos en la escuela, y Hermione habló especialmente de sus libros. Cuando Harry habló de su amor por escalar, Andi dijo que esperaba que volara y jugara quidditch como su padre, aunque Dan y Emma no estuvieron muy contentos con eso. Sólo sabían lo más básico sobre quidditch, pero Andi admitió que no sonaba seguro bajo estándares muggle.

Cuando los niños hablaron sobre la clase de karate que estaban tomando, aunque Andi comprendía lo serio que era, no pudo evitar reírse.

–Eso _sí_ lo tengo que ver. –Su risa pronto se convirtió en entusiasmo cuando Harry y Hermione demostraron un kata completo en frente de ella. No es que fueran particularmente buenos, sólo eran cinturón amarillo, y por supuesto aún no tenían varitas, pero si ya estaban haciendo cosas así a sus cinco y seis años de edad, entonces su cuñado y sus secuaces estarían en problemas si intentaban algo en contra de los niños cuando fueran mayores.

A cambio, Andi les habló un poco más sobre su familia, especialmente sobre las bromas de Dora en Hogwarts y su rivalidad en quidditch contra Charlie Weasley, lo cual fue bastante entretenido. Emma sugirió que las familias se reunieran en algún momento, aunque tomaría un tiempo.

–Definitivamente necesito introducirlos a Ted –afirmó Andi–, pero es algo complicado. Oficialmente, no estoy aquí. Ya saben cómo es Dumbledore con sus secretos. Traeré a mi esposo si puedo, pero no estoy segura de que Dora esté lista.

Cuando la conversación pareció llegar a su fin, Andi los sorprendió sacando un paquete envuelto de su bolso.

–Harry, sé que tu cumpleaños es en unas cuantas semanas, y como no podré venir a verte, quiero darte esto.

Harry tomó el regalo y, después de un gesto de sus padres, lo abrió. Se sorprendió al encontrar una motocicleta de juguete dentro de la caja, de unas ocho pulgadas de largo y con una varita plateada a juego del mismo tamaño. Levantó la motocicleta y la estudió con curiosidad. Parecía familiar.

–Tu padre y tu abuelo disfrutaban de crear y modificar cosas, Harry. Inventos mágicos, mejores escobas, y así. Esa motocicleta es una réplica de la que tu padre… y Sirius Black modificaron para que volara.

–¿En verdad? –Preguntó Harry con entusiasmo–. Tuve un sueño una vez sobre una motocicleta que volaba.

–Quizás es la misma. La original está en nuestra bodega. Esta no vuela, pero se mueve sola. Anda, ponla en el suelo. –Harry lo hizo–. Ahora, ¿ves ese palo plateado?

–Ajá.

–Es una varita de juguete. No hace nada más que controlar la motocicleta. Sólo apunta la varita y di "Enciende".

Harry tomó la varita de la caja y dijo "Enciende". Inmediatamente el juguete comenzó a rodar con balance perfecto mientras se escuchaba un zumbido eléctrico. Harry rápidamente aprendió que se movía en la dirección a donde él apuntara la varita, y en unos minutos se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del salón, hasta que intentó dar una vuelta muy estrecha y cayó de lado.

–¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias! –Exclamó.

–No hay de que, Harry. Di "Alto" para apagarla.

–Erm… ¿tenemos permitido tener algo así aquí? –Preguntó Dan antes de que Harry comenzara nuevamente.

–Oh, claro que sí. Sólo no le digan a nadie que es mágica. El ministerio no puede rastrear toda la magia, sólo los hechizos. Es el secreto peor guardado en la zona mágica de Gran Bretaña. Digan que fue hecha por orden especial y que se mueve con… ¿baterías?

Harry enderezó la motocicleta y continuó jugando con Hermione detrás de él.

–De acuerdo, niños, ¿por qué no la llevan arriba si es que van a estar jugando? Sólo tengan cuidado.

Los niños dieron gritos de entusiasmo mientras subían las escaleras, dejando a Dan y Emma para que preguntaran las cosas políticas que no querían que escucharan.

–Andi, hay algo que nos hemos estado preguntando, si es que puedes responder –dijo Dan.

–¿Qué es? –Andi se tornó seria, reconociendo el plan de cuando Dora tenía esa edad durante la guerra.

–¿ _Cómo_ es que Dumbledore llegó a tener todos esos títulos?

–Oh, eso. –Andi se rio un poco a pesar de sí misma, aunque entendió como es que eso sería preocupante–. Es bastante simple de hecho. Albus Dumbledore fue considerado como el Héroe del mundo mágico por años. –Dan y Emma sólo la observaron–. Han estado leyendo _Historia de la Magia_ , ¿ya llegaron al capítulo sobre la guerra de Grindelwald?

–Aún no.

–Lean esos capítulos… Y ahora que lo pienso, tengan un libro de historia muggle a la mano cuando lo hagan. Entiendo porque no se los dijo; a Dumbledore no le gusta hablar de su vida, pero el hecho es que él _personalmente_ derrotó a Grindelwald en 1945.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Emma–. ¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore ganó la segunda guerra mundial por sí solo?

Andi asintió.

–El lado occidental. Todos saben la historia. Dumbledore fue uno de los organizadores del contraataque, siempre ha sido muy inteligente, pero muchas personas consideraban que era el único lo suficiente poderoso para derrotar a Grindelwald en un duelo. Dumbledore no quería involucrarse en la lucha como tal, pero los aliados mágicos estaban desesperados, mucho más desesperados de lo que los comandantes muggle jamás supieron. Grindelwald estaba a punto de derrotar a los aliados con su ejército para recuperar Francia para los alemanes. Así que el 6 de enero de 1945, Dumbledore se enfrentó a Grindelwald en la región de Ardenas. Tres horas de caos y destrucción en lo que se considera el duelo más espectacular de todos los tiempos; Grindelwald terminó en cadenas y Dumbledore lideró a los aliados a la victoria.

–Espera un momento, ¿dijiste las Ardenas? –dijo Dan–. Mi padre estuvo _en_ las Ardenas.

–Muchos estuvieron ahí –dijo Andi con tono de disculpa–. Dudo que hayan visto algo más que explosiones. De cualquier manera, Dumbledore fue llamado el Héroe del mundo mágico desde ese día hasta… bueno, honestamente, hasta que Harry tomó el título hace cinco años. El mundo estaba tan agradecido que lo hicieron Jefe Supremo y Jefe de Magos antes de que los anteriores se retiraran. Aún le ofrecen el puesto de Ministro cada década, pero siempre lo rechaza. Dice que prefiere moderar.

–Sí, eso es básicamente lo que nos dijo –dijo Emma–. Así que le dieron todos esos títulos por ganar la guerra... No por… actos políticos.

–¿Actos políticos? No, prácticamente lo obligaron a aceptar. Después de todo, ¿qué más se le puede dar al hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico?

–Pero… pero… –Dan tartamudeó mientras intentaba articular lo que le estaba molestando–. ¿Eso quiere decir que la persona más poderosa políticamente _también_ es la más poderosa físicamente?

–Mm… Creo que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera… Quiero decir, depende de la opinión de a quien se le pregunte. Todos pensaban que… Voldemort estaba casi a su nivel. –Se sorprendió al notar lo fácil que era decir el nombre después de unas cuantas repeticiones–. Y hay otros… el Ministro Grayson de Australia, Fan Tong en China, Old Coyote en América. Cualquiera de ellos pudiera estar a su nivel.

–¿Y no crees que hace mucho en tu mundo? –Dijo Emma.

Andi se rio abiertamente.

–No serías la primera en sugerirlo –dijo–. Me lo he preguntado antes, especialmente porque ya no es tan joven. El punto es que me guste o no, eso es lo que se obtiene por ganar una guerra en nuestro mundo.

 _Y todos piensan que Harry ganó una guerra_ , pensaron todos. Por lo menos Andi parecía el tipo de persona que haría las preguntas difíciles. Emma se dirigió a su lista de cosas que hacer, la cual era bastante ambiciosa y, más por frustración, agregó: _Introducir la democracia al mundo mágico_.

* * *

 _Octubre, 1986_

–¿De qué te vas a disfrazar en Halloween? –Preguntó Hermione.

Harry no la miró, sólo bajo la mirada.

–No sé -dijo en un murmullo.

Hermione ya conocía esa mirada.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Harry se sentó con rigidez, pero sus manos temblaban de manera imperceptible.

–Hermione, ven aquí –le ordenó su mamá dirigiéndola hacia el rincón del cuarto.

–No creo que Harry quiera celebrar Halloween este año –le susurró.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

–Hermione, recuerda, sus padres fueron asesinados en Halloween –susurró Emma–. No creo que quiera celebrar ese día.

–¿Pero no vamos a ir a pedir dulces? –Exclamó Hermione en voz alta.

–Shh. –Debió de saber que eso sería un problema. Halloween siempre había sido el único día que Hermione tenía permitido una cantidad excesiva de dulces–. Si Harry no quiere ir, no tiene que hacerlo. Recuerda, no le gustan los dulces tanto como a ti. Si en verdad quieres ir, puedes ir con tu papá.

–Oh… okay… –dijo Hermione con mirada decepcionada. No habló con Harry mucho después de esa noche, pero su madre notó que lo miraba con culpabilidad de vez en cuando. Emma decidió que aún si Hermione no iba, tenía que hacer algo para que Harry no estuviera tan decaído mientras los demás niños se divertían. Así que después de unos minutos de discusión en susurros con Dan, Emma tomó acción.

Se sentó en el sillón al lado de Harry y lo abrazó mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Él se acercó más a ella.

–Harry –dijo con titubeo mientras encontraba las palabras–. Sabemos que no recuerdas a tus padres biológicos… Y tu papá y yo somos felices de tenerte como hijo, pero es triste que nunca los llegaste a conocer… y Halloween se acerca, y serán cinco años… bueno, pensamos que sería bueno que visitáramos las tumbas de tus padres el día de Halloween, después de clases.

Harry levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando, pero con preguntas e indecisión.

–Muchas personas dicen que les ayuda a seguir adelante. A mí siempre me ayuda visitar a mis padres… Es como tener la oportunidad de verlos y hablar con ellos… aun cuando no pueden responder, es agradable saber que te pueden escuchar en algún lugar, y algún día tendrás la oportunidad de verlos… ¿Quieres ir?

Harry lo pensó por un momento e intentó decir "Sí, mamá", pero salió como un chillido. Asintió y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Emma.

–Bien, le escribiré a Andi y le preguntaré si puede llevarnos –susurró.

Una carta por correo muggle siempre tomaba unos varios días, pero en su experiencia, la lechuza con la respuesta siempre era rápida. Poco después de cuando esperaban que Andi hubiera recibido su carta recibieron su respuesta.

 _Queridos Dan y Emma:_

 _Estoy de acuerdo que sería bueno para Harry visitar las tumbas de sus padres biológicos si es lo que él quiere. Entiendo y comparto su preocupación por su aislamiento del mundo mágico; sin embargo, me temo que no puede ser justo el día de Halloween. Turistas y aquellos que desean conmemorar la fecha están más que presentes ese día, sin mencionar todas las celebraciones del "Día de Harry Potter". No puedo permitir que Harry sea expuesto a eso, sin mencionar el hecho de que es probable que lo reconozcan._

 _Creo que el domingo siguiente, el 2 de noviembre, sería un mejor día para una visita. Pocas personas estarán ahí y les aseguro algo de privacidad. Estoy más que dispuesta a recogerlos esa tarde para llevarlos al Valle de Godric, y pagar todos los gatos. Sólo asegúrense de cubrir la cicatriz de Harry ya que no muchos lo identificarían sin verla. Les presentaré a Ted cuando vaya y mis mejores deseos este Halloween._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Andrómeda Tonks_

Emma se sintió enferma al leer "Día de Harry Potter". Descrito de esa manera, estaban celebrando que un niño perdiera a sus padres. Estaba de acuerdo con Andi: no sería bueno llevarlo ese día.

Afortunadamente, Harry pareció entender cuando le explicó que tendrían que esperar hasta el domingo, sólo mencionando la parte sobre que habría muchas personas que lo pudieran reconocer. Desafortunadamente, eso liberó a Hermione para preguntarle si quería ir con ella a pedir dulces porque si lo iba a hacer, necesitaría un disfraz pronto. Lo dijo de manera amable, como si estuviera tratando de ayudar y hacerlo sentir mejor por no poder ir al Valle de Godric el 31, pero la niña de siete años aún no había aprendido a tener el tacto necesario.

Emma estuvo a punto de regañarla cuando, para su sorpresa, Harry respondió en voz baja.

–Sí, puedo ir.

–No tienes que hacerlo, Harry –le dijo–. Sé que no te gustan mucho los dulces, y todos entenderemos si prefieres quedarte en casa y tener una noche tranquila.

Harry levantó la mirada para observarla.

–Gracias, mamá… Pero Paul y Tiffany querían que todos fuéramos juntos.

–Oh… –Emma sonrió–. Bueno, me parece bien que quieras ir con tus amigos. Supongo que tendremos que encontrarte un disfraz.

Tomó un viaje de último momento a la tienda de disfraces el día antes de Halloween para que pudieran encontrar el atuendo ideal para Harry. Su disfraz de mago parecía la versión en azul oscuro de la túnica de un monje, la cual tenía una capucha con hilo dorado, y también llevaba la varita plateada de su motocicleta de juguete. Hermione estaba usando una túnica de bruja negra con un sombrero de punta, bastante similar al de McGonagall. Su disfraz no incluía una varita, pero una escoba en miniatura como la de la Bruja Mala del Oeste.

La noche de Halloween, un ninja vestido completamente de negro y una princesa hada genérica los recogieron en su casa, acompañados por el padre de Paul y la madre de Tiffany.

–Hola, que buenos disfraces –dijo Paul.

–Gracias, los suyos también –respondió Harry agitando su varita.

–Me gusta tu vestido, Tiffany –comentó Hermione.

–Gracias. Te ves bien como bruja.

–Vamos, hay que irnos –dijo Paul interrumpiendo la conversación con una mirada hambrienta por dulces. Siendo el mayor de los cuatro sabía la mayoría de los trucos para obtener más, y sabía muy bien que el vecindario de la familia Granger era el más rico de los tres.

–De acuerdo, esperen un momento, déjenme tomar una foto –dijo Dan. Después de acomodarlos a los cuatro para posar ante la cámara, fue rápidamente empujado por sus hijos.

–Diviértanse y vayan con cuidado –dijo Emma mientras se iban.

–Sí, mamá –respondió Hermione.

Se fueron mientras Emma se quedaba a dar dulces en casa. Harry pronto descubrió que aunque los dulces eran sólo uno de los pequeños beneficios, en verdad disfrutó de ir de casa en casa. Bajo la cubierta de su disfraz podía dejar salir su lado mágico e incluso comenzó a lanzar hechizos inventados con su varita de juguete, aunque en un momento, para su sorpresa, chispas comenzaron a salir de la punta y tuvo que parar. Por suerte, todos pensaron que era parte especial de su disfraz.

Fue su padre quien le recordó que probablemente no debería de usar la palabra _abracadabra_ , especialmente en Halloween. _Historia de la magia moderna_ les había informado justo a que hechizo era similar esa palabra.


	10. El Valle de Godric

No gano nada de dinero por esto, ni tengo el derecho. El derecho le pertenece a JK Rowling... Y a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Para aquellos que preguntaron, no me he olvidado de Sirius. Desafortunadamente, tendrá que esperar hasta que haya la oportunidad de exponer a Colagusano. Pero Harry _conocerá_ a más personas de su familia en capítulos futuros.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Noviembre, 1986_

Andrómeda y Edward Tonks llegaron el domingo por la tarde a escoltar a los Granger al Valle de Godric. Ambos notaron que Harry estaba usando una gorra de béisbol que cubría su cabello y la cicatriz en su frente. Incluso en su antigua residencia, muy pocas personas podían reconocer al niño de esa manera por lo que Andi asintió con aprobación mientras les presentaba a su esposo.

Ted era rubio y grande, pero Harry notó que su apariencia no era cercana a la de Vernon Dursley, y su voz era mucho más amable. Ted tomó las manos de todos rápidamente mientras los saludaba. Fue el primer nacido de muggles que conocieron además de Hermione, y como su esposa, sabía moverse en el mundo muggle. Dan y Emma estuvieron bastante impresionados cuando saludó a Harry como a alguien de su familia; considerando como les había ido a los nacidos de muggles durante la guerra, no hubieran estado sorprendidos si hubiera mostrado reverencia ante el Niño que Vivió.

–El auto está en el garaje –dijo Dan mientras los Tonks comenzaban a caminar hacia la esquina.

–Si no les molesta, será mucho más rápido si utilizamos un medio de transporte mágico –dijo Andi. Tomar el autobús no sería más riesgoso que la visita, y sintió que sería mejor librarlos de lo que Ted estimó serían seis horas de viaje en total.

–¿Qué tipo de transporte? –Preguntó Dan, pensando en la red flu y en escobas.

–¿Están utilizando sus talismanes repelentes de encantamientos repelentes? –Dan y Emma asintieron–. Aún no han visto grandes actos mágicos, por lo que será mejor que se preparen pues… utilizaremos el autobús noctámbulo. –Andi se acercó a la calle y sacó su varita de su manga–. Lo único que tienen que hacer es levantar la varita y…

¡BANG!

Detrás de Andi y Ted, apareciendo de la nada y en un chillido, se encontraba un enorme autobús morado de tres plantas. Un momento después, un hombre con uniforme morado salió y habló con ella.

–Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Mi nombre es Ernie Prang y estoy a su disposición… ¿cuál es el problema? –Dijo mientras señalaba a la familia, quienes observaban todo con la boca abierta.

–Sr. Prang, ellos son nuestros amigos, la familia Granger –dijo Andi–. Los niños se enteraron que son magos el año pasado y les estoy enseñando el mundo mágico.

–Ah, ya comienzan más temprano. ¿Y a dónde van? –dijo Ernie.

Ella le entregó una bolsa con oro.

–¿Con esto es suficiente para un viaje redondo al Valle de Godric?

–Ciertamente, señora. Todos a bordo pues –los llamó.

Los Granger lucieron menos tranquilos cuando subieron al autobús y notaron que en lugar de asientos normales había sillas de madera que no estaban organizadas. Un grupo de brujas y magos de aspecto desarreglado y con ropa anacrónica se encontraban sentados cerca de la parte trasera.

–Agárrense bien –les advirtió Ted cuando encontraron seis asientos juntos.

–Me pregunto porque… –murmuró Emma sarcásticamente.

–De acuerdo, vámonos Lou –dijo Ernie.

–Mm… –gruñó el conductor y después de otro tremendo ¡BANG! comenzaron su viaje… y en un instante estaban en una ciudad diferente.

La familia Granger fue impulsada hacia atrás por una gran fuerza. Las sillas se movían libremente, aunque nunca se caían. Hubieran cuestionado cómo es que estaban en Londres si no estuvieran ocupados gritando: después de todo, el autobús noctámbulo no sólo iba a un _mínimo_ de cien millas por hora, sino que tampoco permanecía en el camino.

Les tomó cinco minutos y unas cuantas teletransportaciones más para que se dieran cuenta que los obstáculos se movían para evitar al autobús. Les tomó diez minutos más el consolar a Harry y Hermione y asegurarles que no iban a sufrir un accidente fatal. El autobús hizo paradas por todo el país para recoger y dejar a diferentes personas, pero Andi tenía razón de que era el método más rápido ya que llegaron al Valle de Godric en menos de una hora, aunque no estaban seguros de si había valido la pena.

–¿Por qué esta maldita cosa no tiene cinturones de seguridad? –Demandó Dan cuando finalmente se bajaron. Emma ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de corregir su vocabulario.

–Oh, no es tan malo –dijo Ernie–. Nadie se ha lastimado en un mes. Gracias por su elección.

Y con un último ¡BANG!, el autobús noctámbulo desapareció.

–Lo siento –dijo Andi bajo las miradas de desaprobación de Dan y Emma–. Es difícil de describir a alguien que nunca lo ha utilizado.

–¿No tienen… mejores medios de transporte? –Preguntó Emma.

–Ninguno rápido. La red flu, trasladores, aparición… todos son iguales. Magia poderosa tiene un precio, y en este case el precio es que son muy incómodos.

Dan aun pensaba que sería más cómodo con cinturones de seguridad, pero se guardó el pensamiento. Hermione continuó pensando sobre las leyes de la magia mientras cruzaba la calle de la mano de su padre, ya algo recuperada del viaje.

El Valle de Godric era un pueblo tranquilo, con los residentes muggle felizmente ignorantes de la enorme cantidad de magia a su alrededor. Una calle de agradables casas de campo los llevó hacia la plaza del pueblo, rodeada de unas cuantas tiendas, la oficina de correos, un pub, y una pequeña iglesia. Y al final de la calle se encontraba una casa que no se veía tan agradable.

–Ese es el lugar que más personas visitan en Halloween –explicó Andi con voz suave–. Ahí fue donde vivieron… donde viviste, Harry.

Emma lo acercó más a ella mientras se acercaban. Para los muggles lucía como un terreno abandonado; pero para aquellos al tanto del mundo mágico, había una casa como las demás, excepto por la sección del segundo piso que había sido destrozada por una terrible explosión y escombros por todo el jardín. Los arbustos claramente no habían sido retocados en cinco años, y una hiedra de color verde oscuro crecía a los lados de la casa. Mientras observaban las ruinas, Andi se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la cerca de metal oxidado. Un letrero salió del suelo, con un mensaje en letras doradas aun visible a pesar de estar rodeado de grafiti.

 _En este lugar, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida. Su hijo, Harry, es el único mago que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozó una familia._

Emma leyó las palabras en voz alta para sus hijos. Su voz titubeó mientras controlaba sus lágrimas. Era menos de un año desde que Harry había llegado a su hogar, pero la realidad de lo que le había ocurrido a su familia biológica la golpeó cuando vio la casa destrozada. Ignorando la maldición asesina, ¿cómo es que había sobrevivido la explosión?

Harry dio un paso adelante y acarició el letrero de madera con sus manos. A Emma le tomó un momento el darse cuenta de que estaba leyendo los mensajes escritos alrededor del epitafio: cinco años de grafiti mágico, palabras sobre palabras sobre palabras que resaltaban por la tinta brillante o se ocultaban detrás de los otros mensajes. Harry estaba leyendo en voz alta, saltándose los nombres difíciles y enfocándose en los mensajes más largos.

 _Gracias, gracias, Harry Potter._

 _Adiós, Lily y James. Me gustaría que hubiéramos sido más cercanos – Victoria McKinnon._

 _Mis bendiciones, Harry Potter, donde sea que estés – Michael Dunbar._

 _Te fallé, Lily. En verdad lo siento. Juro que te vengaré._

 _Siempre estaremos en deuda con los Potter. Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros – Dedalus Diggle._

 _Descansen en paz, James y Lily. Sólo quisiera poder hacer más por Harry – Remus._

La voz de Harry se rindió y cayó al suelo mientras lloraba y sollozaba de una manera muy similar a un maullido.

Emma se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Ella también lloraba, pero por una razón diferente: a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado del Niño Que Vivió, las falsedades _escritas_ sobre él en _Historia de la Magia Moderna_ , fue conmovida al notar que finalmente _alguien_ había encontrado las palabras correctas. Alguien en ese terrible mundo mágico finalmente comprendió y recuerda a Lily y a James de manera adecuada en lugar de adular a un infante vanagloriado por sus trágicas circunstancias.

Una gata de cabello largo y de aspecto desaliñado se acercó al par y maulló. Harry levantó la mirada, parpadeando sus lágrimas para poder observarla con atención. Pudo notar que era de edad mayor por la manera en la que caminaba, los dientes amarillentos, el pelaje castaño de aspecto áspero, y el tono gris alrededor de la nariz. La gata lo observó con precaución, como si hubiera sufrido una mala experiencia con él, pero lentamente se acercó hasta llegar a su brazo. Harry levantó su mano y con cuidado la acarició detrás de las orejas, por lo que la gata se acostó y comenzó a ronronear.

Durante varios minutos nadie habló ni supo que hacer, pero finalmente Emma y Harry se pusieron de pie y se dieron la vuelta. Ted y Andy estaban abrazados, y Dan estaba abrazando a Hermione; pero la pequeña se liberó cuando vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano y corrió a abrazarlo.

–¡Oh, Harry! –Lloró. Emma colocó una mano sobre los hombros de ambos para tranquilizarlos.

Harry sopló su nariz unas cuantas veces más.

–Gracias –susurró.

–Vamos, si están listos… –dijo Andi–, el cementerio está por aquí. –Los llevó por un sendero; sólo Harry notó que la gata los estaba siguiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza notaron el obelisco en el centro, un monumento de guerra como los que se encontraban en varias otras aldeas. Pero cuando se acercaron, Ted les explicó:

–Querían mantener la casa como quedó… esa noche, pero algunos de nosotros en Londres queríamos que hubiera un monumento, por lo que cooperamos para pagar la estatua que está aquí. –Y sí, cuando se acercaron, el obelisco se transformó en una estatua de tamaño real de James, Lily, y Harry Potter cuando era un bebé, los tres sonriendo en medio de la plaza. Los Granger soltaron un grito ahogado cuando la vieron; estaba claramente basada en la foto del primer cumpleaños de Harry que él tenía en su mesita de noche.

–Es maravillosa –susurró Emma.

–Lo es –repitió Dan.

–Gracias, Ted –dijo Harry mientras le daba un abrazo con sólo un semblante de nerviosismo.

–Me pregunto –murmuró Dan. Se retiró el talismán para repeler encantamientos repelentes de muggles–. También es un monumento de guerra –dijo con sorpresa–. Tiene nombres y todo.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Hermione tomando el talismán.

Dan estiró la mano para tocar el granito.

–Incluso lo puedes tocar –para el resto parecía que estaba tocando la rodilla de James Potter. Emma comenzó a quitarse su collar para ver la ilusión por sí misma.

–Se transformó en un obelisco –dijo Hermione. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella y notaron que utilizaba el talismán de su padre.

–¿Puedes ver el obelisco? –Dijo Andi.

–Ajá, cuando me pongo el collar. Creo que funciona al revés en las personas mágicas.

–¿En verdad? Me lo permites, Emma –Andi tomó el collar de Emma y se lo colocó–. Que interesante. No sabía que hacían eso. Hermione, ¿cómo supiste que los talismanes harían eso?

–No lo sabía… pero tiene sentido.

–Sí, supongo.

Después de que todos tomaron su turno con los collares, y mucho más importante, Harry se tomó su tiempo observando la estatua de los Potter, continuaron su camino hacia el cementerio al lado de la iglesia. Entrando de dos en dos por la reja de entrada, comenzaron a examinar las tumbas.

–¡Miren! –Exclamó Hermione unas cuantas hileras más adelante. Señaló una lápida grande, oscura, y llena de liquen dedicada a _Kendra Dumbledore_ y marcada con las fechas 1851 y 1899. Debajo de la inscripción principal, y en letras más pequeñas, se leía _y su hija Ariana_ con las fechas 1885 y 1899. Hasta abajo había un epitafio: _Donde esté tu tesoro, allí está tu corazón_.

–La hermana y la madre de Albus Dumbledore, creo –dijo Ted–. Nunca ha hablado mucho de su familia.

Con razón, pensaron todos al notar que su hermana había muerto a los catorce años.

Dan leyó varios nombres mientras continuaban.

–Williams… Knighton… ¿P…? No, dice Peverell.

–¿Peverell? –Dijo Andi–. Esa debe de ser bastante antigua.

Observaron con atención a la lápida agrietada. Era grande, con un símbolo triangular extraño en la parte superior que Harry pensó parecía el ojo de un gato. Cerca de la parte más baja, apenas visible, se encontraba el nombre _Ignotus Peverell_ junto con sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte: 12 de julio de 1214 y 18 de mayo de 1291.

–¿1291? Casi setecientos años de antigüedad. Debe de ser más antigua que la iglesia.

–Este debió de ser su cementerio familiar. Fueron una de las familias nobles. Se rumora que los Potter fueron elegidos como sus sucesores, pero los registros están incompletos… las tumbas más nuevas deben de estar al fondo.

Harry continuó observando junto a los demás con aprensión. Mientras más al fondo, más crecía su anticipación y sus pies parecían no querer continuar, pero Emma tomó su mano y lo guió.

La lápida en la última hilera estaba hecha de mármol y era bastante nueva. También estaba rodeada de flores y de regalos, por lo que se preguntaron cómo no la habían notado antes. Aparentemente, visitas iban ahí más seguido de lo que habían pensado. La dedicatoria en la lápida parecía recién inscrita y fue fácil de leer mientras Harry acariciaba las letras.

JAMES POTTER

27 de MARZO de 1960

31 de OCTUBRE de 1981

LILY POTTER

30 de ENERO de 1960

31 de OCTUBRE de 1981

 _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

–El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte… –Repitió Harry con confusión.

–Es de la Biblia, cariño –dijo Emma con gentileza–. Lo podemos buscar después.

Él continuó tocando las letras.

–¿Qué… qué digo? –Preguntó.

–Lo que tú quieras.

Se sentó entre las flores y comenzó a hablar con voz titubeante.

–Ho… hola… Mamá… Hola, papá –dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo al hablar con el frío mármol; pero para su sorpresa, las palabras salieron naturalmente–. No… no los recuerdo realmente, pero soy Ha… Harry, su hijo. No… pude venir antes porque el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia fueron muy malos y no me dijeron lo que les pasó, y no les gusta la magia. Pero… pero me escapé de ellos –dijo rápidamente mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos–. Encontré una… una nueva mamá y un papá, y son muy buenos conmigo. También tengo una hermana, y ella también es bruja… Es como tú, mamá. ¿Hermione? –La llamó.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y se sentó a su lado.

–Erm… Hola, Sr. y Sra. Potter –dijo también con titubeo–. Soy Hermione. Erm… Harry es un gran hermano. Me alegro de que viva con nosotros… ustedes saben, lejos de sus tíos. Vamos a ir a Hogwarts juntos cuando seamos más grandes, pero Harry ya es muy bueno haciendo magia…

Harry levantó la mirada y observó a Emma.

Ella entendió.

–¿Pudieran darnos un tiempo… a solas? –Les dijo a Ted y a Andi. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del cementerio.

–Está bien, Harry. Puedes decirles –dijo Emma.

Harry sonrió un poco mientras regresaba su mirada al mármol blanco.

–Adivinen que… –susurró–. Me puedo transformar en gato. La profesora McGonagall también lo puede hacer, pero no sabe cómo puedo yo ya que soy un niño. ¿Conocen a alguien más que pueda hacer eso? –Hubo un silencio incómodo ya que Harry había guardado silencio para esperar una respuesta sin pensarlo–. Y… conocimos a Andy y a Ted. Me agradan, pero no pueden visitar mucho… –Miró a Emma nuevamente.

Emma se arrodilló a su lado para unirse a la conversación y ayudarlo.

–Hola James y Lily –dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos niños–. En verdad amamos a su hijo. No… No sé cómo lo protegieron de Voldemort, pero gracias. Es maravilloso tenerlo en nuestras vidas.

–Y no se preocupen –dijo Dan de pie detrás de ella–. Lo mantendremos a salvo por ustedes y fuera de problemas. Estoy seguro de que será un gran mago cuando crezca.

Con el apoyo de su familia, Harry permaneció ahí por un tiempo y les contó a sus padres biológicos de sus amigos y escuela, y lo que había hecho durante el último año. Supuso que no querrían saber de su tiempo con los Dursley, pero se dio cuenta que tenía bastante que decir desde que los había dejado.

Mientras hablaba, la gata que lo había estado siguiendo caminó hacia él y se sentó como si estuviera cuidándolo. Intercambiaron parpadeos y lo dejó que la acariciara, pero nadie prestó mucha atención.

Cuando sintió que había terminado, a pesar de las lágrimas, Harry estuvo feliz de haber ido. Como había dicho su mamá, sintió que había aprendido más de sus padres, de alguna manera, y más que eso, al ir ahí sintió que su familia estaba un poco más completa. Mientras caminaban a la salida del cementerio, Ted y Andi lideraron el camino, pero fueron interrumpidos.

–Hola –dijo una voz rasposa. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a una mujer pequeña y de edad mayor caminando lentamente hacia ellos–. No es muy común ver visitas _después_ de la noche de todos los santos.

Los ojos de Ted y Andi se abrieron ampliamente cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era y de lo que probablemente sabía después de vivir en el Valle de Godric por tanto tiempo. Aunque lo mejor era actuar casual.

–Profesora Bagshot –dijo Andi intentando ocultar sus nervios. Los Tonks habían conocido a Bathilda Bagshot varias veces en funciones del ministerio, pero dudaba que la anciana los reconocería.

Mientras Dan y Emma intercambiaban susurros, la anciana se acercó a los Tonks y los miró a los ojos, aunque apenas y llegaba a la altura de la barbilla de Andi.

–Andrómeda –dijo cuándo pudo verla bien–. Andrómeda Tonks, no hay duda. Tienes los ojos de la familia Black.

Así que sí los recordaba. Esa era su suerte.

–Es bueno verla, profesora –dijo–. Estos son nuestros amigos, la familia Granger. Dan, Emma, quiero presentarles a Bathilda Bagshot, autora de _Historia de la Magia_.

–¿En verdad? –Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ella–. ¿Usted lo escribió? Lo hemos leído todo, ¿no es así, papi?

–Erm, sí, así es –dijo Dan. A decir verdad, Hermione los había escuchado leer ciertos pasajes, pero era lo suficiente cierto–. Estamos encantados de conocerla, profesora. –No sabían mucho de la autora, excepto que les sorprendía que seguía con vida. Se veía bastante grande en su fotografía en _Historia de la Magia_ de 1947, tan grande como Dumbledore ahora, quien supuestamente tenía ciento cinco años. Dan y Emma no podían creer que ella tuviera ciento cuarenta o más. Sus ojos se veían cansados y llenos de cataratas, su piel manchada y venosa, casi transparente, y tenía cabello extremadamente delgado; y por cómo estaba actuando, no estaban seguros de que tan lúcida era.

–Son muy amables –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Todos notaron un olor viejo y polvoso proveniente de ella, lo que los distrajo de notar que se dirigía hacia Harry. El pequeño dio un paso atrás.

–Ven aquí, niño, déjame verte –dijo.

–Profesora, en verdad tenemos… –comenzó Andi. Alguien observando con atención a Harry era justo lo que no querían.

Muy tarde.

–Por todos los cielos, es Harry Potter –dijo la anciana, su voz perdiéndose a la mitad.

–Profesora, le dije, esta es la familia Granger –dijo Andi amablemente.

–Pero tiene que ser él. Reconocería los ojos de Lily en cualquier lugar. –Los ojos de Bathilda se tornaron llorosos–. Era una mujer tan buena…

–¿La conoció? –Dijo Harry y rápidamente se cubrió la boca son sus manos.

–Oh, no es necesario que hagas eso pequeño. Conocí bastante bien a tus padres. Tomamos té juntos casi todos los días mientras vivieron aquí. Ambos eran muy buenas personas.

Harry estaba maravillado, tan maravillado como lo había estado cuando Dumbledore le dijo de sus padres por primera vez y le agradaba saber que ellos también habían conocido a la mujer que había escrito el libro que había leído, o por lo menos intentado leer.

–Profesora –Andi tomó cargo de la situación antes de que pudiera decir más–, esperábamos realizar la visita en privado. Apreciaríamos que no le dijera a nadie que Harry estuvo aquí.

–Oh, por supuesto –dijo–. Puedo comprender porque el niño querría mantenerse oculto. Aunque espero que puedan venir un día por una taza de té.

–La próxima vez que estemos de visita nos aseguraremos de hacer el tiempo –dijo Andi después de dirigir una mirada a Dan y Emma–. Tenga un buen día.

–Usted también, madame Tonks. Harry, fue un placer volver a verte.

Bathilda Bagshot caminó lentamente de regreso a su hogar y Andi llamó al autobús noctámbulo de nuevo. Mientras subían, la gata subió junto con ellos.

–Creo que le agradas a la gata, Harry –dijo Emma.

–De acuerdo, vámonos Lou –dijo el Ernie y el autobús inició su trayecto. La gata fue lanzada a la parte de atrás y probablemente perdió una de sus vidas restantes por el miedo. Sin otra solución, saltó sobre Harry y se recostó sobre sus piernas, permaneciendo ahí hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en Crawley. Y sí, siguió a Harry fuera del autobús nuevamente y eventualmente lo intentó seguir hasta la casa.

–¿Nos la podemos quedar? –Preguntó Harry.

–Harry... ya tenemos un gato –dijo Emma medio en broma.

–Pero quiero hablar con ella.

Emma miró a Dan quien sólo sacudió los hombros.

–De acuerdo, puedes traerla dentro para hablar con ella –dijo Dan.

–Gracias, papá. –Harry los empujó para entrar y cambió de forma.

La gata maulló con sorpresa y huyó hasta la esquina del salón.

Harry casi se rio. Gatos y humanos reaccionaban de la misma manera. Harry parpadeó e inclinó su cabeza para indicar su sometimiento, y ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente, maullando para sí misma. Pudo oler y saber más de ella en su forma felina. La gata era claramente hembra, esterilizada, y de unos ocho años de edad. Era una gata ordinaria, confirmó, no una animaga como se imaginó al principio. Había vivido afuera por mucho tiempo, pero tenía el olor de humanos sobre ella, tanto mágicos como muggles. Debía de ser buena recolectando comida de ellos.

El dominio del idioma de una gata doméstica era aún más crudo que el de un animago, pero Harry pudo comprender sus maullidos. _Extraño, humano cambió a gato._

 _Puedo cambiar con magia. Humanos no saben cómo,_ intentó explicar, pero la gata sólo pareció comprender parcialmente.

 _Conozco tu olor. El gatito de los sirvientes humanos_ , dijo cuándo se acercó lo suficiente.

 _¿Conociste a mis padres anteriores?_ Maulló con entusiasmo. Harry no recordaba una gata más de lo que recordaba a sus padres, pero sabía que muchos magos tenían felinos.

 _Sirvientes humanos eran buenos,_ dijo _. Se fueron hace mucho. Hombre malo rompió la casa_.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

 _Mago malo cazó a padres anteriores. Encontré padres nuevos. Padres nuevos son buenos. Pueden ser tus sirvientes humanos. Les pregunto_.

La gata pareció entusiasmarse.

 _Me gustan los sirvientes humanos. Dan comida_.

Harry supuso que así era para los gatos domésticos.

 _¿Cómo te llamas?_ Le preguntó.

La gata maulló un nombre, pero no lo pudo identificar. Quizás pudiera reconocer su nombre humano, pero no había manera de que ella se lo dijera.

Harry repitió su nombre felino sin éxito.

 _Te presento a maestra gata cuando visite_ , dijo, pero la gata no pareció entenderle. Sin ideas sobre cómo continuar la conversación, cambió de vuelta a humano.

–¡Mamá, papá, Hermione! ¿Adivinen qué?

Bajo la recomendación de Hermione, la gata de la familia Potter fue nombrada Rowena y se mudó al hogar de los Granger; y, aunque nunca se volvió amiga de Harry, se llevaban bien. Harry expresó que era mucho más feliz como gata doméstica.


	11. Magia sin varita

Escribimos y leemos gracias a JK Rowling... Y en este caso, también escribo gracias a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** La tormenta descrita en este capítulo es la gran tormenta de 1987, la cual ocurrió la noche entre el 15 y el 16 de octubre, matando a veintidos personas y causando daños de más de dos mil millones de libras en Gran Bretaña.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Diciembre, 1986_

Todos estaban descansando en cama, o por lo menos se suponía que debían de estarlo. Pero un gatito negro con blanco se encontraba caminando entre las sombras del salón, su mirada fija en el árbol de navidad. Harry había esperado hasta que las luces estuvieran apagadas para salir de la cama, fácilmente bajando las escaleras en silencio en sus cuatro patas. Se detuvo junto a Rowena, pero ella sólo le lanzó una mirada molesta por haberla despertado y se volvió a dormir.

Harry se escondió en una esquina del salón desde donde tenía una visión ideal del árbol y la chimenea. Su visión nocturna le permitía ver claramente, mucho mejor que cualquier humano. Era el lugar ideal para ver lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran los regalos de Santa Claus.

Tenía sueño, pero no tuvo que esperar tanto como pensó. No era ni medianoche cuando escuchó a alguien moverse, cuidadosamente navegando en la casa oscura. Caminaron sobre Rowena, pero no notaron los ojos verdes de Harry al otro lado del salón. Y sí, varios regalos nuevos pronto estuvieron bajo el árbol.

Lo sabía.

* * *

 _Febrero, 1987_

–¿Sabes? Harry nunca ha ido de vacaciones –dijo Dan–. Deberíamos de ir a algún lugar este verano.

–Me parece bien –dijo Emma–. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Bueno, no hemos ido a España desde antes de que Hermione naciera.

–¿Un verano en la playa bajo el sol?

–No me quejaría. Y le haría bien a Hermione salir de la biblioteca por un tiempo.

–Me agrada. Podemos hablar con los niños cuando estemos más cerca…

–¡Ah!

–¡Hermione! –Gritaron Dan y Emma. Corrieron hacia el grito y encontraron a su hija de pie sobre el sillón, apuntando al piso cerca de la televisión.

–¡Hay un ratón!

Fue entonces que vieron al roedor cerca de la esquina de la alfombra. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo.

–¿Un ratón? ¡Yo lo atrapo!

–Harry, espera –dijo Emma, pero Harry ya se había transformado y corrió detrás del roedor. El ratón corrió cerca de la pared y Harry corrió alrededor de la televisión e intentó acorralarlo cerca de la mesa, pero lo evadió. Pronto, el gatito estaba corriendo entre los muebles persiguiéndolo, por poco rompiendo dos lámparas y una vasija.

–¡Harry, detente! –Dijo Dan.

El ratón corrió hacia la entrada con el gatito siguiéndolo instintivamente. Maulló a Rowena para que lo ayudara, pero la gata adulta sólo se hizo a un lado y dejó que el joven lo solucionara.

Un momento después, la familia escuchó un ruido fuerte y un gemido y corrieron a la cocina, donde encontraron al gatito orgullosamente dejando al ratón muerto en medio de la habitación.

–¡Harry! ¡Qué asco! –Gritó Hermione en protesta.

Harry retomó su forma humana.

–Te dijo que lo atraparía.

Emma miró al roedor con asco, igual que su hija. Dan decidió deshacerse de la criatura, agradecido que Harry no intentó comerlo.

–Harry, sabemos que eres bueno en esto –le dijo a su hijo–, pero en el futuro, preferiríamos utilizar trampas para deshacernos de los ratones… Y vete a lavar los dientes, por favor. No sabemos dónde ha estado esa cosa.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1987_

 _El Quisquilloso_

 _¿Harry Potter en Barcelona?_

 _Por Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _Una familia de magos británicos vacacionando en España dice haber visto a un niño con la apariencia del Niño que Vivió mientras visitaban la catedral de Barcelona el 17 de agosto. La familia, que pidió no ser identificada, reportó haber visto a un niño de seis años hablando inglés, con cabello negro similar al de James Potter y los ojos verdes de Lily Potter, acompañado por una familia desconocida._

 _Harry Potter no ha sido visto en público desde la noche de la derrota de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hace casi seis años, y tanto la Ministro de magia, Millicent Bagnold, como el Jefe de Magos, Albus Dumbledore, se han rehusado a responder sobre su ubicación insistiendo que está en un lugar seguro y secreto para su protección._

 _Aunque la mayoría de los expertos rechazan el reporte como coincidencia, rehusándose a creer que Harry Potter se encuentra en el extranjero y mucho menos moviéndose en lugares públicos con una familia desconocida, éste reportero piensa que la verdadera amenaza ha sido ignorada: Harry Potter ha sido exiliado fuera del país por agentes de la conspiración de Rotfang para prevenir que crezca como un oponente en contra de sus esfuerzos por derrocar el ministerio desde adentro, con la ayuda de magia oscura y enfermedades de las encías._

 _Pedimos al ministerio que conduzca una investigación para eliminar los elementos indeseables en el Departamento de Aurores y que confirmen la seguridad del joven Potter. La continua integridad del gobierno de la Ministra Bagnold requiere acción inmediata…_

 _HISTORIA CONTINÚA EN PÁG. 3_

 _PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LA CONSPIRACIÓN DE ROTFANG, VEA PÁG. 5_

* * *

 _Octubre, 1987_

Rowena fue la primera en levantarse esa noche ya que nunca había podido dormir con lluvia pesada y truenos. En cuando la tormenta tomó fuerza, tomó refugio debajo de un sillón. Harry fue el siguiente, a pesar de llevar ya varias horas dormido, pero el ruido del viento y las ramas cayendo se incrementó después de la medianoche, y el resto de la familia lo siguió. Al principio, Harry y Hermione fueron mandados de vuelta a dormir; pero el sexto sentido felino de Harry, a pesar de ser menos notorio en su forma humana, le dijo que esa no era una tormenta ordinaria.

Un ruido terrible les dijo que una rama había caído contra la casa. Los niños gritaron en sus cuartos. Fue en ese momento que Dan y Emma decidieron que no podían mandarlos de vuelta a sus habitaciones, por lo que tomaron una cobija para que los cuatro se pudieran recostar juntos en el sillón. Escucharon la radio mientras los reportajes del clima se volvían cada vez más serios, y la que al principio había sido llamada una tormenta otoñal llegó a ser conocida como una tormenta de doscientos años.

La familia se abrazó en el sillón mientras el viento tomó más fuerza. Con cada ráfaga había más golpes de ramas contra el techo, y en ocasiones podían escuchar piedras pequeñas rebotando contra las paredes. La tormenta continuó por un largo tiempo, pero incluso en medio de la noche, ninguno pudo obtener más que un sueño liviano. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, horas después aprenderían que el viento tomó la fuerza de un huracán. Los árboles detrás de la casa crujieron por el esfuerzo, y Harry comenzó a quejarse mientras escondía su cabeza debajo de la cobija.

El ruido de las ramas parecía interminable. Hubo un relámpago y el ruido de una explosión al otro lado de la calle, y las luces se apagaron. En medio de los gritos se prendieron nuevamente, parpadeando tres veces antes de brillar más de lo normal para apagarse indefinidamente.

Una rama cayó sobre el lado de la casa, destruyendo la ventana y arrojando trozos de vidrio por todo el suelo. Las cortinas se abrieron y la lluvia y el viento entraron con agresividad a través del marco de la ventana.

–Tenemos que irnos –gritó Dan–. Yo cubriré la ventana.

–Al sótano –dijo Emma, tratando de empujar a los niños asustados fuera de la habitación. Harry y Hermione sintieron un cosquilleo interno que parecía esparcirse por el cuarto. Era la sensación que Harry sentía cada vez que se transformaba, pero nunca era expresada en el exterior.

–Cuiden por donde caminan –dijo Dan pisando un vidrio–. Hay mucho… ¿qué es…?

Los cuatro Granger observaron sorprendidos como los vidrios se elevaban. Los niños sintieron una extraña energía por toda la habitación, y repentinamente los pedazos de vidrio volaron de vuelta a la ventana y se acomodaron en el marco. Las grietas en el vidrio se derritieron y desaparecieron completamente. La lluvia y el viento golpearon contra la ventana reparada, pero esta aguantó, sólo dejando la rama y bastante agua como evidencia de lo ocurrido.

–Increíble… –susurró Dan.

–¿Ustedes hicieron eso? –Preguntó Emma a los niños.

–E...eso creo –dijo Harry y Hermione asintió.

Hubo otro ruido terrible detrás de la casa cuando un árbol cayó. Los niños gritaron y lo siguiente que vieron fue el sillón elevándose, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndolos. Sus padres tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Cuando se pusieron de pie, todos sus esfuerzos por acomodar el sillón fallaron ya que pareció estar pegado a la alfombra.

–¿Están bien? Preguntó Emma.

Un rostro casi cubierto por su cabello largo y alborotado salió por un lado del sillón.

–Estoy bien –dijo la pequeña.

Una cabeza con bigotes se asomó por el otro lado y maulló antes de volverse a esconder. Sin poder levantar el sillón o convencer a los niños de salir, Dan y Emma no tuvieron más opción que sentarse en el suelo a su lado hasta que la tormenta hubiera pasado.

La casa fue sacudida por la caída del árbol, pero descubrieron después que no hubo daños. El árbol cayó sobre otro, evitando por completo el techo. Durante la siguiente hora, los árboles detrás de la casa cayeron uno tras otro como fichas de dominó, milagrosamente evitando todas las casas en la calle.

Fue después de las cuatro de la mañana cuando el viento finalmente se calmó, pero fue sólo cuando los sonidos de afuera fueron reducidos a una lluvia sencilla que Harry y Hermione salieron de debajo del sillón. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, su padre descubrió que ya no estaba pegado al suelo.

* * *

Una gata atigrada se encontraba caminando esa tarde por la calle destrozada. Había ramas por todos lados y era difícil caminar en la zona. Minerva estaba agradecida de haberse podido tomar un tiempo de la escuela ese viernes. Albus no creía que la tormenta fuera algo de qué preocuparse, pero una lechuza rápida al ministerio confirmó que el escuadrón para revertir magia accidental había estado ocupado por toda Inglaterra debido a todos los niños mágicos que se habían asustado por la tormenta. Ya que los Granger no estaban en el directorio oficial, tomó la decisión de visitarlos personalmente.

Dando una vuelta a la casa en su forma felina, Minerva pudo oler los residuos mágicos de los eventos de la noche anterior, enfocados en el salón. Transformándose en un lugar oculto, caminó hacia la puerta.

–Hola, profesora –dijo Emma cuando respondió al timbre. Una carta esa mañana les había informado de su visita–. Muchas gracias por venir a vernos.

–Estoy más que feliz de ayudar, Sra. Granger. Me temo que sólo tengo unos cuantos minutos, pero después de escuchar sobre la tormenta tenía que venir y asegurarme por mí misma que los niños estuvieran bien y ofrecer mi ayuda si es que fuera necesaria.

–Es muy amable de su parte. Por favor, entre. Niños, la profesora McGonagall está aquí –dijo llamándolos desde las escaleras. La escuela había cancelado las clases por razones obvias.

Dos niños cansados pero sanos bajaron, utilizando zapatos a pesar de que no les gustaba, pero Minerva había notado el piso mojado.

–Hola, profesora –dijeron los niños.

–Hola, Harry. Hola, Hermione. Me alegra que estén bien. Escuché reportes de lo terrible que fue la tormenta y después de ver su calle puedo ver que no fueron exagerados.

–No, al contrario –confirmó Emma–. Han anunciado que fue la peor en tiempos modernos.

–Sí, puedo entender lo escalofriante que fue. Mis contactos en el ministerio dicen que casi todos los niños mágicos en Inglaterra experimentaron algún tipo de magia accidental. ¿Es correcto suponer que lo mismo ocurrió aquí?

Los niños se sonrojaron y miraron a sus pies.

–Sí, profesora –susurró Hermione.

–No hay nada de qué avergonzarse –les aseguró Minerva–. Estas cosas ocurren durante momentos estresantes. Incluso se de algunos adultos que pierden el control de su magia cuando son enfrentados a este tipo de devastación. Comúnmente olvidamos que la magia es nada en comparación con la fuerza de la naturaleza. Usualmente, el escuadrón de reversión de accidentes mágicos repararía daños creados por magia, pero dadas las circunstancias esto no es posible, por lo que vine a encargarme de todo yo misma. Si tienen algo que necesiten que repare… –Se detuvo notando que varias cosas ocupaban reparaciones, aunque no necesariamente por magia.

–De hecho, profesora, los niños no rompieron nada con su magia –dijo Emma. Explicó lo que ella y su esposo habían visto la noche anterior, y Minerva se tranquilizó al saber que su uso de magia accidental fue perfectamente normal. Lo último que necesitaba era que otra cosa imposible ocurriera al lado de Harry Potter.

–Aunque, si no le molesta, le agradeceríamos si nos ayudara con un poco de los daños –concluyó Emma.

–Desafortunadamente, no puedo hacer nada por el exterior de la casa ya que sería sospechoso. Sin embargo, puedo ayudarlos con el salón. –Y sí, unos cuantos hechizos después el salón estuvo seco y limpio, como nuevo.

–Gracias, profesora. Nos ha salvado de muchos problemas. –Minerva asintió.

–¿Profesora? –Dijo una voz pequeña.

–Dime, Hermione.

–¿Hay manera de controlar la magia sin varita?

La pregunta sorprendió a Minerva, aunque supuso que era normal considerando de dónde provenía la niña. Era otra pregunta que los sangre pura no considerarían hacer.

–Si quieres decir magia accidental, sí –explicó–. Cuando creces, te das cuenta que es más fácil controlar la magia cuando se sienten emociones fuertes… Sin embargo, si quieres decir controlar cómo _usarla_ , ese es un talento inusual y no es de mi campo. El profesor Dumbledore tiene experiencia en el tema, pero no muchas personas más. –Se detuvo cuando vio a Harry observándola con entusiasmo, y recordó que Albus le había dicho que las reglas normales no servían para el niño–. Aunque supongo que si alguien pudiera lograrlo, sería el niño que logró ser animago a los cinco años y su hermana extraordinariamente dotada –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que regresar a mis clases. Que tengan un buen día. –Dejó el hogar y se apareció en las puertas de Hogwarts preguntándose si se acababa de causar futuros dolores de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Hermione jaló a Harry de vuelta arriba con entusiasmo. Él se preparó cuando reconoció la expresión que siempre tenía su hermana cuando tenía algo en mente.

–Harry, ¿cómo se sintió la magia accidental? –Le preguntó cuándo entraron a su habitación.

–No lo sé –dijo su hermano–. Algo como… un cosquilleo… en mis brazos.

–¿Cómo electricidad?

–Sí.

–Yo también sentí lo mismo. Creo que si logramos encontrar esa sensación, podremos utilizar magia sin una varita.

Harry lo pensó por un momento.

–A lo mejor… –dijo–. Pero la profesora McGonagall dice que es difícil.

–¿Y? Tampoco sabe cómo te transformas en gato.

–Pero yo tampoco sé cómo.

–Bueno, es magia –insistió Hermione–. ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando cambias?

No lo había pensado de esa manera antes.

–Erm, sí, un poco, pero creo que viene de mi pecho… está como escondida, como que tengo que buscarla. Y luego tengo que concentrarme en mi forma de gato…

–Creo que debemos de intentarlo –insistió dándolo por hecho–. Tal vez es más fácil de lo que la profesora McGonagall piensa. Y pudiera ser útil después.

Harry supo que no debía discutir con su hermana después de eso.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 1987_

Harry escaló a la cima de los tubos en el patio de la escuela. Escalar ya era segunda naturaleza para él, y su papá incluso había sugerido que escalara en muros artificiales, aunque nadie más en la familia estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo. Hermione, Paul y Tiffany lo siguieron. Todos eran buenos escalando las barras de metal, aunque ninguno era tan bueno como él.

Ciertos días, los cuatro subían y bajaban los tubos, paseaban en los columpios, o incluso jugaban fútbol. Otros días, como ese, sólo se sentaban en la cima y hablaban.

Paul les estaba contando sobre la boda de su prima, la cual había sido caos controlado. Primero, el sonido había fallado, luego el novio casi vomitó en el altar, y el organista confundió todas las canciones. Después, por supuesto, el pastel de bodas se colapsó debido a lo que su tía llamó "un maldito error de diseño".

Pero cuando les dijo que su tío se había emborrachado y comenzado a cantar melodías de obras musicales durante la recepción, no pudieron aguantar más. Harry y Hermione estaban bien sostenidos, pero Tiffany comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló.

El gritó de Paul llamando a "¡Tiffany!" fue seguido inmediatamente por Hermione gritando "¡Harry!" ya que su hermano se había lanzado en un ángulo que estaba segura lo haría caer también. Paul y Hermione estiraron sus brazos hacia ellos y la maestra a cargo corrió hacia ellos, pero ninguno podía acercarse entre los tubos. Sin embargo, todos alrededor se detuvieron y dejaron salir un grito cortado cuando vieron lo ocurrido.

Harry estaba colgado boca abajo, sólo sus piernas sosteniéndolo enroscadas alrededor de un tubo, y sosteniendo a Tiffany con sus manos en una posición que cualquier fan de quidditch hubiera reconocido como el arrebato de Serafini siendo perfectamente ejecutado.

–¡Ah! –Gritó Tiffany levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro de Harry–. Gra… gracias, Harry –tartamudeó. Estiró su mano y pierna hacia una de las barras y comenzó a bajar lentamente, cansada de las alturas por el día–. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó cuándo estuvieron en _terra firma_.

–Sí, yo también quisiera saber –dijo la maestra mientras los revisaba.

–No lo sé, sólo lo hice –dijo Harry como si no importara.

–Esos son buenos reflejos. Deberías de jugar tenis o algo así.

Harry asintió pensando en lo que sabía del mundo mágico y que probablemente sería un "algo así".

* * *

 _Abril, 1988_

La familia Granger se encontraba comprando ropa de verano cuando se encontraron con un extraño individuo. Al instante reconocieron los hábitos inusuales del pequeño hombre. Primero, estaba vestido completamente de morado en un aspecto similar al del Sombrerero Loco. Además, hizo una _reverencia_ enfrente de Harry. Cualquiera de las dos cosas por sí sola hubiera sido suficiente para revelar que era un mago.

–Erm, disculpe, ¿lo conocemos, señor? –Dijo Dan acercándose al hombre.

–Oh, no, lo dudo, por supuesto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle –respondió el hombre con entusiasmo. Estrechó la mano de Dan antes de acercarse a Harry–. Es un placer conocerle, Sr. Potter, no tiene idea… –estrechó la mano del niño de siete años con tanto vigor que Harry consideró utilizar un movimiento de karate para librarse antes de que su madre lo ayudara.

–E...encantado de conocerlo, señor –susurró Harry un poco molesto.

–Sí, apreciamos el sentimiento, Sr. Diggle, pero _estamos_ tratando de no llamar la atención –dijo Emma.

–Oh, claro, por supuesto. Nadie escuchará nada de mí; mis labios están sellados.

–Gracias –dijo cortantemente. Decidieron continuar a la siguiente tienda, lejos del amable pero exuberante fan. _Gracias a Dios no todos son así_ , pensaron.

* * *

 _Agosto, 1988_

Hermione observó fijamente la linterna que había colocado sobre su mesa de noche mientras intentaba sentir la energía flotando a su alrededor. Después de comparar notas con Harry, ambos determinaron que el efecto más común de magia accidental que habían experimentado eran luces parpadeantes, y también sabían que la magia interfiere con la electricidad, por lo que fue una idea natural. Decidió comenzar con algo sencillo y su primer experimento para controlar la magia sin varita fue el intentar encender y apagar una linterna.

Había trabajado en eso un poco durante el año escolar, y molestado a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo, pero su concentración se había incrementado durante el verano. En ocasiones, ni siquiera sacaba la linterna, sólo concentrándose en sentir su propia magia. Era trabajo difícil ya que su magia normalmente estaba enterrada tan profundo que no la sentía, excepto cuando estaba muy molesta y no prestaba atención. A Harry no le iba mejor a pesar de tener control sobre su habilidad animaga. Pero con meditación, y recordando cómo se había sentido durante la gran tormenta, Hermione lentamente comenzó a traer su magia a la superficie.

Recibieron ayuda inesperada de las barreras alrededor de la casa. Desde que comenzaron a prestarles atención, ambos niños pronto se dieron cuenta que podían sentir el cosquilleo de la magia cada vez que las atravesaban. Eso les ayudó bastante a lograr identificar su propia magia.

Aunque fue difícil, Hermione pensó que podía sentir la sutil sensación de la magia fluyendo en su cuerpo, extendiéndose desde las puntas de sus dedos y rodeando la linterna en finos filamentos. Se concentró en esa sensación e intentó empujar más poder sobre estos. Sintió la magia flaquear, casi perdiendo el control, pero tomó fuerza, y después de cuidadosa presión, y sin presionar ningún botón, la bombilla interna de la lámpara se apagó.

–¡SÍ!

Desafortunadamente, con el flujo de su magia abierto, el entusiasmo de Hermione tuvo un efecto más fuerte de lo que esperaba. La bombilla de la linterna explotó y las luces del techo parpadearon por todo el segundo piso.

–¿Hermione? –Su madre tocó la puerta–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Hermione? –Dijo Harry detrás de ella–. Pude sentir eso desde mi cuarto.

–¿Sentir qué? –Dijo Emma con sospecha.

 _Bueno, esto va a ser difícil de explicar_ , pensaron los dos.

* * *

 _Julio, 1989_

–¡Mira mamá! –Dijo Harry levantando sus manos una sobre la otra, con una moneda flotando y girando entre ellas. Después de un año de arduo trabajo, él y Hermione finalmente habían aprendido a liberar su magia sin destruir nada (usualmente), y pronto dirigieron su atención a la levitación, el siguiente paso obvio que Hermione había sugerido. Comenzaron con cosas pequeñas como pedazos de papel, sujetapapeles, y plumas, antes de avanzar a bolígrafos y monedas. Sus resultados aún no eran fiables y usualmente les tomaba un tiempo, pero estaban progresando rápidamente, con Hermione siempre un poco más adelante para la sorpresa de nadie.

Sus padres habían tolerado sus "estudios" a pesar de los dolores de cabeza adicionales que causaban ya que sabían que sería útil en un futuro, pero ese no era el momento.

–Harry, deja de estar jugando. Los Tonks estarán aquí en cualquier momento –le ordenó Emma.

–Lo siento, mamá. –Tomó la moneda en el aire y la guardó en su bolsillo para continuar limpiando. Reflexionó que era mala suerte que no habían aprendido como limpiar el salón con magia. Los esfuerzos de Hermione de acelerar su trabajo en la cocina con magia también fallaron, pero los métodos convencionales les permitieron terminar pronto.

Afuera, Ted y Andrómeda Tonks se acercaron a la casa de los Granger con su hija adolescente de cabello rosado y expresión confusa. Dora Tonks no estaba segura de que esperar del premio de su madre por pasar sus TIMOs y no meterse en "tantos" problemas (lo cual había sido en mayoría por tener que pasar tanto tiempo estudiando).

–Creo que estás lista para saber de qué trataban todas las reuniones secretas a las que he asistido los últimos años –le había dicho su madre.

Dora estaba un poco molesta. Sabía la importancia de guardar secretos desde que había decidido ser auror hacía varios años. Pero estaba dividida entre la curiosidad de ser parte del secreto de sus padres, y preocupada porque, aún si secretas, las reuniones políticas de su madre eran bastante aburridas.

Pero esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por confusión cuando sus padres la llevaron a un vecindario muggle en el sur de Londres. El evento no parecía relacionado con algo político ya que muy pocas familias se rebajarían a eso, incluyendo las liberales. Además, parecían estarse acercando a un hogar con un buzón marcado con el nombre "Granger", el cual no pertenecía a ninguna familia de la que hubiera escuchado antes. Entonces cruzaron la línea de la propiedad y se paralizó por la sorpresa.

–Vaya, ninguna de las casas de mis amigos está así de protegida –dijo al sentir las barreras–. Ni siquiera la de Jason Denbright. –Los Denbright eran una de las familias más ricas que habían resistido a Voldemort, y se habían mantenido ocultos por lo que ella creía muy buenas barreras, pero nada como eso.

Podía jurar que vio a su madre _reírse_ de ella. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Daba la impresión de "protección de testigos", alguien ocultándose ya que estaban bastante alejados de otros magos. Sorprendentemente, la respuesta más obvia considerando la posición de su madre no le llegó a la mente, principalmente porque no prestaba la suficiente atención al trabajo político de su madre, y de lo que sí sabía, no era algo que consultaría con alguien más.

Su madre tocó la puerta y un hombre de la edad de sus padres respondió, vestido completamente en ropa muggle.

–Hola Andi, Ted –dijo con gentileza.

 _¿Andi?_ _Nadie_ llamaba a su madre Andi. Ni siquiera su padre la llamaba Andi, y la tía Narcissa ya no tenía el hábito tampoco. La única persona con vida que la llamaría así estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban.

–Buenas tardes, Dan –dijo Andi, aparentemente sin problema alguno–. Esta es nuestra hija, Nymphadora.

Dan la miró de manera extraña cuando su cabello cambió a blanco por la sorpresa. Dora lo forzó de vuelta a rosa mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta.

–S...sólo Dora, por favor. Erm, ¿qué tal, Sr. Granger? –Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante y estrechando su mano.

–Me alegra conocerte finalmente, Dora –le respondió–. Por favor, entren. –Los dirigió al salón, donde el resto de la familia los esperaba–. Dora, quiero presentarte a mi esposa, Emma, nuestra hija, Hermione, y supongo que reconoces a nuestro hijo adoptivo…

Ella notó la cicatriz al instante.

–¿Qué demonios? ¡Es Harry Potter! –Gritó, casi cayendo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe mientras el resto de la familia se estremeció.

–¿Qué demonios? ¡Tu cabello se volvió verde! –Gritó en respuesta.

–¡Cuiden su vocabulario! –Gritaron el resto de las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

El cabello de Dora no sólo había adoptado un tono verde eléctrico, pero también estaba en punta hacia todas direcciones, como si estuviera cargado de electricidad. Con dificultad, lo forzó a la normalidad, y luego se rio. Acababa de sorprender a Harry tanto como él la había sorprendido a ella. La reunión sí iba a ser interesante.

–Dora es una metamorfomaga –explicó su madre–. Nació con la habilidad inusual de cambiar su apariencia física a voluntad. Aunque pierde un poco el control cuando se emociona.

Dora le lanzó una mirada a su madre e imitó su cabello castaño. Después hizo algo aún más difícil e imitó el cabello alborotado de Harry y su rostro. Le guiño el ojo antes de cambiarlo de vuelta.

Harry se rio ante eso.

–¿Puedes transformarte en gato? –Le preguntó.

–¡Harry! –Lo regañó Emma.

Pero Dora estuvo más que dispuesta a aceptar el desafío… Y era mejor que lo que los hombres en su escuela pedían.

–Gato, mm, eso es más complicado –dijo. Tuvo que hacerlo paso a paso para obtener el resultado: primero dejó crecer cabello castaño por todo su rostro, después cambió su nariz y boca por la de un hocico felino; y al final lo difícil. Empujó sus orejas hacia la parte superior de su cabeza mientras les daba forma puntiaguda y transformó sus ojos en pupilas verticales. Mantuvo todo por un momento antes de liberarlo, su rostro retomando su forma original tan rápido como una banda elástica. Respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza para despejarlo completamente.

–Increíble… –dijo Harry–. Yo hice crecer mi cabello una vez, pero creo que fue magia accidental.

–Probablemente –dijo Andi–. El color de cabello de Dora cambió a lo que fuera que estuviera viendo durante ocho meses después de que nació.

Dora cambió el tema rápidamente.

–Entonces, Harry… –dijo acercándose al niño y tomando el valor para realizar su pregunta–. ¿Cómo es que terminaste en el mundo muggle?

Harry le contó su historia, con un poco de ayuda de sus… padres, pensó la joven un poco confusa. Eso era inesperado. Él le explicó cómo había vivido con sus tíos quienes eran tan malos que escapó, eventualmente terminando en el hogar de los Granger donde su hermana adoptiva también resultó ser una bruja. Dora estaba segura de que había más en la historia, pero las piezas tuvieron sentido. Había escuchado rumores de que Harry estaba con una familia muggle, por lo que sería criado con relativo poco conocimiento del mundo mágico; aunque debiera de haber algo, era Harry Potter después de todo. Y como su representante, su madre era probablemente su principal contacto, y por supuesto, ella dejaría que un niño famoso la llamara Andi.

–Pues parece que te está yendo bien –le dijo–. ¿Pero tienes idea de lo impresionante que será esta información cuando llegues a Hogwarts?

–Desafortunadamente –gruño Emma.

–Oh… lo siento.

–Es por lo que Dumbledore quería que viviera en el mundo muggle –dijo Andi–. No es por esconderlo, más bien por darle su espacio.

–¿Dumbledore instaló las barreras?

Dan y Emma se sorprendieron que hiciera la conexión tan rápidamente, pero los niños asintieron sabiendo que las debió de sentir al llegar.

–Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo en el otro lado? –Dijo Dan cambiando el tema.

–Pues, lo más importante es que la Ministra Bagnold anunció su retiro, por lo que habrá elecciones en primavera –dijo Andi–. A menos que Dumbledore sorprenda a todos y decida lanzarse, parece que los candidatos serán Barty Crouch, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y Cornelius Fudge, Jefe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Es difícil predecir quién ganará en este momento, y no estoy segura de por quién votar aún. Crouch tomó una postura estricta contra los mortífagos durante la guerra, pero también envió a su propio hijo a morir en Azkaban con, si somos honestos, muy poca evidencia. Se ha vuelto impulsivo y contencioso, pero Fudge, de acuerdo a todos, no es eficiente, es insípido, y es un verdadero político. Ha estado hablando con moderados en el Wizengamot, pero parece del tipo que Malfoy pudiera comprar con facilidad.

–Suena a que cualquier candidato sería un paso atrás –observó Dan.

–Así es. Bagnold ha hecho un buen trabajo. Intenté convencer a Amelia Bones, la Jefa de Aurores, Augusta Longbottom, y Elphias Doge de lanzarse como candidatos, pero ninguno quiere ni acercarse al puesto.

–Bueno, siempre has dicho, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo –dijo Dora con fastidio; su madre se había estado quejando de las elecciones todo el mes.

Andi la observó con molestia.

–Y Harry necesitaría un representante nuevo. Necesitamos a Enid Croaker libre para cubrir el puesto de los Black, por lo que el siguiente en línea sería Arthur Weasley, y honestamente, por muy bueno que es detrás de escenas, se lo comerían vivo en la Cámara. –Dora notó que convenientemente no mencionó que tampoco estaba interesada en el puesto de ministro.

–De cualquier manera, tengo unas cuantas iniciativas que quiero empujar antes de las elecciones, pero pueden leerlas después –dijo Andi entregándoles varios documentos–. Así que, ¿tienen planes para el resto del verano?

–Sí, iremos a Italia el próximo mes –dijo Emma.

–Oh, maravilloso –respondió Andi–. No he ido desde que era una niña. Mi lugar favorito es la zona mágica de Nápoles, pero las áreas muggles también son hermosas.

Dora pronto dejó de prestar atención mientras sus padres les preguntaban a los Granger sobre sus planes y después sobre las actividades de los niños dentro y fuera de la escuela. Ya que no había atendido a una escuela muggle, no comprendió muchos de los coloquios, pero rápidamente entendió que Hermione era más tranquila y que disfrutaba de la lectura, mientras que Harry prefería actividades más sociales ( _Bien, lo va a necesitar_ , pensó). Pero era claro que ambos eran brillantes y… sorprendentemente normales. No es que esperara que Harry Potter fuera como decían los libros, pero era difícil no imaginarse a un gran hechicero viviendo en reclusión hasta que se le necesitara, como Merlín.

Dora fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione comenzó a preguntar cómo era Hogwarts.

–Bueno, _es_ el lugar más mágico en toda Europa occidental –dijo–. Con torres y escaleras que se mueven; y velas que flotan y fantasmas… y los retratos que hablan.

–¿Los retratos hablan? Increíble.

Era fácil con los hijos de muggles.

–Supongo que estás entusiasmada por aprender magia cuando seas lo suficiente mayor, ¿no?

Hermione se sonrojó con incomodidad, mientras que Harry sonrió un poco nervioso.

–Mamá, ¿podemos enseñarles lo que hemos estado haciendo? ¿Por favor?

Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro.

–Supongo que sí. No es un secreto realmente –dijo Emma.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo para colocarla sobre su palma. Movió su otra mano sobre ella y comenzó a susurrar para sí mismo.

–Vamos, vamos, vamos… –Dora lo observó preguntándose si es que iba a hacer lo que parecía que estaba intentando; y después de continuo esfuerzo, la moneda se elevó.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó Dora.

–¡Por Merlín! –Dijo su madre.

–¡Por Dios! –Dijo su padre haciendo notar su crianza muggle.

Dan y Emma se rieron de la familia Tonks, lo cual también los sorprendió. Hermione observó con atención a la moneda y después, extendiendo dos dedos, la movió lentamente hacia ella. Sus visitas intercambiaron expresiones de sorpresa.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo Dan–. ¿Ustedes son los que viven en el mundo mágico y piensan que _eso_ es impresionante?

–¿ _Sin varita_? –Dijo Andi–. ¿Y antes de los diez años? Sí. La mayoría de las personas nunca intentan la magia sin varita, y mucho menos se vuelven buenos en ella.

–¿Pero no sería más útil? –Preguntó Hermione–. ¿Qué pasa si pierdes tu varita?

–Perder tu varita es realmente serio… o por lo menos es lo que piensa la mayoría. Básicamente significa que perdiste.

–Bueno, si pudieras levitar tu varita hacia ti, no tendrías porque que perder.

Dora inmediatamente tomó interés en eso. Estaba dándose cuenta rápidamente que los niños criados por muggles tenían la habilidad de descubrir lo más obvio. Estaba segura que Ojoloco Moody podía realizar magia sin varita sin problemas.

–¿Pero cómo pueden hacerlo? ¿No les han enviado una advertencia por el uso de magia como menores de edad?

Andi negó con la cabeza.

–No, es magia sin varita. Será registrada como magia accidental en el Ministerio.

–¿ _Ahora_ me lo dices? ¿Y cómo lo aprendieron? ¿Encontraron un libro o algo?

–Oh no, ellos solos se enseñaron –dijo Emma.

–¿En verdad?

–Ajá –asintió Hermione–. Nos tomó casi dos años aprender esto, pero cada vez es más fácil. Tienes que sentir la magia y… más o menos manipularla para que actúe como tú quieres.

–Practicamos sintiendo nuestras barreras –agregó Harry.

–Pues ya sé que voy a hacer como mi proyecto de encantamientos para los EXTASIS –dijo Dora–. No puedo creer que estén aprendiendo magia mucho antes de que entren a la escuela.

–Es que tenemos que entrenar –dijo Hermione con seriedad.

–¿Entrenar?

–Queremos que estén lo más preparados que puedan en defensa personal –explicó Dan–. En caso de que Voldemort regrese.

Dora soltó un grito leve y cayó de su silla.

–La influencia de Dumbledore –le dijo su madre antes de que causara una escena.

–Avísame a la próxima, mamá. –Los Granger reprimieron sus risas mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

–De cualquier modo, es por eso por lo que han tomado clases de karate desde que adoptamos a Harry –continuó Dan.

–¿Qué es karate?

Para cuando la demostración terminó, Dora decidió que a la velocidad a la que iban, esos niños terminarían dándole lecciones _a ella_. Ambos eran cinturón café, o lo que sea que eso fuera. Harry estaba unos meses más avanzado que Hermione, pero la velocidad y fuerza con la que se movían era impresionante. Harry convenció a su padre de dejarlos usar las tablas, y cuando ambos niños lograron romper trozos de madera de tres cuartos de pulgada de grosor con golpes que Dora estaba segura deberían de romper sus brazos, se cayó de su silla nuevamente. No había duda: si se enfrentaba a ellos sin su varita sería humillada. El mundo mágico se llevaría una gran sorpresa por parte de ellos en dos años.


	12. Hablando con los abuelos

Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling, y luego a White Squirrel, etc., etc.

 **Notas del autor:** Y ahora concluimos las aventuras de Hermione y Harry antes de Hogwarts. No esperaba que ya fueran 60 000 palabras, pero estoy motivado por todos los comentarios positivos. En el siguiente capítulo, Harry regresará al mundo mágico.

La cita al principio es de la serie _Survival_ de la era clásica de _Doctor Who,_ del episodio final transmitido el 6 de diciembre de 1989. El episodio en cuestión, _Search Out Science_ , existe y es tan absurdo como lo describe Hermione. Sí, soy un mega nerd que ha visto los 800 episodios de _Doctor Who_. ¿Y qué?

 **Notas de la traductora:** Yo sólo he visto _Doctor Who_ (o _Doctor Misterio_ , de acuerdo a Wikipedia) en inglés y sin subtítulos. Me basé en Wikipedia para corroborar algunos términos, y encontré la cita a la que White Squirrel hace referencia por lo que utilicé esa versión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Diciembre, 1989_

 _"Hay mundos ahí fuera donde el cielo arde, y el mar está dormido, y los ríos sueñan. Con gente hecha de humo, y ciudades hechas de música. En alguna parte hay peligro, en alguna parte hay injusticia, y en otra parte el té se enfría. ¡Vamos, Ace, tenemos trabajo que hacer!"_

–Ace hubiera sido mejor con poderes de gato –dijo Harry.

–Por supuesto que _tú_ dirías eso –respondió Hermione–. Creo que es mejor que resistió el uso de violencia y dejó que el Doctor lo resolviera.

–Niñas –murmuró.

– _De todas maneras_ –dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera– ¿qué el show no es sobre usar la cabeza?

–Ya lo creo –dijo Emma defendiéndola.

Harry murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta de manera felina para ignorarlas.

–No vayas a comenzar a hablar sobre lo emocionante que es cazar –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

–Quizás… –dijo Harry mirándola de vuelta. Se enfocó e intentó transformar sólo sus ojos y dientes, como el Amo, pero por la reacción de Hermione, no creyó que estuviera funcionando.

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza.

–Me alegro que eres muy pequeño para cazar algo más grande que una ardilla.

Harry sonrió con maldad y le bufó.

–¿Qué tan rápido puedes correr?

–¡Ah! –Hermione corrió arriba con Harry persiguiéndola.

–¡Niños, compórtense! –Les gritó su madre yendo tras de ellos.

Las luces parpadearon por la magia que utilizaron. Aún no era muy peligroso en ataques directos, pero los efectos a su alrededor eran considerables cuando los niños se entusiasmaban. Un momento después un gatito negro con blanco bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras maullaba.

Emma dio sólo unos pasos en las escaleras, y luego se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No, no quiero saber.

* * *

 _Abril, 1990_

Ese sábado fue el más difícil y largo que había experimentado, mucho más difícil que sus semanas deambulando como gatito hacía ya varios años, y más difícil que sus esfuerzos más rigurosos por aprender a controlar su magia sin una varita. Se había estado preparando para ese día por un mes. Era un día de demostraciones, examinaciones, y duelos. Paul y Tiffany habían ido para apoyarlo, y sus abuelos habían viajado desde Manchester para verlo aun cuando su abuela se cubría los ojos cada vez que terminaba en el suelo. Sus primos Ted y Andi también estaban ahí, e incluso la señorita Wilkins se dio la vuelta al final del día para ver cómo le iba a su antiguo caso, aunque no estaban seguros de quién le había dicho que la examinación era ese día. John-sensei comentó que Harry era un niño muy popular, y su familia comentó en silencio que no tenía idea.

El día casi terminó en desastre cuando cayó mal después de un mal golpe por parte de uno de sus rivales y sintió el dolor en su brazo. Sabía lo suficiente para entender que un golpe como ese pudo haberle roto la muñeca, pero después de unos minutos de descanso pareció estar intacto. Se torció el tobillo y casi cayó al suelo nuevamente, pero supo cómo evitar caer y evitar poner mucho peso sobre este, y continuó la pelea.

La mayoría de las demostraciones de Harry terminaron bien, pero aun así fue bastante trabajo. Para el final del día, sus brazos le dolían por los golpes y estaba seguro de que sus piernas se iban a rendir, aunque de alguna manera siguió en pie.

Su duelo final del día llegó y fue en contra de otra candidato igual de cansado, un joven cuatro años mayor que él. El obtener el siguiente nivel no dependía de su victoria, pero sí dependía de su demostración de las técnicas.

Se colocaron el uno en frente del otro e hicieron sus reverencias, y el duelo comenzó con golpes y patadas. Andi y Ted encontraron admirables las demostraciones anteriores de los niños, pero el ver a Harry enfrentarse al nivel de un niño el doble de su tamaño, moviéndose como un auror a pesar de las muchos duelos anteriores, les hizo recordar la leyenda del Niño Que Vivió. La diferencia es que esa demostración era el resultado de su trabajo duro. Si no podía escapar la leyenda, por lo menos podría hacerla suya.

Una hora después, los candidatos se colocaron en fila para la ceremonia de ascenso. La mayoría había pasado, pero no todos. John-sensei se puso de pie y habló a la audiencia.

–Hoy reconocemos los esfuerzos de seis estudiantes que han completado los requerimientos mentales, físicos, y técnicos para ser ascendidos al rango de primer dan, normalmente conocido como el primer nivel del cinturón negro. Este rango es un símbolo de sus habilidades y logros, y un llamado al continuo estudio y mejoramiento personal. Por favor, den un paso adelante cuando diga sus nombres para recibir el cinturón y el certificado… Sarah Armstrong… Charles Connor… Kathy McCoy… Adam Nicholson… Harry Potter…

La familia y amigos de Harry celebraron cuando dio un paso adelante y su padre tomó una fotografía cuando se quitó su cinturón café y John-sensei le colocó el cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura.

–Y quisiera agregar que Harry es el estudiante más joven que ha recibido el primer dan en tres años. Felicitaciones, Harry. –Harry hizo una reverencia y después abrazó a su sensei en agradecimiento. Regresó a la adulación de su familia mientras tarareaba y "Tyler Spencer" recibía su certificado.

–Felicidades, Harry –dijo Hermione abrazándolo–. Sólo espero que pueda obtener el mío antes de que nos vayamos al… internado –dijo dando una mirada rápida a su alrededor.

–Claro que lo obtendrás, Hermione –le dijo Harry–. Aún tienes un año.

–Pero ni siquiera he llegado a primer kyu –dijo ella.

–Y el examen es la próxima semana, y estoy seguro que pasarás. Nadie más se ha memorizado los movimientos tan bien como tú.

Ella sonrió. Había estado entrenando para su examen tanto como Harry entrenó para el suyo.

–Gracias, Harry.

–Creo que esto merece una celebración –dijo Dan–. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo a la barbacoa?

–¿En serio? ¡Sí! –Gritó Harry dando un salto en triunfo. Debido a su preferencia por la carne roja siempre había disfrutado el único restaurante cercano que preparaba carne a la barbacoa estilo estadounidense. El resto de la familia no lo encontraba tan interesante, pero ese día valía la pena el celebrarlo con sus preferencias.

* * *

 _Junio, 1990_

La familia Granger caminó entre los juegos mecánicos durante su viaje anual a _Pleasure Beach_ en Blackwood, dirigiéndose a dar otra vuelta en el _Wild Mouse_ (una atracción que Harry insistía tenía el nombre adecuado). Dan y Harry sentían más entusiasmo por las montañas rusas que Emma y Hermione, pero todos disfrutaban cada vez que iban, y Harry en especial nunca estaba satisfecho. Después de todo lo que había escuchado sobre el quidditch, estaba emocionado por aprender a volar y eso era lo más cercano que iba a llegar antes de poder colocar sus manos en una escoba de verdad.

No prestaron atención al grupo de niños y adultos que los pasaron en dirección opuesta hasta que uno de los niños gritó:

–¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar al _Avalanche_!

–Cálmate, Dudley –dijo la voz seria de una mujer que claramente no estaba feliz de ser chaperona.

Harry se paralizó. El conocía esas voces, y ese día era el 23.

–¡Dudley! –Dijo con voz aguda.

El niño que había estado gritando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Harry también se recuperó y observó al niño quien inmediatamente reconoció la cicatriz en su frente.

–¿Harry? –Dijo Dudley Dursley con sorpresa. Dudley ya no estaba gordo. Aún era más grande, pero lucía en buena forma y estaba mejor vestido de lo que hubiera sido ideal para un parque de diversiones.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –Una mujer grande y dominante con cabello rubio hasta los hombros y un leve bigote dio un paso adelante y bajó la mirada para ver a Harry: Marjorie Dursley. Ella también reconoció la cicatriz y el cabello alborotado, y frunció el ceño.

Harry se encorvó, observando fijamente a la mujer sin parpadear, mostrando los dientes y con las rodillas flexionadas como preparándose para huir. Tuvo que luchar contra su primer instinto de transformarse en gato y salir corriendo… y su segundo instinto de atacar a ambos con una patada.

–Harry, tranquilízate –le ordenó Hermione sosteniéndolo de un hombro. Su familia conocía esa pose, la versión humana de su pose felina que expresaba miedo e ira. La habían visto en varias ocasiones cuando comenzó a practicar karate, y las cosas nunca terminaban bien.

Desafortunadamente, su antigua tía no pudo controlarse.

–¡Harry Potter! –Dijo con desdén–. No creí tener que volver a _verte_. Eres el pequeño bastardo que metió a mi hermano en tantos problemas.

–Tía Marge… –dijo Dudley nervioso intentando advertirle del obvio enojo de Harry. No sabía nada de la magia _como tal_ , pero el tío Vernon había hecho muy claro que la "rareza" de Harry era lo que lo había enviado a prisión.

– _Disculpe_ , señora –dijo Dan colocándose en frente de Harry y mirándola a los ojos–. Le pido que no le hable a mi hijo de esa manera.

Marge Dursley no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la enfrentara.

–¿Así que ustedes son los padres adoptivos? –Dijo utilizando el mismo tono con Dan que había hecho con Harry–. Espero que mantengan al niño en línea. No puedo defender los métodos de mi hermano, pero el niño no fue más que problemas desde un principio.

Dan se enfureció.

–El único _problema_ que ese niño tuvo alguna vez fue como _su_ hermano lo trató, Sra. Dursley. Siempre ha sido el mejor hijo que pudiéramos haber deseado.

Marge no se iba a echar para atrás.

– _Si_ es así, entonces tienen suerte –dijo–. Su familia siempre fue problemática. Viene de la madre, por supuesto, lo veo todo el tiempo en mis perros. Estoy segura que saben todo sobre esa borracha… murió en un accidente automovilístico, y después su hermana…

–¡No hable de mi mamá de esa manera! –Gritó Harry y el aire comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

–¡Harry, detente! –Gritó Hermione saltando en frente de él.

–¡Tía Marge, ten cuidado! –Gimió Dudley–. ¡Va a utilizar su rareza!

Emma abrazó a su hijo por detrás.

–Harry, tranquilízate, todo está bien.

Hermione sintió la magia de Harry calmarse y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a sus parientes.

–¡Dejen a Harry en paz!

La tía Marge no parecía impresionada.

–¿Y tú quién eres, niña?

–Soy la hermana de Harry, Hermione… ¡y una rara más poderosa que él!

Dudley palideció aún más y susurró algo inteligible.

Dan intervino nuevamente antes de que Marge pudiera decir algo más.

–Si no la escucha a ella, entonces tendrá que escucharme a mí. Deje. A. Mi. Familia. En. Paz.

Finalmente se rindió ante su mirada.

–Vámonos, Dudley –dijo tomando a su sobrino por la muñeca y llevándolo de vuelta al grupo–. No hay necesidad de relacionarse con _este_ tipo de gente. Lunáticos, todos.

Continuó murmurando en voz baja, pero Dudley se dio la vuelta para hablarles aún nervioso.

–Harry… lo siento… por lo de antes… –y retomó su camino. Quizás no le agradaba su primo, pero no pudo evitar sentir simpatía ya que la tía Marge siempre disfrutó insultar a su madre tanto como a la de Harry.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 1990_

–Esta es la última vez que tendremos la oportunidad de decirles –dijo Dan mientras se servía una taza de té. Estaba seguro que la iba a necesitar.

–Lo sé –respondió Emma.

–Quisiera que no tuviera que ser en Navidad, pero es difícil mencionarlo en otro momento.

–Dan, tenemos esta conversación cada año. Sé que tiene que ser en Navidad si es que les decimos. Es sólo que… va a ser difícil hacerlo. Sabes lo difícil que fue para nosotros.

–¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo? Pero no puedo soportar guardar secretos de mis padres. Merecen saber que sus nietos utilizan magia.

–¿No les vas a decir todo, verdad? –Dijo Emma–. ¿Lo de Voldemort, y eso?

–No, no creo que necesiten saber todos los detalles. Pero es suficientemente malo que los niños no pueden utilizar sus varitas afuera de la escuela, de acuerdo a Andi. Mis padres por lo menos deberían poder ver a donde van a ir a la escuela y porque.

–¿Y vamos a pedirles a los niños que les muestren algo de magia?

–Bueno, esa es la idea… Mira, no han destruido nada en meses, y son lo suficiente buenos para hacerlo y convencerlos.

–¿No es eso lo que dijiste el año pasado?

–Quizás, pero… pero no puedes negar que han mejorado, Emma. Creo que están listos.

Emma suspiró.

–Estoy seguro que _ellos_ lo están, pero me preocupa la reacción de tus padres. Sabes que son más conservadores para esas cosas. Y con la historia de Harry…

–Lo sé, amor, pero creo que si lo explicamos, mis padres lo entenderán.

Emma se sentó y tomó un sorbo de té.

–Tienes razón. Es la última Navidad antes de que se vayan al colegio. Supongo que podemos prevenir a los niños y si ellos no tienen problema, entonces les diremos.

Dan la besó en la mejilla.

–Gracias, amor. La única pregunta ahora es si decirles antes o después de Navidad.

Recargó su frente en sus manos.

–En otras palabras, arriesgamos el arruinar Navidad o los tentamos para después revelarlo todo al último momento.

–O, lo dejamos de lado desde temprano o esperamos hasta que el estrés de las fiestas pase.

–No estás ayudando, Dan.

–Bueno, los niños ya son lo suficiente grandes para tomar sus propias decisiones. Vamos a preguntarles.

Se dirigieron al salón, donde los niños se encontraban terminando de ver la serie de televisión del día, la cual pareció no haberlos impresionado.

–Aún no puedo creer que no han hecho más episodios de _Doctor Who –_ se quejó Hermione.

–Bueno, hubo ese episodio especial en _Search Out Science_ –dijo Harry.

–El cual fue _completamente_ ridículo. Honestamente, ¿cómo es que un _robot_ no pudo resolver los acertijos? Y Ace no tiene sentido. Sólo espero que la serie regrese antes de que vayamos a Hogwarts.

–No se preocupen, siempre podemos grabarlo –la interrumpió Dan–. Hermione, Harry… necesitamos hablar.

* * *

Los niños decidieron, a pesar de la advertencia de su madre, el decirle a sus abuelos antes de Navidad, la noche de su llegada. Después de la cena, todos se sentaron en el salón con unas cuantas velas prendidas por las fiestas, y Dan apagó la televisión para la seria discusión.

–Mamá, papá, escuchen –dijo mirándolos a los ojos–. Hay algo que les hemos estado ocultando… Algo bastante importante.

–¿Dan, qué ocurre? –Dijo la abuela.

–Nada malo, mamá. No es lo que quise decir –respiró profundamente–. La verdad es que Hermione y Harry… pueden usar magia.

Los abuelos soltaron una risa confusa.

–¿Magia? –Preguntó la abuela–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que Hermione… –aún consideraba que el término no era el mejor– es una bruja, y Harry es un mago. Pueden usar magia.

–¿Magia? –Dijo el abuelo–. ¿Quieres decir como un espectáculo…?

Se detuvo cuando Hermione agitó su mano en dirección a una taza de té vacía y esta se elevó en el aire. Harry la siguió con el plato que había estado abajo.

–Oh… por… Dios…

Los niños flotaron la taza y el plato alrededor del cuarto. Su abuelo movió sus manos frenéticamente alrededor de los objetos intentando encontrar cables. Aún después de tanto tiempo esos eran los objetos más grandes que podían levitar, pero por lo menos lo podían hacer cuando querían y Hermione razonó que si era suficiente para recuperar sus varitas, era la habilidad más importante que podían aprender.

–Cómo… pero eso es imposible.

–No, es magia –dijo Hermione con orgullo.

Su abuelo se sentó con la boca abierta. Empujó levemente la taza y esta se movió lejos de él.

–¿Ustedes hicieron eso… sólo moviendo la mano?

–Podremos hacer más cuando tengamos nuestras varitas –dijo Hermione–. Seremos lo suficiente grandes para comprarlas en verano.

–Así que esto es… ¿magia de verdad? –Dijo su abuela–. Pueden agitar una varita y decir _abraca_ …

–¡No! –Gritaron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo. El plato y la taza cayeron al suelo, el primero golpeando la esquina de la mesa y rompiéndose a la mitad.

–Lo siento –dijo Harry avergonzado. Recogió los dos pedazos y los colocó juntos sobre la mesa. Deslizó un dedo por la fisura y las piezas se fusionaron, provocando expresiones de sorpresa en sus abuelos.

–No, lo siento –dijo Dan–. Debo de explicarles. Les… les dijimos que los padres biológicos de Harry murieron en un ataque terrorista. Pero la verdad es que fue un terrorista mágico y utilizó una maldición que suena bastante como esa palabra… Él ya no es un problema – _básicamente_ –. Pero no es una palabra que se deba decir alrededor de gente mágica.

–¡Por Dios! Eso es terrible. Lo siento mucho, Harry –dijo su abuela.

Harry parpadeó lentamente y asintió, recordando sus modales humanos.

–Afortunadamente, por lo que sabemos, _alakazam, bippity boppity boo, hocus pocus, ábrete sésamo, presto chango,_ y _sim sala bim_ son pura palabrería –dijo Emma intentando relajar el ambiente. Andi se había reído al escuchar la lista.

–También hemos trabajado con unos cuantos hechizos de verdad –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

Sus abuelos parecían incómodos, pero asintieron para que los niños continuaran. Hermione señaló a una de las velas y esta se apagó. Harry repitió la acción con otra vela, aunque fue un poco más lento, y entre los dos apagaron todas las velas del cuarto. Después, Hermione extendió su brazo hacia la primera vela y con una mirada de concentración y un chasquido de sus dedos, la vela se prendió. No lograron prenderlas todas en su primer intento, pero pronto todas las velas estuvieron prendidas. Sus abuelos continuaron en silencio.

Hermione tomó un pedazo de papel de un cuaderno y, con un movimiento rápido de su dedo, lo cortó a la mitad. Harry repitió la acción con éxito.

–Con un poco de práctica será estupendo para cortar vegetales –dijo su madre.

–De acuerdo, es suficiente –dijo el abuelo–. Mira, Dan, no entiendo completamente lo que ocurre, pero esto… esto no es seguro. Quiero decir, involucrarse en lo oculto, conjurar espíritus…

–Papá, no es ese tipo de magia –Dan estaba secretamente aliviado de que su padre no hubiera reaccionado peor–. No están conjurando espíritus ni nada por el estilo. Nacieron así.

–Es genético, Robert –admitió Emma–. Los padres de Harry eran magos, y también mis abuelos del lado de mi madre.

–Pero esto va en contra de las leyes de la ciencia. No es natural –insistió el abuelo. Harry se puso tieso, pero permaneció en silencio.

–En base a lo que sabemos –lo contradijo Emma–. Sabes que Dan y yo hemos estudiado lo suficiente. Créeme, estábamos tan asombrados como tú. Pero la electricidad, la televisión, las computadoras… todo pudo ser llamado magia hace doscientos años. _Aún_ no comprendemos cómo funciona el cerebro o como comenzó la vida, pero probablemente lo sepamos algún día. Todo lo que hemos visto sugiere que no hay nada _realmente_ sobrenatural sobre lo que los magos llaman "magia". Es sólo algo que la ciencia no comprende aún.

–Tiene razón, papá –dijo su esposo–. Hemos visto la magia, y hemos leído sobre la historia del mundo mágico, y parecen más inventos, maquinaria, y programas de computadora que médiums y rituales. Honestamente, creemos que pudiera ser comprendido científicamente si tuviéramos la oportunidad.

El abuelo se recargó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos intentando procesar lo que había visto.

–Pero, ¿por qué no nos habían dicho? –Exclamó la abuela.

–Queríamos, Vera –explicó Emma–. Casi lo hicimos el año pasado, pero los magos tiene leyes muy estrictas sobre ocultar el secreto de los mu… de la gente sin magia. –Se sorprendió lo fácil que utilizaba el vocabulario después de tantos años–. Técnicamente, no podemos decirles, pero no nos meteremos en problemas porque son familiares cercanos. Ciertamente no pueden decirle a nadie más.

–Además –agregó Dan–, queríamos esperar hasta que Harry y Hermione fueran lo suficiente buenos para darles una muestra. Les ha tomado todo este tiempo para lograr esto, y créanme, apenas han comenzado.

–Esperen, ¿leyes? –Dijo el abuelo.

–Hay una sociedad entera con su propio gobierno, papá. Hay alrededor de diez mil magos y brujas en el Reino Unido.

–Es por lo que queríamos decirles –dijo Emma–. En otoño, los niños irán a un internado mágico en Escocia para aprender hechizos de verdad. Se supone que es el mejor colegio del mundo. Merecen saber a dónde van y el tipo de educación que van a recibir.

El abuelo suspiró.

–¿Una escuela? ¿Gobierno? ¿Ciencia mágica? –Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo–. Bueno, supongo que tienes razón sobre algo… _Serán_ muy buenos para cortar vegetales.

Eso rompió la tensión. Los adultos comenzaron a reír y los niños sonrieron ampliamente y se levantaron a abrazar a su abuelo. Dan y Emma se colapsaron en lágrimas cuando se fueron a dormir esa noche felices por lo bien que Robert y Vera se habían tomado la noticia.

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de sorpresas y risas mientras los dos escuchaban historias del mundo mágico. Dan y Emma les dijeron la versión "oficial" de cómo habían conocido a Harry, sobre sus primos y otras personas del mundo mágico que habían conocido. Los niños compartieron las historias más divertidas que habían leído en _Historia de la Magia_ y en _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ que Andi les había regalado el año pasado. Y por supuesto, respondieron todas las preguntas que los Granger tuvieron sobre Hogwarts y el mundo mágico en general.

Cuando llegó la mañana de Navidad, dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la cocina. Ted y Andi enviaron a Hermione una copia autografiada por Bathilda Bagshot de _Historia de Hogwarts,_ y a Harry una copia autografiada de _Quidditch a través de los siglos_ , lo cual fue aún más impresionante considerando que nunca habían escuchado hablar de Kennilworthy Whisp. Dora les envió una caja de chocolates de Honeydukes, el cual incluso Harry tuvo que aceptar era el mejor que había probado. Una nota les dijo que el chocolate era "seguro para el consumo de los muggles", lo cual los hizo preocuparse de que hubiera algunos dulces que no lo fueran. Al final, fue acordado que esa fue la mejor Navidad que habían tenido en el hogar Granger.

* * *

 _Enero, 1991_

–Hoy reconocemos a tres estudiantes que han completado los requerimientos mentales, físicos, y técnicos para ser promovidos al nivel de primer dan –dijo John-sensei repitiendo el discurso usual–. Este nivel es un símbolo de las habilidades y los logros y un llamado al estudio y al mejoramiento personal. Por favor, den un paso adelante cuando diga sus nombres para recibir su cinturón y su certificado… Hermione Granger…

Hermione avanzó con entusiasmo, apenas pudiendo contener un grito que no consideró digno de su madurez. Casi derrumbó a John-sensei cuando lo abrazó después de que le colocara el cinturón negro.

–Hermione es la segunda cinturón negro de su familia –dijo–. Harry Potter obtuvo el primer dan el año pasado. Desafortunadamente, Hermione y Harry nos dejarán en septiembre cuando vayan a estudiar a un internado en Escocia. Han sido unos de los alumnos más dedicados que he tenido el placer de educar, y aunque estaré triste de dejarlos ir, estoy seguro de que continuarán con su entrenamiento con el mismo entusiasmo que han puesto durante los últimos años.

–Sí, John-sensei –dijo Hermione con firmeza. Su familia sonrió sabiendo lo serio que se lo tomaría.

* * *

 _Julio, 1991_

–Que sorpresa, profesora McGonagall.

–Buenos días, Sra. Granger, Espero que no sea un mal momento –dijo la bruja inusitadamente usando un atuendo muggle, aun si algo anticuado, pero perfectamente normal.

–Para nada. Por favor, entre –Emma la dirigió a la cocina donde el resto de la familia se encontraba comiendo.

–Oh, buenos días, profesora –dijo Dan cuando la vio.

–Buenos días, profesora –dijeron los niños en eco.

–¿Gusta una taza de té? –Preguntó Emma.

–No, gracias. Me temo que no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo. Harry, Hermione, estoy aquí porque tengo algo especial para ustedes –dijo sacando dos sobres de entre una multitud de pergamino–. Estas son sus cartas de admisión para Hogwarts.

Ambos niños se quedaron sin aliento por la emoción y se pusieron de pie. Agitaron sus manos hacia McGonagall y las cartas flotaron hacia ellos sobre la mesa, desde donde las tomaron en el aire. Las cejas de la profesora se elevaron con sorpresa. Esos dos habían mejorado mucho para su propio bien.

–¡Niños! Eso no… no es amable –los regañó Emma.

–Lo siento –murmuraron los dos.

McGonagall retomó su voz de profesora seria.

–Sr. Potter, estoy segura que tú y tu hermana serán tan problemáticos como fueron tu padre y sus amigos. Que Merlín nos ayude. –Una risa nerviosa circuló por el cuarto mientras Harry y Hermione leían sus cartas.

–¿Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio? –Preguntó Harry con confusión.

–Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Le tuve que recordar al director que no _tienen_ una lechuza –dijo McGonagall. Se dirigió al resto de la familia–. Hay una orientación al mundo mágico para todos los estudiantes hijos de muggles el sábado, comenzando en la estación de King's Cross en Londres, la cual espero puedan atender. Podrán realizar todas sus compras en ese momento y por supuesto, los acompañaré para alejar a Harry de sus admiradores.

Dan y Emma dieron una mirada rápida a las cartas.

–Gracias, profesora. Es muy amable de su parte. Estaremos ahí, por supuesto –dijo Dan.

–Excelente. Me disculpo por tener que irme tan rápido, pero tengo cinco paradas más y todos ellos requerirán más explicaciones.

Los Granger asintieron con comprensión agradeciendo al destino que hubieran sido introducidos al mundo mágico cuando Harry llegó por primera vez a su hogar.

–La veremos el sábado –dijo Emma.

–Así es. Que tengan un buen día –y caminó sola a la salida.

–¡No puedo creer que finalmente iremos a Hogwarts! –Exclamó Hermione.

–Yo sí –dijo Harry con burla–. Lo hemos sabido por años.

–Pero nunca hemos ido. _Historia de Hogwarts_ dice que no puede ser localizado en un mapa, por lo que no podemos encontrar el castillo sin magia. Y aún no hemos ido a la zona mágica en Londres.

–Bueno, tendremos la oportunidad este fin de semana –dijo Emma–. Deberíamos de enviarle una carta a Andi. Estoy segura de que querrá saber esto… ¿Dan?

Su esposo aún estaba leyendo las cartas.

–¿Es una mala señal que la lista de útiles tiene sentido? –Dijo.

Emma se rio.

–Acostúmbrate, Dan. Apenas vamos comenzando.

–Sí, amor.


	13. Primer Año

JK Rowling los está observando. White Squirrel está detrás de ella.

Partes de este capítulo son citas de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ , adaptadas levemente para que las conjugaciones coordinen con el resto de la historia.

 **Notas del autor:** He decidido el utilizar un valor alto de cambio, siendo 51.25 libras por cada galeón, como es normal en fanfiction. Sé que el valor "oficial" es de 5 libras por galeón, pero la mayoría de los precios en los libros sugieren un valor más alto.

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me agrada saber que tantas personas están siguiendo y disfrutando de esta traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Los Granger llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross el sábado por la mañana, y en un caso inusual, posiblemente la única vez que ocurriría, sabían menos que las otras familias muggle con hijos mágicos. Para empezar, les parecía extraño el reunirse en una estación de tren cuando las compras se harían en Londres, lo cual probablemente ya habían explicado a los demás.

Llegaron temprano al andén diez. No estaban seguros de cómo identificarían a las demás familias antes de que McGonagall llegara. Harry y Hermione no podían sentir la magia a menos que alguien lanzara un hechizo, o si Harry se transformaba en gato, pero no tuvieron de que preocuparse. Cuando llegaron al andén diez, había una pareja bien vestida con un niño alto de cabello oscuro deambulando en la zona con miradas confusas.

–Por Dios –dijo Emma–, ¿acaso es Sir William Finch-Fletchley?

Dan observó a la familia con atención.

–Sí, creo que sí. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

–¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Lo hemos visto en funciones de caridad unas cuantas veces –respondió su madre–. Los Finch-Fletchley son bastante activos en la sociedad de Londres. Aunque tienen esa expresión de ser nuevos en la magia.

Dan caminó hacia el hombre vestido con un traje.

–Disculpe, ¿Sir William? ¿Está esperando a la profesora McGonagall?

Los Finch-Fletchley se dieron la vuelta para observarlos con sorpresa.

–Sí, así es, Señor…

–Granger. Daniel Granger. Creo que nos conocimos en algún evento.

–Es posible. Encantado de conocerlo, Sr. Granger. Esta es mi esposa, Phyllis, y nuestro hijo, Justin.

–Igualmente –dijo Dan–. Ella es mi esposa, Emma, nuestra hija, Hermione, y nuestro hijo adoptivo, Harry Potter. Ambos atenderán Hogwarts a partir de este año.

Los Finch-Fletchley levantaron las cejas por la manera en la que Dan había introducido a Harry, pero fueron interrumpidos antes de que pudieran recibir una explicación.

–¿Hogwarts? –Dijo una voz caminando hacia ellos–. ¿Este es el grupo de Hogwarts?

–Sí, acérquense –dijo Emma.

Una familia de cuatro se acercó. Un niño de cabello rubio cenizo se introdujo a Harry y Hermione como Kevin Entwhistle. Su hermana, Annabel, parecía unos años más joven, pero les dijo con entusiasmo que ella también era una bruja.

Unos minutos después, una madre soltera llegó al andén diez a toda prisa, con tres niños detrás de ella. Se introdujeron como la familia Boot: Terry Boot, el mayor, parecía emocionado, pero los dos más jóvenes parecían molestos porque su madre los había obligado a salir de la casa en sábado. Definitivamente, eran la familia vestida con ropa más casual de todas en el andén. Aún a pesar de tantos años, Harry pudo notar con facilidad que los tres niños usaban ropa de segunda mano, aunque por lo menos les quedaba bien.

Apenas terminaron de introducirse cuando se escuchó un ruido en la esquina del andén y la profesora se apareció con un padre y su hija, quienes cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro.

–Mis disculpas –dijo McGonagall mientras se ponían de pie–. Viajes en traslador pueden ser difíciles la primera vez–. Observó al grupo que ahora la rodeaba–. Bien, parece que todos están aquí. Quisiera presentarles a Malcolm y Sophie Roger. La familia Perks no pudo venir hoy. Muchas gracias por venir. Esta es la orientación oficial para todos los hijos mágicos nacidos de, y criados por, muggles –dijo mirando a Harry–, que iniciarán sus estudios en Hogwarts en septiembre. Ahora, el primer asunto en nuestro itinerario es explicarles como viajarán sus hijos a la escuela.

–El Expreso de Hogwarts sale exactamente a las once de la mañana el primero de septiembre desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Tengo aquí todos sus boletos.

Varias cabezas miraron de un lado al otro a los letreros marcando los andenes nueve y diez. McGonagall les entregó los boletos a los padres y los llevó a la pared entre los andenes.

–La entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos está oculta en esta pared. Un mago o bruja, o cualquier persona con talismanes para repeler encantamientos repelentes de muggles, puede caminar a través de la pared, de este modo. –Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso adelante. Varios soltaron expresiones de asombro cuando atravesó la pared y desapareció.

Regresó un momento después y habló al grupo.

–Me gustaría que todos atravesaran la pared para que sepan que esperar… Muchas personas prefieren correr hasta que se acostumbran.

Varias personas en el grupo intercambiaron miradas nerviosas ya que nadie parecía querer intentarlo, pero Harry y Hermione se observaron y sacudieron los hombros. No era lo más extraño que habían hecho. Corrieron y atravesaron la pared antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Sus padres sacudieron sus cabezas y los siguieron caminando a paso veloz.

Aparecieron en un andén espacioso y bastante iluminado con una pared de ladrillo de aspecto sólido detrás de ellos. No había ningún tren en el andén, y los puestos de compras alrededor del andén estaban vacíos, pero era obvio que sería impresionante cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieran ahí, listos para ir a la escuela.

Los Finch-Fletchley casi se estrellaron contra ellos cuando salieron de la pared detrás de ellos.

–Tiene un par aventurero, Granger –dijo Sir William.

–Oh, no tiene idea –respondió Dan–. Aunque hemos visto cosas más extrañas. De hecho, nos enteramos de la existencia de la magia hace unos años debido a una, um, extraña coincidencia.

–¿En verdad? Eso suena mejor. El resto nos enteramos el miércoles, además de lo que ya habíamos adivinado. En verdad me gustaría que nos hubieran dicho antes. Cuando tu hijo comienza a incendiar la ropa que no le gusta con su mente, magia es la respuesta menos escalofriante. ¿Alguna vez les ocurrió algo similar?

Dan levantó una ceja y consideró aconsejarles a sus hijos el mantener un poco de distancia de Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero respondió con honestidad.

–Le aseguro que hemos visto cosas más extrañas.

–Disculpen –dijo McGonagall una vez que todos llegaron–. Gracias. El primero de septiembre, el letrero para el Expreso de Hogwarts va a ser obvio. Ahora, viajaremos al callejón Diagon, el cual es la zona de compras mágicas en Londres. Se encuentra sólo a unas calles al este de aquí. Síganme, por favor.

–Quisiera poder hacer magia ya –se quejó Annabel Entwhistle mientras salían de la estación–. Tengo que esperar dos años para tener una varita. –Los dos niños más pequeños de la familia Boot asintieron.

Harry y Hermione caminaron a su lado.

–De hecho –susurró Harry–, hemos aprendido a hacer magia sin nuestras varitas.

–¡En serio! –Susurró Annabel–. ¿Cómo?

–Ayuda si tienen algo mágico con lo que puedan practicar –les explicó Hermione–. Tienen que sentir como se siente la magia.

–Es como un cosquilleo eléctrico –agregó Harry.

–O como cuando hacen magia accidental. Una vez que lo sienten, pueden intentar controlarlo, pero toma tiempo. A nosotros nos tomó más de un año.

–Oh… –dijo Annabel decepcionada–. Bueno, aun así, voy intentarlo –los demás asintieron. Harry sonrió preguntándose si habían iniciado algo.

McGonagall los llevó a un bar pequeño que, aún para aquellos con magia, lucía un poco raído. Hermione y Harry dudaron afuera. Sabían que en el momento que Harry entrara al bar estaría regresando al mundo mágico, y nada sería igual después de eso.

–Este es el Caldero Chorreante –dijo la profesora McGonagall–, donde se encuentra la entrada al callejón Diagon. Sr. Potter, necesito que usted y su familia permanezcan cerca de mí. Creo que pueden imaginarse como terminará esto.

–¿A qué se refiere? –Justin preguntó mientras los Granger se preparaban mentalmente.

–Oh, mi hermana es famosa –dijo Harry.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo.

–Tonto. Mi hermano es un héroe de guerra bastante conocido –explicó. Eso, por supuesto, sonaba igual de falso, pero se enterarían pronto, quisieran o no. Y entraron al bar.

El lugar era tan oscuro y destartalado adentro como afuera. Un grupo de mujeres mayores se encontraba almorzando en una esquina, y un grupo de hombres en otra. Un hombre con un sombrero morado de aspecto conocido se encontraba en la barra, causando que los Granger gruñeran un poco. Varias personas saludaron y observaron con sonrisas a los estudiantes nuevos.

El hombre detrás del bar debía de tener más de cien años, basándose en el aspecto de Dumbledore y Bathilda Bagshot. Estaba completamente calvo, jorobado sobre la barra, y se acomodó unos dientes de madera con su mano, la cual todos esperaban se lavara regularmente.

–Buenos días, Minerva –dijo el anciano–. ¿Hoy toca la orientación de los estudiantes nacidos de muggles?

–Así es, Tom, sólo estamos pasando –respondió McGonagall intentando apresurar a Harry.

Desafortunadamente, Tom ya había fijado sus ojos en la frente del niño.

–Por Dios, no puede ser… –el bar entero quedó completamente en silencio. Tom se acercó más, enfocando la mirada, y después se apresuró desde su lugar–. ¡Sí lo es! Harry Potter, de vuelta finalmente. Bienvenido, bienvenido. –Tom estaba llorando mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry.

Hubo un ruido de sillas deslizándose y cayendo, y el de varios pies tropezando mientras todos los clientes del Caldero Chorreante se acercaban y rodeaban a Harry.

–Es un orgullo conocerle, Sr. Potter.

–Que nervios… ¡todo un honor!

–Doris Crockford, Sr. Potter. No puedo creer que por fin ha regresado.

–Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Potter.

–Nos salvó a todos, señor.

–Sólo sé que mi familia era la siguiente en la lista de Quien-Usted-Sabe.

–Mr. Potter, nos dio esperanza a todos.

La multitud se acercó tanto que lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue estrechar las manos de todos los que se acercaron. Su karate sería inútil en contra de tantos, y su padre lo sostenía con firmeza por su brazo. Apenas y notó a McGonagall gritando. Estaba en peligro de ser removido del agarre de sus padres y de ser elevado sobre los hombros de la multitud cuando ella elevó su varita.

¡BANG!

Una luz brillante y una lluvia de chispas salió de la punta de la varita de McGonagall, y las personas dieron un paso atrás.

–El Sr. Potter acaba de regresar al mundo mágico –dijo con una voz que podría cortar el metal–, y le iría mejor sin esta excesiva y errónea adulación por una victoria que fue, muy probablemente, gracias a su madre. También tiene varias compras que realizar, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes que me acompañan, así que necesitamos irnos.

Después de ese discurso los clientes se sentaron avergonzados, aunque aún lo observaron e intentaron ver bien al Niño Que Vivió. El bar se llenó de susurros sobre "Harry Potter" y "Quien-Tú-Sabes" mientras el grupo se dirigía a la salida trasera.

–Por Dios, es como si Paul McCartney hubiera entrado –dijo Sir William Finch-Fletchley–. Granger… ¿Harry en verdad es conocido como un héroe de guerra?

–Desafortunadamente –respondió Dan–. Pero sólo tenía un año, y ha vivido tranquilamente fuera del mundo mágico desde entonces. Es una historia muy larga, pero encontrará libros sobre el tema en la librería.

Más cejas se elevaron mientras el resto de las familias se preguntaba que le había ocurrido a ese niño. Hermione estaba temblando mientras continuaba de pie al lado de su hermano.

–Me disculpo por todo eso –dijo McGonagall cuando llegaron a un pequeño patio cerrado detrás del bar–. Los clientes del Caldero Chorreante tienden a ser… del tipo que se entusiasma fácilmente, pero me temo que subestimé sus reacciones. Las personas en el callejón Diagon serán… estarán más sobrias, por lo menos. Y Sr. Potter, en verdad creo que las cosas serán mejores cuando la novedad pase. Ahora, para entrar al callejón Diagon, tienen que encontrar el tercer ladrillo arriba y segundo a la derecha desde el bote de basura. Golpéenlo tres veces con una varita o con uno de sus collares encantados, de esta manera.

Un agujero se abrió en el ladrillo en cuestión y se expandió hasta que se transformó en un arco lo suficiente amplio para que pasen cuatro personas a la vez. Pensamientos sobre la multitud detrás de ellos fueron dejados de lado por un momento mientras el grupo admiraba las maravillas del callejón Diagon.

Era la mayor cantidad de magia que los Granger habían visto. Tiendas estaban alineadas a ambos lados de la calle de adoquín, las cuales vendían todo tipo de objetos como calderos, telescopios, escobas, barriles de alas de murciélagos, y cosas que no reconocieron. Lechuzas de todo tipo volaban con cartas en sus picos. Pequeños puestos vendían comida, revistas, y todo tipo de baratijas encantadas, las cuales flotaban o saltaban alrededor de la multitud. Los colores eran cegadores, y de mal gusto en algunos casos.

Después de admirarlo por un momento, el grupo salió al callejón y el arco se cerró detrás de ellos. McGonagall entregó hojas de pergamino a cada familia.

–Estos son mapas del callejón –explicó–. Les recomiendo quedarse en el callejón y no aventurarse al callejón Knockturn, el cual es lo que se conoce como un mal vecindario. Yo acompañaré al Sr. Potter y a su familia esta tarde. Confío en que todos puedan realizar sus propias compras, aunque si necesitan ayuda, la _mayoría_ de los comerciantes y compradores en el callejón tienden a ser amables con los estudiantes de familias muggle. Sin embargo, lo primero que querrán hacer es seguirnos a Gringotts, el banco mágico. Algunas tiendas aceptan libras, pero en algún momento necesitarán cambiar su dinero a galeones y quizás abrir una cuenta. Les recomiendo cambiar a un mínimo de treinta galeones para útiles, libros, y cualquier otra compra que quieran realizar. Después, nos reuniremos en la heladería Fortescue a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? ¿No? Entonces, síganme por favor.

Lideró al grupo de familias muggle a través del callejón. Varias personas reconocieron a Harry y lo señalaron, pero al verlo rodeado de los adultos, uno de ellos siendo la estricta profesora con su varita en mano y una mirada seria, permanecieron lejos. Llegaron a un edificio imponente de mármol blanco que parecía traído de Grecia. Afuera de las puertas principales había dos criaturas pequeñas y humanoides, vestidas con uniformes carmesí con dorado. Las criaturas no eran muy atractivas: eran calvas, con cabezas pálidas con forma de domo, con narices y orejas largas y puntiagudas, y dedos largos que terminaban en garras amarillas. Apenas y tenían cuatro pies de alto, pero las hachas de combate que tenían no dejaban duda de cuál era su propósito. Todos titubearon antes de acercarse.

–Gringotts es controlado por la nación de los duendes –explicó McGonagall–. Parecen intimidantes, pero si los tratan de manera amable ellos responderán de igual manera. –Caminó a las puertas e hizo una reverencia a los guardias, quienes respondieron con su propia reverencia. Uno de los guardias realizó un gesto con sus manos y las puertas se abrieron por sí solas. Los demás también realizaron reverencias mientras pasaban a los guardias, aunque los Granger se hicieron varias preguntas mentalmente. _Historia de la magia_ hablaba más de las numerosas rebeliones por parte de los duendes que de las criaturas a cargo de los bancos.

Un par de puertas plateadas resguardadas por otro par de guardias les dieron la entrada al edificio después de pasar por un pequeño vestíbulo, y en las puertas se podía leer una inscripción:

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

–Oye, me gusta eso –dijo Harry–. Debería de ponerlo en la puerta de mi cuarto o algo así.

–¡Ja! ¿En _tu_ cuarto? –respondió Hermione–. Tú eres el que siempre se está llevando mis libros.

–No son sólo tus libros, Mione…

–Niños, no ahora –los interrumpió Emma.

Atravesaron las puertas plateadas. Una hilera larga de mostradores llenaba la cámara enorme, aunque mal iluminada. Docenas de duendes estaban sentados detrás de ellos, haciendo cuentas y pesando monedas y joyas. Detrás de los mostradores varios cajeros llevaban a magos y brujas a través de varias puertas a pasillos de piedra que debieran llevarlos a sus bóvedas. McGonagall se acercó a uno de los mostradores aparentemente al azar.

–Buenos días –dijo–. Harry Potter necesita acceso a su bóveda, y supongo que sus padres adoptivos querrán abrir una cuenta para su hermana.

El duende miró a dichos padres adoptivos con sospecha. Suficientes personas habían ido últimamente pretendiendo ser Harry Potter para acceder a la bóveda de los Potter.

–¿Tienes su llave, señora? –Le preguntó a McGonagall.

Sacó de su bolso una pequeña llave dorada y la colocó sobre el mostrador. El duende la sostuvo y reconoció al instante que la firma mágica era la de una auténtica llave de Gringotts.

–Permítanme por un momento –dijo.

Los Granger se miraron uno al otro con confusión. Detrás de ellos, el resto de las familias se habían dispersado para cambiar su dinero. Un minuto después, el cajero regresó con varios documentos. Dan y Emma se sorprendieron al notar que el primero era una copia de los documentos de la adopción muggle de Harry. Debajo, había lo que parecía un estado de cuenta escrito con letras finas y extrañas.

–Que interesante –dijo el cajero mientras examinaba el estado de cuenta.

–¿Oh? –Dijo Dan.

El cajero levantó la mirada y lo observó son sus ojos negros.

–Parece que una porción de la fortuna de los Potter fue colocada en un fondo fiduciario por James y Lily Potter para cubrir los costos de la educación y útiles de su hijo _y_ de cualquier hermano adoptivo que llegara a tener.

Los ojos de Dan y Emma se abrieron completamente.

–Quiere decir… ¿Quiere decir que la educación de Hermione también está cubierta? –Dijo Dan.

–¿Puedo? –Dijo McGonagall dirigiendo su mirada a Harry. El joven asintió y ella examinó el documento por sí misma–. Ese parece ser el caso, Sr. Granger. Hay cinco mil galeones en este fideicomiso, los cuales fácilmente cubren los costos de tres estudiantes en Hogwarts, o dos hasta una maestría.

Dan y Emma se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a reír, resultando en gruñidos por parte de los cajeros. Hermione comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su hermano. Por supuesto, hubieran podido pagar los gastos de ambos por sí solos si hubiera sido necesario, pero era maravilloso saber que los padres biológicos de Harry habían sido tan considerados que habían pensado en los hijos de la familia que adoptara a Harry. Harry se preguntó si algo de ese dinero había sido considerado para Dudley. Ciertamente no a _propósito_ , decidió, pero probablemente habían considerado la posibilidad.

Dan tomó el estado de cuenta para verlo por sí mismo y Hermione soltó a Harry para pararse de puntas y verlo también.

–¿Y cuál es el valor de un galeón? –Preguntó Dan.

–El valor actual es de 51.25 libras por cada galeón –respondió el duende.

Hermione leyó la última línea y soltó un chillido.

–¡Ochenta mil libras! ¡Harry, eres millonario!

Harry tembló y se recargó contra el mostrador.

–¿Lo soy…?

–Los Potter siempre han sido una familia con bastante dinero –explicó McGonagall–, como la mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot…

El gruñido del duende mientras se aclaraba la garganta los hizo saltar.

–Si ya están _listos_ , Griphook los llevará a la bóveda del Sr. Potter.

–Síganme, por favor –dijo una voz rasposa a su lado antes de que pudieran distraerse nuevamente. Griphook llevó a los Granger y a McGonagall fuera de la cámara de mármol rumbo a un pasillo de piedra. Después, se subió a un carro de minero y les indicó que también subieran. Incluso McGonagall se veía tan incómoda como ellos. Pronto descubrieron porque ya que el carro aceleró en las vías, corriendo tan rápido como una montaña rusa, y mucho menos seguro, a través de un laberinto de pasajes y una docena de bifurcaciones. Apenas podían ver algo en el túnel gracias a las antorchas, y varias estalactitas estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas. Hermione gritó durante la mayor parte del camino, y su madre no actuó mejor.

–¡Alguien tiene que introducir al mundo mágico a la Agencia de Salud y Seguridad! –Gritó Dan mientras el carro daba una vuelta especialmente difícil. Griphook respondió con una risa baja y gutural.

El carro se niveló sobre un lago subterráneo dentro de una enorme caverna, y los Granger finalmente se calmaron y observaron con maravilla las columnas masivas que se elevaban del suelo al techo, y las estalactitas y estalagmitas que habían crecido de un tamaño similar. Un poco después del lago, finalmente se detuvieron.

–Aquí es –dijo Griphook–. Bóveda seiscientos ochenta y siete. –Abrió la puerta y una sospechosa nube de humo verde pudo ser vista por un momento.

Aún después de ver cuánto dinero Harry tenía por escrito, los Granger soltaron un soplido de aire cuando vieron el interior de la bóveda. Monedas doradas estaban apiladas en montañas tan altas como Harry, y había varias pilas de plata y bronce. Había varios retratos de tamaño real recargados contra una pared, el primero siendo el que adivinaron era un ancestro de los Potter del siglo diecisiete durmiendo en una silla cubierta de oro en frente de una ventana. Esa misma silla, se dieron cuenta después, se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la bóveda junto a otros muebles antiguos. Había un ropero al lado de la puerta, dentro del cual encontraron varios vestidos y túnicas de aspecto caro, incluyendo un vestido de novia, bien preservados. También varias cajas grandes al otro lado. Harry abrió una, con su familia observando detrás de él. Se les fue el aire cuando vieron lo que había adentro: joyas de oro y plata, con piedras de todos los colores, de veinte generaciones en la familia.

–Increíble, Harry, hay suficiente como para un baile –dijo Hermione antes de gritar con entusiasmo cuando encontró lo más valioso en la bóveda: una caja debajo de las joyas etiquetada como "libros raros".

La joven entusiasta por la lectura se decepcionó un poco cuando descubrió que la mayoría de los libros no estaban escritos en inglés, pero los que pudo interpretar la intrigaron: había una primera edición autografiada de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos;_ un tomo más antiguo del mismo tema titulado _Fauna inusual y esotérica de Europa occidental_ ; ensayos de alquimia escritos por Nicolas Flamel, Paracelsus, y Judah Loew; algo que por las ilustraciones parecía una copia en runas antiguas de los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ ; un libro en un idioma que no pudieron identificar que parecía ser sobre varitas; una curiosa copia de la guía de cacería de brujas de Jacobo VI llamada _Daemonologie_ ; y, aún más sorprendente, un libro titulado _Magicae Lucis et Opticarum_ por Sir Isaac Newton.

–Hermione, tenemos varias compras por realizar. Podemos regresar en otro momento –dijo Emma a su hija. Hermione se separó del resto de los libros renuentemente, insistiendo en llevarse (con el permiso de Harry) sólo un libro del siglo diecinueve titulado _Magia en las culturas mundiales_. Mientras tanto, Emma contó sesenta galeones y los guardó en su bolso–. ¿Cuánto valen las otras? –preguntó.

–Diecisiete sickles por galeón y veintinueve knuts por cada sickle –respondió Griphook cortante.

Después de otro terrible viaje en el carro de regreso a la cámara principal, Dan y Emma abrieron una cuenta para Hermione, donde depositaron la mayor parte del dinero que habían llevado para la compra de útiles, sólo quedándose con diez galeones para libros adicionales que Hermione seguramente querría, antes de salir finalmente, parpadeando, a la luz del sol.

* * *

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

 _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para su uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

 _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

Después de almorzar en una de las tiendas, los Granger caminaron hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin por sus uniformes. Madame Malkin era una mujer tranquila y profesional que los dejó entrar rápidamente sin dejar que nadie se acercara a Harry. El hecho de que McGonagall se encontraba caminando detrás de ellos quizás contribuyó un poco a eso.

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 balanza de latón._

La tienda de calderos de Potage tenía unos cuantos clientes del Caldero Chorreante a su alrededor, pero guardaron su distancia por McGonagall. Dan y Emma no estaban muy contentos por el requerimiento del caldero de peltre.

–No deberían de preparar _nada_ dentro de algo que se derrite tan fácilmente –dijo Dan. Pero ese era el requerimiento y les aseguraron que los calderos tenían encantamientos de protección contra el fuego. Compraron del tipo que se pudiera colapsar ya que sabían que el espacio adicional en los baúles estaría lleno de libros.

 _1 telescopio_

La familia entera estaba interesada en el espacio, por lo que revisaron todas las opciones. A Harry le llamó la atención el modelo de lujo con un lente de cinco pulgadas, un trípode, alineamiento automático, y contraste realzado por magia; pero el vendedor le aconsejó el modelo de dos pulgadas para estudiantes para que pudiera subirlo a la torre de astronomía.

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_.

–Anda, Harry. Si te va bien este año pensaremos si comprarte una el próximo verano.

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo_.

–¿Vas a llevarte a Rowena? –Le preguntó Emma.

–No lo creo. He estado hablando con ella y no creo que quiera ir –dijo Harry.

–¿Oh? ¿Por qué no?

–Es un poco mayor. Creo que tiene trece años, y eso es como setenta en años de gatos. No creo que quiera moverse mucho a su edad.

–Es probablemente lo mejor a su edad, Harry –dijo la profesora McGonagall–. Y les recomiendo que compren una lechuza. Sería práctico para que puedan comunicarse, y suelen ser más leales y fiables que las de la escuela.

–Me parece una buena idea –dijo Dan–. ¿Quieren una lechuza, niños?

–Claro.

–Sí.

Fueron al Emporio de las Lechuzas, el cual era muy oscuro y no podían ver bien, pero eso quería decir que las lechuzas estaban despiertas y activas. Harry inmediatamente caminó hacia una hermosa lechuza blanca, y nadie pudo rechazar su elección aun cuando ella lo observaba con algo de cautela. Sin embargo, considerando la edad de Harry, ella probablemente era el predador superior.

–¿Y cómo la vas a nombrar? –Preguntó su padre.

–¿Qué tal Helga? –Dijo Harry. La lechuza le lanzó lo que pareció ser una mirada de desaprobación.

–Creo que no le gusta, Harry –dijo Hermione–. Creo que tiene más aspecto de… Hedwig.

–¿Quién?

–Hedwig de Vienna. Ella inventó el encantamiento congelante para luchar contra la inquisición.

La lechuza ululó y… ¿asintió en dirección de Hermione?

–Sí, le gusta.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas, _Hedwig_ –le dijo Harry a la lechuza.

 _1 varita_

Una campana anunció su entrada a la tienda de aspecto desgastado. No era ningún lugar como el que los niños hubieran visitado antes. Podían sentir la magia provenir de las miles de varitas apiladas del piso al techo, como la melodía de un coro a distancia. Hermione pensó que pudo escuchar una nota resonar más que las demás, pero ambos sintieron que casi podían nadar en la magia. Mientras lo admiraban, un hombre mayor con cabello blanco alborotado y ojos grises los observó desde donde se encontraban dando forma a un trozo de madera.

–Buenas tardes –dijo.

–Hola –respondieron los Granger.

–Ah, sí, sabía que lo vería pronto, Sr. Potter –dijo–. Tienes los ojos de tu madre, ¿sabes? Parece que sólo fue ayer que le vendí su primera varita.

–¿La recuerda? –dijo Harry.

–Oh, recuerdo cada una de las varitas que he vendido, Sr. Potter. Cada una. –Comenzó a acercarse a Harry mientras hablaba. Emma instintivamente se acercó a sus hijos. El hombre le daba escalofríos–. La varita de tu madre era de veintiséis centímetros de largo, de madera de sauce y con pelo de unicornio. Elástica, excelente para encantamientos. La varita que prefirió a tu padre, por otra parte, era veintiocho centímetros y medio de largo. Flexible y excelente para transformaciones.

Harry dio un paso atrás cuando la nariz del hombre estuvo casi pegada a la suya. Parecía estar observando su cicatriz.

–Ah, lo lamento mucho –pareció salir de un trance y se dirigió al resto de la familia–. Creo que no nos hemos conocido antes.

–Sr. Ollivander, ellos son los padres adoptivos de Harry, Dan y Emma Granger –dijo McGonagall–. Su hija, Hermione, también atenderá a Hogwarts a partir de este año.

–Ya _veo_. _He_ visto a algunos otros nacidos de muggles hoy. En ese caso, lo mejor será atenderte a ti primero, pequeña. Sospecho que tu… hermano tendrá… gustos más particulares.

 _No ayuda a relajarnos_ , pensó Emma.

–¿Con qué brazo coges la varita, señorita Granger?

–Erm, creo que este –dijo Hermione levantando su brazo derecho.

–Muy bien. –El señor Ollivander sacó una cinta de medir larga, la cual saltó de sus manos y comenzó a medir el brazo de Hermione. La cinta sostuvo una pluma con su punta, como la cola de una serpiente, y escribió las medidas en un libro.

–Un negocio sumamente complejo, esto de hacer varitas–dijo Ollivander comenzando un monólogo con su extraña voz de tono melodioso–. Es la varita la que elige al mago o bruja, por lo menos si está hecha de manera correcta. La madera de la varita será sensible ante el temperamento y la personalidad, y utilizamos docenas de maderas diferentes. Por supuesto, sólo la madera de mejor calidad es utilizada para una varita de Ollivander, y ninguna varita de Ollivander es igual que otra, al igual que ningún árbol es como ningún otro.

La cinta midió la distancia alrededor de la cabeza de Hermione, y después midió entre sus orificios nasales.

–Pero cada varita también contiene un núcleo único, hecho de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos fibras de corazón de dragón, pelos de la cola de un unicornio, y plumas de la cola de un fénix. El núcleo de la varita el que es más sensible a los talentos mágicos naturales. Cada varita tiene talentos mágicos diferentes, y deseará encontrar a alguien que los comparta. Sólo cuando utilizas una varita que te ha elegido es que eres capaz de utilizar hechizos a tu máximo potencial, mientras que otras varitas se resistirán a tus órdenes.

Justo cuando Dan y Emma comenzaban a preguntarse si Ollivander estaba loco al hablar de que las varitas tenían mente propia, él detuvo a la cinta de medir con un chasquido de dedos y ésta regresó a su estante. Ni siquiera observó las medidas.

No tenían idea de cómo podía elegir una varita entre tantas posibilidades, pero sólo un momento después lo escucharon gritar.

–¡Por Merlín! ¿Podría ser…? –Regresó mientras removía de una caja larga y delgada una varita de color claro con finas hojas talladas a lo largo–. Madera de vid con nervio de corazón de dragón –dijo con entusiasmo mientras la colocaba en la mano de Hermione–. Diez pulgadas… adelante, agítala.

Hermione sintió la nota distintiva de magia elevarse en estado de agitación extremo. Cuando tomó la varita con su mano, sintió una corriente eléctrica en su brazo entero. Lo supo por instinto, aún antes de agitarla: esa era su varita. Pero aun así la agitó con nervios y varias chispas blancas salieron de la punta y se dispersaron como un anillo alrededor del cuarto. Dio un salto, soltó un chillido, y casi la tiró al suelo, pero la expresión de Ollivander se iluminó.

–¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó–. La vid lo demuestra… es la madera más entusiasta de todas, aunque es muy extraño que haya tal conexión desde antes de tocarla. La pude sentir tararear desde su estante, algo que sólo he sentido en dos ocasiones en todos mis años creando varitas.

–¿En verdad, señor? –Dijo Hermione.

–Oh, sí. Debes de tener una gran conexión con tu magia para crear lo mismo con esa varita. Es una muy poderosa, señorita Granger… una varita con poderes ocultos y una gran visión, seguramente como tú. Espero con ansias noticias de tus logros durante los próximos años.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido, aunque sus padres parecían escépticos. Esa descripción sonaba más como un horóscopo que otra cosa, aunque el turno de Harry demostraría lo difícil que encontrar una varita ideal podía ser.

–Ahora… para el Sr. Potter… –el hombre tomó su cinta de medir de nuevo.

Ollivander no encontró la varita de Harry en el primer intento, ni en el segundo o el tercero. De hecho, una pila se formó pronto con más de dos docenas. Cada varita que Harry intentaba liberaba una chispa de magia, pero siempre se sentía fría, apagada, o hiriente, como un golpe en la mano. Todas parecían querer alejarse de él, algunas menos y otras más, como el lado incorrecto de un imán. Comenzaba a entender lo que Ollivander había dicho sobre cómo las varitas incorrectas se resistirían.

–Sr. Ollivander, ¿su familia en verdad ha creado varitas desde el año 382 AC? –Preguntó Hermione para pasar el tiempo.

–Por supuesto –respondió el anciano sin disminuir su ritmo al buscar varitas–. Bueno, no precisamente. Las varitas modernas no fueron inventadas hasta el siglo XII. Los magos más antiguos utilizaban báculos largos. Pero el primer Ollivander vino a Inglaterra con los romanos que se establecieron en esta zona para aprovechar la alta calidad de los árboles locales. Somos una de las familias más antiguas en Gran Bretaña.

–Espere, ¿los romanos? –Dijo Dan–. La conquista romana no fue hasta el año 43 DC. –Ollivander la lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

Con frustración, Harry intentó forzar su magia en una de las varitas. No funcionó, y la varita salió volando de su mano con un rayo de luz, dejando una quemadura leve en su mano. Ollivander se dio la vuelta para verlo.

– _Que cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto… sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible._

 _Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. El señor Ollivander dijo:_

– _¡Oh, bravo! Oh sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien… Qué curioso… Realmente qué curioso…_

 _Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: "Curioso… muy curioso"._

– _Perdón –dijo Harry–. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?_

 _El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida._

– _Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz._

Harry se estremeció y tomó una postura inusual, felina, como ya raramente hacía, y fijó su mirada en el vendedor de varitas. Los demás parecían no poder respirar.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso, señor? –Preguntó, casi bufando la pregunta.

–Eso lo decides tú, Sr. Potter. La varita elige al mago, recuérdalo, pero es el mago quien elige cómo usarla. Pero, yo _creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter… Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas… Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas._

Harry tomó su varita nervioso, considerando las palabras del anciano, y los Granger pagaron los siete galeones por cada varita. Eso parecía bastante por algo tan delicado como un palo, pero Ollivander les aseguró que estaban encantadas para ser más resistentes que la madera ordinaria. Dejaron la tienda en silencio, incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall, preguntándose qué tipo de consecuencias pudieran resultar de una varita tan única como era la de Harry.

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

– _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

– _Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

– _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

– _Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

– _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

– _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

– _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

– _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

Ya tenían una copia de _Una historia de la magia_ , pero el resto se encontraba en un mismo estante al frente de la tienda para los nuevos estudiantes. La mayoría de los libros de texto eran bastante gruesos, pero serían utilizado por varios años. Pero incluso después de recogerlos, Hermione (y los demás, de hecho) quisieron examinar el resto de la tienda. Rápidamente tomó una copia de _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2)_ , el único libro adicional para alumnos de segundo, para "aventajar", mientras que Harry, quizás influenciado por las palabras del señor Ollivander, tomó dos libros de defensa para clases más avanzadas. Dan y Emma, determinados a incrementar su conocimiento de eventos mágicos recientes, tomaron _Auge y caída de las artes oscuras_ y _Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_.

Después encontraron a Harry paralizado en frente de un estante prominente en la sección infantil.

–Harry, tenemos que irnos pronto –dijo su madre–. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry sólo señaló el letrero sobre el estante: _Las aventuras de Harry Potter_.

–Oh, Dios.

Eran libros para niños, escritos al nivel de estudiantes de quinto y sexto año de primaria. Había nueve en la serie, supuestamente narrando cada uno de los años entre 1982 y 1990. La portada de cada uno mostraba a un niño que lucía bastante como el Harry de verdad, aunque sin los lentes, teniendo aventuras mágicas en lugares exóticos alrededor del mundo.

– _¿Harry Potter en el Congo? ¿Harry Potter y el templo de la muerte? ¿Harry Potter en el río Bravo?_ –Hermione leyó algunos de los títulos–. _Historia de la magia moderna_ dice que fue a vivir con muggles –se quejó con su madre–. ¿Qué no saben que esto es ficción?

–Oh, vamos, sabes que eso es una mentira –dijo una niña pelirroja, quien caminó hacia ellos desde el otro lado del estante–. ¡Oh! Ya tienen el último: _Harry Potter en el desierto australiano_.

Tomó una copia y Harry rápidamente hizo lo mismo. La portada mostraba a un "Harry Potter" de diez años en un desierto, usando un sombrero de estilo Akubra, con un ornitorrinco en su hombro, y sosteniendo un tigre de Tasmania con una correa.

–Ni siquiera se parece a mí –dijo.

–Bueno, un poco –respondió Hermione.

–Ni siquiera he ido a Australia.

Escucharon a la niña soltar un leve chillido. Harry se volteó para mirarla, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniendo su libro con firmeza contra su pecho.

–Ginny, toma tu libro y vámonos. Tengo que llegar a la casa para preparar la comida. –Una mujer de aspecto rollizo, con cabello rojo ondulado, se acercó por detrás de ellos jalando a un par de gemelos pelirrojos en cada mano.

–M.…m.…mamá –tartamudeó Ginny, señalando a Harry.

–Por Merlín –dijo la mujer.

–Vaya, acaso… –dijo uno de los gemelos.

–Es él, ¿lo eres? –terminó el otro.

–Fred, George, no lo molesten –los regañó su madre–. Lamento molestarlo, Sr. Potter. Estoy segura de que tienes cosas más interesantes que leer que esas cosas.

–De hecho, pensaba comprarlos todos –dijo Harry distraídamente, intentando ignorar el hecho de que adultos desconocidos insistían en llamarlo "Sr. Potter". Comenzó a tomar una copia de cada libro del estante.

–¿En verdad? ¿Por qué? –Dijo Emma.

–Quiero saber lo que las personas están diciendo de mí.

–Harry Potter leyendo sobre…

–...Harry Potter –dijeron los gemelos.

–¡Brillante!

–La mejor broma de todo el verano.

–¡Niños! ¡Vámonos! –Les ordenó su madre. Los jaló lejos. Ginny le dio una última mirada a Harry y los siguió.

–Bueno, creo que ya son suficientes libros por un día –dijo Emma–. Vamos a encontrar a su padre y a pagarlos para poder alcanzar a la profesora McGonagall.

Media hora después, el grupo de muggles intercambiaron risas mientras examinaban los libros de Harry Potter y comían helado después de escuchar la versión más sencilla de la verdadera historia. Incluso Harry se rio de las historias absurdas que encontró en los libros. Pero debajo de ese humor también había algo de preocupación: ¿exactamente qué esperaba el mundo mágico de Harry Potter? ¿Y cómo reaccionarían ante la verdad?


	14. La prensa

JK Rowling es la reina al centro del Potterverse.

 **Notas del autor:** Mis disculpas por arruinar el inglés de Shakespeare de Wulfric y Melania. Sé que no soy el aprendiz del Bardo que debería de ser para hacerle justicia.

 **Notas de la traductora:** El español del siglo XVI es quizás mejor representado por el estilo de Cervantes. Ese es el estilo que elegí para expresar lo que White Squirrel describe como inglés de Shakespeare. Y mis disculpas porque no tengo _Un cuento de invierno_ en español, y no pude encontrar una buena traducción en Internet.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

–Buenas noches, Minerva. Confío en que todo salió bien durante la orientación –dijo Albus mientras Minerva tomaba asiento en frente de él.

–Tan bien como era de esperarse, Albus –dijo ella–. Estuve obligada a ahuyentar a los admiradores de Harry Potter en varias ocasiones. El niño, con obvia razón, se siente incómodo con su fama.

–Mejor que deleitarse, creo yo –dijo Albus–. He visto a muchos fallar en ese camino. Estoy seguro de que se adaptará con el tiempo. Aunque me pregunto si quizás hubiera sido mejor que Hagrid lo acompañara.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza. Hagrid era imponente, pero no tenía mano firme.

–Como sea el caso, aún hay algo que me preocupa bastante.

–¿En verdad? ¿Qué es?

–Cuando compramos la varita de Harry, Ollivander nos dijo que la varita que lo eligió es hermana de la de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

El director elevó una ceja y observó a Fawkes, quien asintió y dejó salir una suave melodía. Por supuesto, algo así _ocurriría_ , por la profecía y todo eso. Conocía bien esa varita. Le había preguntado a Ollivander sobre ésta personalmente. Lo que le preocupaba más que el núcleo era el tipo de madera. El acebo era volátil, impetuoso, y de temperamento irritable; características que esperaba se hubieran calmado por su vida con los Granger. Sin embargo, la pluma de fénix era tranquila y objetiva, como su antiguo dueño. Esas características juntas, si podían ser controladas, eran típicas de una varita para alguien con espíritu de búsqueda y aventura, y una poderosa varita para eso. _Esas_ eran las características que el joven Harry necesitaría.

–No creo que sea tan sorprendente –dijo con cautela–. Por varias razones. Ya hemos visto que los destinos de Harry y Voldemort, desafortunadamente, están inextricablemente unidas. Que esta varita lo eligió es otra señal de eso. No veo razón alguna para preocuparnos en este momento; simplemente debemos mantener nuestra vigilancia en el pequeño.

Minerva le lanzó una mirada seria, pero lo aceptó por el momento.

–¿Y cuál fue la varita de su hermana? –Preguntó con curiosidad–. Será interesante el ver cómo las utilizan juntos, mágicamente.

–Ah, vid y fibra de corazón de dragón –respondió–. Ollivander vio la conexión antes de que la tocara.

–Que interesante –Eso era más sorprendente que la varita de Harry, pensó Albus. Otra combinación fuerte y fuera de lo común, si recordaba bien su conocimiento sobre varitas. La madera de vid era conocida en relación con aquellos que movían y cambiaban las cosas, y combinada con una conexión tan fuerte, y especialmente con núcleo de dragón, indicaba un gran talento. Con Hermione Granger al lado de su hermano, ambos serían una fuerza que no podía ser sobreestimada. Albus tenía el presentimiento de que serían siete años muy interesantes.

* * *

Los Granger se sorprendieron cuando Andi llegó a su casa sin previo aviso el lunes por la mañana; y se sorprendieron aún más cuando, al preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, ella les mostró un periódico con una foto borrosa en movimiento en primera plana que mostraba a los cuatro caminando en el callejón Diagon junto a la profesora McGonagall.

 _Diario El Profeta_

 _Lunes, 29 de julio de 1991_

 _¡HARRY POTTER REGRESA!_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió y Héroe del mundo mágico, no había sido visto en público desde su sorprendente victoria contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hace casi diez años. Todo eso cambió el sábado cuando el joven Sr. Potter finalmente regresó, visitando el callejón Diagon para adquirir sus artículos escolares para su primer año en Hogwarts._

 _Parece que el Niño Que Vivió en verdad atenderá al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería este año, cumpliendo los sueños de muchos, aun cuando su seguridad permanece constante. Sabemos esto por reportes de testigos que expresaron que Potter estaba acompañado por la subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, quien fue vista hechizando a varios admiradores que se acercaron._

 _El director de Hogwarts y Jefe de Magos, Albus Dumbledore, se ha rehusado a revelar cualquier cosa sobre el paradero de Potter durante los últimos diez años, llevando a muchos en la comunidad, incluyendo al Profeta, a preguntarse el por qué. Actividad mortífaga ha sido mínima desde la derrota de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y la continua insistencia de Dumbledore de que el Señor Tenebroso quizás no está muerto es ahora sólo compartida por pocos. Potter no parece permanecer en tal peligro como para necesitar tales medidas de seguridad, como Dumbledore afirma. ¿Acaso Dumbledore tiene otros motivos para mantener al niño tan aislado? ¿Acaso está preparando a un sucesor que comparta su ideología o un aliado para expandir su ya extensa red de influencia en el mundo mágico? Aquí en el Profeta demandamos que Dumbledore responda por sus acciones._

 _Mientras tanto, en lo que se refiere a la ubicación de Potter, tenemos unas cuantas pistas. Fuentes dentro del Ministerio de magia informan que poco después de la muerte de sus padres se le había enviado con familiares muggles, parientes de su madre nacida de muggles, Lily Potter (Evans de soltera). Sin embargo, muchos han especulado que Potter ha estado viajando y aprendiendo magia arcana, y que la popular serie de libros,_ Las aventuras de Harry Potter _, contiene algo de verdad, algo que el autor Wendell Somerland nunca ha negado explícitamente._

 _Pero una nueva pista entró a juego el sábado, cuando múltiples testigos mencionaron ver al Niño Que Vivió con la familia no identificada de una bruja hija de muggles, quien también atenderá Hogwarts a partir de este año. (La orientación para hijos de muggles tomó lugar este sábado). Desafortunadamente, la seguridad alrededor del joven significó que no se pudo acercarse a su familia para realizar más preguntas, pero esta reportera fue capaz de obtener un comentario exclusivo del creador de varitas, Garrick Ollivander, quien vendió a Potter y a su acompañante sus primeras varitas. "Oh, sí, ella definitivamente era hija de muggles o hubiera reconocido a sus padres. Y una gran bruja, esa joven. Pude notar lo dotada que era con sólo verla. Sí, creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ambos", dijo Ollivander._

 _¿Acaso Harry Potter fue criado por muggles como las fuentes del ministerio nos informaron? ¿Será sólo una coincidencia que también tienen una bruja en su familia? ¿O acaso el Niño Que Vivió obtuvo una novia antes de su onceavo cumpleaños, rompiendo los corazones de jóvenes brujas en todos lados? Ni el Sr. Potter, ni su representante en el Wizengamot, Andrómeda Tonks, quien se presume como su punto de contacto en el mundo mágico, pudieron ser localizados por la prensa._

 _Nosotros en el Profeta le deseamos al Sr. Potter un feliz onceavo cumpleaños, donde sea que esté, y un exitoso primer año en Hogwarts. Y también quisiéramos extender una invitación abierta para una entrevista al Sr. Potter y a Madame Tonks para apaciguar a las mentes curiosas sobre la emocionante vida del Niño Que Vivió._

–¡Qué asco! ¿Piensan que soy tu _novia_? –Exclamó Hermione cuando terminaron de leer.

–Esperen un momento, la profesora McGonagall no "hechizó" a nadie –notó Dan.

–Es Rita Skeeter –explicó Andi–. Ella vive de la especulación y el sensacionalismo. Tenemos suerte de que el artículo esté tan cerca de la verdad, y aún más suerte de que no logró descubrir el resto de sus nombres. Ollivander es algo… excéntrico, pero es más inteligente de lo que parece. Desafortunadamente, muchas personas aún creen todo lo que esa mujer escribe.

–Bueno, eso es maravilloso –dijo Dan–. No sólo es Harry famoso, pero la prensa puede decir lo que quiera de él.

–¿Hay algo que podamos hacer sobre ella? –Preguntó Harry.

–No mucho, lo siento. Skeeter puede ser exasperante, pero es muy inteligente. Siempre se detiene antes de decir algo que pueda ser considerado como difamación, por el momento. Y siempre se detiene antes de decir algo que la pueda llevar a ser desafiada a un duelo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Aún tienen duelos de honor? –Dijo Emma nerviosa.

–Las familias antiguas aún lo hacen en ocasiones. Aunque nadie ha realizado un duelo a muerte en décadas, si es lo que quieres decir. De cualquier manera, esto se pone peor.

–¿Peor? ¿Cómo? –Dijo Harry.

–Harry, le acaban de decir a todos cuando es tu cumpleaños, y soy tu punto de contacto. Ya tengo más de cien piezas de correo de tus fans dirigidas a ti.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

–¿Recibo cartas de fans?

–¿Recibe cartas de fans? –Dijo Hermione en eco.

Andi sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.

–No quieres saber cuántas. Recuerda, eres famoso en el mundo entero por sobrevivir la maldición asesina, aunque el Reino Unido es el peor. Hay cartas felicitándote por tus supuestas habilidades para la defensa. Personas que esperan obtener un autógrafo. Personas pidiéndote aparecer en lugares públicos en cada continente, incluso en la Antártica. Súplicas para que ayudes en los conflictos contra magos oscuros en Ruanda, Somalia, Irak, y Colombia. Honestamente, es mejor que no las veas o pienses en éstas. –Harry lucía sorprendido por tales revelaciones y asintió en total acuerdo. Si ese era el tipo de cartas que recibía, entonces lo mejor era no saber más–. Oh, y también tienes cartas de ingreso para todas las escuelas mágicas del mundo, excepto por el campamento de entrenamiento en Corea del Norte –agregó Andi–. Pudiera mostrarte esas si quieres, pero…

–Ya hemos discutido nuestras opciones con el profesor Dumbledore –confirmó Emma–. ¿Pero por qué no vienen aquí las lechuzas?

–Todo llega a mi oficina en el ministerio. Esa es la práctica para los miembros del Wizengamot. Les mostraremos cómo arreglar para que las cartas de familiares y amigos lleguen directamente.

–Gracias –dijo Harry.

–Aunque lo importante es que necesitamos decidir cómo responder a esto. Sobre el correo de fans, lo mejor sería donar todo lo que llegue por ese medio. Pero sobre el artículo, mi plan era el escribir una carta al editor pidiendo al público que se respete la privacidad de Harry. Mi duda es qué tanto queremos revelar en esa carta… Mi recomendación es que sea lo menos posible.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo Dan.

–¿Ni siquiera corregiremos la parte del noviazgo? –Protestó Hermione.

–No, por dos razones. La primera es que demostrará que nos tomamos en serio la parte de la privacidad. Y la segunda, aunque suene contradictorio, pero será más imponente si lo dejamos de lado por unas semanas y revelamos la verdad con una historia de último momento, en lugar de una carta para el editor ahora.

–Mmm… –Dan lo consideró–. Creo que por el momento, podemos confiar en tu juicio sobre esto. Tú sabes más sobre la prensa del mundo mágico que nosotros. Pero por favor, infórmanos si hay más historias sobre Harry.

–Haré algo mejor. Harry, te iba a informar en tu cumpleaños, pero te he comprado dos suscripciones para el Profeta: una para la escuela y otra para tus padres en casa. Nos guste o no, de ahora en adelante tienen que mantenerse informados sobre lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico.

–Gracias.

–Y hay otra cosa. –Andi se dirigió a Dan y Emma–. Sé que es de último minuto, pero Ted y yo quisiéramos invitarlos a todos a nuestra casa el próximo sábado y que pasen una semana con nosotros.

Dan y Emma se sorprendieron bastante ante eso.

–¡Una semana! –Dijo Emma–. Pero… eso es muy generoso de su parte. Supongo que podríamos arreglar algo en nuestro consultorio, pero… ¿a qué se debe esto, si puedo preguntar?

–Es simple. Harry es la cabeza de una Casa Noble, y aunque la mayoría comprenderá que fue criado por muggles, él y Hermione tendrán que saber lo suficiente para moverse entre nuestra sociedad. Harry y Hermione _atenderán_ una escuela con hijos de posibles mortífagos. No han causado muchos problemas, pero definitivamente necesitarán mantenerse en vigilancia. También atenderán con hijos de otras familias nobles, y la mayoría de los estudiantes estará más familiarizado con el mundo mágico que ustedes. Es por esto que a Ted y a mí nos gustaría que pasaran una semana con nosotros para que aprendan sobre la vida en un hogar mágico, y sobre cómo interactuar con personas en ese ambiente. Dudo que asuntos políticos serán más interesantes para ustedes de lo que son para mí, pero es algo que tienen que saber. ¿Qué opinan?

–Creo que convenciste a Hermione cuando dijiste "aprendan" –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–¿Quedarnos en una casa mágica? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Podemos ir, por favor?

–Bueno, suena a que es bastante importante –dijo Dan–. Andi, eso _es_ muy generoso de tu parte, y nos encantaría quedarnos con ustedes.

–Bien –dijo Andi sonriendo por primera vez esa mañana. Les entregó una tarjeta–. Aquí está nuestra dirección. Es en la zona muggle de Londres así que no deben tener problema para encontrarla. Sólo hay una cosa más.

–¿Si?

–¿Recuerdan que hace unos años hablamos sobre guardianes mágicos?

Lo recordaban. Querían remover a Dumbledore desde el principio, pero Andi les había sugerido no realizar ninguna actividad en relación a Harry para no atraer atención no solicitada.

–Por supuesto –dijo Emma.

Sacó unos documentos.

–Bueno, ahora que Harry ha regresado al mundo mágico, ya no hay necesidad de esconder nuestros planes. Si aún lo quieren, estaría más que feliz de actuar como guardián para Harry y Hermione.

Dan y Emma sonrieron ampliamente.

–Sería un honor –dijo Dan–. Me alegra que Harry tiene una familia tan buena como la tuya en su mundo.

–Bueno, aunque la intención fue diferente por varios años, las familias son muy importantes en nuestro mundo… en ambos mundos, de hecho. No sólo son los magos o brujas, es como deben de ser las cosas.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Rápidamente firmaron los documentos y finalizaron los arreglos para la semana siguiente. Pero cuando Andi estaba a punto de irse, Emma la detuvo.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Algo en el artículo –dijo Emma–. Entiendo que es mal periodismo, pero aun así… Todo este tiempo sólo hemos visto el lado de Dumbledore… ¿Crees que sea posible que Voldemort en verdad está muerto?

Una sombra atravesó la mirada de Andi y no habló por un momento.

–Creo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar –dijo finalmente–. Sé que incluso muchos de los fans de Dumbledore ya no creen en él, pero aun así, si ya no está, lo peor que puede pasar es que Harry y Hermione estarán mejor preparados para defenderse que diecinueve de cada veinte magos en nuestro mundo… Pero si me preguntan si _yo_ creo que aún sigue en algún lugar… entonces, sí, probablemente. No estoy lista para creer que todo terminó. –Y con eso, se fue.

* * *

 _Diario El Profeta_

 _Miércoles, 31 de julio de 1991_

 _Carta al editor por Andrómeda Tonks_

 _El Profeta tiene razón en asumir que yo, o de hecho, mi oficina en el ministerio, soy el punto de contacto de Harry Potter con el mundo mágico. Como su representante y su pariente mágico más cercano que no se encuentra en Azkaban, esta fue una elección obvia y mi oficina funge como la dirección principal para todo el correo de aquellos que no se encuentran entre sus contactos personales._

 _El Sr. Potter quisiera agradecer al mundo mágico por las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y quisiera anunciar que donará todo el dinero y otros regalos recibidos en mi oficina al Fondo Monetario para Huérfanos Mágicos de San Jerome. Para todos aquellos que enviaron bromas, hechizos, trampas, o cartas con maleficios, estos fueron obviamente interceptados y_ _encontraremos_ _quien lo envió._

 _Además, el Sr. Potter y sus guardianes valoran tanto su privacidad como su seguridad, y pedimos al mundo mágico que respeten sus deseos. Ni él ni yo aceptaremos ninguna entrevista por el momento. El Sr. Potter está muy ocupado familiarizándose de nuevo con el mundo y preparándose para sus clases en Hogwarts, y no tenemos interés de hablar con la prensa hasta que llegue el momento que él crea indicado._

 _También quisiéramos aclarar que la profesora McGonagall no lanzó ningún hechizo en contra de nadie en presencia del Sr. Potter, aunque sí se mantuvo vigilante para prevenir que alguien interrumpiera sus compras. Esperamos que reportajes del_ Profeta _con respecto a los asuntos del Sr. Potter serán más reales en el futuro, y prestaremos atención a estos detalles._

* * *

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –Dijeron los mejores amigos de los niños.

–Gracias, amigos. Entren, por favor.

–Cambiaste tu cabello –notó Tiffany.

–Ah, sí… –Después del incidente en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry había comenzado a ser más cuidadoso en peinar su cabello alborotado para cubrir su cicatriz con su flequillo. Después de todo, lo que sólo era interesante en el mundo muggle le provocaba miradas incómodas en el mundo mágico–. ¿Qué opinan?

–Tan ridículo como siempre –respondió ella. Con o sin flequillo, su cabello aún parecía tan alborotado como siempre.

Debido a todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts, habían decidido tener sólo una pequeña celebración por el onceavo cumpleaños de Harry, con sólo la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Llevó a Paul y a Tiffany a la cocina donde el almuerzo había sido servido como en un buffet, y después caminaron al salón para hablar. No hablaron de nada en particular, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tema incómodo surgiera.

–Así que, ¿ambos en verdad se van a ir a estudiar a un internado en Escocia? –Dijo Paul mientras mordía su segunda rebanada de pizza.

–Ajá –dijo Hermione con cautela–. Como los padres biológicos de Harry atendieron a esa escuela, a los dos nos dieron una beca.

–Que bien –dijo Tiffany. Había dejado de lado su plato por un momento para acariciar a Rowena, quien la había llegado a apreciar–. ¿Y cómo se llama?

–Colegio Hogwarts para Jóvenes Dotados –repitió Harry la historia que habían decidido.

Su amiga rubia se rió, y Paul soltó una carcajada.

–¿En serio? Necesitan un mejor nombre. Eso suena como una versión más aburrida de los X-men.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Sé que suena un poco extraño, pero se supone que es muy buena escuela.

–Bueno, me alegro por ustedes. Aunque es una lástima que no podamos seguir yendo a la misma escuela. –No habían visto mucho a Paul durante el último año ya que él iba un año más arriba que ellos y había comenzado la escuela secundaria–. ¿Creen que acepten transferencias?

–No, lo siento –dijo Hermione–. Es _muy_ exclusiva. Sólo me aceptaron por Harry.

–Lo dudo –respondió Paul–. Nuestra Hermione puede ir a _cualquier_ escuela en el mundo. –Hermione se sonrojó por sus palabras. En lo que se refería a escuelas mágicas, Harry estaba seguro que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad–. Bueno, buena suerte –dijo Paul–. No será lo mismo sin ustedes.

–Sí, igual –admitió Harry–. Pero podemos escribirnos.

–Además, Paul, aún me tienes a mí –dijo Tiffany. Se recargó en su hombro juguetonamente, y Harry y Hermione notaron con interés que, por primera vez, él no la empujaba de inmediato.

Una vez se acabó la pizza, continuaron con el pastel y los regalos. Paul le regaló unos cuantos videojuegos, los cuales obviamente no podría jugar en Hogwarts, pero Harry no le dijo eso. Tiffany le regaló un set en miniatura de ajedrez, damas, y backgammon, el cual sería más útil para su lado estratégico. El regalo de Hermione fue una copia de _Parque Jurásico._ Aunque no comprendía el atractivo para los niños, felizmente la compró para su hermano. Pero el regalo de sus padres fue el más práctico: un hermoso reloj mecánico con marco dorado (y nunca revelaron que le compraron uno similar a Hermione como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado) para que pudiera saber la hora en la ausencia de electricidad.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando juntos, pero los Granger estaban contentos de que la fiesta hubiera terminado. Aún había varias cosas que arreglar para la semana siguiente.

* * *

–¡No, tonto! Tartamudear sólo te hará ver sospechoso. Especialmente en frente de Snape.

–Mis disculpas, amo.

–Tendrás que por lo menos _aparentar_ que puedes hacer bien tu trabajo. Estoy _seguro_ de que puedes simular el nivel de habilidad de los inútiles que ha contratado Dumbledore en años previos.

–Sí, amo.

* * *

Los Granger apenas y habían examinado el periódico la mañana siguiente cuando escucharon las llamas de la chimenea y se pusieron de pie rápidamente para ver un rostro con barba rodeado de llamas verdes.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Ocurre algo malo? –Gritó Emma. Durante los últimos seis años, la chimenea nunca había sido utilizada por Dumbledore sin que él les hubiera informado previamente.

–Me disculpo por llamarlos tan repentinamente, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo Albus Dumbledore con expresión de cansancio–. Y no, no creo que sea causa para preocuparnos en este instante.

Nadie ignoró que el director había elegido su respuesta con mucho cuidado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Dan.

Dumbledore continuó después de un suspiro.

–Hace algunos años prometí informarles al instante si sospechaba de actividades de mortífagos.

Los Granger conectaron los puntos. Harry palideció un poco y Hermione tomó la mano de su madre.

–Hubo un robo en Gringotts –dijo Dan con una mueca–. ¿Cree que ellos estuvieron involucrados?

–Así es. Aunque, como el artículo reporta, nada fue robado. Esto es estrictamente confidencial, pero ya había preocupaciones sobre el objeto en la bóveda que fue irrumpida, y éste fue transferido a un lugar más seguro ayer. Creo que esto arruinó los planes de los mortífagos, pero el hecho de que se atrevieran a irrumpir en Gringotts cuando nadie lo había hecho antes indica que hay un plan más grande en juego.

–¿Hay algo que tengamos que hacer? –Dijo Emma.

–No, no. No hay nada de qué preocuparse por su lado. He tomado varias precauciones para asegurarme de que su dirección en el mundo muggle no sea conocida, y sus niños estarán a salvo en Hogwarts. Después de todo, es la fortaleza mágica más antigua y segura en el Reino Unido. Sólo hay que estar alertas y los mantendré informados de cualquier novedad.

Emma apretó los labios de manera similar a como siempre hacía la profesora McGonagall.

–De acuerdo. Gracias por avisarnos –dijo Dan.

–Es un placer. –Y con eso, el rostro de Dumbledore desapareció de entre las llamas.

–Claro –dijo Emma–. Seis años sin nada, y sólo una semana después de que Harry aparece algo ocurre de nuevo.

–Lo sé, cariño –dijo Dan con un suspiro–. Pero parece tener todo bajo control. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y estar alerta.

* * *

La semana con la familia Tonks pasó rápidamente a pesar del curso intensivo en todo lo relacionado con política y etiqueta entre las Casas Nobles, además de rumores sobre y consejos para Hogwarts, cortesía de Dora. Harry y Hermione no estaban muy contentos al tener que preocuparse por tener que comportarse de cierta manera alrededor de algunos estudiantes, y profesores, pero supusieron que cada escuela era así.

Tuvieron una pequeña celebración esa semana en honor a que Dora obtuvo las calificaciones necesarias en sus EXTASIS para ser aceptada en la academia de aurores. Había recibido un comentario especial por ser capaz de convocar su varita en un momento crítico durante el examen de defensa, por lo cual había agradecido a Harry y Hermione profusamente. Eso había sido suficiente para que Ojoloco Moody la eligiera como su aprendiz personal, la última antes de que se retirara. ("Si aprendes a hacer un sólo encantamiento sin varita" su carta decía, "es ese").

Los Granger habían disfrutado el estar en un hogar mágico. Aún comparado con la tecnología moderna, varios de los encantamientos en la casa hacían el cocinar y limpiar más sencillo. Harry y Hermione estuvieron fascinados con la multitud de curiosidades encantadas, los juguetes mágicos de Dora, y las plantas mágicas en el jardín. Dora estuvo más que contenta de demostrar algo de magia y de contarles sobre sus clases. También les enseñó los terrenos de su propiedad para que pudieran sentir las barreras y compararlas con las suyas, lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo sería algo útil en varios campos de estudio.

Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, pero realizaron un viaje al callejón Diagon. Hermione aún quería realizar un inventario de todo lo que se encontraba en la bóveda de Harry, especialmente los libros, y cualquier momento en el que los Tonks podían estar con ellos y agregar tres varitas a la protección de Harry era bueno.

–¿Saben? Aun no comprendo por qué es que las rebeliones de los duendes fueron tan importantes en el mundo mágico –dijo Dan mientras caminaban por el callejón–. Ahora confían en los duendes para controlar su sistema financiero, y parece que hacen un buen trabajo.

–Una mejor pregunta sería el por qué los sangre pura supremacistas confían en los duendes para manejar el banco. –Respondió Andi en voz baja–. Las rebeliones son historia antigua. La última fue liderada por Urg el Impuro en 1724. La cosa es que la mayoría de los sangre pura aún ven a los duendes como inferiores, pero son flojos por lo que los obligan a encargarse del sistema financiero, de la misma manera en la que empujan las labores domésticas en los elfos domésticos.

–¿Elfos domésticos? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Oh, ¿no has leído sobre ellos? Bueno, esa es otra situación compleja. De todas maneras, mi teoría es que creen que son tan superiores que ahora pueden controlar a los duendes, lo cual debería ser gracioso para cualquiera que ha conocido un duende.

Las dos familias hicieron reverencias en frente de los guardias y entraron al edificio de mármol. El lugar estaba aún en más silencio que antes ya que tanto magos como duendes seguían nerviosos por la noticia del intento de robo, y la seguridad era más intensa. Un número considerable de duendes guerreros con sus filosas hachas estaban vigilando las entradas a los túneles. Una vez dentro, Dan encontró un mostrador disponible y, recordando los consejos de Andi sobre la etiqueta de los duendes, tenía la llave de Harry afuera antes de hablarles.

–Disculpen, a Harry Potter le gustaría visitar su bóveda.

El duende rápidamente analizó la llave y dejó ingresar al grupo problema alguno, y después de otro desastroso viaje en uno de sus carros, llegaron a la bóveda de los Potter. Dora y Ted se dirigieron a la bóveda de los Tonks para realizar un retiro ya que la bóveda de Harry ya estaba lo suficiente llena con cinco personas, y Dora necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para su entrenamiento.

–Así que esta es la fortuna de la familia Potter –dijo Andi mientras Hermione se dirigía a los libros–. Nunca la había visto, aunque los Black tenían cosas similares.

–Bueno, hemos decidido catalogar todo en caso de querer encontrar después algo rápido.

–Por supuesto, aunque permítanme revisar algunas de estas cosas antes de que las toquen. No espero que los Potter tengan objetos con maleficios, pero uno no puede dejar de ser cuidadoso en estas bóvedas.

Andi examinó la caja con joyas primero ya que esas eran las que más probablemente tendrían encantamientos, y agitó su varita sobre cada pieza. Varias resultaron tener algún hechizo u otro, la mayoría encantamientos de protección contra el fuego o robo. Había un par de brazaletes con una nota que indicaba que estaban hechizados para proteger al que los use de maleficios comunes, lo cual interesó a Dan y Emma. Sin embargo, Andi pronto se dio cuenta de que esos maleficios eran comunes a principios del siglo XIX y ya no eran frecuentes. Sí encontró una reliquia de la familia Black perteneciente a Dorea en la caja: una tiara que estaba hechizada para dar sarpullido a cualquier muggle que la tocara. Andi la puso de lado explicando que los duendes podían remover el maleficio por un precio mínimo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba escribiendo el título y autor de cada libro, cuidadosamente copiando las runas de los idiomas que no reconocía. Harry y Dan observaron el guardarropa y los muebles antiguos.

–¿Y qué de los retratos? –Dijo Emma observando los marcos recargados contra la pared que no habían examinado.

–Mmm, deben de haber sido salvados de la casa principal –dijo Andi.

El retrato al frente mostraba a un hombre de mediana edad durmiendo en una silla. Parecía un típico lord del siglo XVII, usando un jubón entallado y un pantalón bombacho con costuras de patrón floral. Tenía cabello de color rubio cenizo que le llegaba a los hombros, y un bigote amplio con barba en punta. Estaba sentado en frente de una ventana que mostraba una escena rural.

–¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Emma.

–No lo sé. No lo reconozco… bueno, hay que despertarlo y preguntarle.

Los Granger no habían visto un retrato hablante antes (los Tonks no tenían retratos de nadie que valiera la pena conservar), por lo que todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para observar. Andi golpeó el marco un par de veces, pero el hombre durmiendo no respondió. Golpeó más fuerte y le habló, pero no ocurrió nada.

–Mmm… –Elevó su varita–. Algunas veces cuando no han estado activos por un tiempo, los personajes no… –agitó la varita y varias chispas golpearon al hombre en el rostro.

Se despertó de golpe y agitó los brazos ya que casi se había caído de la silla.

–¡Ah! ¿Quién osa despertarme? –Gritó con un acento similar al escocés–. Responder, ¿quién se encuentra ahí?

Los Granger observaron maravillados mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos y observaba la bóveda desde su marco, como si fuera una ventana. Andi se dirigió a Harry.

–Pues, es tuyo.

Él dio un paso adelante con titubeo.

–Hola, señor. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

–¿Harry? –Dijo el retrato observándolo de cerca–. ¡Vos sois igual! Vuestro rostro es el mismo que el de vuestro padre. –Se dio la vuelta y golpeó su marco desde el interior–. Despertad, amigos míos, ¡despertad! ¡Es un día glorioso! ¡El hijo pródigo ha regresado! –Pudieron escuchar gruñidos y gemidos de personas despertándose debajo del marco–. ¿Melania? ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Melania?

–En el último marco, esposo mío –respondió una voz apagada.

Andi actuó de inmediato.

–Dan, Emma, colóquenlos uno al lado del otro. Sólo hay cuatro retratos, debería de haber el suficiente espacio. –Ella, Dan y Emma cuidadosamente movieron los cuatro retratos mientras los niños los observaban. Después de todo, eran lo suficiente grandes para que una persona de tamaño normal se encontrara en cada uno de ellos–. Debo advertirles –dijo ella–. Los retratos no están _realmente_ vivos. Sólo realizan una buena imitación, como notarán si hablan con ellos por más de unos minutos, aunque sí conservan muchos de los recuerdos de sus sujetos.

En las cuatro pinturas, ahora recargadas una al lado de la otra, se encontraba el primer hombre de cabello rubio con diálogo anticuado, y después un hombre de cabello gris el cual estaba alborotado en las pocas zonas donde aún lo conservaba. Parte de su marco parecía haber sido dañado por fuego. También había una mujer mayor con los pómulos de Andrómeda, y finalmente, dos brujas sentadas en un sillón del siglo XVIII: una mujer de tez morena oscura y otra con cabello largo y rubio, piel pálida, y penetrantes ojos azules. La mujer de tez oscura se puso de pie y, para sorpresa de los Granger, atravesó los otros dos retratos para sentarse sobre las piernas del hombre rubio.

Pero durante todo eso la mirada de Andrómeda estaba fija en la mujer mayor.

–¿Tía Dorea? –Preguntó.

–¿Andrómeda? ¿Andrómeda Black? –Dijo la mujer con voz dulce–. Sí, te recuerdo. Y este es el pequeño Harry. No puedo creerlo.

–Es él, ciertamente querida –dijo el hombre mayor–. Tiene los ojos de Lily.

–Disculpen, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –Dijo Harry.

–Harry, estos son retratos de tus abuelos, Charlus y Dorea Potter –explicó Andi–. En cuanto a los demás, no lo sé.

–Ah, Belladonna Black, madame –dijo la mujer de cabello rubio–. Anteriormente Greengrass. ¿Tú también eres Black entonces?

–Así es. Aunque es Andrómeda Tonks ahora. ¿Y ustedes? –Dijo Andi dirigiéndose a la otra pareja.

–Ah, disculpad nuestros modales, mi señora –dijo el hombre de cabello rubio inclinando la cabeza–. Wulfric Henderson Potter, a vuestro servicio. Y ella es mi señora, Melania.

–Harry, veo que sois un muy buen muchacho –dijo Melania.

–Es un apuesto futuro lord –dijo Wulfric Henderson Potter–. Harry, ¿qué año es? ¿Y cómo llamáis a vuestros compañeros?

–Erm, es 1991 –dijo Harry–. Y ellos son mis padres. –Todos los retratos dejaron salir exclamaciones de sorpresa.

–Ah, somos los padres adoptivos de Harry –aclaró Dan–. Daniel y Emma Granger, y ella es nuestra hija, Hermione.

–Hermione –dijo Wulfric pensativamente–. Una triste historia es mejor para el invierno: yo tengo una de espíritus y duendes.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. Ese no era el tipo de saludo al que estaba acostumbrada, pero claro que conocía cada detalle de _Un cuento de invierno_.

–Escuchemos ese, señor. Adelante, tomad asiento: adelante, e intentad asustarme con vuestros espíritus; si es que podéis –Respondió cuando finalmente reaccionó.

–Hubo una vez un hombre…

–No, adelante, tomad asiento; y después continuad.

–Que vivía cerca de una Iglesia: Lo contaré en susurros para que ni los saltamontes puedan escuchar.

–Adelante, y decirlo en mi oído.

Wulfric se rio y el resto de los retratos se rieron con él, aunque si se escuchaba con atención, las risas sonaban algo apagadas.

–Ella es la doncella más hermosa que ha visitado estos parajes –dijo–. Vos sois una gran estudiante del autor.

Hermione sonrió.

–No describe a aquella de la que se tomó mi nombre, pero gracias, señor.

Harry, mientras tanto, estaba sonriendo ampliamente al conocer a sus ancestros, o algo cercano a eso.

–¿Podemos llevarlos a nuestra casa? –Dijo.

–Oh, agradeceríamos si pudieran –dijo Belladonna Black–. Sería bueno escapar la oscuridad de esta bóveda.

–Yo… lo siento. No lo creo –dijo Emma–. Vivimos en una casa muggle. No tenemos dónde ponerlos para que no sean vistos por nuestras visitas.

–Bueno, de hecho… –dijo Andi–. Creo que podríamos ponerlos en nuestra casa. De ese modo podrán verlos cuando nos visiten.

–¿En verdad?

–Por supuesto. Harry puede pedir a los duendes que los lleven… por un pago mínimo, por supuesto. Madame Melania, ¿dónde está su marco?

–Me temo que fue destruido durante la explosión –dijo Charlus señalando la esquina chamuscada de su propio marco–. Escapó escondiéndose en el retrato de su esposo. Me temo que el esposo de Donna, Perseus Black, no tuvo tanta suerte. –Belladonna Black dejó salir un sollozo.

–De acuerdo, estos cuatro retratos entonces –dijo Andi–. Tenemos el espacio para ellos.

–Gracias, Andi… –Harry comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

–¡Mamá, mira esto!

–Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? –Dijo Emma asustada. Su hija había regresado a examinar los libros. ¿Acaso había encontrado un libro con algún maleficio?

Pero Hermione estaba sonriendo y sosteniendo un libro enorme con cubierta de cuero.

–¡Mamá, es una primera edición!

–¿Qué? –El libro estaba en buena condición: el lomo estaba algo maltratado y con marcas, y las páginas tenían un color amarillento, pero no eran frágiles. Emma lo tomó y abrió la cubierta. Y sí, el mismo Bardo estaba en la primera página y debajo las palabras: "LONDRES. Impreso por Isaac Iaggard y Ed. Blount. 1623".

–¡Por Dios! ¡Lo es!

–Y vos habéis encontrado la edición. Buena dama –dijo Wulfric–. Vos encontraréis también los sonetos, si es que sobrevivieron.

–¡Los sonetos! –Hermione escarbó en la caja hasta que sacó un cuadernillo más pequeño, en el cual la portada decía: "SONETOS de SHAKE–SPEARE. Nvnca antes Impresos". Y en la parte más baja, la fecha, 1609. Pero lo que en verdad llamó su atención fue lo que estaba en la parte interior de la cubierta.

–Está… está _firmado_ –dijo maravillada.

–¿Firmado? –Preguntó Emma.

–Para Wulfric Henderson Potter y Melania Shacklebolt con motivo de su matrimonio –leyó–. No seáis muy tenaces pues sois muy justos para ser conquistas de la muerte y nombrar a gusanos como herederos. William Shakespeare. –Se detuvo y observó la página con la dedicatoria. Wulfric y Melania estaban sonriendo mientras ella hacía la conexión–. Wulfric Henderson… ¡ _W. H._!

Los ancestros Potter asintieron y ella sintió sus rodillas debilitarse. Cualquier estudiante de las obras de Shakespeare mataría por tener lo que ella sostenía con sus manos. Una primera edición ya valía veinte mil galeones, pero una copia aún más rara de los sonetos, dedicada a sus protagonistas, Fair Youth y Dark Lady, la hacía invaluable. El finalmente comprender las implicaciones por primera vez en su vida provocó que Hermione Granger se desmayara.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba recostada en el sillón en su casa con un libro en mando cuando Harry se sentó de golpe a su lado.

–¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ella lo miró de reojo detrás de su libro.

– _Filtros y pociones mágicos_.

–Pensé que ya lo habías leído.

–Sí. Pero quise leerlo otra vez.

Harry bajó el libro por ella.

–Hermione, ¿estás tratando de _memorizar_ todos tus libros de texto? –Preguntó. Su memoria era muy buena. Sólo tenía que leer algo tres veces para aprendérselo, pero aun así…

–No… –dijo algo incómoda. Levantó el libro nuevamente para ocultar su rostro.

Harry lo bajó nuevamente.

–¿Hermione…?

–...Tal vez –admitió–. Pero sólo porque quiero estar lo suficiente preparada.

–Mione, ¿alguna vez _alguien_ se ha memorizado los libros de texto en preparación para Hogwarts?

–No puede hacer daño –respondió levantando el libro de nuevo.

Harry lo volvió a bajar.

–Sí puede si te vuelves loca antes. Necesitas relajarte un poco, hermanita. Ambos ya sabemos que tendrás las mejores calificaciones.

–No lo sabemos, Harry. Además, creo que vamos a _necesitar_ leer _este_ libro un par de veces más. Es difícil de seguir.

–No lo creo –bromeó Harry–. Es como un recetario.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–No es sólo como un 'recetario". Se supone que enseña los principios detrás de la preparación de pociones para que puedas adaptarte a cambios y situaciones nuevas… pero hace un mal trabajo explicando _porque_ las cosas reaccionan de cierta manera. Y por lo que comentó Dora, no suena a que el profesor Snape será mucha ayuda.

Harry fingió una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¿Acabas de criticar a un _profesor_? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

–Tonto. Y la mayoría de los otros libros también parecen algo elementales.

–Bueno, escuchaste lo que dijeron nuestros padres. La población mágica es tan pequeña que no tienen muchos libros con los cuales trabajar. Aún los mejores son sólo nivel promedio para los muggles.

–Sí, lo sé. Por lo menos se supone que estamos yendo a la mejor escuela. –Hermione finalmente dejó el libro de lado–. Tal vez sí estoy exagerando un poco –admitió.

–¿Un poco –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, mucho.

–Como siempre.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo nuevamente.

–Ya, ya, ya terminé… ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

Una sonrisa malévola cruzó el rostro de su hermana.

–Sólo si estás preparado para perder.


	15. El expreso de Hogwarts

JK Rowling es la maestra, White Squirrel el aprendiz, y yo soy la escriba.

 **Notas del autor:** En respuesta a los inevitables comentarios, quisiera aclarar que _El Animago Accidental_ no será Ron/Hermione ni Harry/Ginny. Aún no se cuáles serán las parejas en esta historia, pero no tengo la intención de que incluyan a los Weasley. Los Weasley serán parte del círculo de amigos de Harry y Hermione, aunque quizás no tan cercanos como en los libros.

Finalmente, en caso de que no sea claro, los pasajes en itálica en este capítulo son flashbacks.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Sorpresa! (O quizás no si siguen Aritmancia, la otra historia de White Squirrel que traduzco.) En honor a los seis meses de esta traducción, aquí les dejo un capítulo extra. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba en ajetreo el primero de septiembre, lleno de los cientos de familias que estaban enviando a sus hijos a Hogwarts. Lechuzas ululaban en sus jaulas, gatos maullaban en sus trasportines o caminaban alrededor de las piernas de sus amos, y el parloteo de las personas llenaba el aire. Un tren de color escarlata sobresalía en un extremo del andén, seguido de una docena de carros de pasajeros de aspecto antiguo. En la pared del fondo había vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo todo tipo de revistas, baratijas encantadas, y sándwiches, aunque su enfoque era en los padres. Harry y su familia se alegraron al notar que había demasiada actividad como para que alguien lo notara.

En acuerdo mental, los Granger caminaron hacia el área menos atestada cerca del último carro. Estaban seguros de que el tren se llenaría eventualmente, pero sería bueno que abordaran y encontraran un compartimiento desde temprano.

–Este se ve bien –dijo Dan mientras llegaban a un compartimiento en el último carro. Sus hijos asintieron sin comprometerse–. De acuerdo, hay que subir sus cosas. Harry, sube a Hedwig primero… Bien, ahora ayúdame con los baúles. –Harry subió la jaula de Hedwig al tren y se agachó en la puerta para ayudar a su padre a levantar su baúl y el de Hermione. Los libros eran algo pesados después de todo.

Dio un salto fuera para abrazar a sus padres una última vez antes de que se fueran.

Emma los abrazó a los dos e intentó aguantarse las lágrimas, y discretamente acarició a Harry detrás de las orejas.

–Buena suerte, niños. Los amamos y los extrañaremos mucho.

–¡Nosotros también los amamos! –Exclamó Hermione, su tono demostrando que estaba nerviosa. Harry susurró lo mismo.

Dan estaba un poco más calmado que su esposa, aunque también colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ambos.

–Harry, haz lo posible por encontrar amigos que no sólo sean tus fans –le dijo.

–Lo haré.

–Y Hermione, no porque no estés en casa quiere decir que puedes comer todos los dulces que quieras.

–¡Papá!

–Y ambos recuerden lo que dijo Andi. No llamen la atención con su magia sin varita… por lo menos hasta que tengan una idea de cómo reaccionarán las personas. –Ellos asintieron.

–Asegúrense de escribirnos –agregó Emma–. Y que sea doble si ocurre algo extraño. Y estoy segura de que los Tonks también querrán saber de ustedes.

–Lo haremos, mamá –dijo Hermione. Ella y Harry abordaron el tren.

Mientras permanecían en la entrada, Dan recitó:

–Pero sobre todo, usa de ingenuidad contigo mismo, y no podrás ser falso con los demás, consecuencia tan necesaria como que la noche suceda al día. Adiós y Él permita que mi bendición haga fructificar en ti estos consejos.

–Humildemente os pido vuestra licencia –dijo Harry soltando una risa.

–Adiós, mamá. Adiós, papá. Los veremos en Navidad –dijo Hermione. Y entraron al tren, arrastrando sus baúles dentro del compartimiento y deslizándolos debajo de sus asientos.

–Harry, mira, creo que son los Weasley –dijo mientras se acomodaban.

–¿Dónde?

–Ahí, detrás de ti.

Harry se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana a una familia de pelirrojos acercándose al tren. Recordó lo que Andi le había dicho sobre los Weasley:

– _Arthur Weasley ha sido un aliado muy valioso. Claro, no es el mejor para los discursos, y las personas siempre lo han sobreestimado porque es el único Jefe de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles, pero es un partidario incondicional de los derechos muggles, y es_ brillante _maniobrando las cosas detrás de escena. He trabajado con él en la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles y creo que podremos lograr que sea aprobada esta primavera. Su familia es muy buena también, por lo que he escuchado. No se les puede confundir. Sólo busquen al grupo más grande de pelirrojos._

 _Los Granger se miraron los unos a los otros._

– _¿Tienen gemelos? –Preguntó Hermione._

– _Pues, sí. ¿Los han visto?_

– _Sí, en Flourish y Blotts. Su hija estaba comprando el último libro de Harry Potter –dijo ella con tono de fastidio._

– _Bueno, eso es normal –admitió Andi–. La mitad de las niñas en el país han leído_ Las aventuras de Harry Potter _. Incluso Dora leyó los primeros libros._

– _¡Oye!_ Harry Potter en el expreso oriental _estuvo muy bueno –protestó Dora para el entretenimiento de los demás._

Los últimos estudiantes pronto abordaron y el tren comenzó a moverse. Todo había sido tranquilo hasta entonces, pero unos minutos después la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió revelando a tres pelirrojos, incluyendo a un par de gemelos.

–¿Les molesta? –Dijo el más joven–. Todos los demás están llenos.

–Adelante –dijo Harry amablemente.

–Pero miren quién es –dijo uno de los gemelos.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó el más joven.

–Harry Potter –dijo el otro gemelo.

Harry aún estaba usando su fleco para cubrir su cicatriz. Incluso lo había dejado crecer durante el último mes, aún si eso lo hacía aún más incontrolable. Pero nada de eso ayudaba si cierto par de gemelos ya sabía cómo lucía.

–¿Qué? ¿En verdad? –El pelirrojo más joven se tambaleó mientras se sentaba al lado opuesto de Harry.

Harry intentó no hacer algún comentario inadecuado.

–Sí, soy yo –dijo.

–¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Potter? –Dijo el primer gemelo con exagerada formalidad.

–Creo que no hemos sido introducidos formalmente –dijo el otro–. Mi nombre es George Weasley, y él es Fred.

–Y este es el pequeño Ronnie –dijo Fred.

–Ron –corrigió el susodicho.

–Un placer conocerlos –respondió Harry–. He escuchado de ustedes. Mi prima, Andrómeda Tonks, está trabajando con su padre en la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa.

–Oh, ha escuchado de nosotros, George.

–Espero que sólo cosas buenas, Fred.

–Esperen un momento, acaban de decir que _tú_ eres George –Hermione habló por primera vez, señalando al que ahora parecía ser Fred.

–Por supuesto que no. Eso es ridículo. Yo soy Gred –dijo él.

–Y yo soy Forge –dijo el otro.

–¿Y tú eres…? –Dijeron juntos.

–Oh, ella es mi hermana, Hermione Granger –respondió Harry por ella.

Esa respuesta causó que incluso los infames gemelos Weasley callaran por la sorpresa, pero Ron hizo lo contrario.

–¿Hermana? Harry Potter no tiene una hermana.

–Claro que la tiene –dijo Hermione–. Mis padres lo adoptaron cuando éramos pequeños.

–¡Una hermana! –Dijo Forge

– _Esa_ es la mejor broma que hemos escuchado en todo el verano –continuó Gred.

–¡No es una broma! –Protestó Harry.

–Oh, pero lo es.

–Desapareces por diez años y regresas con una hermana…

–¡Es _incomparable_!

–Y es aún mejor porque es cierto.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Iba a ser un año interesante con esos dos a su alrededor.

–¿Así que en verdad fuiste _criado_ por muggles? –Dijo Ron–. Vaya, Ginny va a estar decepcionada.

–Pues así fue –respondió Harry. Ni siquiera supe sobre la magia o lo que les ocurrió a mis padres biológicos hasta que tenía cinco años.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie te dijo sobre… Quien-tú-sabes? –Su voz fue casi un susurro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Viví con mis tíos primero, pero ellos… no me querían. Cuando me adoptaron, el profesor Dumbledore vino y nos contó sobre Voldemort.

Los tres Weasley perdieron el aliento por la sorpresa, pero después, increíblemente, vieron que Harry y Hermione los miraban con _fastidio_ , como si decir el nombre más temido en Gran Bretaña no tuviera importancia. Hedwig ululó desde su jaula en la esquina.

–¡Dijiste su nombre! –Chilló Ron.

–Bueno, claro, Dumbledore siempre lo dice.

–Pero él es _Dumbledore_. Tú de entre todos…

–Basta –lo interrumpió Hermione–. El miedo al nombre sólo intensifica el miedo al objeto. Yo me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía seis años.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

–Creo que esto va más allá de nosotros, George –dijo Fred, aparentemente.

–Así es, Fred… –respondió George–. Buena suerte, Ron –dijo con una sonrisa–. Vamos a buscar a Lee Jordan. Trajo una tarántula gigantesca. –Ron tembló mientras salían de la cabina.

Las cosas estuvieron bastante tranquilas después de eso. Harry le explicó lo más que se sintió cómodo diciendo de su historia personal. Ron se confundió las primeras veces que Harry se refirió a sus padres adoptivos como mamá y papá, pero lo tomó bien. Hermione le contó con entusiasmo sobre toda la magia que quería aprender en Hogwarts, lo cual pareció molestarle un poco. Ron les contó sobre sus hermanos y su hermana menor, aunque pareció algo reservado. Harry lo entendió ya que sabía que los Weasley no tenían mucho dinero. Resultó que Ron no sabía nada sobre la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles en la que trabajaba su padre, aunque dijo que pensaba que era una buena idea.

Pasaron parte de la mañana sólo observando el paisaje. Hermione se había metido en la cabeza el descubrir dónde se encontraba Hogwarts basándose en el paisaje, pero Harry dudaba que eso funcionara. Después, escucharon el ruido de un carrito lleno de dulces empujado por una mujer de aspecto similar al de la abuela de Harry y Hermione.

–Expreso de Honeydukes. ¿Gustan algo del carrito? –Dijo mientras pasaba.

–No, gracias –murmuró Ron con sus orejas sonrojadas–. Tengo sándwiches.

–Tú compra algo, Hermione –le dijo Harry.

–¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó ella. Harry asintió y Hermione salió a ver los productos–. Oh, Harry –lo llamó–, tienen empanadas de calabaza… _y_ varitas de regaliz.

–¿En serio? –Harry saltó para unirse a su hermana. La calabaza y el regaliz eran de los pocos sabores dulces que le interesaban a su sentido del gusto felino. Tomó unos cuantos de ambos mientras Hermione tomaba unos pasteles en forma de caldero y lo que Harry consideró una cantidad excesiva de ranas de chocolate.

Mientras tanto, Ron desenvolvió un paquete de aspecto extraño. Sin interés, separó un sándwich mientras los demás tomaban asiento de nuevo.

–Ah, mamá – se quejó–, siempre le he dicho que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

–¡Oh! ¡A mí me encanta! –Dijo Harry–. ¿Quieres cambiar?

Ron lo observó con sorpresa.

–¿Estás bromeando?

–No –dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza–. Mi hermano no es normal.

–En serio, toma una empanada –dijo él.

–De acuerdo… –Ron le entregó un sándwich a cambio, el cual Harry mordió con entusiasmo. Mientras comían, una rata gris y gorda salió de la chaqueta de Ron y comenzó a morder uno de sus sándwiches.

–¡Scabbers! ¡Quítate! –Ron no estaba comiendo el sándwich, pero aun así removió un trozo para dárselo a la rata en lugar de dejarlo que siguiera mordisqueando–. Lo siento, este es Scabbers. Me lo dio Percy porque a él le regalaron una lechuza por ser _prefecto –_ dijo con molestia.

Scabbers lanzó una mirada hacia Harry y se congeló, probablemente porque Harry también lo estaba observando y parecía listo para atacar. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras el silencio se prolongaba.

–Eh, ¿estás bien, Harry? –Preguntó Ron.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance.

–Ah, sí, lo siento. Es sólo que… me gustan más los gatos.

Fue sólo porque Harry había dicho esa broma por años que Hermione no se rió. Scabbers tomó el trozo de pan con su boca y se escondió de nuevo en la chaqueta de Ron.

–Pensé que sólo se permitían lechuzas, gatos, o sapos en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione.

–No, quieren decir que sólo puedes tener uno de esos tres –dijo Ron–. Pero también puedes tener mascotas más pequeñas.

Terminaron su almuerzo, Ron comiéndose todos los dulces que Harry y Hermione no quisieron. El paisaje afuera se volvió más montañoso y lleno de bosques mientras el tren se acercaba más al norte. Sorprendentemente, sólo unas cuantas personas fueron a visitarlos y tratar de conocer a Harry, pero hubo un grupo más grande después de un tiempo. Ron estaba en medio de un largo monólogo sobre quidditch que sólo le interesaba a Harry cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y tres niños entraron como si fueran dueños del lugar.

Dos de los niños eran grandes y parecían tener una mueca permanente. Si eran de primer año, eran bastante grandes y lucían más como guardaespaldas que estudiantes al lado del niño en medio. Ese niño era pálido, con cabello rubio platino y un aura de superioridad. Harry y Hermione lo reconocieron al instante. Andi les había mostrado una foto de sus familiares con los que no se hablaba y había señalado al pequeño para darles un simple consejo: "Evitarlo".

–Todos están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento –dijo el niño pálido mirando a Harry–. ¿Eres tú?

–Sí –dijo Harry intentando decidir si se debía preocupar más por él o por sus secuaces.

–Oh, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle –dijo el niño con simpleza–. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Harry se arrepintió de no haberse presentado como "Bond, James Bond". Ron reprimió una risa y Malfoy parecía listo para decir algún insulto en su contra, pero Harry lo interrumpió. Recordando las reglas de etiqueta que Andi le había enseñado, se puso de pie para responder.

–Draco Malfoy, ¿heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Malfoy?

–¿Has escuchado sobre mí? –Respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Su familia es difícil de ignorar, Sr. Malfoy, considerando todo lo que fue nombrado en _honor_ a su padre.

Ron se sorprendió del aparente cumplido, pero Malfoy notó el tono condescendiente en la voz de Harry.

–Mi padre es un respetable filántropo –dijo, elevando su nariz un poco. Lanzó otra mirada a Ron–. _Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. –_ Dijo ofreciendo su mano a Harry.

Harry cruzó sus propias manos con firmeza en frente de él.

–Eso es muy generoso de su parte, Sr. Malfoy –dijo con calma–, pero creo que mi hermana y yo podemos decidir quiénes son los indebidos.

–¿Hermana? –Malfoy miró con confusión a la única niña en el compartimiento.

–Adoptiva –dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy los miró con sospecha, como si algo le hubiera fallado en su cálculo.

–Bueno –dijo–, supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

–Así es –respondió Harry.

–Vámonos –dijo Malfoy a Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry y Hermione suspiraron con alivio cuando se fueron, mientras Ron lucía maravillado.

–Increíble, Harry, ¿cómo hiciste eso? –Dijo–. No creí que nadie pudiera hacer que Malfoy deje ir algo de esa manera.

–Mi prima Andi nos enseñó cómo lidiar con ese tipo de personas. Sólo hay que saber cómo hablarles. Básicamente, hay que fingir que eres mejor que todos los demás y decirlo de manera sarcástica.

Todos se rieron ante eso, y Ron hizo una sorprendentemente buena imitación de la voz de Malfoy:

–Oh, sí, soy Draco Malfoy y mi familia entera ha estado en Slytherin desde hace más de novecientos años, ¿la tuya no...? –Todos se rieron un poco más–. Merlín, ¿por qué querría alguien _estar_ en Slytherin?

–Merlín _estuvo_ en Slytherin –comentó Hermione.

–Quizás, pero ahora todos son unas víboras. Nunca ha habido una bruja o mago oscuro que no estuviera en Slytherin.

–¡No todos son malos! –Protestó Hermione–. Andi estuvo en Slytherin y es muy amable.

–Sí, y Sirius Black estuvo en Gryffindor y mira todo lo que hizo –agregó Harry.

En el bolsillo de Ron, sin ser notado por el niño, Scabbers se relajó y se quedó dormido.

–Supongo que es cierto –admitió Ron–. Pero aun así, mi familia entera estuvo en Gryffindor. Odiaría terminar en Slytherin, ¿saben en qué casa les gustaría estar?

–Creo que me gustaría Gryffindor –dijo Harry–. Mis padres biológicos estuvieron ahí.

–Suena a que es la mejor –dijo Hermione–, pero Ravenclaw no estaría mal. ¿Sabes cómo es la selección? No había nada sobre el tema en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

–No, lo siento. Nunca les dicen a los de primero. Fred dijo que tenemos que luchar contra un troll, pero creo que estaba bromeando.

–¿Luchar contra un troll? –Gritó Hermione–. ¿No crees…?

–No, por supuesto que no –dijo Harry–. Ni siquiera Dumbledore está tan loco.

Estaban en medio de las montañas y el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Aunque en ese momento estaban atravesando un valle amplio con algunos lagos a la distancia.

–Harry… ¡Creo que es Glen More! –Exclamó Hermione–. Debemos de estar en las Tierras Altas.

–Bueno, construyeron Hogwarts lejos de aldeas muggle –dijo Harry.

–No debemos de tardar en llegar –dijo Hermione con seriedad mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su baúl–. Ustedes dos cámbiense aquí. Yo iré al baño –dijo sacando su túnica y saliendo del compartimiento.

–¿Siempre es así? –Dijo Ron observando a Harry.

–Sí –dijo Harry riéndose–. Lo mejor es hacer lo que dice.

Unos minutos después los tres ya se habían cambiado. Hermione abrió la puerta del compartimiento de nuevo, sólo para tener que dar un paso atrás y casi ser derrumbada por su hermano, quien se había lanzado en su dirección.

–¡Con cuidado! –Dijo él.

–¡Harry!

Pero Harry se paró en frente de ella sosteniendo un sapo grande.

–Casi lo pisaste –explicó. Hermione puso una expresión seria mientras regresaban adentro. Harry puso el sapo sobre el asiento, entre él y la jaula de Hedwig. La lechuza pareció lanzarle una mirada molesta.

Unos minutos después, un niño nervioso de cara redonda que había pasado antes regresó, buscando en el piso de los compartimientos. Harry lo reconoció al instante.

–Hola, ¿es este tu sapo?

–¡Trevor! –El niño entró de golpe al compartimiento y recogió al sapo–. Muchas gracias. Mi abuela me mataría si lo pierdo. Oh, soy Neville, por cierto. Neville Longbottom.

Harry se puso de pie al instante.

–Neville Longbottom, ¿heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Longbottom?

Neville corrigió su postura intentando parecer más noble, pero aún lucía pálido y nervioso.

–S.…sí.

–Encantado de conocerte. Yo soy Harry Potter, y ella es mi hermana, Hermione Granger –dijo ofreciendo su mano al niño.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron más y estrechó la mano de Harry con vigor.

–L...Lord Potter. Es un honor c…conocerle –tartamudeó.

–Nada de títulos fuera de las cámaras del Ministerio, Neville. Sólo dime Harry –dijo el algunas-veces-Lord con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Ha…Ha…Harry.

–No hay de qué. Tu abuela ha sido un gran apoyo para mi prima, Madame Tonks.

–Oh, c…cierto. Mi abuela me la presentó una vez.

–Ah, y él es Ron Weasley –agregó Harry–. Creo que también es tu primo... bueno, todos somos primos de algún modo. Pero ven, siéntate –insistió Harry. Neville se sentó a su lado, su cabeza dando vueltas, con su sapo sobre sus piernas.

–¿Por qué trajiste un sapo? –Le preguntó Ron–. Claro, yo tengo la rata de mi hermano así que no soy quien para criticar.

–Mi tío abuelo Algie me lo dio –explicó Neville. –Él y mi abuela son un poco anticuados sobre esas cosas. Trevor es útil para algunas cosas. Los sapos son resistentes a la magia, por lo que son buenos para probar hechizos y pociones.

–¿ _En serio_? –Dijo Hermione–. Nunca escuché eso sobre los sapos. Sabía que los gatos pueden _sentir_ la magia, y las lechuzas llevan el correo…

–Sí, creo que muchas personas tenían sapos en la época de mi abuela –dijo Neville elevando los hombros–. Aunque me hubiera gustado más tener un gato.

A Harry le había gustado saber que muchos magos y brujas preferían a los gatos, aún si no le servía de nada en práctica. Neville ciertamente parecía más amable que Draco Malfoy. Harry se preguntó cómo era que esos dos herederos de Casas Nobles eran tan diferentes el uno del otro…

– _Las Casas Antiguas –explicó Andi –son las familias fundadoras del Consejo de Magos. Había doce originalmente, pero ahora sólo hay seis, e incluso esas están desapareciendo. Puede que sólo queden dos en un siglo._

– _Bueno, si puedo decirlo –dijo Dan–, en base a todo lo que nos has dicho de las familias sangre pura, suena a que la endogamia está tomando sus víctimas._

– _Oh, no eres el único que lo piensa. Eso es lo que Hippocrates Smethwyck ha estado diciendo toda su vida. Dudo que sea coincidencia que las Casas Nobles de Smethwyck y Monroe aún estén bien cuando son las únicas que ya no son puras. Incluso Dumbledore dirá lo mismo si se le presiona, pero la mayoría de las familias más antiguas aún se preocupan más por la pureza._

– _Y más que eso, incluso –les dijo Ted–. Es como una tradición el que las Casas Nobles y Antiguas tengan hijos al mismo tiempo, aún si no se llevan bien entre ellas. Hace años hacía el arreglar un matrimonio más sencillo, pero aún lo hacen hoy en día. Es por eso por lo que hay tres de sus niños en su año._

De esos niños, Harry podía ver que Draco Malfoy era un bravucón similar a los políticos egoístas con los que Andi tenía que lidiar. Pero Neville Longbottom parecía ser su opuesto. Provenía de una familia poderosa, pero no confiaba en sí mismo. Harry estaba seguro de que Neville había aprendido más de etiqueta que él, pero le costaba el tomar parte de una conversación. Necesitaría mucho apoyo si es que iba a lograr enfrentarse a personas como los Malfoy, y con los conflictos entre las familias, lo necesitaría antes que después.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tren se detuviera. Hermione declaró que se encontraban cerca del noroeste de las Tierras Altas, pero Harry sospechaba que sólo estaba adivinando. Estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo. Los estudiantes se empujaron para salir del tren a un andén que era más estrecho que el de Kings Cross. Ya había unas cuantas personas ahí: estudiantes cuyas familias vivían en Hogsmeade y que casi nunca tomaban el tren, a excepción de los de primer año por la tradición de conocer a sus compañeros. Los alumnos mayores parecían estar caminando en una dirección, hacia donde Harry podía distinguir unos carruajes negros sin caballos, pero los de primer año caminaban hacia una voz profunda y una lámpara elevada bastante arriba de sus cabezas.

–¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! –Hermione tomó la mano de Harry para permanecer juntos y corrió al frente de la fila, pero ambos se detuvieron y observaron con sorpresa a la persona que sostenía la lámpara: un hombre gigantesco cuyo rostro estaba casi oculto por cabello largo y negro y una barba larga. Bajó la mirada y notó a Harry al instante.

–¡Harry! –Dijo el hombre–. ¡Harry Potter! La última vez que te vi eras sólo un bebé. Es bueno verte otra vez. Eres igual que tu papá, aunque tienes los ojos de tu mamá.

¿Acaso _todos_ los que conocieron a sus padres iban a decir eso?

–Encantado de conocerlo, Señor…

–Oh, lo siento –corrigió su postura y su voz se escuchó con fuerza entre la multitud–. Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, pero puedes decirme Hagrid. Soy el Guardián de las llaves y los terrenos aquí en Hogwarts. Yo los llevaré al castillo. Los de primer año, síganme. Con cuidado, ahora…

Hagrid los dirigió por un estrecho sendero a través de los árboles, hablando con Harry mientras caminaban.

–Pues, Dumbledore me pidió que te llevara de la casa de tus padres a la de tus parientes después de… bueno, después de esa noche –dijo–. Lamento escuchar cómo te trataron, en verdad. _Si_ hubiera sabido… –Su expresión se tornó seria.

–Está bien –dijo Harry después de una pausa incómoda–. Al final todo resultó bien.

Hagrid sonrió entre su barba alborotada.

–Sí, veo que así fue. Tuviste suerte al también obtener una hermana –dijo mirando a Hermione–. Granger, ¿verdad? Señorita…

–Sí, señor. Hermione Granger –respondió ella–. Encantada de conocerlo.

–De acuerdo, justo al doblar estaba curva –dijo Hagrid. Incluso Harry y Hermione soltaron exclamaciones de asombro cuando vieron Hogwarts por primera vez. Habían visto algunos castillos muggle, y no se comparaban con ese. Era enorme, imponente, y brillaba sobre la montaña más alta que daba a un lago, con sus numerosas torres como antorchas en contraste con el cielo estrellado.

Todos se subieron a botes para cruzar el lago. Harry, Hermione, Ron, y Neville se subieron a un bote juntos, justo detrás del de Hagrid. La mayoría de los de primer año no lo notaron hasta que estaban a medio camino, pero Harry y Hermione lo habían notado desde la orilla. Cuando llegaron a mitad del lago, cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que las barreras los bañaran como si fueran olas. Eran inmensamente más poderosas que las de su casa, tan poderosas que se sentían refrescantes y energizantes, y podían sentir los numerosos niveles gracias a los siglos de renovación y mejoramiento. No sólo ellos dos, pero todos los alumnos de primer año se sintieron despertar al pasar a pesar del largo día.

–Increíble –dijeron Harry y Hermione con un suspiro, ambos sonriendo como si les hubieran lanzado encantamientos animadores.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo alguien cerca de ellos. Palabras similares se escucharon en eco en otros botes.

–Esas fueron las barreras del castillo –dijo Hermione–. No tenía idea de que fueran tan poderosas.

–Así es –les dijo Hagrid–. No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. Ningún lugar. Ni siquiera Gringotts después de lo que ocurrió este verano.

Resultó que necesitaban ese golpe de energía. Después de que los botes los llevaron a un muelle subterráneo, subieron por un largo pasaje que dejó a los niños gimiendo sin aire cuando finalmente llegaron al césped afuera del castillo.

–¿Todos aquí? Bien –dijo Hagrid cuando llegaron. Caminó a un par de puertas de roble y golpeó tres veces con su puño gigantesco.


	16. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Nuestra misión es la exploración de mundos desconocidos, el buscar vida y nuevos Harry Potter, el ir a un lugar al que ninguna JK Rowling ha ido antes.

Partes de éste capítulo son citas de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ , con los cambios normales.

 **Notas del autor:** Y hemos llegado a la respuesta anticipada de cuáles serán las casas de Harry y Hermione. Quizás no es el resultado más original, lo admito, pero pronto verán que hay razones más importantes de porque la historia tuvo que desarrollarse de ésta manera.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y que comience la historia en Hogwarts!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Las grandes puertas dobles del castillo de Hogwarts se abrieron para revelar el familiar rostro de la profesora McGonagall, aunque con una expresión más seria de a la que Harry y Hermione estaban acostumbrados a ver en ella. Alineó a los alumnos de primer año y explicó rápidamente la Ceremonia de Selección y el sistema de puntos para las casas. Algunos gritaron cuando los fantasmas de Hogwarts hicieron su aparición, principalmente los hijos de muggles quienes no habían sido advertidos sobre ellos, pero muy pronto McGonagall los llevó al gran comedor a través de otras puertas dobles.

El gran comedor era tan impresionante como su primera visión del castillo desde afuera. Cuatro mesas largas llenaban el comedor desde la entrada hasta la mesa principal, donde se encontraban el resto de los profesores, y miles y miles de velas flotaban por encima de todo, llegando hasta el techo, el cual proyectaba el cielo estrellado. Aun así, esa hermosa vista los bajó a la realidad, especialmente considerando los cientos de rostros en el gran comedor observando la entrada de los alumnos de primer año en silencio.

Una tercera parte de las mesas se encontraba vacía.

No se escuchaba el ruido de las pisadas mientras los de primero año pasaban los bancos de madera vacíos en frente de las mesas vacías, sin platos dorados y copas. Esa ausencia, como Harry, Hermione, y muchos otros sabían, era una consecuencia de la guerra… no por los niños que murieron, aunque hubo muchos, pero por los niños que nunca nacieron.

– _No tienen idea de lo terrible que fue durante los últimos años –explicó Ted–. Muchos estaban muriendo, los malos estaban ganando, y nadie sabía en quien confiar… era un mundo terrible al cual traer a un niño. Para 1979, la tasa de nacimiento en Gran Bretaña había decaído a la_ mitad _… lo mismo ocurrió en Francia muggle durante la primera guerra mundial, para que lo entiendan mejor. Un año típico en Hogwarts tiene ochenta estudiantes, pero su generación será la más pequeña en siglos. Si he leído los números correctamente, sólo habrá unos cuarenta de ustedes._

Esa fue la señal más clara que Harry había visto del daño que la guerra había causado. Los años infernales que habían llevado a la noche de Halloween de 1981 habían causado una herida más profunda en el país que cualquier cicatriz u hogar destruido. Estaba ahí, en el corazón de esa feliz ocasión, y en cualquier lugar donde aún había asientos vacíos, incluso una década después de la guerra… perseguidos por la memoria de los que nunca habían nacido, un número quizás mayor que el de los que había muerto. Por primera vez en su vida comenzó a entender porque el mundo mágico quería verlo como su salvación, y porque el nombre de Voldemort aún era tan temido.

El pensamiento lo aterrorizó. Sólo tenía once años. ¿Qué tipo de héroe tenía que ser?

Harry observó a su hermana y pudo notar por su expresión que estaba concluyendo lo mismo. Tenía el presentimiento de que Justin, quien estaba enfrente de él, y el resto de los hijos de muggles, también estaban comprendiendo todo, pero el resto, quienes ya lo sabían, no parecían pensar mucho sobre el asunto.

Pasaron al gran número de estudiantes mayores y después a los más jóvenes. Casi al frente del comedor se encontraba un número de asientos vacíos reservados para los estudiantes nuevos una vez que fueran seleccionados. Harry sintió todas las miradas sobre él, todos intentando ver al Niño Que Vivió.

Llegaron al frente del comedor y la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete enfrente de ellos para después colocar un sombrero harapiento encima de éste.

Un sombrero que _cantaba_.

Un sombrero que cantaba _mal_ , pensó Harry.

Un sombrero que cantaba mal y que leía las mentes para decidir en qué casa colocar a los estudiantes. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y acordaron en silencio que eso era _exactamente_ el tipo de cosas que los magos siempre hacían.

 _La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino._

– _Cuando los llame, deben de ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen –dijo–. ¡Abbott, Hannah!_

 _Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa._

– _¡HUFFLEPUFF! –Gritó el sombrero._

 _La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña._

– _¡Bones, Susan!_

– _¡Hufflepuff! –Gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah._

– _¡Boot, Terry!_

– _¡RAVENCLAW!_

Harry y Hermione aplaudieron al primer hijo de muggles en el grupo al tomar su asiento en la segunda mesa de la izquierda.

–¡Brocklehurst, Amanda! –Gritó McGonagall.

Una niña de cabello rubio en cola de caballo caminó al frente y se colocó el sombrero. Era la bisnieta de Lord Ethelred Brocklehurst, el principal patrocinador del Teatro Diagonal, recordó Harry. Amanda Brocklehurst siguió a Terry a Ravenclaw.

 _Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando._

 _Bulstrode, Millicent, fue a Slytherin_ , provocando una celebración igual de fuerte y competitiva de la mesa hasta la derecha.

Harry y Hermione notaron que el lacayo de Malfoy, Crabbe, fue seleccionado para Slytherin bastante rápido, mientras que el sombrero se tomó más tiempo con otros estudiantes. Poco después, el siguiente hijo de muggles, Kevin, fue a Ravenclaw, mientras que Justin fue a Hufflepuff. El otro guardaespaldas de Malfoy, Goyle, fue otra selección fácil para Slytherin, y después…

–¡Granger, Hermione!

Hermione caminó al frente con entusiasmo. No notó, aunque su hermano sí, las intensas miradas dirigidas a ella y los susurros que llenaron el comedor:

–Escuché que es la hermana de Potter.

–No tiene una hermana.

–Es adoptada.

–No, _él_ es adoptado.

–Me pregunto a dónde irá.

Se colocó el sombrero seleccionador sobre sus ojos sin saber qué esperar, pero se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz en su oído.

–Mmm, difícil. Una mente que sobresaldría incluso en Ravenclaw, y un talento para la magia sin varita, eso es extraño, pero con suficiente coraje Gryffindor para adoptar a un hermano que es cazado por magos oscuros. Te iría bien en cualquier casa…

Estoy segura de que Harry irá a Gryffindor, pensó. Preferiría ir ahí.

–Oh, ya veremos qué es de él en un momento –dijo el sombrero–, pero si estás segura, entonces… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Aplaudieron a Hermione más fuerte que a cualquier otro mientras caminaba con una sonrisa para tomar su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry la saludó con la mano para felicitarla, un gesto que no fue ignorado por los que lo estaban observando. Un prefecto de cabello pelirrojo, quien resultó ser otro hermano Weasley, estrechó la mano de Hermione con entusiasmo cuando llegó a la mesa.

–¡Greengrass, Daphne!

Una niña de cabello largo, de un rubio platinado como el de Malfoy, caminó al frente con postura decidida: la _otra_ vástago de una Casa Antigua en su año. Harry se acercó a Ron y llamó su atención.

–Presta atención a ella –susurró–. Su abuelo es el líder de los moderados en el Wizengamot.

Harry se decepcionó, sin embargo, cuando el sombrero no tomó mucho tiempo en enviarla a Slytherin. Estaba esperando que fuera del tipo más dócil, pero el círculo de personas a su alrededor no lo haría fácil para él ahora.

 _Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag._

 _Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas y tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!_

Después de él, Lily Moon fue a Gryffindor y Theodore Nott fue a Slytherin.

–Ten cuidado con él –le susurró Harry a Ron–. Se sospecha que su padre fue mortífago–. Ron asintió su acuerdo.

Pero sólo unos nombres después fue el turno de Harry. Cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó su nombre, los susurros regresaron con venganza.

–¿ _EL_ Harry Potter?

–Tres sickles a que va a Gryffindor.

–¡En verdad es él!

–¿Viste la cicatriz?

Harry cruzó su mirada con Hermione para evitar otras miradas, mientras se sentaba y colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza de manera que cubriera sus ojos. Esperó.

–Qué _interesante_ –susurró el sombrero en su oído–. Un animago a tu edad.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto.

–¡No puedes…!

–Oh, no, no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes. Pero es una habilidad muy rara. Sólo la he visto dos veces en todos mis siglos.

–¿Lo has visto antes? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

–No puedo decirte. Debo respetar la privacidad de los estudiantes, aún después de sus muertes, aunque las pistas pueden seguir ahí para que las encuentres. Ah, pero, ¿dónde ponerte? Mucho valor, puedo verlo, y una buena mente. Hay talento y astucia, oh sí… pero no el temperamento para ir a Slytherin. Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… oh, pero aún te iría muy bien en Ravenclaw.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¿Yo en Ravenclaw y Hermione en Gryffindor? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Estaba seguro de que el sombrero se estaba riendo de él.

–Tan divertido como eso pudiera ser, lo mejor será, ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hubo un estruendo. Todos los estudiantes en Gryffindor se pusieron de pie y celebraron. Unos cuantos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también se levantaron, y rápidamente se convirtió en una ovación por parte de las tres casas. Los Slytherin, observó, permanecieron sentados y aplaudieron con amabilidad. Fred y George gritaron sobre el escándalo: ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!

El comedor no se tranquilizó hasta que Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su silla de oro en la mesa principal y elevó sus manos, aun sonriendo, y con su cabello plateado brillando a la luz de las velas. El gran comedor guardó silencio en segundos y él se sentó nuevamente sin decir una palabra para permitir que la ceremonia continuara. Harry estaba impresionado y aliviado al ver que el anciano tenía aún más influencia en el comedor que él.

Harry luchó contra la fila de admiradores intentando estrechar su mano mientras la profesora McGonagall llamaba otro nombre. Se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de Hermione. Su hermana lo abrazó.

–Felicidades, Harry –dijo en un susurro.

–Igualmente, Hermione –susurró de vuelta.

Sally y Zacharias Smith fueron a Hufflepuff. Eran de familias diferentes, recordó Harry, lo cual crearía algo de confusión. Zacharias era de la Casa Noble de los Smith, la primer y más grande familia descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff; mientras que Sally, se creía, provenía de un Smith que sólo había descubierto su magia unas generaciones antes. Poco después, la selección concluyó y Ron Weasley se unió a Harry y Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor con una expresión de alivio mientras que Blaise Zabini fue a Slytherin.

Tan pronto como Ron pasó a sus hermanos y se sentó al otro lado de Harry, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie de nuevo, con una expresión de alegría y entusiasmo.

 _–¡Bienvenidos! –dijo–. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!_

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa mientras todos los demás celebraban. Hermione se dirigió a Percy el prefecto.

–¿Está bien? Eso fue extraño incluso para él.

–Oh, siempre ha estado un poco loco –dijo Percy como si no importara–. Pero es un genio.

Harry y Hermione sintieron una ola de magia como nunca habían sentido antes mientras las mesas mágicamente se llenaban de comida en frente de ellos, entregada gracias a los elfos domésticos directamente debajo de ellos, en las cocinas. Andi les había explicado sobre los elfos. Todos los Granger habían estado molestos al escuchar sobre la existencia de una casta de esclavos en el mundo mágico (sin mencionar el hecho de que su existencia ni siquiera era mencionada en los libros de historia), pero Andi los había convencido, con dificultad, de que ese era un aspecto del status quo contra el que no sería productivo luchar.

– _Los registros históricos varían, pero se cree que los elfos domésticos son un cruce mágico de elfos salvajes creado en Alemania durante la época de Clodoveo I. Los elfos salvajes eran parientes más inteligentes y dóciles de los erlking, pero desaparecieron en el siglo XVII. Sé que suena terrible, créanme, fue cuestionado incluso durante la época de los fundadores, pero en verdad son criados para el servicio. Si se les diera la opción, casi siempre lo prefieren a la libertad, mientras sean tratados bien. No he tenido uno desde que dejé mi hogar, y tampoco los Potter por lo que sé, pero intentar empujar esa ideología no sería lo mejor para ayudarlos._

–¡Increíble! –Exclamó Harry, más preocupado por la comida que de dónde venía. No podía recordar haber visto tantos tipos de carne sobre una sola mesa antes: carne al horno y asada, chuletas, tocino, salchichas, pollo rostizado, y cordero. Comenzó a tomar un poco.

–Oh, ya va a empezar –gruñó Hermione. Todos estaban degustando, pero la única persona que lucía más entusiasmada que Harry era Ron, aunque el pelirrojo no estaba discriminando tanto–. Debes de comer vegetales, Harry –le dijo sin pensar, provocando las risas de los que estaban sentados a su alrededor mientras servía chícharos, zanahorias, y papas en cada uno de sus platos. Sus padres habían reclutado a Hermione a su causa de intentar que Harry comiera comida humana desde el primer día. Supuso que debía estar agradecida de que por lo menos estaba utilizando cubiertos y no había tomado la chuleta por el hueso con la mano.

Harry dio un sorbo a su copa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Hermione, ¡es jugo de calabaza!

–¿Jugo de calabaza? –Dijo con escepticismo. Tomó un trago con cautela. Era jugo de calabaza, dos cosas que no deberían ir juntas en su opinión, aunque supuso que se acostumbraría. Por supuesto, a su hermano le encantó. Afortunadamente, se relajó una vez que su entusiasmo se apaciguó.

–Sabes, el sombrero intentó enviarme a Ravenclaw –Harry le dijo cuando se calmó un poco.

–¿En serio? –Hermione dejó salir un grito de sorpresa.

–Sí, pero le dije que sería ridículo que yo fuera a Ravenclaw cuando tú estás en Gryffindor.

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

–Harry, yo sólo le pedí que me enviara a Gryffindor porque pensé que _tú_ terminarías aquí.

–¿Así que _ambos_ pudimos ir a Ravenclaw? –Dijo Harry riéndose.

–S...supongo… pero aun así creo que Gryffindor es lo mejor –dijo ella–. Me agrada la profesora McGonagall. Y Dumbledore está algo… loco, pero es muy inteligente. –Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso.

El resto de la cena estuvo bien, excepto por el momento cuando Nick Casi Decapitado separó su cabeza delante de los de primer año y les arruinó el apetito por unos minutos. Hermione se preguntó cómo es que el fantasma podía controlar su cuerpo con su columna destruida, pero rápidamente ignoró esa pregunta tan ridícula. Obviamente, la magia de los espíritus no requería algo así. Aunque…

–Disculpe… ¿Sir Nicholas? –Preguntó.

–¿Sí, pequeña? –Dijo el fantasma, claramente contento de haber sido llamado por su nombre.

–Si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿cómo es que puede hablar si es intangible?

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Sir Nicholas con confusión.

–Pues, es sólo que tiene que tener algún tipo de influencia física en el mundo para poder hacer vibrar el aire y producir sonido.

Se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban observando, incluyendo Sir Nicholas, quien lucía pensativo, como si nunca nadie hubiera pensado preguntarle eso en los últimos cinco siglos.

–Supongo que así es –dijo con indecisión–. Aunque nunca lo he sentido. Myrtle es el único fantasma en el castillo que ha logrado embrujar _algo_.

–¿Quién es Myrtle? –Preguntó Hermione. Estaba segura de que no había ningún fantasma con ese nombre en _Una h_ _istoria de Hogwarts_.

–Oh, ella frecuenta el baño de mujeres en el segundo piso –dijo Percy rápidamente–, pero no es la mejor para tener una conversación.

Nadie tenía una explicación satisfactoria del porque un fantasma frecuentaría un baño, así que Hermione lo dejó de lado. Habló con Percy sobre las clases, y ella y Harry tuvieron que explicar más de una vez cómo es que terminaron siendo hermanos, pero para cuando llegó el postre, comenzaron a aprender sobre las familias de los demás.

– _Yo soy mitad y mitad –dijo Seamus–. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él._

 _Los demás rieron_.

–Eso no suena bien –protestó Hermione.

Seamus la observó un poco molesto, pero explicó.

–Es el Estatuto del Secreto... se tiene que hacer de ese modo. –Los sangre pura en la mesa asintieron como si fuera perfectamente razonable.

– _¿Y tú, Neville? –Dijo Ron._

– _Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja –dijo Neville–, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendrían que haber visto sus caras cuando me vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo._

La historia del niño de rostro redondo provocó algo de risas, pero se puso nervioso cuando notó que varias personas lucían en shock, especialmente los criados por muggles.

–¿Qué…?

–Neville… –Harry intentó explicarlo con calma–. ¿Tu familia estaba más feliz de que podías hacer magia que de que no te lastimaste al caer de la ventana? –¿Y tu abuela es la líder de los liberales en el Wizengamot? Agregó mentalmente.

–Pues, mm… –Neville tartamudeó nervioso–. No es sobre _eso,_ es sólo que… mis padres –se detuvo y tragó saliva–. E… es posible que sea el último Longbottom, ¿saben? Si no tengo magia, mi familia se extinguiría.

–¿Ellos en verdad…? –Comenzó Hermione, pero se detuvo para no ofender al niño. Sonaba a la situación política de las familias reales en Europa. Neville sacudió los hombros como disculpa.

El postre pronto concluyó y Harry observó la mesa principal, preguntándose cómo se les despediría. No conocía a la mayoría de los profesores a primera vista, aunque el pequeño profesor Flitwick era fácil de encontrar gracias a la descripción de Dora, al igual que el aburrido profesor Binns, el único en la mesa a través del que se podía ver. Sus ojos examinaron a un par de profesores a los cuales no había prestado mucha atención antes, uno de cabello largo, negro y grasoso, con nariz ganchuda, que escuchaba los murmullos de un hombre joven, pálido, que usaba un turbante morado.

 _Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry… y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente._

–¡Auch! –Harry llevó su mano a su frente, justo arriba de su ojo derecho.

–¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Hermione.

–N... nada.

Ella no le creyó. Notó que estaba observando a su alrededor, por lo que se inclinó para susurrar.

–Harry, eso no fue nada –dijo.

–No, en verdad, ya pasó –susurró de vuelta.

–Aun así, no fue normal. ¿Había pasado eso antes? –Ella lo dudaba, Nunca había visto a Harry llevar su mano a su cicatriz de tal manera en los seis años que llevaba de conocerlo, y las cicatrices no debían de doler, por lo menos no las más antiguas. Cuando Harry permaneció en silencio, ella insistió–. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Nada. Sólo estaba viendo a esos dos. –Señaló a la mesa principal.

Los ojos de Hermione observaron a los dos profesores con sospecha.

–Percy, ¿quiénes son los profesores al final? –Preguntó.

–Oh, el del turbante es el profesor Quirrell, él enseña Defensa contra las artes oscuras –explicó Percy con formalidad–. Y el de negro es el profesor Snape. Enseña Pociones, pero todos saben que quiere el trabajo de Quirrell.

Bueno, _eso_ era sospechoso.

–Harry, ¿cuál de los dos…?

–No lo sé. Probablemente fue una coincidencia –protestó.

–Creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien.

–Mione, estoy bien, en verdad… mira, si vuelve a ocurrir, le preguntaré a la enfermera, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione gruñó y lo dejó ir, pero estaba resuelta a vigilar tanto a Snape como a Quirrell mientras Harry estuviera a su alrededor. Ninguno sonaba a ser alguien a quién acercarse por lo que habían escuchado… especialmente Snape.

– _Snape fue espía de Dumbledore durante la guerra –Andi les dijo–. No es algo que les guste anunciar, pero es parte de los registros públicos. Admitió ser un mortífago que cambió de lado al final, y Dumbledore habló a su favor personalmente para mantenerlo fuera de Azkaban. La cosa es, Snape mantiene una relación cercana con la familia Malfoy y notablemente muestra favoritismo sobre los estudiantes de Slytherin, especialmente los hijos de aquellos sospechados de ser mortífagos._

– _Eso es decirlo de manera amable –dijo Dora–. Es un bravucón grasiento que quita puntos por verlo de manera irrespetuosa, y que Merlín te ayude si encuentras su lado malo. Lo vi sabotear las pociones de algunos, pero nadie lo pudo comprobar._

– _Mi hija puede ser algo… exagerada en su caracterización –interrumpió Andi–, pero, desafortunadamente, sé que algo es verdadero. Estudiantes se quejan de él cada año, pero parece que lo_ único _que Albus Dumbledore y Lucius Malfoy tienen en común es que ambos quieren que Snape continúe enseñando pociones._

– _Tienes que ser especialmente cuidadoso a su alrededor, Harry. Estuvo en la escuela al mismo tiempo que tus padres, y por lo que he escuchado, él y tu padre no se llevaban bien._

Sí, si alguien tenía motivo para guardar rencor en contra de Harry Potter, decidió Hermione, probablemente era el profesor Snape.

Harry, por otro lado, aunque le hubiera gustado olvidarse de todo el asunto, tenía otra cosa en mente.

– _Oh, y el profesor de Defensa –dijo Dora–. Ten cuidado a su alrededor, quien sea que es._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _La posición del profesor de Defensa está maldita –dijo Andi._

– _¿Maldita?_

– _Sí, o por lo menos todos piensan que es así –respondió Dora._

– _Ese era el caso incluso cuando nosotros estábamos estudiando –agregó Andi–. Ningún profesor de Defensa ha enseñado por más de un año desde 1958._

– _Dicen que Quien-Tú… –comenzó Dora, pero su madre le lanzó una mirada–... quiero decir, Voldemort, lo hizo porque Dumbledore rechazó darle el trabajo. Desde entonces, algo malo siempre ha ocurrido con el profesor de Defensa cada año. Hay algunos que han sido despedidos por decir mentiras obvias, por lastimar a los estudiantes accidentalmente, por lastimarlos a propósito…_

– _Dora –le advirtió su madre._

– _Dormir con estudiantes._

– _¡Dora!_

– _¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!_

 _Andi abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dora agregó:_

– _De ambos géneros._

– _Este año será el profesor Quirrell –dijo Andi con molestia–. Enseñó Estudios Muggle por años. No hará nada así. –Se dirigió nuevamente a los Granger–. La mayor preocupación es por los que sufren un desafortunado accidente… pierden una extremidad gracias a una planta carnívora, son destrozados por un kelpie, son atrapados en una explosión junto a varios estudiantes…_

– _Tuvimos uno que se cayó de la ventana de su oficina –agregó Dora intentando ayudar–. Y lo peor es que la mayoría no son buenos porque no hay nadie que esté lo suficiente loco para aceptar el trabajo._

– _El punto_ es _–dijo Andi con molestia–, que el profesor de Defensa es mala suerte, sin importar quien sea. Por lo que he escuchado, Quirrell es buena persona, pero manténganse alerta si es que hace algo potencialmente peligroso. Puede que no sea su culpa, pero aún pudiera afectarlos de la peor manera._

Harry no había estado seguro antes, pero en ese momento, ese sonaba a un buen consejo.

Eventualmente, los postres desaparecieron y Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar unos anuncios, los cuales sonaron razonables excepto por "una muerte muy dolorosa" que esperaba al que se atreviera a ir al pasillo del lado derecho en el tercer piso. Y después, el director probó su locura de nuevo haciendo que la escuela cantara una canción sin melodía antes de enviarlos a dormir.

–¿Percy? –Dijo Hermione jalando a Harry al frente de la fila para ir a los dormitorios–. Dumbledore no dijo en serio lo del tercer piso, ¿verdad? –Conociendo a Dumbledore, pensó que quizás ese era el caso, pero aun así sintió que lo mejor era preguntar.

–Fue en serio –respondió Percy–. Puede que Dumbledore esté algo loco, pero nunca hace bromas de ese tipo. Aunque es extraño. Uno pensaría que por lo menos nos explicaría a los prefectos el por qué.

–¿Pero por qué nos lo dijo de ese modo? Apuesto que en menos de un día alguien intentará ir.

–Oh, no te preocupes, Granger –dijo–. Los prefectos mantendremos a todos en línea.

Subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor y Percy les indicó sus habitaciones, la cual Harry consideró el lugar perfecto al cual ir en ese momento. No estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto ni tan tarde.

–Estoy exhausto –dijo–. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Pudo notar por la expresión de su hermana que aún estaba preocupada por él, pero agradeció que no lo mencionó.

–Buenas noches, Harry –dijo controlando un bostezo para después subir las escaleras de las mujeres.

Harry notó con molestia que tenía que subir siete pisos para llegar a su habitación. Esperaba poder irse a la cama pronto, pero sus nuevos compañeros parecían tener muchas preguntas. Comenzó a desempacar su baúl con lo que necesitaba para esa noche.

–¡Qué…! –Exclamó, dejando caer algo al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Ron Weasley. Los demás se acercaron para ver.

Harry recogió su marco del suelo, el que tenía la fotografía de los Potter en su primer cumpleaños.

Se estaba moviendo.

James y Lily Potter estaban sonriendo y saludándolo desde el marco, con el pequeño Harry moviéndose en sus brazos. No hablaban, y su comportamiento parecía repetitivo, cada diez segundos aproximadamente, pero fue increíble verlos en movimiento.

–¿Cómo están haciendo eso? –Se preguntó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Ron–. Todas hacen eso.

–No, he tenido esta foto en mi mesa de noche por seis años y nunca se había movido –respondió Harry.

–Extraño. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

–De Dumbledore… _oh_ , debió congelarla para que no se moviera en una casa muggle.

–Pues, ese Dumbledore _es_ muy inteligente.

–Sí –dijo Harry estando de acuerdo. La mayoría del tiempo, agregó en su mente.

* * *

Una de las pocas personas que no se fue directo a la cama esa noche fue Draco Malfoy. Sacó pergamino y una pluma para poder enviar una carta a casa a primera hora e informar a sus padres de los eventos inesperados.

 _Queridos padres:_

 _Fui enviado a Slytherin, por supuesto, junto a Nott y Greengrass, aunque Greengrass ha estado guardando distancia de la mayoría de nosotros, excepto por su amiga Tracey Davis._

 _Me acerqué a Harry Potter en el tren, como me lo pidieron. Predeciblemente, rechazó mi oferta, pero fue más amable de lo que esperaba, y sabía quién era, o por lo menos mi nombre. Ya había conocido a los Weasley para cuando lo encontré, y hay rumores de que también se está relacionando con Longbottom._

 _Sin embargo, probablemente ya han escuchado o escucharan pronto que Potter se apareció con una hermana adoptiva. El apellido de su hermana es Granger, y estoy seguro que sus padres son muggles. Los rumores dicen que el mismo Potter fue criado por muggles, pero parece que también fue entrenado, probablemente por mi tía Andrómeda. ¿De qué otra manera supo quiénes son sus aliados tan pronto? Desafortunadamente, parece que la oportunidad para mover a Potter a una actitud favorable ha pasado. Con conexiones muggle, su apoyo por la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles es casi un hecho._

 _Tanto Potter como su hermana fueron a Gryffindor, aunque el sombrero se tardó un poco en decidir para ambos. Longbottom también fue ahí, aunque no sé cómo si es el Hufflepuff más obvio._

 _Su_ _hijo_ _,_

 _Draco_


	17. Capacidad para analizar el peligro

Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling, aunque esta trama es de la mente de White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Estoy en deuda con Myst Shadow y su historia _Forging the Sword_ por la idea sobre el currículum para la clase defensa presentado en este capítulo.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Harry y Hermione se despertaron cansados la mañana siguiente. Todos sus compañeros los habían mantenido despiertos con preguntas, aunque Ron Weasley no había sido tan molesto después de pasar todo el día con ellos. No era la mejor manera de empezar el año escolar, pero _habían_ dormido bastante bien las pocas horas que pudieron. Había algo al estar rodeados por la magia del castillo que los hacía sentir cómodos, como llegar a casa después de unas largas vacaciones.

Se reunieron en la sala común para bajar a desayunar juntos, sabiendo que enfrentarían las cosas mejor de ese modo. Eso resultó ser una buena idea ya que tuvieron que empujar con amabilidad a varios admiradores entusiasmados en la sala común, quienes no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Harry la noche anterior. Después, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, estaban seguros de que vieron varios rostros más de una vez, regresando para dar otra mirada. Permitieron que Ron y Neville Longbottom caminaran cerca de ellos ya que ellos parecían menos deslumbrados que los demás.

Una de las vistas más impresionantes en Hogwarts era la entrega de correo por la mañana, cuando más de cien lechuzas entraron al gran comedor y entregaron las cartas y paquetes a los estudiantes. Hedwig voló hacia ellos y dejó una copia de _El Profeta_ y Hermione le dio un poco de tocino.

–Mmm –dijo Harry, examinando el periódico–. No estamos en primera plana.

–La selección fue algo tarde. Quizás ni siquiera la magia pudo ayudar a Rita Skeeter a entregar su historia tan rápido –comentó Hermione–. Pero estoy segura de que estaremos ahí mañana… o por lo menos _tú_ lo estarás.

–Oh, tú también, Mione. ¿Recuerdas que dijo Andi que todos se volverían locos al saber que el Niño Que Vivió había sido criado por muggles?

Lo recordaba. La hora era ciertamente desafortunada. Los tiburones los acosarían para intentar utilizar la historia como prueba de su postura con respecto a la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. Era tentador el pensar que un discurso de Harry Potter sería suficiente para darles la ventaja, pero también habría aquellos que lamentarían que el Héroe del mundo mágico no creciera en su mundo y cosas así.

–Bueno, por lo menos tendremos _un_ día para preocuparnos sólo por las clases –dijo Hermione.

–Disculpe, Sr. Potter.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para observar a un niño rubio con expresión engreída y nariz en punta, usando una túnica con bordado amarillo.

–Permítanme presentarme –dijo el niño–. Mi nombre es Zacharias Smith.

Harry se puso de pie y forzó una sonrisa.

–Ah, ¿acaso eres Zacharias Smith, hijo de la Casa Noble de los Smith? –Preguntó.

–Y descendiente directo de Lady Helga Hufflepuff –agregó Smith–. Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Potter. –Tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza.

–Igualmente. Ella es mi hermana, Hermione Granger. –Harry la señaló.

–Señorita Granger –Smith estrechó su mano también, a lo cual ella respondió sin entusiasmo–. Algún día, Sr. Potter, me _gustaría_ escuchar la historia de cómo y por qué escapó de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña para vivir en el mundo muggle –continuó.

 _¿Y qué hay de malo con el mundo muggle?_

–Eso fue decisión de Dumbledore –dijo Harry.

Harry y Hermione se relajaron cuando Percy Weasley se acercó a ellos.

–Estudiantes de primero, aquí tengo sus horarios… También necesitarás el tuyo, Smith.

–Por supuesto. Te veré en clase, Potter –dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Harry sospechó que la sangre Hufflepuff era lo único que había logrado que el niño terminara en la casa de sus ancestros. Y ni siquiera era de nivel elevado. Después de todo, ¿que no era el décimo en línea para heredar el puesto de los Smith? _Parecía_ conocer la etiqueta, así que eso contaba para algo.

Después de que los horarios fueron distribuidos, todos los estudiantes dejaron el desayuno temprano para regresar a sus dormitorios por sus libros. Harry y Hermione corrieron catorce niveles de escaleras, sorprendiendo a un número de estudiantes que no estaban en tan buena forma después de años de karate, pasándolos en dirección opuesta cuando bajaron.

Debido al entusiasmo de Hermione, fueron los primeros en llegar a su primera clase: Transformaciones. Tuvieron suerte ya que después aprendieron lo poco cooperativas que eran las escaleras que se movían y las puertas falsas. Y el aula de Transformaciones estaba vacía, excepto por una gata gris con rectángulos negros alrededor de sus ojos sentada sobre el escritorio.

–Buenos días, profesora –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La gata maulló como respuesta.

–¿Está planeando sorprender a la clase? –Continuó.

La gata maulló brevemente.

–Lo siento, no entendí.

La gata repitió el mensaje con tono más serio.

–Ah, por supuesto. –Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione–. Dice que es útil para descubrir a los alumnos problemáticos… como yo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Escucharon pasos afuera y la gata movió su oreja levemente en dirección a la puerta y bufó en dirección a Harry.

–De acuerdo, ya nos vamos a sentar, profesora –dijo.

Tomaron asiento en la primera fila mientras el resto de los estudiantes entraban, algunos observando a la gata con curiosidad. Hermione se acercó a él para hablar en susurros.

–Aun no entiendo cómo puedes hacer eso.

–Práctica –dijo Harry de forma engreída. Por supuesto, la verdad es que probablemente no pudiera haber aprendido a interpretar maullidos sin tener primero un sentido del oído felino. El oído humano apenas era capaz de la tarea. Pero siempre era bueno encontrar algo en lo que era mejor que su hermana.

El aula, como el Gran Comedor, se encontraba medio vacía, lo que hacía difícil saber si ya habían llegado todos. Parecía deprimente tener que pasar así siete años, pero así eran las cosas. Sonó la última campanada, pero nadie hizo nada hasta un minuto después, cuando Ron Weasley entró corriendo, luciendo bastante nervioso.

–Oh, bien, la profesora McGonagall aún no está aquí –dijo con alivio.

Harry notó la mirada de la gata y se dirigió a Ron.

–Lo siento –dijo señalándola.

En ese momento, la gata saltó del escritorio y en un parpadeo fue reemplazada por la figura seria de Minerva McGonagall. El resto de la clase soltó exclamaciones de asombro y aplaudieron.

–¡Extraordinario!

–Gracias por su comentario, Sr. Weasley –dijo McGonagall–. Por favor, toma asiento e intenta llegar a tiempo en el futuro.

Harry y Hermione estaban emocionados por estudiar transformaciones ya que la magia sin varita que habían aprendido estaba más relacionada con encantamientos, pero la clase fue menos práctica de lo que esperaban. La profesora McGonagall los hizo tomar notas complejas antes de entregarles cerillas para convertirlas en agujas. Para el final de la lección, Harry había logrado que su cerilla fuera plateada y puntiaguda. No era fácil para él el sentir su magia y moldearla a través de su varita de manera diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así sus resultados fueron mejores que los de la _mayoría_ de la clase. Predeciblemente, Hermione le ganó: casi había completado la transformación, produciendo una pieza de metal del tamaño y forma correcta, sólo faltando el ojo. McGonagall sonrió mientras mostraba su trabajo al resto de la clase y otorgaba al par cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Pero fue el segundo día de clases, un doble periodo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que estaban más entusiasmados. Después de cinco años de karate, ambos, aunque Harry en especial, estaban listos para empezar a estudiar defensa mágica.

No fue nada como lo habían esperado.

* * *

Los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se sentaron esparcidos por el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era una de las aulas más grandes, con el escritorio del profesor en el fondo y un amplio espacio en el frente, probablemente para demostraciones. Un blanco de arquería estaba colgando contra la pared del fondo.

El profesor Quirrell era un hombre joven, pálido, y callado, con penetrantes ojos azules. Usaba túnicas ajustadas que aún le daban bastante movimiento, y un turbante morado, parte del cual estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. En cuanto sonó la campana, se levantó de su asiento y caminó en silencio al frente de la clase. Su postura era recta y seria. La mayoría de la clase pensó que estaba nervioso por comenzar su primer día como profesor de Defensa.

–Bienvenidos –dijo con voz suave que, sorprendentemente, sonaba más segura de lo que él lucía–. Bienvenidos a su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Mi nombre es Quirinus Quirrell, anteriormente el profesor de Estudios Muggles. Pasé el último año viajando alrededor del mundo para obtener experiencia práctica para este puesto. Seguramente se preguntan qué terrible destino me espera este año. Sin embargo, cómo firmé un contrato de sólo un año, les aseguro que hay varias posibilidades. –Varias personas rieron.

–Tomaré asistencia antes de comenzar… –Llamó cada uno de sus nombres desde un pergamino que sacó de su bolsillo. Tartamudeó cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, y una expresión de miedo pareció aparecer en su rostro por un momento, pero continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y guardó el pergamino de nuevo.

–El mundo –dijo el profesor Quirrell dramáticamente con su voz suave–, tanto el mágico como el común, es un lugar peligroso. Entre estos peligros, las artes oscuras son las principales y más prominentes. La mayoría de ustedes ya sabe esto. –Su mirada de cruzó con la de Harry–. El hecho de que varias de las aulas en la escuela se encuentran medio vacías muestra esto claramente. El hecho de que el Ministerio aún está en caos, el departamento de aurores no tiene el personal suficiente después de diez años, el hecho de que esta nación está llena de viudas y huérfanos, familias destrozadas, y tumbas llenas de aquellas familias que fueron completamente evaporadas, es un testimonio del peligro de las artes oscuras.

Una niña de Hufflepuff con rostro redondo y cabello castaño rojizo sollozó. Neville Longbottom estaba temblando. Harry lanzó una mirada de molestia a Quirrell y comenzó a considerar si podía usar su influencia para correrlo de una vez.

– _Sin embargo_ –y esas fueron las primeras palabras en las que el tono de Quirrell se había elevado–, estamos en tiempo de paz. –Dejó que las palabras permanecieran en el aire y la tensión pareció disminuir. Comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y el tono duro en su voz había desaparecido–. Las artes oscuras son un peligro, sí, pero no el único. Especialmente no ahora cuando no hay _pruebas_ de actividad mortífaga en los últimos nueve años. En tiempo de paz hay peligros más comunes, normales, e incluso pudiera decirse que triviales, de los cuales preocuparse, pero que no deben de ser ignorados. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la amenaza más común _durante_ el tiempo de paz para magos y brujas… por lo menos para el ochenta por ciento de ustedes que _no_ vive en Hogsmeade?

Varias manos se elevaron. Harry lanzó una mirada a su hermana y notó su expresión molesta. Sabía tan bien como ella que eso no estaba en el libro de texto.

–¿Sí, Sr. Smith? –Dijo Quirrell

–Ataques de muggles, señor –respondió Zacharias Smith con confianza.

–Correcto.

Harry se sorprendió, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes criados por muggles. ¿ _Él_ había sido el profesor de Estudios Muggle? Bueno, podía ver cómo _podría_ ser cierto, pero aun así, si él de entre todos iba a comenzar con prejuicios, habría problemas. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron un poco, como si estuviera calculando algo.

–Tres cuartos de las brujas y magos en Gran Bretaña viven en ciudades y poblados muggle –explicó el profesor Quirrell–. Por mucho que nos enorgullecemos de nuestra separación y secretismo, vivimos y trabajamos con muggles todos los días. Y es por esta separación y secretismo que los muggles nos consideran "aislados", "excéntricos", o incluso… "monstruos". –Harry _estaba_ seguro de que Quirrell lo había mirado directamente a los ojos cuando dijo eso–. Las personas que son blancos fáciles para bravucones y buscapleitos. Esto es cierto en el mundo muggle _y_ en el mundo mágico, no es una condición muggle sino una _humana_. Pero por alguna razón, esto quiere decir que los ataques por parte de muggles son la amenaza más común a magos y brujas en tiempo de paz hasta este día.

La mente de Harry estaba dando vueltas. Andi le había enseñado la retórica. Estaba seguro de que Quirrell estaba preparándose para hablar en contra de los muggles, y luego se había interrumpido, como si quisiera explicar las dos versiones de una historia. Y continuaba lanzándole miradas y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

–El nombre de esta clase es Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –continuó Quirrell–, pero quizás un título más apto sería Defensa Mágica y Supervivencia, porque nos conciernen todas las amenazas, no sólo las artes oscuras. Con tantos magos y brujas viviendo tan separados los unos de los otros, es importante saber cómo defenderse, y eso es lo que tengo planeado enseñar en esta clase.

–Bajo el currículo creada por el Consejo Escolar, el cual no ha cambiado desde la fundación de la escuela, todos los estudiantes deben de regresar a sus hogares después del primer año en Hogwarts con la capacidad de defenderse en el mundo mágico, de muggles y de animales no-mágicos. El primer año de Defensa simplemente incluye embrujos y maleficios y sus contrapartes, y métodos de escape y para pedir ayuda, los cuales son lo más usual para defenderse en el mundo muggle y que crean los fundamentos para defensa más avanzada en años siguientes. También cubriremos métodos básicos de supervivencia y daremos un repaso a criaturas mágicas, la razón por la cual _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ estaba en su lista de libros.

–El currículo de segundo año continúa con una instrucción en defensa más avanzada en contra de las artes oscuras, pero también incluye unidades detalladas sobre supervivencia en lugares extremos y criaturas mágicas de clase 2X y 3X, algo que tiene el beneficio de ayudar a aquellos que deciden estudiar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el año siguiente. El currículo de tercer año incluye criaturas mágicas de clase 3X y 4X, y una examinación a las maldiciones en preparación para su cuarto año, en el cual las artes oscuras comienzan a ser examinadas a tiempo completo… ¿sí, señorita Granger?

Harry había estado tan ocupado tomando notas sobre lo que el profesor de Defensa estaba diciendo que no había notado a Hermione levantar su mano.

–Disculpe, profesor –dijo ella–, pero creo que el peligro más común en el mundo muggle son los accidente automovilísticos, no ataques.

Quirrell dirigió su mirada a nada en particular, como si alguien hubiera provocado un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Después, de golpe, dirigió su mirada a Hermione.

–Eso _pudiera_ ser cierto para los estudiantes criados por muggles, como usted –dijo bruscamente–, pero como la mayoría de los magos y brujas raramente conducen, es un poco extraño que estén involucrados en un accidente automovilístico. –Ron Weasley sonrió. Hermione lucía decepcionada, pero Quirrell continuó–. Sin embargo, _ese_ es el tipo de ideas que serán útiles en esta clase. La defensa es más que una habilidad mágica. Requiere una capacidad para _analizar el peligro_ , una habilidad para resolver problemas que yo considero no es el enfoque de muchos instructores.

–Por ejemplo: ¿alguien quisiera adivinar cuál es el animal _no-mágico_ más peligroso en Gran Bretaña?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Ese no era el tipo de cosas en las que muchos habían pensado. Lentamente, unas cuantas manos se elevaron tentativamente.

–¿Sr. Weasley?

–¿Serpientes? –Dijo Ron.

–No. ¿Señorita Abbott?

Hannah se paralizó por un momento antes de responder.

–¿Son los jabalíes, profesor?

–No.

Repentinamente, el rostro de Justin Finch-Fletchley se iluminó y levantó su mano.

–¿Sr. Finch-Fletchley? –Dijo Quirrell.

–¿Los perros, señor?

–Correcto.

Ahora fue el turno de los sangre pura de sorprenderse. Fue obvio en sus rostros que ninguno había considerado esa posibilidad.

–Les sorprenderá aprender –dijo Quirrell con seriedad–, que los perros atacan a más personas y _matan_ a más personas que ningún otro animal en Gran Bretaña, con la excepción de las abejas, a las cuales muchos muggles son alérgicos. Después de los perros son las vacas y los caballos, los cuales ocasionalmente causan accidentes o intoxicación. Para estar seguros, si se encuentran con un jabalí, sería mucho más peligroso que un perro, ¿pero cuántos jabalíes comparados con perros se encuentran todos los días?

Varias personas se rieron, aunque algo nerviosas.

–Es fácil sólo prestar atención a los peligros grandes y más extraños y olvidarse de los peligros más pequeños, pero bastante reales y que se observan con más frecuencia. Como resultado, pueden ser tomados por sorpresa y esto es lo más peligroso de todo. Una capacidad para analizar el peligro significa poder adivinar qué tan peligrosas son las cosas y cómo responder.

–Otro ejemplo: no se espera que el currículo de defensa incluya encantamientos para labores domésticas, pero ese es el caso. –Varias personas parecían confunidas por eso.

–Las doxys… tienen tres pulgadas de alto y pueden ser matadas con un periódico enrollado –dijo Quirrell–, pero también son criaturas clase 3X. Se reproducen rápidamente, vuelan en enjambres, y una mordida se infectará si no es tratada. Como muchas criaturas mágicas, son atraídas a la magia y es común que infesten hogares mágicos que no son limpiados adecuadamente. Incluyendo hogares en la ciudad. Incluyendo hogares de _hijos de muggles_ –dijo con una extraña sonrisa–, aunque en este último caso la infestación será mínima ya que hay menos magia.

Eso era nuevo para Harry y Hermione y podían notar que también para otros estudiantes nacidos de muggles. ¿Su sola presencia en sus hogares podía atraer plagas mágicas? ¿Por qué nadie les decía esas cosas?

Como si presintiera sus preguntas, Quirrell dio un cambio brusco y pareció cambiar de intención de nuevo.

–Como profesor de Estudios Muggles, repetidamente sugerí un seminario para que los estudiantes nacidos de muggles pudieran aprender importantes aspectos del mundo mágico como esos, aquello que no aprenderían en otro lado. El Consejo nunca consideró que los seminarios eran justificables debido a la cantidad mínima de estudiantes involucrados, pero creo que pueden imaginar lo útil que sería.

–Por supuesto, también considero que los estudiantes sangre pura necesitan una introducción al mundo muggle, algo a lo que el Consejo también se opuso a implementar. Primeramente, ¿alguien pudiera nombrar las violaciones más comunes, durante tiempo de paz, al Estatuto del Secreto?

Ahora, el profesor Quirrell en verdad estaba muy lejos del tema, pero algunos en la clase pensaron que era entretenido de algún modo. Entre todos, lograron adivinar correctamente que eran peleas entre magos y muggles, uso descuidado de magia en frente de muggles, y criaturas mágicas sueltas, pero se sorprendieron cuando Quirrell dijo que había otra causa mayor para tales violaciones.

–Seguramente usted lo sabe, señorita Bones –dijo.

La joven de cara redonda y cabello castaño rojizo a quien Harry había reconocido como la sobrina de la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, lucía nerviosa al ser el centro de atención, pero logró responder con un leve tartamudeo.

–¿Es el robo de artefactos mágicos, profesor?

–Precisamente. Los ladrones muggles toman todo lo que parezca valioso… una escoba que parezca una pieza de arte, algún aparato de uso doméstico mágico o encantado que parezca eléctrico, juguetes mágicos para los niños, o si se es descuidado, incluso una varita.

–El robo de artefactos mágicos ocurre con más frecuencia que peleas, y es reportado tanto como el uso descuidado de la magia. Y aun así, la mayoría de los magos dejan sus casas sin siquiera la protección de un _Colloportus_. Incluso para aquellos que no pueden pagar barreras profesionales, o que quizás viven en departamentos dónde éstas no son disponibles, ese hechizo es útil. Un _Colloportus_ evita que muggles puedan forzar la cerradura e incluso resiste los esfuerzos de entrada forzada, pero raramente es usado correctamente por el simple hecho de que tiene que ser utilizado cada vez que se abre la puerta… dejando la propiedad y sus secretos sin protección por pura flojera. La defensa de la propiedad también es defensa, y pasaremos un poco de tiempo explorando eso este año.

–Ahora, desafortunadamente, los estudiantes nacidos de muggles no tienen la opción de utilizar un _Colloportus_ … Es por eso por lo que un baúl encantado es muy útil, algo que no es mencionado a los estudiantes hijos de muggles.

Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era el plan del profesor Quirrell. Parecía estar intentando congraciarse con los estudiantes nacidos de muggles y, de hecho, estaba diciéndoles cosas que su familia debería de saber desde hacía años, cosas que ni siquiera Ted había pensado en decirles por lo común que eran en su mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, la actitud de Quirrell hacia los muggles parecía un poco altisonante. Aunque Harry no sabía mucho sobre el currículo de Estudios Muggles. Quizás así era como hacían las cosas. No le sorprendería.

–Sobre todo –dijo Quirrell–, espero que cada uno de los estudiantes en mi clase no sólo aprendan el material, pero que también entiendan por _qué_ lo están aprendiendo. Es sólo comprendiendo ese nivel más profundo que serán capaces de reaccionar a amenazas y situaciones nuevas. Después de todo, uno de los errores más grandes que cometerán… es el siempre estar peleando la última guerra. –Nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a Harry.

* * *

Salieron de defensa al final de la hora después de una lección normal sobre los detalles técnicos de teoría mágica que el profesor Quirrell les aseguró serían esenciales para aprender hechizos defensivos después.

–¿A dónde…? Ah, ahí está –susurró Harry a Hermione mientras caminaban a almorzar. Él la llevó hacia la joven de cabello castaño rojizo–. Disculpa, ¿Susan Bones? –Preguntó.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

–¡Ah! ¡Sr. P...P...Potter! –Exclamó.

 _¿Por qué siempre me tratan de "señor"?_

–Sólo es Harry, Susan. Mientras no estés en Slytherin. Y ella es mi hermana, Hermione –dijo extendiendo su mano.

Susan se rio nerviosa mientras estrechaba su mano.

–Encantada de conocerte. Lo siento… es sólo que… mi tía Amelia habla mucho sobre ti… eres una leyenda en el departamento de aurores.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

–Claro que lo soy –dijo él.

–Bueno, no en ese sentido… –dijo Susan–. Mi tía dice que tú pruebas que… que no deben de bajar la guardia porque alguien puede tener suerte. –Dijo esto rápidamente, con expresión precavida, como si esperara una mala respuesta.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron otra mirada y elevaron sus cejas.

–Eso es quizás lo más sensato que he escuchado en toda la semana –dijo Harry.

–¿Lo es? –Dijo Susan.

Hermione sonrió.

–Susan, nuestra prima, Andrómeda Tonks, ha dicho sólo cosas buenas de tu tía, y creo que si ella puede ignorar la leyenda del Niño Que Vivió, eso es una buena señal.

Los ojos de Susan se abrieron ampliamente. Observó a Harry, pero notó que estaba asintiendo junto a su hermana adoptiva. Les mostró una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias. Pensé… –Pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que _ella_ pensaba. _Sabía_ de algún modo que los libros eran inventados, y que la victoria de Harry sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes debió de ser suerte, pero aún era sorprendente el ver que el Niño Que Vivió también ignoraba la leyenda.

–Está bien –dijo Harry–. ¿Tú estás bien? Sé que el profesor Quirrell fue algo duro.

¿ _Estaba_ bien? Bueno, además de estar a punto de desmayarse, probablemente.

–S...sí –tartamudeó–. He… he escuchado cosas peores.

–Bueno, admito que no fue la manera más amable de establecer su punto, pero no creí que fuera tan malo –dijo Hermione.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a ella–. ¿No viste cómo se la pasaba observándome?

–Harry, _todos_ se la pasan mirándote –dijo secamente.

–No, en serio, parecía que estaba _burlándose_ cada vez que lo hacía.

–¿Pero por qué haría eso? Creo que estás imaginando cosas. Parece ser bastante sabio.

–¿Te _gusta_? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo sobre los muggles?

–Creo que estaba intentando establecer su punto. Nunca dijo nada malo sobre ellos, y _enseñó_ Estudios Muggles después de todo.

–Hermione, recuerda lo que dijeron los Tonks. El profesor de Defensa _siempre_ es malo.

–Bueno, _parece_ mejor que la mayoría, de acuerdo a mi tía –admitió Susan con una mueca–. Sí, no es muy amigable, pero es mejor que el que sea incompetente.

–Además, quizás resulte bien gracias a su contrato de un año –dijo Hermione–. Sólo es el primer día. Necesitas darle una oportunidad.

–De acuerdo –gruñó Harry. Pero se detuvo de golpe–. ¡Oh! Hermione, olvidé decirte algo.

–¿Qué?

–No aquí. Vamos… lo siento, Susan, es algo privado. –Harry tomó a su hermana por la muñeca y la llevó por un pasillo y después otro. Fue cuando estaba seguro que no había nadie alrededor que le dijo su historia.

–Harry, ¿qué es tan importante?

–Anoche… –susurró–. El sombrero seleccionador me dijo que ha visto a niños animagos dos veces antes.

La boca de Hermione se abrió por completo.

–¿En serio? –Susurró con entusiasmo–. ¿Hay otros? ¿Dijo quién?

–No, no dijo quién, pero dio a entender que ya habían muerto… y dijo que "puede que las pistas aún estén ahí para ser encontradas".

–Deberíamos de intentar averiguarlo… ¿le dijiste a McGonagall?

–Aún no. No he tenido el tiempo.

–Bueno, creo que deberías decirle el miércoles. Y deberíamos de averiguar quiénes son. Quizás aprendamos algo útil.

Harry sonrió a su hermana. Debió de saber que haría ese su primer proyecto de investigación del año.

En el Gran Comedor, Susan Bones se sentó a almorzar un poco distraída, pero no mucho. Hijos de Casas Nobles tenían que lidiar con asuntos importantes privados con frecuencia. Y si el Niño Que Vivió en verdad sólo era un niño, _probablemente_ no sería nada relacionado con las artes oscuras. Nada de lo que tuviera que escribir a casa… por ahora.

* * *

La respuesta de los padres de Draco Malfoy llegó durante la cena la noche siguiente. Después de darse un momento para presumir a sus compañeros que _él_ había recibido una entrega especial durante la cena (un privilegio sólo permitido a hijos de Casas Nobles que necesitan recibir "correspondencia política urgente"), desenvolvió el paquete con ranas de chocolate y abrió el sobre. Un simple truco que su madre le había enseñado le permitió guardar en su bolsillo el sobre encantado pequeño que sabía se encontraba dentro sin que nadie lo notara. La carta principal era genérica, con felicitaciones por haber sido seleccionado para Slytherin y buenos deseos para el año… nada sospechoso, excepto quizás porque era tan ordinaria.

Desafortunadamente, fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Harry Potter, de entre todos, se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso al tener que atravesar el comedor al final de la cena. No era el primero en hacer algo así, pero era muy extraño, usualmente sólo hecho por hermanos en casas separadas. Las gemelas Patil lo hacían, pero como las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban juntas, usualmente se sentaban dándose la espalda.

Harry sintió todas las miradas sobre él mientras caminaba hacia los Slytherin de primer año. Eso sería algo inusual para cualquier Gryffindor, y más para él, pero la mayoría entendió lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegó a la mesa.

–¿Qué quieres, Potter? –Dijo Pansy Parkinson, una niña con una mueca permanente que parecía no poder despegarse de Malfoy.

–Disculpe, señorita Parkinson –dijo Harry–. Simplemente quería introducirme a la hija de la Casa Noble y Antigua de los Greengrass y al heredero de la Casa de los Nott.

Theodore Nott se tensó como si estuviera a punto de atacar, pero Daphne Greengrass se puso de pie y prestó atención, extendiendo una mano hacia Harry.

–De parte de la Casa de los Greengrass, estoy honrada de conocerle, Lord Potter.

Harry estrechó su mano.

–Los títulos no son necesarios aquí, señorita Greengrass, pero también es un honor conocerle.

Draco se preguntó brevemente porque Potter estaba actuando tan rápidamente, hasta que recordó el alboroto que causaría el periódico la mañana siguiente sin importar lo que dijera. Sus padres le habían enseñado lo suficiente sobre primeras impresiones.

Theo lanzó una mirada a Draco, quien asintió en su dirección, algo que Harry notó con facilidad.

–Encantado de conocerle, Sr. Potter –murmuró. Ninguno de los dos extendió la mano.

No era mucho, Harry lo sabía, pero si pudiera comenzar las cosas bien con Daphne, sería una gran ayuda más adelante. Le gustara o no, estaba atrapado en la política del mundo mágico, y Andi ciertamente necesitaría el voto de Adrian Greengrass para la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. Y también estaba el _otro_ propósito de su ejercicio: cubrir a su hermana para que hiciera algo más privado.

Con Harry distrayendo a todos en el Gran Comedor, pocos notaron a Hermione deslizarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff y acercarse a un grupo que adivinó eran niños de segundo año.

–Disculpen –dijo tímidamente. Todos la observaron con sorpresa–. Estoy buscando a Sullivan Fawley.

Un niño de cabello castaño y ondulado no muy diferente al de ella la observó.

–Soy yo –dijo.

–Hola, soy Hermione Granger –dijo un poco incómoda. –Y… y creo que somos parientes.

–¿Lo somos? –Dijo Sullivan Fawley–. Pensaba que eras hija de muggles… o eso es lo que dicen todos.

–Pues, lo soy… pero mi abuela era squib. –Hermione no estaba segura de que ocurriría, pero los Hufflepuff no dijeron nada–. Su nombre era Emilie Fawley.

–¿La tía abuela Emilie? –Dijo Sullivan con sorpresa–. ¿En verdad? Mi papá casi nunca habla de ella. ¿Aún sigue con vida?

–No, me temo que no. Murió durante la guerra.

–Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Pero aun así, deberíamos de hablar uno de estos días. Estoy seguro de que quieres saber más de tu familia.

–Claro. ¿Qué tal en la biblioteca algún día después de clases?

–Eh… sí, claro –dijo Sullivan con escepticismo.

–Oh, es mejor que me vaya –dijo Hermione notando que Harry concluía su conversación–. Fue un placer conocerte, Sullivan.

–Tú también –dijo asintiendo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso y se reunía con Harry, escuchó los susurros entusiasmados detrás de ella.

–¿Estás relacionado con la hermana de Harry Potter? –Hermione suspiró. ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser así?

* * *

Draco esperó hasta que estuvo sólo en su dormitorio antes de abrir el _otro_ sobre, el cual estaba encantado para que sólo él lo abriera, y preferiblemente ser quemado después de ser leído. Sus padres no necesitaban una excusa para consentirlo, pero era una manera conveniente de esconder el mensaje _real_ :

 _Querido hijo:_

 _El rechazo de Lord Potter no es una gran pérdida. Era de esperarse considerando el pasado de su familia y el contacto que sin duda ha tenido con Dumbledore durante los últimos años. Sin embargo, el que Potter llegara a Hogwarts con una hermana nacida de muggles_ _no_ _era esperado y merece atención. El hecho de que ambos no fueran seleccionados rápidamente para Gryffindor también merece algo de investigación. Si tienen tendencias Ravenclaw o Slytherin, pronto se volverán aparentes y tendrán que ser consideradas en cualquier plan. Actúa con cautela alrededor de Potter y su hermana. Observa, escucha, y aprende antes de hacer cualquier movimiento._

 _Presta atención en particular a cualquier interacción que Potter tenga con Dumbledore. Nuestras fuentes indican que Andrómeda Tonks estuvo involucrada en el entrenamiento de Potter. Sin embargo, el manipulador mantiene sus cartas ocultas y es algo sorpresivo que permitiera que se involucrara. Si hay algún tipo de fricción entre Potter y Dumbledore que pueda ser explotada, eso será un arma valiosa en contra de los planes actuales de los liberales._

 _Tampoco debes ignorar a Longbottom. El Sombrero ve rasgos que están ocultos de los demás, y aunque ofrece la posibilidad de decidir,_ _no_ _puede ser comprado. Los Nott reportaron que fue la selección que tomó más tiempo, lo cual es considerado una señal de un mago poderoso. Longbottom también debe de ser observado con atención._

 _Sabemos que no nos defraudarás, hijo._

 _Tus padres._

Draco leyó la carta más de tres veces para asegurarse que la recordaría antes de arrojarla al fuego. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se acababan de volver más complicadas.


	18. Clases y katas

Una JK Rowling para gobernarlos a todos, una JK Rowling para encontrarlos. Una JK Rowling para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas.

 **Notas del autor:** Crédito para Sarah1281 por señalar la conexión entre el lenguaje de las flores y las preguntas de Snape en _¡Oh God Not Again!_ La respuesta de Harry vendrá pronto.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_. El lenguaje de las flores en referencia a las preguntas de Snape aparece en muchos fanfiction, aunque no lo he visto mucho en fics en español (recomendaciones son más que aceptadas). Es una curiosa teoría que disfruto mucho. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 _Diario el Profeta_

 _Martes, 8 de septiembre de 1991_

 _¡EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ FUE CRIADO POR MUGGLES!_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _Después de semanas de especulación, el_ Profeta _puede confirmar que Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió y derrotó a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, fue, de hecho, criado por una familia muggle. Esto fue confirmado el domingo cuando, de acuerdo a un número de cartas recibidas por padres de estudiantes en Hogwarts, Potter llegó a Hogwarts en compañía de una hermana adoptiva en su año, una hija de muggles llamada Hermione Granger. Se cree que esta hermana es la misma niña que fue vista acompañando a Potter durante sus dos viajes al callejón Diagon durante el verano. Tanto Potter como Granger fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor, la misma casa que los padres biológicos de Potter._

 _Pero esta no es la historia completa. De acuerdo a los reportes, el mismo Potter mencionó haber sido criado por los parientes de su madre hija de muggles durante varios años antes de ser adoptado por su familia actual. Por qué el Jefe de Magos, Albus Dumbledore, quien se nombró a sí mismo como el guardián mágico del niño, lo removió de su familia más cercana con quien lo había dejado para llevarlo con los padres del primer hijo de muggles disponible es un misterio y sólo aumenta la preocupación sobre su control sobre Potter._

 _Hablar con las conexiones de Potter, ya sean mágicas o muggle, podría aclarar varias cosas sobre la situación. Sin embargo, los adultos alrededor del Niño Que Vivió continúan queriendo ocultar del mundo mágico conocimiento sobre su salvador. Tanto oficiales del ministerio como Dumbledore se rehusaron a responder preguntas sobre Potter, y la oficina de su representante, Andrómeda Tonks, también se rehusó a dar comentario._

 _Indagación en el sistema legal muggle tampoco produjo resultados ya que documentos sobre Potter están sellados bajo la Ley de Protección de Menores, la cual protege las identidades de los niños en procedimientos legales. Bajo la ley actual, el Ministerio honra esto y otros estatutos muggles._

 _Mary MacDonald, compañera de cuarto de la madre de Harry Potter, Lily Potter (anteriormente Evans), en Hogwarts mencionó que la Sra. Potter tenía una hermana llamada Petunia, pero no recordó más sobre ella. Búsqueda de algún registro sobre Petunia Evans o alguien de nombre Granger con descripción similar a la de la familia adoptiva de Potter tampoco ha dado resultados._

 _Reacciones a la noticia han sido variadas. Miembro liberal del Wizengamot y amigo de Albus Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, comentó: "No, no sé nada sobre dónde ha estado el niño, pero ¿qué tiene de malo que haya sido criado por muggles? Muchos hijos de muggles han prosperado en esta comunidad". Sin embargo, otros no demostraron su apoyo. Miembro conservador del Wizengamot, Robert Jugson, dijo: "Bueno, ciertamente es de interés si el héroe del mundo mágico ni siquiera fue criado_ en _el mundo mágico. En mi opinión, hay una división cultural que los hijos de muggles nunca son capaces de atravesar por completo, y eso pudiera causar problemas si el Sr. Potter decidiera tomar su puesto hereditario en el Wizengamot. Pero desafortunadamente, este es otro de los muchos errores de Dumbledore en su tiempo como Jefe de Magos"._

 _Nosotros en_ el Profeta _continuaremos demandando que los que controlan al Sr. Potter respondan a nuestras preguntas. ¿Cómo es que terminó en esta situación? ¿Por qué es que lo mantuvieron tan aislado? ¿Qué planes quiere implementar Albus Dumbledore usando al Sr. Potter? Nuestra investigación sobre estos problemas continúa._

–¿En serio? –Se quejó Harry–. Lo hace sonar como que _quería_ quedarme con mis parientes.

–Bueno, no sabe otra cosa –dijo Hermione mordiendo su pan tostado–. No le hemos dicho a nadie la verdadera historia.

–Quizás deberíamos escribir una respuesta.

–No, Harry. Recuerda lo que dijo Andi. Deja que ella lo maneje. Nos escribirá si necesita de nuestra ayuda.

–De acuerdo –gruñó.

* * *

Harry recibió varias preguntas sobre el artículo ese día, a las cuales respondió (con honestidad) que su adopción fue aprobada por todos los involucrados, incluyéndolo a él, y que estaba muy feliz con su familia actual. Y que estaba al tanto de los planes de Dumbledore con respecto a él. Y no, ciertamente _no_ iba a decirles dónde vivía.

Tuvieron Encantamientos esa mañana junto a los Ravenclaw. Por la descripción de Dora, habían escuchado que el profesor Flitwick era un hombre pequeño que se emocionaba fácilmente y gustaba de dramatizar, y no los decepcionó. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry al pasar lista, dio un chillido entusiasmado y se cayó detrás de su escritorio.

–Discúlpeme, Sr. Potter –dijo mientras se subía de nuevo a su pila de libros–. Pensé que vi a su padre sentado en frente de mí por un momento. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, ¿Dean Thomas?

–Presente…

Flitwick comenzó la lección sobre teoría general de Encantamientos y por qué cada elemento (palabras, ritmo, inflexión, y movimiento de la varita) era importante. Hacia el final de la lección, les enseñó el encantamiento para encender sus varitas, el cual era el encantamiento más sencillo (dependiendo si se contaba el contrahechizo por separado). El movimiento de la varita era simplemente agitarla, y la encantación sólo tenía dos sílabas: _Lumos_.

Al igual que en Transformaciones, la mayoría de la clase que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir o controlar su magia tuvo problema en producir resultados. Unos cuantos Ravenclaw lo lograron en su primer intento, pero algunos, como Neville, no produjeron ninguna luz. Otros produjeron una luz por unos cuantos segundos antes de que se apagara en un parpadeo, o era del color incorrecto, o en el caso de Ron Weasley, estaba acompañada de un zumbido. Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, parecían tener el problema opuesto.

Harry agitó su varita y dijo _Lumos_. Hubo una luz brillante que se apagó rápidamente, como una bombilla desgastándose.

–Eso es extraño –dijo.

–Me pregunto porque hizo eso –dijo Hermione.

–No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

–De acuerdo –Hermione agitó su propia varita–. _Lumos_. –Hubo un ruido, como un látigo, y una luz aún más brillante, como el flash de una cámara, la cual deslumbró a todos en el cuarto.

–Oh, vaya –chilló el profesor Flitwick.

–¿Mucho poder? –Sugirió Harry.

–Tal vez. –Hermione lo intentó nuevamente, agitando con suavidad su varita y enviando menos poder. Creó un flash más débil, como el de Harry, pero aún era un flash.

Ambos lo intentaron un par de veces, con resultados similares, y finalmente el profesor Flitwick les habló.

–Sr. Potter, señorita Granger, por favor permanezcan después de clase. Quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado.

–Sí, profesor –dijo Harry. Hermione lucía derrotada. ¿Cómo es que estaban atrasados de esa manera aunque sólo era el segundo día?

La mayoría de los estudiantes logró que funcionara el hechizo para el final de la clase, pero Harry y Hermione no pudieron lograrlo. Esperaron hasta que todos se hubieran ido y se acercaron al escritorio.

Para su sorpresa, Flitwick se bajó de su pila de libros y se sentó al borde de su escritorio, balanceando sus pies.

–Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado practicando magia sin varita? –Dijo en tono de conversación.

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro algo nerviosos.

–¿Cómo supo, profesor? –Preguntó Harry.

–La profesora McGonagall me informó, por supuesto –dijo–. Pero fue obvio por sus reacciones al encantamiento para encender sus varitas. No son los primeros estudiantes en llegar a mi clase con un talento para la magia sin varita. De hecho, tu madre, Potter, era muy buena. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo?

–Comenzamos hace unos cuatro años, profesor –respondió Hermione.

Las cejas de Flitwick se elevaron ante su respuesta.

–¿En verdad? ¿Qué hechizos han intentado?

–Bueno, somos mejores para la levitación –dijo Harry.

–Ah, ¿pudiera verlo?

–Supongo. –Miraron a su alrededor y Hermione señaló a Harry la pequeña pila de libros. Ambos agitaron su mano en dirección a la pila, y los dos libros hasta arriba flotaron sobre el resto.

–Oh, ¡bien hecho! –Dijo Flitwick aplaudiendo–. ¡Espléndido! No he visto a nadie hacer eso en años sin entrenamiento formal. –Después pareció recordar algo–. Por pura casualidad, ¿ustedes ayudaron a cierta Nymphadora Tonks con su proyecto de Encantamientos para sus EXTASIS?

Harry sonrió.

–Quizás le dimos unas cuantas indicaciones.

Flitwick sonrió de vuelta, lo cual fue un poco intimidante considerando que era parte duende y un antiguo campeón de duelo.

–Bueno, pues –dijo regresando al tema–, el problema que tienen con su encantamiento _Lumos_ es el mismo que he visto en todos los estudiantes que son buenos para la magia sin varita.

–¿Lo es? –Dijo Harry–. Pensé que estábamos usando mucho poder, pero…

–No, no del todo correcto. La dificultad es que no están acostumbrados a controlar su magia con una varita, la cual es una buena habilidad, pero he descubierto que las personas no tienen la paciencia para aprenderlo. Usamos varitas porque nos permiten enfocar la magia y que fluya más libremente, haciendo que sea más fácil aprender hechizos nuevos. El problema que ustedes tienen no es que estén utilizando mucha energía, pero que, en el flujo libre que permite la varita, la están liberando muy rápidamente.

–¿Cómo un cortocircuito? –Dijo Hermione.

–No estoy familiarizado con ese término –dijo Flitwick después de un momento.

–Oh, bueno, es lo mismo con la electricidad… De hecho, profesor, hicimos explotar muchas bombillas eléctricas cuando comenzamos –dijo algo avergonzada.

–Por supuesto –dijo Flitwick–. Es el mismo principio. Tendrían que haber aprendido el suficiente control para disminuir la cantidad de energía liberada por la magia accidental para que fuera magia controlada sin varita. Muchas personas no aprenden a llamar tanto poder, pero _ustedes_ deberán de aprender a controlar aún más para poder utilizar sus varitas. Sólo se requiere una gota de magia para usar _Lumos_. Porque no intentan el hechizo nuevamente, y esta vez, concéntrense en liberar la energía más lento de lo normal.

–De acuerdo, profesor –dijo Harry. Sacó su varita, pero mantuvo su brazo tan relajado como pudo, enfocándose en dejar que la sensación cálida de la magia fluyera naturalmente al núcleo conductor que era la pluma de fénix en lugar de forzarla. Agitó levemente y susurró: _Lumos_.

La punta de su varita brilló con una suave luz amarillenta que se mantuvo incluso cuando movió su varita. Se rio cuando vio que el encantamiento finalmente funcionaba.

Al ver el éxito de su hermano, Hermione frunció el ceño y se concentró y también logró realizar con éxito el encantamiento _Lumos._

–¡Excelente! –Lloró el profesor Flitwick–. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry y Hermione brillaron ante el cumplido, pero al distraerse, ambos perdieron el control. Un momento después, sus luces brillaron con fuerza y se apagaron en un flash.

–Oh… bueno, por supuesto, necesitarán más práctica –dijo Flitwick–. Ahora, probablemente no encuentren este problema en Transformaciones ya que están aprendiendo a _moldear_ su magia. Pero en _Encantamientos_ , donde debe de _lanzar_ su magia, necesitarán mantener control y cambiar rápidamente de un estilo al otro. Ya saben los principios de cómo hacerlo, así que sigan practicando y vengan a verme si tienen más problemas. Estoy seguro de que se pondrán al corriente en poco tiempo.

–Sí, profesor –dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

–Ahora, creo que los dos deben de apresurarse e ir a almorzar. Ta-ta.

Ambos asintieron y dejaron el aula. Filius Flitwick sonrió pensativamente mientras recordaba cómo había ayudado a cierta Lily Evans con el mismo problema, y cómo ella había logrado convertirse en una de sus mejores estudiantes. Sí, pensó, sería un placer tener a esos dos en su clase.

* * *

–¿Otros dos niños animagos? –Exclamó la profesora McGonagall con sorpresa–. ¿Está seguro, Sr. Potter?

Harry y Hermione habían llegado temprano a la clase de Transformaciones el miércoles para hablar con la profesora a solas. Ahora que ya habían asistido a todas sus clases una vez, excepto por Astronomía y Pociones, tenían más tiempo para pensar sobre otras cosas. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall pensó que era _muy_ temprano para ese tipo de noticias.

–Eso es lo que dijo el sombrero –respondió Harry–. ¿Sabe algo sobre ellos?

–No, me temo que no. Pensé que era imposible hasta que te conocí. ¿El sombrero seleccionador dijo algo más?

–Sólo que "las pistas pudieran seguir ahí para ser encontradas". Esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudarnos, profesora.

Hermione intervino.

–Pensamos que podríamos investigar los animagos conocidos en la historia y buscar pistas en sus vidas, pero…

–Pero los registros no incluyen mucho de antes de la fundación del Ministerio –terminó McGonagall por ella–. Y eso sin contar a los que nunca se registraron. –Y ella sabía que dos de ellos eran muy cercanos a Harry Potter–. Sería un buen lugar para comenzar, aunque… _quizás_ también deberían de buscar a parientes de animagos conocidos –dijo con cautela–. Se considera que la aptitud para la habilidad pudiera ser algo que se encuentra en las familias.

–¿En serio…? –Dijo Hermione, su mente comenzando a pensar en las posibilidades–. Eso sería muy útil. Gracias, profesora.

–No hay de qué, señorita Granger. ¿Hay algo más?

–Pues… –Hermione lanzó una mirada a Harry y se acercó más al escritorio de McGonagall. Bajó su voz hasta que fue casi un susurro–, si no es molestia, profesora, usted _dijo_ una vez que estaría dispuesta a enseñar a una estudiante la transformación animaga si hubiera una buena razón…

McGonagall abrió su boca y la cerró nuevamente, intentando recordar en qué momento hubiera dicho algo así. Vagamente regresó a ella… su primer encuentro con Harry, quien parecía estar ocultando su sonrisa. Sólo Hermione Granger recordaría una promesa que había ocurrido seis años atrás, pensó.

–Es sólo que nuestros padres quieren que estemos bien preparados –agregó Hermione.

McGonagall dudó que Dan y Emma hubieran sido consultados sobre tal "preparación", pero aunque Hermione no estaba mal acerca de su opinión sobre el tema, ahora _no_ era el momento.

–Señorita Granger –dijo intentando hablar con calma–, esta es sólo tu segunda lección en transformaciones. Cuando lleguemos a la lección sobre transformar seres vivos, comenzarás a apreciar lo difícil que es lo que acabas de pedir.

–Sí, profesora –dijo, claramente decepcionada, pero después escucharon los pasos de los demás estudiantes y rápidamente tomaron asiento.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y suspiró internamente, intentando actuar como si todo fuera normal y enfocándose en el hecho de que aún tenía que _enseñar_ ese día. Pero, ¿cuándo eran las cosas _normales_ alrededor de Harry Potter? O, comenzaba a pensar, ¿alrededor de Hermione Granger?

* * *

El almuerzo era la comida más esporádica en Hogwarts, con varias personas sólo entrando al Gran Comedor por algo rápido en lugar de quedarse toda la hora. Eso lo hacía el momento ideal para discutir temas que, aunque no secretos, eran algo personales, y algo que Harry y Hermione no querían publicados aún.

–En verdad necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde practicar karate –dijo Hermione mientras comían unos sándwiches–. Necesitamos mantenernos en forma.

–Pues sí –dijo su hermano–, aunque ya no estamos tomando lecciones, y tenemos mucha tarea.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez _él_ pensaba que era mucho.

–Quizás sólo media hora todos los días antes de la cena para practicar los katas –dijo ella.

–Bueno, de acuerdo, pero necesitamos encontrar un lugar oculto. No queremos atraer _tanto_ la atención.

–Lo sé. Ese pasillo cerca de la torre norte no parece que se usa mucho, y está cerca de los dormitorios. Podemos revisarlo después de Herbología.

–De acuerdo –accedió Harry. Debió de saber que su hermana ya tendría un plan.

Después de que las clases terminaron esa tarde, dos Gryffindor deambularon alrededor del séptimo piso para asegurarse que no había puertas o pasillos ocultos que no hubieran visto antes. El pasillo entre la torre de Gryffindor y la torre norte era polvoso y raramente usado. Lo más cercano era una escalera que llevaba a la enfermería. Parecía el área más oculta que encontrarían sin ir al otro lado del castillo, a los pasillos sin uso alrededor de la biblioteca.

Fue ahí que los dos niños, aun usando sus túnicas, comenzaron a practicar movimientos de pelea que raramente eran vistos en el mundo mágico excepto en el este. Las túnicas de la escuela no eran tan convenientes como sus karategi, pero eran menos obvias y más cerca a la realidad, aunque claro, la realidad ahora involucraría el uso de varitas.

Por supuesto, practicar karate no era una actividad silenciosa; aun cuando trataron de mantener el ruido lo más bajo que pudieron, era posible que atrajeran _algo_ de atención. Y sí, mientras practicaban, una mujer de cabello castaño aún más alborotado que el de Hermione y con lentes que la hacían lucir como un insecto gigante caminó por el pasillo desde la torre norte, ignorando todo menos las cartas en sus manos.

–Mm… –murmuró con voz titubeante–, dos de espadas, fuerza, as de espadas, caballo de espadas, la luna, la torre, y… ¿la muerte en reverso? Dos guerreros imponentes que traerán victoria, uno con un gran secreto, ¿qué escapará del peligro mortal? Tonterías.

Fue entonces que escuchó el ruido: golpes rítmicos y gritos kiai sincronizados. Y levantó la mirada y vio lo más extraño que había visto en mucho tiempo: dos niños de once años, uno de ellos famoso por derrotar al mago oscuro más temido de la última era, golpeando y pateando con agresividad a oponentes ocultos en sincronía.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de notarla, Sybill Trelawney se dio la vuelta para regresar a su torre.

–Mucho jerez –murmuró.

Unos minutos después, un niño de tez oscura con un cuaderno de dibujo en su mano también escuchó el ruido mientras caminaba desde la otra dirección.

Harry lo vio en la esquina y se detuvo al instante para hablar con él.

–¡Hi-yah! –Dijo su hermana continuando.

–¡Hermione!

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

–Ah, hola, Dean –dijo cuando vio a quien se había acercado.

Dean Thomas, quien había sido criado por muggles, no estaba tan deslumbrado por el Niño Que Vivió, pero ciertamente conocía habilidades impresionantes cuando las veía.

–Increíble, ¿ustedes saben karate?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Hermione sacudió los hombros. Iba a ser revelado eventualmente.

–Eh, sí –dijo Harry–. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que sería buena preparación para los duelos después.

–Genial. ¿Les molesta si los dibujo? Estaba buscando algo que dibujar alrededor del castillo.

–Eh… supongo que no. ¿Hermione?

–Sí, claro, adelante.

Regresaron a sus katas mientras Dean se recargaba contra la pared y comenzaba a dibujar, aunque estaba algo distraído por todo lo que sabían los niños. Fueron veinte minutos después, sudando y sin aliento pero sintiéndose mejor, que concluyeron para ver su trabajo.

–Dean, es en verdad muy bueno –dijo Hermione. Los había capturado en medio de un movimiento, un golpe poderoso y fuerte, con una expresión de victoria en sus rostros. Ellos estaban seguros que el dibujo era increíble, pero en la opinión de Dean, no era el mejor.

–Gracias –dijo–. Me dieron mucho con lo que trabajar. ¿Ustedes son, cinturones negros o lo que sea?

–Ajá –dijo Harry casualmente.

–Bueno, técnicamente, nuestro rango es juvenil –lo corrigió Hermione–. Aún no podríamos luchar contra un adulto bien entrenado, pero aprendimos lo mismo que ellos.

–¡Excelente! ¿Lo quieren? –Dijo removiendo el dibujo de su cuaderno–. Puedo dibujar más.

–Claro, gracias –dijo Harry. A sus padres le gustaría, pensó, y sería mejor que si terminara en el periódico de algún modo.

* * *

Para el viernes por la mañana los rumores habían comenzado a circular alrededor de la escuela sobre la "práctica de duelos muggle" que realizaban todas las tardes, pero se sorprendieron y relajaron al saber que no hubo gran revuelo al respecto. Una conversación rápida con Seamus Finnigan, a quien Dean se lo había comentado, les hizo entender porque.

–Bueno, eres Harry Potter –dijo el niño irlandés–. Por supuesto que estás haciendo un entrenamiento especial.

A Harry le incomodó un poco eso. Aparentemente, lo que era una habilidad sorprendente a los seis años de edad, o nueve ya que Dora se había sorprendido más cuando rompieron esas tablas, era de esperarse a los once años, por lo menos si se era el Niño Que Vivió.

En todo caso, esa mañana, Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron por una razón diferente cuando Hedwig les entregó una carta junto con su periódico diario. Hermione abrió el sobre y, con dificultad, leyó la nota llena de garabatos.

 _Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

 _Lamento que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar durante el banquete de bienvenida. Supuse que querrían escuchar más sobre los padres de Harry, y quiero escuchar todo sobre su primera semana. Sé que tienen libres la mayoría de los viernes en la tarde, ¿por qué no vienen por una taza de té alrededor de las tres? Envíen su respuesta de vuelta con Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

–Que amable de su parte –dijo Hermione–. Tenemos que ir a verlo.

–Sí, _y_ él simplemente me llama "Harry" –respondió su hermano. Tomó la nota y escribió en la parte de atrás: _Gracias por la invitación. Te veremos a las tres, Harry y Hermione_ –. Lleva esto de vuelta a Hagrid, por favor –le dijo a Hedwig entregándole la nota. Ella la tomó y salió volando del gran comedor.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, antes de poder ir a ver a Hagrid tenían que sobrevivir una lección doble de Pociones con los Slytherin. Tanto Hermione como Harry, al igual que el resto de los Gryffindor de hecho, estaban en alerta cuando entraron a las mazmorras. Si el profesor Snape estaba interesado en un ambiente intimidante, ciertamente lo había logrado. El aula era fría y estaba llena de un olor a humedad. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura con repisas conteniendo frascos con líquido y animales y partes de animales.

Severus Snape, antiguo mortífago, experto en las artes oscuras, y renombrado Maestro de Pociones, se deslizó dentro del aula como un fantasma vestido de negro a la diez en punto y se dirigió a su enorme escritorio para pasar lista. Se detuvo cuando llegó al nombre de Harry.

– _Ah, sí –murmuró–. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad._

Eso no era una buena señal.

 _Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca._ Sabían que ellos no debían antagonizar a Harry Potter, pero si los rumores eran ciertos, estaban a punto de ver fuegos artificiales de alguien que sí _podía_ salirse con la suya.

Snape observó a la clase con su mirada penetrante y comenzó a hablar con voz suave y algo amenazante:

– _Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones –comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo–. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar._

La clase continuó en silencio después de que terminó. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Eso sonaba justo como Dora lo había descrito.

Snape lo estaba mirando directamente. Instintivamente, él lo miró de vuelta con intensidad.

– _¡Potter! –Dijo de pronto Snape–. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?_

Harry tenía sólo una vaga idea de _cuáles_ eran esas plantas ya que sólo había dado un vistazo a _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_. Había leído _Filtros y pociones mágicos_ con más atención, pero no recordaba haber visto esa combinación. Aunque quizás estaba ahí ya que Hermione había levantado su mano.

Harry lanzó una mirada escéptica a su hermana. Al otro lado del aula, notó que Draco Malfoy tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Puso todos esos pensamientos de lado y miró a Snape a los ojos, intentando responder con calma.

–No lo sé, señor.

Snape continuó observándolo de tal manera que sería la envidia de cualquier gato molesto, y después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

– _Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo._

 _No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione._

– _Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?_

Hermione elevó su mano aún más alto, pero Harry se sabía esa. Andi les había dado a él y a Hermione un bezoar y pedido que lo llevaran con ellos todo el tiempo, "por si acaso", aparentemente algo que miembros de familias de Casas Nobles hacían todo el tiempo.

–En el estómago de una cabra, señor –dijo–, aunque en el caso de envenenamiento, supongo que sería más rápido revisar los gabinetes.

El resto de los Gryffindor rieron ante eso, pero a Snape no le agradó.

–Un punto menos de Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter –dijo–, y quizás también me puedas decir la diferencia entre néctar y miel.

Hermione comenzó a levantar su mano, pero Harry la detuvo y la forzó abajo.

–Yo... creo que son lo mismo, señor –dijo.

–Mm… correcto –gruñó Snape, finalmente moviendo su mirada para ocultar su leve sorpresa–. _Si_ se ignora el hecho de que la miel es un producto del néctar. Bueno, supongo que tu conocimiento es… adecuado… para ser un principiante, Potter. Y _para tu información, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?_

 _Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos_. Harry parpadeó y lanzó una mirada a los Slytherin y vio que Malfoy y sus secuaces lucían molestos.

La clase de Pociones resultó mejor de lo que habían esperado, probablemente porque sabían que esperar. Snape no era de explicar mucho, prefiriendo caminar alrededor y observar mientras trabajaban en una poción para curar forúnculos, y por supuesto, criticando a los Gryffindor cada vez que podía. Aunque con Harry y Hermione trabajando juntos, no había mucho que pudiera criticar aún si no los elogió, ni a nadie, a excepción de Malfoy.

Aun así, no hubo muchos problemas hasta…

–Espera, ¿dice que hay que agregar las púas de puercoespín ahí…?

¡CRACK!

Detrás de Harry y Hermione, el caldero de Neville y Ron se derritió, manchando a Neville de la poción sin terminar y causando que se llenara de dolorosos forúnculos. Snape quitó un punto a Ron por no notar el error antes y los envió a la enfermería.

Para su suerte, eso fue lo peor que ocurrió durante la lección. Cuando Harry y Hermione entregaron su muestra al final de la clase, Snape la examinó y les informó, sin entusiasmo, que recibirían una S.

* * *

La clase terminó a las dos el viernes, por lo que Harry sugirió que fueran a visitar a Neville a la enfermería antes de ir a ver a Hagrid. Resultó que estaba a punto de ser dado de alta.

–Sí, eh, supongo que fue suerte que era una poción de bajo nivel –les dijo–. Las más complicadas pueden dar muy malos resultados si caen sobre ti antes de terminar.

–Es terrible que nadie hace nada sobre el profesor Snape –se quejó Hermione–. Fue muy injusto con ustedes. –Neville asintió.

–No pensé que fue injusto conmigo –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué? ¿Y qué de todas esas preguntas que te hizo? –Dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, sí, pero sólo me quitó un punto. Estaba preocupado de que sería peor.

–Harry, lo busqué. El Filtro de muertos en vida es una poción de nivel EXTASIS. No debió de esperar que supieras eso.

–Tú lo sabías –dijo con una sonrisa.

Su hermana cruzó los brazos con molestia.

–Pero eso es lo extraño… –continuó–. Mione, ¿te acuerdas de las flores en casa de Andi?

Lo recordaba. Los Granger las habían visto en cuanto habían entrado.

 _La sala de estar de los Tonks estaba mucho más decorada que la de los Granger, con delicadas mesas pequeñas y plantas en macetas y muebles más lujosos. Los Granger tenían el dinero para realizar algo así si quisieran, pero con niños más pequeños en la casa, no valía la pena. En una esquina, observaron un elaborado arreglo floral con flores amarillas, moradas, y blancas en una vasija._

– _Esas flores son hermosas –mencionó Emma._

– _Gracias –dijo Andi–. De hecho, fue mi jefe, Hippocrates Smethwyck, quien las envió. Fueron un cumplido por la carta que envié en respuesta al artículo de Rita Skeeter en el Profeta._

– _¿Lo son?_

– _Sí, es el lenguaje de las flores._

– _Lo siento, nunca lo he aprendido._

– _No, incluso en el mundo mágico, muy pocos fuera de las familias antiguas lo saben, pero amigos en el Wizengamot las utilizan para enviarse mensajes. ¿Ven aquí? –Señaló unas de las flores–. Girasoles y adelfas: "Admiro tu valentía". Jabonero de la china y mejorana: "por oponerse a las ilusiones". Áster doble: "Comparto tus sentimientos". Y acónito significa misantropía… juntos, básicamente dicen: "A mí tampoco me agradan". Y la salvia y arroyuela es salud combinada con pretensión porque ambos somos sanadores y políticos al mismo tiempo. –Emma rio ante eso._

– _Increíble, ¿se puede decir todo eso con flores? –Dijo Hermione._

– _Ajá. Hay un libro sobre el tema por aquí en algún lado. Fue muy popular durante la época victoriana._

–Sí –dijo Hermione recordando la visita–. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con esto?

–Bueno… Vi el rostro de Malfoy cuando Snape hizo la primera pregunta. Lucía sorprendido, como si Snape hizo algo que no hubiera esperado. Creo que hubo un mensaje oculto en la pregunta.

–Pero, ¿por qué haría eso? Creo que sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta difícil para molestarte –insistió ella.

–No lo sé… Neville, ¿tú conoces el lenguaje de las flores?

–Un poco –dijo el niño de cara redonda–. Probablemente debería de conocerlo mejor… hago mucha jardinería.

–¿Sabes lo que significan asfódelo y ajenjo?

–No, lo siento. Tu prima probablemente lo sabe.

–Sí. Mione, ¿alguna vez leíste ese libro en la casa de Andi?

–N...no –admitió ella algo avergonzada–. No tuve tiempo entre todos los otros libros… pero creo que ajenjo significa "amargura". Estoy segura de que está en la Biblia… Harry, si es así pudiera haber sido un insulto.

–Mm, quizás –admitió Harry–. Creo que tendré que escribir a Andi y preguntarle–. Cambió de tema–. Oye, Neville. Vamos a tomar el té con Hagrid en un rato. ¿Quieres venir? Escuché que le gusta la compañía.

–¿En serio? Sí, claro, Harry –dijo Neville–. Gracias.

Al cinco para las tres, los tres salieron del castillo a través de la torre del reloj.

–¿No es algo peligroso tener un péndulo gigante en medio del vestíbulo? –Dijo Hermione. Neville sólo sacudió los hombros.

Hagrid vivía en una pequeña (para él) cabaña de un sólo cuarto colina abajo en dirección al noroeste, cerca del borde del bosque prohibido. No lucía muy impresionante, pero supusieron que para alguien con amor por actividades al exterior, era ideal.

Harry tocó la puerta, pero inmediatamente se puso nervioso al escuchar el ladrido proveniente del interior.

–¡Atrás, Fang! –Escucharon decir a la imponente voz de Hagrid. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre enorme, quien estaba intentando sostener del collar al perro más grande Harry había visto.

–¡Atrás, Fang! –Gritó Hagrid nuevamente, pero el perro continuó ladrando, intentando soltarse para lanzarse sobre Harry. Fang era un perro jabalinero, uno muy grande, de color negro y casi tan alto como Harry, incluso en cuatro patas. Harry se puso en pose defensiva y bufó, para la sorpresa de Neville y Hagrid, lo cual pareció molestar al perro aún más.

–¡Fang! ¿Qué te ocurre? –Dijo Hagrid.

Harry comenzó a alejarse, manteniendo sus ojos en el perro, pero Hermione lo tomó por los hombros para asegurarse que no saliera corriendo, o peor, se transformara.

–Lo siento –dijo ella–, a mi hermano nunca le han gustado mucho los perros.

–¡ _Siéntate_! –Hagrid empujó al perro para que se pusiera de rodillas–. Lo siento. Fang es un buen perro cuando no está muy emocionado. Adelante, dejen que huela su mano.

Harry palideció ante la sugerencia. Apenas y conocía algo sobre los movimientos de los _perros_. Pero Hermione jaló su brazo y lo empujó.

–Hola, Fang –dijo ella dulcemente–, yo soy Hermione, y él es Harry… unos niños normales. –Extendió su mano hacia la nariz de Fang, pero la olfateó una vez y ladró de nuevo.

–¡Fang!

Harry se puso nervioso otra vez, pero ella lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, Fang lamió la mano de Harry con renuencia, y Harry finalmente se relajó.

–Ya, no pasa nada, adelante –dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

La cabaña era un lugar cómodo para alguien del tamaño de Hagrid, aún si algo extraño, con jamones y faisanes colgando del techo. Pero tenía una cama y algo similar a una cocina, y el suficiente espacio para trabajar. Los tres niños entraron y se sentaron en dos sillones grandes. Fang saltó y se sentó en el espacio libre en el sillón de Neville.

–Él es Neville Longbottom –dijo Harry mientras Hagrid servía el té.

–Longbottom –dijo–. Encantado de conocerte. También conocí a tus padres, en sus días.

–¿En… en verdad? –Chilló Neville mientras acariciaba a Fang algo nervioso.

–Sí, trabajé con todos sus padres durante, eh, durante la guerra. No puedo decirles mucho sobre eso. Mucho aún es secreto, dice Dumbledore, pero fueron buenas personas, todos.

Los detalles de lo ocurrido con los Longbottom eran una de las pocas cosas que Andi se había rehusado a decirles a Harry y Hermione, sólo diciendo, con vergüenza, que su hermana los había enviado permanentemente a San Mungo. Habían decidido no preguntarle a Neville al respecto.

Hagrid les entregó una taza de té y un plato con pedazos de pastel. Los niños consideraron que necesitaba una clase de cocina, o que consideraba que la dureza era necesaria, pero muy amablemente pellizcaron los bordes mientras hablaban.

–Bueno, conocí a tu mamá y papá casi desde que empezaron a estudiar –Hagrid le dijo a Harry–. Tu papá y sus amigos siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas. Mucho más que los gemelos Weasley incluso. Parecía que tenía que perseguirlos fuera del bosque prohibido una vez al mes. Y tu mamá, a ella le gustaba caminar alrededor de los terrenos, y se detenía a saludar. Y por supuesto, tu papá siempre la seguía. Estaba seguro de que se iba a casar con ella desde su primer año, pero ella siempre pensó que era molesto. –Hagrid sonrió ante eso, y los niños se unieron.

–Ah, pero tu mamá, era un buen alma –dijo Hagrid melancólicamente–. Siempre pensando lo mejor de todos. Incluso intentó llevarse bien con el profesor Snape…

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Hermione–. ¿La mamá de Harry fue amiga del profesor Snape? –Neville palideció un poco ante la mención del profesor de Pociones.

–Bueno, por un tiempo –dijo lentamente–. Fueron perdiendo el contacto, eso de estar en diferentes casas, y con la guerra. Malos tiempos.

–Andi… Andrómeda Tonks… dijo que el profesor Snape y el papá de Harry no se llevaban bien –continuó ella.

–Bueno, supongo que no… pero eso está en el pasado –dijo él sin mirarlos a los ojos–. No creo que Snape les de problemas… o no más que a otros, por lo menos.

–No lo sé… –Hermione le contó a Hagrid sobre la lección con Snape esa mañana, con Neville diciendo su parte con incomodidad, pero Hagrid les dijo que no se preocuparan… que a Snape no le agradaba casi nadie–. ¿Entonces por qué se convirtió en profesor? –Preguntó Hermione. Hagrid no tuvo respuesta.

Neville en particular lució aliviado cuando cambiaron de tema. Harry y Hermione le contaron a Hagrid sobre su vida en el mundo muggle, y Neville contó unas historias sobre su familia.

Fue cuando Hagrid intentó convencer a Harry de comer una segunda rebanada de pastel por tercera vez que Harry notó el periódico en la mesa y lo examinó.

 _ASALTO RECIENTE EN GRINGOTTS_

 _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de magos y brujas oscuros y desconocidos._

 _Los duendes de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara en cuestión había sido vaciada ese mismo día._

" _Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene", declaró esta tarde un duende portavoz de Gringotts._

–¿Estás siguiendo la historia de lo que pasó en Gringotts? –Dijo Harry.

–Oh, eso, sí. –Hagrid sonaba algo resguardado–. Debo de mantener un ojo en las cosas cuando hay un mago oscuro involucrado.

–¿El profesor Dumbledore ha dicho algo al respecto? –Preguntó Hermione–. Nos dijo que iba a indagar sobre el tema.

Harry le entregó el periódico a Neville.

–¿Dumbledore? Ah, no. No, dice que todo está tranquilo.

–Hagrid, creo que te vi en el Caldero Chorreante ese día –dijo Neville–. Ese fue el día después de mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a Gringotts para un asunto de Hogwarts?

–¿Ah? Bueno, sí, quizás –dijo Hagrid algo nervioso.

–¿En verdad? –Preguntó Harry–. ¿Viste algo sospechoso?

–No, no. No vi nada –dijo Hagrid rápidamente–. Y no tienen que preocuparse por eso aquí. No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. Ningún mago oscuro podrá entrar _aquí_ mientras Dumbledore esté alrededor.

–Sí, claro –dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero a pesar de eso, Hermione y Harry comenzaron a hacer la conexión entre dos cosas que Dumbledore les había dicho… dos cosas que en ese momento no habían parecido estar relacionadas.

Hogwarts era la "fortaleza mágica más antigua y segura en el Reino Unido".

Y el objeto en la bóveda había sido "transferido a un lugar más seguro".


	19. Cartas

La magia más profunda de Harry Potter antes del amanecer de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. Y la magia de esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 _Queridos mamá y papá,_ escribió Hermione. Ella y su hermano estaban sentados en una de las mesas al fondo de la biblioteca, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían durante el fin de semana para escribir una carta a casa. Habían pasado bastante tiempo en la biblioteca esa semana ya que la amante de los libros de la familia Granger quería dar una buena mirada a la masiva colección de libros (para el mundo mágico). Se decepcionó al descubrir que los libros más raros y valiosos estaban ocultos en la sección prohibida, pero aún había más que suficientes para mantenerla ocupada.

 _Estamos seguros de que leyeron en el Profeta que fuimos seleccionados para Gryffindor, pero ya que el Profeta también dice que Harry fue tomado a la fuerza de sus parientes muggle a los tres años, es un peón en los juegos del profesor Dumbledore para la dominación mundial, y es un fan de los Chudley Cannons, pensamos que sería mejor que lo confirmáramos._

Harry sonrió al leer su fina letra.

–Espera, déjame explicar eso –dijo. Hermione deslizó el pergamino hacia él y agregó una línea con su distinguible letra: _(Es mi compañero de cuarto, Ron, quien es el fan de los Chudley Cannons)_.

 _Resulta que la selección es realizada por un sombrero mágico que lee tu personalidad y decide cual casa sería mejor para ti,_ continuó Hermione. _Pero quizás Andi ya les dijo eso. Nos dijo a los dos que nos iría bien en Ravenclaw, pero nos puso en Gryffindor porque los dos le dijimos que queríamos estar ahí._

 _Aprendimos otras cosas importantes que no podemos poner en una carta. Harry le va a preguntar a Andi sobre métodos de comunicación más seguros._

 _Nos gustan la mayoría de nuestras clases hasta ahora, excepto Historia y Pociones._

–Yo no creo que la clase de Pociones sea tan mala –protestó Harry.

–Harry, no puedes negar que el profesor Snape no es un profesor justo, sin importar qué otra cosa pienses sobre él.

–Bueno, no, pero pensé que el resto de la clase fue interesante.

–Apenas y enseñó.

–Bueno, _era_ una poción sencilla.

–Neville no lo pensó. –Dejó el tema de lado y continuó escribiendo: _El profesor Binns es tan aburrido como Dora dijo. Creo que fui la única que logró permanecer despierta todo el tiempo. Tuve que darle codazos a Harry varias veces._

–Bueno, no es que como si me hubiera perdido de algo. Ambos hemos leído _Historia de la Magia_ varias veces. Además, el profesor Binns ni siquiera lo notó.

–Aun así no está bien. – _Y el profesor Snape fue muy injusto, especialmente con Harry._

–Ya, dame eso. –Harry le quitó la carta y escribió: _El profesor Snape no fue muy amable, como dijo Dora, pero no creo que fuera peor conmigo que con los demás. Aunque Hermione sí lo piensa._

–Mmm… –Hermione tomó el pergamino y agregó: _Le preguntó cosas a Harry de nivel avanzado sin ninguna razón._

Harry lo tomó de nuevo. _Creo que fue algún tipo de mensaje, pero no estamos seguros._

–Te lo _dije_ , _si_ hubo un mensaje en su pregunta, probablemente fue un insulto o algo.

–Deberíamos de esperar a estar seguros, Mione. Sólo piensa que es otro proyecto de investigación –dijo con una sonrisa.

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza.

 _El profesor Quirrell me dio un mal presentimiento_ , continuó escribiendo.

–¡Oh, vamos! –Tomó la carta de vuelta. _Creo que el profesor Quirrell es un muy buen profesor. Lo único extraño es que siempre tartamudea el nombre de Harry. Pero parece saber mucho, y nos ha estado enseñado de manera poco ortodoxa._

Harry tomó el pergamino de nuevo. _Pero siempre me está mirando. E hizo llorar a Susan Bones en los primeros diez minutos de clase… es la sobrina de la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

 _Estaba tratando de llegar a una conclusión._

 _Pero no lo hizo de buena manera._

Estaban escribiendo uno encima del otro y predeciblemente, no terminó bien. La fuerza de sus plumas y los movimientos constantes lanzaron la carta al otro lado de la mesa con manchas de tinta negra por todos lados.

–¡Harry! –Siseó Hermione.

–¿Qué? Tú también lo estás haciendo. –Agitó su mano y la carta levitó de vuelta a ellos.

–¡Harry! –Hermione dijo más fuerte.

–¡Shush! –Les advirtió madame Pince desde su escritorio.

–Se supone que no debemos hacer magia sin varita en público –susurró ella.

–No pasa nada. Casi no hay nadie aquí.

–¿Y qué hacemos con la carta?

–Oye, ¿qué no hay un hechizo para remover manchas en el libro de encantamientos? –Harry sacó su varita.

–¡No! No con eso. La quemarás o algo así… Déjame intentar… –Pasó sus dedos sobre las manchas.

–¿Qué estás…?

–Sh, no me distraigas. –Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Unos minutos después las manchas de tinta desaparecieron, dejando las palabras intactas.

–Genial.

–Listo, con eso lo arreglamos –dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa y continuó escribiendo: _El profesor Quirrell dijo varias cosas interesantes sobre hogares mágicos. ¿Sabían que es importante mantener los hogares mágicos limpios para que no atraigan plagas mágicas? ¿O que hay objetos mágicos que deben de ser guardados bajo llave para que no sean robados por ladrones muggle? Aparentemente, esos son problemas serios aquí._

–No creo que sean un gran problema para nosotros –dijo Harry.

–Pero no estaría mal cuidarnos.

–Creo que deberíamos de mencionar la clase de Encantamientos.

–En un momento. Ya estaba llegando a eso.

–Y el tercer piso.

–Espera, sólo una cosa a la vez.

–¿Por qué no dejas que yo la escriba?

–De acuerdo –Hermione suspiró. Empujó el pergamino de vuelta a su hermano y cruzó los brazos.

Harry comenzó a escribir. _De cualquier modo, el resto de los profesores parecen buenos. Todos dijeron que les agradaban mis padres biológicos, o por lo menos mi mamá, y dijeron que mi papá se metía en muchos problemas al principio._

 _La clase de Encantamientos fue más difícil de lo esperado. El profesor Flitwick dijo que la magia sin varita causa un cortocircuito o algo cuando usas la varita, así que nuestros hechizos resultaban algo locos. Dijo que mi mamá tuvo el mismo problema, y nos ha estado enseñando a controlar mejor nuestras varitas._

Hermione tomó la carta y agregó, _En privado_ , y después continuó: _Aunque a los dos nos está yendo bien en Transformaciones porque es un tipo de magia diferente._

 _Ambos tenemos cuatro compañeros de cuarto. Todos tuvieron muchas preguntas al principio, pero después mejoraron. Yo tengo a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, quienes son amables aunque hablan mucho y de todo. Ambas son buenas con los encantamientos y nos han estado ayudando un poco. Y también están Lily Moon y Sally-Anne Perks, aunque ellas normalmente se van por su lado._

 _Mis compañeros son Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, y Seamus Finnigan_ , escribió Harry. _Neville es muy amable, aunque no confía mucho en sí mismo. Tomamos el té con él y con Hagrid ayer, y nos contó sobre su familia. Supongo que su abuela espera mucho de él. Ron es algo testarudo, pero actúa bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Dean dibujó lo que les enviamos. Nos vio practicando karate y lo dibujó para nosotros. Hasta ahora, sólo unas cuantas personas han ido a vernos practicar. Hermione piensa que no todos se han enterado, o que las personas no lo entienden sin verlo. No he hablado con Seamus mucho, pero parece propenso a quemar las cosas por accidente._

 _Oh, y Draco Malfoy vino a verme en el tren y me presentó a los magos "adecuados", pero lo rechacé amablemente. Supongo que hay una gran rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero ninguno de los Slytherin ha causado problemas._

 _Es extraño ver el Gran Comedor y todas las aulas medio vacíoa. Sé que hemos escuchado sobre la guerra, pero es diferente verlo. Es como si te persiguiera. Aun así creo que los demás magos exageran con sus reacciones a mi alrededor, pero es más difícil culparlos ahora._ Harry observó lo que escribió y consideró agregar más, pero sólo asintió y dejó su pluma de lado.

Hermione la tomó de nuevo. _Deberían de saber que el profesor Dumbledore dijo que la escuela está guardando algo peligroso en el tercer piso, pero no explicó qué o porqué. Es extraño… los estudiantes mayores dicen que no es normal. No se preocupen, no nos vamos a acercar._

Se detuvo por un momento y examinó la carta antes de firmarla: _Con amor, Hermione._

Harry agregó: _y Harry_.

–Listo, eso es suficiente –dijo Hermione– Dobló la carta a la mitad y la guardó en su cuaderno para ir a la lechucería más tarde–. ¿Qué tanto has hecho de tu tarea de Encantamientos? –Dijo ella sacando _El libro estándar de hechizos._

–No mucho –admitió Harry–. Es difícil cuando lo estamos haciendo de manera diferente a los demás.

–Bueno, tenemos que seguir. Es la única manera en la que nos pondremos al corriente. –Hermione, predeciblemente, se arrojó a la tarea de Encantamientos con más entusiasmo de lo normal, y llevó consigo a Harry, quisiera él o no. Ambos trabajaron en sus ensayos por un tiempo hasta que Harry notó algo en su periferia.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio mirando sobre su hombro.

–¡Hermione, es ella! –Susurró Harry.

Ella miró en esa dirección y notó a una joven rubia con cola de cabello y túnica con bordes azules.

–¿Ella?

Pero Harry ya se estaba moviendo.

–He estado intentando encontrarla toda la semana –susurró. Caminó hacia ella, con Hermione siguiéndolo, hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba la última hija de una Casa Noble en su año, también estudiando Encantamientos–. Disculpa –le habló.

La niña levantó la mirada y dejó salir un leve grito cuando notó quien le estaba hablando.

–¿Amanda Brocklehurst, hija de la Casa Noble de los Brocklehurst?

–Sí, Sr. Potter, señor. Es un placer conocerle, señor –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y estrechando su mano con entusiasmo.

–Gracias, señorita Brocklehurst. Y sólo Harry está bien. Ella es mi hermana, Hermione. –Intentó remover su mano de su apretón con amabilidad.

La Ravenclaw gritó de nuevo y tomó la mano de Hermione.

–Hola… eh, todos me llaman Mandy –dijo antes de regresar su mirada al niño–. Si esto es sobre la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, Sr. P… quiero decir, Harry, sé que mi bisabuelo normalmente no expresa mucho sus opiniones, pero…

Harry levantó su mano. Lo había visto un poco en clase, pero era obvio que esa niña se entusiasmaba aún más que su hermana.

–Tranquila, Mandy –dijo–. Sólo queríamos presentarnos.

–Oh… claro… bueno… mi bisabuelo es Lord Ethelred Brocklehurst… pero probablemente ya lo sabían –comenzó Mandy, intentando lo que ella consideraba una introducción adecuada–. Él es el Jefe del Comité de Cultura, Medios de Comunicación, y Deportes. Y, por supuesto, prácticamente es el dueño del Teatro Diagonal… ¿han ido?

–No, lo siento… criado por muggles –dijo Harry.

–Oh… bueno, deberían de ir algún día. Yo… creo que les gustará la producción de Navidad de este año. –Se acercó para hablar en un susurro–. Se supone que no debo decirle a nadie, pero para la producción de Navidad, el Teatro Diagonal va a realizar la versión original de _El mago y el cazo saltarín_.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada confusa. Había sido un tiempo desde que habían leído _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ , pero…

–¿La historia donde el cazo saltarín salva al mago de una multitud de muggles comiéndoselos? –Dijo Hermione.

–No, mi bisabuelo dice que esa es la versión anti-muggles que comenzaron a usar durante el renacimiento. En la original, el mago se rehusó a ayudar a los muggles pobres y enfermos en su pueblo, y el cazo saltarín lo molesta hasta que lo hace.

–Eso… esa suena a una buena historia –dijo Hermione–. ¿Es cómo la versión mágica de _Un cuento de Navidad?_

–¿Dé qué?

–No importa.

–Me sorprende un poco –dijo Harry–. Andi dijo que el Teatro Diagonal usualmente realiza obras más neutrales, y esta suena muy en favor de los muggles.

–Lo _han_ hecho por un largo tiempo –confirmó Mandy–. Jugar en el medio para vender más boletos. Pero esta es parte del proyecto de resurgimiento de mi bisabuelo.

–¿Qué proyecto?

–¿Qué? Oh, supongo que no sabrían sobre eso. Verán, durante la guerra hubo mucha destrucción… varios edificios históricos se quemaron, varios libros en bibliotecas familiares fueron perdidos o dañados Así que después de que terminó la guerra, mi bisabuelo comenzó un proyecto para "recuperar nuestra herencia cultural perdida". –Imitó la voz de un anciano–. Ha estado haciendo esto por un tiempo… reimprimir versiones originales de libros que fueron cambiados, y así. Últimamente ha estado hablando sobre lo cercanos que eran los magos y los muggles en los viejos días, antes de la Inquisición. La obra es parte de todo eso.

–Harry, deberíamos de ir –dijo Hermione–. Podemos escribirles a mamá y papá cuando sea público.

–Claro –respondió su hermano–. Gracias por la idea, Mandy.

–Ajá –dijo ella asintiendo con entusiasmo.

–Así que, Mandy –dijo Hermione–, ¿qué te gusta hacer aquí? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de observar muchos de los clubs y eso. –Por supuesto, tanto ella como Harry los habían discutido con sus compañeros en Gryffindor, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la opinión de una Ravenclaw sería más útil para ella.

–Bueno, hay clubs para algunas de las clases –respondió Mandy–, pero el club de encantamientos es el único realmente popular. Estaba pensando en meterme al coro del profesor Flitwick. Y quiero unirme al club de vuelo, pero no puedo hasta segundo año… Madame Hooch vive cerca de mi casa. Y por supuesto, también hay clubs de gobstones y snap explosivo… oh, ¿conocen eso?

–Sólo un poco.

–Yo quiero intentar entrar al equipo de quidditch, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta el próximo año tampoco –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué posición? No juego mucho, sólo vuelo, pero creo que serías un buen buscador.

–Probablemente buscador, pero creo que mi papá era cazador… jugaré en dónde sea que sea bueno.

Mandy asintió de acuerdo. Cuando nadie dijo nada después de un momento, Hermione habló.

–Fue un placer conocerte, Mandy. Tenemos que ir a enviar una carta, pero te veremos más tarde.

–Claro… hasta luego… –dijo Mandy, su propia mente pensando sobre lo que iba a escribirles a sus hermanos pequeños… y a su bisabuelo.

Hermione y Harry caminaron hacia la enfermería para enviar sus cartas. Hermione se aseguró de mantener en su mano la carta para sus padres todo el tiempo ya que, cuando Harry no estaba mirando, había escrito una nota adicional en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, el cual había deslizado dentro del sobre antes de sellarlo para dárselo a Hedwig:

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Harry no quería que les dijera, pero durante el banquete de bienvenida ocurrió algo extraño… sintió un fuerte dolor en su_ _cicatriz_ _… definitivamente fue en su cicatriz, no sólo en su cabeza. Dijo que estaba bien después, y creo que no ha vuelto a ocurrir, pero pensé que deberían saberlo. Continuaré vigilándolo en caso de que algo más ocurra._

 _Hermione_

Mientras tanto, Harry tenía una segunda carta que enviar, aunque por una razón diferente. Se la dio a una de las lechuzas de la escuela que estudiantes mayores le dijeron era bastante confiable, y se la envió a su representante.

 _Querida Andi:_

 _Algo que el profesor Snape dijo me confundió. Me preguntó algo sobre asfódelo y ajenjo, y Draco Malfoy pareció sorprendido al respecto. Sé que suena extraño, pero creo que intentó enviarme un mensaje en el lenguaje de las flores. ¿Acaso esas dos flores significan algo que tenga sentido? Hermione piensa que ajenjo significa amargura, pero no está segura. Si ese es el mensaje ¿puedes decirme cómo responder? Algo como, si hay una flor para dar gracias si es un buen mensaje o una flor para expresar enojo si es uno malo._

 _Gracias,_

 _Harry_

 _PD. Me presenté a todos los hijos de Casas Nobles en nuestro año. Sus reacciones fueron similares a lo que tú dijiste, pero aprendí que Lord Brocklehurst puede ser un aliado más valioso de lo que habíamos pensado. Pregunta sobre la producción de Navidad de este año en el Teatro Diagonal… en privado. Mandy nos mencionó en secreto que va a ser en favor de muggles._

 _PD2. Esta carta no tiene información secreta, pero hay otras cosas que nos gustaría compartir. ¿Hay manera de conseguir un método de comunicación más seguro? Hermione está segura de que el Wizengamot debe de usar algo._

* * *

El castillo estaba en silencio el domingo por la noche. Con el fin de semana terminando, los estudiantes estaban cansados, alistándose para ir a dormir, o intentando terminar su tarea. Incuso antes del toque de queda, no había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, y los prefectos e incluso los maestros estaban más relajados al monitorear después del toque de queda.

Pero había dos estudiantes en los pasillos esa noche que no se estaban preparando para las clases del día siguiente. Estaban en una misión. Se escabulleron entre los pasillos, evadiendo a las patrullas con habilidades sobrenaturales, gracias a las consultas frecuentes a un pergamino encantado largo y elaborado.

–¿Dónde están ahora? –Dijo uno de los jóvenes pelirrojos.

Su doble revisó el mapa.

–Aún en el quinto piso. Podemos seguir.

–Ya era hora –dijo el primer gemelo–. Filch y la Sra. Norris tienen este lugar bien vigilado.

–Quizás debimos pagarle a Peeves para distraerlos. Oh, bueno.

Se acercaron a la puerta cerrada… una puerta grande y pesada, como muchas en el castillo. No tenía nada especial por sí sola, pero esa puerta ocultaba un gran secreto. Esa era la puerta del pasillo del tercer piso, y Albus Dumbledore había dicho que ese pasillo causaría una "muerte dolorosa".

Pero en el tiempo limitado que Fred y George habían logrado examinar el mapa del merodeador durante la última semana, siempre había el mismo nombre detrás de la puerta, uno que no _parecía_ que causaría una muerte dolorosa.

–Ahora, ¿quién… o _qué_ … es Fluffy? –Dijo George.

–Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo –respondió Fred. Él intentó la cerradura–. Con llave.

–Ah, ¿pero qué tan segura?

Sacaron sus varitas. _Alohomora_.

La cerradura se abrió con un fuerte "clic".

–Bueno, bueno, parece que no están _muy_ preocupados por su seguridad –dijo George.

–Veamos que hay, entonces.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente y con cautela. Los gemelos Weasley se metían en problemas, pero no eran estúpidos. Metieron sus cabezas lentamente, una sobre la otra, y ahí, en el pasillo, vieron a tres perros enormes durmiendo.

No, no estaban durmiendo. El ruido de la puerta los había despertado. Seis pares de ojos grandes y oscuros parpadearon y se fijaron en los rostros de los intrusos, y tres bocas enormes babearon y comenzaron a gruñir mientras los tres perros se ponían de pie.

Corrección. Un perro con tres _cabezas_ se puso de pie.

Fred y George dieron un salto atrás y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

–¡Fluffy! –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Debe de ser de Hagrid –observó George temblando–. Sólo él llamaría a eso Fluffy.

–Vaya, cuando Dumbledore dice "muerte dolorosa" no está bromeando –dijo Fred–. ¿Qué demonios hace esa cosa aquí?

–¿Qué? ¿No viste sobre lo que estaba?

Fred se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro por un segundo antes de cerrarla de golpe de nuevo. El perro ladró tres veces.

–Una trampilla. Está protegiendo algo.

–Sí, y debe de ser muy importante para que requiera todo esto.

–Mmm, me pregunto que…

–No estoy seguro de que _queramos_ saber, hermano.

–Bueno, esto no es muy útil –concluyó Fred– La única broma decente que podríamos hacer con esta cosa es retar a Marcus Flint a que entre. –Ambos se detuvieron y rieron ante la idea–. No, no es buena –admitió–. Que alguien muera es un poco extremo, incluso para nosotros.

–Sí, nada bueno… y realmente escalofriante… Finjamos que esto no ocurrió.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

Emma Granger escuchó un golpe en la ventana y levantó la mirada de la estufa.

–Oh, Dan, es Hedwig –dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos Granger estaban contentos de recibir una carta de sus hijos tan pronto. Después de tener a ambos en la casa por tanto tiempo, el síndrome del nido vacío los había golpeado rápido y fuerte. Abrió la puerta y tomó el sobre, acariciando a la lechuza blanca en la cabeza y dándole un pedazo de tocino.

–Bueno, parece que han pasado un momento interesante escribiéndola –dijo ella, mostrándole los diferentes tipos de letra de sus hijos–. Espera… –notó la segunda nota en el sobre, pero al leerla, su esposo notó que fruncía el ceño y palidecía un poco.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo nervioso.

–Ocurre algo con Harry –dijo con seriedad mientras le entregaba la nota.

–Oh… –dijo Dan mientras la leía–. Eso nunca había ocurrido, ¿verdad?

–No, no que haya notado durante los últimos seis años. Huele a magia.

–Sí, yo también lo creo. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore?

–No lo sé –dijo ella en un suspiro–. No sé si estoy segura de confiar en él sobre esto. Harry no querrá que hablemos de esto a sus espaldas. Quizás deberíamos escribirle a McGonagall primero. Si piensa que vale la pena investigarlo, podemos hablar con él.

–Sí, esa es buena idea… ¿Qué dice la otra carta?

–Oh, cierto… –Tomó la carta principal e imitó la voz de Hermione–. Queridos mamá y papá…

* * *

 _Queridos mamá, papá, y Ginny:_

 _Percy me estuvo molestando para que les escribiera, así que aquí está. Adivinen qué, ¡estoy en Gryffindor! Sí, es obvio, ¡pero también quiere decir que soy compañero de cuarto de Harry Potter! Harry es un buen niño, pero también algo extraño. Me cambió uno de mis sándwiches por una empanada de calabaza. ¿Quién hace eso? Y dice que fue criado por muggles (lo siento, Ginny), pero ya sabe muchas cosas, como cosas políticas o lo que sea que hace mi papá. Y había escuchado sobre mi papá. Y ahora, se ha estado haciendo amigo de todos los niños ricos, pero aun así no le gusta que todos lo miren._

 _Él y su hermana fueron amables conmigo durante el viaje en tren… su hermana es agradable, aunque es demasiado inteligente, como Percy. Y fue entretenido ver cómo rechazó a Malfoy._

 _De todos modos, las clases están bien, supongo. Ya tenemos mucha tarea, y Snape me quitó un punto porque Neville y yo arruinamos nuestra poción. No puedo esperar a la próxima semana cuando empiecen las clases de vuelo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Gracias por tu comentario sobre Lord Brocklehurst. No he escuchado nada de mis contactos en el teatro, pero te mantendré informado._

 _El problema de un medio de comunicación más seguro es algo complicado. La manera más común es enviar una carta que esté encantada para que sólo pueda ser abierta por quien la reciba. Estará en blanco para cualquier otra persona que intente leerla, y el encantamiento es casi imposible de romper. Sin embargo, estos encantamientos deben de ser colocados en persona. Los miembros del Wizengamot tienen pergamino preparado especialmente para esto. He enviado un poco del mío para que puedas enviarme información, pero no podré responder. Podemos hacer un poco para ti y para Hermione durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Así es como la mayoría de las personas se envían mensajes secretos. Unas cuantas personas envían mensajes a través de elfos domésticos. También hay maneras de hacerlo por la red flu, pero no es estrictamente legal, y los espejos mágicos son lo mejor, pero son muy raros y caros... Por lo menos aquellos con encantamientos permanentes._

 _En lo que respecta al profesor Snape, te pido que no lo antagonices. No sé por qué te enviaría un mensaje, pero si Draco Malfoy en verdad reaccionó al escucharlo, supongo que debe de significar algo. Puedo decirte que asfódelo simboliza un gran arrepentimiento. Ajenjo_ _puede_ _significar amargura, pero en el lenguaje de las flores, simboliza ausencia. Si puedes adivinar lo que "me arrepiento de ausencia" significa, tendrás más suerte que yo. Una respuesta en agradecimiento adecuada sería usando agrimonia. Pero si en verdad crees que merece una respuesta negativa, recomendaría philadelphus sin olor, la cual significa decepción. Suerte._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Andi_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall realizó una visita poco común a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, preguntándose cuántas sorpresas más tenía reservadas Harry Potter.

La carta de los padres del niño había sido inesperada. Con cualquier otro niño, un dolor repentino y agudo que no había ocurrido antes ni se había repetido no sería algo de qué preocuparse, incluso si las artes oscuras estuvieran involucradas. Pudiera ser cualquier cosa… un espasmo, un tic, un nervio hiperactivo. Harry no parecía estar preocupado. Pero los instintos de Minerva estaban gritando que nada era tan sencillo alrededor de Harry Potter.

Y así fue que se dirigió a la biblioteca. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Albus, pero _estaba_ segura de que no sería capaz de convencerlo de su decisión, fuera lo que fuera. Por Morgana, ni siquiera pudo convencerlo de llevarse esa maldita piedra lejos de la escuela. Si el director intentaba hablar con Harry directamente sobre eso, ella sabía que el niño no reaccionaría bien. Ya era hora de que actuara por sí misma.

Sabía que Albus había viajado bastante en su juventud y había aprendido una multitud de cosas, pero nunca fue un experto en las artes oscuras. No como Grindelwald. Casi cualquier cosa que sabía sobre el tema, probablemente lo había leído en _algún lado_ , y la sección prohibida parecía un buen lugar dónde empezar.

Minerva encontró uno de los tomos más oscuros y llenos de polvo y comenzó a examinar las páginas por información sobre heridas provocadas por maldiciones.


	20. La Prueba de Quidditch

¡Por Dios! ¡Está lleno de JK Rowling! ¡Pero mira! ¡También hay un poco de White Squirrell!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Las habilidades de Harry y Hermione para el karate fueron lentamente conocidas por todo el castillo. Durante los primeros días sólo unos cuantos Gryffindor fueron a ver, después fueron unos cuantos Ravenclaw, de todos los años. El celador, Argus Filch, se había dado una vuelta para regañarlos, pero Hermione señaló que practicar ahí no era contra las reglas (aunque eso probablemente era porque a nadie se le había ocurrido hacer una regla al respecto). No fue hasta una semana después de su primera práctica que unos cuantos Hufflepuff salieron de su sótano para verlos en acción.

–Hola –dijo una voz familiar. Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para ver a un niño alto de cabello oscuro caminando hacia ellos.

–Oh, hola Justin –dijo Hermione.

–Hola Susan, Sophie –agregó Harry ya que dos niñas de Hufflepuff habían seguido a Justin Finch-Fletchley al pasillo sin uso.

–¿Así que aquí es donde practican karate? –Preguntó Justin.

–Ajá –dijo Harry–. Pueden observar si quieren. –De hecho ya había varios Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ahí para eso.

–Claro, gracias.

–Eh… ¿qué es el karate? –Preguntó Susan Bones con curiosidad.

–Es una manera en la que los muggles se defienden –dijo Harry.

–La mayoría del tiempo los muggles sólo atacan con sus puños –explicó Hermione–. O quizás con algo filoso. Karate es básicamente una manera de pelear que es mejor que lo que la mayoría de lo que los muggles practica.

–Ajá… –dijo Susan con escepticismo.

–Mira.

Practicaron los kata, caminando en el pasillo con movimientos veloces. Era claro que Harry era el más rápido de los dos, pero Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Los hijos de muggles, Justin y Sophie, estaban impresionados.

–Son buenos –dijo Justin.

–Gracias –respondió Hermione.

Susan, sin embargo, estaba más confundida que impresionada. Sí, eran rápidos y fuertes, pero sólo era un estilo de pelea muggle, no era un duelo o esgrima o nada que fuera común en el mundo mágico.

–Aún no lo entiendo –dijo ella–. Se ve genial, ¿pero para qué sirve?

–Bueno, recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Quirrell sobre los ataques de muggles, ¿verdad? –Dijo Harry–. Aún a nuestra edad, incluso un muggle normal lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a eso a menos que tuvieran un arma… más que nada porque no saben mucho sobre el tema, pero aun así…

Susan asintió lentamente.

–Pero es para más que eso –dijo Hermione–. En realidad es para entrenarnos para ser más veloces y tener mejores reflejos para ser mejores en los duelos. El profesor Dumbledore lo recomendó.

–Sí, esperábamos que hubiera un club de defensa o de duelo en algún lugar, pero no lo hay –dijo Harry–. Quizás el profesor Quirrell nos deje crear uno.

–Harry, en verdad… en verdad crees… ¿crees que Quien-Tú-Sabes regrese? –Susurró Susan.

–Pues, el profesor Dumbledore lo cree, y eso es suficiente para nosotros. Después de todo, si _regresa_ , Voldemort…

–¡Ah! –Susan saltó casi un pie al aire y se llevó una mano al pecho. Justin y Sophie temblaron ante su reacción.

–Lo siento, es un hábito. Estaba diciendo que si regresa, vendrá por mí.

–De acuerdo, ¿a alguno de ustedes dos les da escalofríos cada vez que alguien dice "Quien-Tú-Sabes"? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Oh, _sí_ –dijo Justin con Sophie asintiendo en acuerdo–. Creo que ustedes dos son los únicos a los que he escuchado llamarlo Voldemort… lo siento, Susan –agregó cuando la pelirroja dejó salir otro grito.

–Es un poco escalofriante –dijo Sophie–. Nada como eso pasa en nuestro mundo… en el mundo muggle… o como sea que debemos llamarlo.

–Sí, hay una gran diferencia cultural –dijo Hermione–. Tuvieron lo que es el equivalente a una guerra civil en el mundo mágico hace diez años mientras que _nuestros_ padres pensaban que todo estaba bien. Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse a eso.

–Tienen suerte de haberlo sabido por tanto tiempo –dijo Justin–. Es tan extraño cómo apenas aprendimos sobre lo ocurrido y de repente todos estaban hablando sobre la guerra y lo terrible que fue, y lo pequeño que es nuestro año, y… –Lanzó una mirada a Susan y después a Harry–. Y todos los familiares que perdieron. Es sólo… me es difícil pensarlo de ese modo. ¿Fue igual para ustedes?

–Al principio. Hemos leído sobre el tema por años, así que entendemos la mayor parte, pero _es_ diferente verlo.

–Desearía que nos hubieran dicho todo esto la primera vez que hicimos, ¿magia accidental? Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Mis padres incluso pensaron que estaba poseído. Llamaron a sacerdotes y a todo tipo de doctores y eso. Y también entenderíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí mejor.

–Sí, fue en esa época que nosotros lo descubrimos –dijo Harry–. Creemos que ayudó bastante.

Susan Bones había estado observando la conversación con interés, una vez que se recuperó de escuchar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso por segunda vez. Intelectualmente, sabía que los hijos de muggles llegaban al mundo mágico sin conocimiento de la guerra, pero era inquietante verlo en persona. En verdad _no lo sabían_. ¿Cómo sería allá afuera sin magos oscuros, huérfanos de guerra, y asesinos infiltrando el gobierno? Y el mundo que ella conocía debía de ser igual de extraño para ellos.

Pero lo más extraño fue lo que Justin dijo… ¿sus padres pensaron que estaba poseído? Fue difícil para ella imaginarse cómo las personas que no conocían sobre la magia reaccionaban ante ella cuando eran empujados a un mundo donde ocurrían cosas que antes se imaginaban tan imposibles como… como… ¡como sobrevivir la maldición asesina! ¿Cómo era _en verdad_ para ellos?

Y después, un pensamiento que la mayoría de los sangre pura no tenían en sus vidas: ¿por qué _no_ se les contactaba a los hijos de muggles a la primera señal de magia? Sería mucho más fácil controlar el estatuto del secreto… necesitaba escribirle a su tía.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sophie.

–Ah, sí –dijo–. Sólo estaba pensando.

* * *

–Esta cosa que parecía la vela de un barco cae del cielo de la nada, y hay _alguien_ colgando de ella. Tuve que dar la vuelta drásticamente y pensé que me iba a caer de la escoba. Creo que la persona me vio, pero no estoy seguro de que creyera lo que vio. Mi papá me dijo después que era algo llamado "ala delta". Y mi mamá me castigó un mes. No pude volar _por un mes_.

Ron Weasley, como muchos otros en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba intercambiando historias de sus supuestas aventuras en una escoba mientras esperaban con entusiasmo su primera lección de vuelo esa tarde. Todos los que habían crecido en el mundo mágico habían volado antes excepto Neville ya que su abuela nunca lo había dejado debido a sus múltiples accidentes en tierra. Harry estaba mucho más que emocionado. Volar era lo que más quería aprender en el mundo mágico desde que había aprendido que las escobas voladoras eran reales. Incluso Hermione estaba emocionada por probarlo, aun cuando no podía decir que era tan coordinada como su hermano. Neville, por otro lado parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico de tan sólo pensarlo.

–No te preocupes, Neville –ofreció Hermione–. De acuerdo a _Quidditch a través de los siglos,_ el montar una escoba moderna no suena muy diferente a andar en bicicleta.

–¡Pero tampoco sé cómo hacer eso! –Se quejó Neville.

La conversación fue interrumpida por las lechuzas mientras volaban dentro del gran comedor con el correo. Harry tomó el periódico después de que Hedwig lo dejara a un lado de su plato, mientras que Neville abría un pequeño paquete que había recibido de la lechuza de su abuela.

–Oh, mi abuela me envió una recordadora –dijo Neville con entusiasmo. Los demás voltearon a ver. Parecía una canica grande, o una bola de cristal pequeña con nubes adentro.

–¿Una recordadora? No había escuchado de ellas –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

–Son muy útiles –dijo Neville. Mira, la tomas, y si el humo se vuelve rojo es porque olvidaste hacer algo… oh… –se detuvo cuando la esfera de vidrio comenzó a brillar de color rojo–. Excepto que… no puedo recordar lo que olvidé.

Neville se concentró, intentando recordar, pero Harry estaba en alerta ya que había notado que Draco Malfoy, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, habían ignorado el correo y dejado la mesa de Slytherin e iban hacia a ellos. La profesora McGonagall también parecía estar en alerta ya que vio de reojo que había dejado la mesa de los maestros y caminaba en su dirección.

–¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –Demandó Ron, pero Harry lo calmó.

–Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy –dijo con seriedad–. ¿Tienes algún asunto con nosotros?

–He escuchado rumores interesantes sobre ti, Sr. Potter –dijo Malfoy con casualidad.

–¿En verdad? –Respondió Harry–. También yo. Unos nueve libros de rumores, y unos cuantos artículos en _el Profeta_ también.

–Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir, Potter –dijo Malfoy, dejando de lado las apariencias.

–La verdad es que no. ¿Te refieres al rumor sobre mi entrenamiento en defensa en Japón, o el de que soy tan malo en Encantamientos que necesito lecciones adicionales, o el de que estoy elaborando un plan tan vasto, impráctico, y enrevesado para conquistar el mundo mágico con ciencia muggle? –Ron y Seamus se rieron.

Hermione lo miró con confusión.

–No había escuchado el último.

–Lo sé. Lo acabo de inventar. Pero el resto son igual de ridículos. No deberías de creer todo lo que escuchas, Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba su compañera de cuarto.

–Lavender, ninguno de esos es cierto, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué tal el de haber declarado como enemigo al profesor Snape? –Dijo Lavender Brown decepcionada.

Malfoy soltó una risotada ante la sugerencia.

– _He_ escuchado que estás entrenando en _algún lugar_ , Potter, y que este entrenamiento no es considerado "común". ¿Estás planeando hacer algo con eso?

–No si no lo necesito. ¿Y por qué importa? He escuchado cosas similares sobre ti. –Los Gryffindor rieron.

Ante eso, no hubo otra opción más que cambiar el tema.

–Bueno, _espero_ que estés listo para la lección de vuelo –dijo con impaciencia–. Los Slytherin estarán con ustedes esta tarde y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes nos retrase… ¿y acaso han estado en una escoba _antes_? –Dijo a Harry y a Hermione.

–No… –dijo Harry, intentando exagerar la actitud altiva de Malfoy–. Hemos intentado varios deportes muggles… no es lo mismo, pero uno tiene que hacer lo necesario allá afuera. –Ahora Ron y Hermione fueron quienes soltaron una risita.

Malfoy comenzó a gruñir, pero McGonagall eligió ese momento para acercarse. No podía decir algo _tan_ fuera de lugar, así que se dirigió a un blanco más fácil.

–¿Tu abuela te envió una recordadora, Longbottom? Deberías de tener un elfo para esas cosas, como las familias respetables.

–Pues, mi a...abuela tiene sus propias ideas sobre lo que es respetable, Sr. M...Malfoy –tartamudeó Neville. La mayoría de los que estaban observando pensaron que no hubiera respondido de tal manera si la profesora McGonagall no hubiera estado tan cerca.

–Claramente –dijo Malfoy y él y sus secuaces se fueron. Neville respiró con alivio.

–No puedo creer que soy pariente de ese bravucón –murmuró Harry.

–Sí, yo tampoco –dijo Neville–. Es… es loco como eso funciona aquí. Tú sabes… lo gracioso es… que hubo una época cuando nos llevábamos bien.

–¿Qué? –Gritó Ron–. ¿Tú y _Malfoy_?

–Sí, verás, nuestras familias siempre nos llevan a reuniones del Wizengamot y eso, y todos los niños se quedan en el área de juegos. Y cuando éramos pequeños no entendíamos cuanto se odiaban nuestras familias. Pero después de un tiempo, Malfoy comenzó a burlarse de mí porque nunca había hecho magia. Creo que aún espera que repruebe –dijo Neville con tristeza.

–No te preocupes de Malfoy –dijo Harry–. Tú vales doce como él.

–Sí, Gryffindor es mucho mejor que Slytherin –agregó Ron.

–Gracias… –Neville devolvió su mirada a la recordadora, la cual aún brillaba de color rojo–. ¿Pero qué he olvidado? –Agitó la esfera con frustración.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, la suerte de Neville no mejoró ese día. La lección de vuelo terminó mal para él en los primeros cinco minutos.

–Coloquen su mano derecha sobre su varita y digan "¡Arriba!"

–¡Arriba!

Harry y Hermione pudieron sentir la magia emanando de las escobas con facilidad. No habían intentado el "hechizo" exacto para llamar a una escoba antes, pero las escobas reaccionaron con fuerza al contacto mágico y ambas saltaron a sus manos. La escoba de Neville ni siquiera se movió.

–¡Vamos, Neville, es fácil! –Dijo Ron ya que él también había logrado que su escoba respondiera rápidamente.

–Intenta sentirla como sientes tu varita –sugirió Hermione.

Neville lo intentó, pero sólo logró que la escoba se moviera un poco. Las cosas se volvieron peor ya que pateó muy pronto durante el primer ejercicio, perdió su equilibrio, y cayó treinta pies, rompiéndose la muñeca.

–Todos deben de mantener los pies firmes en el suelo mientras llevo al Sr. Longbottom a la enfermería –les advirtió Madame Hooch lanzando miradas serias tanto a los Gryffindor como a los Slytherin–. Si veo a alguien en el aire, estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que puedan decir "Quidditch".

– _Qué_ imbécil –dijo Theodore Nott tan pronto el par estuvo lejos. La mayoría de los Slytherin comenzaron a reír. Pansy Parkinson obviamente estaba exagerando ya que estaba de pie al lado de Malfoy.

–Lo sé, ¿vieron su cara? –Dijo Malfoy. Hizo una imitación pasable de la expresión de Neville.

Una joven de cabello oscuro llamada Elizabeth Runcorn hizo su propia versión.

–No, fue más así…

Daphne Greengrass era la única Slytherin que no se estaba riendo, parada a un lado, observándolos con desaprobación.

–Oh, cállense –dijo Parvati Patil–. Tiene suerte de que no fue peor.

–Oh, ¿estás defendiendo a Longbottom? –Dijo Pansy–. No pensé que fueras del tipo a la que le gustan los llorones.

Parvati la miró con molestia, pero no dijo más.

–Oh, miren, Longbottom soltó esto –dijo Theo Nott tomando algo pequeño y de cristal del césped.

–Déjame ver –dijo Malfoy. Nott le lanzó la esfera–. Oh, es la estúpida recordadora que le envió su abuela.

–¿Quién usa eso hoy en día? –Dijo Pansy.

–Quizás _debió_ usarla –dijo Elizabeth Runcorn–. Hubiera recordado caer sobre su enorme trasero.

–Probablemente le vaya mejor sin ella –dijo Malfoy jugando con la esfera con sus manos–. O la perdería como siempre pierde su tonto sapo.

–Dámela, Malfoy –dijo Harry en voz baja, dando un paso adelante y mirando fijamente al niño.

La risa de los Slytherin murió al instante. Todos sabían mejor que meterse entre dos Casas Nobles, sin importar de qué lado estuvieran.

Malfoy le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿También estás defendiendo a Longbottom, Potter? ¿Estás declarando una alianza?

Hermione se paralizó y rogó que su hermano recordara las lecciones de Andi. La pregunta era una trampa. Un "sí", incluso tan informal, tendría consecuencias políticas en las que no querían involucrarse. Pero un "no" sería una falta de respeto considerado la antigua asociación entre los padres de Harry y Neville.

Afortunadamente, Harry estaba prestando atención.

–Estoy _declarando_ que no deberías de tomar cosas que no te pertenecen.

Malfoy hizo ese gesto en el que elevaba su nariz, el cual hacía siempre que estaba tratando de tener la ventaja en una conversación. Pero después movió su escoba, un movimiento casual que la dejó lista por si quisiera subir ella en cualquier momento.

Harry no fue tan lejos, pero si tomó su escoba con manos tensas. No había quitado su mirada de Malfoy, pero Malfoy parecía estar ignorando eso.

–¡Harry, no, no puedes! –Siseó Hermione.

Las cejas de Malfoy se elevaron casi de manera imperceptible, y después sonrió de una manera que se suponía debería de lucir amable mientras dejaba salir una leve risa.

–No hay necesidad de causar _problemas_ , Sr. Potter –dijo, como si Harry hubiera comenzado–. Aquí, atrápala.

Arrojó la recordadora en dirección a Harry. Una persona normal hubiera tenido que saltar o moverse para atraparla, pero Harry, con sus reflejos felinos mejorados gracias a años de karate, estiró la mano y atrapó la esfera con facilidad, sin dejar de ver como Malfoy dejaba de sonreír.

Varios de sus compañeros soltaron expresiones de sorpresa.

–¡Excelente! ¿Puedes hacer eso en una escoba? –Harry sacudió sus ojos.

–Me gustaría saberlo también, Sr. Potter.

La clase entera se dio la vuelta para ver a la profesora McGonagall caminar hacia ellos desde la sombra del castillo. Tanto Harry como Draco se pusieron nerviosos, aunque nunca lo admitirían. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado observando?

–Y cinco puntos para Gryffindor por defender a un compañero–. Bueno, eso lo respondía.

–¿Qué ocurre, profesora? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Pues, resulta que este año nadie hizo la prueba para buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor –explicó McGonagall–. Normalmente, cuando una casa no puede completar el equipo durante las pruebas, hacemos la posición disponible para los de primer año. –Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa en ambas casas–. He venido a ver si alguno de mis leones estaría interesado en jugar. Y Sr. Potter, si eres tan coordinado en el aire, y estoy segura de que lo eres –dijo con una sonrisa–, creo que serás un gran buscador, incluso durante tu primer año, con el permiso de tus padres, por supuesto.

Aún había varias risitas cada vez que alguien mencionaba a los padres vivos de Harry, pero él las ignoró. Si supiera más magia sin varita, su rostro se hubiera iluminado literalmente ante la idea de poder jugar quidditch ese año. Hermione lo miró con ansiedad esperando que no hiciera algo drástico en su entusiasmo.

–Creo que puedo convencerlos, profesora –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Potter? –Dijo Malfoy con escepticismo–. Ni siquiera ha estado en una escoba.

–Si puede atrapar de esa manera, será un _gran_ buscador en poco tiempo, ¿verdad, Harry? –Dijo Ron dándole leve un golpe en la espalda–. ¿Has visto un juego de quidditch, verdad?

–No, pero he leído _Quidditch a través de los siglos_ , así que se las reglas… Y soy bueno en una bicicleta, Sr. Malfoy. Creo que eso es un buen comienzo.

Malfoy miró a Harry con molestia por un momento, obviamente considerando sus opciones. Se había estado quejando en voz alta toda la semana sobre como los de primer año nunca podían ser parte de los equipos de sus casas y presumiendo su entrenamiento en su hogar. Pero retiró su mirada de Harry y McGonagall y mostró una expresión inocente.

–Profesora –dijo–, no me parece justo que una sola casa tenga más posibilidades de jugadores que otras. Creo que estudiantes de primer año de otras casas también deberían de tener la oportunidad de hacer la prueba. –Y sonrió–. Si hay algún problema, estoy seguro de que mi padre puede hablar con el Consejo. –Por supuesto, Malfoy había observado las pruebas y sabía que Terrence Higgs de Slytherin era el único cuya posición era frágil. Cedric Diggory en Hufflepuff era mucho mejor que la mayoría, y Ravenclaw tenía a un buen regular además de alguien en reserva, Cho Chang.

McGonagall también sabía todo eso, pero sabía que Lucius Malfoy tendía a salirse con la suya.

–Esa es una preocupación razonable, Sr. Malfoy –dijo haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener su sarcasmo fuera de su tono–. Cualquier estudiante de Slytherin que quiera realizar los ejercicios puede hacerlo, y hablaré con el profesor Snape sobre hacer la prueba de nuevo.

Malfoy sonrió a Harry victorioso, así como muchos otros Slytherin. Harry pudiera ser lo mejor que Gryffindor tenía para ofrecer, pero bajo cualquier estándar objetivo, Malfoy sería el favorito en esos ejercicios.

–¿Hay algún problema, profesora? –Madame Hooch había regresado de la enfermería.

–Ninguno, madame Hooch –dijo McGonagall–. Como sabes, Gryffindor necesita un nuevo buscador. Me preguntaba si, al final de la lección, podrías liderar unos ejercicios de prueba.

Madame Hooch miró a los de primer año con escepticismo.

–Bueno, supongo que si alguno es bueno al principio, no habría problema. Ya tuve que llevar a Longbottom dentro por una muñeca rota, aunque no fue nada. Todos monten sus escobas de nuevo para comenzar. Y _sigan después_ del silbato. ¿Recuerdan las instrucciones? Den una patada al suelo, con fuerza. Elévense unos cuantos pies, inclínense un poco, y bajen de nuevo. ¿Listos? Tres… dos… uno…

Madame Hooch sopló su silbato y diecinueve pares de pies patearon el suelo. Quince escobas se elevaron diez pies al aire y se mantuvieron, pero cuatro, aquellas controladas por los criados por muggles, no tuvieron tanta suerte. Dean Thomas y Sally-Anne Perks sólo pudieron elevarse cinco pies. Sally-Anne no estaba en peligro de caerse, pero su amiga, Lily Moon, tomó su mano para mantenerla estable. Mientras tanto, para Harry y Hermione, quienes estaban mejor entrenados física y mágicamente, las escobas respondieron con más fuerza a la patada y se elevaron más de veinte pies como un corcho de una botella de champaña.

El estómago de Hermione dio una vuelta, pero permaneció estable. Harry, por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa maniaca. Era fácil. Era _maravilloso._ Sintió que podía dar una leve indicación a la escoba y dar una vuelta alrededor del castillo. Pero McGonagall lo estaba observando, y escuchó a madame Hooch gritarles que bajaran con el resto. Ambos se inclinaron levemente y bajaron lentamente al suelo.

–Pues, _eso_ fue interesante –murmuró Hermione.

Pero Madame Hooch parecía feliz por su desempeño.

–Bien –dijo–. Necesitamos hacer unos cuantos más de estos ejercicios básicos para que puedan tener una mejor idea del manejo de la escoba. La mayoría de ustedes tuvieron un buen comienzo, pero siempre es bueno recordar lo básico. Sr. Thomas y señorita Perks, un poco más de fuerza en esa patada, y asegúrense de aferrarse con fuerza. Sr. Potter y señorita Granger, creo que ustedes necesitarán un poco de más _delicadeza_. Ahora, todos en fila nuevamente. De nuevo…

Realizaron el ejercicio varias veces hasta que todos pudieron patear al mismo nivel. Después comenzaron a agregar movimientos: primero elevándose más, después girando hacia la izquierda y derecha. El truco era aprender la diferencia entre cómo subir y bajar, y aún más peligroso, entre acelerar o disminuir la velocidad. Tenían que inclinarse hacia adelante para bajar, pero para acelerar tenían que estirarse a lo largo de la escoba de algún modo. Y había una confusión similar para elevarse y bajar lentamente. Incluso algunos de los sangre pura necesitaron un recordatorio, aunque Malfoy realizó los ejercicios con facilidad, claramente aburrido.

Dean y Sally-Anne necesitaron un poco de más práctica para controlar las maniobras, y casi hubo unos cuantos accidentes. Hermione no se sentía tan confiada, pero como siempre, aprendía rápidamente.

–Empuja tu cuerpo más cerca al mango –dijo Ron Weasley–. Disminuye la resistencia al aire. –Harry y Hermione siguieron su consejo y lograron deslizarse con más facilidad. Ron parecía hablar de más, pero _sí_ sabía cómo volar. Después, sus escobas giraron y casi se estrellaron. Harry dio la vuelta rápidamente y dejó que Hermione avanzara en frente de él.

–¡Cuidado! –Ron les advirtió–. Hay que tener cuidado con las escobas de la escuela. Fred y George dicen que muchas se inclinan hacia un lado.

–Muy bien, Sr. Potter, pero mantenga su velocidad lenta por ahora –dijo Madame Hooch cuando regresaron al suelo–. Quisiera que hicieran eso de nuevo, pero acomódense en dos filas, una sobre la otra. Eso les dará más espacio para dar vuelta. Necesitarán eso cuando agreguemos más vueltas en unos minutos. ¿Todos listos?

Dieron otra patada y se acomodaron, pero no habían practicado eso mucho así que el resultado fue algo torpe.

–No, no necesitas dar la vuelta, sólo inclínate hacia un lado, así –sugirió Ron. Su cuerpo se inclinó a la derecha y su escoba se movió en la misma dirección.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione con incredulidad. Eso parecía una manera segura de caerse.

–Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero si mantienes tu agarre, no habrá problema si no vas muy rápido.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se inclinó y se deslizó sin esfuerzo a su lugar en la formación mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con cautela.

Con la ayuda de Ron y Harry, Hermione estaba comprendiendo mejor. Para el final de la lección, estaba volando los círculos lentos alrededor de los terrenos tan bien como varios sangre pura en el grupo. Pensó que flotar en el aire otoñal era relajante cuando no estaba haciendo algo muy intenso. Pero Harry… él estaba en su elemento como nunca lo había imaginado. Comprendió todas las maniobras en el primer o segundo intento, y cuando se equivocó, fue porque necesitaba un poco de más de delicadeza en su agarre. Cuando finalmente pudieron volar libremente al final de la lección (restringido a velocidades y altitudes bajas y a quedarse en la zona de entrenamiento) estaba literalmente volando en círculos a su alrededor. Por suerte, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor permanecieron separados.

–¿No es maravilloso, Hermione? –Gritó Harry.

–Es agradable… –dijo ella intentando girar la cabeza y seguirlo con la mirada–. Volar con las aves y eso… Aunque parece que te estás divirtiendo de más. –Harry rio y voló arriba y abajo de ella–. En serio, ¿tomaste a escondidas la escoba de Dora cuando estuvimos en su casa? Nadie debería de ser tan bueno la primera vez.

–No, suerte, supongo.

Madame Hooch sopló su silbato y los estudiantes bajaron a la línea de inicio. La profesora McGonagall estaba esperando cerca, transformando unas piedras pequeñas en lo que parecían pelotas de golf amarillas.

–De acuerdo, creo que están listos para unos ejercicios de buscador –dijo Madame Hooch para el entusiasmo de unos–. Están advertidos, no dudaré en castigar a cualquiera que vea volando con imprudencia. No será fácil. Es por algo que los de primer año no forman parte de los equipos. Ahora, todos los que estén interesados den un paso al frente a la línea de inicio.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy de inmediato dieron un paso al frente. También lo hizo Ron Weasley.

–Normalmente juego como guardián, pero lo intentaré. –Seamus y Lily también dieron un paso al frente, al igual que Blaise Zabini y Elizabeth Runcorn de Slytherin. Harry miró a su hermana.

–Anda. –Hermione sacudió la cabeza–. Vamos, Mione, sólo inténtalo.

–Bueno, de acuerdo –concedió–, pero sé que puedes ganarme.

–¿Alguien más? –Preguntó McGonagall mientras observaba a los ocho en la línea de inicio–. De acuerdo, uno a la vez. Esto será un simple ejercicio para comenzar. Lanzaré estas tres pelotas. Comenzarán flotando y su objetivo es atrapar las más que puedan antes de que toquen el suelo. Y quiero que sea justo, así que no pueden usar magia. ¿Entienden? –Su mirada se dirigió hacia Harry y Hermione al decir lo último. Los estudiantes asintieron–. Bien. En orden alfabético. Sr. Finnigan, monta tu escoba, por favor.

Seamus subió a su escoba y dio una patada para flotar sobre la cabeza de McGonagall.

–Listo, Sr. Finnigan… tres… dos… uno… _Depulso_.

Con un encantamiento repulsor, la profesora McGonagall lanzó las tres snitches de práctica una por una. Volaron en arcos simples ya que no estaban encantadas para volar y evadir, como las snitches de verdad. Seamus aceleró como un cohete, mucho más rápido de lo que habían volado durante la lección. La escoba antigua de la escuela se tambaleó y protestó ante la velocidad, pero continuó. La pelota amarilla estaba enfrente de él, y se lanzó y la tomó en el aire. Después se dio vuelta a la derecha y, con más dificultad, tomó la segunda, pero no la tercera. Voló bajo por ella, pero esta cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Aun así, el resto de los Gryffindor aplaudió cuando regresó a la línea de inicio.

Después fue el turno de Hermione. Lucía bastante nerviosa cuando pateó el suelo. Era bastante coordinada por el karate, pero no sentía que podría llevar eso a su vuelo. Cuando McGonagall lanzó la primera snitch de práctica, voló con rapidez hacia ella, sosteniendo el mango de su escoba con fuerza, y se sorprendió a sí misma estirando la mano y tomándola antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó una estrategia diferente a Seamus e ignoró la segunda pelota, sin esperar poder alcanzarla tan rápido, y se enfocó en la tercera, la cual volaba hacia ella. Se interpuso en su camino y la atrapó tan rápido que le lastimó la mano. Los Slytherin lucían molestos al ver que una hija de muggles estuviera volando tan bien su primera vez cuando regresó a la línea de inicio, pero Harry estaba aplaudiendo con fuerza y gritando su entusiasmo. Cuando aterrizó fue asaltada por Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, quienes insistieron en conocer su "secreto".

Malfoy fue el siguiente, y desde el momento que sus pies dejaron el suelo fue claro que no había estado mintiendo. En verdad _era_ bueno. Se deslizó con gracia sobre el área de práctica y atrapó las tres snitches con facilidad. Los Slytherin celebraron, y al ver tal desempeño, Blaise Zabini negó con la cabeza y dejó de lado su escoba.

Lily Moon fue una sorpresa y también capturó las tres pelotas, aunque con algo de dificultad, y después fue el turno de Harry.

–Anda, ve y derrota a Malfoy –le dijo Ron, pero Harry sólo estaba preocupado por ser mejor que Lily para poder ser parte del equipo. De cualquier modo, estaba listo para ver lo que las escobas de la escuela en verdad podían hacer. Cuando McGonagall lanzó la primera pelota, Harry voló detrás de ella, compensando el desliz a la izquierda de la escoba sin siquiera pensarlo. La pelota amarilla creció al acercarse y después, en un instante, estaba en su mano. La guardó mientras se daba vuelta para buscar la segunda. La encontró en un instante y se dirigió a ella, atrapando la tercera un momento después. Sus movimientos no tuvieron la gracia de los de Malfoy, pero Harry era un cazador y fue directo por su presa a máxima velocidad.

Eso fue muy fácil, pensó. Mientras volaba a la línea de inicio, unos Gryffindor estaban celebrando, pero otros lo observaban boquiabiertos, sorprendidos de que se pudiera mover tan rápido. McGonagall mostró esa sonrisa que sólo él pudo reconocer, y, al igual que Blaise Zabini, Ron negó con la cabeza y dejó su escoba de lado. También Hermione. También Seamus. Lily aún estaba interesada, pero Harry pudo notar que ella sabía que él estaba en otro nivel.

–¡Potter mentiroso! –Malfoy dio un paso adelante hasta estar casi frente a frente–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas volando?

–En serio, Malfoy, es mi primer día –dijo Harry con calma–. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos estudiantes mayores que son mejores que yo.

– _Nadie_ es tan bueno en su primer día. –Harry sonrió.

–Te sorprendería saber lo que se puede aprender de los deportes muggles, Sr. Malfoy.

–Ejem –McGonagall los interrumpió antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder–. Creo que aún falta la señorita Runcorn.

Elizabeth Runcorn también logró atrapar las tres pelotas, siendo cuatro los que continuaban al siguiente ejercicio.

Para el segundo ejercicio, McGonagall hizo las cosas aún más difíciles, de pie en medio del área de prueba y lanzando diez pelotas al aire, una a la vez, en diferentes direcciones. Malfoy nuevamente impresionó a la clase con sus acrobacias y atrapó nueve. Harry estaba seguro de McGonagall estaba un poco molesta consigo misma por la proeza del Slytherin. Lily dio lo mejor de sí y atrapó siete.

Harry sabía que quedaría en el equipo de quidditch si atrapaba ocho, pero _sería_ agradable vencer a Malfoy también. Aunque McGonagall no se lo hizo fácil. Estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en el área con sus instintos de caza al cien, recordando su experiencia atrapando ratones y aves cuando era pequeño. ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco! Dio una pirueta cuando una pelota se fue al otro lado y regresó a la mitad de la zona lo más rápido que pudo. ¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! Estaba seguro de que había ganado la prueba, pero quería un resultado perfecto. Vio la última pelota de McGonagall en el aire al otro lado del área. ¡Estaba muy lejos! Pero tenía que intentarlo. Se inclinó _y_ se estiró a lo largo de la escoba, lanzándose en picada determinado a atrapar la pelota a tiempo. Escuchó varias voces gritar su nombre y estaba seguro de que una pertenecía a McGonagall. Estiró la mano y atrapó la pelota a un pie del suelo, justo a tiempo (apenas) para enderezar su escoba. Con el mismo impulso, se tambaleó al suelo, pero elevó su puño al aire en triunfo.

–¡HARRY POTTER!

Harry se sentó rápidamente ante el grito de la profesora McGonagall sobre las exclamaciones de celebración de sus compañeros. Estaba seguro de que la escuchó _bufar_ mientras se acercaba. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue cegado por el cabello castaño y alborotado de su hermana que se había lanzado sobre él en un abrazo frenético.

–Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien –sollozó Hermione. Harry sonrió mientras ella lo soltaba, pero después lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza–. Harry James Potter, ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así! –Le gritó–. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir a nuestros padres si te rompes el cuello?

Unos cuantos Slytherin se burlaron de que el Niño Que Vivió había sido golpeado por la _única_ persona en la escuela que podía hacerlo, y otros cuantos se burlaron del problema en el que estaban seguros se había metido… pero ellos no eran los más inteligentes.

–Harry Potter, _nunca_ en todos mis años en Hogwarts… –comenzó McGonagall pero las palabras parecían escaparle.

–Tienes suerte de que la lección se acabó, Sr. Potter, porque eso _definitivamente_ cuenta como peligroso –lo regañó madame Hooch.

–Eh, lo siento, profesoras –dijo Harry nervioso–. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco.

–¿Un poco? –Ron había hablado–. Harry, no creo que mi hermano Charlie pudiera atrapar esa última.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Harry con escepticismo–. ¿Qué no fue capitán? –Pero McGonagall lo confirmó.

–Puede que el Sr. Weasley tenga razón, Sr. Potter. Creo que Gryffindor ha encontrado un nuevo buscador.

–Eh… gracias, profesora –tartamudeó Harry.

McGonagall realizó el ejercicio para Elizabeth Runcorn, pero ella sólo atrapó ocho pelotas y concedió su derrota ante Malfoy.

–Si pudieras venir conmigo, me gustaría introducirte a Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –le dijo McGonagall a Harry–. Señorita Granger, tú también puedes venir si lo prefieres. Sr. Malfoy… –se dio la vuelta para hablar con el niño rubio–. Excelente desempeño –dijo sin entusiasmo–. Le informaré al profesor Snape y al capitán Flint.

–Gracias, profesora –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que hubiera sido mucho más altanera si no hubiera sido derrotado por Harry Potter.

–Por cierto, señorita Granger, su desempeño no estuvo nada mal –dijo McGonagall mientras caminaban–. Creo que deberías considerar hacer la prueba para cazadora el próximo año.

Hermione parpadeó sin poder creerlo.

–¿En verdad, profesora?

–Ignorando el desempeño de tu hermano, esa fue una muy buena actuación para ser tu primera vez, y la estrategia que demostraste sería buena para la posición de cazadora.

–Hermione, sería estupendo si estuviéramos en el equipo juntos –dijo Harry.

–Gracias, profesora. Eh, lo pensaré.


	21. El lenguaje de las flores

White Squirrel ofrece agrimonia virtual a JK Rowling por abrir su mundo a los fan fiction. Yo le ofrezco lo mismo a él por permitirme traducir la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

–¿Un buscador, Minerva? –Dijo Albus Dumbledore elevando sus cejas.

–Nunca he visto nada como eso, Albus –respondió Minerva con raro entusiasmo–. El niño es natural. Su primer día en una escoba y atrapó la snitch de práctica en una caída de cincuenta pies. Ni Charlie Weasley pudiera haberlo hecho, o por lo menos no a su edad.

–Que impresionante –dijo Albus pensativamente.

–Si sus guardianes lo aprueban, creo que tendremos una buena oportunidad de ganar la copa este año –continuó Minerva–. Y en verdad lo necesitamos. Severus estuvo burlándose por semanas después del último juego el año pasado.

–Por supuesto –dijo Albus con una sonrisa–. Y como el guardián mágico del niño, estoy feliz de dar mi aprobación…

–Pero no lo eres.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿No lo sabías? Andrómeda Tonks se volvió la guardiana mágica de Harry y Hermione hace más de un mes. Seguramente fuiste informado. Creo que estás algo distraído, Albus.

El director lucía algo incómodo mientras lanzaba una mirada a la esquina de su oficina donde había una pila de documentos gubernamentales. Sacó su varita y murmuró un complejo hechizo convocador. Dos documentos volaron del medio de la pila y cayeron sobre su escritorio. Los observó y ahí estaba, tal como Minerva había dicho. Era algo mínimo en el gran esquema, y probablemente mejor para los niños si se era honesto, pero aun así se sintió preocupado de que no lo hubiera notado.

–Creo que no lo noté cuando llegó –dijo con una sonrisa débil–. ¿Confío en que contactarás a Madame Tonks y a los Granger?

–Por supuesto. Te mantendré informado. –Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero lo miró por un momento–. Oh, y sospecho que Draco Malfoy será el buscador del equipo de Slytherin antes del lunes –agregó. Caminó y bajó la escalera de caracol.

Albus suspiró. _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

* * *

–¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para practicar karate antes de la cena? –Dijo Harry después de McGonagall los había dejado irse.

–¿ _Todavía_ quieres practicar karate después de todo eso? –Dijo Hermione.

–Oye, _tú_ eres la que dijo que deberíamos practicar todos los días.

–Mm… –miró su reloj–. Supongo que tenemos tiempo para unos cuantos kata si nos apresuramos al séptimo piso.

Llegaron a la gran escalera y subieron los cuatro pisos desde su reunión con Wood hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso. Pero no notaron que alguien estaba siguiéndolos… alguien que los estaba siguiendo desde el área de entrenamiento.

 _Algo_ sobre Harry Potter no tenía sentido, pensó Draco Malfoy. Quizás más de una cosa, y él llegaría al fondo de todo. ¿En verdad esos deportes muggles harían la diferencia? Había escuchado rumores en el castillo sobre el "entrenamiento" de Potter y su hermana. Era hora de que lo viera por sí mismo.

Los siguió a distancia, planeando observar desde las sombras para ver lo que en verdad estaban haciendo. Dio una señal detrás de él para que su amigo lo siguiera… no Crabbe o Goyle: no tenían idea de cómo ser discretos. Había llevado a Theo Nott con él. Después de todo, _ese_ era un asunto de las Casas Nobles. Theo tenía una expresión impaciente en ese momento, pero aceptó con renuencia la importancia de acumular información. Draco y Theo estaban listos para espiar sin ser vistos, pero no tenían de que preocuparse. En cuanto se acercaron al pasillo escucharon más de dos voces. Miró desde la esquina y vio que media docena de Hufflepuffs, encabezados por Susan Bones, habían ido a observar y Potter y Granger _abiertamente explicaban_ lo que estaban haciendo. Draco tomó una decisión rápida y caminó hacia el grupo para ver que ocurría.

Potter y Granger comenzaron a moverse. Eran rápidos… ambos. Draco decidió que no le gustaría estar al final de uno de esos puños. (Por supuesto, en general habría que evitar no dejarlos acercarse). Eso explicaba su velocidad y precisión en una escoba, quizás, pero no la habilidad intuitiva de Potter al volar. ¿En verdad era tan bueno?

Cuando dejaron de moverse por unos minutos, Draco notó más de una mirada inquisitiva sobre él y Theo.

–¿Qué es esto, clase de baile? –Dijo Theo y se rio de su propia broma, pero nadie más lo hizo.

Potter se detuvo y lanzó una mirada a Theo. Era una mirada cautelosa, como de un predador… o por lo menos así parecía después de verlo volar.

–¿Hay algún problema, Sr. Nott? –Preguntó con amabilidad.

Draco dio un golpe leve a Theo con su codo. Por suerte, estaban parados tan cerca que nadie más notó la acción.

–Sólo estoy observando, Sr. Potter –dijo Theo. Draco asintió y los observó con _mucho_ cuidado. Quizás era un sangre pura, pero había leído lo suficiente y eso no era cualquier habilidad muggle. Había visto fotografías mágicas de magos japoneses de familias de hace más de dos mil años practicando esos movimientos, aunque usualmente con una varita o un bastón. Pero, al ser (supuestamente) criado por muggles, se preguntaba si Potter sabía eso.

Y, más urgente, ¿qué pensaban él y su hermana que estaban haciendo? No estaban presumiendo sus habilidades para intimidar, ni las escondían para mantenerlas en reserva. Si Potter era tan buen político, ¿qué le había dicho la tía Andrómeda sobre eso?

Algo sobre Harry Potter _definitivamente_ no tenía sentido.

Potter y Granger concluyeron para ir a cenar. Y Draco y Theo los siguieron a distancia, discutiendo lo que habían visto en susurros. Theo pensaba que Potter y Granger estaban siendo descuidados, lo cual _era_ una posibilidad. Pero la idea cruzó la mente de Draco (aunque intentó lo más que pudo hacerla a un lado) de que las artes marciales pudieran ser una distracción. Si no estaban escondiendo eso, ¿estaban escondiendo algo más?

Comenzó a formular un plan, decidiendo en la manera más segura de molestar a Potter. Consideró los posibles resultados mientras caminaba, tal cual como su padre siempre le había dicho. Lo peor que podía pasar, si tenía cuidado, era que Snape lo rescataría y reduciría unos cuantos puntos. El mejor resultado… bueno, podría finalmente vencer a Potter si tenía suerte, pero sería difícil. Sí, pensó que valdría la pena.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor dejó a Theo y se acercó a Crabbe y Goyle en la mesa de Slytherin y les explicó lo que había visto. Después, se dio la vuelta por segunda vez ese día para caminar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Así que, Potter, ¿aprendiste a pelear como muggle? –Dijo con burla mientras se acercaba al niño de la cicatriz–. Suena a una pérdida de tiempo si me lo preguntas. ¿Por qué te molestas? –Vio a Granger sonrojarse y a Weasley molestarse al otro lado de la mesa. Potter se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

Harry sabía que tenía que tener cuidado alrededor de Draco Malfoy, pero cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de muggles a su alrededor, en verdad comenzaba a molestarle.

–¿Y por qué no, _Sr._ Malfoy? –Dijo con sarcasmo–. Tú mantienes un par de guardaespaldas como un muggle.

–Podría ganar en cualquier momento con una varita, Potter –soltó Malfoy–. Lo haré esta noche si quieres, varitas a medianoche, eso claro, si eres lo suficiente _valiente_ para luchar un duelo de magos… eso es, _sólo_ varitas, sin contacto. Supongo que sabes sobre los duelos, Potter.

–Claro que sí –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie–. Yo seré su segundo si Hermione no quiere. Conozco varios hechizos.

Harry, Hermione y Malfoy le lanzaron una mirada breve y confusa, y Harry levantó su mano.

–No te preocupes, Ron. Hermione, tú conoces las reglas de la escuela mejor que yo –dijo retóricamente–, ¿eso está permitido?

–Bueno, ya que se supone que no debemos de hacer magia en los pasillos y no podemos salir después del toque de queda… no. La escuela requiere honrar duelos de honor, pero tienen que ser supervisados por un profesor.

–De acuerdo, y ya que no hubo ninguna ofensa, a menos que quiera nombrar una, Sr. Malfoy, creo que esto calificaría como un duelo de exhibición o un duelo informal, el cual supongo que estaría bajo la discreción del profesor Quirrell.

–Correcto, Sr. P...Potter. –Todos saltaron cuando Quirrell pareció llegar de la nada y estaba de pie a su lado. Aún no había dejado de lado el tartamudeo cada vez que decía el nombre de Harry–. Y estoy muy inclinado a sólo permitir duelos de exhibición públicos. No tiene mucho sentido el tener un duelo en una escuela si los demás no pueden aprender de este. ¿Quizás en el gran comedor después de la cena, Sr. Malfoy?

Esa no era una de las posibilidades que Draco había considerado. ¿Cómo es que Quirrell había llegado ahí desde la mesa principal? Pero podía pensar al momento. Recalculó las consecuencias y se decidió.

–No hay problema, profesor. ¿Qué harás, Potter? Aún estoy seguro de que te ganaré con una varita.

–Oh, sospecho que podría, Sr. Malfoy. De hecho, me sorprendería si _no_ ha tenido un entrenamiento especial en el tema. Sin embargo, como te darás cuenta, ya que tú hiciste el desafío, está en mi derecho el pedir que no usemos varitas, lo cual me daría la ventaja gracias a mi entrenamiento muggle. De cualquier modo, no suena a que sea una pelea justa.

Draco elevó su nariz ocultando lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa de que Potter _admitiera_ que tenía habilidades inferiores. Pero, ¿un duelo muggle? ¿Podría avergonzar a Potter para que…? No, Potter había probado más de una vez ese día que era más inteligente que eso.

– _Bueno_ , no quisiera que fuera injusto –dijo con una sonrisa de burla–. Supongo que tendremos que resolver esto en el campo de quidditch.

–Supongo que así será –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Lamento molestarlo, profesor. Creo que no habrá un duelo por el momento –agregó Malfoy.

Mientras Malfoy y Quirrell caminaban lejos, Hermione dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

–En serio, Harry, esa es la tercer vez que intenta que te molestes hoy. ¿Qué está haciendo?

–Probablemente viendo si puede meterme en problemas –respondió Harry–. Quiero decir, ¿un duelo después de horas en los pasillos? ¿Quién haría algo así?

–No lo sé. Parece ser más listo que eso. Quizás estaba poniéndote a prueba.

–Bueno, no importa, ¿o sí? No aprenderá nada importante.

–No si tienes cuidado –le advirtió. Dejó el tema y, como siempre terminaba haciendo, sirvió varios vegetales en el plato de Harry.

–Aún hubiera sido tu segundo –murmuró Ron.

–Ron, ¿sabes lo que hace un segundo? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Pues, un segundo toma tu lugar si mueres.

–No, Ron, un segundo está ahí para que nadie haga trampa.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? Voy a matar a Fred.

–Odio admitirlo, pero Malfoy tiene algo de razón –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Su Li mirándolos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw–. He visto artes marciales y no te van a ayudar a derrotar a alguien con una varita. –Algunos de los Ravenclaw asintieron, la mayoría estudiantes con quienes aún no habían hablado.

–Sí, lo sabemos –se defendió Harry–. Vamos a cambiar a duelo cuando podamos. Por ahora, simplemente queremos mantenernos en forma.

–Pues, ten cuidado alrededor de Malfoy –dijo Mandy Brocklehurst–. Daphne Greengrass dice que ha estado entrenando en magia desde que tenía nueve años.

–Claro. Eso haremos, Mandy –respondió Harry. _Claro_ , pensó para sí mismo, _yo he estado practicando magia desde que tenía siete años._

* * *

–Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto?

–Mione, Hagrid dijo que Snape y mi mamá fueron amigos cuando eran estudiantes. No tenemos ninguna otra conexión entre nosotros. Tiene que estar ofreciendo condolencias por su muerte. ¿Qué más pudiera significar su mensaje?

Era viernes otra vez, y eso significaba clase doble de Pociones con los Slytherin. Hermione estaba más nerviosa que la semana anterior ya que Harry estaba determinado a responder al supuesto mensaje del profesor.

–Aún no estoy convencida de que fue un mensaje –le dijo.

–Malfoy pareció pensarlo. Y él es el mega entrenado hijo de un político. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

–El profesor te da detención por una semana por tu "descaro". Y _tú_ tienes que explicarle a mamá y papá si eso pasa.

–De acuerdo, pero no lo va a hacer –dijo Harry con seguridad mientras entraban al aula de pociones.

–Hoy intentarán la poción para el despertar parcial –dijo el profesor con frialdad–. Lean las instrucciones con cuidado e intenten que no haya ningún… accidente. –Lanzó una mirada molesta a Ron y Neville–. Abran sus libros en la página nueve y comiencen… Sí, Sr. Potter.

–Profesor, tengo una pregunta sobre la poción de la semana pasada –dijo Harry con inocencia.

La fría mazmorra se congeló aún más. Ron Weasley comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, intentando indicar a Harry que lo dejara. Ahora. Theo Nott, Crabbe, y Goyle en el lado de Slytherin sonrieron a lo que pensaban que iba a ocurrir, pero Draco Malfoy observó con atención. El resto también los observaba, esperando ver que ocurría cuando un Gryffindor se atrevía a hacer una pregunta a Snape. Por su parte, Snape sólo elevó una ceja.

–Leí en uno de los libros de sanación de mi prima que muchas pociones utilizadas por sanadores pueden contener… agrimonia –dijo Harry casi con honestidad–, pero no la usamos la semana pasada. ¿No es útil para la poción para curar forúnculos?

Severus Snape se detuvo y observó al niño. ¿Acaso era una coincidencia? Pero no, si alguien hubiera preguntado sólo por saberlo, hubiera sido Granger. Oh, sí, él había estado observando de _cerca_ a Harry Potter durante las últimas dos semanas, y tuvo que admitir que lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. Claro, conocía el pasado del niño (el abuso y la adopción por, por lo que había escuchado, una buena familia), pero era difícil ver a ese rostro y ese cabello y no ver a su padre. Pero cuando Potter había llegado a la primera clase decentemente preparado, se había despertado. Y después fue testigo dos veces y escuchó de una tercera de cómo Potter había evadido verbalmente las trampas de Draco (algo que comenzaba a parecer una mala estrategia por parte de Draco), y fue obligado a conceder que quizás no era James Potter. Ni tampoco Lily Evans, aunque era sin duda hijo de los dos, y eso lo sellaba. No había razón por la que el niño sabría el lenguaje de las flores de memoria, aunque su estudiosa hermana quizás lo conociera. El pensar en buscar un mensaje oculto en las preguntas de Snape era algo que James haría, pero el tomarse el tiempo de responder… era más similar a Lily. Ella sin duda le había dado más que sus hermosos ojos verdes.

–Excelente pregunta, Sr. Potter –dijo Snape.

Las bocas de varios de los Slytherin se abrieron, y los Gryffindor llevaron sus manos a sus bocas para cubrir sus exclamaciones de sorpresa. Ron tuvo un ataque de tos. Neville se paralizó como un venado en frente de un auto, y Lavender y Parvati dejaron salir un chillido.

Pero Snape ignoró todo eso.

–Agrimonia es una excelente planta medicinal para problemas internos –explicó, casi de manera amable–. Sin embargo, la poción para curar forúnculos es un tratamiento dermal, y por lo tanto, las ortigas en la poción funcionan mejor y ayudan a que la crema sea absorbida en la piel… Bueno, me alegra saber que _algunos_ estudiantes están tomando interés en el diseño de pociones… –Se detuvo para dar énfasis y sonrió internamente ante la reacción que iba a obtener–. Dos puntos para Gryffindor.

Casi toda la clase perdió la respiración. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode soltaron un "¡Qué!" Lavender Brown se _desmayó_ , y Neville estuvo a punto. Un sólo punto para Gryffindor por parte de Snape era extraño, pero dos nunca había pasado.

–Gracias, señor –dijo Harry con voz baja.

Snape sólo asintió.

–Señorita Patil, por favor lleve a la señorita Brown a la enfermería –dijo sin importancia–. El resto… cierren las bocas y regresen a su trabajo.

El ruido de libros y objetos moviéndose llenó el aula. Una Hermione muy sorprendida se inclinó para hablar con su hermano en susurros.

–No puedo creer que eso funcionara. –Harry sólo sonrió.

Lo que sí notó, incluso después de que todos se recuperaron de la sorpresa, fue que Draco Malfoy lo observó con sospecha por la mayor parte de la clase.

Mientras tanto, Snape observó la clase como siempre, pensando que ese era un buen día. _Y James dijo que no distinguiría una buena broma si me mordiera en el trasero._

Parvati Patil no regresó a clase esa mañana. Resultó que Madame Pomfrey pensó que se había vuelto loca cuando dijo que Snape había dado dos puntos a Gryffindor y la mantuvo bajo observación hasta que el rumor se esparció durante el almuerzo.

* * *

Harry notó rápidamente que los rumores sobre él habían regresado a un nivel que no había escuchado desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Parecía haber iniciado una nueva leyenda o dos sobre el Niño Que Vivió.

–Sí, buscador, es lo que escuché.

–Dicen que pudo hacer un amago de Wronski perfecto y era su primera vez en la escoba.

–¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera Harry Potter puede obtener dos puntos de Snape.

Fue molesto al principio, pensó Harry, aunque no tanto como antes. Por lo menos los susurros eran sobre cosas que había hecho. Y no ayudaba que Fred y George se habían acercado a él durante el almuerzo para cantar en celebración. Por la manera en la que Snape observaba la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de quitar esos dos puntos de vuelta, y quizás más. Por suerte, Percy se acercó y los calló, pero después se arrodillaron en frente de él.

–¡Oh, Gran Lord Potter!

–Esa fue la broma más épica que hemos visto en nuestros años en Hogwarts –continuó Fred.

–Incluyendo las nuestras –agregó Fred.

–¿Nos harías el honor de explicar cómo lograste eso? –Terminó Fred.

–Lo siento chicos, no creo que pueda –respondió Harry–. Sólo hablé con él.

–Ajá. Aún me sorprende que funcionara, pero Harry sólo fue amable –agregó Hermione.

–¿Ser amable con Snape? –Dijo Fred poniéndose de pie. Su gemelo lo siguió.

–Nunca podríamos hacer eso, aún si lo intentáramos.

–Está fuera de nuestro nivel, hermano.

–Hacemos reverencia ante tu habilidad… por ahora. –Ambos hicieron una reverencia y regresaron a sus asientos, sin duda para planear como podrían ganar contra Harry Potter.

–Ignóralos –dijo Ron–. Sabes que siempre son así… Aunque aún no sé cómo lo lograste.

Así fueron las cosas todo el día. Entre vencer a Malfoy volando y ganar dos puntos de Snape, Harry se había vuelto el héroe de Gryffindor… pero esperaba que no durara. Ya era suficiente ser el Niño Que Vivió. Pero fue cuando dejaron el gran comedor que Harry y Hermione recibieron la sorpresa más grande cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

–¿Sr. Potter?

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron, de entre todas las posibilidades, a Draco Malfoy, solo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el hábito aún de ir por sus varitas cuando ocurría algo inesperado, principalmente porque aún estaban tratando de ponerse al corriente en la clase de Encantamientos, pero ambos estuvieron alerta… podían sentir la magia en la punta de sus dedos, aunque Malfoy probablemente no podía.

–¿Sí, Sr. Malfoy? –Respondió Harry.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo entre tú y el profesor Snape? –Preguntó en voz baja. Su calma hizo poco para remover el tono serio en su voz.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Él dijo asfódelo y ajenjo, tú dijiste agrimonia, y él te da dos puntos. Conozco el lenguaje de las flores, Potter, y mi padre ha conocido a Snape por años. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

–Es un asunto personal –dijo Harry–. No está en mí decirlo. Puedes preguntarle a él si quieres. –El rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció.

–¿En verdad te vas a quedar callado, Potter? Creo que los Slytherin tenemos derecho a saber ya que él es nuestro jefe de casa.

Harry estaba cansado de la curiosidad de todos. Enderezó su postura e intentó sonar lo más autoritativo que un niño de once años podría.

–Sr. Malfoy, este es un asunto privado entre la Casa de los Snape y la Noble Casa de los Potter. Estoy respetando el obvio deseo del profesor Snape de no hacer público los detalles. Espero que tú también lo respetes. Buenas tardes. –Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Malfoy no lo siguió.

Hermione observó a su hermano con admiración.

–Harry, ¿acabas de _utilizar tu rango_?

–Creo que Andi lo llamó "privilegio familiar", pero sí. Es bueno saber que ser un lord sirve para algo aquí –dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Estoy seguro que ya han escuchado que fui extremadamente afortunado al ser elegido como el nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin (trámite pendiente) debido a eventos que involucran que Gryffindor apenas y pudo formar su equipo. Desafortunadamente, estos eventos también resultaron en Potter siendo elegido como el buscador de Gryffindor, y, más al punto, en verdad es bueno… lo suficiente bueno que será un desafío en el primer juego._

 _Potter jura que nunca antes había estado en una escoba, pero parece como si hubiera volado por años. Weasley ya lo comparó con su hermano, Charlie. Potter_ _actuó_ _como si no supiera lo bueno que es. Dijo que los deportes muggles le dieron la habilidad, pero es mucho mejor que Granger por lo que sospecho que es una verdad a medias. Dudo que esté haciendo trampa (ni siquiera McGonagall lo permitiría), pero debe de haber algo más._

 _Eso no es lo único sobre Potter que no tiene sentido. Puedo confirmar que es definitivamente un Gryffindor. Protege a sus aliados, y no tiene miedo de meterse en problemas. Pero también es inteligente… lo suficiente inteligente para no caer en trucos, y aún si no lo fuera, los profesores lo están observando con atención para que no actúe. Y si Potter es inteligente, todos dicen que Granger es aún más… más inteligente que cualquier hija de muggles debería serlo, pero supuestamente, ahora está pretendiendo que está relacionada a la familia Fawley. Aunque los Ravenclaw dijeron que van atrasados en Encantamientos._

 _Potter y Granger no han hablado mucho sobre su supuesta vida en el mundo muggle, pero han demostrado públicamente conocimiento avanzado de técnicas de pelea muggles. No estoy seguro de si están siendo descuidados o proclamando algo. Parecía ser una distracción, pero no sé porque._

 _Pero hoy ocurrió lo más extraño: Potter y el profesor Snape parecen estarse enviando mensajes en secreto. La semana pasada, el profesor Snape preguntó a Potter sobre asfódelo y ajenjo. No estaba seguro de si significaba algo, pero hoy Potter le preguntó sobre agrimonia, y él le dio dos puntos a Gryffindor por eso._ _Ninguno_ _de ellos me dijo de qué se trataba. Potter incluso dijo que era un asunto privado entre sus casas, con la fórmula correcta. Si saben algo de lo que hay entre ellos, espero que me lo digan. Estoy intentando crear una imagen útil sobre Potter, pero está haciendo un buen trabajo escondiendo las piezas más importantes._

 _Su amado hijo,_

 _Draco_

 _PD. Nada sobre Dumbledore hasta ahora. Potter ha estado trabajando más con McGonagall, por lo menos en público, y no he visto ningún problema entre ellos._


	22. Karate Kids

**Capítulo 22**

Klaatu barada JK Rowling. Klaatu barada White Squirrell

 **Notas del autor:** Una gran respuesta a mi versión de Draco. Aún no estoy seguro de qué haré con él. Hasta el momento, sólo lo he hecho más inteligente para equilibrar a mi Harry, quien es más inteligente. ¿Aún es malo? Eh, probablemente, pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Me disculpo por el retraso. He estado exageradamente ocupada en el trabajo y no tuve ni un minuto para editar, y mucho menos para publicar este capítulo. Disfruten y prometo que la próxima actualización será a tiempo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews!

* * *

 _Diario el Profeta_

 _Lunes, 15 de septiembre de 1991_

 _¡POTTER CONTRA MALFOY!_

 _Una nueva rivalidad en quidditch crece en Hogwarts_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _Es un dato poco conocido que si un equipo de quidditch en Hogwarts no puede completar el número de jugadores, se abre la oportunidad a los estudiantes de primer año esperando que alguno pueda ocupar la vacancia. Eso ocurrió este año ya que, después de la graduación de su excelente buscador, Charlie Weasley, el equipo de Gryffindor no pudo encontrar un buscador._

 _Los reportes en Hogwarts dicen que no sólo uno, sino dos estudiantes de primer año volaron lo suficiente bien durante la prueba para ser elegidos como buscadores en los equipos de quidditch de sus respectivas casas: Harry Potter, Gryffindor, el Niño Que Vivió, y Draco Malfoy Slytherin, el hijo del líder de los conservadores en el Wizengamot y miembro del Consejo de Estudiantes de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy._

" _Mi esposa y yo estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro hijo por lograr ser parte del equipo en su primer año, y agradecemos a los profesores de Hogwarts por permitirle la oportunidad. Naturalmente, no estamos sorprendidos ya que Draco ha estado jugando quidditch con sus amigos desde temprana edad y ha demostrado la aptitud para la posición de buscador", dijo la oficina de Lord Malfoy en un comunicado de prensa. Representantes de la oficina de Lord Potter no pudieron ser localizados para dar comentario._

 _Pero la verdadera sorpresa de las pruebas fue, por supuesto, la habilidad de Harry Potter. De acuerdo a los reportes, el Niño Que Vivió inicialmente demostró sus habilidades como buscador durante una discusión con el Sr. Malfoy sobre la recordadora de un amigo, llevando a la subdirectora y jefa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, a alentarlo a participar en las pruebas. Al ser criado por muggles, Potter mencionó nunca haber volado en escoba antes, pero aun así demostró talento instantáneo y logró ganarle a Malfoy en la prueba con un margen mínimo._

 _Esta muestra de habilidad, sin embargo, crea varias preguntas. ¿Acaso Harry Potter dijo la verdad sobre nunca haber volado? ¿Quizás le dieron una mejor escoba que a los demás estudiantes para que le fuera mejor en la prueba? ¿Y por qué ningun estudiante mayor quiso la posición de buscador? ¿Acaso fue por el legado dejado por Charlie Weasley, o quizás fue orquestado en secreto por los profesores de Hogwarts para darle la oportunidad de competir a Potter? ¿Estuvo Lucius Malfoy, con su influencia en el consejo, involucrado en este plan?_

 _Como sea que haya pasado, la rivalidad entre los dos buscadores se ha vuelto feroz, con varios enfrentamientos reportados entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, y entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin en general. La primera prueba real de las habilidades de los buscadores será el 9 de noviembre cuando Gryffindor se enfrente a Slytherin en el primer juego de quidditch de la temporada en Hogwarts, y si los rumores son ciertos, tanto Potter como Malfoy utilizarán escobas Nimbus 2000. Los resultados del partido ciertamente serán esperados con anticipación, y_ El Profeta _hará cobertura completa._

–¡Vamos! –Se quejó Harry–. ¿Qué no puede decir algo correcto?

–Bueno, es Rita Skeeter –comentó Hermione–. No creo lo esté intentando.

–Mi abuela no la aguanta –dijo Neville–. Cuando era pequeño ella escribió algo sobre mis padres y… pues… no terminó buen. –Se estremeció mientras recordaba el temperamento de su abuela ese día.

–No puedo creer que me acusara de hacer trampa para quedar en el equipo –dijo Harry–. Lo mejor será que le escriba a Andi para que lo clarifique.

–No es tan malo –le dijo Ron–. Lo único que tienes que hacer es derrotar a Malfoy en el primer juego y todos sabrán lo bueno que eres.

Harry sonrió. El vencer a Draco Malfoy sería algo que lo haría feliz. El único consuelo esa mañana era que el Slytherin rubio se quejó en voz alta sobre Rita Skeeter difamando a su padre. Era bueno saber que la mujer creía en la igualdad y ofendía a todos.

–Intenta no pensar mucho sobre el artículo –insistió Hermione–. Las personas van a creer lo que quieran de cualquier modo. Vamos, leamos la carta de mamá y papá.

 _Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

 _¡Felicidades, Harry, por ser parte del equipo! Estamos seguros de que estuvimos tan sorprendidos como los demás al saber que te fue tan bien a pesar de ser tu primera vez en una escoba. Parece que el karate en verdad ha ayudado, además de tus_ _otras_ _habilidades. Claro, tu madre está muy preocupada. El quidditch no suena muy seguro. Esperaba por lo menos poder tener un año sin tener que preocuparse de eso. Buena suerte en tu primer partido, pero ten cuidado y mantente fuera de problemas. Sabemos cómo las rivalidades deportivas pueden ser incluso en el mundo muggle._

 _Estamos orgullosos de que respondieras tan bien a Draco Malfoy. Suena a que causará tantos problemas como Andi sugirió. En todo caso, mantente alerta por si intenta causar más problemas, especialmente en el partido de quidditch._

 _Hermione, buen trabajo con esos hechizos. Nos alegra saber que te está yendo tan bien en una escuela mágica como en una muggle. Sigue así. Y eso también va para ti, Harry._

 _Lo del profesor Snape sonó algo extraño. Fue amable de su parte el darte ese mensaje, pero también nos preguntamos por qué lo hizo de ese modo, especialmente si sorprendió a tantas personas. ¿Quizás lo explicaría mejor en un lugar más privado? Pero bueno, nos alegra saber que no te ha causado problemas cuando tantas personas dicen que es injusto._

 _Nos alegra ver que se están adaptando tan bien después de dos semanas, y suena a que van en buen camino para que el resto del año sea igual._

 _Extrañándolos mucho,_

 _Mamá y papá._

* * *

El profesor Quirrell llegó a la clase de Defensa ese día con una expresión seria en su rostro. La mayoría de la clase estaba desconcertada al ver que cargaba varios pedazos de madera, de unas doce pulgadas cuadradas y tres cuartos de pulgada de grosor. Harry lo observó con sospecha preguntándose qué tenía planeado.

–Ha llegado a mi atención –dijo Quirrell con voz baja y amenazante–, que el Sr. Harry P...Potter y la señorita Hermione Granger están bien familiarizados con técnicas de defensa muggle conocidas como "karate". –Varias personas asintieron–. También ha llegado a mi atención que la mayoría de ustedes no lo consideraron importante… poco merecedor de atención.

Las expresiones de sus compañeros mostraron que algunos consideraban que era algo injusto, pero no pudieron negar que lo habían pensado.

– _Ese_ es un modo de pensar peligroso –dijo Quirrell con brusquedad. Varias personas se estremecieron–. Si ignoran una amenaza antes de entenderla por completo, estarán en serio peligro. Yo no estaba muy familiarizado con este "karate", pero he investigado un poco y descubrí algo interesante… –Quirrell hizo otra de sus pausas marcadas y después continuó–. Sr. P...Potter y señorita Granger, por favor vengan al frente.

Hermione y Harry se miraron el uno al otro y caminaron al frente del aula. Quirrell sostuvo una de las tablas para que el resto de la clase la viera.

–Sr. Potter, ¿reconoces esto? –Preguntó.

–Sí, señor –dijo Harry con frialdad.

–¿Qué es?

–Es el mismo tipo de tablas que usamos cuando practicamos karate en casa.

–¿Y es madera sólida?

–Sí, señor.

–Muy bien. –Quirrell colocó la tabla en frente de él sosteniéndola por los bordes–. Ahora, sin usar tu varita… rompe esta tabla a la mitad.

Unas cuantas personas rieron. La tabla lucía bastante sólida como para hacer eso con las manos. Harry continuó observando al profesor de Defensa con sospecha, pero tomó posición, midió la distancia, y golpeó la tabla con fuerza. Se rompió con facilidad. Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento. Susan Bones comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

–Señorita Granger, lo mismo –dijo Quirrell, sosteniendo otra tabla–. Quiero que sea claro que esta no es sólo una habilidad del Niño Que Vivió. –Lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry con lo que él estaba seguro era una sonrisa burlesca.

Hermione se puso en posición y también rompió la tabla con facilidad. Un par de personas aplaudieron.

Entonces, Quirrell se dirigió a la clase de nuevo.

–Ahora –dijo–, esa es una demostración muy común del arte. Hay bastantes muggles que son capaces de hacer lo mismo. –Sostuvo otra tabla–. ¿Alguien quisiera intentar romper una?

Harry y Hermione observaron a Quirrell con sorpresa. Eso sonaba a una mala idea.

–Miren a su alrededor –dijo el profesor. Vieron que la mitad de los estudiantes tenían la mano levantada, incluyendo a la mayoría de los Gryffindor y Zacharias Smith de entre los Hufflepuff–. ¿Qué pueden ver?

Varios bajaron las manos con confusión, pero nadie tenía una respuesta.

–Ninguno de sus compañeros criados en el mundo muggle levantaron sus manos –dijo–. Piénsenlo. Esto es una técnica de defensa _muggle_. ¿Sabrán ellos algo que ustedes no? –El resto de las manos bajaron–. Para poder medir el nivel de peligro de una amenaza, es importante entender que tu oponente puede tener información diferente y hay que considerar sus motivos. Es un error el sobreestimar a un oponente sólo porque lo que hacen parece confuso, y también es un error el sobreestimarlo porque parece fácil. Señorita Granger, ¿podría explicar _por qué_ tus compañeros criados en el mundo muggle fueron más reservados?

–Hay que saber cómo golpear la madera, profesor –respondió Hermione sin vacilar–. Si se golpea con el ángulo incorrecto, te puedes romper la mano.

–Correcto –dijo Quirrell. Hubo murmullos en la clase ante la revelación–. Y ya que enviar a alguien a la enfermería con una mano rota sería un mal reflejo de mi desempeño, no romperemos más tablas en esta clase. De cualquier modo, no es una habilidad muy útil en contra de alguien con una varita. –Y al decir eso, Quirrell elevó su propia varita y se enfrentó directamente a Harry en el espacio al frente del aula–. Señorita Granger, puedes sentarte de nuevo. Sr. P...Potter, ¿qué habilidades útiles crees que has _aprendido_ del karate?

Harry mantuvo su mirada en la varita de Quirrell mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya.

–Supongo que fuerza, resistencia, y reflejos, señor.

–Ya veo. Estoy al tanto de que varios de tus compañeros han visto tus reflejos en el área de entrenamiento. Me pregunto si eres tan bueno evadiendo hechizos.

–¿Señor? –Harry se puso tenso.

–Nada serio, por supuesto, sólo unos cuantos hechizos que arderán un poco.

–¡Profesor…! –Comenzó Harry, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Quirrell apuntó su varita hacia él, y sin decir algo, una esfera de luz salió de su varita y se dirigió hacia Harry a máxima velocidad. Apenas y pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

–¡Profesor…! –Intentó de nuevo. Pero otra esfera de luz ya iba hacia él. Esta lo golpeó en el brazo, doliendo tan fuerte como una bofetada–. ¡Profesor…! –Se hizo a un lado–. ¿Esto no es en contra de las reglas? –Demandó mientras rodaba al suelo y esquivaba con más velocidad.

–Yo creo en la teoría de que se aprende haciendo –dijo Quirrell simplemente mientras continuaba atacando. Varias personas comenzaron a reírse del predicamento de Harry… incluyendo su propia hermana, aunque ella lo escondió con sus manos. Se vengaría de ella después. Mientras tanto, Quirrell continuó lanzando hechizos más y más rápido, y Harry estaba seguro de que su expresión había cambiado a una mueca llena de malicia por un instante. Sólo después de unos veinte hechizos, de los cuales Harry no había esquivado dos, fue que Quirrell se detuvo.

–Excelentes habilidades –dijo–. Dos puntos para Gryffindor. Puedes sentarte ahora.

Harry tomó asiento, sonrojado, pero fue peor cuando Zacharias Smith habló.

–Por supuesto que _él_ es bueno. Es el nuevo buscador.

Una de las cejas del profesor Quirrell se elevó lentamente hasta que casi desapareció bajó su turbante morado.

–Sr. Smith, tengo entendido de que tú también eres bueno jugando quidditch, ¿Es correcto?

–Sí, profesor –dijo el niño con aire de suficiencia–. He jugado como cazador en la liga infantil desde que tenía ocho años.

–Entonces, ¿quisieras poner tus propias habilidades a prueba en contra de tus compañeros, a pesar de los resultados del Sr. P...Potter, por supuesto? –Zacharias palideció, pero Quirrell continuó–. Vamos. Este tipo de ejercicios es bastante común en el currículum de Defensa de años superiores. No puede doler el practicar un poco, ¿o sí?

Zacharias sonrió levemente y se puso de pie.

–Supongo que no, profesor. –Caminó al frente del aula y se colocó opuesto al profesor, quien de inmediato comenzó a lanzar hechizos. El niño comenzó a esquivar, y aunque varios hechizos lo golpearon, era obvio que era bueno y Quirrell confirmó esto cuando terminó.

–Nada mal, Sr. Smith. Y para aquellos que no estaban contando... –su mirada se dirigió a Hermione y Harry–... esquivó catorce de veinte. –Pero Harry estaba seguro de que no había lanzado los hechizos a Zacharias tan rápido como a él.

El niño regresó a su asiento, aparentemente contento con lo que sus compañeros en Hufflepuff consideraron una admirable demostración.

Pero el profesor Quirrell sólo sonrió.

–Señorita Granger… ¿puede venir al frente?

Hermione palideció y comenzó a temblar un poco, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Pero Harry le dio un codazo y le habló en un susurro.

–Tienes que ir. –Parecía que Harry obtendría su venganza más pronto de lo que había pensado.

–El consenso general es que la señorita Granger sólo es promedio en una escoba –explicó Quirrell. Hermione se sonrojó–. Esto es para demostrar que estas habilidades no son el resultado de prácticas convencionales. –Y sin decir otra palabra comenzó a lanzar hechizos en dirección a Hermione.

Honestamente, Harry estaba muy preocupado por el comportamiento del profesor Quirrell para disfrutar que Hermione estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que él. Además, sólo él podía molestar a su hermana. Y como era de esperarse, todos pudieron ver lo que Harry ya sabía: aunque Hermione Granger no era tan buena en una escoba, era bastante rápida con sus pies. Y al final, cuando Quirrell anunció su resultado de quince de veinte, ella se sentó sintiéndose mejor sobre la experiencia en frente de un molesto Zacharias Smith.

–¿Qué piensas del profesor Quirrell ahora? –Demandó Harry una vez que la clase terminó y caminaban a almorzar.

–Pues, creo que es… poco ortodoxo –dijo Hermione tentativamente.

–¿Poco ortodoxo? Hermione, es malvado –siseó Harry en un susurro molesto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Harry, no es malvado.

–No viste su cara cuando me estaba lanzando hechizos. Quería lastimarme. –Se detuvo y dejó que el resto del grupo los pasara.

–Estás siendo paranoico. Probablemente fue porque fuiste tan bueno evadiendo sus hechizos.

–No es paranoia. No fue agradable que nos hiciera pasar al frente de ese modo. Le voy a preguntar a Andi si eso está permitido en una lección.

–Sólo estaba demostrando su punto, y somos las mejores personas para hacerlo. Sé que no te gusta ser el Niño Que Vivió, pero no puedes decir que no eres fuera de lo ordinario.

Harry gruñó.

– _Tú_ no debiste de burlarte de mí.

–Fue _algo_ gracioso.

–No es cierto.

–Sí lo fue.

–Que no.

–Que sí –insistió ella–. Lucías algo tonto evadiendo los hechizos de Quirrell de tal modo.

–Me fue mejor que a ti.

–Aun así lucías tonto.

–Lo estás pidiendo, hermanita –dijo con una sonrisa. Magia chispeó en la punta de sus dedos y Hermione dio un paso atrás, preparando sus manos con cautela. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a lanzarse hechizos punzantes sin el uso de una varita (para el horror de sus padres), pero aún podían escuchar pasos en el pasillo, por lo que después de una última mirada a Hermione, Harry se relajó y ambos se escabulleron lejos de ahí.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la biblioteca después de que las clases terminaron por el día, en parte por los hábitos de estudio insaciables de Hermione, y también porque era un lugar en el que podían hablar con relativa privacidad. Siempre había algo de que hablar, como el artículo más reciente en el periódico o cartas de su familia. Andi les había prometido enviar pergamino encantado para sus padres el próximo fin de semana, así que eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Los niños se sentían mal por no contarle todo, pero la habilidad animaga de Harry era aún algo que tenían que mantener en secreto, a petición de la profesora McGonagall.

Hablaron e hicieron su tarea por un tiempo hasta que escucharon un ruido en la puerta y un grupo de estudiantes de primer año con túnicas con bordes azules entró a la biblioteca. Los Ravenclaw acababan de terminar sus clases de la tarde. Una niña de cabello rubio examinó la habitación, y rápidamente se acercó a su mesa.

–Hola, esperaba verlos aquí –dijo con entusiasmo.

–Hola Mandy, ¿qué tal? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Pues, escuchamos durante el almuerzo cuando estaban hablando sobre la lección de hoy del profesor Quirrell, y resulta que nos dio la misma.

–¿En serio? –Dijeron ambos con sorpresa.

–¿Alguien en Ravenclaw sabe karate? –Preguntó Hermione.

–No, Su Li sabe un poco de… creo que se llama "kung fu" –respondió Mandy Brocklehurst–. Pero bueno, el profesor Quirrell le pidió que hiciera lo de las tablas, y después le lanzó hechizos punzantes.

Harry gruñó.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí, pero eso no fue lo mejor… hizo que Draco Malfoy lo hiciera, porque supuestamente es el mejor jugador de quidditch en la clase.

Hermione comenzó a reírse.

–¿Y lo hizo?

–Sí, excepto que no se detuvo a los veinte. Dijo algo sobre que Malfoy no debería burlarse de estilos de pelea muggle, ¡y continuó lanzando hechizos hasta que se tropezó y cayó de boca!

Harry y Hermione se rieron en voz alta.

–¡No! –Exclamó Harry.

–¡Sí!

–¿Y Malfoy amenazó con contarle a su padre?

–Por supuesto. Pero Quirrell tendría que haber hecho algo peor para que lo despidan antes de los exámenes. Es difícil encontrar un profesor de Defensa.

–¿Lo ves, Harry? –Dijo Hermione–. Cualquiera que trate a Malfoy como se merece no puede ser tan malo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No estaba seguro de que estaba de acuerdo, aunque deseaba haber podido ver cuando Malfoy perdió de tal manera.

Más tarde, Su Li se unió a Harry y Hermione durante su práctica de karate. Les enseñó algunos de sus movimientos básicos de kung fu, y ellos le enseñaron unos cuantos kata, pero como se estaban preparando para aprender a hacer duelos, no pasaron mucho tiempo aprendiendo los estilos del otro. Aun así, Su atendió sus prácticas con frecuencia después de eso, inspirada a mantenerse en forma. Unos cuantos más se interesaron lo suficiente gracias a la lección del profesor Quirrell que pidieron que les enseñaran unos cuantos movimientos, pero nadie atendió con frecuencia (aunque Neville Longbottom, para su sorpresa, si los acompañaba por lo menos una vez a la semana).

* * *

 _Querida tía:_

 _Hay algunas cosas que he querido decirte, excepto que no estaba segura de cómo explicarlas. Aun no entiendo gran parte, pero me han puesto a pensar._

 _Vi a Harry Potter y a su hermana, Hermione Granger, practicando un tipo de defensa muggle llamado "karate"... o por lo menos así creo que se escribe. No lo entiendo, pero parecen golpes y patadas, aunque de un modo especial. Supongo que es más popular en Asia. No lo creí impresionante al principio, pero el profesor Quirrell los hizo demostrarlo en clase hoy, ¡y ellos rompieron unas tablas con sus manos! Él los obligó a demostrar que su entrenamiento los hace los estudiantes más rápidos en la clase, y fueron muy buenos evadiendo hechizos. Ahora todos dicen que así fue que Harry se volvió tan bueno en Quidditch._

 _Yo sé que tú sabes mucho de defensa y combate y cosas así por la guerra, pero me preguntaba si has visto este karate o algo similar. Parece poderoso, aún si no se utiliza una varitas, por lo que quizás sería útil. Harry y Hermione dicen que aprendieron como preparación para duelos._

 _La otra cosa es, he estado hablando con Justin y Sophie (son hijos de muggles en Hufflepuff en mi año), y es extraño como no sabían nada de la guerra hasta este verano, incluso más extraño que no saber de magia. Ninguno de los hijos de muggles tienen miedo de decir el nombre de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Es escalofriante. Quiero decir, supongo que no es malo… no realmente. Quien-Tú-Sabes ya no está entre nosotros… aunque el profesor Dumbledore no lo cree. Pero no es que no sepan, es que consideran_ _tonto_ _el tener miedo de decir su nombre. Pero eso es porque sólo han sabido sobre el mundo mágico por unos cuantos meses._

 _Harry y Hermione dijeron que aprendieron sobre la magia hace unos años, cerca de cuando hicieron magia accidental por primera vez, y Justin y Sophie dijeron que desearían saberlo entonces porque las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para ellos. Y lo estaba pensando y preguntándome, ¿por qué no se contacta a los hijos de muggles cuando realizan magia accidental por primera vez? Sería mucho más fácil llevar un registro de ellos y proteger el Estatuto del Secreto porque si comienzan a hacer magia accidental, y sus padres no saben lo que es, comienzan a hacer preguntas. Justin dice que sus padres llamaron a sacerdotes muggles y a doctores hasta que llegó su carta de Hogwarts. No sé si hay una manera de lograrlo o si es una buena idea, pero tiene más sentido en mi opinión, así que quizás vale la pena considerarlo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Susan_

 _De la boca de un inocente,_ pensó ella. Amelia Bones leyó la carta de su sobrina con gran interés. Ambas ideas habían cruzado su mente unas cuantas veces a través de los años, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Ahora, al ver que Susan señalaba lo mismo después de unas cuantas semanas en la mismas clases que Harry Potter la hizo reevaluar sus ideas. Lo de la magia accidental era bastante obvio si lo pensaba, y definitivamente algo que considerar. Era difícil dejar de lado sus nociones preconcebidas para pensar de ese modo.

Por supuesto, no podría ocurrir de inmediato. Ya tenían suficientes problemas lidiando con la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, y pedir tanto a los moderados los ahuyentaría. Tendría que ser una meta a largo plazo, pero sospechaba sería algo bueno.

* * *

 _Queridos mamá, papá, y Ginny:_

 _¿Pueden creer que Harry Potter fue seleccionado como Buscador en el equipo de quidditch? ¡No pude creerlo cuando lo vi volar! Lo ayudé con lo básico, pero aprendió bastante rápido. Aunque no voló como Charlie. Sólo se lanzó en picada por la snitch con bastante velocidad. No sé cómo sería en un partido real, pero creo que sería difícil incluso para Charlie el atrapar la snitch de tal manera. En verdad espero que derrote a Malfoy. No puedo aguantarlo. Incluso intentó desafiar a Harry a un duelo, pero él usó sus palabras para evadirlo. Pero en verdad necesitamos ganar contra Slytherin para ganar la copa de quidditch._

 _¿Escucharon sobre Snape? ¡Snape le dio dos puntos a Harry! Aún no sé cómo logró eso. Fred y George dicen que usó magia oscura para bloquear la personalidad de Snape, pero creo que estaban bromeando._

 _Ginny, creo que la clase de Encantamientos es la mejor (excepto por la clase de Vuelo). Es genial poder hacer magia finalmente, y ahí es donde hemos realizado la mayoría de los hechizos. Excepto que siempre me toca Seamus o Neville como pareja. No es que sean malos, pero la varita de Neville nunca funciona bien y Seamus se la vive incendiando todo. Defensa tan bien es agradable. Quirrell hizo que Harry y Hermione evadieron hechizos, y escuché que atacó a Malfoy en clase. Las otras clases son como Bill y Charlie dijeron._

 _Me tengo que ir. McGonagall nos dio mucha tarea de nuevo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Hola Harry y Hermione:_

 _Felicitaciones por ser seleccionado para el equipo de Quidditch, Harry. Sabía que lo lograrías. Mi mamá me contó sobre Snape. Me lo explicó todo, y aún no lo creí. Aún aquí, las personas están diciendo que si Harry Potter puede hacer eso, entonces puede hacer_ _cualquier cosa_ _. ¡Ja! Lo siento, sé que te molesta, pero creo que es gracioso._

 _Hermione, escuché que te está yendo muy bien. La favorita de los maestros. Recuerda relajarte de vez en cuando. Sólo recuerda todo lo que te enseñé y estarás bien._

 _El entrenamiento para ser auror es genial. Estudiamos temas de defensa avanzada a profundidad. Estoy segura de que me irá excelentemente en Ocultamiento, aun cuando Ojoloco insiste que camino muy "torpe", por lo que Sigilo y Rastreo será difícil, pero todos dicen que mis disfraces están bien. Ser metamorfomaga tiene sus ventajas. El único problema es que no hay suficiente personal. Muchos culpan a Snape porque no hay muchos que pasen los EXTASIS de Pociones. Es curioso, pero quizás sí es por Snape._

 _De cualquier modo, no sé con qué frecuencia podré escribirles. Ojoloco es estupendo, pero le gusta hacerme sufrir. Buena suerte y hagan sufrir a Slytherin de mi parte._

 _Dora_

* * *

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Estamos orgullosos de que estés en el equipo de quidditch. Fue una excelente maniobra y, por lo que escuchamos, una gran demostración de vuelo. Es desafortunado que Potter también haya sido seleccionado bajo circunstancias sospechosas. Cualquiera que sea la razón de sus milagrosas habilidades, esperamos que estés preparado para enfrentarlo en el campo de quidditch en noviembre._

 _Te aseguramos que no sabemos sobre alguna relación entre el profesor Snape y Potter que amerite un mensaje oculto. Esperábamos que su relación fuera de antagonistas y nos sorprende tu reporte. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape opera en muchos niveles, y es posible que sea parte de un plan del que ni siquiera la Casa de los Malfoy está enterada. Como tal, lo mejor es que te hagas a un lado ya que cualquier interferencia podría causar más daño._

 _El profesor Snape nos informó que considera que estás cruzando límites en tus intentos de antagonizar a Potter. Aún si el resultado de estos intentos fue aceptable, y proveyeron información útil, debes tener más cuidado. Con su obvio entrenamiento, Potter_ _no_ _debe de ser sobreestimado. Tu objetivo principal debe de continuar ser información, sobre cualquier cosa que Potter y Granger dejen escapar, y sobre sus interacciones con los profesores._

 _El que Potter sea monitoreado por los profesores más que por Dumbledore es de interés. McGonagall es conocida por ser cercana al anciano, pero atención especial de Flitwick y Quirrell es sorpresivo, y hemos aprendido algo más que es significativo. Te lo decimos confiando que no hablarás de esto en Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore no es el guardián mágico de Harry Potter. La hoja de permiso para el Consejo para que Harry Potter pudiera unirse al equipo de quidditch fue firmada por Andrómeda Tonks. Aún no han hecho esto público por razones que no son claras, y lo mantenemos en reserva hasta que el momento oportuno se presente para revelarlo. Sin embargo, esta información sugiere que Dumbledore se está manteniendo al margen a propósito para ocultar su participación, que confía más en sus secuaces, o que no cuenta con la influencia que antes tenía. Continúa observando por cualquier pista que pueda revelar cualquiera de estas posibilidades._

 _Hemos hablado con el profesor Snape sobre el comportamiento poco profesional del profesor Quirrell. Desafortunadamente, no sería productivo removerlo en este momento, pero hemos dejado claro que esperamos un tratamiento más justo de su parte hacia los estudiantes._

 _Tus padres_

* * *

Hermione se despertó el jueves en la mañana esperando un largo día. Además de las clases académicas, nuevamente tenía clase de vuelo a las tres y media, y Harry tenía su primera práctica de quidditch a las siete, la cual tenía planeado observar. Así que no le sorprendió que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de desearle un feliz cumpleaños esa mañana antes de que llegara el correo y todo comenzara. Dos grupos de seis lechuzas volaron al gran comedor, cada uno cargando un paquete largo, uno dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor y otro a la mesa de Slytherin. Las escobas de Harry y Draco Malfoy habían llegado. Fue la idea rápida de Hermione de tomar el paquete de las lechuzas lo que evitó que lo dejaran sobre la mesa arrojando comida por todos lados… una desventaja del correo mágico, pensó. Una serie de insultos al otro lado del cuarto le dijo que los Slytherin no habían hecho lo mismo.

Sus padres habían enviado a Hermione un libro y unos dulces por su cumpleaños, y los Tonks habían enviado un brazalete encantado para brillar en la oscuridad, pero suspiró al notar que sería el único reconocimiento que obtendría ese día. Había mencionado su cumpleaños a sus compañeras, pero no parecieron recordarlo, y Harry (y todos los niños, de hecho) estuvieron distraídos por la nueva escoba todo el día.

De hecho, Harry estaba tan distraído que hizo que las cosas fueran aún más complicadas en la clase de Encantamientos. Ya era difícil el comenzar a aprender el encantamiento ablandador sin derretir los bloques de madera (afortunadamente, el encantamiento ablandador era uno de los muchos encantamientos que no funcionaba en seres vivos, o sería mortal si no fuera usado adecuadamente). Hermione estaba segura de que Harry no recordaba nada de lo que el profesor Binns había dicho en Historia ya que estuvo soñando la mayor parte del tiempo (claro, muy pocas personas _recordaban_ lo que decía el profesor Binns). Ahora que estaba en el equipo de quidditch, Harry estaba exento de las lecciones de vuelo, para darle tiempo para sus estudios. Él aún podía asistir, excepto que la Nimbus 2000 estaba prohibida debido al riesgo de que él y Malfoy comenzarían una pelea de buscadores, así que le dijo que se quedaría adentro y observaría la clase desde la biblioteca.

Después de cenar, Hermione caminó hacia el campo de quidditch junto a Harry, donde Oliver Wood explicó lo básico del quidditch y explicó a Harry sus deberes, repitiendo como era seguro que Gryffindor ganaría la copa de quidditch ese año. Fue una experiencia escalofriante para Hermione. La Nimbus 2000 de Harry era _mucho_ más rápida que las escobas de la escuela. Verlo dar vueltas alrededor a más de cien millas por hora, girando y volando en picada, la hizo cubrir sus ojos en varias ocasiones, aún más cuando Wood dejó salir una de las bludger. Sólo esperaba que el quidditch de Hogwarts en verdad fuera tan (relativamente) seguro como todos decían.

Para cuando regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry estaba en mucho mejor humor que su hermana. Estaba tarareando para sí mismo, lo cual sólo ocurría cuando _en verdad_ se la estaba pasando muy bien.

–¿Estás bien, Mione? –Preguntó mientras se acercaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

–Sí, supongo –suspiró–. Fue un largo día. –No tuvo el valor de decirle la verdadera razón: era su primer cumpleaños lejos de casa… y ya era difícil sin sus padres. Esperaba que su hermano lo reconociera un poco más.

–Pues, vamos, hay que entrar –Harry dijo la contraseña y entraron a través del agujero del retrato.

–¡SORPRESA!

–¡Ah! –Hermione dio un salto y casi cayó hacia atrás a través del retrato, y estaba tan sorprendida que las llamas de la chimenea y todas las velas en el cuarto crecieron violentamente por un momento antes de que calmara su magia, también dándoles una sorpresa a los invitados.

De pie en frente de Hermione se encontraban todos los Gryffindor de primer año y el equipo de quidditch, rodeando a un enorme pastel. Se volteó a ver a su hermano sólo para verlo sonreír ampliamente, apropiadamente, como el gato de Cheshire.

–¡Harry! ¿Nunca fuiste a la biblioteca, verdad? –Lo golpeó en el brazo y después, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo abrazó con fuerza y luchó contra sus lágrimas.

–Vamos, como si en verdad ignoraría tu cumpleaños, hermanita –dijo Harry.

–Eres un buen hermano, Harry –dijo ella–. Aún si eres fastidioso. –Lo acarició detrás de las orejas pero se detuvo al escuchar a personas reírse del gesto. No estaría bien que comenzaran a hacer preguntas sobre eso.

Todos comenzaron a cantarle y Hermione cortó el pastel. Su admiración por su hermano se incrementó cuando notó que le había conseguido un pastel de chocolate, algo que no le gustaba ni siquiera en forma humana ya que era algo no comestible para los gatos.

–Harry, esto es maravilloso –dijo mientras se servía una rebanada enorme–. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo conseguiste el pastel?

–Tuve un poco de ayuda –respondió, señalando a Fred y George.

El tenedor de Hermione se detuvo antes de llegar a su boca.

–E hice que juraran por el honor de la Casa de los Weasley que no le había puesto nada.

–Aprende rápido, ¿no lo crees, George? –dijo Fred.

–Así es, Freddie –respondió George–. Somos amigos con los elfos en las cocinas. Les gusta dar fiestas.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras daba una mordida a su pastel.

El resto del pastel fue repartido y mientras terminaban, el equipo de quidditch comenzó un juego de snap explosivo. Antes de poder unirse fue sorprendida por Neville, quien quería hablar con ella.

–Hola Hermione –dijo con timidez–, yo… te compré esto. –Le entregó un pequeño paquete, el cual ella desenvolvió para encontrar una caja con plumas que se llenaban de tinta automáticamente–. Se cuánto te gusta escribir –dijo Neville–. Debería de ser más fácil con estas.

–Oh, gracias Neville –respondió. Abrazó al joven de rostro redondo, causando que él se sonrojara.

En poco tiempo, Hermione había recibido unas plumas de azúcar de parte de sus compañeras de cuarto y ranas de chocolate de parte de Ron y los gemelos, hasta que finalmente Harry se acercó con su regalo.

–No sé si tendrás mucho uso para esto, pero Andi me dio lo mismo antes venir a Hogwarts, así que le pedí que te hiciera lo mismo –dijo él.

Hermione lo observó con confusión, pro abrió el regalo y perdió el aliento cuando lo vio: un juego de sobres y papel del Wizengamot personalizado con "Hermione Jean Granger, Oficina de Lord Harry James Potter" en la parte de arriba. Era cierto, no tenía razón para usarlo (aunque se preguntó si podría enviar una carta a Paul y Tiffany con eso para confundirlos), pero era lindo.

–Harry, me encanta, gracia. –Lo abrazó de nuevo.

Después de los regalos, los invitados continuaron jugando snap explosivo hasta que Percy Weasley los interrumpió y dijo que dejaran de hacer ruido. Hermione escuchó a Harry tarareando para sí mismo por gran parte de la noche.


	23. Olfateando la zona

Spoiler: Snape mata a Trinity con Rosebud… oh, esperen, esa es otra historia. Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel, nada me pertenece a mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido. Harry tenía práctica de quidditch tres veces a la semana, en donde Oliver Wood lo introdujo al resto del equipo y lo ahogó con todas las formaciones. Se sorprendió cuando practicó por primera vez con una snitch de verdad ya que no podía sentir magia en esta.

–Debes de tener un buen sentido de la magia para pensar en eso –dijo Wood, impresionado–. Por supuesto, la snitch está encantada para prevenir eso… también contra encantamientos convocadores, levitatorios, congelantes, y cualquier modo de sabotaje. Tendrás que capturarla usando sólo tu habilidad para el vuelo. –Harry sabía eso, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que era posible ocultar la magia de la snitch era nuevo para él.

Incluso como buscador, había bastante que aprender durante la práctica; desde fintas para distraer a cazadores y bateadores del equipo contrario, hasta como permanecer en formación para que lo protejan camino a la snitch. Y necesitarían mucha práctica ya que habían escuchado que Lucius Malfoy había comprado Nimbus 2000 a cada miembro del equipo de Slytherin, lo cual quería decir que a menos que las cazadoras fueran mejores de lo que pensaban, estaría en manos de Harry el ganar el partido antes de que la diferencia de puntos fuera muy amplia.

En el suelo, los murmullos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se incrementaron en anticipación al primer partido. Harry y Malfoy no iniciaron nada, pero no hicieron mucho para detenerlos tampoco.

Mientras tanto, las clases incrementaron el nivel de trabajo y Harry comenzó a necesitar esforzarse más para evitar que Hermione se volviera muy engreída al respecto. Le recordó en varias ocasiones que aún faltaban ocho meses en el año escolar. Pero pronto pareció que apenas tenían tiempo para saludar a Mandy o tomar té con Hagrid, y antes de saberlo, Halloween estaba cerca. Esa, por supuesto, era una fecha solemne para Harry Potter. Raramente lo mostraba en público, pero la profesora McGonagall, quien había aprendido a leerlo a través de los años, lo notó al instante, y una semana antes de la fecha pidió a él y a su hermana que se quedaran después de clases para una breve charla.

–Sr. Potter y señorita Granger, como puede que sepan, Hogwarts tiene un banquete de Halloween cada año, una tradición antigua que llega hasta la fundación de la escuela. Creo que están enterados que Halloween es una fecha importante para los magos desde la era de los druidas. Ahora, estoy _segura_ que saben que este Halloween es el décimo aniversario de la caída de V...Voldemort… –era difícil para ella acostumbrarse–... y, por supuesto, de la muerte de tus padres biológicos, Sr. Potter.

Harry y Hermione asintieron con tristeza.

–Ya que es el décimo aniversario probablemente haya más celebraciones de lo normal del "día de Harry Potter" alrededor del Reino Unido, pero quiero asegurarles que tratamos de desalentamos activamente tales tonterías y tendremos un banquete de Halloween _tradicional_. Sin embargo, tienen permitido faltar al banquete si así lo desean, y puedo organizar que su cena sea enviada a la sala común de Gryffindor esa noche.

Ante eso, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa y asintieron.

–Gr...Gracias, profesora –dijo Harry en voz baja–, pero usualmente _sí_ celebramos Halloween en casa, y… conmemoramos ese día el domingo siguiente. Creo que estaremos bien en el banquete.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió levemente.

–Eso es amable de su parte. Pueden, por supuesto, cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

–Sí, señora –dijo Harry.

–Hay algo más… –continuó–. Como es el décimo aniversario, si estás de acuerdo, el director quisiera pedir un momento de silencio durante el banquete en honor a la memoria de tus padres.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente. Miró a Hermione en un raro momento de indecisión. Ella colocó su mano en su hombro y le susurró que pensaba que sería algo bueno.

–Cr...Creo que me gustaría eso –decidió Harry–. Eh… por favor agradézcale de nuestra parte.

–Lo haré, por supuesto.

Fue más tarde ese día, mientras Harry y Hermione caminaban al séptimo piso a practicar karate, que algo diferente llamó la atención en el oído de Harry. Era una zona menos ocupada del castillo, y parecía que no eran los únicos que lo pensaban ya que un par de voces discutían en susurros en la esquina del pasillo sin salida. Eso ocurría de vez en cuando, especialmente con parejas, pero fue una frase que Harry escuchó lo que hizo que se detuviera: "Pasillo del tercer piso".

–Harry, qué… –comenzó Hermione cuando lo vio detenerse de golpe.

–Shush –la calló.

–¿Qué es…?

–¡Shush! –Le indicó que se acercara a escuchar.

Observando con cuidado desde la esquina por sólo un momento, vieron a dos estudiantes de Gryffindor de séptimo año discutiendo.

–¿Qué? ¿La muerte dolorosa de la que Dumbledore habló? –Dijo uno de los jóvenes.

–Sí, es un cerbero gigante.

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–Claro que no, no te creo.

–Entré y lo vi.

–¡No!

–Sí. Sólo se necesita un _Alohomora_ para entrar.

–¿Pero por qué pondrían algo así en el tercer piso?

–Hay una trampilla. Está protegiendo algo.

Hermione y Harry se miraron el uno al otro recordando la conversación que habían tenido con Hagrid a principio del año.

–Ajá, aún no te creo –dijo el otro estudiante.

–¿Por qué no vas y lo ves por ti mismo?

–Pues, quizás lo haga. ¿Sólo tengo que pasar a Filch, verdad?

En ese momento, los dos niños escucharon el ruido de túnicas y pasos caminando hacia ellos y corrieron tan en silencio como pudieron. Parecía que los alumnos mayores de Gryffindor estaban determinados a meterse en problemas. Hermione y Harry continuaron hasta que encontraron un lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado.

–¿Un cerbero? –Susurró Harry con incredulidad–. ¿Cómo un perro de tres cabezas?

–¿Qué más pudiera significar? –Respondió Hermione.

–¿Pero qué está protegiendo? –Se preguntó.

–Harry… no crees… ¿el robo en Gringotts? –Tartamudeó Hermione.

–No lo sé. Y por la manera en la que Hagrid actuó cuando lo mencionó, no creo que nadie quiera decirnos. Pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que están relacionados de algún modo.

–Pero Harry, el profesor Dumbledore… ¿no crees que en verdad colocara un objeto valioso que un mago oscuro quiere _aquí_ , verdad?

–Es Dumbledore –respondió Harry–. No estoy seguro de que no lo haría. Él es quien dijo lo seguro que es Hogwarts… Sólo quisiera que hubiera alguna manera de comprobarlo.

–¡Qué! ¡No puedes estar pensando en ir ahí!

–¡Por supuesto que no! Eso sería estúpido. Además, sabes cómo me siento sobre los perros.

Durante los siguientes días Harry no logró sacarse la idea de su mente. ¿Pudiera el director _en verdad_ llevar el objeto valioso que el mortífago supuestamente quería en Hogwarts para "protegerlo"? No pudo evitar continuar preguntándoselo. Y el viernes en la tarde tuvo otra idea… una idea tan simple que no pudo creer que no lo hubiera pensado antes.

–Harry, ¿a dónde vas? –Demandó Hermione mientras su hermano la llevaba a la gran escalera.

–Hermione, no tan fuerte –siseó–. Tengo una idea sobre el pasillo del tercer piso.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente con temor.

–Harry, ¡no puedes ir ahí! –Chilló–. Es peligroso… y prohibido. Pudieras meterte en problemas, o ser comido, o…

–¡Shush! Mione, cálmate –la detuvo–. Te prometo que no entraré. Sólo quiero revisar alrededor de la puerta.

–¿Y de qué servirá eso?

–Voy a olfatear alrededor para saber quién ha estado ahí.

–Olfatear alrededor, pero… –Finalmente comprendió lo que su hermano pretendía hacer–. ¡No, no puedes! ¿Qué tal si te descubren?

–Por eso necesito que me cubras y vigiles. Quédate al final del pasillo, y si alguien viene, comienza a llamar a tu gato perdido.

–Harry, no me gusta…

–Por favor. Sólo tomará un minuto. Si sabemos quién ha estado en el pasillo, quizás seamos capaces de descubrir lo que está ocurriendo. Si _es_ el objeto de Gringotts, creo que necesitamos saberlo.

Hermione presionó sus labios, similar a como lo hacía McGonagall, pero no pudo negarlo.

–Mm… de acuerdo, pero _por favor_ ten cuidado.

–¿Cuándo no tengo cuidado? –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Cada práctica de quidditch –respondió ella sin titubear.

Hermione sugirió inicialmente que encontraran la alacena más cercana para que se transformara, pero no pudieron encontrar ninguna cerca. Así que en su lugar, encontraron un pequeño hueco que estaba fuera de vista de los retratos. Deteniéndose en frente de este, Hermione miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos, incluyendo buscar en el techo por cualquier señal de Peeves.

–De acuerdo, no hay moros en la costa –susurró, y por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts, Harry Potter se encogió y caminó fuera del hueco en cuatro patas como un gatito negro con patitas blancas.

La forma felina de Harry había crecido un poco durante los seis años que tenía de conocerlo, aparentemente creciendo a velocidad humana. Mientras el gatito que se había aparecido en el hogar de los Granger tenía el aspecto de uno de tres meses, ahora parecía uno de seis o siete meses y era más difícil ver a simple vista que _era_ un gatito.

Harry miró de nuevo para asegurarse de que nadie más se acercaba y corrió al final del pasillo hacia la puerta cerrada que daba al pasillo prohibido. A medio camino, tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de darse la vuelta, pero continuó. Cuando llegó al final, comenzó a olfatear alrededor de la puerta con su excelente sentido del olfato felino.

Hermione esperó al otro lado del pasillo, vigilando que ningún adulto se acercara. Todos sabían que el pasillo prohibido era cuidadosamente vigilado por Filch, el celador, y su gata delgada, la Sra. Norris, y no estaba interesada en que la descubrieran cerca de ese lugar. Su pulso se aceleró cuando escuchó pasos acercarse. Pensando rápidamente, dio unos pasos fuera del pasillo.

–Medias, regresa, no puedes estar ahí. Regresa, Medias, ven. Gatito, gatito, ven.

Harry corrió hacia ella y Hermione rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos. Él escondió su cabeza en su pecho para que su obvia marca en forma de rayo blanco no fuera visible. Fue entonces que Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio que los pasos no provenían de Filch, sino de la profesora Sinistra, la profesora de astronomía, quien sonrió divertida y continuó caminando.

–Eso estuvo cerca –susurró al gatito en sus brazos. Siempre había avergonzado a Harry el ser cargado de ese modo, pero lo prefería a ser descubierto. Lo llevó de vuelta al hueco y lo dejó en el suelo. Lanzó una mirada rápida a su alrededor.

–No hay nadie –susurró.

En un parpadeo, su hermano estaba de pie en frente de ella.

–¿Medias? –Protestó.

–Tú lo pediste, bola de pelo –dijo con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Qué descubriste?

–Muchas cosas extrañas –dijo–. Subamos a la sala común. Probablemente no hay nadie tan temprano.

Hermione miró a Harry con sospecha, preguntándose qué había descubierto para que vacilara de tal modo mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

Y sí, la sala común estaba vacía, como era de esperarse a esa hora en un viernes, excepto por una rata gris y gorda que deambulaba en las escaleras de los niños.

–¿Es la rata de Ron? –Preguntó Hermione mientras encontraban un par de sillones cómodos al otro lado.

La rata cruzó miradas con Harry y se paralizó.

–Sí, eso creo –dijo Harry. Un momento después, la rata se dio la vuelta y corrió arriba a sorprendente velocidad. Desde el primer día, Scabbers siempre parecía estar en pánico alrededor de Harry, como si de algún modo pudiera sentir que era un predador. Pensó que el sentido del olfato de la rata pudiera ser lo suficiente bueno para oler el gato dentro de él, pero parecía muy extraño después de todo ese tiempo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza dejándolo de lado.

–Hay algo que no está bien sobre esa rata –dijo él. Hermione sacudió los hombros.

–¿Qué olfateaste abajo? –Demandó.

–Mione –susurró con intensidad–. ¡Olía a muggle!

Era algo extraño cuando Hermione era dejada sin habla.

–¿Mione?

–Eso es imposible. No hay muggles en la escuela.

–Eso es lo que olí –insistió Harry.

–Pero no pueden entrar sin amuletos repelentes de encantamientos repelentes de muggles. Debes de estar mal.

–No lo estoy. Sabes lo buena que es mi nariz.

–De acuerdo, entonces. –Hermione cruzó sus brazos–. ¿Qué oliste exactamente? –Harry suspiró.

–Olí a muchos magos que han estado ahí en los últimos dos días… la mayoría eran olores leves, como si sólo estuvieron ahí por un minuto. Hubo estudiantes, la mayoría mayores, y algunos maestros, pero sólo unas cuantas personas han estado ahí con frecuencia. Un gato que pasa mucho tiempo ahí, hembra, de unos cuatro años, sin esterilizar, la cual sería la Sra. Norris. Después, había un hombre en sus cincuenta que _no tenía magia_. Estoy seguro.

–¿Pero quién pudiera ser? –dijo Hermione antes de que le llegara la respuesta. Sólo había diecisiete adultos en la escuela… siete hombres y diez mujeres, y seis de esos hombres definitivamente eran magos, incluyendo a Hagrid, aun cuando se suponía que no debía hacer magia–. Ah, debe de ser Filch –se dio cuenta.

–¿Filch?

–Sí, piénsalo. Siempre está barriendo los pisos y eso a mano. Nunca usa magia. Pero no puede ser muggle… oh, tal vez es un squib.

–Tal vez –dijo Harry de acuerdo–. Tal vez por eso es por lo que siempre está de mal humor. Dicen que la mayoría de los squib dejan el mundo mágico.

–Eso debe de ser. ¿Y ha habido alguien más ahí?

–Sí, el profesor Dumbledore estuvo ahí por un tiempo, y también un mago que sólo olía a medio humano… estoy seguro de que era Hagrid.

–¡Hagrid!

–Pues, no puede ser completamente humano, ¿o sí? Mide once pies de alto.

Hermione lució pensativa, como si esa posibilidad no hubiera cruzado su mente.

–¿Cómo sabes que no era el profesor Flitwick? –Dijo después de un momento.

–Flitwick es mayor. Además, el olor era de alguien más… grande.

–¿Pero qué estaría haciendo Hagrid ahí?

Harry estaba listo para esa.

–Todos dicen que le gustan las criaturas peligrosas. Tal vez está cuidando al perro.

–Así que _sí_ hay un perro.

–Oh, sí. El olor está por todo el pasillo. Casi me muero de miedo cuando lo olí. No pude notar cuantas cabezas desde afuera, pero es grande, _muy_ grande, del tamaño de un oso o quizás más. –Hermione se cubrió su boca con sus manos–. Sí, no sé cómo lo hace la Sra. Norris. Yo no aguantaría estar al otro lado de esa maldita puerta.

–Harry, ese vocabulario –lo reprimió.

–Lo siento, pero lo es. No me podrías pagar por estar ahí.

–Eso es bueno saberlo. Investigué cerberos en la biblioteca. Eran utilizados para proteger cosas, pero ya no es común. No estoy segura de porqué, pero eso debe de ser lo que está haciendo. Debemos de decirle a alguien lo que está ocurriendo.

–No sé si ayudaría –la contradijo Harry–. Los maestros parecen pensar que está a salvo con sólo un _Colloportus_ en la puerta, sin importar cuantos alumnos de séptimo año van ahí.

–Eso suena bastante estúpido –gruñó Hermione–. Si siguen yendo ahí, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien sufra esa "muerte dolorosa"... ¿Y el profesor Quirrell? –Le preguntó, recordando la primera lección de Defensa.

Harry le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Harry, sé que no te gustan sus métodos, pero…

–No confío en él –la interrumpió–. Hay algo… extraño en él.

–De acuerdo –dijo soltando una bocanada de aire–. Lo haremos a tu modo por ahora. ¿No deberíamos de decirle a mamá y papá por lo menos?

–Probablemente. Podemos decir que escuchamos a personas hablar de eso. Aun así, no ha ocurrido nada aún, así que quizás no es tan malo.

Ambos niños esperaban que tuviera razón.

* * *

El lunes llovió con fuerza, pero eso no detuvo la práctica de quidditch. Después de todo, el primer partido era en menos de dos semanas, y Oliver Wood estaba listado en el diccionario bajo "fanático". Eso quería decir que Harry Potter tenía un curioso aspecto mientras arrastraba los pies de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, completamente empapado, cubierto de lodo, y esperando que pudiera bañarse a tiempo para la cena. Ciertamente no estaba de humor para…

–Que bien te ves, Potter. Lástima que eso no va a ayudarte.

Harry consideró ignorarlo y continuar, pero las normas de las Casas Nobles sugerían por lo menos reconocerlo. Apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente al Slytherin de cabello oscuro. Theodore Nott le sonrió de forma engreída.

–Tal vez seas bueno, pero _sabes_ que Malfoy te va a destrozar en el campo cuando nuestro equipo esté detrás de él. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Aunque era más sutil que Crabbe y Goyle, era obvio que Nott no haría nada sin la aprobación de Malfoy.

–Ya que Malfoy es quien controla este juego, puedes decirle que si quiere insultar mis habilidades para el quidditch, que tenga la cortesía de hacerlo en persona –respondió.

–Soy perfectamente capaz de pensar por mí mismo –respondió Nott con molestia.

Harry se aguantó la respuesta que quería dar. No había necesidad de empeorar las cosas, pensó.

–Estoy seguro de eso, Sr. Nott. Si me disculpa, estoy muy ocupado. –Y continuó su camino, ignorando los comentarios de Nott. Aunque _era_ molesto. Muchos Slytherin estaban actuando como tontos por el partido, incluyendo unos cuantos comentarios de parte del mismísimo Malfoy, pero el heredero de la Casa de los Nott estaba comenzando a suplantar al nuevo buscador de Slytherin como el más molesto de la manada.

* * *

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Creí que deberías saber que finalmente descubrí algo útil sobre el Teatro Diagonal. Van a anunciar públicamente la producción de Navidad el primero de noviembre. Planean mantener secreto el guion hasta diciembre, pero no será difícil para los más eruditos el comprender lo que están haciendo. Pero lo más importante es que me dejarán leer el guion ese fin de semana. No será la versión final, pero nos debería dar una idea de su posición. Aunque el comodín aún es Adrian Greengrass. Si puedes aprender más sobre su posición, nos ayudaría a desarrollar una estrategia para la primavera (aunque no sería bueno ser muy directo al respecto)._

 _Asegúrate de agradecerle a Amanda Brocklehurst por el tip. El poder de la cultura no debería se sobreestimado._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Andi._

* * *

Era difícil encontrar a los estudiantes de Slytherin fuera de clases. Que un Gryffindor se sentara en la mesa de Slytherin durante las comidas no sería tolerado, y tendían a viajar en grupos si es que alguna vez iban a los terrenos durante los fines de semana. El tiempo libre durante la clase de vuelo los jueves pudiera ser una buena manera de separar a uno, excepto que Harry ya no iba a esa clase. Eso significaba que la biblioteca era su mejor opción… una razón más por la que Harry y Hermione pasaban su tiempo ahí.

Finalmente encontraron a Daphne en la biblioteca el miércoles por la tarde, justo antes de la cena. Estaba sentada con una niña de cabello castaño y lentes cuyo nombre Harry no podía recordar, aunque sabía que usualmente iban a todos lados juntas. Para el final del periodo libre, Harry llevó a Hermione a su mesa.

–Disculpe, señorita Greengrass, ¿podemos sentarnos? –Preguntó Harry.

Daphne parecía un poco molesta al ser interrumpida por un momento, pero rápidamente tomó un tono diplomático y aceptó con gracia.

–Por supuesto, Sr. Potter.

–No creo que haya conocido a mi hermana aún, Hermione Granger.

–No, no en persona –admitió Daphne–. Encantada de conocerle. –Estrechó la mano de Hermione sin incidente, aunque algunos Slytherin en el cuarto los miraron con sospecha–. Mi amiga, Tracey Davis.

Tracey siguió los pasos de su amiga y estrechó ambas manos.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar por un momento –dijo Harry.

Daphne suspiró con resignación, como si hubiera esperado eso por un tiempo.

–¿Sobre la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles?

–No exactamente. Más sobre tu abuelo, sus creencias y filosofía. Mi representante nos lo explicó, por supuesto, pero queríamos escucharlo de ti.

Daphne elevó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con su amiga. Si Potter era lo suficiente inteligente para hacer más que una campaña directa, eso podría ser interesante.

–Pues, es así, Sr. Potter –dijo Daphne con perspicacia–, y _espero_ que no irás a decir cosas a alguien como Rita Skeeter si te importa el honor de tu Casa…

Harry y Hermione asintieron. Comprendían como esas situaciones funcionaban, además de que Rita Skeeter ya causaba los suficientes problemas para ellos.

–...Mi abuelo _dice_ que quiere lo mejor para el mundo mágico, pero eso sólo es cierto a medias. Lo que quiere es lo mejor para la Casa de los Greengrass. Pero algo que es verdad es que no quiere otra guerra. Los mortífagos están poniendo más y más presión en nosotros porque continuamos manteniendo nuestra neutralidad la última vez. Si no hubieras detenido a Quien-Tú-Sabes… –se detuvo a ver la expresión de Harry–... o como sea que haya ocurrido, hubiéramos estado en problemas en poco tiempo.

–Eso no suena tan difícil –sugirió Hermione–. No dejes que los sangre pura supremacistas obtengan el suficiente poder para iniciar otra guerra.

Daphne y Tracey soltaron unas risotadas.

–Como si fuera tan simple –respondió Tracey con condescencia.

–Primero, si no lo han notado –continuó Daphne jugando con su cabello rubio–, ya tienen el suficiente poder, o están cerca. La mayor parte del dinero se encuentra en el lado conservador, y Lord Malfoy controla a un tercio del Wizengamot y la mayoría del Consejo de Hogwarts. Tiene la misma red política que utilizó para retardar los movimientos del Ministerio durante la guerra. Es sólo que todos los mortífagos que hicieron el trabajo sucio están muertos o en Azkaban.

–Oficialmente –dijo Hermione con astucia.

–Oficialmente –dijo Daphne en acuerdo–, y es mejor que no digas eso en voz alta, especialmente siendo hija de muggles. –Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Aun así, tú abuelo tiene los votos para frenarlo, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Harry.

–¿Crees que todos los moderados son neutrales en esto? Aún son familias sangre pura. Son iguales que el abuelo… no quieren otra guerra. Para la mayoría, es buen negocio el mantenerse lejos de ese desastre, y algunos sólo están asustados, pero muchos apoyan a los conservadores tomando el poder del Ministerio si creen que puede ser realizado de manera limpia.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Andi sólo había insinuado esa parte.

–¿Y qué quiere tu abuelo? –Preguntó Harry.

–Se los dije. Quiere lo mejor para la Casa de los Greengrass. Nuestro interés está más en la tradición que en la sangre. Apoyamos mantener la sangre pura más porque es lo que se espera de nosotros que por otra cosa.

Eso era lo que Harry estaba esperando.

–Bueno, hablando como alguien criado por muggles, las tradiciones serían más llamativas si el mundo mágico fuera más acogedor.

– _Yyyyy_ ahí está –lo interrumpió Tracey–. Me preguntaba cuando llegarías a eso. Vamos, Daphne, hay que ir a cenar. –Comenzó a ponerse de pie. Harry frunció el ceño.

–Eh… ¿cuál es el problema? –Intentó. Él y Hermione se levantaron para seguir a las dos Slytherin.

Daphne lo señaló con su dedo de manera molesta, aunque por lo menos no parecía estar a punto de separarse de ellos mientras caminaban.

–Familia neutral, ¿recuerdas? También pudieras haber dicho que debería haber restricciones en los hijos de muggles para reducir su influencia. Después de todo, pudieras corromper nuestras tradiciones tan fácil como las pudieras adoptar… no es nada personal, Sr. Potter, es sólo como hablan los conservadores, y eso es si se ignora la parte sobre mantener la sangre. Tanto los conservadores como los moderados prefieren mantener el status quo.

Hermione estuvo tentada a hacer un comentario sobre la salud de esa sangre, pero eso no ayudaría con la hija de una Casa Antigua. Harry, sin embargo, se enfocó en otro punto y habló después de pensarlo por un momento.

–¿Pero pueden? Sólo hay unos cuantos sangre pura en Hogwarts, y los hijos de muggles son el doble de lo normal.

–Y es por eso por lo que es una crisis en este momento –confirmó Daphne–. Pero eso no va a lograr que Lord Malfoy abrace a un hijo de muggles, ¿o sí?

Ya estaban llegando al gran comedor, y la apariencia de Daphne cambió levemente. Era claro que comprendía que estaba en un espacio más público y adoptó un tono más distante. Aun así, Harry y Hermione la siguieron hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

–Mire, Lord Potter –dijo ella–, puede que hable muy bien, pero eso no lo ayudará en las relaciones políticas al final. Si quiere _intentar_ obtener el apoyo de mi abuelo, va a tener que hacer algo por él.

–¿Qué? ¿Monopolios en escobas o excepciones en impuestos? –Dijo Harry con desdén.

–Expresado de manera vulgar –se quejó Daphne.

–Lo siento –respondió él–, mi representante es mejor para eso que yo, pero me aseguraré de explicar la situación, señorita Greengrass.

Llegaron al grupo de primer año y un niño de cabello oscuro con expresión molesta se puso de pie para confrontarlos.

–Potter.

–Nott.

–¿Tienes algún asunto aquí?

–Estábamos terminando.

–La veré durante la clase de vuelo mañana, señorita Granger –dijo Daphne comprendiendo la señal.

–Sí, claro, gracias señorita Greengrass –respondió Hermione, preguntándose por qué no podía vivir en un mundo en el que pudiera llamar a las personas por su nombre.

–Buenas noches –dijo Harry mientras se iban.

En cuanto el par de Gryffindors dejó la mesa de Slytherin y Daphne se sentó, Theodore Nott la acorraló.

–De acuerdo, ¿a qué juegas, Greengrass?

Daphne sólo sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con molestia.

–Se llaman relaciones políticas, Theo. Deberías de intentarlo algún día.

–¿Qué quería, señorita Greengrass? –Preguntó Draco Malfoy con tono formal.

–Lo que era de esperarse… la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles y el status quo –respondió ella sin querer hablar–. Se lo expliqué... no hay riesgo en eso y lo habrían aprendido de cualquier modo.

Daphne Greengrass raramente pedía consejos, y esa no sería la excepción. Tendría que pensar sobre lo que Harry Potter le había dicho. Había escuchado las palabras antes, pero era raro para ella hablar con alguien criado por muggles, y mucho menos uno con poder real. Esa era la prueba de que no era _pura_ habladuría. Además, si había algo de lo que Potter tenía razón, era la crisis de población en Hogwarts y el hecho de que la dedicación de su abuelo al status quo no podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo más.


	24. Halloween

Todos estos Harry Potter son suyos, excepto los derechos de autor y los derechos a esta historia, los cuales le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a White Squirrel, respectivamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

La mañana de Halloween, el olor a pasteles de calabaza inundó el castillo entero desde las cocinas antes del desayuno. Todos los Gryffindor estaban emocionados por el banquete de esa noche y un sentimiento de festejo estaba en el aire. Algunos estudiantes mayores decidieron decorar la sala común con luces de color naranja y negro y carteles naranjas. Harry y Ron intentaron transformar de color naranja el pelo de Scabbers sin éxito; Harry pensó que los chillidos de la rata sonaban escalofriantemente humanos, pero quizás la celebración la estaba afectando.

Halloween siempre había dejado a Harry y Hermione con una sensación agridulce, sin importar cuanto intentaban conmemorar a los padres de Harry el domingo siguiente, pero estaban de muy buen humor esa mañana porque el profesor Flitwick finalmente iba a enseñar el encantamiento levitatorio en la clase de ese día. Considerando que ese era su mejor hechizo sin varita, era muy importante para ellos aprenderlo con una, y estarían felices de finalmente poder usarlo en público.

Después de una larga lección sobre la teoría del encantamiento, el profesor Flitwick los colocó en parejas para practicar. Harry, como siempre, trabajó con Hermione. En el escritorio de al lado, Ron trabajó con Neville… una combinación peligrosa, aunque Neville y Seamus probablemente hubiera sido peor.

El profesor Flitwick les había enseñado el agitar y golpear, el mismo movimiento que Harry y Hermione habían estado haciendo por un años con sus manos de manera inconsciente, y el encantamiento " _Wingardium Leviosa"_ , pero el control aún era un problema. Cuando Harry dijo el hechizo por primera vez, su pluma y la de Hermione salieron disparadas como cohetes y se estrellaron contra el techo. Hubo varias risas ante eso, pero la clase ya estaba acostumbrada a ver su varita volverse loca al realizar encantamientos. El encantamiento levitatorio era más difícil de lo normal porque necesitaba un flujo de magia constante, y era muy fácil perder el control. Practicó el encantamiento unas cuantas veces más, cada vez terminando sin efecto en la pluma o con esta levitando por un segundo o dos antes de ser lanzada contra el techo.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Neville se tomaron turnos realizando el hechizo en su propia pluma sin efecto alguno. Neville parecía cada vez más deprimido al respecto, mientras Ron expresó su frustración en voz alta. Eventualmente, Harry se rindió de intentar lograr que su pluma permaneciera fija en el aire por más de tres segundos y dejó que Hermione lo intentara.

– _Wingardium Lev… ¡ah!_ –Hubo un fuerte ruido y un flash de luz azul. Ron había agitado su brazo tan violentamente que había chocado con el de Hermione en medio del hechizo.

–¡Fíjate! –Le gritó Hermione–. Necesitas calmarte. Y es Levi- _o_ -sa, no Levio- _sa_.

–¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? –Dijo Ron indignado–. Anda, veamos si puedes hacerlo mejor que tu hermano.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza antes de repetir el hechizo.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_. –La pluma se elevó con delicadeza y flotó por unos segundos, y después voló con tanta fuerza que la punta se clavó en el techo.

–Oh vaya, bueno, este hechizo puede ser difícil al comienzo –dijo el profesor Flitwick. Convocó la pluma de regreso.

Y para ilustrar su punto, Seamus Finnigan lo intentó de nuevo.

– _Wingardium Leviosa. Wingar… –_ ¡BANG!

Ron parecía estar de mejor humor, excepto que no llegó muy lejos con el hechizo para el final de la clase. Y Harry y Hermione lo escucharon quejarse con Neville en frente de ellos mientras salían de la clase.

–Es Levi- _o-_ sa, no Levio- _sa_. En serio, sé que es la hermana de Harry, pero está un poco loca.

–Oye, estaba tratando de ayudarte –respondió Neville–. Viste lo que ocurrió con Seamus.

Los ojos de Ron involuntariamente se dirigieron a sus cejas, las cuales el joven irlandés había perdido.

–Bueno, _eso_ es cierto –admitió–. Aún así, creo que _ambos_ están un poco locos. Sabes cómo es Harry. Y no entiendo _cuál_ es su problema en Encantamientos.

–Oh, si tan sólo supieras, Ron –susurró Harry a Hermione, quien sonrió levemente.

–Seamus salió librado. –Sally-Anne Perks se había acercado y estaba al otro lado de Harry–. ¿Vieron el terrible corte de cabello que tenía Justin esta mañana?

–Sí –dijo Hermione–. Me lo estaba preguntando.

–Sophie dijo que le prendió fuego cuando intentó el hechizo –reportó Sally-Anne–. Nadie está seguro de cómo lo hizo.

–Oh, Justin –Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, bueno, será mejor que nos adviertan si alguna vez lo ponen a trabajar con Seamus –dijo Sally-Anne con una sonrisa–. No hay manera de saber _que_ ocurriría.

* * *

El problema más grande que Harry y Hermione tuvieron con Halloween ese día fue cuando varias personas preguntaron sobre "Quien-Tú-Sabes" durante la clase de Historia. Ya que la guerra fue después de la época del profesor Binns, no tuvo mucho que decir sobre el tema, y Harry tuvo que explicar que no recordaba nada y no sabía nada más que lo que estaba en los libros. Pero al final del día, estaban muy emocionados por el banquete de Halloween. Si era similar al banquete de bienvenida, sería una muy buena celebración.

–¿Cómo estuvo Ron durante la lección de vuelo? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras bajaban al gran comedor después de su práctica de karate.

–Bien. Permaneció lejos de mí, pero aun así me ayudó cuando se lo pedí.

–Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya se tranquilizará. Los Slytherin no causaron problemas, ¿o sí?

–Intenté mantenerme lejos de _ellos_. –Harry asintió con aprobación.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se detuvieron por un momento, asombrados. Los maestros habían estado ocupados toda la tarde preparando todo. Muchas de las miles de velas estaban ocultas dentro de calabazas talladas, con rostros en risas silenciosas o muecas exageradas. El comedor también estaba "decorado" con murciélagos vivos, había centros de mesa decorados con el tema de Halloween en ente (aunque como siempre, una parte de lo largo estaba vacío), y en las esquinas del cuarto había calabazas gigantes del jardín de Hagrid que quizás pesaban una tonelada cada una.

–Hola –Ron hizo su camino hacia ellos, muy preocupado por el banquete como para recordar cualquier altercado.

Mientras observaban el comedor, tres de las mesas parecían entusiasmadas, aunque la cuarta, la de la derecha, parecía más tranquila.

–Yo agradezco que hayan decidido continuar con el banquete tradicional –proclamó alguien en voz alta y tono aristócrata. Harry, Hermione, e incluso Ron se detuvieron y vieron a Draco Malfoy explicando su observación a todos los que pudieran escucharlo–. Mi padre dice que las celebraciones después de la guerra son completamente inadecuadas… ¿no lo cree, Sr. Potter? –Malfoy se dio la vuelta y sonrió de forma engreída.

–De hecho, sí –respondió Harry, sorprendiendo al grupo de Slytherins–. Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo, Sr. Malfoy.

–¿Qué? ¿No quieres tener tu propia fiesta celebrándote a ti mismo? –Se burló Theodore Nott.

–No realmente –dijo Harry como si fuera obvio–. Eso no estaría bien, considerando.

–¿Oh, vas a llorar, Potter? –dijo Pansy Parkinson.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder sobre lo triste que era ese comentario, Ron respondió.

–Sólo estás celosa porque tus padres no te dejaron tener una fiesta como el resto de nosotros.

–Ron… –comenzó Harry.

–Apuesto que _ellos_ son los que están llorando porque Quien-Tú-Sabes fue derrotado.

–¡Ron! –Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo antes de que alguien comenzara una pelea.

–¿Qué? –Ron parecía sorprendido de que no lo estuvieran apoyando.

–Este no es el momento –dijo Harry–. Vamos a sentarnos.

Comenzaron a irse, pero Nott habló de nuevo.

–Bueno, no puedes culparlo si es el caso, Pansy. Yo también estaría llorando si estuviera atrapado con los muggles. –Algunos de los otros Slytherin rieron.

Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo instintivamente antes de que él hiciera algo. Sí, también eran sus padres, pero ella sabía que la paciencia de Harry era más frágil que la de ella después de las últimas semanas. Sintió su magia prenderse, y las velas flotantes alrededor de ellos lo siguieron por un momento. A esas alturas, ambos iban a obtener una reputación por tener poco control mágico.

–Para ser justos, no lo esperaría de _él_ –dijo Malfoy, aunque con cautela–. Todos sabemos que los Potter amaban a los muggle.

–¿Sabes? Suenas a que estás intentando insultarme, Malfoy –respondió Harry–, pero no estás haciendo un buen trabajo considerando que, de hecho, fui criado por muggles. Amo a mi familia, y Sr. Nott, le agradecería que no lanzara calumnias sobre ellos. Buenas noches. –Se alejó resoplando antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

Los estudiantes fueron a sus asientos, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie en la mesa principal.

–Buenas noches –dijo con voz solemne–. Antes de comenzar, quisiera decir unas palabras… Esta noche, hace diez años, el mago oscuro más temido por los últimos cincuenta años fue derrotado. Todos conocemos la historia popular de esa noche. Pero los hechos son que la derrota no fue gracias a un infante… –Hubo susurros alrededor del comedor–...sino gracias a una joven pareja… una bruja y un mago extraordinarios que lucharon con valor durante los últimos tres años de la guerra, quienes dieron sus vidas protegiendo a su hijo, y quienes salvaron a muchos otros haciéndolo. En esta noche de aniversario, quisiera pedirles un momento de silencio en honor a James y Lily Potter.

La mayoría bajó la cabeza en respeto. Hubo algunos susurros molestos en la mesa de Slytherin, pero nada más.

–Gracias. Y ahora, que comience el banquete.

Mientras las mesas se llenaban de comida, Harry se quitó los lentes y limpió sus ojos con su manga. Hubiera estado un poco avergonzado después de esa confrontación con los Slytherin, pero notó que no era el único.

Pero pronto, Ron estaba contando historias sobre las reuniones de su familia.

–Bueno, siempre tenemos una fiesta. Ginny siempre quiere leer el comienzo de _Harry Potter en el Expreso Oriental_ , la parte donde él derrota a Quien-Tú-Sabes… ya saben, ese era al primer libro… –Harry lo ignoró.

Pero los profesores y los estudiantes apenas y tuvieron tiempo de terminar de servirse comida cuando ocurrió. Una gata delgada de pelo castaño entró corriendo a través de las puertas del gran comedor y subió a la mesa principal, maullando como un demonio. Había dos personas en el comedor que hablaban el lenguaje felino. Cuando escucharon el maullido, ambos inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y gritaron:

–¡¿Hay un monstruo gigante abajo?!

Una de esas personas era Minerva McGonagall.

La otra era Harry Potter.

Por suerte, nadie tuvo mucho tiempo para notarlo porque en ese momento, Argus Filch entró corriendo al gran comedor, gritando como un lunático.

–¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Troll en las mazmorras! –No se detuvo hasta que se tropezó y cayó contra la mesa principal, justo en frente de Albus Dumbledore.

Hubo silencio por una fracción de segundo, y después los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar. Varios comenzaron a correr a las salidas y sólo se detuvieron cuando el director se puso de pie.

–¡SILENCIO! –Gritó Dumbledore–. Traten de no entrar en pánico. Tenemos planes para esto. Ahora, Argus, ¿dónde está el troll?

–Está… está… en las mazmorras del ala este, cerca de las aulas de pociones –dijo Filch rápidamente y con miedo en su voz–, pero no seguirá ahí por mucho tiempo. Casi, nos alcanzó, ¿verdad, Sra. Norris? –Tomó en sus brazos a su gata en medio de protestas.

Dumbledore saltó a la acción y habló con rapidez.

–Prefectos, hagan un conteo de los estudiantes e informen a sus jefes de casa si falta alguno. Después lleven a sus casas de regreso a sus salas comunes. El resto de los profesores, síganme a las mazmorras. No debemos dejar que el troll llegue a las zonas residenciales. Hagrid, sube y advierte a Madame Pomfrey y vigila la entrada a la enfermería. Profesor Binns, baja a las cocinas y advierte a los elfos domésticos. Argus, lo mejor será que vayas con Hagrid. Ahora.

Los prefectos ya estaban contando a los estudiantes y reportando los resultados. Percy Weasley dirigió con confianza a los estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor, como si ningún troll se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto. Las cabezas de casa rápidamente hablaron y determinaron que los únicos estudiantes que faltaban eran los dos que se encontraban en la enfermería.

–¿Cómo es que el troll entró al castillo? –Se preguntó Harry.

–No lo sé –dijo Hermione–. Quizás Peeves lo dejó entrar. ¿En verdad crees que es más seguro regresar a los dormitorios que encerrarnos en el gran comedor?

–No lo sé. Quizás. Un troll no cabría por las puertas de los dormitorios.

–Mmm…

Mientras los alumnos de Gryffindor de primero se acercaban al tercer piso, Hermione notó algo extraño en otro nivel de la gran escalera.

–¿Qué está haciendo Snape ahí? ¿Qué no ese es el camino al pasillo prohibido?

–Sí, así es –dijo Harry–. Eso es extraño… –Bajó su voz–. Quizás debería seguirlo.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes!

Se acercó más a ella.

–Está bien. Viste a la Sra. Norris. Seré más rápido en cuatro patas.

–Harry, no, ¡Percy nos está viendo! Notará que no estás.

–Percy… –Harry consideró al prefecto obsesionado con las reglas y siempre alerta. Tuvo que admitir que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor–. De acuerdo –susurró–. Pero voy a revisarlo en la mañana.

Hermione suspiró y se rindió por la noche. Harry colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro para tranquilizarla, y la ayudó a subir los últimos niveles.

La casa entera de Gryffindor estuvo sentada o parada en una sala común llena por un tiempo antes de que la voz mágicamente amplificada del profesor Dumbledore sonara en eco por todo el castillo.

–El troll ha sido contenido y está siendo removido del castillo. El toque de queda está en efecto hasta que la ruptura en las barreras sea sellada. El banquete continuará dentro de las salas comunes de sus casas. –En un instante, una enorme mesa de buffet apareció en medio de la sala, cargada por las esquinas por los elfos domésticos, y la misma comida que había estado en la celebración en el gran comedor fue entregada por más elfos. Unas cuantas personas gritaron. Para muchos estudiantes jóvenes, incluyendo a Hermione y Harry, esa era la primera vez que habían visto a elfos domésticos, pero las criaturas con orejas de murciélagos no se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran hablar con ellos.

–Hola, Harry.

El par se dio la vuelta y vieron a Ron y a Neville colocarse en fila detrás de ellos para tomar sus platos.

–Así que, ¿hablas gato o algo así? –Preguntó Ron–. ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que la Sra. Norris estaba gritando?

El pulso de Harry se aceleró y Hermione tuvo que frenar el impulso de golpearlo por su estupidez. Ese había sido su peor desliz en años. Rogó que pudiera encontrar la manera de escaparse de esa.

–Algo así –dijo, luchando por encontrar una idea–. La profesora McGonagall lo hace porque es animaga, y me enseñó un poco… dice que tengo el oído, o algo así.

–Ah, sí, les dije que Harry no es normal –continuó Hermione–. _Siempre_ termina con estos talentos raros. A mí no me suena a nada.

–Increíble, eso _sí_ es extraño –dijo Ron.

–No es gran cosa –dijo Harry–. No es realmente útil, excepto cuando ocurre algo así. Sólo lo aprendí por diversión.

Para el alivio de Harry y Hermione, Ron lo aceptó como otra curiosa característica de Harry Potter, y Neville tuvo la sensatez de no mencionarlo a nadie. Nadie más en la mesa de Gryffindor pareció haberlo notado, por lo que parecía que su secreto estaba a salvo… por ahora.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harry se deslizó por el pasillo en cuatro patas rumbo a la puerta que llevaba al corredor prohibido. Lo hizo con más cautela esta vez, manteniendo sus orejas en alerta por cualquiera que pudiera acercarse. Después de la noche anterior, las personas estarían observando la zona con más atención, pero aun así, tuvo suerte de encontrar un momento cuando el lugar no estuvo vigilado. Comenzó a olfatear, intentando descubrir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… mientras luchaba con su instinto para salir corriendo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo había comprendido, huyó.

–Harry, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué oliste? –Susurró Hermione cuando llegaron al hueco al final del pasillo y se transformó de vuelta.

–Mione –susurró de vuelta–. Olía a _sangre_.

–¿Qué? ¿Sabes de quién era? ¿Fue el troll? –Preguntó con miedo.

–No estoy seguro. Había el olor a dos hombres en sus treinta, y venía de uno de ellos. Pero no olí nada que pudiera ser el troll. Quien sea que haya sido, creo que el perro lo mordió.

–¿Quieres decir que alguien intentó entrar? Bueno, tienen que ser Snape y Quirrell… son los únicos en el castillo de esa edad… quizás es por eso por lo que Snape estaba ahí.

–¿Pero por qué intentaría Snape robar lo que sea que es?

–Harry, _sabemos_ que fue un mortífago.

–Sí, pero Dumbledore confía en él lo suficiente para que de clases aquí. Apuesto que fue Quirrell.

–Harry…

–El profesor de Defensa siempre es el primer sospechoso.

–A menos que alguien haya entrado al castillo. Quizás así es como el troll entró.

–No lo creo –admitió Harry–. Solo quisiera que hubiera una manera de distinguirlos.

–Pues, no puedes ir a olfatearlos como gato –le advirtió Hermione.

–Pero si nadie me ve cambiar…

–Harry, no hay muchos gatos con un rayo blanco en su cabeza.

–Sí, supongo… espera, quizás si uno de nosotros puede tocar la túnica de Snape durante la clase podemos hacer que su olor se nos pegue.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

–Primero, eso es asqueroso, y segundo, eso suena a que nos causaría una detención.

–Valdría la pena –insistió–. Sólo finge que te tropiezas o algo.

–Mmm… –Lo pensó por un momento. Probablemente no sería tan difícil–. _Quizás –_ concedió–. _Si_ tengo la oportunidad.

Pero no la tuvo. Snape no se levantó de su escritorio durante la clase entera esa mañana. De algún modo, aún logró ser tan intimidante como siempre, especialmente con Neville, quien parecía aún más incómodo de lo normal. Harry tuvo que conceder con renuencia que eso parecía sospechoso.

* * *

El domingo siguiente fue quizás el día más difícil que Harry y Hermione habían tenido en Hogwarts hasta el momento. Mientras todos los demás estaban teniendo un fin de semana relajante, ellos se sentaron rendidos y comieron su desayuno en silencio. Si había un día que les hubiera gustado poder salir de la escuela, era ese.

Ron Weasley pareció no darse cuenta de su actitud y se apresuró a sentarse con ellos, susurrando con entusiasmo.

–Hola, ¿escucharon lo que ocurrió?

–No lo creo, Ron, ¿qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Harry sin verdadero interés.

–Escuché que Marcus Flint tuvo una discusión con Oliver Wood sobre el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana, y después Wood desafió a Flint a ir al pasillo prohibido en el tercer piso.

–Oh no –gruñó Hermione–. No lo hizo, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que sí. El rumor dice que Flint apenas y escapó con vida. Dicen que hay un perro gigante de tres cabezas dentro. ¿Qué loco es eso? ¿Qué? –Agregó cuando notó que sus compañeros en Gryffindor sacudían la cabeza–. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya lo sabían?

–Lo siento, Ron, supusimos que ya lo sabían todos –le dijo Harry–. Varios de los de séptimo año han estado hablando sobre eso.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie me habla de esto.

–Porque está _prohibido_ –lo regañó Hermione–. Nadie quiere decirlo en voz alta porque se supone que no deben saberlo. Sólo que Harry parece atraer problemas y logra escuchar cosas que no debe.

Ron aceptó con renuencia mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

Fue cuando varias personas comenzaron a entrar al gran comedor que Harry llevó a Hermione y Neville a un lado para hablar.

–¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Neville.

–¿Les importaría si invito a Ron a que venga con nosotros a ver a Hagrid esta tarde?

Neville sacudió los hombros.

–Está bien.

Pero Hermione lucía sorprendida.

–¿Ron? ¿Por qué? No parece el tipo para llevar a algo así –dijo ella.

Harry sacudió los hombros.

–Creí que querría venir…

–Pero lo escuchaste en Halloween, Harry. No lo entiende.

–Sí, es por eso. Quiero darle la oportunidad de que vea cómo pasamos este día.

–¿Pero _en verdad_ tiene que venir?

–Mione, es nuestro amigo… y, hay que admitirlo, un aliado político. Hemos pasado el día con Paul y Tiffany antes. Es un buen niño la mayoría del tiempo. Aún te ha estado ha estado ayudando con tus lecciones de vuelo, ¿no?

–Sí –admitió.

–Así que quisiera darle otra oportunidad de ver como conmemoramos Halloween.

Hermione miró a Neville para evaluar sus sentimientos sobre el tema, pero la expresión nerviosa en su rostro claramente indicaba que se estaba manteniendo fuera de esto.

–Harry, es… es tu día –dijo–, así que si quieres traerlo, no te detendré. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

–Gracias, Mione. –Corrió para alcanzar a Ron, quien estaba en camino al patio interior para respirar aire fresco, aunque Ron comenzaba a reconsiderar ese plan ya que el clima de noviembre rápidamente se volvía más frío.

–Oye, Ron –lo llamó Harry cuando encontró al joven pelirrojo.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry?

–Hermione, Neville, y yo vamos a pasar un tiempo con Hagrid esta tarde. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Es parte de nuestra tradición de Halloween.

–¿En serio? Gracias, sería genial –dijo con entusiasmo–. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Hagrid aún. Aunque Charlie siempre hablaba de él.

–Genial. ¿Nos vemos en la torre del reloj a la una? Voy de regreso adentro.

–Claro. Nos vemos.

Harry se reunió con Hermione en el castillo y le informó que Ron se les uniría más tarde. Mientras tanto, por acuerdo previo, comenzaron a buscar un lugar oculto con vista a los terrenos donde pudieran pasar la mañana.

–Es una lástima que la torre de astronomía esté fuera de límite –dijo Hermione.

Eventualmente, decidieron que el balcón en la torre del reloj era el mejor lugar. Había varios lugares desde donde podían ver el barranco, pero era menos probable que los interrumpieran en un piso más alto. Se recargaron sobre dos pilares, uno enfrente del otro. Desde ahí podían ver la mayor parte de los terrenos, desde la cabaña de Hagrid, pasando la lechucería, hasta el río. Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, disfrutando la calma de una mañana de noviembre.

Después de un tiempo, Harry suspiró, casi con cautela.

–Diez años –dijo en voz baja.

Hermione suspiró también.

–Diez años –repitió.

Hubo un largo silencio.

–Me pregunto si el profesor Dumbledore nos dejaría usar la red Flu para ir… –dijo Harry.

–Quizás –respondió Hermione–. Pero no sería adecuado. Recuerda, no eres el único que perdió a sus padres durante la guerra. Es por lo que ya habíamos decidido ir en vacaciones de Navidad.

Harry asintió y dirigió su mirada a los terrenos, parpadeando sus lágrimas. No estaba avergonzado de llorar… no ese día, de entre todos los días, pero definitivamente era algo privado, algo que no quería que cualquiera viera.

–Lo sé. Pero es difícil –dijo él, casi sin voz–, no poder salir de aquí para el décimo…

Hermione se acercó a él y se colocó de rodillas, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para poder hacer su raramente usada rutina de hermana mayor.

–Sé que lo es, Harry, pero siempre supimos que vendría este problema. Es por eso por lo que pensamos en ese plan.

Harry se recargó en ella y dejó salir un gemido que sonó sospechosamente como un maullido. Hermione pasó sus dedos por su cabello y lo acarició detrás de su oreja derecha. Necesitaba relajarse.

– _Fue_ amable de tu parte invitar a Ron –dijo.

–Ajá… me gusta estar con mis amigos este día.

–Lo sé, Harry. Estoy segura de que será agradable pasar la tarde con Hagrid.

Ninguno dijo lo que estaban pensando: podrían haber invitado a Susan o a Mandy… o a Dean, o a realmente a cualquiera de los Gryffindor. Pero Neville y (para su sorpresa) Ron eran los amigos más cercanos que tenían hasta el momento, y ninguno de ellos quería que eso terminara como una gran reunión.

Se sentaron en el balcón por un largo tiempo, observando los terrenos, disfrutando la paz y tranquilidad. El primer domingo de noviembre siempre involucraba un tiempo tranquilo en familia, además de las visitas, y estaban contentos con pasar la mañana en eso. Se había asegurado de terminar su tarea temprano, para poder tener todo el día libre. Finalmente, cuando se les empezó a acabar el tiempo, Hermione habló de nuevo.

–Vamos, hermanito, hay que ir a almorzar –dijo con una leve sonrisa. Harry nunca la dejaría que lo llamara así en público, pero la siguió sin quejarse.

Después del almuerzo, ambos se reunieron con Neville y Ron en la torre del reloj y caminaron hacia la cabaña de Harry. El hombre enorme abrió la puerta y los recibió con amabilidad. Como siempre, Harry se hizo un lado cuando Fang fue a recibirlos. Para entonces, Hermione y Neville ya sabían que tenían que hacerlo, por lo que Ron fue el único atacado terminando en el suelo sobre su espalda con el sabueso jabalinero lamiendo su rostro.

–¡Ah! ¡Quítate! –Gritó. Neville y Hermione quitaron a Fang, y Hagrid jaló al perro dentro–. ¿Por qué no me lo advirtieron? –Demandó.

–Lo siento, Ron –dijo Hermione–. Creo que ya nos acostumbramos.

–Habla por ti –dijo Harry, manteniendo su distancia de Fang. Neville jaló el perro hacia él con algo de indecisión. Entraron a la cabaña, con Harry y Hermione sentándose en uno de los enormes sillones, y Ron y Neville en el otro.

–Gracias por invitarnos –dijo Harry cuando se sentaron.

–No hay de que, Harry –respondió Hagrid, su sonrojo visible a través de su barba–. Todos son bienvenidos en cualquier momento. Especialmente hoy.

–¿Qué ocurre hoy? –Preguntó mientras probaba y fallaba en ocultar su decepción ante la calidad de los pasteles de Hagrid.

–Ron –comenzó Harry lentamente–, sabes sobre mí y Halloween… y ya que siempre hay muchos turistas en el valle de Godric celebrando el día, nuestra familia siempre celebra la fiesta normal ese día y listo. En casa, el domingo siguiente conmemoramos la fecha. Normalmente pasamos el día con amigos y familia, y visitamos la tumba de mis padres. Excepto que no podemos hacer eso aquí.

–Oh… –dijo Ron, finalmente comprendiendo las expresiones serias a su alrededor–. Lo siento, amigo.

–Es similar para mí –dijo Neville en voz baja, mirando a sus manos–. Mi abuela siempre me lleva a visitar a mis padres el primero de noviembre… y durante los cumpleaños y las fiestas… pero sólo puedo visitarlos durante Navidad o Pascua mientras esté aquí.

–¿Tus padres, Nev?

Neville parecía renuente a responder y lanzó una mirada a Harry y a Hermione, pidiendo ayuda.

–Están en San Mungo –susurró Hermione, lanzando una mirada a Ron que indicaba que no debería preguntar más.

–Oh… –repitió Ron–. Supongo que debe de ser difícil para ustedes. Ustedes, eh, no tendrían que haberme invitado.

–Es lo que queríamos –insistió Harry–. Eres nuestro amigo–. Ron, inconscientemente, puso su frente en alto al escuchar a Harry Potter llamarlo su amigo–. Nos gusta estar con nuestros amigos en este día. De cualquier modo, vinimos a ver a Hagrid hoy porque trabajó con nuestros padres durante la guerra.

–Así es –dijo Hagrid–. De hecho, también trabajé con tus tíos, Ron… Gideon y Fabian.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo Ron con sorpresa–. ¿Cómo eran? A mi mamá no le gusta hablar mucho de ellos.

–Ah, eran buenos muchachos –dijo Hagrid melancólicamente–. Sé que tus hermanos fueron nombrados en su honor, pero eran más como Bill y Charlie… lucharon como leones. –Ron relució con orgullo.

Hablaron por un largo tiempo, intercambiando historias sobre sus familias, con Hagrid, por supuesto, diciendo la mayor parte. Harry les dijo sobre el valle de Godric (Ron había estado ahí, pero la abuela de Neville era muy prudente para ese tipo de cosas, y ninguno había visto la tumba de los Potter), y cómo tomaban el té con Bathilda Bagshot cada año, lo cual impresionó a Neville. Neville no tenía muchas historias que contar ya que aún era muy reservado sobre sus visitas a San Mungo, pero Hagrid los entretuvo con historias de bromas que Frank y Alice Longbottom se hacían el uno al otro durante sus días en la escuela.

–Bueno, Neville, tu padre era muy similar a tu abuelo… dijo.

– _No_ puso un jerbo con colmillos en su bolso –dijo Neville con sorprendente fuerza. Los demás niños lo miraron fijamente y él se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear–. M...mi abuelo tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

–No, no lo puso en el bolso de tu madre –aclaró Hagrid–. Fingió que era uno normal y se lo dio como regalo.

–Ah, bueno, eso no está tan mal.

–Pues, tu mamá no lo tomó tan bien después de que la mordió. Lanzó unos buenos hechizos a tu padre. Y después le regaló el jerbo a una de sus compañeras.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. Lo gracioso es que continuó cambiando dueños. Nadie lo quería en cuanto veían los colmillos, así que lo regalaban. Y de algún modo, el padre de _Harry_ , quien estaba en segundo año, terminó con él y lo colocó en… pues… el sombrero de alguien. –Todos excepto Ron tenían una buena idea sobre quien era ese alguien, pero no lo querían decir.

Ron se carcajeó.

–¿Y qué ocurrió?

–Ah, se pelearon. Y la mamá de Harry le dijo varias cosas poco amables… no se llevaban bien entonces… y no, no te gustaría recibir la furia de Lily Evans. –Se puso de pie para servirse más té.

Hermione recordó algo que le había estado molestando y aprovechó la oportunidad.

–Hagrid, hablando de animales, creímos ver a Sn… a alguien intentar pasar al perro de tres cabezas en Halloween. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Hagrid casi se tropezó y cayó, lo cual hubiera sido desastroso considerando su tamaño.

–¿Cómo es que saben de Fluffy? –Dijo.

–¿ _Fluffy_? –Demandaron Ron y Neville.

–Hagrid, ¡la mitad de la escuela sabe sobre Fluffy! –Dijo Harry–. Los alumnos mayores se retan para subir al pasillo.

–¿Qué? –Rugió Hagrid–. ¿Por qué están haciendo eso? ¿No saben que es peligroso?

–Hagrid, son adolescentes –dijo Hermione–. Les _gusta_ hacer cosas peligrosas. Especialmente si está prohibido y nadie les dice porque.

–Tienen que parar. Fluffy se porta bien con su papá, pero se toma su trabajo en serio. –Los niños sintieron escalofríos cuando escucharon a Hagrid describirse como "papá".

–Pero la puerta sólo está protegida con _Colloportus_ –dijo Hermione–, o eso dicen. Es fácil entrar.

–Bueno, alguien tiene que entrar a cuidar de Fluffy –dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

Los jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro. Eso explicaba bastante.

–¿Tú estás cuidando a Fluffy? –Preguntó Harry.

–Claro que sí. Es mi perro. Lo compré de un griego el año pasado. Se lo presté a Dumbledore para proteger… eh…

–¿Proteger qué?

–No debí decir eso. No es de su incumbencia. Es un asunto secreto de Hogwarts.

–¿Es la cosa que alguien intentó robar de Gringotts? –Presionó Harry.

–No, no estoy diciendo más. Se están entrometiendo en asuntos peligrosos. Olvídense de todo esto. Es un asunto entre el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel…

–¿Quién es Nicolas Flamel? –Preguntó Hermione.

Hagrid abrió su boca, y se molestó consigo mismo.

–No debí decir eso. _No_ debí decir eso –murmuró.

Pero Hermione no había tenido suficiente. Hagrid les había dicho que no debía de usar magia, pero el riesgo parecía muy grande.

–Hagrid, aún si alguien necesita… cuidar de Fluffy –dijo con escepticismo–, ¿el profesor Dumbledore no puede colocar un hechizo más poderoso en la puerta y darte una llave o algo?

–¿Eh? Quizás… –dijo–. Sería una buena idea si hay tantas personas intentando entrar. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore sobre eso… Miren, no quiero ser grosero, especialmente hoy, pero no pueden seguir preguntándome más sobre… eso. Veré que puedo hacer por proteger la puerta, y eso debería de ser suficiente.

Hermione y Harry parecían escépticos, pero dejaron ir el tema. Hablaron por otra media hora antes de que la conversación finalmente llegara a su fin.

–Gracias por venir a verme –dijo Hagrid cuando se estaba yendo–. Y si vuelven a encontrarse con la pequeña Susan Bones, díganle que también puede venir a hablar conmigo. Conocí a su tío Edgar durante la guerra.

–Claro, Hagrid, hasta luego.

–¿A quién vieron intentando entrar al pasillo del tercer piso? –Preguntó Ron mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

–No estamos completamente seguros… –comenzó Harry.

–Estamos seguros de que fue Snape –insistió Hermione.

–¡Snape!

–No lo sé –la contradijo Harry–. Aún creo que fue Quirrell… quizás Snape estaba tratando de detenerlo.

Ron y Neville lucían confundidos.

–Sabemos que tanto el profesor Snape como el profesor Quirrell estuvieron ahí en Halloween –explicó Hermione–. ¿Pero vieron cómo Snape nunca se puso de pie durante la clase el viernes? Creo que estaba herido.

–Oh, apuesto que no estuvo haciendo _nada_ bueno –dijo Ron.

–S...sí –dijo Neville nervioso–. Saben lo molesto que puede ser.

–Supongo –dijo Harry–, pero Snape ha estado aquí por años, y no ha hecho nada _tan_ malo.

–Pero también el profesor Quirrell –notó Hermione–. Tú sólo estás obsesionado con la maldición en el profesor de Defensa.

–¡Oye! ¡La maldición es real! –Dijo Ron–. Mi familia entera habla sobre eso. Pero aun así apuesto que fue Snape. Apuesto que Quirrell va a ser _despedido_ por hechizar a Malfoy. –Incluso Harry se rio de eso.

–¿Así que ninguno de ustedes ha escuchado sobre Nicolas Flamel? –Preguntó Harry.

Neville y Ron negaron con la cabeza.

–Suena familiar –dijo Hermione con frustración–. Sólo que no recuerdo dónde lo leí.

–Sí, igual –dijo Harry–. Tendremos que intentar buscarlo.


	25. Quidditch

White Squirrel piensa que el quidditch no es un juego bien diseñado. Para mí es una de las partes menos emocionantes de la historia, aunque aun me encanta. Por lo tanto, Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel, y yo sólo leo y traduzco por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

La rivalidad por culpa del quidditch se intensificó alrededor de Harry. Bastante venía de parte de los Slytherin mayores, quienes no se sentían intimidados por el Niño Que Vivió por la diferencia de edad (irónicamente, esos Slytherin eran más sensatos sobre eso que la mayoría de la escuela). Muchos hacían comentarios groseros mientras lo pasaban en el pasillo, o bromeaban diciendo que se caería de su escoba. Todos sabían lo bueno que se suponía que era volando, pero no todos lo creían o les importaba.

Apuestas ilícitas intercambiaron manos por toda la escuela, supuestamente involucrando a algunos maestros, lo cual no sorprendía a nadie considerando que era la regla más quebrantada en Hogwarts después de "no hacer magia en los pasillos". Normalmente, los gemelos Weasley controlaban el mercado, pero ya que eran parte del equipo de Gryffindor, dejaron que algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw controlaran las cuentas. Y volando aún más rápido que las apuestas eran los rumores sobre lo que McGonagall y Snape habían apostado, pero muy pocos creían esos ya que Snape nunca haría algo que lo arriesgara a sufrir una humillación pública.

Oliver Wood era de los más extremos, dando consejos de vuelo a Harry cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos e insistía que fuera acompañado a todos lados para que los Slytherin no lo atacaran antes del juego. Claro, eso último quizás era algo sensato ya que había peleas por todos lados. Sólo unas cuantas personas terminaban en la enfermería, pero lo último que Harry necesitaba era que Madame Pomfrey se molestara con él antes del juego.

Fue el viernes, el día antes del juego, mientras Harry caminaba por el frío patio con Hermione, Neville, Ron, y Angelina Johnson como su acompañante designado, que escucharon a cierto niño rubio presumiendo a una bandada de Slytherin, con Marcus Flint cuidando su espalda además de sus guardaespaldas usuales.

–No estoy preocupado –dijo Draco Malfoy en una obvia mentira–. Quizás Potter es rápido en una escoba, pero eso no sustituye el crecer con el juego. Además, saben que Gryffindor siempre pierde… son muy _honorables_ para hacer lo que es necesario. Son casi tan malos como Hufflepuff.

Los demás Slytherin se rieron, y Angelina decidió hacer algo al respecto y se acercó al grupo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Espera a que te enfrentes a los gemelos Weasley mañana y veremos si sigues diciendo a eso, Malfoy!

–Claro, como si pudiéramos tener miedo de un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año –dijo Marcus Flint con una sonrisa escalofriante entre sus enormes dientes chuecos.

Angelina lo miró seriamente.

–Sí, y nosotros no tenemos miedo de un grupo de niños ricos y mimados.

Flint y Theodore Nott gruñeron, pero Malfoy tenía una respuesta lista.

–Sólo estás celosa porque tenemos escobas mejores… ¿En qué vuelan tus hermanos, Weasley? ¿Barredoras 5? Sería mejor que las vendieran a un museo por unos cuantos galeones. Merlín sabe que los necesitan. –Los demás Slytherin se rieron de nuevo.

Ron se puso bastante rojo.

–¡Tú…! –Comenzó a correr hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Angelina lo detuvieron mientras los Slytherin rodeaban a su buscador.

–Si el zapato te queda, Weasley –dijo Draco–, aunque siendo tú, quizás no.

–¡Cállate, Malfoy! –Dijo Neville, para su propia sorpresa.

–Oh, el squib defiende al traidor. Ahora sí tengo miedo.

–Neville no es un squib, Malfoy –dijo Harry dando un paso al frente–. Y tampoco está solo.

Malfoy lo miró con molestia, pero Harry ya había demostrado ser un oponente serio en ese juego, así que cerró su boca.

Desafortunadamente, Nott estaba listo para continuar en su lugar.

–Claro, sólo es un idiota que le gusta estar con un mestizo que fue criado por muggles.

El resto de los Slytherin se rieron con burla. La postura de Harry se tornó rígida.

–¿Tenemos un problema, Nott? –dijo con tono amenazante.

–Oh, no es nada personal –dijo Nott en un tono que hizo claro que lo era–. Es una tragedia, realmente –continuó Nott–. El último miembro de una familia Noble de sangre pura es un mestizo que ni siquiera recibió una educación mágica adecuada. Son esas ideas modernas de que el linaje no importa lo que lo hacen. –Obviamente estaba citando las ideas de su padre–. Todo por culpa de Dumbledore y todas esas familias mestizas que siguen intentando derrocar a los mejores y más inteligentes sangre pura. Se puede ver que el daño afectó a tu familia, Potter… sólo se requieren unas cuantas decisiones malas para marcar el final de una gran familia.

Hermione tomó a Harry de un brazo al escuchar eso. Con las miradas que estaba lanzando, los otros Slytherin sintieron una pelea venir y dieron un paso atrás. Malfoy observó la situación con desaprobación. Quizás Nott era miembro de una Casa Noble, pero estarían dispuestos a sacrificarlo si lograba meter a Potter en problemas antes del juego, especialmente si era lo suficiente tonto para decir eso en su cara. Y Angelina estaba muy sorprendida para intervenir.

Pero Harry estaba consciente de que estaba en peligro de poner en riesgo el partido. Lo solucionaría verbalmente. Sacudió la mano de Hermione y reprimió su magia. Después, se incorporó y caminó hasta que estaba a un brazo de distancia de Nott. Sabía lo que tenía que decir. Lo sabía porque Andi le había aconsejado memorizarse tal información. Cierto, le había aconsejado no usarla en ese contexto, pero se estaba cansando de tal intolerancia.

–Theodore Nott –dijo con furia–. En 1932, tu bisabuelo, Cantankerus, dijo que sólo había veintiocho familias, de más de mil en la zona mágica de Gran Bretaña, que aún eran "puras" bajo sus estándares. Los Potter ni siquiera estaban en esa lista, aunque aún eran lo suficiente puros para los Black. ¿Sabes lo que les ocurrió? Muchas familias se están extinguiendo por sí solas. Tan sólo mira a tu familia, Nott: un sólo heredero nacido de padres de edad mayor. De la familia sangre pura de mi padre: también un sólo heredero cuando mis abuelos ya eran de edad mayor. Y eso sólo es el comienzo. No es un secreto que Adrian y Hyancith Greengrass han estado intentado tener un varón por años, sin éxito. Una generación atrás, Nott, había diez Malfoy. Ahora, sólo hay tres. Una generación atrás, había más de una docena de Black. Ahora, el último de los Black se está pudriendo en Azkaban. Y hubo una guerra. Por culpa de la guerra, el último de los Crouch es un viudo de edad mayor. Los Lestrange que quedan están en Azkaban. Los Longbottom también tienen un sólo heredero… lo siento, Neville. Ya no hay varones en la línea de los Rosier, al igual que en la de los Prewett. En la época de tu abuelo, Nott, los Fawley eran una familia significativa. Ahora, son una pequeña familia sin un rol político gracias a la guerra contra Grindelwald. Los Gaunt desaparecieron completamente durante la guerra contra Grindelwald. Tanta violencia, especialmente entre sangre pura, y aun así, ni una sola familia perdió su estatus de sangre pura debido a la endogamia. Así que dime, Nott, ¿quién es el verdadero _enemigo_ de los sangre pura?

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hermione, lo observaban con los ojos abiertos. Harry comenzó a ponerse bastante nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir podría causar que Malfoy o Nott lo desafiaran a un duelo por hablar de ese modo de sus familias, _aun_ si había incluido a su propia familia en su argumento. Cierto, duelos supervisados estaban permitidos bajo las reglas de la escuela, y cierto, podía usar su truco de "no varitas" y ganar, pero la cobertura periodística no sería buena. Peor, podía ver que un número de personas tenían sus varitas en mano.

Harry pudo ver que Malfoy había llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero Malfoy también era lo suficiente inteligente para no meterse en problemas antes del partido. Nott, por otro lado… pero Malfoy tenía precedencia sobre Nott en demandar satisfacción, siendo de una Casa Antigua, y todos lo sabían. Incluso Nott lanzó una mirada a Malfoy para saber qué hacer.

Malfoy, por supuesto, no quería ver que al joven aristócrata derrotado en un duelo muggle. El intentar causar uno era un juego peligroso porque uno nunca quería terminar siendo parte. Tanto Potter como Nott habían cruzado el límite, pero Potter tenía la ventaja. Quizás Nott era lo suficiente listo para ver cómo terminaría, pero Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Él mismo lidiaría después con la indiscreción de Nott.

–Será mejor que cuides lo que dices, Potter –dijo Malfoy aún con más veneno que Harry–. Mi padre dice que tus padres tampoco sabían lo que era mejor para ellos. –Esa era la mejor táctica evasiva: no decir las cosas directamente para no ser considerado responsable.

–No escuché la respuesta a mi pregunta –dijo Harry con cautela.

–¡Suficiente! ¡Lo resolveremos en el campo de quidditch, Potter! –soltó Malfoy.

–Bien por mí. –Harry caminó lejos, con sus compañeros de Gryffindor rodeándolo.

–¡Genial! –dijo Ron.

–Harry, eso fue… –comenzó Neville.

–¡Fantástico! –ofreció Ron.

–¡Fue peligroso! –Lo regañó Angelina.

–Sí, lo siento, me dejé llevar –respondió Harry–. Lo que dijo de mi familia…

–En verdad debes de controlar tu temperamento, Harry –dijo Hermione–. El provocar peleas no resolverá nada, sin importar lo que digan.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo en un suspiro.

–Debes de convencerlos con tus palabras… lo más que puedas, por lo menos.

–Aun así, quisiera poder hacer algo así –dijo Neville nervioso, aun admirando el discurso de Harry–. Quizás mi abuela pudiera hacerlo sin consecuencias, pero yo no. –Hermione y Harry lo miraron con compasión.

–No puedo creer que les hablaste así –dijo Ron.

–Eh, gracias. Aunque probablemente no fue la mejor idea –admitió.

–Ya lo creo –dijo Angelina–. Bueno, voy adentro. Hace mucho frío aquí afuera. –Dijo dándole un golpe leve–. Y asegúrate de no meterte en problemas hasta después del partido.

–Sí, señora.

* * *

El día siguiente era el gran día. Harry se despertó temprano esa mañana, sintiéndose nervioso por el partido. Era su primera vez volando en público, y todas las miradas seguramente estarían en el Niño Que Vivió.

–Buenos días –dijo Ron Weasley mientras bajaba las escaleras con el resto de los de primero.

–Buenos días –dijeron varios.

Se sentó en una de las mesas con un libro, lo cual recibió varias miradas de sorpresa. Ron no era del tipo de abrir un libro tan temprano. Hermione y Harry lo observaron con confusión hasta que colocó a un Scabbers tembloroso sobre la mesa y apuntó a la rata con su varita.

– _Colovaria bestia rufus. Colovaria bestia rufus_ –encantó.

Hermione y Harry se rieron.

–¿Aún intentas cambiar el color de Scabbers? –preguntó Harry.

Ron se sonrojó un poco.

–Quería hacerlo rojo Gryffindor para el partido. No lo entiendo. No es como si este es uno de los hechizos falsos de Fred y George. Se supone que es un hechizo para cambiar el color de animales. Fred y George pudieron hacerlo verde una vez cuando Percy tenía diez años… aunque quizás hayan usado un tinte o algo.

–Mmm… déjame ver –dijo Hermione, acercándose un poco para ver mejor el libro de Ron. Leyó la página que hablaba sobre cambios de color en animales–. No lo sé. Parece un hechizo avanzado –dijo. Sacó su varita para intentarlo, y Ron abrió su boca para protestar considerando sus problemas frecuentes en la clase de Encantamientos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Scabbers notó que Harry se acercaba. La rata se retorció y corrió debajo de una silla.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo Harry.

–No entiendo porque te tiene miedo –dijo Ron–. Normalmente se lleva bien con las personas.

Harry comenzaba a preguntarse porque siempre se sentía extraño alrededor de Scabbers, pero lo dejó de lado por el momento. Estaba más que preocupado por el partido.

El entusiasmo era contagioso cuando llegaron al gran comedor. Todos querían ver a los dos buscadores más jóvenes en un siglo. El entusiasmo era tal que Harry y Hermione podían sentir la magia en el aire. Tan pronto como Harry entró al comedor fue llevado a sentarse a comer con su equipo, donde Wood se estaba asegurando que todos desayunaran bien y estuvieran listos para el juego. Harry estaba muy nervioso para comer mucho, pero se sirvió unas cuantas salchichas.

Cerca de las once, los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin caminaron a los vestuarios para cambiarse, y el resto de la escuela se dirigió a las gradas. Era posible que fuera la audiencia más grande en años. El castillo estaba casi vacío. Incluso Dumbledore atendería. En el caos, Hermione apenas y pudo alcanzar a Harry en su camino a los vestuarios.

–¡Harry! –lo llamó. Se detuvo en la puerta–. Sólo quería decirte buena suerte.

–Gracias –dijo. Después, observó a nada en particular por un momento.

–¿Harry?

–Mione, ¿te das cuentas que fue hoy hacer seis años que llegué a tu casa?

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue el día más extraño de mi vida.

–Pues, fue el _mejor_ día de la mía… o quizás el siguiente… Gracias por todo, hermana.

–Lo que sea por ti, hermanito –dijo, en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara. Se separó y jugó con su cabello–. Ve por ellos, bola de pelos.

Harry siguió al equipo dentro de los vestuarios, sus miedos desvaneciéndose por el momento. Pronto, después de la inevitable burla que siguió al discurso motivacional de Wood… con los gemelos Weasley burlándose de él a sus espaldas… comenzaron su camino al campo.

–¿Tienes miedo, Potter? –Dijo Angelina mientras salían a la luz del sol.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No, ¿tú? Sus cazadores están en Nimbus 2000.

–No te preocupes por nosotras –le aseguró–. Bletchley también está en una Nimbus, y esa _no_ es una escoba para un guardián. Además, Wood no deja pasar nada. Sólo enfócate en darle al rubio pretencioso lo que se merece.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó el rostro de Harry.

–Será un placer.

La multitud bramaba con entusiasmo. Casi todos estaban vestidos en rojo o verde. Los Hufflepuff y la mayoría de los Ravenclaw apoyaban a Gryffindor. Harry vio cámaras en la audiencia. Aparentemente, algunos estudiantes de séptimo año habían sido reclutados como representantes de la prensa. Había buen clima, aunque no perfecto… frío y soleado, pero no había mucho viento. Parecía que sería un buen juego.

–Potter.

A pesar de eso.

–Malfoy.

El joven Slytherin sonrió a Harry.

–Que gane el mejor buscador.

Harry hizo lo posible por sonreír de vuelta.

–No te preocupes, lo haré. –Ambos escondieron su aprensión. Sin importar lo que habían dicho, ambos estaban al mismo nivel. Iba a ser una competencia difícil.

Mientras los dos equipos se alineaban, Madame Hooch se colocó entre ellos. Liberó a las bludgers, seguidas de la snitch dorada, la cual zumbó alrededor de las cabezas de Harry y Malfoy antes de desaparecer de su vista. Hooch elevó la quaffle con una mano.

–Quiero un buen juego limpio… de parte de todos. Monten sus escobas, por favor.

Harry se subió a su Nimbus 2000 sin quitar su mirada de Malfoy. Su mirada felina usualmente tenía un efecto en las personas después de un tiempo, pero Malfoy parecía poder resistirse.

Madame Hooch sopló su silbato, y Harry dio un golpe fuerte al suelo.

Gracias al poder de su Nimbus 2000, y su habilidad mágica, fue fácil para Harry el elevarse con rapidez, encima de la acción, y con suerte más arriba que la snitch, la cual sería más visible en contraste con el pasto verde que con el cielo azul. Malfoy tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzar a Harry, pero pronto estuvo al mismo nivel. Comenzaron a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor del campo, en el lado opuesto del otro, con su atención abajo pero lanzando miradas rápidas a jugadores del equipo contrario.

–Y la quaffle es tomada por la adorable Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor. –El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista, con la profesora McGonagall actuando como su contraste–. Y la pasa a Alicia Spinnet… una buena elección de Wood, el moverla de reserva. Son un par bastante atractivo, ¿no lo creen?

–¡Jordan! –Lo interrumpió McGonagall.

–Lo siento, profesora. Spinnet pasa la quaffle a Katie Bell… no, interceptada por Marcus Flint de Slytherin. Flint atraviesa el campo… demonios, esas Nimbus 2000 son rápidas… lo siento, profesora… está dejando a las cazadoras atrás… todo depende de Wood... ¡SÍ! ¡La salva!

Harry dio una pirueta en su escoba y continuó volando alrededor del campo. Malfoy sacudió su cabeza con molestia.

–Katie Bell toma la quaffle… llega a medio campo y Johnson y Spinnet la cubren de cerca… y esquivan una bludger… y ahí viene la otra… ¡Cuidado! ¡No! ¡Eso fue deliberado! –Uno de los bateadores de Slytherin se había lanzado contra la formación de Gryffindor, casi tirándolas de sus escobas. Katie soltó la quaffle, y uno de los cazadores del equipo contrario la tomó en el aire.

–Pucey toma la quaffle… Los gemelos Weasley lo siguen… esquiva las bludgers… se alista para lanzar y… Slytherin anota –gruñó Lee. Gritos de celebración se escucharon en una cuarta parte de las gradas, y abucheos en el resto.

–Johnson toma la quaffle, la pasa a Spinnet, de regreso, pasa a Bell –reportó Lee sin aliento. Las cazadoras de Gryffindor volaban en formación cruzada y cercana para evitar a los Slytherin.

Harry decidió tomar acción y ver qué tan rápido era Malfoy en una Nimbus. Aceleró, y en una caída deliberada, voló debajo de Malfoy en dirección a un punto al azar al otro lado del campo. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y lo siguió, pero sin marcarlo muy cerca. Malfoy lo había visto volar durante esa primera lección y tenía el presentimiento de que Harry estaba jugando con él.

–Parece que Potter ha visto algo, quizás –dijo Lee–. No lo sé, parece que Malfoy lo considera una finta. Esperen…

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. Dio la vuelta y aceleró, y Malfoy notó el cambio y lo siguió a toda velocidad. Pero Harry no iba por la snitch. Estaba volando hacia uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, quien estaba a punto de lanzar una bludger hacia Alicia. Ya que él y Malfoy se habían atravesado, su golpe fue amplio, y dejó a Malfoy y al golpeador gritándose detrás de él.

–¡Bien hecho, Harry! –Gritó George mientras volaba a su lado.

–¡Y Potter salva a Spinnet! ¡Excelente! –dijo Le–. Esperen, ¿a dónde va?

Harry intentó frenar pero se dio cuenta de que su velocidad no disminuía. Iba volando directo hacia las gradas y no podía detenerse. Se enfocó lo más que pudo, sin éxito. Y finalmente, en el último segundo, la escoba dio una vuelta drástica hacia la izquierda que le sacó el aliento, pero logró seguir dando vueltas alrededor del campo.

 _Eso fue extraño_ , pensó. _Nunca había hecho eso._

–¡Gryffindor anota! ¡Diez a diez! –Harry escuchó. La audiencia bramó con más fuerza ya que casi todos querían ver a las serpientes derrotadas.

Pero el resto del partido no estuvo tan bien. Por buenos que eran los Gryffindor, no llegaban al nivel de un equipo entero jugando en Nimbus 2000. El puntaje se elevó: veinte a diez, treinta a diez, cuarenta a diez, cuarenta a veinte.

Pero Harry tenía otro problema. El problema con su escoba no había sido casualidad. Había llevado su escoba al límite durante las prácticas, pero ahora, cada vez que aceleraba, perdía el control y no podía frenar o dar vuelta. Con las bludger y los demás jugadores volando por todos lados, eso podría terminar muy mal, sin mencionar que hacía más difícil el poder capturar la snitch. Y para empeorarlo todo, Malfoy lo había notado.

–¿Qué ocurre, Potter? ¿No puedes controlar una escoba de _verdad_?

Harry no dignó sus palabras con una respuesta, y en su lugar, voló encima de Malfoy rozando su cabello con sus pies. El buscador de Slytherin se hizo a un lado, maldiciendo, lo cual para su suerte Madame Hooch no escuchó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Harry, quien daba otra vuelta rápida alrededor del campo.

–Parece que comienza una batalla de buscadores… esperen, Potter se está acercando de nuevo a las gradas.

Los Slytherin en la audiencia se burlaron de la mala habilidad de Harry. Algo en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Lo que no daría por poder utilizar su magia sin su varita para mantenerse firme. Pero era en contra de las reglas, y además, nunca había lanzado sin su varita un encantamiento levitatorio lo suficiente fuerte para estabilizar algo tan grande como su escoba. Lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, tendría que enfrentarlo utilizando sus habilidades para el vuelo.

En las gradas, Hermione, Ron, y Neville estaban de pie junto a Hagrid en medio de la sección de Gryffindor. Hermione había monopolizado los binoculares de Hagrid y estaba observando con preocupación a su hermano.

–No lo entiendo –dijo–. Nunca vuela así en práctica. ¿Y si ocurrió algo con su escoba?

–No es posible –insistió Hagrid–. Es nueva. Lo único que puede interferir con un modelo de tan alto nivel es magia oscura poderosa.

De inmediato, Hermione dirigió los binoculares hacia la zona de los profesores, y observó con atención mientras lanzaba miradas rápidas de preocupación a Harry.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Ron.

–Si es magia oscura poderosa, tiene que ser uno de los profesores –dijo–. Ninguno de los estudiantes es lo suficiente poderoso.

–No –los detuvo Hagrid–. Ninguno de los profesores intentaría lastimar a Harry.

–Pero Hagrid, _algo_ ocurre con la escoba de Harry. ¿Qué más podría ser?

–Johnson toma la quaffle cerca del borde –anunció Lee–. ¡Oh, falta! ¡Flint tomó el bastón de los bateadores! ¡Contra él, Fred!

–¡Jordan! –Lo regañó McGonagall, aunque sin entusiasmo.

–Lo siento, profesora. Johnson hace un pase a Spinnet. Weasley y Flint están luchando por la bludger… oh, vamos, profesora, ¡esa fue una falta obvia!

Harry volteó la mirada y vio a Madame Hooch separando a Fred y a Flint y obligando a Flint a devolver el bastón. Pero antes de poder marcar la falta, Alicia tomó la oportunidad para intentar anotar. Se enfrentó a Miles Bletchley, giró a la izquierda, después a la derecha, se preparó, y…

–¡Alicia anota! –Pero Gryffindor aún estaba abajo, treinta a sesenta. Aunque ese era el mejor momento.

–¡Tiempo! –Gritó Harry. Wood hizo una señal a Madame Hooch y ella sopló su silbato.

–¡Tiempo fuera! –gritó ella–. ¡Y penal para Gryffindor! –Los jugadores bajaron al campo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Potter? –Dijo Wood–. ¿Por qué estás volando así?

–Mi escoba está actuando raro –dijo–. El encantamiento para frenar parece no estar funcionando, y no da vueltas bien.

–¿El encantamiento para frenar? No debería de estar haciendo eso. ¿Estás seguro?

–Pues, no está funcionando igual que durante la práctica.

–Mmm… Pero no podemos ceder el juego –dijo Wood con firmeza–. Intenta dejarla en el suelo y levantarla de nuevo. Quizás ayude.

–¿Cómo resetear una computadora?

–¿Qué?

–No importa. –Harry bajó de su escoba y la sostuvo para que flotara por sí sola–. Abajo –dijo y la escoba cayó sin vida al suelo. Después de un momento, la llamó de nuevo–. Arriba –la escoba saltó a su mano. Subió y dio unas vueltas rápidas alrededor de Wood. Harry sacudió los hombros–. Parece que ya está bien.

–Bien, esperemos que siga así. Vamos. Angelina, toma el penal.

El problema con la Nimbus 2000, y con las escobas de carreras en general, era que al ganar velocidad, perdía maniobrabilidad. Harry aprendió en _Quidditch a través de los siglos_ que había un gran debate entre equipos que siempre compraban siete escobas iguales de alto nivel para sus jugadores, y equipos que compraban diferentes modelos optimizados para cada posición. Harry pensó que Angelina estaba probando ese segundo punto cuando pasó la Nimbus de Bletchley y anotó su penal con lo que se consideraba un modelo inferior.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre el tema porque Malfoy finalmente había tomado la iniciativa y se lanzó en picada por algo. Harry no podía ver si era la snitch o no, pero se lanzó en esa dirección. Eligió un punto delante de Malfoy y se dirigió a este, esperando llegar antes, pero ocurrió de nuevo. No pudo controlar su velocidad.

Un grito fue la única advertencia que Malfoy recibió. Harry pasó a pulgadas en frente de él, frenando su caza. Harry logró ver algo dorado volando a su izquierda, pero se fue de golpe. Por lo menos había evitado que Malfoy la atrapara.

–¡Mira por dónde vas, Potter! –Gritó el joven.

–¡Y Potter se lanza contra Malfoy! –Dijo Lee–. Lástima que falló… estoy bromeando, profesora.

Malfoy estaba enojado. Tomó liderazgo, llevando a Harry por todos lados. Harry intentó mantenerse cerca lo mejor que pudo y logró bloquearlo unas cuantas veces, pero no era rival para el Slytherin con su falta de control. No pudo comprender que estaba creando tal problema en su escoba, pero cada vez era más difícil controlarla. Parecía que el encantamiento de freno siempre fallaba en el peor momento posible, justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear algo. Necesitaba capturar la snitch pronto para poder regresar al suelo antes de estrellarse.

–¡Eso es! ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Hermione.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué es?

–¡Es Snape! ¡Él está maldiciendo la escoba!

–¡Qué!

Hermione había estado observando la sección de los profesores y al profesor Snape en particular con atención, buscando algún patrón, y lo había encontrado: cada vez que la escoba de Harry perdía control, Snape lo observaba con atención y murmuraba algo.

–No puede ser –dijo Hagrid–. Snape nunca haría eso.

–¡Sí es él! Se reconocer un maleficio cuando lo veo –insistió.

–¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Ron.

–No lo sé… debo intentar algo. –Hermione se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la sección de los profesores.

Mientras tanto, Harry logró tomar liderazgo, aunque Malfoy lo seguía de cerca. Intentó hacerlo a un lado lanzándose en medio del resto de los jugadores, y esperaba poder distraer a los cazadores de Slytherin para darle una oportunidad a Katie Bell. Pero nada salió bien. Katie se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Harry perdió control de su escoba. Malfoy no lo siguió, y con buena razón. En las gradas, Hermione perdió el aliento cuando lo vio. Harry estaba en dirección a una colisión de tres, no, cuatro, ya que iba directo hacia Katie Bell, Marcus Flint intentaba interceptarla, _y_ una bludger iba en esa dirección.

–Oh, no, ¡cuidado! –gritó Lee.

Harry agitó sus brazos frenéticamente.

–¡A un lado! –Pero era muy tarde. Katie apenas tuvo tiempo de comenzar a dar la vuelta cuando Flint y Harry se estrellaron contra su escoba y la hicieron dar una vuelta tan drástica que perdió su agarre. Cayó al aire mientras Harry se lanzaba para atraparla.

La multitud se puso de pie con terror. Apenas pudieron ver algo entre los cuerpos y escobas.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¡No puedo ver! –Gritó Lee. La bludger había golpeado a Flint en el hombro y lo había lanzado contra la sección de los profesores, bloqueando su vista. Con un brazo herido, no pudo recuperar el control hasta que se estrelló contra la multitud… en dirección al profesor Quirrell, quien se lanzó al suelo, sosteniendo su turbante y maldiciendo de manera poco profesional.

Pero cuando pudieron verlo de nuevo, Harry escuchó el rugido de la multitud. Su escoba milagrosamente había comenzado a obedecerlo al último segundo, y había atrapado a Katie por las muñecas. Estaba colgando boca abajo, su túnica escarlata flotando sobre sus hombros, y Katie columpiándose de sus brazos como si fueran un acto en el trapecio.

–¡SÍ! –Gritó Lee–. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Potter atrapó a Bell en un Agarre de Serafini! ¡Nunca había visto algo como eso!

–Gracias –dijo Katie con voz temblorosa mientras dirigía su mirada al rostro de Harry.

–Cuando gustes –respondió Harry. La sostuvo de su muñeca izquierda con toda la fuerza que tuvo mientras ella estiraba su mano derecha y llamaba su escoba de regreso. En un instante, los dos estaban volando de nuevo.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de las gradas, sin mucha velocidad. Casi pudiera haber sido una vuelta victoriosa: todos excepto los Slytherin estaban de pie aplaudiendo.

Hermione respiró con alivio y siguió corriendo. Finalmente, se colocó en un lugar desde donde podía ver a los profesores y al juego, y esperó. Ni un minuto después, vio a Harry lanzarse en picada en el campo, y ella actuó. Sin molestarse en sacar su varita, agitó su mano con cautela y el cabello largo y grasoso del profesor Snape cubrió sus ojos. El Maestro de Pociones se tambaleó con sorpresa.

 _Eso te enseñará a no intentar lastimar a mi hermano._

Harry estaba cada vez más emocionado. Finalmente había encontrado la snitch dorada y se lanzó hacia ella. Después, mientras se acercaba, notó algo más: ¡su escoba le estaba respondiendo! Lo que sea que la había estado afectando parecía haber parado. Y era algo bueno, porque la snitch se lanzó repentinamente hacia abajo. Harry tomó la oportunidad y se lanzó en picada, y sonrió al sentir que su escoba respondía bien. Pero ahora la snitch dio otra vuelta, dando oportunidad a Malfoy de alcanzarlo. Estaban uno al lado del otro, volando tan rápido como sus escobas se lo permitían a sólo unos pies del suelo. Malfoy empujó a Harry a un lado, pero Harry lo empujó de vuelta. Sus escobas estaban al mismo nivel. Ambos se acercaban cada vez más a la snitch, con sólo unas pulgadas de diferencia. Pero Harry tuvo una idea. Elevó sus pies y se estiró sobre su escoba, sus espinillas sosteniéndolo y su barbilla en la punta del mango, disminuyendo la resistencia del aire y dándole la aceleración que necesitaba para…

¡SÍ! Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la esfera dorada tres pies delante de la cara de Malfoy.

– _¡Potter la capturó! ¡Potter ha capturado la snitch! –_ Lee Jordan estaba extático–. ¡ _Gryffindor gana ciento noventa contra noventa!_

Harry sostuvo la snitch sobre su cabeza con triunfo mientras daba otra vuelta alrededor del campo. Saludó a la sección de profesores, donde la profesora McGonagall le sonreía, Snape gritaba a Dumbledore por alguna razón, y Quirrell aún se recuperaba del accidente de Flint y lucía confundido.

El rugido de la multitud era ensordecedor mientras bajaba al césped. Los Slytherin lo miraban con molestia, pero los Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff bajaron al campo y rodearon al equipo. Oliver Wood tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando aterrizó.

–¡Potter, eso fue increíble! –dijo.

–¡Sorprendente!

–¡Inconcebible! –Dijeron Fred y George en eco–. ¡Fiesta en la sala común! –Gritaron, elevando a Harry sobre sus hombros. Comenzaron a cantar una canción improvisada y lo llevaron de vuelta al castillo–: ¡A Harry Potter vamos a coronar! Potter todo lo puede atrapar… –Harry se sonrojó cuando comenzaron a incluir algunas líneas sobre atrapar niñas, pero no fue tan malo ya que Katie Bell se estaba riendo como histérica al final.

Harry finalmente logró que lo bajaran cuando llegaron al gran comedor, donde los Slytherin abatidos se sentaban a almorzar. Parecía que sólo Crabbe, Goyle, y Pansy Parkinson querían sentarse cerca de Malfoy. Decidiendo que era lo más justo, caminó hacia él, parándose detrás de él. Apenas y notó que Hermione y algunos de sus compañeros lo habían seguido a distancia.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie, mirándolo con molestia, pero Harry ofreció su mano.

–Buen juego, Malfoy.

Malfoy pareció considerar la ofrenda, pero no la aceptó.

–Suerte de principiantes, Potter –gruñó y se sentó de nuevo.


	26. Atrapando una rata

En el principio estaba JK Rowling, y sin ella ningún Harry fue creado.

 **Notas del autor:** Gracias a Endgame por su buen consejo para este capítulo. Lo he estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, pero tuve que mover las piezas un poco para llegar a este resultado.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Me disculpo por la tardanza. Los miércoles se han vuelto un poco complicados, así que he decidido cambiar mi día de actualización para el Animago Accidental y Aritmancia (mi otra traducción de White Squirrel. Si no la están leyendo, se las recomiendo como mi historia favorita) a los sábados. Sin más, los dejo con una de las mejores partes de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta traducción. Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

El festejo se comenzó a calmar en la tarde, aunque seguramente continuaría en la noche, probablemente con whiskey de fuego de contrabando si los rumores eran ciertos. Más de unas cuantas personas decidieron tomar una siesta antes de la fiesta por el entusiasmo. Harry y Hermione se escabulleron para encontrar un lugar tranquilo dónde hablar. El balcón en la torre del reloj resultó el mejor lugar, aún si hacía frío en el exterior.

–Harry, volaste de manera increíble –dijo Hermione–, pero casi me provocaste un paro cardiaco.

Harry lo hubiera encontrado gracioso si no fuera porque su escoba casi le había causado a él un paro cardiaco.

–Sólo me alegro de que le gané a Malfoy. Creo que eso borrará la sonrisa de su rostro por un rato.

Hermione sonrió a medias.

–Harry, tu escoba…

–Sí, lo sé. Le pediré a Madame Hooch que la revise.

–No… quiero decir, sé cuál fue el problema. ¡Fue Snape!

–¿Qué?

–Snape estaba hechizando tu escoba. Lo vi.

–¿Qué quieres decir? El no haría eso.

–Harry, Hagrid dijo que lo único que interferiría con una escoba de alto nivel era magia oscura poderosa. Eso quiere decir que uno de los profesores tuvo que ser quien estaba interfiriendo, y lo estaba viendo, y cada vez que tu escoba se descontrolaba, Snape te estaba observando fijamente y murmuraba algo. Lo hizo, Harry. Y antes de que preguntes, también miré al profesor Quirrell y nunca lo vi murmurar algo.

–Quizás te lo perdiste –dijo Harry con enojo–. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes de que mi escoba actuara. Quizás Snape estaba diciendo el contra-hechizo.

–Harry, sé que fue él.

–No, tú _quieres_ que sea él.

–¡No! No es así. Mira, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste por la snitch y tu escoba aún funcionaba? Caminé hasta donde estaba Snape y usé un encantamiento levitatorio sin varita para cubrir sus ojos con su cabello.

Harry abrió la boca, muy sorprendido y enojado para reírse.

–¡Tú qué…! N...no… ¡No! No puedo creerlo.

–Harry, tienes que superar tu prejuicio contra Quirrell.

–Y _tú_ tienes que superar tu prejuicio contra Snape –gritó–. Aún si no fue Quirrell, no puedo creer que Snape intentara matarme. No después del mensaje que me dio durante la primera semana. No hay razón.

–Claro que sí. –Las contó Hermione–. No le agradan los Gryffindor. No le agradaba tu padre biológico. Está obsesionado con ganar la copa de quidditch. Es un agente espía entre los mortífagos y necesita mantener las apariencias…

–Pero Hermione, nunca me ha tratado peor que a alguien más. No hay razón para que comience ahora, y aún si la hubiera, matarme sería muy obvio.

–Quizás quiso que pareciera un accidente.

–Si es así, no hizo un buen trabajo si una niña de doce años lo descubrió.

Hermione no tenía palabras. ¿Harry había insultado su inteligencia? Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar.

–Harry… Harry, ¿a dónde vas?

–De regreso a la torre –gritó.

–Harry… –se quejó, pero él no respondió. Lo siguió de regreso.

Harry se aseguró de sentarse al lado opuesto de su hermana en la sala común. Tenía un libro en sus manos, pero no lo estaba leyendo. ¿Cómo es que _ese_ día había terminado tan mal? ¡Había ganado el partido! ¡En contra de Malfoy! Debería de haber sido perfecto, pero su escoba se había vuelto loca y todo se fue abajo. Pero no podía creer que Snape intentaría algo así. Quirrell, quizás. O a lo mejor Malfoy… de algún modo… intentó sabotearlo. Quizás obtuvo un artefacto oscuro de su padre. De hecho, eso era escalofriantemente posible.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por molestarse con Hermione, pero estaba muy preocupado para importarle. Después de unos minutos de repetir sus pensamientos, se rindió y se fue. Hermione ni siquiera lo notó. Necesitaba alejarse. Regresó al balcón en la torre del reloj y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sabía que no debía de hacerlo sin Hermione cerca para cubrirlo, pero necesitaba aclarar su mente. Se transformó en gato y se recostó cerca del borde.

Inmediatamente, su tormenta de emociones se calmó. El gato no sentía todo eso con tanta fuerza, dejando lugar para poder analizar mejor la situación. Era un truco que había utilizado más de unas veces en casa. Respirando profundamente, comenzó a recordar el día. No trató bien a Hermione. Ella sólo estaba intentando ayudarlo, analizando los eventos y concluyendo lo que pudo. Aún estaba seguro que estaba equivocada, pero debió de ser más amable al decirlo.

Examinó el partido en reverso, analizando cada detalle. ¿Malfoy dejó de hechizarlo cuando se distrajo yendo detrás de la snitch? ¿Quirrell dejó de hechizarlo cuando Marcus Flint se estrelló contra él? ¿En verdad fue Snape y Hermione había bloqueado su vista? ¿Fue alguien más? Lo único que sabía es que su escoba no lo había obedecido, y eso no decía mucho a menos que supiera los hechizos que había en esta y que maleficio había recibido, lo cual no sería posible ni para él ni para Hermione.

Pensó en lo que ocurrió antes del partido. Había llevado su escoba a los vestidores. Su escoba había estado bajo llave en su baúl durante el desayuno. Antes del desayuno, había estado en la sala común, dónde Ron…

Se detuvo. Otro pensamiento llegó a su mente… no relacionado con el quidditch, pero más importante. No quería creerlo, pero todo tenía sentido. Tenía mucho sentido para ser una coincidencia, y el riesgo era grande. Tenía que saberlo con seguridad lo antes posible.

Harry estaba a medio camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor cuando recordó meterse en una alacena y transformarse de nuevo en humano.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, con personas en sus cuartos o dando un paseo alrededor del castillo. Hermione estaba sentada de lado en un sillón leyendo un libro, con una expresión molesta en su rostro cuando se acercó a ella.

–¿Hermione? –Susurró nervioso.

Ella lo ignoró.

–¿Hermione?

–Oh, ¿me estás hablando de nuevo? –Dijo sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

–Lo siento. No debí gritarte así.

–No, no debiste.

–Mione, necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguno de tus otros amigos? –Dijo, en voz muy alta.

–No puedo –susurró–. Es sobre tú sabes qué.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

–Harry, si quieres revisar esa puerta de nuevo, hazlo tú mismo –susurró de vuelta.

–No es sobre la puerta. Es sobre… es sobre mi cuarto.

–¿Eh?

–Mione, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Ron esta mañana sobre Scabbers? Fred y George cambiaron el color de Scabbers a verde cuando Percy tenía _diez años_. Percy tiene quince ahora.

–¿Y? Eso quiere decir que Scabbers tiene cinco años.

–¡Sí! ¿No lo ves? _Las ratas no viven tanto tiempo._

–Bueno, quizás es una rata mágica.

–Sí, ¿pero recuerdas que el hechizo para cambiar animales de color de Ron no funcionó en él…? –Harry miró a su alrededor de nuevo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando, y se inclinó junto al sillón, detrás de su cabeza–. ¿Y si no funcionó porque no es un animal? –Susurró aún en voz más baja–: ¿Y si es un animago?

Hermione cerró su libro de golpe y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

–¿Puedes pararle con tus teorías de conspiración? –siseó–. La probabilidad de eso es astronómica. Es probable que Ron no sea bueno en encantamientos.

–Pero tendría sentido. Eso explicaría cómo ha vivido por tanto tiempo. Al igual que mi forma sólo ha crecido un poco, pero es un gatito.

–O quizás es una rata mágica extraña y tú estás paranoico.

–Mione, por favor. Conozco a mis roedores. Sabes que tengo un sexto sentido felino. En mi forma humana, me ha estado diciendo que hay algo extraño en esa rata. Y piénsalo. Si tengo razón, quiere decir que ha habido un adulto durmiendo en mi dormitorio todo el año. Necesito saberlo con certeza.

–Harry, si estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando…

–Estaré bien. Sube a mi dormitorio y distrae a quien sea que está ahí, y yo me ocultaré para olfatear a Scabbers. Si es un animago, le diremos a la profesora McGonagall y si no, nadie se enterará.

Hermione suspiró.

–Si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no le pides a la profesora McGonagall que lo revise personalmente?

–Lo haría, pero no quiero que Scabbers sospeche algo. Creo que ya tiene una idea. Por eso siempre se aleja de mi aún cuando está bien con otras personas.

–O puede sentir tu paranoia y no le gusta que lo mires como a un tú sabes qué.

–No lo creo. Mira, lo siento, pero tengo que intentarlo. Me va a seguir preocupando hasta que lo sepa. Y si tienes razón y sólo es una rata, podemos olvidarnos de todo.

Hermione gruñó. Era su suerte que su hermano resultara tan terco como ella.

–Es muy peligroso –insistió–. Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, deberías de esperar a la cena. Nadie estará en el cuarto.

–No, todos los profesores estarán en la cena también. No quiero arriesgarme a que se enteren. –Harry miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía estarles prestando atención–. Sólo debería tomar un minuto. Estaré bien si distraes a quien sea que esté en el cuarto.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo. Scabbers no _podía_ ser, ¿verdad? No, podrían revisarlo, Harry no encontraría nada, y se callaría.

–Mira, Harry, te ayudaré sólo para que puedas estar seguro, pero _necesitamos_ hablar de tus teorías locas.

Harry saltó en pie y sonrió.

–Gracias, Mione. Vamos.

Hermione renuentemente lo siguió a las escaleras, subiendo los siete pisos al dormitorio de hombres de primer año. A medio camino, cuando no había nadie más en las escaleras, Harry se transformó y dejó que Hermione subiera unos pasos adelante.

Llegaron al dormitorio y lanzaron una mirada dentro. Ron era el único en el cuarto, durmiendo en su cama. Dean y Seamus probablemente estaban caminando en los terrenos, y Hermione creyó escuchar a Neville decir algo sobre los invernaderos, sin duda intentando relajarse después del entusiasmo de la celebración. Eso es lo que _ella_ debería de estar haciendo en ese momento, pensó… sólo sustituyendo los invernaderos por la biblioteca.

Harry pensó que tenía suerte. Sabía lo pesado que dormía Ron. Se deslizó entre la túnica de Hermione y entró al cuarto.

–¡Harry, no! –susurró Hermione. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Golpeó el marco de la puerta–. Ron.

Ron no respondió. Harry se dio la vuelta y bufó en protesta, pero Hermione golpeó con más fuerza y gritó:

–¡Ron…! ¡Ronald!

–¿Eh? ¿Qué…? –Gruñó Ron aún dormido.

Harry se enojó al notar que había arruinado su plan. Necesitaba terminar rápido o esperaba que Hermione lo hiciera. Olfateó la habitación, encontrando el olor de la rata gorda y gris de Ron. Si _era_ un animago, su actuación era muy buena. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o mordiendo las sábanas de Ron. Pero el instinto de Harry le decía algo diferente. Caminó alrededor del cuarto; pudo olfatear varios ratones en la torre, pero sólo una rata. Su sexto sentido felino resonaba más fuerte que nunca.

–Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí –escuchó Harry.

–No hay regla en contra.

Harry siguió el rastro, el cual eventualmente lo llevó debajo de la cama de Ron, donde su excelente visión nocturna encontró a Scabbers.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Harry quiere hablar contigo en la sala común –mintió Hermione, aunque de manera poco convincente.

Estaba tan cerca que olfateó la esencia entera de la rata, y su pulso se aceleró. Scabbers no era una rata ordinaria. Definitivamente era un animago. Pero había algo más, mezclado en el olor de la magia había algo más… algo que no podía definir, mucho menos explicar, pero algo que su sexto sentido felino marcó como de poca confianza.

–¿Por qué no sube él?

–Eh, Fred y George lo tienen atrapado… ¿puedes bajar ya? –Hermione intentó jalar a Ron fuera del cuarto.

Pero fue ahí que Harry se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Había asumido que Scabbers estaría dormido después del festejo, pero la rata floja estaba un poco más alerta de lo que nunca había demostrado.

Scabbers se despertó nervioso. No era algo fuera de lo común. Estaba escondiéndose después de todo, y esa sensación había crecido más ese año, cuando estaba cerca del niño. Los roedores también tenían un sexto sentido. Les decía cuando había un predador cerca, pero el de Scabbers estaba más alerta que nunca antes. Parpadeó y se despertó de golpe, miró a su alrededor, y vio uno de sus peores miedos (aunque tenía muchos): un gato. Podía lidiar con un gato solo si su "dueño" estaba cerca, pero lo que vio congeló su sangre y colocó a _ese_ gato hasta arriba en su lista: ojos verdes brillantes y una extraña marca blanca en la cabeza de la criatura. Una marca blanca con forma de rayo.

Scabbers chilló y salió corriendo antes de procesar lo que había visto, y Harry dejó que su instinto felino tomara control y lo persiguió sin darse cuenta de que Ron aún estaba en el cuarto.

–¡Scabbers, no! –Por mucho que se había quejado de su rata, Ron no tomó bien el verlo huir de debajo de su cama perseguido por un gato. También los siguió.

–¡Ron, para! –Gritó Hermione mientras intentaba detenerlo, pero se soltó de su agarre mientras intentaba seguir a los animales corriendo entre las camas y alrededor del radiador.

–¡Medias, basta! –Hermione se tambaleó, sin querer bloqueando la salida para Scabbers y Ron. Harry utilizó la oportunidad para acorralar a Scabbers.

–¡Aléjate de él, gato sucio!

Pero Harry no podía parar. Si dejaba ir al animago, nunca lo encontraría, y si lo dejaba transformarse, no sabía lo que ocurriría. Fue la urgencia de permanecer oculto lo que evitó que él mismo lo hiciera.

Con un fuerte ruido que rogó no alertó a los estudiantes de séptimo año, Hermione intentó perseguir a Ron de nuevo, pero terminaron tropezando el uno con el otro. Mientras tanto, Harry se estaba acercando más a Scabbers. La rata se podía mover con más facilidad, pero era un cuarto pequeño con sólo una salida. Scabbers corrió a la puerta, pero Harry se interpuso, lo empujó contra la pared, y lo atrapó con sus dientes, sin morderlo con fuerza para evitar matarlo, pero con el agarre suficiente para provocar que la rata se desmayara. Harry lo sintió con sus bigotes y se aseguró de que seguía respirando.

–¡Scabbers! –Ron se puso de pie e intentó correr hacia él, pero Hermione lo sostuvo del tobillo–. ¡Ey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que llevar a Scabbers con la profesora McGonagall antes de que se despertara. Sostuvo a la rata entre sus dientes y corrió a la puerta, ignorando la discusión detrás él. Pero no podía seguir así. Su ventaja en cuatro patas no era buena mientras cargaba una rata viva. Cuando bajó unos cuantos escalones, y ya que nadie subía las escaleras, soltó la rata sobre su pata y se transformó.

– _¡Harry, idiota!_

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hermione y a Ron observándolo.

–Rayos.

–¿Harry? –Soltó Ron con miedo.

–Ron, él…

–¡Mataste a Scabbers!

–No está muerto –dijo Harry rápidamente.

–¡Ron, cállate! –Siseó Hermione al mismo tiempo.

–¡Oh, Merlín! Harry, ¡cómo pudiste!

–¡Ron! –Lo regañó Hermione de nuevo. Pero él comenzó a correr hacia Harry, intentando tomar la rata. Ella lo detuvo con unos de sus movimientos de karate y lo empujó contra la pared. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron más al recordar la demostración con las tablas al principio del año.

–No está muerto –repitió Harry.

–¡Harry Potter puede transformarse en gato! –Gritó Ron mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver–. ¡Harry Potter mató a Scabbers!

–¡Ron, cállate! –Hermione cubrió la boca del pelirrojo con su mano–. No puedes decirle a nadie.

–¿Por qué lo despertaste? –Demandó Harry.

–Dijiste que el plan era distraerlo.

– _Estaba_ distraído. ¡Estaba dormido!

–Como si tu alboroto no lo hubiera despertado.

–Es Ron. Probablemente no.

–¡Mmm! –Se quejó Ron aún sin poder hablar.

–Pero tenía razón. Es un animago –dijo Harry, sosteniendo a la rata inconsciente.

–¿Qué? – _¿Cómo? ¿Qué?_

–¿Mmm?

–Scabbers es un animago.

–¿Estás bromeando…? Harry, ¿estás seguro?

–Mione, creo saber a qué huele un animago.

Ron hizo a Hermione a un lado.

–¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –Gritó.

–¡Ron, cállate! –Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Harry se acercó y bajó la voz, sosteniendo a la rata.

–Scabbers es un animago. Es un hombre en sus treinta con sobrepeso que se ha estado escondiendo como una rata.

–¿Qué? No puede…

–¡Sh!

Ron finalmente entendió y bajó la voz.

–No puede ser. Ha estado en mi familia por…

–¿Cuántos años, Ron?

–U...u...unos diez…

–Exacto. Las ratas no viven tanto tiempo. Eso es como doscientos cincuenta años en años de rata. –Ron comenzó a murmurar con incoherencia por la confusión y el miedo–. Escucha –dijo Harry–, estoy seguro de que es un animago porque lo puedo oler en él. Yo soy un animago por magia accidental y, ¡ _no puedes decirle a nadie!_ Sólo Dumbledore, McGonagall, y nuestros padres lo saben. Y tenemos que llevar a Scabbers con McGonagall porque sólo Merlín sabe qué ocurrirá. –Harry tomó a Ron por la muñeca, Hermione rápidamente tomó la otra, y entre los dos lo jalaron mientras Ron murmuraba todo el camino abajo.

–Ron, ¿sabes lanzar la maldición de piernas unidas? –Preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaban a la sala común.

–¿Qué?

–La maldición de las piernas unidas. ¿La conoces?

–Eh, no.

¿Y el hechizo de parálisis de cuerpo entero?

–No.

–¿Piernas tambaleantes?

–Eh, creo. ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, si Harry tiene razón, deberíamos intentar mantenerlo quieto, pero no confío que uno de nosotros pueda hacerlo sin romperle las patas.

–¿En verdad crees…?

–Vamos, mejor hay que apresurarnos –dijo Harry.

Salieron de la sala común sin llamar la atención y después corrieron por los pasillos, Harry y Hermione aun jalando a Ron para que no se quedara atrás, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Harry golpeó la puerta frenéticamente.

–¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –Dijo una voz adentro después de un momento. La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a la profesora McGonagall con una mirada más seria de lo normal, aunque palideció al ver quien estaba ahí–. ¡Sr. Potter! ¿Cuál es el problema? –Demandó. Con Harry Potter, podía ser un número de cosas extrañas, de las cuales ninguna le gustaría.

Harry le mostró a la rata aún inconsciente.

–Atrapamos a un animago –dijo sin aliento.

McGonagall observó al niño.

–¿Qué? – _¿Cómo? ¿Qué?_ Podía pensar una docena de cosas, y siempre ocurría otra.

–La rata de Ron es un animago. Pude olerlo.

–Él… él se transformó en gato –dijo Ron, aún sorprendido, señalando a Harry.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron aún más.

–¡Adentro, rápido! –Siseó, apresurándolos dentro de su oficina y cerrando la puerta con llave. Se volteó a ver a Harry–. Harry James Potter, ¿le dijiste?

–Fue un accidente.

–Harry no estaba pensando –lo corrigió Hermione.

–Hermione arruinó el plan.

–¡No es cierto! _Tú_ arruinaste el plan. Dos veces.

–Potter, no puedo creer… eso fue increíblemente descuidado de tu parte –lo regañó McGonagall–. No debes de transformarte aquí.

–Sí, lo sé, pero, ¿podemos hablar de eso después, profesora? No se por cuánto tiempo más esté inconsciente Scabbers.

McGonagall suspiró. Y había estado teniendo un día tan bueno. ¿Por qué no podían compartir una cerveza de mantequilla y celebrar la victoria en quidditch?

–¿En verdad crees que esta rata es un animago? –Tomó a Scabbers con su mano y lo dejó en el escritorio–. ¡Tiene una mordida! –Exclamó mientras lo examinaba.

–Sí, lo siento –dijo Harry algo avergonzado–. Fue la única manera de detenerlo. Y estoy seguro. Puede olfatearlo si no me cree.

–Eso no será necesario, Potter. –McGonagall sacó su varita y la apuntó a la rata–. _Veritas Oculum._

Un aura roja rodeó a la rata y McGonagall dio un paso atrás, manteniendo su varita en dirección a Scabbers.

–Por la barba de Merlín, tienes razón.

–¿En serio? –dijo Hermione.

–¿En serio? –repitió Ron.

–Lo siento, Weasley, pero tu rata _es_ un animago.

–¿Quiere decir que un hombre adulto ha estado durmiendo en mi cama por tres meses?

–Eso me temo. –Oh, Merlín, el papeleo sobre _eso_ … –Todos den un paso atrás, por favor. Los profesores nos encargaremos. –Manteniendo su mirada fija en Scabbers, McGonagall se acercó a la chimenea. Encontró con su mano una vasija grande, tomó un puño de polvo verde, y lo lanzó a las llamas–. ¡Oficina del Jefe de Casa Ravenclaw!

Un momento después, la cabeza del profesor Flitwick apareció rodeada de llamas verdes.

–Minerva, ¿qué ocurre?

–Filius, ven de inmediato. Es una emergencia.

Flitwick saltó dentro y salió de la chimenea con facilidad, su varita lista para un duelo.

–¿Cuál es el problema?

–El Sr. Potter –editó McGonagall la historia–... sospechaba que la rata del Sr. Weasley era un animago. Realicé un hechizo y me sorprendí al descubrir que es correcto. Creo que debemos de revelar y capturarlo antes de que pueda escaparse.

–¿Un animago? –Chilló Flitwick con sorpresa–. Sí, sí. Niños, por favor vayan a mi oficina.

–¿Podemos quedarnos, profesores? –Preguntó Harry

–No, Sr. Potter, es muy peligroso –respondió McGonagall.

–Pero ha estado durmiendo en nuestro dormitorio todo el año, profesora. Tenemos derecho a verlo.

–Oh, bien –gruñó McGonagall para terminar la discusión–. Pero mantengan la conexión Flu abierta y estén listos para correr, todos. Aun si "Scabbers" es amistoso, el hechizo lo despertará, y es probable que esté desorientado y sea agresivo considerando lo que le ha ocurrido. –Los tres niños observaron detrás de los profesores–. ¿Listo, Filius? –El Maestro de Encantamientos asintió, su varita en alto–. Uno… dos… tres… _¡Homenum Revertio!_

Un rayo de luz azul claro salió de la varita de McGonagall. Cuando golpeó a Scabbers, se despertó, comenzó a forcejear intentando escapar, cayó del escritorio al suelo, sólo para pararse sobre sus patas traseras, creciendo y cambiando, hasta que un hombre estuvo en su lugar, temblando en piernas poco familiares.

Ron soltó un grito de terror y cayó sobre su trasero.

El hombre enfrente de ellos era bajo y gordo, su cabello con tan poco color al punto que ni siquiera podía ser considerado gris, y su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada después de diez años en uso. Aun parecía una rata, con su nariz puntiaguda, ojos pequeños, orejas grandes, y dientes delanteros mucho más grandes que los de Hermione. Se tambaleó con molestia, aún sin estar seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y con obvio dolor por las marcas enormes de dientes en su espalda; y en la confusión, su mirada se enfocó en Harry, y reaccionó en un instinto incorrecto.

–¡Potter! –gritó, sacando una varita de su manga.

– _¡Desmaius!_ –Gritaron dos voces. Dos rayos de luz roja golpearon al hombre en el pecho, y se colapsó en el suelo. Fue entonces que la mente de McGonagall la alcanzó.

–¡Por Merlín! No puede ser… –Exclamó–. ¡Es Peter Pettigrew!

–¡Qué! –Gritaron Harry y Hermione.

–¿Quién?

–Filius, _es_ él, ¿no es así? –preguntó McGonagall.

–No puedo creerlo, pero sí –dijo el Maestro de Encantamientos.

–¿Quién es Peter Pettigrew? –Preguntó Ron de nuevo.

Harry miró al pelirrojo.

–Creí que habías leído los libros –dijo temblando–. Peter Pettigrew era uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres biológicos. Pero… se supone que está muerto. –Harry se dio la vuelta y se acercó al hombre con cautela.

–Debe de haber escapado usando su forma de rata –adivinó Hermione–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry estaba intentando quitarle a Peter Pettigrew su abrigo raído, lo cual resultó ser sorprendentemente fácil ya que parecía tan desgastado como si hubiera estado usándolo en su forma humana por diez años.

–Es un amigo, ¿no es así? Y está herido –explicó Harry–. Va a necesitar de Madame Pomfrey después… –lanzó una mirada al profesor Flitwick–... de lo que le hizo ese gato.

–Sr. Potter, deberías de dejar que los profesionales… –comenzó McGonagall.

– _¡Malditos demonios!_ –Harry saltó atrás como si lo hubieran mordido.

–¡Harry! –gritó Hermione.

–¡Potter! –gritaron los profesores al mismo tiempo.

–¡Miren! –Harry estaba señalando al brazo extendido de Pettigrew. Donde había removido la manga maltratada había una marca roja, desgastada, pero fácil de identificar ya que una serpiente salía de la boca de un cráneo.

–¡Por las prendas de Morgana! ¡¿Un mortífago?! –Exclamó McGonagall.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y caminó hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con Ron y cayó al suelo.

–¡¿Un mortífago estaba durmiendo en mi cama?! –Lloró Ron. Su tez tenía un color gris verdoso, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Por suerte, el profesor Flitwick aún estaba alerta.

– _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Incarcerus!_ –La varita de Pettigrew voló lejos de su cuerpo inconsciente y fue atrapado por cuerdas de manera que la marca tenebrosa continuara visible. Después, Flitwick lanzó un complejo hechizo que causó que dos cuerdas delgadas se amarraran alrededor de sus tobillos, las cuales se apretarían a sus movimientos y le impedirían que huyera, incluso si se transformaba.

McGonagall reaccionó y conjuró unas vendas para cubrir las marcas de dientes en su espalda. Sin perder más tiempo, hizo a los niños a un lado y regresó a la chimenea. Arrojó otro puño de polvo Flu y llamó a la oficina del director.

Unos segundos después, escucharon una voz con tono amistoso.

–Buenas noches, Minerva, ¿hay algún problema?

–Albus, tengo a un mortífago inconsciente amarrado en mi oficina.

–Minerva, estoy seguro de que Severus sólo…

–¡No es una broma, Albus! No es Severus… ¡Es Peter Pettigrew!

–¿Qué? –dijo Albus Dumbledore. _¿Cómo? ¿Qué?_ –... V...voy para allá… –Un momento después, Dumbledore salió de la chimenea con su varita en mano, su barba plateada y su túnica naranja reluciendo con energía, sólo para encontrarse con Harry Potter. Su mente comenzó a correr a mil. _¿El? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?_ Miró a su alrededor y vio a Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley, después a Filius y Minerva, y después, atado en el suelo, a un hombre que se suponía estaba muerto y definitivamente _no_ debería tener ese terrible tatuaje. ¿Cómo había entrado al castillo? ¿Y qué hacía Harry ahí? Con el niño ahí, todo de inmediato era el doble de complicado.

Albus lanzó una mirada a Minerva: _¿Quién sabe qué, por qué, y cómo?_

Minerva comprendió el mensaje.

–Filius, ¿podrías regresar a tu oficina, por favor? –Dijo con gentileza–. Necesitamos de hablar de temas algo sensibles.

Flitwick lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Pettigrew y caminó a la chimenea con renuencia.

–¿Qué ocurrió, Minerva? –Preguntó Albus.

Ella tomó un gran respiro.

–Peter Pettigrew es un animago, una rata. Ha estado ocultándose como la mascota del Sr. Weasley. El Sr. Potter lo capturó hace unos minutos.

–¿ _Harry_ lo capturó? –Albus pensaba que sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntar–. ¿Cómo?

–¿Cómo crees, Albus? Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Weasley lo vio todo.

Albus miró al más joven de los varones Weasley, quien estaba en el suelo, pálido, y mirándolo con terror. El pobre niño debería estar más que sorprendido.

–Esperaba no tener que lidiar con una situación así tan pronto –dijo con seriedad.

–¿Qu...qué? –Tartamudeó Ron–. ¿Va a desmemorizarme?

Albus negó con la cabeza. Eso era lo que hubiera hecho antes, e incluso entonces no lo haría enfrente de Minerva.

–No, Sr. Weasley, no lo haré. Después de todo, encantamientos de la memoria no son confiables y no son recomendados en niños. Sin embargo, debo recalcar en la necesidad de mantener esto en secreto. Hemos mantenido la habilidad de Harry un secreto por su protección. Atraería mucha más atención indeseada de la que recibe, y este secreto le dará una ventaja adicional si fuera atacado. Sé que es difícil para ti, Sr. Weasley pero, ¿podemos confiar en que guardarás el secreto? ¿Y en que lo guardarás de tu familia si es que hacen preguntas?

Ron se tomó un momento para procesarlo. No había prestado atención de verdad al hecho de que a Harry no le agradaba su fama.

–S...sí, profesor. L...lo haré –dijo finalmente.

–Gracias, Sr. Weasley. Ahora, en lo que respecta a nuestro roedor… –Albus inspeccionó al mortífago… Peter Pettigrew, ¡de entre todos!– Está herido. ¿Qué le ocurrió? –Preguntó.

–Harry Potter –Dijo McGonagall secamente.

–¿Harry? –Albus se dio la vuelta para ver al niño y levantó una ceja. Eso era sorprendentemente violento para un niño de once años, lo cual era preocupante.

–Lo siento, profesor –dijo Harry nervioso–. Me transformé en gato para olerlo… porque estaba actuando de manera sospechosa… pero se despertó e intentó escapar. No quise lastimarlo, pro fue la única manera de detenerlo.

Albus suspiró con resignación. Sólo fue el instinto animal del niño. No era agradable, pero su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, así que supuso que no debería preocuparse mucho en ese momento.

–Ya veo. ¿Qué ocurrió después?

–¿Después de que calmamos a Ron? –Habló Hermione–. Lo trajimos directo aquí, y la profesora McGonagall lo revisó. No podía creer que Harry tenía razón, pero… –otro pensamiento llegó a su mente–. Profesora, si Peter Pettigrew está vivo, eso quiere decir que Sirius Black no lo mató.

McGonagall se sorprendió de sus palabras. Aún se maravillaba a veces como esos dos niños criados por muggles podían sorprenderla señalando lo obvio.

–Aparentemente no… –dijo con aprensión–. Y si Peter Pettigrew es un mortífago… Oh, Merlín, Albus, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy segura si Black tuvo un juicio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

No era fácil sorprender a Albus Dumbledore, pero ese día estaba recibiendo lo suficiente para todo el año.

–No podría decirte. No recuerdo haber escuchado de uno. Estaba preocupado por Harry y sólo asumí que Barty Crouch se había encargado de eso.

–Barty Crouch, ¿el que envió a su propio hijo a Azkaban con poca evidencia? –Señaló Hermione.

–Eso me temo, Hermione. El hecho de que Pettigrew sigue vivo y con una marca tenebrosa sugiere que Black no cometió por lo menos uno de los crímenes de los que fue acusado.

–¿Quiere decir que Sirius Black podría ser _inocente_? –Ahora _Harry_ lucía a punto de desmayarse y finalmente se unió a Hermione y a Ron en el suelo.

–No estoy segura de que deberíamos llegar tan lejos, Potter –dijo Minerva–. Aún está en prisión por los otros doce homicidios… aunque viendo esto ahora, no puedo evitar preguntarme si Pettigrew orquestó todo eso.

–De cualquier modo, aún si Black _sí_ recibió juicio, el que Pettigrew esté vivo es suficiente para uno nuevo –dijo Albus–. Minerva, creo que deberíamos hablar con Madame Bones directamente. Por lo que recuerdo, Cornelius Fudge era parte del equipo que arrestó a Black. No tomaría mucho para que Lucius Malfoy lo "convenciera" de intervenir, por lo que sería mejor no darle la oportunidad.

–Sí, probablemente… –dijo–. ¡Pero Albus! Si Pettigrew va a Azkaban, podría decirle a otros mortífagos…

Las cejas de Albus se elevaron.

–Sí, podría… no hay otra opción, entonces… tendremos que usar el encantamiento desmemorizador en él. Necesitamos una historia para cubrir todo esto, en cualquier caso… de acuerdo, escuchen con atención, por favor. Diremos que Pettigrew fue lastimado por un gato en un accidente no relacionado. Harry, Hermione, ustedes creyeron que su comportamiento era sospechoso y lo capturaron con un encantamiento levitatorio.

–Lo cual hubiera sido un mejor modo –mencionó McGonagall.

–Así que Harry y Hermione me dijeron que Scabbers estaba comportándose de manera sospechosa, y cuando fui por él salió corriendo, ¿pero lo atraparon con magia?

Todos miraron a Ron. Esa era una buena historia, especialmente considerando su estado mental. Quizás su plan sí funcionaría.

–Creo que eso está bien –dijo Albus. Agitó su varita en dirección a Pettigrew–. _Memento figmentum_. –Un brillo blanco rodeó al hombre por un momento–. Listo. Es probable que de ahora en adelante tenga un miedo irracional a los gatos y a ti, Harry, pero no debería revelar tu secreto. Ahora, llevaré a Pettigrew a Madame Bones e intentaré organizar un juicio de emergencia para Sirius Black lo antes posible. Si es tan buena como siempre, creo que será mañana. Contactaré a sus familias, y serán excusados de sus clases para que puedan atender.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó ante la idea de poder salir de la escuela por un día… aún si era domingo. Los rostros de Harry y Hermione también se iluminaron ante la idea de ver a sus padres.

Minerva, sin embargo, lucía menos entusiasmada.

–¿Albus?

–Creo que es lo justo ya que esto concierne a los tres personalmente.

Minerva presionó sus labios juntos.

–Quizás. Pero considerando las circunstancias, no estoy segura de que deban regresar a la torre hasta que sepamos más. De hecho, sería más seguro que no reveláramos nuestra mano muy pronto… ¿Les molestaría quedarse aquí hasta que nos encarguemos de todo?

–¿Y la cena? –Protestó Ron.

–Me encargaré de eso. ¿Nellie?

Hubo un ruido y un pequeño elfo con ojos amarillos y cabello castaño desaliñado apareció en medio de la oficina

–¿La profesora McGonagall llamó a Nellie…? ¡Ah! –El elfo notó a Pettigrew y se ocultó entre las piernas de McGonagall–. ¡Mago malo! ¡Mortífago!

–No te preocupes, Nellie. Lo removeremos pronto. Nellie, por favor envía cuatro platos aquí cuando comience la cena. –Señaló a los niños, quienes finalmente se estaban poniendo de pie–. Estos tres estudiantes me acompañarán a comer.

–Sí, profesora McGonagall. –El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció, feliz de alejarse de un mago malo.

–Ah, bien. _Mobilicorpus –_ dijo Albus y Pettigrew se elevó al aire–. Me encargaré de nuestra peste en un instante. Minerva, por favor pide a Filius y a Severus que suban a mi oficina de inmediato. –Ella asintió mientras Dumbledore activaba la chimenea–. Oh, y cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por ayudar a la escuela a deshacerse de un mortífago. Buenas noches.

Los tres niños sonrieron. Ron y Hermione pensaron que también sería agradable deshacerse de Snape, pero no estaban dispuestos a decirlo en frente de McGonagall. Aun así, cincuenta puntos eran muy buenos. Eran más que los treinta y tres que Gryffindor había ganado después de la victoria en quidditch.

–Harry –dijo Hermione.

–¿Sí, Mione?

–Me arrepiento de todo lo que he dicho sobre tu hábito de atrapar ratones.


	27. El Ministerio de Magia

No soy JK Rowling ni White Squirrel bajo algún tipo de disfraz, incluyendo poción multijugos, encantamientos glamour, capas de invisibilidad, o un representante anónimo. Harry Potter y esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Sorpresa! ¡Un capítulo extra! (Así que si abrieron directamente este capítulo, asegúrense de haber leído el capítulo 26 antes). Bueno... no es extra, en realidad les estoy adelantando un capítulo ya que estaré de vacaciones cuando debería de actualizar y no seré capaz de hacerlo de nuevo hasta el año nuevo. Así que, mi siguiente actualización será el sábado, 6 de enero, del 2018.

Sin más, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Dan y Emma Granger estaban viendo la televisión el sábado por la noche después de la cena cuando fueron sorprendidos por el ruido de la chimenea. Se acercaron con temor y sí, ahí estaba el rostro de Albus Dumbledore en medio de las llamas.

–¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Harry se lastimó durante el partido? –Dijo Emma.

–No, Sr. y Sra. Granger, sus niños están bien. Harry ganó el partido para Gryffindor.

Dan y Emma sonrieron con orgullo, pero la felicidad duró muy poco.

–¿Hay algo más, no es así? –Dijo Dan–. Lo leímos en el periódico esta mañana.

–Sí, lo hay. Algo… inusual ha ocurrido. –Dumbledore pareció tener que prepararse–. Esta tarde, después del partido, sus niños capturaron a un mortífago.

–¿Qué? –Dijeron los Granger al mismo tiempo. _¿Cómo? ¿Qué?_

Dan fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa.

–¡Dejó entrar a un mortífago a la escuela! –Gritó.

–Supongo que no quiso decir el profesor Snape –dijo Emma con frialdad.

De algún lugar detrás de las llamas, escucharon una voz joven y familiar, y una risa.

–Se los dije.

–¿Hermione? –Dijeron ellos.

–¡Hola mamá y papá! –Dijeron sus hijos al otro lado de las llamas.

–¡Niños! ¿Están bien? –Dijo Emma.

–Estamos bien, mamá –respondió Hermione–. Pero las cosas son _muy_ complicadas.

–¿Complicadas? Había un mortífago en la escuela, ¿y crees que sólo es complicado?

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, si me pudieran permitir pasar y explicar las cosas… y esperaba que sus hijos pudieran quedarse en su casa esta noche –continuó Dumbledore–. No porque estén en peligro en Hogwarts, se los aseguro, pero porque hay algunos asuntos políticos sensibles en juego, y por privacidad, consideré que sería mejor alejarlos del castillo.

Dan sonrió un poco.

–Bueno, claro que no nos vamos a negar. Será bueno ver a los niños de nuevo. Pasen, si están listos.

–Gracias, Sr. Granger. Harry, Hermione, por favor entren a la chimenea.

Dan y Emma esperaron con anticipación. A pesar de haber hablado a través de una en múltiples ocasiones, sus niños nunca habían viajado por la red Flu. Sólo podían adivinar lo que podría pasar. Después de unos segundos, Hermione salió de la chimenea, mareada y desorientada. Un momento después Harry apareció, pero cayó con más fuerza y terminó en el suelo sobre su hermana. Sus padres se apresuraron a ayudarlos.

–¿Están bien? –Preguntó Emma mientras los abrazaba.

–Es más difícil de lo que parece –murmuró Harry.

Dumbledore llegó detrás de ellos y las llamas cambiaron de verde a su color naranja natural. Esperó con amabilidad a que terminaran de saludarse.

–Así que en verdad capturaron a un mortífago –dijo Dan con voz dura mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de Harry–. ¿Y cómo ocurrió? –Lanzó una mirada molesta a Dumbledore.

–Parece que este mortífago en particular ha estado escondiéndose como la rata de su amigo, Ronald Weasley.

–Oh, no –Dan y Emma gruñeron. Dan tomó a su hijo por los hombros–. Harry, por favor dime que no te lo comiste.

–¡No! Yo… lo mordí, pero sólo para evitar que escapara.

–Oh, Harry… creo que será mejor que comiencen desde el principio.

Emma preparó algo de té y la familia se sentó a escuchar la historia del día más loco que habían tenido desde el primero, exactamente seis años antes. Harry y Hermione comenzaron con el partido de quidditch para relajar la situación. Dan y Emma felicitaron a Harry, pero se preocuparon por los problemas con su escoba. No mencionaron sus teorías sobre quien lo pudiera haber hecho enfrente del profesor Dumbledore, pero les aseguró que la profesora McGonagall y Madame Hooch lo investigarían en cuanto pudieran.

Después siguió una descripción breve de la fiesta, y se quejaron de haberse perdido la segunda parte. Harry contó sus sospechas y narró minuto a minuto su captura de Scabbers. Sus padres lo regañaron por la tontería de dejar que Ron lo viera transformarse, y de nuevo por el peligro en el que estuvo yendo tras alguien que sospechaba ser animago por sí solo, pero Harry supuso que se lo merecía (y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo).

Y después, lo más impactante: el mortífago en cuestión era Peter Pettigrew, un héroe muerto, lo cual quería decir que existía la posibilidad de que el hombre que era conocido como el gran traidor, Sirius Black, fuera inocente, y recibiría un juicio de emergencia del Wizengamot el día siguiente. Las ramificaciones políticas de eso era por lo que todos los involucrados debían permanecer aislados. Era agradable tener a los niños esa noche, Dan y Emma pensaron, pero las circunstancias podrían ser mejores.

Una vez los Granger estaba seguros de entenderlo todo, Dumbledore se fue, siendo entonces la hora de dormir. Aunque ninguno logró dormir mucho esa noche, no sólo por el juicio. Después de todo, Harry haría su primera aparición en el Wizengamot. ¿Qué cambios nuevos provocaría eso?

* * *

Mientras Albus hablaba con los Granger, Minerva McGonagall pensó que le había tocado lo más difícil. Una vez terminó la cena, tuvo que hacer unas llamadas y controlar a una histérica Molly Weasley, junto a su esposo y cinco de sus hijos. Percy fue quien tomó peor la noticia.

–¿Quiere decir que hubo un hombre mayor durmiendo en mi cama por diez años? –gritó.

–Y también era un mortífago –dijo Ron.

Percy se desmayó.

Fred y George no reaccionaron mejor. Estaban furiosos ante las noticia.

–No puedo creerlo –dijo Fred.

–Lo sé. Me siento engañado –respondió George.

–¡Traicionado!

–¡Engañado!

–¿De qué están hablando? –demandó Ron.

–Esta es una de las mejores bromas que hemos visto, y es de alguien malo –explicó Fred.

–¿Eso es en lo que están pensando? –los regañó Molly cuando pudo decir algo coherente.

–Pues, logró que Percy se desmayara, y ni siquiera podemos sentirnos felices –dijo George.

–Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que nunca lo vimos en… ¡ah!

George golpeó a Fred con el codo.

–Además, ¿cómo lo vamos a superar?

La pequeña Ginny lucía dividida entre el terror por lo que había ocurrido, y la maravilla de estar en medio de uno de sus libros. Un mortífago viviendo en su casa por casi toda su vida, y _Harry Potter_ lo había capturado y los había salvado a todos. Era difícil para ella evitar sentirse emocionada por eso, y su reacción hubiera sido entretenida si no fuera tan serio.

Ron, mientras tanto, estaba manteniendo su boca cerrada sobre lo que en verdad había ocurrido, pero su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad. Todas las cosas extrañas sobre Harry tenían sentido… bueno, no todas, pero el preferir los sándwiches de carne en conserva, el olvidar comer sus vegetales, el que no le gusten los perros y preferir los gatos. Ron gruñó al recordar eso. Harry Potter era de algún modo más genial y extraño de lo que había imaginado, pero _definitivamente_ necesitaba hablar con él cuando regresaran a Hogwarts.

Al final, todos los Weasley fueron a dormir a su casa. También irían al Ministerio, y con suerte, nadie se enteraría de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que leyeran el _Profeta_. Y Harry estaría en la portada dos días seguidos.

Minerva suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

El sol se estaba elevando el domingo por la mañana, aunque el sol nunca iluminaba de verdad las sombrías paredes de Azkaban.

Canuto estaba en su celda, medio dormido, escondiéndose en su mente animal intentado mantenerse cuerdo bajo el peso de los dementores. Si era honesto, agradecía su pelaje tanto como su mente animal. Los días eran cada vez más fríos.

Canuto no contaba los días. Ya era difícil mantener la mente en claro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué mes era… probablemente Halloween, decidió. El pensamiento se quedó en su mente… y lo desanimó aún más.

Estaba seguro de que había seguido el paso de las estaciones correctamente. Debía ser otoño en 1991. Harry debería haber comenzado su educación en Hogwarts. Pudo forzar su mente a pensar cosas felices, y se preguntó en qué casa estaba el niño, y si era tan bueno en la escoba como su padre o en encantamientos como su padre, y si aún era igual a James con los ojos de Lily.

James y Lily.

Fue como si recibiera un golpe físico cuando la memoria de esa terrible noche regresó a su mente: la casa arruinada, la traición de Peter, la desastrosa confrontación en esa calle muggle, y el estar encerrado en ese agujero mientras la rata seguía libre. En algún nivel, ya estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo, la memoria nunca lo dejaba. No en ese lugar.

Escuchó un balbuceo incoherente alrededor de la prisión. Los demás prisioneros se estaban despertando… más ruidosos de lo normal, de hecho. Bellatrix comenzó a gritar incoherencias para que toda la zona de celdas la escuchara, pero entonces alguien gritó a todos que se callaran, y después lo vio: algo plateado flotando entre las celdas. Los aurores estaban cerca.

Canuto fue a la esquina de su celda y dejó de lado su nariz húmeda y su pelaje negro. En su lugar apareció un hombre, delgado, demacrado, y temblando, vestido en trapos y luciendo casi como un cuerpo con su largo cabello cubriendo sus ojos hundidos, los cuales mostraban la única chispa de vida en él. De inmediato, el peso de los dementores se incrementó, aunque se redujo cuando la luz de los patronus se acercó.

Unos segundos después, tres aurores se detuvieron frente a su celda. Dos de ellos, Proudfoot y Williamson, habían estado haciendo las inspecciones últimamente. El tercero era nuevo, por lo menos en su bloque de celdas: un hombre alto con túnica de aspecto africano. Para su sorpresa, el nuevo abrió la puerta de su celda.

–Sirius Black –dijo el hombre con voz profunda y seria–, ven con nosotros.

Black dio un paso adelante con titubeo. Sólo había dos razones para que lo dejaran salir de su celda. Una era que algún idiota en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había decidido darle el beso para acumular puntos políticos, mientras que la otra era tan buena que incluso con la luz de los patronus, no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad para nombrarla.

–¿Qu...qué ocurre? –Dijo mientras salía lentamente al pasillo, su voz rasposa después de tantos años sin uso.

El hombre de tez oscura le indicó que caminara con su varita.

–Aparentemente, Harry Potter descubrió que no te dieron un juicio y decidió que quiere que respondas a tus crímenes _en persona_.

 _¡Harry!_ Pensó, perdiendo el aliento. Por supuesto, si alguien tenía razón para escarbar detalles de su caso, sería él… ¡y a los once! Oh, el niño debía de odiarlo, pero si iba a presentarse en corte, quizás podría reparar el daño. El ánimo de Sirius Black se incrementó por primera vez en diez años mientras era llevado lejos del hoyo que era Azkaban hacia los botes que lo llevarían a la costa. Lejos de los dementores sintió su mente regresar a él. Sus pensamientos eran lentos y en fragmentos, pero la desesperación ya no lo oprimía tanto.

Mientras subían al bote, habló de nuevo:

–¿Qu...qué día es hoy?

El hombre de tez oscura, a quien Proudfoot había llamado Shacklebolt, no le dirigió la mirada, pero le respondió:

–Domingo, 10 de noviembre de 1991.

Sirius Black recordaría ese día.

* * *

Los Granger manejaron a Londres y se estacionaron donde Ted les había recomendado en su carta. Una corta caminata después se reunieron con los Tonks, quienes los llevaron al Ministerio de Magia. Andi estaba usando una túnica elegante de color ciruela con una W plateada en el pecho. La habían visto sin ropa muggle antes, pero todos pensaron que así lucía más poderosa y aristócrata. Dora no estaba con ellos pero atendería con Moody, quien lideraba la seguridad del juicio. Andi y Ted les mostraron como usar la entrada: una línea de teléfonos públicos conectados a la red Flu interior, donde un gran número de personas con ropa extraña entraba sin salir de nuevo… como si _eso_ no fuera evidente.

–Sólo entren, díganle a la voz en el teléfono sus nombres y que atenderán el juicio. Les dará sus identificaciones y los llevará al atrio –explicó Andi.

–Esperen, ¿los cuatro? –Preguntó Emma.

–Sí… oh, no se preocupen, es más grande por dentro.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó.

–¿Cómo la TARDIS? –Preguntó.

–¿Qué es una tardis?

–Es una nave espacial que parece una cabina de policía –explicó Hermione–. El Doctor explora el universo con ella.

–¿El Doctor?

–¡Doctor Who! –Harry y Hermione gritaron, riéndose y señalando a Andi, quien lucía extremadamente confundida.

–Niños –los regañó Emma.

–Es uno de nuestros programas de televisión –explicó Dan.

–Ah, ya. –Andi y Ted entraron a la cabina. Después de un minuto, desaparecieron en el suelo.

Los Granger entraron también a la cabina. No era _exactamente_ más grande adentro, pero parecía estirarse para acomodar a los cuatro. Y sí, dijeron sus nombres y recibieron identificaciones. Y después, sin advertencia, el suelo se abrió debajo de ellos.

Sintieron que giraban rápidamente, el aire moviéndose a su alrededor. Lograron ver cables enterrados y estaciones de metro subterráneas y algunas otras chimeneas, también girando a su alrededor. Dan y Emma y se aferraron a sus hijos y recordaron lo que Andi había dicho una vez sobre como los métodos rápidos de transporte mágico no eran cómodos. Finalmente, llegaron al suelo y los cuatro salieron de golpe de una gran chimenea.

–Lo sentimos –dijo Ted mientras Andi los ayudaba a ponerse de pie–. Se acostumbrarán después de un tiempo.

–Vamos –dijo Andi–. Será mejor que vayamos a la sala antes de que muchas personas se den cuenta de quien acaba de entrar.

El atrio del Ministerio era hermoso: piso encerado, un techo encantado con runas doradas bailando, una fuente decorada con varias razas mágicas. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de apreciarlo todo eso ya que el lugar se estaba llenando de personas apareciéndose o usando la red Flu, muchos de ellos miembros de la prensa, del Wizengamot y sus familias, y ciudadanos con influencia. La noticia se había dispersado con rapidez después de que el Wizengamot había sido convocado: habría un juicio de emergencia para Sirius Black, de entre todas las personas, y que Harry Potter lo atendería. En un lugar tan pequeño y bien conectado como Gran Bretaña, eso se transformó en un circo de los medios de comunicación con rapidez, por lo que Andi y Ted los apresuraron a uno de los elevadores los cuales los llevaron dos pisos abajo a un pasillo más pequeño pero igual de adornado.

La Cámara del Wizengamot estaba en el nivel más bajo del Ministerio de Magia, debajo incluso del Departamento de Misterios… o más bien, abajo y a un lado. Información pública sobre el Departamento de Misterios era escasa, pero se creía que era un área exterior al complejo del Ministerio en el Nivel 9 debido a una formación natural mágica que estaban estudiando. De cualquier modo, era de esperarse que el Wizengamot quisiera reunirse en el lugar más profundo y seguro posible.

Había personas esperando ahí también, la mayoría miembros de la prensa. Fue ahí, mientras se preparaban para entrar, que la presencia de Harry finalmente fue notada. Un grupo de reporteros y fans los rodearon, pero Andi los hizo a un lado.

–Lord Potter no tiene nada que decir hasta después del juicio –dijo Andi antes de empujar a la familia dentro–. Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas irte sin decir algo –dijo en voz baja–. Te ayudaré lo más que pueda. Tengo que tomar mi lugar… o de hecho, tú lugar, Harry. Ted se quedará con ustedes.

El tribunal, porque eso era ese día, comenzaba a llenarse. Una docena de magos en túnicas color ciruela estaban dispersados en los asientos a un lado de la cámara oblonga y adosada. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de un podio en la primera fila. Saludó con su mano a los Granger y susurros llenaron la cámara cuando las personas comenzaron a darse cuenta de quien había entrado. A su lado había un hombre corpulento de cabello gris con una expresión de ansiedad, cuyo rostro reconocieron por los estandartes en el atrio como Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia.

Los otros tres cuartos de la cámara se estaban llenando de espectadores. Ted llevó a los Granger a un grupo de asientos al frente justo a la izquierda de la sección para miembros del Wizengamot. Ted agitó su mano cuando se sentaron y vieron el cabello rosa de Dora al otro lado de la cámara, donde estaba de pie al lado de un hombre viejo con terribles cicatrices recargado sobre un bastón, y con un ojo de color azul brillante que miraba en todas direcciones. Sólo podía ser Ojoloco Moody. Los Granger temblaron ante su mirada penetrante.

La cámara lucía como el lugar adecuado para una reunión de los aristócratas mágicos de Gran Bretaña, con asientos de madera esculpidos y decoraciones de piedra pulida del techo al suelo en patrones. Lo único que lucía fuera de lugar eran las dos sillas en medio del círculo de asientos. Estaban hechas de madera sin detalles y tenían numerosas cadenas para atrapar a quien se sentase en ellas.

–Oh, mamá, papá, ahí están los Weasley –dijo Hermione. Señaló a donde una familia pelirroja de aspecto preocupado entró a través de las puertas de la sala. Tres de los niños encontraron a Harry y Hermione al instante y los saludaron. Dirigieron a su familia a través de las hileras para sentarse detrás de los Granger.

–Hola, chicos –dijo Ron–. Papá, este es Harry y su familia.

–Por supuesto. Es un honor. Arthur Weasley, a su servicio. –El patriarca de los Weasley era el único miembro de la familia presente a quien Harry y Hermione no habían visto antes: alto y con poco cabello, pero con el mismo color rojo que el resto de su familia. Estrechó la mano de Harry con vigor–. Lord Potter, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente –dijo–. Pensar que había un mago oscuro viviendo bajo nuestras narices todos estos años… Molly y Percy no pueden aceptarlo. Nuestros niños nos han hablado mucho sobre ustedes, por supuesto. Y por lo que escuché, fue un gran partido ayer. –Después se dirigió a Dan y Emma–. Y ustedes dos, son muggles, ¿no es así? _Deben_ permitirme invitarles un trago después del juicio. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que su hijo ha hecho por nosotros. Por favor, permítanme presentarles a mi familia…

Dan y Emma estrecharon las manos de todos los Weasley, intentando no sentirse desalentados por el entusiasmo del mago. Sus hijos eran escandalosos, pero la pobre pequeña, Ginny, lucía aterrorizada ante la presencia de Harry. No pudieron evitar esperar que eso no fuera _muy_ común entre las brujas jóvenes. Aunque su esposa, quizás, fue la que agradeció con más entusiasmo a los Granger. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Molly Weasley abrazó a Harry y Hermione con fuerza en agradecimiento por "salvar" a su familia.

–Oh, lo siento, Lord Potter –se disculpó mientras soltaba al niño–. Es que no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo. –Harry se enderezó y le aseguró que no había problema.

El cuarto estaba casi lleno cuando otro hombro caminó entre los asientos, con aspecto delgado y decaído, varias cicatrices en el rostro, y cabello castaño con gris. Su túnica era vieja y estaba mal reparada en varios lugares. Estaba observando a Harry, pero no con la misma mirada de adoración que la mayoría de las personas le daban. Lucía triste e incómodo, como si algo lo hubiera perturbado notablemente.

El hombre caminó hacia los Granger lentamente, y Ted se puso de pie para interceptarlo. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y parecían estar discutiendo, hasta que Ted miró a Dumbledore, quien asintió, y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre.

Los Granger observaron al hombre con gran interés mientras enfocaba su mirada en Harry y se inclinaba en frente de él.

–Harry Potter –dijo lentamente. Había lágrimas en sus ojos–.Mi nombre es Remus Lupin… Era amigo cercano de tus padres.

Todos los Granger perdieron el aliento. Habían escuchado sobre Black y Pettigrew, pero sólo unas menciones de Remus Lupin, el más misterioso de los amigos de los Potter. De hecho, nadie había mencionado que estaba vivo, y considerando la guerra, no habían tenido razón para pensarlo.

–¿Lo fue…? Yo… encantado de conocerlo… –Harry estrechó su mano con gentileza–. Lo siento, Sr. Lupin, no sé mucho sobre usted.

Lupin suspiró.

–Por favor, llámame Remus si lo prefieres, Harry. – Nadie ignoró que Remus era uno de los pocos adultos que usaban el primer nombre de Harry–. Y no me sorprende. Nuestra pequeña ma… grupo de amigos no terminó bien. Éramos cuatro al principio: tu padre, yo, Black, y Pettigrew. Y… bueno, sabes lo que ocurrió. No podía creer que Black pudiera traicionarnos, pero eso parecía… Dumbledore me envió una lechuza urgente esta mañana y me dijo lo que ocurrió. ¿ _Tú_ capturaste a Pettigrew, Harry? ¿ _Tú_ personalmente?

Harry asintió.

–Sí, señor… Remus –dijo nervioso–. Aunque no sabía quién era.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

–Tan similar a tu padre, Harry… Bueno, si lo que sospecho ahora es cierto, es la ironía perfecta para Pettigrew… Sólo que, me temo que pasé la última década odiando al amigo equivocado. –Suspiró de nuevo y se puso de pie–. ¿Tu familia? –Preguntó, indicando a los demás.

–Ajá –asintió Harry–. Ellos son mi mamá, mi papá, y mi hermana, Hermione.

Lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en los ojos del hombre ante la idea de que Harry tuviera un nuevo par de padres, mientras estrechaba sus manos.

–No puedo decirles lo feliz que soy de ver que Harry encontró una buena familia. Me hubiera gustado poderlo criar yo mismo, por supuesto, pero hubo… circunstancias atenuantes. Sólo espero que me permitan visitarlo de vez en cuando.

–Por supuesto, Remus –dijo Emma–. Cualquier amigo de los padres biológicos de Harry es amigo nuestro… mientras no sean mortífagos, claro.

Remus mostró otra sonrisa triste y se arremangó la túnica, revelando varias cicatrices en ambos brazos, pero ningún tatuaje.

–Como pueden ver… estoy limpio.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar más ya que una campana sonó en algún lugar del Ministerio, y el tribunal entero permaneció en silencio mientras Dumbledore se acercaba al podio, con su túnica de color ciruela con encaje especial dorado bailando ante la luz de las antorchas. Elevó su varita, la cual emitió un fuerte ruido.

–Buenas tardes –dijo el Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot con solemnidad–. Declaro el comienzo de la Tercer Sesión Especial del 389° Wizengamot. Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia a pesar del llamado tan repentino. Antes de comenzar, quisiera extender una bienvenida especial a nuestro miembro más joven, quien nos acompaña por primera vez después de once años de ausencia de su Casa. Bienvenido, Lord Harry James Potter.

Hubo un fuerte aplauso y pronto todos se pusieron de pie. Harry sintió a Ted darle un codazo y se levantó también. Estaba cegado por el flash de las cámaras, y pasaron casi tres o cuatro minutos antes de que finalmente se calmaran todos. Harry no creía poder acostumbrarse nunca a las personas llamándolo Lord, y mucho menos a eso. Esperaba que no se repitiera. Aunque en el caos, sí notó a un grupo de Lords y Ladys que sólo se pusieron de pie por amabilidad y no aplaudieron. Decidió mantener su mirada en ellos.

Cuando el tribunal guardó silencio y los espectadores se sentaron, Dumbledore preguntó:

–Lord Potter, ¿le gustaría tomar su lugar en este momento?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

–¿Puedo hacerlo?

La multitud se rió. Quizás era un Lord del Wizengamot, pero aún tenía once años.

–Lord Potter, como Jefe de su Casa, tiene el derecho de tomar su puesto en cualquier momento después de su onceavo cumpleaños –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa–, con permiso de su guardián mágico, por supuesto.

 _Quien también es mi representante_ , pensó Harry.

–Yo… no deseo cambiar mi situación en este momento, Jefe Supremo. Gracias. –Harry se sentó.

–Bien hecho. –susurró Ted después de acercarse a él.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore continuó:

–¿Hay algún asunto pendiente para la atención del Wizengamot? –Por supuesto, sabía exactamente lo que el asunto era, pero estaba apegándose al guión.

Una mujer con un monóculo, cabello gris, y una quijada cuadrada familiar para Harry y Hermione, se puso de pie.

–Jefe Supremo, yo tengo un asunto –dijo ella.

–Madame Bones –dijo, dándole la palabra.

–Damas y caballeros, anoche llegó a mi atención que hubo ciertas irregularidades alrededor del juicio de Sirius Orion Black, entonces heredero aparente de la Casa Noble y Antigua de los Black… especialmente que no hubo juicio alguno.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron el cuarto. Aparentemente, muchas personas creían que sería un juicio nuevo. Que el heredero de una Casa Antigua, sin importar lo culpable, fuera encarcelado sin juicio era impensable.

–Propongo que cedamos la sesión al Consejo de Leyes Mágicas para otorgar un juicio inmediato a Lord Black –concluyó Amelia Bones.

–Yo segundo la moción –dijo Andi, poniéndose de pie.

–La propuesta es aceptada –dijo Dumbledore–. Sin objeción alguna, cederemos la sesión al Consejo de Leyes…

–Disculpe, Jefe Supremo –se escuchó una voz untuosa. Un hombre, quien parecía el líder del grupo de magos que no había aplaudido a Harry, se puso de pie. Tenía cabello rubio, casi blanco, que caía sobre sus hombros, con cara larga y nariz elevada. Se recargó un poco sobre su bastón con cabeza de serpiente, y lanzó una mirada fría a los Granger.

–Lord Malfoy –Dumbledore cedió la palabra al hombre con un gruñido apenas suprimido. Los Granger se paralizaron, incluso Dan y Emma.

–Debo objetar ante la presencia de muggles en la cámara del Wizengamot. –Lucius Malfoy habló con la misma voz suave y obsequiosa que le gustaba usar a Draco para salirse con la suya. Un murmullo molesto se escuchó en el cuarto ante la sugerencia, y muchas personas lanzaron una mirada a la familia de Harry–. Estoy seguro de que los padres adoptivos son personas agradables… –Era claro que no creía tal cosa–...pero no puedo condonar que escuchen asuntos importantes del Wizengamot.

Harry y Hermione estaban furiosos. También sus padres, Lupin, y muchas otras personas a su alrededor. Pero Ted se acercó para susurrarles de nuevo:

–Sólo está tratando de acumular puntos con sus aliados. No se preocupen.

Y sí, su esposa se puso de pie de nuevo.

–¿Jefe Supremo?

–Madame Tonks.

–No creo que haya leyes en contra de la presencia de muggles en sesiones del Wizengamot, o en juicios del Consejo de Leyes Mágicas. Además, Daniel y Emma están autorizados por completo bajo el Estatuto del Secreto como familia inmediata, y están aquí por la invitación personal de la oficina de Lord Potter… –varias personas se rieron–...y, si no me equivoco, su presencia fue aprobada por el Jefe Supremo. –Los Granger se sorprendieron de ver un fuego en la mirada que nunca habían visto antes… en Dora, claro, pero no en Andi. Ted tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro ante la visión.

–Tiene razón, Madame Tonks. La visita de los Granger fue aprobada por el Jefe Supremo. Lord Malfoy, si quisiera llamar a voto para cancelar la aprobación…

Lucius Malfoy ni siquiera necesitó mirar las miradas molestas que estaba recibiendo para saber el resultado de esa votación.

–Retiro mi objeción, Jefe Supremo.

Dumbledore asintió.

–Sin otra objeción, cederemos esta sesión al Consejo de Leyes Mágicas. Madame Bones, cedo el podio.

El Jefe Supremo tomó asiento y Madame Bones caminó al podio. Elevó su varita para emitir un fuerte ruido.

–Declaro el comienzo de esta sesión del Consejo de Leyes Mágicas para discutir el tema del juicio de Sirius Orion Black, y asuntos relacionados. –Murmullos resonaron en la cámara ante sus últimas palabras–. Auror Shacklebolt, traiga al prisionero.


	28. El Juicio

No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de esta historia.

 **Notas del autor:** Y finalmente, el juicio de Sirius Black. He estado esperando esta escena desde que comencé esta historia. Tenía bastante planeado en mi cabeza desde el comienzo, pero agregué algo inesperado. Normalmente vemos a Sirius testificar, así que pensé en hacer las cosas un poco diferentes. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Y Feliz Aniversario! Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia. Sus comentarios y la cantidad de personas que siguen esta historia es lo que me inspira a continuar. Finalmente, aquí les dejo uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Y también uno de los más complejos. En especial porque White Squirrel utiliza muchos verbos y adjetivos animales, los cuales no son frecuentes en español. Aun así, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Sirius Black fue llevado en cadenas ante el Wizengamot. Se tambaleó mientras era llevado por los aurores, manteniendo su cabeza abajo para poder ver y no tropezar con sus propios pies. Fue llevado a una de las dos sillas de metal en el centro de la cámara y las cadenas se activaron para atraparlo. Una vez sentado, su cabeza cayó de lado, y miró arriba por primera vez… justo a los acosadores ojos verdes de Lily Potter.

Sí, eran suyos, estaba seguro, y el rostro en el que estaban era el de James cuando era niño.

–¿Harry…? –Movió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Sólo podía ser su ahijado. Pero el niño estaba sentado con una familia a la que no reconoció… una niña de su edad con cabello castaño ondulado, una mujer con cabello más oscuro pero igual de ondulado que claramente era su madre, y probablemente el padre era quien estaba a su lado. Ambos niños usaban sus túnicas de Hogwarts, y Sirius notó con algo de orgullo que ambas tenían encaje rojo. El grupo de pelirrojos detrás de ellos sólo podían ser los Weasley.

Pero lo que le quitó el aliento fue la mirada en los ojos de Harry. Después de lo que debían haber dicho al niño deberían estar llenos de odio, pero no lo estaban. Tenía una expresión pensativa, como si lo estuviera evaluando, con algo de… ¿lástima? ¿Pero qué había ocurrido? ¿Era posible que ya sabía?

Lanzó una mirada a un lado y vio a Lunático… Lunático, quien tenía razón para odiarlo, pero tampoco lo mostraba. Lucía nervioso y confundido mientras se sentaba ahí en su ropa desgastada. También sabía algo. ¿Pero qué había ocurrido? Sirius no se atrevía a imaginar…

–Auror Shacklebolt, traiga al segundo prisionero –dijo una voz en frente de él. Levantó su cabeza para ver a Amelia Bones presidiendo la corte (debía de estar a cargo de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica), con Albus Dumbledore sentado a su lado. Un murmullo de confusión comenzó. Después, muchos miembros del Wizengamot perdieron el aliento. Sirius estiró su cuello para ver a quién más habían traído, y no pudo creerlo.

–¡Peter! –Intentó gritar, pero le dio un ataque de tos. ¡La rata estaba ahí! Intentó jalar sus cadenas y estrangularlo antes de recuperar el sentido. Lo que necesitaba era algo de veritaserum para terminarlo todo. Sí, la rata pagaría por todo. Sirius se mordió la lengua para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, pero por supuesto, en Azkaban nunca hubiera tenido un sueño tan bueno.

–¡Peter! ¡Traidor! –ladró Sirius.

–¿Yo? ¡Es él! ¡Él es el traidor! –gritó Peter de vuelta, sus palabras rápidas, como el chillido de una rata. Intentó jalar sus propias cadenas.

–¡Silencio! –gritó Amelia Bones. Tanto Sirius como Peter guardaron silencio–. Que el registro haga nota de que el segundo prisionero ante el Consejo es Peter Pettigrew. –Hubo gritos alrededor del cuarto, los cuales silenció con su varita.

Sirius comenzó a examinar el juzgado. Observó al resto del Wizengamot. Augusta Longbottom estaba en el asiento de su hijo. Sirius sabía por los gritos de Bellatrix lo que había ocurrido. Sintió escalofríos al ver a Andrómeda. Rayos, había olvidado lo mucho que se parecía a su hermana. Estaba sentada en el lugar en el que había visto a James, aunque no era sorpresa ya que era la elección natural para ser la representante. ¡Y Narcissa estaba en _su_ asiento! ¿Acaso su madre había muerto finalmente? Barty Crouch y Cornelius Fudge también estaban ahí, mirándolo con molestia. Debían tener puestos altos en el Ministerio. Se preguntó si uno de ellos era Ministro. Había otros en la audiencia. Alastor Moody estaba como guardia. Parecía haber perdido un ojo desde la última vez que Sirius lo había visto, y ahora tenía un escalofriante reemplazo mágico que se movía constantemente para examinar el cuarto. A su lado había una joven de cabello rosado que sólo podía ser Nymphadora. ¿Un auror en entrenamiento? Se pudiera haber reído. Más lejos, una reportera rubia con una horrible túnica verde limón lucía bastante contenta ante los eventos mientras una pluma escribía por sí sola enfrente de ella.

Pero Sirius fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Bones habló.

–Peter Pettigrew fue arrestado anoche en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…

–¡Qué! –gritó Sirius y no fue el único que lo hizo. Lanzó una mirada de vuelta a Harry para convencerse de que el niño estaba bien.

–¡Orden! –gritó Bones con otro movimiento de su varita–. Fue arrestado bajo el consejo de Lord Potter… ¡Orden! ¡Orden!... Quien notó el comportamiento sospechoso de la rata mascota de su compañero… ¡Orden! Como resultado de ese arresto, el Sr. Pettigrew ha sido acusado de no registrarse como animago, uso criminal de una habilidad animaga no-registrada, y membresía a un grupo terrorista. –Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar a lo último, llamó al ¡Auror Shacklebolt!

El auror caminó hacia donde Pettigrew estaba atado y rompió la manga del hombre, revelando su marca tenebrosa.

El juzgado estalló en caos.

La mente de Sirius daba vueltas, apenas registrando los gritos a su alrededor.

–¿Qué? –dijo. _¿Cómo? ¿Qué?_ ¿Peter había estado en Hogwarts? ¿Con el compañero de Harry? ¿Posiblemente en el cuarto de Harry? _¿Y Harry lo había encontrado personalmente?_ ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso Remus le había dicho algo?

Nadie escuchó a Shacklebolt hablar.

–Evidencia para la defensa, prueba uno –dijo en referencia a la marca de Peter, ya que Lucius Malfoy y sus secuaces estaban protestando lo que pudieran lograr que valiera, mientras que la mitad de los liberales y moderados demandaban saber cómo un mortífago había evadido captura por tanto tiempo y había entrado a la escuela. Unos de los conservadores, Lord Jugson, demandó el arresto de los Weasley por proteger a Pettigrew, lo cual tanto Andrómeda como Augusta Longbottom protestaron. Lord Nott demandó que Harry fuera cuestionado, lo cual fue rechazado como innecesario. Cuando Madame Bones finalmente tranquilizó al Consejo, continuó con el juicio.

–Lord Sirius Orion Black –dijo ella–, está acusado de los crímenes siguientes: membresía a un grupo terrorista, traición, dos cargos de complicidad en el asesinato en primer grado de Lord James Potter y Lady Lily Evans Potter, ser parte de la conspiración para cometer asesinato en primer grado de Harry James Potter, grave violación del Estatuto del Secreto, uso ilegal de magia oscura, _intento_ de asesinato en primer grado de Peter Pettigrew, y doce cargos de asesinato en segundo grado de… –y ahí Madame Bones listó los nombres de las doce víctimas de la maldición de Peter–. Lord Black, ¿cómo se declara?

La voz de Sirius se volvió baja y cansada, pero lucía determinado al responder:

–Inocente en todo.

–¿Está dispuesto a someterse a interrogatorio bajo la influencia de veritaserum?

–Sí.

Fue en ese punto que Lord Malfoy se puso de pie de nuevo.

–Debo objetar, Madame Bones. Es posible que Lord Black practique la Oclumancia basado en su récord y el hecho de que está coherente a pesar de haber sido removido hace sólo unas horas de Azkaban. Por lo mismo, su interrogatorio bajo la influencia de veritaserum no debería de ser confiado.

Hubo más gritos en la cámara ya que muchos liberales protestaron esa moción, pero el punto sobre Azkaban era bueno, tuvo que admitir Sirius. La mayoría de los prisioneros necesitaban semanas para recuperarse después de sus sentencias. Levantaba la suficiente sospecha para matar la idea. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Canuto lo lastimaría un día? Claro, sabía algo de Oclumancia, pero no lo suficiente para vencer el veritaserum.

–Yo cuestionaría la habilidad de _cualquiera_ de proteger su mente después de pasar tanto tiempo en Azkaban, Lord Malfoy –respondió Andrómeda.

–¿Queremos apegarnos a las reglas, no? –dijo un hombre engreído que resultó ser Lord Smith–. Especialmente después de descubrir la negligencia de hace una década. Llamo a un voto de admisibilidad del testimonio de Lord Black.

–Yo lo secundo –dijo una bruja a la que Sirius no reconoció.

–De acuerdo –dijo Madame Bones–. Sobre la admisibilidad del testimonio de Lord Black bajo veritaserum: todos a favor… todos en contra… –El voto fue cerrado, pero una pérdida–. La moción no pasa. Pero le recuerdo al Consejo que tenemos un testigo sobre los eventos en cuestión. Peter Pettigrew, ¿estás dispuesto a ser interrogado con veritaserum como testigo para la defensa?

–N...no, no lo haré. No defenderé al traidor –dijo la rata. No era una sorpresa. Si hubiera tenido dinero o aliados políticos, Peter pudiera haber soltado todo y usado la maldición Imperio como excusa, excepto que Sirius aún lo hubiera matado. Pero ya que no tenía nada de eso, lo único que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada y esperar que Malfoy y Nott lo ayudaran para salvar su propio pellejo.

–Creo que el testimonio de testigos en la escena será suficiente para terminar con este asunto, Madame Bones, aun con estas… sorprendentes revelaciones sobre el Sr. Pettigrew. ¿No está de acuerdo, Ministro? –dijo Lord Malfoy, lanzando una mirada a Cornelius Fudge. Eso respondía esa pregunta. Sirius juró mantener la mirada en ese Ministro si salía de ahí.

–Madame Bones –llamó el auror antes de que Fudge pudiera responder.

–Auror Shacklebolt.

–Quisiera otorgar evidencia para la defensa, como prueba número dos. –Elevó un frasco con un líquido plateado–. Mis propias memorias para un pensador de la interrogación de Peter Pettigrew bajo veritaserum, como fueron presenciadas por mí, auror Scrimgeour, y la Líder de este Consejo.

–¡Objeción! ¡Incriminación! –gritó Lord Malfoy.

–Madame Bones, le recuerdo al Consejo de la Ley de Juicios Uniformes de 1816, la cual permite la admisión de testimonio bajo veritaserum si es recolectado bajo causa probable y restringido a preguntas relacionadas a los cargos. También quisiera recordar al Consejo de la Ley de Crímenes de Guerra de 1980, la cual permite cierto margen en este asunto en casos relacionados con crímenes de guerra, lo cual incluye el caso ante el Consejo en este día.

Sirius vio a Harry y a la familia a su lado sorprenderse ante eso. Comenzaron a susurrar con intensidad con el esposo de Andrómeda sobre eso. Parecía extraño que no supieran sobre esa ley. Quizás la niña era hija de muggles, se preguntó sin curiosidad.

–Madame Bones, llamó a un voto para la admisión de esta evidencia –dijo Lord Malfoy, sin molestarse con su propio argumento. Se comenzaba a dar cuenta que había sido atrapado desde el comienzo. Lord Nott secundó la moción, pero el voto fue a favor de Sirius. Pocos además de los aliados de Malfoy mostrarían simpatía por un mortífago.

–La moción pasa y la evidencia es admisible. Sr. Croaker, por favor entre.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron por segunda vez, y Algernon Croaker, el Jefe de los Inefables, entró con una larga vasija de piedra aparentemente llena de agua. Croaker asintió en dirección a su cuñada, Augusta Longbottom, mientras caminaba. Parecía más afable que ella, como un Dumbledore joven, incluyendo el brillo en los ojos, a pesar de tener un sentido de la moda más tranquilo y mantener su cabello color acero y su barba en punta cortos. Pero la mayoría de la cámara estaba enfocada en el artefacto que llevaba con él. Un pensadero no era usado comúnmente en el Consejo ya que las proyecciones no eran fáciles de ver, y, más al punto, testimonio bajo la influencia de veritaserum casi siempre era suficiente, pero el Departamento de Misterios mantenía uno para ese propósito. Llevó el artefacto al frente de la cámara y tomó el frasco de la mano de Shacklebolt.

–Sr. Croaker, ¿ha inspeccionado la evidencia? –preguntó Bones.

–Sí, señora.

–¿Las memorias han sido modificadas de alguna manera?

–No, señora.

–Bien. Les advierto a todos que el testimonio que van a escuchar es bastante perturbador –dijo–. Si alguno de nuestros invitados desea dejar el juicio durante esta parte, deben de hacerlo ahora. –Estaba observando directamente a Harry. La familia de la niña habló en susurros por un minuto, pero Harry parecía decidido a quedarse, y la niña parecía estar insistiendo en quedarse con él. Unas cuantas persona sí se levantaron, y pareció que fue una larga discusión para que la niña de los Weasley (¿una _niña_ Weasley?) no fuera enviada fuera de la cámara.

Cuando los magos y brujas terminaron de salir, Bones continuó.

–Proyecte las memorias por favor, Sr. Croaker.

El inefable asintió y sirvió el líquido plateado dentro del pensadero. Lo dejó mezclar por un momento y después sacó su varita y golpeó la superficie. Una imagen fantasmal de la cabeza de Pettigrew y sus hombros se elevó de la vasija, con un aspecto muy similar al que tenía en ese momento, excepto que estaba luchando contra el agarre de una persona a la que no se podía distinguir. La memoria comenzó con Pettigrew siendo forzado a beber tres gotas de una poción para después quedarse quieto. Entonces, se escuchó el eco de la voz de Amelia Bones.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Peter Pettigrew –habló la proyección con tono monótono.

–¿Eres un mortífago?

–Sí.

–¿Cuándo recibiste la marca?

–El 30 de octubre de 1981.

–¿Qué hiciste para recibir la marca tenebrosa?

–Traicioné a los Potter con el Señor Oscuro.

Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa mientras que las sospechas sobre lo que había ocurrido en 1981 comenzaban a ser confirmadas.

–¿Cómo traicionaste a los Potter?

–Le dije al Señor Oscuro la ubicación de dónde se estaban escondiendo bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

–¿Tú eras el guardián del secreto? –Fue la voz de Shacklebolt quien hizo esa pregunta.

–Sí.

–¿No fue Sirius Black? –Otra voz, probablemente la del auror Scrimgeour.

–No.

Sirius miró a Harry. Tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, y las personas a su alrededor no lucían mejor.

–¿Quién lanzó el encantamiento Fidelio? –se escuchó la voz de Bones de nuevo.

–Lily Potter.

–¿Por qué te hizo Lily el Guardián del Secreto cuando se creía que era Sirius Black?

–James y Lily querían que Sirius fuera el Guardián del Secreto, pero Sirius creía que era muy obvio. Dijo que diría que él era el Guardián, pero cambiaría en secreto con alguien más. Me sugirió a mí como la persona menos probable.

Sirius comenzó a llorar.

–¿Alguien más supo del cambio?

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

–No querían que muchos supieran. Sabían que había un espía entre ellos, pero creo que Sirius sospechaba de Remus.

Se escuchó el ruido de varios papeles.

–Para el récord, te refieres a Remus Lupin, ¿correcto?

–Sí.

Sirius escuchó a Remus soltar un sollozo ante la revelación. Suficientes miradas se dirigieron a él para dejar en claro quién era.

–¿Por qué traicionaste a los Potter?

–El Señor Oscuro me ordenó llevarle cualquier información disponible sobre su ubicación.

–¿Por qué estabas trabajando para Quien-Tú-Sabes?

–Tenía miedo. El Señor Oscuro me había encontrado y amenazado un año antes. Dijo que debía espiar para él o sufrir una muerte dolorosa. Pensaba que iba a ganar, así que yo…

–¡Cobarde! –gritó Sirius sobre la memoria.

–¡Silencio! –soltó Shacklebolt, apuntándolo con su varita.

–¿Qué hizo Quien-Tú-Sabes después de que le dijiste la ubicación de los Potter?

–El Señor Oscuro me marcó esa noche y dijo que tenía planes qué hacer. La noche siguiente, me ordenó llevarlo a la casa, y lo hice. Me ordenó esperar afuera mientras entraba…

–¿Qué ocurrió después?

–Escuché a James gritar: _"¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré…"_

Varias personas perdieron el aliento mientras observaban con toda atención, ninguna más que Sirius, excepto quizás Harry.

–Vi hechizos. Creo que el Señor Oscuro sólo utilizó la maldición asesina. Se detuvo después de unos segundos. Poco después escuché a Lily gritar: " _A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor."_ Después, " _A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar…"_ Después, " _A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad…"_

A pesar del tono monótono de Pettigrew, o quizás por eso, sus palabras eran lo peor que Sirius había escuchado en su vida. Ni siquiera durante todo su tiempo en Azkaban su mente había generado ese terrible escenario. A través de sus propias lágrimas, vio que el rostro de Harry estaba enterrado en el pecho de la mujer de cabello castaño, y que Remus se cubría su rostro con sus manos. La mayoría de los espectadores habían soltado un par de lágrimas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Lily Potter.

–Después de eso, vi la luz de otras dos maldiciones asesinas –continuó Pettigrew–, pero después de la segunda, la casa explotó. Corrí adentro, pero no encontré señal del Señor Oscuro. Sólo encontré su varita. La tomé y desaparecí.

–¿Tienes la varita de Quien-Tú-Sabes? –preguntó la voz de Shacklebolt con incredulidad.

–No.

–¿Dónde está la varita de Quien-Tú-Sabes? –preguntó Bones después de una pausa.

–En una tubería abandonada pero protegida en Salisbury.

Parpadeó varias veces y tosió al decir eso.

–¿Mataste a doce muggles en Salisbury?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo?

–Lancé un _Confringo_ a una válvula de gas en la calle, causando una explosión.

–¿Así que nuestra historia de una explosión de gas fue para cubrir una explosión de gas de verdad? –dijo Scrimgeour.

–Sí –respondió Pettigrew, aunque la pregunta no había sido dirigida a él.

–¿Cómo escapaste? –preguntó Bones.

–Utilicé un encantamiento escudo para protegerme, corté mi dedo para encubrirme, me transformé en rata, y escapé a través de una alcantarilla.

–¿Eres una rata animago?

–Sí.

–¿Estás registrado?

–No.

Hubo una pausa mientras la Amelia Bones del recuerdo parecía cambiar de idea.

–¿Viste a Sirius Black matar a alguien ese día?

–No.

–¿Viste a Sirius Black intentar matar a alguien ese día?

–Sólo a mí.

–¿Viste a Sirius Black romper el Estatuto del Secreto ese día?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo?

–Se apareció, sacó su varita, e intentó hechizarme en frente de muggles.

–¿Alguna vez fue Sirius Black un mortífago, que tú sepas?

–No.

La memoria terminó abruptamente y el silencio llenó la cámara. El horror de lo que se había hecho a Sirius comenzó a asentarse. Incluso Malfoy sabía que no había manera de ignorarlo. Por lo menos Pettigrew no había dicho nombres. Andrómeda se puso de pie para hablar, pero Madame Longbottom fue más rápida.

–Madame Bones, pido que todos los cargos en contra de Lord Black sean retirados de inmediato. –Muchos parecían a favor de eso.

–¡Madame Bones, eso es absurdo! –gruñó Barty Crouch, haciendo lo posible por recuperar su honor–. El testimonio del Sr. Pettigrew claramente indica que Lord Black _sí_ intentó asesinarlo y violó el Estatuto del Secreto. Además, no tenemos prueba definitiva de que no es un mortífago.

–¿Por qué no haces tu trabajo y _revisas_ , Barty? –demandó Sirius.

–Eso es suficiente, Lord Black –dijo Bones–. Auror Shacklebolt, remueva sus mangas.

El auror rápidamente dejó expuestos los dos brazos vacíos de Sirius.

–Pido que todos los cargos en contra de Lord Black sean retirados, excepto una falta mínima en contra del Estatuto del Secreto e intento de asesinato en primer grado de Peter Pettigrew –sugirió Lord Smith. Los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a hablar unos sobre otros.

–Madame, Lord Black trabajaba como mago golpeador en esa época, y por lo tanto estaba autorizado…

–Yo secundo la moción de Lord Smith…

–¡Orden! ¡Orden! –Amelia Bones silenció la cámara–. Tengo una moción por parte de Lord Smith para retirar los cargos excepto una falta mínima en contra del Estatuto del Secreto e intento de asesinato en primer grado. ¿Todos a favor…? ¿Todos en contra…? –La moción fue aprobada–. Lord Black, ¿quisiera modificar su declaración anterior?

Sirius observó a la bruja con monóculo con confusión. Ese no era el procedimiento normal. Debía de querer que hiciera algo. Por supuesto, si era encontrado inocente, podría recuperar su trabajo y ella sería su jefa. _Quizás está de mi lado_ , pensó. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Miró a los Lords y Ladys del Wizengamot, lanzó otra mirada a Harry, y tuvo una idea… quizás una idea nivel merodeador. Sabía algo sobre Cornelius Fudge, y con esa ventaja, quizás funcionara. Sería un pequeño precio a pagar, considerando todo. Después de todo, si ya era Lord Black, no necesitaba el dinero. Lo único que quería era ver a su ahijado.

–Madame Bones –dijo con tristeza, su voz aún rasposa, pero estaba mirando a Fudge–, esa mañana me sentía ahogado por el conocimiento de la muerte de James y Lily, y no estaba pensando con claridad. Me sentía responsable, y sólo podía pensar en venganza. Debería haber ido a ver a Harry en lugar de ir tras Peter. Sí, intenté matarlo, a Peter, por supuesto, pero no estaba pensando bien. Cuando escapó, perdí la cordura. Fue por eso que estaba riéndome en la calle, y supongo que fue por eso que fui encontrado culpable y arrojado en Azkaban sin siquiera ser cuestionado, lo cual no sólo fue una perversión de la justicia, pero un terrible trabajo de los representantes de la ley mágica. –Crouch lo observaba con enojo, pero Fudge comenzó a sudar. Bien–. Pero por lo que puedo ver, eso fue bajo la administración anterior. Preferiría dejar todo esto atrás y no crear problemas, Madame, por lo que estoy dispuesto a declararme culpable de la falta menor en contra del Estatuto del Secreto, y estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado mi derecho de demandar al Ministerio por negarme mis derechos y encarcelarme… a cambio de que el cargo de intento de homicidio sea ignorado.

–Propongo que se acepte la declaración de Lord Black de inmediato –dijo Andrómeda al instante.

–Yo secundo esa moción –dijo Madame Longbottom.

–La moción pasa a voto –dijo Bones antes de que comenzara un debate–. ¿Todos a favor…?

Los liberales en el Wizengamot gradualmente levantaron y encendieron la punta de sus varitas, aparentemente persuadidos por la historia de Sirius, aunque algunos no querían ser vistos como los primeros. Unos cuantos moderados hicieron lo mismo, mientras que los conservadores de Malfoy permanecieron quietos con resolución. Pero gradualmente, más y más varitas fueron levantadas, bajo el peso de las miradas, Cornelius Fudge levantó la suya, y muchos moderados lo siguieron, aunque Barty Crouch no lo hizo.

–¿Todos en contra…?

Los conservadores y muchos moderados encendieron sus varitas. Había muchas personas que no estaban felices de ver que el cargo por intento de homicidio era abandonado como asunto político, aún si no estaban en contra de él. Sería un voto cerrado. Sirius guardó su aliento mientras esperaba el veredicto.

–Con un voto de treinta y dos a veintiséis… –dijo Bones–, la moción pasa.

Sirius sonrió cuando una celebración comenzó entre aquellos que simpatizaron con él en la galería. El escuchar el interrogatorio de Peter debió de haberle dado unos aliados buenos… aliados del lado de la luz. Era bueno estar de vuelta, pensó por primera vez.

–Lord Sirius Orion Black, debe pagar una multa de cien galeones por una falta menor al Estatuto del Secreto, y todos los demás cargos serán removidos de su récord –dijo Bones–. Me disculpo por las acciones de esta entidad hace diez años. Es libre de irse, y quisiera ser la primera en decirle "bienvenido de regreso".

Las cadenas cayeron de los brazos de Sirius y se puso de pie lentamente, sus pies temblando, mientras recibía más aplausos. No se molestó en mirar a la rata mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. Quería correr hacia Harry, pero no podía en su estado actual y había algunas cosas que necesitaba hacer primero. Se acercó al podio y miró a Amelia Bones directo a los ojos.

–Madame Bones –dijo con voz ronca–, no fui el único enviado a Azkaban sin juicio. Creo que el resto fueron mortífagos, pero debería de revisar. –Mientras el Consejo digería ese comentario, lanzó una mirada a su prima, sentada a un lado de su esposo–. Narcissa, ya que estás _aquí_ , supongo que mi querida madre ya no está entre nosotros… Sólo quiero que sepas que la próxima vez que nos veamos… Querré mi lugar de regreso.

Dejó a la pareja rubia furiosa y temblando al perder el asiento, probablemente sin advertencia, y cruzó la cámara hacia los asientos, moviéndose lentamente en dirección a las personas a las que más quería ver, aún si no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Remus era el más cercano. Sabía que debía de verse y oler peor que el hombre lobo, y eso era algo, ya que tampoco parecía haber tenido una buena década. Harry aún era abrazado por la familia de la joven Gryffindor. Quien sea que fueran, por lo menos parecía que lo apreciaban.

Pero Sirius tuvo dificultad en mirar a Remus a los ojos mientras se acercaba después de que todos esos secretos salieran al aire. Remus, por su parte, tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento… ¿pero por qué? No tenía razón de pensar que lo que le habían dicho no era cierto. Finalmente, cuando llegó a su lado, Remus tomó su mano y lo jaló para abrazarlo como a un hermano.

Las piernas de Sirius se rindieron y tomó asiento, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Merlín, se sentía como una niña.

–En verdad lo siento, Lunático –susurró.

–Más tarde, Canuto –fue la simple respuesta.

–Harry –susurró de nuevo. Intentó acercarse a su ahijado, pero Remus lo detuvo.

–Espera. –Dirigió su mirada a Peter. Eso aún no había terminado.

–Continuando –Amelia Bones habló de nuevo–. Peter Pettigrew, debido a la nueva evidencia, se le acusa de los siguientes crímenes: membresía en un grupo terrorista, traición, dos cargos de complicidad en el asesinato en primer grado de Lord James Potter y Lady Lily Evans Potter, conspirar para el intento de asesinato en primer grado de Harry James Potter, falta mayor del Estatuto del Secreto, doce cargos de asesinato en segundo grado de… –leyó de nuevo los nombres de los doce muggles–. No registrarse como animago, y uso criminal de una habilidad animaga no-registrada. Sr. Pettigrew, ¿cómo se declara?

Pettigrew mostró una sonrisa similar a la de un roedor y se rio nervioso.

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de reducir mi sentencia, Madame Bones?

Amelia Bones se inclinó y miró fijamente a la rata en la silla.

–Sr. Pettigrew, está enfrentando la posibilidad de dieciséis cadenas perpetuas consecutivas. ¿Quisiera reducir su sentencia a _una_? –Varias personas se rieron.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Pettigrew desapareció mientras comenzaba a hablar en medio de un chillido.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Culpable! No importa. El Señor Oscuro regresará y todos recibirán…

– _Silencio_ –Madame Bones lo interrumpió personalmente–. Peter Pettigrew, por su declaración de culpabilidad, este Consejo lo condena a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin la posibilidad de libertad condicional. –Creó otro fuerte ruido con su varita–. Auror Shacklebolt, lléveselo.

Mientras Peter era levantado de la silla y llevado fuera de la cámara en cadenas, sus ojos se dirigieron a la que una vez fue su familia. Dejando de lado toda pretensión, se sentía desolado bajo las miradas de Sirius y Remus, sin mencionar las de la familia Weasley entera. Harry también se había recuperado, un poco, y lo miraba con enojo, pero fue más allá. Cuando Peter estuvo en el punto más cercano, se inclinó, mostró sus dientes, y _bufó_ a la rata.

Pettigrew tembló.

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a Harry Potter. Sirius y Remus estaban más que sorprendidos. ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Sirius vio a la niña sacudir la cabeza. Las expresiones de los padres eran indescifrables y, mirando a su alrededor, vio que los Weasley, excepto el niño más joven, lucían confundidos.

Mientras tanto, alrededor del Wizengamot, los miembros observaban al niño con gran interés. Incluso Andrómeda lucía un poco sorprendida. Ahí estaba el legendario Niño Que Vivió, un niño de once años, quien había capturado al verdadero traidor de sus padres y limpiado el nombre de su padrino casi por sí solo y, Sirius aprendería después, había ganado su primer partido de quidditch el mismo fin de semana. Ahora, para la decepción del niño, agregarían otra línea a la leyenda ya que se había enfrentado a un vicioso mortífago que había asesinado a una docena de personas y lo había asustado con su bufido. Que Pettigrew era sin duda el más cobarde de los mortífagos no haría gran diferencia. Algunos sólo lo admitirían en privado, pero si había alguna duda de que Harry Potter iba a ser un jugador importante, se había ido.

–Sin alguna objeción, declaro concluida esta sesión del Consejo de la Ley Mágica. Jefe de Magos, cedo la palabra.

Mientras Amelia Bones se hacía a un lado, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó al podio, sus ojos con un brillo extraño.

–¿Alguien tiene algún otro asunto que presentar ante el Wizengamot? –preguntó.

Ante eso, el Ministro se puso de pie.

–Quisiera realizar una moción, Jefe de Magos.

–Ministro Fudge.

–Como ustedes saben, Peter Pettigrew fue otorgado póstumamente la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por sus supuestos servicios durante la guerra. Considerando las revelaciones de hoy, pido que el honor sea retirado del Sr. Pettigrew inmediatamente… –No había duda que _eso_ sería aprobado, pero Fudge no había terminado. Lanzó varias miradas a Lord Malfoy, Dumbledore, y Harry, como si analizara sus opciones, pero continuó–. Además, hoy hemos visto varios errores cometidos por la administración anterior corregidos gracias a la liberación de uno de nuestros miembros, y el encarcelamiento del asesino que estaba libre. Fue gracias a la intervención de otro de nuestros miembros que estos errores fueron corregidos. Por lo tanto, en reconocimiento por su servicio a la nación, propongo que esta entidad otorgue la Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, a Lord Harry James Potter.

Sirius sonrió por quizás primera vez en diez años. El ganador de la Orden de Merlín más joven en la historia se escuchaba bien. James y Lily estarían orgullosos. Que Fudge no pensara en el capital político de incluir a Sirius no era relevante. No se lo merecía.

Harry, sin embargo, no lucía feliz… disgustado, de hecho. Miró a la familia de la niña y después a Sirius con duda, y él sonrió aún más y asintió su apoyo. _¡Tómalo! No te preocupes por mí_. Pero Harry no parecía satisfecho. Justo antes de que Dumbledore llamara a votación, elevó su voz.

–Jefe de Magos, ¿puedo hablar?

–Por supuesto, Lord Potter.

El niño sintió las miradas sobre él. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ruido. Parecía tenso bajo la presión, y con razón. Después de todo, Sirius aprendería, era la primera vez que hablaba en público además del breve procedimiento al inicio. Pareció pensarlo por un momento, como si eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

–Quiero que todos sepan que Hermione fue instrumental en la captura de Pettigrew. Yo… no pudiera haberlo hecho sin ella.

Sirius comenzó a preguntarse si había más sobre esa Hermione.

–¡Harry! –dijo ella en un susurro.

–¡Sh! –dusurró de regreso–. Así que… si el Wizengamot quiere honrarme con este premio, también debería de hacer lo mismo por ella.

Sirius se cubrió la boca y se dobló mientras soltaba un ruido extraño. Era la primera vez que se reía en una década. Ese niño era tan terco, noble, y amable como su madre había sido.

–Soy testigo de la evaluación de Lord Potter –dijo Dumbledore–. La señorita Granger fue parte vital en la captura de Peter Pettigrew. ¿Tengo una moción para otorgar a Lord Potter _y_ a Hermione Granger la Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, por sus servicios a la nación?

–Que así sea –dijo Andrómeda al instante.

–Yo secundo la moción –dijo Elphias Doge.

El voto fue rápido, con casi todos excepto la facción de Malfoy votando a favor.

–Excelente –dijo Dumbledore–. Asumo que el Ministerio trabajará con la Oficina de Lord Potter para organizar la presentación formal del premio. Ahora, si no hay otros asuntos, y después de las decisiones más rápidas que he visto en todos mis años de servicio, sin objeción alguna, declaro como concluida esta Sesión Especial. –Cerró la sesión con otro ruido de su varita.

Lentamente, las personas comenzaron a salir de la cámara del Wizengamot, pero muchos se quedaron, mirando a Harry para ver que hacía. Andrómeda corrió rápidamente al grupo y usó un truco que había aprendido creciendo con sus hermanas y conjuró un muro de niebla alrededor de la familia, ocultándolos. Remus sacó su propia varita y lanzó el encantamiento _muffliato_ que los merodeadores habían copiado de Snape.

–Gr… gracias… prima –tartamudeó Sirius. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, y apenas sabía dónde comenzar. Tomó a su amigo más antiguo de los hombros–. Lo siento tanto, Lunático. Pensaba que tú eras el espía. Si hubiera sabido…

–No Canuto, yo lo siento –respondió Remus–. Debí adivinar el cambio. Debí buscarte a ti, o a Peter, o a Harry…

–No, no, todo es mi… –Sirius se detuvo y comenzó a reír débilmente. No tenía caso discutir ese día–. Míranos, Remus. Ya estás canoso.

–Oye, tú te ves bastante desgastado, Sirius. Finalmente la piel refleja la locura interior.

–Y tú sabes todo sobre eso.

Ambos hombres sonrieron y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Repentinamente, una puerta se abrió en la barrera de niebla y una bruja con cabello rosado saltó dentro.

–Hola, ¿comenzaron la fiesta sin mí?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo creerlo… ¿en verdad eres la pequeña Nymphadora?

–Sólo Dora si sabes lo que es bueno para ti –dijo con seriedad–. O Tonks. –Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza–. Hace mucho que no los veía –dijo Dora–. ¿Vienen aquí seguido?

–Me sorprende que aún me recuerdes, Dora –dijo Remus.

–¿Cómo podría olvidar ese rostro tan apuesto? –dijo de regreso, guiñando el ojo. Sirius se rió al ver a Remus sonrojarse.

Pero no iba a perder más tiempo. Se acercó al niño con cabello revoltoso que había estado esperando con paciencia durante esa conversación, y se inclinó para estar a la misma altura. De algún modo, ya tenía una mirada más penetrante que Lily detrás de esos lentes. La familia de la niña se acercó un poco más a él.

–Harry… –comenzó. Tragó saliva y parpadeó unas lágrimas–. No se cuánto te hayan dicho, pero… soy tu padrino.

El niño asintió con una máscara de calma.

–Lo sé. –Sirius no estaba seguro de si estaba parpadeando.

–Harry, lo siento tanto… nunca debí de confiar en esa rata. Debí de haber estado ahí para ti. No debiste tener que escuchar todo eso de él. No debiste de ser quien lo capturara… ¡No puedo creer que tú lo atrapaste! ¿Cómo…? Lo siento tanto, Harry. ¿Puedes perdonarme? ¿Puedes perdonar a tu estúpido padrino por echar todo a perder?

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Harry parecía no poder responder. Sirius apenas y notó que estaba de rodillas con sus brazos en frente de él, rogando como un perro. Cuando el silencio de Harry fue demasiado, comenzó a murmurar de nuevo.

–Mírate: En Hogwarts, y un Gryffindor, naturalmente, ¿qué más podrías ser?

Harry finalmente abrió la boca.

–Pues, señor… el Sombrero Seleccionador consideró Ravenclaw.

Sirius ladró una risa.

–Igual que tu madre. Y por favor, llámame Sirius… si quieres, claro…

Harry parpadeó una vez, lentamente, y sonrió.

–Sirius… –dijo, como si diciendo la palabra por primera vez–. Me alegro que no seas un traidor después de todo.

Sirius ni siquiera notó que Harry había extendido su mano ya que lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Harry se sintió incómodo al principio, pero se relajó un poco y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

–Y también está esta pequeña –dijo, separándose para estrechar la mano de la niña de cabello castaño–. Harry –dijo con tono pícaro–, si ya tienes una novia…

–¡Qué asco! ¡No! Ella es mi hermana.

Sirius se puso de pie, sintiendo un mareo.

–¿Hermana?

–Adoptamos a Harry hace seis años –dijo el padre de la niña–. Mi nombre es Daniel Granger. Ella es mi esposa, Emma, y nuestra hija, Hermione.

–Adoptaron… –murmuró Sirius mientras también estrechaba sus manos. Era de esperarse, pero no había estado preparado.

–Es una larga historia –agregó Emma.

–Y una que puede esperar hasta que te recuperes un poco –interrumpió Andrómeda–. Harry ha estado muy bien con su nueva familia.

Sirius se preguntó porque actuaba tan evasivamente. Por la barba de Merlín, ¿Harry no había ido a parar con la terrible hermana de Lily? Ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Andrómeda lo tomó de un brazo.

–Deberíamos de irnos –dijo con gentileza–. Remus tomó su otro brazo y lo ayudó a permanecer de pie. Ella hizo a un lado la niebla y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Aunque cuando lo hizo, casi se estrelló contra Ojoloco Moody, quien había estado deteniendo a los reporteros.

–Vamos –dijo él–. Bones y Dumbledore quieren hablar con ustedes. –Con el ruido de su madera contra el piso de piedra, los llevó a la salida donde el Jefe de Magos y la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica estaban esperando.

–Lord Potter –comenzó Madame Bones–. Quiero disculparme. Debí advertirle con más detalles lo que habría en el testimonio de Pettigrew.

Harry respiró profundamente.

–Gracias, Madame Bones… pero creo que necesitaba escucharlo eventualmente… aunque quizás no en público, pero me hubiera enterado después de todo, ¿no?

Bones asintió con renuencia.

–Su sobrina habla muy bien de usted, Madame Bones –intervino Hermione–. Apreciamos mucho el trabajo que hace.

El rostro de Amelia Bones se iluminó.

–Gracias, señorita Granger. Me alegra que Susan sea amiga de ambos.

 _Ya está haciendo aliados_ , pensó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento. Madame Bones se retiró y Dumbledore se dio la vuelta para hablar con él.

–Sirius, debo disculparme –dijo el mago anciano. Se veía bien después de diez años, aunque obviamente cansado por el día–. Si hubiera prestado más atención a las acciones de Barty Crouch hace diez años, podría haberte salvado de Azkaban.

–No, Albus… –Sirius se detuvo y suspiró. No era bueno seguir discutiendo así–. Todos cometimos errores. Sólo agradezco el tener la oportunidad de estar de vuelta… Harry, si a tus… –No pudo decir padres–. Si a tu familia no le molesta, vamos a almorzar… o cenar… o tomar el té, o… ¿qué hora es?

–No, Sirius, hoy no –lo detuvo Andrómeda–. Vas a ir directo a San Mungo.

–No. Me siento bien. –Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

–No lo estás. Estuviste expuesto constantemente a dementores por diez años.

–Y ya estoy hablando con enunciados completos.

Ella no lo iba a dejar.

–Sirius, soy una sanadora y tu familiar más cercano, insisto en que pases por lo menos una semana en San Mundo para recuperarte de…

–Al demonio con eso. Quiero conocer a mi ahijado.

–No estás en condición de…

–¿Qué no yo soy la cabeza de la familia?

–Ejem. Creo que yo puedo ser de asistencia –interrumpió Dumbledore. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él–. El próximo fin de semana está programada una visita a Hogsmeade. Si están de acuerdo, Sr. y Sra. Granger, creo que puedo arreglar una visita especial para que los cuatro se reúnan con Sirius, y tú Remus, si estás interesado, mientras los estudiantes están fuera. Digamos, ¿almuerzo el domingo en las Tres Escobas? Eso le daría a Sirius una semana para recuperarse antes del encuentro. Remus, ¿creo que estás disponible ese día?

Remus asintió. Los niños miraron a sus padres con entusiasmo. Dan y Emma intercambiaron una mirada y aceptaron rápidamente.

–Eso suena agradable –dijo Emma–. Lo esperamos con entusiasmo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sirius con una mueca, sin querer que su prima notara, a pesar de que se estaba recargando en ella y Remus como apoyo, que sus piernas estaban a punto de rendirse–. Supongo que puedo esperar una semana más. Llévame al hospital… _prima Andi_. –Se decepcionó cuando Andrómeda no reaccionó al apodo. Siempre le había molestado.

–Prepárense –murmuró y abrió la puerta. Sirius fue cegado por el flash de las cámaras y deslumbrado por los gritos y preguntas ya que parecía que los aurores habían juntado a todos los reporteros afuera de la cámara. La bruja en la túnica verde limón estaba al frente. El grupo intentó empujar para salir, pero había muchas personas y el Ministro de Magia se había colocado en frente de ellos.

–Lord Black, sólo quería disculparme personalmente por el pequeño rol que tomé en su desafortunado encarcelamiento –dijo Cornelius Fudge, estrechando su mano con entusiasmo e intentando salvar su pellejo. Sirius suprimió la urgencia de hacer una mueca. Si el rol de Fudge había sido pequeño, él era un hipogrifo.

–Gracias, Ministro, pero me temo que tengo una cita con una cama en San Mungo en este momento –dijo sin vergüenza.

–Oh, por supuesto, Lord Black. –Fudge lucía un poco decepcionado–. Lord Potter, creo que también le debo una disculpa. Y felicitaciones a usted y su hermana por liberar a su padrino y corregir este error. –Estrechó las manos de los niños para las cámaras. Harry parecía un poco incómodo y murmuró su agradecimiento.

–¿Hay algo que quiera decir a la prensa, Lord Potter? –Un mago en el grupo preguntó.

–Pues… –Comenzó Harry. Miró a Andrómeda, quien suspiró y asintió–. La cosa es… hoy hace seis años mi mamá, mi papá, y mi hermana me pidieron que me uniera a su familia. Incluso ahora, es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Yo… yo nunca pensé en tener alguna conexión más cercana a mis padres que la de mis primos lejanos. Pero hoy conocí a mi padrino, quien es todo menos el traidor que pensé que era, además de a otro gran amigo de mis padres. Así que… aunque fue extraño, no pudiera haber pedido un mejor aniversario.

La multitud soltó exclamaciones de aprecio y respetuosamente comenzó a hacerse a un lado para dejar que Harry y su familia ahora más grande pasara. Sirius sintió unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos y se preguntó de dónde había venido ese joven tan considerado. Se parecía más a Lily que a James. Andrómeda y Dumbledore intentaron escoltar a al grupo a través de la multitud sin más preguntas de la prensa, pero fue un camino difícil. Sirius les dijo a todos los que se acercaron que daría una declaración cuando se recuperara, pero justo antes de subir al atrio, vieron a un mago de cabello blanco hasta los hombros y una extraña túnica de color arcoíris se acercó a él. Una niña pequeña lo estaba siguiendo con grandes ojos plateados y tanto cabello rubio que se podía esconder en él.

–Lord Black, Xenophilius Lovegood para el _Quisquilloso_ –dijo el reportero–. ¿Es cierto que en realidad es Stubby Boardman?

La pregunta fue lo suficiente extraña para hacer que Sirius se detuviera.

–¿Stubby Boardman…? ¿El cantante principal de Los Trasgos...? –dijo, inclinando su cabeza–. No lo recuerdo. No creo que mi memoria esté tan mal. ¿Remus?

–Sirius, tu voz es terrible –le recordó su amigo.

–Cierto… No soy yo, lo siento –dijo, dejando a un reportero decepcionado atrás.


	29. Ron

Harry Potter siempre le pertenecerá a JK Rowling, y esta historia siempre será de White Squirrel. Por lo menos hasta que sus derechos de autor expiren... quizás.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

El lunes en la mañana, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, y cuatro Weasley entraron al comedor como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido. Eso duró hasta la llegada de los periódicos de la mañana.

 _SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE… ¡LIBERADO DE AZKABAN!_

 _PETER PETTIGREW, EL VERDADERO TRAIDOR, ¡CAPTURADO POR HARRY POTTER!_

 _AMELIA BONES: ¡BLACK NUNCA RECIBIÓ JUICIO!_

 _¡FUDGE RENIEGA DE TODO! ¡DUMBLEDORE SE DISCULPA!_

 _¡BARTY CROUCH SUSPENDIDO!_

 _¡POTTER Y SU HERMANA RECIBIRÁN LA ORDEN DE MERLÍN!_

El juicio del día anterior fue tan sensacional que Rita Skeeter no necesitó fabricar nada, y su artículo fue bastante preciso. Lo embelleció en ocasiones y redujo el papel de Hermione, pero considerando su estilo, era casi un regalo. Incluso lo que Harry había dicho a la prensa había sido reportado de manera correcta, aunque quizás fue porque hubo una docena de testigos.

Las personas comenzaron a leer los encabezados y hubo una gran conmoción cuando personas comenzaron a rodear a Harry para obtener su versión de la historia y él le dijo a todo el que escuchara que los artículos eran en su mayoría ciertos, pero que Hermione también había ayudado bastante. También le dijo a Neville que agradeciera a su abuela por su apoyo.

Hubo un cambio notable en tono conforme pasó el desayuno, mientra todos leían los artículos y el ruido principal cambió de felicitaciones a condolencias y comentarios incómodos cuando llegaron a la parte con las últimas palabras de James y Lily Potter, y la reacción de Harry, cortesía de la pluma de Rita.

Por suerte, los Slytherin fueron lo suficiente sensatos para no antagonizar a Harry después de leer ese artículo, aunque el comedor entero escuchó a Draco Malfoy proclamar:

–Mi madre siempre dijo que Sirius era la oveja blanca de la familia Black –se rió de su propia broma–. Supongo que ese es un misterio resuelto. En realidad era un traidor a la sangre.

Mientras tanto, Fred y George comenzaron a cantar otro verso de "¡Potter puede atraparlo todo!" sobre atrapar a una rata malvada. Recibieron detención más tarde con Snape por incluir también un verso sobre un "murciélago malvado".

* * *

Ron Weasley se sintió frustrado ya que tuvo que esperar hasta que terminaran las clases ese día para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con Harry y Hermione. No ayudó que Malfoy y los otros Slytherin se burlaron de él en los pasillos. Le costó trabajo no lanzarse sobre el engreído. Las demás casas eran más consideradas, pero se cansó de repetir la historia falsa una y otra vez. Apenas y notó cuando comenzó a embellecer su propio papel para sentirse mejor.

Por supuesto, una parte de él decía que debería considerarse afortunado. Las burlas que él recibía eran nada comparadas con las que recibía Percy. Algo más vergonzoso que un niño de once años descubriendo (aún si por accidente) que había compartido la cama con un hombre de treinta y un años era que le pasara a uno de quince años, y Percy ya se sentía lo suficiente mal sobre la situación sin que otras personas dijeran comentarios inapropiados. Ni siquiera él se lo merecía.

El caos del día también significaba que sería difícil alejarse de la multitud para hablar con Harry y Hermione. Pero por suerte, eran personas privadas, así que quizás tenían algo en mente. Así que Ron luchó entre la multitud después de clases y se acercó a ellos, dándoles unos golpecitos en el hombro.

–Oigan, –dijo–. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar a solas?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

–¿La torre del reloj? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Muy expuesto. Vamos a buscar un aula arriba.

Se dieron la vuelta, se escabullaron en una esquina, y subieron unos cuantos niveles para perder a la multitud. Ron no estaba seguro de a dónde iban, pero Harry y Hermione eran bastante buenos evadiendo a los fans de Harry, así que pronto estuvieron solos. Unas cuantas vueltas después para estar seguros, y entraron en un aula vacía, revisando primero que Peeves no estuviera adentro.

Ron miró al par extraño por un minuto.

–Así que… ¿un gato? –dijo.

–Sí –dijo Harry.

–¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

–Por lo que sabemos, magia accidental. ¿Recuerdas que dije que mis parientes muggle no me querían?

Ron pensó por un momento y asintió.

–Pues, yo tampoco los podía aguantar. Cuando tenía cinco años, quería escapar tanto que… ocurrió.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué los animagos no son… raros?

–Los _registrados_ son raros –dijo Hermione–. Investigué el número de animagos conocidos antes y después de que el registro fuera obligatorio, y estoy segura de que hay más animagos que no se registran que los que sí.

–La profesora McGonagall cree que no hay límite real para la magia accidental –agregó Harry–. Sólo que _esto_ es extraño. El, eh… –lanzó una mirada a Hermione–. El Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que ha ocurrido dos veces, pero no sabemos quién o cuando.

–Genial –dijo Ron–. Aunque tus parientes debieron ser muy malos si tuviste que convertirte en gato para escapar de ellos.

Harry lucía incómodo por su comentario.

–Pues… sí, lo fueron… –murmuró–. Pero por favor no lo menciones. Ya todo fue solucionado, y no necesitamos a personas metiendo sus narices.

–Claro, amigo –dijo Ron automáticamente antes de que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a lo que le había estado molestando de todo el asunto–. No puedo creer que les estén dando una Orden de Merlín a los dos –dijo con un leve gruñido.

–Sí, yo tampoco –dijo Harry, para la sorpresa de Ron. Harry sonaba incluso más molesto que él.

–¿Qué? –dijo Ron.

–No lo quiero –dijo Harry con aspereza.

–¿No lo _quieres_? –dijo Ron con incredulidad.

–No lo merezco.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo mereces? ¡Capturaste a un mortífago!

–No lo estaba intentando. Iba a decirle a McGonagall y que ella se encargara. Nunca iría tras un mortífago si puedo evitarlo. Fue mala suerte la manera en la que ocurrió.

La molestia de Ron le ganó.

–Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Atrapas a un mortífago sin intentarlo. Fudge te da la Orden de Merlín, ¿y lo llamas _mala_ suerte?

–Desafortunadamente.

–Pues, si no lo querías, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? –dijo Ron con enojo.

–Ron… –intervino Hermione.

–Porque Fudge nunca me hubiera dejado negarme. Apuesto a que si hubiera sido Ministro en 1981 hubiera intentado darme la Primera Clase por derrotar a Voldemort.

Ron chilló con terror, pero recuperó su compostura cuando Harry y Hermione lo miraron con fastidio.

–Lo siento. Si no lo quieres, ¿por qué hiciste que también le dieran el premio a Hermione?

–Porque si no se burlaría de mi todo el tiempo, y pensé que si yo tenía que aguantarlo, ella también.

–Tonto –dijo ella, golpeándolo en el brazo.

–Además, se lo merece tanto como yo.

–¿Qué? No, no es cierto –protestó Hermione.

–Claro que sí. Les dije que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti.

–Pero Harry, eso fue una mentira. No ayudé a capturar a Pettigrew.

–Claro que sí. Eso dice la historia falsa.

–Pero no es lo que ocurrió en verdad. Tú lo hiciste todo.

–No es cierto. No hubiera entrado al cuarto sin tu respaldo. Y tú ayudaste a evitar que escapara, y detuviste a Ron de tomarlo unas cuantas veces.

Ron suspiró.

–Y ahora les van a dar la Orden de Merlín a los _dos_.

–Ron, yo…

–No, lo entiendo. Yo fui el que lo eché a perder –dijo Ron con tristeza.

–No, _yo_ fui quien lo echó a perder, Ron –insistió Harry–. El plan ni siquiera era capturarlo. Sólo quería descubrir lo que era y decirle a McGonagall. De cualquier modo, no es tu culpa que no sabías lo que estaba pasando.

–Sí… –se quejó Ron.

–Mira, si hubiera podido pensar en una razón para pedir que te dieran el premio a ti también, lo hubiera hecho. Quería pedir uno para Sirius por estar en Azkaban por diez años, pero no creí obtener el número de votos.

–Claro que sí. ¡Eres Harry Potter!

– _No_ hubiera podido. Viste lo difícil que fue que le quitaran los cargos.

–Apuesto a que podrías haberlos convencido de no darte el premio –sugirió Hermione.

–¡Oye! ¡Acababa de escuchar las últimas palabras de mis padres! –exclamó Harry–. No estaba pensando bien.

Nadie habló. Ron y Hermione lucían apropiadamente avergonzados. Harry se relajó lentamente y se dio la vuelta, de manera felina, pero Ron se recuperó y logró hablar de nuevo.

–Mira, amigo, lo siento –dijo–. Sé que no debería estar enojado. Eres una buena persona… algo extraño, pero agradable. Pero no es justo, ¿sabes? Eres el Niño Que Vivió, eres rico y famoso, eres el buscador más joven en un siglo, eres un animago, ya atrapaste a un mortífago, _y_ te van a dar la Orden de Merlín. No es como si alguna vez podré superar eso. _Nadie_ puede superar eso, excepto quizás Dumbledore.

Harry lo observó fijamente. Ron no había notado hasta ese momento lo felino que actuaba.

–Yo tampoco creo que sea justo –dijo–. Perdí a mis padres, y de repente, soy este gran héroe y todos quieren mirar mi frente. Acepto lo de quidditch porque es algo que yo hice. Pero el resto fue suerte.

–¿Suerte? ¿En serio? –preguntó Ron con escepticismo.

–Sí, en serio. ¿El Niño Que Vivió? Pura suerte, o algo que hicieron mis padres. ¿Animago? Magia accidental. ¿Atrapar a un mortífago? Arruiné el plan. ¿Orden de Merlín? Culpa a Fudge. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero en verdad me gusta ser un niño normal. Eso es lo que era en el mundo muggle… –Vio la mirada de su hermana–. ¿O lo intenté?

–Pues, no lo entiendo, pero está bien, supongo –dijo Ron. Dudó su siguiente pregunta, pero finalmente continuó–. Así qué, ¿tienen algún otro secreto que deba saber?

Hermione lo miró con indignación.

–Ron, eso no es muy amable.

–Bueno, es que ya que ya se lo del gato, así que…

–Lo siento, pero intentamos mantener nuestros secretos bien guardados –dijo Harry–. Tú ya sabes más sobre mí que la mayoría, y no es como si no te fuéramos a decir donde vivimos o algo así. –Lanzó una mirada a Hermione. Ron escuchó una risa extraña y vio a Hermione asentir sin comprometerse realmente–. Supongo que hay otra cosa que podemos decirte. No es tan secreto como lo del gato, pero no queremos que muchas personas se enteren… –Ron asintió–. Ambos podemos hacer magia sin varita.

–¡Estás bromeando!

–No.

–¿Ambos?

Harry se dio la vuelta y agitó su mano. Un libro en el escritorio del profesor se elevó. Hermione lo siguió de inmediato.

–¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que ambos pueden hacerlo? Pensé que sólo magos muy poderosos como Dumbledore pueden hacer magia sin varita.

–No, no requiere de mucho poder. Sólo toma tiempo aprender –dijo Hermione.

–Aunque es muy diferente de cuando se usa una varita –agregó Harry–. Es por eso que tenemos problemas en Encantamientos. De hecho, Hermione es mejor que yo. Probablemente cualquiera puede aprenderlo.

–¿Pueden enseñarme?

–Podemos, si es que quieres tomarte el tiempo. Nos tomó dos años poder hacer algo interesante.

–Oh –dijo Ron decepcionado–. Bueno, quizás lo intente. Debe de ser genial. Quisiera poder tener algún talento natural.

Harry miró a su amigo con incomodidad por un momento.

–No tienes que intentar superar a nadie, Ron. Sólo da lo mejor de ti en lo que eres bueno.

–Pero no soy bueno en nada.

–Claro que lo eres. ¿Qué tal quidditch? Haz estado ayudando a Hermione en las lecciones de vuelo, ¿no?

–Pues sí… supongo que siempre pensé que sería un buen guardián –respondió Ron.

–Ahí está. ¿Algo más? ¿Qué más te gusta hacer?

–Eh… supongo que también soy bueno para el ajedrez.

–Oh, ¿juegas? –dijo Harry con interés.

Dos horas después, Ron se sentía un poco mejor sobre sí mismo, y Harry y Hermione aún lucían sorprendidos.

– _Y_ Ron nos destrozó a _ambos_ en ajedrez –dijo Harry cuando terminó todo.

–Ajá –respondió Hermione.


	30. Una reunión con los merodeadores

La señorita Li Potter, el señor Squirrel, y la señora Rowling presentan _El Animago Accidental_.

 **Notas de la Traductora:** Disculpen el día de retraso. No se pueden subir documentos actualmente a la página, aunque encontré una manera de engañar el sistema.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Dan y Emma Granger apreciaron por primera vez la ventaja de tener una conexión privada a Hogwarts a través de la red flu. Aunque era para emergencias, no había nada que impidiera que Dumbledore los dejara usarla como transporte normal. Podrían haber ido al callejón Diagon y viajar hasta Hogsmeade desde ahí, ¿pero por qué molestarse cuando tenían una ruta directa?

Dan y Emma se dieron cuenta al llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore que era una oportunidad única. Muy pocos padres mágicos volvían a ver el castillo después de graduarse, y padres muggles prácticamente nunca lo hacían. Harry y Hermione ya estaban ahí para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie y observaron la oficina del director. Estaba bastante llena, con retratos de antiguos directores llenando las paredes, libros acomodados en donde cupieran, varios instrumentos plateados haciendo ruido sobre mesas pequeñas, y una hermosa ave de color rojo y dorado observándolos con inteligencia desde su percha.

–Ah, buenos días, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo el anciano mientras saludaban a Harry y Hermione–. Y bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Me temo que tendremos que saltarnos el tour, con los estudiantes por los pasillos. Yo los acompañaré personalmente a las puertas. Tenemos un carruaje privado reservado para ustedes. Sirius y Remus ya deberían de estar en Hogsmeade.

–Gracias por permitirnos el atajo, Dumbledore –dijo Dan.

–No fue ningún problema. Cuando estén listos… –El director los llevó por una escalera angosta de piedra, pasando por una enorme gárgola hacia el pasillo. Desde ahí, caminaron varias escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada. Dan y Emma no tenían idea de cómo alguien podía navegar ese lugar, pero los estudiantes parecían hacerlo bien.

Desafortunadamente, su presencia atrajo algo de atención. Un Slytherin mayor vio a Harry y Hermione siendo escoltados a través del castillo con dos adultos, incluyendo a una mujer que se parecía mucho a Hermione, e hizo la conexión.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Los muggles no pueden estar en el castillo!

Pero el muchacho se detuvo y se acobardó al sentir la mirada severa de Dumbledore.

– _Todos_ los padres de nuestros estudiantes son bienvenidos a visitar la escuela con invitación de un miembro de la facultad, Sr. Jugson –dijo con tono de advertencia. El muchacho dio un paso atrás–. No es sabio el saltar a conclusiones tan serias.

Jugson se dio la vuelta y se alejó con prisa.

–Mis disculpas –dijo Dumbledore–. Creo que ya han presenciado algunos de los terribles prejuicios en nuestro mundo.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que pasaron el viaducto y la galería para llegar a los terrenos. El inconveniente sendero que conectaba a la estación de carruajes había sido diseñado de ese modo cuando el castillo también era un centro político, además de una escuela. Todas las visitas tenían que pasar por las partes más llamativas del castillo para llegar a lugares importantes, como el gran comedor y la oficina del director. En tiempos modernos, eso era socavado por el hecho de que casi todos los magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña vivían ahí por siete años, y que la escuela ya casi no recibía visitantes.

Y sí, había un carruaje esperándolos, a una corta distancia del resto de los otros carruajes que estaban llevando a los estudiantes a Hogsmeade… un carruaje que aparentemente se movía sólo, excepto…

–¿Qué son esas cosas? –dijo Dan deteniéndose de golpe.

–¿Qué son qué? –respondió Emma.

–Lo que lleva el carruaje.

–¿Qué? –dijeron Emma, Hermione, y Harry al mismo tiempo.

–Dan, no hay nada llevando a los carruajes –agregó Emma.

–Sí. Hay unos caballos-dragones o lo que sea.

–Thestrals, Sr. Granger. –Todos saltaron cuando Dumbledore habló–. Criaturas únicas e incomprendidas. Sólo pueden ser vistas por aquellos que han visto la muerte con sus propios ojos. –Los ojos de Dan se abrieron más mientras procesaba los hechos–. Por esta razón, y por su dieta carnívora, son considerados peligrosos y de mala suerte por muchos magos, pero les aseguro que los nuestros están domados… como caballos. –El anciano les sonrió de manera extraña–. Pueden acariciarlos, si quieren.

–¿En serio? –dijo Dan, pero se acercó con cautela al carruaje. Evitando las alas delgadas de la bestia, recordó su limitada experiencia con caballos y acarició el hocico escamoso e invisible.

Si Emma Granger no supiera lo contrario, pensaría que su esposo se había vuelto loco, acariciando a un animal al que no podía ver. De hecho, considerando la información que acababa de compartir Dumbledore, no estaba lista para rechazar el pensamiento.

–¿En verdad hay algo ahí, Dan? –dijo.

–Sí, ven –dijo con voz suave. Ella se acercó y él tomó su mano con gentileza y la colocó sobre una superficie cálida y escamosa que lucía como aire.

–¡Ah! –Dio un salto atrás por la sorpresa. Se escuchó su relinche mientras el thestral también se alejaba, causando que Harry y Hermione también saltaran, pero Dumbledore tenía razón cuando dijo que estaban domados. Después de que todos los Granger tomaron su turno acariciando al animal, subieron al carruaje con Dumbledore y fueron llevados por el sendero hacia Hogsmeade.

Las Tres Escobas era una posada de aspecto rústico, llena de personas, humo, y ruido. Pero la multitud se hizo a un lado de inmediato para dejar pasar a Dumbledore, incluso antes de que vieran quien caminaba detrás de él. Rápidamente llegaron al bar, y una mujer de aspecto formidable vestida con varias pieles se acercó a ellos con una mirada amable.

–Buenos días, director. ¿Todo bien? –dijo la mujer–. Estos dos parecen muy jóvenes para venir aquí –dijo señalando a Hermione y Harry.

–Una reunión familiar especial, mi querida Rosmerta –respondió Dumbledore–. Necesitarán un cuarto privado para seis.

–Oh, bien, ahí están.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black en la entrada.

Sirius lucía mucho mejor después de una semana en San Mungo. Aún estaba bastante delgado y se recargaba en Remus, pero estaba limpio, su cabello peinado, el color había regresado a su rostro, y el brillo de vida en sus ojos era mucho más brillante. Incluso en su débil estado, lucía mucho más apuesto que durante el juicio… y con mucha más energía.

–¡Harry! –dijo el hombre mientras se lanzaba adelante para abrazar a su ahijado. El niño parecía estar listo, a pesar de la escena pública, pero terminó dando golpes leves a Sirius en la espalda con algo de incomodidad–. Harry… –repitió mientras se separaba–. Es sorprendente. Te pareces tanto a tu papá, excepto…

–Con los ojos de mi madre –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que Hermione decía: "Con los ojos de su madre."

Sirius lanzó una mirada a los dos y ladró una carcajada.

–Todo mundo ha de decir eso, ¿verdad?

–Sólo los que los conocieron –dijo Harry.

–Buenas tardes, Sr. Black –dijo Dan estrechando la mano del hombre más joven.

–Por favor, llámame Sirius. Ya me siento lo suficiente viejo con todas las pociones que me dan. –Sirius terminó de saludar a la familia, y después lanzó una mirada al bar–. Rosmerta, ¿aún estás a cargo? –dijo.

–Veo que ya regresaste nada más para darme problemas –dijo Rosmerta con una sonrisa–. Debería esconder el whiskey de fuego. ¿Vienes por tu trago usual?

–Por mucho que me gustaría, no creo que mi hígado lo aguante en este momento –dijo Sirius con tono pesaroso. Aún sonaba un poco como que le costaba encontrar las palabras–. Danos el especial del almuerzo para seis y seis cervezas de mantequilla en un cuarto privado.

–Enseguida. Vayan por el pasillo, hasta el fondo.

Unos minutos después, Sirius, Remus, y los Granger estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa decorada en el último cuarto, Rosmerta les dejó sus bebidas, y Dumbledore se retiró por la tarde, prometiendo un carruaje para llevarlos de regreso.

–¿Qué es la cerveza de mantequilla? –preguntó Emma con sospecha mientras examinaba la botella.

–Oh, no te preocupes, sólo tiene dos por ciento de alcohol –dijo Sirius tomando un trago–. Nadie sano bebe lo suficiente para sentirlo.

–Una categoría que no lo incluye a él –agregó Remus–. Pero sabe _muy_ bien.

–De acuerdo, ustedes dos, sólo una –dijo Emma a los niños con renuencia.

–Ah… aún me parece un sueño… –dijo Sirius después de tomar otro trago de su cerveza–. Parece sólo ayer que estabas aterrorizando al gato en tu escoba de juguete, Harry, y ahora vuelas una de verdad, por lo que he escuchado.

Harry sonrió. El juicio había desviado su atención de la victoria en quidditch, pero el equipo lo había felicitado de nuevo durante la práctica siguiente.

–Así es –dijo.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza maravillado.

–El Niño Que Vivió, sensación de quidditch, y una Orden de Merlín en camino… tenemos tanto de que ponernos al corriente… –Una expresión dolorosa atravesó su rostro–. Mira, hay algo que quiero que sepas primero... Harry –dijo con solemnidad–. Andrómeda me dijo que Dumbledore te envió a vivir con tus tíos después de… bueno, al principio…

–Ella quería que lo escuchara de ti –explicó Remus–, pero Sirius fue tan terco como un perro. –Sirius sonrió y, para la sorpresa de todos, también Harry.

–Lo único que se de la hermana de Lily es que era una persona terrible que odiaba la magia –continuó Sirius lentamente–. No puedo imaginarme que fuera un lugar agradable para ti.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no lo fue –dijo en voz baja.

–No sé porque Dumbledore te envió _ahí_. _Fue_ él, ¿no es así?

Los Granger asintieron.

–Algo sobre barreras de sangre –dijo Dan–. Pero no hicieron que los Dursley fueran buenas personas.

–¿Así que te corrieron? –preguntó Sirius a Harry.

–No, yo, eh… me fui.

–¿Te fuiste...? –dijo Sirius con sorpresa–. ¿Cuando tenías, qué, cinco años? –Harry asintió–. Harry, ¿te golpearon? –dijo con aspereza.

Harry titubeó, hasta que se dio cuenta que eso sería igual de revelador.

–Dos veces –admitió–. La segunda vez fue cuando escapé. –No les diría sobre la alacena si podía evitarlo.

Remus lucía molesto, pero Sirius, en su estado inestable, dejó salir un gruñido animal.

–Voy a matarlos.

–Ey, tranquilo, Sirius –dijo Harry levantando sus manos. Dan y Emma soltaron exclamaciones similares, y Hermione dejó salir un leve grito–. Acabas de salir de la cárcel. No necesitas regresar a una.

–Son muggles, ¿no? Nadie me atrapará –insistió Sirius.

–No, quiero decir que tendrías que _ir_ a una prisión para hacerlo –aclaró Harry. Sirius lo observó con sorpresa–. Tía Petunia no saldrá por otros tres años. Tío Vernon en cuatro.

El hombre continuó mirándolos con confusión.

–Creo que descubrirás que _nuestro_ sistema legal es bastante competente, Sirius –dijo Dan.

Sirius comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

–Ya se hicieron cargo de eso… –dijo–. Lo siento, supongo que me dejé llevar. Nada de eso debió de haber pasado.

–El pasado está en el pasado, Sirius –le recordó Remus–. Andrómeda nos dijo lo buena que es la nueva familia de Harry.

Sirius respiró profundamente y asintió.

– _Quiero_ agradecerles por cuidarlo tan bien.

–Es nuestro placer –dijo Emma–. Harry es un hijo maravilloso.

–No lo dudo –sonrió Sirius. Levantó su botella–. ¡Por la familia!

–Por la familia –repitió el resto de la mesa.

–¿Cómo fue tu semana en recuperación, Sirius? –preguntó Emma ahora que ya se habían relajado.

–Silenciosa. Sólo podía hablar con Remus y los Tonks. Andrómeda comenzó a bloquear mi correo para no ser asaltado por lechuzas, aunque de algún modo el tipo del _Quisquilloso_ logró que me llegara una carta a mi cuarto de hospital preguntándome si estaba _seguro_ de que no era Stubby Boardman. No tengo idea de que estaba hablando.

–Hablé con Andrómeda –dijo Remus–. Aparentemente, Xenophilius Lovegood perdió a su esposa hace un año, y ya era un poco diferente entonces, así que no se lo ha tomado bien.

–Oh, eso es terrible –dijo Emma–. ¿Él era el de la túnica arcoíris? Creo que tenía una niña pequeña con él.

–Sea como sea, puedo atestiguar personalmente a la terrible voz de Sirius, así que no debería de haber más confusión.

–Cierto. Ahora, suficiente sobre mí –dijo Sirius juntando sus manos–. Quiero escuchar todo sobre tu vida en el mundo muggle, y lo que has estado haciendo en Hogwarts este año.

–Ah, bueno, esa es una larga historia –dijo Dan–. Todo comenzó el 9 de noviembre de 1985…

Y así, Harry y su familia se tomaron turnos contando a su padrino y tío honorario todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había aparecido en su pórtico… sólo dejando de lado la forma en la que se había aparecido. Sirius y Remus intercedieron con la ocasional anécdota sobre sus días de escuela. Después de los primeros minutos, Rosmerta había llegado con sus almuerzos, pero la conversación continuó por mucho tiempo después.

–Esperen un momento –dijo Remus cuando llegaron al final de 1987–. ¿Dijeron que comenzaron a enseñarse por sí solos magia sin varita?

–Sí –dijo Hermione–. Nos tomó un tiempo, pero somos bastante buenos.

–¿En serio? –respondió Sirius–. ¿Qué tan buenos?

–Pues… –sonrió–, este es uno que encontré la semana pasada. –Hermione cerró sus ojos y elevó su mano derecha. Comenzó a susurrar para sí misma, con más y más intensidad, repitiendo el hechizo. Repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe–. _¡Lacarnum inflamari!_ –gritó, y al instante, una bola de fuego azul apareció sobre su palma.

–¡Qué…!

–¡Dios…!

–¡Demonios!

–¡Por las prendas de Merlín…! –Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius. Ambos magos lucían maravillados, mientras que Dan y Emma estaban más preocupados porque su hija estaba jugando con fuego con sus manos.

–Eh, ¿Hermione…? –comenzó Emma–.

–Es el encantamiento de la llama azul –explicó ella–. Se siente como agua caliente, excepto que la parte de arriba es lo suficiente caliente para hervir agua. Y como no es tan caliente, puede quemar todo el día sin combustible. Toma… –Con cuidado pasó la llama a la palma de su madre, quien la estudió como a un animal pequeño del que no estaba segura.

–Eso es increíble, Hermione –dijo Remus con una sonrisa–. ¿Supongo que es detectada como magia accidental por la traza? –Hermione asintió.

–Harry, ¿puedes hacer eso? –preguntó Sirius.

–No aún, pero ya he dominado la mayoría de los encantamientos de primer año. –Y procedió a cortar un trozo de carne y ponerlo en su boca, todo sin tocarlo.

Sirius se rió.

–Lunático, creo que estoy soñando de nuevo. Eso es sorprendente, Harry. Tu madre se enseñó un poco antes de comenzar la escuela, pero nada a ese nivel.

–Bueno, creo que comenzamos temprano –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Los niños comenzaron a explicar sobre su régimen de entrenamiento que los había ayudado los últimos cuatro años, junto con otras partes memorables de sus vidas. Los platos habían estado vacíos por un tiempo cuando llegaron al tema de Hogwarts y describieron sus clases. Sirius no estaba contento sobre una de esas.

–¡Qué! ¡Quejicus está dando clases! –gritó. Todos los Granger saltaron.

–Canuto, cálmate –lo regañó Remus–. Dumbledore lo contrató cuando terminó la guerra. Aparentemente, fue un espía para la luz. No fue una decisión popular, lo admito.

–¿No fue _popular_? No puedo imaginarme a ese "hombre" siendo capaz de enseñar a niños. Harry, si te da problemas, conozco el hechizo perfecto…

–Espera –dijeron Dan y Emma interrumpiéndolo.

–No permitiré que digas a mis hijos que usen magia contra un maestro. No sé qué pleito tienes con él, pero espero haberles enseñado a demostrar respeto –continuó Emma.

–Lo siento... –dijo Sirius agachando la cabeza.

–Fuimos a la escuela junto con _Severus_ Snape –explicó Remus–. Él estaba en Slytherin y… tuvimos varias peleas. No nos agradaba, y nosotros a él tampoco…

–Él y James se odiaban –agregó Sirius–, y sé que sabe guardar resentimiento. No sé si ha intentado lastimarte, pero yo tendría cuidado a su alrededor, Harry.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a Harry que parecía decir _¿ya ves?_

–No lo sé, nunca se ha portado peor conmigo que con los otros Gryffindor –respondió Harry.

–Bueno, esperemos que siga así, pero estoy seguro de que no estará contento de que estés en contacto con nosotros.

–Sí parecía más molesto de lo normal ayer en clase –notó Hermione.

–Ha de haber sido por el partido de quidditch.

–Sí, pero _sabes_ lo que ocurrió ahí.

–Aún no sabemos…

–¿Qué ocurrió durante el partido de quidditch? –preguntó Sirius.

Harry suspiró y se debatió si decir algo.

–Durante el partido de quidditch, los encantamientos de control y de freno en mi escoba no funcionaron bien. Casi me estrellé –dijo. Ambos magos lo observaron con terror–. _Hermione_ piensa que _quizás_ fue Snape. Pero creo que fue Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa, o quizás un Slytherin con un artefacto oscuro o algo.

Dan y Emma los observaron. Esa información era nueva para ellos.

–No lo sé, no lo dudaría de Snape –gruñó Sirius–, aún si sólo fue para ganar el partido y no para lastimarte. Sabía mucho sobre las artes oscuras, incluso durante la escuela.

–Pero también hay que pensar sobre el mensaje que me dio –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué mensaje?

Explicó sobre el mensaje codificado en el lenguaje de las flores y sus ideas sobre su significado.

–Lily –dijo Remus–. Es la única explicación. Fueron buenos amigos por mucho tiempo, hasta que tuvieron una gran pelea en sexto año. Intentó disculparse después, pero ya estaba muy involucrado con los sangre pura y las artes oscuras. Conociéndolo, quizás nunca la superó…

–Harry –Dan intentó regresarlos al tema–. Si piensas que alguien está usando magia en tu contra… –Sirius asintió, pero parecía que no confiaba en sus palabras.

–La profesora McGonagall y Madame Hooch ya lo están investigando.

–Bien –dijo Remus–. También podrías preguntar al profesor Flitwick. Pero creo que si te sientes cómodo alrededor de Snape, eso es suficiente para nosotros por el momento. ¿Verdad, Sirius?

Sirius gruñó de nuevo.

–Sólo ten cuidado. ¿Y qué más ha ocurrido?

Le contaron sobre sus amigos y sobre cómo iban sus clases. Hermione era la mejor en todo menos Defensa, donde Harry era un poco mejor, y Pociones, donde Malfoy lo era. Harry tenía buenas calificaciones en todo y era el segundo mejor en Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Ambos habían logrado ponerse al corriente en Encantamientos, a pesar de haber tenido que comenzar en dirección opuesta al resto de sus compañeros y tener que trabajar más. Harry también mencionó las conexiones que había hecho con los otros niños de familias prominentes y la rivalidad creciente con Nott y Malfoy. Nada de eso sorprendió a Remus.

–Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien llamado Nicolas Flamel? –preguntó Hermione.

Sirius movió su cabeza de lado, similar a como lo hace un perro.

–Suena familiar, pero no recuerdo de dónde. ¿Por qué?

–Dumbledore tiene a un cerbero encerrado en el castillo protegiendo algo para alguien llamado Nicolas Flamel.

–Eso es extraño, incluso para él.

–Pensamos que es lo mismo que intentaron robar de Gringotts este verano –dijo Harry.

–Pues, no recuerdo nada tampoco, lo siento –respondió Sirius.

Los Granger continuaron, terminando con una descripción detallada del partido de quidditch.

–Y el resto ya lo saben –dijo Hermione después.

–Harry, me hace tan bien el verte tan bien. Sólo quisiera haber podido estar ahí para verlo –dijo Sirius.

–Yo igual –agregó Remus–. Pero ya estamos aquí, si es que nos quieres.

–Pues, no podemos rechazarlos –dijo Dan con una sonrisa–. Y por lo que nos han dicho, Sirius técnicamente aún es el padrino de Harry.

Sirius sonrió.

–Y uno muy bueno de ahora en adelante, lo prometo. Pero Harry, quiero que saber cómo lograste atrapar a la rata sin saber quién era. Cuando Amelia Bones dijo que _tú_ lo encontraste, estaba seguro de que Remus te había dicho que lo buscaras.

–Lo cual, por supuesto, no hice. Lo que yo quiero saber es como lo espantaste tanto durante el juicio. Lucía aterrorizado, incluso considerando que es una rata.

Harry se mordió el labio y se movió en su asiento con incomodidad. En verdad quería responder, pero no podía, por obvias razones. Aún tenía la sensación de que era importante. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su familia.

–Mamá, papá, ¿puedo decirles? –dijo en un susurro.

–¡Qué! –dijeron con terror.

–Bueno, él es mi padrino –susurró de nuevo.

–Se supone que no puedes decirle a _nadie_ –dijo Emma.

–Ya hasta Ron está involucrado –agregó Hermione.

Remus había escuchado parte de la discusión con su buen oído.

–Miren, si es algo que tienen que mantener secreto, lo entendemos. –Sirius asintió con renuencia.

Dan y Emma comenzaron a decir que la decisión estaba tomada, pero Harry lo intentó de nuevo. Lanzó una mirada a Sirius.

–Por favor. Él también es uno.

Eso hizo que los Granger se detuvieran.

–¿Qué? Harry, ¿estás seguro? –susurró Dan.

–Bastante.

Dan lanzó una mirada a ambos hombres.

–Miren, nosotros, eh, _podemos_ hablar sobre esto, pero en verdad necesita permanecer secreto…

Ante eso, Sirius elevó su varita y la encendió.

–Honor de merodeador. –Remus rápidamente repitió el gesto.

–¿Disculpa? –dijo Dan.

–Los merodeadores –dijo Sirius–. Así nos llamábamos… nosotros dos, James, y la rata. Los mejores bromistas de nuestra generación. Éramos mejores amigos entonces, y sin importar el número de bromas entre nosotros, el honor de merodeador era sacrosanto, por lo menos hasta que la rata… bueno.

Dan y Emma se susurraron un poco más, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para ellos, si es que mantendrían el secreto por honor al padre biológico de Harry. Asintieron con renuencia.

–Gracias mamá, gracias papá… Así es como. –Harry asintió y se empujó atrás con sus manos, y un momento después, un gatito blanco con negro saltó a la mesa.

Remus se hizo atrás con tanta fuerza que su silla tambaleó.

–¡Por las malditas gárgolas galopantes de Merlín! –dijo mientras intentaba decidir qué decir.

Sirius sólo se sentó con la boca abierta por tanto tiempo que los Granger pensaron que había sido paralizado. Después, se pellizcó a sí mismo, y comenzó a reírse histéricamente, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Tomó un tiempo para que los dos hombres recuperaran el sentido. Harry se transformó de vuelta a humano y se sentó en su silla.

–Harry James Potter –tartamudeó Sirius–, si tu padre pudiera verte ahora, estaría muy orgulloso. ¿Cómo en el nombre de la magia lograste convertirte en animago a los once cuando nosotros no pudimos hasta los quince?

–Eh… cinco, de hecho –dijo Harry algo avergonzado, para recibir miradas aún más sorprendidas–. Creemos que fue magia accidental… Así es como escapé de los Dursley.

–¿Accidental? –dijo Remus sin poder creerlo–. ¿Eso es posible?

–Pues, así fue… Y el sombrero seleccionador dijo que lo ha visto dos veces antes, pero no dijo quién.

–Y nosotros pensando que sólo eras un jugador de quidditch famoso. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso… –Sirius hizo una mueca mientras intentaba recordar–. Cuando lo estábamos aprendiendo, creo que leímos una leyenda sobre cómo Morgana le Fey fue una animaga desde su nacimiento. Dudo que _eso_ sea cierto, pero aun así, quizás fue una.

–Quizás –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa–. Tendremos que investigarlo. Sería genial si podemos encontrar algún registro.

–Así que, ¿dijeron que los cuatro fueron animagos? –preguntó Emma.

–No, yo no –dijo Remus con incomodidad–. No todos pueden hacerlo. Pero los otros tres…

–Comenzamos a aprenderlo nuestro segundo año –dijo Sirius. Hermione se aseguró de prestar atención–. Terminamos en quinto. Colagusano… Peter… es una rata, como saben. James era un ciervo. Lo llamábamos Cornamenta. –Hizo un gesto con sus manos de algo que parecían astas–. Y yo…

–Eres un perro, ¿no? –dijo Harry.

Sirius lo miró con sorpresa, pero sonrió, elevó sus piernas, y se transformó en un perro negro y grande sentado en su silla, provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte de los Granger. Harry logró no temblar. Ladró una vez y se transformó de vuelta.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Era algo obvio, por la manera en la que estabas rogando el domingo. Además, la manera en la que te ríes es como si estuvieras ladrando. Y esa broma sobre un perro.

–Tendré que tener más cuidado con eso –respondió el hombre perro–. No estoy registrado, y supongo que tú tampoco. De todos modos, yo era Canuto. Remus era Lunático –agregó sin dar explicación–. Pero tú, Harry, ¡un gato! Quiero decir, hubiera esperado un ciervo, pero aun así, es perfecto. Harry, si alguna vez ves a la rata de nuevo, cómetela.

–Harry, no comemos personas –dijo Emma con rapidez–, aún si son malas.

–Habla por ti –dijo Sirius. Remus lució un poco incómodo por un momento, pero Sirius continuó–. Sabes, tenemos que darle un nombre de merodeador, Lunático. No podemos mantenerlo fuera ahora que tiene forma animal, especialmente después de que se deshizo de la rata.

–Cierto, Canuto –dijo Remus–. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ambos hombres se acercaron y hablaron en susurros por un minuto, lanzando miradas ocasionales a Harry. Cuando regresaron su atención a él, Sirius sacó su varita y golpeó a Harry en el hombro.

–Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado como el merodeador de edad mayor, yo, el Sr. Canuto, te declaro Sr. Raticida, Hijo de Cornamenta. Usa tu poder sólo en aquellos que merezcan problemas.

–Hay que mantener los problemas al mínimo –lo contradijo Emma–. Ya hemos tenido suficientes por un año.

–No hay nada de malo en algo de diversión, Emma –se quejó Sirius.

–Además, honestamente, siendo el hijo de Cornamenta, no puedo imaginarme que no se meta en algo que no le incumbe antes de Navidad –sugirió Remus.

–Creo que nuestros niños ya llenaron su cuota –dijo Emma.

Nadie habló por un momento, un silencio incómodo llenando el cuarto, hasta que Dan los salvó.

–Esperamos verlos en Navidad –dijo–. Estaremos en la ciudad, hablando mágicamente. Iremos a ver la obra de teatro de Navidad del Teatro Diagonal.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Sirius–. Andrómeda mencionó algo sobre eso. ¿Qué es todo ese asunto?

–Hemos hablado con la bisnieta de Lord Brocklehurst, Mandy, y ella la recomendó –dijo Harry–. Será _El mago y el cazo saltarín._

Sirius lucía perplejo.

–¿Es en la que el cazo saltarín salva al mago de un grupo de muggles comiéndoselos?

–Aparentemente, esa es una versión más nueva –explicó Hermione–. La original es sobre ayudar a muggles. Andi leyó el guion y piensa que será muy buena.

–Ah, en ese caso, me aseguraré de estar ahí… –lanzó una mirada a Remus–. De que _estemos_ ahí. –Había aprendido durante los años en confiar el juicio de Andrómeda.

Dan susurró algo a Emma y, después de una breve discusión, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

–Saben –dijo ella–. Sirius… y Remus… recordamos lo maravilloso que fue darle a Harry su primera Navidad hace seis años. Pensamos que sería ideal si ambos nos acompañaran a pasar la Navidad este año para que la compartan con Harry y Hermione. Y, honestamente, ambos lucen como si necesitaran pasar una buena Navidad.

Ambos niños estaban temblando con entusiasmo. Remus sonrió débilmente, pero la sonrisa de Sirius era enorme, con unas cuantas lágrimas.

–Eso es muy generoso de ustedes, Emma, Dan –dijo–. Nos encantaría estar con ustedes. ¿Verdad, Lunático?

–Si no es un problema –dijo Remus con una mirada dudosa–. Supongo que tienen más familia.

–Sólo mis padres –dijo Dan–. Y no les importará. Les encantará ver más magia.

–¿Les dijiste a tus padres…? Lo siento, no soy experto, pero no creo que esté permitido eso.

–Técnicamente, no, pero lo que el Ministerio no sabe no le duele.

Sirius sonrió exageradamente.

–Que rebeldes. Así que _sí_ pueden manipular las reglas. Me alegro que Harry encontrara a alguien que continúe la tradición.

–¡Ja! ¿ _Manipular_? –dijo Remus.

–Sabes lo quise decir. Muchas gracias a todos.

–Un placer, Sirius. ¿Los veremos pronto? –dijo Emma–. La mañana de Navidad a las ocho.

Sirius asintió, pero Remus parecía no estar seguro.

–¿Hay algún problema? –Emma notó su expresión–. Si ya tienes planes…

–No… no… es sólo… Pues, es mí…

–¿Tu pequeño problema peludo? –sugirió Sirius.

Remus lo miró con molestia por un momento.

–Sí… –respondió y bajó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo Emma.

Remus dudó de nuevo, pero explicó algo nervioso:

–Bueno, supongo que tienen el derecho a saberlo. Preferiría que no se lo contaran a nadie más, pero… –respiró profundamente–. Sufro de una enfermedad crónica… la cual no es peligrosa mientras sea manejada con precaución, pero que requiere que sea encerrado lejos de otras personas una vez al mes.

Los Granger lo observaron con confusión. Sus palabras eran extrañas. ¿Por qué había dicho "peligrosa" y no "contagiosa"?

Viendo sus expresiones, Remus tomó otro gran respiro.

–Es… es… licantropía.

–¿Licantropía…? –dijo Dan–. ¿Quieres decir que eres un hombre lobo?

–Sí… así es. –Se preparó para la reacción inevitable… incluso personas que no tenían problemas con los hombres lobo a nivel intelectual reaccionaban con miedo y asco en presencia de uno… pero nunca llegó. Incluso los niños lo miraban sin expresión alguna.

–¿Quieres decir… luna llena, balas de plata, y todo eso? –preguntó Dan–. Por supuesto… _Lunático_.

Remus estaba atrapado entre una sonrisa y un gruñido. Aparentemente no habían leído mucho sobre el tema.

–La bala de plata es un mito –dijo–. No hace nada, de hecho. Pero sí, en las noches de luna llena cada mes, me transformo en algo similar a un lobo grande con un hambre insaciable por carne humana. Y es en ese momento que yo… que la enfermedad, o maldición, es contagiosa.

–Fui mordido cuando era un niño. Fue sólo por la extraordinaria intervención de Dumbledore que pude atender Hogwarts. Los hombres lobo son considerados… peligrosos. Y durante la luna llena, es desafortunadamente bastante correcto. En el pasado, iría a un lugar lejano lejos de las personas y me encerraba. –Bajó su voz instintivamente–. Durante nuestros días en la escuela, ese lugar era la casa de los gritos en las afueras de la aldea. Sin embargo… Sirius, tú no sabes esto, pero en 1984, una poción fue creada que me permite mantener mi mente humana durante la transformación.

Sirius se atragantó y casi escupió su cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa.

–¿En verdad? –dijo, tosiendo.

–Así es.

–Remus, ¡es maravilloso! ¡Cada vez más cerca de una cura! –dijo, luciendo como si Navidad hubiera llegado antes y abrazó a su amigo.

–Eso espero –dijo el hombre lobo con una leve sonrisa–. Con la poción matalobos, puedo encerrarme en un cuarto durante la luna llena. Es mucho más seguro y menos doloroso… cuando puedo pagarla, claro. La poción es cara y difícil de preparar.

–Lunático, nunca más te tienes que preocupar por eso –dijo Sirius con firmeza–. Yo pagaré por lo que necesites.

–No tienes…

–No me rechaces, Lunático. Cualquiera con ojos puede ver que esto es lo mejor que te ha pasado en diez años y de ninguna manera permitiré que no lo tengas.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puedo ver que no me dejarás decirte que no, Canuto. De cualquier modo, entiendo si Navidad es un problema –dijo Remus con voz baja.

–Pues, ¿cuándo es la luna llena…? –comenzó Dan.

–El 21 de diciembre.

–Oh, bueno, está bien, entonces.

–¿En serio? ¿No tienen un problema con…? –dijo Remus a pesar de sí mismo.

–¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste que sólo es peligroso durante la luna llena.

–Sí, así es. Es sólo que la mayoría de los magos… pues, tienen miedo.

Dan se rio ante eso.

–Remus, hace seis años adoptamos a un niño sabiendo perfectamente que era un blanco para magos oscuros. Hombres lobo apenas y registran. No tenemos ningún problema de que seas nuestro amigo.

Remus sonrió. Era extraño encontrar aceptación en el mundo mágico. Pero por supuesto, la única persona de la que quería escuchar algo había estado observando en silencio todo eso.

–¿Harry…? –Lo miró, pero sus palabras le fallaron.

Harry parpadeó, y después sonrió. Pudo ver los rasgos felinos ahora que sabía que buscar.

–Remus, soy un gato, mi padrino es un perro, y mi prima cambia de forma –dijo Harry–. ¿Por qué no sería amigo de un hombre lobo?

–Sin mencionar –agregó Hermione–, que tenemos un amigo que es un semi-gigante, una maestra que es una gata, otro que es mitad duende, y otro que está _muerto_. Mi papá y Harry tienen razón. Ser hombre lobo no debería de importar.

Remus tembló y comenzó a llorar por primera vez. Se acercó y abrazó a ambos niños.

–Harry, no tienes idea de lo orgullosos que estarían James y Lily. Puedes ignorar prejuicios _y_ encontraste a una familia que puede hacer lo mismo. Eso es maravilloso. Me encantaría pasar Navidad con ustedes.

Remus se recuperó sintiendo que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin y el grupo comenzó a recoger sus platos y botellas.

–Permanezcan en contacto –ordenó Sirius–. Quiero escuchar todo sobre sus aventuras mágicas, eh... ¿cachorrita? Y de ti también, eh… gatito.

Harry se rio de los apodos de último momento. Hermione lucía menos entusiasmada, pero no dijo nada.

–Será bueno si pudiéramos _mostrarles_ lo que estamos haciendo –gruñó Harry.

–Sí, no es justo que no podamos usar nuestras varitas fuera de la escuela –agregó su hermana.

–Oh, pueden usarlas en mi casa –dijo Sirius–. El Ministerio no supervisa los hogares mágicos. No pueden saber _quién_ realizó el hechizo, así que cuentan con los padres para mantener a sus hijos en línea… aunque muchos sangre pura no lo hacen.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! –saltó Hermione.

–Ese es el punto. Adivina quien escribió la ley.

–Pues, justo o no, no me siento cómoda con eso –dijo Emma–. Me sentiría mejor si pudiéramos mantener la legalidad.

–Bueno, si tú insistes, creo tener una idea sobre eso –dijo Sirius–. Remus, ¿alguna vez obtuviste esa maestría en Defensa?

Remus sonrió.

–Así es.

–Eso lo hace fácil. Pueden contratar a Remus como tutor privado y llamarlo lecciones de Defensa. Por lo que he escuchado, nadie cuestionaría eso del _gran_ Harry Potter. –Harry sacudió la cabeza–. De ese modo, los niños pueden demostrar lo que han aprendido _y_ aprender algo más.

–Oh, eso sería maravilloso –exclamó Hermione–. Por favor, ¿podemos? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

–Sí, ¿podemos? Hemos querido empezar a aprender a defendernos con magia –les recordó Harry.

–Creo que es una idea excelente –les dijo Dan–. No estábamos muy felices de tener que esperar cinco años y medio para ver lo que nuestros hijos están aprendiendo, sin contar la magia sin varita.

–Genial –dijo Sirius mientras salían del cuarto, escuchando el ruido de las Tres Escobas–. De hecho, ¿por qué no se quedan en mi casa durante la semana entre Navidad y Año Nuevo? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi ahijado, especialmente después de que nos han invitado a su hogar.

Dan y Emma querían recordarle a Sirius que sólo los habían invitado a él y a Remus por un día, pero lo reconsideraron. Después de todo, los Tonks habían hecho lo mismo por ellos.

–Creo que puede funcionar. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

–Pues, al principio pensaba deshacerme de todo y buscarme mi propio hogar… un apartamento en Londres y eso. Nunca quería poner pie de nuevo en mi casa después de ser desheredado por mi familia. Pero Andrómeda habló conmigo, y estoy seguro que saben que es difícil negársele, y logró convencerme de que la mejor venganza sería deshacerme de siete siglos de magia oscura y pureza de sangre y cambiarlo todo… aceptar mi lugar y convertir a la familia Black en una familia de la luz, limpiando completamente la Casa, todo. Así que eso haré… el hecho de querer regresar a la familia probablemente tuvo algo que ver.

Remus se rio. Andrómeda Tonks era tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía la manera de obtener lo que quería.

–También podría desheredar a Narcissa, pero Lucius Malfoy es más rico que yo, así que no hará diferencia. _Sí_ expulsaré a Bellatrix. Y agregaré a Dora al árbol genealógico. El tener a una mestiza en el tapiz de la familia hará que mi madre se revuelque en su tumba. –Sirius ladró su risa ante las miradas dudosas de los Granger–. De cualquier modo. Es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres… pero no lo encontrarán. No es detectable. Sólo busquen por el número 11. –Después, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su amigo en ropa harapienta–. Y Lunático, insisto que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Sin ser notado por ambos, dos jóvenes pelirrojos sentados en el bar se atragantaron con sus cervezas de mantequilla y se dieron la vuelta.

–¿Lunático? –susurraron.

–Sirius, no puedo.

–Tonterías. Es lo menos que hubiera hecho James por ti, y que _hizo_ por mí.

Eso pareció convencer a Remus, aunque el hombre lobo aún lucía renuente.

–De acuerdo, insisto que vengas y me ayudes a limpiar el lugar. De acuerdo a Andrómeda, ha estado vacío por seis años y sólo Merlín sabe que está creciendo dentro. Quizás me dé un ataque al corazón si me encuentro con un boggart, y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda si quiero que esté lista para la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

–¿Fiesta de Año Nuevo?

–Eso dije.

–¿Desde cuándo estás planeando tener una fiesta de Año Nuevo?

–Desde ahora. Inviten a sus amigos –dijo a Harry y a Hermione, quienes rieron–. ¿Qué dices, Lunático?

–De acuerdo, Canuto –dijo lentamente.

Los dos jóvenes en el bar dieron un salto.

–¡Canuto! –susurraron.

–¿Tienes el mapa? –dijo uno al otro–. Por favor, dime que tienes el mapa.

–Por supuesto que tengo el mapa –dijo el otro niño–. Tuve que traerlo, por si acaso. –Ambos niños tenían permiso de ir a Hogsmeade, pero siempre tenían la opción de regresar al castillo con algo de contrabando y eso requería más seguridad.

–Ha sido un placer conocerlos, Sirius, Remus –dijo Dan mientras los Granger caminaban al carruaje.

–Igualmente, Dan, Emma, Hermione… Harry –respondió Sirius. Después de otra ronda de abrazos y despedidas, los Granger dejaron la posada.

En cuanto lo hicieron, dos jóvenes pelirrojos revoltosos corrieron hacia los magos.

–Disculpe, Lord Black… –dijo el primero sin aliento.

–Sr. Lupin. No pudimos evitar… –continuó el segundo.

–Escuchar…

–Lo que ustedes…

–Dijeron…

–¿Supongo que ustedes son los terribles gemelos Weasley? –preguntó Remus.

–Los únicos –dijo el primer gemelo con una sonrisa.

–Escuchamos sus apodos…

–Y si en verdad son…

–Lunático y Canuto…

–Saben qué hacer con esto. –La última línea fue dicho por ambos gemelos mientras entregaban un gran pedazo de pergamino en blanco. Los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieron más.

–Mira esto, Lunático –dijo Sirius–. Nunca creí volver a verlo.

–Siempre pensé que Filch lo había quemado, Canuto –respondió Remus.

–Aparentemente no. Ya que estos dos lo tienen, supongo que aún funciona.

Con amplias sonrisas, los merodeadores tocaron el pergamino con sus varitas.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Líneas de tinta salieron de las puntas de sus varitas, llenando el pergamino y formando palabras:

 _Los Sres. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _Proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos_

 _Se enorgullecen en presentar_

 _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Fred y George cayeron sobre sus rodillas de inmediato, haciendo reverencias a sus héroes.

–¡No lo merecemos! ¡No lo merecemos!

Sirius y Remus aullaron una carcajada.

–Nunca creímos poder tener la oportunidad de conocerlos –dijo uno de los gemelos.

–Este mapa ha sido el secreto de nuestro éxito –agregó el otro.

–Fred Weasley…

–Y George Weasley…

–A su servicio –dijeron juntos con otra reverencia.

Sirius se rio de nuevo.

–Oh, esto es genial –dijo–. Tengo que enseñárselo a Harry. –Y con eso, salió corriendo y gritando–. Dan, Emma, ¿puedo hablar con Harry por un momento?

Un minuto después, Harry regresó a la puerta con Sirius. Se acercaron a los gemelos.

–Sres. Weasley y Weasley –dijo Sirius formalmente–. Quisiera presentarles al Sr. Raticida… Hijo de Cornamenta.

Las quijadas de Fred y George cayeron al suelo.

–Harry, esta es nuestra mayor creación –dijo Remus–. El mapa del merodeador. Muestra todo lo que ocurre en el castillo y todos los pasadizos secretos.

–Increíble –dijo Harry mientras examinaba los pequeños puntos moviéndose en el pergamino, cada uno marcado con un pequeño nombre.

–Ha sido una maravillosa ayuda para nosotros… Sr. Raticida –dijo Fred.

–Así es… –una expresión de terror atravesó el rostro de George–. Pero si ustedes son Lunático, Canuto, y el Hijo de Cornamenta –dijo con astucia–, entonces Colagusano era…

–Nuestro conocido mutuo, la Rata –confirmó Sirius con fiereza.

–¡Qué asco! –Escupió Fred.

–No merece que su nombre aparezca en este documento sagrado –agregó George.

–No, tienen toda la razón –dijo Sirius–. ¿Recuerdas los hechizos para modificarlo, Lunático?

–Eso creo, Canuto.

Ambos hombres agitaron sus varitas sobre el mapa, murmurando el encantamiento.

–El Sr. Lunático y el Sr. Canuto han encontrado al Sr. Colagusano culpable de traición del mayor nivel: una infracción al Honor del Merodeador, resultando en la muerte del Sr. Cornamenta. Por lo tanto, el Sr. Colagusano es inmediatamente e irrevocablemente expulsado de los merodeadores.

Repentinamente, el mapa se sacudió y la tinta dio vueltas. Harry podía haber jurado que escuchó un grito de dolor salir de este. Cuando se calmó, la primera línea decía, _Sres. Lunático, Canuto, y Cornamenta_.

–Mucho mejor –dijo Remus.

–Definitivamente –dijeron Fred y George. Ambos dieron un golpe al mapa con sus varitas–. Travesura realizada. –Después se susurraron por un momento–. Sr. Raticida –se dirigieron a Harry.

–Por mucho que nos duele… –comenzó Fred.

–Y en verdad nos duele…

–Creemos que esto le pertenece. –Y le entregaron el mapa.

–Esperamos que nos lo preste de vez en cuando.

–Eh, claro, gracias… –comenzó Harry.

–Esperen un momento –Sirius los detuvo, quitándoles el mapa–. Yo soy el padrino aquí, Harry, y no sería responsable de mi parte el confiarte tanto poder… –Sonrió y le entregó el mapa–. Así que no dejes que te descubran.


	31. Diversión con Canuto y Lunático

**Capítulo 31**

 _Siete días en la vida de Canuto y Lunático_

 _Domingo_

Al momento en el que atravesaron la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Remus _sintieron_ la maldad envolverlos. Incluso una casa mágica normal atraería varias pestes mágicas después de estar sellada por seis años, pero con tanta magia oscura llenando el aire, era mucho peor.

–Ah, hogar dulce hogar –gruñó Sirius–. ¿Recuérdame otra vez porque regresé?

–¿Para destrozar todo lo que tus padres hicieron? –sugirió Remus.

–Cierto… bueno, parece que hay bastante que destrozar.

Eso era decir poco. Sirius sintió escalofríos mientras recordaba su última memoria de ese lugar: su madre persiguiéndolo a la puerta mientras gritaba sobre todas las maldiciones que usaría en su hijo traidor a la sangre cuando lo atrapara, con la promesa de que su padre haría peor. No había pensado que Grimmauld Place pudiera empeorar, pero lo había hecho. Para empezar, olía como si algo hubiera muerto dentro… probablemente muchas cosas. Y por los susurros y cuchicheos, probablemente varias cosas estaban _viviendo_ ahí: nidos de doxys, duendecillos, y hadas, estaba seguro, chizpurfles habitando dentro de los aparatos domésticos mágicos, y sería un milagro si no había bundimuns pudriendo los cimientos, además de los mutantes que sus padres habían creado y que estaban disfrutando ser expuestos a tal magia oscura.

Y encima de todo, la casa ya era una trampa en un buen día. Paranoicos y un poco locos antes de que se fuera, tanto Orion como Walburga Black disfrutaban de lanzar maleficios cuando se les antojaba. Y no había manera de calcular su terrible gusto.

–No puedo creer que en verdad regresé –dijo–. Este lugar es tan oscuro y feo como lo recuerdo, y más. –Pateó un paragüero hecho de una pierna de troll con un fuerte ruido.

De repente, escucharon un fuerte chillido:

– _¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones y traidores de sangre! ¡Sangre sucia y escoria! ¡Dejen este lugar sagrado!_

Sirius se paralizó y su voz tomó un grito agudo.

–¿Madre?

Un par de cortinas comidas por polillas se abrieron de golpe en el vestíbulo, revelando el retrato de una mujer vieja y furiosa. A pesar de sus propios gritos, pareció escuchar la voz de Sirius porque gritó aún con más fuerza.

– _¡Tú! ¡Traidor! ¡Abominación! ¡Vergüenza de mi vientre!_

Remus estaba aturdido.

–¿Qué demonios…? –comenzó el hombre lobo.

–¡Maldita sea, mujer, casi me das un ataque! –gritó Sirius mientras se acercaba al retrato–. ¡Pero apuesto a que te hubiera gustado! –Su debilidad y recuperación olvidadas por el momento, un enojo que había olvidado lo poseyó–. ¡Cállate! –Tomo el marco e intentó quitarlo de la pared.

Pero la pintura no se movió y sólo pareció gritar maldiciones más infames después del intento. Mientras su madre gritaba una lista de sus supuestos fracasos, él hizo un gesto de dolor ante el asalto e intentó levantar el retrato de nuevo. Nada. Debía de estar atascado en la pared. Sacó su varita e intentó despegarlo. Nada.

–¡Remus! –gritó sobre el ruido.

–¡Déjame intentarlo!

Remus intentó varios hechizos avanzados para bloquear maleficios, pero el retrato permaneció pegado con firmeza en la pared. Con frustración, Sirius comenzó a lanzar cualquier hechizo en el que pudiera pensar. Quemando el rostro de su madre como ella había hecho con él parecía una buena idea, pero el hechizo rebotó. De hecho, pronto aprendió que cualquier cosa útil, como hechizos para despegar o silenciar, sólo rebotaban. Quizás estaba fuera de práctica, pero ese retrato estaba haciendo un buen trabajo luchando de vuelta.

El retrato se carcajeó ante su fracaso. Un Sirius enfurecido lanzó las suficientes chispas que tuvo suerte de que el pasillo entero no estuviera en llamas, pero el retrato permaneció sin rasguño alguno. Aún no tenía idea de que como funcionaban los hechizos en el retrato, pero notó que las cortinas rodeándolo se movían en sincronía perfecta con los gritos.

Remus se rindió.

–¿Qué _es_ esto? –gritó con sus manos cubriendo sus sensibles oídos.

–Algún tipo de alarma _estúpida_ contra ladrones –gritó Sirius. Y se lanzó adelante e intentó cerrar las cortinas con fuerza. Era como si la fuerza de los gritos las estuviera manteniendo abiertas–. ¡Lunático, ayúdame!

Su amigo no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con cada uno sosteniendo una de las cortinas, y con gran esfuerzo, lograron forzarlas juntas, y el retrato guardó silencio.

– _Eso_ está mejor –dijo Remus.

–Sí, por ahora –dijo Sirius mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento–. Dudo que permanezca así por mucho tiempo. Hay que intentar no despertarla de nuevo. Lidiaremos con ella después… Bueno, hay que comenzar. Parece que ambos tenemos mucho por hacer.

Ambos magos avanzaron lenta y cuidadosamente por el pasillo oscuro. Podían escuchar ruidos en las sombras, y sacudieron telarañas mientras las atravesaban. Capas de magia oscura los rodearon mientras avanzaban. Un par de candelabros con forma de serpiente comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia ellos que hubieran sido una gran amenaza si los encantamientos no estuvieran casi agotados. Remus los detuvo con un movimiento rápido de su varita, pero no creía que tendrían tanta suerte con otros maleficios.

Sólo habían avanzado unos pasos cuando escucharon una serie de golpes y movimientos acompañados de murmullos bajos. Algo estaba bajando las escaleras. Remus se colocó en frente de Sirius, con un dedo en sus labios.

– _Lumos_ –susurró. Dio un salto al frente y acercó su varita a la escalera.

–¿Ladrones profanando la casa de mi ama? Kreacher les mostrará. Sí, lo hará.

–¿Kreacher? –gruñó Sirius–. ¿Aún estás vivo?

Un elfo doméstico muy viejo, con piel y orejas caídas, y ojos inyectados de sangre con una mirada loca, se congeló en la escalera mirando a Sirius con incredulidad, mientras continuaba murmurando para sí mismo.

–¡No! –gruñó–. El amo traidor mala sangre ha regresado. No debe de ensuciar la casa de mi ama. Oh, qué dirá. No, Kreacher está soñando. Kreacher está teniendo una pesadilla.

–Desafortunadamente para nosotros, no es así –soltó Sirius. Incluso el elfo de la familia era peor de lo que recordaba. Estaba sucio, vestido con sólo un taparrabos, y obviamente había dejado de limpiar hace años–. He regresado, y te tendrás que acostumbrar.

–La ama de Kreacher no estará de acuerdo –se quejó el elfo. Continuó bajando las escaleras–. La ama desheredó al amo malo, lo corrió de la familia. No lo aceptará de vuelta.

–Qué lástima por ella. Tu ama es un retrato, y yo soy el último de los Black, así que soy tu amo ahora y harás lo que _yo_ diga. –Sirius sonrió ante eso.

–¡Kreacher no lo hará! –comenzó a gritar–. ¡No lo hará! ¡No! ¡No! Kreacher se irá con la ama Narcissa. Kreacher no se irá con el amo Sirius, traidor a su sangre. No lo haré… no… no…

–Se ha vuelto loco –dijo Sirius en voz alta–. Quizás _sí_ lo envíe a Narcissa. Se lo merece.

–No lo aceptará –respondió Remus–. Estoy seguro de que ya tiene un elfo.

–No, no, no, no…

–Entonces lo dejaré libre. Si tenemos suerte, la sorpresa lo matará. –Kreacher estaba tan metido en su mundo que no pareció notar eso.

–Y si no tienes suerte, será libre de atacarte –le recordó Remus.

–No, no, no, no…

–Kreacher, ¡cállate! –le gritó Sirius.

El elfo se tomó su garganta, ahogándose, y levantó la mirada horrorizado, pero guardó silencio, aunque continuó articulando insultos y pisoteando con sus pies.

–Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que es definitivamente mío –concluyó Sirius–. ¿Qué _piensas_ que deba hacer con él?

–No lo sé. Intenta que limpie por ahora. Si tenemos suerte, quizás eso lo calme.

–De acuerdo –suspiró–. Kreacher, te ordeno que nos ayudes a limpiar esta casa.

El elfo levantó la mirada con una expresión de odio profundo y, aún en silencio, articuló algo que debía ser "Kreacher debe hacer lo que el amo desee", aunque acompañado por unos cuantos insultos que sonrojarían a un marinero.

El trabajo fue lento… y peligroso. Sirius aún necesitaba detenerse y descansar con frecuencia. La suciedad mágica era tan densa que hechizos de limpieza normales apenas tenían efecto, y fue sólo porque Remus era un experto en criaturas oscuras que fueron capaces de reconocer todas las cosas que intentaban morderlos. En cierto momento, fueron atacados por tres ghouls camaleones al mismo tiempo y fueron obligados a bajar las escaleras de nuevo antes de ganar. No tenían el ánimo de explorar. Incluso en el primer nivel, tuvieron que escapar del comedor cuando las cortinas cobraron vida e intentaron sofocarlos, lo cual fue seguido de un enjambre de duendecillos volando hacia ellos.

Los merodeadores sobrevivientes durmieron esa noche en colchonetas en la cocina, colocando encantamientos de alarmas en caso de que Kreacher o algo peor se acercara de más. También colocaron encantamientos silenciadores en el área para que Sirius no despertara nada. Remus se había sentado a su lado unas cuantas noches en el hospital, y los gritos eran escalofriantes. Un lugar tan deprimente no lo ayudaría. La cocina, de hecho, fue el lugar más fácil de limpiar. Incluso Orion y Walburga sabían la importancia de no lanzar muchas maldiciones cerca de la comida, y podían tirar la mayor parte de lo que estaba ahí. Lo podrido había mantenido lejos la mayoría de las pestes y se había convertido en polvo, y muchos de los aparatos mágicos estuvieron arruinados una vez que los chizpurfles acabaron con ellos antes de seguir su camino. Sirius y Remus comenzaron una gran pila de basura con ellos en el callejón en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Ambos hombres cayeron dormidos esa noche haciendo planes para luchar contra la Casa de los Black… planes que consistían principalmente en comenzar con la cocina y hacerse camino desde ahí.

* * *

 _Lunes_

–Canuto, quizás necesitamos ayuda profesional.

–Vamos, Lunático, luchamos contra Voldemort juntos. Creo que podemos controlar mi casa.

–No estoy seguro.

La cocina necesitó más limpieza incluso después de que estuvo segura para dormir, sin mencionar que ratas y tarántulas seguían llegando de otras partes de la casa. Sirius aún perdía el control alrededor de las ratas y hacia un desastre cada vez que veía una. Kreacher parecía haberse encerrado en el cuarto con la caldera y resistió todos los intentos de hacer más. La alacena fue limpiada de todo lo que había expirado, lo cual incluía la mayoría de la poca comida de Kreacher, la cual no parecía ser suficiente para mantener vivo al elfo. Sirius se tragó su orgullo y permitió que Remus lo llevara a hacer las compras.

–No creo que sea seguro para _nadie_ el estar en esa casa solo –dijo.

La red flu en la cocina estaba tan atascada de ceniza y polvo que posiblemente estaba en peligro de explotar y necesitarían que alguien fuera a reconectarla. Y el pequeño retrete cerca de la cocina era escalofriante en maneras que ninguno de los dos podía describir. Algo tenía una gotera y se había convertido en una porquería, y había varias variedades de hongos de los que Remus nunca había escuchado, de los cuales varios resultaron ser carnívoros. La solución preferida de Sirius de "Por Merlín, ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¡mátalo con fuego!" resultó un mal consejo, ya que estaban en el sótano, la ventilación no funcionaba bien, y Remus estaba seguro de que había algo tóxico en el humo resultante.

–Casi terminaste de regreso en el hospital y sólo es el segundo día –lo regañó.

–Estoy fuera de práctica. No puede ser peor.

Remus gruñó en voz alta. Eso era lo único que no se debía decir en esa situación.

* * *

 _Martes_

–Canuto, no voy a poder quedarme el jueves, y creo que tú tampoco. Es lo suficiente peligroso con dos personas aquí.

El comedor estaba _mucho_ peor que la cocina. Prácticamente todo parecía infestado, lleno de trampas, o algo. Lo único bueno es que habían encontrado el nido de tarántulas gigantes. Por otro lado, fueron lanzados al suelo por los tornillos pesados que habían saltado de un antiguo reloj de pie. También despertaron al retrato de Walburga Black varias veces.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay el jueves? –preguntó Sirius mientras se revisaba el moretón en su frente.

–La luna llena, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh, cierto. Pero, ¿y tú poción?

–No la comencé a tomar a tiempo este mes. Sólo estaré domado a medias. No podré quedarme en un área poblada.

–Ah… bueno… tendremos que hacer algo sobre eso. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa de los gritos para recordar los buenos tiempos? Escuché que los habitantes de Hogsmeade han comenzado a dudar si en verdad está embrujada.

Remus suspiró.

–De acuerdo. Si con eso logro sacarte de esta trampa mortal por un día, soy materia dispuesta.

–No, eres el maestro.

Remus sonrió. Aunque algo diferente, era una broma que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo… y tan lista como siempre, especialmente considerando el estado actual de su amigo.

Fueron interrumpidos de su trabajo por un ulular en la ventana, donde vieron a una hermosa lechuza blanca mirándolos desde el comedor con desaprobación.

–¿Quién te estará escribiendo _aquí_? –se preguntó Remus.

Sirius sacudió los hombros y tomó la nota de la lechuza. La abrió, vio dos tipos de letra intercaladas, y lanzó una mirada a la parte de abajo.

–Oh, es de los cachorros –dijo, reanimándose. Leyó la carta en voz alta, perdiendo su voz de vez en cuando.

 _Querido Sirius (y Remus si estás ahí):_

 _Esperamos que te sientas mejor. Aún lucías algo cansado el sábado. Y esperamos que la limpieza no te esté dando muchos problemas. El profesor Quirrell nos dijo que pestes mágicas pueden infestar una casa mágica cuando es abandonada._

 _Las cosas se están relajando en el castillo. Fue algo loco anoche después del juicio, pero ahora, ya sólo se habla de las clases. Hemos estado examinando el mapa un poco. Es genial, pero Hermione no quiere usarlo para escabullirnos._

 _Quizás podamos usarlo para evitar a los fans de Harry la próxima vez que capture a un mortífago._

 _Ja, ja, Hermione._

 _Sirius, Andi nos envió pergamino y sobres encantados del Wizengamot para que sólo nuestros padres y ella puedan leerlo y poder enviar mensajes sobre nuestros secretos… tú sabes cuales. ¿Podrían enviarnos algo encantado para ustedes? Obtendremos el nuestro durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Así podremos hablar con más libertad. Gracias._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Harry y Hermione_

–Es agradable que hayan escrito tan pronto –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, cuando quieren algo –dijo Remus con ironía.

–¿Qué importa? Probablemente les envíe el pergamino esta semana. De hecho, creo que los espejos están aquí en algún lado. Esos serían más seguros. Avísame si los ves. Se los podemos dar en Navidad.

–Creo que les gustaría. Yo…

Fueron interrumpidos por las cortinas cobrando vida de nuevo.

–¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, he dicho! –ladró Sirius. Después se convirtió en Canuto y comenzó a morderlas.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

–Canuto, esto no va a funcionar.

–¿Qué ocurre, Lunático? Pensé que nos estaba yendo bien. Ninguna herida seria hoy. Creo que cada vez somos mejores para esto de la limpieza.

–Sí, sé que _podemos_ limpiar este lugar solos –dijo Remus con tono exasperado–, pero aun así no vamos a terminar el comedor hoy, y no hay manera de que este lugar esté listo para invitados en Navidad.

–Mmm –se quejó Sirius–. Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, como dos perros luchando por dominar. En los viejos días, Sirius usualmente ganaría, pero con su salud aún frágil, se rindió primero.

–De acuerdo –gruñó–. Ya sé. Le pediré a Andrómeda que venga a ayudar. Siempre fue buena con los hechizos de limpieza. Le escribiré ahora mismo y preguntaré si puede venir mañana.

–No vamos a estar mañana –gruñó Remus.

–Bueno, quizás sólo una consulta –dijo Sirius al hombre lobo.

–Y si dice que necesitamos ayuda profesional, contratarás a alguien.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas, Lunático.

* * *

 _Jueves_

Le tomó a Andrómeda veinte minutos decir:

–Necesitan ayuda profesional. –En retrospectiva, probablemente sólo los estaba haciendo esperar después de los primeros cinco minutos.

* * *

 _Viernes_

Si se era honesto, no había sido tan difícil para Sirius el caminar a la compañía de limpieza mágica en el callejón Diagon y pedirles un estimado. Fue sólo su orgullo lo que lo había detenido.

Cuando la bruja fue a inspeccionar la vivienda el día siguiente, se preguntó si había sido un error el esperar tanto tiempo ya que una mujer alta y atractiva con rostro redondo y cabello dorado en rizos se apareció en su puerta. Pero fue más sorprendente el hecho de que le era familiar.

–¿Vicky? –dijo Sirius sin poder creerlo.

–Sirius Orion Black –dijo Vicki con una sonrisa–. ¿O qué es, Lord de la Casa de los Black? Y pensar que pensaba que eras agradable por _salir_ de este chiquero.

Era ella: Victoria McKinnon, la última de los McKinnons, la prima de Marlene que había estado fuera del país cuando los mortífagos la habían atacado junto a unos amigos en un viaje después de la graduación. Había estado tres años atrás de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, y Sirius aún la recordaba cómo la pequeña que siempre estaba detrás de Marlene, Lily, y Mary como un cachorro perdido.

–¿Victoria? –preguntó Remus sin aliento, recargándose contra la pared después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

–Hola, Remus –lo saludó con la mano–. ¿Aún convives con este lunático?

–Ey, resiento eso. Vicky, ¿cuándo rayos creciste tanto? –tartamudeó Sirius. Definitivamente ya no era tan pequeña, pensó. Se parecía mucho a Marlene, de hecho, parecía ser igual de sarcástica.

–Pues, has estado incomunicado por un tiempo –dijo–. Lamento que eso haya ocurrido, por cierto. Siempre me pregunté cómo resultaste malo… Bueno, ¿van a quedarse ahí luciendo estúpidos o me van a invitar a entrar?

Eso hizo que Sirius se moviera. Desafortunadamente, se tropezó y despertó a su madre. Para su crédito, Vicky no salió corriendo cuando el retrato comenzó a gritarle por traer más traidores a la sangre y mujeres "impuras" a la casa, ni cuando le dio el tour y le mostró la suciedad. De hecho, pareció sonreír más conforme el tiempo pasaba, viendo a la casa como un desafío y una mina de oro.

–Y esto es todo –dijo Sirius cuando terminaron–. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

–Claro que puedo –soltó–. Pero, oh, esto te va a costar una fortuna. Vamos a necesitar a todos _y_ a unos contratistas. Veamos… tiempo extra, seguro adicional… ¿Con qué planeas pagar esto? –Sonrió.

–Asumo que _enormes_ pilas de galeones aún son válidas –respondió Sirius–. A menos que estés dispuesta a negociar algo _diferente_ –agregó.

Remus le dio un codazo en las costillas.

–Galeones estarán bien –dijo Vicky–. ¿Y quieres esto lo más pronto posible?

–Antes mejor.

–Bien. Iré por el equipo y regresaré en una hora.

–Lo espero con ansias.

Vicky salió y desapareció. Sirius sonrió con ojos soñadores.

–Esa mirada, Sirius –dijo Remus.

–¿Y?

–Debes de tener cuidado en no dejar tus emociones correr tan libremente tan pronto –le aconsejó.

Sirius lo ignoró.

Como había dicho, Vicky regresó una hora después con un equipo de no menos de doce brujas y magos, todos específicamente entrenados en encantamientos de limpieza y un rompe-maldiciones, y procedieron a atacar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place con la velocidad y habilidad de aurores en batalla. Sirius y Remus intentaron ayudar, pero fueron dejados de lado por los profesionales. Kreacher sólo observó atontado por un tiempo, y después comenzó a decir comentarios cada vez más insultantes mientras intentaba evitar que Sirius se deshiciera de las cosas. Eventualmente causó tantos problemas que Sirius le ordenó que se fuera a su rincón en el sótano.

Mientras tanto, los merodeadores observaron, con sorpresa, como el equipo de limpieza daba otra vuelta y dejaba la cocina luciendo impecable, aún si deprimente, y terminaron de limpiar el comedor también ese día, estimando terminar la casa entera en una semana. Con un generoso pago por tiempo adicional de parte de Sirius, fueron convencidos de regresar al día siguiente para comenzar con el salón principal en el primer piso.

Mientras tanto, Sirius también recibió una carta _muy_ interesante ese día:

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Muchas gracias por el pergamino y los sobres. Lo estoy usando ahora porque tenía una pregunta muy privada que hacerte. Verás, desde la primera vez que conocí a Harry, también he querido ser animaga. Me parece una habilidad muy útil. Sé que probablemente no seré un gato, pero aun así quiero aprender la transformación. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que me ayudaría si tenía una buena razón… como que mi hermano fuera el blanco para magos oscuros… pero creo que está retrasando el proceso a propósito. Creo que piensa que es más apropiado ser estudiante nivel EXTASIS. Pero ya que ya aprendí tanta magia sin varita, creo podría hacerlo más pronto._

 _Antes de que lo preguntes, sí, nuestros padres están de acuerdo… con que aprenda la transformación, por lo menos. Estoy segura de que preferirían que lo aprendiera de la profesora McGonagall, pero ya que tú y el padre de Harry lo aprendieron en la escuela por sí solos y sin lastimarse, me preguntaba si estabas dispuesto a enseñarme. No sé cómo funcionaría ya que no estamos en el mismo lugar la mayoría del tiempo, pero apreciaría que me ayudaras a aprender._

 _Buena suerte con la limpieza. Andi nos dijo que están recibiendo ayuda profesional y creo que es una buena idea._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Hermione_

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Parecía que había más en Hermione de lo que había notado al principio. Y con sus habilidades para la magia sin varita, no tenía duda de que aprendería rápido. Se preguntó por un vergonzoso tiempo como le ayudaría hasta que recordó los espejos, y después sonrió de esa manera que aterrorizaba a los estudiantes de primero y a Quejicus. Sí, esa sería la manera perfecta de sorprenderla en Navidad.

* * *

 _Sábado_

–¡Necesitamos la botella más grande de doxycida aquí!

–¿De dónde están saliendo todas estas ratas?

–¡Ah!

–¡Es un boggart! _¡Riddikulus!_

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Pinzas que muerden?

El salón principal terminó siendo peor que el comedor. Ahí era donde estaba el mayor número de artefactos oscuros (todos esperaban), orgullosamente mostrados en los gabinetes de vidrio, así que era natural que ese era el cuarto que atraía más problemas. El salón por sí solo, pronto se dieron cuenta, tomaría un día entero.

A pesar de ser mucho más rápido de lo que él y Remus hubieran esperado ser, Sirius no estaba de buen humor. Eso quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que tenía que firmar cada vez que se llevaban un artefacto oscuro para purificarlo o deshacerse de él.

–¿No pueden deshacerse de todo? –preguntó a Vicky cuando hubo un momento de tranquilidad en el trabajo.

–Lo siento, política de la empresa. No podemos deshacernos de nada que no sea basura obvia sin confirmar con el dueño.

O quizás fue que el tapiz feo probó ser tan imposible de remover como el retrato de su madre. Y los encantamientos de reparación tampoco lo arreglarían. Probablemente necesitaría llamar a un experto para modificarlo.

Estaba contemplando sus opciones con una mueca cuando el rompe-maldiciones se acercó con otro artefacto oscuro, un guardapelo de plata pesado con una "S" al frente.

–No estoy seguro de cuál es el problema con esto –dijo–. No puedo abrirlo. Definitivamente tiene magia oscura, pero no está activa, y no puedo resolver la condición de activación. ¿Es una reliquia familiar, con hechizos de la familia, o algo así?

–Mmm, no lo reconozco. No recuerdo haberlo visto mientras vivía aquí.

–Tiene una "S" –dijo Remus, acercándose detrás de él–. ¿Se refiere a alguno de tus ancestros?

–No en las últimas generaciones. Quizás lo compraron. Bueno, no tengo uso para él. Puedes tirarlo con lo demás.

–Lo siento, pero no me siento cómodo dejando sin protección magia oscura que no puedo identificar –dijo el rompe-maldiciones–. ¿Tiene algún lugar seguro dónde almacenarlo? ¿O alguien que pueda deshacerse de él de manera segura?

–Oh, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar _algo_ –gruñó Sirius. Tomó el guardapelo con una mano, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió una punzada de magia. Magia oscura.

La mayoría de los objetos oscuros hacían buen trabajo ocultando su magia. Después de todo, una maldición no era buena si la víctima la veía venir. Pero para personas con un buen sentido para la magia, como alguien que había practicado mucho con magia sin varita, o un animago, o un hombre loco, usualmente podían reconocer que había algo mal en el objeto.

Y había algo bastante malo en ese objeto.

–Remus, chécate esto. –Le entregó el guardapelo a su amigo.

–Sí, yo también lo siento –dijo después de un momento–. No es fuerte… bastante débil, de hecho. La mayoría de las personas no lo notarían a menos que lo usaran todo el día. Pero es… perverso.

–Es lo que pensé –dijo Sirius. –Llevémoslo a la cocina para examinarlo mejor –dijo, y después se dirigió al rompe-hechizos–. Gracias por su ayuda. Yo me encargaré de esto.

El par se encerró en el sótano. No sabían lo que era, pero habían estado alrededor de suficientes objetos oscuros durante la guerra. Usando un hechizo de detección de magia oscura básico, cortesía de Sirius, el guardapelo brilló un poco, pero de un color verde inidentificable.

–Pues, definitivamente es magia oscura –dijo con sarcasmo–. Lunático, ¿por qué no pones esa Maestría a buen uso?

El otro hombre asintió. Sirius colocó el guardapelo en la mesa y Remus lanzó uno de sus hechizos de detección de magia oscura más poderosos. Un aura negra lo rodeó brevemente.

Ambos merodeadores se miraron con terror y dieron un paso atrás.

–Esto es magia _muy_ oscura –dijo Remus.

–Sí –respondió Sirius–, del tipo de mejor-que-se-encargue-Dumbledore. –Sonrió un poco–. Y me debe un favor.

Remus sonrió ante eso.

–Cierto, pero querrá tanta información como sea posible sobre algo como esto… sea lo que sea. _Necesitamos_ saber de dónde viene.

–Pues, no tengo idea. Nunca lo vi antes.

–Alguien en la familia debió traerlo –notó Remus–. Probablemente después de que te fuiste… Quizás Kreacher sabe.

Sirius gruñó. Pasar la última semana en su presencia sólo había incrementado su determinación de que _no_ quería necesitar al loco elfo para nada. Incluso insistía en que él y Remus prepararan toda la comida en caso de que Kreacher intentara envenenarlos. Pero tenía que admitir que Remus tenía razón.

–¡Kreacher! –gritó–. ¡Ven aquí!

Lentamente, la puerta de la caldera se abrió. Sirius estaba seguro de que Kreacher obedecía sus órdenes mucho más lento, usando su edad como excusa.

–¿Qué quiere el amo? –dijo Kreacher mecánicamente, y después habló en susurros–. Cerdo ingrato. Si el ama de Kreacher supiera…

–Quiero que respondas mis preguntas completamente y con honestidad –soltó Sirius mientras señalaba el guardapelo–. ¿Sabes algo sobre este guardapelo?

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron ampliamente horrorizados y, con más energía de la que había mostrado toda la semana (y eso era decir algo), comenzó a gritar.

– _¡El guardapelo del amo Regulus! ¡Kreacher hizo mal! ¡Kreacher no cumplió su orden!_ –Corrió a la chimenea y tomó un atizador.

– _¡Kreacher, detente!_ –gritó Sirius, y cuando no lo hizo, se lanzó a él y se lo arrebató–. Castígate después, Kreacher. Responde mis preguntas ahora. ¿De dónde vino este guardapelo?

Para la sorpresa de Sirius y Remus, Kreacher comenzó a llorar, y por primera vez con tristeza y no con enojo.

–El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que no dijera –sollozó el elfo, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando.

–¿Regulus? Era de él… –dijo cuándo el nombre finalmente registró–. Esto podría ser un objeto de mortífagos. Ahora _definitivamente_ necesitamos saber. Kreacher, te ordeno que me digas de donde viene.

–El amo dijo que no dijera…

Sirius gruñó a su sirviente.

–Yo soy tu amo ahora, Kreacher, y superior a Regulus, así que te ordeno que me digas de donde viene este guardapelo.

Kreacher sollozó y se sacudió con tanta violencia que Sirius pensó que caería muerto por el dilema, pero finalmente terminó cualquier batalla interna y comenzó a hablar.

Era una historia que Sirius nunca se hubiera imaginado. El Señor Oscuro… el mismísimo Voldemort… había tomado prestado a Kreacher de Regulus el mortífago, lo había llevado a una caverna subterránea tan terrible que la descripción apestaba a magia oscura, lo había obligado a beber una poción repugnante… y lo había dejado ahí para que muriera.

El elfo tembló, meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar como si hubiera sido arrojado dentro de sus recuerdos.

– _¡Amo Regulus! ¡Ama! ¡Ayuden a Kreacher! ¡Por favor, ayuden a Kreacher!_

 _¿Por favor?_ Sirius no recordaba haber escuchado a Kreacher decir "por favor" en su vida. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al escuchar los gritos del elfo. Incluso dos semanas después, aún tenía pesadillas sobre Azkaban que, por lo que escuchaba, no eran peores que eso. Remus simplemente lucía horrorizado ante la historia.

Y después, Kreacher dejó salir una risa sibilante, imitando la voz de alguien que congeló la sangre de ambos hombres.

– _Tu amo será recompensado por su lealtad._

Kreacher estaba temblando más que nunca mientras recuperaba el sentido y continuaba su historia. Solo, y casi muerto, intentó beber del lago subterráneo, sólo para ser jalado por lo que debieron ser inferi. Fue sólo suerte que Regulus le había ordenado regresar a casa después y que Voldemort no le impidió aparecerse que no se ahogó.

–El amo Regulus fue amable con Kreacher –dijo–. El amo Regulus me ayudó a recuperarme…

Regulus siempre había sido más amable con el elfo, pensó Sirius. Nunca lo había entendido.

–Preguntó a Kreacher… –El elfo tembló en medio de otro recuerdo, y Sirius saltó y gimió como un perro mientras realizaba una mejor imitación de la voz de Regulus Black de la que hubiera esperado que el elfo fuera capaz–. _Kreacher, ¿qué hizo el Señor Oscuro?_ –Y desde ahí, la historia fue aún más extraña. Mientras Sirius escuchaba con asombro, aprendió que Regulus no había huido. Había traicionado y luchado contra Voldemort, de algún modo copiando el guardapelo y pidiéndole a Kreacher que lo llevara al lago subterráneo con órdenes de guardar el secreto. Y entonces…

–Kreacher hubiera bebido la poción de nuevo por el amo Regulus, pero el amo Regulus no lo dejó. –Kreacher tembló violentamente mientras otro recuerdo lo agobiaba–. _Kreacher, te ordeno que me hagas beber toda la poción hasta que obtengamos el guardapelo. Esta orden está encima de cualquier otra orden que pueda darte mientras este bajo su influencia. ¿Comprendes?_

– _Sí, amo Regulus._

Kreacher estaba sollozando. Sirius notó que él también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y culpó su recuperación. Su hermano había sido un Slytherin orgulloso, y sangre pura supremacista, y un maldito _mortífago_ … y aun así _amaba_ al elfo como si fuera familia. Lo amaba tanto como para hacer algo tan Gryffindor como beber una vasija llena del veneno de Voldemort. Y, por mucho que le dolía admitirlo, Kreacher había reciprocado tal amor con una lealtad que jamás había mostrado a Sirius. Prácticamente podía ver la escena él mismo mientras Kreacher concluía su historia.

– _Agua… Necesito… agua –lloró Regulus, acercándose al borde del lago._

– _¡No, amo Regulus! ¡No toque el agua! ¡Cosas malas en el agua! ¡Manos negras que jalan al amo!_

 _Pero Kreacher no fue lo suficiente rápido porque al momento en el que la mano de Regulus tocó la superficie, los brazos de los inferi salieron y comenzaron a jalarlo… primero un brazo, después una pierna, hasta que se aferró de la orilla, sus ojos con una expresión de terror mientras los inferi tomaban su cuello para terminar el trabajo._

– _¡Amo! Kreacher lo sacará. ¡Kreacher lo hará! –El elfo lloró, pero incluso la magia élfica era inútil contra ese enemigo._

– _¡No!_ _–_ _Regulus lo hizo a un lado y le entregó el guardapelo–. Hay muchos, Kreacher. Sálvate. Llévate el guardapelo. ¡Destrúyelo, Kreacher! ¡Destrúyelo! –Y con esa última orden, Regulus perdió su agarre y fue llevado al fondo del lago subterráneo._

–Pero sin importar lo mucho que Kreacher intentó no pudo hacerlo. No pudo abrirlo o hacerle daño. No pudo obedecer la última orden del amo Regulus… –Y comenzó a llorar y gemir con incoherencia.

Lo que ocurrió después fue lo último que Kreacher esperaba ya que Sirius, con lágrimas en su rostro, tomó al elfo y lo abrazó.

–Mi hermano… mi propio hermano… –murmuró una y otra vez. Lunático se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

–Los elfos domésticos son criaturas sorprendentes –dijo Lunático.

Sirius asintió. Lunático siempre había tenido una afinidad por todo tipo de criaturas. _Oh, qué importa_ , pensó _, quizás no me mate ser un poco más amable con este cretino._

–Kreacher… –tartamudeó–. Yo… gracias. –El elfo levantó la cabeza con una expresión que claramente decía que pensaba que uno de ellos se había vuelto loco. _Si tengo suerte, quizás la sorpresa lo mate_ –. Nunca hubiera pensado que Regulus era… fue un buen hombre… al final. No sé lo que es este guardapelo, pero debe de ser importante para… para valer todo esto. Voy a llevárselo a Albus Dumbledore… sé que no te agrada, pero… pero me debe un favor, y voy a llevárselo y asegurarme que lo destruya.

Kreacher abrió los ojos aún más, lágrimas llenándolos de nuevo.

–¿El amo Sirius haría eso por Kreacher?

–Sí, Kreacher, voy a terminar lo que comenzó mi hermano.

Kreacher lo observó por un momento, y después lloró por un tiempo más antes de irse, con su cabeza un poco más elevada.

–El traidor a su sangre finalmente recuerda a su familia –dijo en un susurro…

Viniendo de Kreacher, Sirius supuso que debería tomarlo como un cumplido.

* * *

–Ah, Sirius. Y Remus –dijo Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa–. Buenas noches a ambos. ¿Cuál es el problema? Dijeron que era urgente.

Sirius y Remus se sentaron al otro lado del escritorio del director, sintiéndose como los adolescentes problema que habían terminado ahí varias veces. Pero ese asunto era más importante. Sirius abrió la caja en la que habían guardado el guardapelo y lo colocaron con cuidado sobre el escritorio. Remus demostró el hechizo de detección de magia oscura, y Sirius, con lágrimas, narró la historia de Kreacher sobre su hermano, Regulus.

Durante la historia, Dumbledore lucía cada vez más _feliz_ cuando escuchó el papel de Voldemort. Después, realizó sus propios hechizos de detección sobre el guardapelo, y cuando vio los resultados, lució bastante emocionado.

 _En verdad es aterrador cuando se pone así_ , pensó Sirius.

–Mis condolencias, Sirius –dijo Dumbledore con tono calmado cuando la historia concluyó–. Pero por lo menos tu hermano fue un buen hombre al final… a pesar de las apariencias –agregó.

–Gracias –dijo Sirius–. Así que, ¿quieres decirnos por qué te tiene tan emocionado este guardapelo?

–Pues, es un asunto sensible –dijo el anciano–. ¿Qué tanto saben de Oclumancia?

–¿Oclumancia? –dijo Remus con sorpresa–. Lo suficiente para protegernos de ataques casuales. Nunca fuimos lo suficiente buenos.

–Entonces sugiero que continúen sus estudios si pueden. Tiempos peligrosos nos esperan a menos que encuentre una manera de destruir este objeto de manera segura. Incluso el conocimiento de que existe, y dónde está, podría ser peligroso. Pero ya que lo tengo bajo mi custodia, si se mantienen alertas, creo que será seguro si mantienen la información. Sin embargo, no puede dejar esta oficina… –Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente–. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por traerme esto. Creo que les debo una deuda aún más grande.

Ambos hombre se acercaron, en el borde de sus asientos.

–¿De qué hablas? –demandó Sirius.

–Seguramente han escuchado mi afirmación de que Lord Voldemort no está muerto. Que la marca tenebrosa permanece en el brazo de Severus es evidencia de esto. –Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada de asco, pero asintieron–. Incluso antes de su supuesta muerte comencé a investigar las maneras en las que podría sobrevivir. Hasta ahora, no tenía ninguna pista concreta. Pero ahora, creo que me han dado la clave para destruir a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

–¡Qué!

–¿ _Qué_ hay en este guardapelo? –demandó Remus.

–Ah, es algo delicado… ¿saben lo que es un horrocrux?

–¿Horrocrux? –dijo Sirius en un respiro. Hizo una mueca pensativa–. Creo que he escuchado la palabra. Pero debe de ser bastante oscuro. Incluso en mi familia, creo que sólo se hablaba en susurros. ¿Lunático?

–Igual –confirmó Remus–. Incluso en los libros más oscuros, sólo menciones, ninguna descripción.

–Pensé lo mismo –dijo Dumbledore. Les dijo lo que significaba la palabra: un pedazo del alma de alguien, extirpado a través de un asesinato ritual, y almacenado en un recipiente casi indestructible para prevenir la muerte por cuanto tiempo sea posible. Ambos hombres se alejaron del guardapelo, y Sirius sintió ganas de vomitar.

–¿E...e...estás diciendo que… que la mitad del alma de Voldemort está en esa… cosa? –tartamudeó Remus con miedo.

–Sí –dijo el anciano con solemnidad–. Encerrado detrás de los hechizos que mantienen el guardapelo sellado.

–¿Y… y si es destruido? –susurró Sirius.

–Si Voldemort permanece en forma de espíritu, morirá. Esta vez de manera permanente.

–¿Qué estamos esperando? –Sirius se puso de pie y sacó su varita.

–¡No, Sirius! Hechizos simples no afectarán al horrocrux. Necesitaré investigar cómo destruirlo. Te aseguro que será hecho lo más pronto posible.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo, y ambos merodeadores asintieron con renuencia.

–Y ahora, creo que ambos han tenido un día agotador –dijo Dumbledore con ese tono suyo de educador feliz–. Y creo que será mejor que regresen a casa a descansar. Les prometo que tengo todo bajo control aquí.

Sirius suspiró, pero no pudo pensar en otra razón por la cual quedarse. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y dejaron la oficina. _Quizás podamos saludar a Harry y a Hermione de camino a la salida_ , pensó Sirius. _Aunque por otro lado, ¿cómo explicaríamos nuestra presencia en el castillo?_

Dumbledore también consideró la situación mientras se iban. _El horrocrux de Voldemort_ , pensó. _Nunca lo hubiera creído, pero los hechizos no mienten. Es en verdad un golpe de suerte… o profecía. Y si nuestra suerte continúa, nuestros problemas acabarían para el final del verano, por lo menos si la parte de Harry salía bien. Quizás no había estado seguro antes, pero con el horrocrux a la mano, era la oportunidad perfecta._

 _El problema era cómo destruirlo. La maldición asesina podría funcionar, pero no confiaba en sí mismo con ese hechizo, y no podía pedirle a nadie más que lo realizara. Tendré que investigar qué más podría funcionar. ¿Dementor? Tampoco pueden ser confiados. ¿Fuego maligno? Sólo si es una emergencia. ¿Veneno de basilisco? Si mal no recuerdo, eso podría funcionar. Excepto que es muy difícil de encontrar. Dudo que en todo el mundo haya un basilisco vivo mantenido legalmente. Supongo que puedo investigar cómo criar uno, pero después habría que lidiar con este. De cualquier modo, puedo ver que hay protecciones adicionales en el guardapelo. Tendré que investigar cómo abrirlo antes de intentar algo más._

Albus Dumbledore subió a sus aposentos para consultar su colección de libros confiscados y se embarcó en una nueva investigación.

* * *

 _Una semana después_

Sirius y Remus no sabían cómo Vicky y los demás lo habían logrado, pero el número 12 de Grimmauld Place era habitable de nuevo. Sirius estaba tan agradecido que los invitó a todos a la fiesta de año nuevo. Y estuvo encantado cuando Vicky le dio su dirección.

–Cuando te recuperes, envíame una lechuza.

Ambos hombres se mudaron a habitaciones de verdad y llenaron la alacena de comida. Sirius incluso consiguió que alguien fuera a reparar el tapiz, y pronto agregó a los Tonks y removió a Bellatrix, poniendo a Narcissa a prueba, aunque eso no ayudaría.

Lo único con lo que nadie pudo hacer nada fue el terrible retrato de Walburga Black en el vestíbulo. Remus había intentado descubrir que hechizos oscuros le daban poder, sin éxito. Cuando todo lo demás había terminado, abrieron las cortinas para intentar enfrentar el problema de una vez por todas. Apenas y lograron usar un encantamiento silenciador, y este no dudaría. Walburga no pareció notarlo.

–Bueno, esto es lo último por limpiar –dijo Sirius–. Necesitamos hacer _algo_. No voy a traer muggles aquí con esta cosa. ¿Encontraste algo, Lunático?

–Lo siento, Canuto –respondió el hombre lobo–. Aún no puedo detectar que hechizos lo mantienen pegado a la pared. Es como si no fuera magia normal lo que lo hizo.

Se miraron el uno al otro con miradas de sorpresa cuando hicieron la conexión.

–No crees… –comenzó Remus.

–Veamos… ¡Kreacher!

El elfo apareció y soltó un gruñido.

–¿Amo? –El elfo cada vez era menos antipático con Sirius y Remus, pero era un largo proceso, y dudaban que algún día se sentirían cómodos.

–Kreacher, ¿tu pegaste el retrato a la pared?

Kreacher gruñó de nuevo, con la expresión incómoda que siempre tenía cuando no quería responder algo.

–Sabes que, no importa. No me interesa. Kreacher, si despegas la pintura, puedes quedártela en el cuarto de la caldera. Si no, destruiremos el muro, y no me importan las consecuencias. –Era una amenaza riesgosa ya que ese muro era compartido con el número 11, pero se aseguró de demostrar que lo decía en serio.

Kreacher lo miró con sorpresa, y chasqueó sus dedos con renuencia. Al instante, el retrato se deslizó de la pared con un fuerte ruido. Sirius y Remus se sintieron generosos y ayudaron a Kreacher a levitar el retrato al sótano, aunque eso fue porque querían ver la mirada horrorizada de Walburga cuando la colgaron en el cuarto de la caldera.


	32. Sirius en traje de Santa

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. _El mago y el cazo saltarín_ le pertenece a Beedle el Bardo, quien le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta historia y versión de ambos le pertenecen a White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

El último día del semestre de otoño terminó, las decoraciones fueron colgadas, hubo varias despedidas, y el expreso de Hogwarts realizó su viaje a Londres sin incidentes. Los Weasley tendrían la torre de Gryffindor prácticamente para ellos solos durante las vacaciones. Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros si sentirse mal por ellos o preocuparse por lo que Fred y George harían al lugar.

Sus abuelos llegaron el veintitrés, como siempre, pero esta vez les habían dicho que esperaran compañía inusual: el padrino de Harry, quien había sido liberado después de pasar diez años en prisión por un crimen que no había cometido, y su mejor amigo, quien estaba pasando unos días difíciles debido a una enfermedad crónica no especificada. Eso los puso algo nerviosos, pero les aseguraron que ambos amaban a Harry y que Remus mantendría a Sirius en línea.

Por supuesto, si los merodeadores eran buenos para algo era dar una impresión.

–Jo, jo, jo, ¡Feliz Navidad! –Sirius Black en traje de santa con un gran saco de regalos en su espalda era una de las cosas más extrañas que la familia Granger había visto últimamente, especialmente considerando que no era mágico. Harry y Hermione corrieron a abrazar a sus invitados.

–Sirius, Remus, es bueno verlos –dijo Emma con amabilidad–. Se ven mejor. –Y sí, Sirius ya había ganado algo de peso y caminaba mejor, y Remus, aunque no tenía aspecto festivo, por lo menos usaba ropa nueva.

–Gracias, Feliz Navidad a todos –dijo Remus con una sonrisa–. Para que lo sepan, tuvimos que registrar esta visita con el Ministerio para poder realizar magia sin que suene ninguna alarma. De hecho, los niños también podrían, y nadie lo sabría.

–Pues, creo que mejor continuamos con la magia sin varita por ahora –dijo Emma. Claro, incluso eso era bastante impresionante para los muggles. Hermione había hecho una gran demostración la noche anterior al encender todas las velas con sus llamas azules.

–Bienvenidos, caballeros –dijo Dan–. Quisiera introducirles a mis padres, Robert y Vera.

–Encantado de conocerlos –dijeron los merodeadores.

A pesar de su preocupación la noche anterior, Robert Granger llevaba sonriendo toda la mañana por algo nada relacionado. Se acercó y estrechó la mano de Sirius con vigor.

–Encantado de conocerlo, señor. Encantado de conocerlo. ¿Escuchó la noticia?

Sirius y Remus levantaron una ceja.

–¿No han escuchado la noticia? –exclamó–. ¡Gorbachov renunció!

–¿Quién?

–¿Quién? ¿Qué no leen el periódico? Mijaíl Gorbachov, presidente de la Unión Soviética. Renunció esta mañana. ¡La Unión Soviética será desmantelada! ¡El Comunismo ha caído! –dijo con entusiasmo.

–Oh, sí, he escuchado algo sobre eso –dijo Remus–. Me temo que los magos no prestan mucha atención a los medios de comunicación muggle.

–Pues esto es importante –dijo Robert en el tono explicatorio que la familia normalmente asociaba con Hermione–. Después de todo, los rusos _tienen_ la mayor cantidad de armas nucleares.

Sirius y Remus asintieron con comprensión. Incluso los magos sabían lo que eran las armas nucleares… la mayoría, por lo menos.

–Sí –dijo Emma–, ahora no nos tenemos que preocupar de una guerra nuclear. Sólo nos tenemos que preocupar por magos oscuros.

–De hecho, _es_ bastante impresionante, Emma –dijo Remus–. Incluso en las familias más conservadoras, la versión de "agacharse y ocultarse" era aparecerse al lugar más alejado que fuera posible.

–Sí, y creo que recuerdo algo sobre Dumbledore agregando una barrera en Hogwarts para hacer que las bombas fallen o se desvíen –dijo Sirius.

–Oh, eso sería agradable –dijo Robert–. ¿Existe la posibilidad de hacer eso para el resto del país?

–Lo siento, ni siquiera Dumbledore tiene tanto poder –dijo Remus–. Aun así, si la Unión Soviética se está colapsando, me pregunto que significará para Jugashvili.

–¿Quién? –dijeron los Granger.

–¿Jugashvili? –Dijo Sirius–. ¿Aún está por ahí?

–Sí –explicó Remus–. Konstantin Jugashvili, el Señor Oscuro de Leningrado. Es un mago muy poderoso que elevó su reputación durante la guerra de Grindelwald. Estuvo controlando a los soviéticos por años, aunque el gobierno muggle retiró su apoyo en 1986. Él es quien ha estado causando todos los problemas en el Cáucaso.

Robert elevó sus cejas.

–¿Esa es una guerra mágica?

–Sí, sí, causamos muchos problemas –interrumpió Sirius–. ¿Qué estamos haciendo hablando de política en Navidad? Vamos, hay regalos que abrir.

La familia se sentó con entusiasmo mientras Sirius vaciaba su enorme saco. Docenas de regalos cayeron al suelo.

–Vaya, esos… son bastantes regalos –dijo Dan mientras observaba la bolsa.

–Bueno, tengo diez años que compensar –dijo Sirius. Sacó su varita y levitó cada regalo hacia su destinatario. Pronto fue claro que había traído no menos de once regalos para Harry y, para no mostrar favoritismo, había traído el mismo número para Hermione, lo que explicaba la cantidad. Sin querer ser superados, Harry y Hermione levitaron el resto de los regalos de debajo del árbol, los cuales rodearon al círculo para poder comenzar a abrirlos.

Resultó que Sirius se había tomado su mandato de recompensar las últimas diez navidades literalmente ya que muchas cajas contenían juguetes mágicos para niños muy pequeños. Se rió mientras abrían cada uno de ellos. Muchos de los regalos, claro, eran típicos regalos muggle, principalmente libros. Los Granger también dieron regalos a Sirius y Remus. Dan y Emma no tenían idea de qué tipo de regalos se daban a magos, pero al final, decidieron dar a Sirius libros sobre historia reciente para ayudarlo a ponerse al corriente, y Remus recibió un libro de derechos civiles muggle, ostensiblemente para despertar su interés en la historia.

–Gracias –dijo Sirius–. Ahora, ¿podemos ser serios? –agregó después de que abrieron los regalos de broma.

–Se dice Sirius, no serios –dijo su amigo con una sonrisa mientras los Granger se reían de la broma por lo que probablemente sería la única vez… aunque él lo seguiría intentando. En los viejos días, era usualmente James quien iniciaba la broma, así que agradeció que Remus lo hiciera ahora.

Remus sólo chasqueó la lengua.

–Y espero que me perdonen por no unirme a sus tonterías, pero yo soy de la idea de que la calidad es mejor que la cantidad –y produjo dos cajas largas y delgadas que entregó a los niños.

Harry y Hermione abrieron los regalos y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Dentro de cada caja había una funda hecha de cuero con tres correas.

–Esos son fundas de varita para duelos que se acomodan en la muñeca y permiten acceso rápido –dijo Remus–. Son preferidas por la mayoría de los campeones de duelo y muchos aurores. Pueden mantener su varita a la mano, y permiten sacarla con un chasquido de dedos. Tienen una correa que protegerá contra un encantamientos de desarme moderados, y están hechas de piel de dragón, así que resistirán hechizos que interfieran con ellas.

–Son maravillosas –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, gracias, Remus –agregó Harry.

–De nada. Dijeron que querían aprender a luchar en duelo la próxima semana, así que pensé que deberían hacerlo bien.

–¿Duelos? ¿Duelos de magos? –dijo Vera algo nerviosa.

–Más similar a una práctica de karate, Vera –aclaró Emma.

–Pero, ¿esas fundas no son más pequeñas que las varitas? –notó Robert. Y era cierto. Sólo tenían la mitad del largo para que pudieran caber en el brazo de un adulto pequeño en el de un niño de once años de estatura promedio.

Remus sólo sonrió.

–Por eso es magia.

Sirius aún tenía bastantes regalos esperando a su lado.

–Ahora, aún tengo algo para todos ustedes –dijo–. Primero, para Dan y Emma, quienes han sido tan generosos al permitirnos a Remus y a mi estar en su hogar y ser parte de sus vidas… y para Robert y Vera, por aguantarnos en Navidad… –Sirius les entregó cuatro cajas pequeñas. Cuando las abrieron, Dan y Emma soltaron gritos ahogados al ver dos anillos de aniversario con grandes esmeraldas. Vera recibió un collar con decoración similar, y Robert un reloj de oro–. Pertenecieron a mis padres –dijo Sirius–. Certificados como libres de maldiciones, y no puedo pensar en un mejor destino para ellos que el que sean usados por una familia de muggles.

Los Granger parecían algo incómodos ante la mención de su familia disfuncional, pero Sirius continuó. Entregó a Harry y Hermione un regalo del tamaño de un libro pequeño, aunque ninguno tenía la misma forma o tamaño.

–Adelante, gatita –dijo.

Hermione abrió el paquete y sonrió cuando vio que era un nuevo diario con un candado. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los diarios muggle de ese tipo que sólo tenían una pequeña llave, el candado de este protegía al cuaderno entero y tenía una llave de tamaño normal que Hermione pudo sentir que estaba encantada.

–¿Es un candado mágico? –dijo.

–Naturalmente –dijo Sirius–. No es impenetrable, pero debería mantener tus secretos seguros de compañeras entrometidas.

–¿Y de hermanos?

–¡Oye!

Sirius lanzó una mirada crítica.

–Por ahora –dijo–. Pero será mejor que no te confíes. Y asegúrate de que no tome esa llave.

Hermione se rió.

–Gracias, Sirius.

Harry abrió su regalo. Pero no era un libro. Era un espejo. Lo levantó y lo miró con escepticismo.

–Harry Potter –se escuchó la voz de Sirius. Harry dio un salto cuando el rostro sonriente de su padrino apareció en el espejo.

–¡Genial!

–Es un espejo de doble sentido –dijo Sirius–. Tu papá y yo los usábamos para hablar cuando estábamos en detenciones separadas. Sólo di mi nombre y podrás hablar conmigo en cualquier momento. Y la comunicación es imposible de interceptar, así que es seguro. Veremos si podemos encontrar otro par –agregó para Hermione, Dan, y Emma–, pero son muy difíciles de hacer y casi imposibles de encontrar.

–Esto es genial –dijo Harry–. Es como un teléfono mágico. Gracias, Sirius.

–Sí, será muy útil si algo… inusual ocurre –dijo Dan–. Saben, podrían hacer una fortuna si vendieran algo así.

–No tanto como piensas –dijo Remus–. Lo hemos investigado y sería bueno para los estudiantes, pero la mayoría habla a través de la red flu.

En ese momento, con todos los regalos abiertos y las cosas más tranquilas, una gata de pelaje castaño y largo se acercó y olfateó los pies de Sirius y Remus, maullando lo que Harry sabía significaba reconocimiento.

–Es una gata amistosa –dijo Remus bajando la mirada–. No le agradamos a la mayoría de los gatos… sabes… –Por su mirada, a Rowena no parecía agradarle mucho Sirius.

–Es curioso, Harry –dijo Sirius–. Tus padres tenían una gata que se parecía mucho a esta… tampoco le agradaba.

Todos los Granger se rieron. Incluso los abuelos.

Remus tomó a la gata y la olfateó con discreción.

–Canuto, creo que _es_ la gata de James y Lily.

–¡Estas bromeando!

Los niños rieron de nuevo.

–Lo es –confirmó Harry–. La encontramos en el Valle de Godric hace cinco años, y, eh, _la profesora McGonagall_ se dio cuenta de quién era. –Harry les guiñó un ojo.

–Ajá –agregó Hermione–. Pero no sabía su nombre, así que la llamamos Rowena.

–Es un buen nombre –dijo Remus–. Creo que Lily la llamaba Hipatia. –La gata había reaccionado al escuchar ambos nombres y ahora estaba en un duelo de miradas con Sirius.

–Debí de saber que _tú_ te salvarías –dijo Sirius–. Por lo menos ya estás de vuelta con la familia.

La mañana se tranquilizó y todos comenzaron a recoger el papel para envolver, hasta que Emma los detuvo.

–Oh, espera, Harry, creo que te olvidaste de uno.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio un paquete que no había notado antes. Era ligero y sin forma, envuelto en papel plateado.

–No es de nosotros. ¿Ustedes lo trajeron? –preguntó Emma.

–No, no fuimos nosotros –dijo Remus.

Harry observó el regalo y notó una nota pegada, escrita con letra curva de aspecto familiar.

– _Tu padre dejó esto en mi posesión antes de morir. Es hora de que la regrese. Úsala bien. Y Feliz Navidad_ … No está firmada –dijo.

–Déjame ver, cachorro –dijo Sirius rápidamente. Harry se lo entregó y él la examinó con su varita. Remus se acercó y también la examinó con su varita–. Pues, no hay ningún maleficio obvio –dijo Sirius–. Y esta es la letra de Dumbledore. Me pregunto… –Abrió el paquete en una esquina y sacó una tela plateada y escurridiza–. Lunático… –dijo con reverencia–, es la _capa_.

–¿La qué? –dijeron todos.

Sirius entregó el regalo a Harry con gentileza.

–Esta era la posesión más preciada de tu padre, cachorro. Anda, póntela.

Harry parecía confundido mientras la tela líquida de color plateado se deslizaba fuera del papel y caía al suelo, pero Hermione pareció comprender. Harry se puso de pie y se cubrió con la capa.

El resto de la familia soltó un grito ahogado. Harry bajó la mirada y vio que no podía ver sus pies.

–¡Ah! ¡Mi cuerpo no está! –Se dio la vuelta, intentando descubrir que estaba ocurriendo.

–Es una capa de invisibilidad –dijo Hermione con maravilla. Dan y Emma intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

–No cualquier capa de invisibilidad –dijo Sirius con entusiasmo–. Es la mejor capa de invisibilidad que he visto… o de la que he escuchado. En la mayoría de las cosas, los encantamientos se desvanecen después de unos diez años, pero esa capa ha estado en la familia Potter por generaciones.

Harry hizo la conexión mental y se cubrió la cabeza con la capa, desapareciendo por completo.

–Me pregunto porque Dumbledore se la regresó tan pronto –dijo Remus.

–¿Estás bromeando? –dijo Dan, colocando una mano en su frente–. Es _exactamente_ el tipo de cosa que haría Dumbledore.

–Y si estás planeando llevar esa cosa a la escuela, vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre dónde y cómo no la vas a usar –dijo Emma en voz alta.

–Ah, vamos, Emma, déjalo que se divierta –comenzó Sirius.

Hubo un grito y el ruido de un golpe, mientras partes de Harry repentinamente aparecían en el suelo. Hermione parecía haberlo tomado del pie y lo había jalado hasta hacerlo caer.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –dijo Harry con indignación.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

–Podía ver tus huellas en la alfombra, Harry.

Sirius ladró una carcajada.

–Además, algo me dice que nuestra gatita lo va a mantener en línea.

–De acuerdo, hablaremos de esto después –dijo Emma–. Es hora de la cena de Navidad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

–Excelente comida –dijo Remus mientras mordía el jamón navideño. Sirius gruñó en acuerdo mientras daba una mordida bastante canina–. Ninguno de nosotros… eh… ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender el arte, así que no hemos consumido lo mejor, ni siquiera en el hogar de Sirius.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y tragó su comida. Tuvo una idea.

–Me pregunto si Andrómeda nos ayudaría a cocinar para la fiesta.

–¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de verte hacer una tontería? –dijo Remus.

Sirius sacó su lengua.

–Oh, pero eso me recuerda –dijo a los Granger–. Andrómeda me dijo que el Wizengamot ha agendado la presentación del premio para este sábado.

–Sí, lo escuchamos –dijo Dan–. Usaremos la red flu desde tu hogar, ¿no? No debería ser gran problema ir y venir.

–No, pero será largo y aburrido –se quejó Sirius–. Es la última reunión regular del año… siempre se reúnen el último sábado de cada mes… así que habrá leyes a debatir y presupuestos que aprobar y todo tipo de cosas políticas. En serio, consideré nombrar a Remus como mi representante después de la reunión del mes pasado. Siempre fue mejor para todo eso.

Remus sacó su lengua, para la sorpresa de algunos de los invitados.

–Y hablando de eso –continuó Sirius–, oficialmente tomé mi lugar en la reunión de noviembre, pero no hice nada. Creo que es hora de causar algo de conmoción. ¿Qué tal suena una alianza formal entre la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Potter?

Los Granger dejaron de comer, excepto por los abuelos, quienes lucían algo entretenidos. Andi les había dicho que las alianzas eran maniobras políticas significativas.

–Sé que es un gran movimiento, pero soy tu padrino, así que ya está casi dado por hecho –agregó Sirius–, pero las caras de los sangre pura conservadores al perder oficialmente a otra Casa Antigua no tendrá precio. De hecho, la familia Malfoy será la única Casa Antigua entre los conservadores. El resto se extinguió. –Sonrió ante la idea de que los Malfoy, quizás, también se extinguirían en unas generaciones.

–Mmm –dijo Dan–. ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

Harry sacudió los hombros.

–A mí me suena bien. –También sonrió al imaginar la expresión de Draco Malfoy ante la acción.

–Bien, hablaremos con Andi, pero si no tiene objeción, no veo el problema –dijo Dan.

Emma decidió hablar.

–Ya que estamos en el tema, Sirius, tenemos algo que queremos discutir.

Sirius elevó una ceja.

–Por el momento, Andi es la guardiana mágica de ambos niños ya que queríamos… a alguien con un toque más personal que Dumbledore –dijo con discreción–, pero comprendemos que el poder como guardián de Harry fue revertido a ti automáticamente cuando fuiste liberado.

Sirius frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza como un perro.

–¿Hay… hay un problema? –dijo tímidamente.

–Lo discutimos –comenzó Dan.

– _Tuvimos_ dudas –continuó Emma–. Especialmente por…

–¿Mi reputación en la escuela?

–Iba a decir porque vas a pasar un largo tiempo recuperándote si las historias que hemos escuchado sobre Azkaban son ciertas. – _Pero sí_.

–Pero Harry te quiere, y todos sabemos que Harry es un buen juez de carácter –le aseguró Dan.

Sirius se sintió mejor ante eso. Un gato era igual que un perro para eso… quizás mejor ya que no eran cegados por los instintos de manada. Y después de todo, Harry había atrapado a la rata cuando Sirius nunca lo había sospechado.

–Y mientras lo discutíamos, Harry nos pidió que diéramos un salto de fe y, eventualmente, decidimos aceptarlo –continuó Dan–. Ahora, con todo respeto a ti, Remus, pero por conveniencia, creo que sería mejor continuar con sólo Sirius. –Remus asintió. Dan fue lo suficiente amable para no mencionar las restricciones debido a su condición–. Sirius, quisiéramos pedirte si quisieras ser el guardián mágico y padrino… de _ambos_ niños.

Remus se detuvo y observó cómo Daniel Granger había logrado algo bastante inusual: dejar a Sirius Black sin habla. La boca de Canuto estaba abierta y lágrimas caían de sus ojos ante el pedido. En verdad era un salto de fe considerando que era Sirius. De hecho, si hubiera sido cualquier otro en lugar de James, Remus lo hubiera considerado un salto de fe la primera vez.

–Feliz Navidad –dijo Emma al merodeador.

Remus se acercó y cerró la boca de Sirius con un dedo debajo de su barbilla, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

–Yo… sería un honor –tartamudeó, y después se dirigió a Hermione–. ¿Quieres hacer esto, gatita?

Hermione asintió, aunque con algo de duda.

– _Sería_ bueno tener un padrino –dijo–. Y lazos más cercanos con una familia sangre pura poderosa no estarían mal. Además, Harry estuvo molestándome hasta que dije que sí.

Sirius se rió y lloró al mismo tiempo.

–Eres muy bueno conmigo, cachorro. No hubiera pensado en un regalo mejor si lo hubiera intentado.

Harry sonrió.

–Feliz Navidad, Sirius. Quizás entre los dos podamos enseñar a Hermione a relajarse.

–Tonto. –Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo.

–Saben, Lily siempre dijo que debería tener más influencia femenina para mantenerlo en línea –dijo Remus riéndose.

Todos se rieron.

* * *

 _Querido Ron:_

 _Sirius y nosotros nos sentimos mal por perderte tu "mascota", así que decidimos recompensarte. Nos dijiste que te gustaría tener tu propia lechuza. Es algo hiperactivo, pero siempre lo puedes arrojar a uno de tus hermanos para molestarlos._

 _Feliz Navidad,_

 _Harry y Hermione_

 _PD. No te preocupes, Harry lo revisó y definitivamente es una lechuza._

 _No lo parece,_ pensó Ron mientras la pequeña lechuza volaba a toda velocidad alrededor del dormitorio, ululando como loco. _Parece más una ardilla loca con alas_. Estiró su mano y logró convencer a la lechuza de acercarse a él.

–¡Auch! –El ave mordió su dedo en lo que se suponía era un gesto cariñoso y voló de nuevo cuando sacudió su mano.

 _Ginny probablemente pensará que es adorable_. Ron no estaba seguro de porque Harry pensó que querría una lechuza tan hiperactiva. Quizás era la única lechuza en la tienda que era muy rápida para él en su forma felina.

Ron sonrió. _Sí, Harry está loco. Pero es un buen amigo_.

* * *

–Lamentamos dejarlos esta noche, mamá y papá, pero es un evento muy importante en el mundo mágico y no está disponible para abuelos.

–Oh, no se preocupen por nosotros –dijo el abuelo–. Vayan y diviértanse. Podemos ver lo complicado que es esto de los dos mundos, así que comprendemos.

–Quiero agradecerles a todos –dijo Sirius–. Esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido desde que nació Harry. Y sé que no lo admitirá, pero estoy seguro que para Lunático también.

Remus imitó a Hermione y lo golpeó en el brazo.

Se despidieron y caminaron a los autos. Remus había rentado uno para los merodeadores.

– _Tenía_ una motocicleta voladora –gruñó Sirius–, pero Andrómeda no me la quiere regresar hasta que la convenza de que puedo manejarla sin matarme.

Pero antes de salir, Sirius llevó a Hermione a un lado por un momento.

–Hermione, no podía decirte esto hasta que estuviéramos solos, pero te tengo otro regalo –dijo. Sacó un paquete del tamaño de un libro, envuelto en papel café, y se lo entregó.

Hermione abrió el extraño regalo y encontró lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de aspecto antiguo, lleno de notas sobre… ¿transformación animal?

Sirius sonrió.

–Son todas nuestras notas sobre cómo transformarnos en animagos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y soltó un grito de entusiasmo.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Esto es perfecto! –exclamó, aunque no en voz alta, recompensando a su nuevo padrino con un abrazo.

–Pensé que te gustaría. _Pero_ hay una regla muy importante, Hermione: tienes que prometer que no practicarás sin la supervisión de un animago, o Dumbledore, si lo dejas en el secreto. Y Harry no cuenta. Esa es la otra razón de los espejos. Te irá mejor con alguien que aprendió la transformación por sí mismo, así que voy a enseñarte.

Hermione sonrió aún más.

–¡Sirius, eso es genial! Aunque no esperaba que _tú_ fueras el responsable.

–Oye, eres mi ahijada ahora. Tengo que ser responsable _algunas_ veces. Feliz Navidad, gatita.

–Feliz Navidad, Canuto –dijo.

Una hora después, Harry Potter y su familia extendida llegaron al callejón Diagon y caminaron al Teatro Diagonal para la premier de _El mago y el cazo saltarín de Beedle el Bardo_. No era un evento de alfombra roja considerando que era un país pequeño, pero el número de magos y brujas con trajes formales, incluyendo a los Granger, dejaba claro que era el evento social del año.

Eso, por supuesto, significaba que se encontrarían con personas que no les agradaban, y no sólo reporteros que los Tonks mantenían alejados de ellos.

–Buenas noches, Lord Potter… Lord Black –dijo una voz amarga.

–Lord Malfoy –respondió Sirius con tanta reserva como Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba recargado en su bastón mágico con su esposa e hijo a su lado. Draco fijó su mirada en Harry con sospecha. Ninguno de ellos miraba a Dan y Emma a propósito, quienes tampoco lucían muy contentos.

–No esperaba verte aquí –continuó Sirius, enfurecido con el hombre que todos pretendían no era un mortífago–, considerando los… rumores _escandalosos_ sobre la obra de esta noche.

–Lord Black, creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que es importante ser patrón de las artes –dijo Lucius mientras Draco sonreía a su lado. Narcissa simplemente mantuvo su expresión altiva. El tono del comentario dejaba en claro que Lucius no estaría patrocinando si no disfrutaba del espectáculo.

–Supongo que hay unas cosas en las que podemos estar de acuerdo –dijo Sirius.

–¡Harry Potter! –La tensión se rompió cuando una entusiasta niña de cabello rubio con un vestido azul corrió al grupo–. Muchas gracias por venir. En verdad significa mucho para nosotros. Y usted también, Lord Black.

–¿Todo bien, Mandy? –dijo Harry–. No nos lo hubiéramos perdido con la promoción que le diste,

Mandy se rió, y después se calmó para estrechar las manos de sus invitados. Los Malfoy hicieron una mueca y se fueron cuando estrechó las manos de Dan y Emma.

–Buenas noches –dijo formalmente–. Mi nombre es Amanda Brocklehurst. Bienvenidos al Teatro Diagonal. Si no les molesta, a mi bisabuelo le gustaría conocerlos después de la obra.

–Encantada de conocerte, Amanda. Hemos escuchado mucho de ti de los niños. Creo que podemos hacer el tiempo después de la obra –dijo Emma con amabilidad, haciendo lo que podía por ignorar las cámaras a su alrededor.

–Gracias, gracias… –Mandy respiró profundamente y continuó con sus siguientes invitados, y los Granger tomaron sus asientos.

Aunque la obra de Navidad no era un musical o una ópera o algo similar, tenía una orquesta como apoyo, comenzando en la oscuridad con una sorprendente apertura. De hecho, la música era tan buena que Hermione y Harry se preguntaron si el bisabuelo de Mandy había usado películas muggle como inspiración. De acuerdo al programa, una de las canciones incluso había sido comisionada del profesor Flitwick. Se llamaba "Something Wicked This Way Comes", y cuando fue tocada cuando el hijo malvado del mago anciano salió al escenario, no dejó duda de en qué dirección iba la obra.

La historia original de Beedle sobre el cazo saltarín era bastante corta, pero había sido expandida bastante. El mago, quien fue llamado en honor al mago oscuro francés Atlantes, dejó claro incluso antes de la muerte de su padre que consideraba a los muggles despreciables, y ayudar a los muggles, como hacía su padre, estaba por debajo de él. Atlantes justificó eso repetidamente advirtiendo a su padre sobre John Hale, el cazador de brujas fanático, quien no quería nada más que quemarlos a ambos. Pero aunque los rumores de la quema de brujas, algunos de ellos incluso exitosos, se filtraron a la aldea desde tierras distantes, el padre de Atlantes había vivido en paz con los muggles, ocultando sus poderes diciendo que venían de su "cazo de la suerte", y nadie nunca escuchaba a John Hale.

Después, el padre de Atlantes murió de vejez y el joven mago dejó de ayudar a sus vecinos muggle. Una mujer de edad mayor cuya hija sufría de verrugas, un vendedor que había perdido su burro para vender su mercancía, y una joven cuyo bebé estaba enfermo, fueron a él a pedirle ayuda, y cada vez él les cerró la puerta en la cara. A diferencia de la historia de Beedle, el cazo saltarín de su padre era más lento y sutil en sus esfuerzos de persuadir a Atlantes de ayudar, y los intentos de Atlantes de callarlo fueron parcialmente exitosos, pero nunca parecían durar y siempre fallaban en el peor momento, resultando en varias situaciones divertidas para el entretenimiento de los niños (y los adultos) en la audiencia.

Mientras tanto, los aldeanos estaban cada vez más descontentos con el rechazo de Atlantes, y cuando cayó el telón al final del primer acto, John Hale estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para convertirlos en contra del mago. Sólo Alcina, la joven viuda muggle que sabía sobre magia y había estado intentando convencer a Atlantes de ayudar a sus vecinos, lo defendió ya que estaba intentando regresar a la paz y armonía en la que habían vivido cuando su padre estaba con vida.

Eso llevó a lo que Andrómeda llamó una acción brillante al incorporar la historia moderna sobre el cazo saltarín comiendo muggles mientras Atlantes intentaba hechizar al cazo para que lo obedeciera y se deshiciera de los muggles que lo estaban molestando, y después de la multitud furiosa. Pero incluso eso le produjo un terrible efecto.

Finalmente, durante el clímax, Alcina se paró en la puerta de Atlantes y lo obligó a elegir entre ayudar a los muggles de la aldea y pasar sobre ella (con el cazo saltarín apoyándola) para poder escapar del pueblo.

–¿Crees que no valemos nada? –dijo la actriz sobre el ruido del cazo–. ¿Crees que somos débiles? ¡Mira quienes te están haciendo huir de esta villa! Y la única razón por la que te están persiguiendo es porque tú los provocaste. Todos amamos a tu padre. Incluso lo protegimos de los cazadores de brujas. ¿Sabes cuántos de nosotros les dijimos que sus curas fueron causadas por milagros o remedios herbales o buen clima arriesgándonos si éramos descubiertos? ¿Y no fuimos nosotros quienes producimos tu comida, hacemos tu ropa, y construimos tu casa? ¡Quizás si te tomaras un momento para vernos como personas y no como espinas te darías cuenta de que nos necesitas tanto como nosotros te necesitamos!

Y ante eso, Atlantes elevó su varita en dirección a la mujer, sin duda para lanzar una terrible maldición o para hacerla a un lado, y se escuchó un grito, pero no vino de ella sino del cazo saltarín. Y cuando lo escuchó, Atlantes bajó su varita, porque no podía lanzar un hechizo en contra de la mujer a la que había llegado no a admirar, pero a respetar por su coraje y persistencia. Después, con renuencia comenzó a ayudar a los muggles con sus problemas. El bebé de la joven fue salvado, el burro fue encontrado, las verrugas de la niña fueron curadas, y todo lo demás también. Incluso John Hale detuvo su ataque cuando Alcina se interpuso en su camino para que Atlantes pudiera salvar la vida de su hijo, quien había sido herido en la pelea, y la paz regresó a la villa, para la celebración de la audiencia.

La preocupación de los Granger, y la de Andi también, aunque los Granger la percibían mejor, eran que incluso si la obra era "pro-muggle", fácilmente podría ser interpretada como condescendiente. "Oh, los pobres muggles necesitan de nuestra ayuda". No sólo sería degradante, pero el Estatuto del Secreto minaría el mensaje para una audiencia moderna (algo que no fue ignorado por Beedle, lo cual era la razón del "cazo de la suerte"). Pero en su lugar, los muggles eran mostrados ayudando a Atlantes y haciendo un trabajo decente de ayudarse los unos a los otros, y la historia verdadera era de amistad y apoyo mutuo, aún bajo el velo del secretismo.

Y aún mejor, los Granger (especialmente Emma y Hermione) pensaron que Alcina era la verdadera estrella de la obra… una fuerte actriz principal que pudo interponerse al mal en ambos lados. Aunque la obra no hizo más que implicar una relación amorosa entre ella y Atlantes, la mayoría de la audiencia pareció olvidar que era un personaje muggle y le aplaudió con entusiasmo durante la ovación final. Y considerando que era un grupo tan pequeño de actores y escritores, ciertamente había excedido sus expectaciones.

Después de la obra, Mandy interceptó a la familia de nuevo y los llevó a la sala de reuniones, donde se reunieron con tres generaciones de hombres y varias mujeres, la más anciana con bastantes arrugas y cabello blanco y fino en los lados de su cabeza.

–Lord Ethelred Brocklehurst –dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie lo más firme que pudo–. Es un honor, Lord Potter, y un placer, Lord Black. ¿Espero que la obra haya sido satisfactoria?

–Bastante –dijo Andrómeda Tonks–. Tan buena como esperábamos y más.

–Nunca pensé ver el día en el que esa historia saldría al público –dijo Sirius–. No podía creerlo la primera vez que James me contó la versión original.

–Eso fue mucho mejor que el libro –dijo Harry mientras todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

–Y no decimos eso de cualquier obra –agregó Dan con una sonrisa. El resto de la familia se rió.

–Fue una muy buena obra, señor –agregó Hermione.

–Me alegra escucharlo –respondió Ethelred Brocklehurst–. Mi proyecto de restaurar nuestra herencia cultural perdida no ha ocurrido sin detractores.

–Bueno, no escucharás quejas de nosotros por esta –dijo Sirius–. Cualquier cosa que pueda darle en la suya a mis parientes es buena, excepto por mi familia, y puede citarme sobre eso.

–Doble para mí –dijo Dora desde la parte de atrás del grupo.

Andrómeda suspiró. Cuando dijo que debía de restaurar la Casa de los Black no había querido decir hacerla una casa de bromistas y buscapleitos, y ahora Dora también estaba metida. Pero debió de haberlo sabido.

–Excelente –dijo el anciano Brocklehurst–. Ahora, ya que han sido tan buenos y se reunieron conmigo aquí, hay una joven a la que quiero que conozcan. –De repente, notaron que la joven que había interpretado a Alcina salió de las sombras en el fondo del cuarto.

–Por supuesto –dijo Emma con entusiasmo–. Cassandra, ¿verdad? Estuviste maravillosa.

–Sí, maravillosa –agregó Hermione.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Cassandra–. Esta es mi primera obra profesional y estaba muy nerviosa.

–¿La primera? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

–Sí, verán, aún no soy miembro oficial de la Compañía.

–¿No lo eres? –dijo Emma.

–No, hubo circunstancias especiales. Verán, mi nombre completo es Cassandra Clearwater. –Los Granger habían notado que el programa nombraba a la actriz interpretando a Alcina como "Cassandra C.", uno de los pocos papeles (aunque no el único) que no habían sido marcados con nombre completo–. Mi hermana, Penelope, es la prefecta de Mandy en Hogwarts… pero yo soy muggle.

Un grito ahogado fue seguido por una sonrisa contagiosa, y Sirius y Remus ladraron una carcajada.

–¿Elegiste a una muggle para un papel muggle? –Sirius dijo con asombro a Brocklehurst–. ¡Eres un _genio_! ¡Es la mejor broma que he visto desde que salí de Azkaban! ¿Cuándo lo revelarás al público?

–El día después de mañana, después de que las críticas sean publicadas –respondió el anciano–. Queríamos que fueran imparciales. Pero dadas las circunstancias únicas de Lord Potter, pensé que se merecía el anuncio con anticipación.

–Es muy generoso de su parte, señor… Lord Brocklehurst. Gracias –dijo Harry.

La familia dejó la reunión sonriendo. Era una maniobra brillante, claro, y Cassandra Clearwater en verdad era una buena actriz. Y aunque la ley pendiente en el Wizengamot no había sido mencionada, el voto de Lord Brocklehurst parecía estar asegurado. Andrómeda y Sirius hablaron con Harry por unos minutos para discutir la declaración pública que tendría que dar, y caminó a las puertas principales del Teatro. Y cómo habían esperado, en un instante, una bruja rubia con un atuendo de piel de color magenta se acercó lo suficiente para hacer una pregunta.

–Sr. Potter, Rita Skeeter del _Diario El Profeta_. ¿Puedo hacerle una pequeña pregunta? –Rita palideció ante la mirada molesta de Andrómeda, pero permaneció firme–. Como alguien con experiencia tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, ¿qué le pareció la obra?

Harry se detuvo e hizo lo que pudo por responder respetuosamente, no había razón para darle un incentivo adicional a Skeeter de ir tras él.

–Hay muchas personas con más experiencia sobre eso que yo, como mi primo Ted, pero a todos nos gustó. Mis _dos_ familias siempre han apoyado los derechos de los muggles y el trato justo, y estamos emocionados de ver arte que apoyan nuestros valores y nuestra herencia cultural mágica.

Y antes de que Rita pudiera hacer otra pregunta, los Tonks los habían apresurado.

–Ese fue un acto atrevido considerando que el Teatro sirve desproporcionadamente a sangre pura ricos –dijo Remus–. Y es agradable ver cualquier tipo de acción en favor de derechos civiles.

–Y esperemos que haya más con la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles –respondió Andrómeda.

–¿Y crees que una simple obra hará la diferencia? –Una familia malhumorada y disgustada con un niño de cabello oscuro se acercó a ellos en el callejón.

–Lord Nott –dijo Sirius con rigidez.

–Lord Black.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Theodore Nott lanzó una mirada seria a Harry.

–Potter.

–Nott –respondió Harry.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Emma dio un paso al frente antes que alguien más pudiera hablar.

–Disculpe, ¿Charles Nott? Hemos escuchado _bastante_ sobre usted. Creo que se sorprenderá de lo que buena literatura puede hacer.

–¡No te pregunté a ti, muggle! –soltó el mayor de los Nott.

Harry dio un paso para colocarse enfrente de su madre, pero Andrómeda los cubrió a ambos.

–Esta "muggle" es la madre legal de Lord Potter –dijo–, una buena estudiante de literatura.

–Si llamas a eso literatura–. Emma y Harry lucharon contra un gruñido ante eso–. ¿Pero cómo sabría una… traidora a su sangre algo mejor? –La mirada de Charles Nott se dirigió a Ted, claramente evaluando qué insulto podría usar sin consecuencias.

–¿Por qué no dices lo que quieres decir, Nott? –demandó Andrómeda, su mano acercándose a su varita.

–¿Eh? Creo que me malinterpretaste, _Tonks_. –Escupió la última palabra como si fuera un maleficio–. Sólo estaba sugiriendo que tu punto de vista quizás no es tan acertado como piensas. Vámonos, Theo.

Theo Nott había estado en una lucha de miradas con Harry y parecía estar a punto de perder. Pero salió del trance y siguió a sus padres, haciendo un gesto rudo que sólo Harry notó.

–Ignórenlo –dijo Andrómeda con fastidio antes de que Sirius hiciera algo impertinente–. Nott ha estado en mi contra por años. Malfoy lo ha estado usando como su perro de ataque, por si no lo notaron. Buen trabajo enfrentándote a él, Emma.

–Bueno, siempre he pensado que el respeto debe de ser merecido –respondió con inquietud.

–Puedo creer que Malfoy evadiera justicia, ¿pero _él_? –gruñó Sirius–. Uno de estos días, alguien debería de revisar su brazo.

–Sí, dejaré que _tú_ patrocines eso, Siri –dijo Andrómeda.

–Te _dije_ que no me llames así.


	33. La fiesta de año nuevo

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh JK Rowling R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

–¡Oh Dios, soy una idiota!

Sus abuelos acababan de irse y los Granger estaban empacando para ir una semana a la casa de Sirius… o se suponía que lo estaban haciendo.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Harry.

–¿Hermione, qué ocurre? –preguntó su madre con preocupación mientras la familia se reunía en su cuarto.

–Harry, mira esto –dijo, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel y sonando bastante molesta.

Harry tomó el papel. Era un inventario de la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts.

–¿Mi lista de libros raros? –dijo.

– _Léela_.

Harry leyó la lista hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre un nombre y se abrieron como platos.

–Nicolas Flamel –exhaló.

–¿Flamel? –dijeron sus padres.

–Ahora lo recuerdo. Es un antiguo libro de alquimia… de hace siglos. Estaba al lado del de Paracelsus.

–¿Es sobre la cosa que protege el perro? –preguntó su padre.

–Sí. Debí adivinarlo hace meses. Flamel era un alquimista bastante conocido, pero no uno moderno. Sólo pensé en buscar aquí porque vamos a estar en Londres por una semana y quería ver la lista de nuevo para ver si había algo que valiera la pena sacar de la bóveda.

–Pues yo creo que sí –dijo Harry–. ¿Y por qué dijo Hagrid que lo que estaba protegiendo el perro era un asunto entre Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel? –sugirió Harry.

–No lo sé. Tenemos que ver ese libro.

Sus papás rieron un poco. Hermione hubiera dicho eso de cualquier modo.

* * *

–Sí, pensé que estaría aquí –dijo Hermione.

Habían tomado _Livre des figure hiéroglyphiques_ de Flamel en Gringotts (la versión original, no la redacción del siglo XVII que los muggles conocían), y habían hablado con Sirius y Remus sobre lo que habían encontrado una vez que llegaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El francés era bastante antiguo, pero Hermione logró descifrarlo.

Sirius estaba contento de que Harry y su familia habían declarado su casa un lugar agradable. Considerando que era el hogar ancestral de la familia Black, era casi un milagro. Apenas y mencionaron algo sobre ser oscura y deprimente.

–¿Qué descubriste? –preguntó Dan.

–La piedra filosofal –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo–. No dice cómo hacerla pero describe sus propiedades, y son las mismas que la literatura muggle menciona: puede transmutar metales base a oro y producir el elixir de la vida, el cual impide el envejecimiento y puede salvar al que lo beba de la muerte.

–Increíble… –dijo Harry–. Apuesto a que…

–¡Espera un momento! –gritaron Dan y Emma al mismo tiempo. Los niños se dieron la vuelta para ver a sus padres furiosos–. ¿Quieren decir que los magos tienen la fórmula para la _inmortalidad_ y la están _usando_? –gruñó Dan.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron y comenzó a examinar las páginas con rapidez. Sirius y Remus lucían confundidos por su enojo, pero lentamente comprendieron.

–Bueno, eso… –comenzó Remus–. Nunca lo pensé de ese modo, pero supongo que _no_ tiene sentido. Debe de haber algún tipo de… ¿costo? ¿un castigo?

–¿Quizás hay límite en su poder? –sugirió Sirius.

Hermione continuó dando vuelta a varias páginas y comenzó a murmurar en francés:

– _Limitation, compte, dépense, peine…_

–Hay todo tipo de castigos como resultado de magia muy poderosa –dijo Remus–. Quizás es más costoso de lo que la mayoría de las personas están dispuestas a pagar.

–¡Ajá! –dijo Hermione, triunfante–. Escuchen esto: "El poder de la piedra filosofal, a pesar de su grandiosidad, es limitado. Una sola piedra puede producir el elixir de la vida, pero sólo suficiente para una familia". No específica cuantas personas. "Además, la cantidad de magia requerida para producir una piedra se incrementa con cada una que es producida en proporción a…" Bueno, hay bastante escrito sobre álgebra anticuada. Creo que es exponencial… Sí, más abajo dice que es imposible que existan más de siete piedras filosofales en el mundo al mismo tiempo… Así que es bueno que no la están usando. ¿Pueden imaginarse si una docena de lords ricos e inmortales controlaran el mundo mágico?

–Ya es suficiente malo con el Wizengamot –dijo Emma. Sirius tembló ante la idea y asintió.

–Hay más –dijo Hermione–. Dice que el elixir de la vida desplaza _permanentemente_ el agua en el cuerpo. Quizás se pueda usar un poco para emergencias médicas, pero no para impedir el envejecimiento porque una vez que se beben… tres o cuatro litros, se tendrá que seguir tomando o… bueno… –Se mordió el labio nerviosa.

–Morirían de deshidratación –dijo Dan con pesimismo. Todos los Granger temblaron ante eso.

–Y con eso sabemos porque no la usan –dijo Emma.

–Pero apuesto a que es lo que Fluffy está protegiendo –dijo Harry–. Y si Flamel creó la piedra filosofal y descubrió cómo funciona aún podría estar vivo, y así es como Dumbledore lo conoce.

–Claro que lo está –dijo Sirius. Los Granger lo miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas–. Dumbledore estudió alquimia bajo Flamel. Todos lo saben. Está en su tarjeta en las ranas de chocolate… Vamos, Lunático, ayúdame.

–Lo siento, no hemos consumido tantas –dijo Harry.

–Oh… bueno… –dijo Sirius decepcionado–. De cualquier modo, cuando era niño, existía el rumor de que los Flamel vivían en una mansión oculta en Devon.

–Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿es una buena idea tener algo así en una escuela? –dijo Emma–. Quiero decir, sabemos que no estaba a salvo en el banco, y sabemos que alguien está tras ella.

–Dumbledore piensa que está a salvo –notó Remus.

–Es lo que me asusta.

* * *

Comenzaron a trabajar después de eso. Remus dio a los niños una revisión rápida de hechizos con varita y pociones para el beneficio de Dan y Emma, y después comenzó con la primera lección en duelos. Los padres no lucían tan entusiasmados con esa lección como los niños, pero mostraron su determinación con resignación. Después de todo, querían que los niños aprendieran a defenderse desde que tenían cinco y seis años, y ese era el siguiente paso.

–Bien. Andromeda les enseñó las formas ceremoniales en caso de que tuvieran la mala suerte de ser desafiados. – _O ser como James y realizar el desafío_ , pensó Remus–. Ahora, en un sentido táctico, un duelo es básicamente una pelea con reglas. Y hay más reglas de las que puedan imaginarse… muchas de ellas implícitas, como "no ataques hasta que se indique el comienzo", "permanece dentro del área de duelo", y "sólo ataca a tu oponente". Más explícitamente, las reglas estándar son, "no mates o hieras de manera permanente a tu oponente", "no toques a tu oponente", y "detente si tu oponente está desarmado o incapacitado". Claro, en una pelea de verdad, _ninguna_ de esas reglas importa, excepto por "no maldiciones imperdonables".

–Pero sé que su estilo natural es diferente, así que comenzaremos ahí. Ahora, ¿estoy seguro de que pelean en casa de vez en cuando? –dijo con voz seca, lanzando una mirada a Dan y Emma.

Los padres asintieron.

– _Ohhh,_ sí –articuló Emma.

–Bueno, voy a darles una manera legítima de dejarlo salir. Vamos a comenzar igual que como lo harían en casa… sin varitas. Pueden utilizar magia, o cualquier tipo de habilidad física. Pero sin lastimarse seriamente, ¿entendido?

Harry y Hermione asintieron en dirección a Remus y sonrieron con maldad el uno al otro. La magia ya estaba echando chispas en la punta de sus dedos. Durante la semana de limpieza, Sirius había movido todo lo que quería guardar del ático a su bóveda de Gringotts y convertido el espacio en un cuarto de entrenamiento mágico en el que los niños se estaban separando lentamente, algo que probó ser una buena idea.

–A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… _¡tres!_

Los niños saltaron a la acción. Aunque habían peleado en casa antes, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de dar todo de sí. Hermione, siendo mejor para la magia, lanzó varios hechizos brillantes con sus manos e intentó bailar alrededor de los hechizos más torpes de Harry. Ya que Harry era mejor para el karate, él estaba intentando reducir la distancia entre ellos, pero era difícil con los varios hechizos punzantes en el aire, además de las muchas chispas conjuradas como distracción y algo que no parecía un hechizo de verdad, pero era similar a un _Flipendo_ , para intentar hacerlo caer.

Ambos eran rápidos para su edad… no a un nivel profesional, pero hechizos sin varita eran mucho más rápidos de lanzar, y el hecho de que lo _estaban_ haciendo sin varitas, y en su mayoría sin decirlos en voz alta, era lo que hacía que fuera tan sorprendente para los ojos de un mago.

Y no había manera de que se desarmaran.

Harry luchó para llegar hasta Hermione y comenzó a atacarla con movimientos de karate, y tanto Sirius como Remus perdieron el aliento. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a ver a brujas y magos luchar mano a mano. Estuvieron a punto de intervenir para evitar que Harry golpeara a una niña, pero se maravillaron aún más cuando vieron lo bien que Hermione se defendía. Hechizos punzantes aún brillaban entre ellos en combinación con los movimientos de karate, pero Harry tenía un nivel más avanzado en karate y más fuerza, y logró lanzarla al suelo. En karate, eso era el límite, pero ahí la meta era incapacitar, así que saltó sobre ella e intentó mantener en el suelo con movimientos de lucha libre improvisados.

Hermione respondió con un par de hechizos punzantes en el pecho y, cuando eso no funcionó, logró colocar una mano en la cara de Harry.

– _¡Mucus ad nauseum!_

El agarre de Harry se aflojó mientras comenzaba a estornudar con frecuencia y casi se atragantaba con su mucosidad. Hermione golpeó su pecho con sus manos en su ataque similar a un _Flipendo_ , obligándolo a dejarla libre y caer sobre su espalda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione dio un salto, le dio la vuelta, y atrapó sus manos detrás de su espalda, con cuidado asegurándose de que sus palmas no estuvieran en su dirección.

–¡Dilo! –ordenó Hermione.

–¡Ah! –soltó Harry.

–¡Dilo! –dijo ,agarrándolo con más fuerza.

–¡Ah! ¡Que viva la reina Hermione!

–Bien –dijo con entusiasmo. Se levantó y ayudó a su hermano.

Dan y Emma observaron a sus hijos horrorizados, y ellos se sintieron incómodos y miraron a sus pies bajo sus miradas. Ambos lucían como si hubieran perdido una pelea contra un nido de avispones. El cabello de Hermione apuntaba a todos los ángulos, Harry tenía mocos en su camisa, y ambos respiraban con dificultad.

–De acuerdo… _esto_ es por lo que los duelos no permiten el contacto físico –dijo Remus–. Uno no se lastima tanto cuando no están tan cerca del otro y hay más oportunidad de evadir los hechizos. Ahora, ¿ese es el "karate" del que estaban hablando?

–Pues… algo así –admitió Harry.

–Y yo pensaba que las peleas entre James y yo eran pesadas –dijo Sirius–. Recuérdenme no hacerlos enojar. Esa maldición de los mocos en su cara fue un gran golpe, Hermione.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione mientras Harry intentaba limpiar su nariz con un fuerte ruido.

–Bueno, vamos, déjenme limpiarlos –dijo Remus llevándolos a la estación de primeros auxilios. Los hechizos eran fáciles de arreglar, pero las punzadas se curarían mejor con ayuda de una crema, y ambos tenían varios moretones gracias a los golpes–. Creo dejaremos de lado el contacto físico por un tiempo… Creo que eso ya lo tienen controlado. Comenzaremos con hechizos de duelo sencillos: El encantamiento de desarme, el maleficio sumeriano, y algunos hechizos y encantamientos de bloqueo…

–Recuerdo el maleficio sumeriano –dijo Sirius melancólicamente–. Era un hechizo muy popular en nuestro segundo año.

–¿Y de quién fue la culpa? De cualquier modo, la mayoría son hechizos de segundo año, pero no espero que ninguno tenga problema con ellos… probablemente incluso sin varitas considerando su nivel. Lo importante es enseñarles a tener un duelo informal sin lastimarse.

–Sí. Sin lastimarse sería bueno –Emma estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Remus dio fin a la lección ese día, pero al día siguiente comenzó a enseñar a Harry y Hermione el encantamiento desarmador, el cual era el primero que los duelistas usualmente aprendían. Harry estuvo feliz y Hermione sorprendida al notar que era uno de los pocos hechizos que él había aprendido con más rapidez que ella, aunque ninguno lo podía hacer con consistencia. Y la necesidad de supervisión pronto fue obvia ya que un _Expelliarmus_ mal hecho podía lanzar contra la pared a un oponente, poner el cabello de punta como si estuviera electrificado (Hermione no lo encontró entretenido), o incluso incendiar sus mangas, sin mencionar que no tenían buena puntería. Aun así, Remus estaba feliz con su progreso al final del día.

El día siguiente tuvieron que poner pausa a sus lecciones debido a la reunión del Wizengamot. Ciertamente iba a ser un gran evento, y los Granger se vistieron con sus mejores atuendos para la presentación de los premios. Pero pudieron notar al minuto en el que llegaron al Ministerio a través de la red Flu que esa no era la historia principal en la mente de las personas. La producción de Navidad de _El mago y el cazo saltarín_ tenía a las personas hablando sobre los muggles como no lo habían hecho en años, y la revelación de la verdadera identidad de la mujer que había actuado el papel de Alcina en la obra había creado una gran reacción, provocando críticas de los conservadores y elogios de las voces más liberales. _El Diario el Profeta_ había balbuceado algo, pero los comentarios positivos ya habían sido publicados, así que lo peor que pudieron decir fue que el Teatro Diagonal no había podido encontrar a una bruja adecuada para actuar un papel muggle.

La reunión, como Sirius les había advertido, fue larga y aburrida. Harry pudo notar que Hermione hubiera preferido leer un buen libro a sentarse a escuchar debates exhaustivos sobre el presupuesto, pero no sería bueno que faltaran al respeto, especialmente ese día. Y como tal, Harry hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero no, había reportes de fin de año que aprobar, asignaciones a comités que renovar, y un pequeño grupo exigió, como cada año, que se eliminara la prohibición de alfombras voladoras.

Uno de los momentos más brillantes ocurrió cuando Albus Dumbledore abrió la sesión para asuntos familiares y Sirius se puso de pie para hacer su anuncio.

–Yo, Lord Sirius Orion Black, declaro una alianza entre la Casa de los Black y la Casa de los Potter.

Harry realizó su papel y respondió:

–Yo, Lord Harry James Potter, acepto la alianza con la Casa de los Black. –Nada de eso era inesperado, por supuesto, pero las expresiones de los conservadores en el Wizengamot, quienes lucían como si hubieran chupado limones al mismo tiempo, no tenían precio.

El otro momento brillante llegó cerca del final de la reunión, cuando el Wizengamot discutió el tema continuo de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. Esa nueva ley no sería una votación sencilla, les había explicado Andrómeda, y tomaría meses llegar a una decisión final. En verdadero estilo parlamentario, muchas provisiones serían aprobadas con votos individuales, y varias enmiendas tendrían que ser aprobadas antes de ser parte de la ley final. La obra de Navidad ciertamente estaba ayudando al debate, aunque no siempre para bien.

–Creo que la compañía de Lord Brocklehurst hace un buen punto –dijo un simpatético mago anciano llamado Tiberius Ogden–. La mayoría de la comida viene del mercado muggle, y la infraestructura muggle apoya a la mágica en otros sectores, como el autobús noctámbulo, el expreso de Hogwarts, el expreso oriental mágico en transporte, y más.

–A mí me parece que esto argumenta el caso para nuestra autosuficiencia –pronunció Lucius Malfoy con perspicacia. Sin el lugar de los Black, Narcissa y Draco fueron relegados a la sección de espectadores. Podían ser vistos en primera fila, directamente en frente de los Granger. Narcissa lucía aún más disgustada de lo normal, y Draco y Harry pasaron una gran parte de la reunión lanzándose miradas molestas.

–¿Autosuficiencia? ¡Ja! –habló Ethelred Brocklehurst–. Cualquier estudiante de historia puede decirle que la autosuficiencia es una fantasía y siempre lo ha sido. La población mágica nunca ha sido lo suficiente grande para lograrlo.

–¿Y por qué no? –respondió Malfoy–. Con los avances en el campo de la automatización mágica en años recientes, sin mencionar la Herbología, ¿por qué no es una meta razonable?

–No parece necesario –dijo Lord Denbright–. Hemos coexistido con los muggles, en su mayoría en paz, por siglos, con y sin el Estatuto del Secreto. Y aún durante las peores persecuciones, en ningún momento nuestra suficiencia material fue un problema. ¿Por qué invertir nuestros recursos cuando serían mejor gastados en otra cosa?

El debate continuó por un tiempo en ese tema, sin regresar al tema fundamental sobre los méritos de otorgar la igualdad a seres dotados de razón. Aun así, hubo varios votos que parecían estarse acercando al lado de los liberales, así que la obra pareció tener efecto, aunque el más importante, Lord Greengrass, continuaba manteniendo su postura un secreto.

Otro asunto importante en la reunión fueron los reportes departamentales de fin de año, y uno en particular causó que los Granger se preocuparan mientras Amelia Bones se ponía de pie.

–Quisiera traer a la atención del Wizengamot la continua falta de personal en la oficina de aurores, la cual se intensifica aún más considerando los pocos solicitantes. Desde el final de la guerra, sólo hemos aceptado a cinco aurores nuevos y reclutas, lo cual es la mitad de lo que se necesita para mantener la unidad, y mucho menos para compensar las pérdidas durante la guerra.

–No creo que sea culpa del Ministerio la baja cantidad de solicitantes –objetó Cornelius Fudge–. Es natural que menos personas estén renuentes a unirse después de los horrores de la guerra.

–El problema no sólo es con los aurores, Ministro –dijo Hippocrates Smethwyck–. La cantidad de sanadores nuevos es tan poca que San Mungo ha comenzado a ofrecer entrenamiento adicional para abrir más oportunidades. Sin embargo, hemos descubierto que la cualificación más común que está ausente en los posibles reclutas es Pociones, y muchos reportan su falta de interés en la materia. Sospecho que es el mismo problema en la oficina de aurores.

–Nuevamente, no es problema del Ministerio –dijo Fudge–. La autoridad educacional cae casi por completo en el Consejo de Hogwarts. Ahora, si creen que el Ministerio necesita controlar más los temas de educación…

–¡Absurdo! –rugió Elphias Doge–. Hogwarts ha actuado independiente del gobierno por mil años.

Una bruja de aspecto mayor llamada Griselda Marchbanks se puso de pie, temblando.

–Si puedo hablar… He notado que la cantidad de personas que intentan y obtienen un EXTASIS en Pociones se ha reducido desde el final de la guerra, mientras que otros temas continúan sin cambios, a excepción de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras por su naturaleza impredecible, por supuesto. Esto parece ser la fuente del problema, y es algo que he discutido con el Consejo por varios años, pero nunca han tomado acción para resolverlo. Quizás deberían de prestar más atención ahora que estos problemas han salido a la luz. –Lanzó una mirada feroz a Dumbledore y después a Malfoy. Todos los que tenían hijos que habían estudiado en Hogwarts en la última década sabían precisamente que acción estaba implicando.

–Supongo que deberíamos examinar el problema –dijo Malfoy con tono aburrido–. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algún… cambio que ayude a mejorar la escuela.

Dumbledore lanzó una mirada de sospecha al presidente del Consejo, pero cambió de tema ya que era poco lo que pudiera decir en ese lugar sobre el tema.

–Ahora, creo que el asunto final en nuestra agenda de este año es la presentación especial de premios –dijo con un brillo en los ojos–. ¿Ministro Fudge?

Cornelius Fudge caminó al centro de la cámara. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que durante el juicio, ahora que había logrado que las cosas hubieran salido a su favor. Un asistente le llevó una caja con los premios.

–Lord Harry James Potter… Señorita Hermione Jean Granger… por favor, vengan al frente.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Fudge.

–Estos dos jóvenes han sobresalido entre magos y brujas en todo Gran Bretaña por sus grandes acciones –entonó Fudge–. Lord Potter y la señorita Granger, al notar a un individuo sospechoso en su presencia, decidieron capturar al individuo a pesar del riesgo personal. Sus acciones llevaron a la captura de un mortífago y asesino que había estado libre por diez años, y a la exoneración de un miembro de este organismo, quien trágicamente había sido encarcelado por esos cargos. Por estas acciones, el Wizengamot otorga con orgullo a Lord Potter y a la señorita Granger, la Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase.

La atribución fue algo exagerada, pero ya que era una presentación formal, lo dejaron pasar. Hubo silencio mientras Fudge estrechaba sus manos y colocaba una estrella de bronce rodeada por una guirnalda alrededor sus cuellos con un listón amarillo, y la cámara entera comenzó a aplaudir. Harry y Hermione forzaron una sonrisa mientras el Ministro estaba feliz de finalmente tener su sesión de fotos con el Niño Que Vivió.

Salir del Ministerio fue más difícil que la vez anterior. Había una larga fila de personas esperando para felicitar a Harry y Hermione… aunque especialmente a Harry. Un mago con túnica color lila que también usaba una medalla de Tercera Clase rodeó el hombro de Harry para otra fotografía y prometió enviarle una copia, pero los Granger no escucharon lo que tenía que decir ya que Charles Nott también se estaba acercando.

Pero Andi estaba lista para él.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre una obra no siendo capaz de hacer la diferencia, Lord Nott? –preguntó.

–¿Dos o tres votos, _Madame_ Tonks? –respondió con prepotencia–. No es un… ¿cómo lo expresó? Cambio cultural. De hecho, aún le faltan ocho votos.

–Y a _usted_ le faltan siete. Y recuerde, las cartas del público no han comenzado a llegar.

–¿Le parezco el tipo de hombre que es intimidado por unas cuantas cuartas? –demandó Nott.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Andi con una sonrisa–. Pero hay personas entre nosotros que _sí_ escuchan la voz de las personas.

–¡ _Nosotros!_ ¿Crees que una traidora como tú, sin título y familia merece ser contada entre los Lords?

Andi siseó y se preparó para responder a ese insulto, pero Sirius, quien había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo, habló primero.

–En caso de que no lo haya notado, Lord Nott –gruñó–, ella _sí_ tiene familia. Estoy _seguro_ de que leyó los cambios en el directorio de su abuelo.

–Agregada de vuelta por alguien que fue expulsado de su familia no cuenta, _Lord_ Black –dijo Nott, aunque Sirius, al contrario de Andi, sí parecía ponerlo nervioso–. Pero claro, ¿desde cuándo se han interesado los Potter en las tradiciones? Buen día. –Lanzó una última mirada a Harry y después a Andi de nuevo, quienes también lo miraron con molestia, pero se fue antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo drástico.

Los Granger se calmaron mientras dejaban el Ministerio y regresaban a su casa, por lo que Dan y Emma pudieron enfocarse en un asunto más inmediato.

–Así que la razón por la que no hay aurores y sanadores es que el número de personas que pasa Pociones no es suficiente, o no les gusta, y por lo que hemos escuchado, parece que la culpa de todo es del profesor Snape –resumió Dan.

–Desafortunadamente, sí –dijo Andi. Se había quejado antes con los Granger sobre la falta de sanadores–. No sé a qué está jugando Dumbledore, dejándolo quedarse, pero casi todos los menores de treinta años se quejan de él.

–Ni siquiera lo intenta –agregó Hermione–. Sólo nos dice que sigamos el libro de texto.

–¿Pero está poniendo al país entero en riesgo, no? –dijo Emma–. Si no hay los suficientes aurores o sanadores…

–Es lo que le hemos estado diciendo a Dumbledore por años.

–Supongo que así funcionan las cosas cuando sólo hay una escuela –sugirió Dan–. En una comunidad pequeña y aislada como esta, un hombre puede tener bastante poder.

–Algo se tiene que hacer –dijo Emma–. Me pregunto si podemos poner la suficiente presión al Consejo por parte del público, y quizás hagan algo.

–¿Con Malfoy a la cabeza? –dijo Andi–. Buena suerte.

Pero Dan y Emma no estaban dispuestos a rendirse. Eran sus hijos quienes tenían que lidiar con Snape ahora. Era hora de que alguien hiciera algo.

* * *

Dos días después de la reunión del Wizengamot, dos figuras se encontraron en una esquina oscura del callejón Knockturn. La primera caminaba con confianza, aún si con calma, bajo la luz tenue, mientras que la otra se escondía en cada esquina.

–Así que, Sr. Malfoy –dijo la mujer, rehusándose a usar títulos incluso cuando se dirigía a los más poderosos–, recibí su carta. ¿Qué interés tiene en mis servicios esta noche?

–He admirado su cobertura del regreso de Harry Potter al mundo mágico, señorita Skeeter –dijo Lucius Malfoy con calma–. Es bueno ver que alguien está dispuesto a hacer las preguntas difíciles, incluso cuando una… persona tan querida está involucrada.

–Es para lo que me pagan, Sr. Malfoy.

 _Cierto, y esa espada tiene doble filo_ , pensó Lucius. _Pero cortará a_ mi _favor con persuasión_.

–Por supuesto. Sin embargo, noté que hay algo ausente en su cobertura.

La expresión de Rita Skeeter se endureció.

–¿Y qué es?

–La familia de Potter. Se conoce muy poco de los _muggles_ que han cuidado al Niño Que Vivió por tanto tiempo. Las personas merecen saber sobre ellos.

El rostro de la reportera se iluminó de nuevo.

–Ciertamente. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? He escrito que Dumbledore necesita decir la verdad por meses.

–No escuchará ninguna queja de mi parte en ese punto. ¿Pero qué de la familia? Puedo ver que están bien escondidos. ¿No ha descubierto nada sobre ellos? ¿Nada que valga la pena ser publicado?

–No. Aún no. –Pero Rita parecía determinada a hacerlo–. Su ubicación parece estar bien escondida con magia… nada tan poderoso como el _encantamiento Fidelio_ , pero parece que Dumbledore hizo que los registros fueran especialmente difíciles de ser accedidos. Las lechuzas no ayudan, todos los documentos en el Ministerio están sellados, y hay muchos registros muggles para leer con rapidez.

–Quizás está buscando en el lugar equivocado, señorita Skeeter –dijo Malfoy.

–¿Y por qué diría eso, Sr. Malfoy? –respondió con impaciencia.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y pareció cambiar de tema, inspeccionando sus uñas con cautela.

–Me pregunto porque Potter fue removido de sus parientes sanguíneos después de años de estar con ellos.

–Obviamente algún plan de Dumbledore.

–Quizás. Pero mi hijo, Draco, ha notado que Potter no parece ser muy cercano a Dumbledore… no lo que se esperaría del anciano si estuviera a cargo de su vida.

–¿Oh? ¿Algún conflicto, quizás? –dijo Rita–. _Eso_ sería una historia.

–Ciertamente. Y si pudiera encontrar evidencia de algo así, sería bastante valioso. Pero, regresando al punto original, ya que Potter ya no vive con sus parientes sanguíneos, _sus_ registros son más fáciles de ser accedidos. Si hay circunstancias inusuales alrededor de Potter, es probable que su adopción sea la clave. Si pudiera encontrar la razón por la que ocurrió… –Dejó que la reportera considerara esa idea.

–Oh, esa sería la historia del año –dijo Rita con astucia–. Pero me temo que sería muy difícil de investigar, y _tengo_ otras ocupaciones, Sr. Malfoy.

–Lo entiendo, señorita Skeeter. Sé que es una bruja ocupada. Pero quizás si tuviera los recursos financieros para conducir una investigación encubierta por… tres o cuatro meses…

Rita lo miró con una expresión llena de avaricia y respondió con dulzura.

–Lo escucho.

* * *

La víspera de año nuevo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place fue toda una celebración. El sótano, nivel principal, y el primer piso estaban llenos de decoraciones de colores festivos del tema invernal, y los tres pisos estaban llenos de las brujas y magos más liberales de la sociedad. Los Weasley enviaron sus disculpas, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor de primer año y sus familias estaban ahí, junto a los Brocklehurst, los Bones, e incluso los Greengrass, y algunos de los amigos de la escuela de Sirius y Remus. Sirius también había invitado a Victoria McKinnon y pasó una gran parte de la fiesta intentando hablar con ella. Ella pasó una gran parte de la fiesta riéndose de él. Albus Dumbledore estaba paseándose con entusiasmo en su túnica plateada, y Minerva McGonagall y Filius Flitwick estaban entreteniendo a los invitados con espectáculos de sus habilidades mágicas. Incluso Hagrid cabía cómodamente debajo del alto techo.

Los Granger lo estaban disfrutando, paseándose y conociendo a otras familias mágicas. Neville Longbottom pareció pasar gran parte del tiempo en la sombra de su abuela, y los Greengrass parecían distantes, pero Amelia Bones resultó ser bastante amigable en persona, y Dan pasó un buen tiempo hablando con el padre muggle de Seamus Finnigan.

Harry estaba escuchando a Seamus describir la escoba que su madre le había regalado por Navidad cuando un hombre mayor y muy gordo con un ridículo bigote de morsa y un elaborado traje cachemir se acercó y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

–Harry, ni niño –dijo el hombre–. Es un placer finalmente conocerte.

Harry suspiró internamente. No era la primera vez que había ocurrido esa noche, aunque era la introducción más amigable hasta el momento.

–Eh, igualmente, señor…

–Ah, Slughorn, por supuesto. Horace Slughorn, antiguo profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.

–Ah, cierto.

Al otro lado del cuarto Sirius se dirigió a Remus.

–¿Tú lo invitaste?

–No, pensé que tú lo invitaste.

Eventualmente, Hermione tuvo que salvar a su hermano de Horace Slughorn mientras recitaba cumplidos sobre sus padres. Claro, pensó Harry, era mejor que las tonterías del Niño Que Vivió, pero aun así…

Harry pensó brevemente que Horace Slughorn era la persona más extraña que había conocido esa víspera de año nuevo, pero pronto le probaron lo contrario cuando él y su hermana se encontraron con una niña pequeña, probablemente un año más joven que ellos, con largo cabello rubio que contrastaba con su brillante vestido verde. La niña caminó a ellos con un vaso de ponche en su mano y una expresión soñadora en su rostro mientras observaba a Harry sin parpadear. Ni él ni Hermione sabían que decir.

–Hola, Harry Potter –dijo la niña finalmente. Tenía una voz aguda que la hacía sonar un año o dos más joven de lo que lucía.

–Eh… hola –dijo Harry, observando sus desconcertantes ojos azules.

La niña se dio la vuelta y la observó lo suficiente para decir, "tú eres Hermione Granger", y después regresó su mirada a Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera responder.

–Eh, sí, lo soy.

–¿Y quién eres tú? –dijo Harry mientras continuaban observándose el uno al otro.

–Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood –respondió–. Tu padrino fue muy amable al invitarnos a mi papi y a mí. –Y después, parpadeó una vez. Lentamente.

Fue entonces que Harry notó que, a diferencia de todas las personas a las que había conocido esa noche, la mirada de Luna Lovegood nunca se había dirigido a su cicatriz. De hecho, parecía entenderlo. Él le sonrió y parpadeó en respuesta sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione los miró nerviosa.

–Gracias. Se lo haré saber –dijo Harry.

Luna asintió. Aún no estaba parpadeando mucho, otro hábito de Harry del que no pensaba mucho. Después, sin razón alguna, levantó su mirada al techo.

–Debes de tener cuidado alrededor de eso, Harry.

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que estaban directamente debajo de muérdago. Dio un salto para hacerse a un lado. Había las suficientes brujas jóvenes para que el niño de once años se sintiera incómodo.

–Gracias, Luna –dijo con sinceridad–. Tendré que tener cuidado.

–Ajá. Podría estar infestado de nargles.

Harry compartió una mirada confusa con Hermione.

–Eh… ¿nargles?

–Oh, sí. Son muy escurridizos. Se roban tus calcetines. Deberías colocar un amuleto para ahuyentarlos, como este. –Señaló su ramillete, el cual parecía estar hecho de una planta de rábano. Después, antes de que los niños pudieran responder, tomó un trago de su vaso y se fue.

Hermione y Harry permanecieron ahí con las bocas abiertas por un momento, sin saber que parte extraña de la conversación discutir primero.

–Pues, parece amable –dijo Harry.

–Parece extraña –respondió Hermione–, ¿y acaso te _parpadeó_? –susurró.

Harry se puso tenso, pero se obligó a calmarse.

–Creo que así es ella. Eh… nargles… ¿no crees?

–Nunca he escuchado sobre ellos… –Una expresión entre confusión y entretenimiento cruzó el rostro de Hermione–. Pero eso _explicaría_ a donde van todos esos calcetines…

–¡Ejem! Disculpen… ¡Escuchen! –Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Sirius sonriendo sobre una plataforma improvisada que habían colocado en un extremo de la enorme cocina en el sótano–. Muchas gracias a todos por venir –dijo lo más fuerte que pudo–. Gracias por ayudarme a estrenar la nueva e impresionante Casa de los Black. Ha llegado la hora para el entretenimiento de la noche. Después de varias sugerencias de cierto reportero, escribí unas cuantas cartas y logré conseguir a alguien muy familiar para mi generación, quien estuvo de acuerdo en venir a realizar su primera aparición pública en once años. Así que, sin más espera, demos la bienvenida a… ¡Stubby Boardman!

Hubo un fuerte aplauso por parte de los invitados de la edad de Dan y Emma mientras un hombre que sí se parecía mucho a Sirius salió al escenario con una guitarra colgando de su cuello. Albus Dumbledore también lucía bastante entusiasmado por el entretenimiento. Pero todos se dieron la vuelta cuando escucharon una carcajada aguda y un golpe. Xenophilius Lovegood estaba observando con la boca abierta al ver a Sirius Black y a Stubby Boardman en la misma fiesta. A su lado, un par de pies pateaban el aire ya que Luna parecía haberse reído con tanta fuerza que había caído al suelo de espaldas en su silla.

* * *

– _¡Tsimpima! ¡Tsimpima! ¡Tsimpima!_

– _¡Flipendo!_

– _¡Locomotor Mortis!_

– _¡Mahasu! ¡Colloshoo!_

El hechizo para pegar los zapatos golpeó a Hermione en una pierna mientras intentaba esquivarlo, causando que se cayera dándole la espalda a Harry, torciéndose el tobillo. Ambos niños habían progresado bastante durante la semana al aprender las bases de un duelo típico con varitas, aunque Remus les había advertido que era probable que aún no estuvieran al nivel de niños sangre pura quienes habían comenzado temprano en el tema. Hermione canceló el hechizo y se puso de pie lentamente.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó Harry. Se estaba volviendo muy bueno en ese hechizo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y verlo. Sólo adivinó lo mejor que pudo y se hizo a un lado de la sensación cosquilleante que cada vez se acercaba más a su espalda. El rayo de luz roja pasó sobre su cabeza.

Sirius y Remus soltaron un grito ahogado.

–¡Alto! –gritó Remus.

Ambos niños bajaron sus varitas y se dirigieron a su tutor.

–Buen trabajo de nuevo –dijo Remus–. Hermione, ¿cómo supiste hacia dónde evadir ese encantamiento desarmador?

–No estoy segura… –respondió–. Creo que sentí por donde venía.

–¿Usaste tu sentido de magia? –exclamó Sirius–. Eso es Defensa nivel Maestría.

–También es la magia sin varita –dijo Remus–. Supongo que si se aprende lo suficiente pronto, se aprende toda una variedad diferente de habilidades… Ahora, eso me da una idea. Canuto, ayúdame a reforzar las barreras de duelo. Hay una actividad especial que quiero probar que se usa a nivel de Maestría, en la academia de aurores, y así. Ayuda a aprender a luchar de noche, o si has sido golpeado con la maldición de conjuntivitis. Me gustaría que intentaran un duelo… con una venda en los ojos.

–¡Que! –dijeron los Granger.

–No es realmente peligroso… a menos que se estrellen contra el otro. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que las barreras puedan aguantar hechizos extraviados. Obviamente es más difícil que un duelo normal. Tienen que usar el sonido y la sensación mágica para saber dónde está su oponente y como evadirlo, pero es una buena habilidad, incluso si mínima, y sospecho que ambos tienen la capacidad para esta.

Los Granger podían ver el mérito así que, unos minutos después, Harry y Hermione se enfrentaron, vendados, detrás de las barreras de duelo reforzadas, elevando sus varitas a todas direcciones.

–A las tres –dijo Remus–. Uno… dos… _tres._

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó Harry y de inmediato se hizo a un lado para evitar dar a conocer su posición. Hermione sintió el encantamiento pasar a su izquierda y disparó un hechizo para pegar zapatos a donde Harry había estado un momento antes. Harry apuntó por segunda vez al escuchar su voz y lanzó un maleficio de ataque sumeriano (el cual no hacía nada pero se sentía como un golpe en la nariz), pero sin poder ver, ella se dio cuenta de que podía sentirlo venir con sorprendente claridad y lo esquivó a su derecha.

El duelo fue más lento y torpe de lo normal. Dan y Emma temblaron ya que muchos de sus hechizos terminaban estrellándose contra las barreras. Los niños permanecieron de pie, escuchando y sintiendo a su oponente, lanzando hechizos de manera intermitente, y no se movieron más de lo necesario, pero aun siendo capaces de evadirse. Ambos niños pronto cambiaron a un repertorio más limitado de hechizos no-verbales para tener menos sonidos a los cuales apuntar.

Finalmente, Harry lanzó una serie de hechizos punzantes a Hermione y tuvo suerte y logró conectar un encantamiento desarmador de bajo poder. Su funda de la muñeca evitó que perdiera su varita por completo, pero su chillido de sorpresa le permitió golpearla con el hechizo para pegar los zapatos mientras pelaba con su funda.

– _¡Flipendo! ¡Flipendo!_ –gritó antes de intentar cancelar el hechizo.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó Harry. Su encantamiento desarmador verbal fue suficiente para que Hermione perdiera su varita por completo antes de que pudiera despegar sus zapatos. Pero no se rindió, sacando sus pies de sus zapatos y lanzando varios hechizos punzantes sin varita en dirección a Harry. Harry tuvo que retroceder ante el asalto, pero se estaba iluminando como blanco. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la golpeara con un " _¡Bracchium Wibbly!_ , haciendo imposible que pudiera apuntar.

–¡Y, alto! –gritó Remus–. Harry gana. Eso fue muy impresionante –dijo retirando las barreras. Hermione elevó sus manos temblorosas y logró quitarse la venda. Remus canceló los hechizos en ella mientras Harry se quitaba su propia venda y levitaba su varita hacia ella–. No creo que ninguno de los dos tendrá problemas sacando calificación perfecta en sus exámenes de Defensa cuando llegue el momento. Pero mantengan en mente que todo esto será más difícil con hechizos más avanzados. Necesitarán más práctica con esos que lo que hemos hecho esta semana.

–Creo que podemos contar eso como algo bueno –sugirió Emma–. Es algo escalofriante lo mucho que lograron esta semana.

–Estamos orgullosos de ustedes, niño –agregó Dan–. Sólo tengan cuidado y no comiencen a hechizar a personas en la escuela… incluyendo el uno al otro. –Harry y Hermione asintieron con responsabilidad.


	34. Política improbable

JK Rowling et Alma Inamabilis Sciurus dormiens nunquam titillandus.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Disculpen la tardanza. Tenía toda la intención de de publicar el capítulo el sábado, pero las vacaciones me distrajeron más de lo que esperaba. ¡Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

El viaje en tren a Hogwarts regresó a Harry y a Hermione a su rutina normal: saludar a sus amigos, intercambiar unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos con Draco Malfoy, aguantar las miradas al Niño Que Vivió y Capturó a un Mortífago a los Once Años; aunque por suerte, las miradas a Harry ya no eran tan frecuentes.

Lo nuevo fue que, los niños se entusiasmaron al ver, sus compañeros discutían con intensidad la obra de Navidad mientras hablaban sobre sus vacaciones.

–¿Así que esa en verdad _es_ la versión original?

–Nunca me hubiera imaginado que algo de Beedle el Bardo fuera… bueno, mira a Babbitty Rabbitty.

–Fue un truco sucio el poner a un muggle a actuar como muggle sin decir a nadie.

–Pensé que eso fue brillante al final. No me importaba quien fuera. Sólo quería que _alguien_ pusiera a Atlantes en su lugar.

–Pues, yo soy mestizo, y muchas personas tienen padres o abuelos muggles, y podemos decir que los muggles son más inteligentes de lo que muchos magos piensan.

La respuesta fue en su mayoría positiva, lo cual era bueno, junto con bastante sorpresa, lo cual era, aunque triste, incluso mejor en términos prácticos. Como miembro de una Casa Noble que había sido criado por muggles, Harry había recibido varias preguntas sobre la obra y la idea general detrás de ella, a lo cual respondió que los muggles eran personas como los demás y que habían sido una maravillosa familia para él, ¿y por qué no deberían tener los mismos derechos?

Después de saludar a la mitad del tren, finalmente encontraron a las personas que estaban buscando. Las dos niñas Slytherin, convenientemente, tenían un compartimiento para ellas solas.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Greengrass, señorita Davis –dijo Harry con formalidad–. Lamentamos no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes durante la fiesta de año nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

–Muy agradables –respondió Daphne Greengrass con fineza–. Espero que las suyas también, señor Potter, señorita Granger. –Ambos asintieron–. Nos preguntábamos cuando vendrían.

–Sí, ya era hora de otro debate –agregó Tracy Davis.

Harry y Hermione suspiraron internamente. Era una tragedia que no podían hablar con ellas dos sin que fuera de política… aunque eso también era su culpa.

–Lo sentimos –dijo Hermione–. Si estamos interrumpiendo algo… –Pero Daphne y Tracy parecían estar disfrutando hacerlos sudar.

–No, ¿saben qué? Siéntense, los dos –dijo Daphne–. Cierren la puerta. Hemos querido hablar con ustedes también.

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces.

–Así que… ¿por cuánto tiempo han sabido sobre la obra de Navidad? –preguntó Daphne con intensidad.

–Ah –dijo Harry, sorprendido por un momento por el tema de discusión–. Pues, Mandy nos dijo sobre la premisa básica en septiembre. Mi representante obtuvo una copia avanzada del guion en noviembre. Hubiera sido antes, pero tuvimos el juicio.

–Oh, no me lo recuerdes –dijo Daphne–. Mis padres se molestaron bastante por ese desastre en el Wizengamot.

–Eh, sí. Así que teníamos una buena idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que algo fuera publicado en el periódico.

–No habíamos escuchado sobre la versión original hasta que Mandy nos dijo –mencionó Hermione.

–Sí, he escuchado que los Brocklehurst están haciendo una fortuna por reimpresiones de la versión original de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ –dijo Tracy–. Incluso yo tengo una copia. Es sorprendente lo mucho que es diferente.

Daphne hizo una mueca ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

–¿Y qué de la actriz muggle? –preguntó–. ¿Sabían sobre ella?

–No, no hasta la noche de estreno –dijo Harry–. Esa fue una sorpresa… Aunque fue buena.

–Sorpresa es poco. Los conservadores están molestos porque no pueden arrepentirse de lo que dijeron en sus reseñas.

–¿Por qué dieron reseñas positivas entonces? –dijo Hermione–. ¿Considerando el tema?

–No positivas como tal, pero muchas de ellas fueron decentes antes de saber otra cosa. La Casa de los Greengrass tiene la suficiente integridad para darles buenas reseñas de todos modos. Pero el punto es, queremos saber cuánto planearon con ellos.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

–Honestamente, no lo hicimos –dijo Harry–. Sabíamos sobre el guion y nos aseguramos de estar ahí, la recomendamos a unas cuantas personas, pero eso es todo.

Daphne y Tracy intercambiaron una mirada, como evaluándolos.

–¿Así que todo fue cosa de los Brocklehurst, como todos lo piensan?

Ambos Gryffindor asintieron.

–Así que Lord Brocklehurst estuvo del lado de los muggles todo el tiempo.

–Mandy sería una mejor persona con quien hablar de eso –dijo Hermione.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Hablaremos con ella también –respondió Tracy–. Pero en verdad pensé que fue una obra maravillosa.

–Sí, especialmente porque me ves sufrir por ella –la regañó su amiga.

–¿Y a _ti_ qué te pareció la obra, Daphne? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Qué más hay que decir? –dijo la niña rubia–. Bien actuada, historia entretenida, y, sí, Tracy, en verdad sentí por los muggles al final. También confundió a mi abuelo. Ya te dije cómo se siente. No esperábamos que una historia tan a favor de los muggles fuera tan… "absorbente", dijo.

–Oye, es una buena historia, ¿por qué no? –sugirió Tracy.

–Puedo admitir que es una buena historia, Tracy, pero sabes que está causando mucho revuelo. Mi abuelo está manteniéndose al margen hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen y pueda ver en qué dirección sopla el viento… Así que ahí está su respuesta si la estaban buscando –dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione.

–Bueno, eh, gracias –dijo Harry. Sintió que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a todas esas cosas políticas. Afortunadamente, las jóvenes Slytherin _eran_ capaces de hablar de otras cosas, mientras Hermione logró llevarlas a una conversación sobre las clases. (Daphne y Tracy trabajaban duro–. Ponemos esa ambición Slytherin en buen uso –dijo Tracy.)

El resto del viaje en el tren fue razonablemente agradable.

* * *

Al regresar a la escuela, los estudiantes de inmediato tuvieron que regresar a clases, y muchos de los profesores les regresaron sus calificaciones de medio año. Hermione recibió las calificaciones más altas en todo, excepto Pociones, y a Harry también le fue bien, incluyendo una E en Defensa, aunque ninguno pensó mucho sobre el tema hasta la cena cuando escucharon gritos desde la sala de profesores mientras caminaban a cenar.

–¡Esto es una atrocidad!

Draco Malfoy sonaba más molesto de lo normal. Hermione y Harry se acercaron con calma y se sorprendieron de ver que un número de Slytherins había acorralado al profesor Quirrell afuera de la sala de profesores, incluyendo a Daphne Greengrass. Los dos Gryffindor se acercaron para escuchar lo que la había hecho trabajar junto a Malfoy. Uno de los estudiantes mayores lanzó una mirada en su dirección, pero se ocultaron detrás de una esquina cercana y escucharon con atención.

–¿Qué quiere decir, Sr. Malfoy? –dijo Quirrell con voz suave.

–Queremos decir los resultados de estos exámenes, profesor –dijo un estudiante mayor–. No somos tontos, ¿sabe? Podemos comparar con los de otras casas.

Hermione lanzó a Harry una mirada de sorpresa. Sonaba a que los Slytherin habían recibido calificaciones más bajas en comparación con las otras casas en el examen de medio año de Defensa. Quizás el profesor Snape no era el único que tenía favoritos en Hogwarts.

–No veo nada malo con estos resultados, Sr. Jugson –dijo Quirrell.

–¿Flint reprobó? –demandó Malfoy–. ¿Y Higgs? Puedo entender de Crabbe y Goyle, pero además de ellos, casi no hubo ninguna E en Slytherin. Greengrass y yo, herederos de dos Casas Antiguas, ¿sólo recibimos S?

–Sr. Malfoy, ¿está bajo la impresión de que merece tratamiento especial por su nombre?

Harry y Hermione se rieron en voz baja. Malfoy tartamudeó un poco, pero no era un tonto.

–Estoy bajo la impresión de que los Malfoy conocemos nuestra Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, profesor –dijo–. Y reconocemos calificaciones injustas cuando las vemos.

–¿Y por qué las calificaciones que otorgué son injustas? –insistió Quirrell–. Si no están satisfechos, quizás debieron pasar más tiempo estudiando y menos paseándose por los terrenos o haciendo lo que sea que hacen en los almacenes de escobas.

Hubo varios gruñidos y murmullos mientras los Slytherin se enfurecían ante lo escuchado. Cada uno de ellos sabía bien que eran exactamente los mismos argumentos que Snape usaba para justificar su favoritismo. La boca de Hermione se abrió. ¿Acaso Quirrell estaba criticando a Snape?

–¿ _Sabe_ que tiene su trabajo gracias a la disposición del Consejo, no es así, profesor? –dijo Malfoy–. Mi padre se enterará de esto.

Harry articuló lo último al mismo tiempo que él, causando que Hermione se riera lo suficiente fuerte que tuvieron que salir corriendo. Sólo alcanzaron a escucharon la respuesta a medias de Quirrell:

–Creo que estoy bajo un contrato de un año, Sr. Malfoy…

* * *

–Sólo estoy diciendo que con la capa _y_ el mapa no hay manera de que nos descubran. Podríamos permanecer lejos de las rondas.

Harry había estado ansioso por probar su nuevo regalo de Navidad toda la primera semana de regreso, pero Hermione era más difícil de convencer. Claro, podía escabullirse sin ella, pero esperaba poder corromperla un poco.

–Eso dices –regañó Hermione a su hermano–. ¿Qué tal si el profesor Dumbledore tiene algo como el mapa?

–Fred y George nunca fueron descubiertos… bueno, casi nunca. Y Dumbledore me dio la capa. _Y_ dijo "úsala bien". Probablemente quiere que la use para algo.

–Probablemente quiere que la tengas por seguridad.

–¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso?

–Creo que hay maneras seguras de divertirse. Tú sabes, que no te lleven a ser expulsado.

–Pero sólo estaremos en problemas si nos descubren –insistió Harry. Le mostró el mapa del merodeador de nuevo.

–¿Y si les digo a mamá y papá? –dijo Hermione–. Nos dijeron que no usáramos la capa para causar problemas.

–No lo harías.

–Sí, lo haría.

–Vamos, hermanita, vive un poco. Sirius estará muy decepcionado si no logro que rompas las reglas por lo menos una vez este año.

–¿Qué? Tú… tú lo estás pidiendo, hermano. _En verdad_ lo estás pidiendo. –dejó que algo de magia chispeara en sus dedos.

Harry dio un paso atrás.

–Sabes que no podrás detenerme siempre –dijo.

–Puedo intentarlo. Además, ¿por qué quieres salir? ¿A dónde crees que vas a ir?

–No lo sé. Quizás sólo explore un poco… ver si algo es diferente de noche.

–Dudo que algo sea _tan_ diferente. Y si es lo único que estás haciendo, ¿cuál es el punto? –Harry sacudió los hombros.

–¿Qué tal si digo que es buena práctica para las emergencias?

Hermione lo observó e intentó pensar una buena respuesta antes de decidir que no valía la pena. Así fue como, tarde esa noche, un par de niños invisibles se escabulleron a través del retrato de la torre de Gryffindor.

–No puedo creer que dejé que me convencieras.

–Vamos, sabías que querías venir desde un principio.

Hermione estaba pegada a Harry debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, observando el castillo como a través de un velo, sus ojos lanzando miradas periódicas al mapa del merodeador para asegurarse que nadie más estaba cerca.

Deambularon por el tercer piso, lo suficiente lejos de Fluffy, sin buscar algo en particular. Harry se preguntó si el humor de Hermione mejoraría si descubrían que la capa les permitiría entrar a la biblioteca de noche.

–Oh no. Mira –susurró Hermione de repente. Harry miró a donde estaba señalando. Otro punto estaba subiendo las escaleras y se acercaba a donde estaban. Estaba marcado con el nombre "Albus Dumbledore".

–¿Qué está haciendo? –susurró preocupada.

–Es Dumbledore. ¿Necesita una razón? –susurró Harry de regreso.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–No te asustes. Nos esconderemos en una de las aulas hasta que se vaya.

Entraron en el cuarto más cercano lo más silenciosos que pudieron y miraron a su alrededor mientras esperaban a que Dumbledore pasara. Sólo era otra aula vacía, como muchas en el castillo, con sillas y escritorios contra las paredes, excepto…

–¿Qué es eso? –susurró Hermione. Harry lanzó una mirada y vio la única cosa que no pertenecía ahí: un espejo grande de estilo barroco recargado contra la pared.

–Qué extraño. ¿Me pregunto por qué está aquí? –susurró de vuelta.

–No lo sé. –Hermione salió de debajo de la capa y se acercó al espejo–. Qué raro. No veo nada… –dijo. Se acercó más y dio un salto por la sorpresa–. ¡Oh! ¿Mamá? –habló con voz más alta, Dumbledore completamente olvidado–. No, es… ¿soy yo?

–¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

–No muestra un reflejo normal… me veo a mi misma, pero mayor… como de veinte años… ¡Ah! –Se dio la vuelta y examinó el cuarto con miedo.

–¡Qué!

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver de nuevo al espejo.

–Es Dumbledore… También está en el reflejo, pero no está aquí. Está… está entregándome algo… –Se acercó y entrecerró los ojos por la luz tenue–. ¡Vaya! Es un Doctorado en Hechicería.

–¿Qué? Déjame ver –dijo Harry con incredulidad. Se acercó más y se paró junto a su hermana. Después, soltó un grito ahogado.

–Lo ves.

–No –dijo en un respiro–. Veo… veo a mis padres.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… nos veo a nosotros, como estamos, y mamá y papá están detrás de nosotros… y también mis padres biológicos.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–No lo sé. Hay más personas en el fondo. Creo que veo a Sirius y Remus.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido –dijo Hermione–. Veo algo que parece el futuro… o podría serlo. Y tú ves… – _Algo que no es real_ , pero no pudo decirlo–. ¿Qué tipo de espejo es este?

Harry no dijo nada, pero quitó su mirada de la imagen y miró al marco.

–Mira –dijo señalando la parte superior. Había una inscripción: " _Oesed lenóz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_ "–. ¿Qué idioma es ese?

–No lo sé –respondió Hermione–. No parece nada que haya visto antes… –Intentó pronunciar las palabras–. Oesed… cut… cut se onotse. –Su voz se escuchó con un extraño acento mientras observaba el espejo, y sintió una chispa en su mente–. Por supuesto, está al revés. Esto no… no es tu… tu cara sino… de tu corazón… el deseo. Oh, así que nos muestra lo que queremos ver. –Sonaba decepcionada.

–El deseo de tu corazón –dijo Harry–. Así que tu deseo es obtener un Doctorado en Hechicería. –Hermione no respondió–. Y el mío es…

–Tu familia viva y… y amigos de la… mía –dijo ella con reverencia. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que uno de ellos había hablado de sus padres como sólo siendo de Hermione. Su propio deseo se sintió bastante tonto. Levantó la mirada y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

–¿Qué?

–Cambió.

–¿Cambió? ¿Cómo?

–Pues, Dumbledore y yo aún estamos ahí, pero ahora también estás tú, y también mamá y papá y tus padres biológicos.

–¿Pero por qué cambió?

–No lo sé. Estaba pensando sobre tu deseo y… mmm… supongo que el deseo de tu corazón puede cambiar con tu estado de ánimo.

–Eh. Quizás…

Ambos niños guardaron silencio. Observaron el espero por varios minutos, embelesados por las visiones en éste. Fue sólo cuando escuchó el sonido de las manos de Harry presionando el vidrio que Hermione reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Colocó una mano con gentileza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

–Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos.

–¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?

–Algo se siente extraño sobre este espejo… No creo que sea saludable, observar a algo que sólo nos muestra lo que queremos ver. Creo que deberíamos de dejarlo.

Harry continuó observándolo y parecía en peligro de caer de nuevo en la fantasía, pero quitó sus ojos con renuencia de la visión.

–Sí, probablemente tienes razón, hermanita –admitió–. Vamos a ver si ya se fue Dumbledore. Podemos hablar con Sirius a través del espejo cuando regresemos a la torre.

Afuera del aula, Albus Dumbledore sonrió y canceló su encantamiento supersensorial y se fue. Era bastante afortunado, pensó. La hermana de Harry parecía ser el tipo correcto de buena influencia para él: dispuesta a ir con él en sus aventuras nocturnas, pero manteniendo la cabeza. Parecía que su plan resultaría bien.

* * *

Unos cuantos días después del comienzo del semestre, la lechuza de Andi, para su sorpresa, entregó a Harry un elegante paquete durante el desayuno.

–¿Esperabas algo? –preguntó Hermione.

–No, te lo hubiera dicho. Espera, hay una nota.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Esto llegó a tu oficina dirigido a ti, y me costó bastante trabajo convencer a la lechuza de dármelo a mí. Lo iba a tirar, pero pensé que lo querrías en caso de que alguno de tus amigos fuera fan de Lockhart._

 _Andi_

–¿Lockhart? –preguntó Harry.

–Oh, mi madre leyó todos sus libros –dijo Ron–. ¿Pero por qué te está enviando algo?

–No lo sé. –Tomó el paquete de la lechuza y lo abrió. Había una fotografía en movimiento a color de él con un mago alto y rubio con una sonrisa blanca sobrenatural y una túnica de color lila, con su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ambos estaban usando sus medallas de bronce de la Orden de Merlín. El Harry en la fotografía estaba luchando por escapar. En la parte de abajo, la foto estaba firmada con fina letra cursiva: Gilderoy Lockhart.

–Oh, ese tipo –gruñó Harry–. Me acorraló al final de la reunión.

–Oh, sí –dijo Neville inclinándose a ver–. Lockhart se ha tomado una fotografía con casi todos los miembros del Wizengamot. Intentó hacerlo con mi abuela una vez, pero ella atrapó su nariz con una trampa para ratones.

Todos a su alrededor se rieron.

–¿Una trampa para ratones? –preguntó Hermione entre risas.

–Es una larga historia.

La risa había atraído atención adicional y varias personas se acercaron a ver que estaba viendo Harry.

–Por Dios, ¡te tomaste una foto con Gilderoy Lockhart! –chilló Lavender Brown.

–Eso supongo –dijo Harry–. ¿Quién es él?

–¿Quién es Gilderoy Lockhart? –Lavender sonaba escandalizada–. ¡Sólo es el mejor cazador de criaturas oscuras en el _mundo_!

–Y _bastante_ guapo –agregó Parvati Patil.

–Ha ganado el Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora de la revista Corazón de Bruja por cuatro años seguidos.

–Puedo verlo –dijo Hermione con interés, examinando la foto con atención. Harry se burló.

–Pero es brillante –dijo Ron. Comenzó a contar con sus dedos–. Ha luchado banshees, espíritus, trolls, vampiros, hombres lobo, y yeti.

–Y todo sin arruinar su sonrisa –dijo Parvati con entusiasmo.

–No lo sé –sonrió Harry–. No estoy seguro de que sea saludable que sea tan blanca.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo.

Harry decidió guardar la fotografía en su baúl antes de ir a clase de Encantamientos para no tener que aguantar más críticas. Él y Hermione ya habían logrado aprender cómo aprender nuevos hechizos en Encantamientos, a pesar de su diferente modo de controlar su magia. Era la materia favorita de ambos (y de la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero ya que involucraba más práctica). Pero ese día había algo más: después de noventa minutos de aprender el encantamiento básico para reparar, se acercaron al profesor Flitwick en el aula vacía.

–Ah, Sr. Potter, señorita Granger –chilló el pequeño hombre–. Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado por su progreso este año. Creo que sus propios estudios les ayudarán ahora que ya están acostumbrados.

–Gracias, profesor –respondió Harry sonrojándose un poco–. De hecho, queríamos hablar con usted de otra cosa.

–Por supuesto.

–Un amigo de la familia nos enseñó las bases de duelos durante las vacaciones –dijo Harry–. Remus Lupin… quizás lo recuerde.

–Oh, sí, por supuesto que recuerdo a Lupin –dijo Flitwick–. Prefecto para Gryffindor, excelente en Encantamientos y Defensa, hubiera sido una gran adición para el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica si no fuera por… bueno…

–Sabemos sobre las restricciones, profesor –dijo Hermione en voz baja.

–Oh, ya veo. Así que, ambos están interesados en duelos. ¿Me pregunto si quizás puedo ver una demostración de lo que han aprendido?

–¿Qué? ¿Aquí? –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

–¿Por qué no? –Flitwick agitó su mano unas cuantas veces, causando que la puerta se cerrara y los escritorios dejaran el espacio en medio del aula–. No por nada fui Campeón de Duelos de la Conferencia de Europa Occidental en 1968, ¿saben? –Cambió los movimientos de su varita por los que Hermione y Harry reconocieron como los que usaba Remus para crear las barreras de duelos–. Ahora, conocen las posturas, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió y chasqueó sus dedos. Su varita saltó a su mano. Hermione hizo lo mismo y se movieron a sus lugares dentro de las angostas barras.

–Ah, fundas para varitas. Excelente –dijo Flitwick con entusiasmo–. Ahora, una reverencia… y a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… _¡tres!_

Ambos niños comenzaron a lanzar hechizos el uno al otro, esquivando lo mejor que podían. Con las fundas, incluso unos cuantos encantamientos desarmadores no los detendrían, y los hechizos continuaron volando por un tiempo. Pero finalmente Hermione logró separar a Harry de su varita. Él comenzó a lanzar hechizos sin ella, para el entusiasmo de Flitwick, pero no pudo mantener el ritmo y el duelo pronto terminó con Hermione lanzando un hechizo de parálisis de cuerpo entero, y cayó al suelo, tan tieso como una tabla.

–Maravilloso –dijo Flitwick, retirando las barreras mientras Hermione ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse–. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Si no supiera mejor, diría que vi un duelo de dos estudiantes de segundo año. Mis felicitaciones para el Sr. Lupin.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo Hermione mientras Harry recuperaba su aliento.

–Sí –agregó Harry–. Profesor, nos estábamos preguntando, ya que los duelos no son gran parte del currículo de Defensa, ¿sería posible crear un club de duelo?

–¡Un club! –chilló Flitwick–. Eso sería estupendo. No ha habido un club de duelos desde la década de 1960… es esa terrible maldición en el puesto de Defensa. Por supuesto, yo fui presidente del club cuando era un estudiante. Sí, creo que sería una idea excelente.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

–Pero, desafortunadamente, me temo que no podría hacerlo solo –continuó–. Estoy muy ocupado con el Coro de Ranas, y no hay mucho tiempo para que esté listo este semestre de todos modos. Pero hablaré con otros profesores para ver si pudieran ayudar, y creo que podríamos comenzar en septiembre u octubre. Y, si me permites decirlo, Potter, creo que contigo involucrado, será un éxito.

–Yo… gracias, profesor –dijo Harry–. Lo esperamos con ansias.


	35. Ejercicio de Entrenamiento

Siempre traten a Harry Potter como si perteneciera a JK Rowling. Nunca apunten a Harry Potter a nada a lo que no estén dispuestos a lanzar un _Expelliarmus_. Mantengan sus dedos lejos de Harry Potter hasta que entiendan que esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

El semestre de primavera era tan normal como las cosas eran en Hogwarts. Hechizos ocasionales volaban entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin… Neville fue atacado por un terrible hechizo paralizador de piernas por parte de Malfoy. La tarea era tan difícil como nunca, y la nieve de diciembre había sido reemplazada por la interminable lluvia de enero, la cual era extraña porque se suponía que enero era el mes con más nieve. Hermione sospechaba que era algún tipo de magia que modificaba el clima alrededor del castillo ya que incluso las Tierras Altas no recibían tanta nieve en diciembre como habían recibido. Eso, o quizás era un año extraño.

Era un mes antes del siguiente partido de quidditch en contra de Hufflepuff cuando Oliver Wood soltó la sorprendente noticia de que el profesor Snape sería el árbitro del partido en lugar de Madame Hooch. Harry y el resto del equipo estaban conmocionados, pero Hermione estaba nerviosa.

–Oh, Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer? –dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Tengo que jugar, Mione –le dijo–. No hay buscador suplente, y si falto, los Slytherin pensarán que lo hice por Snape.

–Pues, quizás deberías hacerlo. Después de lo que pasó en el primer partido…

–Aún no tenemos evidencia de que fue Snape quien lo hizo –insistió Harry–. Y los maestros revisaron mi escoba y no encontraron nada malo en ella.

–Eso es porque tenía que continuar realizando el maleficio para que durara.

–¿Pero qué más se supone que debo hacer? No puedo decepcionar al equipo sólo porque Snape será el árbitro.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Había alguna manera de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano? Espera, quizás lo había. Sabía de por lo menos una persona que compartía sus sospechas sobre Snape.

–Quizás podemos preguntar a Sirius sobre esto –sugirió–. Es nuestro padrino. Debería de ser capaz de darnos un consejo decente.

–A él tampoco le agrada Snape –dijo Harry.

Hermione cruzó miradas con él… algo que no podía hacer por mucho tiempo por sus tendencias felinas, pero años de práctica habían mejorado sus habilidades.

–Supongo que podemos intentarlo –admitió–. Iré por el espejo. –Unos minutos después, Harry bajó su espejo de doble sentido y los hermanos fueron a un rincón de la sala común–. Sirius Black –dijo.

Un minuto después, la sonrisa de su padrino apareció en el espejo.

–Hola cachorros, ¿qué ocurre?

–Pues –comenzó Harry, lanzando una mirada a Hermione–. Creemos que el profesor Snape está tramando algo.

Sirius los miró con sospecha.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?

–Va a ser el árbitro en nuestro próximo partido de quidditch.

–¡Qué! –Fue la respuesta en eco cuando el rostro de Remus también fue visible. Harry sostuvo el espejo horizontalmente para poderlos ver mejor.

–¿Qué no es conflicto de interés? –dijo Remus.

–Debería de serlo –se quejó Hermione–. Probablemente lo justificará diciendo que Slytherin no está jugando. Pero más importante, estoy segura de que fue él quien hechizó la escoba de Harry durante el primer partido.

– _Ella_ está segura –enfatizó Harry–

–No lo sé, cachorro –respondió Sirius con seriedad–. No me gusta como suena. En el aire contigo sería la oportunidad perfecta para que intentara algo.

–¿Pero por qué? Nunca me ha dado muchos problemas.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo mucho que odiaba a tu padre?

–Sí, pero debería de saber que no soy mi padre. Y si Snape me odia tanto, dicen que apenas y logró esquivar Azkaban después de la guerra. No creo que lo arriesgaría todo por intentar matarme.

–No estaría tan seguro –dijo Sirius–. Después del pequeño incidente en nuestro sexto año…

–¿Qué incidente?

–Sirius jugó un truco cruel y peligroso que casi mató a Snape, excepto que James tuvo la sensatez de detenerlo –dijo Remus.

–¡Lo estaba pidiendo! Espiando, intentando seguirnos para meterte en problemas, Lunático.

–Y nunca hubiera descubierto nada si no le hubieras dado una pista.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Hermione.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Sirius–. La cosa es, Snape siempre nos intentaba seguir cuando nos escapábamos en noches de luna llena. Pensó que podría hacer que nos expulsaran si nos encontraba, y no lo iba a dejar, así que un mes, yo… pues, intenté que Lunático se lo comiera.

–¡Qué! –gritaron Harry y Hermione.

–Sí, era joven y estaba enojado, y fue cruel y estúpido, y probablemente hubiera terminado en Azkaban de manera legítima si hubiera funcionado –admitió Sirius–. Por suerte, James lo descubrió y tuvo la sensatez de detenerlo. Pero Snape nos odió aún más después de eso, incluyendo a James. No sé si pensaba que James había estado involucrado y se había arrepentido, o quizás no podía aguantar estar en deuda con alguien a quien odiaba tanto. Probablemente ambos. De cualquier modo, es por eso que dije que no me sorprendería que Snape te guardara resentimiento, Harry. Y entre los dos partidos de quidditch, comienza a parecer sospechoso.

–Pues no importa, ¿o sí? No hay buscador suplente. Tengo que jugar –respondió Harry.

Sirius titubeó por un momento, pero asintió con renuencia.

–No tiene caso interponerse entre quidditch y un Potter. Sólo ten cuidado.

–No te preocupes, Canuto, lo haré.

–Aún no me agrada esto, Harry –dijo Hermione–. Creo que deberías de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Si Snape estará en el campo, no hay manera de saber que podría hacer.

–Esa es una buena idea –dijo Remus–. No sé porque o como Snape logró ser el árbitro, pero si le preguntas a Dumbledore probablemente puedas obtener aunque sea una explicación.

–De acuerdo, haré eso –dijo Harry–. Nos vemos después.

–Los amo, cachorros –dijo Sirius.

–Nosotros también –respondió Harry–. Espejo apágate.

Harry eventualmente fue a hablar con Dumbledore, en respuesta a la continua insistencia de su hermana. Sin embargo su única respuesta fue:

–Confío en el profesor Snape, Harry, y tú también deberías.

* * *

El clima mejoró lentamente. Aún estaba nublado, pero el suelo estaba seco por primera vez en todo el año. Pero un día, mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores se obsesionaban sobre el próximo fin de semana de San Valentín en Hogsmeade, el profesor Quirrell entró a su clase doble de Defensa, su turbante oscilando, para dar lo que sería una lección muy diferente.

–Este año –comenzó–, como todos ya deben de saberlo, nos hemos concentrado en defensa personal en el mundo muggle. Un buen estudiante debería, al finalizar su primer año, ser capaz de defenderse el tiempo suficiente para escapar de un muggle atacándolos con golpes, cuchillos, objetos filosos, un perro de ataque, y más.

– _Sin embargo_ , éstas no son las únicas armas que los muggles usan. ¿Quién puede decirme que otras armas muggle son conocidas…? ¿Sí, Sr. Smith?

–Creo que son llamadas armas de juego, profesor –respondió Zacharias Smith.

Todos los estudiantes hijos de muggles se rieron.

–Me parece que no todos están de acuerdo –dijo Quirrell. Se acercó a Dean Thomas, quien se puso nervioso ante su mirada–. ¿Tienes algo qué decir, Sr. Thomas?

–S...se llaman armas de _fuego_ , profesor –dijo–. Pero normalmente les decimos pistolas.

–Sí, _pistolas_ –repitió Quirrell–. Los muggles tienen cierto cariño por sus _pistolas._ Claro, en lo que se refiere a armas de guerra, eso apenas es el comienzo. A lo largo del último siglo, los muggles se han vuelto muy, _muy_ buenos para matarse los unos a los otros… –Y ahí, Quirrell comenzó lo que sólo podría ser descrito como un discurso anti-muggles. Estos habían comenzado a ser más comunes y obvios con el paso de los meses. Ocurrían repentinamente y pasaban igual de rápido, y parecían cada vez más inquietantes. Su rostro se contorsionaba por el enojo mientras enumeraba las armas de guerras muggles–. Hay cosas llamadas "cañones", los cuales son pistolas tan grandes que pueden destruir edificios; "ametralladoras", las cuales pueden masacrar a un escuadrón de enemigos en segundos; gas venenoso, el cual condena a las víctimas a una muerte dolorosa que destroza los pulmones; "tanques", o instrumentos de muerte que tienen más resistencia que la piel de dragón y destruyen todo a su paso; "bombas blockbuster" que son lanzadas de aeroplanos, lo suficiente poderosas para destruir a una calle entera llena de edificios; "misiles", como fuegos artificiales, pero con bombas enormes adjuntas; y por supuesto, "bombas atómicas", ¡las cuales son tan poderosas que pueden destruir a una ciudad entera! Sí, a los muggles les gusta tanto matarse los unos a los otros que inventan nuevas y mejores maneras cada año, ¡y muy frecuentemente nosotros terminamos involucrados!

De repente, Quirrell tembló y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Su salud también parecía haber empeorado esa primavera. Pero permaneció de pie y su rostro se relajó.

–De cualquier modo, los muggles civiles _no_ usan estas armas. Usan pistolas normales… armas tan anticuadas que raramente son _usadas_ en guerras, pero aún mortales…

–¿Pero quizás no me creen? –dijo con tono de burla, mirando a cada uno de los sangre pura–. Después de todo, ¿cómo es que los muggles tienen ese poder…? Levante la mano los que hayan visto un arma de fuego.

La mitad de la clase levantó sus manos, incluyendo a todos los estudiantes hijos de muggles.

–Muy bien. Ahora, ¿cuántos han _disparado_ un arma de fuego?

Sólo Harry, Hermione, y Justin Finch-Fletchley levantaron sus manos.

–Tres de ustedes. Nada mal. Resulta que aquí tengo un arma de fuego. –La clase se inclinó con interés. Quirrell fue a su escritorio y sacó lo que cualquier aficionado pudiera reconocer como una escopeta de dos cañones de calibre 12–. Esto… –Elevó la pistola–... se llama "escopeta". Es una de las armas de fuego más comunes que los muggles Británicos usan. –Dejó su escritorio, casualmente moviendo la escopeta en varias direcciones. Ante eso, todos los estudiantes hijos de muggles se encogieron. Hermione y Justin dejaron salir una exclamación de sorpresa, pero Harry tuvo la reacción más fuerte. Rápido como un parpadeo, empujó su silla atrás y se escondió debajo de su escritorio mientras soltaba un bufido. Después de todo, el dedo de Quirrell estaba _en el gatillo_.

Los niños criados en hogares mágicos lo observaron sorprendidos. ¿Qué eran tan aterrador que asustaba al Niño Que Vivió?

–¿Algún problema, Sr. P...Potter? –dijo Quirrell con un tono amistoso exagerado, aun tartamudeando su nombre. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si lo hacía a propósito. Quirrell agitó la escopeta de nuevo.

Hermione soltó un grito de nuevo y se escondió también.

–¡Profesor! –lloró. ¿Qué no se supone que Quirrell había sido profesor de Estudios Muggles? ¿No debería de saber sobre eso?

–¿Tienes algún problema, señorita Granger? –dijo el profesor con calma.

Hermione se levantó de detrás del escritorio para responder, pero Quirrell comenzó a agitar la escopeta por tercera vez, fue Justin quien le gritó:

–¡Quite su dedo del gatillo!

Quirrell mostró una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

–Oh, ¿así? –dijo inocentemente, y removió su dedo del gatillo.

–Gracias –dijo Justin–. Ahora, ¿podría apuntar esa cosa en otra dirección?

La mitad de la clase pensó que Justin se metería en problemas por hablar así, pero Quirrell apuntó la escopeta en otra dirección sin decir más.

–Sr. P...Potter –dijo mirando a Harry–, ¿podrías explicar a la clase lo que estaba haciendo mal?

–¿Mal? –gritó Harry–. Estaba _ignorando_ las reglas básicas de seguridad alrededor de armas de armas de fuego: tratar al arma como si estuviera cargada, no apuntarla a nada que no quiera que _muera_ , y por Dios, ¡ _mantener el dedo lejos del gatillo a menos que se esté listo para disparar!_

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Potter. La mayoría de la clase nunca lo había visto tan agitado. Lo habían visto volar como loco en una escoba. Habían escuchado que había obtenido puntos de Snape. Habían escuchado que había capturado a un mortífago sin ayuda. La mitad de ellos lo había escuchado decir el nombre de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sin temblar. ¿Y ahora se estaba asustando por eso? ¿Un arma muggle?

Pero Quirrell dejó la escopeta en su escritorio y continuó recordando a la clase sobre lo que había dicho el primer día:

–Noten como reaccionaron todos sus compañeros criados por muggles. Nadie se esconde cuando alguien agita una varita. ¿Qué es tan aterrador de esta escopeta… señorita Granger?

Hermione palideció aún más. Era la primera vez que tenía que cuestionar los métodos del profesor Quirrell.

–Es un arma mortal, profesor –dijo en voz baja–. Quiero decir, fue diseñada específicamente para matar a personas y animales.

–Cierto –respondió Quirrell casualmente, recargándose en su escritorio. Sacó su varita y comenzó a agitarla–. ¿Pero qué una varita no es _también_ un arma mortal? Después de todo, muchos más magos han muerto por varitas que por pistolas.

–Sí, pero… –No había pensado antes sobre eso–. Pero es mucho más fácil matar a alguien por accidente con una pistola. Se tiene que querer lanzar un hechizo para matar con una varita, y el hechizo es visible. Con una pistola, un desliz del dedo puede matar más rápido de lo que cualquiera puede reaccionar.

Los sangre pura la observaron. ¿Mata más rápido de lo que se puede reaccionar? Zacharias se burló de la idea.

–Es cierto –dijo Hermione ante las exclamaciones de incredulidad.

–Así es –agregó Quirrell–. ¿No lo cree, Sr. Smith? Quizás debamos hacer una demostración. –La clase se tensó–. Curiosamente… –Tomó la escopeta de nuevo y la abrió–... esta escopeta no está cargada. Pero tengo unos cuantos cartuchos. –Los sacó de su bolsillo y sonrió a Harry con maldad–. Sr. P...Potter, si coloco un blanco, ¿podrías demostrarnos cómo funciona esta arma?

–No adentro, profesor –dijo Harry, aún con algo de estrés en su voz.

–Prudente como siempre, Sr. P...Potter. De acuerdo, todos síganme, por favor. –Con eso, Quirrell caminó a la puerta y llevó a la clase a la zona de entrenamiento. Cerca de las paredes del castillo había una pieza de equipo nuevo que los que tenían experiencia reconocieron como un aparato para tirar platillos.

–Aquí estamos, Sr. P...Potter –dijo Quirrell con voz condescendiente, como si no le importaran las tontas reglas de seguridad de Harry–. Un espacio amplio y abierto con nada cerca. Incluso te estoy proveyendo protección para los oídos. –Sostuvo un par de orejeras rosas–. ¿Sabes tiro al vuelo, Sr. P...Potter?

–Sí, profesor. –De hecho, los Granger habían ido a un campo de tiro algunas veces para que pudieran controlar un arma si era necesario. Pero Harry, con sus reflejos felinos, tenía un talento natural para eso.

–Excelente. –Se dirigió a la clase–. Pueden pensar sobre una escopeta como un tipo de varita… excepto que esta varita sólo lanza maldiciones y las dispara muy, muy rápido. Hay otros tipos de pistolas como revólveres y rifles, los cuales son como varitas que sólo lanzan maleficios de perforación, de nuevo, muy, muy rápido. El Sr. Potter ahora nos demostrará el poder y la velocidad de esta arma con estos blancos de arcilla. –Mostró dos platillos de arcilla de color naranja y los colocó dentro del aparato.

Harry se resignó y se puso las orejeras las cuales cancelaban todo el ruido, y Quirrell le entregó la escopeta y dos cartuchos, y Harry la cargó, colocándose en posición. Hermione y Justin dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás e indicaron al resto de la clase que hicieran lo mismo.

Cuando estaba seguro de que todos estaban en un lugar seguro, Harry acomodó el arma en su hombro.

–¡Ah! –Dos discos naranjas salieron volando sobre la zona de entrenamiento y después… Hubo dos detonaciones ensordecedoras que hicieron que los sangre pura saltaran y gritaran. Ambos platillos de arcilla desaparecieron entre nubes de polvo naranja… dos tiros de suerte, incluso para él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a los sangre pura observando con terror a lo rápido que la escopeta había destrozado los blancos. Gruñó internamente. De algún modo, de alguna manera, eso probablemente sería agregado a la leyenda de Harry Potter.

Quirrell le hizo un gesto para que se quitara las orejeras.

–Creo que eso prueba mi punto muy bien. Las armas de fuego muggles no son una nimiedad. Su poder debe ser respetado, incluso por los magos… Por otro lado, un mago competente no debe de temerlas. Después de todo, hay un número de hechizos que se pueden usar para neutralizar la amenaza. Por ejemplo… Sacó su varita–. _Conprimo Armum._

Hubo un extraño ruido y Harry bajó la mirada e intentó usar el arma de nuevo.

–Está atascada –dijo.

–Correcto. No disparará de nuevo sin que se trabaje en ella por un minuto, lo cual daría a un enemigo la oportunidad de responder o escapar. Y si se encuentran con un arma de fuego y no son capaces de lanzar un hechizo tan especializado, siempre puede usar… _Expelliarmus_.

La escopeta salió volando de las manos de Harry y cayó en las de Quirrell. La varita de Harry también salió de su funda, pero fue sostenida por la correa de su muñeca. Nadie pareció notar esto.

–Por supuesto, dada la ventaja que tiene la escopeta en velocidad, sería una gran ventaja el aprender a lanzar ese hechizo en silencio –dijo Quirrell a la clase con seriedad–. Presten atención a sus alrededores, sean conscientes de lo que es capaz su oponente, y la mejor respuesta. Y ahora, señorita Granger y Sr. Finch-Fletchley, ¿cómo calificarían sus propias habilidades para disparar? –Lanzó a Harry lo que él estaba seguro era una mirada furiosa antes de arreglar el arma y continuar.

Hermione se negó con amabilidad, pero Justin probó ser tan bueno con las armas de fuego como con el fuego normal y logró destrozar dos platillos de arcilla, para la admiración de los Hufflepuff.

Pero al momento en que lo hizo, justo cuando se escuchó la detonación en los terrenos, Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su cicatriz, el cual provocó que se tambaleara mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.

–¡Harry! –susurró Hermione, acercándose con rapidez para ayudarlo.

Pero el espasmo ya había pasado.

–Estoy bien –dijo.

–¿Acaso fue…?

–Más tarde –siseó.

–Más te vale –murmuró Hermione.

* * *

–Eso es todo –dijo Harry cuando comenzaron a almorzar. –Voy a realizar una queja formal contra Quirrell. Se irá a finales del año si la maldición es cierta, pero aun así, no puede agitar una escopeta así enfrente de la clase, ¿verdad, Mione?

–Lo sé, Harry –concedió su hermana–. Tenía un buen punto, pero sí, esa fue una manera estúpida de demostrarlo, incluso bajo estándares de magos. Me sorprende que un antiguo profesor de Estudios Muggles hiciera eso.

–Quizás porque tiene algo contra mí –respondió Harry, sobándose su frente de nuevo de manera inconsciente.

–No estoy segura de eso. Aún no creo que sea tan mal profesor. Quizás _es_ la maldición. Quizás le está afectando la cabeza. Y tú vas a _ir_ a ver a madame Pomfrey por tu cicatriz.

–Sí, de acuerdo, al terminar las clases –dijo con molestia.

–¿Es cierto, Potter? –Los Gryffindor se dieron la vuelta para ver a Draco Malfoy dirigiendo a un grupo de cinco Slytherin a la mesa de Gryffindor–. ¿Te _escondiste_ debajo de tu escritorio de Quirrell? –Los Slytherin se burlaron. Los susurros viajaban bastante rápido en Hogwarts.

–Y qué si lo hice, Malfoy –gruñó Harry–. Tú también lo hubieras hecho si supieras la mitad de lo que yo sé de pistolas.

– _Creo_ que estaría más tranquilo alrededor de una simple arma muggle –respondió Malfoy.

Harry se puso de pie e intentó mostrar una postura formal. No era fácil.

–Sabes, debería de reservar su juicio hasta ver la lección por si mismo, Sr. Malfoy –dijo–. No se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que Quirrell dará la misma lección esta tarde.

–Me aseguraré de permanecer en calma cuando alguien agite una varita muggle, Potter.

–Agitar una pistola es mucho más peligroso que agitar una varita, Malfoy –explotó Harry–. Lo pondría sólo debajo del mismo Voldemort agitando su varita enfrente de mí.

Todos los Slytherin soltaron un grito ahogado, y Malfoy palideció.

–¿Te atreves a decir el nombre, Potter? –dijo.

–Sí, me atrevo. Las únicas personas que deben temer decir su nombre son aquellas sobre las que tiene poder, y lo último que escuché es que yo _vencí_ a Voldemort.

–Harry… –lo regañó Hermione mientras incluso los Gryffindor soltaban gritos ahogados. Malfoy parecía no saber cómo responder.

–Oh, vamos, ¿en verdad van a seguir haciendo eso cada vez que diga "Voldemort"?

–Harry, ¿puedes parar? –se quejó Ron.

–Sólo es un nombre, Ron. No es como si va a aparecer si dices su nombre tres veces… –Una idea curiosa cruzó su mente–. ¡Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! –Miró a su alrededor–. No, nada.

Pues, no era nada. Neville casi se desmayó, Ron se quejó, Lavender y Parvati dieron un salto y salieron corriendo, y el resto de los Slytherin dieron un paso atrás como si Harry fuera algún tipo de loco peligroso.

–Harry, creo que ya es suficiente –dijo Hermione.

–¡Potter! –El profesor Snape se acercó a la mesa–. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir el almuerzo. Ahora, siéntate. –Harry gruñó y se sentó–. Creo que eso es suficiente, Sr. Malfoy –agregó Snape–. El Sr. Potter claramente está… perturbado en este momento.

Malfoy se hubiera reído de eso mientras se alejaba, excepto que, Harry notó con orgullo, él era quien parecía estar aún perturbado.

* * *

–Potter –dijo Madame Pomfrey una vez que Hermione logró llevarlo a la enfermería–, he escuchado varias cosas interesantes sobre ti hoy.

–Sí, me escondí de Quirrell debajo del escritorio –gruñó Harry–. Estaba actuando como un maníaco con una pistola. Muchos muggles hubieran reaccionado igual.

–Sí, sé algo sobre pistolas. Pero me refería a cómo aterrorizaste a la mitad de la escuela durante el almuerzo. ¿Te sientes bien?

–Oh… eso. Sí, lo siento, supongo que la lección de Quirrell en verdad me molestó –dijo con pereza.

–Oh –respondió Pomfrey–. ¿Así que eso _no_ es por lo que estás aquí?

–No, Madame… –dijo Hermione–. Harry, dile.

Harry suspiró.

–Madame Pomfrey, durante la lección de Defensa de hoy, sentí un extraño dolor en la cicatriz.

Pomfrey se detuvo de golpe.

–¿Tu _cicatriz_? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Sí, justo aquí. –Marcó el lugar con su dedo.

–Mmm… –La enfermera sacó su varita y comenzó a murmurar hechizos–. ¿Qué tipo de dolor?

–Un dolor agudo y breve. Sólo duró unos segundos. Sólo vine aquí porque es algo extraño… Quiero decir, las cicatrices viejas se supone que no duelen, bueno, por lo menos las no-mágicas.

–¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz antes?

–Sólo una vez que pueda recordar. Lo mismo ocurrió durante el banquete de bienvenida, pero nunca antes.

–Mmm… muy extraño. Bien, Potter, no veo nada malo en ti. Estás en muy buen forma para tu edad. Sospecho que fue un dolor al azar, pero regresa si se vuelve frecuente.

–Sí, Madame.

* * *

Las personas observaron de manera extraña a Harry después del incidente. Unos cuantos de los estudiantes más sensibles comenzaron a evitarlo en los pasillos, en caso de que hiciera algo tan loco como gritar el nombre de Voldemort de nuevo. Pero las miradas y los susurros se calmaron mientras se acercaba el día de San Valentín.

El día de San Valentín en Hogwarts estaba marcado por los estudiantes de tercer año para arriba lanzándose miradas los unos a los otros, sufriendo por sentimientos no correspondidos, y frenéticamente planeando citas en Hogsmeade para el día siguiente. Lo que no era esperado (por lo menos para el desafortunado destinatario), era que media docena de lechuzas irían a la mesa de Gryffindor a dejar cartas en el plato de Harry Potter, la mayoría en sobres rojos o rosas.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –demandó sorprendido.

Todas las niñas a su alrededor comenzaron a reír sin control, incluyendo a Hermione, y los niños se burlaron de él.

–Bueno, Harry –dijo Hermione entre risas–, parece que tienes admiradoras.

–¡Qué! ¡Pero sólo tengo once años!

–Como si eso las fuera a detener –dijo Ron–. Todas las niñas van a querer que el Niño Que Vivió sea su cita de San Valentín.

Harry gruñó.

–¿Pero por qué vendrían aquí? Todo mi correo es desviado.

–No los mensajes internos –explicó Neville–. Estas son las que fueron enviadas dentro de Hogwarts. La cosa es, nadie se molesta en enviar cartas dentro de Hogwarts excepto por San Valentín y las bromas de Fred y George.

–¿Y cuántas tendré de afuera de Hogwarts? –se preguntó Harry–. No lo respondan. Bueno, supongo que será mejor abrirlas. –Tomó la primera carta.

–Oh, deberías de tener cuidado al abrirlas, Harry –le advirtió Neville–. Si alguna de ellas huele extraño, déjala de lado. Probablemente no haya problemas, pero no dudaría que algunas de las estudiantes mayores les pondrían alguna poción de amor.

–¡Qué! –demandaron Harry y Hermione.

–¿Eso es legal? –agregó Hermione.

–Sí, excepto por las fuertes. Pero de cualquier modo, una carta no te afectaría mucho, aunque es mejor tener cuidado.

Harry suspiró con pesadez y abrió las cartas con cuidado, pero la tercera le extrañó.

–Espera, esta no es interna. Tiene una dirección de remitente. Es de… ¿Ginny Weasley?

–Oh, no –gruñó Ron, poniéndose tan rojo como el sobre que su hermana había usado antes de enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Por supuesto, el correo de su familia no sería desviado.

Al ver la reacción de Ron, Harry continuó con valentía.

–No puede ser tan mala –y leyó la nota en voz alta, pensando que sería más vergonzoso para su amigo que para él–. "Querido Harry…"

–¡Para! ¡Para! –se quejó Ron.

–"Gracias por salvarnos a todos de la rata. Eres mi héroe. Espero que podamos ser amigos el próximo año. Feliz día de San Valentín, Ginevra Molly Weasley…" Firmada con cursiva.

–Oh, supongo que eso no es _tan_ malo –admitió Ron–. Por lo menos no escribió un poema.

–Creo que es dulce –dijo Hermione, para más risas de las otras niñas.

–Sí, dulce… recibí una carta de San Valentín de una niña que obtuvo la mayoría de su información sobre mí de esos libros de _Las aventuras de Harry Potter_.

–Bueno, _eres_ Harry Potter. Tendrás que acostumbrarte –dijo Hermione, riéndose de nuevo.

Pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas, y se puso de color magenta cuando una lechuza dejó una carta de San Valentín sobre su plato.

–Mira, mira –sonrió Harry–. Parece que la "hermana de Harry Potter" también es popular.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta y abrió el sobre. Después suspiró con alivio.

–Oh, es sólo una nota de cortesía de Sullivan Fawley. Rayos, debí de enviarle una. –Saludó a su primo desde el otro lado del comedor y tomó nota mental de enviarle una respuesta el día siguiente.


	36. Curioso y más curioso

Segundo Harry Potter a la derecha, y derecho hasta JK Rowling. O si se detienen un poco antes, llegan a White Squirrel

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen la tardanza. La página me dio problemas para actualizar el sábado y ya no tuve más tiempo de hacerlo hasta ahora. También, por alguna razón, no pude crear las separaciones de escena, así que las marqué como pude y las editaré después.

En fin, ¡disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

Con el partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff acercándose rápidamente, todos los Gryffindor se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos. Incluso Hermione, quien no era una gran fan de los deportes, estaba preocupada por la participación del profesor Snape, y todos los demás pensaban que Snape encontraría alguna manera de forzar la victoria de Hufflepuff y eliminar a Gryffindor de la oportunidad de ganar la copa de quidditch. Incluso Harry no podía pensar en una mejor explicación, así que el día antes del juego, decidió tomar acción: se quedó después de la clase de Pociones.

–Profesor –dijo mientras se acercaba al frente del aula, ignorando los gestos frenéticos de Hermione para que se detuviera–, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

El profesor Snape lo miró con desdén.

–Puedes _preguntar_ –respondió.

–¿Por qué será el árbitro del partido de quidditch mañana?

Hermione se acercó a Harry, temblando, con sus dedos listos para chasquear y sacar su varita de su funda.

Snape elevó una ceja con sospecha.

–¿Hay algún problema con que sea el árbitro, Potter?

–Bueno, profesor… es sólo que… muchos en Gryffindor nos preguntamos si es un conflicto de interés.

Snape estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo mostró. Era más calmado de lo que esperaba del niño. Quizás podía dejarlo continuar un poco más para ver que ocurría.

–¿Y por qué sería un conflicto de interés? Slytherin no jugará mañana.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire.

–Pero como jefe de casa _es_ patrocinador de un equipo, señor, y la posición de Slytherin en la clasificación será afectada por el resultado del juego.

–¿Y por eso creen que soy incapaz de actuar de manera imparcial? –dijo Snape con tono amenazante–. ¿Es eso, Potter?

 _¡Es una trampa!_ Pensó Harry. Intentó echarse para atrás.

–Yo… no… no creo que sea un secreto que muchos estudiantes se sienten de ese modo, profesor.

–Lo cual obviamente te incluye a ti, o no estarías aquí en este momento. –Harry se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. No importaba que la evaluación del niño era cierta, pensó Snape. Estaba disfrutando esto bastante. Decidió mover la navaja–. Y resulta que esto es para _tu_ beneficio, Potter. El director sintió que sería bueno tener a alguien más familiar con las artes oscuras cerca en caso de que tu escoba "dejara de funcionar" de nuevo…

–¿Pero no sería el profesor Quirrell una mejor opción? –soltó Hermione. Harry se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Pensó Snape. _¿Una diferencia de opinión? Quizás_ ella _es la instigadora en todo esto. Y si ese es el caso, parece que los instintos de su hermano son mejores que los suyos_. Estaba tentado a usar Legilimancia, pero eso no iría ben con Albus. Y de cualquier modo, era más listo que eso.

–El director confía en mi juicio en este asunto, señorita Granger. Si prefieren que el profesor Quirrell sea el árbitro, es algo que deberán hablar con él –dijo.

Y ahí estaba. Una breve expresión de terror cruzó el rostro de Potter cuando sugirió que Quirrell tomara su lugar. _Parece que sí lo juzgué mal. Su mente no está_ tan _enfocada en el quidditch como la de su padre. Le informaré a Albus que el niño también sospecha de Quirrell._

–Yo… lo discutiré con el equipo, profesor –dijo Harry nervioso, aunque Snape sospechaba que no tenía intención de hacerlo–. Gracias por informarme de la situación.

Snape asintió con cortesía.

–Si eso es todo… –Harry rápidamente tomó a su hermana y salieron de la habitación. Justo antes de que se fuera, Snape murmuró en voz baja para que no lo escucharan–, un punto para Gryffindor por vigilancia constante. –Técnicamente cumplía con el requerimiento de ser dicho en su presencia, pero los tontos leones se preguntarían todo el día porque su cálculo no tenía sentido.

* * *

Hermione no le habló a Harry el resto del día ya que él tercamente se rehusaba a hablar con Dumbledore o el resto del equipo sobre cambiar árbitros, incluso cuando él mismo dudaba que Snape sería imparcial. Él deseaba poder encontrar evidencia en contra de Quirrell para convencerla de que no era una buena persona. La lección de pistolas la había hecho desconfiar un poco, pero aún insistía en que sus intenciones eran buenas. Por supuesto, él sabía que Hermione se sentía igual sobre Snape, y Sirius obviamente estaba de su lado cuando le hablaban el tema.

Incluso sus padres tenían un problema con Snape, aunque el de ellos estaba basado en su calidad como maestro, algo con lo que Harry estaba de acuerdo, y ellos _estaban_ adecuadamente furiosos sobre la lección de armas de Quirrell y se habían unido a sus hijos en su queja, al igual que los Finch-Fletchley cuando los contactaron.

–Y ahí van, con Angelina Johnson tomando la quaffle para Gryffindor –comentó Lee Jordan.

Hermione observó cómo Harry se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a dar círculos alrededor del campo a una distancia segura de Snape.

–¡Auch!

Draco Malfoy le había dado un codazo a Ron en la cabeza mientras él y sus secuaces llenaban la fila detrás de ellos.

–Oh, lo siento, Weasley, no te vi ahí.

–Sí, claro –murmuró Ron mientras observaba el campo.

–Oye, Granger, se supone que tu "hermano" es rico –molestó Malfoy–. ¿Por qué no compró una escoba que funcione?

Hermione respiró profundamente y se obligó a ignorar el ataque, sus ojos en Harry.

–¿Crees que tendrá suerte y no se caerá de nuevo?

No dijo nada y se enfocó en los comentarios de Lee Jordan.

–Bell la pasa a Spinnet… ¡Oh! ¡Interceptada por Truman! Y George Weasley golpea la Bludger hacia Truman… ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo eso es una falta?

Malfoy se rio mientras Snape otorgaba un penal a Truman, bajo las miradas molestas de los Gryffindor, pero en el campo, ni siquiera Wood intentó discutir la decisión.

–Fue una gran idea que el profesor Snape fuera el árbitro –continuó–. Apuesto a que si hubiera sabido que Dumbledore la aceptaría tan fácilmente, lo hubiera hecho hace años. La manera más rápida de eliminar a Gryffindor del torneo… además del mismo equipo de Gryffindor.

–Lárgate, Malfoy –dijo Ron al rubio. Hizo un círculo con sus manos y lo llevó a su boca para gritar–. ¡Harry Potter es nuestro rey!

Los Gryffindor repitieron.

–¡Harry Potter es nuestro rey!

–¡Potter puede atraparlo todo! –Ron gritó la siguiente línea, esta vez con Hermione y Neville uniéndosele. Y con eso, el canto se escuchó con fuerza.

–Suena a que hay muchos fans de Potter aquí hoy –dijo Lee Jordan–. Dio un gran espectáculo durante el primer juego. Veamos si puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Harry saludó a la multitud mientras daba círculos al campo, lo cual fue recibido con gritos y aplausos, los cuales crecieron aún más cuando Katie Bell anotó contra Hufflepuff. Pero entonces, Snape ordenó un penal en contra de ella sin razón alguna y el cazador de Hufflepuff anotó.

–¡Ni siquiera hizo nada! –gritó Lee Jordan.

–Sabes, Theo –dijo Malfoy en voz alta en dirección a Nott–, creo que Gryffindor elige a personas por las que siente lástima. Quiero decir, están los Weasley, quienes no tienen dinero, y después Potter, quien está loco. Oye, Longbottom, ¿por qué no haces la prueba? Los squib pueden volar en escoba, ¿verdad?

–Te mostraré quien es un squib, Malfoy –dijo Neville, sacando su varita, pero los Slytherin se rieron de él.

–Es mala suerte que no pudimos conseguir la escopeta esa de Quirrell –continuó Malfoy–. Quizás podríamos ahuyentar a Potter fuera del campo.

Eso fue suficiente. Hermione, para la sorpresa de todos a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta y dio una cachetada con fuerza a Malfoy, haciendo un hechizo punzante sin varita al momento en que su mano hizo contacto para énfasis adicional.

–¡Eso no es gracioso, Malfoy! –gritó.

Malfoy se tambaleó y gritó con dolor, sobándose su mejilla.

–¡Tú tonta san…! –Intentó lanzarse contra Hermione, pero Neville, para su sorpresa, se acercó y empujó a Malfoy con un golpe de karate (aunque no uno bueno), con el que se lastimó el brazo tanto como había lastimado a Malfoy. Entonces, los demás Slytherin se unieron…

Harry ignoraba todo eso ya que mantenía su mirada fija en el juego. Necesitaba atrapar la snitch antes de que Snape ayudara a Hufflepuff lo suficiente. De pronto la vio, flotando detrás de la cabeza de Snape de todos los lugares. No pudo creer su suerte. La snitch estaba encantada para ser difícil de encontrar al principio del juego. Capturas tan rápidas usualmente eran por accidente. Se lanzó en picada.

–Y Potter ha visto algo –dijo Lee Jordan–. Está cayendo…y... ¡¿va contra Snape?!

Una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de Severus Snape mientras levantaba la mirada y veía la imagen de su némesis lanzándose directamente hacia él, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo antes de que el niño pasara a su lado, a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia.

–Esperen… él… ¡LA TIENE! ¡POTTER ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! –Hubo un rugido ensordecedor entre la multitud–. ¡Sorprendente! ¡Menos de cinco minutos! ¡Eso debe ser un récord! ¡Nunca he visto nada como eso!

Hermione levantó la mirada desde donde ella y Ron estaban sosteniendo a Malfoy y a Nott. En un instante, la pelea se detuvo por completo mientras los Slytherin veían lo ocurrido.

Harry aterrizó a la adulación de sus compañeros de casa e incluso unas palabras amables del profesor Dumbledore. Snape lucía bastante molesto, pero por lo menos la escoba de Harry no fue embrujada. Entonces, McGonagall confirmó que esa era la captura de snitch más rápida en la historia de Hogwarts desde que los registros históricos eran mantenidos. Sus compañeros de casa estaban tan emocionados que bajaron con rapidez al pasto húmedo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en lodo. No esperaba ensuciarse más después del juego que antes, pero valió la pena.

Entonces su hermana corrió a él, su cabello aún más alborotado de lo normal, seguida de Ron con una nariz sangrienta y Neville con un ojo morado.

–¿Qué te pasó? –dijo.

–Te explicamos luego –dijo Hermione algo avergonzada.

–De acuerdo… adelántense. Tengo que arreglarme en los vestidores.

–Claro. Buen trabajo. –Lo abrazó y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy caminó con fatiga al castillo detrás del grupo principal de estudiantes, su rostro aun ardiendo. Esa no había sido su mejor acción. Aparentemente, los hijos de muggles en verdad eran sensibles sobre las pistolas. También, Granger parecía tener un buen brazo. Aun así, el conocimiento sería útil. Si podía crear la impresión de que Potter _y_ Granger eran peligrosos e inestables… Sí, eso sería algo que valdría la pena sugerir a su padre.

Harry se tomó su tiempo limpiándose el lodo, disfrutando la gloria de su captura récord. Fue el último en dejar los vestidores, caminando al almacén de escobas para dejar su Nimbus antes de regresar al castillo y realizar una dramática entrada tarde a la fiesta.

Pero justo cuando llegó al almacén vio algo: una figura en túnica oscura salió del castillo. Estaba jorobado y tenía su túnica cubriéndolo completamente, como si intentara ser conspicuo, pero Harry reconoció la cabeza enorme de inmediato: el turbante de Quirrell. Iba en dirección al bosque prohibido.

La curiosidad de Harry le ganó. ¿Por qué Quirrell iba al bosque cuando todos estaban almorzando o celebrando? Se montó en su escoba y siguió a Quirrell desde arriba.

Apenas y podía seguir a Quirrell entre los árboles. El profesor de Defensa caminó un poco hasta llegar a un espacio abierto, y parecía estar esperando. Harry aterrizó lo más silencioso que pudo en una haya para ver desde arriba.

Unos minutos después, otra figura oscura llegó al lugar. Este Harry lo reconoció por su andar merodeador: Snape. _Curioso y más curioso_ , pensó.

Snape comenzó a decir algo, pero Harry no podía escucharlo. Decidiendo arriesgarse un poco más, se transformó en gato para poder escuchar mejor, sosteniendo su escoba contra la rama con una pata. Mientras una brisa repentina no lo golpeara, debería de quedarse quieta.

–De acuerdo, Severus, estamos aquí –dijo Quirrell con impaciencia–. ¿Por qué quisiste reunirte tan lejos…?

–Oh, pensé que sería mejor si fuera privado. –Snape sonaba más sarcástico de lo normal–. No sería bueno que habláramos de la piedra filosofal donde pudiéramos ser escuchados, ¿verdad?

–¿Y qué de eso? –preguntó Quirrell. Bajó la voz y Harry apenas pudo escuchar con su oído felino–. Está a salvo detrás de nuestras trampas, y la de Dumbledore…

–¿Y ya descubriste cómo pasar a la bestia de Hagrid? –interrumpió Snape.

–¿Qué, Fluffy? ¿Por qué no lo descubres _tú_? –se burló Quirrell–. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras quien lo necesitaba.

–Como si tú no estuviste detrás de todo el incidente. Esperaría tal traición de un profesor de Defensa promedio, pero se supone que tú fuiste un colega leal por años. Déjame ser claro: no me quieres como enemigo, Quirrell.

–¿Por qué deberíamos ser enemigos? –dijo Quirrell con voz suave–. Ambos queremos lo mismo, ¿no?

–Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir –explotó Snape. Una lechuza ululó cerca, pero Harry no se perdió la voz de Snape–. Dime para qué quieres la piedra. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no fue obvio cuando usaste un simple troll para tus trucos? Estoy esperando.

–No sé de qué estás hablando, Severus. Quiero proteger la piedra, igual que tú, y sabes que Dumbledore aprobó todas las protecciones de todos modos.

–¿ _Insistes_ en hacerte el tonto conmigo, Quirrell? Muy bien, tendremos otra charla pronto, una vez que hayas decidido donde yace tu lealtad y tengas algo para demostrarlo. –Snape se cubrió la cabeza con su capa y caminó lejos del espacio abierto.

–Quizás tú eres quien necesita reevaluar tu lealtad, Severus –dijo Quirrell detrás de él. Snape no reaccionó.

Harry llegó bastante tarde a la fiesta cuando finalmente regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no le importó. Tenía que decirle a Hermione y después a Sirius y a Remus lo que había escuchado.

Hermione no estaba feliz.

–¿Harry, dónde _estabas_? –chilló cuando regresó a la sala común.

–¡Harry, eso fue increíble! –interrumpió Ron–. Rompiste un record de la escuela, y yo le dejé el ojo morado a Malfoy. Y Neville se enfrentó a Crabbe y Goyle, ¿no, Nev?

–Sí –gruñó Neville, aparentemente sufriendo de un dolor de cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Harry.

–Malfoy ocurrió –dijo Hermione simplemente–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Me estaba preocupando que Snape te hubiera hechizado o algo.

–Pues, Snape estuvo ahí, pero no fue eso –dijo Harry crípticamente–. Necesito hablar contigo en privado… –Observó a Ron y Neville–. Ustedes también pueden venir. –Bajó la voz hasta que era un susurro–. Es sobre ya saben que en el tercer piso.

Los ojos de Ron y Neville se abrieron como platos. Harry había mencionado lo de la piedra filosofal poco después de Navidad. Se miraron el uno al otro, y se levantaron para seguirlo.

Después de una vuelta rápida en la fiesta, Harry tomó su espejo y llevó al grupo a un aula vacía, asegurándose de que Peeves no estaba alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Harry, ¿ese es un espejo de doble sentido? –dijo Neville con asombro–. Son muy raros.

–Sí. Me lo dieron en Navidad… aunque apreciaría que no mencionaran que lo tengo. –Los niños asintieron–. Sirius Black.

Por supuesto, lo primero que Sirius y Remus quisieron saber era como estuvo el partido de Quidditch, y les tomó bastante tiempo terminar de celebrar la captura en récord de Harry. Entonces, Hermione tuvo que contar la historia de lo que los Slytherin habían hecho, para las risas y regaños de que tuvieran más cuidado de parte de los supuestos adultos en la conversación.

–No tuviste que hacer eso por mí, Mione –dijo Harry–. Aunque es bastante gracioso.

–Sí, lo sé. ¿Y cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde?

–Cierto. Escuchen. Cuando estaba regresando al castillo, vi a Quirrell caminar al bosque, y pensé que era sospechoso, así que lo seguí en mi escoba.

–¡Qué! –gritaron los otros niños.

–¿Volaste al bosque prohibido en pleno día sin que te vieran? ¡Excelente! –agregó su padrino.

–¡Esto es serio!

–Creo que tus amigos saben cómo soy.

–¡Ah! Vi a Quirrell reunirse con Snape en el bosque. –Y Harry les dijo sobre la conversación que había escuchado–. Así que eso quiere decir que Quirrell está intentando robar la piedra filosofal, y Snape está tratando de detenerlo.

–No lo sé, cachorro –dijo Sirius con sospecha–. Es difícil de saber basado en lo que tú acabas de decir. Suena a que quizás Snape estaba intentando que Quirrell se uniera a su plan.

–O Quirrell es inocente y Snape sólo _piensa_ que va tras la piedra –sugirió Hermione.

–No –dijo Remus–, apostaría mucho dinero en que el profesor de Defensa trama algo.

–¿T...tenemos que decirle a alguien, no? –dijo Neville.

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry sorprendido–. ¿A quién podríamos decirle? Se supone que no debemos saber sobre esto.

–Tiene razón, Harry –respondió Remus–. Si la piedra filosofal está en peligro, es muy importante como para dejarlo ser.

–Bueno, quizás, ¿pero a quién? McGonagall me desgarraría si se entera que volé al bosque.

–Y apuesto a que sabe más de una manera de hacerlo –dijo Sirius.

Harry le lanzó una mirada molesta e hizo un gesto molesto en dirección a Neville.

–Lo siento.

–Harry –dijo Hermione de repente–. Hay una persona que ya sabe que sabemos… Hagrid. Podríamos advertirle, y él podría decirle a Dumbledore.

–Sí, esa es una buena idea –dijo Harry en acuerdo.

–¿Puede esperar hasta después de la fiesta? –dijo Ron–. Quiero comer algo más.

Los demás sacudieron la cabeza, pero estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

–Descubrimos lo que hay en el tercer piso –le dijo Harry a Hagrid después de que narraron de nuevo el partido de quidditch jugada a jugada. El hombre enorme se tensó–. Es la piedra filosofal.

–Sí, no lo estén contando en todos lados –gruñó Hagrid–. Es ultra secreto. Y no lo escucharon de mí.

–De acuerdo, pero Hagrid, creemos que hay un problema… –comenzó Harry.

–Creemos que uno de los maestros está intentando robarla –soltó Ron.

–¡Tonterías! –bramó Hagrid–. ¿Quién haría algo así?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada molesta.

–Snape o Quirrell –concedió Hermione–. O quizás los dos.

–Eso es ridículo. Ninguno de los dos haría algo así.

–¿Ni siquiera Quirrell? –presionó Harry–. Tú sabes, ¿el profesor de Defensa?

–No lo haría. Lo conozco de años. ¿De dónde sacaste una idea como esa?

–Yo… prefiero no decir –dijo nervioso–. Pero tengo una buena razón. Podrías, por favor… ¿decirle a Dumbledore por mí?

–Bueno, supongo que puedo… pero aún creo que están equivocados.

Pero Neville habló de pronto.

–¿Hay algún otro profesor protegiendo la piedra?

–Por supuesto que sí. –El semi-gigante contó con sus dedos–. La profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall, y el mismo Dumbledore hizo algo. Por supuesto, nada pasará a Fluffy –terminó con orgullo.

–Bueno, eso es algo –admitió Harry.

–¡Espera! –Hermione recordó algo–. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nadie ha puesto un encantamiento más poderoso para asegurar la puerta –recordó Hermione–. ¿Dumbledore hizo algo sobre eso?

–Eh… no. No lo creo –dijo Hagrid–. Dijo que no era necesario. Después de todo, nadie ha sido lastimado ahí.

–Aún parece bastante peligroso. Y si alguien puede entrar y salir todo el tiempo, quizás le sea más fácil encontrar una manera de pasar a Fluffy.

–¡Imposible! Ningún alma sabe excepto Dumbledore y yo. Le diré lo que están pensando, pero se están preocupando por nada.

Harry aceptó su comentario por el momento, y los niños regresaron al castillo. Pero mientras caminaban, algo más estaba molestando a Harry: Quirrell había dicho que Dumbledore aprobó todas las protecciones. ¿Por qué aprobaría un "simple troll" si Snape pensaba que no era suficiente?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en cuanto Neville tuvo ganas de nuevo, regresó con Harry y Hermione al pasillo sin uso del séptimo piso para practicar karate. O más bien, Harry y Hermione practicaban karate y Neville los imitaba. Nunca lo habían interrogado sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y él nunca lo había mencionado; y más al punto, nunca lo habían ayudado mucho, incluso si podían.

Eso quería decir que Neville había mejorado un poco, pero lento. Sólo ir una vez a la semana y sin instrucción formal no era una buena manera de mejorar. Hasta ahora, Harry y Hermione simplemente habían seguido la corriente a cualquiera que quiso unirse y habían explicado los kata, o quizás más si iban con frecuencia, pensando que cualquier interés era bueno. Pero después del intento de Neville de pelear durante el partido de quidditch, se preguntaron si le estaban dando una falsa sensación de seguridad.

–Oye, Neville… –dijo Harry con cautela–. No que nos moleste o algo, ¿pero por qué vienes a practicar con nosotros?

Neville bajó la mirada sonrojado.

–Pues… verán… –tartamudeó–. Mi abuela quiere que me vaya bien, que saque buenas calificaciones y todo, especialmente en Defensa, y creo que en verdad quiere que algún día sea un auror, como mis padres. Pero no soy tan bueno en clase, y sé que tampoco soy tan bueno luchando… quiero decir, Crabbe y Goyle me destrozaron. No soy fuerte ni estoy en forma. Pero ustedes dos, son buenos. No pude creerlo cuando rompieron esas tablas con sus manos. Así que pensé… si los copiaba, algo…

–Oh, Neville… –dijo Hermione con simpatía.

–Mira, amigo –respondió Harry–, es bueno que quieras aprender, pero no estamos calificados para enseñar… Quiero decir, podríamos enseñar lo más básico, pero…

–¿Cómo lo aprendieron ustedes?

–Tuvimos un muy buen maestro muggle… y fuimos a clase tres veces a la semana por cinco años.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron más, y palideció.

–Un cinturón negro es como una buena calificación en un TIMO de Defensa –explicó Hermione–. Excepto que es más impresionante para los muggles porque pocos lo aprenden. Pero es la misma cantidad de trabajo.

–Y esa no es la razón por la que lo hacemos todos los días –agregó Harry.

–¿Entonces por qué? –preguntó Neville con confusión.

–Pues, _yo_ creo que es una habilidad importante –dijo Hermione–. Pero honestamente, esto es más como ejercicio, y para mantener nuestros reflejos –dijo Hermione–. No es entrenamiento real. Preferiríamos pasar más tiempo aprendiendo duelos, pero no hay un lugar donde poder hacerlo.

–Sabes, me pregunto si deberíamos cambiar nuestra rutina para que sea ejercicio más serio –comentó Harry–. Los kata son buenos, pero creo que no nos mantienen en forma tan bien como podrían.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza mientras lo pensaba.

–Vale la pena considerarlo… Aunque no quiero perder la práctica. El karate aún es un buen talento.

–Siempre podemos ir los veranos a ver a John-sensei. Creo que nos dejaría atender por un mes o dos. Y no es como si tuviéramos a un sensei aquí para mantenernos en buena forma. Además, el duelo va a ser más importante una vez que comencemos con eso.

–Sí, también está eso. Supongo que _deberíamos_ enfocarnos más en las habilidades que son importantes con magia. Podemos escribir a mamá y papá para pedir su consejo para una rutina de ejercicio.

–Genial –respondió Harry–. Y Neville, puedes unirte si quieres estar en forma. Será más fácil con una rutina estándar de ejercicio. Pero necesitarás venir más seguido para que sea bueno… no todos los días, pero quizás tres veces a la semana.

–V...vaya, gracias, Harry –dijo Neville–. Lo… lo pensaré.

–Y no creo que eres tan malo en clase, Neville –lo animó Hermione–. Como encantamientos. –Y era cierto, aunque no podría decirse que era mucho mejor que el promedio–. Y eres competencia seria para nosotros en Herbología.

–Bueno, para mí –dijo Harry–. No para Hermione.

Neville se puso rojo y murmuró su agradecimiento.

Durante la siguiente semana, Harry y Hermione refinaron su rutina de ejercicio, y Neville se apareció tres veces, aunque estaba agotado al final de la rutina cada día. Si no tenía el talento, ciertamente tenía la dedicación. Después de todo, por algo el sombrero seleccionador había debatido si ponerlo en Hufflepuff por cuatro minutos.

* * *

 _Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

 _¡Felicidades a Harry por ganar el partido de quidditch y romper un récord de la escuela! No sabemos cómo logras cosas como esa, pero estamos orgullosos de ti._

 _Sin embargo, también estamos decepcionados de ti, Harry, por volar al bosque de ese modo. Fue sólo suerte que no te descubrieron, y que aprendiste algo importante._

 _Sea como sea, el problema con el profesor Snape y Quirrell es lo más importante del cual preocuparnos. Te aconsejamos que vayas directamente con el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, o alguien en quien confíes para hablar de tus preocupaciones, y diles la historia completa, aún si significa meterte en problemas. Por lo que dijo Sirius, suena a que es más importante._

 _También queremos que no se peleen por eso. Deben de tener cuidado alrededor del Profesor Snape y del profesor Quirrell si creen que ambos están planeando algo malo. Ni ignoren la evidencia de ninguno._

 _Ahora, la otra cosa de la que queríamos hablar con ustedes es sobre hacer algo sobre el profesor Snape y su capacidad como maestro. Hemos comparado notas con los Tonks y pensamos que tiene varios problemas. Uno es que sólo acepta estudiantes con Es al nivel EXTASIS cuando la mayoría de los maestros aceptan S, lo cual significa que sólo la mitad de las personas lo logran. El segundo problema es que no intenta enseñar de verdad, y el tercero es que es un maestro tan injusto que hace que muchas personas odien la materia. El hecho es que él solo está limitando el número de solicitantes para aurores y sanadores y algo se tiene que hacer._

 _Pensamos que podríamos publicar una carta anónima al Consejo de la Escuela en el Diario el Profeta, explicando los problemas que tenemos con el profesor Snape y para alentar a otros padres y antiguos estudiantes como Dora a hacer lo mismo. Entonces quizás podamos ver algo de acción. Pero queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieran de acuerdo… especialmente por su relación tensa con Harry, sin mencionar Remus y Sirius, además de sus otras preocupaciones._

 _Esperamos que las cosas sigan yendo bien y que no tengan más de estos problemas. Y Harry, no busques problemas tampoco._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y papá._

Nadie mencionó la pelea de Hermione con Malfoy, lo cual probablemente era algo bueno considerando todo lo demás por lo que tenían que preocuparse.

–La cosa es, no estoy seguro de Dumbledore en ese momento –dijo Harry mientras discutían la carta con su padrino y su tío honorario.

–¿Por qué no? –dijo Remus con sorpresa.

–Es sólo que parece tan… despreocupado de todo esto… como cuando no puso un encantamiento más poderoso en esa puerta. No entiendo su juego.

–Bueno, ¿y qué tal la profesora McGonagall? –dijo Hermione–. Confías en ella, ¿no?

–Sí, pero… no lo sé. Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre todo esto.

–¿Extraño cómo? –dreguntó Sirius con preocupación.

–Esa es la cosa. No puedo entenderlo, ni siquiera en forma felina. Es sólo que algo no se siente bien… Y no es sobre no meterse en problemas, de veras. Es sólo que no estoy seguro de en quien confiar… Y sí, Hermione, sé que estoy siendo paranoico. No puedo evitarlo. Quizás viene con todo lo felino.

–Puede ser –dijo Remus–. Puedo olfatear problemas en alguien al momento en que los conozco, y Canuto también es bueno, normalmente.

–Pero mamá y papá tienen razón, Harry –dijo Hermione–. Tenemos que decirle a alguien… Deberíamos poder decirle a la profesora McGonagall. También es un gato animago.

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Harry–. Y creo que lo haré. Pero… por favor, déjenme intentar entender esto primero. Algo no tiene sentido, y no me gusta.

Su hermana suspiró.

–De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero no esperaré por siempre.

–Gracias… ¿Y qué piensan de la Operación Snape?

Sirius sonrió.

–Yo le entro a cualquier plan que haga sufrir a Quejicus –dijo el perro.

–Tranquilo, Canuto –murmuró Remus–. Yo investigué un poco sobre el tema. Las quejas contra Snape se acumulan cada año. Los resultados de los exámenes por sí solos muestran que la calidad de enseñanza ha decaído con él…

–Y aún después de escucharlo por cuatro meses no puedo imaginarme a ese _hombre_ como maestro –terminó Sirius–. O por lo menos no como uno bueno.

–Quizás tengamos prejuicios pero parece que cualquier cosa que se pueda hacer para mejorar al profesor Snape… –concluyó Remus.

–O _removerlo_ … –interrumpió Sirius.

–... sería un beneficio para la escuela en general. Y ese tipo de cartas probablemente sean la mejor oportunidad. El dinero no ayudaría con Lucius Malfoy liderando el Consejo. El único problema es, no sé si _El Profeta_ publique ese tipo de cartas. –Sirius tenía una respuesta para eso.

–Bueno, si no lo hacen, aún tengo una buena relación con el tipo del _Quisquilloso_ , Lovegood, y estoy seguro de que lo publicaría. El _Quisquilloso_ no está muy establecido… –Remus soltó una risotada–... pero es mejor que nada.

–A mí me suena a una buena idea –dijo Harry–. A Snape no le gustará, pero será anónimo. Así que, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –Vio el rostro pensativo de Hermione–. No me contestes.


	37. El plan de Dumbledore descubierto

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel. Y yo aquí disfruto de mi papel de traductora.

 **Notas del autor:** Se lo que algunos de ustedes están pensando. No, Dumbledore no es malo. Sólo tiene una lección que necesita aprender.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen del retraso. Muchas distracciones en el mundo real. Aquí les dejo **dos** nuevos capítulos. Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Harry Potter, sin embargo, no fue a hablar con McGonagall sobre Quirrell y Snape, a pesar de la continua insistencia de Hermione. Continuó diciendo que lo estaba pensando, pero esa misma inquietud siempre lo detenía. Antes de saberlo había pasado un mes, llegando al punto en el que Hermione estaba obsesionada con los exámenes, diciendo que debió de haber comenzado a estudiar antes, creando horarios de estudio para ambos, y estresándose tanto de manera tan insufrible que Harry finalmente tuvo que quitar sus manos de sus libros y obligarla a sentarse por un minuto.

–Mione –le dijo con severidad–. Tú. Necesitas. Relajarte. Vas a sacar calificaciones perfectas. A mí me va ir bastante bien. Y ambos vamos a estudiar lo razonablemente suficiente para que no nos volvamos locos al final del año.

–Bien, bien –concedió Hermione–. Intentaré reducir el tiempo de estudio.

–Bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no estudiamos afuera por un tiempo? –Harry miró afuera con anhelo–. Es el primer día agradable en meses.

Hermione se inclinó.

–Por supuesto que dirías eso, bola de pelos –susurró. Harry nunca había dejado atrás su temporada como gato callejero.

Pero Harry la observó fijamente y ganó esta vez.

–De acuerdo, podemos ir. Sólo necesito regresar este libro a la biblioteca primero.

–¡Sí! –dijo Harry detrás de ella. Ambos caminaron a la biblioteca para regresar el libro de Hermione, donde encontraron a Neville ayudando a Ron con un ensayo de Herbología.

–Hola, Ron. Hola, Neville –dijo Harry.

–Hola, Harry. Hola, Hermione –respondió Neville.

Ron los saludó con la mano.

–¿Qué hacen?

–Sólo regresando un libro –dijo Hermione–. Harry quería estudiar afuera.

–Eso sería agradable –dijo Ron pensativamente–. Pero tengo que terminar esto. –Señaló los libros de la biblioteca sobre su mesa.

–Pues, cuando acabes, deberías… –comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por un hombre enorme con un abrigo de piel de topo, buscando entre los estantes–. ¿Hagrid? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca? –preguntó.

–Sólo mirando… –dijo Hagrid evasivamente. Parecía estar escondiendo algo en su espalda–. ¿Hacen tarea? –Pero antes de que pudieran responder, continuó–. Nos vemos luego –y se apresuró a la salida.

–Eso fue extraño –observó Hermione–. Incluso para él. Me pregunto qué trama.

–Quizás podamos ver en qué sección estaba –sugirió Neville.

–Buena idea –dijo Hermione contenta y se apresuró a los estantes. Pero regresó un minuto después, luciendo bastante pálida–. Dragones –dijo–. Estaba en la sección sobre dragones.

–Oh-oh. ¿No nos dijo Hagrid una vez que quería un dragón? –dijo Ron.

–Ajá. No me gusta a dónde va esto.

–A mí tampoco –dijo Harry–. No se pueden mantener dragones en los terrenos, ¿verdad?

–Para nada –respondió Ron–. Charlie dice que apenas y los pueden mantener en las islas Hébridas. Sin mencionar que es ilegal fuera de las reservas.

–¿U...ustedes no cr...creen que Hagrid en verdad tenga un dragón? –dijo Neville nervioso.

–Llama a su perro gigante de tres cabezas Fluffy –dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Los cuatro guardaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

La cabaña del guardabosque estaba cerrada con llave, las cortinas cerradas, y cuando llegaron, la respuesta de Hagrid al golpe en la puerta de Harry fue bastante cortante.

–¿Quién es?

–Hagrid, somos nosotros –dijo Harry.

Después de varios sonidos extraños, Hagrid abrió la puerta.

–Ah, ustedes –dijo con tono molesto–. Bueno, pasen.

Hacía bastante calor dentro, con un fuego intenso en la chimenea a pesar del buen clima.

–¿Había algo que querían preguntarme? –dijo cortante.

–Sólo nos preguntábamos sobre lo que estabas buscando en la biblioteca –dijo Hermione, intentando sonar dulce.

–Oh, ¿eso? Bueno, yo sólo, eh…

Pero Ron ya había notado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tener a un hermano que era dragonólogo tenía sus ventajas. Señaló al objeto negro enorme en el centro del fuego.

–Hagrid… ¿es un huevo de dragón?

–Ah, eso, eh…

–¿De dónde lo sacaste? Escuché que cuestan una fortuna en el mercado negro.

–¡Lo gané! –dijo Hagrid, sonando escandalizado ante la sugerencia de frecuentar tal mercado–. Anoche, bebiendo en el pub. Un extraño dijo que jugaría cartas conmigo por él… aunque siendo honestos, creo que estaba feliz de deshacerse de él.

–Vaya, me pregunto porque –dijo Hermione.

Hagrid, sin embargo, lucía bastante feliz consigo mismo.

–Pero todo saldrá bien. Tengo unos cuantos libros aquí. Tengo todo lo que necesito… brandy, sangre de gallina…

–No puedes tener un dragón aquí, Hagrid –dijo ella con sensatez–. No sólo es ilegal, pero vives en una _casa de madera_.

–Puedo controlarlo –dijo Hagrid con confianza–. El tipo de anoche también lucía preocupado, pero le dije, después de Fluffy, un dragón será sencillo.

Harry lo observó con escepticismo.

–No estoy seguro de que puedas hacer la comparación…

–No puede ser tan difícil –insistió el hombre enorme–. Cualquier bestia es fácil si sabes cómo tranquilizarla… mira, Fluffy, por ejemplo. Le tocas algo de música y se va a dormir.

–¡Hagrid! –gritó Harry horrorizado.

El semi-gigante frunció el ceño.

–No debí decir eso… Olviden que dije algo.

Pero Harry apenas lo escuchó. Su mente corría a mil. En un parpadeo, todo tuvo sentido. Le tomó todo lo que podía no saltar y correr de regreso al castillo, pero no quería que Hagrid pensara que iba a decir lo del huevo de dragón… aunque lo que él _haría_ sobre eso, no tenía idea. Pero en cuanto sintió que sería correcto, pidió permiso para irse, jalando a Hermione con él.

–Nos vemos luego –dijo a Ron y Neville antes de llevarla de regreso al castillo.

–Harry, ¿qué ocurre? –demandó Hermione.

–Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

–Sí, probablemente, pero iba a intentar convencer a Hagrid primero…

Harry bajó su voz.

–No sobre el dragón. Sobre la piedra filosofal.

–¿Qué? ¿Lo dices _ahora_?

–Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos.

Harry corrió las escaleras hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall con Hermione detrás de él y golpeó la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter, señorita Granger –dijo McGonagall–. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

Harry abrió su boca. Era ahora o nunca.

–Profesora, hace mucho tiempo me dijo que el profesor Dumbledore estaba metiéndose conmigo –McGonagall parpadeó un par de veces mientras su mente comenzaba a recordar–. De hecho, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron… –Dejó salir una serie de aullidos que hicieron a Hermione y a McGonagall hacer una mueca, McGonagall principalmente por su destrucción del lenguaje felino con su garganta humana. Fueron sólo sus décadas de experiencia y su recuerdo del incidente lo que le permitieron traducirlo: "Dime si el mago anciano causa problemas".

–Lo recuerdo, Potter. Por favor, pasen. –Por la barba de Merlín, eso _había_ sido hace mucho tiempo… la primera vez que se habían conocido. Pero era una promesa de un gato a otro, y la guardaría–. ¿Y el director _está_ causándote problemas?

–No estoy seguro, profesora. No sé nada con seguridad, pero… mire, creo que me está tendiendo una trampa.

–¿Eh? –dijo Hermione.

–¿Una trampa? –dijo McGonagall lentamente–. ¿Sientes que el director está planeando que… hagas algo?

Los niños se sentaron al otro lado del escritorio.

–Algo así –respondió Harry–. O que encuentre algo, o que aprenda algo quizás. El punto es, tengo el presentimiento de que me está tratando de manipular para que haga… no sé qué.

–¿Y qué provocó este presentimiento? –preguntó, sonando preocupada. No estaba segura de si creer ese arrebato tan repentino, pero estaba inclinada a escuchar al sexto sentido felino del joven ya que sería algo serio si era cierto.

–Es complicado, profesora –respondió Harry–. Muchas cosas no tienen sentido… mire, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva Dumbledore de conocer a Hagrid?

McGonagall parpadeó de nuevo ante la tangente. _Por supuesto_ , pensó _, la otra posibilidad es que Harry se haya vuelto loco._

–¿Disculpa?

–Sólo me preguntaba que tan bien Dumbledore conoce a Hagrid.

–Ya veo… el profesor Dumbledore persuadió al director Dippet de contratar a Hagrid como aprendiz de guardabosques inmediatamente después de que fue expulsado, Potter. Eso fue hace cuarenta y nueve años.

–¿Así que su relación es larga?

–Así es, Potter.

–¿Y Dumbledore confía en Hagrid para proteger la piedra filosofal?

McGonagall casi se cayó de su asiento.

–¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? –dijo con un bufido felino.

–Es una larga historia, profesora, pero por favor, esta es la parte de la que estoy preocupado. ¿El profesor Dumbledore confía en Hagrid sobre alto tan importante y secreto?

–Así es, Potter –dijo con frialdad–. ¿Por qué sería un problema?

–Mire, profesora, sé que es una buena persona y eso, pero sólo llevamos unos meses de conocerlo, ¡y podemos ver que Hagrid no puede guardar un secreto!

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado mientras comenzaba a comprenderlo todo.

McGonagall no expresó sonido alguno, pero lucía pensativa ante su evaluación. Estuvo callada por un largo tiempo.

–Supongo que la discreción de Hagrid siempre deja algo que desear. ¿Les dijo sobre la piedra, entonces?

–No, no directamente, pero dejó salir lo suficiente para que lo descubriéramos.

–Sin mencionar el hecho de que toda la escuela sabe sobre Fluffy –intervino Hermione.

–¿Fluffy? –dijo McGonagall con confusión.

–El cerbero.

–Oh –gruñó la profesora–. Le _dije_ al director que debería de poner protecciones más poderosas en esa puerta.

–Es lo que le dijimos a Hagrid, profesora, pero el profesor Dumbledore no ha hecho nada.

–No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Es lo que te preocupa, Potter?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No sólo es eso. Hagrid accidentalmente nos dijo como pasar a Fluffy.

–¡Qué!

– _Y_ , suena a que se lo dijo a un extraño en el pub anoche.

–¡QUE! Oh, Hagrid, tonto –siseó McGonagall.

–No creo que sea su culpa, profesora –intervino Harry–. Quiero decir, lo es, pero el profesor Dumbledore lo aprobó, ¿o no?

–Bueno, sí… así fue.

–Y también sé que aprobó un troll de seguridad como la protección de Quirrell.

McGonagall lo observó cómo un gato observa a un canario particularmente evasivo.

–Y cómo, dime, aprendiste eso, Potter –dijo en un tono que parecía querer imitar a Snape.

–Escuché al profesor Quirrell y al profesor Snape hablando sobre el tema. Creo… –lanzó una mirada a Hermione–. Creo que uno de ellos está intentando robar la piedra.

Al final, McGonagall logró sacar la historia completa de la reunión en el bosque de Harry, algo que no le hizo ganar puntos (literales o no) con su jefa de casa.

–Discutiremos tu castigo después, Potter. Primero, deberías de saber que son cargos muy graves los que estás presentando en contra de tus profesores, pero me temo que es razón suficiente para examinar con más atención al profesor Quirrell, por lo menos. Sin embargo, aun no comprendo por completo tu problema con el director.

–Pero él aprobó el troll, profesora –dijo Hermione, colocando las piezas juntas–. Y Fluffy. Esas no parecen protecciones poderosas. Comprendemos que no puede decirnos la suya, ¿pero qué tan fuerte cree que es su protección?

McGonagall lo pensó por un momento. No había considerado que su idea de un juego de ajedrez fuera la mejor, pero Albus la había tomado y la había alentado a implementarlo.

–El director dijo que era suficiente –respondió–. Está vigilando las protecciones personalmente. Son principalmente para alentar… al ladrón… –Pensó sobre el resto de las protecciones, las cuales había convencido a Albus que le mencionara, con dificultad, en caso de emergencia–. Pomona… Filius… Severus… –susurró, contando cada una con sus dedos. No sabía cuál era la de Albus, pero aun así…– Por Morgana, no está nada a salvo, ¡es una maldita trampa! Planea _capturar_ al ladrón, no detenerlo. – _Y nunca lo mencionó al resto de nosotros_ , pensó. _¿Quizás sospecha de alguien entre los profesores? ¿Quizás sospecha de mí?_ Pero de vuelta al asunto presente–. Pero en ese caso, Potter, sospecho que tu implicación en este asunto es sólo una coincidencia.

–No lo sé, profesora –respondió Harry–. Quiero decir, Dumbledore aprobó una serie de protecciones en la piedra filosofal que no son nada fuertes, y también dio información crítica sobre ellas a alguien que debió saber era capaz de revelarla, especialmente a mí. Debe saber cuánto me quiere Hagrid. Quizás es una locura, pero tengo este extraño presentimiento de que está intentando que participe en algún tipo de búsqueda de tesoro mágico.

McGonagall abrió su boca para responder. Quería decirle que tenía razón, que _era_ una locura, pero algo la detuvo: su propio sexto sentido felino le decía que era lo suficiente loco para que Albus lo hiciera.

–Bien, Potter –dijo eventualmente–, parece algo exagerado en mi opinión, pero basado en lo que me acabas de decir, es información que tiene que ser llevada al director de inmediato, así que puedes preguntarle por ti mismo.

* * *

Una hora después, se encontraban en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, donde retratos de los antiguos directores escuchaban con atención mientras Harry, Hermione, y Minerva explicaban sus preocupaciones, varios de ellos expresando su desdén ante su impertinencia. Fawkes el fénix estaba canturreando desde su percha, aparentemente ignorando todo el asunto.

Albus observaba con sorpresa como su plan cuidadosamente creado caía a pedazos. ¿Cómo es que un niño había deducido tanto de lo que tenía planeado antes de poder implementarlo? No había adivinado la verdadera razón por la que se le había permitido escuchar esos secretos, pero de algún modo, eso era peor. No podía decirle que la piedra no estaba a salvo, y no había razón para que Harry investigara la trampa en ese caso.

Y Minerva no lo iba a dejar salir bien librado. La seguridad de la piedra fue, de hecho, su primera pregunta.

–Está a salvo –dijo Albus con honestidad–. Sería casi imposible para cualquier ladrón el pasar la protección que yo coloqué.

–¿Y los demás sólo somos decoraciones? –presionó.

–No lo diría de ese modo…

–Como lo dirías tú es irrelevante, Albus. Me sorprende que crearas una trampa como esa sin informarme. Una capa de protección no parece adecuada, incluso si es tuya. ¿Sería posible usar una piedra falsa como señuelo?

–Desafortunadamente, la presencia mágica de la piedra es imposible de imitar –dijo–, pero les aseguro que mi protección es bastante segura.

–De acuerdo. ¿Y qué de Potter? ¿Pretendías que aprendiera todos los detalles de esto?

–Pues… –dijo–, ciertamente no hay necesidad de que Harry sepa todos los detalles del plan.

Pero Harry no se lo creía.

–Profesor, si hay algo que quiere que haga, por favor dígalo. No tiene que hacer que Hagrid me de pistas.

Albus fue tomado por sorpresa. Era casi una salida, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Incluso si podía convencer al niño y sus amigos de enfrentarse a los obstáculos, no había garantía de que lo harían al mismo tiempo que Quirrell. No, no era bueno. Tendría que conformarse por capturar al ladrón, y quizás convencer a Harry de ayudar después… quizás un poco de la sangre del niño sería suficiente.

–No, Harry –dijo–. No hay nada que necesites hacer. Te aseguro que tengo todo bajo control. Y espero que mantengas esta información confidencial.

Harry suspiró con alivio.

–Gracias, profesor. Me estaba preocupando, todo parece tan extraño… Sólo hay algo que aun no entiendo. ¿Estaba _planeando_ que Hagrid revelara esa información como parte de su "trampa"?

–Bueno… admito que había anticipado…

–¿Qué? ¡Pero lo está _usando_! –gritó Hermione–. Se supone que ha sido su amigo por cincuenta años, ¡y está jugando con su debilidad! En verdad estaba preocupado de que revelaría cosas.

Albus retrocedió. Harry y Minerva tampoco lucían contentos.

–No puedo creer que le harías eso a Hagrid, Albus –dijo su subdirectora–. Esta es la peor decisión que has tomado desde que dejaste a Harry con sus tíos, y sugiero que te disculpes con el hombre de inmediato.

El director bajó la cabeza. Quizás _sí_ se había sobrepasado en los límites de su plan. Era manipulativo, lo admitía abiertamente, pero parecía necesario. Ocupaba de una trampa muy inteligente para atrapar al sirviente de Voldemort con vida, una que pudiera negar con facilidad… aunque parecía que no había hecho el cálculo correcto en ese punto.

–Sí, me temo que crucé mis límites, Minerva –dijo–. Hablaré con Hagrid esta noche.

–Bien… Potter –dijo con seriedad–. Veinte puntos de Gryffindor y una detención, y agradece que no sean más. Tú y tu hermana pueden irse.

–Sí, profesora –dijo Harry avergonzado. Él y Hermione salieron con rapidez de la oficina.

* * *

El día siguiente era el último sábado en marzo, lo cual quería decir reunión del Wizengamot, lo cual quería decir que Dumbledore estaría fuera del castillo. Por un buen accidente, estaría fuera más tiempo de lo normal debido a su necesidad de deshacerse del dragón ilegal que había encontrado bajo posesión de Hagrid la noche anterior. Quirinus Quirrell estaba sorprendido, pero feliz por la situación. No pensó que Dumbledore encontraría la nueva mascota del torpe hasta después de nacer, pero eso, combinado con la manipulación de Dumbledore sobre el semi-gigante, había dejado a Hagrid de un mal humor que, si tenía suerte, lo distanciaría del anciano entrometido.

Teniendo toda la información necesaria, Quirrell implementó su plan en el pasillo del tercer piso. Necesitaría algo más sutil que un troll esta vez. Después de considerar unas cuantas posibilidades, decidió plantar la idea en la cabeza de uno de sus estudiantes de tercer año, Lee Jordan, de enlistar a Peeves a que lo ayudara a vandalizar las mazmorras. En retrospectiva, debió de hacer eso la primera vez en lugar de usar al troll. Mientras Snape limpiaba el desorden afuera de su aula, Quirrell se escabulló al tercer piso.

Quirrell inhabilitó las complejas barreras de detección lo mejor que pudo. Con suerte, reduciría el tiempo que le tomaría a Dumbledore darse cuenta. Fluffy fue rápidamente resuelto con un arpa encantada, el lazo del diablo con fuego, y las llaves (con dificultad) con su habilidad para el vuelo. Era bastante fácil… definitivamente una trampa, pero hasta ese momento, nada estaba bloqueando su ruta de escape.

El juego de ajedrez de McGonagall… bastante inteligente. El nivel de dificultad no fue el problema. Fue el tiempo. Para eso, Quirrell se quitó su turbante y dejó que su amo, quien tenía una mente analítica más rápida que él, viera el tablero. Su troll fue resuelto con un golpe en la cabeza, y finalmente, resolvió el ridículamente fácil acertijo de Snape para enfrentarse con… el espejo.

El espejo de Oesed. Claro que Dumbledore pensaría en algo así. Podía ver la piedra en el espejo… la presencia mágica lo confirmaba; pero no podía sacarla. ¿Cómo estaba atrapada dentro? Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico, algunos de ellos sugeridos por su amo. Había poderosos encantamientos encima de la magia original del espejo. Nada que hizo los rompió. Trabajó tanto tiempo como se sintió a salvo antes del regreso de Dumbledore, intentando descubrir cómo funcionaban, pero sólo tuvo tiempo de hacerse una idea. Parecía algún tipo de magia sensible a la intención, pero no podía estar seguro de qué era. No era un buen día. Su amo estaba molesto por su fracaso, pero _tendría_ más oportunidades. El trabajo político de Dumbledore se estaba incrementando, y el año escolar aún no acababa. Aunque su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil. Algo tendría que ocurrir pronto.

* * *

En medio de la práctica de quidditch de ese sábado, Harry Potter de repente se detuvo en el aire, bajó a las gradas, y se sentó, tocándose su frente.

–Oye, Potter, ¿estás bien? –lo llamó Wood desde arriba.

–Sí… –dijo–. Sólo… un dolor de cabeza. Dame un minuto.

El dolor duró un minuto más antes de desaparecer. Harry se montó de nuevo en su escoba y se unió al equipo. Para la hora de la cena, se había olvidado por completo del asunto.

* * *

 _Arthur Weasley, cabeza de la Casa de los Weasley, Jefe de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle, para Lord Harry James Potter, cabeza de la Casa Noble de los Potter, y Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Estimado Lord Potter y señorita Granger:_

 _Quería mantenerlos informados de lo que mi oficina ha estado haciendo detrás de escenas en el Wizengamot ya que son amigos de la familia y promotores importantes de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. También quería agradecerles por su continuo apoyo. Yo personalmente he luchado por más protección para los muggles por años, y es bueno finalmente ver resultados._

 _Hubo desarrollos importantes en la reunión del Wizengamot del fin de semana pasado. Su padrino, Lord Black, ayudó a resolver uno de los mayores obstáculos para aprobar la ley. Un número de miembros pensaba que las restricciones en encantamientos a objetos muggles eran muy estrictas, o más bien en su uso, como lo escribí en un principio. Lord Black públicamente dijo que compartía mis preocupaciones… creo que una motocicleta voladora quizás tuvo algo que ver… y él y su otro amigo, el Sr. Lupin, trabajaron conmigo en una enmienda para reducir estas restricciones y enfocarnos en ventas y otras transferencias. Por supuesto, el hacer carnadas para muggles y dar artefactos oscuros a los muggles continuará estando prohibido._

 _De cualquier modo, la enmienda fue un acto brillante de parte de Lord Black. Una vez que encontré el lenguaje, movió cuatro votos a nuestro lado de aquellos que aún tenían reservas. Aún no es suficiente, pero llevamos ventaja. Si todo sale bien, creo que podremos pasar la ley en la reunión de mayo. Deberían de estar orgullosos de su padrino. Buena suerte con el resto del año._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Arthur Weasley_

–Increíble, Ron, suena a que tu papá hace muy bien su trabajo –dijo Harry después de leer la carta en voz alta.

–Sí, supongo –respondió Ron mientras intentaba calmar a su lechuza hiperactiva.

– _Sabe_ para lo que es bueno –dijo Percy con algo de prepotencia… no es que estuviera en contra de la ley, pero había insinuado que no estaba impresionado con las decisiones profesionales de su trabajo.

–En serio –le dijo Hermione a Ron–. Nos alegra tenerlo como aliado.

–Sí, bueno, a _mí_ me alegra tenerlos como amigos –dijo él.

–Eso también –respondió Harry.

* * *

Abril estaba pasando con rapidez. A pesar de los intentos de Harry, Hermione cada vez actuaba más frenética por los exámenes. Por suerte para ella, no hubo ninguna interrupción mayor. Lo único que ocurrió fue que sus padres publicaron una carta anónima en _El Quisquilloso_ quejándose de los métodos de enseñanza del profesor Snape. Siendo _El Quisquilloso_ , había tomado un tiempo para que se filtrara a la población mágica de Gran Bretaña, pero las respuestas parecían haber comenzado a llegar, y cuando finalmente fue reimpresa en _El Profeta_ , muchos le prestaron atención, como Harry y Hermione pronto aprendieron en la entrega más reciente de Hedwig.

 _Hola Harry y Hermione:_

 _¿Pueden creer esa carta en el Profeta en contra de Snape? ¡Fue impresionante! Y bastante valiente de esos "anónimos padres preocupados". Por supuesto, la mitad del país sabe que Snape es un terrible maestro, pero ahora las personas están comenzando a hablar como si en verdad pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Yo no tengo mucho que decir considerando que pasé mi EXTASIS en Pociones, pero voy a escribir a mis compañeros de clase e intentar que ellos también escriban cartas. Si saben quién escribió esa carta, agradézcanle por mí._

 _¡Y fue una reimprenta de un artículo en El Quisquilloso, de entre todos los lugares! El Profeta en verdad sufrió una vergüenza por eso. Están diciendo que es el ejemplar más vendido del Quisquilloso en su historia. ¿Pueden creer que El Profeta rechazó algo así la primera vez? Ya saben, considerando que son_ _tan_ _justos e imparciales. Esperemos que esto lleve a una menor presencia de Snape en sus vidas._

 _Dora_

–Sí, pero sería mejor si no pusiera a Snape de un humor tan terrible a mí alrededor –gruñó Harry. El profesor Snape le había quitado diez puntos por respirar muy fuerte en la clase del viernes, y su presencia era suficiente para intimidar a Neville al punto de hacer explotar su caldero accidentalmente… de nuevo.

–Y tú dijiste que no estaba en tu contra –susurró Hermione. Lanzó una mirada a la mesa principal, donde Snape los estaba mirando con molestia.

Severus Snape no tenía prueba, pero lo sabía. Oh, sí, lo sabía. Una campaña organizada para que lo corrieran se estaba preparando, y tenía Potter escrito por todos lados. Había intentado tratar con respeto al niño por el bien de Lily, pero desde que su padrino infernal había sido liberado era cada vez más difícil. Ahora, su desafío más grande quizás sería mantener su trabajo… no que no fuera un trabajo sin aprecio.

Albus Dumbledore estaba vigilando a Severus de reojo. Él también tenía sus sospechas sobre la procedencia de la carta anónima. No podía negar que Snape era un mal maestro… muchas figuras prominentes ya habían reiterado su insatisfacción con la mala educación en Pociones en la escuela, pero por su seguridad, y si se era honesto, su continua utilidad, era imperativo que permaneciera en Hogwarts. Si el problema continuaba creciendo, necesitarían alcanzar algún tipo de compromiso.

–Oh, Andi también envió una –dijo Harry mientras un búho real aterrizaba sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Leyó la nota… la primera de dos:

 _Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

 _Esto llegó dirigido a Harry y pensé en enviarlo. Creo que lo encontrarán entretenido._

 _Andi_

Harry desdobló la siguiente nota, la cual estaba escrita en tinta que cambiaba de color y, con algo de dificultad, la leyó:

 _Queridos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger:_

 _Las ventas del Quisquilloso han sido las más altas… más altas incluso que los ejemplares con las artículos de mi mami en runas y los artículos de mi papi sobre los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Mi papi está maravillado. Dice que con el dinero extra podemos expandir nuestro jardín de ciruelas dirigibles y tener las suficientes para vender algunas._

 _Suena a que el profesor Snape tiene una mala infestación de torposoplos. Espero que se pueda deshacer de ellos antes del próximo año escolar ya que sería muy difícil aprender de un maestro con una infestación tan grave. Mi papi dice que quizás podamos crear un sifón de torposoplos lo suficiente fuerte para ayudarlo en septiembre si los nargles no interfieren. ¿Creen que podrían convencer al profesor Snape de usarlo en su sombrero?_

 _No sé quién escribió la carta anónima, pero un blibber maravilloso me dijo que apreciarían saber lo mucho que nos ha ayudado a mi papi y a mí, y nunca me han mentido._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

Ron no sabía lo que era un sifón de torposoplos (¿acaso alguien sí?), pero se carcajeó ante la sugerencia de Snape usando algo sobre su sombrero. Harry, quien sospechaba que Luna Lovegood _sí_ sabía quién había escrito la carta, simplemente sonrió ante la nota. Era casi como si estuviera escrito en código, aunque claro, probablemente _creía_ en todo eso.

–¿Qué es un snorkack? –dijo Hermione–. ¿O una ciruela dirigible? O… creo que voy a necesitar comparar esto con libros en la biblioteca.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No creo que ayude.

Aun así, estaba feliz de poder ser de ayuda a una niña a quien, por lo que escuchaba, _necesitaba_ ayuda. Quizás era porque era tan extraña, pero tenía el presentimiento de que debía mantener el ojo en ella cuando llegara a Hogwarts el próximo año para asegurarse de que le fuera bien.

* * *

El viernes después de Pascua, el tonto de Dumbledore se fue temprano para la reunión del Wizengamot del día siguiente. Aparentemente, había mucho trabajo por hacer para esa absurda Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. Eso le caía muy bien a Quirinus Quirrell. Probablemente necesitaría toda la noche para descubrir los secretos del espejo.

Pero Snape estaba tan alerta como siempre, y cada vez era más difícil para Quirrell esconder su enfermedad que empeoraba. Los dolores en el pecho eran cada vez más frecuentes, al igual que la niebla de la confusión. La ira de su amo crecía cada vez más. Se sentía agotado todo el tiempo y tenía dificultad en mantenerse al corriente de sus clases. Su lengua se tropezaba con más palabras que el nombre de Potter, y lo peor de todo, estaba seguro de que tanto Potter como Snape lo notaban. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podía seguir así.

En cualquier caso, no sería bueno usar el mismo truco dos veces, sería bastante sospechoso. Necesitaría otro tipo de distracción. Por suerte, no era ignorante de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña y estaba más que al tanto de las cosas que su amo había aprendido de Colagusano.

Quirrell no era un mago tan poderoso, pero con el lore arcano de su amo, había mucho que podía hacer… cómo hacer ilusiones sutiles y lo suficiente convincentes para engañar a Severus Snape. Era un plan bastante fácil. Simplemente se escabulló a la esquina donde Snape estaba vigilando el pasillo prohibido y conjuró la sombra de un perro negro enorme, el cual comenzó a moverse por el tercer piso.

Snape lo notó en cuanto la sombra apareció en la esquina.

–¡Black! –siseó–. ¿Qué crees que…? ¡Regresa aquí! –Siguió a la sombra al siguiente pasillo.

Quirrell aprovechó su oportunidad. Trabajó con rapidez y desactivó las barreras de protección. Sabía que sólo tenía un minuto. Pronto Snape alcanzaría a la sombra, usaría un encantamiento _Lumos_ , y se desvanecería. Y sí, un minuto después, el Maestro de Pociones regresó a su puesto, pensando que quizás sus ojos le estaban jugando un truco, pero Quirrell ya había entrado, sin ser detectado. Su trabajo no sería suficiente para engañar a Dumbledore, pero probablemente engañaría a Snape.

En menos de una hora ya había llegado al espejo de nuevo y miraba con anhelo a la visión dentro. Le estaba presentando la piedra filosofal a su amo. Estaba siendo honrado con fortuna, poder, e inmortalidad… pero no podía distraerse. Ante el sonido de un siseo debajo de su turbante, Quirrell comenzó a trabajar, examinando con cuidado para visualizar los complejos hilos del encantamiento que Dumbledore había colocado en el espejo.

Trabajó toda la noche. Era un trabajo difícil y delicado. Un movimiento incorrecto podría avisar a Dumbledore, o dañar el encantamiento y perder la piedra. Al principio, pensó que sólo ciertas personas podían sacar la piedra del espejo. Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero pronto resultó no ser el caso. Después, buscó señales de algún candado y llave, o de una contraseña mágica que era necesaria para sacar la piedra. Eso sería una buena idea. Pero no, no podía detectar señal alguna de eso. Todo lo llevaba, parecía, a la intención.

Quirrell estaba cada vez más nervioso mientras el amanecer se acercaba. No podía arriesgar quedarse después que terminara el toque de queda en la mañana, no después de todas las ocurrencias sospechosas en el castillo. Pero tenía que descubrir el secreto para su amo. Su tiempo era cada vez menos, pero casi al último minuto, y con la ayuda de su amo, ¡lo encontró! ¡Aprendió el secreto!

Era obvio, si lo pensaba. Dumbledore era un romántico. Cualquiera que fuera tan noble de pensamiento que quisiera remover la piedra del espejo, pero no usarla, podría hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, era muy tarde para actuar con ese conocimiento, pero tendría una última oportunidad. Dumbledore seguramente estaría especialmente ocupado durante la reunión del mes siguiente, y tenía tiempo para formular un buen plan. Quirrell sonrió mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina en la tenue luz del amanecer. Por una vez, su amo estaba contento con él. ¡Ya casi lo lograba!

* * *

No podía comprender lo que estaba viendo. Había un cristal enorme y borroso enfrente de él, como una ventana congelada en la noche. Algo se estaba moviendo dentro… algo oscuro y malvado.

 _¡No! ¡Vete!_

Pero no se fue. La sombra se acercó más y fue más distinguible.

 _¡No! ¡Detente!_

 _¿Harry?_

Llenaba la ventana ahora. Iba por él.

 _¡Detente! ¡Haz que se vaya!_

 _¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

Podía verlo con claridad. Estaba sobre él. Se impulsó adelante para romper el vidrio.

 _¡Detente! ¡Detente!_

 _¡Harry, despierta!_

–¡Harry, despierta!

–¡NOOO!

–¡AH!

Hubo un fuerte ruido, y varios gruñidos de dolor y confusión. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor para ver lo que había ocurrido y finalmente recuperó el sentido. Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que se había levantado de golpe y lanzado un _Flipendo_ con cada una de sus manos, lanzando a Ron y Neville contra la pared.

–¿Ha...Ha...Harry? ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Neville nervioso.

–Demonios, ¿qué fue eso? –agregó Ron, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

–Eh, magia sin varita. Lo siento –dijo Harry con incomodidad.

–¿Eso fue magia sin varita? –dijo Neville con asombro.

–Sí –admitió Harry. Estaba agradecido de que Dean y Seamus aún estaban parpadeando y despertándose–. Yo, eh, tuve una pesadilla.

–Lo notamos –dijo Ron–. Estabas prácticamente gritando mientras dormías. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Yo… no lo recuerdo.

–¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? –preguntó Neville con preocupación.

Fue sólo entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado tocándose la frente, y su cicatriz le ardía como si fuera una cortada nueva.

–Sólo… un… dolor de cabeza –respondió.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

* * *

Rita Skeeter era una mujer con una misión. Sabía que los registros para estudiantes hijos de muggles en Hogwarts eran increíblemente difíciles de encontrar. Simplemente no había la suficiente información sobre ellos en el mundo mágico, y en el mundo muggle, pronto se encontró ahogándose en un mar de ellos. Le había tomado meses buscar a los amigos de la escuela Lily Potter para encontrar el lugar donde se había criado. No ayudaba que muchos no querían hablar con ella, pero era para lo que servía ser una mosca (o escarabajo) en la pared.

Le tomó varios intentos y algunos encantamientos ilícitos encontrar la escuela primaria de Lily Evans y el obtener acceso a sus registros. Encontró los documentos sobre Lily Evans y Petunia Evans y los copió, anotando en particular la dirección en ellos. Mientras examinaba los nombres encontró otro, uno más sorprendente: Severus Snape. También copió ese documento, para futura referencia.

El próximo paso era ir a la casa de los Evans. La familia de Evans ya no estaba ahí, por supuesto, con los padres muertos y las hijas lejos, pero preguntó a los vecinos a dónde habían ido, y las pizcas de información que obtuvo sobre ambas pintaba una buena imagen. Poco sorprendente, nadie sabía mucho sobre lo que había ocurrido con Lily Evans después de que se había graduado de su exclusivo internado en Escocia, pero Petunia Evans, quien no había sido aceptada en esa escuela, se casó con un hombre llamado Dursley y se mudó a Surrey. Por suerte, uno de los vecinos que resultó estar en el mismo grado de Petunia conocía el lugar exacto: Little Whinging.

Buscar en lugares fáciles como el directorio telefónico muggle no ayudó a encontrar a ningún Dursley en el área de Little Whinging, así que repitió su investigación en las escuelas primarias. Finalmente, los encontró… sólo en el primer año, pero ahí estaban: un Harry Potter y un Dudley Dursley, ambos registrados viviendo en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Desafortunadamente, los residentes actuales del número 4 de Privet Drive conocían el nombre Dursley sólo de la mujer que les había vendido la casa, pero Rita estaba determinada. Usando varios estratagemas (artículos periodísticos, censos, estudios académicos), entrevistó a los vecinos de los Dursley, y lo que encontró fue _muy_ interesante.

–¿Los Dursley? –dijeron las mujeres más entrometidas y chismosas con una sonrisa–. Un par de lo peor, esos dos. Fueron encarcelados hace unos años.

Rita no podía creerlo, pero muchos vecinos lo confirmaron.

–¿A la cárcel? –dijo, genuinamente sorprendida–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

–Abuso infantil, escuché –dijo la mujer con un susurro.

–¿Abuso infantil? ¡Por Dios!

Fue al juzgado a encontrar registros del caso, pero estaban sellados bajo la Ley de Protección de Menores para proteger la privacidad de Harry Potter. Considerando el nivel de vigilancia en Potter, no quería romper la ley si podía evitarlo, pero había más de una manera de pelar a un kneazle. Regresó a los residentes actuales del número 4 y preguntó a la mujer que le había vendido la casa. Después de algo de insistencia, le dieron el nombre y dirección de una tal Marjorie Dursley.

Esto iba a ser bueno.


	38. La exclusiva de Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. _El Profeta_ prácticamente le pertenece al Ministerio y a Lucius Malfoy, quienes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Y esta historia prácticamente le pertenece a White Squirrel, aún si no es en el idioma original.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡ALTO! Publiqué **dos** capítulos al mismo tiempo, así que si no han leído el anterior, este no tendrá sentido. También, de ahora en adelante publicaré esta historia al mismo tiempo que Aritmancia, los sábados, cada dos semanas. Y prometo que no me atrasaré de nuevo.

¡Disfruten! (¡Pero lean el capítulo 37 primero!)

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

–Lo siento, Potter, pero aún no puedo encontrar nada físicamente mal en ti –dijo Madame Pomfrey–. Y no puedo darte más poción para aliviar el doctor de cabeza a menos que algo cambie. No debe de ser tomada por un largo periodo de tiempo.

–Cierto, bueno, gracias de todos modos.

Harry suspiró y salió de la enfermería, su preocupada hermana a su lado. Su dolor de cabeza había regresado de manera intermitente durante las últimas semanas, para la preocupación de sus amigos y familia. Había ocurrido en particular alrededor del profesor Quirrell, quien incidentalmente parecía estar perdiendo su mente. Había estado tartamudeando más de lo normal durante los últimos días y algunas veces gritaba de manera incoherente por varios minutos. Otras veces, se sentaba recargándose en su escritorio y se aferraba de su pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque al corazón. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que era debido a la maldición, y muchos estudiantes comenzaron a inventar terribles enfermedades que podrían matarlo antes de los exámenes finales. Los dolores de cabeza hacían que Harry sospechara aún más de él, y estaba teniendo más pesadillas. Hermione continuaba diciendo que era su imaginación, aunque ya no sonaba tan convencida.

–Quizás deberías de decirle a Dumbledore sobre los dolores de cabeza –le dijo Hermione mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común a esperar hasta la hora del desayuno.

–Sí, quizás… –dijo Harry–. Sabes hermanita, no creo que haya nada malo con mi cabeza después de todo –dijo, incluso mientras se masajeaba la cicatriz con sus dedos–. Creo que significa que se aproxima peligro… algo relacionado con Voldemort.

Hermione pareció rendirse.

–Pues en ese caso, _definitivamente_ deberías decirle a Dumbledore.

–Sí… ¡Sí! Creo que tienes razón –dijo Harry después de un momento. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Hermione se congeló por un momento ante la sorpresa de que su hermano no discutió con ella antes de correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Ambos niños se apresuraron por los pasillos para llegar a la gárgola afuera de la oficina del director, sólo para encontrarse con un hombre con expresión preocupada.

–¿Hagrid? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo Harry.

–Oh, hola –dijo Hagrid con cautela–. Algo terrible, me temo… bastante malo. Encontré a un unicornio muerto en el bosque anoche.

–¿Un unicornio? –exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

–Sí. No sé qué pudo haberlo matado, pero esta es la segunda vez en una semana, y Dumbledore me dijo que le dijera de inmediato si algo extraño ocurría en el bosque…

–¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué no se supone que los unicornios son animales sagrados?

–Lo son. Son los únicos animales que te maldicen al matarlos, pero algo lo está haciendo, bueno… una señal de magia oscura, eso parece.

Harry lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su amigo.

–Hagrid… –dijo algo titubeante–, ¿crees que Voldemort podría estar involucrado de algún modo?

Hagrid dio un paso atrás con terror.

–No digas ese nombre –gruñó–. No lo sé. Supongo que podría, pero espero que no.

Por suerte, Hagrid fue rescatado por la gárgola haciéndose a un lado y Albus Dumbledore saliendo al pasillo.

–Buenos días, Hagrid –dijo el director con simpatía–. ¿Más problemas, entonces?

–Sí. Ocurrió de nuevo anoche –respondió. Hagrid, para su crédito, había actuado de manera amable con Dumbledore las últimas semanas, aún a pesar del desastre con la piedra filosofal y el huevo de dragón.

–Ya veo. Me gustaría escuchar la historia completa al instante. Debemos de discutir cómo responder a estos acontecimientos.

–Sí, señor…

–También tenemos algo que decirle, profesor –interrumpió Harry–. Creo que está relacionado.

–¿Relacionado, Harry? Bueno, entonces será mejor que ustedes también entren.

Pero justo cuanto estaban a punto de dar un paso arriba, escucharon un grito.

–¡Albus! ¡Albus!

Minerva McGonagall estaba corriendo… _corriendo_ … hacia ellos, agitando un periódico frenéticamente con su mano. Harry y Hermione nunca habían visto a su jefa de casa con un aspecto tan nervioso.

–Minerva, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Dumbledore con preocupación.

–¡Qué ocurre! ¿Qué no has leído el periódico, Albus?

–Me temo que no he tenido tiempo.

–Necesitas ver esto. Tú también, Potter –agregó, notando la presencia de los niños. Sostuvo el periódico enfrente de ellos. El encabezado declaraba en letras mayúsculas grandes:

 _¡HARRY POTTER ABUSADO POR SUS PARIENTES MUGGLES!_

 _ENTREVISTA EXCLUSIVA CON LA TÍA DE POTTER, MARJORIE DURSLEY_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry resumió los sentimientos de todos concisamente:

–¡Mierda!

* * *

Rita Skeeter ciertamente tenía la habilidad de encontrar las historias más sensacionalistas. Hasta el momento, sus historias sobre Harry habían estado más acertadas que sus historias normales porque la vida de Harry era tan loca… sensacionales, pero acertadas, y esta historia no era la excepción:

 _La vida temprana del Niño Que Vivió ha estado bastante oculta gracias a Albus Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Por qué el secretismo? ¿Por qué sabemos tan poco sobre cómo fue criado el Héroe del Mundo Mágico? ¿Por qué fue enviado con parientes muggles, sólo para ser removido y enviado con otra familia muggle con una hija mágica cuatro años después? La búsqueda de los guardianes actuales del niño y sus registros en el Ministerio no ha sido exitosa, pero esta reportera se puso a la tarea de una investigación exhaustiva de los parientes muggles de Harry Potter y ahora puedo reportar la respuesta a estas preguntas._

 _Los tíos muggle de Harry Potter actualmente se encuentran en prisiones muggle bajo cargos de abuso y negligencia infantil._

 _Sí, mis queridos magos y brujas, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico y Cabeza de la Noble Casa de los Potter fue viciosamente abusado en el mundo muggle… de hecho, abusado de tal manera que huyó de su casa a los cinco años de edad. Aunque los registros del juicio de sus parientes permanecen sellados, esta reportera fue capaz de contactar a Marjorie Dursley, la hermana del tío de Potter, Vernon Dursley, y guardián actual de su primo, Dudley Dursley. Después de algo de insistencia, la señorita Dursley aceptó a discutir los detalles del caso, y la trágica crianza de Harry Potter._

 _Los retos y tribulaciones del Niño Que Vivió comenzaron cuando, recién huérfano, fue abandonado en la puerta de sus parientes en medio de la fría noche en la víspera del 1ro de noviembre de 1981. Esta colocación fue un obvio error desde el principio. Lily Potter tuvo una grave pelea con su hermana, Petunia Dursley, poco después de que los Potter se casaran. Esa animosidad empeoró con el hecho de que Harry, quien como todos sabemos, sólo era un bebé, no fue entregado a sus parientes en persona, pero abandonado toda la noche en la puerta con nada más que una carta anunciando la trágica noticia de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Y quién llevó a cabo tan mal pensado plan? Pues, no fue otro que el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Director de Hogwarts, ¡Albus Dumbledore!_

 _Sin embargo, mis queridos lectores, la cruel indiferencia de Albus Dumbledore por el bienestar del Niño Que Vivió no excusa el atroz tratamiento que recibió en las manos de sus parientes. Los ojos de Marjorie Dursley estaban llenos de desaprobación a su criminal hermano mientras relataba su historia. Lo que primero se debe entender es que Vernon y Petunia Dursley tenían bastante dinero. Eran generosos en sus atenciones a su hijo, consintiéndolo al punto de que estaba extremadamente gordo y poseído por un sentimiento de privilegio cuando la señorita Dursley obtuvo su custodia (Dudley ahora atiende una prestigiosa escuela muggle y es considerado un estudiante modelo, de acuerdo a la señorita Dursley). Ante esto, es aún más injustificable el hecho de que Harry Potter no tenía su propio cuarto o compartía con su primo, sino que era obligado a dormir en la oscura alacena debajo de las escaleras, llena de polvo y arañas, desde el primer día que entró a esa casa… una casa con no sólo una, sino con dos habitaciones adicionales. La investigación criminal que eventualmente llevó a los juicios de los Dursley también reveló que la salud de Harry durante esos años había estado en negligencia, que estaba malnutrido, no confiaba en otros, y claramente no había sido amado._

 _¿La razón de este terrible tratamiento? Ya que la señorita Dursley no sabe de la magia, no pude estar segura, pero por su descripción de James y Lily Potter como "fenómenos" y "borrachos buenos para nada", puedo asumir que Vernon y Petunia odiaban todas las cosas mágicas y eso los llevó a abusar de su sobrino con tal severidad._

 _El pequeño Harry Potter llegó a su límite poco después de su quinto cumpleaños cuando, de acuerdo a la señorita Dursley, su tío lo golpeó salvajemente en dos ocasiones, dejándolo sangrando y con moretones, y probablemente encerrado en su alacena sin la atención de un sanador. Las razones de esta intensificación no son claras, pero considerando la época, podemos quizás imaginar las primeras manifestaciones de magia accidental del pequeño, normalmente una época de júbilo en las familias mágicas, pero aquí, su tío con tanto odio a lo mágico intentó eliminarlo de él a golpes lo más pronto posible._

 _Por suerte para Harry, logró una increíble hazaña y huyó de la casa antes de que sus parientes pudieran causar daño permanente a sus habilidades mágicas. El joven Harry subsecuentemente evadió las autoridades muggle por dos meses antes de ser encontrado. La ubicación del Niño Que Vivió durante esa época no pudo ser confirmada, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. La señorita Dursley cree que el niño estaba viviendo en la calle durante esos meses, y es posible que tenga la razón. De cualquier modo, lo siguiente y último que escuchó de Harry Potter hasta un breve encuentro hace dos años fue que había sido encontrado y adoptado por sus guardianes actuales, los padres muggles de la joven bruja Hermione Granger, la compañera de clases a quien Potter describió como su hermana. Pero tristemente, las cosas aún no están bien para Harry Potter. Muchos de sus compañeros de clases han descrito el comportamiento del niño como inusual y errático y han expresado que suele reaccionar inesperadamente, un comportamiento que puede variar desde bufidos a compañeros con los que no se lleva bien a, en una ocasión, un discurso a gritos en público que asustó a muchos de sus compañeros en medio de una comida. Parece que sólo los guardianes actuales de Harry Potter conocen por completo el daño mental que sufrió el Niño Que Vivió por parte de sus parientes… y no van a decir nada._

 _Y en medio de todo esto, preguntamos, ¿dónde estaba Albus Dumbledore? ¿Por qué dejó a Harry Potter con tales guardianes? ¿Por qué no visitó al niño antes? ¿Qué sabía y cuándo supo sobre la desaparición y subsecuente adopción del niño? ¿Cómo y por qué fue dejado con una familia muggle en lo que asumimos fue una decisión rápida? Nosotros en_ El Profeta _demandamos que Dumbledore justifique por completo las acciones que lastimaron de manera tan atroz al Niño Que Vivió._

 _Y a Harry Potter le decimos esto: Tienes la simpatía del mundo mágico por los horrores que sufriste. Mereces más que ser atormentado y golpeado por muggles. Esperamos que puedas perdonarnos por nuestra negligencia cuando más nos necesitabas. Esperamos que sepas que no todos somos como Albus Dumbledore. Nuestros niños son lo que más valoramos, y no podemos verlos lastimados. Todos estamos contigo, Harry Potter._

 _PARA UNA TRANSCRIPCIÓN COMPLETA DE LA ENTREVISTA CON MARJORIE DURSLEY, PAG. 2._

 _LUCIUS MALFOY CONTINÚA SU OPOSICIÓN A LA LEY DE DEFENSA DE LOS MUGGLES, PAG. 3._

 _PARA UN RECUENTO COMPLETO DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN PARA ENCONTRAR A LA FAMILIA DURSLEY, PAG. 5_

El grupo que se había reunido en la oficina del director lanzó una mirada a la página cinco y vieron el recuento de los esfuerzos inagotables de Rita por seguir los rastros de documentos muggles para descubrir el pasado de Harry.

Harry estaba temblando, parte de él a punto de llorar y otra parte a punto de vomitar. Hagrid lucía lívido. Dumbledore cayó de golpe sobre su silla, con una expresión de derrota. McGonagall claramente sufría de un dolor de cabeza y lucía muy preocupada por su estudiantes.

Hermione también estaba furiosa. No era muy joven o inocente para ver el contexto anti-muggle a una milla de distancia, especialmente reduciendo el hecho de que los Dursley ya habían sido llevados a la justicia. Lucius Malfoy ya se estaba moviendo en contra de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, y justo tres días antes de la reunión en el Wizengamot… la reunión donde habían esperado que fuera aprobada. Pero en ese momento, tenía que preocuparse por su hermano. Dándose cuenta que la única persona que no lo entendería sería Hagrid, quien probablemente estaba muy enojado con Rita Skeeter para notarlo, se acercó a Harry y lo recargó en ella y comenzó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas. Él comenzó a relajarse.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

–¿Este día puede ser peor? –dijo.

–¡No puedo creer que… esa… _mujer_ hiciera esto! –bramó Hagrid.

–Yo puedo –gruñó Harry–. Ha estado metiéndose conmigo todo el año.

–Harry –intentó hablar Hermione, pero no pudo.

–Me temo que todos caímos, Harry –dijo Dumbledore finalmente–. La señorita Skeeter es una de las personas más frustrantes que conozco, pero es extremadamente inteligente. Lamento mucho que tus secretos hayan sido expuestos de esta manera.

–Debimos de haber dicho la verdad desde el comienzo –gruñó Harry.

–Quizás –respondió Dumbledore–, pero no lo creo. Con el sensacionalismo que ya rodeaba tu regreso, sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

–Esto es ridículo –dijo Hermione, examinando la página de nuevo–. El artículo está lleno de especulaciones, pero lo más loco es que resultó en su mayoría correcto.

–Hay muchas personas inteligentes que creen que los artículos de Rita Skeeter son sólo fabricaciones, Hermione –dijo el director–. Sin embargo, he descubierto que este no es el caso. En realidad, la señorita Skeeter publica lo que sea que cause la mayor reacción, sea cierto o no. En este caso, si me disculpan, recibió una historia casi perfecta por su arduo trabajo, y no se atrevería a cambiarlo.

Hubo un largo silencio en la oficina de Dumbledore excepto por las máquinas de Dumbledore y un sonido tipo maullido proveniente de Harry.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Albus? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall–. Sabes cómo reaccionará el público ante esto. Y no pudo haber un peor momento. Sentimientos en contra de los muggles se intensificarán drásticamente en una noche.

–¿Por qué? –gritó Harry, enderezándose lleno de enojo–. Nuestros padres también son muggles.

–No todos piensan tan claramente como nosotros, Harry –respondió Dumbledore con tristeza–. Desafortunadamente, tenemos muy poco tiempo para responder. Yo mismo he estado presionando por un voto decisivo con respecto a la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles este fin de semana, y con las emociones tan intensas, sin duda fallará.

–Pero… pero… ¿podría hablar en la reunión? –preguntó Harry–. ¿Decirles a todos que aún la apoyo?

Dumbledore sonrió.

–Una idea excelente. Tus pensamientos están correctos. Sin embargo, me temo que no sería suficiente a esta altura. Creo que lo mejor sería posponer el voto hasta junio, dejando enfriar las mentes y dándonos más tiempo para crear una respuesta. Quizás puedas dar un breve mensaje sobre tu postura, mientras expresas que estás bastante ocupado estudiando para tus exámenes de la próxima semana, y que responderás con más detalle después.

Harry lo pensó por un minuto y miró a Hermione. Ella asintió, como él lo esperaba. Por supuesto, estaría de acuerdo con la parte sobre los exámenes.

–Sí… supongo que podemos hacer eso, señor.

–Muy bien. Comenzaré a realizar las preparaciones después del desayuno. Ahora, ¿creo que ustedes y Hagrid tenían algo más que decirme?

Se lo dijeron.

–Así que, para que sea claro –dijo McGonagall mientras se masajeaba la sien y bebía una taza fuerte de té con leche–, tenemos a un unicornio muerto en el bosque… de nuevo, nuestro profesor de Defensa volviéndose loco, Harry Potter con sospechosos dolores de cabeza, y la noticia del pasado de Harry Potter causando un alboroto político, llevándonos a cuatro desastres antes del desayuno… No creo que hayamos tenido tantos desde que terminó la guerra.

–Así es –dijo Dumbledore–. Parece que cuando llueve, diluvia. Sin embargo, con nuestras precauciones actuales, creo que tenemos la situación en la escuela bajo control.

–Pero Albus, la piedra… –susurró McGonagall. Harry paró el oído.

–Sí, necesitarás estar más que vigilante el viernes mientras no estoy, Minerva, pero me temo que esto no puede esperar. –Harry pensó que vio a Dumbledore lanzarle una mirada rápida mientras decía esto, pero quizás fue su imaginación–. Yo, por supuesto, revisaré estas situaciones en cuanto pueda.

–¿Y la cicatriz de Potter? ¿Sus dolores de cabeza? He investigado un poco sobre heridas por maldiciones, pero nunca he escuchado algo como esto. ¿Crees que podría estar prediciendo algo?

–En cuanto a eso, no puedo especular. La situación no tiene precedentes. Por qué la maldición asesina dejó una marca, me temo que no puedo contestar. – _Por supuesto, está la profecía,_ pensó Dumbledore, _pero eso no explica el mecanismo_ –. Ahora, creo que hemos dicho todo lo que necesitamos decir aquí. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Harry, pero si te sientes dispuesto, creo que sería bueno que te presentaras con fortaleza enfrente de tus compañeros –les dijo Dumbledore–. Deberías de tener el suficiente tiempo para llegar a desayunar.

Hermione miró a su hermano con preocupación.

–Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo –dijo con un suspiro–. Vamos.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraron al gran comedor para desayunar, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Harry decidió que su mejor plan sería ignorar las miradas, así que caminó a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor sin decir palabra y se sentó. Se sentó con la espalda recta, emulando el modo a veces distante de Hermione, y se sirvió unas cuantas salchichas con puré de papas (con salchichas extra, por supuesto) como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo ordinario. Una fotografía de él con su medalla de la Orden de Merlín de la reunión del Wizengamot de diciembre le sonrió de entre los periódicos de los estudiantes a su alrededor, pero Harry los ignoró también, y lo hizo de manera tan decidida que nadie se atrevió a hablarle, aunque el comedor estaba lleno de susurros y dedos señalando en su dirección.

Eventualmente, Neville rompió el silencio.

–¿Ha...Ha… Harry?

–Ya lo vi, Neville –dijo Harry con su mejor tono de indiferencia felina, rehusando a quitar la mirada de su plato. Aún estaba consciente de todas las miradas en él.

–Y… es… ¿es cierto? –preguntó Neville nervioso.

Y ahí, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. El niño de rostro redondo se encogió bajo su mirada.

–En su mayoría, sí, excepto por la parte de que estoy loco –dijo. Gritos ahogados se escucharon en eco en el comedor–. Pero fue hace seis años. Ya fue resuelto.

–¡Pero una alacena! –soltó Lavender Brown. Harry sólo asintió.

–Demonios, ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso? –demandó Seamus Finnigan.

–Porque son malos –respondió Harry despectivamente–. Por eso me escapé.

Fue como si hubiera abierto la puerta: "¿A dónde fuiste?" "¿Cómo te escondiste por dos meses?" "¿Cómo escapaste?" "¿Cómo se atrevió Dumbledore a hacerte eso?" "Mi papá se encargará de ellos si quieres."

–¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Basta! –gritó Harry. Todos se detuvieron a escuchar–. Fue hace seis años –dijo con firmeza–. Mis tíos fueron arrestados por las autoridades muggles. Aún están en la cárcel y seguirán ahí por un tiempo. No necesito que alguien tome venganza o algo. Y tampoco tengo ningún problema con Dumbledore. Todo fue solucionado con él.

–Qué lindo, Potter –se escuchó una voz suave detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie cuando vio al contingente de los Slytherin acercándose.

–Malfoy, no empieces –dijo.

–Puedo ver porque mantuviste tan secreto tu pasado –dijo Malfoy con prepotencia, agitando una copia del _Profeta_ en el rostro de Harry–. Incluso yo no puedo creer lo que esos muggles hicieron. ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte en ese mundo?

–Porque no culpo a todos los muggles por lo que hicieron –respondió Harry–. Y porque la mayoría de los muggles a los que he conocido se han preocupado por mí.

–Mmm, ¿aún insistes con esos nobles valores familiares, Potter? La _mayoría_ de nosotros podemos ver lo desagradables que en verdad son los muggles.

–No todos los muggles, Malfoy. Sólo algunos bravucones. Y tú no eres nadie para hablar. Si mis parientes fueran magos, quedarían perfectos con los de tu grupo. Estaban tan orgullosos de ser muggles sangre pura como ustedes lo son de ser magos sangre pura. De hecho, mi primo incluso podría haber reemplazado a Goyle.

Goyle gruñó y se tronó los nudillos. Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de soltar un bufido.

–Tienes razón, Malfoy, en verdad está loco –habló Theo Nott–. Lo debieron golpear muchas veces en la cabeza.

Neville se puso de pie de golpe.

–Cállate, Nott. –Ron también se puso de pie, al igual que Hermione, sus dedos listos para sacar su varita.

–Déjenlo en paz –soltó Ron–. Harry ha hecho más que todos ustedes juntos.

–No estábamos hablando de ti, roedor –dijo Malfoy. Ni siquiera miró a Neville o a Ron, pero lanzó una rápida mirada cautelosa a Hermione–. Es una _lástima_ lo que le ocurrió al Niño Que Vivió –dijo con sarcasmo. Los demás Slytherin se rieron–. Una adorable y trágica historia. Quizás mi padre pueda… _convencer_ a los Brocklehurst de que hagan una obra al respecto.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir, Malfoy? –Mandy Brocklehurst se puso de pie detrás de él.

Pero Malfoy no tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar qué tipo de amenaza era esa porque una voz ácida se escuchó sobre el grupo.

–Eso será _suficiente_. –El profesor Snape había caminado desde la mesa principal para interrumpir la discusión–. No queremos que nadie se meta en problemas como resultado de algo que alguien publicó en un periódico, ¿verdad? –Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Harry y Hermione mientras decía esto–. Eso sería una _tragedia_ para todos los involucrados.

Malfoy pareció comprender el mensaje que era obviamente para Harry y Hermione. Las cartas en contra del profesor Snape en el periódico habían continuado de manera intermitente.

–Sí, profesor –dijo, y se dio la vuelta y dirigió al resto de los Slytherin lejos, sus narices al aire. Snape se fue sin decir más.

–Definitivamente en tu contra –susurró Hermione a Harry. Harry sólo sacudió los hombros.

Harry dejó el comedor tan pronto como pudo, con Hermione detrás de él. Tendrían algo de tiempo para estar solos en el dormitorio antes de que tuvieran que ir a Transformaciones pero Ron corrió detrás de ellos.

–Harry, espera. –Se dieron la vuelta. Además de la discusión contra Malfoy, Ron había permanecido en silencio todo el desayuno–. Pudiste habérmelo dicho… –comenzó–. Quiero decir, comprendo que no quisieras hablar del tema, pero… Mira, lamento que estés atrapado en medio de todo esto. Sé que me quejo mucho de ser pobre y eso algunas veces, pero yo… tú… quiero decir, lo que te ocurrió… es una locura. Nadie merece que le pase algo así. Pero bueno, les dije al resto que te dejen en paz. No mereces todo eso.

–Eh, gracias, Ron. Eso es muy amable de tu parte –respondió Harry de manera cortés–. Nos vemos en clase.

Lo único que Harry no había esperado de todo eso era que su espejo de dos caras había estado caliente toda la mañana. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar a la sala común a llamar a Hermione.

–Sirius Black.

Un minuto después, los rostros preocupados de Sirius y Remus aparecieron en el espejo.

–¡Cachorro! ¿Estás bien? Vimos el artículo… –comenzó Sirius.

–Estoy bien, Sirius –gruñó Harry–. Es sólo que es el peor momento para lidiar con todo esto… responder todas las preguntas, preocuparse por la reacción del público…

–¿Y qué de tu pobre padrino? –lo regañó.

–Lo siento, yo…

–Tuve que detener a Canuto para que no corriera e hiciera algo estúpido –lo interrumpió Remus–. Nunca nos dijiste sobre la alacena.

–Oh… lo siento. Supongo que fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no es tan importante para mí. Fueron terribles conmigo, me escapé, están en la cárcel. Eso es todo.

–¿Así que todo es cierto? –dijo Remus.

–Sí, prácticamente. Lo siento, en verdad no se me ocurrió decirles.

–Está bien, cachorro –admitió Sirius–. Sólo quisiera no haber tenido que aprenderlo por _esto_. –Agitó el periódico con frustración–. Rita Skeeter –gruñó–. Y esta Marjorie Dursley… como si _ella_ fuera tan amable y noble.

–¡Ja! –exclamó Harry–. La tía Marge era tan mala como el tío Vernon antes de que fuera a la cárcel. En el quinto cumpleaños de Dudley, me golpeó en la espinilla con su bastón para evitar que ganara en las estatuas musicales.

–¡Eso es terrible! –dijo Remus.

–Bienvenidos al mundo de los Dursley. Pero bueno, por lo que escuchamos, cambió cuando se dio cuenta de los problemas en los que se metió su hermano… mientras decía que siempre había sido una ciudadana modelo.

–Suena a que sería una perfecta mortífaga –gruñó Sirius–. ¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Leíste las tonterías de Lucius Malfoy?

–No, pero puedo adivinarlo –dijo Harry–. Dumbledore va a intentar posponer el voto hasta el próximo mes. Le diré a Andi que de un breve comunicado de prensa, y haré un discurso después.

–Suena bien –dijo Remus–. Canuto, deberías de dar un discurso este fin de semana… uno tranquilo y sereno.

–Ajá. Lo intentaré.

–Suena bien –dijo Harry–. Hablaré luego con ustedes. Tengo que ir a clase.

Sirius asintió.

–Nos vemos luego, cachorro. Te quiero. Espejo fuera.

* * *

Después de Transformaciones, Harry y Hermione se encontraron con Terry Boot, cuyo hogar en el mundo muggle no era tan diferente del hogar mágico de Ron. También le dio a Harry su simpatía y le informó que le había dicho a los Ravenclaw que lo dejaran solo. Un Justin horrorizado había hecho lo mismo en Hufflepuff, así que las cosas no lucían tan mal para Harry por el momento. Sólo los Slytherin pudieran causarle molestias.

Mientras tanto, tenían que ir a clase doble de Defensa, donde Harry no ignoró el hecho de que el profesor Quirrell lucía más animado y enérgico. Su tartamudeo casi había desaparecido, y parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Harry concluyó que era una mala señal.

Sin que los niños lo supieran, el amo de Quirrell también estaba de muy buen humor, especialmente después de los retrasos de los últimos dos meses. El artículo de ese día tenía las huellas de Lucius Malfoy por todos lados. Quizás el cobarde no era tan inútil después de todo. Había dado un gran golpe a la causa de Dumbledore, y el anciano tendría que estar fuera del castillo incluso más tiempo para intentar salvarla.

Mucho mejor.


	39. La piedra filosofal

JK Rowling es el alma de Harry Potter. White Squirrel es el alma de esta historia.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Aquí está, la confrontación. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

La hora había llegado. Quirinus Quirrell caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts tarde el viernes por la noche, listo para poner su plan en acción. Snape no sería tan fácil de engañar esta noche. Había notado lo que había ocurrido durante la semana y estaría observando como un halcón por cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Esta vez, Quirrell necesitaba una distracción mayor, una que el Maestro de Pociones no podía ignorar. Ya había comenzado el primer paso de su plan: reorganizar el horario de los prefectos para que un miembro de la casa y género correcto estuvieran patrullando.

Encontró a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor en el quinto piso: Percy Weasley y Audrey MacDougal. Por su devoción a sus deberes, Weasley no era el mejor para entablar una conversación. Desafortunadamente para su compañera, eso significaba que tampoco prestaba mucha atención a otras cosas a las que debería haber hecho.

Justo cuando los prefectos pasaron el lugar donde estaba escondido, Quirrell salió de entre las sombras y apuntó su varita a la espalda de MacDougal.

– _Imperio_ –susurró.

La joven se paró en seco. El joven se dio la vuelta para preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo cuando Quirrell se acercó a ellos y carraspeó su garganta.

–Buenas noches, profesor –dijo Weasley con tono formal–. ¿Podemos ayudarlo?

Paso dos: tomar al estudiante que sería capaz de obtener la piedra filosofal del espejo de Oesed… alguien lo suficiente noble para no ser persuadido por las riquezas, lo suficiente inteligente para saber las limitaciones del Elixir de la Vida, pero que estaría interesado en las tentaciones más abstractas, como la seducción del conocimiento.

–Sí –respondió Quirrell–. Hay unos asuntos qu...que re...requieren atención –dijo. Casualmente se recargó contra la pared para apoyarse en su debilidad. Su tartamudeo estaba regresando con venganza–. Señorita MacDougal, re...regrese a la torre de Gryffindor al instante, p...por favor. Encuentre a Hermione Gr...Granger, dígale que la profesora McGonagall necesita hablar con ella de inmediato y tráigala aquí.

–Sí, profesor –dijo MacDougal sin emoción. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la torre.

Como era de esperarse, Percy Weasley aceptó esto sin cuestionarlos. Su confianza implícita en todas las figuras de autoridad funcionaba para la ventaja de Quirrell. Sin embargo, tenía algo de curiosidad.

–Profesor, ¿puedo preguntar qué está ocurriendo?

–Puedes preguntarlo –dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa astuta. Entonces, apuntó su varita al joven… el joven que sin saberlo había resguardado al cobarde Pettigrew por la mayor parte de la última década. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

– _Desmaius_ –dijo Quirrell.

Paso tres: obligar a Snape a dejar su deber de guardián invocando uno de sus deberes más importantes como Maestro de Pociones.

Quirrell se acercó más al prefecto inconsciente y con cuidado le colocó los contenidos de un pequeño frasco dentro de su boca. El joven alto comenzó a temblar y retorcerse en el suelo como si estuviera experimentado dolor.

Unos minutos después, la prefecta regresó a él, con Granger detrás de ella. Naturalmente, esperando ver a McGonagall, sintió que algo estaba mal.

–¿Profesor Quirrell? –dijo Granger con confusión.

– _Desmaius_.

Granger comenzó a moverse, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida y cayó al suelo. MacDougal ni siquiera lo notó. Continuó sin moverse hasta que Quirrell se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

–Encuentra al profesor Snape en el pasillo del tercer piso e infórmale que Percy Weasley ha sido envenenado. No le digas que me viste o a la señorita Granger.

–Sí, profesor.

La joven mayor se fue, dejando a Quirrell sólo con los dos estudiantes inconscientes. Fue fácil para él cargar a la niña sobre sus hombros (por cuanto tiempo pudiera aguantar el peso) y esperar en las sombras la llegada de Snape y su transporte del joven a la enfermería. Sabría que algo estaba ocurriendo al instante, pero el corredor del tercer piso no estaría protegido por varios minutos.

Paso cuatro: una chispa de los días como profesor de Estudios Muggles de Quirrell regresó a él.

–Una vez más en la brecha –susurró.

* * *

Harry Potter observó medio dormido bajo la luz de su varita a un pequeño punto moviéndose de un lado a otro en un pergamino viejo. _Necesitarán estar especialmente vigilantes mientras no estoy el viernes por la noche_ , había dicho Dumbledore. Hermione no estaba convencida, pero estaba seguro que era un mensaje en parte para él. Después de todo, vigilar por ladrones en el mapa del merodeador quizás no era oficialmente permitido, pero ciertamente no haría daño, ¿o sí? Hasta el momento, el punto marcado como "Severus Snape" se había estado moviendo de un lado a otro en frente del pasillo del tercer piso por la última hora. La mayoría del castillo estaba dormido.

De repente, vio algo más moverse. Un punto marcado como "Audrey MacDougal" se acercó al de Snape. Ambos no se movieron por unos segundos, y entonces ambos se alejaron del pasillo prohibido a toda velocidad.

Harry se despertó al instante. ¿Qué alejaría a Snape de su puesto tan rápido? ¿Y qué iba a ocurrir ahora que el pasillo no estaba siendo vigilado? Observó la zona. Ciertamente, alguien iba a intentar entrar ahora. Y sí, encontró a dos puntos, prácticamente uno encima del otro, ambos acercándose al pasillo prohibido; y los nombres hicieron que su sangre se helara: "Quirinus Quirrell" y "Hermione Granger".

Estaba a punto de dejarlo todo y correr ahí de inmediato, pero algo de sentido común irrumpió su terror y se detuvo por un minuto para patear a dos de sus compañeros en sus camas.

–¡Ron! ¡Neville! –siseó.

–¿Eh? ¿Quoi…? –gruñeron sus amigos con tono estúpido.

–¡Sh! –les dijo–. Escuchen. Esto es importante. Quirrell tiene a Hermione y la está llevando al pasillo del tercer piso.

–¡Qué!

–¡Sh! Creo que de algún modo la va a usar para robar la piedra filosofal. Voy detrás de él.

–¿Vas a ir? –dijo Neville temeroso.

–Iré contigo –respondió Ron.

–No. Necesitamos la ayuda de los maestros. Todo queda… mi cicatriz doliendo y todo. Creo que Quirrell trabaja para Voldemort.

Ron y Neville soltaron un grito ahogado. Seamus roncó y se dio una vuelta en su cama.

–Necesito que vayan y busquen a un maestro… _cualquier_ maestro… y le digan lo que está pasando. –Revisó el mapa de nuevo, sin importarle quien lo viera–. McGonagall está patrullando el sexto piso. Intenten con ella primero.

–Pero nos meteremos en problemas –gimoteó Neville.

–Cúlpenme a mi si eso pasa, pero necesito llegar a Hermione primero. Tomen, usaremos esto para salir de la torre. –Con eso, Harry tomó su capa de invisibilidad y rodeó a los tres con ella.

–¡Genial! –susurró Ron–. ¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?

–Navidad. No le digan a nadie. Ahora, por favor, apresúrense.

Neville aún lucía renuente pero fue con ellos. Bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras, pasando a quienes aún estudiaban tarde para sus TIMOs y EXTASIS en la sala común, y salieron por el agujero del retrato sin problemas.

–Gracias, amigos –dijo Harry. Entonces, quitó la capa de sus dos amigos y se cubrió él solo. Antes de que pudieran protestar, lo escucharon gritar–. ¡Encuentren a McGonagall! –Y escucharon sus pasos corriendo invisibles por el pasillo.

Harry llegó al pasillo del tercer piso sin saber lo que encontraría. Quirrell y Hermione habían desaparecido del mapa por completo, y no había nadie más a su alrededor. Corrió a la puerta sin molestarse en sacar su varita y lanzó un _Alohomora_. Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió. Por primera vez, agradecía que Dumbledore _no_ hubiera usado algo más fuerte. Se lanzó dentro del cuarto…

Y se congeló al instante…

En su prisa había olvidado por completo que había un colosal perro de tres cabezas en ese pasillo. "Fluffy" (en verdad iba desquitarse de Hagrid por eso) era más grande de lo que había temido… del tamaño de un pequeño elefante. No podía ver a Harry, pero ciertamente podía olerlo. El monstruo comenzó a gruñir y Harry se colocó en posición defensiva, temblando bastante. Esto debía ser como un gato de verdad se sentía cuando se enfrentaba a un Rottweiler. _¿No puedo enfrentar a Voldemort mejor?_ Pensó.

Fluffy gruñó y comenzó a mover sus patas con enojo. Harry luchó contra su miedo para recordar lo que Hagrid había dicho sobre el perro: _Tocas algo de música y se va a dormir. Tocas algo de música y se va a dormir._

Hagrid le había dado una flauta a Harry poco antes de Navidad, pero no había pensado en tomarla. Estaba solo, así que respiró profundamente e hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió en esa situación: comenzó a tararear el tema de _Doctor Who_. Estaba desentonado y no era la mejor canción de cuna, pero a la primera nota, los seis ojos locos de Fluffy comenzaron a cerrarse y se recostó en el suelo de piedra, completamente dormido.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la trampilla y, sin molestarse en mirar, saltó dentro.

Cayó un largo camino. Después del primer medio segundo, instintivamente se transformó en Raticida y se acomodó para caer sobre sus patas, esperando no sufrir una muerte dolorosa. Pero no necesitaba preocuparse de eso ya que cayó en algún tipo de material suave con hojas, sin una herida. Cambió de vuelta a forma humana, pero fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de hacer.

La planta se estaba moviendo. Zarcillos se deslizaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas como algo de una película de Tarzán y comenzaron a contraerse dolorosamente. Intentó sacudirlos, pero lo apretaron con más fuerza, y más zarcillos se deslizaron alrededor de su pecho y cuello. No sabía con seguridad que tipo de planta era, pero podía adivinar: Lazo del Diablo. Su debilidad, sabía, era el fuego. Intentó chasquear sus dedos para sacar su varita de su funda, pero notó horrorizado que un grueso zarcillo se había enroscado alrededor de su mano derecha, haciéndolo imposible. Tampoco podía mover su brazo izquierdo, y no podía arriesgar transformarse por temor a que su pequeño cuerpo felino fuera destrozado en un segundo.

Mientras el zarcillo comenzaba a rodear su cuello, Harry se enfocó lo más que pudo en su magia sin varita. Después de todos esos meses, aún no había logrado realizar ese hechizo sin varita, sin importar lo fácil que era para Hermione, pero era lo único que le quedaba.

– _¡Lacarnum Inflamari!_ –gruñó–. _¡Lacarnum Inflamari! ¡Lacarnum Inflamari!_

Sintió su magia. Llamaradas de fuego azul salieron de sus manos y comenzaron a soltar humo al contacto con la planta mortal. El lazo del diablo se retrajo por la luz y el calor, liberándolo. Harry se sacudió y corrió, cubriéndose con su capa de invisibilidad mientras llegaba a un pasillo.

* * *

La primer cosa que Hermione notó después de que fuera golpeada por esa luz roja fue ser lanzada al suelo en un cuadrado de mármol negro. _Nota mental_ , pensó con remordimiento, _trabajar más en esquivar mejor_. Miró a su alrededor. Después de un momento de confusión se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lado de la reina negra, en la casilla de una torre en un tablero de ajedrez gigante, con figuras de ajedrez de tamaño real sin rostros. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el profesor Quirrell.

 _Genial. Harry tenía razón_.

–¿Pro… profesor?

–Buenas noches, señorita Granger –tartamudeó Quirrell. Estaba sudando y parecía no poder estar en pie, pero aún era peligroso con su varita apuntada en su dirección–. Esperaba no tener que despertarte aún, pero parece que vas a tener que jugar conmigo.

–¿Qué… qué está ocurriendo, señor? –dijo Hermione, tartamudeando tan mal como él. Hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha escondida detrás de su pierna y chasqueó sus dedos.

Nada ocurrió.

–¿Buscando esto? –Quirrell sacó su varita de su túnica–. Muy a...astuto, usar una funda de duelos, pero no lo suficiente. Ahora, harás lo que te d...digo, Gr...Granger.

Hermione lo pensó rápidamente. Aún tenía su magia sin varita, pero sabía por sus prácticas de duelos que la magia con varita era superior, aún si hubiera estado al nivel de Quirrell. Y aún si tenía el elemento de sorpresa como ventaja, no sabía dónde estaba o cómo salir.

–¿Qué va a hacer? –preguntó.

– _Nosotros_ vamos a jugar ajedrez.

Quirrell se hizo a un lado, manteniendo su varita en Hermione mientras tomaba el lugar del caballo de la reina.

–Amo, ¿está listo? –dijo nervioso.

–Lo estoy –respondió una terrible voz siseante.

Quirrell se dio la vuelta para que su turbante estuviera de frente al tablero.

–Ahora, es momento de que mi amo haga su trabajo –dijo. Y, manteniendo su varita en Hermione con su mano derecha, se quitó su turbante con la izquierda.

Hermione gritó.

– _¡Silencio!_

Hermione se sintió gritando, pero ningún sonido salió. Sólo podía observar con horror a la segunda cara en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del profesor de Defensa: tan pálido como la tiza con brillantes ojos rojos y rajas como orificios nasales. Conocía la descripción de _Historia de la Magia Moderna_. No era una exageración.

 _Lo siento tanto, Harry_ , pensó.

–Ha...harás lo que se te diga, señorita Gr...Granger –dijo Quirrell, mientras parecía temblar más–. ¡Lord Voldemort te lo ordena!

Mientras hablaba, un peón blanco de tamaño humano se deslizó dos casillas.

–Peón a e5 –siseó el rostro de Voldemort al instante, y el juego comenzó.

* * *

Harry Potter aterrizó la escoba de la escuela tambaleante, después de finalmente encontrar la llave correcta. La colocó en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Las personas en la cámara siguiente no parecían haber notado el ruido. El corazón de Harry dio un salto cuando vio a Hermione viva y bien, de pie en la última fila de un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Entonces, observó el resto del tablero, y su estómago sintió un golpe. Quirrell estaba al borde del tablero, pero no estaba observando las jugadas. El que lo hacía era el rostro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

–Reina a e4 –siseó el rostro. Hubo un fuerte ruido mientras la reina negra se movía.

Harry apenas y pudo controlar su grito de terror. Sintió un dolor agudo en su cicatriz y sus sentidos fueron nublados por un momento, reemplazados por una visión de un rayo de luz verde y una risa aguda y sibilante.

 _¡Voldemort!_

Tenía que sacar a Hermione de ahí, y rápido, ¿pero cómo? Quirrell literalmente tenía ojos en la nuca. Incluso si corría y la cubría con la capa, ¿podría sacarla del cuarto sin que Voldemort lo notara? ¿Qué ocurriría si interrumpía el juego? ¿Y qué de la piedra filosofal? Si Voldemort la obtenía, todo estaba arruinado. Decidió que tendría que esperar y confiar que la trampa final de Dumbledore era tan buena como había dicho y sería distracción suficiente para que pudieran escapar.

Pero había algo más que podía hacer. Caminó a la esquina más cercana del tablero, donde se encontraba su hermana paralizada por el miedo, e hizo un leve ruido con su pie. Ella miró de golpe en su dirección. Entonces, Harry con cuidado se deslizó la capa para que Hermione pudiera ver su rostro y Quirrell no pudiera ver nada.

Hermione pareció soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero no se escuchó. Harry colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y se cubrió de nuevo. Ella asintió levemente y se relajó un poco. Quirrell ni siquiera lo notó.

El juego continuó.

* * *

A pesar de las acusaciones de algunos, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre humilde. No le molestaba el rentar un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante para pasar la noche cuando la situación lo demandaba, como era el caso esa noche. Había sido un día largo de maniobras políticas, campañas, y tratos para intentar conseguir el número de miembros suficientes para posponer la votación sobre la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles hasta el siguiente mes. El mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter algunas veces pareció ayudar, pero aún era un lento proceso.

No ayudaba que era la última reunión del año escolar, lo cual significaba que era la última mejor oportunidad para que Voldemort hiciera su intento de robar la piedra filosofal. Aún peor, el comportamiento errático en incremento y la salud en decadencia del profesor de Defensa confirmaba que Voldemort _estaba_ en el castillo… en el cuerpo de Quirinus Quirrell. Por esta razón, Albus había viajado ligero, preocupado por tener que regresar rápidamente a su trampa en un instante.

Pero a pesar de sus cuidadosas preparaciones, las cosas no fueron como las había planeado. Justo cuando se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, hubo un golpe urgente en la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y uno de los empleados más jóvenes del lugar le entregó una nota.

–Jefe de Magos –dijo–. La profesora McGonagall acaba de traer esto para usted, señor. Dijo que era una emergencia.

–Gracias, joven. –Albus abrió la nota y la leyó. Se congeló. ¿Quirrell había secuestrado a Hermione Granger? ¿Harry Potter lo había seguido? Esto no era bueno–. Tengo que regresar –respiró. Caminó pasando al mensajero, corrió al piso principal, y se apresuró a la chimenea para conectarse a su oficina, todo tan rápido que nadie tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras el dueño le lanzaba una mirada interrogatoria, Albus apenas tuvo tiempo de decir–, ponlo en mi cuenta, Tom –antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

Al llegar a su oficina, el director no se apresuró de inmediato al tercer piso. En su lugar, se dirigió al ave del tamaño de un cisne de colores rojo y dorado, quien estaba parpadeando para despertarse.

–Me temo que ya no tenemos tiempo, mi amigo –dijo al ave–. Debemos tomar acción ahora. –Agitó su varita una vez y una escoba voló a él desde su habitación. Entonces, tomó cierto guardapelo maldito de una vitrina de cristal y montó la escoba. Se dirigió a su hermosa ave–. Debemos de irnos de inmediato, Fawkes –repitió–. La ubicación es a trescientas millas al oeste del castillo. Esto termina esta noche, espero. ¡Vamos!

El fénix voló a él y dio una vuelta alrededor de la cabeza de Albus. El mago anciano estiró su mano y se sostuvo de las largas plumas de la cola del ave, y ambos desaparecieron en un instante en menos de las llamas.

Cuando Albus reapareció, se encontraba flotando en una escoba sobre el océano atlántico. Fawkes no había estado en la ubicación a la que necesitaba ir, así que sólo podía ser un medio de transporte aproximado, pero estaba a menos de media hora en vuelo de escoba, así que todo había salido bien.

Si alguien pensaba que a Albus le gustaba este plan, estaba completamente equivocado. Odiaba abandonar el castillo en un momento como ese. Odiaba priorizar esta misión sobre la seguridad de sus estudiantes. Lo había reconsiderado más de una vez, pero era una muy buena oportunidad para ignorarla. Destruir el horrocrux antes de que Voldemort perdiera su cuerpo en Quirrell, y estaría completamente muerto una vez que Quirrell inevitablemente falleciera. Oh, pero tendría que haber destruido el maldito objeto antes. Ahora, tenía un rehén del cual preocuparse, y no cualquier rehén, pero la hermana de Harry Potter. Sólo podía esperar terminar y regresar al castillo a tiempo.

Un rápido hechizo _Oriéntame_ e iba en la dirección correcta. Albus forzó su escoba de mediana calidad lo más que pudo, su largo cabello y barba flotando casi cómicamente detrás de él si hubiera habido luz para verlo. Finalmente, después de unos veinte minutos, aunque pareció una eternidad, llegó a su destino. Bastante dentro del océano atlántico, la cima vacía de una montaña submarina, el único punto de una cadena de montañas que salía sobre las olas y que formaba una roca del tamaño de un edificio de apartamentos, aislado de tierra firme por cientos de millas. Muchos dirían que la roca no valía la pena ser nombrada, pero los muggles lo habían hecho de cualquier modo: Rockall.

Fawkes se alejó bastante mientras Albus se acercaba a la roca. El fénix no quería ver lo que ocurriría después. Había una saliente cerca de la cima de la roca, en la cual colocó el horrocrux de Voldemort. Entonces, abrió los labios y habló un siseo escalofriante antes de volar a una distancia segura. Parsel no era una lengua fácil de aprender a la antigua, pero había resultado. El guardapelo se abrió.

Pero el guardapelo no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente. Una nube sofocante salió de este, la cual pareció brillar con una luz interna malévola. Albus lo escuchó susurrar cosas terribles y vio la luz tomar la forma de Gellert, Aberforth, y Ariana. Pero alejó la mirada de la visión y se preparó a sí mismo. Incluso ahí, sobre el océano, esto era lo más peligroso que había hecho en años.

Albus agitó su varita en un patrón complejo, convocando todo la ira oscura evocada por los fantasmas de su pasado, y gritó un terrible hechizo:

– _¡Incendium Infernalis!_

Una enorme llamarada salió de la punta de su varita y tomó la forma de una quimera. Se lanzó contra la roca a una enorme velocidad sobre sus patas de fuego y se estrelló contra esta como una ola, explotando en cientos de monstruos de fuego más pequeños que continuaron formándose una y otra vez mientras rodeaban Rockall. Una enorme colonia de caracoles de mar y varias docenas de aves marinas tristemente murieron en un instante, y la delgada capa de musgo sobre la roca fue completamente quemada, pero el guardapelo finalmente se derritió hasta ser escoria.

Con dificultad, incluso para él, Albus dispersó el fuego maligno. La última llamarada explotó en un anillo hacia afuera hasta dispersarse sin causar daño sobre la millas de océano abierto una vez se acabó su combustible.

– _Accio_ guardapelo –llamó. Un pedazo de metal torcido y medio derretido voló hacia él, y lo guardó dentro de un tarro de cerámica conjurado para conservarlo. El horrocrux de Voldemort ya no existía. Satisfecho, llamó a Fawkes a él y desapareció en una llamarada de regreso a Hogwarts.

En los días siguientes, las autoridades muggle culparían las quemaduras en Rockall a una prueba de armas fallida. La Marina Real culparía a la Fuerza Aérea Real, la Fuerza Aérea Real culparía a la Marina Real, y al final, la mayoría de los muggles asumieron, sin evidencia real, que en realidad fue MI6.

* * *

–Alfil a c5.

El alfil realizó su movimiento y la reina blanca fue inmediatamente capturada, pero ahora Voldemort estaba listo.

–A h3 –ordenó.

Quirrell se dio la vuelta y caminó a la casilla h3.

–Jaque mate –dijo Voldemort.

El rey blanco lanzó su corona a los pies de Quirrell y las piezas de ajedrez se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

–Va...vamos –ordenó Quirrell a Hermione.

Harry consideró actuar, pero Quirrell ya iba hacia ella. No había una buena manera de escapar de un hombre con cuatro ojos. Hermione siguió con renuencia al profesor de Defensa, mirando al suelo para ignorar la terrible mirada de Voldemort. Harry los siguió tan cerca cómo se atrevió. Rogó que las piezas de ajedrez lo dejaran pasar ya que no había estado en el juego, pero no se movieron en su contra y continuó a la siguiente cámara.

Era la habitación de Quirrell y contenía sólo un enorme, feo, y oloroso troll de montaña. Harry no tuvo que preocuparse por gritar ya que apenas y podía respirar por el olor. Pero Quirrell simplemente levitó un pedazo de piedra suelto sobre la cabeza del troll y lo soltó, y la bestia se colapsó con un escalofriante golpe. Obviamente no había agregado hechizos para hacer esa prueba más difícil. Harry de nuevo buscó una oportunidad para rescatar a su hermana, pero Voldemort parecía estar anticipando un intento de escape y mantuvo sus ojos de serpiente sobre ella todo el tiempo.

Harry caminó tan silenciosamente como pudo detrás del par mientras se adentraban en la siguiente cámara. Ahí, las salidas se sellaron con llamas encantadas en cuanto entraron, unas moradas y otras negras. En la mesa en el cuarto había siete botellas de pociones y un pergamino, pero Quirrell ni siquiera miró el pergamino. Sólo tomó la botella más pequeña y tomó un trago. Tembló y se meció sobre sus pies. Harry comenzó a actuar, pero el espasmo pasó muy rápido. Con manos temblorosas, Quirrell le entregó la botella a Hermione.

–B...bebe, señorita Granger… Te permitirá p...pasar a través de las llamas n...negras.

Hermione tomó la botella, pero titubeó. Quirrell apuntó su varita en su dirección.

–¡Bebe! –ordenó.

Consciente de que Harry los estaba siguiendo, sólo bebió la mitad de lo poco que quedaba en la botella. Tembló. Por suerte, pareció ser suficiente para satisfacer a Quirrell, y le indicó que caminara y atravesara las llamas encantadas.

Harry la observó irse nervioso, esperando que estuviera bien. En cuanto Quirrell estuvo fuera de su vista, se apresuró y bebió lo que quedaba en la pequeña botella. Tembló al sentir la sensación helada atravesar su cuerpo y se apresuró a atravesar el fuego negro. La siguiente cámara… la cámara final… tenía la sorpresa más grande de todas.

Ahí, en una tarima de piedra, se encontraba el espejo de Oesed.

–V...ves, señorita Gr...Granger –tartamudeó Quirrell. Se meció sobre sus pies de nuevo–. El resto fueron m...muchas d...decoraciones, p...pero aquí puedes ver cómo D...D...Dumbledore en verdad pr...protegió la piedra filosofal. Sabes todo sobre la piedra f...filosofal, ¿no es así?

Agitó su varita y Harry finalmente escuchó hablar a Hermione.

–¿Fuiste tú todo el tiempo entonces? –dijo con una combinación de vergüenza y terror.

–P...pero por supuesto –respondió–. ¿Quién más pensaste que podría ser?

–Pero pensé que Snape…

–Ah, sí, S...Snape _parece_ el tipo, ¿no es así? _Antiguo_ … mortífago, y todo eso. Que c...conveniente para mí.

–¡Tú… tú… yo te _defendí_! –gritó Hermione.

Quirrell se rio. Era una risa débil, pero entonces Voldemort se le unió, lo cual lo hizo completamente aterrorizante.

–Lo hiciste, ¿no es así? ¿Incluso después de que te obligué a ti y a tu "he...hermano" a realizar esas… demostraciones inusuales en cl...clase? Bastante in...inteligente, ¿no lo cree, señorita Granger? ¿Comprobando sus habilidades de ese modo? P...Potter lo sospechó todo el tiempo, estoy seguro, p...pero parece que su pequeña mascota s...sangre sucia f...fue engañada.

Harry necesitó esforzarse bastante para no gritar en defensa de su hermana, y aún más esfuerzo para mantener su magia bajo control, pero lo logró por su bienestar.

 _Mantenlo hablando_ , pensó Hermione con desesperación. _Tengo que mantenerlo hablando. Distraerlo._

–P...p...pero estaba enseñando en contra de las misconcepciones de los sangre pura… ¡Le dio peores calificaciones a los Slytherin!

–Obligándolos a tr...trabajar más duro para que estén mejor pr...preparados que el resto de ustedes –dijo Quirrell sin importancia.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. Esa era una maniobra Slytherin tan brillante que ni siquiera lo había pensado. Lo hizo preguntarse más sobre Snape… pero no, a Snape en verdad no le gustaba _enseñar_.

–P...pero ya fue suficiente de ch...charla –la interrumpió Quirrell temblando–. D...debo continuar con mi trabajo.

–¡Dumbledore va a detenerte! –gritó Hermione con actitud desafiante.

–Que sentimiento tan n...noble –dijo Quirrell con una mirada maliciosa. Él se tambaleó un poco–. Desafortunadamente, el tonto de D...Dumbledore está atrapado en Londres es...esta noche en servicio a tu _querido_ "her...hermano". No hay n...nadie aquí que pueda ayudarte. Nosotros…

Pero en ese momento, Quirrell le dio la oportunidad que necesitaban: tembló y se aferró de su pecho, casi tirando su varita y colapsándose. Al verlo ahora, era obvio que su posesión estaba matándolo. Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en huir, él la tomó del brazo para mantenerla cerca, pero, pensando rápidamente, ella pisó su pie con fuerza y al mismo tiempo tocó su muñeca con su mano libre con un hechizo punzante sin varita como buena medida. Harry saltó a la oportunidad: lo golpeó en el estómago, una patada en la rodilla, y un _Expelliarmus_ sin varita para alejar la varita de Quirrell de su mano. Quirrell cayó con fuerza. Entonces, colocó la capa alrededor de Hermione y la jaló con él, de regreso a las llamas negras.

–Harry, espera, mí… –susurró Hermione.

– _¡Impedimenta!_

Harry y Hermione apenas tuvieron tiempo de sentir venir el hechizo antes de sentir como si se hubieran tropezado en una tina de melaza. Detenidos por una fuerza proveniente de detrás de ellos, fueron obligados a darse la vuelta para ver a Quirrell, temblando sobre sus pies, pero sosteniéndolos con éxito con la varita de Hermione. No había sido capaz de verlos debajo de la capa, pero sabía que el único lugar al que podían correr era la puerta. Con un movimiento de su varita, la capa de invisibilidad salió volando.

–¡P...P...Potter! –gritó.

–¡Potter! –siseó Voldemort con odio.

– _¡Incarcerous!_ –dijo Quirrell. Chasqueó los dedos con su mano libre y cuerdas se apretaron alrededor de los brazos y tobillos de los niños.

 _Así que también puede hacer magia sin varita_ , pensaron ellos. _Por supuesto que puede_.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –Quirrell quizás lucía débil, pero el hechizo era lo suficiente fuerte para arrancar su propia varita de la mano de Harry y la de Harry de su funda–. Ahora, nosotros… –comenzó.

–Déjame ver al niño –dijo Voldemort.

Una expresión de miedo atravesó el rostro de Quirrell.

–Sí, amo –dijo en voz baja y lentamente se dio la vuelta, y un dolor terrible llegó a la cicatriz de Harry mientras los ojos rojos se enfocaban en él.

–Harry Potter… nos encontramos de nuevo –susurró Voldemort. Harry Potter estaba muy aterrorizado para hablar–. ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido por tu culpa? Menos que el más insignificante de los fantasmas… sin poder o forma propia a menos que comparta el cuerpo de otro. Mi leal Quirrell ha aguantado la maldición de la sangre de unicornio para mantenerme las últimas semanas, pero todo eso cambia esta noche. Con el elixir de la vida seré capaz de crear un nuevo cuerpo para mí. Y entonces podré terminar lo que comencé hace diez años y finalmente matarte.

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry.

–¡No! –gritó Hermione.

Pero Harry estaba pensando. _¿A mí? ¿No a mis padres?_

–Y tu querida "hermana" _sangre sucia_ va a obtener la piedra filosofal por mí –concluyó Voldemort.

–¡NUNCA! –gritó ella.

–¡NO LLAMES ESO A HERMIONE! –gritó Harry, como si fuera la cosa importante en ese momento, pero Quirrell y Voldemort lo ignoraron.

–Oh, p...p...pero lo ha...harás –tartamudeó a Hermione el hombre poseído. Se dio una media vuelta y la llamó a su lado con un movimiento de su mano. Ella se deslizó, sus pies arrastrándose en el suelo. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la liberó de su amarre–. Verás, es m...muy simple. Sólo quien desea t...tomar la piedra, pero no usarla, puede sacarla del e...espejo. Es por eso que n...necesitaba una estudiante que no fuera tentada por su p...poder.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente. _¿Quirrell quería a Hermione para él? ¿No por mí?_

–Mira dentro del e...espejo, Gr...Granger. Dime lo que ves.

–Yo… veo… me veo a mi misma escapando de ti –respondió con honestidad.

–Escaparás si obtienes la piedra –dijo Quirrell.

Hermione continuó mirando, pero no vio la piedra, y no le diría si era el caso de todos modos.

–El espejo sólo muestra lo que quieres ver –dijo ella con voz temblorosa–. No quiero que obtengas la piedra.

–Lo harás si quieres que tu "her...hermano" viva. –Dirigió la varita de Harry a la cabeza del niño.

–¡Hermione, no lo hagas! –gritó Harry.

–¡Silencio!

Pero Harry sabía que probablemente vería la piedra ahora porque quería salvarlo. ¿Así era cómo funcionaba el encantamiento? _El espejo muestra el deseo de mi corazón_ , pensó _, y en este momento, el deseo de mi corazón es alejar la piedra de Voldemort y salvar a Hermione, así que quizás me muestre donde está_. Miró al espejo y, para su sorpresa, su reflexión aterrorizada sonrió de repente y se movió por su propia cuenta. Liberándose de sus cuerdas, el Harry en el espejo sacó una piedra roja de su bolsillo. Entonces, le guiñó el ojo y la colocó de vuelta dentro, y al mismo tiempo, el Harry de verdad sintió algo pesado caer en su bolsillo real con algo de magia emanando de este.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Había visto la piedra en sus manos por un momento, pero después se desvaneció.

Harry, mientras tanto, sabía que tenían que irse. Intentó un encantamiento cortante sin varita, pero no podía cortar bien las cuerdas desde ese ángulo. Se enfocó todo lo que pudo en quemar las cuerdas que lo tenían atrapado. El encantamiento de llamas azules lo había liberado de un amarre sin quemarlo, y esperaba que lo hiciera de nuevo. Fue más difícil sin poder decir las palabras, pero el miedo mortal era un gran motivador. En unos momentos, supo que lo había logrado. Sintió las llamas cerca de sus dedos mientras consumían las cuerdas conjuradas. Se alejaría e intentaría llamar la atención de Quirrell…

Apenas y dio dos pequeños pasos cuando la voz silbante se escuchó de nuevo.

–¡El niño! ¡El niño la tiene!

–¡HERMIONE, CORRE! –Harry se liberó de las cuerdas quemadas y corrió en dirección opuesta, detrás del espejo, lo más rápido que pudo. _Si puedo distraerlo lo suficiente, ella podrá escapar_ , pensó con desesperación.

–¡ATRÁPALO! _–g_ ritó Voldemort, y Quirrell se lanzó detrás de Harry.

Pero Hermione titubeó, indecisa por querer huir por ayuda o ayudar a su hermano.

–¡CORRE! ¡CORRE! –gritó Harry, pero entonces Quirrell tomó sus brazos.

–¡AH! –Tanto Harry y Quirrell gritaron por el dolor. Una blanca y caliente agonía atravesó la cicatriz de Harry, tan intensa que sentía como si estuviera siendo tallada en su cráneo. Las manos de Quirrell estaban llenándose de ampollas ante el contacto con su piel. Con desesperación, lanzó un _Flipendo_ sin varita que arrojó a Quirrell al suelo sobre su espalda. Se puso de pie tembloroso y corrió a la salida.

–¡Vámonos! –gritó a Hermione, tomándola de la muñeca.

Pero Quirrell aún no estaba inconsciente. Voldemort gritó de nuevo.

–¡Atrápalo! ¡ATRÁPALO! –Y su maestro se puso de pie con una fuerza que parecía provocada por magia y corrió a los niños. Ahora, ambos niños lanzaron todos los hechizos sin varitas que pudieron pensar, pero él simplemente hizo a un lado los hechizos, saltó sobre Harry y rodeó su garganta con sus manos.

Ambos gritaron de nuevo por el dolor, y Hermione gritó por el miedo. Intentó arrancar a Quirrell de su hermano con desesperación, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Voldemort, un terrible dolor explotó en su propia cabeza… no como una cicatriz, pero como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con un bate de cricket. Le tomó un momento el darse cuenta que la causa fue un golpe de magia sin enfoque y lleno de odio que no pudo identificar rodeándolos a los tres. Sólo podía mirar mientras la cicatriz se habría como una herida fresca con puntadas abiertas, y las manos de Quirrell se volvían negras y se destrozaban como hojas quemándose. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

–¡Amo, mis manos! –sollozó Quirrell, su breve incremento de fuerza aparentemente disminuyendo–. No puedo sostenerlo… ¡Ayúdeme, amo!

–¡Mátalo! –siseó Voldemort.

Quirrell elevó su varita para expresar las palabras más deplorables.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

–¡NO! –Hermione convocó lo último de su fuerza y jaló el brazo con el que Quirrell sostenía su varita. La maldición pasó a pulgadas de la cabeza de Harry y creó un cráter en el piso de piedra.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Los niños habían sentido hechizos y maleficios fuera de lo ordinario antes. La maldición asesina no era nada como esos. El sólo estar en su presencia se sintió como ser ahogados en algo sucio. Heló sus corazones y torció sus estómagos y los hizo sentir escalofríos por el puro odio del que estaba llena.

Entonces el tiempo comenzó de nuevo. Harry se estiró para tomar la cabeza de Quirrell. Más gritos. Hermione logró alejar a Quirrell de Harry, pero ahora, Harry no lo dejaba ir, incluso cuando el rostro de Quirrell comenzó a despedazarse debajo de su agarre.

–¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!

Pero Quirrell soltó las tres varitas. Parecía que lo único que podía hacer era intentar alcanzar a ciegas los bolsillos de Harry, aun intentando obtener la piedra. Harry intentó luchar contra él, pero estaba temblando en sus pies.

–¡Harry, detente! ¡DETENTE! –lloró Hermione, pero él no lo soltó.

Ambos se estaban debilitando rápidamente. Quirrell se colapsó sobre Harry. Hermione intentó alejarlo de nuevo, pero estaba inconsciente, y el peso muerto era mucho para que lo cargara. Harry tembló, su respiración entrecortada, y él también dejó de moverse.

–¡Harry! ¡Vamos, por favor! –rogó Hermione, intentando arrastrar el cuerpo negro y quemado de Quirrell lejos de él. Sintió un fuerte mareo.

Pero entonces, manos fuertes y ancianas levantaron a Quirrell y prácticamente lo arrojaron a un lado. Levantó la mirada y vio la ayuda que tanto había esperado. Aún en su túnica ciruela del Wizengamot y con una hermosa ave roja y dorada en su hombro se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

–¡Profesor! ¡Gracias Merlín! –exclamó Hermione–. Harry está herido él… –Sintió su estómago retorcerse al ver a su hermano inconsciente en el suelo. Tomó su muñeca con frenesí y encontró su pulso–. Está vivo –suspiró con alivio–. Pero Quirrell le hizo algo… señor, ¡Quirrell estaba poseído por Voldemort!

Dumbledore sólo asintió. Caminó a su alrededor y volteó al profesor con su pie. Quirrell era una terrible visión, con la mitad de su rostro quemado. Con un movimiento cauteloso de su varita, pareció examinarlo.

– _Estaba_ poseído –la corrigió–. El espíritu de Voldemort se ha ido. Ambos tuvieron mucha suerte, Hermione.

–Profesor, acaso él… –comenzó Hermione.

Quirrell dejó salir un débil y rasposo respiro.

–Vivo –dijo Dumbledore con una expresión seria–. Aunque me temo que no por mucho tiempo. La posesión lo ha estado matando lentamente por algo de tiempo. Pero debemos llevar a Harry con Madame Pomfrey. Rápido… –Abrazó con un brazo al maestro moribundo y con el otro a los niños. Fawkes se movió a su mano y trinó dulcemente–... sostente de las plumas de Fawkes.

Hermione no estaba segura de poder sostenerse de Harry en su estado actual, pero obedeció. De repente, sintió el calor del fuego… como el toque de las llamas azules, pero atravesando todo su cuerpo. _¡Fuego de fénix!_ Pensó con maravilla. Se sintió tan ligera como una pluma… como si pudiera estirar sus alas y…

¡Estaban volando! Los cuatro fueron cargados por el fénix en un aura de luz dorada que era sentida pero no vista. En realidad no era tanto como volar, sino la _idea_ de volar. Como si todo lo que era bueno y maravilloso de volar fuera reducido a una sola experiencia, y todo lo malo fuera purgado. Era hermoso… excitante… alegre. Parecía que había una excepción a la regla de que todas las formas rápidas de transporte mágico eran incómodas.

Hermione tenía la vaga sensación de correr a través de túneles y pasillos a una velocidad imposible, todo visto a través de una llama y brillando con colores que parecían venir directamente de la magia y la esencia del castillo en lugar de la tenue luz de las antorchas. Era como si sus visiones también fueron reducidas a la idea de estas, y cuando finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, no podía decir si habían volado la distancia o simplemente se habían desaparecido de debajo de la escuela y materializado en un instante.

–No temas, Hermione –dijo Dumbledore. Con un movimiento fluido, levitó Harry a la cama más cercana y levitó a Quirrell a otra cama con una cortina rodeándolo–. Ha terminado.


	40. Recuperación

Esta historia es hermosa y terrible, y por lo tanto el crédito es de White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

–¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Albus?

Después de escuchar el regaño de la familia de Harry, al igual que el de Minerva, Albus Dumbledore se estaba cansando de escuchar lo mal que había arruinado las cosas, no que no fuera cierto, pero Severus Snape era quien sabía la mayoría de sus planes, y él tampoco se lo estaba tomando bien.

–Estaba pensando –respondió–, que teníamos la oportunidad de terminar con la amenaza de Voldemort de manera permanente, con un mínimo riesgo a la seguridad del niño.

–Su seguridad física, quieres decir –respondió Severus.

Albus elevó una ceja.

–¿Acaso tú, Severus, has comenzado a encariñarte con el muchacho? –preguntó.

Pero Severus ignoró la pregunta.

–Me diste la tarea de mantenerlo a salvo, y aun así fue tu propia evaluación de los riesgos lo que parece haber fallado. ¿O crees que terminar en coma por culpa del mismísimo Señor Oscuro era un riesgo mínimo?

–Cometí errores, Severus. Lo admito. Fue un error el intentar abarcar demasiado en mi plan, y fue un error no aislar a Quirrell de los estudiantes. Pero el niño se recuperará en un día o dos, así que continúo creyendo que mi evaluación fue correcta. Era una oportunidad invaluable para acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, y es por lo que te pedí que vinieras.

Severus elevó las cejas.

–Crees que… ¿crees que lo lograste, Albus? –gruñó–. Permíteme iluminarte. –Se removió su manga para mostrar el tenue contorno rojo de una serpiente saliendo de la boca de un cráneo.

Albus dejó salir un grito ahogado, uno bastante fuerte, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba.

–No –respiró.

–Sí, Albus, sigue ahí. Parece que tu plan no fue tan exitoso como lo pensaste. Y te olvidaste mencionar el error de involucrarme a mí en esta locura en primer lugar. Tuviste suerte de que el niño no resultara más lastimado, sin mencionar a la niña. La próxima vez que quieras ponerlo en peligro con un plan tan loco, hazlo tú solo, y déjame fuera para que pueda protegerlo como se supone que debo hacer.

El rostro del anciano se endureció.

–Severus, no tienes el derecho de… –comenzó.

–Tengo todo el derecho.

–Me juraste hace once años que realizarías los deberes necesarios…

–¡Juré proteger a _su_ hijo! –gritó el hombre más joven–. Espié por ti para _su_ protección. He trabajado contigo los últimos diez años, a pesar de lo mucho que me molesta enseñar a estos imbéciles a hervir babosas, porque tú lo pensaste esencial para _su_ protección, y espero que todo eso no haya sido un error. Te dije a quién le pertenece mi lealtad, Albus, y tus acciones este año no me dejan confiar en la _tuya_.

El anciano suspiró.

–A pesar de mis errores, mi lealtad siempre ha estado en el lado de la luz. Lo sabes muy bien, Severus, y puedes quedarte tranquilo sabiendo que protegeré a Harry y a su familia como pueda.

–Más te vale.

* * *

Los primero de lo que Harry estuvo consciente fueron las voces apagadas a su alrededor. Había varias voces, amables, no como las de Quirrell y Voldemort, pero no podía comprender lo que decían. La segunda cosa que Harry notó cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse fue una masa alborotada bloqueando su visión, rodeada por la luz del sol. Parpadeó una vez y la masa tomó la forma de la familiar cabeza de cabello castaño con una sonrisa.

–¿Her...Her...Hermione? –dijo lentamente.

–¡Oh, Harry! –Su hermana se lanzó contra él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Harry le dio unos golpes suaves en la espalda.

–Me salvaste, Mione.

Hermione se hizo atrás, luciendo bastante sonrojada. A pesar de su sonrisa sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Resopló una vez.

–Tú me salvaste primero, Harry. Si no hubiera confiado tanto en Quirrell…

Harry comenzó a sacudir su cabeza cuando el resto del recuerdo regresó. Intentó sentarse.

–¡Quirrell! ¡La piedra…!

–Todo ha sido solucionado.

Movió su cabeza y vio el rostro amable de Albus Dumbledore mirándolo.

–Buenas tardes, Harry –dijo el anciano.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio más rostros familiares alrededor de lo que ahora sabía era la enfermería, cada uno sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Mamá… papá… Sirius… Remus… –dijo, su sonrisa creciendo cada vez más cuando reconocía a cada uno–. Están aquí…

–Por supuesto que estamos aquí, cariño –dijo su mamá–. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

Harry no dijo nada. Podía imaginarse la reacción de sus padres al ser despertados por la alarma de la red flu en medio de la noche y ser llevados a toda prisa a Hogwarts para verlo.

–Pero Quirrell… la piedra… ¿qué ocurrió?

–El profesor Dumbledore llegó justo cuando te desmayaste –dijo Hermione–. Fawkes, su fénix, nos trajo aquí. Pero Quirrell… no sobrevivió. –Se dio la vuelta, luchando contra las lágrimas–. No fue tu culpa, Harry. Tú lo viste… ya estaba muriendo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó en su almohada. De algún modo, sintió que ya lo sabía. Sus padres se acercaron a cada lado de su cama. Colocaron sus manos sobre él de manera reconfortante.

–¿Y… Voldemort? –preguntó.

Se escuchó un solo grito ahogado cerca.

Harry se inclinó y vio a alguien alto y pelirrojo en la cama de al lado.

–¿Percy? –preguntó con confusión.

–Quirrell lo envenenó –explicó Hermione–. Una distracción para el profesor Snape.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo Harry.

Percy hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Fue mi culpa, Sr. Potter –respondió con formalidad–. Fallé al no estar lo suficiente atento.

–Fue un error fácil de cometer, Sr. Weasley –le aseguró Dumbledore, y después se dirigió a Harry–. Parece que Quirrell pensó bien su plan. Llevó a Hermione para obtener la piedra por él, como tú sabes. Colocó a la señorita Audrey MacDougal bajo la maldición Imperio para hacerlo, y envenenó al Sr. Weasley para remover al profesor Snape de la ecuación.

–Me aturdió –le dijo Hermione–. Me desperté de pie sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

–Lo único con lo que no contaba era contigo y tus maravillosas reliquias familiares –concluyó Dumbledore–. Cuando fue claro que triunfarías, Voldemort escapó del cuerpo de Quirrell, y lamento decir que lo dejó muy dañado para que pudiera sobrevivir. Pero te aseguro que nada de la culpa cae en ti. Claramente, fue una terrible batalla. Confieso que temí lo peor por un momento cuando los encontré.

Harry sólo asintió, su mente abrumada por las revelaciones.

–Nos asustaste, cachorro –dijo Sirius con cautela–. La mayoría de nosotros estuvimos aquí todo el día de ayer.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

–¿Ayer? –dijo–. ¿Qué no es sábado?

–No, Harry –dijo su madre amablemente–. Es domingo. Has estado dormido por un día y medio.

–Y tienes suerte de estar en tan buena forma, o hubiera sido peor. –Harry reconoció la voz de Madame Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a su cama–. Cuales sean los ejercicios que estás haciendo, continúa cuando te recuperes… Y ahora, el niño necesita de su descanso. Quiero solo dos personas al mismo tiempo de aquí a la cena. Pueden discutir lo que ocurrió esta noche, _si_ se siente mejor.

Hermione se levantó.

–Te dejaré que te pongas al corriente con mamá y papá –dijo ella.

–Hasta la noche, Harry –dijo Dumbledore.

–Hasta luego, cachorro –agregó Sirius.

–Me alegra ver que estás bien, Harry –dijo Remus.

Mientras sus visitas se iban, Harry escuchó a la enfermera gritar.

–¡No, _no_ dejaré que le entreguen una taza del baño!

Después de eso, escuchó varias risas masculinas, el sonido de varias palmas, y a Sirius celebrando la broma.

Harry no lo admitió en voz alta, pero era mejor estar con solo dos visitas a la vez.

–Harry, estamos muy orgullosos de ti por correr tras tu hermana de tal modo –le dijo su papá–. Quizás hubiera sido una mejor idea el ir directo con McGonagall tú mismo, pero estamos orgullosos… Así que decidimos no castigarte por casi terminar muerto.

Harry se rio. Nervioso.

* * *

–Sólo cinco minutos –insistió Madame Pomfrey–. Su familia es una cosa, pero no puedo dejar entrar a todos los admiradores.

Con eso, Ron y Neville corrieron dentro del cuarto.

–¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Ron–. La escuela entera está hablando…

–Hermione nos contó lo que ocurrió –dijo Neville–. No puedo creer que hiciste eso.

–¡El perro de tres cabezas y todo! –agregó Ron.

–Tuve que hacerlo –dijo Harry–. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

–No mucho –dijo Ron. Sonaba algo decepcionado–. Encontramos a McGonagall. Comenzó a quitarnos un montón de puntos, pero le dijimos lo que ocurrió y se espantó y corrió a enviar un mensaje a Dumbledore.

–Nos dijo que regresáramos a la cama, pero dijimos que queríamos permanecer despiertos hasta saber si tú y Hermione estaban bien –agregó Neville.

Harry sonrió.

–Gracias, amigos… por todo.

–No hay problema –dijo Ron–. Espera hasta que le diga a Ginny que ayudé a salvar a Harry Potter. Así que, ¿aún vas a jugar la final de quidditch el sábado?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más. Se había olvidado por completo.

–No lo sé. Eso espero.

–Más te vale. Nos destrozarán sin ti.

Neville lucía algo incómodo.

–Yo sólo me alegro de que tú y Hermione están bien, Harry –dijo.

–Sí, yo también –dijo Harry.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Harry fue puesto al tanto de los eventos más recientes. Dumbledore había logrado posponer la votación de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles hasta el mes siguiente, aunque con dificultad. Había ofrecido quedarse con Harry el día anterior para estar ahí cuando se despertara, pero Hermione lo había vetado.

–A Harry le gustaría que fuera y lo resolviera.

Harry esperaba ser dado de alta de la enfermería el día siguiente, pero sería excusado de sus exámenes y los tomaría el viernes, y, si se comportaba, no habría problema de que jugara la final de quidditch el sábado.

Percy fue dado de alta esa tarde, a recomendación de Dumbledore. Era en contra del buen juicio de Madame Pomfrey, pero estaba tan preocupado por sus TIMOs que sería mejor hacerlos de una vez. Sin embargo, Harry sospechaba que era para que pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Harry se sentía mucho mejor, lo cual era bueno porque tenía muchas preguntas para Dumbledore sobre todo el asunto. Estaba recargado en su almohada, sus ojos cerrados, mientras su familia lo rodeaba.

–Harry, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó Emma. Abrió los ojos a medias y la miró.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

–No quiero subirme al carrito –gruñó.

Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

–Ya está bien –lo regañó.

–De acuerdo, Harry –dijo Dan–. Conocemos el lado de la historia de Hermione, pero queremos escuchar lo que te pasó a ti, si estás dispuesto.

Harry asintió y comenzó a decirles cómo estaba preocupado por la piedra y estaba observando el mapa del merodeador por algo extraño (Sirius y Remus se habían sentido algo extraños al tener que revelar la existencia del mapa a Dumbledore, pero decidieron que ya que sabía sobre la capa y se la había entregado a Harry no había mucha diferencia). Harry les explicó cómo se había apresurado cuando vio que Quirrell se había llevado a Hermione y envió a Ron y Neville por ayuda, como los había seguido invisible a través de todas las trampas, y finalmente, la lucha enfrente del espejo. Aun cuando ya habían escuchado todo eso, su familia aún lucía horrorizada mientras lo describía, aunque Hermione soltó una exclamación de entusiasmo y lo abrazó de nuevo cuando le dijo que finalmente había logrado hacer el encantamiento de las llamas azules sin varita.

Entonces, cuando parecía que nadie más tenía algo que decir, se dirigió a Dumbledore.

–Pero, profesor, tengo unas preguntas –concluyó.

–Eso es comprensible –respondió el mago anciano–. Y haré lo posible por contestarlas. Quizás haya algunas que no pueda, pero por supuesto, no mentiré.

Harry elevó una ceja ante eso.

–¿Qué ocurrirá con la piedra filosofal?

Dumbledore sonrió un poco más.

–Nicolas y Perenelle se la han llevado de regreso a su mansión oculta. Dejé que ellos decidieran que hacer con ella. Sin embargo, después de casi setecientos años, creo que ha está pesando más en ellos y han estado considerando arreglar sus asuntos por un tiempo. –Una expresión de sorpresa atravesó los rostros de Harry y Hermione (y el de Sirius)–. Pero no se preocupen por ellos, niños, después de todo, para la mente bien organizada, la muerte es sólo la siguiente gran aventura.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry con escepticismo y continuó–. Eh, señor… en la cámara… Voldemort dijo que fue a matar _me_ cuando era un bebé… no a mis padres. ¿Por qué fue tras de mí en lugar de ellos? –Dan y Emma elevaron sus cejas.

–Ah, Harry, esto no puedo decírtelo –dijo Dumbledore–. Lo sabrás algún día, pero no hoy, no ahora.

–Disculpe –interrumpió Dan–. ¿Por qué no puede decirle?

–Es muy joven para esa carga, Sr. Granger

–Pensaba que acordamos que debería de estar lo más preparado posible.

–Sr. Granger, hay veces en las que los riesgos por tal información superan los beneficios.

–No, tiene razón, Dumbledore –lo contradijo Sirius–. Si no se lo dices, yo lo haré. Debí decírselo hace meses.

–¿Decirme qué?

Dumbledore suspiró. Había esperado no llegar a ese punto. Incluso con su acuerdo de ser abierto con su información, esto era mucho… muy peligroso. Ciertamente no sería capaz de decirle al niño todo. Por otro lado, el niño _era_ discreto. Y la mitad de lo que Voldemort ya sabía no causaría más daño si era conservado en la familia… esperaba.

–Muy bien. La verdad, Harry, es que antes de que nacieras… se produjo una profecía que te involucraba.

–¿Una profecía?

–Sí. Fue nuestra propia Sybill Trelawney quien la realizó. –Dumbledore elevó una mano–. Sé que su reputación es conocida incluso entre los de primero, pero era una profecía genuina, posiblemente la única que ha realizado. Cayó en un trance en una voz que no era la suya, recordando nada después, las características de una profecía verdadera. Su profecía indicaba que _tú_ , Harry, tendrías el poder para derrotar a Voldemort.

–¡Qué! –Gritaron Dan, Emma, y Hermione.

–¿Quiere decir que _tendrá_ que enfrentarse a Voldemort algún día? –demandó Emma.

–¿Y no lo mencionó antes? –Agregó Dan.

–No hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia –se defendió Dumbledore–. Les advertí que Voldemort perseguiría a Harry si alguna vez regresaba. La razón de sus acciones es inmaterial.

–Sí, pero hubiera sido agradable saberlo para prepararlo para… para _eso_ , no sólo defensa personal –dijo Dan–. Básicamente está diciendo que Harry fue… fue reclutado para algo.

–La profecía está más allá de nuestro control, Sr. Granger. Sin embargo, puedo comprender sus preocupaciones. Desafortunadamente, las profecías son bastante inciertas. Quizás no se cumpla por años, o nunca, pero lo importante es lo que _pudiera_ pasar. Algún día Harry podría poseer el poder para derrotar a Voldemort. Y, más importante, Voldemort cree esto y considera a Harry la amenaza más grande.

Harry soltó un quejido felino.

–Ahora que sabemos porque… –Dan gruñó mientras sostenía las manos temblorosas de Emma–. Bien, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?

Dumbledore titubeó.

–Nada que pueda confirmar por el momento –dijo sintiéndose acorralado–. Por supuesto, los mantendré informados, como lo he hecho.

–Señor, ¿qué dice la profecía? –preguntó Harry con timidez.

–Lo siento, Harry. No puedo decírtelo… no, juro que no _puedo_ decirte más. Los detalles de esta profecía son muy peligrosos. Ni siquiera dije las palabras exactas a tus padres biológicos. Algún día se los diré, pero deben aprender a proteger su mente primero. Hay personas que pueden sacar secretos directamente de tu mente a menos que estés entrenado para bloquearlos, y es una de las mejores habilidades de Voldemort.

–¿Quieres que Harry aprenda Oclumancia? –preguntó Sirius.

Dumbledore titubeó de nuevo.

–Sí. No había pensado que debería hacerlo tan pronto, pero creo que sería lo mejor.

–¿Oclumancia? –preguntó Harry.

–El arte de proteger la mente contra la Legilimancia –dijo Remus–. Lo que ustedes llamarían "leer la mente", aunque es una manera cruda de describirlo. Sirius y yo somos bastante decentes. Podríamos enseñarles las bases, aunque nunca tuvimos a alguien que practique Legilimancia enseñándonos de manera adecuada.

–¿Tú le enseñarás, Albus? –preguntó Sirius.

–No, Sirius, es mucho el riesgo considerando mis secretos. Sin embargo, creo poder persuadir a Severus de hacerlo.

–¡No! ¡De ningún modo! –ladró Sirius–. No voy a dejar que Snape se acerque a la mente de mi ahijado.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza un poco.

–¿Harry…? –recurrió al muchacho.

–Yo… preferiría que no, profesor –dijo. Snape no le disgustaba tanto como a Sirius, pero no lo quería leyendo su mente.

–Soy el guardián mágico y no permitiré que Snape le enseñe Oclumancia a menos que sea una emergencia –dijo Sirius–. Preguntaré en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por un instructor. Probablemente logre encontrar uno para el próximo año escolar.

–¿Yo también puedo aprender? –preguntó Hermione.

Sirius se detuvo.

–¿Tú…? ¿Estás segura, gatita?

Ella asintió.

–Si es un secreto, no quiero quedarme fuera.

–De acuerdo. Si Dan y Emma están de acuerdo, también preguntaré por ti.

Después de eso, Harry permaneció en silencio por un tiempo en lugar de hacer la siguiente pregunta que tenía planeada. Había una profecía para derrotar a Voldemort. De hecho, ya lo había hecho dos veces, de algún modo… una por accidente, y esta vez…

–Profesor, ¿por qué no podía tocarme Quirrell? –preguntó.

Dumbledore le mostró otra pequeña sonrisa.

–Tu madre biológica murió por ti, Harry. No sólo murió intentando salvarte. Creo, aunque no puedo confirmarlo, que porque Voldemort fue tras de ti y no ella, ella tomó una decisión deliberada, con anticipación, de morir en tu lugar. Eso es magia antigua… magia que Voldemort rechazó, para su ruina. Ante sus ojos, sería una decisión irracional, porque lo único que no entiende es el amor, pero en realidad, era una agonía para él el tocar a alguien marcado por algo tan bueno.

Harry comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Se colocó de rodillas, como en cuatro patas, estirando su espalda y temblando mientras era sobrellevado por sus emociones. De repente, miró a Dumbledore.

–Profesor –dijo–, ¿Madame Pomfrey regresará pronto? Creo que necesito unos minutos… –Agitó su cabeza de manera felina.

Dumbledore asintió con comprensión y agitó su varita en un patrón que Harry no reconoció.

–Creo que puedo darte algo de privacidad por el momento.

–Gracias, señor. –Harry se transformó al instante en Raticida y cayó sobre la cama con cansancio. Emma se acercó y acarició su pelaje.

En su forma felina podía tranquilizarse y pensar con más claridad. No tenía palabras para describir sus sentimientos por el sacrificio de su madre. Fue amado… más de lo que nunca supo… y protegido más de lo que pudiera haberse imaginado. Y mientras estaba recostado sintiendo las caricias de su madre adoptiva, reflexionó que quizás nunca había apreciado, o por lo menos no desde que era pequeño, lo afortunado que era al tener dos familias que lo amaban tanto. Podía olfatear su amor por él, con todo y bigotes, y el cariño de parte de su familia extendida, incluyendo a Dumbledore, llenando el aire.

Harry se recostó regocijándose en esa sensación por más de unos minutos. Comenzó a ronronear, para el infinito entretenimiento de Sirius y Remus. Finalmente, se permitió a sí mismo el pensar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido desde (lo que parecían años) que había visto a Hermione con Quirrell en el mapa del merodeador. Quirrell y el maldito Voldemort.

Recuperó su forma humana al instante, accidentalmente arañando las sábanas en el proceso.

–Profesor, ¿cómo demonios logró contratar a _Voldemort_ para enseñar Defensa? –demandó.

Remus y Sirius se rieron.

–Cuida tu vocabulario, Harry –lo regañó Hermione.

–Eso fue lo que yo dije –le dijo Dan.

–Y lo que yo dije, aunque creo que lo dije con más color –agregó Sirius–. Y aún no puedo entender cómo es que no lo sabías, Albus. ¿Por qué otra razón cambiarías a Quirrell a Defensa si no era para deshacerte de él?

–Cómo les dije ayer –respondió Dumbledore con rigidez–, sospechaba que Quirrell trabajaba para Voldemort desde que regresó a Gran Bretaña, pero no tenía razón de creer que estaba poseído hasta que comenzó el año escolar.

 _Para deshacerte de él_ , pensó Harry. _¿Pero de qué se trató todo el asunto de la piedra?_

–Pero señor –dijo–. Dijo que las protecciones en la piedra eran una trampa. ¿Estaba intentando capturar a Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts?

Repentinamente Dumbledore comenzó a lucir bastante nervioso, probablemente porque todos en el cuarto lo estaban mirando molestos.

–Esa era una posibilidad, lo admito –dijo–. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la consideré mínima, No pensé que Voldemort se atrevería a entrar él mismo a Hogwarts en su débil estado mientras yo estuviera presente. Inicialmente esperaba que Quirrell me llevaría a él.

–Pero eso cambió –notó Harry.

–Concluí que la trampa funcionaría igual si Voldemort estaba, en verdad, poseyendo a Quirrell –se defendió el director–. Estaba débil, y no arriesgaría su oportunidad de obtener la piedra lastimando a alguien más. Y, por supuesto, no hubiera logrado obtener la piedra del espejo.

–Excepto que casi lo logró.

–Sí –suspiró Dumbledore. Miró a Hermione–. Ese fue el problema en mi plan. Quirrell eligió a un estudiante al que le importa más aprender que enriquecerse o tener una larga vida, una cuyo deseo más grande es obtener un Doctorado en Hechicería.

Los niños se pusieron tensos.

–¿Cómo sabe eso, profesor? –exclamó Hermione.

–Un encantamiento supersensorial, por supuesto –sonrió el director.

–Eh, lo siento, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Emma.

Con renuencia, los niños le dijeron a Dan y Emma sobre su excursión nocturna en la que encontraron el espejo por primera vez. No estaban felices, pero abrazaron a los niños de nuevo cuando escucharon lo que vieron en el espejo.

–¿Pero qué de las otras trampas, entonces? –preguntó Harry mientras comprensión llegaba a su mente.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

–Todo está muy arreglado. Hagrid soltó como pasar a Fluffy. Usted me dejó aprender cómo funcionaba el espejo. Neville es bueno en Herbología. Yo pude volar para capturar la llave. Ron es bueno para el ajedrez. El troll fue la idea de Quirrell y no algo muy difícil de derrotar. Y si las pociones eran un acertijo, como suena, esa es la fortaleza de Hermione.

–Harry, ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Emma preocupada.

–Pues, piénsalo mamá, dejó que Hagrid me dijera sobre la piedra. Me dio la capa. Creó las trampas en base a mis habilidades y las de mis amigos… –se dirigió a Dumbledore–. ¿En verdad planeaba que yo fuera tras la piedra, no?

–¡No! –dijo Dan con firmeza. Pero el silencio incómodo de Dumbledore era todo lo que necesitaban–. ¡Lo hizo!

Todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo y nadie podía entender lo que se estaba diciendo, pero estaba lleno de expresiones de incredulidad y enojo porque el anciano pudiera hacer algo tan estúpido. La llama en la lámpara de aceite se intensificó, y los dulces, regalos, y objetos pequeños en la mesa temblaron en respuesta a la magia incontrolable de los niños.

–¿Cómo pudiste creer que era una buena idea? –Sirius habló con más volumen que el resto del grupo, y estaba de pie, con una expresión que parecía que quería arrancar la garganta de Dumbledore como Canuto.

–Si puedo… –Dumbledore lucía derrotado–. Mi segundo plan, el que abandoné después –enfatizó–, era el llevar a Harry a la piedra con las pistas y herramientas que le di, con la esperanza de que pudiera terminar con la amenaza de Voldemort de manera permanente. Pero ciertamente no consideré este plan sin cuidadosa consideración, y confiaba en que tanto él como sus amigos no saldrían lastimados.

–¿Pero cómo podrías saber eso, Albus? –demandó Remus. También estaba de pie, sosteniendo a Sirius.

–¡La botella de poción pequeña! –soltó Hermione. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella–. Arregló las cosas para que Harry tuviera que enfrentarse a Quirrell solo, porque… ¡porque es el único que tiene la protección de su madre!

Harry abrió su boca. Había veces (raras veces) en las que olvidaba lo brillante que era su hermana.

–¿Así que ese era su gran plan? –Deliberadamente hizo sentir su magia en el cuarto de manera intimidante. Los objetos sueltos temblaron de nuevo. Sirius y Remus dieron un paso atrás por la sorpresa de que pudiera controlar su magia de ese modo, y Dan y Emma, para su sorpresa, pudieron sentir un shock eléctrico rebotando de sus collares encantados–. ¿Forzar una confrontación entre Voldemort y yo mientras él estaba débil, esperando que pudiera acabar con él de una vez por todas? –dijo Harry–. ¿Cómo pudo…? –La conclusión llegó a su mente un segundo después que a Hermione.

–¡Por la profecía! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El silencio reinó. Sirius y Remus no parecían saber cómo responder a eso. Incluso ellos tenían que admitir que era un plan brillante, aún si estaban completamente en contra.

–Déjame ver si lo entiendo –dijo Dan una vez que creyó comprender–. Básicamente intentó engañar a nuestro hijo para que se enfrentara al terrorista más malvado y peligroso de este lado de la Cortina de Hierro. Creyó que era capaz de derrotarlo porque lo dijo esta profecía, y creyó que Harry estaría bien gracias a la protección de su madre. ¿Creyó tanto en todo esto que apostó su vida?

Dumbledore respiró profundamente y respondió con determinación...

–Así es.

Sirius y Remus gruñeron en voz baja. Harry bufó.

–Pues, hubo un problema en tu plan –se quejó Dan.

Para la sorpresa de la familia, Dumbledore asintió su acuerdo.

–Varios problemas, de hecho.

–Sí, como el hecho de que sólo tengo once malditos años –soltó Harry. El vaso con agua en la mesita a su lado explotó–. Lo siento –murmuró. Acercó su mano.

–No, yo me encargo, Harry –dijo Hermione con voz calmante. Movió su mano y levitó los trozos de vidrio de regreso a la mesa y reparó el objeto.

–Dumbledore, ¿cómo pudo pensar en enviar a un niño a una situación así? –lo regañó Emma.

El anciano agachó la cabeza.

–Como dije, fue un error. Cuando te acercaste tanto a la verdad hace dos meses, Harry, me di cuenta de que era un plan terrible y lo abandoné. Entonces esperé poder capturar a Quirrell y rogar por tu asistencia después.

–Ajá –dijo Harry sin sonar convencido–. Bueno, vimos lo bien que _eso_ resultó. ¿Por lo menos funcionó?

Dumbledore suspiró.

–No. La marca tenebrosa del profesor Snape permanece. Se hubiera desvanecido si Voldemort en verdad hubiera muerto. Parecería que tiene más maneras de preservar su vida de lo que esperaba.

Ante eso, Sirius y Remus gimotearon y se sentaron con expresiones de absoluto terror.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Harry.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

–Oclumancia –murmuró–. Hay algunas cosas que son mejor no dichas.

Harry se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún bufó en voz baja mientras se dirigía de nuevo a Dumbledore.

–Así que ni siquiera funcionó. Y de cualquier modo, es el mismo problema. Si tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort algún día… si tengo… –su voz tembló–. Si tengo que _matarlo_ … –sintió escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo–. O capturarlo, o… ¿qué dijo? ¿"Derrotarlo"? Quiero estar mucho más listo de lo que estoy ahora antes de hacerlo.

–Y nosotros también –dijo Dan.

–Lo entiendo –respondió Dumbledore–. En verdad. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que es posible que no tengan ese lujo. Voldemort continuará intentando regresar, y continuará buscándote. Y aprenderá. La protección de tu madre no te protegerá de métodos de ataque menos directos. Estoy consciente de lo joven que eres… dolorosamente consciente. Una profecía como esta es una carga terrible a cualquier edad, mucho más para un estudiante de primer año. Pero dadas las circunstancias, me vi obligado a concluir que esta era una de las mejores oportunidades para acabar con él, y pensé que ya que demostraste ser bastante capaz… pues…

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry–. ¿Pensó que tenía el derecho de enfrentarme a Voldemort si podía? ¿Está loco? En caso de que lo haya olvidado, ¡su pequeño plan casi me mata! –El vaso se rompió de nuevo, esta vez hecho polvo (el encantamiento para arreglar nunca dejaba las cosas _tan bien_ como nuevas). La mesita de noche, las sillas (especialmente la de Dumbledore), e incluso la cama comenzaron a moverse y rechinar, y el aire en el cuarto se movió con violencia. Sirius y Remus se encogieron con admiración ante la magia fuera de control.

–Por favor, cálmate, Harry, o te agotarás y Madame Pomfrey no se lo tomará bien –lo regañó Dumbledore. El zumbido de la magia se redujo lentamente. Harry se sintió algo mareado y se recostó en la cama–. No me comprendiste –continuó–. Mi plan falló no porque sobreestimé a Voldemort, sino porque te sobreestimé a _ti_.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, al igual que el resto de su familia.

–¿Eh?

–Sabía lo que habías visto en el espejo de Oesed. Viste a tus familias… a ambas, juntas y unidad… lo único que en verdad te falta en tu vida. Confiaba en que verías lo mismo en el espejo de nuevo, y la piedra estaría a salvo. En lugar de eso, viste la clave para recuperar la piedra filosofal: no desear usarla, pero sólo tomarla para salvar a tu hermana y detener a Voldemort. No creo que te das cuenta de los pocos magos que hubieran visto eso en el espejo. –Se detuvo para dejar que lo comprendieran–. Aunque la protección de Lily te hubiera salvado del ataque de Quirrell, tú luchaste contra él, y fue el esfuerzo involucrado en mantener la piedra fuera de su alcance lo que casi te mató.

Harry estaba callado. Supuso que debería sentirse halagado, pero no era el caso.

–No puedo creer que nos hiciera esto después de todos estos años –dijo Emma a Dumbledore en un tono que Harry pensó, si hubiera sido dirigido a él, hubiera sido tan aterrorizante como Quirrellmort–. Usó a su amigo, usó a nuestros niños, y suena a que también intentó usar a otros niños y maestros. Y si esa fue su idea de un plan inteligente, tengo que preguntarme si a sus ciento once años de edad, no está volviéndose muy viejo para esto. –Eso último pareció doler–. Fue tonta suerte que nadie murió.

Dumbledore la miró a los ojos con dificultad.

–Tiene razón, por supuesto, Sra. Granger. En mi fervor por terminar con la amenaza de Voldemort me permití el estar tan cerrado en mi tarea que no presté la atención adecuada a la seguridad de los demás. Si pudiera regresar y hacerlo de nuevo, mantendría mi plan más lejos de la población estudiantil y de su familia en particular.

–Eso espero –dijo Emma.

Pero Dan no había terminado.

–Sirius, Remus –dijo–, aún no hemos planeado nuestras vacaciones de verano. La escuela francesa… Beauxbatons, ¿verdad? ¿Hay algún pueblo mágico cerca que podamos visitar?

Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron, y Sirius lució escandalizado, pero Remus no ignoró que Dumbledore había comenzado a sudar y comprendió el plan.

–Lo hay, Dan. Se llama Baton Vert… mis padres consideraron enviarme a Beauxbatons para mis estudios. Puedes llegar desde el distrito mágico de Paris. Puedo ayudarte con las reservaciones.

–Si están pensando… –comenzó Dumbledore.

–Sólo mantenemos nuestras opciones abiertas –dijo Dan con una sonrisa traviesa–. Creo que tenemos razones suficientes para reevaluar la educación que reciben nuestros hijos.

–Lo entiendo, pero…

Pero antes de que el director pudiera terminar, Emma le explicó las reglas.

–Dumbledore, cuando adoptamos a Harry nos dijo que sería abierto con nosotros, y no ha sido el caso. Dijo que había aprendido de sus errores, y en este momento, no lo parece. Así que más vale que comience de ahora en adelante, sin importar a donde vayamos, y si quiere considerar un plan tan loco como este de nuevo, más vale que nos consulte primero.

Dumbledore decidió en ese momento que si colocaba el cabello de Emma Granger en un rodete, sería una Minerva veinte años más joven.

–Sra. Granger, en verdad me disculpo –respondió–. Pido perdón a todos ustedes. He cometido muchos errores este año, pero veo ahora que considerando el destino de Harry, es importante mantenerlos completamente involucrados e informados en lugar de intentar proteger a sus niños de la verdad. Prometo que tienen mi confianza completa, con la excepción de aquello que necesita ser protegido por Oclumancia.

Dan y Emma asintieron con seriedad. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que lo harían cumplir esa promesa.

–Ahora, ha sido un día difícil –concluyó–. Creo que Harry necesita de su descanso, y el resto de nosotros también. Si no hay nada más, los dejaré por esta noche. Creo que no habrá problema alguno si dejo los encantamientos de privacidad por otra hora. –Lanzó una mirada en especial a Harry.

Los Granger decidieron que habían tenido suficiente por un día y lo despidieron. Harry se transformó de nuevo en Raticida y maulló con alivio.

–Un gato –dijo Sirius mientras Hermione acariciaba a Harry detrás de las orejas–. De entre todas las cosas…

–Sirius –preguntó Emma, siempre práctica–, ¿los muggles pueden aprender Oclumancia?

Sirius parpadeó con sorpresa.

–¿Los muggles pueden…? –Se preguntó en voz alta–. No tengo idea. No se lo suficiente sobre la magia mental… aunque no duele el intentarlo.

–¿Podrías ver si puedes encontrar a un instructor para los cuatro?

–Puedo intentarlo, Emma. No será fácil, pero los galeones hablan más fuerte que las palabras.

–Bien.

–Papá… ¿no quieres que dejemos Hogwarts, verdad? –preguntó Hermione a su padre nerviosa. Harry maulló su apoyo.

–Probablemente no… –respondió Dan–. Ciertamente no si Dumbledore aprende su lección. Pero él no necesita saber eso.


	41. La Ley de Defensa de los Muggles

Si atacas a Harry Potter, JK Rowling se volverá más poderosa de lo que puedas imaginar.

 **Notas del autor:** Este es el final oficial del primer año del _Animago Accidental_ , pero definitivamente no el final de la historia. El verano de Harry y Hermione continua la próxima semana, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Gracias por su apoyo. Cuando comencé esta historia, no esperé atraer tanta atención, y ciertamente no tan rápido.

 **Notas del autor 2:** Actualicé esta historia con algunos cambios al partido de quidditch para arreglar algunas inconsistencias en los puntos. Tanto _la piedra filosofal_ como _la cámara de los secretos_ dejan implícito que Harry obtiene cincuenta puntos por capturar la snitch. Para que la contribución atlética a la copa de las casas no sean tan grande, (después de todo, en _la piedra filosofal_ , todas las casas terminan con 300–500 puntos), tiene más sentido que los puntos otorgados por juego sean igual a la suma, dividida entre tres (redondeado al entero).

 **Notas de la traductora:** Repitiendo las palabras del fantástico autor: Muchas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios, y por leer esta traducción. La historia continua (aunque en dos semanas, no una), y mientras siga la historia, yo seguiré traduciendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 _Queridos madre y padre:_

 _Estoy seguro que ya fueron informados de la muerte del profesor Quirrell. No se cuánto informó Dumbledore al Consejo, pero de acuerdo a los rumores aquí, Quirrell secuestró a la hermana de Potter y la llevó a una cámara subterránea debajo de la escuela. Después, Potter los siguió y hubo algún tipo de confrontación que resultó en la muerte de Quirrell y Potter pasando dos días en la enfermería. No han dicho mucho sobre cómo ocurrió, y lo intentan hacer sonar como que Quirrell fue destrozado por el perro de tres cabezas, pero no estoy convencido de que sea la historia completa. No creo que Potter y Granger tengan las agallas para matar, pero algo no me huele bien._

 _Sin embargo, lo más importante es que parece que Potter y Granger tuvieron una gran pelea con Dumbledore después del incidente, pero tampoco están hablando de eso. Potter sólo dice que es un asunto privado. La mayoría de las personas piensan que sólo está molesto porque Dumbledore dejó que se lastimara, pero tampoco estoy convencido de eso. He escuchado rumores sobre Dumbledore intentando engañar a Potter para que estuviera involucrado en esa pelea, o que quizás fue él quien creó la situación en primer lugar. Sea lo que sea, fue lo suficiente malo que yo he visto a Potter lanzar miradas molestas a Dumbledore durante la cena. Y creo que Dumbledore también lucía con menos "energía"._

 _La actitud de Potter hacia los demás maestros no parece haber cambiado, incluso con McGonagall. Es difícil de notar, pero creo que McGonagall tampoco luce feliz con Dumbledore. Creo que tienen razón y Dumbledore está perdiendo influencia en sus propios seguidores. Si me lo permiten, sugeriría que poner más presión en Dumbledore para desilusionar a sus seguidores sería el mejor plan de acción este mes._

 _Su hijo amado,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Estas son noticias excelentes y muy bienvenidas. La Ley de Defensa de los Muggles cuelga de un hilo, y su base ahora está en llamas. Los susurros han llegado fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts, y con esta información, tu padre puede sentir la confianza de actuar en ellos. La desafortunada consecuencia de eso es que también debilitará la defensa de Snape del anciano entrometido. Sin embargo, estamos investigando un compromiso con el Consejo de la escuela que debería permitirle regresar el próximo año con mínima dificultad. Consideramos esto un pequeño precio a pagar para nuestras metas. El próximo mes,_ _venceremos_ _._

 _Sin embargo, debemos de darte una seria advertencia. Tu padre ha escuchado los rumores más alarmantes sobre la muerte de Quirrell. Lo menos que sepas, mejor, por lo menos hasta el final del año escolar. Trata con cuidado el tema de la muerte de Quirrell, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa de Slytherin, pero si aprendes algo en concreto, infórmanos de inmediato._

 _Continúa observando a Potter y Dumbledore por cualquier cambio._

 _Tus padres._

* * *

–De acuerdo, hombres, y mujeres, este es el momento. _¡Silencio!_ –Oliver Wood silenció a Fred y George antes de que pudieran interrumpir su discurso.

Los exámenes de Harry habían ido bien, pensó, a pesar de que su repaso había sido interrumpido. Y sí, Hermione había estado más estresada por ellos que él, como siempre.

–El grande. El que hemos estado esperando. Este es por todos los gobstones.

Era un secreto abierto que Dumbledore había hecho algo para que Harry se enojara, aunque sólo Hermione, Ron, y Neville sabían la verdad sobre esto. Aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tendría que aceptar lo que fuera que llegara. Por el lado positivo, Malfoy no le había dado ningún problema al respecto. Algunas personas estaban convencidas de que Harry era un mago oscuro y había matado a Quirrell por atreverse a tocar a su hermana, pero considerando sus heridas, la mayoría eligió pensar que Fluffy se había comido a Quirrell y lo demás que había ocurrido había sido culpa de Quirrell o Dumbledore (o ambos).

–Si ganamos el juego por cincuenta puntos, ganaremos la copa de quidditch –continuó Wood–. Si ganamos por ciento treinta, ganaremos la copa de las casas. Potter, cuento contigo. No vayas por la snitch si estamos ganando por veinte o menos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, lo tengo –dijo Harry. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Wood se dio la vuelta. Wood le había estado diciendo eso incesantemente por días. Gryffindor estaba cuarenta puntos abajo de Slytherin en la copa de las casas. El equipo ganador en cada juego de quidditch recibía un tercio del total en puntos para la copa, así que aunque la copa de quidditch sería bastante fácil de ganar, aún necesitaban una buen victoria para obtener la copa de las casas también.

–Este es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en años, y sé que lo tenemos asegurado. Es hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Ambos equipos se alinearon en el campo y Harry sonrió y agitó su mano a los rugidos en la multitud. Esta vez, por lo menos, no tenía que preocuparse por ser embrujado en su escoba. Era hora de un _verdadero_ partido de quidditch. Al sonido del silbato, dio una patada y se elevó al aire, y al instante, se sintió más libre de lo que había sentido en meses.

Ganar por ciento treinta puntos no era particularmente difícil, pero significaba que las cazadoras tenían que dar su parte. Angelina, Alicia, y Katie eran buenas, pero los cazadores de Ravenclaw eran los mejores en la escuela. Harry se movió de un extremo al otro en el campo mientras los puntos se acumulaban, un equipo tomando el liderazgo, y después otro. A pesar de estar fastidiado con Wood, sabía muy bien lo delicado que esto era. No sólo tenía que capturar la snitch antes que el buscador de Ravenclaw, pero tenía que mantenerse a sí mismo y al buscador de Ravenclaw lejos de esta aún si Gryffindor llevaba una ventaja de veinte puntos.

En un momento, Gryffindor estaba debajo por treinta, después cuarenta, y después cincuenta puntos. Parecía que las cazadoras estaban teniendo problemas. Slytherin estaba en línea para ganar la copa de las casas por séptimo año consecutivo, y ahora, Harry comenzaba a preocuparse sobre el déficit de cien puntos que los haría perder también la copa de quidditch. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, Angelina tomó el liderazgo y atravesó la defensa de los Ravenclaw con la determinación que Wood había taladrado en ellos, y anotó tres veces en rápida sucesión. La audiencia gritó con triunfo, incluyendo a Hufflepuff y algunos de los Ravenclaw, quienes estaban entusiasmados por ver a Slytherin derrocado.

Ahora, con el puntaje a ciento treinta contra ciento diez, Harry la vio: algo dorado agitándose y apenas visible en contraste con las tribunas amarillas de Hufflepuff. Con los puntos en línea, comenzó a perseguirla al instante, con el buscador de Ravenclaw siguiéndolo muy cerca. Pero Harry tenía una mejor escoba y era lo suficientemente bueno para usarla, y cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la snitch, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Las tribunas estallaron con aplausos y gritos ensordecedores de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, y la sección de Gryffindor comenzó a cantar "¡Harry Potter es nuestro rey!" Una vez más mientras el equipo volaba hacia las tribunas.

La parte más peligrosa de ese partido resultó ser cuando Oliver Wood, sollozando con alegría, lo abrazó en medio del aire y casi provocó que ambos se cayeran de sus escobas. Cuando llegaron a la sección donde estaban los profesores, Wood tomó la copa de Dumbledore, lágrimas atravesando su rostro y él y Harry la tomaron juntos, bajo el clamor de la multitud. Después de tantos años de victorias de Slytherin, incluso los Ravenclaw se lo estaban tomando bastante bien, y la profesora McGonagall incluso lloraba con más fuerza que Wood. Harry estaba tan feliz que no pudo más que mostrarle una gran sonrisa a Dumbledore cuando él le dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro y lo felicitó por un buen trabajo. Lanzó un vistazo a Snape, quien estaba sentado en una esquina de las tribunas, luciendo bastante molesto, pero incluso él asintió levemente en dirección a Harry, como si estuviera reconociendo que había ganado de manera justa.

* * *

El resto del año pasó rápido y feliz. La copa de las casas fue otorgada a Gryffindor, y los resultados de los exámenes fueron distribuidos, con Hermione como la primera de su clase, como todos lo habían esperado, y Harry en tercero, detrás de Anthony Goldstein. Ron y Neville sólo pasaron con calificaciones promedio, pero ambos estaban felices con lo que obtuvieron. Pronto, los baúles fueron empacados, Neville encontró su sapo de nuevo, y navegaron de regreso a través del lago en dirección a la estación de Hogsmeade, sintiendo las barreras del castillo refrescándolos una vez más.

–¿Creen que puedan visitar nuestra casa durante el verano? –Ron dijo a Harry, Hermione y Neville mientras estaban en el tren de regreso.

–Probablemente –dijo Neville–. Mi abuela dice que ustedes también pueden visitarnos un día.

–Lo intentaremos –les dijo Harry–. Aunque vamos a estar bastante ocupados. Iremos a Francia en agosto, y aún tenemos la reunión del Wizengamot el próximo fin de semana por la cual preocuparnos.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Ron–. También estaremos ahí, por mi papá. ¿Creen que finalmente la pasen esta vez?

–Eso espero –dijo Harry–. Haré lo que pueda para lograr que pase.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, Hermione y Harry se despidieron de la familia de Ron (Ginny gritó, se sonrojó, y se escondió detrás de la túnica de su madre cuando vio a Harry), y brevemente conocieron a la abuela de Neville antes de que sus padres los llevaran a casa para lo que estaban seguros sería un verano ajetreado.

* * *

Lo primero en su agenda, por supuesto, era la reunión del Wizengamot. La nube oscura al final del año escolar habían sido los constantes artículos en contra de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles y su campeón, Albus Dumbledore. Los efectos colaterales de la revelación del abuso de Harry continuaban, y el _Diario El Profeta_ (aunque aún publicaba cartas de apoyo) intentaba mostrar a Dumbledore como un anciano senil que veía a los muggles a través de lentes de color rosado y no era capaz de mantenerlos apropiadamente en línea como guardianes del Niño Que Vivió. El reciente "rencor" de Harry en contra de Dumbledore estaba relacionado con eso, aún si él había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Los Granger y los Tonks trabajaron juntos en un discurso que Harry daría durante el anticipado segundo día de la reunión, incluso cuando Andrómeda y Sirius frenéticamente intentaban conseguir los votos. No tenían la ventaja, y varios de los votos seguros ya no lo eran. Definitivamente iba a ser un voto cerrado.

Antes de saberlo, llegó el gran día. Los Granger llegaron a la cámara del Wizengamot usando sus mejores atuendos y se sentaron en el área de visitas cerca de los miembros liberales. La cámara estaba casi tan llena como lo había estado durante el juicio de Sirius, y Harry notó muchos más niños de edad escolar en la audiencia con sus padres, incluyendo a varios hijos de muggles. Para su sorpresa, también vio al profesor Snape.

Dumbledore dio inicio a la reunión y comenzó con los asuntos pendientes antes de mencionar la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. Esto tomó varias horas, y era nada interesante, pero Andrómeda les aseguró que incluso ahí, la toma y daca continuaba.

Sin embargo, hubo otro evento que tomó por sorpresa a la cámara. Ocurrió cuando Amelia Bones se puso de pie.

–Damas y caballeros, quisiera traer a su atención de nuevo el problema que ha estado siendo mencionado en la prensa las últimas semanas: la calidad de la enseñanza de Pociones en Hogwarts. –Muchas miradas se dirigieron al profesor Snape, quien lucía molesto pero se rehusó a mover un músculo–. Estoy bastante consciente de que Hogwarts siempre ha sido independiente del Ministerio, Jefe de Magos, pero me parece claro que la opinión pública es que se requiere hacer algo, y me disculpo si estoy fuera de lugar, pero yo quisiera saber que se está haciendo para mejorar la situación. –Una gran parte de la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir después de eso.

Dumbledore miró a Bones y le habló con tanta calma como pudo.

–La situación está siendo investigada, Madame Bones. Confío en que llegaremos a una resolución satisfactoria antes del nuevo año escolar.

–De hecho, Jefe de Magos, tengo un anuncio que hacer al respecto. –Dumbledore lentamente se dio la vuelta y dio la palabra a Lucius Malfoy–. El Consejo de Hogwarts se ha reunido con el profesor Snape, el Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, y otras personas interesadas, y en respuesta a estas discusiones, el Consejo ha aprobado una nueva póliza para el nuevo año, basándonos en estudios de buenas prácticas: de ahora en adelante, todas las clases en Hogwarts aceptarán estudiantes que reciban Supera las Expectativas en sus TIMOs para el nivel EXTASIS.

Un gran grupo de personas del lado de Malfoy aplaudieron mecánicamente, mientras que hubo algunos aplausos y demandas de más acción en otras partes del cuarto. Una joven que obviamente acababa de tomar sus TIMOs estaba dando saltos y celebrando. Harry y Hermione, y aún más Remus y Sirius, estaban atónitos. No podían haberse imaginado que Snape perdiera tal control de sus clases de Pociones de ese modo. Y sí, aunque Snape se puso de pie y asintió su aparente acuerdo con la medida, claramente intentando hacerlo parecer como si él fuera el razonable en esta situación, su expresión dejaba ver que había aceptado el trato con renuencia.

Dumbledore lucía decepcionado. Era obvio que Malfoy había utilizado el anuncio para ganar algunos puntos, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Después de todo, aún necesitaba mantener a Snape cerca. No tuvo otra opción más que continuar con la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, y esta vez, el debate no estaba yendo bien. Muchos de los conservadores estaban hablando calumnias de Dumbledore, de los patrocinadores de la Ley, de la estabilidad mental de Harry, y más. Algunos fueron bastante vehementes sobre las supuestas fallas morales de los muggles… que eran violentos, estúpidos, licenciosos, y estaban celosos de la magia, por lo menos. Pero fue Charles Nott, hablando al final del día, quien irritó más a Harry.

–El mundo mágico está bajo amenaza creciente debido al número de muggles –bramó el mago molesto–. Su incremento poblacional descontrolado empuja cada vez más a los magos y brujas a las esquinas más oscuras del mundo y desestabilizan nuestra civilización. No pueden controlarse a sí mismos y ni siquiera pueden cuidar de manera adecuada a sus niños. Sus asquerosos complejos industriales ensucian el aire y el agua tanto para los muggles como para los magos. Sobreviven quemando cantidades titánicas de carbón como combustible para sus poderes ecléctricos sin el uso de simples encantamientos para deshacerse del humo. Cuando digo que los muggles son una plaga en la superficie terrestre, magos y brujas, no es un insulto. Es la verdad que los mismos eruditos muggles han estado repitiendo por años, sin resultado.

–¿Estamos tan preocupados por el ocasional embrujo a un muggle de un mago cuando son tan capaces de lastimar y matarse los unos a los otros sin prudencia? ¿Cuándo hemos vivido cuarenta años bajo la amenaza de una guerra nuclear muggle que podría destruir el mundo mágico tanto como el suyo? ¿Estamos tan preocupados por protegerlos de nosotros cuando es por pura suerte que nosotros podemos protegernos de ellos? Les pregunto, ¿ _dónde_ están nuestras prioridades hoy en día?

–Magos y brujas, yo, junto con Lord Malfoy, Lord Jugson, y otros, por mucho tiempo hemos pedido una separación más firme del mundo muggle… separarnos para que sea más fácil rechazar ataques, a sabiendas o no, de distritos muggles. En lugar de eso, ¡el loco deseo de muchos en nuestra nación parece ser la integración! Unas cuantas palabras de apoyo, e incluso estas _criaturas_ tienen la libertad de entrar a la cámara sagrada del Wizengamot. Lords y Ladys del Wizengamot, pido a ustedes que dejen de lado esta locura y enfoquen su energía donde pertenece: en proteger a nuestro mundo y fortalecerlo lo suficiente para resistir a los bárbaros que incluso ahora se escabullen a través de nuestras puertas. Cedo la palabra.

Era un giro brillante, enfocarse en los verdaderos peligros del mundo muggle y sorprendentemente, bastante versado en política y ambientalismo muggle. Los Slytherin no eran tontos, después de todo. Pero Charles Nott había cometido un error… posiblemente un accidente, y Harry Potter no podía aguantarlo más. Se puso de pie.

–Jefe de Magos, quisiera hablar.

–Por supuesto, Lord Potter –dijo Dumbledore.

Andrómeda y Sirius lucían bastante nerviosos al cruzar la mirada con Harry. Se supone que daría su discurso mañana, justo antes del voto, cuando crearía más impacto. Pero claro, después de la diatriba de Nott, quizás ahora era el mejor momento.

–¡No aprecio que mis padres sean referidos como algo menos que humano! –soltó Harry–. Y sí, son mis padres. Me aman como si fuera de su propia sangre, y lo han hecho prácticamente desde el día en el que nos conocimos. ¡Y yo también los amo! ¿Creen que los muggles no saben cómo tratar a sus niños? ¡Sólo miren! Mis padres me lo han dado todo… un hogar, una hermana, la oportunidad de una vida normal que nunca creí poder tener…

Harry se detuvo para tranquilizarse después de su diatriba, y continuó con su discurso normal.

–Durante el último mes, han escuchado historias sobre mi terrible tratamiento a manos de los muggles. Quisiera decir en este momento que esas historias… son ciertas. –Hubo varios gritos ahogados alrededor del cuarto. Harry usó su indiferencia felina para mantenerse en calma mientras repetía su historia–. Mis tíos muggles me mantenían en una alacena. Fue mi habitación desde que tenía quince meses de edad hasta que cumplí cinco años. Durante cuatro años estuve crónicamente malnutrido, fui obligado a usar la ropa vieja de mi primo gordo, llamado "niño" o "monstruo" con más frecuencia que mi propio nombre, algunas veces encerrado en mi alacena por largos periodos, castigado por cosas que no hice o por la que no tenía control, obligado a realizar labores domésticas cuando fui lo suficiente mayor, rutinariamente golpeado por mi primo quien era alentado por mis tíos, y dos veces fui golpeado con más fuerza por mi tío. Muggles hicieron todo esto.

La mayoría de la audiencia lucía paralizada. Muchos, especialmente madres y niñas, estaban llorando. Vio a Ginny Weasley llorar en la túnica de su madre mientras observaba la cámara con detalle. Muchos de los conservadores lucían listos para levantarse y responder con más gritos en contra de los muggles, pero Harry aún no acababa.

–Lo que esas historias no les han dicho –continuó–, es todo lo demás que los muggles han hecho por mí. Hace seis años, dos muggles, quienes están aquí conmigo, me dieron una mirada y de inmediato me invitaron a su hogar, me envolvieron con una sábana, y me dieron la primera comida real que había tenido en semanas. Nunca habían escuchado sobre la magia, mucho menos el nombre de "Harry Potter". No vieron a un mago ese día, y estos últimos años son prueba de que no les hubiera importado si lo hubieran hecho. Lo único que vieron fue a pequeño niño asustado, hambriento, solo, abusado, y francamente aterrorizado, e hicieron lo que cualquier humano decente hubiera hecho en esa situación: me invitaron a su hogar y me hicieron sentir a salvo y me cuidaron por primera vez en mi vida.

–Fueron muggles quienes, después de media hora de conocerme, reportaron a mis parientes a las autoridades. Fueron muggles quienes, después de una hora de descubrir lo ocurrido, arrestaron a mis tíos y se aseguraron de que nunca tuviera que verlos de nuevo. Fueron muggles quienes, esa misma tarde, aun recuperándose de la sorpresa de descubrir que la magia era real _y_ descubrir que su hija era una bruja, me alimentaron, me dieron un baño, y me dieron ropa de mi talla por primera vez en cuatro años. Fueron muggles quienes, después de conocerme un sólo día, decidieron que querían adoptarme como su hijo, a pesar del riesgo. –Y ahí, Harry comenzó a llorar y a atragantarse al hablar–. A un niño que había sufrido lo que yo, que nunca había conocido más que negligencia o peor, ese fue el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera darme… saber que alguien me quería y amaba, sin importar lo anormal que fuera.

Se quitó los lentes y se limpió sus ojos con su manga. Estaba feliz de ver de qué había más personas llorando que antes.

–Fueron muggles quienes, sólo unas semanas después, dieron juicio y sentencia a mis tíos por abuso infantil y negligencia, y los enviaron a prisiones donde aún hoy permanecen. Fueron muggles quienes me ayudaron a ponerme al corriente en la escuela. Fueron muggles quienes me dieron regalos de Navidad y cumpleaños por primera vez en lo que podía recordar. Fueron niños muggles quienes me aceptaron como amigo a pesar de que era un niño nuevo delgado, tímido, y algo extraño, sin saber que era famoso o un mago… niños muggles con familias felices y amorosas. Fueron muggles quienes me ayudaron a superar mi pasado, quienes calmaron mis miedos, me abrazaron después de una pesadilla, sanaron los traumas que había sufrido (que no eran mínimos), pero con su ayuda… _pude_ hacerlo… y me mostraron la cantidad de cosas buenas que hay en el mundo: familia, amigos, maestros y mentores, todos tan buenas personas como las que he conocido en el mundo mágico.

–Y también –dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada intensa a la sección de los moderados en el Wizengamot, como Adrian Greengrass padre, a quienes les importaban más las tradiciones–, fueron mis padres muggles quienes buscaron a mis parientes en el mundo mágico para que pudiera crecer conociendo al resto de mi familia, quienes me llevaron a la tumba de mis padres biológicos por primera vez, y quienes intentaron aprender lo más que pudieron sobre el mundo mágico para que yo, y mi hermana, pudiéramos entrar mejor preparados de lo que cualquier hijo de muggles nunca tiene la oportunidad. Fueron mis padres muggles quienes me han apoyado estos seis años, quienes nunca me trataron como otra cosa que su hija, y quienes me han amado tanto como los padres que perdí.

–Lo que quiero decir es que sí, hay muggles malos, pero también hay magos malos, como Voldemort. –Harry esperó para que los gritos de horror se calmaran. Eso no había estado en el guion, pero no pudo evitarlo–. Es cierto, fui criado por cuatro años por muggles que eran increíblemente crueles, pero también fui criado por seis años por muggles que son increíblemente amables. He descubierto que la mayoría de los muggles que he conocido son buenas personas, mi familia primera entre todos. Son buenas personas que merecen los mismos derechos que cualquier bruja o mago en esta cámara. Si les preocupan otros problemas como las tradiciones o la seguridad del mundo mágico, es justo, pero unas cuantas protecciones atrasadas en contra de que los muggles sean maldecidos o maltratados no hacen nada en contra de eso. Simplemente demuestran su decencia e inclinación al bienestar de un grupo de personas capaces quienes, inevitablemente, también son una pequeña parte del mundo mágico. Es lo correcto, y les prometo que mi apoyo por la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles nunca ha flaqueado… Cedo la palabra.

Harry se sentó y suspiró con alivio cuando el cuarto irrumpió en aplausos estruendosos. Muchos magos y brujas se pusieron de pie, con ojos cristalinos y algunos soltaron exclamaciones de celebración. Sirius y Andrómeda eran dos de los que celebraban con más fuerza. Habían practicado el discurso con él toda la semana, pero fue completamente sincero, y la entrega de Harry fue excelente. Incluso aquellos que se oponían a la Ley no podían evitar sentir simpatía por su historia.

Pero aún había muchos que no aplaudían. Malfoy, Nott, y muchas de las familias más conservadores en el cuarto estaban sentados con sus manos sobre sus piernas, lanzando miradas molestas a Harry. No iba a ser fácil.

Pero Dumbledore tenía todo bajo control.

–Gracias, Lord Potter –dijo–, y con eso, quizás será mejor descansar hasta la mañana. ¿Alguien lo propone? –Era una leve falta al protocolo que lo sugiriera, pero técnicamente no estaba en contra de las reglas.

–Propongo que aplacemos la reunión –dijo Andrómeda rápidamente.

–Yo lo segundo –saltó Sirius.

Dumbledore llamó a voto, y sí, pasó, aunque probablemente fue por la hora que por lo adecuado de la situación. Los Granger se relajaron mientras la multitud inundaba el pasillo.

–Buen trabajo, hijo –dijo Dan a Harry, y él, Emma, y Hermione lo abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

Esa noche fue una mezcla de estar sentado esperando y ser llevado por Andrómeda y Sirius a hablar con miembros del Wizengamot y sus familias, quienes querían conocer a Harry Potter por primera vez. Harry y sus padres tuvieron que estrechar bastantes manos y responder muchas preguntas de políticos y miembros del público, lo cual hicieron lo posible por responder con brevedad. Pero a través de todo, Andrómeda estaba contando los votos mentalmente, y mientras las horas pasaban, llevó a los Granger a un lado para ponerlos al tanto.

–De acuerdo, la buena noticia es que el público está de nuestro lado –dijo–. Por supuesto, ha sido así desde Navidad, pero eso será importante para lidiar con las repercusiones. En lo que respecta al Wizengamot, hemos obtenido de vuelta las pérdidas que sufrimos con ese discurso, gracias a Merlín. Todo está en manos de los Greengrass. Con su pequeño club pueden mover el resultado a un lado u otro. Creo que el discurso los impactó, pero Adrian Greengrass es un político primero, y quizás necesite de un empujón para comprometerse.

–¿Qué quieres decir con un "empujón"? –preguntó Dan.

–Pues, si observaron esta mañana, pudieron ver que hay bastante _toma y daca_ en este lugar. Usualmente, sólo querrían apoyo a alguno de sus proyectos, pero en este caso, tenemos un objeto único que sería de interés particular para la familia Greengrass… eso, si tú y tu familia están dispuestos a dejarlo ir, Harry.

–¿Cuál es el objeto? –preguntó Harry con confusión.

–Tu retrato de Belladonna Greengrass Black.

–Oh… –dijo Harry con comprensión, recordando el retrato del siglo XVIII que habían retirado de su bóveda.

–¿Es un soborno? –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, lo es. Pero en pergamino, lo llamaremos un regalo no-monetario, y estará bien. Honestamente, Lord Malfoy es mucho peor.

–¿Pero en verdad es necesario? –dijo Dan con sorpresa.

–Bueno, no es necesario, pero ayudaría. Comprenderé si no quieren dejar ir al retrato.

–No es el retrato como tal. Es sólo que… lo siento, Andi, pero me parece asqueroso que las leyes de derechos humanos más sencillas no pueden ser aprobadas en el Wizengamot sin tener que recurrir a tácticas turbias.

–Lo sé, en verdad. Culpo a Malfoy y Nott por no ir a Azkaban como debían. Sin ellos, apoyo a su punto de vista sería más débil. Pero la pintura sería una opción viable, si están de acuerdo.

–¿Tú que piensas, Harry? –dijo Emma.

–Pues, supongo que podemos –dijo Harry–. Quiero decir, no sé mucho sobre ella.

–De acuerdo, si estás seguro, entonces lo haremos.

–¿Melania Potter estará de acuerdo con eso? –preguntó Hermione–. Sé que estaba compartiendo el marco de Belladonna.

–Le pregunté y dijo que estaba bien –confirmó Andi–. Los Potter siempre han estado en favor de los muggles, incluso en su época. Además, fui y le conseguí otro marco. Se pueden conseguir ciertos modelos para reemplazar marcos viejos o dañados. Así que mantendremos la pintura como un elemento de negociación. Oh… pero dejen que sea yo quien hable al respecto. No queremos que digan algo incorrecto, por razones legales. Puede ser algo difícil. Vamos, los presentaré.

Llevó a los Granger a través de las oficinas del Wizengamot en dirección a la oficina de los Greengrass, con Ted y Sirius siguiéndolos de cerca, en parte para deshacerse de los reporteros. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino, fueron bloqueados por otra familia que les había dado bastante agonía.

–Una actuación bastante impresionante, Lord Potter –habló el patriarca con hipocresía.

–Gracias, Lord Nott –respondió Harry con el mismo tono–. Creo que creó una gran impresión.

–Sí, historias infantiles y sentimentales provocan eso –dijo Lord Nott sin importancia. A su lado, Theo se burló de Harry.

–Oye, ¡eso fue más que…! –comenzó Hermione, pero su madre la sostuvo.

–Nadie te preguntó, san…

–Suficiente, Theodore –detuvo Lord Nott a su hijo. Harry comenzó a dar un paso al frente, pero tanto Emma como Hermione lo detuvieron–. Esto es sobre Madame _Tonks_ , no la "familia" de Lord Potter.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere, Lord Nott? –dijo Andi con impaciencia.

–Estoy aquí para pedirte que pagues por lo que has hecho aquí… aprovecharte de un joven con obvios problemas emocionales…

–¡Tú…! –Sirius se lanzó al frente, pero Ted lo detuvo.

–Está provocándonos –susurró él–. No caigas.

–¿Problemas emocionales? –dijo Andi con una extraña risa fría–. ¿Estás seguro de haber escuchado el mismo discurso que yo?

–Quieres decir el obviamente ensayado discurso.

–Yo ayudé a escribirlo –protestó Harry.

–Estoy seguro, niño –dijo Lord Nott condescendientemente antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Andi–. Lloró por la siguiente generación –dijo–. Si sólo hubiera sido criado por una familia mágica adecuada…

Pero Lord Nott había dicho lo más incorrecto para Harry. Ese uso de "niño" como insulto había despertado un recuerdo antiguo y desagradable, y no iba a dejarlo ir.

–¿Cómo usted, Lord Nott? –soltó–. Me recuerda más a mi tío que ningún otro mago al que he conocido.

–¡Harry! –Dan, Emma, y Hermione susurraron al instante. Theo soltó un grito ahogado. Tenían suerte de que no había más testigos. Un duelo con Harry involucrado sería lo peor que pudiera ocurrir en esa situación.

Pero Lord Nott no cayó, no aún.

–Que impertinente –dijo–. Tienes suerte de que eres menor de edad, niño. Pero es a lo que me refiero con la crianza. Tú, por otro lado, Tonks, no puedo comprender que salió mal contigo. Crianza perfecta, y aun así representas tales tonterías y mantienes tal compañía. Y pensaba que no podías caer más bajo después de que te casaste con un hijo de muggles como una zorra común.

–¡Tú…! –Ted gritó se lanzó adelante, pero esta vez Andi lo detuvo.

Andrómeda Tonks se paró erguida, luchando por ahuyentar el miedo de su rostro, no por lo que Charles pudiera hacer, pero por el riesgo político involucrado. Pero tenía que retomar control de la situación. Sacó su varita y lo miró con fuego en los ojos.

–¿En verdad cree que puede insultarme, Lord Nott? _Soy_ una hija de la Casa de los Black. _Sobreviví_ dieciséis años bajo el mismo techo que Bellatrix Lestrange. Puedo mostrar mis brazos en público con orgullo, al contrario de usted, pero si cree que no puedo prevaler en un duelo, será muy decepcionado. Ahora… –apuntó su varita hacia él–. ¿...se disculpará?

Sirius y Ted dejaron de luchar el uno contra el otro para observarla con admiración. Harry y Hermione podían sentir la magia de Andi resplandecer a través de su varita. La punta brillaba en un peligroso tono rojo. Supieron de inmediato que no era alguien con quien enfrentarse. Lord Nott estaba calculando rápidamente. El provocar a alguien para que lo atacara no sería para su ventaja. Un duelo formal sería una estupidez.

–Me disculpo, Madame Tonks –dijo, en ese tono formal y florido que quería decir que lo que había dicho había sido un insulto especial–. Fui impertinente. Su falta de lealtad extrema a su patrimonio sangre pura no fue causa para insultar su virtud.

–Gracias, Lord Nott. Ahora, en verdad necesitamos llegar a nuestra siguiente reunión. –Y antes de que los Nott pudieran responder, llevó a los Granger a la oficina de los Greengrass. Cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance del oído, suspiró–. Eso estuvo cerca.

–¡Eso fue sorprendente! –dijo Hermione.

–Ahora entienden porque me casé con ella –dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la oficina, donde encontraron a tres generaciones de Greengrass: Adrian padre con su cabello blanco, el energético y joven Adrian hijo y Hyancinth, y dos niñas jóvenes: Daphne, y una niña más pequeña de cabello castaño a quien Harry y Hermione no reconocieron. Estrecharon manos con los adultos, y entonces Andi comenzó a trabajar con Adrian padre mientras Harry y Hermione hablaban con las niñas, con sus padres observando cerca.

–Buenas noches, Lord Potter y señorita Granger –dijo Daphne–. Les presento a mi hermana, Astoria.

–Encantada de conocerte –dijo Hermione, estrechando la mano de la niña más joven.

Harry estiró la mano para estrecharla también, pero entonces, en un impulso, quizás por el fastidioso ambiente formal, se inclinó y besó su mano.

–Es un honor conocerle, señorita Astoria.

Los ojos de la pequeña Astoria se abrieron ampliamente (al igual que los de Daphne), y apenas y logró conservar su entrenamiento de etiqueta.

–E...e...el honor es m...mío, Lord Potter –chilló.

–Justo cuando creí haber visto todo de usted, Lord Potter –dijo Daphne–. Escuchen, yo… me impresionó bastante ese discurso. Nunca… nunca había escuchado algo así.

–Gracias, señorita Daphne –respondió Harry con cautela. No estaba seguro de si era un cumplido.

–Cuando leí sobre… ustedes saben… en el periódico… no estaba segura si creerlo… –Parecía tener dificultad en obligar a salir sus palabras.

–Sonaba terrible –dijo Astoria.

–Sí, así es. Pero pude verlo en sus ojos hoy… No puedo imaginar lo que es vivir algo así y después encontrar una familia amorosa… Estoy impresionada, Lord Potter.

Harry asintió y sonrió.

–Gracias.

–Saben, cuando me hablaron por primera vez de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, pensé que sólo estaban siendo interesados... Y, si somos honestos, aún es el caso, ¿no? Pero después de ese discurso… ver lo mucho que su familia… bueno, supongo que lo que intento decir es… creo que pensaría menos de ti si no estuvieras aquí empujando todo lo que puedas.

Las cejas de Harry y Hermione se elevaron.

–Eso… eso significa mucho para nosotros –dijo Harry.

–¿Puedo preguntar cómo te sientes sobre esto? –dijo Hermione.

Daphne retomó su postura distante, pero no parecía quedarle tan bien ahora.

–Es política, señorita Granger –dijo–. Eso es todo lo que siempre ha sido para mí. Usted es la primera hija de muggles a quien he conocido. Y, si hipotéticamente, he comenzado a creer que no debería ser sobre política, bueno, no soy la cabeza de mi familia.

Hermione y Harry hicieron lo posible por ocultar su sorpresa.

–Pero estoy segura de que su padre la escucha –respondió Hermione.

Astoria asintió con algo de entusiasmo.

–Lo hace –respondió Daphne–. También escucha a muchas otras personas. Y toma la decisión final por sí mismo. Pero mi hermana y yo compartiremos nuestros sentimientos con él.

–Eso… es todo lo que podemos pedir –dijo Harry con incertidumbre. No era mucho, pensó, pero significaba bastante de parte de Daphne Greengrass. Quizás en unos cuantos años podrían ser amigos.

Para entonces, Lord Greengrass también estaba concluyendo con su conversación.

–Esa ciertamente es una muy propuesta interesante, Madame Tonks –dijo con amabilidad–. Debo discutirlo con el resto de mi familia, y ciertamente le daremos el peso completo. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –dijo Andi, y dirigió a los Granger a la salida–. No está hablando –les dijo–. No quiere que nadie lo cambie justo antes del voto. Soy optimista, pero no sabremos hasta que llegue la hora.

–Pues, hicimos lo que pudimos –dijo Hermione–. Creemos que Daphne y Astoria están de nuestro lado.

–¿En verdad? Esa es una buena señal. Si ese es el caso, creo que quizás lo logremos.

* * *

Había más personas en la reunión del día siguiente, y todas las familias muggles de los compañeros del año de Harry y Hermione estaban atendiendo, pero el tono había cambiado. El discurso de Harry había creado un efecto duradero. Grandes partes de este habían sido reportadas en _El Diario El Profeta_ , el cual, por muy parcial que era con los sangre pura, estaba hambriento por chismes de Harry Potter, y Andi reportó que las lechuzas que entraban esa mañana estaban más a favor de la ley que nunca lo habían estado, y habría serias consecuencias si fallaban. Eso daba más esperanzas sobre la decisión de Lord Greengrass ya que él solía seguir los vientos políticos.

El debate en ese momento se alejó de los temas que Harry había mencionado y siguió el lado más práctico de aplicación, penalidades, y severidad. Adicionalmente, ya que Harry ya no era un blanco vial, Lucius Malfoy dio un largo discurso en contra de Dumbledore, notando en particular la reciente tensión entre Harry y el anciano, sugiriendo que el frente en favor de la ratificación no eran tan sólido y unido como lo habían mostrado, e intentando proyectar eso en los méritos de la ley.

Eso llevó a Harry a ponerse de pie y dar su otra, y más corta, respuesta.

–El Jefe de Magos y mi familia han tenido varios desacuerdos, tanto en el pasado y más recientemente. Este es un asunto privado en el que aún estamos llegando a un acuerdo, y les pido a todos que lo respeten. Pero en este tema, estamos unidos. El Jefe de Magos no tiene un aliado más grande que yo en apoyo de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, y me enorgullece también llamarlo mi aliado.

No tuvo el impacto que su primer discurso, pero cortó lo peor de las críticas.

El debate continuó de manera tumultuosa por un tiempo, pero finalmente (era pasada la hora de la cena), hubo una moción para clausurar el debate, la cual pasó fácilmente, y, después de alegatos de Lucius Malfoy y Augusta Longbottom, Dumbledore llamó a voto.

–Todos a favor, iluminen sus varitas –dijo el anciano.

Varitas iluminaron el cuarto. Muchas personas en la audiencia iluminaron sus varitas en solidaridad, lo cual dificultó el conteo de votos, pero Ted, Remus, y Arthur Weasley, todos sentados alrededor de los Granger, las estaban contando. Las varitas se elevaron lentamente, casi una por una, incluyendo a un nervioso Cornelius Fudge (después de todo, tenía que tomar el lado del público). Los tres hombres fruncían el ceño mientras contaban hasta que, para los susurros de varios en la habitación, Lord Greengrass encendió su varita, y tres de los otros Lords sentados a sus alrededor también lo hicieron.

–¡Creo que lo logramos! ¡Creo que lo logramos! –susurraron los amigos de los Granger los unos a los otros, y sonidos similares se escucharon alrededor de la cámara.

–Todos en contra, iluminen sus varitas –dijo Dumbledore.

Lord Malfoy, Nott, y Jugson de inmediato elevaron sus varitas, y muchos otros los siguieron. Lucía cerca, incluso más cerca que el juicio de Sirius, pero Ted, Remus, y Arthur estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían ganado.

Aun así, nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que Dumbledore leyó el conteo final.

–Con un resultado de treinta y uno contra veintisiete… ¡la ley es aprobada!

–¡Sí! –Harry saltó con su puño al aire. Alrededor de la cámara, cientos de partidarios estaban de pie, gritando, celebrando, y llorando ante su victoria… una mayoría sólida de los espectadores, aún si apenas era la mitad del Wizengamot. Harry tuvo suerte de que no lo elevaron en los hombros de la multitud.

Al otro lado del cuarto, pudo ver a algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy lucía paralizado, y Theo Nott encolerizado, pero Daphne y Astoria Greengrass parecieron sonreír un poco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y Daphne hizo un gesto que pareció decir "De nada".

Arthur Weasley estaba llorando mientras sacudía la mano de Harry.

–No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, Lord Potter. Fue un discurso hermoso. Y lo que sea que haya hecho para conseguir a Lord Greengrass… Gracias. He estado soñando con este día por años.

–Estoy orgulloso de haber trabajado en esta ley con usted, Lord Potter –le dijo Augusta Longbottom.

–Estábamos preocupados cuando escuchamos sobre el prejuicio en este mundo, Granger, pero nos sentimos mucho mejor ahora –dijo Sir William Finch-Fletchley a Dan.

Gilderoy Lockhart insistió en otra fotografía.

–Harry, Harry, Harry, eres natural en esto. Aunque si alguna vez necesitas un consejo, estoy feliz de darlo. Sabes, siempre he dicho que mi mayor deseo es la armonía entre todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos…

De algún modo, la fila para saludarlo era mucho más larga que había sido durante el juicio de Sirius y la presentación de la Orden de Merlín, pero a Harry no le importó esta vez. En el primero, sólo quería hablar con su padrino, mientras que la segunda fue por un premio que no sintió merecer, pero esto… esto se sentía como algo que en verdad había valido la pena. Quidditch era genial, pero esto era el tipo de cosa que podía cambiar vidas. E incluso cuando había sido tan difícil que se aprobara en el Wizengamot, eso hacía mucho mejor ver cuánto apoyo había obtenido de las personas en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. Después del desastre del año anterior, las cosas lucían mejor. Un punto para el lado de la luz.


	42. Planes

La definitiva respuesta a la vida, el universo, y Harry Potter es JK Rowling. Para saber más de esta historia, recomiendo su lectura en la versión original en inglés de White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

Exactamente qué había ocurrido entre Harry y Hermione y el difunto profesor Quirrell se suponía que era un secreto, así que naturalmente todos lo sabían. De acuerdo, esa era una exageración, pero los rumores sí salieron de los muros del castillo, yendo de una persona a otra a través de susurros en callejones oscuros y pubs turbios. Las personas susurraban que no era un cerbero el que había matado al profesor de Defensa de ese año. Aquellos con las mejores conexiones en el vientre de la sociedad mágica comenzaron a poner las piezas juntas: la piedra filosofal, el intento de robo en Gringotts el verano pasado, el involucramiento de Potter, su molestia con Dumbledore, y, más revelador, el testimonio de un Slytherin de séptimo año que se había escabullido dentro de la enfermería y había descubierto que el cuerpo de Quirrell no había sido destrozado, sino completamente quemado. No había evidencia concreta (el segundo rostro de Quirrell no era identificable), pero aquellos que estaban dispuestos a seguir sus narices podían oler la participación del Señor Oscuro.

La reacción arrolladora a estos rumores fue la negación… negación nacida del miedo. Aquellos que no habían seguido al Señor Oscuro naturalmente temían su regreso, y aquellos que lo habían seguido sabían que no estaría contento con todos los que habían mentido para evitar Azkaban. E incluso si estaba de regreso, parecía que se había ido de nuevo, así que era mejor dejarlo ir.

Pero había dos personas en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña que no pensaban de ese modo. Ante los ojos del mundo, eran el hermano y hermana buenos para nada de una prominente figura de sociedad, quienes vivían juntos en una casa abandonada en el norte, sus fortunas terminando de la peor manera después de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Aunque para aquellos que sabían la verdad, eran dos de los más sadístico y brutales mortífagos con vida, no al nivel de los Lestrange, pero rufianes nivel A. Y no estaban contentos con dejarlo ir.

–¿En verdad crees que regresó, Amycus, después de todos estos años? –dijo la hermana a su hermano.

–Te lo digo, Alecto, todas las señales apuntan a eso –explotó Amycus Carrow–. ¿Quién más intentaría robar Gringotts? ¿Quién más haría tanto por robar la piedra filosofal bajo la nariz de Dumbledore?

–Bueno, discúlpame por ser meticulosa –dijo Alecto–. ¿Sabes lo que significa si regresó, no?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Cualquiera que lo rechazó después de la guerra va a ser castigado.

Amycus y Alecto Carrow definitivamente habían perdido la lotería genética: chaparros, burdos, de ojos malvados, y con un aspecto como de cerdo, ambos, sin mencionar que no eran muy inteligentes, y eran completamente opuestos a su apuesto y respetado hermano, Anteros. Agreguen personalidades volátiles y sadísticas, y eran candidatos perfectos para unirse a los mortífagos: ambiciosos, buscando gloria, brutos, e interesados en formas más refinadas de crueldad.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –demandó Amycus.

–Mantener la calma… por el bien de los dos. Tengo una idea.

–¿Qué es?

La boca torcida de Alecto sonrió de manera malévola.

–Vamos a ayudarlo.

–¡Qué! ¿Perdiste la cabeza, mujer? –Apuntó su varita en su dirección.

Pero Alecto era más rápida, lanzándolo contra una silla con un hechizo punzante.

–Usa tu cerebro por una vez. El Señor Oscuro regresará de una manera u otra. Es muy poderoso para ser detenido por siempre. Nos llama, nos arrastramos a él, ¿y qué nos hace?

–Nos tortura por traidores, obviamente.

–¡Sí! Todos somos de segunda clase para él… _a menos_ que podamos ofrecerle algo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir, mi hermano idiota, que busquemos al Señor Oscuro, lo ayudemos a regresar al poder… y acusemos a todos los que lo abandonaron. ¿Lo entiendes? Regresamos a servirle cuando el resto está en casa, tomándose su whiskey de fuego. Entonces, estaremos por encima de todos… por encima de _Malfoy_.

Ahora fue el turno de Amycus de sonreír de manera torcida.

–Me gusta cómo piensas, hermana.

–Naturalmente. _Yo_ soy el cerebro de esta operación.

–¿Cuál es el plan?

–¿El plan? –El supuesto cerebro de la operación tuvo que detenerse a pensar cual era el plan–. De acuerdo, el Señor Oscuro no se quedará en Gran Bretaña. Tenía contactos a lo largo del continente, y el tonto de Dumbledore lo estará buscando. Le daremos una semana y le diremos a los vecinos que nos iremos en unas largas vacaciones a Francia, pero no iremos a Francia. Iremos clandestinamente a Escandinavia… empacaremos una tienda de campaña y robaremos comida a los muggles. Será algo incómodo, pero valdrá la pena al final.

–No será más incómodo que este basurero –dijo Amycus–. Comencemos a trabajar.

Tanto los vecinos como sus compañeros mortífagos solían realizar insinuaciones sobre la relación de los Carrow, pero la verdad era que vivían juntos porque era lo único que podían pagar. Dada la opción, hubieran vivido separados, ya que sin sangre sucia a quienes torturar, estaban en los nervios del otro cada semana. Por supuesto, la mentira de sus largas vacaciones juntos en Francia sólo causaría que los vecinos hablaran más, pero esta vez, pensaron: _Que lo hagan. La venganza será dulce._

* * *

Había otro hombre en la zona mágica de Gran Bretaña que estaba tomando acción drástica en respuesta a los eventos recientes. Ese hombre esperó hasta tarde la noche de la reunión del Wizengamot, después de que su esposa e hijo se fueran a dormir, y abrió la bóveda debajo de su estudios… tantos artefactos oscuros que tendría que vender antes de que Weasley obtuviera algo para actuar en contra suya… y removió un diario de cuero negro que había sido comprado por primera vez en una tienda muggle en 1938.

Bajo la luz de una sola vela, dejó el diario abierto en el escritorio en una de sus muchas páginas en blanco y escribió, _Hola, Amo_.

Lucius siempre había tenido cuidado de no escribir mucho sobre sí mismo en este diario. Era un sirviente fiel, pero no tenía un complejo de mártir, y su Amo sabía que tenía más valor con vida. No que sabía todo lo que el diario podía hacer. Tom Ryddle no era un tonto, después de todo.

Las palabras desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por un tipo de letra diferente: _Hola, Lucius. ¿Confío en que la reunión fue un éxito?_

Mientras las palabras desaparecían, Lucius suspiró, quizás con mucha fuerza, y se preparó para lo que seguía: _Lamento reportar que no fue así. Potter dio un discurso de corazón en apoyo a sus padres adoptivos, el cual puso al público y por lo tanto al Ministro de su lado. Aun así, pensé que lo teníamos, pero Potter logró conseguir a Greengrass en el último minuto. No sé qué fue lo que le dio para lograrlo, pero debe haber sido bastante._

La tinta giro con enojo en la página, algunas veces salpicando como si fuera lanzada desde el otro lado, como si la mente contenida dentro quisiera maldecir a Lucius a través del papel. _Esto es bastante desagradable_ , escribió Tom Ryddle. _Me aseguraste que la ley sería derrotada._

 _Lo hice, Amo. No anticipé que Potter recibiera tan buenos consejos, ni su suerte extraordinaria al ganar la alianza del asiento de los Black._

 _¿Y los prospectos de repeler esta ley?_ La letra de Tom lucía temblorosa e impaciente.

 _Habrá otras oportunidades, Amo,_ escribió Lucius _. El voto fue cerrado. Si puedo encontrar una oportunidad para desacreditar a Arthur Weasley, eso sería un golpe severo para un compromiso tan delicado. Además, siempre hay caminos alternos a considerar. Creo que aún puedo exigir restricciones en padres muggles bajo el disfraz de prevenir abuso infantil._

 _Escribes palabras elocuentes como siempre, Lucius, ¿pero cuántas de tus iniciativas han triunfado en los últimos diez años?_

 _El control de Dumbledore es fuerte, como sabe, aunque en años recientes ha estado en riesgo. Aun así, hemos tenido unas cuantas victorias._

 _Pequeñas victorias._ Hubo una pausa, pero las palabras no desaparecieron, indicando que Tom estaba pensando en qué escribir después. _Continúa con tu ley favorita. Mientras tanto, investiga lo que Potter dio a Greengrass. Debemos tener una vista clara del ambiente político con él involucrado._

 _Sí, Amo._

 _Mencionaste una vez que Greengrass tenían dos nietas jóvenes,_ mencionó Tom. _¿Crees que una propuesta de matrimonio estuvo involucrada?_

 _Lo dudo. Como escribí antes, Potter fue criado como muggle, y los sangre sucia eran grandes oponentes de los matrimonios arreglados._

 _Muy bien, pero aún sospecho algún asunto familiar. Incluso como estudiante, Adrian siempre puso a la familia sobre todo._

 _Lo entiendo, Amo._ Esta vez, casi distraídamente, Lucius sostuvo la punta de su pluma en la página, causando que sus propias palabras se quedaran plasmadas.

 _¿Hay algo más, Lucius?_

Lucius estaba murmurando para sí mismo, debatiendo en voz alta si continuar con lo que quería escribir. Decidió tirar su buena noticia primero. _Quizás le sea de interés que aseguré la posición de Severus por otro año más: un compromiso mínimo para silenciar las críticas._

 _Eso sería más alentador si Snape fuera confiable. ¿Qué es lo que_ _en verdad_ _querías decirme?_

Lucius murmuró un comentario grosero sobre la astucia de su Amo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a mencionar si lo pudiera escuchar, pero no podía arrepentirse ahora.

–El plan es bueno –intentó asegurarse a sí mismo en voz alta–. Entregar el diario a un estudiante. Lo obligará a abrir la cámara de los secretos, el monstruo de Slytherin de desharía de todos los sangre sucia, y Potter, y el Consejo despediría a Dumbledore. Funcionaría… ¡era _su_ plan! –Pero por supuesto, el plan sólo podía ser realizado con la aprobación de su Amo… su _verdadero_ Amo, y por mucho que se negaba a admitirlo, la marca oscura en su brazo aún lo hacía titubear. Aun así, matar a Potter contaría bastante si regresaba.

 _¿Bien?_ Agregó Tom de forma amenazante.

Lucius tomó un gran respiro y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. _Los problemas entre Potter y Dumbledore han debilitado seriamente la posición del viejo entrometido, y hay llamadas continuas a una investigación sobre su manejo del infante Potter. Su posición política es más vulnerable que nunca desde su riña con Barty Crouch hace más de una década. Un escándalo más alrededor de Potter y podré removerlo del castillo_

El diario estuvo inactivo por un tiempo mientras Tom parecía considerar la información. Finalmente, escribió de vuelta. _¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Lucius?_

 _Quizás es hora de poner nuestro plan en acción, Amo,_ escribió Lucius esperanzado.

La página permaneció en blanco por un largo tiempo.

 _¿Estás seguro de que no estás sugiriendo esto por tu beneficio, Lucius?_

Lucius estaba sudando ante eso, pero no era tonto. Pensó una respuesta rápidamente. _No negaré que mis propios intereses están en juego, pero mantengo que el ambiente político no ha sido igual de favorable desde el final de la guerra. También podría amenazar a Potter mientras está ahí. Sólo estará en segundo año, y Draco me informa que aunque es dotado, no es extraordinario… no es el gran mago oscuro que los rumores lo hacen parecer._

 _Una propuesta interesante,_ respondió Tom. _Pero es un acto arriesgado. Mi diario debe de permanecer a salvo mientras hago mi trabajo. Necesitaríamos un blanco que no sospechará de mi diario, pero que lo usará y no lo tirará. Preferiblemente alguien con pocos amigos y otras conexiones en la escuela. Una niña de primer año sería ideal._

Lucius lo pensó por un momento. Descartó su primer impulso de darle el diario a Potter, o a su hermana. Seguramente estaban bien entrenados por Black y Tonks, y quizás Dumbledore. Pero entonces, una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro. No era la candidata _más_ aislada, pero quizás mataría dos pájaros con una piedra: _Se justamente quien._

Mientras finalizaba sus planes, Lucius Malfoy no prestó atención a la criatura con orejas de murciélago que lo observaba desde las sombras.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin también estaban actuando. Se reunieron en la oficina del director al día siguiente para discutir el camino adelante.

–De acuerdo, Albus, destruiste un horrocrux –dijo Sirius–. Ahora, ¿estás diciendo que hay más?

–Eso temo. Es la única explicación posible.

Sirius se estremeció.

–Horrible –susurró–. ¿Cuántos más, entonces?

–No lo sé. Había pensado que ni siquiera Voldemort estaba tan desesperado para dividir su alma más de una vez. Debo comenzar a investigar su pasado seriamente en busca de pistas.

–Haznos saber en cuanto encuentres algo –pidió Remus.

–Sí, creo que has estado haciendo las cosas solo por mucho tiempo –dijo Sirius–. Estarás mejor si tienes algo de ayuda.

–Quizás tienes razón –dijo Dumbledore con cautela. Los mantendré informados. Mientras tanto, quizás pudieran ver si hay información adicional sobre los horrocruxes en tu colección de libros familiares.

–No hay problema, Albus. Comenzaré al instante.

* * *

Fue una semana ocupada para todos. Incluso los Granger estaban tomando medidas para ayudar a prepararse para el futuro, aunque en el caso de Harry y Hermione, era más diversión que trabajo.

–¡John-sensei! –Los niños corrieron a su antiguo instructor en el dojo, deteniéndose lo suficiente cerca para hacer una reverencia, antes de que Hermione lo abrazara y Harry estrechara su mano.

–Hola, ¿cómo están dos de mis mejores estudiantes? –dijo John-sensei con una sonrisa–. ¿Ese internado escocés suyo los está tratando bien?

–Sí, la escuela es genial –dijo Harry. _Excepto por casi ser asesinados por un maestro_ , agregaron mentalmente él y Hermione–. Hermione es la primera en la clase.

–Y Harry el tercero –dijo ella.

–Me alegra escucharlo. Siempre pensé que si eran tan dedicados en sus clases como son aquí, irían lejos. Ahora, espero que ambos practicaran su karate mientras estaban lejos.

–Pues, realizamos varios katas e hicimos ejercicio todos los días –explicó Harry–, pero no podemos practicar karate de manera adecuada en la escuela, sólo tienen… esgrima, así que comenzamos a aprender eso.

–Ah, no es un mal deporte. –John-sensei sólo parecía un poco decepcionado–. Es bueno hacer cualquier cosa que mantenga sus reflejos en forma.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Hermione–. Pero queremos mantenemos en forma lo más que podamos. Sólo tenemos un mes porque iremos a Francia, pero esperábamos poder tomar un curso de actualización.

John-sensei sonrió.

–Pueden unirse a la clase de primer dan. Ninguno de los dos tendrá problema alguno en ponerse al corriente. Será bueno tenerlos de vuelta.

–Gracias, John-sensei –dijeron los niños.

–Ya que están aquí, ¿les molestaría ayudarme con unas lecciones de nivel principiante? He descubierto que es bueno recibir consejos de estudiantes que empezaron jóvenes.

–Si solo son unas cuantas, creo que podemos –dijo Hermione.

–Excelente. La siguiente clase de primer dan es esta tarde.

Era bueno practicar karate de manera correcta de nuevo. Pero ambos habían olvidado lo divertido que era. Claro, habían perdido algo de práctica durante el año, pero aún estaban en buena condición física, y estaban seguros de que se pondrían al corriente. Y enseñar, lo poco que hicieron, fue una experiencia iluminadora. Pero sólo era el comienzo. Aún tenían un verano ajetreado esperándolos.

* * *

Con todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, los Granger sólo podían realizar unos cuantos viajes de un día para ver a sus amigos de Hogwarts. El primero fue a la mansión de los Longbottom. El señor Weasley llevó a Ron, y Madame Longbottom los recibió en la puerta, luciendo tan formidable como siempre en su sombrero de buitre disecado. Neville la seguía con resignación.

La mansión de los Longbottom era grande y espaciosa… y estaba vacía. Solo estaban Augusta y Neville ahí, aunque Algie y Enid Croaker visitaban con frecuencia, y algunas veces también visitaba el primo Saul.

–Buenos días, Sr. Potter, señorita Granger… Sr. Weasley –los recibió Madame Longbottom, menospreciando un poco a Ron–. Pasen por favor.

–Hola, chicos –dijo Neville–. ¿Cómo ha estado su verano?

–Nada mal –respondió Ron.

–Ocupado –dijo Hermione–. Pero nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿El tuyo?

–Bien. He… intentado continuar con esos ejercicios que me mostraron.

–Sí, debo decir, es bueno ver a Neville finalmente poniendo algo de esfuerzo en hacer algo de sí mismo –interrumpió Madame Longbottom.

Neville miró a sus pies. Su abuela parecía tener el mismo poder que el profesor Snape para remover su confianza en sí mismo en un instante. De hecho, Neville lucía un poco mejor que un año antes, su espalda erguida y demostrando más confianza, y era más coordinado… no se caía o tropezaba tan fácilmente. El ejercicio que Harry y Hermione le habían enseñado había ayudado un poco con eso, y, realizado con frecuencia, probablemente comenzaría a deshacerse de su grasa infantil. Aún tenía un largo camino, pero era un buen comienzo.

A petición de su abuela, Neville les dio el tour de la casa. No parecía haber mucho que hacer en la mansión de los Longbottom. Parecía una de esas casas diseñadas por adultos para adultos. Sin embargo, Neville insistió en que disfrutaba trabajando en el invernadero, el cual estaba al mismo nivel que los invernaderos de Hogwarts. Mencionó que también había estado estudiando el lenguaje de las flores.

De cualquier modo, era agradable sentarse y hablar durante la tarde, especialmente después de la dificultad de organizar una reunión.

–Esperaba que pudieran venir el fin de semana pasado –dijo Neville–. ¿Recibieron mi carta?

–¿Tu carta? –dijo Hermione–. No, no llegó.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Ron–. ¿Y qué tal la mía?

–No hemos recibido ninguna carta de alguien de la escuela –respondió Harry–. Nos estábamos preguntando sobre eso.

–Extraño –dijo Ron–. Pensé que Errol la había perdido, pero si la de Neville tampoco llegó…

–Deberíamos revisar con Andi por si fueron reenviadas por accidente –dijo Hermione.

–Buena idea –respondió Harry.

Pero cuando los Granger regresaron esa noche, encontraron las cartas de Neville y Ron esperándolos en el buzón.

* * *

La Madriguera era el opuesto de la mansión Longbottom: alta e inclinada en lugar de amplia y extensa, un poco apretada, pero llena de vida y risas en lugar de solemnidad y vacío. A Harry le encantó, aunque Hermione pensó que preferiría algo más de paz y tranquilidad, y Neville lucía abrumado.

–Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Sr. Potter –los recibió el señor Weasley.

–Sólo Harry, por favor –respondió Harry.

–Neville –su amigo agregó mientras estrechaban las manos de los Weasley.

El señor Weasley asintió.

–Quería agradecerte de nuevo… Harry. Ya encontramos varios objetos oscuros y trampas con la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles, y… –Bajó su voz hasta que fue un susurro–, me podré quedar con mi auto volador (la señora Weasley hizo una mueca).

Harry siguió la fila, saludando a los Weasley con un saludo formal, a Percy y golpes en la espalda a Fred y George, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Ginny.

–Eh, hola –dijo Harry mientras Ginny se ponía tan roja como su cabello–. Sabes, nos hemos encontrado tres veces, pero no creo que nos hayamos introducido formalmente. Hola, soy Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Weasley. –Y después, besó la mano de Ginny.

Ginny se desmayó. Harry y Hermione se estiraron y la alcanzaron, rápidamente entregándola a sus padres. La señora Weasley lucía angustiada, mientras que Ron y Percy lucían avergonzados, y Fred y George ocultaban su risa.

–Eh, lo siento –dijo Harry.

–Creo que debes de bajar el tono si vas a afectar a las niñas de ese modo –bromeó Hermione.

–No es mi culpa que los libros me hagan parecer un gran héroe.

–Lamento eso –dijo el señor Weasley–. Me temo que Ginny ha estado obsesionada con esos libros desde antes de poder leerlos.

–Eh, no te preocupes –dijo George–. Ya se tranquilizará cuando te conozca.

–Es bastante divertida cuando no se está desmayando –agregó Fred.

–Sí. Normalmente nunca se calla –dijo Ron.

–Ginny fue recostada en el sillón mientras los niños mostraban a sus visitas su casa. Una vez se despertó Ginny, comieron un agradable almuerzo que la señora Weasley había preparado y salieron a la parte trasera.

–¿Quién quiere jugar quidditch? –dijo Fred.

–Yo tengo mi escoba –dijo Harry (Ron le había escrito y había aconsejado que la trajera). Todos excepto Neville estuvieron de acuerdo. Incluso Percy decidió unírseles, y Hermione, quien había mejorado mucho durante el último año, estaba interesada en intentarlo.

–Tenemos una escoba más –dijo Ron a Neville–. ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar?

–No, creo que pasaré esta vez.

–Vamos, Nev, necesitamos a otro cazador para que sea un equipo completo –dijo Fred.

–¿P...por qué no le preguntan a Ginny?

–Ginny no sabe volar –respondió Percy con frialdad.

–Vamos, Neville, yo te ayudo –insistió Hermione.

–Eh, pues… está bien.

Neville definitivamente prefería permanecer con sus pies en el suelo, pero con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, ya no estaba en riesgo de lastimarse cuando subía a una escoba. Los Weasley estaban felices de tener un equipo completo por una vez. Normalmente, no lograban eso incluso con Ginny ya que sólo tenían seis escobas. Después de eso, Harry comenzó a planear cómo lograr que aceptaran una extra en Navidad.

* * *

Harry se despertó el treinta y uno de julio de buen humor… poco sorprendente considerando que tendría dos celebraciones de cumpleaños ese día, una con sus amigos muggles en el almuerzo y otra con Sirius, Remus, y los Tonks durante la cena.

Era un hermoso día soleado, y Harry y Hermione decidieron pasar la mañana en el jardín antes de que llegaran Paul y Tiffany, jugando con una pelota (para practicar quidditch), haciendo sus ejercicios rutinarios, pateando un balón de fútbol, y, en el caso de Hermione, leyendo un libro en el columpio. Mientras la mañana continuaba, se relajaron un poco más. Harry estaba recargado en un árbol, observando al seto, cuando lo vio: el seto lo estaba viendo de vuelta. Dos enormes ojos verdes, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, lo estaban viendo desde un hueco en el seto. Vio pequeños dedos pálidos sosteniendo las hojas a su alrededor.

–¡Mione! –llamó y señaló al seto–. ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Hermione levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a los ojos parpadear una vez y desaparecer.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron. No lo habían alucinado. Habían visto ojos de ese tipo unas cuantas veces antes.

No se escuchó el ruido de hojas moverse en el seto o de alguien desapareciéndose. Así que, decidiendo que hacer, Hermione se paró en frente del seto.

–Puedes salir. Nadie más está viendo.

Se escuchó un leve quejido, y un elfo de aspecto de aspecto derrotado salió lentamente de entre los setos.

–Hola, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte? –dijo Hermione.

El elfo miró a Harry con reverencia.

–¡Harry Potter! –chilló–. Que honor. –E hizo una reverencia tan baja que parecía que su larga nariz iba a tocar el suelo–. Tanto tiempo ha querido conocer Dobby a Harry Potter, señor.

Hermione suspiró ya que "Dobby" parecía estar ignorándola.

–Eh… gracias, Dobby –dijo Harry–, ¿pero cómo me encontraste? Esta dirección no está disponible al público.

Dobby se estremeció.

–Harry Potter no debe enojarse, señor. Dobby lo siguió cuando regresó de Hogwarts.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Hermione. Por supuesto que era la solución obvia. Estaban seguros de que nunca habían sido seguidos por magos yendo y viniendo de Londres, pero los elfos eran otro asunto.

–Oh, genial –gruñó Harry. De acuerdo, ¿por qué no entras? A nuestros padres les gustará saber esto. –Él y Hermione caminaron a la puerta trasera, con el elfo siguiéndolos algo titubeante–. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Vengan! –llamó Harry.

Emma se asomó desde la esquina.

–Harry, tengo que preparar el almuerzo y… –Era una escena bastante familiar, excepto que la criatura desaliñada en frente de ella no era un niño pequeño… con cicatrices, temblando, y vestido con lo que parecía ser una funda de almohada sucia, sí, pero con esos ojos enormes y orejas de murciélago, definitivamente no era un niño pequeño.

–Harry, qué… –Dan comenzó mientras entraba al cuarto–. ¿Ese es un elfo doméstico?

–Sí –dijo Harry–. Su nombre es Dobby, y aparentemente nos siguió a casa desde la estación del tren el mes pasado.

–¿El mes pasado? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, entonces?

–Probablemente tuvo que regresar a casa –dijo Hermione–. Andi dijo que los elfos domésticos no salen mucho.

–Más importante, ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó Emma.

Dobby dirigió en su dirección sus enormes ojos llenos de miedo.

–Dobby tenía que hablar con Harry Potter, señora Granger. Dobby debe, incluso si su familia no estaría de acuerdo. Es muy importante.

Emma suspiró y revisó la hora. Tenían menos de una hora antes de que llegaran los amigos de sus hijos.

–De acuerdo, Dobby –dijo en un suave suspiro–, toma asiento. ¿Podemos servirte algo?

Pero para la sorpresa de los Granger, Dobby se soltó a llorar en alaridos.

–¡S...s...sentarme! Nunca... nunca, nunca…

–Lo siento –dijo Emma rápidamente–. No quise ofenderte. Puedes continuar de pie, si lo prefieres.

–¡Ofender a Dobby! –lloró el elfo–. A Dobby _nunca_ le habían ofrecido sentarse con una bruja y mago, ¡como si fuera su _igual_!

Las bocas de Dan y Emma se abrieron un poco, luciendo paralizados ante la declaración.

–No somos como la mayoría de los magos y brujas, Dobby –explicó Hermione–. No pensamos bien de las personas que tienen a elfos como esclavos.

Dobby comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en acuerdo, pero entonces, una expresión de terror cruzó su rostro y, sin advertencia, corrió a la pared, golpeando su cabeza repetidamente en contra de esta y gritando.

–¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!

Harry y Hermione lo tomaron de sus pequeños brazos y lo alejaron.

–¡Para! –lloró Hermione.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Harry.

Dobby se quejó y se tambaleó un poco.

–Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor. Dobby casi habló mal de su familia.

Dan y Emma soltaron un grito ahogado.

– _¿Castigarte?_ –dijo Emma. Y parecía que era algo frecuente–. Es un milagro que puedas ver bien. ¿Es legal tratar a un elfo doméstico de ese modo?

–No lo sé –respondió Hermione–. Tendría que investigarlo. Aunque no debería serlo.

–De acuerdo, Dobby, por favor toma asiento. Niños, asegúrense de que no se lastime. Regreso en un momento. – _No me importa_ que _reglas haya con los elfos domésticos_ , pensó _. Voy a darle a esa pobre criatura una taza de té de lavanda._

Hermione y Harry llevaron al miserable elfo al sofá y se sentaron a cada lado de él para que no pudiera escaparse. Él se sentó temblando en un cojín ante el tratamiento tan poco familiar. Le recordó bastante a Dan sobre cómo Harry se había sentado en el mismo sofá siete años antes, excepto que Dobby lucía como su hubiera sido tratado aún peor.

–Dobby –dijo Hermione con gentileza–, ¿quién… tienes permitido decirnos para quien trabajas?

Dobby tembló por un momento ante la idea de la desaprobación de sus amos.

–Dobby lo lamenta, Hermione Granger, señorita. Dobby no puede.

–¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos sobre ellos?

Él sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente.

–¡Dobby no puede! ¡Dobby no puede!

–¡De acuerdo! Dobby, está bien.

–Escucha –dijo Harry–, no queremos que nadie sepa donde vivimos, así que apreciaríamos que no le dijeras a nadie.

Dobby miró a sus pies, sus orejas caídas.

–Dobby debe decir a sus amos se lo preguntan, pero no saben que deben preguntar, señor.

–De acuerdo, eso es bueno.

Pronto, Emma regresó con una bandeja de té.

–Dobby, te traje algo de té –dijo–. Por favor bebe; debería de calmarte.

Predeciblemente, esto provocó que Dobby comenzara a llorar de nuevo, como si nunca le hubieran dado té antes, y tomó bastante persuadirlo de que bebiera, pero una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco.

–De acuerdo, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Harry.

Dobby dejó su taza sobre la mesa con sus manos temblorosas para poder mirar en dirección a Harry.

–Dobby ha venido a advertirle a Harry Potter, señor, incluso si debe atrapar sus orejas en la puerta del horno más tarde, que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.

Todos los Granger parpadearon un par de veces. Eso era nuevo.

–¿Por qué no? –dijo Harry.

Dobby estaba temblando aún más. Probablemente no debía de hablar de eso con nadie.

–Hay un plan, Harry Potter. Un plan para que las cosas más terribles ocurran en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería este año. Harry Potter estará en peligro mortal si regresa. No debe de ponerse en tal peligro, señor. ¡Es muy importante!

–¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un cero a la izquierda? –demandó Hermione, finalmente cansada del culto a héroe del elfo.

Pero él se dio la vuelta para verla.

–Pido disculpas Hermione Granger, señorita. También será peligroso para ella, así que tampoco debería regresar.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –demandó Dan con fiereza–. ¿Quién lo planea?

Dobby de repente sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando. Entonces, se puso de pie e intentó soltar sobre Hermione para alcanzar la lámpara en la mesa, pero los reflejos de Hermione eran más rápidos. Mientras sostenía al elfo lloriqueante, se dirigió a sus padres.

–No puede decirnos. Eso quiere decir que sus amos están involucrados.

–¿Puedes decirnos si tiene que ver con Voldemort? –preguntó Harry.

Pero Dobby dobló sus largas orejas contra su cabeza.

–¡No diga el nombre, señor! ¡No diga el nombre!

–Lo siento. ¿Quién-Tú-Sabes, entonces? –Normalmente, los Granger no tolerarían eso, pero Harry pensó que era mejor no discutir.

Dobby sacudió la cabeza lentamente, aunque sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

–No, no Quien- _No-_ Debe-Ser-Nombrado, señor.

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro con confusión. ¿ _Quien-_ Debe- _Ser-Nombrado, entonces?_

–Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts –repitió–. Es muy grande, muy bueno para perderlo. Salvó la vida de las criaturas más humildes en Gran Bretaña del terror del Señor Oscuro.

–Un accidente –dijo Harry sin darle importancia–. Lo que sea que hayas escuchado de mi grandeza… espera un minuto. ¿"Señor Oscuro"? –Miró a Hermione–. Sólo he escuchado a familias de mortífagos llamarlo así… Snape, Pettigrew, Malfoy, y Nott.

Dobby lucía horrorizado de que había dejado salir algo. Intentó saltar, pero Harry y Hermione lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sostuvieron.

–Escucha –dijo Harry, intentando calmarlo y pensando rápidamente–. No vamos a prometer que no iremos a Hogwarts, pero Hermione y yo ya estábamos considerando transferirnos a Beauxbatons. – _No realmente, pero no es una mentira como tal_ –. Y no vamos a decidirnos hasta haber visto la escuela. Pero _vamos_ a decirle a Dumbledore de este plan. Y tenemos otros aliados poderosos… Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, y Augusta Longbottom.

–Y Andi también es una gran ayuda –agregó Hermione.

–Exacto, así que tenemos muchas personas que pueden ayudar a detenerlo.

El elfo resopló un poco con su larga nariz.

–Harry Potter conoce a muchos magos y brujas buenos –dijo–, pero señor, hay poderes oscuros trabajando… poderes que ni siquiera el gran director Dumbledore… poderes que ningún mago decente…

Saltó para castigarse de nuevo, y, de repente, Harry tuvo una idea. En lugar de sostener a Dobby por el brazo, como Hermione lo había hecho, estiró su brazo con rapidez y tomó el frágil doblez de la funda de almohada. Como había esperado, una parte se rompió sin que el elfo lo notara.

–De acuerdo, comprendemos que es un plan muy peligroso –dijo Hermione mientras lo sentaba de nuevo–. Por favor déjanos hablarlo con nuestros aliados y decidirlo por nosotros mismos.

Dobby miró de un niño al otro. Parecía listo para protestar, pero quizás el té de lavanda había hecho su trabajo.

–De acuerdo, Hermione Granger, señorita –dijo–. Dobby dejará que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger hablen con sus aliados. Dobby debe de regresar con sus amos ahora, antes de que noten que no estoy.

–¡Espera! –interrumpió Dan–. Sólo un minuto más. –Se apresuró fuera del cuarto para ir por una cámara–. Dobby, en el mundo muggle, cuando una persona es abusada se toman fotografías para probarlo en corte. Me gustaría hacer eso contigo para poder ayudarte después. Prometemos que no las mostraremos a nadie a menos que puedan dar ayuda legal, así tus amos no se enterarán que estuviste aquí.

A pesar del horror de la posibilidad de ser descubierto, Dobby comenzó a llorar lágrimas de gratitud.

–La familia de Harry Potter quiere ayudar a Dobby… Dobby había escuchado de su grandeza, señor, pero de su bondad, Dobby nunca…

–Bueno, dijimos que no somos como las brujas y magos normales –dijo Emma con amabilidad–. Además, Dan y yo somos muggles, pero aun así… ¿nos dejarás tomar las fotografías entonces?

Dobby no parecía confiar en sus palabras, así que asintió. Unas cuantas fotografías de su piel quemada y llena de cicatrices, de su terrible atuendo, y los moretones de cuando se había golpeado contra la pared, y terminaron.

–Adiós, Harry Potter –chilló y, con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció.

–Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila –comentó Hermione.

–No tengo idea –respondió Harry–. Pero obtuve una pista.

–¿Qué?

Abrió su mano para reverlas el pedazo de tela que estaba escondiendo.

–Rompí un pedazo de lo que estaba usando. Quizás tiene el aroma de su amo.

–Con cuidado –dijo su madre–, ¿cómo sabes que no nos sigue observando?

–Lo dudo –dijo Hermione–. Probablemente en verdad necesitaba regresar con sus amos. Anda, Harry, veamos si puedes olfatear algo.

Harry asintió y se transformó en Raticida. Olfateó la funda de almohada con cautela antes de transformarse de vuelta.

–No pude descubrir mucho –dijo–. No reconocí el aroma, pero no conozco los aromas de muchas personas.

–Probablemente no tiene mucho contacto físico con ellos –dijo Hermione–. ¿Descubriste algo? Quizás podamos reducir las opciones.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó.

–Un hombre y una mujer… un hijo, cercano a nuestra edad… es todo lo que descubrí.

–Pues, eso sí limita las posibilidades –dijo Hermione–. Mortífagos o por lo menos partidarios, lo suficiente ricos para tener un elfo, un solo hijo, o por lo menos solo un hijo en casa, un hijo probablemente en Hogwarts. Eso sólo deja a una docena de familias.

–Sí… Sirius quizás lo sepa. Le preguntaré esta noche.

Dan y Emma estuvieron de acuerdo y también sugirieron que Harry y Hermione escribieran a Neville y Susan Bones sobre el incidente antes de que se fueran al día siguiente.

Media hora después, los Granger intentaron poner expresiones normales cuando Paul y Tiffany llegaron a almorzar. Con tantos secretos, y estando cada vez más aislados del mundo muggle, no había muchas posibilidades para que Harry pudiera tener una gran celebración por su cumpleaños, pero a él no le molestaba. Paul y Tiffany habían sido buenos amigos durante la primaria, y con un verano tan ocupado, la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con ellos es tarde era un beneficio extra.

Paul había crecido bastante y se había unido al equipo de fútbol en la secundaria local, y Tiffany había cambiado su aspecto de niña pequeña por un guardarropa más adulto y un corte de cabello impecable (intentó dar consejos a Hermione, pero recibió una mirada cansada en respuesta).

Intercambiaron historias sobre sus años escolares, provocando varias risas. Harry y Hermione habían creado un código para lo que ocurría en Hogwarts que habían estado usando en las cartas a sus amigos para poder hablar con libertad. Supuestamente, el Colegio Hogwarts para Jóvenes Dotados era una escuela orientada a las ciencias. Pociones era Química, Encantamientos era Física, y Herbología era Biología. Astronomía e Historia eran lo mismo, pero Transformaciones terminó como Arte (ya que frecuentemente tenían que ser creativos con sus objetos transformado), y Defensa, por falta de una mejor alternativa, terminó como Inglés. Pero no mencionaron que su maestro de Inglés había intentado matarlos. Sin embargo, lo que sí mencionaron fue que el padrino de Harry había sido exonerado de un crimen que no había cometido y finalmente lo había conocido.

–Increíble, eso podría ser una novela de misterio o algo así –sugirió Tiffany.

–Sí, supongo que sí –dijo Harry. La verdad era que la historia ya había sido mencionada en varios libros, pero ninguno era particularmente realista, para su consternación–. Por supuesto, causó unos problemas porque él y mi papá tuvieron muchos problemas con Snape cuando eran estudiantes.

–¿Snape es tu infame maestro de química? –preguntó Paul.

–Sí. Hermione pensó que era malvado, pero resultó que sólo es poco amigable.

–Y un terrible maestro –agregó Hermione–. Intentamos que lo reemplazaran, pero es amigo del Presidente del Consejo de la Escuela.

–Eso no es justo –dijo Tiffany.

–Dímelo. El Presidente en verdad es malvado.

Sus amigos muggles los miraron con confusión.

–Es una larga historia –dijo Harry. No podían cambiar a los mortífagos al Ejército Republicano Irlandés en su código.

–¿Y cómo es la escuela en general? –preguntó Paul–. Suena bastante difícil.

–Oh, tú sabes –dijo Harry–, evadir monstruos, combate aéreo, luchar contra cuasi-dictadores malvados… lo normal.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo mientras que Paul y Tiffany se reían.

–Incluso hemos estado aprendiendo esgrima, para estar listos.

Se rieron de nuevo.

–Lo digo en serio.

–Deja de actuar como nuestro padrino –dijo Hermione. Ambos se dieron un golpe en el brazo a juego.

–Bien, bien –concedió Harry–. Pero nuestro amigo, Remus, en verdad nos está dando lecciones de esgrima. Y la escuela en verdad es agradable. Hay unos cuantos maestros que no son buenos, pero es bastante divertido la mayor parte del tiempo. Y ayudé a ganar el torneo escolar de fútbol. –(Harry había sido lo suficiente bueno en la primaria para poder decir eso, pero nunca tan bueno como era buscador.)

También hablaron sobre sus otros amigos y sus veranos. Paul y Tiffany no estaban felices por la falta de contacto además de las cartas.

–Apenas y los hemos visto este verano y se van a Francia –se quejó Paul.

–Sí, lo sentimos, pero hemos estado bastante ocupados con cosas de la escuela.

–¿Cosas de la escuela? ¿Como qué?

–Hay un… como… un modelo del Parlamento que es realizado durante el verano, y hemos visitado a algunos amigos de la escuela, y nos estamos poniendo al corriente en karate, y tenemos nuestras lecciones de esgrima.

–Increíble, ustedes nunca paran –dijo Tiffany.

–No realmente, supongo –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, saben lo ambiciosa que es Hermione –dijo Harry.

–Tonto. Además, tenemos que entrenar para derrotar al malvado cuasi-dictador –bromeó Hermione.

Paul y Tiffany se carcajearon ante eso, aunque les costó un poco de esfuerzo a Hermione y Harry poder hacer lo mismo.

Más tarde, Sirius, Remus, y los Tonks llegaron. Incluso Dora se había librado de su entrenamiento para ser auror por esa noche. Hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse al lado de Remus en la mesa, aunque el hombre lobo parecía no haberlo notado. Ninguno de los invitados estaba feliz de saber sobre la visita de Dobby.

–Probablemente no podremos mantener su dirección en secreto por siempre –dijo Andi–. Me sorprende un poco que Rita Skeeter no haya pensado lo mismo aún. Si es revelada, las cosas serían un poco desastrosas por un momento, pero las patrullas del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia deberían de ser capaces de arreglar las cosas rápidamente.

–Yo le diré a Ojoloco sobre el elfo –dijo Dora. Hogwarts es el recurso estratégico número uno en Gran Bretaña al tener la mitad de los niños en el país ahí. Se tomará una amenaza así con seriedad. ¿Pero el elfo no dijo qué o quién estaba detrás de todo?

–No –respondió Harry–. Sólo dijo que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort… pero lo dijo de manera curiosa, como si estuviera intentando darnos una pista.

–¿Un mortífago, entonces? –sugirió Remus–. ¿Alguien asociado con él?

–Es lo que estábamos pensando.

–Si es un mortífago y el amo del elfo, eso pone a los Malfoy y a los Nott como los sospechosos principales –dijo Sirius–. A menos que todo sea una mentira, intentar espantarte para que no regreses… no, en ese caso, los Malfoy y los Nott _aún_ son los sospechosos principales. Andi, ¿sabes el nombre del elfo de los Malfoy?

Andi sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no es el tipo de cosas de las que hablamos, en lo poco que hablamos.

–¿Lo sabría Kreacher? –preguntó Harry a Sirius.

–No lo sé, pero puedo preguntarle. ¡Kreacher!

Se escuchó un ruido, y un elfo se apareció a un lado de la mesa.

–¿Sí, amo? –dijo. Ya que Sirius había hecho el esfuerzo de ser amable con el elfo, Kreacher ahora sólo sonaba un poco fastidiado y no venenoso, y había dejado de murmurar. Sirius también lo había obligado a usar una funda de almohada en lugar de un taparrabos.

–¿Conoces a un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby? ¿Ojos verdes, nariz larga y delgada?

–No, amo. Kreacher no conoce a ningún Dobby.

–De acuerdo, avísame si escuchas sobre él. Eso es todo.

–Sí, amo. –Y Kreacher desapareció.

–Bueno, desafortunadamente muchas personas no dejan que sus elfos salgan de su casa –dijo Sirius–. Dudo que tengamos mucha suerte en eso.

–Mmm… incidentalmente, Dobby tenía muy mal aspecto –habló Dan–. Y estaba intentando "castigarse" golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Si encontramos a quien le pertenece, ¿hay alguna ley en contra del abuso de elfos domésticos?

Todos los magos adultos en el cuarto se miraron los unos a los otros con sorpresa.

–Yo… honestamente no lo sé –dijo Andi finalmente–. Uno pensaría que la hay, pero nunca he escuchado sobre alguien yendo a la cárcel por eso… y eso significa que aún si la hay, sería difícil que los amos pagarán las consecuencias… Aunque puedo investigarlo.

–De cualquier modo, deberían decirle a Dumbledore la próxima vez que lo vean –dijo Remus.

–Lo haremos –respondió Emma–. Y ya hemos contactado a los Bones y a los Longbottom. Sea lo que sea, tenemos la intención de estar listos.


	43. Vacaciones en Francia

Esta es la tierra de White Squirrel, en el universo de JK Rowling, donde estamos ahora; todo lo que se encuentra entre Harry Potter y el gran castillo de Hogwarts en las Tierras Altas del Noroeste.

 **Notas del autor:** A pesar de todas las variaciones en fanfics, nunca tuve una buena de idea cómo debía de funcionar la Oclumancia realísticamente hasta que leí _Tightrope_ , por Fang's Fawn. Me inspiré bastante en eso al describir la Oclumancia en este capítulo, agregando mis propios detalles.

Gracias a The French Dark Lord por corregir mi francés. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí de mis clases de francés.

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

Temprano la mañana siguiente, los Granger terminaron de empacar para su viaje a Heathrow (todo será mucho más fácil una vez que el Eurotúnel sea completado, se dijeron). Pero parecía que aún había una sorpresa esperándolos. Al igual que había ocurrido el día después del cumpleaños de Harry el año anterior, fueron interrumpidos por la alarma en la red Flu.

Hermione y Harry se apresuraron a la chimenea para ver el rostro de Dumbledore en las llamas esmeraldas.

–¡Profesor! –exclamaron.

–Ah, bien, esperaba que no se hubieran ido aún –dijo.

Sus padres se apresuraron detrás de ellos.

–¡Dumbledore! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Voldemort? –preguntó Dan.

–No, Sr. Granger, no es Voldemort directamente. Sin embargo, existe la preocupación ya que rumores sobre los eventos de mayo han llegado a oídos de los mortífagos.

–¿Así que ha habido actividad?

–En un sentido. Más bien, sospechosa _inactividad_.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–La mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort no han hecho nada en respuesta a los rumores, sin duda muy asustados para tomar acción. Después de todo, ellos son los que lo rechazaron para permanecer fuera de Azkaban. Sin embargo, ha llegado a mi atención que dos sospechados de ser mortífagos, Amycus y Alecto Carrow, se fueron a un supuesto viaje a Francia hace casi un mes y no han regresado. Creo que conocen a sus sobrinas, Flora y Hestia.

–¿Flora y Hestia Carrow? –preguntó Harry sin idea alguna.

–Eso creo –dijo Hermione–. Son Slytherin un año adelante de nosotros, ¿no es así? ¿Son de una familia mortífaga?

–No más que lo es Andrómeda –explicó Dumbledore–. Anteros Carrow no es nada como su hermano y hermana. De hecho, luchó contra los mortífagos durante la guerra. Sin embargo, Amycus y Alecto son sadistas, peligrosos, y determinados, y considerando su desaparición extendida, creo que están buscando a Voldemort para ayudarlo a regresar. Cuanto tiempo les tome sólo puedo suponer. Voldemort está muy débil en este momento. Pero debemos de estar preparados por si intentaran algo.

–Dijo que fueron a Francia –dijo Emma preocupada–. ¿Deberíamos cancelar nuestro viaje?

– _Dijeron_ que iban a Francia. Dudo que hayan dicho a alguien su verdadero destino. Además, hay lugares más probables en donde pudieran buscarlo… lugares en donde he alertado a mi propia red de inteligencia. Tengo razón para creer que el espíritu de Voldemort actualmente reside en Europa oriental, así que no hay peligro en sus vacaciones programadas.

Los Granger suspiraron con alivio, especialmente los niños, aún si había dos cosas de las que preocuparse.

–También tenemos algo que decirle, profesor –dijo Harry, y explicó la advertencia de Dobby.

–Mmm… eso es bastante preocupante –dijo Dumbledore después de pensarlo por un momento–. Quizás sea la acción de otro mortífago producida por estos rumores. Debemos estar vigilantes una vez que comience el nuevo año.

–¿O quizás es el mismo plan? –sugirió Hermione–. Harry, ¿pudieran haber sido los Carrow a quienes oliste en el pedazo de tela de Dobby?

–No lo creo. Hubiera notado si eran hermano y hermana.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Dumbledore–. Amycus y Alecto Carrow nunca han tenido la capacidad de pagar por un elfo. No, me temo que estos son dos planes separados. Me disculpo por molestarlos antes de sus vacaciones. No creo que haya causa para que nos preocupemos de inmediato, así que espero que disfruten su tiempo. Los mantendré informados si algo cambia.

–De acuerdo, Dumbledore, gracias por avisarnos –dijo Dan.

–Ajá. Tengan un buen día. –La chimenea se apagó.

–Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila –dijo Emma.

Estaban terminando de empacar, en su mayor parte, pero había algo más que Hermione quería leer que no podía obtener en casa.

–Mamá, papá, ¿podemos irnos un poco temprano y pasar por Gringotts? –preguntó–. Quiero devolver _Magia de las culturas del mundo_ a la bóveda de Harry y tomar _Nuestros hermanos mágicos_.

–¿Quieres _devolver_ un libro? –dijo Harry con fingida sorpresa–. ¿Lo _memorizaste_?

– _No_ … pero estaba tomando notas y lo acabé. Y es un libro raro, así que…

–¿Qué hay de especial en estos libros, Hermione? –dijo Emma.

–Son un set de dos, escritos por Josiah Monroe. Lo investigué en la escuela. Era la voz prevalente en contra de la definición de 'Ser' establecida por el Ministerio de Magia en 1811. Quería que todas las criaturas dotadas de razón fueran incluidas. Escribió dos libros, uno sobre los magos en otros países y uno sobre otras razas mágicas, para "promover la comprensión cultural y la igualdad".

–Bueno, supongo que esas fueron ideas muy avanzadas para su época. –Emma revisó el reloj–. Creo que tenemos tiempo, si Harry está de acuerdo.

Harry sabía mejor que interponerse entre su hermana y un libro.

– _Magia de las culturas del mundo_ fue fascinante –dijo Hermione mientras iban a Londres–. ¿Sabían que en Asia oriental normalmente no usan varitas? Usan amuletos mágicos. Y muchas otras culturas antiguas usaron pirámides en lugar de círculos de piedra. Y los aborígenes australianos tienen una larga tradición de magia sin varita basada en canciones y cantos. Y en África…

Iba a ser un largo día, pensó Harry. Hermione ya estaba hojeando _Nuestros hermanos mágicos_ camino a Heathrow desde el callejón Diagon.

–Increíble, esto cubre _todo_ –dijo a quien la escuchara–. Hay un capítulo sobre elfos, duendes, gigantes, centauros, sirenas, incluso acromántulas, mantícoras, y esfinges. Cada especie que puede hablar, dice Monroe. También hay un capítulo sobre criaturas sin razón… veamos… trolls… –Hermione fue a la página y se rió en voz alta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

Ella citó las palabras de Josiah Monroe: "Normalmente rechazo el uso del peyorativo 'infrahumano' para cualquier raza mágica, incluyendo a los gigantes, pero en el caso de los trolls, es completamente correcto".

* * *

Después de unos relajantes días en París como turistas muggles perfectamente normales, y un día en el distrito mágico de la ciudad, los Granger finalmente se encontraron en la aldea mágica francesa de Baton Vert. La aldea era cálida y soleada, ubicada en (o eso querían que pensaran) un valle escondido en los Pirineos. El área completa era hermosa, llena de vegetación y flores salvajes de verano, y rodeada por colinas escarpadas y cimas con nieve. Las pequeñas tiendas eran más planas y se extendían más que los techos chuecos y las chimeneas imponentes de Hogsmeade, y a la distancia, podría haber sido cualquier aldea antigua y envejecida en los Pirineos.

En la cima de una colina que daba a Baton Vert se encontraba el majestuoso edificio de la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons. Si Hogwarts era un castillo, entonces Beauxbatons sólo podía ser descrito como un _palacio_. Dos siglos más joven que Hogwarts, podían ver incluso desde la aldea que era un exagerado sueño de la arquitectura gótica de la época, al igual que Hogwarts era la realización extrema de un castillo medieval. Habían visto fotografías de las amplias galerías y paredes de vitral para dejar entrar la abundante luz del sol, y era difícil discutir que no era más hermoso que Hogwarts.

En la aldea, los Granger estaban examinando un interesante mostrador con tapices mágicas en el estilo local cuando notaron a una inusual familia de cuatro acercándose a ellos. Dan los notó primero, pero los demás pronto lo siguieron. Sin duda, la madre fue en la primera persona en la que las miradas de la familia se fijaron. Aunque de edad media, era sorprendentemente e inhumanamente hermosa… alta y majestuosa, con cabello rubio platinado que fluía, y penetrantes ojos azules. Después fueron sus dos hijas. Una parecía tener quince años y era casi tan hermosa como su madre… quizás más, mientras más la observaban, y ella sonrió de manera juguetona a los Granger mientras se acercaba. La otra era una niña pequeña de no más de seis años, y sin duda era la niña más adorable que habían visto. Ambas también tenían rubio platinado. El patriarca de la familia era el menos notable: bajo, regordete, con cabello oscuro y una barba puntiaguda, aunque tenía una expresión amable y jovial en el rostro.

Pero a pesar de su belleza, no era normal para Daniel Granger el observar fijamente a otras mujeres, mucho menos a una adolescente de la mitad de su edad, y su esposa lo notó rápidamente.

–¿Dan? –preguntó, dándole un leve golpe con el codo.

Él no respondió.

–¿Dan? –le dio un codazo más fuerte.

–¿Papá, estás bien? –dijo Hermione.

Él continuó observando a la joven como en un trance mientras pasaba con una sonrisa coqueta.

–¡Dan! –Emma agitó su mano enfrente de su rostro.

–¡Soy un hombre felizmente casado! –exclamó.

La madre de la joven se detuvo y habló en un susurró.

– _¡Fleur! ¡Arrêtez!_

–¡Dan! ¿Qué te ocurre? –demandó Emma.

–Pardon, Madame –se dirigió la mujer rubia a ella–. Me temo que es culpa de mi hija. No lo sabría ya que no hay veela en Inglatera.

–¿Veela?

–Oh, entiendo –dijo Hermione, corriendo al frente del grupo–. Leí sobre Veela en _Nuestros hermanos mágico_. Son una raza de seres similares a las ninfas de Europa oriental. Afectan al sexto opuesto como las sirenas.

–Lo único que tenemos en común con esos habitantes acuáticos, pego corecto –dijo la mujer–. Desafortunadamente, nuestro despliegue de belleza puede ser difícil de ignorar, incluso el de aquellas que no son de gaza puga, y especialmente el de las jóvenes e _irresponsible… Fleur._ –Lanzó una mirada molesta a su hija mayor.

Fleur miró a sus pies.

–Mis disculpas, Madame –dijo.

El enojo de Emma se calmó ahora que sabía que su esposo no se había vuelto loco.

–Ya veo, Madame –dijo a la mujer.

–Mi nombre es Apolline Delacour –dijo, estrechando las manos de los Granger–. Él es mi esposo, Jean-Claude, Fleur, y ella es la pequeña Gabrielle –señaló a la niña entusiasmada.

–Emma Granger. Encantada de conocerlos. Mi esposo, Dan, y nuestros hijos, Hermione y Harry.

– _Bonjour_ –dijeron ambos niños. Harry estrechó la mano de Fleur, pero besó la de Gabrielle.

Sin embargo, la pequeña estatura de Gabrielle le dio una perspectiva única del rostro de Harry, y vio la cicatriz debajo de su flequillo.

– _Maman_ –chilló–, _C'est 'Arry Potter!_ _C'est Arry Potter!_ –Los transeúntes en la calle se detuvieron a observar, pero afortunadamente no los rodearon.

– _Vraimant? C'est 'Arry Potter?_ –preguntó Fleur con sorpresa.

Harry suspiró y levantó su flequillo para mostrarlo a los Delacour. Todos soltaron un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

–Es un placer conocerle, _Monsieur_ Potter –dijo Madame Delacour.

– _Fleur, Fleur_ –susurró Gabrielle, jalando la manga de su manga–. _Pourquoi n'as-tu l'affecter?_

–¿Disculpa? –dijo Harry.

– _Il est trop jeune, Gabrielle_ –susurró Madame Delacour.

– _Hm… peut-être_ –dijo Fleur, mirando a Harry altivamente.

Harry la observó con cautela, preguntándose si sabían que hablaba francés. Sabía que intentaban descubrir si era lo suficiente mayor para ser afectado por el despliegue de belleza de las veela, y con ese propósito, Fleur se acercó a él, dándole una buena vista a su amplio pecho y, si la mirada de Dan era una indicación, desplegó su encanto al máximo. Los ojos de Harry también comenzaron a observarla, y tuvo que luchar para ignorarla, pero mantuvo su mirada fija como la de un felino, y salió del trance por completo cuando ella le habló.

–¿Cuántos años tienes, niño?

–Tengo doce –dijo Harry–, ¡y no me llames niño!

Fleur se enderezó.

–Oh, Maman, ¡paguece que es inmune!

–Detente, Fleur –la regañó Madame Delacour–. Más vale que sea inmune. No queremos que causes un incidente internacional por seducir al supuesto "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" de Inglatera.

–¿Supuesto? –dijo Harry sorprendido.

–Pardon, Monsieur Potter –dijo Fleur con tono superior–, pero en el resto del mundo, sólo eres una celebridad menor por sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. Albus Dumbledore es el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Grindelwald fue mucho peor que tu _Vol-de-Mort_.

Por las expresiones de Fleur y Madame Delacour, parecía que esperaban que los Granger se enojaran, pero la familia inglés ni siquiera se inmutó. Pensando rápidamente, Harry respondió:

–¿Dicen el nombre de Voldemort aquí?

–Pero por supuesto –dijo Fleur–. No creemos en supersticiones inglesas en _France_.

–Bien. Por lo menos _alguien_ no lo hace.

Si Harry y Fleur estaban chocando egos, parecía que eso la había impresionado. Un poco.

Dan y Emma se hablaron en susurros por un momento.

–¿Les gustaría a usted y su familia acompañarnos a almorzar, Madame Delacour? Es refrescante hablar con alguien tan sensato.

Los Delacour lucían halagados ante esto, y cuando Fleur lo tradujo para ella, Gabrielle dio un salto.

– _Ooh, Maman, Pouvons-nous? Pouvons-nous?_ _Pouvons-nous?_

– _Calmes-toi, Gabrielle._ Creo que nos encataría, Madame Granger. ¿No lo crees, Jean-Claude?

– _Oui_ , creo que sería bastante agradable.

Y así, los Granger y los Delacour fueron a almorzar juntos en un pequeño bistro en la aldea. Se llevaron sorprendentemente bien mientras hablaban. Los Delacour estaban sorprendidos de lo conocedores que eran los Granger, y los Granger estaban entusiasmados por escuchar las historias de Fleur de Beauxbatons. Monsieur Delacour, una vez que se abrió, resultó ser bastante amigable y un gran bromista, lo cual sin duda explicaba en parte como es que había conseguido a una mujer tan hermosa como Apolline. El hecho de que era inmune a su belleza probablemente también ayudaba.

Lo único que ocurrió durante la comida era que Gabrielle tuvo algo de problemas cortando su carne (la cual estaba cocida de más, o eso dijeron los Delacour). Después de intentar por un rato, la pequeña se frustró y un extraño cambio ocurrió en ella. Un patrón escamoso apareció en su rostro, como si fueran plumas, y adoptó una mirada seria de determinación, revelando dientes puntiagudos y filosos, y sus uñas crecieron como garras con las que destrozó su carne. Se escuchó algo como un silbido por el calor que parecía irradiar de sus manos.

– _Gabrielle! En voilà des manière!_ –la regañó su madre.

Gabrielle se sonrojó y regresó a la normalidad.

– _Pardon, Maman_.

Los ojos de los Granger se abrieron ampliamente.

– _Tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette, aussi?_ –preguntó Harry.

– _Quoi? Non_ –dijo Gabrielle con confusión.

– _Aussi?_ –dijo Fleur–. ¿ _Tú_ puedes hacer magia sin varita?

–Eh… olvida que dije eso.

– _Mais tu as dis…_ –comenzó Gabrielle.

–Lo siento, ¿qué acaba de ocurrir? –preguntó Dan.

–Las veela cambian de forma –explicó Hermione–. Las veela de raza pura pueden transformarse en… básicamente, harpías, y puede controlar el fuego en esa forma.

–Eres bastante conocedora, mademoiselle –dijo Madame Delacour–. Eso es esencialmente corecto. Gabrielle, de manera bastante ruda demostró lo que una joven cuarta parte Veela puede lograr.

–¿Pero qué de la magia sin varita? –preguntó Fleur.

Los Granger se observaron el uno al otro.

–Pues… preferiríamos que no lo dijeran a nadie –dijo Emma–, pero Hermione y Harry se han estado enseñando a sí mismos magia sin varita por unos cuantos años.

Eso llevó a una demostración y a una explicación sobre como lo habían hecho, lo cual, en turno, llevó a Gabrielle a obtener un brillo en sus ojos que puso a su hermana bastante nerviosa. Pero entre todo, fue una comida bastante agradable. Ante la insistencia de Gabrielle, Harry y Hermione acordaron escribirle de vez en cuando (¿quién podía negarse a un rostro como ese?), y estaban felices de saber que si se transferían a Beauxbatons, ya tendrían un conocido.

Entre todo, fueron unas vacaciones muy agradables.

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas del verano estuvieron más ocupadas que el comienzo. Los Granger iban a pasar la última semana en Grimmauld Place para que Harry y Hermione pudieran revisar su material de primer año y practicar sus duelos. Pero antes de eso, se iban a encontrar con los Weasley y Neville en el callejón Diagon el diecinueve. Esta vez, Sirius y Remus fueron quienes escoltaron a la familia a través del callejón Diagon mientras escuchaban sus historias sobre Francia.

Las tres familias se encontraron en Gringotts para una agradable ronda de saludos, y el grupo se reunió y separó en varias ocasiones durante la tarde hasta que se reunieron de nuevo en la última parada del día, la librería (la librería siempre era la última parade de los Granger ya que Hermione se tomaba todo el tiempo disponible ahí). Sin embargo, ese día, había una larga fila en Flourish y Blotts ya que resultó que Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.

–Mi mamá está loca por él –dijo Ron a sus amigos en voz baja–. Ya tiene todos sus libros. –Y sí, la señora Weasley estaba bastante preocupada arreglando su cabello, y la multitud parecía estar conformada en su mayoría por mujeres de edad media.

–Lockhart… ¿el pequeño Ravenclaw presumido? –dijo Sirius.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir, Sr. Black? –la señora Weasley se dirigió a él, escandalizada.

–Estaba cuatro años detrás de nosotros en Hogwarts –explicó Remus–, y pensaba que era el mejor mago desde Merlín.

–Bueno, miren lo que ha hecho –dijo la señora Weasley.

–Sí, pero no lo conocieron entonces –respondió Sirius–. Iba tras todos los premios que la escuela ofrecía, y muchos más que no.

–Claro, era _bastante_ inteligente –dijo Remus–. Nunca logramos descubrir cómo fue que un estudiante de tercer año logró tallar su nombre en el campo de quidditch en letras de veinte pies de largo por sí solo.

–¿Quién dijo que lo hizo sólo? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

–¿Fuiste tú?

–Sí, lo descubrí mientras lo hacía en medio de la noche, y pude ver que no iba a acabar antes de la mañana, así que lo ayudé un poco. Deberías de haberlo visto. Aguantó las semanas de detención sin acusarme porque quería que creyeran que lo hizo solo.

– _Bueno_ –exclamó Hermione–, tienen que admitir que se convirtió en un gran cazador de criaturas oscuras. Escribió casi todos los libros en la lista. _Sería_ agradable obtener su autógrafo.

–Je, el nuevo profesor de Defensa debe de ser un fan –dijo Ron.

–Eso apuesto –agregó Neville.

–Mmm… me pregunto –dijo Remus.

Gilderoy Lockhart pronto estuvo a la vista, con su elegante túnica y su sonrisa ganadora de premios, rodeado de una docena de copias de sí mismo en la portada de su autobiografía. Pero tan pronto como lo vieron fue que él vio a Harry.

–Harry Potter –exclamó, saltando a sus pies–. Nos encontramos de nuevo. –Entonces, jaló a Harry fuera de la línea y posó para un fotógrafo.

–Oye, ese es mi ahijado –protestó Sirius.

Pero Lockhart también lo jaló fuera de la fila, manteniendo una mano con fuerza en cada uno de sus hombros.

–Ah, y Sirius Black. Un placer conocerle. Sonrisas grandes, chicos. Los tres juntos merecemos la primera página.

–Lunático, ayúdame –Sirius articuló mientras sentía el flash de la cámara.

Remus se rió.

–De ninguna manera, Canuto –articuló de regreso.

–Damas y caballeros –llamó Lockhart sobre la multitud–, las aventuras del joven Harry son bastante conocidas, pero siempre hay más que aprender, lo cual sin duda es por lo que estaba tan interesado en leer mis publicaciones, las cuales estoy feliz de presentar a él, libres de cargo…

–De hecho –habló Harry–, mi hermana sólo quiere su autógrafo.

–¿Qué? –chilló ella.

La multitud se rió, y Lockhart se rió aún con más fuerza.

–Ven aquí, querida. Hay que tomarnos otra foto.

–No, gracias –dijo Hermione, sonrojada, pero Harry la jaló fuera de la fila de todos modos–. Me las pagarás, Harry –susurró.

–Si yo tengo que estar aquí, tú también –susurró de vuelta.

–Lo que no sabían Harry y su hermana –continuó Lockhart–, fue que pronto tendría al _verdadero_ "Encantador". Sí, damas y caballeros, me alegra anunciar que he aceptado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts este septiembre.

–Oh, no –gruñó Harry mientras la multitud aplaudía.

–¿Gran cazador de criaturas oscuras? –dijo Harry cuando finalmente escaparon con una pila de libros de Lockhart cada uno–. Toma, Ginny, puedes quedarte con estos. Yo compraré los míos.

Ginny se paralizó y abrió los ojos como platos mientras Harry tiraba sus libros en el caldero de la pelirroja.

–Bueno, escribió todos estos libros. No puedes negar que ha hecho grandes cosas… Sabes que, Ron, tú quédate con los míos.

–Gracias –dijo Ron con sinceridad mientras ella le entregaba sus libros, sólo quedándose con la copia autografiada de _El Encantador_.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, Weasley, Black, Potter, y Longbottom –dijo una voz burlona detrás de ellos. Era Lucius Malfoy, con Draco a su lado–. El nuevo bloque de poder de Gran Bretaña en un lugar. Por supuesto, una de estas cosas no es como las demás.

–No sabía que le gustaba _Plaza Sésamo_ , Sr. Malfoy –intervino Harry para la sorpresa y risa de Hermione.

–Estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando, Sr. Potter –respondió Lucius con frialdad–. Ahora, Weasley, escuché que esa nueva ley tuya te mantiene ocupado.

–Hay bastante que limpiar en Gran Bretaña, Malfoy –respondió el señor Weasley.

–Quizás, en _tu_ opinión. –Malfoy se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó una copia de segunda mano (o tercera o cuarta) de _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ y la examinó con casualidad–. Vaya, vaya, esperaba que hubiera notas en este viejo libro que justificaran el mantenerlo en existencia… bueno, supongo que _algunas_ personas llamarían a esto "notas". –Volteó el libro para examinar la espina.

–¡Regréselo! –dijo Ginny.

–Por supuesto, niña. Es lo que mejor que puede darte tu padre. –Y devolvió el libro al caldero–. Bueno, Sr. Black, quizás usted pueda hablar bien de Weasley. Es un escándalo, no lo cree, si tus amigos en el Ministerio no le pagan bien por ser una desgracia al nombre de mago.

–Creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que tenemos una idea diferente de quien es una desgracia para el nombre de mago, Malfoy –interrumpió el señor Weasley.

–Así es. Una idea que está ganando en este momento, si puedo agregar –dijo Sirius.

–En este momento –dijo Malfoy ton frialdad–. Vámonos, Draco.

–Eso fue extraño –dijo Sirius mientras se alejaban.

–¿Crees que planeaba algo? –preguntó Harry.

–Ser un patán, sí. Bueno, vamos por el resto de los libros y regresemos a casa.

* * *

La semana en Grimmauld Place también estuvo llena de eventualidades. Remus entrenó a Harry y Hermione, y entre lecciones leyeron los libros de Lockhart y comenzaron a aprender ejercicios de meditación para comenzar con la Oclumancia. Hermione también tuvo unas cuantas lecciones especiales.

Un día, Victoria McKinnon fue a la casa, como hacía ocasionalmente (Sirius estaba feliz en secreto de que no la había ahuyentado).

–Hola, Vicki –dijo–. Todos están en el ático. Mis ahijados y sus padres están quedándose aquí esta semana para unas lecciones privadas.

–¿Remus les está enseñando? –preguntó.

–Sí. Es un buen maestro. Es una lástima que no lo haga profesionalmente. –Oficialmente, Remus se había rehusado a solicitar el puesto de profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts porque era muy inteligente para tentar la maldición–. Pero hay que mantenerlo ocupado o comienza a ponerse cabizbajo y no es divertido.

–Al contrario de ti, quien empieza a causar problemas.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Sé lo que me gusta –sonrió Sirius–. ¿Por qué no subes? Si tienes suerte, verás algo _muy_ especial.

Vicki colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

–¿Qué estás diciendo a una dama?

Sirius sonrió aún más.

–Aunque normalmente no soy modesto, mi señorita, te aseguro que es algo aún más especial que _eso_.

Fascinada, Vicki siguió a Sirius los cinco pisos para llegar al ático, donde escucharon a Remus dar instrucciones.

–Ahora, el encantamiento para dar cosquillas distrae al oponente y hace que sea más difícil que lance hechizos de manera correcta… una razón más para aprenderlo no verbal. Por supuesto, no tienen problema con eso.

Sirius dio siete golpes a la puerta en melodía mientras la abría.

–Sirius –dijo Dan Granger–, y… ¿disculpa?

–Victoria McKinnon. –Estrechó su mano.

–Vicki decidió venir a visitar, y pensé que estarían interesados en mostrarles su lección –dijo Sirius.

–Qué casualidad –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

–Algo así –Sirius sonrió de vuelta–. Y si no les molesta, creo que su estilo… único de duelo es bastante interesante.

Vicki elevó una ceja con sospecha. ¿Un par de niños enfrentándose en un duelo era la cosa especial que quería mostrarle? Pero claro, uno de esos niños _era_ Harry Potter.

Después de unos cuantos susurros e intercambio de miradas entre la familia, parecieron decidir que estaba bien que los observara.

–Saben, como vamos, todos se enterarán de que podemos hacer magia sin varita –dijo Hermione mientras se ponían en posición.

 _Espera, ¿dijo magia sin varita?_

–Bueno, no es _tan_ importante –respondió Harry–. No es como si fuéramos los únicos que podemos hacerlo.

–Pero Dumbledore y Voldemort probablemente son los únicos que son conocidos.

Vicki saltó cuando escuchó ese nombre, pero los demás sólo sacudieron la cabeza.

–Bueno, quizás apacigüe la leyenda si saben que ambos podemos hacerlo –dijo Harry–. Listo, Remus.

–Bien –dijo Remus–. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar rápidos y furiosos. Ambos niños esquivaban y se movían con sorprendente velocidad, y pronto fue claro que estaban lanzando muchos de los hechizos de manera silenciosa, lo cual era lo suficiente sorprendente. Eran hechizos de primer y segundo año, pero tenían buena dirección y poder, y sus fundas de duelos cubrieron bastantes encantamientos desarmadores. Pero entonces, cuando Hermione finalmente hizo perder a Harry su varita, él ni siquiera parpadeó, sino que continuó lanzando hechizos sin ella.

Vicki se sorprendió hasta que las palabras de Sirius regresaron a ella: "más especial que _eso_ ". Oh, sí, esto lo era. No sólo Harry Potter podía hacer magia sin varita, pero lucía tan cómodo sin una como si la tuviera. _Parecía_ estar en desventaja, pero continuó luchando, enfocándose en intentar que Hermione perdiera su varita, y entonces, para la sorpresa de muchos en el cuarto, lo logró. Pero Hermione tampoco parpadeó y continuó lanzando hechizos sin ella, y después de otro intercambio de hechizos, tuvo suerte e inmovilizó a Harry.

–Y, ¡basta! –llamó Remus, y comenzó a desarmar las barreras de duelos.

Después del espectáculo, Vicki notó dos cosas importantes sobre los dos niños. Primero, estaban enfrentándose a un nivel de medio año, quizás un año completo, superior a su nivel de educación, y eso era sólo en los méritos de los hechizos. Hechizos silenciosos eran de nivel EXTASIS, y magia sin varita de nivel de Maestría. Además, pocos duelistas casuales aprendían la importancia de esquivar. Lo segundo fue que además de sus habilidades mágicas, Harry y Hermione eran rápidos e implacables a un nivel superior. En otras palabras, esos dos podrían ser expertos en magia marcial si lo elegían.

–Buen trabajo –los felicitó Sirius.

–Sí, eso en verdad… nunca había visto algo así fuera de un torneo –tartamudeó Vicki–. Y a su edad…

–Aparentemente, el truco es comenzar temprano –dijo Remus.

Sirius sonrió y lanzó una mirada rápida a Vicki.

–Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema, creo que es el mejor momento para mi propio anuncio. Cachorros, su padrino tiene un empleo remunerado.

Remus resopló.

–¿Un empleo remunerado? Estás más forrado de dinero que Harry, y él no tendría que trabajar un día en su vida si tiene cuidado.

–Es por lo que trabajé duro para encontrar un empleo que me gustara –respondió Sirius–. Ahora, sé que quizás no siempre parezco el más responsable… –todos se rieron–...pero me he estado entrenando físicamente y haciendo revisiones durante el último año. Pasé el examen y una examinación física… – _Apenas_ , pensó, pero no lo admitiría–...y Amelia Bones oficialmente me aceptó de vuelta como mago golpeador.

–¡Genial! –dijeron Harry y Hermione, y saltaron a abrazar a su padrino, y después también lo hizo Vicki, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Felicidades –dijeron Dan y Emma, con Dan estrechando su mano y Emma abrazándolo también.

–¿Es diferente de un auror, verdad? –agregó Dan.

–Sí… ah, sólo la mitad del entrenamiento, primeramente –admitió Sirius.

–Lo siento, pero refresca mi memoria sobre la diferencia.

–Los aurores son el personal mejor entrenado en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica –explicó Remus–. Se encargan de los magos oscuros… capturarlos _y_ proporcionar seguridad en su contra. Como Lily siempre lo dijo, eso quiere decir que son la combinación entre el nuevo Scotland Yard y lo más cercano que tenemos a un ejército. Los magos golpeadores, como Sirius… y James… son el siguiente nivel. Se encargan de crímenes violentos, como las unidades policiacas, excepto que se les fue dado estatus de aurores sustitutos durante la guerra. Y la Patrulla de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica son policías normales, crímenes sencillos, financieros, uso incorrecto de artefactos mágicos, violaciones al Estatuto del Secreto, y eso.

–De acuerdo, eso tiene sentido. Buena suerte, entonces.

–Estoy segura de que te irá bien –dijo Hermione.

Sirius asintió con confianza. Harry fue el único que notó que su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

* * *

–¡Buenas noticias! Costó un poco de trabajo, pero encontré a un instructor de Oclumancia para ustedes –dijo Sirius.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

–Sí. De hecho, organicé que viniera esta tarde para una evaluación.

–¡Genial! –dijo Hermione–. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

–Pues, es una larga historia. Primero, deben saber que el Ministerio tiene un instructor para los aurores. La Oclumancia no es requerida para lo aurores, pero ayuda para subir de puesto, y hay ciertos casos que sólo pueden ser investigados por expertos en Oclumancia.

–¿Si el criminal es un experto en Legilimancia? –preguntó Hermione.

–Exacto. Pero el instructor del Ministerio no está autorizado a enseñar a menores. De hecho, oficialmente, nadie lo es, pero unos cuantos lo harán de todos modos.

–Oh… –dijo Hermione con pesadumbre–. ¿Pero encontraste uno que nos entrene?

–Sí, en verdad no quiero aprender de Snape –agregó Harry.

–No te preocupes, no será así. Pero esta es la parte interesante: resulta que la Oclumancia ni siquiera es magia. Es disciplina mental. Así que no sólo los muggles _pueden_ aprenderla, pero muchos líderes lo _hacen_. –Dan y Emma lucían bastante felices por eso–. Parece que aprendemos algo nuevo todos los días. Cuando le dije confidencialmente al instructor del Ministerio para quien era el entrenamiento, me dio la información de contacto de alguien que les enseña. Es por debajo de la mesa, por supuesto, ya que muchos magos no están de acuerdo en enseñarles "magia" a los muggles, aún si es necesario.

–Pero, ¿es alguien en quien podamos confiar? –dijo Dan.

–Mejor –sonrió Sirius–. Hay un puesto poco conocido llamado Mago de la Corte… remanente de antes del Estatuto del Secreto y que no está oficialmente afiliado con el Ministerio o el gobierno muggle. Desde que el Estatuto del Secreto fue promulgado, el mago de la corte sólo ha tenido dos trabajos. Uno es mantener a la Reina informada de los eventos en el mundo mágico, como el Ministerio de Magia _debe_ de hacer con el Primer Ministro muggle, y el otro es enseñar Oclumancia a la reina, al príncipe de Gales, y a cualquier otra persona en la familia real que quiera aprender. El mago de la corte actual es Maxwell Barnett. Sus servicios no son baratos, pero cuando le dije para _quien_ eran, no fue difícil convencerlo de aceptar enseñarles… a los cuatros. Confiaría más en él que en muchos de no jugar con la mente de un niño, y estuvo de acuerdo en firmar un contrato maldecido para no revelar lo que encuentre en sus cabezas… y encontrará cosas, así que deben de estar preparados.

–Es bueno saberlo –dijo Emma–. Muchas gracias, Sirius.

–¿Para qué es la familia?

Después del almuerzo, Maxwell Barnett llegó a la puerta. Era un hombre mayor, de espalda erguida, con cabello gris y un comportamiento como el de un viejo soldado. Uno hubiera esperado que el mago de la corte usara su ropa de mago más extravagante, pero los Granger recordaron que era el siglo XX cuando llegó usando un traje muggle. Hizo una reverencia a Sirius y después a Harry cuando entró.

–Un placer, Lord Potter. Es un honor conocerle y a su familia.

–Igualmente, Sr. Barnett –respondió Harry con incomodidad. Sintió la necesidad de también hacer una reverencia. Después de todo, en el mundo muggle, Barnett estaba muchos rangos arriba de él.

–Lord Potter, espero que no le moleste que haya informado a la reina que su padrino contrató mis servicios –dijo Barnett–. Su Majestad está muy interesada en usted después de su extraordinaria victoria contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. También está muy satisfecha por la promulgación reciente de la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles… El Ministerio está, legalmente, en un área un poco gris. Oficialmente, los gobiernos se separaron durante la Revolución Gloriosa, pero todos los magos británicos aún son ciudadanos británicos y súbditos de la Corona. Desde un punto de vista, sólo podemos aproximar leyes de igualdad muggles porque los muggles no han escrito ninguna ley sobre pureza de sangre o especie, y sospecho que a usted no le agrada eso al igual que a Su Majestad.

Los ojos de los Granger se abrieron como platos ante tales revelaciones. ¿La reina estaba siguiendo la vida de Harry Potter, al igual que política mágica?

–Así que… ¿ha entrenado a algunos miembros de la familia real en Oclumancia? –preguntó Dan.

–Así es. Su Majestad estaba bastante interesada en la Oclumancia como resultado del desastre creado por los magos en el mundo muggle durante la guerra contra Grindelwald. Bajo su indicación, enseñé a sus cuatro hijos, y espero enseñar al príncipe Guillermo y al príncipe Enrique en unos años. También enseñé al Primer Ministro Major el año pasado, ya que el Ministro Fudge no vio adecuado enviar a un instructor. Estuvo bastante agradecido. Aparentemente, Fudge no había considerado importante contactarlo desde su primer día en el puesto, y no apreció ser dejado tan ignorante sobre el mundo mágico.

–Eso es lo que dijimos a Dumbledore la primera vez que lo conocimos, Sr. Barnett –mencionó Dan.

–Sí, incluso los mejores de nosotros podemos cometer errores, me temo. ¿Continuamos al salón para comenzar la evaluación?

Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban sentados en el salón, y Barnett explicó su arte.

–Hay varias técnicas diferentes para la Oclumancia, pero todas tienen la misma meta fundamental de enfocarse en algo con más fuerza que en lo que el instructor quiere ver. Para las técnicas de bajo nivel que aprenderán, el truco es enfocarse en algo con asociaciones especialmente fuertes en sus mentes que les darán la ventaja en contra de un intruso que no conoce sus mentes tan bien.

–No entrenaremos hoy, pero espero que podamos desarrollar un régimen de ejercicios mentales para que cada uno practique en los meses que vienen. Personas diferentes tienen aptitudes para técnicas de Oclumancia diferentes, y para comenzar, quisiera usar Legilimancia en cada uno para determinar sus aptitudes y talentos naturales.

Los Granger asintieron con algo de titubeo. _Era_ para lo que se habían apuntado, después de todo.

–Yo iré primero –dijo Harry.

–Muy bien. –Barnett apuntó su varita al Niño Que Vivió–. _Legilimens._

Una gran cantidad de memorias llegaron a Harry sin control y sin orden: estaba montando una escoba por primera vez… estaba en el Wizengamot y Sirius había sido liberado… tenía ocho años y jugaba fútbol con sus amigos… tenía seis y estaba exhausto al final de una clase particularmente difícil de karate… estaba luchando contra Quirrellmort por la piedra filosofal…

–¡Ah! –Barnett se hizo para atrás y se apretó el pecho.

Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry con los ojos abiertos ampliamente. ¿Acaso tenía tal talento natural para la Oclumancia?

Pero Barnett exclamó:

–¿ _Luchaste_ contra el espíritu de Quien-Tú-Sabes?

–Eh, sí… –murmuró Harry, mirando al suelo.

–¿Entonces Dumbledore tiene razón? ¿No está muerto?

–No exactamente, me temo –dijo Sirius–, pero está trabajando en eso… y puedes informar a Su Majestad de eso.

–Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Mis disculpas, Lord Potter. No fui capaz de percibir bien su habilidad antes de esa… interrupción. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? –Harry asintió–. _Legilimens_.

Harry estaba viendo Hogwarts por primera vez, cruzando el lago negro en los botes… tenía diez años y estaba sobre una montaña rusa en Pleasure Beach en Blackpool… estaba escondiéndose debajo del sofá junto a Hermione durante la Gran Tormenta de 1987… estaba caminando afuera en cuatro patas, buscando algo de comer… _¡NO!_

Barnett se hizo para atrás de nuevo.

–¡Eres un _animago_!

–Y _usted_ está bajo contrato –le recordó Sirius mientras los Granger se tensaban.

–Sí, lo entiendo… pero… ¿cómo?

–Magia accidental… suponemos –respondió Harry, intentando relajarse de nuevo.

–Pero eso… no importa. Supongo que debería de esperar cosas imposibles de Lord Harry Potter. ¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más?

Harry asintió de nuevo, aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de todo el asunto.

–Muy bien. _Legilimens_.

Harry estaba de pie enfrente del espejo de Oesed… tenía cinco años y sus papás le preguntaban si quería ser parte de su familia… estaba en Privet Drive la noche de su escape… _No ocupas ver eso_. Se enfocó en el rostro de Barnett para negarle acceso a más.

Barnett se hizo para atrás una vez más, pero esta vez expulsado, aunque torpemente, por un acto de voluntad.

–Ah, mucho mejor, Lord Potter, gracias. Ahora, el resto de ustedes…

Examinó a Hermione, Dan, y Emma en turno. Ninguno disfrutó de tener sus mentes invadidas, pero tampoco ninguno reaccionó en contra con fuerza. Harry tenía los secretos más grandes en la familia. Pronto, Barnett había alcanzado sus conclusiones.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger y Hermione –dijo–, los tres tienen mentes muy activas. Esto puede hacer que sean blancos fáciles si no se entrenan, pero también puede ser útil. Su aptitud natural es el usar ese poder con el método de locus, con el cual pueden redireccionar a un intruso a través de un laberinto mental de imágenes, ideas, y asociaciones en lugar de los recuerdos que él o ella quieran ver.

–Lord Potter, usted tiene una fuerte voluntad, y una gran disciplina mental, probablemente el resultado de su entrenamiento en karate. Sin embargo, su actitud natural es el expulsar a un intruso por un acto de voluntad, enfocándose en el intruso directamente. Es un buen comienzo, pero desafortunadamente, es la técnica más débil y menos eficiente ya que es una lucha de voluntades. Lo que hay que hacer en esta situación es pulir esa habilidad en lo que se conoce como la técnica de imagen mental: concentrarse en una imagen o escena expansiva y detallada, incorporando los cinco sentidos si puede, lo cual crea una barrera que un intruso no podrá penetrar para acceder a otras memorias.

–También me satisface ver que tanto usted como su hermana tienen la suficiente disciplina mental que su edad no debería ser una desventaja. Lo que quisiera hacer es examinar sus habilidades de nuevo durante las vacaciones de Navidad y nuevamente al principio del próximo verano. Si mantienen sus ejercicios mentales, sólo necesitarían un verano de entrenamiento formal para ser certificados en Oclumancia.

–Eso es genial. Gracias, Sr. Barnett –dijo Harry. El resto de la familia estuvo de acuerdo...

* * *

En su último día en Grimmauld Place, Sirius llegó con una sospechosa caja larga y delgada, envuelta en papel colorido.

–Hermione –dijo a la receptora de tal regalo–, ya que no nos veremos de nuevo hasta Navidad, quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Hermione tomó el paquete con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Entonces, soltó un grito ahogado.

–¡Es una _Barredora 7_! ¡Es la mejor escoba para cazadores en el mercado!

–Así es. Harry me dijo que tienes potencial como cazadora. La _Nimbus 2000_ es más rápida, pero la _Barredora 7_ tiene más equilibrio en su capacidad, así que debería ser justo lo que necesitas.

–¡Gracias, Sirius! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta! –Y casi lo tiró al suelo cuando lo abrazó. No estaba segura de si estaría en el equipo de quidditch próximamente, pero por lo menos podría unirse al club de vuelo, y sería mucho mejor con una escoba de calidad.

Sirius también la llevó a un lado para una conversación privada.

–Tus _otras_ lecciones también van bien. Sé que no parece mucho progreso, pero es una disciplina extremadamente mental. La Oclumancia ayudará aún más. Creo que podrás descubrir tu forma en Navidad, y entonces estarás a medio camino.

–No es tan fácil, ¿verdad? –suspiró Hermione.

–Te advertí que no lo era. Pero estás haciendo un trabajo fantástico. No deberías compararte con Harry que llegó ahí por accidente. Lo estás haciendo el doble de rápido que James y yo, y eres un año más joven de lo que éramos nosotros.

–Bueno, _eso_ es algo.

Sirius sonrió.

–Buena suerte en la escuela, gatita. –Le dio un beso en la frente–. No que la necesites.


	44. Segundo año

Harry Potter nos permite viajar en el tiempo para observar la sabiduría de JK Rowling/

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos_.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen el retraso. En recompensa, publicaré dos capítulos este fin de semana, así que no se olviden de leer el que sigue.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

– _¿Qué le pareció el joven Lord Potter, Sr. Barnett?_

– _Debido a_ _mi contrato, Su Majestad, no puedo revelar lo que aprendí de la mente del joven. Sin embargo, puedo decir que Harry Potter es el joven más extraordinario que he conocido._

* * *

La familia Granger llegó a Kings Cross con tiempo de sobra, y Hermione y Harry estaban listos para otro año en Hogwarts… y esperaban que fuera uno tranquilo esta vez.

Como si eso fuera a pasar.

–De acuerdo, Harry, Hermione, ustedes primero –dijo Emma mientras se acercaban a la barrera para entrar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

–Sí, mamá –dijo Hermione mientras Harry empujaba su carrito contra la barrera, y ella se acercaba detrás de él, aumentando su velocidad hasta que… ¡CRASH!

–¡Ah!

Harry golpeó una barrera sólida, y Hermione, sin tener el espacio para detenerse, se estrelló contra su espalda. Ambos cayeron al suelo. La jaula de Hedwig se cayó del carrito de Harry y rodó, provocando que la lechuza chillara.

–Por Dios, ¿están bien? –dijo Emma. Ella y Dan se apresuraron a ayudar a los niños.

–Auch… –se quejó Hermione. Su cabello estaba por todos lados mientras se sacudía la ropa.

–Estoy bien… –murmuró Harry, aun cuando prácticamente estaba atrapado entre dos carritos y la pared. Se giró y comenzó a dar golpes a la pared–. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Es lo que nos preguntamos –dijo Dan.

–La barrera se selló –dijo Hermione, intentando presionar la pared.

–No debería hacerlo por sí sola –dijo Harry.

–¿Crees que alguien la saboteó? –preguntó ella.

–No lo sé… vi a otras personas atravesarla.

–¿Quizás alguien está intentando mantenerte fuera? –preguntó Emma.

–A lo mejor, pero alguien lo notaría… –de repente, Harry tuvo una idea–. Vengan aquí –susurró, indicando a su familia a que se acercara–. Cúbranme.

–¡Harry! –protestó Hermione, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida.

Harry se agachó tanto que estaba completamente cubierto por los carritos y su familia. Rápidamente, se encogió hasta tomar forma felina y olfateó la base de la barrera. De inmediato, sus orificios nasales fueron bombardeados por una esencia mágica que había olfateado antes. Casi se lanzó a buscar al dueño del aroma en cuatro patas antes de recordar para quien probablemente trabajaba.

Harry se puso de pie de nuevo como humano.

–¡Dobby! –gritó.

Un grito de sorpresa se escuchó de un pilar cercano. Harry se lanzó contra el carrito y corrió hacia el sonido a una velocidad ayudada por años de karate, con Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca. Rodeó el pilar y tomó un brazo pequeño y delgado con su mano antes de que el elfo pudiera reaccionar. En un instante, Hermione tomó el otro brazo, y llevaron a Dobby el elfo doméstico hasta donde se encontraban sus padres a pesar de su protesta. Los Granger podían ver a un número de brujas y magos detrás de ellos, observándolos mientras esperaban poder ir al andén.

–¡Harry Potter! –chilló el elfo–. Harry Potter no debe enojarse con Dobby…

–Dobby, ¿tú sellaste la barrera? –preguntó Harry.

Dobby se encogió, intentando esconderse de las miradas inquisitivas, y bajó su voz.

–Dobby advirtió a Harry Potter que no debía regresar a Hogwarts.

Los Granger suspiraron con fastidio, pero Emma se agachó hasta estar a la altura del elfo.

–Dobby, sabemos qué piensas que algo malo va a ocurrir en Hogwarts, pero lo discutimos, y advertimos al profesor Dumbledore y a otras personas importantes, y creemos poder enfrentar lo que venga. ¿Puedes por favor dejarnos atravesar la barrera?

–Pero…

–No puedes evitar que regresemos –dijo Hermione–. Podemos ir por red Flu o usar el autobús noctámbulo. Y estás deteniendo a otros que quieren pasar.

Dobby se encogió de nuevo al darse cuenta de la atención que estaba atrayendo. Harry y Hermione soltaron sus brazos. Bajando la cabeza, Dobby chasqueó sus dedos y un aura blanca rodeó la barrera por un instante. Entonces, chasqueó sus dedos una segunda vez y desapareció.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–Vaya. No sé qué ocurre con él. Quisiera que pudiéramos hacer algo… bueno, ustedes tienen que irse. Harry, ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Harry acomodó su carrito, manteniendo una mano firme en la jaula de Hedwig esta vez, y lo empujó. Atravesó la barrera sin problema alguno.

Los Granger rápidamente se despidieron y subieron el equipaje de Hermione y Harry al tren. No habían visto a los Weasley aún, pero se encontraron con Neville y saludaron a algunos de los otros estudiantes.

–Me pregunto si Luna Lovegood ya llegó –sugirió Harry–. Deberíamos agradecerle por ayudarnos a lidiar con Snape.

Hermione sacudió los hombres.

–Vamos a buscarla.

–Quisiera que pudiéramos deshacernos de Snape –murmuró Neville mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione–, pero por lo menos hicimos que pasara algo. Y podemos continuar presionando este año.

–Sí. Y Binns también ocupa una patada en sus pantalones etéreos –agregó Harry.

–Creo que tenemos mucho trabajo –suspiró Hermione.

Encontraron a Luna Lovegood sentada sola en un compartimiento cerca del frente del tren, balanceando sus pies en el asiento con su nariz enterrada en una copia boca abajo del _Quisquilloso_.

–Hola, Luna –dijo Harry con amabilidad.

Luna levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

–Hola, Harry Potter. Hola, Hermione Granger… Y tú eres Neville Longbottom, ¿no es cierto?

–Eh, ¿sí? –dijo Neville, sonrojándose un poco. Sólo se habían conocido brevemente durante la fiesta de año nuevo de Sirius. Luna metió su nariz de nuevo en la revista.

–¿Qué tal estuvo tu verano, Luna? –preguntó Hermione.

Luna levantó la mirada de nuevo.

–Fue bastante agradable, aunque mi papi y yo no pudimos encontrar ningún snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

Harry se rio mientras Hermione luchaba contra su obvia respuesta. Neville sólo lucía confundido.

–Eh… ¿snorkacks?

–Sí –dijo Luna–. Son muy asustadizos, y buenos para esconderse. Mi papi ha estado buscándolos desde antes de que yo naciera.

–Pues… ¿cómo sabes que están ahí? –preguntó Neville.

–Oh, han sido vistos, por supuesto, especialmente en Europa del norte. Recibimos cartas de otras personas que también los están buscando.

–Cartas de broma –murmuró Hermione bajo el aliento.

Esperaban ver a los Weasley pronto, pero ninguno se apareció en la cabina hasta después de que el tren comenzara a moverse y finalmente Ron abrió la puerta con Ginny detrás de él.

–Llegaron –dijo Harry.

–Apenas –respondió Ron–. Fred y George olvidaron unas cosas, y después tuvimos que regresar por el diario de Ginny.

Ginny no pudo contradecirlo, pero eso probablemente fue porque perdía su voz cuando estaba alrededor de Harry.

–Hola, Ginny –Luna salió de detrás de su revista de nuevo.

–Eh, hola, Luna –dijo Ginny en voz baja y aguda.

–Veo que los torposoplos aún te están dando problemas –dijo Luna–. ¿Quieres que le escriba a mi papi y le pida unos sifones?

–Eh… eh… no, gracias, Luna –dijo Ginny mientras los demás intentaban no reírse.

–Bien, ¿qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí? –se quejó Ron.

–Nosotros la buscamos –dijo Harry–. Su padre nos ayudó a lidiar con Snape el año pasado y queríamos verla.

–Pues buena suerte –dijo Ron–. Está loca.

–Eso no es muy amable, Ron –dijo Hermione. Probablemente era cierto, pensó, pero no necesitaba decirlo enfrente de ella.

Hablaron por un tiempo… en su mayoría los de segundo año. Ginny aún estaba muy tensa para hablar en la presencia de Harry, y Luna leía el _Quisquilloso_ , excepto cuando sacaba su cabeza por un momento para realizar algún comentario extraño, aparentemente al azar, y a veces incómodo.

Mientras el día continuaba, Luna comenzó a agotar la paciencia de Hermione al hablar de varias criaturas mágicas que no existían y de ridículas teorías conspiratorias… o por lo menos esa fue la conclusión de Hermione. Harry también dudaba la mayoría de las cosas que la rubia consideraba ciertas, pero le parecía adorable. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a ser un fenómeno, pero parecía que era el único al que no le molestaban sus extraños comentarios.

El carrito pasó y Harry invitó a todos en el compartimiento sus dulces favoritos (él y Hermione recibían más dinero de sus padres que los demás). Pero poco después, Draco Malfoy se pavoneó dentro del compartimiento, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

–Apuesto a que piensas que eres gran cosa, ¿no es así, Potter? –dijo Malfoy. El resto de la cabina le lanzó una mirada molesta, excepto por Luna, quien lo ignoró.

–Lo siento, Sr. Malfoy, pero tendrá que ser específico –dijo Harry con calma.

–Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Logras que pase una ley y ya crees que puedes poner tu foto en el periódico cuando quieras.

–Eh, no realmente –dijo Harry–. Me alegra hacer una diferencia en nuestra sociedad, pero estaba intentando tener un verano tranquilo. Quizás me tienes confundido con el profesor Lockhart.

–Como sea, Potter. No importa. Quizás ganaste esta ronda, pero no esperes que dure.

–¿Qué no hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Malfoy? –dijo Harry. Los demás se rieron.

–Sólo una advertencia amistosa –respondió Malfoy–. No puedes esperar llegar a mucho con la gentuza con la que convives. No todas las victorias serán tan sencillas.

Ron y Neville se pusieron de pie para enfrentar a Malfoy, pero Harry les indicó que se sentaran y se puso de pie enfrente de ellos.

–Muchas gracias por la advertencia, pero ya lo sabía –dijo con frialdad, y pasó sus dedos por su cabello para exponer su cicatriz a propósito–. Ahora, si crees que te ayudará tanto, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus mascotas con pedigrí a tu nivel? –señaló a Crabbe y Goyle.

Los gorilas de Malfoy se tronaron sus dedos de manera amenazante, mientras que el resto del compartimiento se reía de ellos, pero entonces, todos fueron distraídos por la risa aguda de Luna, quien soltó el _Quisquilloso_ y casi se cayó de su asiento.

–Eso es _gracioso_ , Harry –dijo ella sin aliento.

Malfoy los miró molesto.

–Mantén a tus mestizos y a tus lunáticos lejos de mí, Potter –dijo simplemente y se fue.

–Mascotas con pedigrí… –dijo Luna, aun riéndose.

–Gorilas, más bien –agregó Ron, incrementando su risa.

Ron fue más amable con Luna después de eso, y las cosas continuaron de manera tranquila hasta que llegaron al castillo. Al bajar del tren, los de segundo año saludaron a Hagrid mientras que Ginny y Luna se unían a los otros estudiantes de primero con ojos ampliamente abiertos y siguieron al enorme hombre a los botes. El resto de los estudiantes procedió a la estación de carruajes, donde algunos de los estudiantes mayores se acercaban desde Hogsmeade. Un quinto de la población mágica de Gran Bretaña vivía en Hogsmeade, y aunque era tradición que los de primero tomaran el tren para que comenzaran a hacer amigos y subir a los botes juntos, los residentes de Hogsmeade casi nunca lo hacían de nuevo a menos que fueran prefectos, quienes eran requeridos en el tren.

Cuando llegaron, sin embargo, Neville se paralizó por miedo enfrente de los carruajes y miró fijamente a algo que aparentemente sólo él podía ver.

Hermione necesitó un momento para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Todo está bien, Neville –susurró cerca de él–. Sólo son thestrals. No te lastimarán.

–Oh, eh, cierto –murmuró Neville, y los siguió dentro del carruaje.

El gran comedor estaba más vacío ese año después de que la relativamente grande generación de graduados se fue. Incluso después de comer todos los días ahí por nueve meses, los muchos asientos vacíos eran un triste recuerdo del costo de la guerra que había terminado once años atrás. La clase de Ginny y Luna, ya que habían nacido casi por completo en el terrible año antes de la derrota de Voldemort, eran la clase más pequeña en siglos (la clase siguiente lo hubiera sido, pero hubo un gran incremento por los niños concebidos en noviembre de 1981 y nacidos en agosto de 1982). El cuarteto de Gryffindor tomó asiento antes de que los de primer año entraran, luciendo muy pequeños en número y tamaño.

El primer Gryffindor de la nueva clase era un niño pequeño de cabello castaño llamado Colin Creevey, quien se sentó junto a Harry y lucía más maravillado ante la grandeza del castillo que cualquiera de los otros estudiantes de primero (excepto Luna, quien lucía maravillada por todo). La Selección pasó rápidamente. Luna tardó más antes de eventualmente terminar en Ravenclaw. Harry notó que Malfoy la observó con mirada evaluadora al otro lado del comedor mientras más se tardaba, y pareció relajarse cuando finalmente fue seleccionada. Ginny fue la última y la más rápida: una Gryffindor instantánea.

Cuando la Selección terminó, Dumbledore actuó tan entusiasmado como siempre cuando dio comienzo al banquete.

–¡Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quisiera decir unas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Sobreveste, plectro, nim, capón! ¡Gracias!

La mayoría del comedor aplaudió, pero Colin Creevey lucía confundido.

–Vaya, ¿está un poco loco?

–Sí –Harry y Hermione dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente retomaron su rutina usual para el banquete: Harry sirviéndose carne y Hermione sirviéndole vegetales. Sólo recibieron unas cuantas miradas extrañas por eso ese año. Sin embargo, Colin los observaba por una razón diferente. Después de escuchar el nombre de Harry unas cuantas veces, decidió hablar.

–Eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

–Eh, sí, lo soy –dijo Harry.

–¡Genial! He leído todo sobre ti.

Harry suspiró.

–Si quieres decir _Las aventuras de Harry Potter_ , son pura tontería. –Ginny se atragantó cerca.

–¿Hay una serie de aventuras? –dijo Colin con entusiasmo–. No lo sabía. Sólo leí sobre ti en _Historia de la magia moderna_ … todo sobre cómo Quien-Tú-Sabes intentó matarte, pero sobreviviste, y él desapareció, y fuiste adoptado por muggles, y que aún tienes una cicatriz en forma de rayo en tu frente. –Ginny asintió con entusiasmo ante su descripción–. ¡Este lugar es _fantástico_! No sabía que las cosas extrañas que podía hacer eran magia hasta que recibí mi carta, pero…

–Calma, Colin –interrumpió Harry–. Escucha, _Historia de la magia moderna_ tampoco es tan preciso. La verdadera historia es que mi madre biológica murió protegiéndome, y eso fue lo que me salvó de Voldemort.

Ginny gritó con miedo, y muchos otros a su alrededor temblaron.

–¿Quién? –Colin miró a su alrededor con confusión.

–Voldemort. Ese es el nombre de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos miedo de decirlo.

–Vaya, eso es muy valiente –dijo Colin con asombro.

–No, es sentido común –le dijo Harry–. Yo también fui criado en el mundo muggle. Allá afuera, soy un niño normal, como tú. –Señaló sin importancia detrás de él–. Sabes que nadie tiene miedo de ningún nombre allá afuera, y tampoco deberías de tener miedo aquí dentro.

–Supongo que no. Pensaba que era algún tipo de nombre mágico o algo así.

–No, sólo son personas asustadas.

–De acuerdo, Harry… oye, ¿crees que podría tomarme una foto contigo cuando tenga mi cámara mañana? Tú sabes, para poder mostrarles a mis padres que te conocí. Les gustaría verlo.

Harry suspiró a pesar de sí mismo.

–¿Dije algo malo? –dijo Colin.

–A Harry no le gusta recibir mucha atención –dijo Hermione–. ¿Pero sabes qué? Nos agrada estar en contacto con las familias muggles. ¿Por qué no nos das la dirección de tus padres? Así nuestros padres pueden contactarlos en persona.

–¿En serio? Eso sería genial. ¡Gracias!

–No hay problema, Colin –dijo Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de replantar las mandrágoras en Herbología y transformar escarabajos en botones en Transformaciones, Harry y Hermione fueron a su primera lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione aún pensaba que sería una buena clase, pero Harry se había vuelto más escéptico después de leer los libros, especialmente cuando comparaba los supuestos periodos de tiempo.

– _Te digo, Hermione. No hay manera de que incluso un mago pudiera enfrentarse a camaleones fantasmas en África del norte cuando estaba en camino de regreso de deshacerse de una banshee en Bandon, Tailandia, para encontrarse con una colonia de trolls en Rusia._

– _Bueno, quizás es un error de imprenta –respondió Hermione._

 _Te digo, hay algo extraño en estos libros._

– _Estás exagerando, Harry._

– _No lo creo. ¿Y haz_ visto _cómo están escritos? La mitad parece hablar sobre lo grandioso que es. Si enseña como escribe, no creo poder aguantarlo._

Así que Harry no esperaba calidad. Simplemente esperaba que el profesor de Defensa no intentara matarlo de nuevo.

 _Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de_ Recorridos con los trolls _y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo._

– _Yo –dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo también–, soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista_ Corazón de bruja.

Harry sintió la repentina necesidad de presentarse como "Lord Harry James Potter, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, probable futuro miembro de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y probable futuro ganador del título de Soltero Más Codiciado otorgado por la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ ", pero eso no ayudaría con su imagen de busca-fama.

– _Veo que todos compraron mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podríamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No se preocupen, sólo es para comprobar si los han leído bien, cuánto han asimilado…_

 _Cuando terminó de repartir los pergaminos con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:_

– _Disponen de treinta minutos. Pueden comenzar… ¡ya!_

Harry miró la primera pregunta:

 _¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _Lila,_ pensó, seguido de inmediato por _, Oh, Dios, ¿cómo es que se eso?_

Parecía que se le estaba pegando la personalidad de Hermione después de tantos años ya que sabía las respuestas a un sorprendente número de las cincuenta y cuatro preguntas de Lockhart sobre sí mismo después de leer los libros. Para las que no sabía, sólo escribió cualquier tontería que le llegó a la mente:

 _42\. ¿Qué producto utiliza Gilderoy Lockhart para limpiar sus dientes y lograr su famosa y deslumbrante sonrisa blanca?_

 _Fe y confianza… y un poco de polvo de hadas_ , escribió Harry.

Predeciblemente, Hermione obtuvo una calificación perfecta en el cuestionario. Con eso fuera de lado, Lockhart continuó con lo que Harry esperaba fuera la parte práctica de la lección y sacó una jaula cubierta de detrás de su escritorio.

– _Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotarles de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula tengan que enfrentarse a lo que más temen. Pero sepan que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que les pido es que conserven la calma. Tengo que pedirles que no griten –dijo Lockhart en voz baja–. Podrían enfurecerse._

Quitó la cubierta de la jaula, revelando que estaba llena de criaturas pequeñas y azules de aspecto similar a los elfos, con alas, parloteando.

Nadie gritó. Varias personas se rieron. Seamus Finnigan soltó una risotada.

–¿Duendecillos de Cornualles? ¿Es en serio?

–Pues, son criaturas clase XXX, –dijo Hermione–. Están en el currículo.

–Así es, señorita Granger –dijo Lockhart–, y pueden ser unos bichos endemoniados… ¡veamos qué pueden hacer con ellos!

Abrió la jaula y los duendecillos salieron volando por todo el cuarto. Eran como Peeves en su peor momento… destruyendo ventanas, derramando tinta, desgarrando libros, y elevando a Neville a un candelabro. Hermione intentó alejar a los duendecillos con sus brazos como todos los demás hasta que se le ocurrió sacar su varita y paralizarlos en medio del aire unos cuantos a la vez.

Pero aunque la mayoría de la clase se escondía debajo de sus escritorios, a Harry le encantó. Sin molestarse en usar magia, con o sin varita, se subió a su silla, saltando de un escritorio a otro y riéndose mientras capturaba a los duendecillos en el aire con sus manos. Incluso para los que no lo comprendían, parecía un gato saltando de un lado a otro, cazando insectos.

–Cambié de opinión, Hermione, ¡esto es divertido! –dijo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta mientras luchaba contra dos duendecillos que jalaban su cabello. Una vez que atrapó un puño de criaturas, bajó al suelo y las encerró de nuevo en su jaula.

–Te está yendo muy bien, Harry –exclamó Lockhart–. Pero intenta _esto_. –Agitó su varita–. _¡Peskipiski Pesternomi!_

Los duendecillos tomaron su varita y la lanzaron por la ventana.

–Oh, vaya… bueno, dejaré que el resto de ustedes se encargue de devolverlos a la jaula –dijo, y huyó del aula. La mayoría de la clase también, excepto por Harry, Hermione, Ron, y Neville, quien aún colgaba del candelabro.

–Bueno, supongo que _debería_ habernos enseñado el encantamiento congelante antes de dejarlos salir –admitió Hermione.

Entre los dos, Hermione y Harry acorralaron al resto de los duendecillos rápidamente, hasta que Neville era lo único en el aire.

–¿Por qué siempre soy yo? –dijo.

–Lo siento, te ayudaremos a bajar –dijo Harry–. Mione, dame una mano. –Ambos movieron sus manos y levitaron a Neville sin sus varitas hasta que estuvo a salvo.

–Gracias –dijo, aunque aún le estaba lanzando una mirada extraña a Harry por sus tácticas.

* * *

Esa noche, Oliver Wood realizó un anuncio en la sala común:

–De acuerdo, escuchen, Gryffindors. Vamos a realizar las pruebas de quidditch este sábado a las nueve de la mañana en punto. Haremos pruebas para _todas_ las posiciones y seleccionaremos reservas porque nunca sabemos cuándo llegue un nuevo talento, así que todos los que quieran jugar, asegúrense de llegar a tiempo. Eso va doble para el equipo del año pasado… incluso tú, Potter.

Y así fue como un grupo de buen tamaño caminó al campo de quidditch el sábado por la mañana. Hermione estaba ahí, ya que Harry había insistido que por lo menos lo intentara, y Ron esperaba la oportunidad de ser guardián en reserva.

–De acuerdo, primero quiero que todos se dividan por posición –dijo Wood señalando a una línea–. Cazadores, golpeadores, guardianes, buscadores.

El grupo se dividió como había indicado, excepto por un estudiante de tercero alto con una expresión soberbia.

–McLaggen, ¿qué estás haciendo? –demandó Wood.

–Quiero hacer la prueba para golpeador _y_ guardián.

–Bien. –Lanzó una mirada a Harry, quien estaba solo–. ¿Alguien más para buscador? –llamó. Nadie respondió–. De acuerdo, supongo que eres libre, Potter.

Wood comenzó con las pruebas dividiendo a los solicitantes en grupos de siete y diciéndoles que dieran una vuelta alrededor del campo. Se deshizo de una gran mayoría de los solicitantes de ese modo ya que muchos de los estudiantes que eran buenos volando no eran tan buenos en una formación estrecha, y hubo varios choques.

Después de eso, dividió a los solicitantes para cazador en grupos de tres y los hizo realizar ejercicios sencillos. Por supuesto, las cazadoras del año anterior, Angelina, Alicia, y Katie, dominaron la competencia, pero Harry celebró a Hermione cuando le fue muy bien, especialmente para estar en segundo año. Después de eliminar a unos cuantos solicitantes, Wood les pidió que dieran otra vuelta, esta vez con Fred y George Weasley con ellos lanzando una bludger alrededor del campo. Después de muchos años de karate, los reflejos de Hermione eran bastante rápidos… casi tanto como los de Harry. Incluso Wood estuvo impresionado.

Ninguno de los solicitantes para golpeador eran tan buenos como Fred y George ("un par de bludgers humanas", los había descrito Wood el año anterior). Sólo McLaggen estuvo cerca.

Finalmente, fueron las pruebas para guardián. Wood dejó que Angelina Johnson tomara el liderazgo y tomó su lugar en la fila. No tomó mucho tiempo, ya que las cazadoras sólo tenían que lanzar unos cuantos goles para ver qué tan bueno era cada candidato. Sólo Ron, McLaggen, y un mediocre de quinto año intentaron en contra de Wood, a quien Harry podía ver jugaba casi a nivel profesional. Ron no era tan malo… tenía las bases… pero Harry pudo ver que necesitaba trabajar un poco más. Al final, la decisión fue obvia.

–De acuerdo, todos, he tomado mi decisión –dijo Wood cuando el grupo se reunió de nuevo–. El equipo principal permanecerá igual que el año pasado. –Hubo varios gruñidos–. Yo como guardián, Bell, Johnson, y Spinnet como cazadoras, Fred y George Weasley como golpeadores, y Potter como buscador. Ahora… Crittenden y Whitney, ustedes serán cazadores en reserva. –Los dos estudiantes mayores sonrieron–. McLaggen… –Wood suspiró–. Tú serás golpeador _y_ guardián reserva. –Harry suspiró un poco también. Apenas y conocía a McLaggen, pero ya había demostrado tener una personalidad desagradable, y el doble designio sólo lo haría peor.

Después de eso, el grupo se dispersó, pero Wood se dirigió a Hermione y Ron, quienes tenían expresiones decepcionadas.

–Granger, Weasley, ambos tienen mucho potencial, sólo necesitan mejorar sus habilidades. Pasen un año en el club de vuelo y regresen el próximo año. –Ambos lucieron más felices después de su consejo. Finalmente, Wood se dirigió a Harry–. Potter, aún no tenemos buscador reserva, y eso quiere decir que tienes que asegurarte de llegar a los partidos. Me asustaste el año pasado cuando estuviste en la enfermería una semana antes de la final.

–Sí, me aseguraré de luchar contra Voldemort en un momento más conveniente este año –dijo Harry en broma, causando que Wood temblara.

–Bien. Es todo. Prácticas comienzan el lunes a las cuatro, igual que el año pasado.

–Lamento que no fueran seleccionados como reserva –dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

–Está bien –dijo Hermione–. No esperaba lograrlo. Y estoy segura de que disfrutaré el club de vuelo.

–Sí –dijo Ron–, y supongo que sólo tengo que vencer a McLaggen el próximo año. No debería ser tan difícil.

Harry sonrió, entusiasmado por una buena temporada de quidditch.

* * *

 _Querido Tom: Fred y George fueron seleccionados para el equipo de quidditch hoy. Ron no fue, pero Wood le dijo que lo intentara de nuevo el próximo año. Y Harry Potter también fue seleccionado, aunque nadie se enfrentó a él por la posición._

 _Bien por ellos,_ escribió Tom de regreso después de que las palabras desaparecieran dentro de la página. _Pareces tener una familia con gran talento para el quidditch._

 _Sí. Quisiera poder intentarlo este año. Sé que soy mejor que Ron._

 _Estoy segura de que lo eres, Ginny. Me dijiste que has estado volando por más tiempo._

 _Lo he hecho. En verdad quisiera poder, Tom. Quizás si estuviera en el equipo de quidditch Harry me notaría._

 _¿No te nota ya? Me dijiste que besó tu mano._

 _No, sólo estaba siendo amable. Harry no me ve. No puedo hablar con él, y ni siquiera sabe que estoy ahí la mitad del tiempo._

 _Pues, si no puedes hablarle, quizás escribirle sería una mejor solución._

 _No puedo escribirle. Nos sentamos a tres lugares de distancia en el desayuno. Sería extraño._

 _Sólo una sugerencia. Si quieres gustarle a Harry Potter, deberás hacer algo para llamar su atención._

 _Lo sé, Tom. Pero es peor porque Harry ya ha hecho tanto, y yo ni siquiera he tenido una oportunidad. Ron incluso dice que Harry puede hacer magia sin varita._

La tinta giró en la página en lo que Ginny ahora reconocía como una expresión de sorpresa: _¿Puede?_

 _Sí. Ron dijo que Harry y Hermione han estado practicando desde que eran pequeños. Aunque yo no lo he visto. Supongo que Harry no quiere llamar la atención._

 _Eso es tonto. No hay nada de malo con llamar la atención si es del tipo de personas correcto._

 _¡Ya sé! Tú lo entiendes, Tom. ¿Por qué debería de importarle a Harry? Él ya ha hecho tanto. Capturó a un mortífago y liberó a su padrino, y ganó la copa de quidditch el año pasado, y Ron dice que conoce todos los pasadizos secretos en el castillo y eso._

Hubo una explosión de tinta que significaba risa, y Tom escribió: _Bueno, estoy seguro de que es bueno, pero Harry no es el único con secretos. Apuesto a que podría mostrarte algunos secretos del castillo que ni siquiera_ _él_ _conoce._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Sí. Déjame mostrarte._

* * *

Una hora después, Harry escuchó algo extraño mientras estaba sentado en la tranquila sala común… un murmullo suave… o quizás un siseo… como alguien hablando en una almohada.

–¿Escuchaste algo? –preguntó.

Hermione prestó atención e intentó escuchar.

–No escucho nada.

–Quizás fue el viento.


	45. Luna Lovegood

Esta historia, sin importar el idioma, es indistinguible de White Squirrel… tanto como Harry Potter es indistinguible de JK Rowling… o algo así.

 **Notas de la traductora: ¡Alto!** Publiqué dos capítulos al mismo tiempo debido a mi largo retraso, así que asegúrense de haber leído el _Capítulo 44: Segundo año_ antes de leer este.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 _Queridos Harry y Hermione:_

 _Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a los Creevey este fin de semana. Es algo lejos de donde vivimos, pero es manejable._

 _El Sr. y la Sra. Creevey son muy agradables y estuvieron felices de invitarnos a almorzar. Estaban agradecidos de que Colin fue capaz de ponerlos en contacto con personas con unos cuantos años más de experiencia con el mundo mágico. Obviamente fue algo sorprendente para ellos que sus ilusiones fueran correctas. Es aún más claro con ellos que lo que vimos en la orientación a Hogwarts el año pasado sobre cómo ocultan los aspectos más desagradables del mundo mágico de las familias muggles. Su madre piensa que quizás tienen un punto ciego en lo que respecta al tratamiento de los hijos de muggles y las razas no-humanas. Nos preguntamos si sería útil el poner en contacto a cada estudiante hijo de muggles en contacto con uno que ya está atendiendo la escuela además de la orientación._

 _De cualquier modo, los Creevey se lo están tomando bastante bien y están felices de recibir más información. Creemos tener una idea de lo que están experimentando con Colin en este momento. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Dennis que es una fuerza indomable tanto como Hermione era a su edad, y aún más entusiasta. Si tienen suerte, estar alrededor de la magia por dos años lo calmará un poco antes de comenzar en Hogwarts._

 _Nos alegra escuchar que comenzaron bien el año. Harry, felicitaciones en ser elegido para el equipo de quidditch de nuevo, aún si no tuviste rival. Hermione, no te preocupes; estamos seguros de que tendrás una buena oportunidad si trabajas duro. Buena suerte con el profesor Lockhart. Suena a que la necesitarán… sólo tengan cuidado a su alrededor. Y no se metan en problemas._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y papá_

* * *

–Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal estuvo el club de vuelo? –preguntó Harry mientras Hermione y Ron se acercaban a la zona de entrenamiento.

–Fue bastante divertido –dijo Hermione–. Es principalmente jugadores de quidditch en reserva y personas que quieren hacer la prueba, así que jugamos un poco.

–Me fue mal –gruñó Ron.

–Sólo fuiste inconsistente –dijo Hermione–. Eso es para lo que sirve la práctica. Oh, y Harry, adivina que. Madame Hooch dijo que Ginny voló muy bien en su primera lección. Supongo que en verdad sabe cómo volar.

–Sí, supongo –dijo Ron con fastidio.

Comenzaron a subir a la torre de Gryffindor, pero en el camino, vieron a una pequeña niña rubia saltando por los pasillos. Eso quizás no hubiera llamado mucho la atención, excepto que conocían a esta niña en particular, y Harry notó que estaba saltando descalza.

–Hola, Luna –la llamó Harry.

Luna se dio la vuelta y dio salto hacia ellos.

–Hola, Harry, Hermione, Ronald.

–Hola –dijeron Hermione y Ron.

–Eh, Luna… ¿dónde están tus zapatos? –preguntó Harry con preocupación.

–Parece que desaparecieron –dijo. Su voz permaneció en la misma calidad de sueño, como si no hubiera nada fuera no lo normal–. Sospecho que los nargles son culpables.

–¿Nargles? –dijo Harry–. ¿Estás segura?

–Oh, ciertamente hay otras posibilidades… pero en general, sospecho de los nargles.

Hermione lanzó a Luna una mirada escéptica, la cual ella pareció ignorar.

–¿No tienes frío en tus pies? –dijo Harry.

–Un poco, pero aún hace calor en esta época.

–Bueno… ¿quieres que te ayudemos a buscar tus zapatos? –preguntó Hermione.

–No, gracias. Estoy segura de que aparecerán dentro de poco. Bueno, voy a la biblioteca –dijo Luna con una sonrisa, y se fue dando saltos.

Ron sólo sacudió la cabeza ante la inconstante niña, pero Harry y Hermione la observaron con preocupación.

–No creo que sean nargles –susurró Hermione.

–No, yo tampoco –respondió Harry.

* * *

Después del incidente con los duendecillos, el profesor Lockhart no intento llevar más criaturas a la clase. En su lugar, prefirió leer o actuar escenas de sus libros, pretendiendo que la mejor manera de aprender era dando el ejemplo. Harry no veía como los estudiantes podrían aprender si siempre era las criaturas oscuras que tenían que ser derrotadas, sin mencionar que Lockhart no les estaba enseñando ningún hechizo o táctica, o… nada, realmente. Quirrell quizás estaba poseído por Voldemort, pensó Harry, pero por lo menos les enseñó algo útil.

–Pero por supuesto, todos saben lo tontos que son los trolls. Simplemente saqué mi varita y lancé un _Wingardium Leviosa_ a su bastón, y entonces, mientras lo estaba buscando, lo elevé y… ¡BAM! ¡Lo solté sobre la cabeza del mismo troll! –Lockhart movió sus manos con entusiasmo mientras describía sus aventuras controlando trolls–. Y como todos saben, cuando los trolls están juntos, se convierten en animales de manada naturales, así que cuando derroté al más grande y terrible, los otros decidieron que _yo_ era el más grande y comenzaron a seguirme. –Se rio un poco–. Y _así_ es como se domestica a una manada de trolls. Es una estrategia que me ayudó durante el resto del año, y de nuevo durante mi viaje al Tíbet… para más detalles, vean _Un año con el Yeti_. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Abrir espacio para preguntas era un embuste. Harry había notado que Lockhart amaba responder las preguntas fáciles sobre sí mismo (principalmente de las niñas en la clase), pero tendía a evadir cualquier cosa difícil, como detalles sobre criaturas oscuras que había confrontado. Pero Harry vio una apertura y la tomó. Levantó la mano.

–Sí, Harry –dijo Lockhart, mostrando su falsa sonrisa blanca.

–Profesor, habla mucho sobre su tour en China en _Un año con es Yeti_. Especialmente me gustó el capítulo sobre su visita a Xanadu en el camino de las Almas. –Lockhart sonrió con orgullo–. La cosa es, de acuerdo a _Harry Potter en el Imperio del Sol_ , yo estaba en Xanadu al mismo tiempo que usted, camino a Japón, luchando contra los gusanos de la muerte de Mongolia. Ahora… –Harry le lanzó una breve sonrisa–... Y yo no recuerdo eso. ¿Usted sí, profesor?

La mayoría de los Gryffindor se rieron ya que habían escuchado a Harry quejarse de que los libros eran mentira el año anterior, pero para su sorpresa, Lockhart comenzó a sudar.

–Pues… eh… eso sería una gran coincidencia. Eh… creo que quizás no nos vimos. No recuerdo que estuvieras ahí, y ciertamente no recuerdo nada que tú… eh… no.

Harry ni siquiera se tomó la oportunidad de decir a Lockhart que nunca había _estado_ en Xanadu y que ciertamente nunca había luchado contra gusanos de la muerte de Mongolia ahí, pero sí dejó saber su opinión después de clase.

–Es una cosa si no sabe que _Las aventuras de Harry Potter_ son falsas. Pero actuaba como si ni siquiera conoce sus propios libros.

–Bueno, ha hecho tanto, quizás los confunde a veces –dijo Hermione.

–Vamos, Hermione, ¿vas a defender a _este_ profesor de Defensa también? –preguntó Harry–. Quizás no está poseído, pero es terrible en su trabajo, y algo extraño.

–Admito que no es un muy buen maestro, Harry, pero eso no quiere decir que no es un cazador de criaturas oscuras. Deberías de ser más amable con él.

–Lo haré si me enseñara algo más que como "controlar mi fama". El cretino no sabe aceptar un no como respuesta.

–¡Harry! –lo regañó Hermione, aun cuando podía comprender lo molesto que estaba Harry con Lockhart. Le había estado ofreciendo ayuda para "controlar su fama" prácticamente cada vez que podía estar a solas con Harry.

Durante la cena esa noche, Colin Creevey se sentó enfrente de ellos con su usual "¿Todo bien, Harry?" Harry había logrado calmarlo después de su primer encuentro, pero el pequeño de primer año aún se emocionaba con facilidad.

–Hola, Colin –respondió Harry.

–Oye, Harry, ¿en verdad luchaste contra gusanos de la muerte de Mongolia?

Harry suspiró con pesadez. Ese rumor nuevo había estado circulando en el castillo todo el día.

–No, Colin –dijo–. Te dije que esos libros eran basura –agregó, más para sí mismo–. Honestamente, cuando Voldemort sea derrotado y pueda revelar mis secretos, voy a escribir _Las verdaderas aventuras de Harry Potter_ para aclararlo todo.

Hermione se rio de él.

–¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda escribirlo? –dijo indignado–. ¿No crees que luchar contra Quirrellmort y todo eso el año pasado sería un buen libro?

–Vaya, yo leería eso –dijo Ron.

–Podría ser bueno –comentó Neville.

–¿Lo ves?

–Si tú lo dices, Harry –dijo Hermione.

–Lo digo en serio. Quizás comience esta noche. Ya lo veo: _Harry, Hermione, y la maldición del profesor de Defensa._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Ese título es ridículo.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Es algo engorroso, ¿no lo crees? Y no es específico del año pasado. Y no necesitas incluir mi nombre, no hice tanto.

–Claro que sí. Hiciste bastante.

–No tanto como tú. Además, si quieres atraer la atención de los lectores, debes de hacerlo sonar similar a los libros originales.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Harry–. Qué tal… _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_.

Ron, Neville, y Colin asintieron su acuerdo. Hermione lucía pensativa.

–Supongo que no suena mal. De acuerdo, niño escritor, escríbeme un capítulo o dos y veremos si te creo.

Harry sabía que Hermione pensaba que aún estaba bromeando, pero le mostraría. Esa noche, tomó su cuaderno extra y escribió en la parte superior de la primera página: _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_.

* * *

Ese sábado, Harry se encontró con Luna deambulando por el castillo descalza por segunda vez. Pero esta vez lucía un poco desaliñada, principalmente porque su largo cabello estaba alborotado sin ningún intento para arreglarlo.

–Hola, Luna –dijo Harry.

–Hola, Harry –respondió mientras colocaba algo en la pizarra de anuncios. Con curiosidad, Harry se acercó para ver mejor:

 _PERDIDOS_

 _Zapatos (talla 2)_

 _Un par de pantuflas rosas peludas (talla 2)_

 _Un par de botas de montaña (talla 2)_

 _Una botella de champú y acondicionador con esencia de lavanda_

 _Un cepillo para cabello turquesa (con cerdas naturales)_

 _Tres plumas moradas (pájaro carpintero, con decoraciones)_

 _Una botella de tinta que cambia de color_

 _Si las encuentran, por favor regresen a Luna Lovegood_

 _Gracias_

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció. El champú y cepillo perdidos explicaba el cabello, y sabía que las cerdas naturales no eran baratas. Tenía que ser importado de América, por lo menos. Rápidamente alcanzó a la niña, que buscaba un lugar donde colocar otra copia de la lista.

–Luna, ¿te falta _todo_ esto? –dijo.

–Desafortunadamente –dijo ella, de algún modo manteniendo su tono calmado–. Mis zapatos _sí_ regresaron por unos días, pero desaparecieron de nuevo. Los nargles han estado muy activos últimamente.

Harry suspiró.

–Luna, en verdad no creo que sean los nargles quienes están haciendo esto.

–Bueno, supongo que _podría_ ser una broma. Puedo ver cómo alguien pensaría que es gracioso.

–Eso no es cierto. Deberías de decirle a un prefecto, o al profesor Flitwick.

Luna se dio la vuelta y le sonrió sin parpadear.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry, pero estoy segura de que aparecerán pronto.

Harry observó con frustración mientras la pequeña Ravenclaw se alejaba dando saltos. No le gustaban los bravucones desde su niñez con Dudley. Quería hacer algo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer si ella no quería su ayuda.

De repente, se apresuró para alcanzarla con una diferente idea en mente.

–Oye, Luna, vamos a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños para Hermione en nuestra sala común. ¿Quieres venir?

Luna se detuvo y lo observó con sus ojos plateados. Harry no pudo evitar su reacción natural de observarla de vuelta.

–No he sido invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños en mucho tiempo… –dijo–. ¿Habrá pudín?

–Eh… no lo creo, pero habrá pastel.

–Supongo que será divertido, si a Hermione no le importa.

–No, estará bien. Deberías venir.

–De acuerdo, Harry, creo que me gustaría.

Era difícil decir con Luna, pero Harry pensó que sí le gustó, aún si puso incómodos a algunos de los otros invitados con su cabello alborotado, pies descalzos, y su extraña personalidad. Incluso Hermione hizo muecas a espaldas de Luna, pero su hermana estuvo perfectamente feliz con su fiesta. No fue hasta después que Harry explicó lo que había visto en el pasillo.

–Apuesto a que la están molestando porque es tan extraña. Es lo que Dudley hacía conmigo cuando era pequeño.

–Quizás –dijo Hermione–. ¿Quieres decirle al profesor Flitwick? No sabemos quién tomó sus cosas, pero quizás pueda ayudar.

–No lo sé. Ella no quiere, pero quisiera que pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarla. Lo que me _gustaría_ hacer es decirles a esas personas todo lo que pienso.

–Lo entiendo, Harry, pero probablemente no ayude, y aún no sabemos quiénes son de todos modos.

–Sí… si tan sólo pudiéramos entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw sin ser notados… De hecho, quizás yo pueda.

–No estoy segura de que sea buena idea usar la capa de invisibilidad para entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw. ¿Qué tal si te quedas atrapado en la entrada o si alguien se tropieza contigo?

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo Harry–. Sería arriesgado vigilar la entrada… quizás si fuera más pequeño.

Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo.

–¡Harry, no! Cualquiera te reconocería a una milla con esa cicatriz.

–Pero si me quedo en las sombras…

–No, Harry. Es muy arriesgado. Sabes lo que mamá y papá y Dumbledore y McGonagall dirían. Además, Luna es extraña, pero es obvio que nota cosas que otras personas no. Ya suficientes personas conocen tu secreto. Nada de escabullirte, hermanito, ¿entendido?

Harry la observó fijamente intentando cansarla, pero Hermione era tan buena como él después de tantos años.

–De acuerdo –gruñó–, nada de escabullirme.

Pero Harry no estaba listo para rendirse. No sabía qué hacer, pero después de pensarlo por un tiempo, tuvo una idea. Corrió a tomar su espejo y llamó a Sirius.

* * *

–Profesor, noté unas inconsistencias entre sus aventuras en _Viajes con los vampiros_ y _Paseos con los hombres lobo_ –dijo Harry.

El profesor Lockhart hizo una mueca.

–¿Cómo? –dijo.

–Pues, en _Viajes con los vampiros_ dijo que en marzo de 1989 estaba en Escandinavia con el Clan Draugr preparándose para su migración equinoccial. Pero en _Paseos con los hombres lobo_ , dijo que estaba en Armenia en marzo de 1989.

–Ya veo… verás… –tartamudeó Lockhart–. Errores pueden aparecer hasta en los libros, incluso en los mejores.

Harry sonrió de manera depredadora.

–Eso fue lo que pensé al principio, señor, pero en _Viajes con los vampiros_ menciona observar las luces del norte durante la tormenta solar de 1989, y en _Paseos con los hombres lobo_ menciona tener que lidiar con la interferencia de la misma tormenta solar.

–¿Eso puse? –dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tomó la copia de Susan Bones de _Paseos con los hombres lobo_ y comenzó a hojearla. Harry notó que comenzaba a sudar–. Eh… ya veo… yo… creo que confundí unas cuantas páginas de mis notas –dijo–. Recuerdo estar a las prisas esa semana. Eh… cinco puntos para Gryffindor por señalar ese error.

–Gracias, señor –dijo Harry, aún si no le creyó.

* * *

Las cosas continuaron de manera tranquila durante la semana siguiente. A Harry y Hermione les estaba yendo bien en sus clases. El profesor Snape tenía su humor usual, pero parecía estar acostumbrándose a su clase más grande de EXTASIS después de ser obligado a aceptar a estudiantes con S. Harry estaba evitando al profesor Lockhart lo más que podía. Neville se había comprometido a sí mismo a unirse a Harry y Hermione en sus ejercicios por lo menos tres veces a la semana, y estaba progresando lento pero continuo. Oliver Wood estaba programando lo que probablemente eran una cantidad excesiva de prácticas de quidditch.

Y el viernes, Harry recibió el paquete que estaba esperando de Sirius y estaba entusiasmado por usarlo. Durante la semana, Luna había recuperado algunos de sus artículos y otros más habían desaparecido, y Harry estaba seguro de que escuchó a algunos de los Ravenclaw refiriéndose a ella como "Lunática Lovegood", y estaba listo para hacer algo al respecto.

–Ya lo tengo, Hermione. Lo tengo –dijo a su hermana en susurros esa tarde.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó con confusión.

Harry sonrió.

–Mi ticket para entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw.

–¡Harry! –siseó–. Te dije…

–Nada de escabullirme, sí. Porque la gente reconocería mi cicatriz… pero no van a reconocer mi cicatriz. –Abrió el paquete y le mostró lo que había dentro.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

–¿Tinte para cabello negro de henna?

–Es perfecto: si cubrimos mi cicatriz, nadie me reconocerá. Sólo sería el gato de alguien de primero. Sólo necesito que me lo pongas.

Hermione bajó su voz hasta que fue un susurro.

–¿Quieres que ponga tinte en tu pelaje con un producto que hombres de edad media usan para cubrir su cabello gris para poder entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw y descubrir quién está robando las cosas de Luna?

–Sí, ya lo entendiste. Supuse que sería más confiable que un encantamiento para cambiar el color.

–¿Lo dices en serio…? ¡No lo digas!

–De acuerdo. Pero Sirius dijo que él quizás lo usaría. Sabes que obtuvo unos cuantos cabellos grises en Azkaban.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando descubras quien está molestando a Luna? –preguntó.

–Probablemente decirle a un prefecto en privado. Sé que Luna no quiere que haga un alboroto, pero no quiero dejarlo así nada más.

–Esto es arriesgado, Harry. Si te descubren, todos lo pagaremos.

–No me van a descubrir, Mione. Nadie va a notar a otro gato deambulando además de otros gatos. Además, sería agradable explorar el castillo sin ser notado.

Hermione suspiró.

–¿ _En verdad_ vas a hacer esto? –Harry la desafió en silencio a otro duelo de miradas, y esta vez, ganó–. De acuerdo, te ayudaré. No quiero que intentes que Ron ponga el tinte en tu pelo… por muy gracioso que eso sería. Pero que permanezca en récord que no estoy de acuerdo.

–Tu desacuerdo es notado –dijo Harry–. Intentemos mi dormitorio. Dudo que haya alguien ahí.

Harry subió las escaleras al dormitorio de segundo año, con Hermione siguiéndolo. Y sí, estaba vacío.

–De acuerdo, acabemos con esto –dijo Hermione, tomando unos cuantos pañuelos desechables y sentándose en la cama de Harry.

Harry se sentó en frente de ella.

–Me pregunto si el encantamiento en contra de niños entrando a los dormitorios de las niñas funciona para los animagos –exclamó.

Hermione se congeló.

–Más vale –dijo nerviosa–. De otro modo, ¿qué hubieran hecho tu papá y Sirius?

–Sí, probablemente. De acuerdo, hagamos esto. –Harry se inclinó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se transformó en Raticida. Su forma de gatito (si aún podía llamarlo así) había crecido un poco más durante el año y ya parecía tener ocho meses en años felinos, pero tenía la misma apariencia que siempre: negro con patas blancas, los ojos más verdes que su familia había visto en un gato, y una marca de pelo blanco en su cabeza con la misma forma de rayo que su famosa cicatriz.

Eran esos pelos blancos los que tenían que cubrir para que pudiera explorar el castillo con libertad sin ser descubierto. Los ojos brillantes quizás lo darían a descubrir si alguien lo estaba buscando, pero no había razón para eso. Tomando los pañuelos para limpiar cualquier mancha y manteniendo un ojo en la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entrara, Hermione tomó el pincel para teñir cabello y comenzó a cubrir el pelaje blanco, pero al momento que lo hizo, Harry se hizo para atrás, sacudió su cabeza, y cubrió su nariz con sus patas delanteras.

Hermione colocó su mano libre en su cadera.

–Harry, no creo que pensaste bien este plan. Va a oler. Si quieres hacer esto, te vas a tener que aguantar.

Harry maulló con molestia. En lenguaje de gatos, estaba diciendo _Sólo hazlo_ , pero Hermione no lo sabía.

Hermione continuó, cubriendo la cicatriz poco a poco.

–Supongo que debí ver venir esto –dijo–. Raticida, la siguiente generación de merodeadores… _por supuesto_ que vas a explorar el castillo en cuatro patas, buscando problemas. –Harry maulló algo que no pudo traducir, pero conocía tan bien a su hermano que no lo necesitó–. No intentes negarlo. Sé que es por buena causa, pero estoy segura de que causarás problemas en un momento u otro. Y será tu culpa si la profesora McGonagall te descubre. Estoy segura de que te notará, aún si nadie más lo hace.

Harry maulló de nuevo.

–En cuanto me convierta en animago, lo pagarás.

Harry soltó un largo maullido en protesta.

–Sí, supongo que lo veremos… Oh, Merlín, mírame, estoy teniendo una conversación con un gato.

Harry le bufó.

–Tú también. –Hermione cerró la botella de tinte y agitó su mano, lanzando sin varita un encantamiento de secado al pelaje de Harry. El olor había disminuido… no por completo, pero suficiente para poderlo aguantar. Harry no creyó que alguien lo olería a menos que se acercaran a su rostro.

–De acuerdo, bola de pelos, estás listo –dijo.

El gato negro de patas blancas, ojos verdes, y ahora pelaje completamente negro en su frente maulló felizmente y caminó a la puerta. Hermione guardó el tinte en su baúl lejos de miradas curiosas. Fue justo a tiempo ya que se encontraron con Neville subiendo las escaleras. El niño algo torpe casi se tropezó con Harry mientras el gato bajaba, y casi se estrelló contra su hermana.

–Oh, ho...hola, Hermione –dijo sorprendido–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?

–Sólo, eh, buscando algo para Harry –dijo rápidamente–. Nos vemos luego–. Rápidamente se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, siguiendo al gato a la sala común.

Al no ver a muchas personas alrededor, Harry decidió intentar las escaleras de las niñas. Se acercó con cautela, moviéndose cerca de la pared en la sala común. Hermione le susurró que regresara, pero estaba determinado a intentarlo. Lanzando una última mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo (Hermione lo estaba encubriendo de cualquier modo), con cautela colocó su pata en el primer piso. La alarma no sonó sólo por eso, pero sintió despertar la magia hostil y de inmediato se hizo para atrás, bufando. Definitivamente no lo dejaría subir.

–Te lo dije –dijo Hermione.

Hermione soltó un maullido de fastidio y continuó al retrato de la entrada. Hermione lo abrió con renuencia.

–Regresa antes del toque de queda, Raticida. –Él asintió y saltó con gracia fuera de la puerta.

Explorar el castillo era diferente en forma felina… Harry no había apreciado de verdad sus breves excursiones el año anterior. Para los ojos felinos, los colores eran apagados, especialmente los rojos, pero el campo de visión más nítido, la exquisita detección de movimiento, y la visión siete veces mejor en luz tenue más que compensaban por eso. Era una perspectiva del castillo completamente nueva. Podía ver todos los detalles que normalmente ignoraba… el polvo y las telarañas en las esquinas, las molduras elaboradas en cada pared y base, algunas incluso con bajorrelieves con historias en ellos, todos los ratos escurriéndose en todos los pisos… ¿desde cuándo había tantos ratones en el castillo?

El oído felino de Harry agregó aún más. Los gatos podían escuchar una octava y media sobre el rango de un humano, una octava sobre el rango de un perro. Podía escuchar los chillidos de los ratones, los murmullos de los murciélagos, y el zumbido de los insectos con más claridad que en forma humana, sin mencionar los sonidos distantes de los estudiantes en los pasillos.

Pero los olores… eso era lo más interesante. Incluso después de tantos años ponían a Harry al límite de sus sentidos. Los humanos sólo podían detectar unas cuantas esencias a la vez antes de que se suprimieran las unas a las otras, pero un gato podía enfocarse en una nota particular, la esencia de una sola persona que había pasado por el área, casi tan bien como un perro. En cualquier lugar del castillo, Harry podía olfatear la historia reciente de las personas y los animales que habían pasado. Y estaba constantemente inundado por la magia del castillo. Llenó su nariz y lo rodeó como una niebla, pero también podía oler los aromas específicos de los hechizos que habían sido lanzados recientemente en el área.

Harry pudiera haber pasado toda la noche explorando la versión felina de Hogwarts, pero tenía trabajo por hacer. Después de unos minutos, se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw. No estaba muy lejos, incluso para un gatito, pero pasó a varias otras personas en el camino… quienes por suerte no le dirigieron una segunda mirada. Su disfraz estaba funcionando. Pronto llegó a la entrada de la torre, donde se encontró con su obstáculo principal. Al contrario de la torre de Gryffindor, había una puerta, pero no había perilla… sólo una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila. Se sentó a un lado de la puerta, maullando ocasionalmente, como si fuera el gato de un Ravenclaw que se había quedado afuera.

Después de unos minutos de esto, un estudiante mayor llegó a la puerta y golpeó la aldaba de bronce una vez.

El pico del águila se abrió y habló:

–En medio de una laguna hay un pato, y en su cola sentado un gato. El pato se zambuía y el gato no se mojaba. ¿Por qué?

 _Eso es ridículo_ , pensó Harry. _Ningún gato se acercaría al agua, o mucho menos se sentaría en… Espera, ¿no hay contraseña?_

–El gato no se moja porque está sentado en su cola, no la del pato.

–Bien resuelto –respondió la aldaba y la puerta se abrió.

El Ravenclaw abrió la puerta para Harry, quien bufó con indignación a la aldaba antes de deslizarse dentro.

La sala común de Ravenclaw era más espaciosa que la sala común de Gryffindor, con ventanas altas en forma de arco, y rollos de seda azul y bronce colgando entre ellas sobre altos libreros. Directamente enfrente, sobre un nicho pequeño, había un busto de quien Harry supuso era Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry se dio la vuelta sin prisa, paseando entre patas de mesas y sillas y piernas humanas, observando a los estudiantes. Encontró a Luna sentada sola contra una pared, haciendo su tarea. Se sintió mal por ella, sentada sola de tal modo, pero se contuvo y no se acercó, en caso de que la perceptiva niña reconociera sus ojos distintivos. En lugar de eso, permaneció cerca de las limitadas sombras y observó a su alrededor para ver quién lanzaba más miradas en dirección a Luna. Al momento, nadie sobresalió en particular, y era posible que sus tormentores principales no se encontraran en el cuarto. Aun así, tenía bastante tiempo antes del toque de queda. Encontró un buen lugar desde donde observar, y se sentó y esperó.

En minutos se dio cuenta de su error. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pasado un periodo extensivo como gato. Los gatos dormían de doce a dieciséis horas al día y podían tomarse una "siestecita" en un instante. Después de cabecear por unos minutos, se despertó de golpe y sacudió su cabeza con confusión, para la diversión de un par de niñas de tercer año sentadas cerca. Se levantó e intentó dejar que sus instintos felinos tomaran control, paseando alrededor de la sala común y jugando como un gatito… uno tímido; rápidamente se alejó cuando alguien intentó tomarlo, mientras que mantenía sus orejas atentas para escuchar el nombre de Luna. Lo escuchó unas cuantas veces, tan seguido como era referida como "Lunática", pero sólo en comentarios aislados.

Finalmente, cuando se le estaba acabando el tiempo, lo escuchó. Dos de las compañeras de cuarto de Luna entraron a la sala común y, entre otras cosas, comenzaron a discutir sus pequeñas "bromas" en susurros.

–Mira, Lunática encontró sus zapatos de nuevo –dijo una niña con un fuerte acento irlandés. Por las conversaciones con Colin y lo que podía haber extraído de Ginny, Harry fue capaz de identificarla como Dierdre Cholmondeley.

–Sí, es algo extraño –susurró otra niña, quien Harry estaba seguro se llamaba Melanie Maxwell–. No creía que los encontraría después de lo que les hizo Marietta, pero parece que Lunática es mejor para encontrar lugares inusuales para sus cosas que ella.

–Probablemente por estarse paseando todo el tiempo –dijo Cholmondeley–. ¿Y a dónde es que _va_?

–Quien sabe –dijo Maxwell–. Probablemente cazando nargles o algo así.

–Oh, Merlín. ¿Y qué se supone que son los nargles?

–No lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Puede que me contagie de su locura. De cualquier modo… –Maxwell se acercó y susurró en el oído de Cholmondeley, pero Harry la escuchó–. Creo que puedo obtener algunas de sus joyas extrañas.

Cholmondeley se rio y susurró de vuelta.

–Genial. ¿Crees que simplemente deberíamos tirarlo esta vez?

–No, es más divertido verla buscándolo por todos lados. –Ambas se rieron.

Harry se enfureció de que las compañeras de Luna fueran tan crueles. Escuchó por unos minutos después hasta que (en su mayoría) cambiaron de tema, y las noticias no mejoraron. Pudo ver que había otras personas involucradas, algunas a quienes podía identificar y otras a quienes no, pero basándose en lo que sabía por observar a Luna, estas dos parecían ser las peores. En ese momento, decidió que era hora de irse, y se sentó junto a la puerta y maulló un par de veces, y pronto, alguien lo dejó salir de la torre.

Con poco tiempo, Harry no perdió tiempo explorando más y se dirigió directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Desafortunadamente, su suerte no fue tan buena como esperaba porque en el camino pasó a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo, y ambos cometieron el error de detenerse e intercambiar miradas.

Ambos continuaron antes de atraer atención indeseada, pero McGonagall se metió en un nicho cercano y se transformó fuera de su mirada, antes de salir y caminar al lado de Harry.

Maulló en su dirección. _Gatito, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ Era difícil que un gato sonara con tono severo, pero ella lo logró.

Harry alentó su andar para maullar de regreso, _ayudo a niña-amiga con niños-humanos malos._

Sin perder el tiempo, la gata calicó respondió, _deja que los humanos-maestros se encarguen de los niños-humanos malos._

Harry se quejó un poco y respondió _, no uso magia. Quiero saber quiénes son._

 _No debes estar en los pasillos como gato_ , dijo McGonagall.

 _Humanos no me conocen así._ Señaló su frente con una pata. _Ayudante de progenitor y antiguo amigo de progenitor y compañera de manada ayudaron._

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza. _Ten cuidado o te detendré._

 _Sí, maestra-gata._

La gata calicó entrecerró los ojos. Era fácil adivinar dónde había estado por la ruta que había tomado. _No debes de ir a donde no está permitido. No debes estar en la casa de ave de presa_ , era una corrupción de la palabra felina para "casa", pero ambos animagos lo entendieron.

Normalmente, sí, pensó Harry, pero aún estaba confundido sobre la entrada a la torre de Ravenclaw. _Casa de ave de presa no necesita palabra-oculta. Todos los niños-humanos listos pueden entrar._

Ella resopló con fastidio. _Casa de ave de presa no se pelea con otras casas como la casa del gato grande y la casa de la serpiente. Niños-humanos deben quedarse en sus casas._

Harry bajó la cabeza y gruñó. _Sí, maestra-gata._

 _Bien. Regresa a casa de gato grande antes de que acabe el día._

Harry asintió y continuó caminando mientras que la profesora McGonagall continuó en otra dirección. Estaba decepcionado, aunque no sorprendido de que la profesora quería controlar sus paseos felinos. Probablemente recibiría un regaño de mamá y papá por todo eso cuando acabara, pero valía la pena en su mente. _Alguien_ necesitaba hacer algo por Luna. Y no había daño en explorar el resto del castillo de ese modo mientras mantuviera sus ojos y orejas abiertos.

Fueron esas orejas las que descubrieron un quejido en maullido antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, y antes de poder reaccionar, de una esquina se acercó la única criatura con la que quería encontrarse en Hogwarts menos que la profesora McGonagall.

Para los humanos, la Sra. Norris lucía poco saludable: delgada y de color sucio, como su amo, con pelaje desaliñado y grandes ojos amarillos. Muchos humanos adivinarían que era más vieja que sus cinco años de edad. Pero al nivel de un gato, lucía mucho mejor: delgada, pero no baja de peso; despeinada, pero no sarnosa. Harry pensó que olía más como un gato del exterior: físicamente activa y propensa a pasearse en áreas comunes del castillo y algunas veces en los terrenos. Y a pesar de su apariencia, olía bastante saludable, y, por supuesto, tenía el fuerte aroma de Filch en ella, fácil de identificar como el único squib del castillo.

Cuando la Sra. Norris notó a Harry, caminó hacia él, maullando. _Gato nuevo. Gato extraño._ Olfateó con cautela. _Conozco tu aroma. Magia huele como la de la mujer-gato. Aroma huele como el de niño-humano malo._

Harry observó a la gata con cautela y respondió _, no soy malo._

La Sra. Norris continuó dando vueltas a su alrededor. _A_ s _irviente-humano no gustar tu sirviente-humano._

Se dio cuenta que sin verlo transformarse, su cerebro felino no podía hacer la conexión de que él _era_ el sirviente-humano y no sólo un gato de olor extraño. Y no apreció su comentario. _A tu sirviente-humano no agradar ningún humano,_ dijo de vuelta. _A niños-humanos no agradar él._

Probablemente sólo comprendió un poco de eso, pero aun así respondió. _Sirviente-humano caza niños-humanos malos. Yo ayudo._

Harry inclinó su cabeza con confusión ante tal conocimiento de la mente de la Sra. Norris. Los estudiantes algunas veces bromeaban sobre que Filch estaba casado con su gata, y ocasionalmente escuchó a un estudiante de sexto o séptimo reírse de lo triste que había estado cuando su antiguo gato murió. Harry había estado _así_ de cerca de decirle algo en principio. No le agradaba Filch, pero nunca se burlaría de un amante de los gatos. Pero nadie había especulado sobre cómo la Sra. Norris se sentía sobre Filch, sólo quejándose de lo bien que la había entrenado. Con algo de curiosidad, Harry preguntó, _¿te agrada tu sirviente-humano?_

La Sra. Norris lo observó. _Sirviente-humano bueno,_ dijo. _Me cuida bien. Disfruta de cazar niños-humanos malos. Yo ayudo a cazar._

Harry se sorprendió. _Disfruta_ era una palabra fuerte ya que los gatos no eran buenos con la empatía, pero era el mismo término que usaría para describir jugar con Hermione en forma felina. Esto era un lado completamente diferente de la Sra. Norris. No necesitó preguntar si también disfrutaba cazando los estudiantes desobediente… era un gato, después de todo… pero el hecho de que tenía un lazo tan grande con Filch era sorprendente. _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Preguntó Harry, genuinamente interesado.

La Sra. Norris maulló algo que no podía ser traducido, pero que evocaba su habilidad de pasearse por el castillo de noche y sorprender a los estudiantes ignorantes.

 _Yo soy Muerte a las ratas_ , respondió Harry, ya que su nombre de merodeador _sí_ se traducía de manera decente al lenguaje felino.

La Sra. Norris parpadeó con reconocimiento. Él regresó el gesto, y ella finalmente continuó su camino.

 _Acabo de hacerme amigo de la Sra. Norris_ , pensó. _Cosas extrañas pasan cuando eres un gato._

Su paseo terminado por el día, y justo a tiempo para el toque de queda, Harry maulló cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda y golpeó la base del marco tres veces con su pata. Unos segundos después, el retrato se abrió y dio un salto dentro, directo a los brazos de Hermione.

–¡Medias! ¿Dónde has estado? –dijo indignada, alertando a Harry al hecho de que había otras personas en la sala común. Harry maulló en protesta para que lo bajara.

–¿Es tu gato, Hermione? –preguntó una joven mayor cercana–. No pensaba que tuvieras uno.

–No, no es mío –dijo Hermione rápidamente–. Aunque creo que me ha adoptado. Mmm… me pregunto si mamá y papá me dejarían tener mi propio gato. –Harry maulló de nuevo–. Tenemos una gata, pero es muy vieja para venir a Hogwarts.

Hermione bajó a Harry y él corrió a las escaleras de los niños, a su dormitorio (por suerte sólo Ron y Neville estaban ahí y no estaban prestando atención), y después al baño, donde se transformó y cerró la puerta. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía una mancha de tinte negro en la frente sobre su cicatriz. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de su otro error: no se quitaba con jabón y agua. El color se aclaró después de varias lavadas, pero necesitaba que _desapareciera_ para evitar levantar sospechas. En desesperación, intentó un hechizo sin varita para remover las manchas de tinta. Probablemente era imprudente lanzar ese hechizo en su propia cabeza, pero, por suerte, funcionó. Aun así, decidió que debía buscar un tinte soluble en agua, o quizás probar ese encantamiento de cambio de color por largos periodos. No sabía los efectos que ese encantamiento podía tener en su piel con uso repetido. Aun así, fue capaz de salir del baño libre de tinte.

–¿Harry? –dijo Ron–. No sabía que estabas ahí –dijo Ron.

–Oh… pues, lo estaba –dijo Harry.

Ron entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, preguntándose en que aventuras se estaba metiendo Harry ahora. Neville sólo lucía confundido.

* * *

Hermione demandó escuchar todos los detalles de la excursión felina de Harry tan pronto como encontraron un momento en privado. Estaba igual de molesta por el comportamiento tan desalmado de las compañeras de cuarto de Luna, aunque lo hizo prometer no hacer nada drástico al respecto. Registró un firme te-lo-dije en respuesta a su encuentro con la profesora McGonagall, y se sorprendió por su conversación con la Sra. Norris.

Harry también recibió un regaño por parte de la profesora McGonagall más tarde, en el cual le advirtió sobre los peligros de pasearse en forma felina, pero no le prohibió directamente el hacerlo de nuevo, mientras no fuera a algún lugar prohibido, incluyendo las salas comunes de otras casas.

Al final, Harry decidió hacer dos cosas sobre Luna. Lo primero era el mencionarle de manera amable a Mandy Brocklehurst que Luna Lovegood no parecía tener amigos cercanos y se beneficiaría de tener a una joven de segundo como guía.

Lo segundo era hablar con un prefecto en privado. El prefecto de Ravenclaw con quien Harry estaba más familiarizado era Penelope Clearwater, la hermana de la actriz del teatro Diagonal. Estaba seguro de que no estaba involucrado en el abuso; si lo estaba, era un problema más grande y lo llevaría directamente al profesor Flitwick, así que en primer lugar, la encontró con sus amigas en la biblioteca.

–Disculpe, señorita Clearwater, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado por un momento?

Sabía que Penelope era una hija de muggles que no se impresionaría por su tono formal y su estatus como el Niño Que Vivió, pero _había_ estado en el mundo mágico por cinco años, y sus amigos sangre pura tenían más incrustados la leyenda de Harry Potter, por lo cual, por una vez, contaba con que le ayudaría si era necesario.

–¿Qué necesita, Sr. Potter? –dijo Penelope una vez se movieron a una esquina aislada.

–Señorita Clearwater, ha llegado a mi atención que Luna Lovegood está siendo molestada por sus compañeros de casa, y dos de sus compañeras de cuarto en particular. Han estado robando sus cosas y escondiéndolas, y un número de personas la llama "Lunática Lovegood".

El rostro de Penelope se ensombreció.

–¿La señorita Lovegood te dijo esto?

–No, no me lo dijo. Lo adiviné por mí mismo. No quiere hacer un alboroto, por eso te lo estoy diciendo en privado.

–Pues, me temo que no es mucho con lo que pueda actuar…

–Entiendo que no puedes hacer algo sin evidencia. Sólo te pido que mantengas un ojo en ellos.

La prefecta suspiró. No le agradaban los bravucones, pero le gustaría tener más con que trabajar.

–De acuerdo, ¿quiénes son? –preguntó.

–Hay varias personas involucradas –dijo Harry–, pero las principales son sus compañeras de cuarto, Dierdre Cholmondeley y Melanie Maxwell.

–De acuerdo, las vigilaré, Potter, y me encargaré de ellas si noto algo. Pero tengo que pedirte que no te tomes el asunto en tus manos.

–Por supuesto que no. Gracias por tu ayuda

–Claro que sí. –Penelope se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo por un momento–. Por cierto, si Lovegood no te lo dijo, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

Harry le sonrió.

–Por favor, señorita Clearwater… Soy Harry Potter.

Durante la siguiente semana, nuevos y extraños rumores comenzaron a circular en el castillo sobre Harry Potter, y mucho más en susurros de lo normal. Decían que Harry Potter era un vidente, o que leía mentes, o era un espía mágico, o que se estaba metiendo a los dormitorios invisible, y que se había embarcado a una cruzada en contra de los bravucones. Hermione al mismo tiempo estaba consternada por el nivel de falsa información e impresionada por la negación de la imposibilidad del verdadero truco de Harry. Pero cuando nada público ocurrió durante los días siguientes, los rumores murieron, reemplazados por una nueva ola de chismes. Lo único que había ocurrido era que Luna Lovegood encontró todas sus posesiones perdidas sospechosamente rápido.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** Si están interesados, el acertijo original de la aldaba era:

"One Two Three Cat and Un Deux Trois Cat had a swimming race from England to France. Who won?" "One Two Three Cat because Un Deux Trois Quatre Cinq".

No pude encontrar una buena alternativa, pero si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia mejor a lo que yo coloqué, estoy más que dispuesta a editarlo.


	46. El club de duelo

Cualquier JK Rowling puede predecir a Harry Potter. Yo sólo puedo predecir esta historia hasta el capítulo 12 de la secuela, de ahí en más, todo está en la mente de White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

Esa semana, anuncios fueron colocados en las salas comunes de las cuatro casas que decían que el Club de Duelo comenzaría el jueves en la noche. Harry y Hermione estaban especialmente emocionados por la noticia.

–Será agradable finalmente tener lecciones profesionales en el tema –dijo Hermione a todos los que la escucharan–. Hablamos con el profesor Flitwick sobre establecer el club el invierno pasado.

–Sí, excepto que dijo que necesitaría ayuda para hacerlo –comentó Harry–. Espero que no sea Lockhart.

–¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que el profesor Lockhart es un gran duelista con todas las cosas que ha hecho.

–Que _dice_ que ha hecho –respondió Harry.

Desafortunadamente para Harry, Lockhart resultó ser el asistente de Flitwick. El club de duelo se reunió en el gran comedor, donde había sido colocada una enorme plataforma con piedras rúnicas de barreras permanentes en las esquinas que permitían pasar a las personas, pero no los hechizos. El número de participantes fue bueno, con alumnos de primero a séptimo luciendo entusiasmados por aprender el arte y algunos (como Malfoy) presumiendo sobre su propio entrenamiento independiente.

Para comenzar, el profesor Flitwick subió al escenario.

-Buenas noches, buenas noches –chilló–, y bienvenidos al club de duelo. Es bueno ver tanto interés en este noble deporte. El último club de duelo en Hogwarts fu desafortunadamente cancelado hace casi treinta años, pero cuando un par de estudiantes sugirió que lo comenzáramos de nuevo el año pasado… –miró de reojo a Harry y Hermione–... supe que era una idea para la cual había llegado el momento. Duelo es un deporte excelente para aprender hechizos avanzados, cómo pensar rápido, tácticas, y elementos de defensa personal. Por supuesto… tengo mis razones. –Muchos se rieron ante eso–. Ahora, desgraciadamente estoy muy ocupado y sólo apareceré en las lecciones de vez en cuando, mientras que las reuniones normales serán organizadas por el profesor Lockhart, quien estoy… _seguro_ también es bastante bueno en el deporte.

Se escuchó el sarcasmo en la voz de Flitwick en lo último, y lucía bastante decepcionado por la opción, pero Lockhart no pareció notarlo. Subió a la plataforma, mostrando su sonrisa de revista, y abrió sus brazos al comedor.

–¡Hola, hola! ¡Acérquense! –dijo–. ¿Todos pueden verme? ¿Pueden escucharme? ¡Excelente! Cuando el profesor Flitwick me sugirió comenzar el club de duelo me emocioné bastante. Es un _poco_ afuera de mi campo de experiencia, por supuesto, pero los duelos no son _muy_ diferentes de la defensa, y me entusiasma poder enseñarles a defenderse tanto de magos como de bestias, como lo he hecho en numerosas ocasiones… para más detalles, vean mi lista de publicaciones.

Flitwick sacudió la cabeza.

–Por supuesto, en este club seguiremos las reglas de duelo de estudiantes: nada de hechizos oscuros, heridas severas, y ese tipo de cosas. Son reglas mucho más limitadas… más estrechas, claro, pero eso es para asegurar su seguridad, por supuesto. En un duelo de honor, las reglas son mucho más relajadas… cualquier cosa vale excepto la muerte, desfiguración, y las maldiciones imperdonables. Sí, los duelo de honor son un asunto más serio de lo que haremos aquí.

– _Pero_ , aún seguiremos el código de duelos… honor, profesionalismo, y todo eso. Así que tengamos una demostración, ¿no? Permítanme presentarles a mi asistente, el profesor Snape.

Ante eso, una figura en túnica oscura y con aspecto severo caminó desde la orilla del comedor, mirando con molestia al profesor de Defensa, sin duda nada contento de ser llamado el asistente de nadie.

–¿Qué hace el profesor Snape aquí? –susurró Hermione a Harry

–Quizás quiere ser el primero contra Lockhart –susurró Harry de regreso.

–Quizás acaben el uno con el otro –murmuró Ron.

–Nah, Snape fue un mortífago. Barrera el suelo con Lockhart –dijo Harry.

–El profesor Snape me dijo que sabe un poco sobre duelos –dijo Lockhart. Los Slytherin se rieron detrás de él–. Y muy amablemente aceptó ayudarme a demostrar las formas. No se preocupen, tendrán a su Maestro de Pociones de vuelta en una pieza cuando termine con él.

Snape se burló de Lockhart, e incluso Flitwick se reía del pretencioso profesor de Defensa. Y él aún parecía no notarlo, a pesar de la mirada aterradora que estaba recibiendo de Snape.

–Ahora, observen con atención. En la forma estándar, se colocan en el centro de la plataforma, de este modo… –dijo. Snape se paró en frente de él, imitando sus acciones–. Levanten sus varitas… –Sostuvo su varita frente a su pecho y después la movió hasta estar a su lado–. Hagan una reverencia a su oponente, y den la vuelta para contar los pasos hasta el final de la plataforma. Esto demuestra que obedecen el código de honor de no atacar a alguien por la espalda, y que confían en que su oponente haga lo mismo.

Harry estaba impresionado… un poco que Snape estaba siguiendo el código de honor, y bastante que Lockhart lo conocía. Pero claro, por mucho que le disgustaba el hombre, Harry tuvo que admitir que lo único que Lockhart _sí_ sabía era como trabajar los medios de comunicación, y eso quería decir estar familiarizado con las costumbres de honor y etiqueta.

–Ahora, una vez que están en su lugar, eleven sus varitas en una de las poses de combate aceptadas –dijo Lockhart. Sostuvo su varita en frente de él como si fuera una espada de esgrima, mientras que Snape la sostuvo sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera listo para agitarla como un alfanje–. Una vez que estén en posición, el árbitro hará el conteo y lanzarán sus primeros hechizos en tres. Profesor Flitwick, si no le molesta.

Flitwick se paró en medio, justo fuera de la plataforma.

–Uno… dos… _¡tres!_

Ambos hombre agitaron sus varitas, pero Snape fue mucho más rápido con su " _¡Expelliarmus!_ " Un rayo de luz roja golpeó a Lockhart con tanta fuerza que salió volando. Muchos Slytherin celebraron, y Harry sospechó que otros (como él) lo estaban pensando.

–¿Crees que está bien? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿A quién le importa? –dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Lockhart se tambaleó a sus pies, mareado y temblando. Tomó su varita de Lavender Brown, quien se embelesó cuando la tomó.

–Como pueden ver –dijo arrastrando sus palabras–, ese fue un encantamiento desarmador. Sencillo, pero efectivo; aunque si no le molesta que lo diga, profesor Snape, era obvio que iba a hacer eso. Hubiera sido muy fácil para mi bloquearlo, pero pensé que sería más educativo que los estudiantes lo vieran… –Su discurso pronto se apagó ya que Snape lo estaba observando de tal manera que incluso logró su atención–. Bueno, entonces, ahora que todos lo han visto, ¿por qué no lo intentamos? –Cambió de plan–. Los profesores los dividiremos por años y después los colocaremos en parejas…

Harry automáticamente intentó permanecer cerca de Hermione (y ella de él) ya que era una de las pocas personas en su año que estaba a su nivel, y la única en quien confiaba.

Pero Snape tenía otra idea y se acercó al par.

–No es necesario arruinar las cosas con rivalidad de hermanos. Potter, ¿por qué no trabajas con…? Malfoy, ven aquí. Y Granger, tú puedes trabajar con Greengrass.

Ahora teniendo que trabajar con los que probablemente eran los mejores duelistas en su año (con la posible excepción de Theo Nott), Harry y Hermione tendrían algo de dificultad, aún si eran probablemente los mejores evadiendo. Daphne Greengrass inclinó su cabeza con amabilidad en dirección a Hermione, pero Draco Malfoy sólo sonrió con altivez en dirección a Harry, luciendo entusiasmado por intentar el duelo que se le había sido negado y estaba seguro que podría ganar.

–A mi conteo, quiero que todos lancen un encantamiento desarmador a su oponente –dijo Lockhart–. _Sólo_ encantamientos desarmadores.

De reojo, Hermione notó que Flitwick observaba a ella y a Harry con atención.

–Uno… dos…

– _¡Everte Statum!_

Hermione movió su cabeza para ver que Malfoy había comenzado antes y no había usado el encantamiento desarmador… ¡tramposo! Se alivió al notar que Harry lo había evadido, pero entonces, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver y sentir el encantamiento desarmador de Daphne ir en dirección a ella. Lo esquivó y el hechizo pasó sobre su cabeza.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó. Daphne intentó esquivarlo, pero no fue tan rápida. Su varita salió volando, y Hermione la atrapó con una mano.

– _¡Rictusempra!_

– _¡Tarantallegra!_

– _¡Colloshoo!_

– _¡Slugulus Eructo!_

Harry y Malfoy aún estaban lanzando hechizos, ninguno obteniendo la ventaja sobre el otro. Flitwick corrió a ellos.

–¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Suficiente! _¡Finite Incantatem!_

Los hechizos de ambos pararon, dejándolos tambaleando. Alrededor del gran comedor había caos ya que muchos otros pares habían sufrido efectos secundarios o intencionales de los maleficios y tuvieron que levantarse del suelo.

–Se que ambos han recibido entrenamiento, pero _seguirán_ la reglas del código de duelos aquí, Malfoy –chilló Flitwick–. Y para ambos, la tarea era _sólo_ desarmar. Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor y diez menos de Slytherin.

–Mis disculpas, profesor –dijo Malfoy, sin remordimiento–. Me entusiasmé.

–Ya, ya, profesor Flitwick –intervino Lockhart–, parece que estos dos son prodigios. Quizás un duelo de exhibición sería conveniente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más y miró a Hermione. Nunca había estado en un duelo serio con alguien que no fuera su hermana, y Draco Malfoy enfrente del gran comedor no sería su primera elección, en parte porque había una gran posibilidad de que Malfoy era mejor que él.

–Creo que es una idea excelente –dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida que indicaba que también esperaba que Malfoy ganara. Harry comenzó a sudar un poco.

–Sospecho que la señorita Granger es superior a su hermano en esto –interrumpió Flitwick, para los murmullos sorpresivos de muchos.

–Oh, ya habrá tiempo para eso –dijo Snape–. Potter, Malfoy… a la plataforma, por favor.

–¿Listo para hacer esto de manera _justa_ , Malfoy? –preguntó Harry mientras se enfrentaban de manera oficial.

Malfoy pensó que su pequeña prueba había sido desacertada. Sólo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba… que Potter no sería tomado por sorpresa. Aún así, confiaba en su habilidad.

–Por supuesto, Potter. ¿Asustado?

–Eso quisieras.

Lockhart hizo el conteo, y los hechizos comenzaron a volar… al momento correcto. Harry vio (y Hermione también lo vio desde el suelo), que Malfoy se movía de la misma manera que hablaba y se expresaba en general: rápido, mordaz, y preciso. Había cierta gracia en su postura, su cuidadoso modo de sostener su varita, y su economía de movimiento. Había dominado el encantamiento de bloqueo sencillo, _Contego_ , el cual producía un pequeño escudo que no cubría todo el cuerpo y sólo absorbía un hechizo, pero era efectivo. En otras palabras, estaba bien entrenado en el estilo tradicional.

Harry, por otro lado, era un duelista activo, evadiendo y moviéndose alrededor de los hechizos de Malfoy y desperdiciando tan poco tiempo posible en bloquearlos. Lanzó hechizos de regreso en ataques rápidos y predatorios de dos o tres a la vez esperando que uno atravesara los hechizos de bloqueo del Slytherin.

Muchos estudiantes estaban vitoreando en coro, incluso muchos de los mayores, al clásico enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin… y entre dos hijos de familias Nobles, aún si sólo estaban en segundo año. Hermione notó que los profesores Flitwick y Lockhart lucían satisfechos por la demostración, y que Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño, probablemente porque Malfoy no estaba ganando.

Parecía que sería un empate. Quizás Malfoy era más hábil, pero Harry lo balanceaba con osadía… eso fue, hasta que con un gran movimiento de su varita, Malfoy gritó:

– _¡Serpensortia!_

Una serpiente larga y negra salió de la varita de Malfoy… una víbora europea, la reconoció Harry, la única serpiente venenosa en Gran Bretaña. Cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo en medio de ellos, elevando su cabeza para atacar. Los tres profesores se movieron para interceptarla, pero Harry no les dio la oportunidad.

No estaba seguro de porque lo hizo. Era ridículo esperar que la serpiente lo escucharía, y pudo pensar en varios hechizos que detendrían su ataque, pero parecía ser la cosa más natural del mundo. Abrió su boca y comandó: _¡Detente!_

Excepto que todos en el gran comedor escucharon: _"¡Sai-achass!"_

La víbora se detuvo.

Todos los demás también se detuvieron.

Harry lucía casi hipnotizado por la serpiente, o quizás era él quien la estaba hipnotizando. No pareció registrar que el comedor entero lo estaba observando, incluyendo a su hermana y amigos, ni que Snape le estaba lanzando una mirada de astucia y calculadora, ni que Malfoy lo observaba con terror. Pero entonces, señaló a Malfoy y dijo: _"¡Haashee seeheth!"_

La víbora se dio la vuelta y se deslizó de regreso a Malfoy, cuyos ojos se abrieron aún más. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo del comedor.

–Permanece quieto, Malfoy –ordenó Snape y apuntó su varita–. _¡Vipera Evanesca!_

La serpiente desapareció, y fue entonces que Harry levantó la mirada, registró todas las miradas y el silencio profundo que llenaba el comedor, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

–Por los pantalones de Merlín –dijo–. ¿Acabo de hablar parsel, verdad?

Hermione, Ron, Neville, y Luna Lovegood un poco más lejos fueron los únicos con la claridad mental de asentir en confirmación (Neville lucía bastante pálido). Harry no pudo comprender como es que ahora, después de doce años de vida, era capaz de hablar parsel, una rara habilidad mejor conocida por ser compartida por Salazar Slytherin, de entre todas las personas, y otros magos oscuros. Parecía que nadie más sabía como, por los aterrorizados susurros en el gran comedor.

–Creo que será mejor que concluyamos por la noche –dijo Snape, y él, Flitwick, y un confundido Lockhart comenzaron a llevar a los estudiantes a la salida. En el caos, Hermione tomó a Harry de la oreja… de la _oreja_ … y lo jaló para bajarlo de la plataforma.

–¡Auch! ¡Oye! –protestó Harry empujándola, pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló fuera del gran comedor y dentro del anexo donde los estudiantes de primer año esperaban antes de ser seleccionados. Miró con molestia que Snape los había seguido, sin duda para interrogarlo, pero Hermione le ganó.

–¡Harry James Potter! Si sabías que hablabas parsel todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste…

–¡No lo sabía! ¡No sabía! Sólo… ocurrió.

–¿Justo _ahora_ te diste cuenta de que puedes hablar otro idioma?

–¡Sí! No sabía lo que estaba haciendo… o porque. La idea llegó a mi mente.

Hermione se calmó, confundida.

–¿Hablaste parsel sin saberlo?

–Sí… fue como… como magia.

Hermione suspiró con frustración. La cosas nunca habían sido sencillas alrededor de su hermano.

–Potter –dijo Snape. Harry y Hermione dieron un salto y se dieron la vuelta para verlo–. ¿Estás completamente seguro que no sabías que podías hablar parsel?

–Sí, señor. No es como si hubiera visto muchas serpientes antes, profesor, e incluso en el zoológico nunca sentí la necesidad de hablar con ellas.

–Muy bien… Pueden irse por ahora, pero el director quizás querrá hablar con ustedes sobre esto. –Snape se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –dijo Harry.

–Vamos, hay que regresar a la torre –dijo Hermione.

Subieron los siete pisos hasta llegar a la sala común, llegando justo cuando los participantes del club de duelo explicaban lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto el par atravesó el agujero del retrato, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry, y las voces bajaron a ser susurros. La mayoría (que _Gryffindor_ eran, pensó) parecían tener miedo incluso de acercarse. Una de las pocas excepciones fue Ron, quien lucía molesto.

–Harry, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que podías hablar parsel? –demandó el pelirrojo.

–No lo sabía –dijo Harry al cuarto–. Esta fue la primera vez.

–¡Eso es increíble, Harry! –dijo Colin Creevey con entusiasmo–. La manera en la que hiciste que la serpiente de Malfoy regresara a él… –Hizo un movimiento con su mano–. Quisiera haber llevado mi cámara.

–¡Bájale, Creevey! –dijo Cormac McLaggen–. Hablar con serpiente es magia oscura.

–¡No lo es! –dijo Parvati Patil con molestia–. Los hablantes de parsel son muy respetados en India. Deberías visitar algún día, Harry, a mis primas les encantaría conocerte –agregó con un tono que puso a Harry un poco nervioso.

–Pues, por aquí, las serpientes son consideradas oscuras -respondió Seamus Finnigan–. ¿No han escuchado como San Patricio expulsó a todas las serpiente de Irlanda?

–Seamus, _nunca_ hubo serpientes en Irlanda –dijo Hermione.

–Aún así es uno de los poderes de Slytherin.

–Obviamente no –dijo Harry–. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo que no soy nada Slytherin.

–Patea el trasero de Malfoy en el primer partido de quidditch y te creeremos –dijo Fred Weasley medio en broma desde el fondo de la sala común.

–Oh, no se preocupen. Lo haré –dijo Harry con fiereza–. No se como es que esto ocurrió, pero no soy un mago oscuro, o un Slytherin, o nada por el estilo. Sólo tengo mala suerte para ser normal. –Unas cuantas personas se rieron, y eso cortó lo peor de los murmullos. Él y Hermione se sentaron junto a Ron y Neville, y Parvati se acercó y permaneció cerca.

–¿Estás bien, Neville? –preguntó Hermione.

El niño de rostro redondo aún lucía pálido, pero miró a los dos a los ojos.

–Sí… pero eso fue escalofriante.

Harry suspiró con exasperación.

–Sí, lo fue –agregó Hermione–. Sabía no podías estar haciendo algo malo, pero fue algo escalofriante escucharte siseando de ese modo.

–Pues, intentaré no hablar con serpientes de nuevo. ¿Qué tan seguido necesitaría hablar con serpientes de todos modos?

Nadie tenía algo que decir ante eso.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba confundido mientras se apresuraba a la oficina del director. Ese niño… el niño de Lily… ¡hablaba parsel! No parecía posible. Ciertamente hubiera sabido si Lily tenía esa habilidad, y aunque James nunca lo hubiera admitido, debería haber _alguna_ mención sobre eso en su árbol genealógico.

Eso sólo dejaba una explicación (bueno, técnicamente dos, pero era claro por los movimientos del niño que estaba actuando por instinto, no aprendizaje). Tuvo que admitir que fue _satisfactorio_ el ver a Potter interrogado por su hermana de ese modo, pero era una pequeña consolación para el problema más grande de que había "heredado" una habilidad que sólo podía provenir del Señor Oscuro.

 _Potter, ¿por qué debes de hacer todo tan difícil?_ Pensó.

–Sorbete de limón –gruñó cuando llegó al séptimo piso, apenas disminuyendo el paso lo suficiente para dar tiempo a la gárgola de hacerse a un lado. Se apresuró a la oficina, donde encontró a Albus sentado en su escritorio con varios documentos.

El director de inmediato se puso de pie cuando vio al Maestro de Pociones sin aliento.

–Severus –dijo–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hubo alguna herida en el club?

–No, Albus, aunque eso hubiera sido mejor. –Las cejas del anciano se elevaron–. Me temo que tenemos un problema más serio.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tomó el sobre del búho real con preocupación. Era inusual para Draco escribir a esa hora, lo cual quería decir que era algo inusual y urgente. Quizás su amo había actuado. Cuando abrió la carta, su preocupación creció cuando vio la nota inusualmente directa, la letra temblorosa, y el tema completamente inesperado.

 _Queridos madre y padre:_

 _¡Harry Potter habla parsel! ¡Lo acaba de revelar a toda la escuela! (Creo que por accidente) Estaba actuando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía._

 _¿Acaso Potter es el heredero de Slytherin? Si es así, ¿cómo es que puede realizar un plan que podríamos apoyar? Y si no, ¿qué significa esto para el verdadero heredero?_

 _¿Debería acercarme a Potter? No creo que este de un humor amistoso. Acaba de mandar a mi serpiente conjurada de regreso a mi en el club de duelo._

 _Su hijo amado,_

 _Draco_

Lucius fue de inmediato a su gabinete de licor y se sirvió uno doble. Esto complicaba las cosas.

* * *

Sin saberlo, la letra de Ginny Weasley era aún más temblorosa que la de Draco Malfoy mientras escribía en su diario: _Querido Tom, acabamos de tener el club de duelo, pero nunca adivinarás que ocurrió. ¡Harry habla parsel!_

Hubo una gran explosión de tinta en sorpresa, y unas cuantas marcas que indicaban que Tom no sabía que decir. Finalmente, escribió de vuelta: _¿Cómo es que esto ocurrió?_

Ginny explicó el duelo entre Harry y Malfoy, explayándose sobre lo bien que había actuado Harry y lo impresionante que fue el duelo. Tom estaba lo suficiente interesado en eso que no la detuvo, pero lo más interesante fue como Harry había ordenado la serpiente de regreso a Malfoy con un sólo siseo.

 _¿Y estás segura de que no sabía sobre esto antes?_

 _Sí, dijo que era la primera vez que ocurría._

 _Eso es inusual,_ escribió Tom. _Hablar parsel es una habilidad rara y usualmente heredada. ¿Qué sabes de la familia de Harry?_

 _Es mestizo. Su padre era de una familia antigua del lado de la luz y su madre era hija de muggles. No se como pudo obtener magia oscura como esa de su familia._

 _Hablar parsel no es magia oscura, Ginny,_ escribió Tom pacientemente. _Cualquiera puede heredar la habilidad. Y la magia no es de la luz u oscura. Es el ejercicio del poder dado a todas las brujas y magos._

Ginny observó ese comentario con confusión. Iba en contra de todas las historias que sus padres y hermanos le habían dicho. Sean ciertos o no todos esos libros, lo único en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era que Harry era un mago de la luz, especialmente después de todo lo que hizo por la ley de su padre el año anterior. Por otro lado, Harry había usado lo que se suponía era magia oscura enfrente de la mitad de la escuela.

 _No estoy segura de que pensar, Tom_ , finalmente escribió de vuelta. _Creo que por lo menos_ _algún_ _tipo de magia es oscura, como las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero no creo que Harry las usaría._

Tom dejó que sus palabras permanecieran en la página, considerando si comenzar un discurso filosófico sobre los méritos de las llamadas maldiciones imperdonables, pero decidió que era una discusión para otro momento. _Quizás no_ , respondió. _Suena muy noble, como lo describes._

 _Oh, lo es, Tom. Ya te dije todo lo que hizo el año pasado, y eso sólo es lo que él admite._

 _De regreso al tema de su familia, recuerdo a Charlus Potter. Era un prefecto de Gryffindor en sexto año durante mi primero, y estaba saliendo con Dorea Black, quien era una prefecta de séptimo año en Slytherin._

 _¿Un Gryffindor saliendo con una Slytherin?_ Escribió Ginny con sorpresa.

 _No era inusual en mi época, aunque Dorea Black era uno de los miembros menos tradicionales de su familia. Si es la abuela de Harry, podría ser un talento oculto en la línea de los Black._

 _No lo sé,_ respondió Ginny. _Nunca había escuchado de otros hablantes de parsel. Por supuesto, el único Black que queda es Sirius Black, y él estuvo en Gryffindor y es el padrino de Harry._

Otra explosión de tinta de sorpresa.

 _Tantas familias antiguas de mi época que cayeron de gracia. Pero no importa; quizás tú puedas preguntar a Harry sobre su familia._

Ginny titubeó con la punta de su pluma sobre la página. Apenas y podía hablar con Harry, y esto… no estaba segura de que le gustaría. _No se si pueda_ , escribió lentamente, titubeante. _No creo que querrá hablar sobre esto. Pero puedo escuchar en caso de que diga algo._

 _Eso estará bien. Gracias, Ginny. Es bueno tener ojos y oídos en el castillo de nuevo._

 _De nada, Tom. Me alegra tener con quien hablar._

* * *

 _Querido hijo:_

 _La noticia es bastante inquietante. Esperamos un reporte completo de tu duelo con Potter. Tu padre está seguro, basado en sus fuentes, que Potter_ _no_ _es el heredero de Slytherin, por lo menos no al que se refiere en la leyenda. El parsel no es una habilidad única de la línea de Slytherin, aunque no podemos especular de dónde pudo adquirir tal habilidad._

 _Después de gran consideración, tu padre ha concluído que la presencia de otro hablante de parsel en la escuela provocará que el heredero sea más cauteloso y lento en sus planes, pero podría ser útil. Si Potter es un novicio hablante de parsel, no será una gran amenaza, pero el heredero podría implicar a Potter cuando decida actuar y es probable que lo use como cubierta. Cualquier cosa que hagas que beneficie esta creencia sin dar a conocer la mano de los Malfoy será ideal para nuestra causa._

 _Creemos que no sería adecuado acercarse a Potter en este momento. Ya ha demostrado su verdadero carácter. Continua actuando con cautela alrededor de él y Granger._

 _Tus padres._

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harry estaba recibiendo más miradas en los pasillo que nunca antes desde que había comenzado en Hogwarts. Pero a diferencia de antes, cuando todos querían ver al Niño Que Vivió, ahora muchas personas lo estaban evadiendo. Aparentemente, muchas personas pensaban como Seamus Finnigan y Cormac McLaggen, que Harry era algún tipo de mago oscuro por su nueva habilidad para hablar parsel. Hufflepuff fue la mayor fuente de esa actitud, siendo la casa "más de la luz" después de Gryffindor, la casa que en su mayoría estaba del lado de Harry por lealtad.

Las reacciones más interesantes fueron de los Slytherin. Inusual para la casa de la serpiente, no parecían tener un mensaje unido. Algunos de ellos molestaban a Harry por ser un "mago oscuro", no porque no _eran_ oscuros, pero porque sabían que le molestaría. Otros lo acusaban de ser un traidor a la casa de Slytherin por no estar en su casa considerando que hablaba parsel, y otros sonaban como que en verdad lo creían. Unos cuantos se burlaron de él por arruinar su "plan perfecto" de ser un super Slytherin secreto, pero ocultándolo estando en otra casa, y un grupo de primer año por alguna razón le preguntó si era el heredero de Slytherin, lo cual negó con gentileza.

Sin embargo, lo estudiantes con lazos más cercanos a posibles mortífagos, como Malfoy y Nott, parecieron continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No confrontaron a Harry, pero tampoco lo evitaron o ignoraron. Sólo se burlaron de él como siempre, y fue todo.

Mientras tanto, mientras Harry y Hermione caminaban al comedor a desayunar, Luna Lovegood apareció de la nada y les indicó que la siguieran a un aula vacía. Una vez dentro, Luna dejó salir un siseo que hizo que Hermione saltara un pie al aire y que sonó para Harry como si alguien hablara con una regadera en el fondo. Las palabras eran: _Tú no decir yo tú hablar parsel._

 _No lo sabía_ , respondió hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se sintió bien.

–¡Espera! ¿Qué…?

–Luna, ¿ _tú_ hablas parsel? –dijo Hermione con incredulidad.

–Desafortunadamente no –dijo Luna con inexplicable decepción–. Mi mamá sólo me enseñó lo básico.

–¿Qué? ¿Tu mamá te _enseñó_?

–Oh, sí. Puedes aprender a hablar parsel como cualquier otro idioma. Aunque es mucho más difícil. La voz humana no está diseñada para producirlo. ¿Qué tal estuvo mi acento, Harry?

–Estuvo… bastante notable –admitió Harry.

–Eso me temía –respondió Luna–. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a mejorar?

Harry estaba estupefacto.

–¿Qué? Tú… ¿estás diciendo que quieres que te enseñe a hablar parsel?

La voz aguda de Luna se elevó aún más al responder.

–Sí, creo que sería bastante agradable.

–¿Aún si las personas piensan que es magia oscura?

Luna inclinó su cabeza y lo observó con su mirada particular.

–¿ _Tú_ crees que es magia oscura, Harry?

–Bueno, no, supongo que sólo es un lenguaje que puedo hablar por una extraña razón.

–Exacto. Sólo es un lenguaje como cualquier otro. A mi mamá le encantaban los lenguajes. Me enseñó muchos. Se hablar sireno, duendigonza, gigante, y parsel. Aprendí sireno y duendigonza bastante bien, pero no hay mucho escrito sobre los otros. Parsel es difícil porque hay muy pocos hablante naturales que puedan describirlo.

–Esto podría ser muy interesante, Harry –intervino Hermione–. La fonología por sí sola sería como nada en idiomas y lenguajes humanos. Quizás podrías escribir una descripción usando técnicas muggle de lingüística.

–¡Ey! ¿Ahora _tú_ quieres que me meta en esto del parsel también, Hermione?

–¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste que no es magia oscura.

–Sí, pero tiene a todos mirándome otra vez.

–Pues, odio decirlo, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer sobre eso –respondió–. Por lo menos lo puedes poner en buen uso.

Harry pensó sobre su loca idea de una autobiografía a los doce años. Esto era completamente diferente, pero no pudo negar que sentía atracción a la idea. Soltó un suspiro.

–Eh, supongo que vale la pena investigarlo… pero ni siquiera puedo notar cuando lo estoy hablando. Suena como si fuera inglés.

–Pues, probablemente puedes aprender a diferenciarlos –dijo Hermione–. Podemos trabajar en eso. Oye, ¿crees que podrías enseñarnos duendigonza al mismo tiempo, Luna?

–¿No crees que ya estamos haciendo suficiente, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

–Sólo estamos en dos clubs, además de nuestro ejercicio. No es tan loco como lo que hacen algunas personas. Y un club de idiomas sería interesante.

Luna se rió.

–Creo que sería agradable, Hermione. Quizás podamos reunirnos los sábados. Normalmente no son días ocupados.

–Dónde está Ron cuando lo necesito. ¡Me rodean! –gruñó Harry, provocando más risas de las niñas–. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ustedes ganan. Podemos hacer su Estudio Lingüístico del Lenguaje Parsel, o lo que sea. Vamos a desayunar.

–Bien –chilló Luna mientras dejaban el aula. Comenzó a dar saltos por el pasillo–. Espero que haya pudín blanco –agregó.

–Oh, y Luna, eh… gracias por no preguntar sobre esto en público –dijo Harry en voz baja.

Luna se detuvo y lo observó de nuevo.

–No hay de que, Harry. Pensé que querrías discutirlo en privado. –Entonces parpadeó lentamente.

Harry parpadeó lentamente de regreso, y notó la mirada nerviosa de Hermione. Por alguna razón, el gesto tranquilizó a Harry más que preocuparlo. Estaba seguro de que Luna no había notado su forma felina (después de todo, había hecho lo mismo en Año Nuevo cuando lo conoció). Estaba seguro de que Luna sólo estaba siendo Luna.

–Por cierto, Harry, tus esfuerzos para remover nargles fueron muy efectivos –dijo la pequeña Ravenclaw mientras daba saltos–. Ninguna de mis cosas se ha perdido esta semana, gracias. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Eh, lo siento, Luna. Es un secreto de familia.

* * *

Remus Lupin llegó a las puertas del Hogwarts y rápidamente caminó al castillo y a la oficina del director.

–Ah, Remus, buenos días –dijo Albus con más entusiasmo de lo que a Remus le hubiera gustado–. Supuse que recibiría una visita de ti y Sirius hoy.

–Sí, Sirius hubiera estado aquí pero no pudo cambiar su turno con tan poca anticipación –dijo Remus–, y queríamos hablar con usted antes de que esto termine en el periódico mañana. Me dijo que dijera, y estoy de acuerdo, "¿cómo explicas _esto_ , Albus?"

Albus suspiró.

–Es un gran enigma. Siéntate, Remus. ¿Sorbete de limón?

–No, gracias.

–Me sorprendí bastante cuando Severus me dijo que Harry podía hablar parsel –dijo Albus con más seriedad–. Es desafortunado que tuviera que descubrir esta habilidad de manera tan pública.

–¿Eso cree? –dijo Remus–. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? No puede ser un rasgo familiar. Podemos examinar el árbol genealógico de Harry cinco generaciones, y no hay señales de ningún hablante de parsel.

–No quisiera especular. Puedo suponer que tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió la noche cuando murieron James y Lily.

–Albus, no crees… –no podía siquiera decir las palabras–. Si pudiera tener algo que ver con… con la cosa que discutimos antes.

–Dije que no quiero especular, Remus –dijo Albus con firmeza–. Hay un número de fenómenos que podrían causar una transferencia de conocimiento mágico o habilidades como esta. Uso incorrecto de legilimancia es la explicación más mundana. O quizás es una habilidad dormida en la familia de Lily. O, con la profecía involucrada, es algo que ni siquiera he imaginado.

Remus se relajó un poco. Por lo menos había alternativas razonables.

–¿Cómo puedes descubrirlo? –dijo.

–Continuando mi investigación… junto a otras más. Tener ciertos artefactos a la mano sería útil, así como ciertos instrumentos que estoy esperando adquirir o construir. Por favor no duden que investigaré todas las posibilidades que asegurarme que Harry no es lastimado por esto, como sea que lo obtuvo.

–Eso espero. Tengo muchas personas a quienes responder, especialmente Sirius. –La idea de un Sirius Black molesto era suficiente para dar escalofríos a Albus Dumbledore–. Por cierto, ¿has avanzado con… el otro problema?

Albus se acomodó en su asiento.

–Sólo un poco, pero te diré lo que se…


	47. La cámara está abierta

Un Harry Potter más para la gran JK Rowling. Un idioma más para White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

La siguiente sesión del club de duelo había sido pospuesta mientras estaba en proceso de reorganización. El rumor era que Flitwick no confiaba en que Lockhart podía dirigirlo después de su despistado primer intento (aunque, irónicamente, Harry pensaba que el tonto podría haberlo hecho peor), y Snape claramente sólo había estado ahí para atacar a Lockhart en público. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores decidieron que el siguiente mejor duelista en el castillo y que tenía el tiempo para dirigir el club era la profesora Vector, la maestra de Aritmancia, de entre todas las personas. Flitwick aparentemente pensó lo mismo, y logró reclutar a Vector para el club.

–Esa podría ser una buena combinación –dijo Harry un día mientras él y sus amigos hablaban sobre la situación con Hagrid–. Lockhart es incompetente, pero conoce bien las formas, y se supone que Vector es buena para los hechizos, así que si los ponen juntos, quizás logren enseñar bien.

–Si Vector no mata a Lockhart primero –dijo Ron.

–No, creo que a la profesora Vector le agrada, por alguna razón –dijo Hagrid.

–Por ahora –agregó Harry.

–Sí –dijo Neville–. No se sobre la profesora Vector, pero mi abuela siempre dice al que la escuche lo mucho que no le agrada. Creo que molesta a las personas bastante rápido.

Hermione se burló.

–En verdad creo que no le dan el suficiente crédito al profesor Lockhart… Harry, se que no es un buen maestro, pero por lo menos puedes respetarlo por su habilidad con las criaturas oscuras.

–Pero sólo tenemos su palabra de eso –la contradijo Harry–. He estado investigando y no hay muchos testimonios que corroboren sus libros. Comienzo a preguntarme si lo inventó todo.

–¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estoy segura que Dumbledore no lo hubiera contratado si no estaba seguro de él.

–Eh… –comenzó Hagrid–, me temo que debo decepcionarte, Hermione, pero Dumbledore no tenía mucha opción. Lockhart fue el único en solicitar el empleo.

–¿Qué? ¿Nadie más quería el trabajo? –dijo Hermione.

–No, nadie. Es esa terrible maldición… hace que sea cada vez más difícil encontrar un profesor de Defensa, especialmente después de que Quirrell murió.

–¡Pero él fue poseído por Voldemort! –protestó Harry.

Hagrid hizo una mueca.

–No importa. Siempre pasa algo al profesor de Defensa. Uno de estos años quizás no consigamos a alguien y entonces el Ministerio probablemente envíe a alguien de su elección.

Hermione dejó su vaso con una intensa mirada de concentración en su rostro.

–Eh… ¿ocurre algo, Hermione? –le preguntó Hagrid.

–Hagrid… ¡eso es _brillante_!

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dijeron los niños.

–Claro que lo es –dijo Hagrid, sonrojándose–. Eh… ¿qué dije?

–Enviar a alguien del Ministerio a enseñar Defensa.

Harry observó a su hermana con confusión.

–Eh, Hermione, ¿en verdad crees que involucrar al Ministerio mejoraría las cosas?

–Lo haría si envían a un auror.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente.

–¡Hagrid, eres brillante!

–Estoy perdido –dijo Ron.

–Piénsalo –dijo Harry–. Básicamente no recibimos una educación en clase de Defensa porque nadie que es bueno aceptaría el trabajo.

–Cierto –agregó Hermione–. Pregunté a estudiantes mayores, y aparentemente, Quirrell era el mejor profesor de Defensa que habían tenido en años, y era malvado. E incluso cuando todos los profesores de Defensa firman contratos de un año, siempre les pasan cosas malas. Pero si el Ministerio envía a un auror diferente cada año en rotación…

Neville finalmente lo comprendió.

–Y él nunca tiene la intención de quedarse otro año porque sabe que será reasignado.

–Entonces quizás podemos lograr que maestros buenos no sean lastimados por la maldición –concluyó Harry–. No puedo creer que a nadie más se le haya ocurrido.

–Bueno, a Dumbledore no le agrada que el Ministerio se involucre mucho –dijo Hagrid–, pero supongo que un auror no sería mucho problema.

–Vaya, eso podría funcionar –dijo Ron con sorpresa–. Sería genial aprender de un auror que lo ha hecho todo antes.

–Sí -dijo Hermione–. Si a mamá y papá les agrada la idea, podemos decirle a Dumbledore y hablar con Susan para que pregunte a su tía.

Se dirigieron de regreso al castillo poco después para escribir sus cartas. Neville también iba a sugerir la idea a su abuela. Snape parecía estar bien asegurado, pero si lograban hacer algo sobre el puesto de Defensa, haría maravillas en la calidad de la educación de la escuela.

Fueron sorprendidos en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a alguien llamarlos en la entrada al castillo y se encontraron con Parvati Patil.

–Oh, hola, Parvati –dijo Harry de paso.

–¿Vas a venir a la siguiente reunión del club de duelo? –preguntó ella. Parvati había estado cerca de Harry desde la primer reunión caótica hacía más de una semana.

–Por supuesto. Sólo espero que sea menos eventual que la última.

–Oh, no lo se, pensé que la última fue muy interesante –dijo Parvati con una sonrisa.

–No para mi –gruñó Harry.

Parvati colocó una mano con cautela sobre su hombro.

–No deberías de escuchar a esas personas que dicen que eres un mago oscuro, Harry. El hablar parsel sólo es…

–Lo se, es una habilidad que algunas personas tienen. –Continuó caminando, alejándose de ella–. Es sólo que ya soy lo suficiente famoso.

–Pues… supongo… pero deberías aceptar tus habilidades, Harry –dijo, sonando decepcionada–. Sólo mira lo que has hecho con el quidditch.

–Sí… bueno… lo pensaré, Parvati –dijo, continuando su camino–. ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Harry cuando llegaron a la sala común.

Hermione lanzó a su hermano una mirada condescendiente.

–Oh, Harry, creo que le gustas a Parvati porque hablas parsel.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque no estoy ciega… _y_ comparto un cuarto con ella. ¿Recuerdas cómo dijo que los hablantes de parsel son respetados en India? Creo que es algo más que "respeto".

–Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba: alguien a quien le gusto por algo que no puedo controlar.

–Vamos, Harry, ¿cuál es tu problema? –dijo Ron–. Es genial que le gustes a las niñas.

–Pero no les gusto _yo_. Les gusta la persona que creen que soy. Y Hermione sólo es la hermana de Harry Potter para muchos… para los niños también. Ustedes comenzaron a estar con nosotros después de que nos conocieron. Me agrada eso más que la idolatría.

Neville asintió titubeante al comprender sus palabras. Ron lucía algo sorprendido, incluso después de tanto tiempo, pero permaneció callado por el momento.

–Harry, se que quizás no sientes nada por Parvati –intervino Hermione–, pero deberías ser más amable. Tiene mucho que perder por apoyarte de tal manera. Y escuché que Padma estaba diciendo lo mismo.

Eso no pudo ser ignorado por Ron.

–Vaya, Harry, _gemelas_ –dijo, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo. Harry le arrojó un cojín.

–Vas a tener que aprender a vivir con esto –dijo Hermione–. Parvati no es la única, después de todo. Sabes que le gustas a Ginny sólo porque eres el Niño Que Vivió.

–¡Oye! –protestó Ron.

–Sí, ella y la mitad de las otras niñas en la escuela –gruñó Harry, aunque sabía ( _todos_ sabían) que Ginny era la peor–. Aunque también está Luna… bueno, es difícil ver en ella, pero me pidió que le ayudara a aprender a hablar parsel y eso.

–No, de hecho creo que eso fue por puro interés académico –respondió Hermione.

–¿En serio?

–En serio. Creo que Luna sólo estaba siendo… Luna.

* * *

–Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la segunda reunión del club de duelo de Hogwarts –dijo Septima Vector al gran comedor. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba de pie a su lado, luciendo tan arreglado como siempre, mientras Flitwick supervisaba–. Pensé que deberíamos de repasar el código de duelo en más detalle ya que me informaron que hubo algo de confusión la última vez… –observó a los Slytherin en el grupo con cautela–... y después intentaremos algunos duelos de práctica con desarme y bloqueo básico. –Flitwick asintió con aprobación–. Profesor Lockhart, ¿quizás pueda explicar el proceso para desafiar a un duelo?

–Por supuesto, profesora Vector –respondió Lockhart, mostrando su brillante sonrisa–. Es bastante simple, por supuesto. Cualquier duelo, ya sea un duelo formal de honor o uno informal, comienza con un desafío en público. En el caso de un duelo de honor, el desafiante demandará satisfacción en respuesta a algún insulto o acto deshonroso por parte del desafiado, y le dará la oportunidad de disculparse en lugar de realizar el duelo. Si el desafiado acepta, él o ella tiene el derecho a elegir las reglas del duelo, mientras que el desafiante tiene el derecho a proponer el lugar y la hora. Cada parte también nombrará a un segundo, quienes realizarán el primer intento de reconciliar la disputa, y después se encargarán de asegurar que las reglas del duelo sean cumplidas.

Unos cuantos estudiantes más jóvenes (incluyendo Ron) lucían sorprendidos al tener tantas ideas erróneas sobre los duelos corregidas, y Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione hubiera estado tomando notas si Remus y Andi no lo hubieran explicado todo antes.

–Gracias, profesor Lockhart –dijo Vector con amabilidad–. Todos los duelos que realizaremos aquí, y la mayoría de los duelos de honor, a menos que una regla diferente sea especificada, seguirán las reglas de torneo. Las reglas de torneo varían dependiendo del nivel de experiencia, pero universalmente prohiben el contacto físico y, por lo menos, las maldiciones imperdonables, la muerte, y la mutilación. También especifican la condición más usual para concluir: el duelo termina cuando una de las partes es incapacitada, o por cualquier razón no es capaz de continuar el duelo.

Harry y Hermione prestaron atención. El estándar era algo diferente para ellos de lo que era para otras personas.

–Si cualquier parte quiere detener el duelo antes de que esta condición sea cumplida, pueden declarar verbalmente que ceden el duelo, aunque es considerado deshonroso hacer eso en un duelo de honor.

–¿Qué tal si eres silenciado, profesora? –preguntó uno de los estudiantes mayores.

Lockhart sonrió de nuevo.

–Una regla muy lista adaptada de los muggles llamada "sumisión". Simplemente den dos golpes al suelo con su mano para declarar que ceden la victoria. Si no pueden hablar _o_ dar los golpes, entonces ya perdieron de cualquier modo. –Muchos estudiantes rieron.

–Así es –dijo Vector–. Ahora, quizás una demostración está en orden. Profesor Lockhart, lo desafío a un duelo informal.

–Acepto –sonrió Lockhart–. Y como demostración adicional de lo que enseñaremos esta noche, declaro que sólo encantamientos de desarme y bloqueo están permitidos. Noten, estudiantes, que yo puedo elegir las reglas que quiera, aún si son fuera de lo normal.

Harry tosió en silencio. Tenía la sospecha de que Lockhart había pasado mucho tiempo practicando esos dos encantamientos para que pudiera colocar esas reglas y estar a un buen nivel considerando que no había mostrado mucha capacidad como mago en clase.

–Muy bien –dijo Vector–. Profesor Flitwick, si no le molesta.

–Ejem –dijo el Maestro de Encantamientos–, varitas listas en uno… dos… ¡tres!

– _¡Expelliarmus!_

– _¡Expelliarmus!_

– _¡Contego!_

– _¡Expelliarmus!_

– _¡Contego!_

Lockhart y Vector lanzaban hechizos con velocidad, pero Lockhart era visiblemente más débil, y sus movimientos más lentos, y Harry reconoció la mirada en el rostro de Vector: estaba jugando con él… lo que la mayoría de las personas describiría como un gato jugando con un ratón, aunque no era tan acertado. Pero como sea que lo llamaran, ella fácilmente bloqueó todos los encantamientos desarmadores de Lockhart. Lockhart lucía como si pensara que estaba aguantando, pero de repente, Vector se quitó su sombrero y lo lanzó al aire.

– _¡Contego! –_ Su escudo golpeó al sombrero y lo lanzó al otro lado de la plataforma, directo al rostro de Lockhart–. _¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó mientras estaba distraído, y Lockhart fue lanzado de espaldas y sin varita.

El comedor entero se rio, y los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin y algunos Gryffindor celebraron. Harry pensó que Vector tenía muy buena puntería.

–Ah… sí –Lockhart se puso de pie con dificultad–. Una excelente demostración, profesora Vector. Un creativo uso del encantamiento de bloqueo sencillo. Como pueden ver, incluso las reglas más restringidas para los duelos pueden permitir trucos sorprendentes.

 _Vaya, este tipo es_ muy _bueno para dar vuelta a la situación,_ pensó Harry. _Acaba de ser arrastrado y aún se está arrastrando de pie (literalmente) con un guiño y una sonrisa._

Después de eso, la profesora Vector se aseguró de que todos pudieran utilizar los dos hechizos (algunos de los de primer año tuvieron problemas y tuvieron que quedarse de lado) y los dividió en parejas para duelos de práctica. Harry y Hermione terminaron con Zacharias Smith y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff.

–¿Listo para esto, Potter? –preguntó Smith.

–Por supuesto, Smith –respondió Harry–. ¿Pero estás listo _tú_?

–Yo siempre estoy listo, Potter. Vamos.

–Varitas listas –llamó la profesora Vector. Harry y Smith realizaron una reverencia y se colocaron en posición–. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Harry se sintió un poco mal por Hannah Abbott. _Él_ apenas podía aguantar contra Hermione, así que Hannah nunca tuvo oportunidad. Zacharias Smith, por otro lado, era el hijo de una Casa Noble, y tenía algo de experiencia en duelos. Sin embargo, Harry tenía la ventaja de estar más cómodo evadiendo, lo cual le dio preciados segundos para disparar más encantamientos desarmadores, y no tardó mucho en desarmar a Smith.

La profesora Vector halagó tanto a Hermione como a Harry por su rápido movimiento de varitas y rápidamente decidió que para darles mejor competencia, deberían de enfrentarse a estudiantes de tercer año (Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott también fueron elevados de nivel). Los colocó con dos Ravenclaw: Eddie Carmichael y una joven bonita llamada Cho Chang. Cuando hizo el conteo de nuevo, Harry se dio cuando de lo mucho que les faltaba. Hermione era mejor que él y apenas pudo contra Cho, pero él nunca se había enfrentado a alguien tan bueno como Eddie. Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, lanzando en su mayoría encantamientos de bloqueo sencillos para detener la lluvia de encantamientos desarmadores de Eddie. En esa posición, incluso con su funda de duelos como una barrera de defensa adicional, no duró mucho y su varita fue removida de su agarre.

–¡Ah! ¡Me rindo! –dijo rápidamente, como técnicamente tenía que hacer bajo el código como practicante de magia sin varita, aunque Eddie no lo sabía. Esperaba poderlo hacer pasar como un accidente por la sorpresa.

* * *

Las cosas se tranquilizaron durante las siguientes dos semanas, por lo menos dentro del castillo. Afuera, lluvia fuerte y torrencial golpeó contra los muros por días, sin ceder. El club de duelo continuó tranquilamente la siguiente reunión, con Harry y Hermione demostrando estar entre los mejores duelistas en su año y a un nivel igual al de los de tercero. La práctica de quidditch, por otro lado, fue una dura experiencia.

Harry no creía que cursos de Embrujorrápid le harían bien a Filch, pero era lo suficiente listo para no decirlo, no cuando apenas había escapado detención con el hombre. Fue un golpe de suerte que Nick Casi Decapitado estaba lo suficiente interesado en su bienestar que persuadió a Peeves de destrozar el gabinete desvanecedor que se encontraba justo sobre la oficina de Filch.

–Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlo con la Cacería Sin Cabezas –dijo Harry de regreso mientras caminaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

Nick se detuvo (literalmente) en frío. Harry apenas pudo evadirlo.

–Pues, hay algo que podrías hacer –se atrevió Nick–. Pero no, sería pedir mucho…

–¿Qué es? –dijo Harry.

Nick se colocó en su postura más digna.

–Este Halloween es mi cumpleaños de muerte número quinientos. Es una ocasión trascendental, como tú comprenderás. Tendré una fiesta en las mazmorras… tengo amigos que vendrán de todo el país, por supuesto… y sería un gran honor si pudiera tener invitados _vivos_.

–Oh… –el rostro de Harry decayó. No podía… pero esperaba que pudiera dar la noticia de manera gentil–. Pues, verás, Nick… –dijo–, la cosa es, Halloween también es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres.

–Oh, vaya –respondió Nick decepcionado–. Lo lamento mucho.

–Gracias. Verás, no estaba seguro si iba a atender el banquete normal. Quizás sólo coma en las cocinas con Hermione y Neville… tú sabes, escaparme para una cena tranquila. – _Bueno, tan tranquila como los elfos puedan hacerla._

–Claro, claro, lo entiendo –dijo Nick–. No me gustaría alejarte de tu homenaje privado.

–Gracias por comprender. Espero que la fiesta salga bien.

–Gracias, Harry. Yo también. –Nick se deslizó decepcionado, su cabeza sacudiéndose sobre sus hombros.

Harry lo observó con tristeza. Si fuera cualquier otra noche, satisfacería al fantasma, pero no creía poder hacerlo en Halloween. En verdad le gustaría poder hacer algo. De repente, una idea le llegó a la mente.

–¿Nick? –dijo.

El fantasma se dio la vuelta.

–Creo que se de dos personas que estarían interesadas en una fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte…

* * *

–Espero que a Sir Nicholas no le moleste que llegamos tarde –dijo Luna Lovegood. Miró a su alrededor con interés a las largas velas con llamas azules y a la orquesta de sierras musicales.

–Pues, en el mundo muggle, las personas siempre hablan de que la moda es llegar tarde a las fiestas –respondió Colin Creevey, luciendo igual de fascinado por el ambiente–. Me alegro que Hermione sugirió que comiéramos primero. Supongo que los fantasmas no tendrían comida en sus fiestas. Los fantasmas _sí_ aparecen en cámara, ¿verdad?

–Sí –dijo Luna–. Los vampiros son los que no… y los heliopatas, pero eso es porque son tan brillantes que sobreexponen el rollo.

–Oh. Es bueno saberlo.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se sentía mareada mientras se sentaba bajo los murciélagos vivos y las calabazas gigantes del banquete de bienvenida. Colin ya se había ido a su fiesta de fantasmas, y comenzaba a creer que sería bueno que también se fuera temprano.

Ginny no estaba segura de que le estaba ocurriendo ese mes. Percy pensaba que estaba enferma, y sus compañeras de casa que extrañaba su hogar. Pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo más profundo. No estaba durmiendo bien, su sueño frecuentemente interrumpido por imágenes escalofriantes que no podía recordar después. Se encontró llevando el diario a todos lados y escribiendo en momentos extraños, como en clase o a veces debajo de la mesa durante las comidas. Sentía como si Tom era el único que la entendía. Le ayudaba que podía decirle todo, y que él no le diría (que no podía decirle) a nadie más.

Tom era un muy buen amigo, pensó. Siempre parecía saber que decir y nunca la juzgaba como sus hermanos parecían hacerlo (especialmente Percy). Últimamente, sentía como si pudiera escuchar su voz cada vez que escribía en el diario.

 _No me siento muy bien, Tom_ , escribió, o estaba segura que había escrito. En su mareo, no podía estar segura de que había escrito las palabras después de que desaparecieron o si sólo lo había imaginado.

 _Si ya comiste lo suficiente, quizás deberías de irte a descansar temprano_ , respondió Tom, su voz llena de preocupación… no, eso era como se imaginaba su voz. No tenía voz. Sólo escribía las palabras en la página, pensó. No estaba completamente segura de haber visto esas palabras tampoco después de que también desaparecieron.

 _Sí, quizás debería_. Ginny se disculpó con sus compañeros y caminó a la torre de Gryffindor, pero en poco tiempo, se distrajo, deambulando por los pasillos sin destino hasta que se encontró de nuevo en el baño de niñas del segundo piso. No sabía porque siempre terminaba en ese lugar. Nadie nunca usaba ese baño porque ahí se encontraba el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –dijo–. ¿Por qué siempre termino aquí?

 _No te preocupes por eso, Ginny_ , susurró Tom en su cabeza. Si estuviera completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo hubiera notado que sí estaba susurrando en su cabeza, pero en ese momento, parecía perfectamente normal.

–No puedo estar aquí durante el banquete –se dijo a sí misma–. Me puedo meter en problemas.

 _Podrías esperar aquí hasta que termine el banquete y después unirte a la multitud_ , sugirió Tom.

–Sí, quizás… –Justo entonces, escuchó el helante sonido de un maullido predatorio detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver a una gata delgada de aspecto desaliñado observándola–. ¡Oh no! ¡Es la gata de Filch! ¡Me descubrió! ¿Tom, qué voy a hacer?

 _Tendrás que hacerla a un lado,_ susurró Tom en su cabeza. _Lo que te mostré antes. De hecho, sería bueno. Una criatura menos espiando el resto del año._

–Pero no quiero lastimar a nadie.

 _De acuerdo. ¿Ves el agua? Usa el reflejo._

–No entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

 _Déjame mostrarte…_

Lo que ocurrió después, e incluso la conversación hasta ese momento, sólo fue algo borroso para Ginny. De hecho, cuando acabó, no recordaba nada después de dejar el banquete temprano porque se sentía enferma, pero _algo_ había ocurrido en la escuela durante ese tiempo.

* * *

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban en un cementerio en West Country esperando a que los conmemorantes se fueran. Había menos personas ahí que el año pasado, en el décimo aniversario de esa terrible noche, y la mayoría que presentaban sus respetos en el pueblo sólo se detenían en la cabaña o la estatua. Sólo unas cuantas personas buscaban la tumba sencilla en el fondo del cementerio.

Algo que Sirius no había hecho antes de esa noche era presentar sus respetos a sus compañeros caídos. Había visitado el cementerio una vez, durante las vacaciones de Navidad cuando Harry y su familia lo habían visitado, pero al estar fuera de Azkaban por sólo unas semanas, no creyó estar listo para eso, así que permaneció atrás. Después de eso, continuó posponiéndolo, usualmente con la excusa de que estaba muy ocupado, incluso si era una mentira muy obvia. Que corazón de león ni que nada. Pero ahora, después de un año, en la noche en que murieron, no podía posponerlo más, por el bienestar de su ahijado.

Se acercó a la tumba con Remus sosteniéndolo. Ver sus nombres grabados en la piedra dolió tanto como si hubieran sido tallados en su corazón mientras todos esos años de culpabilidad y dolor regresaban a él.

–James… Lily… –susurró–. Lo siento tanto… –cayó sobre sus rodillas unos pasos lejos–. Lo siento…

Remus, aunque parecía estar a punto de colapsar, sabía que estaba ahí en parte como apoyo moral, y no podía permitir a su amigo el obsesionarse con su miseria por mucho tiempo.

–No fue tu culpa, lo sabes, Canuto –dijo.

–El ser arrestado lo fue –murmuró Sirius–. El ir tras la rata como un idiota lo fue. Debí estar ahí para Harry…

–Lo hecho, hecho está, Canuto –dijo con lágrimas–. Cuando escuché como había terminado con sus… sabía que también debí estar ahí para él, y tenía menos excusas que tú. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero tenemos la oportunidad de compensarlo ahora… y de ayudar a una maravillosa niña hija de muggles a quien ama profundamente y que claramente está mejor teniéndolo en su vida. Por lo menos algo bueno salió de esto.

Sirius levantó su rostro con lágrimas para ver a su amigo y soltó una pequeña risa.

–Lunático, es tan extraño que estás describiendo a su hermana y no a su novia.

–Bueno, cuando obtenga una novia, estoy seguro de que podré decir algo similar. Hermione también ha sido buena para él. Estoy seguro de que saca la parte de Lily que hay en él… se deshace algo de lo más tosco de James.

–Lo sé -dijo Sirius pensativamente–. Se parece tanto a James, pero… en verdad todo está en la mirada. –Suspiró y se aferró más al suelo.

–De acuerdo, Canuto, sabes lo que Cornamenta diría en este momento -le dijo Remus con severidad.

Sirius levantó la mirada de nuevo.

–Diría que levantara mi trasero y dejara de sentirme mal. –Se obligó a ponerse de pie.

–Exacto. Ahora, nuestro amigo Raticida está esperando tu llamada por el espejo, y sugiero que no lo hagamos esperar.

–Cierto. –Sirius tomó el espejo de comunicaciones de su cinturón–. Harry Potter.

Un momento después, el rostro de Harry apareció en el espejo enfrente del fondo familiar de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

–Hola Sirius, hola Remus, ¿cómo están? –preguntó.

–Mejor ahora que Lunático me dijo que levantara el trasero. ¿Ustedes como están?

–Eh, estamos bien –dijo Harry.

–¿Sí? ¿Quién está ahí contigo?

–Sólo Hermione y Neville. –Los tres niños se acomodaron en frente del espejo para que todos pudieran ser vistos–. Y un montón de elfos. –Los ocupados elfos podían ser escuchados en el fondo.

–Ah, es bueno ver que no estás solo para esto –respondió Sirius–. Podrías haber ido al banquete, Harry. Podríamos haberte llamado después.

–Lo sé, pero después de lo que pasó el año pasado… pensé en hacer algo un poco más privado.

–Entiendo perfectamente –dijo Remus–. Eh… ¿quieres… decir algo a tus padres?

Neville dirigió una mirada incómoda a Harry y Hermione.

–Puedo irme si quieres.

–No, no, está bien, Neville. Confío en ti. Creo que lo entiendes… mejor que la mayoría, por lo menos.

Neville no dijo nada, pero asintió y permaneció en su asiento. Cuando Harry asintió su acuerdo, Sirius dio la vuelta al espejo para mostrar la tumba.

Harry parpadeó sus lágrimas cuando vio el mármol blanco. Había menos flores que en años anteriores, y el pasto no estaba tan bien cuidado, pero las palabras aún eran claras.

–Hola mamá, hola papá –dijo con voz temblorosa–. Ha… ha sido un año loco. Yo… gané la copa de quidditch. Eso fue muy divertido. Y obtuve buenas calificaciones en todos mis exámenes… incluso Historia, de algún modo… Pueden agradecer a Hermione por eso. –El rostro de Hermione tomó un tono magenta–. Pero también ocurrieron otras cosas –continuó–. Descubrí en primavera que Voldemort sigue ahí afuera. –Hubo chillidos de terror alrededor de la cocina–. Lo siento, son los elfos de la cocina. Pero aún así sigue ahí afuera, y yo… –Miró a Neville, quien no sabía de la profecía–. Pues, tengo el presentimiento de que voy a tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo. Estaba poseyendo al profesor de Defensa el año pasado. Es una tragedia… en verdad era un buen maestro. –Se rio con ironía.

Harry continuó por un tiempo, hablando sobre lo que había hecho el año pasado y durante el verano y como el año nuevo había comenzado con lo fastidioso que era Lockhart, en ningún orden en particular. No estaba seguro incluso en esa situación de si mencionar que era un hablante de parsel.

–Se que es una habilidad de Slytherin, papá –dijo a modo de disculpa–, pero aparentemente le ocurre a muchas personas. No sabemos porque. Y es bastante respetado en India… o por lo menos es lo que Parvati y Padma se la pasan diciendo. Bueno, supongo que no puedo ser normal.

Harry continuó hasta que se le acabaron las palabras y su voz comenzó a irse. Ya era tarde, y tenían que irse pronto, pero Hermione dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de que Sirius cerrara la conversación, e incluso Neville, con algo de motivación, dijo menos palabras, pero significó mucho para Harry que se uniera a su pequeño ritual, y Harry se lo dijo. Al final, sintió que fue una experiencia catártica para todos los involucrado, aún si agotadora.

–De acuerdo, buenas noches, cachorros –concluyó Sirius–. Los veré más tarde. Espejo apagado.

Por silencioso acuerdo, los tres Gryffindor decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir. Los elfos ya había retirado los platillos principales de las largas mesas y comenzaban a enviar los postres, así que sabían que el banquete terminaría pronto. Recogieron sus cosas para irse de la cocina y con suerte evitar la multitud.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta, Harry se detuvo.

–Oigan, ¿escucharon algo?

–¿Escuchar qué? –dijo Neville.

–Lo único que escucho son los elfos –agregó Hermione.

–Creí escuchar una voz extraña… supongo que lo estaba imaginado.

Subieron al vestíbulo de la entrada, desde donde pudieron escuchar los murmullos del banquete en el gran comedor, y comenzaron a subir la gran escalera. Neville aún lucía incómodo mientras caminaban.

–No tenían que invitarme –dijo.

–Quisimos hacerlo –respondió Harry–. Esta noche significa prácticamente lo mismo para ti que para nosotros.

–Pues… _podría_ presentarles a mis padres algún día, si quieren.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Neville nunca hablaba de sus padres si no tenía que hacerlo.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Neville –le dijo Harry–. Sabemos que es diferente para ti.

Neville consideró su respuesta, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada ya que al llegar al segundo piso, Harry se detuvo de repente, su espalda arqueada, sus manos paralizadas en frente de él, y sus ojos abiertos ampliamante mientras dejaba salir un doloroso gemido.

–¿Harry, qué ocurre? –dijo Hermione con urgencia, pero él señaló con un dedo, y cuando vio a donde estaba señalando, soltó un grito ahogado. La gata de Filch, la Sra. Norris, estaba colgando de su cola del soporte de una antorcha, tan tiesa como una estatua.

Harry se quejó de nuevo y miró a su alrededor con miedo. Neville estaba preocupado. La única vez que había visto a Harry más aterrorizado fue cuando Quirrell había secuestrado a Hermione. Ni siquiera cuando Quirrell lo había apuntado con un arma muggle lo había visto así. Pero antes de poder preguntar, vio algo más.

–¡Por la barba de Merlín, miren!

Miraron a donde estaba señalando y Hermione, por lo menos, se preguntó como es que lo había ignorado al principio. Sobre la Sra. Norris había un mensaje escrito en letras rojas de un pie de largo.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA

TEMER, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO

–¿La cámara de los secretos? –dijo Hermione–. ¿Qué quiere decir?

–¿Qué haría eso a un gato? –dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, ni siquiera escuchándola.

De repente, escucharon los pasos y murmullos de los estudiantes mientras comenzaban a dejar el banquete y llegaban al pasillo donde los tres se encontraban. También escucharon el sonido de unos cuantos pies bajando las escaleras. Susurros nerviosos irrumpieron en la multitud, especialmente entre los Ravenclaw, quienes comenzaron a ver y señalar a Harry con mal agüero. La postura de Harry se volvió más defensiva, y dio unos pasos atrás. No tenía idea de porque lo estaban señalando, pero no creía que fuera bueno.

Justo entonces, Argus Filch hizo su camino hasta el frente de la multitud y vio la peor escena que podría haber visto: la Sra. Norris colgando del soporte de una antorcha, Harry Potter al pie de la escena del crimen, y el resto de los estudiantes señalándolo como culpable.

–¡Sra. Norris! ¡Sra. Norris! –lloró el conserje con ira y dolor–. ¡Tú mataste a mi gata! –Se lanzó para estrangular a Harry.

–¡No lo hice! –gritó Harry. Caminó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared, levantando sus manos para defenderse. Hubo más murmullos en confusión ante la imagen de Harry Potter mirando con terror a Argus Filch.

–¡Heredero de Slytherin! ¡Justo bajo mi nariz! –bramó Filch–. ¡Te mataré!

–¡Sr. Filch, no! –lloró Hermione, intentando sostenerlo–. ¿No puede ver que está aterrorizado?

–¡Te mataré! ¡Me desharé de tu sucio…!

– _¡Argus!_

Dumbledore y el resto de los maestros llegaron al pasillo, siendo llevados por los estudiantes que habían bajado las escaleras, y la multitud les abrió paso. Detrás de ellos había una elección de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, quienes aparentemente también habían sido informados por los que habían corrido abajo.

–Temer, enemigos del heredero –leyó Theo Nott la palabras del mensaje–. ¡Ja! _Ahora_ veremos que es que. No lucen tan petulantes ahora, ¿no es así, san… muggles? –Parecía que le costó trabajo no decir "sangre sucia" enfrente de los maestros.

–Eso es suficiente, Sr. Nott –lo regañó la profesora McGonagall con severidad. No era sorpresa para nadie que lucía algo enferma ante la visión de la Sra. Norris.

Draco Malfoy también observó la escena con cautela, pero no dijo nada. Potter obviamente no lo hizo, pero parecía para el mundo que había sido descubierto en el acto, y Filch estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al acusarlo. Aunque no comprendía porque Potter lucía tan asustado.

Dumbledore tomó a la Sra. Norris y llevó a Harry, Hermione, Neville, y Filch a la oficina de Lockhart que era la más cercana. Filch lloró con dolor todo el camino, y las manos de Harry estaban temblando. Hermione rodeó sus hombros con un brazo como consuelo. Neville temblaba por otra razón: no le agradaba la idea de seguir en la continua presencia de un Filch molesto y destrozado.

Dumbledore se tomó un tiempo revisando a la Sra. Norris, durante el cual Filch continuó sollozando, Harry continuó temblando en el asiento, y Lockhart contaba la historia de un suceso similar que había presenciado en Ouagadougou con su usual tono prepotente. Harry estaba _así_ de cerca de gritarle que se callara, lo cual no hubiera sido inteligente bajo las circunstancias, cuando Dumbledore habló.

–No está muerta, Argus –dijo.

–¿No lo está? –dijo Filch esperanzado.

–¿No lo está? –repitió Harry en eco con un tono similar.

–Fue petrificada, aunque me temo que no puedo determinar la causa.

–¡Pregunte a _él_! –lloró Filch, lanzándose contra Harry de nuevo–. ¡Él lo hizo!

–¡No! –gritó Harry–. ¡Nunca haría eso a un gato!

–¡Vio lo que escribió… él es el heredero de Slytherin! Primero vino por mi… vio… en mi oficina… ¡Sabe que soy un squib! ¡Tiene que deshacerse de él antes de que vaya tras los hijos de muggles!

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry, estremeciéndose bajo el coraje de Filch–. Por qué yo… yo no soy… yo no haría…

–Eso es suficiente, Argus –dijo Dumbledore con calma–. Ningún estudiante de segundo año podría hacer esto solo, ni siquiera el Sr. Potter. Requeriría, por lo menos, un artefacto mágico muy poderoso y ayuda de afuera.

–Sé que lo hizo. Lo atrapé con las manos en la masa con ese mensaje. Fue tras la Sra. Norris porque vio mi carta de Embrujorrápid.

–¡No lo hice! -gritó Harry-. Descubrí que era un squib hace un año.

–¿Qué? –chilló Filch.

–Es bastante obvio. Apuesto que la mitad de la escuela lo sabe. Y les aseguro que yo nunca… –se atragantó con sus lágrimas-... yo nunca haría eso a un gato.

Neville continuó sentado en silencio, pero se sentía cada vez más confundido al ver el intercambio. A la mayoría de los estudiantes les hubiera encantado la oportunidad de darle una patada a la Sra. Norris. Sabía que Harry era del tipo noble y altruísta, pero le parecía extraño que llorara por ella.

–Harry ama a los gatos más que cualquier otra persona que conozco –explicó Hermione, intentando calmar a su hermano–. Nunca lastimaría a uno si puede evitarlo. Estábamos comiendo en la cocina porque queríamos algo de privacidad. Subíamos las escaleras cuando la encontramos así. Es todo lo que sabemos, profesor.

–Sí –habló Neville finalmente–. Hermione y yo estuvimos con Harry todo el tiempo. No pudo haberlo hecho. Todos los elfos pueden decirles dónde estábamos.

Filch aún lucía furioso.

–Pero Potter habla parsel, director –gruñó–. Ya lo ha demostrado a toda la escuela. Obviamente es el heredero de Slytherin.

–No soy el heredero de Slytherin –insistió Harry–. ¿Por qué se supone que soy el heredero de Slytherin? Debe de haber algún otro hablante de parsel aquí. Además, si _fuera_ el heredero de Slytherin, ¿en verdad cree que lo escribiría en un muro?

–No tenemos ninguna prueba de que el Sr. Potter sea el heredero de Slytherin, Argus –dijo Dumbledore–. Y tenemos testimonios que dicen que _no_ estuvo involucrado en lo que sea que ocurrió con la Sra. Norris.

Filch se colapsó en una silla desesperanzado cuando su argumento fue invalidado.

–Podremos curarla, Argus –le aseguró Dumbledore–. La profesora Sprout tuvo suerte y adquirió mandrágoras este año. En cuanto maduren, el profesor Snape podrá usarlas para preparar un filtro restaurativo que la revivirá.

–¿Pero que no será en la primavera, profesor? –dijo Harry–. ¿No sería mejor comprar la poción de una apotecaria?

–Me temo que no, Harry. Mandrágoras maduras son muy raras y caras, y más al punto, la poción no tiene una larga vida después de ser preparada y sólo puede ser preparada cuando las mandrágoras maduren. La única opción que tenemos en este momento sería importar del hemisferio sur a un precio más caro, y lo siento, Argus, pero dudo que el Consejo apruebe tal compra para un gato.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Filch comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, aunque no tan fuerte.

–Pueden irse –dijo Dumbledore a los tres niños.

Neville y Hermione se apresuraron a dejar la oficina, pero Harry se detuvo en la puerta y de dirigió a Filch.

–En verdad lo aprecia –le dijo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

–La Sra. Norris. En verdad lo aprecia.

–¿Cómo lo sabes _tú_? –dijo Filch con amargura.

–Conozco a los gatos. Se puede ver por la manera en la que siempre está a su lado cuando está asignando detenciones a los estudiantes. Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero tengo gran respeto por un hombre que trata tan bien a su gata. –Harry se obligó a sí mismo, y fue en contra de su instinto, para parpadear lentamente a Filch, aún si el hombre no comprendió su gesto.

El labio de Filch tembló.

–Gracias, Potter –dijo con voz entrecortada antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

–Harry casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando la vio –dijo Hermione–. Filch estaba gritando que Harry lo hizo, pero Dumbledore lo convenció de que él no fue.

En cuanto encontraron un lugar aislado, Harry y Hermione llamaron a Sirius de regreso y le dijeron sobre el ataque a la Sra. Norris.

–Puedo imaginar que fue difícil para ti el ver eso, cachorro –dijo Sirius a Harry–. Incluso hoy en día gruño si veo a alguien maltratar a un perro.

–Sirius, ¿qué sabes sobre el heredero de Slytherin y la cámara de los secretos? –preguntó Harry.

–Es una vieja leyenda en la casa de Slytherin –dijo solemnemente–. Andromeda puede que sepa más que yo ya que ella vivió en los dormitorios. La historia cuenta que Salazar Slytherin no quería enseñar a los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts, pero los otros fundadores no estaban de acuerdo. Así que construyó una cámara secreta debajo de la escuela y escondió a algún monstruo dentro, y algún día el heredero de Slytherin regresará y liberará al monstruo y eliminará a todos los hijos de muggles en la escuela.

Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione.

–¿Eliminar quiere decir petrificar?

Sirius sacudió su cabeza.

–No en la versión que yo escuché.

Ambos niños temblaron.

–Sirius, ¿se supone que el heredero de Slytherin habla parsel? –preguntó Hermione.

–Esa es una de las teorías populares… que nadie ha encontrado nunca la cámara de los secretos en los últimos mil años porque sólo un hablante de parsel puede entrar.

–Y ya que todos saben que hablo parsel… –comenzó Harry.

–¿Van a pensar que eres el heredero? Puede ser.

–Pero saben que no tengo nada en contra de los hijos de muggles –protestó–. ¿O contra qué luchamos el año pasado?

–Lo sé, cachorro, pero las personas hablarán de todos modos. No dejes que te moleste mucho. Enfócate en lo que verdaderamente importa.

–Sirius, ¿crees que alguien está planeando algo en mi contra? –dijo Harry de repente.

–No lo se. Quisiera decir que es una broma elaborada, pero incluso yo no se que podría petrificar a algo con tanto poder que ni siquiera Dumbledore puede arreglarlo sin filtro de mandrágora. Sólo tengan cuidado, ambos.

–Siempre –dijo Harry–. Gracias, Sirius.


	48. Harry escribe Harry Potter

Para pasar el nivel, primero tienes que enfrentarte a White Squirrel, y después a JK Rowling.

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

La mañana siguiente, lo único de lo que todos podían hablar era lo que había ocurrido a la Sra. Norris y el mensaje en la pared. Entre comentarios crasos sobre ella, miradas constantes, y susurros sobre él, Harry se sentía al borde de perder la cordura. Claro, muchos de los hijos de muggles estaban preocupados por una buena razón, mientras se informaban sobre la cámara de los secretos: incluso Colin Creevey lucía menos entusiasmado, pero era de poco consuelo para Harry.

Por lo tanto, no estaba de buen humor para hablar con nadie, y estaba feliz de que Hermione estaba manteniéndolos lejos. Neville también, ya que en poco tiempo comprendió la situación. Harry notó que muchos de los maestros también lucían apagados, y la profesora McGonagall lucía tan impactada como él, lo cual no era una verdadera sorpresa. Extrañamente, el único otro estudiante que lucía tan impactado como Harry era Ginny Weasley, quien observaba a la nada y apenas había tocado su desayuno. Dio un salto y casi cayó de su asiento cuando Colin se sentó a su lado.

–Hola, Ginny, ¿estás bien?

–¡Ah! Oh, lo siento, Colin. Yo… no puedo creer lo que ocurrió a ese g...gato –tartamudeó. Harry levantó la mirada de su plato y parpadeó en su dirección.

–Sí, lo sé… fue horrible –dijo.

–Sí, mi hermana es una amante de los gatos –dijo Ron–. Aunque no conocías a la Sra. Norris. Te lo aseguro, estamos mejor sin ella.

–¡Ron! –exclamó Harry–. ¡Eso no es muy amable!

–¿Qué…?

–Ron, tú _sabes_ lo mucho que a Harry le gustan los gatos –señaló Hermione. Ginny miró a Harry con interés, al igual que Neville y Colin.

–Cierto, lo siento –murmuró Ron.

–Hola… ¿Harry? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –La cabeza de Harry se movió con brusquedad para ver a Justin Finch-Fletchley acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor luciendo algo asustado.

Harry suspiró.

–Hola, eh, claro, Justin.

–Eh, ¿ _realmente_ no eres el heredero de Slytherin, verdad?

–No, Justin, no lo soy –gruñó.

–Oh, bien –dijo con alivio–. Porque el resto de los Hufflepuff están diciendo que lo eres porque...

–¿Porque hablo parsel? –preguntó Harry. Justin asintió–. Mira, no se como es que soy un hablante de parsel, pero no ataqué a la Sra. Norris, y definitivamente no voy a atacar a los hijos de muggles. Vamos, mi hermana es hija de muggles, y todos vieron lo mucho que luché por la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles. No creo en nada de lo que cree el heredero de Slytherin, sea quien sea, así que puedes decirles eso.

–Eh, claro, Harry –dijo Justin, aún luciendo intimidado–. Lo haré. –Rápidamente regresó a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

–Me pregunto quién es el heredero de Slytherin –dijo Ron–. Apuesto que es Malfoy. Todos saben que odia a los hijos de muggles.

Harry sacudió los hombros.

–Apuesto a que esto es lo que ese elfo me estaba advirtiendo –dijo con seriedad.

–Harry –susurró Hermione–, dijimos que Dobby pertenece a Malfoy o a Nott. ¿Y si _es_ uno de ellos?

–Sí, podría ser. Aunque no se como podemos confirmarlo… a menos que nos escabulléramos dentro de los dormitorios de Slytherin –sugirió él.

–Le dijiste a McGonagall que no lo harías. Además, no tenemos idea de que atacó a la Sra. Norris.

Harry se estremeció.

–Sí, también está eso. Pero no se que más hacer.

–Supongo que tendremos que esperar y tener cuidado –dijo Hermione. Harry podía estar de acuerdo con eso por el momento.

* * *

– _Aúlla fuerte, Harry…_

Harry sonrió, hizo su cabeza atrás y dejó salir un fuerte "¡Aaaauuuuu!" que hizo estremecer al profesor Lockhart e hizo temblar al resto de la clase. No lo había creído interesante en su momento, pero ahora agradecía que Remus le había enseñado a aullar de manera correcta. Un buen aullido de lobo (u hombre lobo) no era directamente aterrador. Se supone que debía de darte escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, y al ver a sus compañeros, parecía que lo había logrado.

–Eh… justo así, Harry –se recuperó Lockhart–. _Y en aquel momento, créanme, yo salté (así)_ –colocó su mano debajo de la quijada de Harry, como alejándola– _, tirándolo al suelo (así)_ –empujó a Harry al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra el piso.

–¡Auch! –protestó Harry. Por accidente golpeó a Lockhart en el brazo con un hechizo punzante.

–¡Ah! –dijo Lockhart, alejando su mano con rapidez y sacudiéndola, pero de inmediato la reemplazó–. _Con una mano, y logré inmobilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta…_ –Lockhart hizo justo eso a Harry, quien de inmediato se puso alerta. _Este_ era el profesor de Defensa después de todo, con una maldición sobre su cabeza. Fue sólo por su superior sentido de la magia que se controló. Un suave brillo mágico pulsando a través de la varita de Lockhart y podría ser arrojado al otro lado del cuarto. Estaba seguro de que Hermione también estaba alerta, aún cuando su opinión sobre Lockhart era inexplicablemente mejor que la de él.

Pero Lockhart no lanzó un hechizo. Sólo continuó su historia.

– _Y reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus. Él emitió un gemido lastimero (anda, Harry…) –_ Harry realizó su mejor imitación de Canuto en uno de sus malos momentos–. Perfecto… _la piel desapareció… los colmillos encogieron y… se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo._ ¿Alguna pregunta?

Esta era la oportunidad de Harry. Nunca hubiera aceptado actuar, excepto por esta oportunidad. Y mientras se ponía de pie, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Remus en Grimmauld Place la semana que había leído ese capítulo.

– _¿Qué demonios? ¡Lunático! –Harry marcó la hoja y cerró su copia de_ Paseos con los hombres lobo _antes de correr a encontrar a su tío honorario._

– _¿Qué ocurre, Raticida? –respondió Lunático cuando lo encontró, siguiendo la costumbre general de responder con nombres de merodeador._

– _Lunático, estaba leyendo sobre la captura de Lockhart del hombre lobo de Wagga Wagga, y dice que usó un hechizo llamado encantamiento Homorphus para cambiarlo de vuelta a forma humana. ¿Es un hechizo de verdad?_

– _Ah… –suspiró Lunático–. Sí, lo es… estoy muy familiarizado con ese hechizo._

– _¿Qué es? Pensé… pensé que no había cura._

– _El encantamiento Homorphus –dijo lentamente– es un invento de los primeros años del siglo XX. Es un hechizo que puede cambiar temporalmente a un hombre lobo de vuelta a humano con el propósito de contenerlo. Sin embargo, es extremadamente difícil de realizar, muy doloroso para el hombre lobo, y, por supuesto, si fallas, estás en muchos problemas. Pero lo peor es que el hombre lobo crea resistencia después del uso repetido. La primera vez, durará toda la noche, pero después de eso, durará cada vez menos… También es usado en personas con la mala fortuna de ser mordidos como niños. Los sanadores lo usan para "facilitar la transición a la licantropía", pero sólo es una solución temporal. Ahora, sólo funciona en mi por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos… mucho menos que el terrible dolor lo haría valer la pena… y eso es si es realizado de manera correcta._

–Profesor Lockhart –dijo Harry inocentemente–, estaba interesado en su descripción del encantamiento Homorphus para cambiar a un hombre lobo de vuelta a forma humana. Conocí a un hombre lobo a través de un conocido mutuo, y me preguntaba si ese hechizo lo beneficiaría.

Lockhart hizo una mueca y se rio nervioso.

–Pues, eh, Harry –dijo–, el encantamiento Homorphus es muy útil en principio, pero me temo que es un hechizo antiguo y muy esotérico, y el mago que me lo enseñó me hizo jurar mantenerlo secreto.

–Ah, por supuesto, señor –Harry pretendió aceptarlo ya que no sería fácil explicar como es que sabía tanto sobre ese hechizo, pero no se aguantó una vez terminara la clase–. Eso lo concluye –dijo a Hermione–. Ese hombre es un completo fraude. No puedes decir que se equivocó. Es lo más importante del libro.

–No, tienes razón, Harry –respondió Hermione con renuencia–. Esperaba que fuera _algo_ bueno, pero obviamente no tiene idea de lo que está hablando… no entiendo como puede salirse con la suya y decir que hizo todas esas cosas.

–No tengo idea. Quizás vale la pena mantenerlo vigilado. No queremos que se tome el crédito por derrotar a Quirrellmort.

Hermione sólo sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala común, ojos cerrados, piernas cruzadas, y con una expresión de concentración. De hecho, lucía bastante agitado.

–¿Un knut por tus pensamientos? –lo interrumpió su hermana.

Harry suspiró con fastidio y abrió sus ojos.

–Estaba intentando meditar mi imagen mental. –Harry y Hermione habían estado intentando trabajar en sus técnicas de Oclumancia regularmente. La "imagen" mental de Harry era una representación detallada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, construída en su mente en parte examinando el mapa del merodeador o volando sobre los terrenos en su escoba. En principio, debería de ser bastante buena, pensó.

–Oh –dijo Hermione, comprendiendo–. ¿Cómo va?

–No muy bien. No puedo imaginarlo hoy por alguna razón.

–Estás preocupado por lo de la Sra. Norris –respondió ella. No era una pregunta.

Harry asintió.

–Aún no puedo creer lo que le ocurrió… y ese mensaje… Bueno, no puedo enforcarme. No me llega.

–Pues, el Sr. Barnett dijo que la Oclumancia es más difícil cuando estás emocional. Por eso tenemos que practicar.

–Sí, lo se, y no estaba bromeando –dijo él. Oclumancia era más que bloquear la mente de un intruso. Especialmente cuando lo principal de la Legilimancia era leer lo que estaba encima (aunque idealmente llamado por el comando del Legilimago). En el caso de Harry, otros recuerdos recientes continuaban "escapándose" e interrumpían su imagen mental–. ¿Cómo vas tú? –preguntó.

–Bien, supongo. Las cosas han estado algo agitadas, pero creo que voy al corriente. –Hermione y sus padres habían estado trabajando en sus métodos de loci, también conocidos como palacios de recuerdos. La dificultad con la versión de Oclumancia del método de loci era que era un palacio de recuerdos que era imposible de navegar y lleno de basura… todo tipo de pensamientos e ideas, incluso mundanos, que no revelaban información y, más importante, no estaban asociados con los recuerdos más importantes. Si se usaba la asociación incorrecta, un Legilimago podría penetrar lo que el señor Barnett llamaba "trampillas" a la mente.

A su mamá y papá les estaba yendo bien con la técnica de acuerdo a sus cartas, pero Hermione parecía haberla tomado como un pez al agua. Usando su prodigiosa memoria (sólo porque Harry la había convencido de no memorizar sus libros de texto no quería decir que no podría haberlo hecho), creó un laberinto imposible lleno de una increíble variedad de conceptos, nudos de conceptos geométricos imposibles en el mundo real, trampas mnemónicas, e hilos de pensamientos que se circulaban a sí mismos cuando menos se esperaba.

Para Hermione, la imagen de una pelota volando podría estar conectada al olor de tierra húmeda que uno percibía durante la primavera, lo cual podría estar asociado al canto específico de un ave, lo cual llevaría a información sobre dinosaurios (una asociación que ningún mago comprendería), y después a etimologías griegas y latinas sobre sus nombres. Mientras hubiera alguna asociación entre los conceptos en su mente, ya sea existente o impuesta, llevaría al intruso por ese camino. Dar una vuelta diferente, el olor a humedad podría conectar con el olor helado que siempre presagiaba el invierno, después el olor de las hojas de otoño, después el olor a neblina de una noche de verano, y después al lugar de inicio… o quizás llevaría en una tangente deliberada a un discurso filosófico sobre el problema de otras mentes para intentar confundir al intruso a pensar que estaban leyendo su propia mente. Eso era algo cursi, pero sólo porque no era físico, razonó, no quería decir que no podía ser una trampa. De la misma manera, era más probable que un sabor amargo o un terrible olor fuera momentariamente confundido por un estímulo en el mundo real e interrumpiría los pensamientos del Legilimago más que una imagen o sonido convencional.

Harry deseaba que su mente fuera tan ágil (sonaba más divertido), pero el señor Barnett le había asegurado que una fuerte voluntad acompañada de una imagen mental sólida y detallada era igual de buena, y de cualquier modo, podría intentar otra técnica una vez que controlara la primera. Así que con ese propósito, se unió a Hermione en el club de vuelo para poder volar alrededor del castillo, memorizando cada torrecilla y ventana.

Y nada de eso estaba ayudando ese día.

–Eh, me preocuparé después –se dijo a sí mismo–. Oye, ¿quieres subir a mi cuarto, Mione? Quiero mostrarte algo.

Hermione gruñó y se acercó más a él.

–Harry, si estás planeando escabullirte de nuevo… –comenzó.

–¡No! ¿Por qué siempre piensas eso?

Hermione le lanzó su mejor mirada de en-verdad-quieres-que-lo-diga.

–De acuerdo, normalmente es eso, pero esto es diferente.

–Ya, ya. Vamos.

Harry la llevó a su dormitorio y comenzó a buscar en el fondo de su baúl. Hermione elevó una ceja… eso usualmente significaba algo bastante secreto, como la capa de invisibilidad o el mapa del merodeador. Pero esta vez, sacó un cuaderno. Levantó la mirada y se lo mostró.

–Quería que lo leyeras por mi –dijo antes de entregárselo.

Ella tomó el cuaderno y examinó su contenido. Parecía ser una historia… una historia que rápidamente le fue familiar.

–Harry, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó.

–Son los primeros dos capítulos de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal._

Hermione abrió su boca con sorpresa.

–Harry… –dijo sin tono de broma–, ¿en verdad lo escribiste… o comenzaste a escribirlo?

–Sí, lo hice –dijo Harry consciente de sí mismo–. En verdad quería intentarlo. Me gustaría poder revelar la verdad algún día.

–Bueno, eso sería agradable, pero… –continuó moviendo las páginas–. Eh… nunca te imaginé como un escritor.

–Sí, estoy seguro que pensabas que ese era tu trabajo –bromeó Harry.

Hermione lo miró molesta.

–Si soy honesta, sí, algo así. Quiero decir, yo… eh… soy yo, y tú… eres tú.

–¿Y _eso_ qué quiere decir?

–Quiere decir que nunca te imaginé como un escritor. Ya habíamos establecido esto.

Harry le mostró su expresión más felina de te-estoy-ignorando, y Hermione miró de nuevo al cuaderno para examinarlo mejor. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que parte de la vida de Harry describían esos capítulos.

–Harry, esto es sobre los Dursley y sobre como escapaste de ellos y me conociste y a mamá y papá –dijo con sorpresa.

Harry la miró de regreso.

–Sí, tenía que poner algo de contexto. Sólo voy a mencionar las cosas brevemente antes de ir a Hogwarts. Fuimos bastante normales por la mayor parte.

– _Tú_ _nunca_ fuiste normal. Pero aún así, me sorprende que te sientas cómodo escribiendo todo esto.

–Sí, lo se, yo tampoco estaba seguro, pero la cosa es… Creo que ayuda dejar salir todo en el papel… ayuda hacer las cosas más claras para lidiar con ellas, de algún modo. Es definitivamente más fácil escribir sobre los Dursley que hablar sobre ellos...

–Mmm… puedo ver lo que quieres decir… –Hermione de nuevo miró las palabras en una página–. Harry… esto es bueno –dijo–. Necesita mucho trabajo, y probablemente más detalles, pero… creo que tienes talento para esto.

–Siempre el tono de sorpresa –respondió Harry con fastidio.

–Siempre he tenido fe en ti, hermanito –dijo Hermione medio en broma–. Necesitaré tiempo para leerlo bien, por supuesto. Y deberías de pedirle a un adulto que te ayude para que salga mejor. Estoy segura de que a mamá y papá les encantaría verlo.

–Sí, pero quería arreglarlo un poco más antes de mostrárselos. Pensé en pedirle a Remus que me ayude. Sirius dice que necesita más cosas para mantenerse ocupado.

–Eso funcionaría. Buena suerte con el resto. _Sería_ bueno publicar la verdad si algún día tenemos la oportunidad de revelarla.

–Gracias, hermana.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

–Harry, entiendo si no quieres estudiar parsel ahora –dijo. Hermione había continuado mostrando interés en escribir ese libro por su cuenta durante las últimas semanas, pero sus intentos de tocar el tema habían consistido en intentos fallidos de lograr que Harry hablara parsel o de comprender como funcionaba la mente de Luna.

–Sí… –comenzó Harry–. Quiero decir, no… no, quiero decir… no en este momento. Quizás después. Quiero decir, ¿no es como si las cosas se fueran a poner peor, verdad?

Hermione sintió escalofríos al escucharlo.

–Harry, vas a atraer la mala suerte… Sólo recuerda, puedes tomarte más tiempo si quieres.

–Ajá. Gracias.

* * *

La mayoría de la escuela esperaba en silencio a través de todos los rumores que lo que había ocurrido fuera una situación única... una broma cruel de un Slytherin mayor con el propósito de asustar a todos, pero sin causar daño severo. Y mientras el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada se acercaba, una semana después de Halloween, las conversaciones en la escuela pronto cambiaron a ese tema.

Harry estaba nervioso por el partido y porque aún se sentía preocupado por la Sra. Norris. No ayudaba que algo peligroso (bueno, más peligroso de lo normal) había ocurrido alrededor de dos de los tres partidos el año pasado. Le tomó un verdadero esfuerzo el enfocarse en la práctica de quidditch y prepararse para el partido. Oliver Wood no estaba feliz, pero no había buscador en reserva, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Unas cuantas otras personas también se estaban tomando mal la situación. Ginny Weasley aún lucía muy preocupada por lo que había ocurrido. Percy insistía que estaba preocupada porque Harry sería expulsado por ser hablante de parsel, a pesar de que Harry y él le habían asegurado lo contrario. Percy también estaba más nervioso de lo normal, en su mayoría con Ginny, pero Ron mencionó que también se había molestado con sus otros hermanos, y que estaba preocupado de que alguien en su familia haría algo para prevenirlo de ser nombrado Premio Anual el próximo año. Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros de si Percy en verdad era tan paranoico o si Ron sólo estaba inventando cosas porque estaba molesto. Nada de eso los sorprendería.

Colin Creevey, por otro lado, parecía haberse recuperado por completo.

–¿Todo bien, Ginny? –dijo, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja durante el desayuno.

–¡Ah! Oh, hola, Colin –dijo Ginny, rápidamente cerrando su diario.

–Hola, ¿estás bien? No te he visto mucho esta semana.

–Eh… sí –dijo Ginny, intentando sonar alegre–. Oye, eh, ¿listo para ver el partido de quidditch?

–¡Oh, sí! –dijo Colin entusiasmado, mirando a lo largo de la mesa a donde se encontraba el equipo de Gryffindor–. ¡No puedo creer que vamos a ver nuestro primer partido de quidditch! Suena genial, todos volando en escobas y eso. Voy a tomar muchas fotos.

–Sí… es genial –respondió Ginny, incómoda.

–Oye Ginny, ¿crees que pueda tomar una foto de ti con tus hermanos antes del partido? Hermione dice que estarás en el equipo algún día, así que pensé que sería genial tener fotos del antes y después.

–¡Ah! ¿En serio?

–Sí. Además, todos saben que eres la que mejor vuela en nuestra clase. Dice que es seguro que serás cazadora antes de que te gradúes.

–Vaya… supongo… claro, puedo preguntarle a Fred y George… quizás Ron también. Creo que aún quiere intentar ser guardian.

–Genial. Gracias, Ginny.

Ginny comió su desayuno rápido, escuchando los ocasionales comentarios entusiasmados de Colin sobre quidditch. Cuando terminó, jaló a sus hermanos a un lado por cortesía para que Colin obtuviera una foto rápida. No entendía porque quería una, pero era hijo de muggles, y lo había visto tomando fotos de cosas más extrañas, incluyendo unas cuantas que le preocupaban en secreto, como las plumas que escribían solas de estudiantes mayores, el misterioso mensaje en la pared de Halloween, y había tomado fotos espontáneas de varias personas, incluida ella. Intentó alejarse de él después del desayuno para buscar un momento privado y escribir en su diario.

 _Lamento eso, Tom_ , escribió. _Colin me sorprendió de nuevo._

 _No hay problema, Ginny,_ respondió Tom al instante. _Aunque ese niño Creevey me está preocupando un poco._

 _¿Qué hay de malo con Colin?_ Respondió con falsa valentía.

 _Te estaba incomodando._

 _Lo sé, pero se entusiasma por todo, es todo. No sabe sobre la magia, así que se vuelve loco por todo._

 _Sí, los hijos de muggle suelen ser así_ , escribió Tom secamente… o fue así como Ginny lo interpretó, aunque aún no estaba segura de porque siempre sentía un tono tan claro de Tom. _Pero me preocupa más que se está metiendo en cosas que no le interesan. Como siempre está caminando con su cámara, me hace preguntarme si no está planeando algo, ¿no lo crees?_

Ginny comenzó a temblar. Colin no podía saber lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? Apenas y sabía sobre el diario, mucho menos lo que hacía. Y sobre Halloween, bueno, ella aún no podía recordar lo que había hecho, ni como había terminado cubierta de plumas. Pero Colin no podía saber más que ella o hubiera dicho algo… ¿o sí? _No está espiando, Tom_ , escribió, aunque más para calmarse a sí misma. _Sólo está tomando fotos._

 _Pero aún así, la manera en la que lo hace… escabulléndose, sorprendiendo a las personas. Es arriesgado. Quizás vea algo que no debe._

Ella tembló ante eso. Si Colin la encontraba en el momento incorrecto y veía… de hecho, no estaba segura de que le daba miedo que viera, pero de algún modo, instintivamente sabía que sería malo. _Tom, ¿qué hago?_ Escribió sin aliento. _Se que Colin no quiere hacer algo malo. No quiero meterlo en problemas._

 _Tranquila, Ginny,_ respondió. _Nos preocuparemos de él después. Sólo disfruta el partido por ahora. Se que estás entusiasmada de verlo._

 _¡Oh, sí! ¡Será genial finalmente ver a Harry jugar!_

 _Tienes que contármelo todo después. Suena a que Harry tiene un gran talento._

 _¡Lo tiene! Ganó los tres partidos el año pasado, y rompió el record de la escuela por la captura más rápida de la escuela en contra de Ravenclaw._

Hubo una mancha de tinta de sorpresa en la página. _Eso es muy impresionante. Suena a que Harry tiene bastantes talentos inesperados. Espero que le vaya bien en el partido._

 _Yo también, Tom._


	49. La bludger fuera de control

White Squirrel ha pasado un gran tiempo escribiendo esta historia, y muchas otras, así que todo el crédito es de él. Yo sólo soy una humilde traductora...

...Aunque al final del día, JK Rowling es la dueña de todo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

Harry no sabía sobre el apoyo inusual que le estaban ofreciendo en un rincón oculto del castillo, pero ciertamente estaba recibiendo varias palabras de aliento para calmar sus nervios. Draco Malfoy había estado luciendo especialmente engreído la última semana y seguramente había practicado bastante después de su derrota del año pasado, así que este no sería un juego fácil.

Mientras tanto, Oliver Wood estaba muy interesado en ganar la copa de quidditch de nuevo, lo cual no ayudaba a los nervios de _nadie_. "Captura la snitch o muere intentándolo" no sonaba como un buen consejo, especialmente después de que Harry casi había muerto el año pasado después de que Quirrellmort maldijera su escoba. Algo más que ponía a Harry mucho más nervioso era que su audiencia este año incluía cuatro personas muy cercanas a él. Sirius y Remus se habían golpeado en la cabeza cuando recordaron que los partidos de quidditch de Hogwarts eran transmitidos por la Red Mágica Inalámbrica (el antiguo estilo de vida de Remus no lo hacía interesarse mucho en la radio, y la familia de Sirius nunca se interesó en esa "moderna contrapción muggle"). De inmediato compraron un set y compraron uno para los Granger. Era agradable saber que su familia podría escuchar el juego en vivo, pensó Harry, pero el quidditch era un deporte violento y no quería pensar sobre como reaccionarían sus padres si algo salía mal.

El equipo de quidditch salió al campo al sonido de los abucheos de los Slytherin y los gritos entusiasmados de todos los demás. El equipo de Slytherin fue recibido del modo contrario. Se escucharon varios truenos… no era una buena señal ya que, aunque habían practicado en todo tipo de clima, todos los juegos del año pasado habían sido en buenas condiciones.

–¿Listo, Potter? –Le sonrió Malfoy–. No quisiera que sufrieras un ataque de pánico en el aire, con eso de que eres tan miedoso como un gato.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto y casi incendió el césped con magia accidental, pero se controló. Malfoy no podía saber su secreto. Sólo se estaba burlando de él por preocuparse por la Sra. Norris la semana pasada. Enfocó su energía en un pulso de magia controlada que esperaba fuera intimidante. Pensó que vio a Malfoy sacudirse un poco, pero el Slytherin tenía un excelente control.

–Estoy listo, Malfoy –respondió con una mirada amenazante. Deseaba tener una cola para sacudirla hacia él–. ¿Listo para perder de nuevo?

–No, estoy listo para ganar, Potter -respondió Malfoy con molestia–. Tuviste suerte el año pasado, pero no pasará de nuevo.

–Ya veremos.

–A mi silbato… –llamó Madame Hooch–. Tres… dos… uno...

–¡Y se lanzan al aire! –anunció Lee Jordan sobre los rugidos de la multitud–. Katie Bell de Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. Gryffindor definitivamente tiene un gran equipo veterano este año… ganadores de la copa de quidditch del año pasado, por si han estado viviendo bajo una roca. Se la pasa a Johnson... entonces a Spinnet... ¡vaya! De regreso a Bell y esquiva a Flint de Slytherin… Nunca creí _ver_ eso. Bell lanza… ¡y anota! ¡Diez a cero, Gryffindor!

La multitud bramó desde abajo mientras Harry observaba el estadio. El obtener la primer anotación siempre era un buen comienzo, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

–Por supuesto, el gran espectáculo de este año es la revancha entre el buscador estrella de Gryffindor, Harry Potter, y el buscador de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Potter ganó sus tres partidos el año pasado, derrotando a Malfoy por pulgadas a pesar de tener problemas con su escoba. Ahora, veremos si puede repetir su actuación, y esperemos que sea sin esos problemas.

Malfoy no lucía muy feliz por toda la atención que Harry estaba recibiendo, pero sabiamente continuó dando vueltas al estadio en oposición a Harry, buscando con atención la snitch dorada. Mientras los dos miraban a su alrededor, escucharon la canción familiar desde las gradas.

–¡Harry Potter es nuestro rey! ¡Potter puede atraparlo todo!

–Y parece que hay bastantes fans de Potter en el estadio –dijo Lee–. Creo que será un buen partido.

Wood apenas logró bloquear un gol de Adrian Pucey en medio de varios pases y robos entre los cazadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero justo entonces, Harry vio algo escarlata moviéndose en su dirección. Bajó la mirada y vio a George Weasley volando hacia él. Un segundo después, vio a un punto negro creciendo… una bludger iba directo a él, tomando velocidad mientras se acercaba a su altura. Dio un giro a toda velocidad y la esquivó.

–¡Eso estuvo cerca, Harry! –gritó George mientras lo pasaba y golpeaba a la bludger de regreso a la acción.

 _Eso fue extraño_ , pensó Harry. _Las bludger normalmente no se alejan tanto de la acción._ Pero entonces, mientras la observaba alejarse, lo imposible ocurrió. La bludger disminuyó su velocidad, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió de nuevo a él.

–¡Oh, vamos! –gritó y se alejó a toda velocidad al otro lado del campo.

–Oh-oh, parece que Potter tiene a una bludger siguiéndolo –comentó Lee–. Vaya, en verdad no quiere dejarlo ir.

Harry podía verlo. La bludger estaba encantada para que no sintiera su presencia, pero podía escuchar los silbidos en el aire a su alrededor… algo bueno, ya que así no tendría que estar mirando sobre su hombro. Sí, definitivamente lo estaba siguiendo, lo cual se suponía _no_ debía hacer.

–¡Te tengo! –gritó Fred mientras se encontraba con Harry volando en dirección opuesta y golpeaba la bludger con fuerza con ambas manos. Pero los miedos de Harry fueron confirmados cuando esta llegó al centro del estado, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y se lanzó contra él. Él se alejó a toda velocidad.

Lo bueno de la bludger es que no era tan maniobrable como una escoba, así que Harry podía evadirla como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, dando vueltas y bajando y subiendo en picada.

¡CRASH! La bludger salió del campo y golpeó una de las torres de madera, pero no disminuyó su velocidad.

–¡Oh! ¡Eso va a costar trabajo limpiar! –dijo Lee–. Y Pucey anota –gruñó–. Sesenta a veinte a favor de Slytherin.

Harry recordó que todos los Slytherin aún estaban en Nimbus 2000, mientras que Harry era el único en el equipo de Gryffindor con una. Eso y el hecho de que Fred y George tenían que seguirlo, quería decir que estaban jugando con una gran desventaja.

–¡Alguien embrujó la bludger! –gritó Fred. Golpeó la pelota de hierro lejos.

–¿No, en serio? –gritó Harry–. ¡No puedo ver! –se quejó. Avanzó un poco delante de los gemelos.

–¡Harry, cuidado! –llamó George.

Ahí estaba. La bludger iba directo a su pecho, sin ningún golpeador lo suficiente cerca para alcanzarlo. Podría evadirla, pero de repente tuvo otra idea. Ya que la lista completa de faltas en quidditch nunca había sido publicada, Harry no sabía si alguien se había molestado en crear una regla en contra de la magia sin varita. Definitivamente iba contra el espíritu deportivo, pero no creía que era de particular importancia en ese momento. Harry extendió su brazo en dirección a la bludger y con discreción lanzó un _Contego_ a pulgadas de su cuerpo.

¡CLANG! Así no fue como sonó, pero _fue_ como se sintió cuando la bludger se estrelló contra su sencillo encantamiento de bloqueo y rebotó. Podía sentir su magia _resonando_ por el impacto. Desafortunadamente, no rebotó tan lejos, y tendría que repetir el hechizo cada vez que fuera hacia él. Definitivamente no podía hacer eso todo el partido. Regresó a evadir.

Lee Jordan intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Acaso Harry Potter la bloqueó de algún modo…? No, creo que esa bludger se volvió completamente loca.

Harry lanzó otro _Contego_ para hacer rebotar otro golpe que no pudo esquivar. Se sorprendió de que nadie hizo la conexión de que estaba usando magia sin varita. Evadiando de manera adecuada, pensó que quizás podría lograrlo, pero no estaba en una buena situación.

–¡Tiempo fuera! –gritó, volando cerca de Wood.

–¡Tiempo fuera! –repitió Wood.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que no podían hacer mucho. Las sustituciones sólo estaban permitidas si el partido continuaba por más de doce horas, y las sustituciones del equipo sólo eran permitidas si algo estaba roto. Además, había comenzado a caer lluvia ligera. No molestaría a la mayoría de las personas, pero incluso la lluvia ligera podría ser bastante incómoda volando a alta velocidad. Los lentes de Harry la mantenían fuera de sus ojos, pero sería bueno terminar el partido rápido, antes de que las cosas se pusieran mucho peor.

Por suerte, la bludger dejó de perseguir a Harry en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero incluso entonces, lo rodeó de manera ominosa, como un buitre, lo cual sólo hizo que el equipo de Slytherin lo señalara y se burlara más.

–¿Ves algo, Hermione? –preguntó Neville nervioso mientras observaba desde las gradas.

–No –respondió ella decepcionada, escaneando con sus binoculares–. Ninguno de los maestros parece haber realizado el maleficio en la bludger. Estoy observando a los Slytherin mayores, pero creo que quien hizo esto lo hizo antes de que comenzara el partido.

–¡No es posible! –insistió Ron–. Todas las pelotas permanecen bajo llave en la oficina de Madame Hooch entre los partidos. Nadie puede sacarlas de ahí. Los equipos incluso tienen que usar otras para practicar.

–¿Crees que alguien podría haber cambiado pelotas antes del partido? –preguntó Neville.

–¿Debajo de la nariz de Madame Hooch? –dijo Hermione–. Quizás con un hechizo de intercambio, pero eso es tan difícil como un maleficio.

–Mira, parece que ya van a continuar –señaló Ron.

Hermione dirigió sus binoculares al campo, sabiendo muy bien lo que su hermano haría.

–Por favor ten cuidado, Harry –susurró.

–Miren, puedo volar yo solo. Ustedes enfóquense en las cazadoras –discutió Harry con Fred y George en el campo.

–Te será más difícil atrapar la snitch de ese modo –señaló George.

–Es mejor que rendirnos. Por eso necesitan enfocarse en las cazadoras. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

–Ya lo escucharon –declaró Wood–. Vamos.

Estaban en el aire de nuevo, y desde ese momento, la bludger continuó persiguiendo a Harry. Él miró detrás de él y la vio volando con rapidez detrás de él a pesar de la lluvia.

–Odio ser la presa –gruñó. Comenzó a volar de nuevo como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Debía de lucir bastante tonto, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía?

–Oye, cara rajada, ¿estás jugando quidditch o entrenando para el ballet? –se burló Malfoy mientras lo pasaba.

Harry sintió su sangre hervir pero tuvo una idea.

–¡Te mostraré ballet, gorrión! –gritó, y aceleró detrás de él. _¿Gorrión? ¿En serio? Bueno, es un insulto para un gato_ , pensó. Pero su plan era más que un insulto. Harry analizó sus ángulos con rapidez y dio una pirueta alrededor de Malfoy mientras lo pasaba… una que puso al Slytherin directamente entre él y la bludger errática.

–¡Ah! –gritó Malfoy mientras frenaba con fuerza para evadir a la bola de hierro–. ¡Potter, estás loco! –gritó.

 _¡Ja! ¿Quién es la presa ahora?_ Pensó Harry. De inmediato aprovechó su nueva estrategia y se lanzó contra Adrian Pucey, quien intentaba pasar a Wood de nuevo. Pucey fue obligado a esquivar la bludger y soltar la quaffle. Angelina Johnson la tomó en un parpadeo.

–¡Y Potter está jugando como golpeador! –exclamó Lee, seguramente confundiendo a todos los que escuchaban en la radio–. Hace que Pucey pierda la quaffle ya Johnson la obtenga. No se lo que está ocurriendo con esa bludger, pero Potter lo está usando en contra de Slytherin… roza a Flint… ¡Vaya! ¡Casi lo golpea! ¡Y Johnson anota! Setenta a treinta a favor de Slytherin.

La multitud bramó mientras Harry jugaba de manera activa. La persecución de la bludger hacía más fácil predecir a dónde iría y a quien dirigirla. Y con esa arma bajo su arsenal, además de continuar esquivándola y lanzando encantamientos de bloqueo, lo hizo pensar que quizás tendría la oportunidad de terminar el partido en una pieza. Dio una vuelta alrededor de los cazadores de Slytherin e incluso los golpeadores, obligándolos a esquivarlo tanto a él como a la bludger, mientras continuaba buscando la snitch. Existía la posibilidad de que le dieran una falta por esas tácticas, pero definitivamente estaba disminuyendo la capacidad del equipo de Slytherin y evitando que su equipo fuera derrotado, así que lo consideró una victoria. Y por supuesto, voló cerca de Malfoy cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, aunque Malfoy era lo suficiente bueno que siempre lo esquivó.

Al contrario de la creencia popular, los gatos no juegan con su presa antes de comerla. En su lugar, persiguen a su presa para debilitarla y cansarla antes de dar el golpe final, reduciendo el riesgo de mordidas y rasguños. Era brutal, pero Harry no consideró que fuera un problema hacer eso con los roedores o aves pequeñas cuando era pequeño. Después de todo, era lo que necesitaba hacer para sobrevivir, y eran menos inteligentes que la mayoría de los otros animales que los humanos consumían. Pero por otro lado, si se llevaba a ese mismo gato, se agregaba una mente humana, y se le enfrentaba contra su archienemigo… bueno, en este momento, Harry _definitivamente_ estaba jugando con su presa.

–Y Spinnet se coloca en posición para anotar… –comentó Lee–. Bletchley se prepara para bloquearla… Esperen, ¿qué está haciendo Potter? ¡Se apresura al área de anotación! ¡Estás actuando como…! Esperen, se dio la vuelta. ¡BAM! ¡BRILLANTE! ¡Envió la bludger directo a Bletchley! No puedo creer que pudo guiarla de ese modo.

–¿Qué te parece _ese_ ballet, gorrión? –gritó Harry a Malfoy mientras lo pasaba de nuevo.

–¿Qué demonios, cara rajada? ¿Y qué significa gorrión? –gritó Malfoy mientras esquivaba a la bludger.

–¡Tú me comparaste con un gato primero! –respondió Harry.

Malfoy estaba a punto de responder cuando la vio: la snitch dorada. _¡Sí!_ Pensó. _¡Es hora de derrotar a ese loco obsesionado!_ Dio una vuelta en ángulo agudo y aceleró.

–Oh-oh, ¡Malfoy ha visto la snitch! –dijo Lee, para la consternación de tres cuartos de la audiencia.

El corazón de Harry subió a su garganta cuando vio que no era una finta. Se estiró sobre la escoba para empujarla al límite, pero Malfoy estaba más cerca, y en una escoba igual de buena...

–¡Ah! –Malfoy perdió su camino cuando fue obligado a esquivar la _otra_ bludger (ambos buscadores la habían olvidado) cuando Fred la golpeó hacia él. Eso también la envió en la dirección de Harry, pero falló por mucho. Al mismo tiempo, la bludger de Harry se acercaba cada vez más.

–Ve por él… –comenzó a decir Fred cuando...

¡CLANG!

 _Ese_ era el ruido de dos bludgers estrellándose. El ruido resonó por todo el campo como una enorme campana y llevó leves ondas de magia con él. Harry pensó que las bludgers se habían roto cuando lanzó una mirada atrás y las vio moviéndose en espiral en el aire. Regresó su atención a Malfoy, quien había regresado a su camino, pero la snitch se había alejado de él y Harry ahora estaba más cerca. Estiró la mano y se inclinó...

¡BAM!

Harry había sobreestimado a la bludger embrujada. Se movió en espiral directamente contra su brazo. Pudo escuchar y sentir sus huesos romperse con un terrible ruido. Pero incluso entonces, luchó contra el dolor y mantuvo su mirada en el premio: obtendría la snitch en los próximos segundos y todo terminaría.

–¡AUCH! ¡Eso tiene que doler! –dijo Lee–. La bludger finalmente lo alcanzó… pero esperen, aún va por la snitch. Está mano a mano con Malfoy. ¡LA TIENE! ¡Potter tiene la snitch! ¡Por la barba de Merlín, con todo y brazo roto! Puntaje final es doscientos cuarenta a ciento veinte a favor de Gryffindor.

Harry bajó el suelo con fuerza, girando sobre su espalda con dolor, pero estaba bien. El desastre de partido finalmente había terminado, y habían ganado. Abrió los ojos al cielo y vio a la bludger dando círculos sobre él… aunque ahora tambaleándose, pero Fred y George la tomaron del aire y la forzaron dentro de su caja. Relajó su agarre en la snitch con su brazo bueno, y esta comenzó a flotar sobre su cabeza de manera más agradable. Sí, todo estaría bien pronto...

Pero todo estuvo menos bien cuando vio a una cabeza con cabello rubio y brillantes dientes blancos cerca de él.

–¡Oh no, tú no! –gruñó.

–El pobre chico no sabe lo que está diciendo –dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa–. No te preocupes, Harry, arreglaré tu brazo.

–¡Profesor, no! –Hermione corrió al equipo, seguida de la mitad de Gryffindor. Harry podía escuchar el ruido de la cámara de Colin Creevey–. Necesita ir a la enfermería –dijo Hermione con desesperación. De ninguna manera dejaría que ese fraude usara un hechizo en su hermano.

–Está bien, señorita Granger. He usado este encantamiento en múltiples ocasiones.

–No, no, quiero a un sanador con licencia –dijo Harry entre dientes.

Pero Lockhart no estaba escuchando. Harry se preparó para lanzar un _Flipendo_ sin varita cuando lo vio elevar la suya.

– _Brachium…_

– _¡Contego!_

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Hermione con su varita afuera. Lo había salvado de revelar su magia sin varita. Hubo un flash cuando el hechizo de Lockhart rebotó contra el encantamiento de bloqueo sencillo. Desafortunadamente para él, con su mano tan cerca, se estrelló contra él al instante, la expresión de Lockhart cambió. Su varita se resbaló de sus dedos y la multitud soltó un grito ahogado al ver que su brazo parecía estar hecho de hule y cayó de manera asquerosa. Lockhart había removido todos los huesos en su propio brazo.

–¡Ah! –dijo en un chillido en falsetto–. Señorita Granger, eso no era necesario.

–¿Había usado ese encantamiento en múltiples ocasiones, no, profesor? –dijo Hermione con escepticismo.

–Bueno, eh, esto puede pasar a veces, pero, eh… no se preocupen. Estoy seguro de que Madame Pomfrey lo… arreglará… –Lockhart lanzó otra mirada a su brazo sin huesos y pareció listo para desmayarse.

* * *

Harry y Hermione iban camino a cenar esa noche mientras la fiesta en la sala común comenzaba a terminar. El brazo de Harry había sido arreglado en un instante por Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba extremadamente molesta por las acciones de Lockhart, especialmente ahora que tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería. Pero mientras el par caminaba, escucharon un extraño ruido y vieron un brillo amarillo verdoso esconderse en un aula vacía. Con comprensión, corrieron rápidamente detrás de él, sus dedos listos para tomar sus varitas.

–¡Dobby! –gritaron mientras entraban y encontraban al elfo.

Pero el maltratado elfo doméstico sólo estaba parado ahí, lágrimas en sus ojos, jugando con sus manos.

–Harry Potter no debería haber regresado a Hogwarts –se quejó, dándose la vuelta y Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros de si estaba hablando con ellos o con él mismo–. Dobby le advirtió y le advirtió. ¿Por qué Harry Potter no escuchó a Dobby?

–Dobby –exclamó Harry. El elfo se detuvo y se volteó para verlo–. Tú saboteaste esa bludger, ¿no es así?

Dobby no respondió directamente, pero soltó un gracioso gemido. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

–¿Así que tu idea de mantenerme a salvo es matarme? –demandó Harry. Su magia comenzó a escapársele. Los escritorios se movieron a su alrededor.

–¡Harry, basta! –susurró Hermione, jalándolo hacia atrás.

Pero Dobby sintió el pulso de la magia, y dio unos pasos atrás con miedo, sosteniendo sus manos como si estuviera cubriéndose de un golpe.

–Dobby nunca quiso matar –dijo–. Dobby sólo quiso lastimar o causar heridas serias. Mejor ser enviado a casa, o incluso a San Mungo, Harry Potter, señor, que permanecer aquí.

Harry no lo creyó esta vez.

–¿Cómo creíste que eso funcionaría? –demandó–. Enviarme a San Mungo no me haría alejarme de Hogwarts todo el año. Quizás fuí criado por muggles, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengo todos los recursos del mundo mágico a mi disposición. _Soy_ Harry Potter, después de todo.

–Harry, eso es suficiente –lo regañó Hermione.

–¿Qué? Tiene que aprender su lección. No quiero tener que decirle a su amo, pero… –Dobby dio un saltó y chilló con miedo ante la posibilidad de que Harry supiera quien era su amo.

–Harry James Potter, no lo harás –le ordenó su hermana–. ¿No puedes ver que su vida ya es lo suficiente difícil? Me disculpo por mi hermano, Dobby. Tiende a ser algo agresivo cuando pierde la paciencia. Apreciamos que quieras mantenerlo a salvo, pero no vas a convencernos a menos que puedas mostrarnos evidencia real del plan del que nos estás advirtiendo.

–P...p...pero Harry Potter y Hermione Granger ya han visto las semillas oscuras sembradas en Hogwarts, señorita –dijo el elfo.

–¿Semillas oscuras? ¿Quieres decir lo de la cámara de los secretos? –preguntó.

Dobby asintió, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron más. Se aferró de la pata del escritorio más cercano y comenzó a golpearse contra ella.

–¡Dobby malo! –gritó. Harry y Hermione lo tomaron de los brazos y lo alejaron–. Dobby malo. Dobby muy malo –murmuró.

–¿Así que la cámara de los secretos es un secreto de tu amo? –razonó Hermione. Dobby tembló en sus brazos–. Y el heredero de Slytherin está planeando algo en contra de...

–Los hijos de muggles –dijo Harry con preocupación.

–Y contra ti, aparentemente –respondió ella–. Bueno, es algo más que decirle a Dumbledore. Pero Dobby, no puedes continuar haciendo esto.

Dobby sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

–Harry Potter y Hermione Granger no deben interferir en esto, señorita. Es muy peligroso. Vayan a casa, señor y señorita.

–No vamos a ir a ningún lado –insistió Harry–. Si el heredero está detrás de los hijos de muggles, entonces tenemos otros amigos que están en peligro. Vamos a hacer lo que podamos para ayudar a Dumbledore a detenerlo.

–Harry Potter es tan noble al proteger a sus amigos –dijo Dobby–, pero debe protegerse a sí mismo. Es muy valioso… –se detuvo al sentir de nuevo la magia de Harry pulsando en el cuarto. Sabía que ese nivel de poder y control eran la marca de un mago poderoso… y de uno molesto… no a alguien con quien se quisiera enfrentar.

–Harry –lo regañó Hermione, pero él la ignoró.

–Verás, Dobby –dijo con fiereza–. ¿Tienes secretos? Bueno, nosotros también. Tenemos más recursos de los que tú crees. –Pensó en su espejo de comunicación, la red flu de emergencia que conectaba su casa, y sus conocidos en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, sin mencionar sus talentos secretos–. Podemos cuidarnos solos. Te lo dije… –acentuó esto con otro pulso de magia–. Soy Harry Potter. –El elfo tragó saliva y asintió con renuencia.

–Dobby debe irse –dijo–. Por favor manténgase a salvo, Harry Potter, señor… y Hermione Granger también, señorita. –Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, desapareció. Harry suspiró con alivió y calmó su magia antes de cansarse.

–No deberías hablarle así –se quejó Hermione, cruzando sus brazos–. Y no deberías abusar de tu fama de ese modo.

–Oye, logré que se fuera, ¿no? –respondió Harry–. Sólo necesita una mano firme, es todo.

–¿Estás bromeando? Lo viste. Obviamente ha tenido suficientes "manos firmes" para que le duren una vida entera.

–Bueno, si descubrimos quien es su amo, quizás podamos ayudarlo. Vamos, hay que ir a comer. –Salió del aula con tal mal humor que asustó a un par de primer año que caminaba cerca. Hermione lo siguió con renuencia, esperando que se calmara antes de que se acabara el día.

 _¡Y entonces Hermione lanzó un hechizo que reflejó el hechizo de Lockhart y quitó los huesos de su brazo!_

Una mancha grande de tinta indicó que Tom se estaba carcajeando. Ginny quizás era dolorosamente aburrida, pensó, pero las noticias sobre las aventuras de Harry Potter eran informativas y entretenidas. Se disculpó con Ginny cuando respondió que no sabía lo que podría haber provocado que la bludger actuara de tal modo (lo cual era cierto, aunque tenía unas cuantas ideas). Pero era la manera en la que Potter no sólo se adaptaba al desafío sino que lo usaba para su ventaja lo que en verdad le interesaba. Ese tipo de cosas eran por lo menos pistas potenciales sobre los misterios que rodeaban al niño.

 _Increíble_ , escribió de vuelta. _Lockhart es más incompetente de lo que creí. Quizás yo debería enseñarte. De ese modo tal vez pases tu examen._

 _Tal vez_ , escribió Ginny. Por alguna razón, algo se sintió extraño sobre eso, como un cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente.

 _¿Y qué ocurrió después?_ Preguntó Tom.

 _Ambos fueron a la enfermería. Harry salió a tiempo para ir a cenar, pero Lockhart tuvo que quedarse toda la noche y tomar Crece-Huesos. ¡Que asco! Y escuché que recibió un largo regaño de Madame Pomfrey por intentar actuar como sanador sin licencia._

 _Ah, es bueno ver que hay alguien competente aquí._

Ambos continuaron escribiendo por un tiempo. Tom estaba particularmente interesado en los detalles de como Harry había controlado la bludger, y Ginny estaba más que feliz de contarle todo lo que sabía. Tom no era un gran fan del quidditch, pero tenía unas historias interesantes con las cuales responder.

 _Tom, ¿cómo llegué aquí?_ Escribió Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

 _Caminaste, o eso supongo,_ respondió Tom. _Me temo que no puedo ver._

No sabía cómo había terminado deambulando por los pasillos tan cerca del toque de queda, escribiendo en su diario mientras caminaba con una pluma que se llenaba de tinta sola. Tampoco sabía cómo es que terminaba cerca del baño de las niñas del segundo piso… y el que estaba fuera de servicio además, ni que era ese extraño siseo que parecía seguirla, pero lo más importante es que no creía poder regresar a tiempo a la torre de Gryffindor.

 _Tom, voy a regresar tarde_ , pensó con temor… ¿o lo había escrito? Esa extraña sensación que apenas podía recordar de no estar segura si estaba escribiendo o si lo estaba pensando regresó. _Me podría meter en problemas, Tom._

 _No te preocupes, Ginny. Todo saldrá bien si regresas a la torre sin que te vean._

 _Cierto… tienes razón, Tom. Que tonta soy_ , pensó. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Aún se sentía algo desorientada, pero iba bien hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

–¿Estás bien, Ginny?

–¡Ah! – _¡Oh no, es Colin! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ – ¿Colin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Tomando fotos. –Y con eso, su pequeño compañero llevó su cámara a su rostro y la cegó con el flash.

–¡Ah! ¡Colin, basta! –soltó Ginny, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. _Tom, ¿qué hago?_

–Oh, lo siento. Pensé que no te importaba.

 _Ha visto demasiado_ , dijo Tom. _Me temo que tendremos que_ encargarnos _de él._

–Pues sí me molesta –dijo Ginny a Colin–, así que para. – _¿Tenemos qué, Tom? Te dije que no quiero lastimar a nadie._

–De acuerdo… ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Colin.

–¿Y...y...yo? Eh, me perdí… sí, eso es.

 _No lo lastimaremos… sólo necesitamos hacerlo a un lado, por el momento. No podemos hacer mucho. Un estudiante muerto causaría que cerraran la escuela._

 _Tom, por favor, ¿y por qué estamos haciendo esto?_

 _Para reformar a Hogwarts y que alcance su verdadero potencial._ (Lo cual era cierto, aún si no era su meta principal).

 _No me gusta esto, Tom. ¿No hay otra manera?_

 _No, Ginny, no la hay. Ahora, por favor has lo que te digo..._

–Lo siento, Colin –dijo Ginny–. No estaba lista. Toma, ¿qué tal si poso para ti y tomas una mejor foto?

–¿En serio? Vaya, eso sería genial –dijo entusiasmado–. Gracias, Ginny.

–No hay problema. ¿Qué tal… por aquí? –Se inclinó casualmente contra la pared a un lado de la puerta del baño.

–Se ve bien. –Llevó su cámara a su rostro y miró a través del lente–. Ahora, di "whiskey". –Ginny siseó.

* * *

–¿Escuchaste algo? –preguntó Harry en la sala común.

Hermione llevó una mano a su oído.

–No, no escucho nada.

–Eh. Quizás fue el viento.


	50. Merodeos y Paranoia

No debo temer a JK Rowling. Aunque le tengo algo de miedo a White Squirrel, en caso de que se consiga a una mejor traductora...

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Fueron Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil quienes dieron la noticia la mañana siguiente.

–¡Hubo un ataque!

–¿Qué? –La sala común perdió el aliento.

–Fuimos a visitar al profesor Lockhart antes del desayuno...

–¡Y estaba ahí!

–El pequeño de primero… el de la cámara.

–¡Colin Creevey! –exclamó Hermione.

–Sí, él… todo tieso y paralizado, ¡como la Sra. Norris!

–Lockhart dijo que lo llevaron en la noche.

–Es una lástima que estaba en cama o quizás pudiera haberlo ayudado, _Hermione_ –Lavender la miró con molestia.

–Yo sólo intentaba proteger a Harry –se defendió–. Y si no pueden ver lo incompetente que es después de _ese_ suceso, entonces me rindo de intentar convencerlas.

–Lavender, Parvati –dijo Harry con suave antes de que la chicas hicieran una escena–, ¿los profesores saben lo que ocurrió?

–Creo que Lockhart lo sabe –dijo Lavender–. No quiere que ellos lo descubran, pero creo que piensa que la cámara de los secreto es real, y que en verdad es el heredero quien lo hizo. –Harry y Hermione sospechaban que Lockhart estaba mintiendo.

–Oh, y dijo que el interior de la cámara de Colin estaba derretido –agregó Parvati–. ¿Qué cosa hace _eso_?

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso, ni a que podría petrificar a las personas (y a los gatos) de ese modo.

–Vamos, hay que ir a desayunar –murmuró Harry a Hermione. Rápidamente dejaron la sala común–. Justo lo que necesitaba –gruñó cuando estuvieron lejos de todos–, otro misterioso mal causando problemas en la escuela. ¿Qué no se supone que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en Gran Bretaña?

–Estoy segura de que los profesores hacen lo que pueden –dijo Hermione, aunque también lucía mucho más nerviosa.

–Bueno, _alguien_ tiene que hacer algo. Colin es un amigo… bueno, algo así, y también está la Sra. Norris… –se acercó y susurró–, creo que es hora de que intente entrar a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

–¿Qué? Harry, no puedes –siseó Hermione.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

–Se que McGonagall dijo que no, pero esto es importante. Si alguien en Slytherin me da una pista, quizás podamos descubrir quien está detrás de los ataques. Además, esto me dará la oportunidad de olfatear a Malfoy y a Nott… por mucho que no quiera –dijo con expresión de asco.

–¿Y si te descubren?

–Tendré que asegurarme de que no lo hagan. Vamos, sabemos que el heredero no está detrás de los gatos. Si está detrás de los estudiantes, las cosas podrían ser peligrosas pronto. Estoy seguro de que _tú_ estás en su lista.

–¡Agh! –dijo Hermione a pesar de si misma, y asintió con renuencia. Lo sabía bien, pero por supuesto, había tratado de no pensar en eso.

–Y yo fui criado por muggles, y soy uno de los amantes de muggles más francos en la escuela, _y_ también está lo que dijo Dobby –continuó Harry–. Yo también podría estar en su lista. Creo que vale la pena el riesgo.

–Bueno, supongo… pero por favor ten cuidado, Harry. –Lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Siempre –dijo él–. Quiero ir esta noche. Es más probable que hablen sobre el tema entonces.

–De acuerdo, esta noche –respondió ella.

El par se encontró con Luna antes de llegar al gran comedor. Incluso su expresión era algo triste esa mañana.

–Hola, Harry. Hola, Hermione –dijo, su voz sonando más calmada de lo normal–. ¿Escucharon sobre Colin Creevey?

–Sí –dijo Harry.

–Es una lástima –respondió Luna–. Era amable conmigo, especialmente al ir a la fiesta de Sir Nicholas conmigo.

–¿Ah, sí? Bueno, esperemos que no esté ausente por mucho tiempo. Dumbledore dijo que quizás pueda obtener algo de poción del hemisferio sur para ayudarlo.

–Eso sería bueno...

Caminó, sin dar saltos, a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó sola con pesadez, y Harry y Hermione tomaron sus asientos. Harry consideró ir con ella, pero por petición de Hermione, se sentaron lejos de la rubia.

–Harry –susurró Hermione, observando a la niña.

–¿Qué? –susurró de vuelta.

–Odio decirlo, ¿pero crees que _Luna_ sea el heredero?

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry con incredulidad–. No es posible. ¿Por qué haría eso?

–Pues, _habla_ parsel...

–Yo también –dijo Harry indignado.

–Lo sé. Sólo digo que deberíamos considerar todas las posibilidades. ¿Cuántos otros hablantes de parsel crees que haya aquí?

–No lo sé –dijo Harry con fastidio–. Hay tanto prejuicio aquí que la mayoría probablemente son lo suficiente inteligentes para mantener su boca cerrada. Luna es muchas cosas, pero no es malvada. Y acaba de decir que Colin era amable con ella.

–Lo sé, pero sabes lo extraña que es. Podría ser la cubierta perfecta.

–¿Y _ahora_ quién es la paranoica, Hermione?

–Pues… pues… quizás lo soy. No me agrada que alguien esté atacando hijos de muggles más que a ti.

Harry suspiró. Tenía que admitir que su hermana tenía todo el derecho de estar preocupada. Pero aún así, no ayudaba.

–Hermione –susurró–, confía en mi sexto sentido felino. No es Luna.

–No es perfecto –le dijo ella–. McGonagall no sospechó de Quirrell por mucho tiempo. Y el sentido canino de Sirius nunca le advirtió de la rata.

–De acuerdo, no es perfecto –respondió–. Pero aún hay muchas otras personas que es más probable que sean el heredero de Slytherin que Luna Lovegood… bueno, espera un minuto. Estaba en la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado cuando la Sra. Norris fue atacada… y también Colin. Los fantasmas pueden confirmarlo.

Hermione se sintió mejor al recordar eso.

–Tienes razón, no pudo ser ella entonces –dijo con alivio–. Y con suerte, lo descubriremos esta noche.

–Sí, con suerte.

* * *

El Consejo de Hogwarts fue establecido a finales del siglo XII después de que una facción del recién instalado Consejo de Magos, liderada por Armand Malfoy, intentó tomar control directo de la escuela. El plan falló porque Merlín y los tres descendientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts (incluyendo la exiliada familia Slytherin) fueron otorgados lugares en el Consejo en reconocimiento a su gran poder. Sin embargo, los lazos entre las familias de los fundadores y el Consejo dejaron claro que un Consejo independiente para la escuela era necesario. Y así, los representantes fueron elegidos, doce para complementar el Consejo de Magos, para supervisar la administración de Hogwarts.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que el Consejo se convirtiera en su propia sociedad, ya que, aunque en nombre respondía a los padres de los estudiantes, en práctica, tenía el suficiente poder para elegir a sus miembros. Y cuando el Wizengamot reemplazó al Consejo de Magos en 1603, naturalmente hubo repeticiones en los miembros, a pesar de la independencia oficial de Hogwarts. Así que no era sorpresa que Lucius Malfoy hubiera logrado obtener el liderazgo del Consejo, especialmente con ayuda de sus aliados, Thaddeus Blishwick y Madame Josefina Zabini.

Y ahora, era el momento para que diera comienzo a la siguiente fase del plan de su amo. No era capaz de deshacerse de Dumbledore aún (y se preguntaba sobre eso, ¿por qué el niño sangre sucia había sido petrificado y no asesinado?), pero ciertamente podría iniciar el proceso de hacer que el viejo entrometido luciera mal. La Casa de los Malfoy siempre había sido adaptable.

–Gracias por venir a pesar del corto aviso –dijo mientras el Consejo tomaba asiento en la antigua mesa. Señaló a Dumbledore, quien permaneció de pie–. ¿Asumo que el director les ha informado de los eventos de anoche?

–Es un terrible asunto, Malfoy –dijo Amos Diggory–. Amenazas en las paredes, un estudiante de primer año petrificado, sin mencionar el gato del conserje. No me agrada que algo así este ocurriendo en la escuela de mi hijo.

–Tampoco a mi, Diggory –respondió Malfoy–, aunque las amenazas parecen indicar que sólo cierto grupo de estudiantes están en peligro.

–¿Y por qué ese grupo no incluiría familias sangre pura con ciertos intereses políticos? –gruñó Diggory–. No aprecio tomar este tipo de riesgo. Dumbledore, ¿tienes alguna pista?

–Desafortunadamente no –dijo el anciano con un suspiro–. El joven Creevey fue encontrado solo en los pasillos después del toque de queda, tomando fotografías. El atacante fue precavido. La única pieza de evidencia, su cámara, fue completamente destruída. Lo único que sabemos es que el ataque fue poderoso ya que nada de lo que tenemos a la mano ha podido restaurarlo.

–Que inutilidad –dijo Madame Zabini–. Aparentemente no tenemos nada en que enfocarnos.

–No todo está perdido, Madame Zabini –respondió Dumbledore–. Me gustaría pedir al Consejo el comprar una dosis de filtro restaurativo de mandrágora para el Sr. Creevey. Está en temporada en Argentina y Sudáfrica durante esta época.

–¡Ja! –exclamó Blishwick–. Eso me parece bastante extravagante. Las mandrágoras ya son suficientemente caras aquí. En el hemisferio sur, el precio es astronómico. No es común ahí. ¿Y qué no ya pagamos bastante por un cultivo de mandrágoras de buena calidad para Hogwarts este año, director?

–El Consejo lo hizo, lo cual agradezco, Sr. Blishwick –dijo Dumbledore, ocultando su frustración–, pero no madurarán hasta mayo. Si revivimos al joven Creevey al instante, quizás pueda decirnos quien lo atacó.

– _Esperaría_ por honor a su casa que el tal "heredero de Slytherin" tuviera el suficiente sentido de ocultar su rostro –dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo–. Sería una pérdida de dinero. –Oh, ya habría el suficiente tiempo para implicar a la niña Weasley, pensó, pero Dumbledore tenía que caer primero.

–Estoy con Dumbledore en esto –habló Elphias Doge. Como miembro más antiguo del Consejo, tenía una memoria igual de antigua–. Recuerdo una serie de incidentes similares que ocurrieron durante el año escolar de 1942-1943, y esos incidentes terminaron con la muerte de un estudiante. Digo que necesitamos tomar medidas más drásticas antes de que sea muy tarde.

–En ese incidente, el culpable fue encontrado y expulsado –dijo Malfoy–. Un tal Rubeus Hagrid, creo, aunque tú, Dumbledore, _crees_ que es correcto permitirle el permanecer en los terrenos desde entonces… una interesante decisión.

–Siempre he confiado en Hagrid –respondió Dumbledore–. Y aún mantengo que su arresto fue un error.

–¿Entonces quién mató a ese estudiante? –demandó Madame Zabini.

–La pregunta importante, como dije a mis profesores, no es "¿quién?" –dijo el director. Malfoy no ignoró el sutil cambio de tema–. La pregunta es "¿cómo?" Si revivimos al Sr. Creevey, quizás no sea capaz de decirnos _quien_ lo atacó, pero ciertamente sabrá _que_ lo atacó, y eso será igual de valioso para prevenir otro ataque.

–¿Oh? Seguramente alguien tan dotado como usted puede hacerse cargo de esto –sugirió Malfoy. Dumbledore lo miró con molestia por primera vez.

–Nunca he pretendido ser todopoderoso, Lucius.

–Hay más de lo que preocuparnos que capturar al culpable –interrumpió Amos Diggory–. Me parece injusto dejar al niño petrificado de ese modo.

–Como el Sr. Blishwick dijo –respondió Malfoy–, Hogwarts ya tiene un buen cultivo de mandrágoras.

–Las cuales no estarán listas hasta mayo. Vamos, Malfoy, el niño va a perder seis o siete meses de su vida si esperamos tanto, y ciertamente tendrá que repetir su primer año.

–Sí, es bastante desafortunado, Diggory, pero así son los negocios –intervino Madame Zabini–. Aprobamos las mandrágoras porque podremos recuperar el costo con ventas en la primavera. Pero el importar el material de Sudáfrica… no veo razón por la que tengamos que usar una porción tan grande del presupuesto de la escuela por el bien de un estudiante, especialmente cuando el éxito de tal meta no está asegurado. –Malfoy asintió completamente de acuerdo.

–Estoy seguro que puedes ver, Diggory, que intentar interrogar al niño sería una tontería a menos que tengamos más pistas que seguir.

–Sólo lo dices porque el niño es hijo de muggles, Malfoy.

–Para nada. Te aseguro que estoy bastante preocupado por la seguridad de _todos_ los estudiantes bajo el cuidado de Hogwarts, aún si no apruebo su presencia. Simplemente estoy siendo práctico. El costo es sólo una preocupación. Si revivimos al Sr. Creevey, su familia seguramente lo retirará de inmediato. Después de todo, podrían intentar atacarlo de nuevo, y padres muggles no están tan afiliados a esta escuela como los sangre pura y preferirían remover a sus hijos. Además, si el Sr. Creevey no es capaz de identificar a su atacante, eso daría al supuesto heredero la posibilidad de incrementar sus ataques como venganza, lo cual incrementaría el pánico y más estudiantes retirándose de la escuela sería desastroso.

–¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, Malfoy? –preguntó otro miembro del Consejo, Llywelyn.

–Mantener todo en secreto… será fácil mantener al _Profeta_ lejos de la historia. Mientras tanto, investigaremos por nuestra cuenta –Malfoy sonrió como si estuviera proponiendo algo muy inteligente–. Llevar al heredero a creer que mantenemos vigilancia constante, a pesar de lo poco que podemos. Un buen incentivo será la manera de prevenir otro ataque.

–Eso no suena correcto –lo contradijo Elphias Doge–. ¿No sería más apropiado llamar a los aurores para que investiguen?

–Pensé que Hogwarts se enorgullecía de su independencia del Ministerio –dijo Malfoy con fingida sorpresa.

–¡No cuando crímenes serios están tomando lugar! –soltó Llywelyn.

–Y no veo como podemos mantener esto callado –agregó Diggory–. Los otros estudiantes ya debieron haber escrito a casa sobre esto, y la familia del niño tendrá que ser informada.

–No veo porque eso es necesario –respondió Malfoy.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Malfoy? No podemos tener a un estudiante en coma por seis meses y no decirle a sus padres. Su familia notará si deja de escribir a casa, ¿y qué tal si lo escuchan de una de las otras familias? ¿Cómo se verá la escuela si se enteran de que mantuvimos esto secreto? – _Sí, justo ese es el punto_ , pensó Malfoy con prepotencia.

–Veo poco riesgo de _eso_. Las familias muggles raramente tienen conexiones con el mundo mágico… Insisto en lo que dije sobre causar pánico. Dejemos que el público crea que es un incidente mínimo, y que somos perfectamente capaces de controlarlo de manera interna. Después de todo, _eres_ capaz de manejarlo, ¿no es así, Dumbledore? –dijo con una sonrisa malévola–. Porque estoy seguro de que hay otros que pueden. ¿Por qué no nos dices que medidas tomarás para proteger a los estudiantes?

Dumbledore mantuvo su expresión tranquila, pero por dentro comenzaba a sudar. Malfoy obviamente estaba maniobrando para removerlo, y probablemente estaba conectado a los ataques de algún modo. Sería difícil conseguir que suspendieran al director, pero no era un riesgo que podía ignorar. Sus opciones eran limitadas. Aceptar la sugerencia de Malfoy de mantenerse callados sería bueno para él si encontraba al culpable rápidamente, pero no lo sería si Malfoy continuaba interfiriendo, y estaba reacio a mantener a los padres poco informados… aunque quizás había opciones poco convencionales.

–La seguridad será incrementada –dijo Dumbledore al Consejo–. Estudiantes serán monitoreados para detectar actividades sospechosas. Sin embargo, mantengo que interrogar al joven Creevey sobre lo que vio será de gran ayuda para la investigación.

Madame Zabini sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Dumbledore, pero no puedo justificar el costo de esta propuesta sin que primero demuestres que eres capaz de prevenir más ataques.

–¿Lo ponemos a voto? –dijo Malfoy–. Todos a favor de la propuesta del director… todos en contra… –Lanzó a Dumbledore una mirada solemne, pero estaba sonriendo por dentro. Su maniobra había resultado. El voto falló ocho contra cuatro.

* * *

Raticida se escabulló con cautela a las mazmorras, manteniendo sus ojos y oídos en alerta en caso de ver a algún estudiante de Slytherin. Canuto había sugerido que tinta negra sencilla (con un encantamiento de secado) funcionaría mejor para cubrir su cicatriz y sería más fácil de limpiar que el tinte para el cabello. Esperaba que funcionara. Le gustaría poder escabullirse sin preocuparse por terminar con una mancha negra en su frente.

De acuerdo al mapa del merodeador, la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en algún lugar en ese pasillo, pero no había puerta visible, sólo un muro. Slytherin era la casa más reservada de las cuatro, así que tenía sentido que su espacio estuviera oculto.

Ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo después de la cena, Raticida no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que un estudiante mayor dijera la contraseña ("sangre pura"), y una puerta se abrió en la pared, la cual llevaba a un largo pasillo. El gato se escabulló detrás de la joven Slytherin. Para su nariz felina, esta parte del castillo olía más húmeda que el resto. Debían de estar debajo del lago. Y sí, las ventanas de la sala común de Slytherin eran de un color verde oscuro y sombrío, con lámparas a juego colgando del techo. Parecía dar un aspecto enfermo sobre todo, pero quizás era porque sus ojos felinos no estaban notando los tonos rojos y naranjas del fuego. Ahora, tenía que encontrar a Malfoy. No debía ser tan difícil. Después de todo, ¿no debería estar presumiendo sobre los logros del heredero en este momento?

Y lo estaba haciendo. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, y un par de estudiantes de otros años estaban sentados en una esquina de la sala común, atentos a cada una de sus palabras.

–Bueno, será bueno deshacernos de _esa_ peste por un tiempo –dijo Malfoy mientras su némesis animago se acercaba más para escuchar. Y entonces, si no era claro de quien estaba hablando, comenzó a tomar fotos con una cámara imaginaria mientras lloriqueaba–. Oh, Potter, ¿puedo tomar tu foto? ¿Puedes autografiarla, Potter? –Fue recibido por risas en general.

Harry gruñó y suprimió la necesidad de encajar sur garras en el tobillo de Malfoy. Colin no sonaba así… bueno, no desde el banquete de bienvenida… y siempre usaba el primer nombre de Harry, no que Malfoy prestaba atención.

–¿Pero Dumbledore no buscará al heredero de Slytherin ahora? –preguntó Nott.

–Ah, eso es lo mejor –dijo Malfoy con prepotencia–. Mi padre dice que Dumbledore puede buscar todo lo que quiera. Nunca encontrará al heredero. Y entonces, mi padre dijo… –realizó la mejor imitación de la voz de su padre–. Este es otro ejemplo de la incompetencia de Dumbledore. Si supiera como cuidar de esta escuela, esto no hubiera pasado. –Los otros Slytherin se rieron–. Tendrá a la prensa comiendo de su mano.

–Por supuesto, padre siempre ha dicho que Dumbledore es lo peor que pudo ocurrir a esta escuela… el gran amante de los sangre sucia. Y ahora esta trabajando con San Potter para formar un equipo de ensueño. La Ley de Defensa de los Muggles –gruñó–. Teníamos ese voto en la mano hasta que San Potter llegó con su triste historia.

Harry suprimió otro gruñido, pero al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió un poco. Malfoy parecía ser menos reservado cuando estaba rodeado por aliados. Eso sería útil después.

–Sí, eso nos has dicho, Malfoy –dijo Elizabeth Runcorn a un lado de la chimenea, su tono algo aburrido–. ¿Supongo que este asunto del heredero de Slytherin es plan B?

Harry apuntó las orejas. Era suerte que ella estuviera ahí. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode eran agresivas y maliciosas, al igual que Nott, Crabbe, y Goyle, pero Elizabeth Runcorn era una manipuladora más sutil, como Malfoy, y si creía los rumores, una joven más intolerante y viciosa que los demás.

–Mi padre no dice _tanto_ , Liz –dijo Malfoy con calma.

 _¡¿Liz?!_ Pensó Harry. Esto era bueno. Notó que Parkinson lucía algo molesta con ella.

–Dice que sería sospechoso si supiera mucho –se rio Malfoy–. Y no sería tan tonto para decirlo aún si pudiera, pero él sabe todo lo ocurrido cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta la última vez.

 _¡¿La última vez?!_

–¿Ha sido abierta antes? –dijo Runcorn, sonando mucho más interesada ahora.

–Sí, hace cincuenta años. Supongo que capturaron a quien lo hizo y lo expulsaron antes de que pudiera terminar el trabajo, ¿pero hay un nuevo heredero ahora, no? Y escuchen: la última vez que la cámara fue abierta, un sangre sucia _murió._

–¿En serio? –Todos los Slytherin comenzaron a acercarse ahora. Harry se recostó sobre sus patas traseras. Malfoy estaba disfrutando de la atención.

–¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó Pansy Parkinson con entusiasmo.

–No lo sé. Probablemente fue petrificada de más o algo así. De cualquier modo, personalmente, espero un especial de dos por uno: Granger _y_ San Potter.

Harry encajó sus garras en la alfombra. Le tomó todo su control el no lanzarse contra Malfoy bufando y arañando, pero necesitaba la información más de lo que necesitaba venganza por ese insulto.

–Sí, eso sería genial –dijo Nott casi hambriento–. Esos dos fueron una molestia todo el año pasado.

–Oh, sí –dijo Parkinson, jugando con sus manos–. No puedo esperar a ver lo que les espera. ¿Sabes quién es el heredero? Deberías ir a decirle que vaya tras ellos.

–Por supuesto que no lo sé –soltó Malfoy. Entonces, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos en el círculo eran aliados y bajó su voz hasta que era un susurro–. No estoy seguro de que siquiera mi padre sabe quien es. Es como los mortífagos… la mayoría no sabían los nombres de los demás. No tiene que ser un Slytherin. Búrlense de Potter todo lo que quieran (por favor, háganlo), pero sería la coartada perfecta el estar en otra casa. Aunque mi padre definitivamente sabe que es lo que está pasando. Dice que esta vez va a deshacerse de Dumbledore… así que todos ustedes manténganse callados, bajen sus cabezas, y dejen que el heredero haga su trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?

El resto de los Slytherin asintieron rápidamente y regresaron a sus libros… o falta de, en algunos casos… todos excepto Elizabeth Runcorn. Se acercó a Malfoy y se sentó a su lado. Alta y delgada, con aire de indiferencia, pudiera ser otra Daphne Greengrass, excepto por su cabello oscuro y personalidad igual de oscura.

–Estás jugando un juego peligroso, ¿sabes, Draco? –dijo con voz suave.

–Quizás –respondió–, pero la Casa de los Malfoy ha estado jugando este juego por más de nueve siglos. Creo que sabemos como controlarlo.

–Sólo digo. Ya han subestimado a Potter antes… y saben que es cercano a Dumbledore. No querrán que este plan fallé.

–¿Y qué puede hacer? No sabe nada.

 _Ya lo veremos_ , pensó Harry. Se acercó más, cerca de la túnica de Malfoy.

–Sólo ten cuidado. Potter no parece del tipo al que quieras hacer enojar… diciéndole a las personas que se burlen de él.

Si un gato podía sonreír, Harry lo hizo.

–Las personas se burlarán de él de todos modos, Liz –dijo Malfoy sin importancia–. Sólo los estoy alentando a hacer algo bueno con eso. Mantengo mis manos limpias, y personas como Theo y Pansy hacen el trabajo sucio.

Runcorn le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

–Dicho como un verdadero Slytherin. –Entonces, miró a Harry–. Oye Draco, ¿tú no tienes un gato, verdad? –dijo.

–¿Eh? No… -Malfoy miró a sus pies–. ¡Piérdete! ¡Shu! –Harry se fue corriendo y miró a Malfoy con molestia desde la esquina. Parecía que no le gustaban los gatos. Pero había olfateado lo que necesitaba: Dobby definitivamente era el elfo de los Malfoy. Estaba listo para irse...

Se detuvo mientras pasaba el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios de las niñas cuando un sonido poco común se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo. Apuntó sus orejas felinas para escuchar mejor. Le tomó un momento reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se pudiera haber reído. Era un violín. Hogwarts no proporcionaba mucho en el área de las artes: no había teatro, ni orquesta… un coro, pero era todo. ¿Así que quién tocaba el violín ahí? (Y era bastante buena por lo que estaba escuchando).

No podía caminar por el pasillo de las niñas (y no _quería_ saber que tipo de protecciones había ya que no tenía escaleras), así que Harry esperó hasta que la canción terminó, y entonces escuchó una voz suave al final del pasillo.

–¿Ya terminaste de practicar, Daphne? Necesitamos estudiar para Transformaciones o McGonagall nos matará.

Harry maulló y se fue con su cola en alto. Daphne Greengrass era una violinista oculta. Otra cosa buena que saber, si tan sólo para convencer a las personas de sus habilidades superhumanas de espionaje, si era necesario. Con eso, estaba listo para regresar y dar su reportaje a Hermione, Sirius, y Remus. Al igual que en Ravenclaw, maullar unas cuantas veces cerca de la puerta fue suficiente para lograr que un estudiante mayor lo dejara salir.

* * *

 _¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_ Escribió Tom.

 _Un poco mejor, pero aún tengo algo de miedo_ , respondió Ginny con mano temblorosa.

 _Comprendo. No quería preocuparte, pero algo similar ocurrió cuando yo estaba en la escuela, y terminó muy mal._

 _¿En verdad?_ Escribió a toda prisa. _¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Descubrieron quién lo hizo?_

 _Lo hicieron. De hecho, tuve suerte y yo descubrí al culpable antes de que la escuela tuviera que cerrar… aunque desafortunadamente no estuve a tiempo para salvar a esa pobre Ravenclaw._

Las palabras permanecieron en la página por tanto tiempo que Ginny escribió debajo.

 _¿Quién fue?_

 _Bueno, quizás no me creas, pero fue un estudiante de tercer año llamado Rubeus Hagrid._

 _¡¿Hagrid?! Pero él aún es el guardabosques. A todos les agrada. No puedo creer que hiciera algo así. Además, ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo._

 _Sólo te digo lo que vi, Ginny. Puedo mostrártelo, si quieres._

Ginny titubeó con la punta de su pluma en la página por un largo tiempo. Los recuerdos de Tom, o lo que sea que eran, parecían ser cada vez más perturbadores, y no estaba segura de querer ver más. Pero al final, su curiosidad ganó y escribió, _de acuerdo._

Un poco después, regresó a su mundo para despertar de un trance empapada de sudor frío. Jugó con su pluma sobre el diario y escribió con fervor. _¡Oh Merlín, Tom! ¡No puedo creerlo! Hagrid parece tan amable. No parece ser capaz de matar a nadie. Oh, Tom, ¿estás seguro? ¿Crees que pudo ser alguien más? ¿O un accidente?_

 _¿Un accidente?_ Respondió Tom. _Supongo que con él sería posible. Confieso que estaba más preocupado por deshacerme de ese monstruo. Pero no pudo ser un error. Debió ser Hagrid ya que los ataques pararon en cuanto fue expulsado._

No sabía cómo responder a eso. Quería confiar en Tom. Si no podía confiar en él, ¿en quién podía confiar? Pero las cosas que estaba diciendo ahora sonaban tan extrañas. Se sentó por un largo tiempo con el diario abierto sobre su regazo, luchando contra las lágrimas.

 _Ginny, no quiero entrometerme_ , finalmente escribió Tom _, pero no se nada de lo que está ocurriendo aquí además de lo que tú me dices. ¿Cómo están reaccionando las personas a lo que ocurrió con Colin?_

 _No nos están diciendo mucho,_ respondió Ginny después de una pausa tensa. _El profesor Dumbledore dice que está investigando el asunto personalmente, y van a vigilar más después del toque de queda, pero no creo que hayan llamado a los aurores ni nada._

 _Interesante. También querían lidiar con esto de manera interna la última vez. Espero que la experiencia anterior de Dumbledore lo ayude a solucionar las cosas más pronto,_ mintió.

 _Eso espero, Tom._

 _¿Y que están haciendo por el niño?_

 _Dicen que están esperando a que las mandrágoras maduren. Pensé que quizás podrían comprar la poción, pero supongo que no._

 _¿Durante esta época del año? No, tendría que venir del hemisferio sur, y eso es muy caro._

 _Pero no me parece bien que se quede así._

 _Me temo que a veces no hay otra opción._

 _Es terrible. Pensaba que Colin era muy agradable._ Ginny sostuvo la pluma sobre la página por un largo tiempo, debatiendo si decir lo que quería escribir. Eventualmente, lentamente lo hizo: _Tom, estoy preocupada. Aún no puedo recordar lo que ocurrió anoche._

 _Sólo es el estrés, estoy seguro, Ginny_ , respondió Tom con empatía. _Esta debe ser una época muy difícil en el castillo. Intenta dormir un poco. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor en la mañana._

* * *

La conversación de Harry y Hermione con Sirius y Remus no fue muy productiva, excepto que dijeron que investigarían sus opciones sobre Dobby y lo discutirían durante las vacaciones de Navidad, además de que examinarían los árboles genealógicos por pistas de quien podría ser el heredero de Slytherin (por lo menos Remus ahora tenía bastante que hacer), y pidieron a ambos que hablaran con Dumbledore sobre todo eso en la mañana.

Mientras Harry investigaba, rumores y sospechas se esparcían por toda la escuela como como un incendio. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores comenzaron a vender falsos amuletos de protección a escondidas, y los de primer año comenzaron a viajar en grupos por seguridad. Ginny Weasley parecía ser inconsolable sobre Colin, quien aparentemente era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y muchos hijos de muggles intentaron permanecer cerca de sus amigos sangre pura. Justin Finch-Fletchley y Sophie Roper formaron un cuarteto con Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, mientras que Terry Boot y Kevin Entwhistle permanecieron cerca de Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner. La compañera hija de muggles de Hermione, Sally-Anne Perks, permaneció cerca de su amiga, Lily Moon, pero una carta que recibió durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente la dejó temblando.

–Mis padres no se sentían cómodos con todo los prejuicios que hemos escuchado –reveló a sus compañeros en Gryffindor–. Mi padre fue ofrecido la opción de tomar un trabajo en Canadá, y si esto continúa, dice que lo tomará. Quizás tenga que ir a la Academia de Athabasca en la primavera. –Esto era serio. Si el heredero ya estaba ahuyentando a estudiantes, tenían que hacer algo rápido, especialmente desde la perspectiva de Harry y Hermione. Sus propios padres tampoco estaban en contra de sacarlos a mitad del año.

–No todo es terrible –dijo Sally-Anne en respuesta a los comentarios de sus compañeros–. Athabasca suena bastante agradable. Es la única escuela mágica en el mundo con clases en dos idiomas, y hay estudiantes de todas partes del continente americano, como Haití y Guyana.

Sally-Anne intentaba parecer valiente, pero Harry podía ver que estaba muy preocupada. En su mente, esta era otra razón para resolver el misterio. Después del desayuno, se tomó un momento para hablar con ella a solas.

–Escucha, no se si podamos hacerlo antes de Navidad, pero vamos a trabajar con Dumbledore para atrapar al heredero. Esperamos que no tengas que irte.

Sally-Anne pareció recuperar el ánimo después de eso, y fue con gran determinación que Harry y Hermione caminaron al pasillo del séptimo piso más tarde ese día, intentando hablar con la gárgola de piedra.

–Eh, no sabemos la contraseña –intentó Hermione–. ¿Hay manera en que puedas decirle al profesor Dumbledore que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter necesitan hablar con él?

La gárgola no mostró señal de vida por un largo tiempo. Los dos niños estaban a punto de rendirse cuando se hizo a un lado de repente.

–Pueden pasar.

Subieron la escalera de caracol y atravesaron la pesada puerta de roble para encontrar a Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio, observándolos.

–Ah, buenas tardes, Hermione, Harry. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Se dirigieron a dos sillas enfrente del escritorio. Hermione y Harry notaron a Fawkes descansado en su percha, luciendo enfermo y desaliñado.

–Hola, Fawkes, ¿estás bien? –dijo Harry.

Fawkes dejo salir una nota lúgubre por unos segundos que pareció llenar el ambiente de agotamiento y algo de aflicción.

–No se preocupen por Fawkes –dijo Dumbledore–. Sólo está cerca del día en que se prenderá en llamas. Estará bien en unas semanas. Ahora, ¿qué los trae hoy por aquí?

Intercambiaron una mirada, y fue Harry quien habló.

–Profesor, creemos tener información relacionada con lo que ocurrió a Colin y a la Sra. Norris.

El mago anciano elevó sus cejas con curiosidad.

–¿Y qué podría ser? –preguntó.

Hermione y Harry le dijeron sobre la conversación de Dobby de ayer y después lo que Harry había aprendido de Malfoy en su forma felina anoche. Dumbledore no parecía muy feliz por los métodos de Harry, pero no iba a rechazar la información. Jugó con su barba mientras pensaba y consideraba sus palabras.

–Muchas gracias por traer esto a mi atención –dijo con seriedad–. Respalda lo que ya sospechaba, aunque lo profundo que Lucius Malfoy está involucrado en este asunto es de gran preocupación.

–¿Entonces sabe algo de lo que está ocurriendo? –dijo Harry esperanzado.

–No tanto como me gustaría, me temo. Se sobre las intenciones de Lucius Malfoy de tomar ventaja de la situación para removerme de mi puesto.

–Pero seguramente tiene _alguna_ idea de quien… o que… está causando estos ataques, profesor –dijo Hermione.

–Tengo algunas ideas… nada en lo que pueda actuar. Sinceramente desearía poder.

–Bueno, ¿puede decirnos? –preguntó Harry–. Quizás podamos vigilar también.

–No quiero que tomes riesgos innecesarios, Harry –respondió Dumbledore–, especialmente considerando que tenemos evidencia de que eres un blanco.

Harry reprimió la necesidad de mencionar el plan de Dumbledore de intentar usarlo para derrotar a Quirrellmort el año pasado antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era la idea.

–No quise decirlo de ese modo, profesor. Sólo quiero decir que si tiene un nombre, quizás podamos encontrarlo en el mapa del merodeador. O si tiene alguna otra pista, sabemos sobre qué mantenernos alertas. ¿No cree que por lo menos deberíamos estar informados?

–En verdad no creo que sea necesario que ustedes dos se involucren en esta investigación. –Harry miró a Dumbledore con molestia.

–¿Hermione? –Su hermana tomó su entrada.

–"Prometo que tienen mi confianza completa". Esas fueron sus palabras exactas, profesor.

El director frunció el ceño. _Esas_ fueron sus palabras. Hermione y su excelente memoria.

–Además –continuó Harry–, _pensamos_ que soy un blanco, pero _sabemos_ que los hijos de muggles lo son, y en caso de que lo haya olvidado, profesor, mi hermana es uno de los hijos de muggles que están amenazados.

Sí, era cierto, y si había algo que recordar sobre Harry Potter, era su gran lealtad a su familia. No valía la pena mantenerlo fuera del asunto.

–Me disculpo. Tienes razón, Harry –dijo–. Me temo que estoy muy acostumbrando a mi estilo. En verdad es mejor que estés al tanto de la situación. Aún así, no puedo decírtelo todo ya que tu Oclumancia aún no está al nivel, y debo pedirte que lo que voy a decir no sea circulado más allá de su familia inmediata. –Harry y Hermione asintieron–. Creo que la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos y el heredero de Slytherin es, en su mayoría, cierta. Antes de que lo pregunten, no sé donde está, y Harry, no puedes buscarla. Tengo mis propios métodos para hacerlo. En lo que respecta a quien, siempre había creído que Salazar Slytherin sólo tenía un heredero con vida, y ese heredero era Lord Voldemort. –Ambos niños soltaron gritos ahogados. ¿ _Otro_ plan de Voldemort? Esto cada vez era mejor.

–Pueden ver la razón de mi preocupación. Les aseguro que Voldemort no está de regreso en el castillo. He actualizado las barreras para detectar su forma inestable, y tengo ciertos contactos que sugieren que está en Europa oriental.

–¿Entonces quién lo está haciendo? –dijo Harry.

–Desafortunadamente, no lo se. Veo dos posibilidades. Una es que Salazar Slytherin _sí_ tiene otro heredero… o un discípulo hablante de parsel que puede actuar el papel. La otra, la cual es más posible considerando que Lucius Malfoy está involucrado, alguien en esta escuela tiene un artefacto oscuro, recibido de un mortífago, que él o ella está usando para realizar estos ataques.

–¿Qué tipo de artefacto? –dijo Hermione–. ¿Puede buscarlo?

El anciano sacudió su cabeza.

–No sé que pueda ser –dijo–. Podría reconocer su esencia mágica, pero sólo si lo tuviera en mi mano. El artefacto sería pequeño, fácil de esconder, y encantado contra los métodos de detección más cuidadosos, y peor o mejor, no puedo investigar las posesiones de los estudiantes sin razón.

Harry suspiró, pero Hermione asintió sabiendo que era cierto. Necesitarían bastante para convencer a las personas de tomar parte de una búsqueda tan extensa, especialmente considerando que Dumbledore aparentemente no sabía lo que estaba buscando considerando lo poderosos que eran los padres de ciertos estudiantes. También quería decir que no había nada que pudieran hacer excepto mantenerse vigilantes de los personajes usualmente sospechosos.

–Pues, entonces, manténganos informados, profesor… –dijo Harry con renuencia–. Señor, ¿qué va a hacer sobre Colin?

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Madame Pomfrey podrá revivirlo una vez que las mandrágoras maduren –dijo.

–¿En la primavera? –dijo Harry con sorpresa.

–¿No dijo que podía obtener poción del hemisferio sur? –dijo Hermione–. Quizás el Consejo no lo apruebe para un gato, pero seguramente lo harían para un estudiante.

–Me reuní con el Consejo hoy, Hermione. Me temo que no lo hicieron.

–¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! –dijo Harry.

–Desafortunadamente, pueden… gracias en su mayoría a la manipulación de Lucius Malfoy. Pueden ver el patrón.

–¿Y qué pasará con Colin? –presionó Harry–. Va a estar inconsciente hasta casi el final del año escolar. ¿Qué va a decir a sus padres?

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo.

–Me temo que el Consejo ha tomado el deber de contactar a los Creevey.

Las bocas de Harry y Hermione se abrieron en shock.

–¿Eso quiere decir que usted _no puede_? –dijo Hermione. Él asintió.

–Mis manos están completamente atadas por el Consejo. Se han asignado el derecho de primer contacto, y Lucius Malfoy no tiene intención de usarlo.

–¿Para hacerlo ver mal? –dijo Harry–. ¿Por qué no lo hace de todos modos?

–Esa no es la única arma del Sr. Malfoy, Harry.

–Eso no debería importar. ¿Qué pasó con hacer lo que es correcto en lugar de lo que es fácil? ¿Puedes creerlo, Fawkes? –se quejó Harry–. Apóyame.

El fénix soltó un graznido, y miró a Dumbledore con sus penetrantes ojos negros–. Conozco bien la opinión de Fawkes –respondió–, pero hay maneras seguras de establecer contacto. No puedo hacer nada _personalmente_ sin arriesgar mi puesto de director, y espero que puedan ver que eso empeoraría las cosas.

–¿Eh? –Harry lo observó con confusión.

Pero Hermione no había ignorado el énfasis de Dumbledore en su última respuesta.

–Lo entiendo, Harry, director –dijo con voz dulce–. Supongo que el Consejo ha prohibido que usted o alguien que trabaje en el colegio contacte al Sr. y la Sra. Creevey. Pero si un estudiante los contacta, ¿no tendrían control sobre eso, verdad? –Dumbledore sonrió.

–El Sr. Malfoy está contando con que los Creevey no tienen conexiones en el mundo mágico. Estaría decepcionado de saber que sí las tienen.

–Oh… –dijo Harry con comprensión–. ¿Así que quiere que hagamos su trabajo sucio de nuevo?

–No consideraría el informar a una familia de las heridas de su hijo como "trabajo sucio", Harry –dijo Dumbledore algo ofendido–. Te aseguro que si tuviera otra opción, _haría_ lo correcto, no lo fácil. Pero en este caso, no nos cuesta nada el encontrar una alternativa más productiva.

Harry aún no estaba feliz con eso, pero Hermione lo tranquilizó.

–Tiene razón, Harry. Necesitamos que permanezca aquí. Además, hará enojar aún más a Malfoy si lo hacemos a sus espaldas en lugar de romper las reglas.

–Bueno, eso sí –admitió Harry.


	51. La visita de los Creevey

La Gran Arquitecta de Harry Potter lo construyó de cosas maravillosas. White Squirrel fue el gran diseñador. ¿Y yo? Yo vivo aquí de a gratis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

La mayoría del tiempo, Hermione y Harry estaban felices solo escribiendo cartas a casa, como las personas normales. Sin embargo, la manera más rápida de enviar información de Hogwarts a Crawley era llamando a Sirius y Remus a través de lo espejos y que ellos se aparecieran ahí, y eso es lo que hicieron para informar a sus padres de la conversación con Dumbledore y su plan, el cual Hermione expandió, para arruinar las acciones crueles del Consejo. (De hecho, la manera más rápida era usar la conexión Flu privada de Dumbledore, pero mientras menos estuviera involucrado, mejor.) Ciertamente sería agradable si tuvieran otro método para llamar a sus padres directamente, pero era lo que podían hacer por ahora.

Después de discutir unas cuantas opciones, Dan y Emma decidieron tomar el autobús noctámbulo a Colchester después de su última cita dental para poder hablar con los Creevey antes de la cena. En un día de trabajo a esa hora, el viaje fue sorprendentemente corto… sólo media hora. Bajaron de la monstruosidad morada algo mareados y se tomaron un momento para arreglarse antes de caminar a la puerta.

La Sra. Creevey abrió la puerta y de inmediato notó las expresiones serias en sus rostros.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, hola –dijo–. ¿Hay algún problema?

–Eso me temo, Sra. Creevey –respondió Emma–. ¿Están Dennis y su esposo en casa?

–Oh, por supuesto. Por favor, pasen. Joe, Dennis –llamó–, los Granger están aquí… necesitan hablar con nosotros.

Joe y Margaret Creevey eran una pareja modesta y de aspecto desapercibido, ambos algo bajos, vestidos de manera conservadora, y con cabello castaño similar al de sus hijos. Joe era un lechero… del tipo de dormirse y levantarse temprano… humilde y callado, pero con una fuerza que Dan y Emma Granger comenzaban a ver en sus conversaciones con la familia. Margaret trabajaba como recepcionista y tenía una personalidad similar a la de su esposo. Por otro lado, sus hijos eran sus opuestos… hiperactivos y se entusiasmaban fácilmente, y tenían una sed por aprender todo lo que podían sobre el mundo mágico. Ya habían comenzado un álbum con todas las fotos que Colin les había enviado, y también estaba Dennis… nueve años, aunque podría pasar por ocho, o incluso siete, con una pasión infantil por dinosaurios que ahora era transmitida a los dragones, quimeras, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comerlo. Cuando les dijo esto, Harry le escribió que se llevaría bien con Hagrid.

–Buenas tardes, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo el señor Creevey una vez que estuvieron sentados en el salón (con Dennis moviéndose mucho, como siempre)–. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Emma tomó un gran respiro.

–Sr. y Sra. Creevey, lamentamos ser quienes tengan que informarles… hubo circunstancias desafortunadas que lo demandaron… pero… su hijo fue atacado en la escuela la noche anterior.

–¡Atacado! –exclamó la señora Creevey–. ¿Él… está bien?

–Pues, lo.. lo estará –respondió Emma–. Lo siento… es la única respuesta rápida que puedo darles que tenga sentido.

–Yo… creo que será mejor que nos den la versión larga –dijo el señor Creevey mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

Así que Dan y Emma les contaron la historia breve de la fundación de Hogwarts, la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos y el heredero de Slytherin, el ataque en Halloween a la señora Norris, y finalmente, como Colin fue encontrado en los pasillos en el equivalente a un coma, con su dedo aún presionando el botón de su cámara destruída.

–¿Y dicen que no pueden ayudarlo hasta la primavera? –dijo la señora Creevery horrorizada.

–No, que no lo _harán_ hasta la primavera –aclaró Dan molesto–. Aparentemente la poción que necesita sólo está en temporada dos veces al año… mayo en el hemisferio norte y noviembre en el hemisferio sur… pero el Consejo de Hogwarts se rehúsa a pagar el costo de importación cuando la escuela tiene un cultivo, aún si no estará listo por seis meses.

–¡Eso es estúpido! –gritó Dennis.

–Sí, tengo que decirlo –dijo el señor Creevey molesto–. ¿Qué no eso está en conflicto con su obligación de proteger a los estudiantes o algo así? –Dan sacudió la cabeza.

–La estupidez no tiene nada que ver –dijo–. El Consejo es controlado por una facción que tiene prejuicios contra los muggles y sus hijos… El líder en especial. La cabeza del Consejo es el principal oponente político del director y ha estado intentando despedirlo por años. Si se sale con la suya, niños como los nuestros no podrán atender Hogwarts.

Dennis lucía horrorizado por lo que había ocurrido a su hermano.

–¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¿No pueden hacer que no vayamos, o sí?

–No por el momento, Dennis, pero tenemos información de que estos ataques son un plan elaborado para hacer justo eso.

–Pero eso es terrible –dijo la señora Creevey. Había estado a punto de llorar durante la mayor parte de la conversación–. Atacar a niños como un plan político… –Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–Puede ser peor, se los aseguro. Cuando tengamos más tiempo, tendremos que contarles sobre la guerra civil mágica. Pero por el momento, la verdadere razón por la que venimos es que pensamos que merecen la oportunidad de ver a Colin.

–Ustedes… ¿ustedes pueden llevarnos a él? Pensé que la escuela no permitía visitas.

–No lo permite. – _Aunque quizás debería,_ pensó Dan–. Pero conocemos el mundo mágico mejor que la mayoría de los muggles. Podemos hacer que estén ahí en una hora.

–¿Una hora? –dijo Dennis sorprendido. Los Granger asintieron.

–Pues, entonces… –el señor Creevey se puso de pie–. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

–Hay una pequeña complicación –dijo Dan–. Hay dos maneras en las que podemos llevarlos. Una es la manera en la que las personas irían normalmente. La otra es más rápida y más segura, y definitivamente atraerá menos atención, _pero_ necesitaríamos llevarlos a nuestra casa, y tenemos que pedirles que mantengan la ubicación como un secreto. Causaría muchos problemas para nosotros, y especialmente para Harry, si alguien lo descubriera.

–No tienen que preocuparse por mi esposa y por mi –dijo el señor Creevey con firmeza–. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes después de que vinieron aquí a ayudarnos. Dennis, ¿guardarás los secretos del Sr. y la Sra. Granger por ellos?

–¡Claro! Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, Sr. Granger, señor –dijo el pequeño con entusiasmo. Dan sonrió al niño.

–De acuerdo, entonces, vámonos. Oh, y necesitarán sus collares repelentes de encantamientos repelentes para muggles.

Los Creevey rápidamente tomaron sus collares y siguieron a los Granger a la calle. Una vez ahí, Emma tomó su collar y lo sostuvo en la calle. Hubo un fuerte ¡BANG! Los Creevey dieron un salto atrás mientras un autobús morado de tres niveles aparecía de la nada, y Stan Shunpike saltó afuera con su uniforme morado.

–Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para… oh, ¿tan pronto de vuelta?

–Vamos a casa, Sr. Shunpike –dijo Emma mientras le entregaba el dinero–. Ellos vienen con nosotros.

–De acuerdo. Oye. Ern, vamos de regreso a tú-sabes-dónde.

–Ok –dijo el conductor.

Los Granger rápidamente llevaron a los Creevey a los asientos más cercanos mientras el autobús se movía de nuevo.

–Agárrense bien –les advirtieron.

–Eh… –comenzaron.

¡BANG! La primera experiencia de los Creevey en el autobús noctámbulo fue similar a la de los Granger: les tomó un tiempo dejar de gritar.

–Lamento esto –dijo Dan sobre el ruido–. Los magos no han logrado un medio de transporte conveniente. –No fue sorprendente que todos estaban bastante agitados cuando llegaron a Crawley y bajaron del autobús.

–¿Comienzan a traer más invitados, eh? –preguntó Stan mientras se iban.

–Eso es nuestro asunto, Sr. Shunpike. Sólo recuerde su acuerdo con Madame Tonks –dijo Emma con seriedad.

Stan tembló. Recordaba el acuerdo muy bien. Fue el verano anterior. Su primer mes en el trabajo, y Harry Potter subió al autobús. Hubiera sido un gran día para él, pero entonces, Andromeda Tonks le ofreció el mismo acuerdo que tenía con Ernie Prang: todos los que trabajaban en el autobús noctámbulo tenían que _prometer_ mantener la ubicación de Harry Potter en secreto… _O si no…_. Stan quizás no era la persona más inteligente, pero no iba a hacer enojar a una hija de la familia Black.

De hecho, los Creevey hubieran tenido dificultad para revelar la dirección de los Granger ya que el autobús noctámbulo se detuvo justo afuera de su casa, y la dirección nunca fue dicha en voz alta en su presencia. Sí sabían, sin embargo, que parecía un vecindario agradable, lo cual era de esperarse de un par de dentistas.

–Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar –dijo Emma mientras los llevaban adentro–. Sólo estaremos aquí por un minuto. Vinimos aquí porque tenemos una conexión privada. _Se supone_ que no debemos tenerla, pero el profesor Dumbledore lo arregló en caso de emergencias. –Los Creevey se sorprendieron por eso, y se sintieron más confundidos ya que no sabían realmente de que estaba hablando Emma, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar antes de que la mujer tomara un puñado de polvo de una vasija, lo lanzara a la chimenea, y gritara: ¡Hogwarts!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio intentando descifrar todo el papeleo que había acumulado como resultado de su desastrosa reunión con el Consejo cuando escuchó una alarma ruidosa y angustiante… una alarma que estaba asociada con una llamada Flu muy importante.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo con urgencia, corriendo a la chimenea.

–Ninguno con nosotros, profesor –escuchó decir a Emma, aunque sonaba algo nerviosa–. Tenemos a los Creevey con nosotros. Les gustaría usar la red Flu para poder ver a su hijo.

Albus la miró con sorpresa por un minuto. Había insinuado que los Creevey debían ser informados, no que fueran llevados a Hogwarts el mismo día. _Sólo esa familia tomaría tres pasos más_ , pensó. Fawkes graznó desde su percha y le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir, _tú lo pediste_. Era cierto. Debió verlo venir de ellos. Aún así, sería algo bueno. A menos que los Granger hubieran sacado sus frustraciones en su nombre, sólo molestaría a Lucius Malfoy sin darle algún tipo de arma.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo–, lamento mucho lo de su hijo, pero me alegra saber que el Consejo los contactó tan rápidamente. –Su tono dejó en claro lo falsa que era esa historia–. Esto es bastante irregular, pero ciertamente no puedo prohibir que su familia visitar al joven Colin. Pueden atravesar la chimenea en cuanto estén listos.

–¿Atravesar la chimenea? –chilló un niño con sorpresa.

–Eh, gracias, profesor –dijo la calmada voz del Sr. Creevey–, ¿pero en verdad _dijo_ _atravesar_ la chimenea?

–No es tan malo como suena –dijo Emma–. Sólo intenten caer sobre sus pies.

Dumbledore se tomó un momento para enviar un rápido mensaje en patronus a su subdirectora, y justo después, Daniel Granger se tambaleó fuera de la chimenea a la oficina del director, apenas evitando una de las mesas con varios artefactos. Él y Dumbledore ayudaron al Sr. y Sra. Creevey a ponerse de pie cuando llegaron. El pequeño Dennis cayó sobre su rostro, pero de inmediato se puso de pie exclamando, "¡eso fue genial!" mientras Emma cerraba el grupo.

–Permítanme darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts –les dijo Dumbledore–. Desearía que fuera bajo mejores circunstancias. Los llevaré a la enfermería. Sr. y Sra. Granger, si desean ver a sus hijos, creo que los encontrarán a esta hora del día en el pasillo sin uso al otro lado del colegio, en este piso. La profesora McGonagall regresará pronto para escoltarlos.

–Eh, gracias, profesor, eso sería agradable –dijo Emma, revisando su reloj y dándose cuenta que era la hora en la que los niños hacían sus ejercicios. _Por supuesto que sabe su rutina diaria_ , pensó.

* * *

–Así que Lord Malfoy está trabajando con el heredero e interfiriendo con la respuesta de Dumbledore para hacerlo ver mal –dijo Neville mientras él, Harry, Hermione realizaban sus ejercicios. Neville se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando estas sesiones. Además de que comenzaba a ver como estaba mejorando su fuerza y coordinación, era (usualmente) una buena manera de olvidarse de los desastres que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor por media hora.

–Sí –gruñó Harry mientras se inclinaba para tocar sus dedos. Incluso a su edad, deseaba poder mantener su flexibilidad felina en su forma humana–. Por lo que podemos ver, el heredero de Slytherin va a intentar deshacerse de todos los hijos de muggles en la escuela… usualmente los petrifica, pero mató a uno una vez.

–Y el elfo de los Malfoy básicamente nos dijo que está involucrado –agregó Hermione. Terminaron sus ejercicios y comenzaron a correr un poco.

–¿Y Lord Malfoy está intentando deshacerse de Dumbledore ? –dijo Neville.

–Es lo que dicen nuestras fuentes –dijo Harry. Esas fuentes eran Dumbledore y Draco Malfoy, pero era mejor que nadie más se enterara de eso. Además, nadie cuestionaría que Harry Potter tuviera "fuentes".

–Lord Malfoy controla el… Consejo de Hogwarts –notó Neville. Comenzaba a perder el aliento. Aún no era capaz de mantener el paso de los otros dos–. Si se deshace de Dumbledore… será capaz de nombrar… a quien él quiera… para que lo reemplace.

–Eso tiene sentido –dijo Hermione–. No hay manera de que la escuela continúe abierta si tantos hijos de muggles son atacados uno por uno, pero el nuevo director podría acabar el trabajo del heredero si el Sr. Malfoy es quien lo elige. Los Creevey tienen suerte de que pudimos asegurarnos de que la escuela aún actúe algo responsable.

–Sí, tienen suerte… –dijo Neville–. Lord Malfoy ya puede lograr que el _Profeta_ … publique lo que quiere… e intentará que culpen a Dumbledore de todo.

–No queremos eso –dijo Harry–. Hemos tenido problemas con Dumbledore antes, pero definitivamente no lo queremos lejos del castillo.

–Yo tampoco… ¿No tienen miedo…? Deben de ser blancos especiales.

–Un poco –dijo Harry con tanta confianza como pudo–, pero tenemos a muchas personas apoyándonos.

Neville asintió y continuó corriendo en donde estaba. Después de otro minuto, disminuyeron el paso y continuaron con los kata que le habían enseñado. Hermione y Harry habían continuado diciéndole a Neville que probablemente debería de enfocarse en los duelos, pero le habían enseñado el suficiente karate que estaban seguros de que podía dar una buena patada o puñetazo sin lastimarse.

–Es bastante escalofriante que personas están siendo atacadas y nadie puede descubrir como –dijo después de un tiempo–. Uno pensaría que tendrían una manera de protegernos. Quizás debería conseguir uno de esos amuletos, como Lockhart estaba diciendo. Esuché que Finn McLaggen los estaba vendiendo.

–Si Lockhart fue quien los mencionó dudo que funcionen –dijo Hermione con pesadez

–Sí, y si Finn es como Cormac, no se si confiaría en él –dijo Harry–. A mi me huele mal. –El pensar en olores le recordó que ya casi era hora de la cena–. Pero bueno, no creo que lo necesites ya que eres sangre pura.

–No lo sé… –dijo Neville temeroso–. El heredero fue tras la gata de Filch primero, y todos saben que soy casi un squib.

–No lo eres, Neville –dijo Hermione–. El que comenzaras tarde no quiere decir que seas un squib, y tus calificaciones son decentes excepto por Pociones.

–Pero aún me llaman así –dijo Neville.

–Nadie que importe –insistió Harry–. Además, eres el único heredero de una Casa Antigua, _y_ eres parte del directorio de sangre pura. El heredero no puede atacarte, incluso si no le agradas.

Neville lo consideró. Sus padres habían sido atacados por mortífagos y torturados hasta que no podían recordar sus nombres. Él había estado oculto todo el tiempo en la casa, y los mortífagos lo sabían, pero nunca lo buscaron… dieron amenazas, claro, pero nunca lo hicieron… nunca fueron tras el heredero de la familia. Y esa era Bellatrix Lestrange en su momento de más locura y despiadez. Era cierto: ¿una Casa Antigua _y_ en el directorio de sangre pura? Sólo había cuatro casas con esas características, ninguna de ellas saludables. A _él_ no le interesaban esas cosas. Si se era honesto, aun guardaba algo de resentimiento contra sus parientes por empujarlo tanto para que mostrara su magia. Pero no importaba, muchas personas pensarían que su sangre era muy pura para ser derramada.

–Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ese modo –admitió–. Aún se siente extraño… no es correcto que yo estoy a salvo por mi familia y ustedes no.

–Sí, el mundo mágico está desquiciado –dijo Harry–. Pero por lo menos estás a salvo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, una voz se escuchó cada vez más cerca en el pasillo.

–Sí, están aquí todos los días. Al principio atrajeron una gran audiencia, pero ahora sólo está el Sr. Longbottom. Deben de admirar su dedicación.

Una voz más familiar fue quien respondió.

–Bueno, nos alegra saber que logramos enseñarles que se tomen su salud seriamente. –Hermione y Harry levantaron la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a sus padres y a la profesora McGonagall en la esquina.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –gritaron, corriendo a abrazarlos–. Vaya, llegaron rápido –comentó Harry.

–Los Creevey querían venir de inmediato –les dijo Dan–. El profesor Dumbledore los llevó a la enfermería.

–Los extrañamos mucho –dijo Emma–. Es tan difícil… es terrible que no puedan tener un año normal en este lugar.

–Bueno, esperemos que Dumbledore lo resuelva pronto –dijo Hermione, para el acuerdo de todos.

–Eh, buenas noches, Sr. y Sra. Granger –murmuró Neville tímidamente mientras se acercaba.

–Buenas noches, Neville. Te ves bien –dijo Emma.

–Gracias.

–Veo que continuas tus ejercicios con Harry y Hermione –dijo Dan.

–Sí, señor –respondió Neville–. Y también voy al club de duelo. No soy tan bueno, pero _es_ muy interesante.

–No eres tan malo –dijo Hermione–. Diría que aprendes rápido. –Dan sonrió un poco.

–Bueno, me alegra ver que algún tipo de defensa personal está siendo enseñado en este lugar –dijo–. No se si servirá de algo con este asunto del heredero, pero es mejor que nada.

–Pues… –dijo Neville titubeante–. Por lo menos sabemos que el heredero probablemente no va a atacarme a mi. Así que supongo… si quieren permanecer cerca o algo...

–Gracias, Nev –dijo Harry–. Eres un buen amigo.

–Sí –agregó Hermione–, además, eso será una cosa menos de que preocuparnos.

* * *

Unos cuantos días después, una niña de primero entró al baño sin uso del segundo piso. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, revisando todos los cubículos. No vio a nadie.

–¿Myrtle? Puedes salir, Myrtle. Sólo soy yo.

Se escuchó el salpiqueo del agua y pronto la forma transparente de una niña de tercer año de Ravenclaw atravesó su cabeza a través de uno de los cubículos.

–Hola, Myrtle –dijo su visita con voz soñadora.

–Oh, hola, Luna –respondió Myrtle la Llorona con tono sombrío.

–¿Cómo has estado?

–Igual –dijo la fantasma–. Nadie quiere hablar con la pobre de Myrtle. –Luna Lovegood asintió con tristeza.

–Los ataques han causado una gran infestación de larvas de aquavirus –dijo ella–. Las personas confían menos y hablan menos. También, los torposoplos alrededor de los miembros del Consejo de la escuela deben de haberse multiplicado. Harry Potter me dijo que se rehusaron a ayudar a Colin, así que no despertará hasta la primavera. –Suspiró y se sentó en un lavabo.

Myrtle la observó y sacudió su cabeza con confusión, pero a Luna no pareció importarle. O quería mostrarlo, pero notó que las cosas otra vez se estaban poniendo complicadas para ella en Hogwarts. Con Colin petrificado, Ginny sintiéndose enferma toda la semana, y Harry Potter y Hermione Granger cerrando su círculo de amigos, el número de personas que hablaban con ella se había reducido dramáticamente. Penelope Clearwater aún escuchaba sus preocupaciones, pero con renuencia. Al ser hija de muggles, estaba cada vez más preocupada de cuidarse a sí misma. Eso sólo dejaba a Mandy Brocklehurst, quien hacía el esfuerzo, pero sólo podía aguantar a Luna en dosis pequeñas.

–Lamento lo de tu amigo –dijo Myrtle, sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos. _¿Amigo?_ Pensó. Eso sonaba agradable, pero no estaba segura de que era correcto. No que ella y Colin tuvieran algo contra el otro, pero no lo conocía tan bien–. Recuerdo que cuando estaba viva, personas también fueron atacadas de ese modo –continuó el fantasma–. Nadie podía descubrir quien lo hizo o pudo hacer algo para ayudarlos, y todos estaban muy asustados. Excepto los Slytherin. Ellos estuvieron más inaguantables ese año. Se la pasaron molestándome diciendo que yo sería la siguiente porque era una sa… _sangre sucia_. –Su voz se elevó a un gemido agudo.

–No deberías llamarte así, Myrtle –dijo Luna con firmeza.

–Oh, ¿qué importa? Ya no tengo sangre. –Entonces, soltó otro gemido y se metió de nuevo a su retrete.

Luna suspiró con tristeza. Myrtle tampoco era la mejor persona con quien tener una conversación, pero no podía evitar sentir familiaridad con el fantasma. Ambas eran Ravenclaw, y ambas eran molestadas por su extrañez. Myrtle parecía un poco celosa de que Luna tenía más amigos que ella había tenido, especialmente Harry Potter, a quien insistía que le presentara. Pero era bastante agradable la mayoría del tiempo y no le ponía apodos, así que Luna no podía decir que era tan mala.

* * *

El club de duelo explotó en popularidad después del ataque a Colin, especialmente entre los más jóvenes y los hijos de muggles. Casi todos los hijos de muggles en la escuela que no habían tomado sus TIMOs comenzaron a atender cada semana. Los mayores no iban tan seguido porque estaban muy ocupados, o confiaban en sus habilidades para los duelos, y la mayoría de los sangre pura lo trataban como cualquier otro club… sólo iban si estaban interesados, o si eran miembros de Casas Nobles, de quienes se esperaba que fueran buenos para eso. El grupo sangre pura por supuesto incluía a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, y Nott… todos hijos de posibles mortífagos, quienes tendrían una razón diferente para estar interesados en el tema.

Para mediados de diciembre, los estudiantes más jóvenes que iban con frecuencia habían avanzado significativamente en sus habilidades prácticas y maleficios básicos, e incluso muchos de los estudiantes mayores habían mejorado su puntería y control sobre sus hechizos. Una persona que había mejorado más de lo que habían esperado era Luna Lovegood. Luna decidió que el club de duelos era una buena oportunidad para intentar todos esos hechizos que habían sido usados contra ella ese año… no que quisiera vengarse… sólo que era una excelente oportunidad de aprender.

– _Skontapto_ –dijo después de esquivar un maleficio para tropezarse en el primer duelo de exhibición que Lockhart y Vector pusieron enfrente de la multitud. Con su voz, sonaba casi desinteresado, pero el hechizo hizo lo que debía. Desafortunadamente, su oponente lo esquivó–. _Mordeodigiti_ –intentó de nuevo. El maleficio para morder los dedos golpeó su blanco, y el oponente comenzó a dar salto con incomodidad.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó su oponente.

Luna lo esquivó y lanzó de regreso tres hechizos en sucesión.

– _Locomotor Wibbly. Spongenua. Ventus._

– _Contego, Contego, Contego…_ ¡Ah! – _Bam._

El último hechizo de Luna lanzó una brisa hacia su oponente, provocando que su hechizo de bloqueo actuara en su contra, empujándolo y tirándola al suelo. Luna de inmediato dejó de reírse y se acercó con preocupación.

–Oh, vaya, ¿estás bien, Ginny? –preguntó.

–Eh… sí, Luna –murmuró Ginny mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Ginny no estaba segura de si regresar al club de duelo. No podía comprenderlo, pero algo sobre éste la hacía sentir incómoda… algo que todos los consejos de Tom no podían hacer a un lado.

 _En verdad necesitas aprender a defenderte, Ginny,_ le había escrito Tom. _Lockhart es más que inútil en clase, pero en el club de duelo, puedes compensar un poco._

 _No lo sé, Tom,_ respondió Ginny. _Es sólo que…_ Sostuvo su pluma, intentando encontrar las palabras. _No se que me está pasando este año. No me he estado sintiendo bien, y siempre me siento extraña después de las reuniones del club._

 _No has estado durmiendo bien,_ escribió Tom rápidamente. Había estado intentando ayudarla discretamente en sus duelos a través de su conexión, pero tendría que tener más cuidado si comenzaba a sospechar. _Se que es difícil dormir en estos tiempos. Eso probablemente está combinado con tu cansancio después de las reuniones. Pere debes de recordar que la única manera de superarlo es con la práctica. Si tienes cuidado, serás capaz de aguantar después de un tiempo._

Ginny lo pensó. Tenía sentido (los consejos de Tom siempre lo tenían). Pero algo aún se sentía extraño. _Se que a mamá no le gusta que vaya,_ escribió, para su propia sorpresa. _De hecho, tampoco que Percy o Ron lo hagan_ , escribió.

 _Pero nadie puede detenerte, Ginny. Eres lo suficiente madura para tomar tus propias decisiones sobre esto. Es parte vital de tu educación, y tu familia debería de verlo. Además, Ron sólo tiene celos_ , respondió. Estaba manipulando la verdad, pero era cierto que Ron sonaba molesto cuando ella se juntaba con él, Potter, y Granger. _Bueno, suena a que a Harry en verdad le gustan los duelos. Si trabajas duro y dejas que te ayude para superar a tus compañeros de año, estoy seguro de que llamarás su atención._

 _Pues, supongo que puedo seguir intentándolo. Y me gustaría aprender más maleficios que pueda usar contra Fred y George._

 _Buena idea._

 _Tom, ¿cuál es el hechizo que Harry usa todo el tiempo? ¿Hamasu?_

Hubo una pequeña mancha de tinta que marcaba su risa, y Tom le respondió. _Es Mahasu, el maleficio de ataque sumeriano. Es un hechizo muy antiguo y sencillo. Simplemente ataca al oponente como un puñetazo en la nariz, pero aún se usa porque es rápido y fácil de usar, y difícil de pronunciar..._

–¿Aún estamos en medio de un duelo, no? –dijo Ginny mientras se enfrentaba a Luna de nuevo–. _¡Mahasu!_

Luna se movió y dio la vuelta mientras el hechizo la golpeaba en el hombro. Respondió con un maleficio para pegar los zapatos y un encantamiento desarmador. Ginny bloqueó el segundo, mientras que el primero la golpeó, pero se quitó sus zapatos en un parpadeo.

Luna bloqueó la siguiente sucesión de hechizos de Ginny.

– _Keratoglossa_ –lanzó.

Ginny no pudo bloquearlo y la golpeó en el rostro (sus encantamientos de bloqueo no eran perfectos). De inmediato, su lengua se sintió grande, entumecida, y… ¿escamosa? No estaba segura, pero había una cubierta dura en ella o algo. ¿ _Qué_ hechizo era ese y dónde lo había encontrado Luna? Y aún así, no pareció debilitarla… eso fue, hasta que lanzó su siguiente hechizo y se dio cuenta de que no podía pronunciar la letra L.

– _¡Esperiarmus!_ –gritó, pero su varita sólo lanzó chispas.

– _Expelliarmus_ –dijo Luna, y la varita de Ginny salió volando. La profesora Vector se acercó para concluir el duelo.

–Excelente trabajo, señorita Lovegood –dijo–. Uso creativo del maleficio de tempestad y el maleficio de la lengua cornuda. Eso algo bueno que notar. Cualquier cosa que dificulte que tu oponente hable con claridad es útil. De hecho, quiero que todos se dividan en parejas de nuevo e intenten eso. Enfóquense en hechizos que impidan el habla.

Ginny miró a su alrededor para ver las miradas de sorpresa porque Luna había ganado un duelo. Sintió un golpe en su corazón cuando vio a Harry sonreír a Luna. No iba a ser nada fácil para ella.

Mientras tanto, el resto del club se dividió en parejas. Harry y Hermione eligieron a compañeros de su año, así que Harry se enfrentó a Daphne Greengrass y Hermione a Mandy Brocklehurst.

–¿Van a ir a la obra de Navidad de este año? –preguntó Mandy a los demás mientras tomaban sus posiciones.

–Por supuesto, Mandy –dijo Hermione–. Suena muy interesante.

–Gracias. Se que _Los viajes de Odo el Héroe_ no expresa un testimonio político tan grande como el del año pasado, pero...

–Señorita Brocklehurst, no creo que este país pueda _aguantar_ otro testimonio político como el del año pasado –interrumpió Daphne.

–No lo sé, creo que terminó muy bien, señorita Greengrass –dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Por supuesto que _tú_ lo piensas, Potter, pero algunos de nosotros tenemos que _vivir_ en el mundo mágico –dijo. Harry entrecerró los ojos y la miró con sospecha.

–No hay problema –Hermione dijo a Mandy–. Estoy esperando con ansias el verla. No he podido encontrar traducciones de manuscritos antiguos sobre Odo el Héroe en la biblioteca.

–¿No dijiste que había un manuscrito original en mi bóveda? –preguntó Harry distraídamente.

Mandy se tropezó y casi cayó sobre su rostro.

–¿Tienen un manuscrito original de Odo el Héroe? –dijo con asombro. Harry suspiró. Mandy apenas estaba superando su admiración por él. Por suerte, Hermione fue capaz de aclararlo.

–Dudo que sea uno original. Parece que la fecha coincide con la época de los fundadores, pero no he tenido el tiempo de intentar traducirlo. Pero bueno, me gustaría ver cuanto se parece a _Beowulf_.

–¿Quién?

–Un poema muggle sobre un héroe que luchaba contra montruos. Es de la misma época. Me pregunto si están entrelazados.

–Supongo que no sería sorprendente –dijo Daphne sin darle importancia–. Las líneas eran muy borrosas en esa época. Pero bueno, deberíamos de comenzar el duelo. ¿Listo, Potter?

–Por supuesto, Greengrass. –Tomaron sus posiciones–. _¡Cantis!_

Harry era rápido, pero Daphne tenía la experiencia que era esperada de la hija de una Casa Antigua. Bloqueó el maleficio y lo respondió con una maldición de balbuceo, la cual Harry esquivó. Continuaron por un tiempo, y entonces, Harry logró golpearla con un _Cantis_ , y el maleficio de canto causó que su siguiente hechizo saliera con la inflexión incorrecta. Con tal ventaja, Harry pronto se acercó y la desarmó.

Los estudiantes mayores se estaban silenciando (aunque muchos de ellos también eran buenos con los hechizos no-verbales, así que eso no los detenía). Sin embargo, los más jóvenes tenían que usar maleficios, como el de Luna. Pronto, Hermione gritó " _¡Epoximise!_ " y, por suerte, golpeó a Mandy en el rostro, causando que no pudiera abrir su boca. Harry pensó que era impráctico usarlo en una pelea de verdad por la puntería necesaria, pero era entretenido verlo.

–Muy bien –dijo la profesora Vector una vez que todos los maleficios habían sido cancelados–. Los encantamientos silenciadores, por supuesto, son una buena elección, pero querrás prestar atención a aquellos que usaron algo más para un efecto similar. El uso creativo de hechizos es muy importante en duelos avanzados.

–Excelente –agregó el profesor Lockhart–. Ahora, tengamos un duelo de exhibición de segundo año. Reglas estándar de nuevo. Veamos… Potter, ¿por qué no vienes aquí? Y… –observó alrededor de la sala. No muchos estudiantes de segundo querían enfrentarse a Harry–. Finch-Fletchley, sube, por favor. –Justin sacudió los hombros y subió a la plataforma.

–Hola, Harry –dijo con amabilidad.

–Hola, Justin –respondió Harry, aunque tenía un tono más predatorio que había quedado de su duelo contra Daphne. Aún así, era entretenido y no había problemas entre ellos. Él y Hermione no habían tenido oportunidad últimamente de hablar con los hijos de muggles en otras casas, pero su conversación con Justin después del ataque a Colin los había tranquilizado, y podía ver que Justin también estaba más relajado.

–Varitas listas –dijo Lockhart–. Uno… dos… _¡tres!_

Los hechizos volaron. Justin era nuevo en el deporte, así que no era tan rápido como Harry y mucho más torpe, pero como un hijo de muggles con experience en fútbol, _sí_ comprendía la importancia de esquivar, y compensaba sus errores con entusiasmo puro. Sus hechizos quizás no eran los más controlados, pero ponía bastante poder en ellos. Era una estrategia arriesgada ya que se cansaría más rápido, pero ciertamente mantenía a Harry en alerta.

Fue un duelo muy activo con mucho movimiento, raramente observado en el club excepto por el caso de Harry contra Hermione, y tanto los Gryffindors como los Hufflepuffs comenzaron a animar a sus duelistas. Pero gradualmente, Harry comenzó a tomar ventaja, forzando a Justin a retroceder. Luciendo más fastidiado y algo más desesperado, Justin comenzó a perder el control, con chispas saliendo de su varita.

Algo por lo que Justin Finch-Fletchley era conocido era su habilidad para los hechizos de fuego. Le llegaban naturalmente, y a veces por accidente. Muy pocas personas podían sobrepasarlo en esa categoría excepto Seamus Finnigan y los gemelos Weasley. Sin embargo, no siempre tenía el control que ellos, y en esta caso, su enfoque mental en poder dejando de lado el control lo sobrellevó. Sin advertencia, Justin gritó:

– _¡Incendio!_ –Las personas gritaron mientras una gran llamarada voló a lo largo de la plataforma y se estrelló contra Harry. Creando en reflejo un encantamiento de bloqueo sin varita, evitó ser quemado, pero fue lanzado contra su espalda con un fuerte golpe de calor en su rostro.

Todos observaron con sorpresa, Harry y Justin en especial, pero Harry titubeó por un segundo de más y Justin agitó su varita y gritó:

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –Debió de también poner todo su poder descontrolado, porque la varita de Harry salió volando de su agarre. Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Un estudiante hijo de muggles de segundo año... alguien que no tenía experiencia formal en duelos… había desarmado al Niño Que Vivió después de lanzar una bola de fuego. Una expresión molesta atravesó el rostro de Harry. Estaba molesto por no notar el encantamiento desarmador, pero ese era un mal ejemplo para la audiencia.

–Vaya, lo lamento, Harry –dijo Justin, ayudándolo a levantarse–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien –dijo Harry rápidamente, poniéndose de pie por sí solo–. Eh, buen trabajo, Justin –logró decir.

–Gracias –dijo Justin–. Oye, Harry… –intentó de nuevo.

–Está bien –dijo Harry con firmeza. Hermione notó que su hermano comenzaba a llamar la atención e intervino.

–Está bien, Harry –dijo, adivinando su problema–. Todos se distraen a veces. Harry se dio la vuelta, a punto de responder de mala manera, pero se detuvo y tomó un gran respiro.

–Sí, lo sé –se dio la vuelta–. No pasa nada, Justin, en serio –y rápidamente estrechó la mano del Hufflepuff antes de regresar a la audiencia.


	52. Genética mágica

Dato curioso: Si preguntan a tres fans de JK Rowling que significa ser Harry Potter, obtendrán tres respuestas diferentes. Especialmente si son lectores de fanfiction.

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

El siguiente acto de Tom era uno difícil. Había logrado empujar a Ginny para que no se resistiera cuando tenía miedo o incluso curiosidad, pero para esto, necesitaría tomar control con pura fuerza de voluntad. Ya era malo que cada vez sospechara más de él. Si iba a actuar pronto, debía hacerlo hoy para que ella pudiera pensar que era porque no se sentía bien después de la reunión del club de duelo. Era mucho más difícil porque no tenía muchas opciones como blanco para alguien a quien ella estuviera dispuesta a perseguir. Quizás pudiera persuadirla de que la chica Lovegood era una rival por el amor de Harry (aún cuando Potter claramente tenía muy poco o nada de interés en las niñas por el momento), pero Lovegood era sangre pura y por lo tanto era alguien a quien no quería lastimar si podía evitarlo. Y de todos modos, quería culpar a Potter por el ataque, lo cual quería decir que su mejor opción era intentar "vengarse" de Finch-Fletchley, quien lo había derrotado anoche.

 _Pero Harry no es así_ , insistió Ginny. _No hace cosas así. Ron dijo que ni siquiera quería venganza de sus terribles parientes._

 _Eso quizás es cierto_ , respondió Tom, aunque sospechaba que Potter buscaría venganza rápidamente por alguien que le importara _, pero ellos son muggles. Ya no pueden lastimarlo. Pero una derrota a manos de otro mago será percibida como una señal de debilidad. Con su influencia política, no debe dejarlo ir sin responder._

 _No creo que le importe eso, Tom. Justin es su amigo. Escuché que se conocieron en la orientación para hijos de muggles. Y tampoco le gusta causar problemas. No creo que quiera vengarse para nada._

 _Lo que Harry quiere no es el punto. Él no puede evitar haber sido criado por muggles. Ambos sabemos como la política funciona en el mundo mágico. Alguien como Draco Malfoy podría usar esto para su ventaja. Ayudaría a Harry el tener a alguien a su lado que es capaz de ayudarlo de este modo._

 _No lo creo, Tom. No creo que a Harry le gustaría._

 _Estoy seguro de que si se lo explicas, lo entenderá._

 _En verdad no lo creo,_ respondió Ginny algo nerviosa. _Ron me contó todo sobre Harry, y estoy segura de que no piensa así. Los muggles en verdad son… supongo que liberales… tú sabes, comparados con el resto del Wizengamot. No buscan venganza de ese modo. Sólo se que Harry se molestaría si fuera tras Justin por él._

No parecía que podría persuadir a Ginny esta vez. Parecía que era más inteligente de lo que Tom había había pensado. Pero claro, Tom sabía que su argumento era una exageración comparado con lo que había intentado antes. Aun así, tenía otros trucos. Ginny no había notado que estaba deambulando de nuevo hasta que llegó al baño de niñas del segundo piso.

 _Tom, no, por favor. No quiero regresar ahí de nuevo_ , pensó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de porque lo había pensado, pero su miedo crecía más cada minuto.

 _Me temo que debo insistir, Ginny._

 _¡No, por favor! ¡Tengo miedo, Tom! No entiendo lo que ocurre_ , dijo en su delirio. _¿Por qué la gente sigue saliendo herida? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Por favor hazlo parar!_

 _Parará cuando la escuela sea purgada_ , dijo Tom. Incluyendo a Potter, pensó para sí mismo. _Pero por ahora, debemos continuar._

 _No…_ Ginny pensó con timidez, pero de repente, empujó con más fuerza. _¡No, no lo haré!_

 _Lo harás._

 _¡No lo haré!_

 _¡Lo harás! Me obedecerás…_ Tom empujó más con su hipnosis. _Me obedecerás..._

* * *

La clase de Herbología fue cancelada esa mañana, y el castillo estaba en silencio después de la tormenta de nieve, así que Harry consideró una buena idea estirar sus piernas… las cuatro. Con su cicatriz completamente cubierta, salió y se paseó alrededor sin destino en mente, sólo para conocer mejor el castillo desde la perspectiva felina y para ver quien estaba paseándose. Dio una vuelta por la biblioteca y pasó a Hagrid en el pasillo cargando a un gallo muerto. Consideró detenerse a preguntar porque, pero decidió que no quería saber. Estaba bastante lejos del pasillo cuando lo escuchó.

– _Ven a mi… sí, ven a mi… hora de matar… hora de matar..._

Harry se congeló con indecisión. ¿Correr tras la voz o alejarse de esta? ¿Acercarse o alejarse?

Bueno, _era_ un Gryffindor después de todo, y tenía la sigilez de su lado. Se apresuró por el pasillo y subió las escaleras más rápido que cualquier humano en Hogwarts podría hacerlo, excepto quizás Hagrid. Continuó por otro pasillo y llegó a la fuente del sonido, pero parecía que la acción ya había terminado (lo cual probablemente era mejor para él). Lanzó una mirada a la escena y salió huyendo en la dirección opuesta, hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba en el suelo, paralizado y tieso como un tronco, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Pero mucho más aterrador era la persona a su lado, también congelada con una expresión de sorpresa… porque esa persona ya estaba muerta: Nick Casi Decapitado.

Harry miró a ambos lados y se transformó en el nicho más cercano al aula de Transformaciones. Rápidamente se limpió la tinta de su frente con un encantamiento de limpieza sin varita, dio la vuelta en la esquina y metió su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta del aula.

–Profesora –susurró. La profesora McGonagall lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Potter? ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó.

–Profesora, necesito hablar con usted. Ahora.

–Un momento –dijo a su clase de sexto año–. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó McGonagall cuando se acercó a él.

–Acabo de encontrar a Justin… –comenzó Harry. Pero se encogió cuando escuchó la voz chillante de Peeves el poltergeist en eco por todo el castillo:

– _¡ATAQUE! ¡ATAQUE! ¡OTRO ATAQUE! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL O FANTASMA ESTA A SALVO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡ATAAAAAQUE!_

–Eso –terminó Harry con un gruñido, bajando la cabeza.

–Rápido, Potter, muéstrame –dijo con alarma y Harry se lanzó corriendo por el pasillo con McGonagall siguiéndolo.

–Había alguien más, profesora –le dijo Harry–. Era… –Llegaron a la última esquina y McGonagall se paralizó por la sorpresa.

–¡Dulce Morgana!

–Nick Casi Decapitado.

Para entonces el pasillo se estaba llenando rápidamente de personas rodeando a las dos víctimas, pero McGonagall se abrió camino al frente, jalando a Harry con ella con una mano sobre su hombro, para inspeccionar al par. Con un fuerte ruido saliendo de su varita, comenzó a dispersar a la multitud, pero era difícil ya que más estudiantes estaban llegando de partes más lejanas del castillo. Incluso cuando la mayoría comenzaron a alejarse, los amigos de Justin, Ernie, Hannah, y Sophie, llegaron corriendo, claramente alarmados por la ausencia de su cuarto miembro.

Ernie Macmillan lanzó una mirada a la escena y señaló a Harry dramáticamente:

–¡Potter! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Lo ves, Hannah? ¡Atrapado en el acto!

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry con confusión

–Ciertamente no, Macmillan –soltó McGonagall–. Potter fue el primero en informarme sobre el ataque.

–Sí, porque quiere que piense que es inocente. ¡Es un maldito hablante de parsel, profesora!

–¡Suficiente, Macmillan! Y cinco puntos de Hufflepuff por ese lenguaje. Si quieres ser útil, ayúdanos con tu amigo.

Pero aún así, Ernie y Hannah observaron a Harry, pálidos por el miedo, y vio a Sophie encogerse y ocultarse detrás de ellos y lejos de él. Eso le dolió más que las absurdas acusaciones. ¿Qué no habían sido él y Hermione los primeros en hacerse amigos de ella y Justin y los otros hijos de muggles cuando fueron introducidos por primera vez al mundo mágico?

Al final, Ernie y Sophie llevaron a Justin a la enfermería bajo supervisión de un maestro para que residiera junto a Colin y la Sra. Norris, y, después de unos minutos de discusión, la profesora McGonagall conjuró un abanico para que Hannah llevara en el aire a Nick Casi Decapitado detrás de ellos. Entonces, ella tomó a Harry por un brazo y lo llevó en una dirección diferente.

–El director querrá hablar contigo, Potter –dijo.

–Profesora –dijo Harry con preocupación–, ¿usted no creerá que _yo_ …?

–No, no lo creo, Potter, pero necesitarás decirnos todo lo que viste.

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, el profesor Snape estaba ahí para recibirlos, presumiblemente como parte de la investigación.

–Potter –dijo con frialdad.

–Profesor –respondió Harry.

–Sorbete de limón –dijo McGonagall, y la gárgola de piedra se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada. Harry de nuevo se encontró entre los muchos aparatos chirriantes en la oficina de Dumbledore (Snape parecía un poco molesto por el ruido). Por supuesto, hubiera preferido tener ahí a Hermione como compañía en lugar de Snape, pero no dejó que lo molestara más de lo que ya estaba. Para distraerse, se dio la vuelta para saludar al familiar de Dumbledore y se alarmó al ver que el fénix lucía como un pavorreal semi-desplumado que estaba soltando un enfermizo graznido que hizo la garganta de Harry se sintiera irritada y sus músculos dolieran.

–Ho...hola Fawkes –dijo nervioso–. ¿Aún te sientes mal?

Fawkes dejó salir ese enfermizo graznido de nuevo y de repente, se prendió en llamas.

Harry dio un salto en pose defensiva y bufó cuando el fénix dejó salir un alarido que pareció encajarse en la piel de Harry como una quemadura. Aparentemente, todos los tipos de llamados de un fénix afectaban físicamente a las personas. Harry casi lloró por el dolor, pero entonces Fawkes se desintegró en una pila de cenizas, y el grito se detuvo. Hubo silencio por un momento, y entonces, un pequeño chillido llenó el aire con la calma e inocencia de un bebé.

A pesar de las circunstancias preocupantes, Harry se rio en voz alta bajo la influencia del ave:

–Por la barba de Merlín, Fawkes, avisa la próxima vez.

–No prestes atención a Fawkes, Harry. –Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Dumbledore bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa breve que murió en cuanto los chirridos del fénix terminaron–. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera. Parece ser más sentimental y terco con la edad.

 _Suena a que ustedes dos hacen un gran par_ , pensó Harry. El director se sentó detrás de su escritorio y enfocó su mirada azul en Harry. Harry no _creía_ que estuviera usando Legilimancia, pero sólo su mirada era suficiente para instintivamente comenzar a practicar sus técnicas de Oclumancia. Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara, lo cual hizo, aunque Snape y McGonagall continuaron de pie cerca de sus hombros.

–Profesor –dijo–. Juro que yo no ataqué a Justin y a Nick...

–Te creo, Harry –lo interrumpió el mago anciano.

–¿Usted… me cree?

–Por supuesto. Supondría que a estas alturas tu oposición tanto a las creencias del heredero de Slytherin como a sus métodos sería irreprochable.

–No todos lo piensan, profesor –murmuró Harry.

–Entonces están siendo voluntariamente ciegos por sus prejuicios, o están mintiendo. –Harry se dio la vuelta para ver con sorpresa a Snape defendiéndolo–. Seguramente no puedes ser tan tonto para creer que cualquier persona con cerebro podría creer que atacarías a tus propios amigos. – _Vaya, gracias, creo_ , pensó Harry–. _Aunque_ , –continuó Snape–, sería interesante saber porque estabas deambulando por los pasillos en medio de la mañana.

Harry se tensó por un momento. No podía mencionar su habilidad animaga a Snape, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba hacerlo ya que no era relevante para la historia.

–Clase fue cancelada esta mañana y se me antojó caminar un rato, profesor. –McGonagall asintió su confirmación.

–Pomona no quería ser molestada mientras atendía a las mandrágoras hoy. –Snape cruzó sus brazos, pero gruñó con comprensión.

–Sea como sea –dijo Dumbledore con una mirada de advertencia dirigida a Snape–, debo preguntarte si hay algo que puedas decirme sobre este ataque… cualquier cosa. –Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No vi nada. Sólo los encontré, pero… escuché una voz. –Los tres profesores se inclinaron con interés.

–¿Una voz? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Sí, era como… un susurro… como alguien hablando solo.

–¿ _Solo_? –notó Snape–. ¿Estás seguro, Potter?

–Sí, bastante seguro. No lo reconocí, pero definitivamente sonaba como un chico.

–¿Qué dijo la voz, Potter? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Dijo… –cerró sus ojos y pensó un poco para asegurarse de que lo recordaba bien–. Dijo, "hora de matar". –McGonagall bufó con preocupación.

–¿Hora de matar? –dijo en un respiro.

–Es lo que escuché: "Hora de matar". Supuse que era el heredero. Creo que casi lo encontré. –Snape dejó salir una exclamación de burla.

–Típico Potter, lanzándose al peligro. Deberías considerarte afortunado de que _no_ lo encontraste.

Harry dio un salto ante la idea, pero respiró profundamente. Aún creía que hubiera tenido una buena oportunidad con su sigilo felino, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido a la Sra. Norris, pero no podía decir eso a Snape.

–Eso es suficiente, Severus –dijo Dumbledore–. Pero el profesor Snape tiene razón, Harry. Bajo las circunstancias, sería muy peligroso especialmente para ti el acercarte al heredero, especialmente si ahora está interesado en matar, a pesar de haber fallado esta mañana. Es de suma importancia que si escuchas esta voz de nuevo, informes a alguno de los profesores al instante y no investigues por ti mismo. –Harry podía vivir con eso.

–Sí, profesor –dijo.

* * *

–¿Hora de matar? –dijo Hermione con preocupación en la sala común.

–Es lo que escuché –le dijo Harry.

–Pero… pero no _mató_ a Justin, ¿o sí? –Harry negó con la cabeza.

–No, sólo está petrificado, como los demás. También Nick, por lo que parece.

–¿Pero qué podría lastimar a un fantasma de tal modo? ¡Ya está muerto!

–Creo que es lo que todos quisieran saber. Pero bueno, quiero regresar...

–¡¿Qué?!

–...para olfatear el rastro. No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo las primeras dos veces.

–Harry James Potter, ¿estás loco? ¿Qué tal si te _encuentras_ con el heredero? Además, ¿no crees que la profesora McGonagall ya pensó en eso?

–Sí, pero todos saben como es su forma felina. La mía no la conocen. El heredero no sabrá si estoy haciendo algo.

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir, pero se detuvo. Conocía esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

–No voy a convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Probablemente no –dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa. –Ella gruñó por un momento.

–De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Corrió a su dormitorio y se transformó en Raticida y Hermione cubrió su cicatriz con la tinta negra. Unos minutos después estaban de regreso en el cuarto piso donde habían encontrado a Justin, y se puso a trabajar. Encontró el rastro rápidamente y lo siguió al final del pasillo. Hermione lo siguió a distancia como si estuviera deambulando por los pasillos. Eso sería sospechoso en un lugar y época como esa, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El rastro de olor terminó no muy lejos del baño de las niñas. Raticida se detuvo en la puerta, miró a Hermione, y maulló una vez. Ella se acercó a él, elevando su varita por si acaso, y dio una mirada dentro.

–Esto probablemente es una mala idea –dijo, pero una mirada rápida reveló que no había nadie ahí. Raticida pasó entre sus piernas dentro y examinó rápidamente el cuarto, pero de inmediato salió. Maulló de nuevo e inclinó sus orejas hacia las escaleras. Hermione estaba más que feliz cuando regresaron a la relativa seguridad de la torre de Gryffindor.

–De acuerdo, bola de pelos, ¿qué encontraste? –preguntó una vez que Harry regresó a la "normalidad".

–Honestamente no estoy seguro. Nunca había olido algo como eso.

–¿Animal? ¿Mineral? ¿Vegetal? –Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–Animal, pero había mucha magia para notar más. Lo único que pude descubrir es que tiene una piel mágica muy resistente… y creo que es venenoso. Sé que olí algo bastante asqueroso ahí.

–¿Y a dónde crees que fue? ¿Notaste el aroma del heredero? –Él negó con la cabeza.

–No, perdí el rastro del monstruo en el baño, y muchas niñas han entrado ahí… lo curioso es que no olí a ningún niño.

–Es el baño de _niñas_ , Harry. ¿Qué tiene eso de curioso?

– _Porque_ , Hermione, ¿recuerdas que dije que la voz del heredero sonaba como la de un chico? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Entonces crees que el heredero es una niña?

–No lo sé. Supongo. ¿Quizás disfrazó su voz? –especuló.

–¿Pero por qué? –Una mirada de miedo cruzó su rostro–. ¿Crees que hay más de uno?

–Lo dudo. Malfoy no parecía creerlo… aunque quizás eso es parte del plan… –Se sacudió para salir de eso. Lo llevaría a la locura–. De acuerdo, una pregunta mejor… ¿Por qué un baño? ¿Cómo es que no pude seguir más el rastro del monstruo?

–Mmm… –Hermione pensó, mordiendo su labio–. Quizás el heredero necesitaba un lugar oculto para convocar al monstruo. Quizás ella lo trajo por la ventana o encontró una manera de trasladarlo de la cámara… no, eso nunca funcionaría. Sólo Dumbledore puede crear trasladores en la escuela.

–¿Y qué tal la manera en la que se mueven los elfos? ¡Mione! ¿Y si el Sr. Malfoy está obligando a Dobby a ayudar al heredero? –dijo Harry triunfante.

–¡Dobby! –exclamó–. ¿Lo olfateaste dentro? –Harry hizo una mueca.

–No, no lo hice… pero _sí_ pude oler a algunos elfos de la escuela. Quizás está usando a otro elfo… con un Imperio o algo.

–Usar a un elfo para aparecer al monstruo cerca de la víctima –dijo Hermione–. Eso podría funcionar… Pero me pregunto porque un baño. Hay menos riesgo de que alguien entre si lo hiciera en un aula sin uso.

–Sí, supongo –dijo Harry–. Pero no veo como más podría haber ocurrido.

–Bueno, espero que los maestros tengan mejor suerte –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, eso espero.

* * *

–Esto se está saliendo de control, Malfoy –dijo Amos Diggory–. Tres ataques ahora: dos estudiantes y uno de los _fantasmas_ del castillo, sin mencionar el gato. Debemos de hacer _algo._

–Estoy de acuerdo, Diggory –respondió Lucius Malfoy lentamente.

La atmósfera era contenciosa al comienzo de la reunión de emergencia del Consejo, y más que todos era Lucius Malfoy. Por fuera, el Jefe del Consejo mantuvo un aire de calma; pero internamente, la mente de Lucius daba vueltas. ¿Por qué estaba alentando todo su Amo? ¿Por qué no mataba a alguno de los sangre sucia para poder convencerlos de reemplazar a Dumbledore de inmediato? ¿Acaso tenía otra meta…? Por supuesto, ¡Potter! Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué no matar? Potter no podía enfrentarse al monstruo de Slytherin… ¿o sí? Lucius dio vueltas a esa idea todo el día. Después de todo, Potter ya había derrotado a su Amo una vez. Y aún así, no había mostrado una habilidad extraordinaria desde entonces. La víspera de todos los santos de 1981 había sido sólo suerte… ¿no?

Quizás su Amo estaba siendo cauteloso y estaba poniendo a prueba las habilidades de Potter. Quizás intentaba culpar a Potter por los ataques. Ese sería un buen truco, pero Lucius no estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Y demonios, el plan había sido deshacerse de Dumbledore. Ese siempre había sido el plan: poner a la escuela bajo el control de los sangre pura. Eso prometía más ganancias a largo plazo que lidiar con Potter, por muy valioso que pudiera ser. Sí, Lucius se adheriría al plan, pero su Amo ciertamente no se lo hacía fácil.

–A plena luz del día, Dumbledore –dijo Malfoy, probando su nuevo ángulo–. Parece que las cosas han escalado. Cualquier número de estudiantes podría haber sido capturado por el heredero. Tiemblo de pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si mi hijo hubiera estado cerca, o el de Amos, o el de Josefina...

–Me temo que estoy en desacuerdo, Lucius –respondió el mago anciano–. El ataque ocurrió en medio de las clases. Sólo unos cuantos estudiantes estaban por los pasillos porque la clase de Herbología había sido cancelada. Los ataques del heredero son cuidadosamente planeados. En ese aspecto, tenemos suerte.

–Pero si sólo unos cuantos estudiantes estaban en los pasillos, ¿has logrado reducir la lista de sospechosos? –preguntó Elphias Doge con cautela. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

–Desafortunadamente, en el entusiasmo causado por nuestro poltergeist, varios maestros no pudieron tomar asistencia. No podemos saber con certeza que estudiantes estaban fuera de clase a la hora de los ataques.

–¿Y qué de Potter? –se atrevió Malfoy–. En su reporte él _fue_ la primera persona en ver a las víctimas, y sin testigos, si puedo agregar. –Era un paso muy lejos. Incluso Diggory respondió con una carcajada.

–No puedes pensar que Harry Potter atacaría a estudiantes hijos de muggles después del discurso que dio el año pasado, Malfoy.

–Simplemente estoy señalando que las circunstancias son sospechosas –dijo para salvarse.

–Dumbledore, ¿ _qué_ sabemos sobre los ataques? ¿Qué tienen en común?

–Muy poco además de lo obvio. La gata del Sr. Filch fue encontrada en el segundo piso, el joven Creevey en el sexto, y el joven Finch-Fletchley y Sir Nicholas en el cuarto. Los tres fueron encontrados en el ala oeste, pero además de eso, no hay ninguna otra conexión en sus ubicaciones. Potter reportó escuchar la voz de un varón diciendo "hora de matar" antes del ataque más reciente, pero además de eso no tenemos nada que nos pueda indicar quien estuvo involucrado.

–¿Y la cámara? ¿El monstruo? –preguntó Madame Zabini–. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre eso? –Dumbledore pareció encogerse una pulgada en donde se encontraba.

–He estado buscando por todo el castillo por alguna indicación, pero no he encontrado ninguna pista. Mi investigación no ha dado indicaciones de quien pudiera ser responsable.

–Vamos, Dumbledore –presionó Diggory–. No puede haber tantas cosas que causen petrificación.

–¿En el mundo, Amos? –respondió el director, elevando una ceja–. ¿Cuántas especies de criaturas mágicas hay, sin mencionar los híbridos ilegales? Agrega la posibilidad de artefactos malditos y pociones y maldiciones oscuras. Recuerda que no tenemos prueba de que el "horror de la cámara" es, en verdad, una criatura, o hablando más estrictamente, que la cámara está involucrada. Quién sabe que se pueda encontrar en el lor de los magos oscuros del pasado y estudios arcanos como los que Lord Voldemort buscó por todo el continente durante su juventud. O qué métodos el heredero podría haber diseñado. Deben de ver, entonces, que hay mucho más que investigar para encontrar la respuesta. –El rostro de Diggory se ensombreció, pero fue obligado a conceder el punto.

–¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –preguntó.

–Digo que hay que continuar con la idea original del director de revivir a los estudiantes que fueron atacados –dijo Elphias Doge–. De acuerdo a mis contactos, las mandrágoras aún están en temporada en las Islas Maldivas y en la Tierra del Fuego. Si actuamos con rapidez, podemos adquirir un suministro y esperar que puedan decirnos algo.

–Y el costo es aún más grande que antes –contestó Blishwick–. Suministros a final de temporada son extremadamente limitados, y aún hay poca esperanza de éxito, como Lucius señaló el mes pasado.

–Me siento mal por los niños, Diggory, pero el costo del beneficio simplemente no es ideal –respondió Madame Zabini.

–Necesitamos actuar ahora. No tendremos otra oportunidad –gruñó Doge.

–¿Y si hay más ataques? De cualquier modo, las víctimas serán obligadas a esperar hasta la primavera –dijo Malfoy con calma como un sutil cambio de tema–. Lo más importante es evitar que estos eventos se repitan, ¿no es así, Dumbledore? Dinos, ¿qué planeas hacer si no tienes pistas o sospechosos?

–Continuaré mi búsqueda –respondió con firmeza–. Además, los maestros serán más rigurosos sobre tomar asistencia, tomando nota de todos los estudiantes que entren o salgan de sus clases. El toque de queda será estrictamente ejecutado, y los profesores patrullarán los pasillos durante los periodos libres en rotación. Significará más trabajo, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por la seguridad de los estudiantes.

–Eso puede que sea bueno por ahora –habló el Sr. Llywelyn–, pero aún no se deshace de la amenaza. Lo más inteligente sería el cerrar la escuela por completo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa y que los aurores examinen el castillo de rincón a rincón. – _Aún no_ , pensó Malfoy.

–¿Por qué necesitamos a los aurores cuando tenemos al campeón que derrotó a Grindelwald en el caso? Seguramente puedes manejar esto, ¿o no, Dumbledore? –dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía con malicia. Había estado esperando por años el poder meter al viejo entrometido en una encrucijada como esta.

Y Dumbledore lo sabía. Con el heredero evadiéndolo y Malfoy presionándolo de ese modo, rápidamente estaba siendo manipulado, y no le agradaba. Si no demostraba confianza, le daría más armas a Malfoy contra él. Pero la verdad era que estaba seguro de que Tom Ryddle había sido asustado y detenido sus ataques en 1943. Pero ahora, con Malfoy apoyándolo en el exterior, el heredero quizás no sería asustado tan fácilmente.

–Estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo –respondió acorralado, pero con honestidad.

–Eso espero –continuó Malfoy con el mismo tono sarcástico–. Porque si no puedes remover la amenaza, quizás deberíamos encontrar a alguien que puede.

–Es mi sincera esperanza que eso no tendrá que ocurrir.

–¡Absurdo! -exclamó Doge–. ¿Quién podría hacerlo si tú no, Albus?

–Sugiero que comiences a buscar, Elphias –interrumpió Malfoy–. Porque si el director actual no puede resolver la situación y no hay un reemplazo disponible, el castillo entero tendrá que ser declarado como peligroso, ¿no es así? –El Consejo entero tembló y él dejó que el ultimátum permaneciera en el aire. Era difícil ver como la escuela, por muy antigua que fuera, podría sobrevivir un desastre como ese.

* * *

–¿Haz notado cómo es que cada vez que tengo detención, usualmente es porque estoy tratando de ayudar? –dijo Harry.

–Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, lo he notado –respondió Sirius en el espejo–. No estoy seguro de si estar orgulloso o decepcionado.

Después de que Dumbledore regresó de la reunión del Consejo, Harry y Hermione se reunieron con él para aprender el resultado e informarle del descubrimiento más reciente de Harry. El mago anciano estaba preocupado de aprender que la descripción de Harry del heredero ahora era "se escucha como un chico, pero huele a niña", pero estaba más interesado en el hecho de que Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el heredero estaba usando un animal para sus ataques.

–Gracias, Harry –había dicho–, eso ayudará a enfocar mi investigación.

La profesora McGonagall, por otro lado, estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que Harry había tomado tantos riesgos para aprender esa información. Quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor y le asignó detención por su comportamiento tan imprudente. Sin embargo, también le dio diez puntos por su ingenuidad y dedicación a sus compañeros. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que estaba avergonzada por no haber pensado en olfatear el rastro primero.

–Pues, no es menos de lo que te merecías –exclamó Hermione–. Yo probablemente también merezco una por seguirte la corriente.

–Sí, como sea –dijo Harry con fastidio–. Aún digo que valió la pena. Sólo desearía que la mitad de Hufflepuff no creeyera que soy el heredero de Slytherin.

–Bueno, como dije cachorro, era probable que ocurriera –le dijo Sirius con amabilidad–. Me temo que así es como funcionan los chismes. ¿Y cuál es la situación de las víctimas?

–El Consejo aún no comprará la poción de mandrágora para ayudarlos –gruñó Harry–. Claro.

–Aunque creo que tienen algo de razón hasta cierto punto –dijo Hermione, para los sorpresa de los demás–. Mira, no me gusta dejarlos así tampoco, pero es cierto que si algo ocurre después, la poción no estará disponible.

–Sólo desearía poder hacer algo por los que están así ahora –dijo Harry–. Bueno, tengo mucho dinero. ¿Creen que yo podría comprar la poción?

–¿Tan tarde en la temporada? –dijo Remus en el espejo. El hombre lobo aún lucía desaliñado después de la luna llena dos noches antes–. Probablemente podrías pagarlo, pero va a ser mucho dinero… y no hay descuento: tu nombre no llega tan lejos en el extranjero. Y es como Hermione dijo, no hay nada que detenga al heredero de intentarlo de nuevo.

–Pero podría ayudarlos ahora.

–Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea –dijo Hermione con renuencia–. ¿Qué tal si el heredero viene tras de ti para vengarse? ¿Qué tal si comienza a matar a las personas en lugar de petrificarlas como venganza? Si el heredero fuera detenido, diría que lo hiciera, mientras mamá y papá estuvieran de acuerdo, pero no creo que deberías intentarlo hasta que estemos seguros en que estás a salvo. –Harry suspiró.

–Sí –admitió–. También tú, Mione.

–Así que, entonces, ¿crees que el heredero es una niña? –preguntó Sirius.

–No sé que pensar –dijo Harry–. Nada tiene sentido. ¿Hay alguna pista por su lado?

–Desafortunadamente, no –respondió Remus–. Sólo tengan cuidado, ambos. Es lo importante.

–Sí, muggle o no, tu mamá nos mataría si dejáramos que algo les pasara –agregó Sirius. Los niños sonrieron débilmente.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Harry–. Tendremos cuidado. –Hermione asintió.

–Oh, hablando de eso –agregó–, también quisiéramos que dijeran a nuestros padres que traigan a los padres de Justin lo más pronto posible. El Consejo aún está intentando evitar que alguien los contacte de nuevo.

–Claro. Lo haremos esta noche –dijo Sirius.

–Creo que también están evitando que sea publicado en el periódico –agregó Remus.

–¿Quizás deberíamos escribir una carta al editor? –sugirió Harry.

–Dudo que la publiquen. Por lo que he escuchado, suena a que Lucius Malfoy está manteniendo todo callado para poder controlar el proceso hasta poder despedir a Dumbledore. Y por supuesto, tiene bastante influencia en el _Profeta_.

–¿Pero por qué haría eso? –preguntó Hermione–. ¿Por qué lo necesitaría?

–Quizás no piensa que tiene la opinión del público para lograrlo de manera abierta –sugirió Sirius–. Tiene una mejor oportunidad sólo si tiene que controlar al Consejo.

–Pues, no podemos permitir eso –dijo Harry con firmeza–. ¿Y qué del _Quisquilloso_? Logró comenzar nuestra campaña contra Snape bastante bien, aún si no muchas personas lo leen. –Remus lo pensó por un momento.

–Mmm… podría funcionar. Claro, no puedo ver como podría permanecer secreto durante las vacaciones de Navidad con todos yendo a casa. Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo. Tendremos que pensar qué decir, pero sería útil.

–Genial. Parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

El día siguiente, una pareja muggle vestida de manera elegante y con una expresión de aturdimiento estaba siendo escoltada por el castillo para ver a su hijo, mientras que Dan y Emma Granger visitaban rápidamente a sus niños. En los días siguientes, las cosas no se tranquilizaron en la escuela. Después del ataque contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, los estudiantes estaban casi en pánico. Si antes se aseguraban de no caminar solos, ahora prácticamente estaban en manadas, especialmente los Hufflepuff, quienes evitaban a Harry lo más que podían. Y a pesar de que cada vez hacía más frío, muchos estudiantes pasaban su tiempo afuera en el patio interior, quizás pensando que ahí sería más fácil ver venir la amenaza. Sin embargo, con tantos estudiantes en ese espacio, era una mezcla volátil, y cuando Harry, Hermione, y Neville decidieron caminar por ahí para respirar algo de aire fresco el domingo, incluso en su forma humana Harry pudo olfatear los problemas venir.

La primera persona con la que se encontraron fue Finn McLaggen. El Gryffindor de séptimo año estaban forzando sus productos en los estudiantes hijos de muggles alrededor de la escuela, y pronto cometió el error de ir tras Harry y Hermione.

–Oye, Hermione –dijo con voz suave–, tú eres hija de muggles. Que terrible asunto, ¿no? Si estás preocupada por el heredero, puedo ofrecerte un amuleto de protección por un buen precio. –Sostuvo un collar de aspecto extraño para que el trío lo viera.

–¡Oye, no le muestres nuestras protecciones a Potter! –gritó alguien. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el familiar grupo de Hufflepuffs acercándose para confrontar a McLaggen. Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbot parecían actuar como guardaespaldas para Sophie Roper, mientras que Susan Bones estaba parada cerca con incomodidad–. Él _es_ el heredero, ¿qué no lo sabes? –dijo Ernie–. Si le muestras los amuletos, puede descubrir como cancelarlos.

–No soy el heredero de Slytherin, Macmillan –dijo Harry.

–¿No lo eres? –Harry, Hermione, y Neville se dieron la vuelta para ver que Fred y George Weasley se habían acercado a ellos. También notaron a Ginny detrás de ellos, quien sin éxito intentaba alejarlos de ahí.

–Supongo que eso explica porque no has atacado a este idiota –dijo Fred, señalando a McLaggen.

–Creíamos que sólo estabas esperando tu próxima hora del té en la cámara de los secretos con el monstruo de Slytherin –agregó George.

–¡Oh, basta! –dijo Ginny histéricamente.

–Es pura diversión, Gin –le dijo Fred.

–Mas te vale que _tú_ tengas cuidado, McLaggen –dijo George–. Apuesto a que al heredero no le agradará que estés ayudando a los hijos de muggles.

– _Si_ es lo que en verdad estás haciendo –continuó Fred con sospecha.

–Puedo cuidarme solo, Weasley –dijo McLaggen con prepotencia–, y te informo que estos amuletos de protección son excelentes.

–¡Entonces aléjalos de Potter! –Ernie se lanzó hacia él e intentó tomar el amuleto, pero los reflejos de Hermione fueron más rápidos. Tomó el collar de la mano de McLaggen y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ellos. Ernie se lanzó hacia ella, pero Harry se colocó enfrente, sacando su varita con un chasquido de dedos.

–Sólo inténtalo, Macmillan –dijo.

–Sí, necesitas parar –dijo Neville nervioso mientras él también se colocaba enfrente de Hermione. Mientras Ernie consideraba sus opciones, Hermione cuidadosamente inspeccionaba el "amuleto de protección" que había tomado.

–Es un aro de Spimster –concluyó–. No te protegerá de nada más poderoso que un maleficio de tropiezo. –Sophie Roger, quien estaba usando un collar similar, soltó un grito ahogado y sus amigos la rodearon. Harry se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a McLaggen.

–¿Estabas intentando estafar a mi hermana? –dijo con tono amenazante.

–Pues, yo… –respondió mientras comenzaba a sudar.

–¿Acaso no _sabías_ que la mitad de nuestra familia y amigos vienen de antiguas familias sangre pura, y Hermione tiene una memoria casi fotográfica?

–¡Ja! ¡Así que lo admites! –interrumpió Ernie.

– _Admito_ que sabemos de artefactos, y sabemos descubrir una estafa –respondió Harry–. ¿Y qué no se supone que tú también eres parte de una familia sangre pura antigua?

–Así es. Se puede rastrear el origen de mi familia por nueve generaciones de brujas y hechiceros y...

–Y estás en el directorio sangre pura, lo sé. Y no me importa, sólo me preocupa que no reconociste que Sophie usaba un amuleto falso… o no le dijiste.

–¡Deja a Sophie fuera de esto! –gritó Ernie, sacando su varita.

–Sophie es mi amiga… espero –le dijo Harry. La punta de su varita comenzó a brillar por sí sola–. También estoy intentando protegerla. –Ernie comenzó a responder, pero en ese momento, Susan Bones intervino y bajó la mano que sostenía su varita.

–En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Harry ha estado intentando ayudar a los hijos de muggles desde que llegó aquí.

–Sue, ¿qué no lo entiendes? –respondió, bajando su voz–. Habla _parsel_. Todos saben que es la marca de un mago oscuro. Es un _acto_. Probablemente sólo pretendió hacerse amigos con todos los hijos de muggles el año pasado para descubrir quienes eran. Ya se deshizo de Justin por ganarle en ese duelo. No voy a dejar que también ataque a Sophie.

–Oh, por todos… ¡sólo porque hablo parsel no quiere decir que soy el heredero de Slytherin! –gritó Harry con el volumen suficiente para que el patio entero lo escuchara. Su varita comenzó a lanzar chispas, haciendo que Ernie diera un paso atrás. Hermione podía sentir su magia en al aire–. No estoy atacando a los hijos de muggles. _Me agradan_ los hijos de muggles. Mi hermana es hija de muggles, y conozco a los demás porque fuí a la orientación con ella, ¿lo recuerdas, Sophie? Y no soy tan orgulloso que atacaría a alguien porque me ganó en un duelo, Macmillan. –La nieve comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, y Neville dio un paso atrás con preocupación.

Con Harry en peligro inminente de perder control de su magia, Hermione hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Colocó una mano en su nuca y lo agarró con firmeza. Sus extremidades de inmediato se pusieron tiesas y se sintió tambalear. Su magia se calmó al instante, mientras respiraba profundamente y se tranquilizaba hasta que ella lo soltó.

–Eso es suficiente, Harry –siseó mientras Neville los miraba con confusión.

–¿Problemas, Sr. Potter? –dijo una nueva voz, y Harry gruñó en voz baja cuando vio a Draco Malfoy llevar a un grupo de Slytherin a que se unieran a la multitud.

–Nada que sea de su interés, Sr. Malfoy –dijo Harry con tono neutral.

–Oh, no estoy seguro de eso, Potter. Están ocurriendo una serie de cosas terribles, y tú siempre pareces estar en medio de todo.

–¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

–Oh, vamos, Potter –interrumpió Nott–. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo trayendo muggles al castillo?

– _Nosotros_ creemos que los padres tienen el derecho de visitar a sus hijos cuando son seriamente heridos, Nott. Estoy seguro de que nadie lo pensaría dos veces si fueran los padres de algún sangre pura en este círculo, Merlín no lo permita.

–¿Así que ahora estás tomando ambos lados? –interrumpió Ernie.

–¿Puedes parar, Macmillan? ¿Qué no puedes aceptar no soy yo quién está haciendo todo esto?

–Vaya, qué modales, Potter –se burló Malfoy–. Eso de hecho es una buena idea, tomando ambos lados para que las personas tengan que adivinar. Por supuesto, sabes lo que dicen, la sangre revelará la verdad.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –dijo Harry enfurecido–. ¿Mi familia adoptiva no es lo suficiente buena? Además, mi _sangre_ es de una familia antigua de la luz y una hija de muggles, no es exactamente el historial de un heredero de Slytherin.

–Obviamente la sangre Slytherin es más fuerte si hablas parsel.

– _Hay_ otros hablantes de parsel, Malfoy –interrumpió Hermione.

–¿Ah, sí? –se burló Nott–. Yo que tú desearía que tu supuesto "hermano" _sea_ el heredero, Granger. Sino, irá tras de ti también.

–Nott, te lo advierto… –Harry elevó su varita en su dirección.

–¿Qué? Si en verdad no eres el heredero, sabes que lo hará.

–O quizás sí es el heredero –mencionó Malfoy.

–Sí, así es. ¿Estás haciendo una excepción para tu pobre, asustada, hermana san… muggle? –agregó Nott.

–¡Dije que es suficiente…! –comenzó Harry, pero Hermione empujó su mano abajo.

–Puedo cuidarme sola, Nott –dijo ella.

–Veremos. –Pero Malfoy continuó.

–Claro, quizás Potter no es el heredero –dijo a la multitud creciente con indiferencia–. Después de todo, _tendría_ más sentido que el heredero estuviera _en_ Slytherin… a menos que lo eso es lo que _quiere_ que todos piensen. –De repente, Neville se unió a la discusión.

–¿Y cómo sabemos que _tú_ no eres el heredero, Malfoy? –Malfoy se paralizó, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

–¿Y qué… si lo soy? –se burló–. Y quizás tú también deberías cuidarte, Longbottom.

De repente, Harry comenzó a reírse en voz alta. El sonido era tan incongruente que todos se detuvieron y lo observaron.

–¡Ja! Parece que Potter finalmente se volvió loco –dijo Malfoy.

–Oh, vamos, Malfoy –le dijo Harry–, ¿te das cuentas de que eres la persona _menos_ probable en esta escuela relacionada a Salazar Slytherin?

–¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciendo que mi sangre no es lo suficiente pura para ser el heredero de Slytherin? –dijo con aire ofendido.

–No, es _muy_ pura. Eres Draco Malfoy. Heredero de la Casa Noble y Antigua de los Malfoy. Tu madre es una Black, su madre Rosier, y así… todos los miembros de las Veintiocho Sagradas Familias, los más puros de los sangre pura. Tu familia probablemente es la mejor documentada en el país, y si hubiera una gota de sangre Slytherin, los Ravenclaw lo sabrían. –Hubo murmullos de acuerdo de algunos testigos Ravenclaw.

–Pero en el mundo muggle, las cosas son diferentes. Las familias mágicas usualmente han tenido dos hijos por generaciones, pero los muggles tuvieron cuatro, cinco, o seis en una familia siglo tras siglo, y la mayoría nunca fueron documentados… bueno, no todos. Estaban muy preocupados intentando permanecer vivos.

–¿Y? Todos sabemos lo patéticos que son los muggles –dijo Malfoy, pero sonaba algo nervioso, como si tuviera el presentimiento de a dónde iba la conversación. Aunque sus compatriotas no parecían tener idea.

–¿No lo ves? –continuó Harry–. ¿Todas esas generaciones desconocidas? Lo único que hace falta es un tataranieto squib, y Salazar Slytherin podría ser ancestro de todos los muggles en Europa. Y sólo tomaría un hijo de muggles tatarabuelo hoy en día, y él podría ser el ancestro de todos los hijos de muggles, mestizos, o sangre pura en Gran Bretaña… excepto tú, Malfoy. Tu sangre es muy pura para estar relacionado con él… a menos que _sí_ tengas a algunos hijos de muggles en tu árbol genealógico de los que no quieras decirnos. –Algunos en la audiencia soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. Dándose cuenta de a qué punto había llegado Potter, Malfoy no tuvo otra opción mas que retroceder.

–Sí, _estás_ loco, Potter. En verdad espero que _no_ seas el heredero –dijo sin efecto–. Estás tan loco que no creo que podrías distinguir a los hijos de muggles del resto de nosotros. –Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

–Sí, pues, ¡quizás es algo bueno! –llamó Harry detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ernie con molestia–. Así que, Macmillan, ¿en verdad vas a creer a Malfoy en todo esto? –preguntó. Ernie le regresó la mirada.

–Quizás no –admitió–, pero aún te estaré vigilando, Potter. Vamos, Sophie.

Sophie aún miraba a Harry con miedo, y cuando Ernie se dio la vuelta para irse, ella también se dio la vuelta y se apresuró detrás de él, permaneciendo cerca de él y Hannah. Harry gruñó en voz baja.

–Odio ver a Sophie temerme de ese modo.

–Lo siento, Harry –comenzó Hermione–. Ernie es...

–¿Prejuicioso?

–Iba a decir paranoico. No pudo ayudar a Justin, y está preocupado por Sophie. Muchas personas tienen miedo.

–No deberían tener miedo de mi –murmuró.

–No tienen idea de quien más podría ser el heredero. En verdad me preocupa no saber quien es, y se que a ti también. –Se acercó y tomó su nuca de nuevo, aunque con más ligerez… la misma presión que una madre gata aplicaba a su gatito tomándolo de la parte de atrás de su cuello–. ¿Estás bien?

–Ya no tengo cinco años, Mione –murmuró en su oído.

–No importa. Funciona en todos los gatos –susurró ella, pero lo dejó ir, y se dirigieron de vuelta al interior del castillo.

–Vaya –dijo Neville mientras caminaba con ellos–, no puedo creer que ganaras el argumento contra Malfoy de ese modo. Nunca pensé sobre la sangre de ese modo, pero es cierto. Debe de haber muchas mezclas que no conocemos. –Harry y Hermione asintieron.

–Es un muy buen punto, Harry. –El trío se sorprendió cuando vieron a Luna Lovegood dando pequeños saltos a su lado. ¿De dónde había salido? Parecía tener la tendencia de ocultarse en el fondo–. ¿Crees que estarías interesado en escribir sobre el tema para el Quisquilloso? Creo que a nuestros lectores les gustaría una perspectiva alterna sobre el tema de la pureza de sangre.

–¿Al lado de los nargles? –murmuó Hermione. Desafortunadamente, Luna la escuchó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione con sus inescrutables ojos plateados.

–Quizás no creas en los nargles, Hermione, ¿pero cómo explicas dónde terminan todos los calcetines perdidos durante el lavado?

–Lo más probable –respondió–, es que un par de calcetines es dividido en dos cargas, y las personas lo interpretan como dos calcetines perdidos. –Luna no parecía feliz, pero Harry se interpuso para evitar una pelea.

–Pueden discutir sobre los nargles después. Luna, yo… quizás estaría interesado en escribir sobre eso, si tú me ayudas. Pero creo que me gustaría ver la reacción del público a los ataques primero. Deberíamos de enfocarnos en una cosa a la vez.

–Lo entiendo. Aprecio que estés dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros, Harry –dijo Luna. Se acercó y le susurró de manera conspiratoria–. La mayoría de las personas piensan que soy algo extraña. Dicen lo mismo de mi papá.

–Pues, ¿para qué son los amigos? –dijo Harry–. Además, ser normal es sobrevaluado.

Luna le mostró una leve sonrisa mientras daba saltos a su lado. Harry pensó que significaba mucho para ella ya que su expresión usualmente no cambiaba de su mirada soñadora. No podía negar que _era_ extraña, pero en su opinión, era bastante divertida.


	53. Intercambiando a Dobby

Harry Potter no le pertenece a White Squirrel y esta historia no me pertenece a mi, bla bla bla.

 **Notas del autor:** Ya que recibí varios reviews sobre el tema últimamente, quiero decir que sí, se que Malfoy es un nombre francés. Sí, los Malfoy llegaron a Inglaterra de Francia. Sin embargo, eso no preclude el que sean una de las Casas Nobles y Antiguas, o tampoco los preclude de ser más antiguos que los Potter o los Black. De acuerdo a las notas de JK Rowling en Pottermore, los Malfoy llegaron a Inglaterra durante la conquista normanda de 1066. Mientras que los Potter son descendientes de los peverell, quienes prosperaron en el siglo XIII, y se menciona explícitamente que los Black datan también del siglo XIII.

Como aludí en el capítulo 50, mi historia ficticia es que después de la conquista normanda, 12 familias poderosas establecieron el Consejo de Magos, incluyendo a los Malfoy, y se convirtieron en las Casas Antiguas. Puede que no esten de acuerdo con esta decisión narrativa, pero queda con mi historia.

 **Notas del autor 2:** Gracias a Skald of Freya por corregir mi sueco. El traductor de Google sólo puede hacer tanto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

 _Será bueno alejarnos del castillo por un tiempo, Tom,_ escribió Ginny en el tren a casa. _Me estaba dando miedo. Y no podía concentrarme en mi trabajo._

 _Creo que te sentirás mejor después de las vacaciones, Ginny,_ respondió Tom. _Si descansas unas semanas te sentirás más relajada para aprender más hechizos._

 _Sólo espero que puedan encontrar la cámara de los secretos mientras estamos lejos para que puedan detener los ataques._

 _Estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore está haciendo lo mejor que puede._

 _¿En verdad crees que es cierto lo que dijo Harry? ¿Cómo cualquiera en la escuela podría ser el heredero?_

 _Supongo que sí._ La idea molestaba a Tom, por mucho que no quería admitirlo. Nunca había hecho el cálculo, pero las palabras de Potter sonaban acertadas. Era mucho esperar que la línea de Salazar Slytherin estuviera reducida a una sola familia, o incluso a sólo magos, por mil años. Aún así… _Es difícil estar seguros de como las familias eran en el pasado. Incluso con buenos registros, las líneas pueden ser escondidas por mucho tiempo. Pero aún si la sangre de Slytherin fue dispersada, sospecho que sus verdaderos herederos mágicos, aquellos con el don de hablar parsel, serían pocos._

 _No crees…_ Ginny sostuvo su pluma sobre la página con indecisión… _¿mi familia no puede ser parte de ellos, verdad?_

 _Por supuesto que no. Tu familia ha estado en Gryffindor por generaciones, y tú eres una Gryffindor más obvia que ellos._

Ginny suspiró con alivio. A pesar de su creciente ansiedad por el diario, esas palabras eran de gran consuelo para ella. Por supuesto, el heredero estaría en Slytherin. Y a pesar de que muchas personas sospechaban de Harry, probablemente más de la mitad de la escuela reconocía lo tonto que era eso.

 _Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Tom. Se que estuviste en Slytherin, pero aún así eres muy bueno conmigo._

 _Como te he dicho, tu casa sólo es una etiqueta. Revela algunas de tus cualidades, pero no todas. Una verdadera prueba es la de carácter._

–¿Estás bien, Ginny?

Ginny se encogió y levantó la mirada para ver quien había entrado a su compartimiento, escondiendo a toda prisa el diario.

–Oh, hola, Luna. Sí, estoy bien –dijo sin aliento.

–Tus torposoplos han empeorado –dijo Luna como si fuera un hecho–. Y a lo mejor tienes una infestación secundaria de algo más. Quizás debería de pedir a mi papi que te ayude con eso.

–Eh… no, gracias, Luna. Creo que estaré bien. – _¿Soy yo o se está volviendo más loca?_ pensó.

 _Es posible,_ respondió Tom.

* * *

En comparación con el año pasado, cuando cayó la cortina de hierro, era una Navidad sombría en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. De hecho, había una cortina sobre el mundo mágico entero ya que con sólo un millón de brujas y magos en el mundo, cualquier amenaza en una escuela mágica provocaba encabezados internacionales. En cuanto la historia fue publicada en _El Quisquilloso_ , unas cuantas personas tanto dentro como fuera de Gran Bretaña llamaron al _Diario El Profeta_ para que lo confirmara, y en ese punto, no pudieron negarlo más. Para el día de Navidad, periódicos mágicos tan lejos como Australia estaban publicando historias como ¡TERROR EN GRAN BRETAÑA: MÚLTIPLES ESTUDIANTES PETRIFICADOS EN FAMOSA ESCUELA MÁGICA! No siempre estaban en la primera página, pero la mayoría de las docenas de periódicos circulantes en el mundo mágico incluyeron artículos. Francia ofreció apoyo para investigar, así como un investigador privado mágico en Estados Unidos. Preguntas se acumularon sobre como y porque la historia había sido encubierta, pero el Consejo de la Escuela hábilmente escapó de ellas diciendo que intentaban realizar su propia investigación sin la interferencia de los medios de comunicación. Más difícil de justificar fue la decisión de no revivir a los estudiantes petrificados cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, y la guerra de palabras resultante dejó un desastre en las manos de Dumbledore y el Consejo.

Mientras tanto, después de varias discusiones entre los Granger, Sirius y Remus, y los Tonks, fue decidido que la situación fuera de la escuela era más o menos normal, y deberían de continuar con la misma rutina navideña del año anterior, así que Sirius y Remus acompañaron al abuelo Robert y la abuela Vera en su visita a la casa de los Granger la mañana de Navidad. Era más incómodo que el año pasado. Aunque no habían estado cómodos al respecto, Dan y Emma habían acordado el decir a los padres de Dan una historia bastante reducida de lo que había ocurrido a Harry y Hermione la primavera pasada, y tenían que hacerlo de nuevo con el desastre de la cámara de los secretos, pero una historia sobre magos oscuros en la escuela de los niños sólo podía ser manipulada hasta cierto punto.

–Pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore se está encargando de todo –dijo Sirius, aún cuando era cada vez más difícil decirlo después de cada ataque nuevo–. Vamos, cachorros, hay que abrir los regalos.

La pila de regalos que habían llegado por lechuza era un poco más grande ese año, con tarjetas de Navidad de los Weasley, los Fawley, Neville, y Luna, y otra que había llegado con la lechuza de Andi.

–¿Qué es eso, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

–No lo se. Andi debió haberla reenviado. –Abrió el sobre–. Es de… ¿Gabbie Delacour?

–Oh, cierto, se supone que debíamos escribirle –dijo Hermione.

–Sí –recordó Harry–. Supongo que entre todo lo que está ocurriendo, se nos olvidó.

–Pues anda, léela.

–Ya, ya –Harry comenzó a leer:

 _Querido Harry Potter y familia:_

 _Fleur me está ayudando a escribir esto porque mi inglés aún no es bueno. Escuché lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts. Lamento mucho que personas estén siendo lastimadas. Suena escalofriante. Espero que estén bien y reciban muchos regalos. Por favor escríbanme para saber que están bien._

 _Joyeux Noël,_

 _Gabbie Delacour_

–Que amable de su parte –dijo Emma–. Asegúrense de escribirle de vuelta.

–Sí, mamá –dijo Harry.

–¿Quién es Gabbie? –preguntó su abuelo.

–Oh, es una brujita adorable… probablemente tiene unos seis años. Conocimos a su familia en Francia el verano pasado. Su madre es mitad veela, así que comenzamos a hablar por lo de la familia mestiza.

–Y son de las pocas personas que hemos conocido que son sensatas sobre la fama de Harry –agregó Dan.

–Ajá –dijo Harry–. Parecían algo prepotentes al principio, pero resultaron bastante agradables después de que hablamos con ellos por un rato.

Dejaron las cartas de lado y comenzaron a abrir regalos. Además del desproporcional número de libros, Harry recibió equipo de quidditch primera calidad de parte de Sirius que seguramente lo ayudaría, y después Sirius entregó dos regalos rectangulares de aspecto familiar a Hermione y Emma.

–Tengo algo especial para ti y tus padres, gatita –dijo. Cada una abrió su regalo, revelando espejos de mano idénticos.

–¿Espejos de comunicación? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, adelante, pruébenlos.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Emma con tono titubeante. De repente, su rostro apareció en el espejo de Hermione y el de Hermione en el de ella. Era algo desorientador ya que cada espejo daba una visión alterna y agitada del mismo cuarto, pero pronto estuvieron felices con el regalo.

–¡Sirius, es maravilloso! –dijo Hermione–. Muchas gracias. Será bueno poder llamar a casa en lugar de escribir una carta.

–Y más rápido –agregó Harry, pensando en todas las crisis en las que parecían meterse.

–Lo sé –respondió Sirius–. Son difíciles de encontrar, pero valen la pena.

La gata vieja, Rowena, se acercó lentamente para investigar el extraño objeto y lo olfateó con confusión antes de aparentemente aceptarlo y cambiar su interés para sentarse en el regazo de Hermione.

–Pues, a Rowena le agrada –dijo Hermione y comenzó a acariciar a la gata detrás de sus orejas. Dejó salir un suspiro–. Saben, sería agradable tener un gato en Hogwarts… uno que sí escuche lo que le digo –murmuró, en voz muy baja para que sus abuelos no la escucharan.

Harry la miró con molestia. Un gato hacía lo que quería.

–Nunca te has llevado a Rowena –notó su abuelo.

–Es muy vieja –dijo Hermione con tristeza–. Debe de tener unos quince años… Incluso parece tener canas en el rostro.

–Oye –dijo Sirius–, no hay nada de malo en unas cuantas canas. –Pasó su mano por su cabello, el cual mostraba unas cuantas canas en los bordes.

–Se que es perfectamente normal. Sólo digo que es muy vieja para viajar tanto. –Dejó salir otro suspiro.

Harry frunció el ceño. Era triste ver que su única amiga felina estaba llegando a su crepúsculo. Se recostó cerca de ella y le habló con entusiasmo.

–No la escuches, Rowena. No estás vieja, son los ratones quienes se mueven más rápido.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero se rio a pesar de sí misma.

Después de un divertido día de regalos, risas, y la cena de Navidad de la abuela, era hora de que la mayoría del grupo se dirigiera al Teatro Diagonal para la obra de Navidad. Aunque sería agradable llevar a sus abuelos, ellos oficialmente no sabían sobre la magia, y si eran honestos, no les molestaba pasar una noche a solas después de todo el entusiasmo.

–Estaremos bien aquí –dijo su abuela–. Diviértanse todos.

–¿Cuál es la obra? –preguntó su abuelo.

– _Los viajes de Odo el héroe_ –respondió Hermione–. Es como la versión mágica de _Beowulf_.

–Suena como un buen espectáculo. Nos vemos más tarde –dijo su abuelo.

–Adios abuela, adios abuelo –dijeron Harry y Hermione.

–¿Sabes qué _en verdad_ me gustaría ver? –comentó Harry mientras caminaban al auto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

– _Doctor Who._

–¡Ya se! Ya son tres años. No puedo creer que nunca regresó. ¿Fue definitivamente cancelado? –Dan negó con la cabeza.

–Es lo curioso. Por lo que se, nunca lo cancelaron oficialmente. De vez en cuando escucho un rumor de que regresará. El próximo año es el treinta aniversario. Quizás hagan algo entonces.

–Eso espero –dijo Hermione–. Hicieron los especiales con los tres doctores y los cinco doctores para el décimo y veinteavo aniversarios. Sería genial tener a los siete doctores.

–Ajá –dijo Dan en acuerdo–. Oh, pero hay algo más que te interesará a _ti_ , Harry.

–¿Qué?

–La película de _Jurassic Park_ saldrá en junio.

–¡Genial!

* * *

A cientos de millas lejos, una escasa cena de Navidad era consumida en una tienda de campaña mágica de mala calidad. Tanto la tienda como sus ocupantes estaban algo dañados por las peleas frecuentes. Sin embargo, uno de los ocupantes lucía extrañamente alegre esa noche.

–Feliz Navidad, Amycus –dijo la bruja bajita y regordeta con una sonrisa sibilante.

–¿Qué tiene de feliz, Alecto? –gruñó Amycus Carrow a su hermana–. Hemos buscado en Escandinavia por meses sin señal del Señor Oscuro, no hay comida decente, y me estoy congelando el trasero aquí.

–¡Silencio! –exclamó Alecto–. Todo valdrá la pena cuando encontremos al Señor Oscuro. Pero es feliz porque mira lo que me encontré en la basura… –Sostuvo un periódico llamado _Nordiska Nyheter_ en el cual el encabezado mostraba: _MUGGLARSTUDENTER ATTACKERADE PÅ HOGWARTS! RENBLODIG ARVTAGARE RYKTAS MISSTÄNKT_

–Espera un minuto –gruñó Amycus con fastidio mientras buscaba su diccionario sueco.

–No te molestes, ya lo traduje. Dice, "¡Estudiantes muggles atacados en Hogwarts! ¡Se rumora heredero sangre pura como sospechoso!" Es el heredero de Slytherin, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

–¿El heredero de Slytherin? Pero pensé que el Señor Oscuro...

–Obviamente otro mortífago lo está haciendo –le dijo Alecto–. Probablemente Malfoy, el demonio escurridizo.

–¿Y cómo es bueno para nosotros?

–No lo es… _excepto_ que finalmente podría ser lo que se necesita para deshacerse de Dumbletonto… quizás también de San Potter. _Dejaré_ que Malfoy disfrute de esto… por unos minutos. ¡Ja!

–Fabuloso. Pero aún tenemos que encontrar al Señor Oscuro antes de poder celebrar nosotros –dijo Amycus–. Estoy cansado de Escandinavia. Yo digo que vayamos a Polonia.

–De acuerdo, pero si es otra cacería inútil, es sobre tu cabeza.

* * *

– _¡Legilimens!_

Harry pensaba que había creado una buena escena mental, pero era mucho más difícil cuando Maxwell Barnett intentaba irrumpir y llamaba a sus otras memorias. Lo más poderoso de la Legilimancia es que si era hecho con la sutileza adecuada, no se _sentía_ como un ataque _como tal_ , se sentía como si su mente deambulara. Era como una forma más débil del encantamiento _Confundus_ (el cual el señor Barnett también había intentado en Harry y su familia)... una sensación de perder el hilo de ideas y ser incapaz de detener que la mente se distrajera. Tomaba bastante fuerza de voluntad el permanecer en la tarea de oponerse a la voluntad del legilimago. El fin de la técnica era amplificar la fuerza de voluntad con familiaridad sobre la imagen, pero aún así, el señor Barnett encontró los puntos débiles rápidamente. Harry podía ver como el estudio prolongado y mucha práctica era necesario para convertirse en un buen practicante.

–Nada mal, Lord Potter –dijo el mago de la corte después de que concluyera su prueba–. De hecho, eso fue bastante bueno con solo unos cuantos meses de práctica sin que nadie lo examine.

Los Granger estaban recibiendo un curso rápido en Oclumancia durante las vacaciones de Navidad en preparación para las lecciones principales del próximo verano. Era difícil con los niños siendo incapaces de entrenar de manera adecuada en la escuela (ya que no querían que el profesor Snape se metiera en sus mentes o sus secretos), pero Barnett pronto descubrió que los cuatro eran buenos estudiantes… incluso si no parecía que habían progresado mucho.

–Eso es más difícil de lo que parece –gruñó Harry, sufriendo de dolor de cabeza. El señor Barnett se rio un poco.

–De cualquier modo, Lord Potter, ha tenido un buen comienzo. El detalle que ha puesto en su imagen mental es muy bueno. Sin embargo, necesita trabajar más en mejorar su enfoque. Conocer la imagen lo suficiente bien para poder llamarla por completo en un instante. Si trabaja en eso durante la primavera, creo que progresará con más rapidez este verano e incluso podremos trabajar en otras técnicas básicas.

Harry asintió su acuerdo. Eso _sonaba_ bueno considerando la dificultad del tema.

–Ahora, señorita Granger, ¿le gustaría ser la siguiente?

Hermione tomó un gran respiro y asintió, aunque algo nerviosa.

– _¡Legilimens!_ –dijo el señor Barnett.

Los recuerdos privados de Hermione llegaron al frente de su mente, pero los hizo a un lado, enfocándose en el laberinto de pensamientos que había creado en su mente. Cada vez que el señor Barnett intentaba llamar algo que ella no quería que viera, empujó un recuerdo diferente al frente de su mente que estaba más asociado con lo que ella estaba pensando, algunos de ellos incongruentes y confusos. Esto continuó por mucho tiempo más que con Harry, hasta que dio un paso chueco en el baile y el señor Barnett cayó al mar de sus recuerdos antes de retirarse.

–Muy bien, señorita Granger. Si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a entrenar a muggles me hubiera perdido por un minuto.

–Aún me venció –dijo algo triste.

–Sí, pero tiene una mente increíble si puede crear un laberinto mental tan complejo. No creo nunca haber visto a alguien que pudiera hacer eso a su edad. Si se enfoca en dar mejor control a los movimientos en el laberinto, creo que progresaría con rapidez.

–Sí, señor.

Dan y Emma también fueron examinados y se sorprendieron un poco al saber que estaban detrás del nivel de Hermione. Pero claro, ¿quién puede competir con los poderes de memorización de su hija? Aunque estaban progresando bien. Barnett tuvo varias sesiones individuales con los cuatro durante las vacaciones, las cuales los dejaron con una buena idea de en que necesitaban de trabajar, así que esa parte de sus planes, por lo menos, iba bien.

* * *

Con el club de duelo activo en la escuela, no había necesidad urgente de continuar con tutorías con Remus, aunque pasaron un tiempo en Grimmauld Place para repasar hechizos y regresarían para la segunda fiesta anual de Año Nuevo de Sirius. Sin embargo, pasaron una gran parte de las vacaciones visitando a los Tonks… una decisión que era tanto negocio como placer ya que tenían varios asuntos importantes de la escuela que discutir.

La reunión familiar tomó lugar en el salón, donde los cuatro retratos de los Potter que habían encontrado en su bóveda estaban colgados. Los Tonks, Granger, Sirius, y Remus se sentaron en un semicírculo para incluirlos.

–De acuerdo, lo primero son estos ataques que están ocurriendo en la escuela –dijo Emma.

Harry asintió en acuerdo y se dirigió al primer retrato en la línea: una bruja de edad pero con elegancia, con brillante cabello plateado y rostro angular.

–Sí, es terrible –dijo–. Abuela Dorea, tú estuviste en Slytherin. ¿Sabes algo sobre la cámara de los secretos? –El retrato de Dorea Potter negó con la cabeza.

–No más que Andrómeda sabe, estoy segura –dijo con gentileza–. La cámara fue conocida sólo como un rumor por siglos, y no hubo alguna revelación de su secreto dentro de la casa de Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin hubiera querido que permaneciera oculta incluso dentro de su propia casa si es que quería que no permaneciera oculta. También, la última vez que ataques similares ocurrieron fueron unos años después de que termináramos nuestros estudios.

Habían esperado eso, pero Hermione miró a uno de los otros retratos, el de los ancestros Potter vestidos en elaborados atuendos de la era de Shakespeare, mejor conocidos como Fair Youth y Dark Lady.

–Wulfric, Melania –preguntó–, ¿y ustedes? ¿Sabían algo diferente en su época?

–No, doncella, me temo que no está en nuestro conocimiento –respondió Wulfric Henderson Potter–. No éramos Slytherin, y la cámara estaba muy lejos de las mentes de los pupilos de la época.

–Además de esto –agregó Melania Potter–, si lo que nos habéis informado es cierto, Hogwarts ha cambiado y ha sido remodelado con el paso del tiempo. Si la cámara no fue encontrada por los maestros de obras o sellada en el curso de su trabajo, parece que la esperanza de encontrarla palidece.

–Bueno, gracias de todos modos –dijo Dan decepcionado–. Creo que la pregunta más importante es, ¿en verdad queremos que regresen a Hogwarts o a algún otro lado?

Hermione y Harry palidecieron un poco ante la idea.

–Creo que ambos preferiríamos no tener que dejar a nuestros amigos e ir a otro lado, especialmente en medio del año… –dijo Hermione con timidez–, pero si en verdad es muy peligroso...

–Es lo que tenemos que decidir –respondió su padre–. Sabemos que Voldemort no va a dejarte solo, Harry, pero lo que sea que está haciendo este heredero de Slytherin, incluso si es él, parece estar enlazado con el castillo, así que preferiríamos que estuvieras en otro lado. ¿Dijiste que una de tus compañeras ya se ha retirado?

–Sí, Sally-Anne se fue –dijo Harry con tristeza–. Sus padres la llevaron a Canadá. No es justo.

–No, pero debes admitir que estará más a salvo ahí.

–Por otro lado –intervino Andi–, creo que deberían saber que el Ministerio ha estado insinuando con firmeza que debo asegurarme de que _sí_ regresen a Hogwarts… o más bien, tú, Harry. El impacto en la moral del público si dejaras Gran Bretaña sería muy malo. He escuchado rumores de que el Consejo de la Escuela está preocupado por lo mismo.

– _Algunos_ de ellos, quieres decir –dijo Hermione con astucia.

–Quizás todos –respondió Andi–. Recuerden, fue el elfo de Malfoy quien advirtió a Harry de que estaba en peligro. Imagino que el que Harry se fuera no sería su primera elección.

–Otra razón por la cual considerarlo –sugirió Emma.

–También están las nuevas medidas de seguridad de las que el profesor Dumbledore nos habló –les recordó Harry–. Harán que sea más difícil para el heredero que haga algo.

–Lo sabemos, hijo –respondió Dan–. Nos dijiste: más patrullas, mantener un control y registro de todos… pero nos preocupa que no sea suficiente para detener al heredero si él… o ella… está determinado.

–Creo que debería recordarles de la oferta del amigo de Harry y Hermione, Neville, de permanecer cerca de ellos ya que él probablemente no es un blanco –habló Sirius.

–No queremos imponer en él –dijo Emma.

–Él se ofreció –interrumpió Harry–. Y no es mucho trabajo el permanecer cerca la mayoría del tiempo ya que tenemos todas nuestras clases juntos.

–La profesora McGonagall dijo que las casas son como nuestras familias –agregó Hermione.

–Y no queremos abandonar a nuestros compañeros –concluyó Harry–. Especialmente nuestros amigos hijos de muggles.

–Bueno, en ese punto, no estoy segura de que lo harían –dijo Andi–. Por lo que parece, muchas de las otras familias muggles con hijos mágicos escuchan a tus padres en particular, sólo porque están mejor conectados. Si te vas, Harry, no me sorprendería que muchos te seguirían, y no me sorprendería que muchos mestizos también se irían, especialmente aquellos con un padre muggle.

–Pero ese es el problema, ¿no es así? –dijo Hermione–. La mayoría de los otros hijos de muggles están regresando. Se que algunos tendrían la opción, pero otros no… Terry Book no puede pagar otra educación. ¿No creen que sería bueno que nos quedáramos en Hogwarts como una demostración de solidaridad?

Dan y Emma observaron a su hija, con una gran sensación de deja vu que los llevó a siete años atrás: _hay que adoptar a un niño que es un blanco para los magos oscuros_. Habían estado viviendo con este tipo de riesgo calculado por años… viviendo en un lado que la mayoría de las personas considerarían loco, especialmente después de lo ocurrido la primavera anterior. Podían lidiar con esto si era necesario. Pero habían demandado mucho de Dumbledore entonces… demandas que no habían sido completamente honradas.

–¿Qué piensas tú, Dan? –preguntó Emma lentamente–. ¿Qué más te gustaría que Dumbledore hiciera si los enviamos de regreso?

–Mmm… tomar asistencia en cada clase como lo hacen en las escuelas muggle para asegurarse de que nadie se está saltando la clase –dijo Dan–. Si hacen eso, deberían de poder controlar donde estan todos durante las horas de clase. Aunque me preocupan más los periodos libres y los fines de semana.

–No hay mucho que puedan hacer sin restringir a los estudiantes a ciertas áreas –respondió Emma–. Sería agradable si tuvieran algo que hacer durante esos periodos. –Harry chasqueó sus dedos (en su mano no dominante para evitar sacar su varita).

–¿Qué tal si sellan partes no esenciales de las mazmorras? –Todos se dieron la vuelta para observarlo–. La mayoría de las mazmorras no son usadas fuera de clase, excepto por las entradas a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

–Claro –dijo Hermione–. No sabemos con seguridad si la entrada a la cámara está en las mazmorras, pero tendría sentido ya que se supone que está debajo de la escuela.

–Es una buena idea –dijo su madre–. De acuerdo, supongo que si logramos que Dumbledore haga esas cosas, entre eso y sus otros esfuerzos, y si intentan permanecer cerca de amigos en los que confían, no estaría mal que regresen. –Dan no lucía muy entusiasmado por el compromiso.

– _Pero_ nos reservamos el derecho de llamarlos de regreso por Flu –agregó Dan. Emma asintió.

–Lo entendemos –dijo Hermione con una mirada a Harry. Su hermano asintió.

–Sí. Gracias, mamá. Gracias, papá.

–Bien. Ahora que fue decidido, el siguiente problema es ese elfo –dijo Andi.

–Dobby –aclaró Hermione.

–Cierto. Pues, supongo que la pregunta es, ¿qué quieren hacer con él?

–Queremos que nos diga que sabe del plan en contra de Harry –respondió Dan.

–Queremos que deje de ser abusado –dijo Hermione de inmediato después de él. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada que decía _debes de analizar tus prioridades._ La expresión de Andi era seria.

–Sobre lo primero, me temo que básicamente no es posible –dijo–. Y eso nos lleva a lo segundo. Verán, un elfo sólo puede revelar los secretos de su amo si es liberado… formalmente absuelto de todas las obligaciones a su amo. Ahora, mencionaron buscar leyes en contra del abuso a los elfos domésticos. Lo investigué, y resulta que _sí_ hay una ley que prohíbe el abuso a los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas, y resulta que lo que Lucius Malfoy ha hecho a su… a Dobby probablemente sería suficiente para que Dobby sea removido en una corte honesta.

–¿Pero…? –preguntó Hermione, aún cuando la respuesta era obvia.

–Pero en el Wizengamot, incluso si lograran que fuera encontrado culpable, sólo le darían una multa moderada. Nunca le quitarían a Dobby por el precedente que eso causaría. _Quizás_ si pudieran probar intento de asesinato, pero incluso entonces...

–Así que no podemos hacer eso –gruñó Harry. Titubeó antes de realizar su siguiente pregunta, pero después una mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, continuó–. Sirius, se que probablemente es mucho dinero, ¿pero hay manera de comprarlo y liberarlo? –Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Comprarlo? Sí. ¿Liberarlo? No. Verás, cachorro, la compra-venta de elfos domésticos es más complicada de lo que piensas. Lo principal es que si vendes a un elfo, no quieres que sea capaz de decir tus secretos a su nuevo amo. Así que todas las ventas son más como rentas permanentes. Los elfos están enlazados a la familia en la que nacen, y usualmente sólo son vendidos una vez, cuando son lo suficiente grandes para comenzar a trabajar. Bueno, el problema es que si liberas a un elfo después de comprarlo, la tenencia regresa al antiguo dueño, _y_ su obligación de mantener tus secretos termina. Si quieres que mantenga tus secretos, tendrían que venderlo de vuelta.

–Así que si compramos a Dobby –dijo Hermione con comprensión–, aún no podría revelar los secretos de los Malfoy, y si lo liberamos, los Malfoy podrían recuperarlo y podría decirles _nuestros_ secretos.

–Exacto. Así que no hay manera de extraer el secreto de la cámara de Dobby. Lucius Malfoy tendría dejarlo ir por su cuenta. Lo siento, nada por hacer en ese caso.

–Está bien, Sirius. Lo intentamos –le dijo Dan.

–¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! –exclamó Harry.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius.

–¡Hagrid!

–¿Eh?

–Cuando hablamos con la profesora McGonagall sobre Hagrid el año pasado, dijo que había sido expulsado hace cuarenta y nueve años. –Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

–Cierto. Y eso fue en 1943.

–El mismo año que los últimos ataques –dijo Sirius con asombro.

–Pero entonces… no creen que _él_ está involucrado en los ataques, ¿o sí? –dijo Emma con preocupación.

–¡De ningún modo! –dijo Harry–. Hagrid nunca lastimaría a alguien, y Dumbledore nunca lo hubiera dejado quedarse si sospechara de él… incluso él no es tan tonto. Pero debo preguntarme si quizás Hagrid sabe algo. Quizás sabe de alguna pista que hayamos ignorado.

–No estaría mal preguntar cuando regresemos –dijo Hermione–. Pero Sirius, sobre Dobby… ¿y si lo alejamos de ellos para que no sea abusado?

–En principio, podríamos. No sería barato, pero puedo pagarlo… también Harry, de hecho. El precio de un elfo puede ser tanto como mil galeones, y hay un impuesto de transferencia además de todo… es una expresión de clase. No quieren que una familia pobre obtenga un elfo que no "merecen" por bajo costo. Bueno, el dinero no es el problema mientras no estén planeando abrir un… asilo para elfos abusados o algo así. Lo difícil sería convencer a Malfoy de venderlo.

–¿No levantaría sospecha? –preguntó Dan.

–No necesariamente –habló Remus–. Hemos puesto nuestras mentes merodeadoras a pensar, y tenemos una idea. No estamos seguros de si les gustará.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es?

–Tenemos dos problemas de hecho. El primero es que Malfoy podría sospechar si lo hacemos mal. Pero antes de preocuparnos de eso, está el problema de que si logramos que venda a Dobby, él simplemente compraría otro elfo. –Los rostros de los Granger se ensombrecieron.

–El haría algo así, ¿no es así? –dijo Hermione–. No veo como podemos evitar eso.

–De hecho, pensábamos que podríamos hacer que fuera para nuestra ventaja –dijo Remus.

–¿Cómo?

–Les ofrecemos Kreacher –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó Hermione–- No puedes… ¡ah! Sabes que Malfoy abusaría de él.

–No si demando que no lo haga como parte del trato. –Los Granger lo observaron con sorpresa.

–¿Puedes hacer eso? –dijo Harry.

–¿Con Lucius? Probablemente no. ¿Pero con mi querida prima Cissy? Oh sí, puedo.

–Creemos tener una idea de como realizar un trato que haga felices tanto a Dobby como a Kreacher –continuó Remus–. Sólo tenemos que hacerlo de una manera que no levante sospechas. Y esa es la parte del problema que no les gustará.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Dan.

Sirius lucía resignado.

–Tenemos que invitar a los Malfoy a la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

* * *

–Buenas noches, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Draco –dijo Sirius con rigidez mientras recibía a sus invitados la víspera de Año Nuevo.

–Buenas noches, Lord Black –respondió Lucius Malfoy con fluidez, luciendo tan relajado como siempre, incluso en la casa de su oponente. El saludo entre Harry y Draco fue incluso más serio.

–Buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy –saludó Harry.

–Buenas noches, Sr. Potter… señorita Granger.

Rápidamente se evitaron para mezclarse con los demás invitados. Poco después, Harry y Hermione pasaron al profesor Dumbledore hablando con un hombre viejo mucho más gordo.

–Buenas noches, profesor –dijo Hermione.

–Ah, buenas noches, Hermione, Harry –respondió Dumbledore con entusiasmo–. ¿Ya conocen al profesor Horace Slughorn? –dijo introduciendo a su acompañante.

–Ah, sí, creo que intercambiamos palabras el año pasado –dijo Slughorn con un brillo en su mirada mientras estrechaba sus manos–. Por supuesto, sus aventuras sólo han crecido desde entonces, no es así, Sr. Potter. Un hablante de parsel también, por lo que escuché. Suena a que hubiera sido un gran Slytherin.

Harry hizo una mueca como si hubiera chupado un limón.

–El profesor Slughorn fue un excepcional jefe de la Casa Slytherin por muchos años –explicó Dumbledore.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Hermione con interés. Se preguntó si eso databa hasta 1943.

–Así es. Vi a muchos grandes magos y brujas como estudiantes en mi época. Pero por supuesto, uno lo hace como maestro. Aunque escuché que no ha sido menos emocionante desde que me fui.

–Desafortunadamente –dijo Harry.

–Sí, sí. Un terrible asunto el de la cámara. Terrible. Recuerdo la primera vez que ocurrió… pobre niña. Quisiera poder ayudar, por supuesto, pero me temo que nunca supe más sobre la cámara de los secretos que mis estudiantes, y justo se lo decía a Albus.

–Por supuesto –respondió Dumbledore–. De cualquier modo, hay otros asuntos que me gustaría discutir contigo, Horace, si no te molesta.

Harry pensó que Slughorn había tomado un tono más pálido ante eso, pero lo ignoró y se dirigió a Dumbledore por otro momento.

–Oh, profesor –dijo–, sabemos que está ocupado, especialmente con lo de la cámara, pero nos preguntábamos si hay algo que pueda hacer sobre el profesor Lockhart. Quiero decir, es un maestro terrible, sus libros están llenos de falsedades, y honestamente, me da escalofríos.

–Lo siento, Harry, pero me temo que no hay nadie más que pueda ocupar el puesto –dijo Dumbledore–. Buenos profesores de Defensa… o _cualquier_ profesor de Defensa… son difíciles de encontrar.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Hermione–. De hecho, hemos estado pensando sobre eso, profesor. ¿Cree que ayudaría si pedimos al Ministerio que envíe a un auror a dar clases cada año?

–Mmm… –Dumbledore acarició su barba–. Es una idea interesante. Preferiría no involucrar al Ministerio en los asuntos de la escuela… incluso a través de la oficina de aurores. Sin embargo, en ausencia de otras opciones, quizás sea lo mejor que podamos. Lo consideraré para el próximo año si tengo el tiempo.

–Gracias, señor.

En otra parte de la casa, Sirius se alejó con renuencia de su conversación para llevar a Lucius y a Narcissa a un cuarto más privado.

–Es bueno verte, Vicky –dijo–. Regresaré pronto. Sólo necesito hablar con mi prima por unos minutos.

Llevó a los Malfoy a una de las muchas habitaciones, por falta de algo mejor, y ambos le lanzaron una mirada penetrante.

–Es muy amable de tu parte el invitarnos a tu hogar, primo –dijo Narcissa–. Ahora, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

–Pues, primeramente, esperaba que tuvieran la oportunidad de admirar el trabajo doméstico –respondió Sirius–. Kreacher ha estado encargándose. ¿Recuerdas a Kreacher, no, prima? ¡Kreacher! –El elfo apareció en el cuarto y gruñó.

–Sí, amo. –Entonces, vio a Narcissa y de inmediato se iluminó–. Oh, ama Cissy –dijo, haciendo una gran reverencia–. Kreacher está muy feliz de verla, _ama_.

–Es bueno verte también, Kreacher –respondió ella antes de dirigirse a Sirius–. Así que, ¿el elfo? –preguntó.

–Sí, verás, Kreacher aún es leal a… a los antiguos ideales de la familia. Nunca le he agradado. Nunca me ha agradado. Ha mejorado durante el último año, pero dudo que llegue a hacer más que tolerarme, y dudo que yo llegue a más que tolerarlo a él. Pensaba en quizás darle una prenda y dejarlo ir, pero el hecho es, necesito a un elfo que se haga cargo de la casa. –Se avergonzó de lo cierto que era. Incluso como mago golpeador, no era el mago que solía ser, y no podía continuar haciéndose cargo de una mansión antigua como esa, incluso con la ayuda de Remus. Por la barba de Merlín, comenzaba a sentirse _viejo_ –. Entonces pensé, _tú_ debes tener un elfo, Narcissa. Y tú y Kreacher siempre parecieron llevarse bien cuando éramos jóvenes. Así que pensé, si voy a pagar el impuesto de transferencia, vale la pena preguntarte primero y ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Kreacher soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–Kreacher podría ir a vivir con la ama Cissy –chilló el elfo viejo esperanzado.

–Suficiente, Kreacher –dijo Sirius–. Por supuesto, necesitaría ver primero al elfo de Lord Malfoy.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que nuestro elfo sería más… tolerable que el tuyo? –preguntó Lucius.

–No lo sé. Pero vale la pena verlo. Quería que Narcissa tuviera la oportunidad de rechazar primero, así que me gustaría verlo o verla.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –dijo Lucius con sospecha.

–Pues mi nombre...

–¡Siri! –lo interrumpió Narcissa.

–Lo siento, pero sí. Me gustaría saber si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Lucius volteó a ver a su esposa y elevó una ceja.

–Creo que me agradaría tener a Kreacher con nosotros más que Dobby –dijo con titubeo–. Vale la pena ver qué puede ofrecer. –Lucius asintió lentamente.

–Muy bien –dijo–. ¡Dobby!

Otro elfo apareció en el cuarto, este más joven, pero más tímido, jugando con sus manos y casi escondiéndose por temor.

–¿Sí, amo?

–Lord Black quisiera examinarte, Dobby.

El elfo de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta para ver a Sirius mientras Kreacher lo observaba con sospecha.

–Dobby está honrado de conocer a Lord Black –dijo con una reverencia.

–Ajá. Buenas noches, Dobby. –Sirius caminó a su alrededor, exagerando su examinación–. Mmm… aspecto decente. Luce saludable. –Se enfocó en las cicatrices que ya sabía estaban ahí por las fotografías de los Granger–. Aunque parece que le has hecho pasar un mal rato.

–No es nuestra culpa que su comportamiento y habilidad no sea el mejor –dijo Lucius arrastrando sus palabras–. No estoy seguro de que pueda darte la calidad a la que estás acostumbrado.

–Parece que a _ti_ te va bien –respondió Sirius–. Dobby, Lord Malfoy y yo estamos considerando un intercambio. ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mi?

Dobby soltó un grito ahogado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada sobre sus amos actuales. En su lugar, sólo bajó la cabeza antes de responder.

–Dobby estaría honrado de trabajar para Lord Black, señor.

–Pues, no se ve tan mal –concluyó Sirius–. ¿Creo que alguien como tú podría obtener algo de flexibilidad cuando registremos el intercambio con el Ministerio, Lucius? Quizás acortar el periodo de prueba para asegurarnos de que el intercambio esté en orden.

Lucius pareció un poco más tranquilo con eso, pero aún lucía poco entusiasmado y parecía tener un plan en mente.

–Creo que puedo encontrar alguna provisión en las regulaciones que permita eso –dijo-, pero aún está el tema del precio; Kreacher es el doble de edad de Dobby… no me parece un intercambio justo. –Sirius frunció el ceño.

–Personalmente, siempre he pensado que que un elfo es tan bueno como otro –mintió–. Sin embargo, supongo que puedo pagar la diferencia en valor… por el bien de Narcissa.

–¿La diferencia en valor? –dijo Lucius–. Mmm… quinientos galeones, entonces.

–¿Quinientos? –respondió Sirius con incredulidad. Señaló a Dobby–. ¿Con la condición en la que está? Mantenlo en mejor forma si quieres eso. Y Kreacher quizás está viejo, pero aún es capaz de mucho. Seré bueno y te daré trescientos.

–¿Trescientos? ¿Es una oferta o una broma? Ahora, admito que he sido algo duro con Dobby durante los años, así que bajaré el precio a cuatrocientos cincuenta por eso.

–¿Estás bromeando? _Tú_ eres quien dijo que sus habilidades no eran las mejores. No suena a que te es muy bueno. Que te parece trescientos cincuenta.

–Cuatrocientos, pero sólo porque eres familia. –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lucius con molestia.

–De acuerdo, cuatrocientos… pero sólo porque eres familia. Sin embargo, como parte del trato, espero que Kreacher termine mejor que este. –Dobby soltó un grito ahogado en un ángulo que los Malfoy no pudieron ver.

–Disciplinaremos a nuestro elfo como queramos –se burló Lucius. Pero Sirius lo ignoró y se dirigió a Narcissa.

–Cissy, ya que a ti si parece agradarte, no creo que sea una demanda tan fuera de lo ordinario. Kreacher está atado a la Casa de los Black, y como honor para la familia Black, espero que sea tratado de manera justa.

Narcissa asintió con cautela. Sabía que no podía rechazar eso.

–Acepto esos términos, Siri.

–Pero –Lucius intervino–, ya que es tu idea, tú puedes pagar ambos impuestos de transferencia.

Sirius se enfureció. Eso eliminaba la cantidad que habían negociado reducir, y Lucius lo sabía. Podía pagarlo, pero sería más difícil hacerlo creíble. Pero Narcissa fue quien lo interrumpió.

–Vamos, Lucius, puede pagar la mitad del nuestro, y aún salimos ganando. Creo que es un trato justo, ¿no lo crees, Siri? –Él gruñó un poco, y entonces ofreció su mano a Lucius.

–Es un trato.

Lucius estrechó su mano y después la limpió en su túnica de manera notable.

–El periodo de prueba comienza ahora, y te enviaré pronto los documentos del Ministerio –agregó Sirius–. Kreacher, trabajarás para la Casa de los Malfoy hasta que un intercambio formal sea realizado.

–Sí, amo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Lucius–. Dobby, trabajarás para la Casa de los Black hasta que un intercambio formal sea realizado.

–Sí, amo –dijo Dobby, claramente intentando ocultar las lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

–Kreacher, puedes ir a nuestra mansión.

–Sí, amo Lucius –dijo Kreacher con más amabilidad de la que nunca había usado con Sirius.

–Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Lucius –concluyó Sirius. _Esto es por ustedes, cachorros,_ pensó.

* * *

–¡¿Una nutria?! ¡¿Mi animal interno es una nutria?!

A pesar de todos los problemas (los ataques, el desastre con Dobby, Harry hablando parsel, y los muchos planes en acción), Hermione había continuado en silencio su entrenamiento para convertirse en animaga, bajo la dirección de Sirius. Ahora, justo antes de regresar a la escuela, estaba en el punto medio… el punto en el que descubría su forma. Y estaba decepcionada.

–¿Qué hay de malo con las nutrias? –preguntó Harry–. Son inteligentes, juguetonas, grandes nadadoras, tienen la mejor piel en el mundo, _y_ comen carne.

–Y terribles como espías –se quejó Hermione–. _Tú_ puedes escabullirte por el castillo todo lo que quieres, pero una nutria no sería tan inconspicua.

–Lo siento, gatita… o quizás ahora también eres cachorrita –se burló Sirius–. Debes de lidiar con la forma con la que terminas.

–Y Harry, tú eres un gato. Se supone que no te debe gustar el agua.

–Oye, yo… tolero el agua –le dijo Harry–. Y de cualquier modo, por lo menos eres carnívora. Odiaría tener que lidiar con los dos estando en diferentes niveles de la cadena alimenticia. –Hermione tembló.

–Nunca menciones eso, Harry.

–Vamos, hermanita, ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día el ser una nutria nos será útil.

–Sí, _ese_ será un día interesante.


	54. Perdido y encontrado

Harry Potter es de la imaginación y voluntad de JK Rowling, y esta historia es de la imaginación y voluntad de White Squirrel.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y ¡Feliz Aniversario! Una gran disculpa por la semana de retraso. Estaba de vacaciones y aunque el capítulo ya estaba listo, tuve menos conectividad de la esperada. Pero publicaré el siguiente capítulo el próximo fin de semana, y de ahí regresamos a un capítulo cada dos.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo estos dos años, en especial a los que dejan reviews, y por continuar siguiendo esta historia. Es un placer poder compartirla con ustedes y estos dos años han sido muy entretenidos y un gran proceso de aprendizaje.

Les deseo un excelente año y los veo en una semana. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

Para cuando Harry y Hermione subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione había logrado encontrar un libro, no sólo un capítulo o ensayo académico, sino que un libro entero, sobre las nutrias. Aún perturbaba a Harry lo fácil que le era trabajar la biblioteca.

–¿Es para tu entrenamiento para tú-sabes-qué? –preguntó cuando comenzó a leer en el tren antes de que su compartimiento se llenara.

–Sí –respondió con orgullo–. Sirius dice que necesito aprender sobre la anatomía de las nutrias para poder visualizar claramente el cambio. Es muy interesante.

–Vaya. Me alegro poder hacerlo de manera natural. –Hermione sólo sacudió la cabeza.

–Quizás _deberías_ leer sobre gatos. Comprenderlos mejor no haría daño.

–Mione, viví como un por dos meses, y… –se interrumpió cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió–. Oh, hola, Neville.

–Hola, Harry. Hola, Hermione. –Neville lanzó una mirada extraña al libro de Hermione, pero sacudió la cabeza y lo ignoró. Ella leía cosas extrañas a veces–. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

–Muy bien –dijo Hermione–. Fue agradable alejarse por un tiempo. Sólo espero que este semestre sea menos emocionante que el anterior.

–Eso sería estupendo –dijo Harry.

* * *

El semestre sí comenzó de manera tranquila. Dumbledore anunció la nueva regla de asistencia a clases y el cierre de las mazmorras durante la cena en la primera noche. Nadie reaccionó de manera sospechosa, pero después de unas semanas, no hubo ataques nuevos así que las personas comenzaron a calmarse. Parecía que sólo los Slytherin continuaban intentando causar problemas.

–Así que, Potter, parece que mi padre logró estafar a tu padrino en un intercambio de elfos –dijo Draco Malfoy un día cuando acorraló a Harry en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

–Yo no lo llamaría una estafa, Malfoy –dijo Harry–. Sirius quería un elfo que se llevara mejor con él, y lo consiguió. Está muy consciente de como funcionan los precios.

–Debió de quererlo bastante con lo que pagó.

–Todos estamos bien con el resultado del trato –dijo Harry–. No veo razón para que tú te quejes.

–Sólo pensé que querrías saber lo malo que fue el trato, Potter.

–Bueno, obviamente no puedes esperar que este grupo tenga un buen sentido para los negocios, Draco –dijo Theo Nott.

–No creo que eso sea justo, Nott –dijo Hermione.

–Nadie te preguntó, Granger –soltó Nott.

–Disculpa –intervino Harry–. Agradecería que no le hablaras de ese modo. Y te informo que mi sentido para los negocios es lo suficiente bueno. Sirius simplemente eligió realizar ese trato por sus propias razones. Y Malfoy, si tú y tu familia están contentos con Kreacher, ¿por qué estás tratando de crear un problema?

Malfoy no tenía una respuesta para eso, pero Hermione decidió presionar más el asunto.

–Incidentalmente, Malfoy –dijo con dulzura–, examiné a Dobby después de que se mudó al hogar de Sirius. Lucía bastante maltratado, y en verdad parecía apreciar el cambio de ambiente.

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Granger? –dijo Malfoy con tono amenazante. Ella no retrocedió.

–Digo que no parece que era tratado muy bien. ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso? –Él titubeó, pero después habló con firmeza.

–Sólo que tenemos el derecho de tratar a nuestro elfo como queramos.

–¿Incluso golpeándolo? –presionó Hermione.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia! –dijo Nott antes de que Malfoy lo hiciera para atrás.

–Es decencia común –ella soltó de vuelta.

–Hermione, ¿este es el mejor momento? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, intentando calmarla también ya que veía que una multitud comenzaba a rodearlos.

–¿Por qué no? –respondió–. Tiene que ser dicho en algún momento. Es decencia común, Nott. En el mundo muggle dejamos de golpear a nuestros sirvientes hace más de cien años.

–¿Y por qué nos importa lo que hacen en el mundo muggle, Granger? –se burló Theo Nott, ignorando a Malfoy–. Muestra lo tontos que son los muggles.

–¡Oye! Nuestros padres son dos de esos muggles a los que llamas "tontos". Deberías mostrar más respeto.

–Mostraré respeto cuando sea merecido. _Tú_ eres quien debería cuidar lo que dices, Granger. El heredero de Slytherin aún sigue aquí. Sería una lástima que decidiera ir tras de ti.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso, Nott? –demandó Harry, bufando de manera involuntaria y colocándose enfrente de Hermione.

–Justo lo que dije, Potter. Si Granger quiere lucir como una idiota, no le va a ganar puntos con el heredero.

–¿Es una amenaza? –dijo Harry.

–Es un hecho, Potter. Tú recuerdas lo que el mensaje decía: "¡Teman enemigos del heredero!" Todos los sangre sucia son enemigos del heredero. –Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa por sus palabras mientras se enfocaba en Hermione de nuevo–. Especialmente sangre sucia entrometidos, odiosos y sabelotodos como tú.

Hubo un fuerte ruido y el sonido de chispas, y de repente, Harry tenía su varita apuntando al rostro de Nott.

–¡Retráctate! –gritó.

Más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba, Nott sacó su propia varita.

–¿Por qué debería, Potter? Es exactamente lo que Granger es.

–¡ _No_ permitiré que hablen así de mi hermana!

–¡Ja! "Hermana". No creo escuchar "Potter" en su nombre –dijo Nott con una sonrisa.

–¡Eso no importa, tú, troll! Es mi hermana por ley. –Comenzó a mover su varita.

De repente, Malfoy intervino. No podía dejar que eso continuara, por mucho que quisiera. La provocación (¡exitosa!) de Nott era entretenida, pero su padre le había dado instrucciones estrictas de mantener la presión en el tema del heredero de Slytherin a menos que no fuera posible. Con la escuela dividida en el tema no necesitaba ayudar a la imagen de Potter como defensor de los sangre sucia.

–¿ _Conoces_ el Código de Honor, no, Potter? –dijo.

Harry se paralizó. El Código de Honor no era jurídicamente vinculante, pero reputación era todo en el Wizengamot y no sería bueno para él quebrantarla. Su mente se aceleró mientras intentaba recordar las diferentes costumbres arcanas.

–¿Qué sobre eso? –dijo con cautela.

Hermione jaló su manga y bajó su brazo con su varita.

–Honor familiar sólo aplica a familiares de sangre y cónyuges –dijo ella con voz baja–. Es sobre las líneas sanguíneas.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! –susurró de vuelta.

–Tiene razón, Harry –dijo Neville, acercándose hasta estar a su lado–. Necesitas calmarte.

Harry rechinó sus dientes y siseó de manera amenazante, pero guardó su varita.

–Esto no se ha acabado, Nott –dijo.

–Lo veremos, Potter. No aprecio que _tú_ me apuntes con tu varita sin razón… pero supongo que no puedo culparte por no recordar el Código de Honor considerando que fuiste criado por muggles. Aunque… hubiera esperado mejor del heredero de Slytherin. –Muchos Slytherin se burlaron de eso mientras que Harry le lanzaba una mirada molesta y se alejaba furioso..

–Esto es ridículo –gruñó Harry una vez que estuvieron lejos de ellos–. Debería poder defender a mi propia familia.

–Lo siento, Harry, así son las cosas –respondió Neville nervioso–. ¿Estás bien? Estabas actuando algo… curioso allá atrás.

–Sí, estoy bien. Sólo algo molesto. Dime, Neville, no debería haber una manera de poner a Hermione bajo la protección de mi familia o algo así.

Neville se congeló como un venado enfrente de unos faros y se dio un golpe en la frente.

– _Por supuesto_ , debí de pensarlo. Harry, tú eres la cabeza de tu casa. Tú _eres_ la ley en tu familia. Puedes declararlo si quieres.

–¿Puedo? –dijo Harry con sorpresa.

–Claro que puedes. Quiero decir, te dirán algo si lo usas muy seguido o algo así, pero nadie lo cuestionará por una hermana adoptiva.

–Genial. Regresaré a decirles...

–Harry, espera. –Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo–. Probablemente está bien, pero creo que deberíamos hablar con Sirius primero para asegurarnos de que no haya implicaciones políticas que no queramos. Neville, ¿cuáles son los verdaderos efectos de esta protección?

–Pues, no mucho realmente. Es como las alianzas y todas esas cosas. Un anuncio público de que te defenderá bajó el Código de Honor. No creo que haga mucha diferencia, pero probablemente deberías preguntar a un adulto primero.

–De acuerdo, preguntaremos esta noche –dijo Harry.

La noche siguiente durante la cena, Harry realizó su anuncio. Justo antes del postre, se puso de pie y miró al comedor, observando especialmente a la mesa de Slytherin. Todos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron rápidamente. _Era_ Harry Potter después de todo.

–Disculpen –dijo–. Sólo quería hacer el anuncio formal que mi _hermana_ , Hermione Granger, está bajo la protección de la Noble Casa de los Potter. Cualquiera que tenga un problema con eso tiene un problema conmigo. –Se sentó de nuevo sin decir más en medio de una oleada de susurros preguntándose como esto cambiaría la dinámica de poder en Hogwarts.

* * *

Tom se encontraba en un apuro. Los ataques hasta el momento habían acercado más a los hijos de muggles y los habían acercado más a Potter en lugar de alejarlo. El niño Malfoy aún empujaba el "Potter es el heredero de Slytherin", pero Tom podía ver que esa táctica era una causa perdida. Aún peor, no había llevado a Potter a investigarlo por sí mismo y no estaba más cerca de tenerlo en sus garras.

Quizás algo que lo afectara más de cerca sería mejor.

Sin embargo, eso también era un problema. Cada vez era más difícil convencer a Ginny de seguirlo. Eso le sorprendió. Le sorprendió que una niña de once años tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad en ella, especialmente después de haberla influenciado por meses. Ir tras un blanco específico con anticipación sería más difícil. Probablemente sería mejor atacar a quien tuviera la oportunidad.

Bueno, nada más que pudiera hacer...

 _Ginny, creo que es hora_ , le dijo.

 _¿Hora de qué?_ Respondió ella nerviosa.

 _De continuar nuestra labor._

 _Tom, por favor, no. Ya no quiero hacer esto._ Aún no podía recordar lo que había ocurrido durante esos ataques, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era algo malo… y que ella estaba involucrada de algún modo… un miedo profundo del que había olvidado la razón.

 _Harás lo que te digo, Ginny._

 _N...n...no…_

 _Lo harás._

 _D...dije que no, Tom. No lo haré de nuevo._ Sólo pensar esas palabras la hizo sentir más fuerte. _No entiendo qué está ocurriendo, pero ya no quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero que termine._

 _No tienes opción, Ginny. Me obedecerás._

 _No._

 _¡Me obedecerás!_

 _¡No!_

–¡No de nuevo! ¡Es todo! ¡Ya me cansé de ti! –Con sólo un movimiento, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, Ginny se levantó de su asiento en la sala común vacía y lanzó el diario a la chimenea.

Chispas saltaron alrededor del diario, y se sintió satisfecha por un breve momento. Pero entonces vio, para su horror, que el diario no se quemaba.

Una risa helada y aguda resonó en su mente… una risa que despertó un recuerdo en el fondo de su mente… una que recordaba de la descripción escalofriante en la apertura de _Harry Potter en el Expreso Oriental_. Su corazón comenzó a latir aterrorizado mientras la voz de Tom se elevaba… desde el corazón de las flamas, desde dentro de su cabeza, no estaba segura… _Tonta Ginny. ¿Creíste que guardaría mis recuerdos en algo tan frágil como papel y tinta? ¡No puedes escaparme!_

 _N...n...no… Tom, por favor, para,_ rogó Ginny, hundiéndose en el piso a lágrimas.

 _Recoge las tenazas._

 _Por favor vete._

 _Toma el diario._

 _Déjame en paz._

Pero no tenía sentido. Tom ya la había quebrantado con sorpresa y asombro, y ella no pudo resistirse. Comenzó a guiarla a la entrada de la cámara. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño fuera de servicio que comenzó a salir del trance.

 _¡No! ¡No lo haré!_

–¡No lo haré de nuevo! –gritó, esperando y temiendo que alguien la escuchara. _¡_ _No dejaré que me controles más!_ – No puedes obligarme.

 _Puedo y lo haré._

 _¡Basta!_

Entró al baño.

 _¡Déjame ir!_

Caminó hacia el lavabo y fue entonces que vio su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban con un terrible tono rojo, pero eso sólo era el comienzo. Su piel tenía un color fantasmal. Estaba más delgada de lo que había estado en Septiembre, incluso en las vacaciones, y había ojeras en sus ojos tan oscuras que parecían pintadas. La expresión en su rostro lucía congelada entre cruel y temerosa. Podía ver claramente lo que el diario le estaba haciendo y nunca había estado más aterrorizada en su vida.

 _¡Abre la cámara!_ Ordenó Tom.

 _¡NO!_ Con todo lo que tenía dentro de ella dio un paso atrás, y otro, y otro más, y alejó la mirada de ese maldito lavabo. Corrió al primer cubículo al final de la hilera. Histérica pensó, _te dejaré aquí. Nadie usa este baño nunca. ¡Nadie te encontrara nunca!_ Pateó la puerta del cubículo, lanzó el diario a la taza con toda su fuerza, y jaló la manija para que se fuera por si acaso. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Escuchó un grito furioso y un gorjeo detrás de ella. Debió de haber molestado a Myrtle la llorona. Pero ni siquiera se detuvo. Siguió corriendo, de algún modo sin encontrarse con alguien, hasta llegar a la seguridad de su dormitorio, y finalmente una ola de alivio la inundó, y comenzó a reírse con alegría. Ya podía sentir la influencia del diario desvanecerse.

¡Era libre!

* * *

–Hola, Hagrid.

–Hola chicos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí en un día tan frío?

Harry, Hermione, y Neville habían enfrentado la nieve para ver a Hagrid una vez que se sintieron cómodos con el nuevo semestre. Era una tarea delicada el obtener la información que necesitaban de él. Hagrid solía ser algo reservado sobre su vida personal, pero necesitaban seguir todas las pistas. Intentaron llegar al tema con delicadeza.

–Queríamos hablar contigo, Hagrid –dijo Hermione–. No se ve mucho en el castillo en esta época, y es difícil salir del castillo con… bueno, tú sabes.

–Oh, cierto. Lamento que estén involucrados en eso… –titubeó Hagrid, como si estuviera considerando agregar más, pero sólo dijo–, bueno, pasen. Les haré una taza de té-

Entraron y se sentaron. Harry y Hermione aún cabían juntos en uno de los sillones individuales (quizás siempre cabrían considerando que fueron hechos para Hagrid). Neville acarició a Fang con cautela bajo su barbilla mientras se sentaba en otro sillón. Incluso después de un año y medio Harry observó al perro con cautela, esperando que no fuera sospechoso: había notado que Neville lo miraba de manera curiosa en varias ocasiones.

–Así que –dijo Hagrid mientras dejaba el juego de té y bandeja con pasteles de roca–. ¿Todo bien este semestre?

–Sí –respondió Harry–. Bastante tranquilo por el momento.

–Esperemos que siga así –murmuró Hermione.

Continuaron hablando sobre nada en especial por un tiempo, pero la conversación nunca se alejó de la situación actual. Eventualmente, Harry sintió que era el momento correcto de mencionar lo que quería preguntar.

–Hagrid –dijo en voz baja–, comprendemos que no te sientes cómodo hablando sobre esto, pero creemos que podrías ayudarnos. La profesora McGonagall mencionó hace un tiempo que fuiste expulsado de la escuela en 1943. –Hagrid de inmediato se puso rígido en su asiento–. Y Dumbledore dijo que los últimos ataques relacionados con la cámara de los secretos ocurrieron también en 1943. Y nos preguntábamos… si está conectado… si sabes algo sobre...

–Pues… eh… Harry, no hay razón de hablar sobre eso –respondió Hagrid con incomodidad–. Dumbledore ya sabe todo lo que se.

–Sí, estamos seguros que le dijiste todo, Hagrid –dijo Hermione con gentileza–. Pero aún así, nos gustaría escucharlo de ti si estás de acuerdo. El profesor Dumbledore es un buen hombre, pero hemos tenido dificultades con él en el pasado… y tú también, si somos honestos. –Recordaba como Dumbledore había manipulado al hombre para que revelara información el año anterior–. Tenemos otros contactos… personas como nuestro padrino y la abuela de Neville y Amelia Bones… a quienes nos gustaría informar lo ocurrido.

–Mmm… cuando lo ponen de de ese modo… –comenzó Hagrid, pero se detuvo, cerrándose de nuevo.

–No quiero forzarte, Hagrid. Sólo estoy preocupado por Hermione –dijo Harry, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana–. Acordamos que era lo suficiente seguro para regresar, pero aún así, quiero estar seguro.

–¿Y qué de _ti_ , Harry? –respondió Hermione–. Soy tu hermana mayor. Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que cuidarte a _ti_.

Harry podía ver que la determinación de Hagrid se debilitaba. Sabía que el hombre era débil contra los lazos familiares y de amistad… no que eso fuera algo malo.

–Ya, ya –murmuró Hagrid. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y los tres niños automáticamente hicieron lo mismo–. De acuerdo –dijo el hombre en voz baja–, apreciaría que no le dijeran a nadie. Sólo a sus familias y ya. Podría meterme en problemas si se supiera… Quizás ya hay muchos problemas, pero aún preferiría que no se supiera.

–Lo entendemos, Hagrid –dijo Harry, hablando por los tres–. Guardaremos el secreto.

–Bien. Eres un buen muchacho, Harry. De acuerdo, en mi tercer año aquí me metí en problemas. Me había metido en problemas antes, pero nada mayor. Pero en tercer año conseguí algo grande… conseguí un huevo de acromántula. –Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

–¡Hagrid! –lo reprimió–. Una araña inteligente, gigante, y come hombres en la escuela, en serio… ouch. –Harry le había dado un codazo para callarla.

–Oye, mira, son criaturas poco comprendidas, las acromántulas –dijo Hagrid–. Y Aragog era tan lindo cuando nació. No más grande que un pequinés.

 _¿Aragog?_ Pensaron todos los niños. Por _supuesto_ que Hagrid lo nombraría. ¿Y un pequinés? Considerando que era una _araña_ , eso era bastante grande.

–¿Y qué ocurrió? –preguntó Harry.

–Pues, estaba cuidando a Aragog en las mazmorras. En secreto, ustedes saben. La mayoría no lo hubiera apreciado mucho. Las cosas hubieran estado bien excepto que estudiantes comenzaron a ser atacados y petrificados.

–Hijos de muggles –dijo Hermione.

–Así es, pero todos tenían miedo. Nadie podía comprender quien o que lo estaba haciendo, excepto que estaban seguros de que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta, justo como ahora. Intentaron más seguridad, pero continuó ocurriendo. Entonces, al final del año, una niña fue matada en lugar de petrificada. Pobre niña… era una Ravenclaw en mi año. Myrtle, eh… Myrtle Warren, creo que se llamaba. Agradable. No muy bonita, y siempre la molestaban por eso. Claro, yo tampoco lo era, pero les daba miedo decírmelo a la cara. La cosa es, aún no saben que lo hizo. Lo curioso es… creo que Aragog _sí_ lo sabía, pero no me lo quiso decir. Quizás era una cosa de arañas o algo.

–Bueno, el Consejo iba a cerrar la escuela después de eso a menos que los profesores atraparan a quien lo hizo. Pero había un prefecto en Slytherin llamado Tom Ryddle, y se le metió la idea en la cabeza que Aragog era el monstruo que la mató. Le _dije_ que Aragog nunca lastimaría a nadie, además, las acromántulas no petrifican a las personas. Les sacan los jugos, justo como las arañas normales. –Los tres se pusieron verdes al escucharlo–. Pero él… él no me escuchó, y me atacó… a mi y a Aragog. Aragog apenas escapó del castillo con vida. Tuvo que esconderse en el bosque prohibido después de eso.

Una expresión de horror cruzó el rostro de Hermione mientras Hagrid se entristecía por la criatura clase xxxxx.

–Hagrid… ¿Aragog aún está ahí? –preguntó.

–Claro que sí. Tiene una buena vida ahí. Incluso encontró una pareja, de algún modo… probablemente el mismo tipo que me vendió el huevo. Pero no se preocupen. No salen de ahí. Les digo que si quieren vivir en el bosque, tienen que permanecer en su territorio. –Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. No sonaba muy alentador–. Así que después de que Ryddle ahuyentó a Aragog, me entregó al director Dippet y le dijo que yo fui quien abrió la cámara. El profesor Dumbledore estaba de mi lado, dijo que estaba mal, pero Dippet sólo escuchó a Ryddle, así que ellos… rompieron mi varita y me expulsaron… Pero no fui yo; ni siquiera tenían suficiente evidencia para ir a juicio, así que no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Pero aún así, ya no podía hacer magia (no oficialmente, por lo menos), y no se puede ir lejos en un mundo así, así que estaba en un verdadero apuro.

–Por suerte, Dumbledore convenció a Dippet de dejarme como aprendiz de guardabosques. Verán, le dijo que nunca quise lastimar a nadie, que había cometido un error y había aprendido mi lección… lo cual era cierto, si lo pienso. Nunca intenté criar a una acromántula en el castillo de nuevo.

 _No, sólo intentaste criar a un huevo de dragón en un cabaña_ , pensaron los niños.

–Bueno, ya no hubo más ataques así que todos estaban seguros de que Ryddle se había deshecho del monstruo… y lo dejaron así ya que Aragog nunca lastimó a nadie... y pensaron que ya no había peligro.

–Excepto que nunca encontraron al monstruo real –observó Harry–. Aún sigue en la cámara después de todos estos año, y ahora alguien la abrió de nuevo. –El rostro de Hagrid se ensombreció.

–Lo sé. Dumbledore intentó advertirles, pero nadie lo escuchó.

–¿Pero por qué se detuvieron los ataques después de que fuiste expulsado? –preguntó Hermione–. El heredero debió de estar tras más que culparte. Porque se molestaría… a menos que el heredero fuera Ryddle y no quisiera levantar sospecha.

–Espera un minuto. Ya sabemos quien fue el heredero en esa época –intervino Harry.

–¿Lo sabemos? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

–¿Lo sabemos? –repitió Neville.

–Sí, Hagrid, Dumbledore nos dijo que _pensaba_ que el único heredero de Slytherin con vida era Voldemort. –Hagrid soltó un grito ahogado.

–¡No digas ese nombre! –Harry y Hermione suspiraron con pesadez–. Eh, lo siento, pero no me gusta que lo digan. Supongo que no importa ya que ya lo descubrieron, pero Dumbledore no ha hecho esto público. No se porque, debe tener alguna buena razón. Así que sólo recuerden eso. Tienes razón, Harry. Dumbledore nos dijo… durante la guerra… que Quien-Ustedes-Saben _es_ Tom Ryddle.

Harry sólo asintió, pero Neville soltó un grito ahogado.

–¿C...conociste a Qu...Quien-Tú-Sabes en la escuela? –tartamudeó entre el asombro y el horror.

–Sí. No lo conocí tan bien, claro. Pero era un estudiante brillante. Todos los maestros lo adoraban excepto Dumbledore… incluso fue Premio Anual. Yo pensaba que era algo raro, incluso antes de que me acusara. Era el líder de un grupo de Slytherins como el niño Malfoy, pero peor.

Ahora Harry tembló. La sola idea de Voldemort como estudiante le parecía escalofriante. De repente se dio cuenta que muchas personas cercanas a la edad de Hagrid debieron de conocerlo ya que sólo hay una escuela en el país. ¿Acaso la profesora McGonagall lo conoció? ¿O la profesora Sprout? ¿O Flitwick? ¿O Kettleburn?

Pero mientras tanto, Hermione estaba considerando el lado práctico.

–Hagrid –dijo–, dijiste que te preocupaba meterte en problemas. ¿Estás teniendo problemas ahora? –Hagrid tembló un poco.

–Aún no –dijo con seriedad–, pero si estos ataques continúan, las personas comenzarán a pensar que soy yo de nuevo. No quiero pensar en lo que ocurrirá si eso pasa.

–¡Pero eso es ridículo! –protestó ella–. Has estado aquí por cincuenta años, y le agradas a todos _menos_ a los Slytherin. ¿Por qué atacarías ahora?

–Se que son tonterías, Hermione, pero cuando las personas se asustan hacen cosas terribles, y si Dumbledore no puede descubrir quien es el verdadero heredero, yo seré al único al que puedan señalar.

–Tendremos que esperar que no haya más ataques –concluyó Harry–. Desearía que pudiéramos hacer más, pero… Hagrid, ¿Tom Ryddle nunca insinuó donde estaba la cámara? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Quién más podía entrar?

–¿O qué hay ahí? –agregó Neville.

–No, nunca escuché nada sobre eso –dijo Hagrid–. Ryddle era muy listo. Yo y Dumbledore somos los únicos que sospechamos de él. Así que sean listos los tres y manténganse a salvo.

Los tres jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

El llanto de una joven se escuchó en eco por todo el segundo piso. El sonido venía de un baño que había sido marcado como FUERA DE SERVICIO por más tiempo de lo que alguien podía recordar, y todo el pasillo estaba inundado, como ocurría de vez en cuando, pero eso no detuvo a la pequeña rubia de entrar. El interior lucía aún peor, con agua salpicada por todas las paredes.

–¿Myrtle? –dijo Luna con preocupación–. Myrtle, ¿qué ocurre?

Un rostro fantasmal lleno de lágrimas salió del excusado al final de la hilera.

–¿Quién está ahí? –dijo la voz en sollozos–. ¿Has venido a lanzarme otra cosa?

–No, Myrtle, soy yo, Luna. No voy a lanzarte nada. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Oh, Luna, eres tú –resopló Myrtle, calmándose un poco–. Oh, fue terrible. Estaba sentada en el excusado, pensando sobre la muerte… cuando alguien lanzó un libro a través de mi cabeza.

 _¿Un fantasma pensando sobre la muerte?_ Pensó Luna. _Y me llaman a_ mi _extraña. Oh bueno, hay de todos los tipos._

–Eso no fue muy amable de su parte –dijo ella al fantasma–. ¿Viste quién fue?

–No. Lancé el libro de regreso, pero salieron corriendo… está por allá.

–Mmm… –Luna vio un pequeño libro negro en el suelo y se acercó con cautela–. Parece un diario –dijo. Lo tomó y lo examinó–. 1943… T. S. Ryddle. ¿Conoces a un T. S. Ryddle, Myrtle?

–¿T. S. Ryddle? Pues, sí. Era un prefecto en Slytherin el año en que morí. Si es un fantasma en la escuela, pues no me agrada. Tendré que ver si Sir Nicholas puede expulsarlo.

–No creo que haya fantasmas nuevos en la escuela –dijo Luna–. Por lo menos, creo que Helena me lo hubiera mencionado. Quizás los nargles lo tomaron de alguien y lo dejaron aquí. Eso me ha ocurrido antes. Tendré que ver si alguien lo perdió.


	55. El despido de Dumbledore

El universo fue creado por JK Rowling, pero era tan vasto que miles y miles de galaxias son constantemente creadas dentro de este, incluyendo la de White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

Tom sabía que lo había arruinado. Para su sorpresa, Ginny había luchado con la suficiente fuerza para deshacerse del diario. Fue pura suerte que otra niña lo había encontrado y recogido, pero aún lo dejaba en desventaja. Podía usar Legilimancia un poco desde las páginas, pero le tomaría mucho trabajo el poseer a otra niña, o incluso leerla también como podía hacerlo con Ginny ahora que estaba tan conectado a ella. No, era muy tarde en el juego proverbial para intentar trabajar con otra niña, y peor, esta Luna no parecía interesada en escribir en el diario. Por lo menos, esa era la sensación que le daba. Cuando intentó su Legilimancia en ella, le dio dolor de cabeza. No podía comprender que estaba haciendo en Hogwarts cuando claramente estaba loca. Mejor darse por perdido y ser encontrado por alguien más, y después intentar regresar con Ginny. Usó su Legilimancia en las otras niñas a su alrededor...

–Oye, mira esto, Dierdre –susurró Melanie Maxwell mientras inspeccionaba la mesa de noche de su compañera–. Lunática tiene un _diario_.

–¿En serio? –respondió Dierdre–. Probablemente sólo escribe sobre sus tontas criaturas.

–Sólo una manera de descubrirlo… Ah, está en blanco.

–Claro. Déjame ver… –Dierdre agitó su varita sobre el libro, pero tinta invisible no apareció.

–Sólo Lunática guardaría un diario en blanco –concluyó Melanie–. Aunque sabes, es bastante decente. Creo que me lo quedaré. –Dierdre la miró con miedo.

–No creo que sea una buena idea, Melanie. Penelope se molestará si tomamos las cosas de Lunática de nuevo. Y si Harry Potter se entera...

–Pero mira: dice T.M. Ryddle. Ni siquiera es de ella. Probablemente lo encontró. Le estaría haciendo un favor quitándoselo de las manos.

* * *

Hermione tomó la quaffle y voló entre los jugadores del equipo contrario. Con una vuelta aguda, evadió a uno de los bateadores y ascendió y se dio la vuelta a mayor altitud. Para entonces ya estaba muy alejada para que alguien la alcanzara, y tenía una trayectoria vacía hasta la zona de anotación.

Ron se preparó mientras Hermione volaba a él a máxima velocidad, jurando que no fallaría el tiro. Desafortunadamente, su escoba era su mayor debilidad. La vieja _Nimbus 1000_ de la escuela que estaba usando era una gran mejora de su propia _Estrella Fugaz_ , pero estaba en mala condición y no era la mejor para juegos competitivos. Mientras tanto, Hermione era casi intocable en su _Barredora 7_ , la cual la hacía la cazadora estrella del club de vuelo de Hogwarts, de entre los cuales pocos tenían sus propias escobas para estar a su alcance.

Voló hacia él, su cabello flotando detrás de ella en una coleta suelta, y comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda. Hermione no era la mejor para fintas, así que Ron estaba bastante segura de que era su acción real. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia la izquierda mientras ella lanzaba la quaffle. Se lanzó, pero en ese momento su escoba se atoró, y la pelota se deslizó entre sus manos y dentro del aro.

–¡Rayos!

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo pasaba. Sabía que Ron era mejor que eso. Podía ver que tenía mucho potencial, pero le era difícil mantenerlo, y cuando no estaba en su juego, _en verdad_ no estaba en su juego… Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un grito y lo vio cayendo en espiral al suelo. Su escoba debió causarle peores problemas de lo normal. Bajó en picada y logró alcanzarlo por el brazo, ayudándolo a descender hasta que cayó al suelo de golpe, aunque no con tanta severidad para causar que algo se rompiera. Madame Hooch sopló su silbato, indicando a todos en el aire que descendieran y se acercaran hasta el lugar desde donde supervisaba el club.

–Sr. Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿están bien? –dijo ella.

–Sí –gruñó Ron mientras se ponía de pie–. ¡La maldita escoba no se quedó en el aire!

Madame Hooch inspeccionó la escoba.

–Tsk. Muchas ramas rotas. He insistido al Consejo cada año que necesitamos escobas nuevas, ¿pero escuchan? Si esto hubiera ocurrido durante las clases de primer año hubiera sido un desastre… Creo que será mejor acabar por el día. Quiero revisar el resto de las escobas antes de que alguien más se suba en ellas.

Los llevó de vuelta dentro, gruñendo para sí misma sobre falta de sensibilidad a la seguridad de los estudiantes, y el estima de Hermione por el Consejo disminuyó considerablemente. No sólo estaban jugando política con las vidas de los estudiantes hijos de muggles, pero ni siquiera podían molestarse en actualizar equipo dañado y peligroso. Si se suponía que Hogwarts era la mejor escuela de magia en el mundo, no quería imaginarse como eran el resto.

* * *

–Buenos días, clase –dijo el profesor Flitwick a sus estudiantes de primero–. Hoy continuaremos nuestro estudio del encantamiento de baile… especialmente enfocándonos en encantar a un objeto para que baile en un ritmo específico. Ahora, todos en parejas… Sí, sí, muy bien… oh, señorita Weasley, ¿podrías trabajar con la señorita Maxwell por favor?

Ginny suspiró y se movió para sentarse junto a Melanie. No le agradaban mucho Melanie o Dierdre. Prefería trabajar con Morgana Dempster si tenía que trabajar con alguna de las niñas en Ravenclaw, pero Morgana estaba trabajando con Luna, y Dierdre estaba enferma, así que parecía que estaba atascada con Melanie.

–Hola, Ginny –dijo Melanie mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Sonaba lo suficiente amigable, pero estaba claramente decepcionada de que su compañera de cuarto no estaba con ella.

–Hola, Melanie –respondió Ginny, notando que la otra niña aún estaba luchando con su bolso buscando su libro de texto.

–Un momento –dijo–. Sé que está aquí en algún lado. –Parecía un poco distraída mientras finalmente sacaba todos los libros de su bolso. Casi parecía como si hubiera recibido un _Confundus_ o algo–. Ah, aquí está –dijo contenta.

Pero Ginny no lo notó. Se paralizó por miedo al momento en que vio el libro en la cima de la pila.

¡Era el diario!

¿Cómo había salido del baño? Pensó con frenesí. ¿Cómo es que alguna de sus compañeras lo había obtenido tan rápido? ¿Y qué tanto sabía? Ginny no podía soportar pensar lo que ocurriría si alguien descubría que estaba involucrada… aún no podía recordarlo, pero podía adivinarlo… en los ataques. Tenía que alejarlo de Melanie rápido mientras aún existía la posibilidad de que no había escrito en este y descubierto la verdad.

–Eh, ¿ _hola_? Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Ginny se recuperó y vio a Melanie agitando la mano enfrente de su rostro.

–Estoy, estoy bien, Melanie –mintió. Bueno, sería mejor ser directa–. Eh, ¿d...d...de dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó nerviosa, señalando el diario.

–¿Qué? Oh, ¿esto? –dijo Melanie sin darle importancia–. Lo encontré tirado. ¿Por qué?

–Eh, eh, eh, mio –tartamudeó. Melanie abrió la portada con escepticismo.

–¿T.M. Ryddle? –preguntó.

–Sí, me, eh, lo dio un primo. Sabes cuantos primos tengo. ¿M...me lo podrías regresar, por favor?

–¿Qué, en serio?

–S...sí, es mio. ¡Regrésalo! –exclamó, tomando el libro con fuerza de la mano de Melanie.

–Ya, ya. No te alborotes.

Ginny observó de nuevo al pequeño libro negro en sus manos.

 _Hola de nuevo, Ginny._

Ginny tembló y lo guardó en su bolso, prometiéndose a sí misma que encontraría una mejor manera de deshacerse de él después.

Y lo _intentó_. Caminó por el castillo después de clases esa tarde buscando por un lugar donde esconder el diario maldito, gritándose a sí misma todo el camino. ¿Por qué había hablado con Tom en primer lugar? ¿Qué le había dicho su papá siempre? _Nunca confíes en algo que piensa por sí solo y no puedes ver donde tiene el cerebro_. Pero había estado asustada y sola, y quería creer que habían sido su mamá o papá quienes lo habían puesto en su bolso. Debió de deshacerse de Tom al minuto en que las cosas comenzaron a salir mal, pero había sido una niña tonta y había _hablado_ con él.

Pues, iba a deshacerse de él ahora, de una vez por todas… en cuanto encontrara un lugar donde esconder el diario… algún lugar a donde nadie fuera nunca. Consideró un aula vacía mientras la pasaba, pero no era lo suficiente segura. Necesitaba estar segura.

Desafortunadamente, estaba tan distraída que no notó la otra influencia guiándola a donde buscar. Tom dejó que Ginny caminara sola en su mayoría, pero con leves sugerencias, la guió hasta el baño de niñas del segundo piso. Necesitó poner su astucia Slytherin a buen uso esta vez: con sugerencias gentiles en el subconsciente para llevarla a donde quería ir, dejando la fuerza bruta hasta el final. Mientras caminaba, sintió que Ginny pasaba a Granger y a otro sangre sucia en el pasillo y tomó nota de su ubicación. Ginny apenas y lo notó, pero esta era su oportunidad, y sabía que podía ser la última. Si esto no funcionaba, probablemente tendría que ir directo al Plan B y matarla para poder obtener un cuerpo antes de estar completamente listo. Era hora de moverse. La empujó hacia la puerta del baño.

–¡No! –lloró ella.

Tom no se molestó en discutir. Empujó su mente en la de ella con fuerza y rapidez. La empujó dentro del baño y le dijo que dijera la contraseña.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No ahora!

–¡DILA!

– _¡Hesha-hassah!_

Ginny continuó llorando y rogando y en general siendo bastante molesta, pero había destrozado su voluntad por el momento, y estaba bastante seguro de que podía controlarla lo suficiente para finalizar su tarea. Su mascota salió de la cámara y comenzó a dirigirla por el castillo con comandos en parsel en susurros. Juntos regresaron al lugar que había marcado, pero su presa se había ido. Sin embargo, su mascota podía oler a donde había ido, y la siguió y pronto llegó hasta donde se encontraba su presa.

 _¡Tom, por favor, no! ¡No ella! ¡Cualquiera menos ella!_ Lloró Ginny.

 _Nadie más. Debe ser ella._

 _¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No a ella!_ Ginny intentó gritar y advertir a la joven mayor… la hija de muggles contra quien menos quería ir, pero sus labios estaban sellados y sólo podía hablar parsel. Intentó detenerse… incluso intentó tropezarse y caer por las escaleras, pero no pudo. Lo único que podía esperar era retrasar a Tom. Pero incluso eso no fue ineficaz...

* * *

–Hola, me eh, gustaría dar otra mirada a esos amuletos de protección, Sr. McLaggen –dijo una joven Hufflepuff de tercer año nerviosa.

–Claro, señorita...

–Stewart –respondió ella–. Lydia Stewart.

–De acuerdo, Lydia, creo que puedo encontrar algo para ti… –De hecho, Finn McLaggen había conseguido una gran selección de "amuletos de protección" y otros productos cuestionables para vender de su fuente. Era una buena manera de conseguir bastante dinero para Hogsmeade. Y sobre el hecho de que muchos de sus productos eran… ¿cuál era la manera profesional de decirlo? ¿mal representados? Bueno, mientras nadie tuviera mejores protecciones (y no las tenían), no lastimaba a nadie vendiéndolos. Buscó entre su selección, determinado a elegir uno adecuado para vender a la pequeña de tercer año. Después de todo, no había razón para no mostrar a sus clientes la mayor consideración. Hacía que regresaran por más.

–Toma –dijo, tomando un amuleto de su bolso–. Este combina con tus ojos, y las piedras son de gran valor ya que protegen de criaturas oscuras de todos los tipos. Y para ti, querida, creo que podría ser convencido de dejarlo ir por… diez sickles.

Lydia palideció. Diez sickles era bastante dinero… unas treinta libras en su moneda muggle si hacía el cálculo correcto. Pero aún así, era para su protección, y no podía permitirse ser tacaña en eso.

–Bueno, eh, está bien –dijo algo incómoda. Contó las diez monedas de plata de su bolsillo y se las entregó.

McLaggen sonrió ampliamente y colocó el amuleto alrededor de su cuello.

–Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Lydia, y permíteme decirte que luce muy bien en ti.

–Gr...gr...gracias –dijo ella, sonrojándose.

–¡McLaggen! –Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un furioso prefecto de Gryffindor caminando a toda prisa hacia ellos, siendo llevado por un par de niñas de segundo año–. ¿Qué te dije sobre vender falsos amuletos de protección? –demandó Percy Weasley. McLaggen no dio un paso atrás.

–Es un negocio legítimo, Weasley. Acabo de vender a la señorita Stewart este hermoso collar decorativo.

–¿Decorativo? ¿Es lo que te dijo, Lydia? –dijo Sophie Roger–. Todos saben que los amuletos de protección que vende son falsos.

–¿Qué? –dijo Lydia horrorizada.

–No apreciamos que estes estafando a nuestros compañeros hijos de muggles, McLaggen –agregó Hermione Granger–. Sugiero que devuelvas a Lydia su dinero antes de que Percy tenga que anotarte por publicidad engañosa.

–Ah ah ah –dijo McLaggen con prepotencia–, creo que la señorita Stewart puede testificar que _nunca_ dije que el collar la protegería de algo.

–¡Qué! –dijo Lydia con más volumen.

–Y _luce_ bien en ella. No mentiría sobre eso.

Percy se enfureció, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

–Pues tendré que buscar en esa bolsa tuya de todos modos, si no te molesta. –Arrebató la bolsa de mercancía de las manos de Finn McLaggen. Él comenzó a protestar, pero era muy tarde–. ¡Ajá! –exclamó Percy–. Justo como lo sospechaba. Tienes bastantes artículos prohibidos aquí. Tendré que reportar esto a la profesora McGonagall. No podemos estar sin saber lo que entra en la escuela, especialmente en estos días. Y también _discutiremos_ tu venta a la señorita Stewart.

McLaggen gruñó a Percy y se alejó a pisotadas, mientras que Percy se daba la vuelta para hablar con las tres niñas antes de seguirlo.

–Lamento esto, chicas –dijo–. En verdad es peor que mis hermanos. No entiendo de donde _obtiene_ todo esto. –Se dio la vuelta y se alejó para llevar a McLaggen con McGonagall.

–Gracias por la ayuda, Hermione –dijo Sophie–. En verdad no soporto a ese chico.

–No hay problema. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho –respondió Hermione–. En serio, intentar aprovecharse de la situación de este modo. Bueno, será mejor que vaya tras Harry antes de que se meta en problemas.

–Sí. Vámonos, Lydia. Ernie y Hannah deben de estar preocupados por mi.

Se fueron por caminos separados, mientras Lydia gruñía.

–No puedo creer que acabo de pagar diez sickles por esta basura. –Sophie la miró con simpatía.

–Bueno, _es_ un lindo collar –dijo.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, definitivamente. Mira. –Sacó un espejo compacto y lo sostuvo para que Lydia viera...

Hermione apenas dio vuelta en la esquina cuando escuchó un extraño siseo, casi como el de una llave de agua, y después un grito detrás de ella. Temiendo lo peor, se dio la vuelta, sacó su varita, y corrió a la fuente del ruido (tonta idea Gryffindor, lo sabía), y llegó a donde había dejado al par para encontrar a Ernie y Hannah de pie a un lado de Sophie y Lydia con expresiones horrorizadas. Ambas chicas estaban en el suelo, petrificadas. Sophie tenía un espejo en su mano, y la mano de Lydia aún estaba en su cuello, paralizada mientras admiraba el inútil pero hermoso collar.

Cuando Hermione las vio, finalmente fue mucho para ella. Una lluvia de chispas explotó desde todas las antorchas cercanas mientras perdía el control de su magia. El heredero había fallado en atacarla con una diferencia de un minuto, y existía la posibilidad de que aún estaba cerca. Con un grito lleno de pánico, Hermione corrió todo el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor con un torbellino de chispas siguiéndola, dejando a los paralizados Ernie y Hannah detrás.

* * *

 _¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara de nuevo? ¡Tengo que deshacerme de esta cosa! ¡Tengo que!_

 _No tiene caso resistirse, Ginny. Eres mia ahora._ Tom estaba bastante decepcionado de no haber conseguido a Granger, aún si había logrado atacar a esas dos sangre sucia. No era bueno. Tendría que tomar a Ginny y listo. El problema era que estar atrapado en un libro sin todo el alcance de su magia hacía más difícil controlar a alguien. Era el problema que lo había fastidiado desde el inicio de su plan.

 _¡No! ¡Te dije que ya no más! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a nadie más!_

Al momento, Ginny estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, lejos de a donde Tom quería que fuera. Subió y subió con tanta velocidad que pensó que se colapsaría, pero continuó, frenéticamente buscando por un lugar donde esconder el diario. Esta vez, se aseguraría de no bajar nunca… nunca bajar cerca del segundo piso.

 _Tú eres la que las lastimó, Ginny. Yo sólo te dije que hacer,_ le susurró Tom.

 _¡No!_

 _No puedes escapar de mi._

 _¡No lastimarás a nadie más!_ Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, vio algo que la hizo detenerse por un momento: la entrada a la torre de Astronomía.

 _¡No te atreverías!_

Después de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho, por un breve terrible momento, el aire abierto de la torre de Astronomía y su caída de doscientos pies se sintieron bastante seductores… Pero no, no podía. Nunca sería capaz de hacer _eso_. Tenía que encontrar otro modo. _Tenía_ que haber otro modo.

Continuó corriendo, de un lado a otro en el séptimo piso... De un lado a otro sin atreverse a subir o bajar las escaleras. _Necesito un lugar donde esconder el diario_ , pensó. _Un buen lugar donde esconder cosas. Un lugar donde podría perderse por siempre._

De repente, una enorme puerta decorada al otro lado de un extraño tapiz llamó su atención. Estaba segura de que no había estado ahí antes. Curiosa, se acercó y la abrió, y dentro, encontró la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Era un cuarto alto y sellado del tamaño de una catedral… o por lo menos tan grande como el gran comedor… y estaba completamente lleno de cosas perdidas y escondidas: libros y pociones y artefactos y muebles, algunos que parecían tener siglos de antigüedad. Era el lugar perfecto para esconder algo que no quería que encontraran. Claro, obviamente personas venían a esconder cosas todo el tiempo, pero igual de obvio, nunca parecían encontrarlas de nuevo. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No tenía idea de dónde había salido ese cuarto, pero no iba a patear el regalo de un hipogrifo en el pico.

Tom también reconoció la sala. Estaba seguro de ser una de las pocas personas que había descubierto como funcionaba. Y sabía lo difícil que sería encontrar el diario en este desastre. Luchó con todo su poder para obligar a Ginny a retroceder, pero fue inútil. Su euforia maniaca al encontrar el lugar era muy fuerte para él.

 _¡No más, Tom!_

Estiró su brazó y lanzó el diario como un frisbi colmilludo tan lejos como pudo en ese desastre. Cayó con un suave pero satisfactorio sonido en medio de la sala. _Ahí,_ pensó. _Ahora ni siquiera yo seré capaz de encontrarlo de nuevo._ Se dio la vuelta y corrió de la sala. La puerta desapareció detrás de ella. Mejor. Ahora, sólo necesitaba llegar a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que alguien sospechara, para poder recostarse y llorar por un tiempo.

* * *

–¿No deberíamos esperar por Dumbledore para esta reunión, Lucius? –preguntó Amos Diggory durante la reunión de emergencia del Consejo la mañana siguiente.

–Diría que tiene sus manos ocupadas en este momento –dijo Lucius Malfoy a los miembros del Consejo reunidos–. Además, Dumbledore es una de las razones por las que los llamé aquí.

–Pensé que nos llamaste aquí por el nuevo ataque. Dos estudiantes más petrificados… es un total de tres de la casa de mi hijo. Y no hay manera de obtener filtro de mandrágora para ellos ahora. Está fuera de temporada a menos que estén creciendo las cosas en Antártica. Esto tiene que parar.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Amos. Pero parece que Albus Dumbledore no es lo suficiente competente para detenerlo. –Muchos miembros del Consejo soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Malfoy, no puedes estar pensando en remover a Albus de su puesto como director –dijo Elphias Doge horrorizado.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Pensó Lucius. ¿ _Por qué_ su amo no los mataba y ya? Eso se desharía del viejo entrometido en menos de cinco minutos. Pero Lucius Malfoy no era del tipo que se rendía. Finalmente estaba listo para realizar su plan secundario.

–Estoy sugiriendo, Elphias –dijo–, que la situación requiere medidas más drásticas de las que Dumbledore está dispuesto a tomar. Las medidas de seguridad que ha implementado hasta el momento han probado ser inadecuadas para detener que nuestros niños sean atacados...

–¿Y tú crees que alguien más sería mejor? Este es Albus Dumbledore de quien estamos hablando: quien derrotó al maldito Grindelwald y el único a quien Quien-Tú-Sabes temió. ¿Quién podría realizar un mejor trabajo que él?

Y ahora era el momento de Lucius para actuar. Abriendo sus brazos de manera amistosa, habló:

–Con el riesgo de sonar pretencioso, quizás las mejores personas para este trabajo están aquí en este cuarto.

–¿Qué? –dijeron todos con sorpresa y comenzaron a hablar los unos sobre los otros.

–Eso sería bastante irregular.

–¿Y qué de McGonagall?

–¿Y supongo que tú querrías colocarte en su asiento? –Lucius elevó sus manos para silenciarlos.

–Damas y caballeros, estoy seguro de que podemos ser civilizados. Por supuesto, Josefina, que la profesora continuaría en su puesto como subdirectora y se encargaría de todos los asuntos de día a día de la escuela. Sin embargo, se que yo, como padre de un niño en Hogwarts, me sentiría mejor de la situación si nosotros estuviéramos en control de la respuesta directa. Seguramente ustedes sienten lo mismo, ¿Josefina? ¿Amos? Y entonces quizás doce puedan prevaler donde uno ha fallado.

–Dumbledore no es ordinario, Lucius –respondió Doge con frialdad.

–Dumbledore también tiene ciento once años y no tiene familia además de su hermano con quien no se habla… sin mencionar que no tiene obligaciones políticas esta vez. Nada de eso es favorable en un protector de niños. He estado diciendo por años que es hora de que se retire, pero se ha mantenido en respuesta a la supuesta amenaza de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regrese. Estos incidentes recientes muestran claramente que es hora de que se haga a un lado y deje que la generación más joven se haga cargo.

–Eso quizás no es inaceptable, Malfoy –dijo Thaddeus Blishwick.

–Sí, puedo ver el mérito –dijo Madame Zabini en acuerdo.

Los miembros más neutrales también comenzaron a considerarlo, y pronto fue claro que Lucius había conseguido una mayoría del Consejo y empujado a sus oponentes a una esquina. Sin embargo, Diggory no estaba impresionado.

–¡Suficiente! –exclamó–. Quiero saber que está haciendo Dumbledore con respecto al ataque ahora.

–Yo lo tengo –dijo Doge–. Esta es una transcripción del anuncio que dio a los estudiantes durante el desayuno: "Anoche, Sophie Roper y Lydia Stewart de Hufflepuff fueron atacadas por el individuo llamándose a sí mismo el heredero de Slytherin. Fueron petrificadas de la misma manera que las otras víctimas. Estarán bien una vez que logremos revivirlas con el filtro de mandrágoras esta primavera. Sin embargo, en vista de esto, las siguientes medidas de seguridad serán implementadas de ahora en adelante: Visitas a la enfermería estarán limitadas a pacientes y familiares. Partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch están pospuestos hasta nuevo aviso. Todas las actividades después de clases están canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. El toque de queda será implementado cada noche después de la cena. Todas las actividades de fin de semana serán supervisadas por un profesor y estarán limitadas a lo que sea necesario para acomodar esto. Finalmente, todas las áreas no-esenciales del castillo serán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso. No les mentiré. El Colegio Hogwarts no puede soportar más ataques como este. Si _alguien_ cree tener cualquier información sobre lo ocurrido, por muy trivial, les ruego que vayan con cualquiera de los maestros y los escucharemos, sin preguntas."

–Quidditch cancelado… que lástima –murmuró Diggory–. Aún así, suena a que Dumbledore está encima de todo. No veo que podríamos hacer mejor.

–Claro que podríamos. ¿No es obvio? –dijo Llywelyn–. Cerremos la escuela al instante y pidamos a los aurores que examinen cada rincón, como la última vez.

 _Típico de Llywelyn,_ pensó Malfoy. _Trabaja en un escritorio en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y piensa que los aurores son la respuesta a todo._

–Sabes que hemos estado renuentes a cerrar la escuela, Culhwch –respondió–, y también sabes porque… hay muy pocas alternativas disponibles. Es por eso por lo que la escuela no fue cerrada la última vez que esto ocurrió.

–Sí, y sabemos como terminó _eso_ –gruñó Doge.

–Sí, una tragedia, pero aprendimos de ese incidente. Estamos incrementando la seguridad, tomando un rol más activo, y… espero… estamos removiendo a aquellos miembros ineficaces. De cualquier modo, hay mejores usos para los aurores.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Llywelyn.

–Como contactar al Ministro Fudge y arrestar al Sr. Hagrid. Entiendo que está muy ansioso por tomar acción en base a las protestas del público.

–¿Hagrid? –dijo Amos con confusión–. Pero no tenemos evidencia de que esté involucrado.

–Nada además de su expulsión, quieres decir.

–Lo cual no es suficiente prueba para un asunto criminal.

–Sólo una medida de precaución, te lo aseguro –mintió Malfoy. Ya había convencido a Fudge de enviar a Hagrid directo a Azkaban con "cargos pendientes" en lugar de una celda del Ministerio–. Si Hagrid prueba no estar involucrado, entonces eso será el fin, pero considerando su récord, tienes que estar de acuerdo que es justo tomar precaución.

–El hecho es que tener a aurores en los terrenos comienza a sonar como algo bueno –insistió Llywelyn.

–Me temo que las consecuencias de eso serían de más amplio espectro de lo que tú piensas –respondió Malfoy con soltura–. ¿Por qué debería de confiar la población en el sistema de educación si no podemos proteger la escuela por nuestra cuenta? –Claro, estaba manipulando la situación. Los aurores había estado involucrados en la escuela durante la guerra, aunque esto era para proteger de una amenaza externa–. Y en sobre cómo podríamos hacerlo mejor, Amos, todas las medidas de seguridad hasta el momento se han enfocado en _detener_ al heredero, no _capturarlo._ Yo propongo que relajemos estas restricciones, con cautela, punto a punto y sección a sección, y que mantengamos vigilancia en cada oportunidad nueva que se de para encontrar al heredero.

Esto recibió miradas extrañas de la mayoría del consejo, pero Diggory comenzó a comprender. Era un riesgo, y despiadado, pero la recompensa sería grande si eran exitosos.

–Quieres decir poner una trampa –dijo con astucia.

–Un resumen sencillo, pero sí, podrías decir eso. –Claro, no estaba preocupado de que la trampa resultara exitosa. Su Amo era más listo que eso, y de cualquier modo, el diario sería casi imposible de encontrar.

–No es una trampa física, o una fiable –notó Doge–. Es una trampa logística para reducir la lista de sospechosos… una en la que no sabemos a donde irá el enemigo, y más importante, ¡en la que usamos a los niños como _carnada_!

–¿Y qué más quieres que hagamos? –respondió Malfoy antes de que alguno de los otros padres pudiera hacerlo–. ¿Estamos en _acuerdo_ , o no, en que queremos que la escuela permanezca abierta? ¿Qué otro tipo de "carnada", tan cruel como lo pones, tenemos a nuestra disposición? Más al caso, considerando lo que ya ha ocurrido, con el monitoreo adecuado, el riesgo no sería mayor del actual.

–Estás sugiriendo un truco muy peligroso...

–De hecho, creo que la idea es razonable, Elphias –interrumpió Diggory.

–¿ _Et tu_ , Amos? –dijo él sin creerlo.

–Obviamente tenemos que tener cuidado. Tomaría bastante planeación el dar al heredero el suficiente espacio para que se exponga sin lastimar a nadie, pero en ausencia de otras ideas para _capturarlo_ … recuerden, la última vez, parecía haber desaparecido y sólo esperó.

–Dumbledore nunca estaría de acuerdo con este plan –dijo Doge.

–Y es precisamente por esto por lo que sugerí que tomemos sus deberes hasta que la crisis sea resuelta –dijo Malfoy–. Si Dumbledore no está dispuesto a hacer lo que es necesario, entonces no es la mejor persona para el trabajo. Tú y él están preocupados por poner a los niños en riesgo, pero ya están en riesgo. Si no queremos abandonar por completo nuestra habilidad para educarlos, debemos tomar un camino diferente de en el que estamos.

–Pues, no se si iría tan lejos, Malfoy –exclamó Diggory–, pero se honesto, Elphias, ¿qué tanto ha avanzado Dumbledore en encontrar la cámara o al heredero, ya sea en 1943 o esta vez? ¿Ha logrado intimidar al heredero para someterlo?

–Amos, tu hijo está en Hogwarts. ¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con Malfoy ahora?

–No como tal, Elphias, pero estoy preocupado porque no tenemos nada con que seguir. No tengo ningún problema con Dumbledore, pero esta idea, con algunas modificaciones, podría funcionar mientras que los métodos usuales no han producido ni una sola pista. Y aunque estoy bastante preocupado por mi hijo, como miembro del Consejo también estoy preocupado por la seguridad de los otros estudiantes, presentes y futuros. Esto necesita terminar de manera _permanente_. Si eso significa hacer a un lado a Dumbledore para ejecutar este plan, entonces quizás es lo que necesitamos hacer.

Diggory había caído justo en las manos de Malfoy con ese pequeño discurso. Siempre era el hombre con quien ir por pasión y determinación. Y una vez que ponía su mente en un curso en particular, no era fácil quitarlo. Al ver su entusiasmo, la mayoría del resto del Consejo murmuró en acuerdo y se puso de su lado… todos excepto Elphias Doge.

–Necesito recordarte, Lucius, que una Orden de Suspensión debe ser firmada de manera unánima –dijo Doge.

–Lo se, pero esperaba poder convencerte de que hay una alternativa disponible.. Que Dumbledore, aunque es un mago excelente, no es el hombre para el trabajo… o el mejor hombre.

–Pues, disculpa si no estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Y por qué no? –dijo Madame Zabini–. Lucius es un mago perfectamente capaz, y también lo es Amos. Si hay algo que he aprendido en mi tiempo es que ningún hombre es indispensable. –Varios miembros se rieron nerviosos de su broma… ahora una viuda en seis ocasiones, lo había aprendido bien.

Elphias estaba furioso. Podía sentir en él las miradas de los otro once miembros del consejo. Le estaban pidiendo que se pusiera en contra de su amigo más antiguo. Malfoy el mortífago (por mucho que lo negara) incluso había convencido a Amos de su plan. Y lo peor era que muchos de sus puntos tenían sentido. Fue dejado con una terrible decisión que tomar. Sentado once contra uno de ese modo, podían removerlo del consejo y reemplazarlo con alguien que estaría de acuerdo con ellos… y no dudaba que esa sería la siguiente acción de Malfoy. Pero si se quedaba, por lo menos podría tener algo de control sobre el bien de los estudiantes. Bueno, no era una verdadera decisión. _Lo siento, Albus_ , pensó, y después gruñó.

–Muy bien, firmaré tu Orden, Malfoy, pero por el bien de Amos, no el tuyo. Y quiero que _él_ este a cargo de este plan tuyo, no tú. Y juro que si obtengo una _pista_ de otro ataque _,_ serás _tú_ contra quien pida una moción de censura durante la siguiente reunión.

–Me parece justo –respondió Malfoy con algo de desdén en su voz. Podía lidiar con eso después–. Gracias por ver razón, Elphias.

* * *

Y así, Albus Dumbledore fue suspendido como director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era un día oscuro para la escuela, no había duda, pero no había muchos recursos. Cierto, quizás podía poner suficiente presión en Fudge para persuadirlo de que lo ayudara a revertirlo, pero con Amos Diggory tomando el lado de Lucius Malfoy _y_ diciendo que tenía un plan práctico (aunque uno del que Albus desaprobaba), no sería fácil. Y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, Hogwarts podía sobrevivir sin él por unos cuantos meses con el resto de su excelente personal, incluso con el heredero de Slytherin suelto.

No sería de beneficio el resistir la suspensión, no con el heredero escapando baso sus narices. En su lugar, había algo más que podía hacer por su escuela. Podía comenzar a investigar la historia de Tom Ryddle, y la de Salazar Slytherin, para intentar encontrar pistas sobre el heredero y la cámara. Y ya que estaba en eso, le daría más tiempo para investigar sobre los horrocruxes. De cualquier modo, ayuda siempre sería dada en Hogwarts a aquellos que la merecen.


	56. Día de San Valentín

¿Cuánto Harry Potter se puede acumular alrededor de JK Rowling sin que el resto de nosotros sea salpicado?

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

–¿Dumbledore se fue? ¡¿Están locos?!

–Los hijos de muggles no tienen oportunidad ahora que no está.

–Alguien va a morir, te lo aseguro.

–¿Cómo van a encontrar la cámara _ahora_?

–¿Arrestaron a _Hagrid_? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?

–Escuché que es por lo que fue expulsado.

–Deberían deshacerse de Potter.

–Deberían deshacerse de todos los Slytherin.

Hubo más ansiedad en el gran comedor cuando Dumbledore no llegó a la cena, y la profesora McGonagall anunció con renuencia que había sido suspendido por el Consejo de la escuela. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas del ataque y las cosas parecían peor que antes.

Cedric Diggory era la única voz de calma en el gran comedor. Con tres de las víctimas en Hufflepuff, muchos de los mestizos e incluso sangre pura que eran amigos de las víctimas comenzaban a preocuparse de que ellos caerían después.

–Escuchen, chicos –dijo él–, no deben de entrar en pánico. Mi papá está en el Consejo. Me mandó una lechuza con una nota diciendo que aún están apoyando las medidas de seguridad de Dumbledore, y él está liderando un nuevo comité para intentar capturar al heredero. _Tienen_ un plan.

El ambiente en la mesa de Gryffindor no era mejor. Como la casa de Dumbledore, habían creído que iba a salvar el día, y con él fuera, todos miraban a su alrededor nerviosos, preguntándose quien sería la siguiente víctima. Hermione y Harry estaban preocupados de que Hermione probablemente había sido el verdadero blanco anoche. Se sentaron juntos a un lado de Neville y tomaron su comida. Las manos de Hermione aún temblaban de vez en cuando, y su magia temblaba con ellas. Finalmente, con un fuerte temblor en particular, su cuchillo y tenedor salieron volando de sus manos, dieron vueltas en el aire, y se encajaron en la mesa.

–¡Oy! –dijo Neville.

–¡Oye, oye! –dijo Harry, incómodamente tomando las manos temblorosas de su hermana–. Concéntrate, ¿recuerdas? Respira...

Hermione recordó sus años de disciplina mental con karate y después con Oclumancia y entrenamiento animago y se tranquilizó.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Parvati Patil.

–Sólo, eh, perdí el control por un minuto –dijo ella–. Harry, en verdad no tengo hambre –se recargó contra él y comenzó a rascarlo detrás de la oreja, para su propio consuelo, lo cual indicaba que _en verdad_ estaba agitada.

–Yo tampoco –respondió. Le dio un codazo para pararla cuando las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a verlos de manera curiosa–. Pero McGonagall dice que tenemos que permanecer con nuestras casas. Sólo espera. Llamaremos a casa cuando regresemos a la torre. –Harry estaba enojado… enojado _y_ asustado… una combinación peligrosa. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había visto a su hermana tan asustada. Se sentía como lo había hecho el año pasado cuando Quirrellmort la había secuestrado, pero esta vez, no había mago malvado a quien combatir para salvarla. La idea hizo que su propio control sobre su magia cayera. Escuchó su plato moverse sobre la mesa, pero pronto lo tuvo bajo control. Esto no podía seguir. Las personas ya comenzaban a observarlos y susurrar sobre ellos.

Ambos niños regresaron a la sala común sin comer mucho, y después de algo de discusión, Hermione fue por su propio espejo de comunicación a su cuarto, y el par fueron al cuarto de Harry. Ron y Neville amablemente sacaron a Dean y Seamus del cuarto para que pudieran hablar con su familia en privado. Esto era algo incómodo ya que no había manera de poner los espejos para verlo _y_ verse los unos a los otros, pero se acomodaron.

–Hola, cachorros, ¿qué hay de nuevo? –preguntó Sirius una vez todos estuvieron en la conversación.

–No es bueno –dijo Harry al instante–. El Consejo suspendió a Dumbledore.

Dan, Emma, Sirius, y Remus soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

–¿Están locos? –dijo Remus–. ¿Cómo se supone que va a ayudar eso? Dumbledore es la única persona que mantiene a Hogwarts seguro.

–Supongo que creen que no ha hecho un buen trabajo –dijo Harry–. Y tienen algo de razón, ¿no es así? ¡Cuatro ataques en cuatro meses y cero pistas! ¡No tenemos nada con que trabajar y no hay manera de protegernos! –Las sábanas y las cortinas de la cama comenzaron a agitarse a su alrededor.

–Harry, cálmate, por favor –dijo Emma–. Sabes que todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

Ahora que podía hacerlo abiertamente, Hermione acarició a Harry detrás de sus orejas y pasó sus dedos por su cabello hasta que se tranquilizó.

–Lo sabemos, mamá –dijo ella–. Pero tenemos miedo… ambos. Y hemos estado perdiendo el control de nuestra magia. Me la vivo queriendo lanzar un _Flipendo_ ante cada sonido. Si soy honesta, no se por cuanto tiempo podré aguantar.

–Sólo haz lo que puedas –le aseguró Emma–. No es el fin del mundo si se enteran, y es más importante que se mantengan a salvo.

–Dijeron que Dumbledore se había ido –habló Dan–. Espero que aún estén incrementando la seguridad.

–Oh, sí –recordó Harry con tono triste–. Quidditch está cancelado, todos los clubs están siendo restringidos, y el toque de queda ahora es después de la cena.

–¿No hay quidditch? –dijo Sirius horrorizado.

–Bueno, por lo menos parece que están restringiendo las horas más peligrosas –dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Hay algo más –dijo Hermione–. Aparentemente, Amos Diggory está trabajando en un nuevo plan para capturar al heredero. ¿Qué sabemos de él?

–¿Amos Diggory? –dijo Remus–. Lo conozco. Es un miembro de alto nivel en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas en el Ministerio. Un tipo decente… honorable, de cualquier modo, pero duro, de corto temperamento, y no muy fan de los hombres lobos. Pero siempre habla de lo maravilloso que es su hijo, así que estoy seguro de que luchara tanto como cualquier padre.

Dan y Emma asintieron.

–Eso es bueno de escuchar, por lo menos –dijo Dan–. Lo más importante por el momento es si aún podemos usar la conexión Flu de emergencia a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Sí, le preguntamos a la profesora McGonagall después de la cena –confirmó Hermione–. Lo tiene cubierto.

–Bien –respondió Emma–. ¿Quieren venir a casa? Sabemos que debe ser difícil estar ahí.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cuestionantes.

–No lo creo –dijo Harry–. Aún no. Aunque estamos cerca.

–Está bien. Lo entendemos. Encontramos a Malcolm Roper. Podemos traerlo mañana si está bien. ¿Qué saben de la familia de la otra niña?

–No mucho –gruñó Harry–. La mayoría de los Hufflepuff nos tienen miedo.

Hermione suspiró mientras intentaba mantener a su hermano calmado.

–Les haremos saber en cuanto podemos.

Hablaron por un tiempo más. Sirius comenzó a gruñir cuando mencionaron que Hagrid había sido arrestado y porque.

–Fudge –dijo–. Uno de estos días…

Finalmente, con promesas de mantenerse salvo y permanecer cerca de Neville si podían, terminaron la llamada.

–Me voy a dormir, Harry –dijo Hermione–. ¿Vas a estar bien?

–Sí –dijo, poniendo una expresión de valentía–. ¿ _Tú_ vas a estar bien, hermanita?

Ella asintió, temblorosa.

–De algún modo.

Harry se lanzó contra su cama después de que ella se fue y cerró las cortinas mágicamente sin su varita. Quizás estaban bien por el momento, pero se sentía como si tuvieran siete y ocho años de nuevo, escondidos debajo del sofá y temiendo que la casa se cayera sobre ellos.

Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía igual. Se alistó para irse a la cama con rapidez y cerró sus cortinas con magia cuando sus compañeras no la veían. Se movió en la cama por mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormida, y lo poco que durmió estuvo lleno de pesadillas.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo vacío. Era tarde en la noche… o quizás no tarde, pero ciertamente después del toque de queda. No debería estar sola. Necesitaba encontrar a un maestro… o quizás a otro estudiante. ¿ _Dónde_ estaban todos? Probablemente a salvo en los dormitorios, pensó.

Podía escuchar pasos detrás de ella… del tipo que siempre se detenían cuando tú lo hacías, así que nunca estabas seguro de si era real o sólo un eco. Cuando miraba, siempre veía un pasillo vacío, excepto que terminaba en oscuridad que parecía acercarse más cada vez que debía de haber dado una vuelta incorrecta en algún lugar porque el castillo no lucía correcto… no veía nada que pudiera reconocer. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Estaba perdida, y la estaban siguiendo. _Ayuda. Necesito que alguien me ayude..._

Hermione llegó a un pasillo sin salida, y entonces, lo peor ocurrió. La oscuridad llegó como una niebla, amenazando a atraparla. Ese siseo que había escuchado la noche anterior regresó, y creció más y más hasta que era como el torrente de una cascada. Podía sentir más que ver una forma oscura acercándose a ella entre la oscuridad, y sabía que era el monstruo de Slytherin.

 _¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Que se vaya!_

Casi estaba sobre ella.

 _¡Basta! ¡Basta!_

 _¡Hermione, despierta!_

–¡Hermione, despierta!

–¡NOOO!

–¡AHHH!

Dos gritos fueron seguidos de un fuerte ruido que despertó a Hermione por completo. Estaba en su dormitorio, y entre los gemidos de dolor y confusión, Lavender y Parvati se estaban levantando de donde las había lanzado contra la pared con un _Flipendo_ sin varita de cada mano. Recordó que Harry le había dicho que había hecho esto una vez a Ron y Neville el año pasado. Probablemente no era una buena señal.

–¿Her...Her...Hermione? –dijo Lavender confundida–. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Por Merlín, ¿ _qué_ fue eso? –preguntó Parvati, masajeándose la cabeza.

–Eh, pesadilla… magia accidental… lo siento –dijo Hermione avergonzada.

–¿ _Eso_ fue magia accidental? –dijo Lavender–. ¿Qué pasa cuando lo haces a propósito?

–Tengo miedo, ¿está bien? –soltó Hermione–. El heredero casi me atrapó anoche.

–Oye, está bien, Hermione –dijo Parvati con gentileza–. Lo comprendemos. Somos sangre pura y _tenemos_ miedo.

–Eh, ¿chicas? ¿están bien? –dijo Lily Moon adormilada, sacando la cabeza de detrás de sus cortinas. Lily había estado triste desde que había comenzado el semestre. Sally-Anne había sido su mejor amiga, y parecía algo perdida sin ella.

–Sí, estamos bien, Lily. Hermione tuvo una pesadilla –dijo Parvati.

–Oh, lo siento, Hermione. ¿Quieres...hablar de eso?

–Pues, no hay mucho que decir… –comenzó, pero les contó de todos modos. Con su apoyo, se estaba sintiendo mejor y se sorprendió cuando logró regresar a dormir.

* * *

La historia completa del despido de Dumbledore (o por lo menos lo que se supone que podían saber las personas) llegó al _Diario El Profeta_ al día siguiente, junto a la noticia de que el Consejo había tomado la acción inusual de supervisar la seguridad de la escuela directamente. El Ministro Fudge dio el pusilánime paso de declarar su desaprobación, pero Amos Diggory parecía tener la personalidad lo suficiente fuerte para tranquilizar a las personas.

–¿Pero quién es el líder del Consejo? –se recordaron los Gryffindor los unos a los otros. La mayoría tenían la idea de que Draco Malfoy estaba en contacto con el heredero de Slytherin y no confiaban en nada de lo que el Consejo hacía con Lucius Malfoy al mando.

Draco se paseaba por la escuela como si fuera el dueño. La mayoría de los estudiantes le tenían miedo ya que sabían muy bien que podía meterlos en muchos más problemas de lo normal, con o sin heredero de Slytherin, sin mencionar que su padre había logrado su sueño de correr a Dumbledore de Hogwarts. Para estar seguro, tenía cuidado de no decir mucho enfrente de los maestros o cualquiera de los Gryffindor, pero los rumores en la escuela corrían más rápido con toda la tensión en el aire.

–Mi padre siempre dijo que Dumbledore era el peor director que esta escuela ha tenido –se reportó que había dicho–. Quizás ahora obtendremos a alguien decente. Claro, mi padre ha dicho por años que Hogwarts debería de ser más _selectivo_ con quien acepta. Quiero decir, miren a Durmstrang. No aceptan hijos de muggles y les va muy bien. Estaríamos mejor con estándares de admisión más estrictos. –Algunas personas tuvieron el valor de mencionar enfrente de él que Beauxbatons aceptaba a todos los hijos de muggles que Durmstrang rechazaba y _también_ le iba bien.

En todo esto, la noticia de que Hagrid había sido arrestado para ser "interrogado" pasó desapercibida (la profesora McGonagall había contratado a una mujer llamada Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank para actuar como guardabosques sustituta). Harry y Hermione sinceramente esperaban que el rumor de que había sido llevado directamente a Azkaban era falso, pero ambos tenían el mal presentimiento de que no lo era. Cuando esto terminara, Fudge en verdad lo pagaría, especialmente ya que estaba intentando usarlo como _su_ punto principal.

–Hagrid admitió que la criatura que estaba criando era una acromántula –dijo Hermione a todos los que estaban dispuestos a escucharla–. Es información pública que hay una colonia en el bosque prohibido. Pero las acromántulas _no_ pueden petrificar a las personas.

–Sí, no es justo –respondió Neville mientras los tres estudiaban en la biblioteca con un renuente Ron–. Sólo quisiera saber _qué_ lo está haciendo.

–Ajá –dijo Harry en acuerdo–. Oye, Mione, todos saben que Slytherin era el tipo de las serpientes. Quizás tiene una gorgona ahí abajo.

–¿Una gorgona? –dijo Hermione con interés–. Yo… no lo creo. La leyenda muggle de las gorgonas está bastante errónea. Las gorgonas en realidad eran brujas muy poderosas con preferencia por transformaciones de humanos… aunque… si Slytherin creó _algo_ que pudiera imitar sus hechizos...

–Sí, eso sería malo –dijo Harry en acuerdo.

–Sí… aunque dudo que lo haya hecho. He leído _Nuestros hermanos mágicos_ de principio a fin y no he visto nada sobre alguna criatura con inteligencia que pueda vivir por mil años _y_ lanzar hechizos.

–Pues… quizás no –admitió Harry–. Pero aún así...

–No. Estoy con Dumbledore en esto –dijo ella–. Digo que es un artefacto, o _quizás_ una criatura muy desconocida.

–Sí, pero eso ya es malo –respondió con pesimismo.

–Cierto… Bueno, podría ser peor.

–¿Peor? –dijeron Neville y Ron nerviosos.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry.

–Podrían ser daleks –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Harry tembló con tanta fuerza que soltó algo de magia, y todo el pergamino sobre la mesa tembló.

–Ni siquiera lo digas en _broma_. Voy a tener pesadillas ahora.

–Eh, ¿qué son los daleks? –preguntó Ron con miedo, preguntándose que sería tan aterrador para darle pesadillas a Harry Potter.

–Una historia de terror muggle –dijo de manera cortante–. _No_ quieres saberlo.

Pero dejando de lado las bromas, la escuela entera no estaba más cerca de resolver el misterio de lo que habían estado al comienzo, y a cierto grupo en Slytherin les encantaba. Theo Nott, predeciblemente, no era tan discreto como Draco Malfoy y habló abiertamente.

–Lo que sería _muy_ agradable sería si el nuevo directo no _quisiera_ que la cámara de los secretos cerrara, ¿eh, Draco? Entonces resolveríamos el problema de un solo golpe.

–Vamos, Theo, sabes que mi padre no toleraría eso –dijo Malfoy de manera honesta–. Sería agradable si pudiéramos hablar con el heredero y trabajar juntos para cambiar la regla de asistencia, pero la cámara no es el tipo de cosa que debería permanecer abierto. Si esta escuela hiciera las cosas bien, el heredero no _necesitaría_ trabajar en las sombras de este modo.

Obviamente, el ambiente en la escuela era más oscuro que nunca. La mayoría de los estudiantes hijos de muggles en especial no _querían_ salir de sus dormitorios excepto para comer e ir a clase, e incluso la biblioteca estaba más vacía de lo normal. Que Lydia Stewart había sido petrificada mientras usaba su amuleto nuevo probaba de una vez por todas que la multitud de amuletos de protección eran inútiles (aunque Finn McLaggen aún parecía estar ganando dinero de otro contrabando), llevando a las personas a paranoia ya que no veían manera posible de protegerse.

La tensión casi se salió de control camino a la cena ese día. Con todo el miedo en el aire y todos los estudiantes prácticamente moviéndose juntos y no dejando un momento de privacidad, todos estaban bajo más presión de lo normal, y cuando los Gryffindor se encontraron con los Slytherin en el gran comedor, la tensión parecía querer explotar.

–Granger –la llamó Theo Nott–. Escuché que el heredero casi te alcanzó también. ¿O le pediste a tu hermano que fuera por alguien más en tu lugar?

–¡Suficiente, Nott! –gritó Harry. Sacó su varita y se lanzó contra el niño, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló de vuelta.

–Harry, no –siseó ella.

–¿Es eso, Potter? –dijo Nott, recordando la declaración de Harry sobre la protección de su casa y hablando con más cuidado de lo normal–. ¿Tienes compasión por los hijos de muggles si son familia?

–¡Dije que te calles! ¿Quieres pelear? –Harry intentó liberarse del agarre de Hermione, pero ella lo sostuvo con firmeza.

–Harry, no puedes –rogó ella.

–Escuchaste lo que dijo.

–Sí, ¿pero recuerdas el Código de Honor? No es técnicamente una amenaza, y no es técnicamente un insulto.

–No me importa. Es lo que quiere decir.

–Debes tener cuidado con las cosas siendo tan volátiles. Además, tú _sabes_ lo que mamá y papá dirán si te metes en un duelo de honor. Déjalo ir.

Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero detuvo su intento de hacer algo contra Nott. Aún así, respondió.

–Espero que no tengas algo que ver con el _verdadero_ heredero, Nott. No dejaré que nadie salga libre si se mete con Hermione.

–¡Harry! –siseó Hermione.

–¿Es una amenaza, Potter? –preguntó Nott.

–No si no tienes nada que esconder.

Nott lo miró con molestia.

–Mejor cuida lo que dices, Potter. No quieres meterte en problemas, ¿o sí?

–Lo que quiero es que nadie moleste a mi hermana... tú, el heredero, o _tú_ , Malfoy. Estoy cansado de que gente se la pase...

–A los dos –interrumpió Hermione.

–...molestándonos sólo por nuestros padres. No me ven burlándome de ustedes por lo _cercanos_ que son sus padres. Así que compórtense.

–Harry… –lo regañó Hermione. Nott se enfureció.

–Mis padres son primos en cuarto grado.

–Ves, el hecho de que sabes eso...

–Sólo porque soy un mago respetable...

–Chicos, chicos, ¿hay problemas aquí? –El argumento fue interrumpido por una voz suave perteneciente a un mago con cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado y una sonrisa impecable.

Harry y Nott de inmediato se separaron ya que se habían acercado bastante.

–Sólo quería asegurarme de que conocemos nuestras posturas, profesor –dijo Nott con una sonrisa–. Aunque si necesitamos de moderación formal, estoy seguro de que será la primera persona a quien el Potter se lo pedirá.

Harry miró a Nott con molestia, pero se forzó a tranquilizarse.

–No tenemos ningún problema aquí, profesor. Sólo intercambiamos opiniones.

–Me alegra escucharlo –dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa–. No queremos problemas entre los estudiantes, especialmente en estos tiempos. Ahora, ¿por qué no van a cenar? No es bueno que estudiantes se estén paseando estos días.

Malfoy y Nott se apresuraron al gran comedor, pero Lockhart sostuvo a Harry y Hermione por un momento.

–Harry, Harry, Harry –dijo Lockhart con su particular tono condescendiente–. Necesitas tener cuidado con este tipo de asuntos políticos. Estoy seguro de que es difícil. Tienes que actuar dos papeles, el héroe y el legislador. Debe de ser un gran peso. Sólo puedo imaginarme como es. Pero necesitas cuidar tu imagen. Una cosa es ser un héroe, pero si empujas con mucha facilidad, puedes parecer un buscapleitos, y no quieres eso. Ahora, si quieres un consejo...

–Profesor –lo interrumpió Harry entre dientes–, ya tengo bastantes personas en mi familia que me ayudan con la política. No necesito su ayuda. Mi preocupación aquí es mantener a mi hermana a salvo del heredero de Slytherin, y probablemente a mi también, así que a menos que tenga algún consejo sobre eso con sus muchos años de experiencia, creo que esto es todo… profesor.

–No te preocupes, Harry –dijo Lockhart con confianza–. No creo que el heredero pase las nuevas medidas de seguridad, y si lo hace, estaré listo para él.

–¿Como estuvo listo las últimas cuatro veces, profesor? –soltó Harry.

–Bueno, eso fue… muy mala suerte, sí… nadie lo lamenta más que yo… –el profesor de Defensa dijo con incomodidad.

–Profesor, en _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_ , aún si acepto que es posible atrapar a un espíritu en un colador de té, en verdad no veo como pudo luchar contra infestaciones en tres países diferentes en tres días.

–Pues, eh, am… ¿sabes qué? Lo que esta escuela necesita es un incremento en la moral –Lockhart cambió el tema–. Tendré que pensar en algo. Quizás el próximo mes. Ahora, ustedes dos continúen y no se preocupen. No hay nada que temer conmigo en el caso. –Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a irse.

–Idiota –dijo Harry.

–Harry, no deberías hablar de un maestro de ese modo –dijo Hermione.

–¿Por qué no? Es cierto.

–Sí, pero no deberías decirlo. Deberías de escribirlo en una amable carta al editor aunque con palabras directas.

–Ah, _ese_ viejo truco.

Entraron al gran comedor, sin notar a la temblorosa niña de cabello rojo siguiéndolos a distancia.

* * *

 _Querida Gabbie:_

 _Gracias por tu carta más reciente. Estamos seguros aquí ahora, pero tienes razón. Cada vez es más atemorizante. Pensamos que el heredero intentó atacar a Hermione hace unas noches, pero falló. Otros dos hijos de muggles fueron petrificados en su lugar. Los maestros cancelaron el quidditch y la mayoría de los clubs y no nos dejan salir mucho para mantenernos a salvo, y el Consejo despidió a Dumbledore porque creen que ellos pueden hacer mejor las cosas, aunque muchas personas están preocupadas de que no podrán._

 _Estamos haciendo lo que podemos para mantenernos a salvo, pero es difícil ya que no sabemos quien lo esta haciendo o como. En verdad esperamos que alguien pueda descubrirlo pronto, pero ninguno de los maestros ha tenido suerte. No creemos que Hagrid haya sido culpable. Hablamos con él justo antes de que fuera arrestado, y creemos que fue inculpado. No estamos seguros de dónde está ahora._

 _Hemos considerado atender Beauxbatons antes, y si no pueden resolver el problema con el heredero antes de que acabe el año, probablemente lo hagamos. No creemos poder aguantar otro año de esto. Eso es si la escuela permanece abierta. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá si tienen que cerrar el castillo. No hay muchos lugares en Gran Bretaña que sean tan seguros como una escuela de magia lo debe de ser._

 _Esperamos que te la estés pasando bien en Francia. Estamos seguros de que es mejor que aquí._

 _Tus amigos,_

 _Harry y Hermione_

Gabrielle Delacour sollozó mientras su madre traducía la carta de sus amigos por correspondencia. Las últimas noticias de Gran Bretaña eran malas. Los ataques contra los hijos de muggles continuaban, y la acción de suspender a Dumbledore de Hogwarts era visto por muchos como un acto desesperado. La reacción internacional fue variada, pero negativa en general. Los estadounidenses en particular enviaron una carta oficial al Ministerio Británico sugiriendo que cerraran la escuela. Sin embargo, otros países, en especial Rusia, dijeron que era vital que la educación continuara. Escandinavia, el hogar de Durmstrang, con sus ideas conservativas sugirió que cambiar la regla de admisión de Hogwarts era algo que deberían de cambiar, aún sí (oficialmente) no estaban de acuerdo con las acciones del heredero. También, un gran número de expertos habían enviado teorías sobre que podría estar causando las petrificaciones, pero eran tan diferentes como las que los expertos británicos habían pensado y no eran más útiles.

Pero Gabbie no estaba interesada en nada de eso. Ella sólo esperaba que sus amigos sobrevivieran hasta el verano. Con Hermione siendo hija de muggles y Harry siendo Harry Potter, claramente era muy peligroso para ellos y quería poder verlos de nuevo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron sin más ataques, pero nadie bajó su guardia aún. Nadie sabía si no se habían repetido por las nuevas medidas de seguridad, por el arresto de Hagrid, porque era normal para el heredero esperar un mes entre ataques. Para mediados de febrero, algunos comenzaron a relajarse, mientras que otros comenzaron a ser más paranoicos, diciendo que otro ataque llegaría pronto. Harry Potter estaba entre esos últimos.

–No se si será ahora –dijo–. El heredero quizás decida no actuar, pero se que Harry no lo hizo, y eso quiere decir que esto no ha terminado.

El ambiente en el castillo era deprimente. Dumbledore fuera sólo fue el comienzo. Sin quidditch, pocos clubs, y sin permiso de salir después de la cena, la escuela estaba más desolada y aburrida de lo normal. Incluso Peeves se estaba deprimiendo con las pocas oportunidades de embromar a los estudiantes, y se consolaba a sí mismo molestando a los fantasmas (excepto al Barón Sanguinario, por supuesto).

El club de duelo era uno de esos clubs que fue cancelado por completo. Muchos estudiantes querían mantenerlo para aprender a defenderse, pero la profesora McGonagall no lo permitió.

–Con todos los hechizos volando por todos lados, sería muy fácil que alguien lanzara una maldición sin ser notado.

Al mismo tiempo, los estudiantes de TIMOs y EXTASIS estaban intranquilos. El tiempo en la biblioteca había sido reducido considerablemente con las nuevas restricciones. Eventualmente, McGonagall anunció que el toque de queda después de la cena sería eliminado, pero sólo con acceso limitado en el castillo para ir y venir de la biblioteca, y los pasillos serían monitoreados. La escuela continuaría sus operaciones, apenas.

Y entonces llegó el día de San Valentín.

Nadie estaba seguro de como el profesor Lockhart había convencido a McGonagall de aceptar su "dosis de moral" con la seguridad en su estado actual. La teoría más popular era que no lo había hecho, pero después logró convencerla de que lo había hecho. Como era domingo (y porque _era_ día de San Valentín… recordó las notas que había recibido el año anterior), Harry había considerado quedarse en cama, pero Hermione lo obligó a bajar las escaleras, diciéndole que no podía estar deprimido todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Harry lanzó una mirada antes de arrepentirse.

–No, no lo haré. Me voy a la cama. –Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Hermione lo jaló dentro del comedor por la muñeca.

–Oh, vamos, valiente Gryffindor –dijo ella, y soltó una _risita._

Lockhart ciertamente no lucía como un gran cazador de criaturas oscuras en persona, pero _sí_ parecía tener el don para la decoración. Rosas rosas se elevaban por las paredes del gran comedor hasta llegar al cielo azul en el techo, desde donde confeti con forma de corazón caía… sobre el desayuno de las personas. _Don_ para la decoración… no sentido común.

Lockhart se encontraba de pie enfrente de la mesa principal con una túnica dolorosamente rosa, brillando, como siempre, y parecía ser el único maestro feliz por el desastre.

–¡Feliz día de San Valentín! –dijo dirigiéndose al gran comedor–. Y gracias a las cuarenta y cinco personas que me enviaron tarjetas. –Harry lanzó una mirada interrogante a Hermione, y ella frenéticamente sacudió la cabeza en negación–. Espero que a todos les guste la primera parte de mi pequeña sorpresa, pero lo mejor está por venir. Ahora, con la situación de seguridad actual no pude traer ayuda externa como lo había planeado en un principio, así que tuve que improvisar un poco...

Lockhart aplaudió dos veces, y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, revelando a doce elfos domésticos de las cocinas, pero no lucían como elfos domésticos ordinarios. Sus toallas de té habían sido encantadas con un color rosa pálido, y cada uno usaba una peluca dorada y cargaba un arpa y varias cartas.

–Mis amistosos cupidos mensajeros, quienes entregarán sus cartas y tarjetas de San Valentín en persona durante el día –sonrió Lockhart.

Era bueno que era domingo porque los elfos cupido entrando y saliendo de las aulas todo el día hubiera sido bastante distrayente. Como tal, los elfos domésticos estuvieron siguiendo a las personas todo el día, así que nadie podía escapar, incluso en los dormitorios. Hermione pensaba que era adorable, pero no tenía a un elfo admirador siguiéndola.

–¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Nellie tiene un mensaje para usted!

Harry quería escapar, pero por mala suerte, Nellie logró acorralarlo en el patio, donde muchos estudiantes estaban relajándose, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces, y la mayoría de los Weasley. Intentó escapar, pero no lo logró.

–De acuerdo, Nellie, dame la carta –dijo.

–Oh no, Harry Potter, señor. Es un mensaje _cantado_.

Harry palideció. La mitad de los presentes se rieron de él.

Nellie comenzó a cantar:

– _Sus ojos son tan verdes como los de un sapo en escabeche,_

 _Su pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso,_

 _El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso._

La multitud se soltó a carcajadas y Harry se sonrojó más que la túnica de Lockhart. Apenas y logró controlarse para cuestionar la rima de escabeche y anochece. Sin embargo, ante el sonido de las risas, _notó_ que otro rostro se había sonrojado: Ginny Weasley. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella desapareció en un flash.

 _Genial_ , pensó Harry. _Actúa más obsesionada que el año pasado._

–Señorita Granger, Nellie tiene un mensaje para usted también –chilló la elfina.

–¿E...En verdad? –chilló Hermione nerviosa.

–Sí, señorita, pero es una carta, señorita. –Le entregó el sobre.

–Eh, gracias, Nellie. –Respiró con alivió y lo guardó con rapidez–. Lo leeré con mucho cuidado… en privado.

La multitud comenzó a alejarse, pero entonces, alguien más se acercó a Hermione… un chico con cabello castaño rizado.

–Hola prima –dijo Sullivan Fawley en voz baja.

Ella dio un leve salto.

–Oh, hola, Sullivan. –Harry y Hermione no habían interactuado mucho con el primo segundo de Hermione por parte de su madre, pero siempre se aseguraban de intercambiar tarjetas en cada día feriado.

–Quería darte esto directamente –dijo Sullivan, entregándole una carta–. Ya que es una nota de familia, no me pareció correcto enviarla con un cupido.

–Oh, cierto. Estaba pensando lo mismo –dijo Hermione, incluso cuando su mente corría a toda prisa. _Si él no envió la nota con Nellie, ¿quién fue?_ –. Toma, tengo una para ti también. –Buscó en su bolso y entregó otra nota a su primo–. Saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte.

–Por supuesto...

–Vaya, ¿no es enternecedor? –Los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver la figura de cabello oscuro y áspero de Theodore Nott sonriéndoles–. ¿Intentando cambiar a tu "hermano" mestizo por un sangre pura, Granger?

Harry comenzó a moverse hacia Nott, pero después de tantas veces Hermione colocó su mano enfrente de él sin pensarlo.

–Es familia –informó al Slytherin.

–Si yo fuera él, no revelaría al mundo que soy pariente de una sa… hija de muggles –se detuvo–. Especialmente considerando que el heredero ha estado persiguiendo a los de su casa. Oh, espera, Potter es el heredero, ¿no es así?

Harry se liberó y sacó su varita ante el medio insulto, pero para su sorpresa y la de Hermione, Sullivan se colocó enfrente de él antes de hablar.

–Nott, en verdad deberías cerrar la boca. Sólo estás molestando a todos, y si estás tan seguro de que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin, ¿por qué lo estás jodiendo tanto?

–¡Ese vocabulario! –lo regañó Hermione de manera automática.

Una mirada incierta atravesó el rostro de Nott por una fracción de segundo. ¿Acaso no estaba seguro?

–No tengo miedo de Harry, incluso si _es_ un hablante de parsel –continuó Sullivan–. Quizás _tú_ deberías de tenerlo.

Harry sonrió en dirección a Nott.

– _¡Haashee seeheth! –_ exclamó.

Los ojos de Nott se abrieron como platos y comenzó a dar un paso atrás. No le importó lo que había dicho Draco. No quería estar cerca para ver lo que ocurría después. Salió corriendo del patio, pasando por Ginny Weasley, quien había estado viendo todo desde detrás de un pilar. Ella dio un grito y también huyó al verlo pasar.

–¡Harry! –lo regañó Hermione–. ¿Y si el heredero va tras él para intentar culparte?

–¿Después de haber ido tras de ti? –dijo Harry sin darle importancia–. Creo que ya no está interesada en eso. Bueno, ¿de dónde salió _eso_ , Sullivan? Se que los Hufflepuff han actuado más amables las últimas semanas, pero vaya, ¿enfrentarte a Theo Nott?

–Oye, en Hufflepuff defendemos a nuestros amigos y familia. Oh, y lo que ocurrió fue que hace unas semanas Cedric Diggory dio un gran discurso y dijo a todos que no hay manera de que tú fueras el heredero porque hubieras ido tras Nott y Malfoy hace años. Todos lo escucharon porque su papá está a cargo de la seguridad ahora.

–Vaya, bueno, gracias. El tonto ha estado intentando provocarme por meses. Uno de estos días quizás tendré que patearle el trasero para callarlo.

–No harás nada por el estilo, Harry James Potter –dijo Hermione–. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry y caminaron de regreso al castillo–. Oye, ¿por qué no miras de quién es esa tarjeta?

Hermione se sonrojó y sacó el sobre.

–Tampoco vas a hechizar a _quien sea_.

–De acuerdo, pero me reservo el derecho de _hablar_ con él.

–Vamos, Harry, tienes doce y yo trece. Desde cuando eres un hermano tan sobreprotector.

–Desde siempre. Y _especialmente_ con el heredero de Slytherin tras de ti.

–No lo sabemos con seguridad… Oh, es de Neville –exclamó cuando vio la firma.

–¿Neville? –dijo Harry con incredulidad–. ¿ _Qué_ dijo?

–Es una nota de un _amigo_ , Harry. Nada especial. No tienes que _hablar_ con él. Necesita obtener más confianza en sí mismo de todos modos. Además, ¿cuántas tarjetas recibiste _tú_? ¿Y de jóvenes mayores también?

–Ya, ya. Sólo bromeaba –dijo Harry con rapidez. Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, pero entonces Hermione se detuvo de golpe.

–¡Harry!

Harry se tensó y se dio la vuelta, sacando su varita.

–¿Qué?

–¡Acabas de hablar parsel! ¡A _voluntad_!

Harry guardó su varita y sonrió a su hermana.

–Finalmente lo notaste.

–Pero pensé que no podías hacer eso.

–He estado practicando.

–Pensé que no _querías_ hacer eso.

–Bueno, fue tu idea… como alguien dijo, "Voldemort era hablante de parsel. ¿Y si intenta atacarte con una serpiente gigante?"

Hermione estaba sin palabras, pero finalmente salió de su asombro.

–Así que sí escuchas.

–Siempre lo hago. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a buscar a Luna. Probablemente se siente sola el día de San Valentín. Además, podemos hacer ese estudio lingüístico del que ambas estaban hablando. Si las personas van a llamarme el heredero de Slytherin de todos modo, por lo menos debería de _usarlo._

–¿En serio? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano? –dijo Hermione. Harry sólo se rió.


	57. ¡Demando Satisfacción!

Harry Potter es una cosa hermosa y terrible, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran respeto para JK Rowling. En este caso, pido lo mismo para White Squirrel, quien necesita toda la inspiración posible para terminar esta historia.

 **Notas del autor:** He querido este capítulo por mucho tiempo, y sospecho que algunos de ustedes también han querido leerlo por un rato. Espero que les guste como terminó.

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

–Eh, no, _lukchath_ significa deslizarse como una concertina. _Luksash_ significa deslizarse de manera serpentina.

– _Sanahh_ –respondió Luna mientras tachaba la nota que había escrito y escribía la corrección.

Habían sido unos… dos meses interesantes en Hogwarts desde que Harry, Hermione, y Luna habían comenzado a estudiar parsel.

–¿Hay otras palabras para "deslizarse", Harry?

–Sí, por lo que puedo ver hay dos más –dijo Harry a Luna–. _Luknod_ significa deslizarse como una oruga, y _lukthalee_ significa deslizarse de manera rápida y de golpe, como las serpientes de cascabel.

Quizás no lo había esperado (de hecho, nunca sabía _que_ esperar de Luna), pero la joven Ravenclaw _era_ buena guardando un secreto y respetaba el deseo de Harry de que no usara el parsel en público, especialmente a su alrededor. Eso atraería atención que ninguno de ellos necesitaba.

Parsel, decidió Harry, al igual que muchas cosas que tenían que ver con Luna, era confuso. En un sentido, era simple. El vocabulario para las cosas normales era limitado, como el vocabulario para los gatos, incluso para los animagos. Sin embargo, al igual que en el lenguaje de los gatos, había muchas palabras adicionales relacionadas con las serpientes que raramente se usaban en práctica. La gramática también era bastante sencilla, pero era confusa en el sentido en que omitía palabras que tenían que ser asumidas por el contexto, aunque era un lenguaje bastante literal, lo cual ayudaba. La parte verdaderamente difícil era que a la lengua humana le costaba mucho trabajo adaptarse.

– _¿Noasee hashesh st'kah inyee sanahh?_ – preguntó Luna.

– _Sanahh. Theeth st'kah inyee_ –respondió Harry.

Pero ya que Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a como pensaban los animales, descrubrió que le era natural comprender como funcionaba el lenguaje, y Luna probó ser una buena estudiante… más rápida que Hermione, incluso, para la molestia de la joven, y la dos ahora podían tener una conversación sencilla en parsel… para lo mucho que les servía. Asustaría bastante al resto de la escuela.

Luna cerró su cuaderno, decidiendo que era suficiente parsel por ahora. Regresando al inglés, habló:

–¿Estás emocionado por tu partido de quidditch este fin de semana, Harry?

–Oh, definitivamente, será bueno estar en una escoba de nuevo, y estoy listo para ganar contra los Hufflepuff.

A dirección de Amos Diggory, las restricciones de seguridad se habían relajado. Era una medida cuestionable, pero parecía estar funcionando por el momento. En marzo, después de dos meses sin ningún ataque, quidditch fue permitido de nuevo, aunque todas las prácticas tenían que ser supervisadas. Pero incluso esto dejaba el horario apretado por el resto de la temporada, y el segundo partido de Gryffindor, el cual normalmente tomaba lugar a principios de marzo, había sido pospuesto hasta el 8 de mayo, el sábado siguiente.

El alivio de las restricciones, la falta de ataques nuevos, y la mejora del clima había incrementado la moral en Hogwarts más que el desastre del día de San Valentín de Lockhart pudiera haberlo hecho. Claro, no todo estaba bien. Después de tres meses y medio sin ataques, Dumbledore lucía cada vez más incompetente, y Hagrid lucía cada vez más culpable, con ambos lejos. Además, Harry sabía que el heredero de Slytherin aún estaba en algún lado, y aún no tenían idea de quien era o como estaba atacando a las personas.

–Oh, y gracias por ese último artículo –dijo Luna–. Mi papi dice que fue muy popular.

–No hay problema, Luna. Me alegra que pudiéramos sacar el mensaje.

Con las cosas más relajadas por el momento, los Granger continuaron su campaña del año pasado. Aún había quejas periódicas sobre Snape, y McGonagall lo estaba supervisando atentamente para calmar lo peor de sus excesos, pero este año las cartas se enfocaban en el terrible estado de la educación de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la escuela, que dejaba a los graduados de Hogwarts bastante vulnerables. Ahora públicamente pedían la idea de enviar a un auror en rotación cada año, algo que comenzaba a ganar tracción.

Sin embargo, el artículo más reciente, el que había salido durante las vacaciones de Pascua, era el que Luna había sugerido sobre la pureza de sangre y las líneas de pureza; como incluso las líneas más puras y antiguas probablemente se habían filtrado en la población muggles y ahora estaban de regreso. Aparentemente, fue el tema de conversación en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña por unos días, con algunos sangre pura negándolo por completo, los más inteligentes rechazándolo como si no tuviera importancia, y muchos que no eran sangre pura lo aceptaban como prueba de que la pureza de sangre no importaba. Claro, políticamente no hacía mucha diferencia, excepto por el beneficio de que Harry logró que su voz fuera escuchada.

Harry y Hermione también causaron algo de alboroto por unas semanas cuando perdieron brevemente el control de su magia, pero estaban más tranquilos ahora, así que no habían tenido más problemas de lo normal. Sin embargo, habían recibido un par de cartas que en verdad cuestionaba su perspectiva sobre la magia sin varita:

 _Queridos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger:_

 _No se si me recuerdan, pero nos conocimos en el callejón Diagon hace dos años. Mi hermano Kevin está en su año, pero en Ravenclaw. Quería agradecerles por el consejo que me dieron sobre como hacer magia sin varita. He estado practicando desde entonces, ¡y en verdad puedo hacerlo! Solo puedo hacer cosas sencillas como levitar monedas y prender y apagar luces, y si en verdad me esfuerzo, puedo escribir con una pluma sin tocarla, pero voy a seguir practicando este verano. Comenzaré en Hogwarts el próximo otoño, y no puedo esperar a mostrarles. He estado escribiéndome con Nathan Boot, su hermano Terry es el compañero de cuarto de Kevin, y también ha estado aprendiendo magia sin varita. ¿Es diferente de aprender magia con varita?_

 _Me alegra que no haya habido más ataques, y también a Kevin y a nuestros padres. En verdad espero que hayan detenido al heredero de Slytherin de manera permanente (Kevin dice que no cree que tú seas el heredero, Harry). Espero que no haya problemas cuando vaya el próximo año._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Annabel Entwhistle_

–Pues, _eso_ es algo en lo que nunca pensamos –dijo Harry.

La carta de Nathan Boot había sido similar a la de Annabel Entwhistle en sustancia. Ambos estaban avanzando tan bien como Harry y Hermione lo habían hecho.

–No podemos pedirles que lo guarden secreto –dijo Hermione–. Después de todo, no hay razón para que _tengan_ que hacerlo.

–Nosotros tampoco _teníamos_ que mantenerlo en secreto –sugirió Harry–. Sólo no queríamos la atención. Mi madre biológica nunca mantuvo su magia sin varita como secreto, y no sería malo si no fuéramos las únicas personas en la escuela que pueden hacerlo.

–Aún podría ser una buena ventaja por el resto del año –respondió Hermione–. El heredero de Slytherin no sabe sobre eso.

–Eso si capturan al heredero este año –gruñó Harry–. Además, si el heredero es lo suficiente poderoso para petrificar a las personas de ese modo, no creo que la magia sin varita lo distraiga por mucho tiempo. Y no es como si podemos hacer más que lo que hacemos con varitas… ya no. ¿Has notado que este año podemos hacer los hechizos igual de bien con o sin varita?

–Claro que lo he notado. Tiene sentido. Siempre supimos que toma más tiempo aprender sin varita, y no es tan eficiente. Bueno, aún creo que es mejor esperar a finales del año escolar antes de mostrar que podemos hacerlo… pero si hay algo más por lo que tú piensas que necesitamos usarla, supongo que no hay problema.

–Gracias, Mione.

* * *

Finn McLaggen estaba muy agradecido de que cierta área en el séptimo piso había sido abierta de nuevo. Fue casi imposible subir cuando esa parte de la escuela estuvo cerrada. Caminó de un lado a otro enfrente de una pared y pensó: _Necesito el cuarto donde esconden las cosas. Necesito el cuarto donde esconden las cosas. Necesito el cuarto donde esconden las cosas._

Le había tomado bastante tiempo descubrir como funcionaba la puerta, pero había valido la pena ya que adentro estaba el tesoro más grande en la islas británicas. Claro, la mayoría era basura, pero había _tanto_. Y lo más importante, mucho era contrabando que los estudiantes habían ocultado durante los años… contrabando que podía tomar a su placer y vender.

Lo había estado haciendo desde principios de su sexto año, y le había permitido vivir una buena vida, para un estudiante. Su dinero para gastos era similar al que los niños ricos recibían de sus padres, y sólo los gemelos Weasley podían compararse en la venta de cosas ilícitas (y su hermano los mantenía en línea, no como a él).

Percy Weasley. Gruñó al pensar en él. El Prefecto Perfecto se había vuelto su archienemigo, confiscando bastante de su mercancía antes de poder venderla. Pero Finn siempre podía encontrar más en un lugar con grandes montañas de basura. Incluso Cormac no sabía de dónde la sacaba. Caminó entre las montañas masivas de basura, tomando objetos prohibidos e interesantes o chucherías de aspecto valioso. Había lo suficiente que podría haberlo estado haciendo desde primer año y aún tener mucho de sobra. Y había más cosas. Tendría que dar una última vuelta para llevarse cosas como joyas que eran valiosas en el mundo real antes de dejar la escuela para siempre. De hecho, ya había guardado unos cuantos objetos que nadie encontraría, ni siquiera Weasley.

Mientras examinaba el cuarto, notó algo: un cuaderno negro y pequeño estaba encima de una pila de basura al otro lado del pasillo, casi como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado dentro del cuarto. Finn no estaba seguro de porque el libro llamó su atención, pero lo tomó. Alguien llamado Ryddle había sido el dueño en 1943, pero nunca lo había usado. Estaba en buena condición, así que Finn lo guardó para usarlo como libro de contabilidad.

Esa noche, recibió la sorpresa de su vida: _¿Cuentas? Qué aburrido. Ahora, si quieres asesoría de negocios..._

* * *

El club de vuelo fue restaurado poco después del quidditch, lo cual era un gran alivio para los que no habían podido salir del castillo o habían intentado mejorar sus habilidades para las pruebas del próximo año. Hermione estaba en ambos. Quizás aún era una rata de biblioteca, pero después de vivir con Harry por tantos años (escalando juegos en la escuela, aprendiendo karate, y ahora volando escobas), comenzaba a sentirse perdida si no podía realizar una actividad al aire libre por mucho tiempo. E incluso un juego semanal de quidditch sin puntaje incrementaba su interés en el deporte.

Desafortunadamente, Theo Nott se apareció ese día. No sabía porque le había tomado más de un mes darse cuenta que Harry no estaría ahí, pero iba a hacer lo posible por sabotearla cada que tuviera oportunidad. Estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer desde que llegaron a los terrenos, y sí, en cuanto se elevaron al aire, se lanzó directo contra ella. Ella gritó y apenas logró hacerse a un lado.

–¡Mira por donde vas! –le gritó ella. Nott sólo se rió.

–Tu hermano no está _aquí_ para salvarte, ¿verdad, Granger?

–¡Vamos, Hermione, patéale el trasero! –gritó Ron Weasley (quien estaba en su equipo hoy) con entusiasmo desde la zona de anotación. Ella apretó los dientes y se lanzó contra él.

A diferencia de muchos otros, Theo Nott era un jugador decente y tenía su propia escoba… otra _Barredora 7_ , de hecho, lo cual era un gran desafío como competencia, incluso si jugaban limpio, lo cuál él definitivamente no estaba haciendo.

Debió de haber sido un partido fácil ya que el guardián del equipo contrario estaba en una escoba de la escuela que apenas y podía soportar el estrés del quidditch. Pero hoy, llevaba la ventaja e iba a anotar, cuando su escoba se detuvo de golpe y casi cayó de ella, sin mencionar que soltó la quaffle, solo para darse la vuelta y ver que Nott había tomado su escoba por la cola. O había estado intentando atrapar un pase cuando él llegó a su lado y le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas con su codo para bloquearla. Pero la peor ofensa fue cuando estaban volando cerca de los aros, con él intentando bloquearla para que no lanzara la quaffle, cuando de repente tomó el mango de su escoba y la jaló… con mucha fuerza.

–¡Basta! –gritó Hermione.

Pero Nott no se detuvo. Continuó jalándola hasta que fue claro que iba a intentar hacerla que se estrellara contra una de las torres.

–¡Nadie va a salvarte ahora, sangre sucia! –gritó Nott con entusiasmo.

–¡Suéltame! –Chasqueó sus dedos y sacó su varita de su funda, pero Nott tomó su brazo e intentó detenerla para que no lo apuntara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella la movió y lo golpeó en el rostro con una maldición punzante, obligándolo a soltarla y caer en espiral al suelo.

–¡Ey! ¡Falta por usar la varita, sangre sucia! –gritó.

–¡Falta por jalarme! –gritó Hermione–. Y por intentar lanzarme contra la torre. Estoy segura de que todas están en el reglamento.

Una pelea hubiera comenzado justo ahí (Ron estaba a punto de darle un golpe) cuando Madame Hooch los alcanzó y los detuvo.

–Ya es suficiente –exclamó la maestra–. Nott, diez puntos menos para Slytherin, y todos regresen al castillo antes de que causen más problemas.

Hermione estaba furiosa cuando regresó dentro, y era palpable cuando se encontró con su hermano… su rostro con una expresión de furia, su túnica doblada, su cabello en punta por todos lados, y cargaba su escoba como un bastón de troll. Pensó que debió de haber asustado a varios de primer año con los que se había cruzado.

–Vaya, Mione, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó Harry nervioso cuando la vio.

–Theo Nott me pasó, eso fue –gruñó.

–Oh no, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hizo?

–El tonto me atacó seis veces.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí, jaló mi escoba, me golpeó, empujó, y bloqueó. _E_ intentó que me estrellara. Y me llamó sangre sucia. –El rostro de Harry se ensombreció.

–Eso es todo, me las pagará –bufó, y caminó hacia el gran comedor con una furiosa mirada felina.

Hermione palideció al instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y corrió tras él.

–Harry, por favor no hagas nada –rogó.

–Lo siento, Mione. No voy a dejar que te haga eso.

–Puedo cuidarme sola. En serio. _Sabes_ que puedo.

–Pero estás bajo mi protección. Es honor de casa.

–Oh, vamos, Harry, ¿honor de casa por apodos y faltas en quidditch?

–Sí, en una escuela muggle ya le hubieran dado detención por bravucón y lo sabes… Mira, se que el honor de casa no es de importancia para nosotros, pero les importa a _ellos_. Si van a respetarme, _a respetarte_ , tengo que ser capaz de enfrentarme a ellos.

–Pero Harry, buscar una pelea no es la respuesta. Nunca lo ha sido en nuestra familia.

–Hay veces en las que se tiene que hacer. No puedo dejar que Nott se salga con la suya. No esta vez.

–De acuerdo. –Levantó sus manos rindiéndose–. De acuerdo, haz lo que crees que tienes que hacer, pero _tú_ le tienes que explicar todo a mamá y papá.

–Trato –dijo Harry con resolución, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione. Pensó que eso lo afectaría un poco, pero lucía bastante molesto.

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Llegaron al gran comedor y Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Eso de inmediato volteó cabezas, especialmente considerando que Harry Potter lucía furioso.

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie.

–¿Tiene algún asunto aquí, Sr. Potter.?

–Necesito hablar con el Sr. Nott.

Nott también se puso de pie y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué quiere, Sr. Potter?

–Quiero que se disculpe con Hermione por enfocar sus ataques en ella durante el club de vuelo, y por insultarla.

La sonrisa de Nott creció.

–¿Y qué insulto fue ese?

Harry le lanzó su usual mirada felina.

– _No_ quieres que lo repita, Nott. Has estado molestando a mi hermana por meses, insultándola, y ahora intentaste lastimarla. Esa no es la manera correcta de actuar de un sangre pura y quiero una disculpa.

Nott bajó su voz y se acercó un paso hacia Harry para que los maestros no pudieran escucharlo.

–Un sangre pura real no se disculpa con una sangre sucia –dijo.

–Entonces un sangre pura real es un maldito arrogante –dijo Harry. Nott debía de estar sintiendo las ondas de magia a su alrededor. ¿O acaso Nott en verdad creía que era más fuerte que Harry?– Y demando que te arrepientas.

–¿Y por qué debería? Te crees muy importante porque eres el Niño Que Vivió, y entonces vienes aquí con tu hermana sangre sucia y aún esperas respeto.

 _No, nunca esperé respeto del hijo de un mortífago_ , pensó Harry, pero lo que dijo fue:

–Deja de llamarla así.

–¿Por qué niegas la verdad, Potter? –Bajó la voz hasta que era un susurro–. No importa cuantos premios gane o que tan buenas calificaciones obtenga, ni siquiera si abre las piernas para un sangre pura con dinero. No puedes cambiar la contaminación dentro.

Y con eso último, Theodore Nott encontró el límite de Harry Potter. Harry dio un paso atrás, señaló al Slytherin, y gritó:

–¡Eso es todo! ¡Theodore, DEMANDO SATISFACCIÓN!

El gran comedor cayó en silencio cuando todos se detuvieron a observar al par. Había peleas en Hogwarts, pero duelos de honor eran raros… quizás una vez al año, y nunca de tal nivel. Tanto estudiantes como profesores observaron sin aliento por la reacción de Nott.

Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa, y estaba muy aturdida para interferir.

Pero Nott lucía como si había esperado esto por un tiempo. Irguió su espalda, sonrió, y miró a Harry a los ojos.

–¡Y la recibirás! –gritó–. Sólo magia. Nada de tu estilo de pelea muggle.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry–. Aquí en el gran comedor, si es aceptable.

–De acuerdo –respondió Nott, y el duelo estuvo acordado. Susurros inmediatamente comenzaron a rodear al gran comedor, con personas especulando sobre el resultado, las ramificaciones, el efecto que el heredero tendría en el asunto, si es que hacía algo, y sin duda muchas apuestas. Esto era lo más emocionante que había ocurrido en Hogwarts desde el desastre de San Valentín.

Harry miró a la mesa principal para ver a la profesora McGonagall levantándose de su asiento con una mirada de desaprobación.

–Potter, ¿en verdad es esto necesario? –preguntó.

–Eso me temo, profesora –respondió Harry–. El heredero de la _Noble_ Casa de los Nott ha estado molestando e insultando a mi hermana, quien está bajo la protección de la Noble Casa de los Potter, por meses, y como cabeza de casa no lo toleraré más. Bajo las reglas de la escuela, tiene que aceptar un duelo de honor adecuadamente convocado. Si el Sr. Nott no objeta, pido que el profesor Flitwick actúe como nuestro moderador. Si el lugar de honor no está disponible, entonces aceptaremos otra ubicación.

McGonagall se irguió para dirigirse a él de manera formal. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un estudiante le había hablado de ese modo… quizás nunca como _jefa_ de su casa, de hecho. Sabía que a Harry no le _gustaba_ usar su rango, pero era bastante claro que no se echaría atrás.

–Muy bien, Lord Potter –respondió–. El duelo de honor es aceptado. El gran comedor estará disponible después de la cena. Y profesor Flitwick, si pudiera moderar… -El pequeño Maestro de Encantamientos asintió–. Espero que ambos estén en una sola pieza cuando esto termine.

–Sí, profesora –dijo Harry. Llevó a Hermione de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor, manteniendo su mirada en Nott todo el tiempo.

Cuando se sentaron, Hermione miró tercamente a su propio plato y lanzó a Harry una probada de su propia medicina: la ley del hielo.

–¿Vas a usar tú sabes qué? –fue lo único que le preguntó.

–No lo he decidido –respondió.

–Bueno, sólo recuerda lo que dije.

–Sí, sí, yo tengo que explicárselo a mamá y papá. – _Probablemente me castiguen por esto_ , pensó _, pero valdrá la pena._

El resto de los Gryffindor lo rodearon, hablando unos sobre otros: "¡Bien hecho, Harry!" "Sí, que idiota." "Vaya, un duelo de honor. ¡Que genial!" "Eso fue irresponsable, Potter." (Percy) "Patéale el trasero por todos."

Los Gryffindor apenas y terminaron de cenar, con muchos preguntando a Harry como iba a derrotar a Nott e intentando darle consejos. El entusiasmo se dispersó a las otras mesas, con todos interesados en ver que ocurriría. Harry y Nott podían ser vistos lanzándose miradas sospechosas durante toda la cena. Sin embargo, Harry se sorprendió de ver que tantos maestros lanzaban miradas de decepción en su dirección.

Para cuando terminó la cena, Madame Pomfrey había sido llamada y lucía muy seria, pero lista para lidiar con cualquier herida. La profesora Trelawney, la rara profesora de Adivinación, se apareció a mitad de la cena, aún cuando no estaba claro quien la había llamado, y había más fantasmas flotando cerca del techo. _Nadie_ se quería perder un duelo de honor que involucraba a Harry Potter. Harry recordó lo que el profesor Lockhart había dicho durante la primera reunión del club de duelo: _Los duelos de honor son un asunto más serio que cualquier cosa que hagamos aquí._ Parecía que había tenido razón en eso.

Finalmente, llegó la hora cuando McGonagall usualmente despedía a todos, pero esta vez, se puso de pie.

–Un duelo ha sido organizado a esta hora. Cualquier estudiante que desee irse, puede hacerlo ahora.

Nadie lo hizo.

–Por favor, todos de pie.

Todos se pusieron de pie y varios maestros movieron las mesas contra las paredes.

–Profesor Flitwick, si nos hace el favor.

Flitwick se colocó en medio del gran comedor, y todos los estudiantes se movieron contra las mesas mientras levantaba la barrera de duelo en medio del comedor. Cuando estuvieron listos, habló en una voz más profunda y formal que nunca había escuchado antes de él.

–Los combatientes y los segundos por favor acérquense.

–Hermione, ¿serías mi segundo? –preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

–Bueno, supongo que _alguien_ tiene que asegurarse que no mueras. –Lo siguió al centro de comedor, a donde Nott caminó desde el otro lado junto a Draco Malfoy, quien lucía menos entusiasmado que Nott. Malfoy claramente sospechaba que Harry tenía un truco bajo su manga.

–Lord Potter, ¿está dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo con el Sr. Nott de manera pacífica? –preguntó Flitwick. Harry consideró como responder por un momento, pero decidió que no había manera de hacerlo sin decir la palabra (además, Hermione lo había dicho sin encogerse)–. No a menos que el Sr. Nott, como mínimo, se disculpe por llamar a mi hermana sangre sucia –dijo.

Muchos estudiantes e incluso la profesora Sprout y Trelawney soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, sin saber lo serio que había sido el insulto. Pocos discutirían que haberse enfrentado a Nott por sólo eso era aceptable.

–No esta vez, Potter –se burló Potter–. Es hora de que resolvamos esto de manera correcta.

–De acuerdo. Continuemos con el duelo, profesor.

–Muy bien. Tomen sus lugares.

Harry y Nott entraron a la barrera de duelo en lados opuestos y se acercaron al otro. De acuerdo al Código de Honor, elevaron sus varitas, hicieron una reverencia, y se dieron la vuelta para regresar al borde de las barrera, desde donde se prepararon para comenzar. Los sentidos de Harry estaban en alerta máxima, tanto mundanos como mágicos, pero Nott no intentó nada.

–Nada de hechizos letales, desfiguraciones, o maldiciones imperdonables –les recordó Flitwick–. Comiencen al contar tres. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

– _¡Expelliarmus! –_ gritó Harry mientras que Nott comenzaba con un–: _¡Incendio!_

 _Pues, ciertamente es rápido_ , pensó Harry.

– _¡Everte Statum! ¡Glacius! ¡Immobulus!_

– _¡Contego! ¡Diffindo!_ –gritó Nott. Encantamientos cortantes técnicamente no estaban contra las reglas ya que eran fáciles de bloquear y podían ser lanzados con poco poder para que no hicieran mucho daño (lo cual no era probable que Nott hiciera). Esto era contrario de los muchos hechizos oscuros que estaban diseñados específicamente para mutilar y no serían permitidos ahí.

Pero de todos modos, Harry no estaba dispuesto a entrar en contacto con ese hechizo.

– _¡Contego! –_ lanzó–. _¡Flipendo! ¡Skontapto! ¡Glistrima!_ –Siguió la estrategia que generalmente le había servido bien en el club de duelo: lanzar varios hechizos al mismo tiempo en poco tiempo y esquivando lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo, Nott era uno de los mejores duelistas en su año y rápidamente estaba demostrando estar más familiarizado con el lado destructivo del deporte.

– _¡Fumos!_

Y con buenas fintas, aparentemente. Harry rápidamente desapareció el humo, pero le costó preciosos segundos, y perdió el rastro de donde Nott había estado parado.

– _¡Spongenu! ¡Digiti Wibbly! ¡Expelliarmus!_ –lanzó Nott.

Harry se agachó y rodó, pero el encantamiento desarmador había conectado. Sin embargo, su varita fue atrapada por su funda y regresó a su mano. De inmediato respondió:

– _¡Locomotor Mortis! ¡Petrificus Totalis! ¡Keratoglossa!_

– _¡Contego! ¡Contego! ¡Bombarda! ¡Diffindo! ¡Percutio!_

Nott no estaba guardándose nada. Quizás sus maldiciones no eran fuertes, pero estaba forzando la mano de Harry. La escuela observó en asombro como hechizo tras hechizo golpeaba la barrera. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su hermano fue acorralado, y Harry se enfocó en intentar quitarle la varita a Nott.

– _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Relashio! ¡Ventus! ¡Flipendo!_

Era una batalla más feroz que las que cualquier estudiante de segundo o tercer año había tenido en el club de duelo, y muy rápida. Harry era extremadamente ágil, pero Nott lo estaba alcanzando con sus propios encantamientos de bloqueo. Era casi como un baile, excepto que un mal paso podría resultar en algo de dolor. Entonces, lo impensable ocurrió. Harry se movió a un lado cuando debió de ir al otro, y Nott logró conectar no uno, sino dos encantamientos desarmadores, lanzando su varita lejos de su funda. La multitud soltó gritos ahogados al ver a Harry sobre su espalda, gruñendo de dolor y sin varita.

Nott se acercó y se paró sobre Harry.

–Bien, Potter, parece que la leyenda sólo es una historia después de todo –dijo–. ¿Crees que puedes defender a tu hermana sangre sucia _ahora_?

–¡Sr. Nott! –exclamó Flitwick.

–Oh no –dijo Hermione, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Harry estaba lívido. Ya era malo que Nott se hubiera acercado para burlarse, pero había arrastrado a Hermione en esto por última vez. Mientras el Slytherin sonreía sobre él, Harry concentró su energía, elevó ambas manos, y sin decir palabra, lanzó un poderoso _Flipendo_ sin varita. Hubo un fuerte ruido en el aire, y el niño salió volando contra el suelo, cayendo con un fuerte golpe. Y todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de porque Harry siempre cedía un duelo de manera verbal cuando perdía un duelo en el club.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Nott sin molestarse en recoger su varita.

–¡N...no puedes hacer eso! –gritó Nott desde el suelo. Malfoy lucía sin habla.

–Lo acabo de hacer.

Nott elevó su varita.

– _Incen..._

Pero Harry era más rápido que él sin una varita. En un movimiento digno del mismísimo Dumbledore, desarmó a Nott con un casual movimiento de su mano antes de que pudiera completar el hechizo.

–¿Cede el duelo, Sr. Nott?

–Pero...pero… ¡es en contra de las reglas!

–No lo es. Tú dijiste sólo magia. No dijiste que tenía que usar una varita. Ahora, Nott… –intentó intimidarlo. Susurró _"Lacarnum Inflamari"_ y conjuró llamas azules en cada mano, y rápidamente usó el encantamiento para cambiar de color para que parecieran estar hechas de fuego real–. _¿Cedes el duelo?_

–¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! –gritó Nott, considerando que probablemente no podía lanzar un hechizo sin varita ni para salvar su vida.

Harry cerró las manos, apagando las llamas azules. Entonces sonrió.

–Mi honor ha sido satisfecho –dijo. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Mientras caminaba, levitó su varita y la de Nott hacia él, y lanzó la de Nott sobre su hombro sin mirar atrás. Mantuvo su sentido mágico en alerta por cualquier hechizo a sus espaldas, pero para su sorpresa, no hubo ninguno.

–La disputa ha sido resuelta –confirmó Flitwick, y canceló la barrera de duelo.

Fue entonces que Harry fue golpeado por una ola de sonido. Tres cuartos de la escuela le estaban aplaudiendo, por su increíble demostración de magia, y por darle una paliza a Nott. Incluso algunos maestros se unieron, aunque McGonagall aún lo miraba con desaprobación. Snape parecía sorprendido, y Trelawney parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. McGonagall y Flitwick habían mencionado a sus colegas la habilidad de Harry y Hermione para la magia sin varita, pero era difícil de creerlo hasta verlo. Como muchas cosas sobre Harry Potter, ese duelo seguramente se convertiría en parte de la leyenda. Severus Snape en particular sintió que necesitaba ir a su habitación y beber algo doble. Era una lástima que Potter lucía tanto como su padre, pensó, ya que sin duda alguna había heredado el sentimiento protectivo de su madre, su talento para los encantamientos, y… Snape recordó estremeciéndose, su temperamento.

–¡Harry, eso fue increíble! –dijeron sus compañeros en Gryffindor–. Dijiste que podías hacer magia sin varita pero, ¡demonios!

–¡Nadie derrota a Harry Potter!

–¡Lo pensará dos veces si intenta eso de nuevo!

–Nunca había visto a alguien excepto a Dumbledore hacer eso!

–¿Así es como derrotaste a Quien-Tú-Sabes?

La adulación se estaba saliendo de control para cuando Harry y sus compañeros llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry apenas y pudo tranquilizarlos.

–Ya, chicos, chicos. Lo entiendo. Soy Harry Potter –dijo a la multitud a su alrededor–. No es algo tan importante. Vamos, Hermione, diles… ayúdame.

–Oh, ¿ _ahora_ quieres mi ayuda? –dijo ella. Tenía una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, y entonces realizó un gesto en particular, y Harry se encontró colgando en el aire por el tobillo.

–¡No de ese modo! –gritó. Sirius iba a pagar el haberle enseñado ese.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor se sorprendieron de nuevo y dieron un paso atrás cuando vieron a Hermione Granger realizar una muestra de magia sin varita igual de impresionante que su hermano.

–No, no es un superpoder del Niño Que Vivió –explicó–. De hecho, no es tan difícil de aprender si se empieza desde pequeño y se tiene mucha paciencia. Sólo tuvimos mucho tiempo para practicarlo.

Flotó a Harry sobre un sofá y él mismo canceló el hechizo, cayendo sobre los cojines. Hermione casi se cayó por el cansancio… Era un hechizo difícil, pero lo continuó por apariencias.

–Bien –dijo Harry sacudiéndose–. Ahora que eso fue aclarado… –Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio. También estaba bastante cansado. Ese duelo había sido difícil.

Ginny Weasley estaba sin habla al ver a Harry desaparecer por la escaleras. Ron había mencionado que tanto Harry como Hermione podían hacer magia sin varita, pero eso había sido más allá de lo que había soñado. La manera en la que Harry había barrido el suelo con Nott fue increíble. Incluso los libros no lo mencionaban haciendo cosas como _esa_. No sabía como podía llegar a ese nivel, pero algo era seguro: No quería estar en el lado malo de Harry Potter.

Harry escuchó el ruido de los dormitorios de séptimo año mientras subía las escaleras. Uno podía escuchar bastante subiendo y bajando las escaleras de las torres, y esa noche, podía reconocer el dulce tono de Percy Weasley:

–En verdad McLaggen, ¿dónde _encuentras_ todo esto? Y creo que también me llevaré ese cuaderno. – _Finn McLaggen estaba en problemas de nuevo,_ pensó _. Bueno, por lo menos algo es normal por aquí_.


	58. Obedecerás

Son JK Rowling y la RAE quienes muestran quienes somos más que nuestras habilidades.

 **Notas del Autor:** Varios comentarios se han quejado de que estoy haciendo a Hermione más poderosa o en general mejor que Harry. Primero, Hermione es mejor para la magia. La misma JK Rowling dijo que Hermione hubiera ganado contra Harry en un duelo, aunque él la sobrepasó en tercer año. También, Hermione es más lista y es la voz de la razón, especialmente en los primeros libros. No creo que nada de eso es controversial. Sin embargo, si alguno de ustedes duda que Harry no es un personaje eficiente, sólo lean este capítulo y en especial el siguiente.

 **Notas de la Traductora:** Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos._

Disculpen el retraso. Estuve de viaje de trabajo las últimas dos semanas y no tuve oportunidad de editar el capítulo hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

La mayoría de la escuela se despertó temprano el sábado en la mañana pensando que era un hermoso día para un partido de quidditch y hablaban con entusiasmo sobre ver a Harry Potter en el cielo de nuevo. Algunos aún hablaban sobre la sorprendente victoria sin varita de Harry contra Theodore Nott. Ginny Weasley, sin embargo, tenía algo diferente en su mente.

¡Había visto a Percy con su diario!

No podía creer como _alguien_ podría haber encontrado el diario en ese cuarto enorme, aunque después de escuchar a su hermano, tenía el presentimiento de que Finn McLaggen tenía algo que ver. ¡Pero ahora lo tenía Percy! Peor aún, _¡no lo había entregado aún!_ Debía de estarle haciendo algo para prevenirlo. ¿Estaba escribiendo en él? ¿Sabría algo? La idea la hacía sentirse enferma. ¿Cómo es que no podía deshacerse de la maldita cosa?

Había tenido que esperar dos días para que Percy se distrajera a su alrededor. No podía hacer nada que lo pusiera sospechoso. No fue hasta el desayuno ese sábado, cuando estaba dirigiendo a los emocionados estudiantes que se estaban alistando para el partido, que lo vio bajar la guardia. Se escabulló detrás de él, estiró la mano a donde el diario se salía de su bolsillo, y lo tomó con rapidez. Percy se dio la vuelta para ver quien había rozado su túnica, pero Ginny ya se había desvanecido entre la multitud.

Corrió.

Un piso, dos, tres, un pasillo… Tenía que deshacerse de él de nuevo, pero algo más había pasado. Necesitaba un lugar nuevo donde esconderlo, pero de la mazmorra más profunda a la torre más alta, no podía pensar en un lugar mejor que esa sala.

 _Es muy tarde, Ginny_ , susurró Tom en su mente. _Muy tarde. Serás mía._

 _¡No! Vas a regresar a la sala_ , pensó, _y esta vez, encontraré la manera de tirar una de esas enormes pilas de basura sobre ti. McLaggen se graduará pronto. No habrá manera de que te encuentre tan rápido._

 _No puedes resistirme._

Pero aún lo estaba intentando. De hecho, quizás lo hubiera logrado, excepto que cierta niña cruzó su mirada. El poder de control de Tom fue alimentado por la emoción, al igual que su resistencia, y el ver a esa niña de nuevo le dio la iniciativa para actuar. Esta vez, no podría escapar.

 _Date la vuelta_ , pensó él. _Obedecerás._

 _¡No! ¡No de nuevo!_

 _¡Soy tu amo y me obedecerás!_

El cuerpo de Ginny la traicionó de nuevo y fue llevada de su camino elegido al baño de niñas del segundo piso. Lloró y rogó todo el camino que no quería hacerlo de nuevo, o incluso que dejara que alguien más lo hiciera, pero Tom había acumulado su fuerza con todo el tiempo esperando. Habló las terribles palabras que hacían cosas terribles y se dirigió en busca de su presa.

Encontró su blanco de camino a la biblioteca con otra chica, pero algo había cambiado. Ambas lucían preocupadas y nerviosas. Estaban mirando abajo constantemente y escuchando cualquier actividad. Más revelador, estaban mirando en cada esquina con la ayuda de un espejo. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

 _Que conveniente_ , pensó Tom, aunque a esta altura le importaba muy poco sin Granger vivía o moría. Lo importante era asegurarse de que Potter haría todo para llegar al fondo de todo.

 _¡No, Tom, por favor, no!_ Pensó Ginny con desesperación. _¡No Hermione! ¡No Hermione! ¡Por favor, no Hermione!_

 _No puede ser alguien más, Ginny, y no fallaré esta vez. Ve por ella._

 _No lo entiendes. Harry_ destrozó _a Nott por insultarla. No hay manera de saber lo que hará si es atacada._

 _Oh, estoy contando con eso. Hazlo. Ordena a la criatura._

 _¡No lo haré!_

 _¡Hazlo, niña tonta! ¡Hazlo ahora!_

 _¡No Hermione, por favor no, llévame a mi! ¡Déjame hacerlo! Por favor, Tom. ¡Harry me odiará para siempre si ataco a su hermana!_

 _No, tengo otro propósito para ti. No cambiaré de opinión. Dejé que te salieras con la tuya varias veces, Ginny, pero ya no más. No tienes otra opción. ¡Petrifica a Hermione Granger!_

Ginny intentó luchar, intentó llorar, pero una vez más, su cuerpo no la obedeció. Habló las palabras horribles que nunca quería decir de nuevo y envió al monstruo a la siguiente esquina.

Escuchó un siseo, un breve grito, y dos golpes.

–¡NOOOO! –gritó. Elevó el diario e intentó arrancar las hojas con su mano, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentó no se rompieron, y lo único que logró fue darse varias cortadas por el papel. Su sangre cayó en las hojas y fue absorbida en el papel.

Corrió de nuevo, llorando mientras lo hacía. No podía destruírlo, y no podía deshacerse de él. No podía mostrárselo a nadie. No había manera de saber que le pasaría a ella, o a todos. Estaba condenada. Eventualmente, corrió de regreso a su dormitorio, rogando que nadie más estuviera ahí. No había nadie, y se encerró y se colapsó en la cama en lágrimas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Harry Potter estaba muy nervioso, y no era por quidditch. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que _habría_ un partido de quidditch. Mientras caminaba de regreso del desayuno a recoger su escoba, escuchó algo… como un susurro. Algo que sonaba bastante como la voz que había escuchado en Navidad: _Hora de matar_. Excepto que ahora reconocía la inflexión.

–¿Parsel? –exclamó Hermione.

–Estoy seguro –dijo él–. Deberíamos haber pensado antes en eso. Es Slytherin, después de todo. Tenemos que advertir a la profesora McGonagall. ¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de serpiente podría ser?

–No, nada me llega a la mente en este momento… pero puedo averiguarlo. –Se apresuró en otra dirección.

–Hermione, Dumbledore dijo… –la llamó Harry.

–No voy a ir tras el heredero. Voy a la biblioteca. Quiero revisar un libro de serpientes mágicas. Te veré en la oficina de McGonagall.

–Hermione… -Comenzó a correr las escaleras detrás de ella–. ¡Hermione, espera!

–¡No hay tiempo!

–Por lo menos encuentra a un prefecto que vaya contigo.

–De acuerdo, ya voy –dijo ella mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Harry continuó observando la esquina por unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Una vez ahí, necesitó unos minutos para explicar de manera adecuada que estaba ocurriendo y el plan de Hermione. McGonagall no aprobó sus acciones más que Harry, pero estuvo de acuerdo con esperar a que llegara, suponiendo que no tardara. Si podía identificar al monstruo en la cámara, sería invaluable.

–Hay muchas especies de serpientes mágicas en el mundo, Potter –explicó McGonagall–, algunas muy raras e inusuales, pero Salazar Slytherin hubiera tenido acceso fácil a ellas. Y hay maneras de encantar a una serpiente común. Podría adivinar varias opciones. Si tu hermana puede identificarla positivamente, nos ahorraría mucho esfuerzo.

Harry podía ver la lógica, pero no podía deshacerse de sus nervios. Tanto Hermione como él eran blancos, y no era bueno para ninguno de los dos pasearse por el castillo en este momento… o para cualquier otro estudiante, de hecho.

–Pero la mayoría van camino al campo de quidditch en este momento… fuera del castillo –dijo McGonagall–. Sería más peligroso traerlos de regreso en este momento. –Sin embargo, alertó a los retratos que informaran al resto.

Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso, y con buena razón, porque unos minutos después un pequeño ratón plateado atravesó la pared y habló con la voz del profesor Flitwick:

–Minerva, por favor encuentra a Harry Potter y tráelo a la enfermería al instante.

Harry se puso de pie de golpe.

–¡Por Merlín, no! –Salió corriendo de la oficina.

–¡Potter, espera! –dijo McGonagall, pero Harry no la estaba escuchando. Podía comprender que era un hermano protector y consternado, pero iba a recibir una reprimenda cuando todo terminara. Corrió detrás de él, pero rápidamente se dio cuentas de que no era tan joven como antes, y Harry estaba bastante en forma para un niño de doce años. Solo había una manera de mantener el paso.

Harry apenas y notó a la gata gris atigrada corriendo a su lado y maullándole mientras se apresuraba a la enfermería, esperando… rogando que hubiera malinterpretado las cosas. Que no era lo que él pensaba. Pero por supuesto, lo sabía. Cuando entró a la enfermería, ella estaba en la primera cama, ojos cristalinos como de piedra, un brazo extendido enfrente de ella en un ángulo extraño, y una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

–¡Hermione!

Varias antorchas se prendieron, un número de objetos sueltos cayeron al suelo, y la ventana más cercana explotó hacia dentro. Harry corrió hasta su lado y casi se lanzó sobre ella, llorando sobre su hombro. Un momento después, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un alarido que sonaba como un gato maullando con dolor.

McGonagall se transformó de vuelta en humana y se acercó a su estudiante.

–Potter… ¡auch! –gritó y se encogió de dolor cuando intentó colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Su magia estaba tan fuera de control que sintió un choque estático–. Potter, por favor intenta calmarte –dijo–. No te hará bien si te agotas mágicamente. Tu hermana estará bien una vez que las mandrágoras maduren.

 _Sí, lo cual no será por tres semanas más, pensó con remordimiento. ¿Qué iba a decir Hermione cuando descubriera que se había perdido tanto tiempo para estudiar?_ Respiró con profundidad un par de veces y tranquilizó su magia que se movía en torbellino a su alrededor.

–Hermione, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –sollozó–. ¡Debí detenerte! Sabía que el heredero iba tras de ti… ¡Debí detenerte!

–Potter, lo siento mucho. –McGonagall finalmente logró colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

–Lo resolvió. Se que lo hizo. Iba a decirnos. Quizás el heredero llegó a ella por eso. Profesora, ¡tiene que hacer _algo_!

–No había habido más de un ataque cada vez –razonó ella–. Ordenaré a los estudiantes que regresen a sus dormitorios y restableceré las medidas de seguridad. Comenzaremos una búsqueda de nuevo en base a los cambios de seguridad más recientes.

–¡No es suficiente! –gritó Harry. Las sillas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, y respiró lentamente y se forzó a calmarse.

–Haré lo que pueda, Harry, pero sin ninguna pista de donde está el monstruo, aún no tenemos idea de donde encontrar la cámara –suspiró–. Me temo que la escuela quizás no pueda permanecer abierta a este punto.

–¿Potter? –dijo una voz chillona.

Harry giró la cabeza de golpe para ver al profesor Flitwick de pie junto a la segunda cama. Ahí se encontraba, también petrificada, la prefecta hija de muggles de Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. _Por supuesto_ , pensó _, Mione tenía tanta prisa que tomó a la primera prefecta que encontró y no pensó en si también podría ser un blanco._

–Las encontré cerca de la biblioteca –dijo Flitwick–. Tu hermana estaba sosteniendo esto. –Le mostró un pequeño espejo de mano–. ¿Tienes alguna explicación…?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no tengo idea.

–Muy bien –dijo McGonagall–. Te llevaré de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

–Me quedaré aquí, profesora.

–Harry, me temo que debo insistir.

–¿La enfermería aún está abierta para la familia, no? –exclamó Harry–. No tengo nada más que hacer hoy. Me quedaré aquí.

–En verdad, bajo las circunstancias, no puedes… ¡auch! ¡Potter! –Le había lanzado un shock de electricidad, excepto que más controlado… un maleficio punzante sin varita, sospechaba.

–Por favor, profesora –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo–. Necesito tiempo con ella. Por favor déjeme quedarme con ella...

El corazón de McGonagall se rompió mientras veía al niño tan molesto. Cuanto quería a su hermana… no podía separarlo de ese modo. Si continuaba no podría ser saludable… pero por hoy, lo dejaría.

–Poppy, ¿podrías vigilar a Potter, por favor? Harry, no puedes dejar este cuarto sin compañía. –Él asintió, y McGonagall y Flitwick se apresuraron a lidiar con el resto de los estudiantes.

* * *

Harry se quedó al lado de Hermione por lo que parecieron horas… ciertamente lo suficiente para que los estudiantes fueran reunidos e informados de lo ocurrido. Rehusó la oferta de Madame Pomfrey de comer almuerzo, y cuando repitió el pedido, le dijo que no de manera tan vehemente que estaba seguro que la medimaga había estado a punto de restringirlo en una cama, pero no le importó. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse junto a su Hermione y jugar con su cabello… la única parte de ella que no estaba sólida como piedra.

–Hermione, lo siento tanto. Debí estar ahí para tí –dijo por lo que sintió era una décima vez.

–No es tu culpa.

No era la voz de Madame Pomfrey. Harry se dio la vuelta con un fuerte bufido y un maleficio sin nombre brillando en su mano estirada, pero no había nadie.

–¿Quién está ahí? –demandó. Hubo un brillo en el aire y la capa de invisibilidad cayó al suelo… revelando a Neville Longbottom.

–¿Neville? –exclamó Harry con incredulidad. Neville no era del tipo de desobedecer a un maestro, o de robar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry como debió hacerlo, o de escabullirse por la escuela de ese modo–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Vine a verte –dijo el chico de rostro redondo–. A ti y a Hermione. McGonagall me dijo que seguías aquí, y no podía dejarte. Ambos han sido muy buenos amigos y...

–Y… ¿tomaste mi capa de invisibilidad y te escabulliste aquí? –Harry mantuvo un ojo en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey en caso de que saliera.

–Lo siento. –Neville bajó la mirada y le entregó la capa–. Espero que no te moleste...

–Está bien. Yo… me alegro que vinieras.

–Gracias. De cualquier modo, no es tu culpa. Fue el heredero quien hizo esto.

–Sabía que el heredero estaba tras ella. Debí quedarme con ella.

–Entonces él… ella, dijiste… también te hubiera atacado. Además, yo también debí estar cerca. Estaba muy preocupado cuando el heredero casi la atrapó antes, y les dije que podían permanecer cerca de mi.

Harry lo recordó y se golpeó a si mismo por olvidarlo, pero no importaba ahora.

–Lo se. Es sólo que había pasado tanto tiempo...

–Lo se. Me pregunto porque el heredero comenzó de nuevo ahora –respondió Neville.

–Quizás pensó que íbamos a descubrirla –dijo Harry. Le explicó la idea de Hermione sobre la serpiente.

–Mmm, quizás –dijo el otro chico en acuerdo–. ¿Sabes si descubrió algo más?

–No, no trajo un libro. Sólo ese espejo. –Señaló la mesita de noche–. Es extraño. Normalmente no lleva un espejo… no lo creo. Debe de ser de Penelope.

–¿Crees que estaba viendo algo detrás de ella? –sugirió Neville.

–No lo sé… ¿por qué lo haría? –Intrigado, Harry se puso de pie, tomó el espejo, y lo colocó en la mano estirada de Hermione. Algo no lucía bien sobre el ángulo–. No creo que estaba viendo detrás de ella. –Se inclinó sobre ella e intentó ver bien desde su perspectiva, pero no podía acercarse lo suficiente–. Espera, déjame moverla –dijo.

Neville y él movieron a Hermione al borde de la cama, y Harry se acostó a su lado y colocó su cabeza a un lado de la de ella. Corrigiendo por la posición de sus ojos, pensó que la vista en el espejo lucía bastante como la de un ángulo de noventa grados.

–Estaba viendo… alrededor de la _esquina_ –concluyó.

–¿Una esquina? –dijo Neville–. ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Es… –Harry se detuvo mientras su mano rozaba algo. En la mano izquierda de Hermione, apretado contra su lado, estaba un pedazo arrugado de pergamino. Soltó un respiro cuando notó que era la página de un libro. _Debía_ ser importante. ¿Acaso Hermione Granger había maltratado un libro?

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Neville.

Harry leyó el pergamino con anticipación.

–...¡Es la respuesta! –leyó la página en voz alta.

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

–¿El monstruo es un basilisco? –exclamó Neville horrorizado–. Pero… pero si la mirada mata, ¿por qué no murió nadie?

–¡Por los espejos! Hermione y Penelope lo vieron en este espejo. Sophie y Lydia también fueron encontradas con un espejo. Colin tenía su cámara. Justin… Justin debió verlo _a través_ de Nick Casi Decapitado, y la Sra. Norris… el baño estaba inundado, ¿recuerdas? Había agua en el piso, y ella vio su reflejo ahí. Todos vieron o el reflejo o una imagen obstruida. Nadie lo vio directamente. _Por eso_ es que nadie ha muerto.

–Pero no puede ser una coincidencia –dijo Neville con astucia–. No tantas veces. ¿Por qué el heredero petrificaría a todos a propósito?

–No lo sé… pero por lo menos ahora sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando.

–Pero… pero Harry, dice que los basiliscos son gigantescos. Uno tan viejo tiene que ser _muy_ grande. ¿Cómo se está moviendo por el castillo?

–Hermione también respondió eso. –Señaló a la parte de abajo de la página, donde había una sola palabra escrita: _Tuberías._

– _¿Tuberías?_ –dijo Neville–. ¿Se está moviendo en las _tuberías_?

–Si las tuberías son lo suficiente grandes, tendría sentido.

–¿Y qué, entonces la entrada a la cámara de los secretos está en un baño o algo? –dijo Neville con escepticismo–. Hubiera pensado que Salazar Slytherin sería más digno.

Harry se desanimo.

–Sí, tienes razón –dijo–. _No_ tiene sentido. –Se sentó y descanzó su mano en su barbilla, su mirada periódicamente regresando al pergamino–. Aunque todo lo demás tiene sentido –murmuró–. ¿Por qué se abriría la cámara a las tuberías y no a algún pasadizo secreto? –Continuó pensando hasta que estuvo seguro de haber llegado a un callejón sin salida, y entonces otra idea llegó a su mente–. Espera un minuto –dijo en voz baja–. Espera un _minuto_. –Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro–. _Historia de Hogwarts_ dice que el sistema de drenaje moderno no fue instalado hasta el siglo XVIII. Así que lo que _parece_ un baño ahora...

–Quizás no lo era cuando la escuela fue construida –concluyó Neville–. Brillante. ¿Cómo _recuerdas_ estas cosas, Harry? Yo nunca puedo recordar nada.

–Creciendo con Hermione, uno tiene que aprender a mantener el paso.

–Genial –dijo Neville–. Pero no puede ser un baño que sea usado mucho. De otro modo, todas las víctimas estarían ahí, ¿no es así?

 _Neville es mucho más inteligente de lo que le dan crédito_ , pensó Harry.

–Buen punto, tendría que ser uno que es poco conocido y poco usado. Neville, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? ¡Podemos reducir los puntos de búsqueda de la cámara!

–Pero Harry, hay muchos baños en la escuela. Ni siquiera se donde están todos. –Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Harry por primera vez en horas–. Se de un par que sí… Rápido, bajo la capa. Tenemos que regresar a la torre. –Lanzó una última mirada a su hermana y besó su frente–. Te sacaremos de esta pronto, Mione –susurró. Pensando rápido, también tomó el espejo. No podía dejar de ser cauteloso.

Ambos chicos se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y pasaron sin ser vistos por la oficina de Madame Pomfrey (McGonagall no había dicho que su acompañante tenía que ser un _maestro_ ). Harry escuchó por cualquier murmullo en parsel todo el camino, y también usaron el espejo para mirar a su alrededor de las esquinas. Harry salió de debajo de la capa (nadie sabía que Neville se había ido) justo afuera de la torre de Gryffindor y dio la contraseña a una nerviosa Dama Gorda.

Todos observaron a Harry por un momento cuando se detuvo en la abarrotada sala común, antes de que todos los Gryffindor se lanzaran a su alrededor ofreciéndole su simpatía. Dejó salir una chispa de magia que hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás nerviosos mientras examinaba la sala. Al ver a las personas a las que necesitaba, aún en sus túnicas de quidditch, los llamó:

–¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Emergencia de merodeadores!

Fred y George Weasley saltaron al escucharlo y, con un gesto, siguieron a Harry arriba.

–¿Harry? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –dijo Ron y los siguió.

Para cuando los gemelos llegaron al dormitorio, Harry ya se había quitado la capa de invisibilidad de Neville y sacado el mapa del merodeador y su espejo de comunicación de su cajuela. (El espejo de comunicación de Hermione estaba en su cuarto, donde no podía tomarlo.)

–¿Qué necesita, Sr. Raticida? –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

–¿Raticida? –preguntó Neville, elevando una ceja.

–Nombre de familia –dijo Harry sin darle importancia–. Tengo una idea sobre donde está la cámara de los secretos, pero necesito su ayuda. –Dio un golpe al mapa con su varita–. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –Y tocó el espejo–. Sirius Black.

En segundos, Sirius y Remus aparecieron en el espejo.

–Harry, acabamos de escuchar de McGonagall. Lo sentimos tanto –dijo Sirius con frenesí.

–Sí, aunque Hermione me dejó un pista –respondió Harry.

–¿Lo hizo? –dijo Remus.

Harry levantó la página del libro y explicó como habían conectado las pistas.

–Demonios, ¿un basilisco? –exclamó Remus–. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Es tan obvio cuando conoces el secreto.

–Pero, ¿las _tuberías_? –dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

–El sistema de drenaje en Hogwarts solo tiene doscientos cincuenta años –dijo Remus–. Eso dice...

– _Historia de Hogwarts_ –dijeron él y Harry al mismo tiempo–. Exacto. Pero la única manera en la que tiene sentido es si la entrada a la cámara de los secretos está en un baño que nunca use nadie. Ustedes dos y Fred y George conocen el castillo mejor que nadie. Tenemos que descubrir que baño es.

–¿Tiene que ser un baño? –sugirió George–. ¿Y si son las cocinas o la lavandería?

–No, muy poblado –respondió Remus–. El basilisco hubiera matado ya a la mitad de los elfos. Harry tiene razón. Tiene que ser un baño. Ahora, podemos eliminar las partes de las escuela que estaban cerradas hoy. Entonces, comencemos con las mazmorras y de ahí hacia arriba.

–Inclina el espejo un poco más hacia afuera, Harry… –dijo Sirius–. Bien.

–Hay uno en las mazmorras –señaló Fred–. No puedo imaginar que muchas personas irían ahí.

–No, muy cerca de las aulas de Pociones –respondió Sirius–. Me rehúso a pensar que Quejicus es tan ciego.

Ron soltó una risotada. Fred y George se observaron con sorpresa ante el apodo, pero acordaron en silencio que su continua salud estaría mejor si olvidaban lo que habían escuchado. El grupo de siete continuó examinando el resto del mapa, hablando sobre que baños eran poco usados y podrían servir como puntos de acceso para el basilisco en base a donde los ataques habían ocurrido. Encontraron varios candidatos, pero uno resaltaba claramente.

–El baño de niñas del segundo piso en el ala este –dijo Remus–. Ha estado embrujado por un fantasma llamado Myrtle la Llorona desde antes de que nosotros estuviéramos en la escuela. Siempre está fuera de servicio.

–Y es justo donde ocurrió el primer ataque y fue escrito el mensaje –agregó Harry.

–Vaya, _tiene_ que ser ese –dijo Ron–. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

–Sí –dijo Harry en acuerdo–. De acuerdo, tengo una idea… sólo escúchenme. Quiero ir a revisar ese baño.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Sirius y Remus, y comenzaron a hablar uno sobre otro––. Harry, ¡no puedes ir donde está el basilisco! –terminó Sirius.

–No, escuchen, no quiero entrar. Sólo quiero intentar encontrar la entrada. Suponemos que solo se abre con parsel, ¿no? Así que tengo que ser yo. Neville y yo podemos ir bajo la capa, pero iremos con McGonagall primero. Usaremos el espejo para todas las esquinas, y prestaré atención para escuchar el parsel. Y si encontramos la entrada, llamaremos a los aurores de inmediato.

–Me preocupa que eso no será suficiente, cachorro… –dijo Sirius–. Pero supongo que es el mejor plan que vamos a tener, y Merlín sabe que nosotros hicimos cosas más peligrosas. Así que supongo que no podemos detenerte físicamente… pero más vale que te cuides si haces eso.

–Lo haremos, lo prometo –dijo Harry con firmeza–. Neville, ¿estás preparado? Sería bueno tener a alguien de una Casa Antigua.

Neville lucía nervioso, pero apretó la quijada.

–Sí, lo haré –dijo.

–Yo también voy, Harry –dijo Ron. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Ron. Será más rápido con sólo dos, y sin ofender, pero si alguien va a hacer que el heredero piense dos veces si atacar es el último hijo de los Longbottom. Además, te necesito aquí. Necesito que los tres… –Señaló a Ron, Fred, y George–... vigilen el mapa. Si algo sale mal, informen al maestro más cercano. Sirius, Remus, si no llamo de regreso en media hora, llamen a los aurores.

–Puedes contar con eso –dijo Sirius.

–También puede contar con nosotros, Sr. Raticida –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

–Bien. Gracias a todos. Hagamos esto.

* * *

En una inusual casa en la pequeña aldea de Devon sonó un reloj inusual. La única ocupante de esa casa se apresuró a ver que nombre era señalado y se apresuró a la chimenea a realizar una llamada frenética por la red Flu… una llamada que no sería contestada por varias horas.

* * *

Impulsada por una voluntad que no era suya, Ginny Weasley subió las escaleras con dificultad al escuchar a los niños salir del cuarto. Tom estaba feliz. Harry había descubierto donde estaba la cámara, justo como quería. Y cuando Tom era feliz, no era bueno para ella. Parecía estar más en control. Continuó intentando luchar contra él, pero aún estaba cansada de luchar toda la mañana. La obligó a esperar en silencio hasta que el duo invisible salió por el agujero del retrato. Después, la obligó a usar un débil encantamiento de ocultamiento… sólo lo suficiente fuerte para que nadie notara que se estaba moviendo si no la estaban buscando, y fue tras ellos.

Fue obligada a seguir a Harry y Neville a la oficina de McGonagall, donde ellos frenéticamente explicaron su idea, y ella con renuencia los llevó al baño donde estaba la cámara. Tom estaba escuchando sus pasos y siguiéndolos lo suficiente lejos para no ser detectado. Ginny quería correr hacia McGonagall y decirle todo, pero ya no podía detener a Tom. Sólo podía esperar que quizás Harry y Neville triunfarían en su misión, y entonces, los aurores irían a deshacerse del basilisco. Si podía detener a Tom por un tiempo… pero se sentía tan cansada… agotada. Y era como si él tuviera cada vez más fuerza. Su mente se sentía revuelta mientras que la de él era cada vez más perspicaz. Apenas podía luchar.

 _Tom, por favor, Harry es mestizo. No tienes que ir tras él_ , rogó con cansancio.

 _Oh, tengo razones diferentes para querer hablar con Harry Potter,_ dijo Tom con una sonrisa malévola. _Es hora de probar su habilidad para luchar contra magos oscuros._

Ginny sintió su sangre congelarse. _Por favor, ¡no me obligues a hacerlo! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Por favor! Ya está molesto por Hermione. ¡Me mataría si lo ataco a él!_

 _Te aseguro que seré capaz de mantenerte a salvo, Ginny._

Estaba afuera del baño ahora. Podía escuchar a Harry y Neville dentro, hablando con Myrtle la Llorona sobre como había muerto y eso. Entonces escuchó una palabra en susurro que le dio escalofríos, y el ruido de algo pesado moviéndose. Harry había abierto la cámara.

 _Chico listo,_ dijo Tom. _Ahora es nuestra oportunidad. Abre la puerta. En silencio._

 _¡Por favor, no!_

 _No puedes resistirme._

 _¡No! ¡Ya he lastimado a tantos!_

Abrió la puerta. Harry y Neville le daban la espalda y estaban usando un espejo para mirar dentro de la tubería. McGonagall estaba detrás.

 _Muy listos. Pero bajaron su guardia. Podemos atacarlos a ambos antes de que tengan tiempo de reaccionar._

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

– _Lumos_ –dijo Neville. Harry lanzó unas cuantas bolas de fuego dentro de la tubería.

– _¡Lanza el hechizo!_

–Pues, no hay nada ahí ahora, pero tiene que haberlo. Respondió al parsel.

Ginny levantó su brazo.

 _¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, Harry no!_

–Sirius Black.

 _¡AHORA!_

–¿Qué ocurre, cachorro?

McGonagall comenzó a darse la vuelta.

– _¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!_

–¿Harry? ¡Harry!

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin observaron con horror cuando la vista en su espejo comenzó a dar vueltas sin control y explotó en un caleidoscopio oscuro.


	59. La cámara de los secretos

Harry Potter, al recordar este evento después, se dio cuenta de que considerando su nivel de vida, había reclutado un grupo lleno por completo de lunáticos, con él al frente de la aberración y JK Rowling como la ideal mano derecha, pero ese White Squirrel sería bastante útil.

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

–Hola, Potter.

Harry se despertó sintiéndose como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado y parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos. Estaba en la oscuridad… sólo unas cuantas antorchas en las paredes, las cuales estaban a una sorprendente lejana distancia. Escuchó un gruñido a su lado y se dio la vuelta para ver. Neville estaba a su lado, también despertándose. No vio a McGonagall. La neblina se alejó de la mente de Harry y rápidamente analizó la situación. Estaban en una cámara amplia y oscura, probablemente subterránea. Vio pilares tallados con elaboradas serpientes de piedra. Estaban en la cámara de los secretos.

Estaban en problemas.

Recordó soltar el espejo, así que eso no ayudaría. Su varita estaba… no en su funda.

–Que amable que decidieras acompañarnos –continuó la voz. No, _las voces_ , una varonil y otra femenina. Estaban hablando en inglés no en parsel, pero aún era desconcertante. Harry hizo un mueca de dolor mientras se giraba para ver a la fuente de las voces.

– _¡¿Ginny?!_

Ahí estaba Ginny Weasley, de pie sobre los dos chicos, pero no era la Ginny Weasley que Harry conocía. Lucía cruel y despiadada, sus ojos brillando de un color rojo. Tenía una varita en una mano, apuntándola hacia ellos, y un libro pequeño en la otra, y Harry vio las varitas de él y Neville sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Detrás de ella estaba una forma borrosa y transparente que parecía tener forma humana, y detrás se encontraba la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Era una visión imponente, especialmente desde el suelo.

–Oh, sí, la pequeña Ginny ha sido gran ayuda, aunque costó algo de trabajo. –Harry sintió un escalofrío en su columna al escuchar esas voces. Ginny hablaba en monótono y estaba parada como una marioneta. Hablaba al mismo tiempo que la figura fantasmal detrás de ella.

–¿Profesora…? –Harry miró a su alrededor.

–Aún en el baño –respondieron ambos–. Te hubiera dejado a ti también, Longbottom, pero _tenías_ que caerte.

–¿Quién eres? –demandó Harry mientras él y Neville se ponían de pie temblorosamente.

–¿Qué eres? –Neville finalmente había encontrado su voz.

–Un recuerdo –dijeron el espectro y Ginny–. Preservado en mi diario por cincuenta años. –Eso explicaba el libro en la mano de Ginny–. Pero eso no significa mucho para ustedes. En vida, era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Harry y Neville soltaron un grito ahogado. Neville cayó sobre su trasero e intentó alejarse.

–Q...q...q...quien-T...t...tu…–tartamudeó.

– _¡Voldemort!_ –bufó Harry.

–Has hecho tu tarea –dijeron dos voces–. Bien. Esto lo hará más fácil ahora que finalmente tengo tu atención.

 _¿Tiene mi atención?_ Pensó Harry. _¡Hermione! ¡Atacó a Hermione para atraparme!_

–Quería hablar contigo, Harry Potter –confirmó Ryddle. Mientras hablaban, la forma fantasmal pareció volverse más sólida, sus características humanas más aparentes. Y, aunque era difícil de ver, parecía que Ginny estaba cada vez más cansada. Eso era una mala señal.

–¡La estás poseyendo! –dijo Harry–. ¡Déjala ir!

Ryddle sólo se rio… una risa fuerte y fría.

Enfurecido, Harry lanzó un encantamiento desarmador sin varita en dirección a Ginny.

– _¡Protego!_ –gritó Ginny… _sólo_ Ginny… y el hechizo fue rechazado.

–No, no, Potter, ¿ _en verdad_ creíste que podrías atraparme con algo de magia sin varita? –Las voces hablaron al mismo tiempo de nuevo–. Aún si no hubieras hecho esa gran revelación a la escuela, yo era bastante bueno a tu edad. Si en verdad derrotaste a Lord Voldemort, debes de ser mejor que eso.

 _Debe de estar bromeando_ , pensó Harry. _¿Incluso Voldemort cree la leyenda de Harry Potter?_ No es como si eso fuera importante, pero le molestó bastante, y estaba listo para ponerlo en su lugar.

–Mi _madre_ derrotó a Lord Voldemort –respondió–. Mi madre común _hija de muggles_ te _derrotó_ cuando murió salvándome. Y en verdad que hizo un buen trabajo.

–Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? –chilló Neville detrás de él. Harry lo ignoró.

–Vi a tu verdadera forma el año pasado. Eras un desastre. Estabas en peor forma que la de este fantasma… o lo que sea. –Pero ese fantasma o lo que sea cada minuto lucía más humano. Notó que los párpados de Ginny caían un poco más mientras mantenía su varita en ellos.

–Ah, una protección de sacrificio, por supuesto –dijeron Ryddle y Ginny–. Una lástima. Esperaba que hubiera algo especial que fuera útil para mí. Pero no importa. Me desharé de ti y tus amigos sangre sucia pronto. Aunque el heredero de la Casa de los Longbottom es alguien interesante. –Neville tembló horrorizado–. Tendré que pensar qué hacer con él, pero por ahora… –Ginny agitó su varita y conjuro una venda alrededor de sus ojos y ató sus manos detrás de su espalda.

–¡Ah! ¡Harry!

Esto iba a empeorar muy pronto. Harry necesitaba distraer a Ryddle para poder pensar en un plan. Ryddle y Ginny comenzaron a sisear algo, pero los interrumpió con rapidez.

–¿Cómo? –Ryddle se detuvo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo controlaste a Ginny? ¿Cómo la poseíste con un diario?

Ryddle, quien ahora tenía un rostro bien definido, mostró una sonrisa cruel.

–Siendo su _amigo,_ por supuesto… imagina un diario que _escribe de regreso_ … un diario que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus tontos problemas y ofrecía palabras reconfortantes, sin importar que. Oh, Salazar, era aburrido, pero me entregó su alma hasta que la conocí lo suficiente bien para tomar control.

Harry pensó que podía ver temblar a Ginny.

–¿Así de sencillo? –dijo él–. Debe de haber más que eso. Sus hermanos dijeron que ha estado actuando extraño todo el año.

–Oh, debo admitir que sabe luchar. Logró desafiarme dos veces… justo antes de mi ataque en enero y de nuevo después de eso. Pero siempre he sido bueno manipulando a las personas que necesito.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Cuando había tocado a Quirrell cuando estaba poseído, se quemó y murió. No sabía si eso le pasaría a Ginny, pero no quería intentarlo. Pero Quirrell había _dejado_ que Voldemort lo poseyera, de acuerdo a Dumbledore. Si Ginny había estado luchando todo el tiempo...

–¡Ginny! –dijo, parándose tan cerca cómo se atrevía enfrente de ella–. ¡Tienes que luchar contra él!

–No tiene caso, Potter –dijeron ella y Ryddle–. Ha estado luchando contra mí todo el día, pero permanecí en control.

–Ginny, sé que estás cansada, pero tienes que luchar contra él. No puedo arriesgar a tocarte mientras estas poseída. Podría lastimarte. Tienes que lograr esto sola. Tienes que derrotarlo. –Por un momento, pensó que vio la luz roja en la mirada de Ginny desaparecer por un instante.

–No –dijeron Ryddle y Ginny–. Eres mía ahora, Ginny. No puedes resistirme.

–¡Sí puedes! –dijo Harry–. Luchaste contra él dos veces, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Eres más fuerte que él. Tienes que deshacerte del diario. –Sólo podía esperar que tenía que estar _tocando_ el diario para poder ser controlada. El brazo de Ginny se movió–. ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! Así es, Ginny, déjalo ir.

–No lo hagas. Me obedecerás, Ginny. –Su mano comenzó a caer de nuevo.

–Por favor, Ginny –rogó Harry–. Tus hermanos saben que estas aquí. Todos están preocupados por ti. Pero ninguno de nosotros va a escapar a menos que logres derrotarlo. Por favor, tienes que soltar el diario. ¡Por favor!

La luz roja en los ojos de Ginny pareció flaquear de nuevo y estiró su brazo. Estaba temblando tanto que parecía estar al borde de colapsarse. Sostuvo el diario enfrente de ella con su mano temblorosa por tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a contemplar si debía apresurarse y tomar sus manos y el diario antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo sin tocarla. Pero entonces, su agarre se aflojó. El diario se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, y la luz roja desapareció de sus ojos, dejándolos en su normal tono café.

–Harry, yo… –dijo sin aliento, pero entonces Ryddle se lanzó contra las varitas. Aún lucía algo borroso, pero estaba sólido. Y en ese momento, Ginny se desmayó.

–¡Ginny! –Harry se lanzó hacia ella para alcanzarla.

–Pareces ser bueno lidiando con las brujas, Potter –dijo Ryddle–, pero no importa. Ya no tiene mucha vida en ella. Poseída o no, me la quedaré. –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más. ¿La estaba matando para obtener la vida suficiente para conseguir un cuerpo nuevo? No _quería_ pensar en el terrible ritual que eso requeriría–. Y tú –continuó Ryddle–, veamos cómo le va al famoso Harry Potter en contra del monstruo de Salazar Slytherin. –Se giró hacia la estatua gigante.

– _¡No!_ ¡No puedes ganar! –dijo Harry con desesperación.

–¿No puedo?

–Dumbledore ya debe de saber que estoy aquí. Te detendrá.

–Dumbledore fue alejado del castillo hace meses –se burló Ryddle.

–Regresará. Y tiene aliados. ¡No lo derrotarás hasta que nos hayas derrotado a todos!

Antes de que Ryddle pudiera responder, un alarido musical llenó la cámara… un alarido que animó el corazón de Harry e hizo palidecer a Ryddle… y una hermosa ave roja y dorada descendió dentro de la cámara.

–¡Fawkes! –exclamó Harry.

Fawkes voló sobre ellos y soltó algo a los pies de Harry. Era el sombrero seleccionador. Entonces, se acercó a Neville y cortó las cuerdas que lo ataban con su pico.

–¿Harry? –dijo Neville con miedo mientras se quitaba la venda cubriendo sus ojos.

Pero justo entonces, Ryddle habló:

– _¡See-aachs ungatas Seleetheyin!_

–¡Neville, corre! –gritó Harry mientras la boca de la estatua comenzaba a abrirse–. _¡Sai-achass haashee!_

Podía escuchar algo grande y bastante letal deslizarse detrás de él. Y podía escuchar la voz de nuevo: _Hora de matar._

– _¡Sai-achass haashee!_ –repitió–. _¡Sai-achass haashee! ¡Haashee seeheth!_

–¡Parsel no te salvará ahora, Potter! –Se burló Ryddle–. Sólo me obedece a mí.

Harry y Neville intentaron correr a la salida en la estructura tipo catedral, pero el monstruoso basilisco era más rápido. Los iba a rebasar y bloquear la salida, capturándolos con su mirada mortal.

Fawkes voló en picada con un chillido llenó de enojo que casi hizo que Harry quisiera darse la vuelta e ir tras Ryddle con sus propias manos. Entonces, el basilisco bramó con dolor, y Ryddle gritó:

–¡No! ¡Maldita ave! _¡Ve tras los niños!_ –siseó en parsel–. _¡Aún puedes olerlos! ¡MÁTALOS!_

–¿Olerlos? –exclamó Harry–. ¡Estás ciego! ¡Podemos enfrentarlo!

–¿Con qué? –dijo Neville.

–¡Tenemos que llegar a Ryddle! –Se dieron la vuelta y corrieron en dirección opuesta. Harry sacudió el sombrero seleccionador–. Vamos, vamos, debe de haber algo útil sobre esto. –Vio un brillo metálico dentro del sombrero y metió su mano dentro. Devolvió una hermosa espada larga con mango incrustado de joyas–. Bueno, eso es útil. –El basilisco se dirigió hacia ellos y Harry sostuvo la espada enfrente de él mientras Neville lo miraba con asombro. La serpiente era enorme… fácilmente tres veces el largo de cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en el zoológico, y lo suficiente grande para tragárselo por completo sin dislocar su quijada… un monstruo de color verde enfermizo y venenoso con escamas gruesas y protuberantes.

Se lanzó hacia ellos y Harry agitó la espada al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un _Incendio_ a través de sus manos… el ataque más poderoso que llegó a su mente. La espada rasguñó la piel alrededor de la boca y rozó varios de sus numerosos colmillos (nada similares a los colmillos de una víbora común en esa bestia) y las llamas lo hicieron hacerse para atrás, pero sus escamas mágicas gruesas lo protegieron.

–¡Sigue corriendo! –dijo Harry. No podían seguir así por mucho tiempo, pero con el basilisco ciego y con él con una espada, quizás tendría suerte...

–Eso no es muy justo, Potter –llamó Ryddle desde la estatua–. Hay que igualar la balanza, ¿no crees? –Agitó la varita de Harry y las antorchas alrededor de la cámara se apagaron una por una, hasta que lo único que quedaba era el brillo verde turbio que salía de la estatua. En la casi oscuridad, el basilisco era invisible. Harry apenas podía ver a Neville a su lado o su espada brillando frente a su rostro.

–¡Harry, haz algo! –lloró Neville.

–¡No tengo el suficiente poder...ah! –gritó Harry mientras los dientes del basilisco hacían contacto con la espada de nuevo e intentaba un _Diffindo_ con su mano libre, sin éxito. Corrieron lejos lo mejor que pudieron–. Necesito llegar a Ryddle.

–Harry –dijo Neville–, ahora sería un buen momento para convertirse en algo pequeño y rápido que tiene buena visión nocturna.

Harry se sorprendió tanto que casi soltó la espalda.

–¿Cómo…?

–Bufas al peligro, tu apodo es Raticida, ¿y recuerdas Halloween nuestro primer año? ¿Cuántos magos pueden hablar _gato_?

–C...c...cierto… de acuerdo –Harry salió de su asombro–. Ya voy. Toma esto. –Forzó la espada en las manos de Neville y se transformó en Raticida.

Sus ojos felinos podían ver mucho mejor en la casi oscuridad de la cámara de los secretos. Su nariz fue asaltada por el fétido olor a veneno y putrefacción que venía del basilisco, pero lo ignoró. El basilisco era un predador increíblemente peligroso, pero era lento, no muy ágil, y distraído, y un gato era más rápido y sigiloso que un humano.

Escuchó los gritos de terror de Neville y el ruido del metal golpeando contra los colmillos mientras el niño intentaba continuar corriendo y distrayendo al monstruo. De hecho, Neville era casi tan competente como Harry. Todo ese ejercicio durante los últimos dos años le había hecho bien, y en verdad estaba luchando. Si había alguna duda sobre si Neville pertenecía en Gryffindor, se había ido. Raticida, por otro lado, corrió en arco para llegar detrás de Ryddle. Dio un gran salto y sacó sus garras.

Raticida no había cazado en un largo tiempo. Para sus instintos felinos, se sentía bien desgarrar carne, sacar sangre. Y ya que era Voldemort con quien estaba lidiando, Harry disfrutó la sensación. Pero mantuvo la cordura. Antes de que Ryddle pudiera pensar una respuesta coherente a ser rasguñado, Raticida se subió a él y apenas y logró tomar las tres varitas con sus dientes. Pero entonces, escuchó un terrible grito de dolor. Miró atrás y vio al basilisco hacerse atrás después de otro golpe con la espada, pero este había sido muy cercano. Un colmillo se había encajado en el brazo de Neville y él soltó la espada.

Raticida corrió más rápido que nunca en su vida. Corrió hacia Neville mientras el basilisco se preparaba para otro ataque, y en un solo movimiento se transformó, tomó la espada con una mano, y en lugar de intentar bloquear los colmillos, la encajó dentro de la boca de la serpiente, mientras que tomaba las tres varitas con su otra mano.

– _¡Contengo!_ –El encantamiento de bloqueo empujó a los colmillos que se hubieran encajado en su propio brazo mientras que la espada penetraba su cerebro. El basilisco se hizo para atrás por última vez de manera mecánica y cayó de lado, muerto.

Harry cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia Neville. Sacó el colmillo del brazo de su amigo, pero sabía que era muy tarde. Neville se había puesto tieso, se sacudía con dolor y lucía desorientado. Probablemente sólo tenía unos minutos.

–Neville, lo siento tanto –susurró Neville–. Debí ser más rápido.

Escuchó pasos acercarse.

–Y así termina la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Longbottom –dijo Ryddle con una voz que apenas podía contener su ira–. Que desperdicio de sangre mágica. Y tú aún sigues con vida, Harry Potter… pero no por mucho tiempo. _¡Accio varitas!_ –El encantamiento convocador sin varita de Ryddle sacudió el brazo entero de Harry, pero con su agarre de hierro, las varitas permanecieron en su mano. Ryddle lo intentó de nuevo–. _Accio…_ ¡pff!

Fue interrumpido cuando Fawkes lo golpeó en el rostro con un ala mientras volaba en picada hasta aterrizar junto a Neville. Fawkes se inclinó sobre la herida en su brazo y comenzó a llorar. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

–Por supuesto –respiró–. Las lágrimas de fénix tienen poderes curativos. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias, Fawkes, gracias!

 _¡Cah!_ Dijo Fawkes, aparentemente diciendo, "De nada".

Neville comenzó a respirar con facilidad y parpadeó en dirección a Harry.

–Lo lograste –murmuró.

Ryddle, sin embargo, estaba cada vez más enojado.

–Así que la línea de los Longbottom continúa –escupió–. No es gran diferencia ya que no podrás detenerme, Potter. Ginny Weasley morirá y Lord Voldemort regresará, más fuerte que nunca–. _¡ACCIO VARITAS!_

Esta vez, las varitas escaparon de los dedos de Harry directo a la mano de Ryddle, pero al mismo tiempo, supo por instinto que hacer. Tomó el colmillo suelto del basilisco a un lado de Neville y corrió al otro lado de la cámara hacia donde Ginny había soltado el diario. Ryddle lanzó maldiciones hacia él, pero las sintió venir con su sentido de la magia y las esquivó. Recordando una película que había visto una vez, gritó:

– _¡Te expulso, espíritu maligno!_ –Y antes de que Ryddle pudiera reaccionar, clavó el colmillo en el diario con ambas manos.

Fue una escena merecedora del _Exorcista_. Tinta negra salió de la herida en el diario por litros, empujando a Harry hacia atrás, y una luz muy brillante, casi divina, salió del cuerpo de Ryddle, destrozándolo hasta que se desintegró en vapor, soltando las varitas al suelo.

Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas y llamó a Neville mientras intentaba levantarse.

–Lo hicimos –dijo, una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro–. Detuvimos al monstruo… _y_ al heredero.

Neville comenzó a sonreír también.

–Salvamos la escuela –respondió–. Y seguimos _vivos_.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Ginny dejó salir un suave y agudo gemido.

–¡Ginny! –dijo Harry. Desafiando a sus adoloridas extremidades, se arrastró hasta estar de rodillas a su lado–. ¿Estás bien?

Los párpados de Ginny se abrieron lentamente. Sus brillantes ojos café observaron a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry. Entonces, su rostro se contorsionó con temor, e intentó alejarse de él, llorando.

–¡Ah! ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡No me mates!

Harry se forzó a ponerse de pie con confusión.

–¿Eh?

–¡No quería hacerlo! –soltó, aun alejándose de él–. Tom me obligó. ¡Intenté lucharlo, pero no pude!

Harry se acercó a ella.

–Ginny, está bien… –comenzó.

Pero ella continuó alejándose hasta que su espalda se encontró con un pilar.

–¡No quise hacerlo! –sollozó–. ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡No quería morir! –Se cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, como si protegiéndose de un golpe, luciendo bastante como Harry se imaginaba él debió lucir enfrente del tío Vernon hacía años.

–¡Ginny! –dijo con fuerza, honestamente perplejo–. ¿ _Por qué_ te mataría?

Ella bajó sus brazos un poco y lo miró entre sus manos.

–P...p...pero… –dijo con voz baja–. Pero te ataqué… ataqué al Niño Que Vivió. ¡Petrifiqué a tu hermana!

Harry logró inclinarse enfrente de ella sin que ella se alejara.

–Ginny –dijo con voz baja–, todo fue culpa de Ryddle. Él te _obligó_. Nada de esto es tu culpa… tú eres la que luchó contra él. Nadie va a culparte.

–Pero y si… ¿y si me expulsan?

–No lo harán –dijo Harry con determinación–. No fue tu culpa.

–Pero...

–Si lo intentan, tendrán que responderme a mí… y yo soy Harry Potter.

–Lo mismo conmigo.

–¡Ah! –Ginny se dio la vuelta para ver a Neville de pie detrás de ella.

–Excepto por el ser Harry Potter –agregó.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo con esa espada –dijo Harry. Ofreció su mano a Ginny y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella sonrió con timidez y se recargó sobre él, aunque aún temblaba–. Ahora, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? –dijo.

 _¡Cah!_ Dijo Fawkes.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeour, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin estaban de pie alrededor del lavabo fuera de servicio en el baño fuera de servicio sin saber qué hacer. Tonks estaba cargando un gallo en una jaula. Sabían lo que había abajo, y sabían cómo matarlo, pero no sabían cómo abrir la maldita puerta.

–Es inútil –gruñó Moody después de que cada uno intentó y falló el destrozar, explotar, o escavar hasta llegar a la entrada de la cámara de los secretos. Incluso el ojo de Ojoloco no podía penetrarla–. Necesitamos a Dumbledore… o a un rompe-maldiciones.

–Desafortunadamente, no tenemos idea de cuando regresará Dumbledore –dijo McGonagall–. Y para entonces podría ser… –perdió la voz–. Podría ser muy tarde.

Había sido despertada en el baño por Severus, quien había sido el primero en llegar, sin ninguna señal de Potter excepto por su capa de invisibilidad. Pronto aprendió que había un mensaje afuera del baño escrito en letras escarlatas de un pie de largo debajo del primero: _SUS ESQUELETOS YACERÁN EN LA CÁMARA POR SIEMPRE_.

–Parece que la puerta sólo se abrirá en respuesta al parsel –dijo Snape–. Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore es la única persona que conozco además de Potter que _quizás_ sabe el suficiente parsel para abrirla.

Sirius se quejó en un sonido bastante canino. La idea de su ahijado atrapado ahí abajo con el heredero de Slytherin era tan horrible que ni siquiera le importaba el estar en la presencia de Snape. Pero entonces, algo cobró sentido en su mente.

–Un minuto –dijo–. Esperen un _minuto_. Harry y Hermione nos dijeron que estaban haciendo un estudio lingua… lingüi… que estaban estudiando parsel con otra estudiante. Oh, Lunático, ¿cómo se llama? Pequeña, rubia, voz chillona, cabeza en las nubes...

–Lovegood –dijeron Snape y McGonagall al mismo tiempo–. Luna Lovegood –continuó McGonagall–. Primer año en Ravenclaw. ¿Crees que sea capaz de abrirla?

–Vale la pena el intentarlo –dijo Sirius–, y no tenemos otras ideas.

–Iré por ella al instante.

Unos minutos después, McGonagall regresó al baño con una niña de ojos soñadores cargando sus notas.

–Hola a todos –dijo ella con voz aguda. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad–. Myrtle, ¿estás aquí?

Una joven fantasmal salió de uno de los excusados.

–¿Luna? ¿Eres tú? –dijo.

–Ajá. Hola, Myrtle. ¿Cómo estás?

–Nada bien con todos estos _hombres_ en mi baño y… –Myrtle se detuvo e hizo bizcos cuando vio a Moody picando su nariz con su varita.

–Hay que ir a la cámara, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña? –dijo Moody.

–Sí, señor. Mmm… –Luna buscó entre sus notas–. Creo que intentaré "Abre, por favor" primero. Eso suena a una manera amable de dejar que las personas entren.

Los adultos se miraron los unos a los otros con escepticismo, pero sacudieron los hombros. Con la contraseña en parsel, era tan buena sugerencia como cualquier otra.

Luna encontró el punto de entrada y susurró:

– _Hesha-hassah._ –De inmediato, el lavabo se movió hacia atrás y se deslizó hacia abajo, revelando la entrada al pasadizo descendiendo debajo del castillo.

–¡Sí! –bramó Sirius en triunfo–. Ahora podemos...

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Moody, empujando a todos lejos de la entrada. Una llamarada dorada creció en la tubería y salió y se detuvo en medio del baño, donde se materializó en tres figuras humanas.

Las ocho brujas, magos, y un fantasma observaron con asombro. Harry Potter estaba de pie enfrente de ellos con una varita en su mano, una joven en la otra, y un fénix en su hombro, con Neville Longbottom de pie a su lado como un aliado tan fuerte como ningún otro.

Las primeras palabras que Harry soltó fueron:

–Oh, _ahora_ se aparecen.

–¡Harry! –gritó la mitad del grupo.

–Oh, cachorro, gracias a Merlín que estás vivo –dijo Sirius. Se lanzó hacia él e intentó abrazarlo, pero la espada y Ginny estaban en su camino.

–Potter, ¿qué ocurrió ahí bajo? –dijo Moody, regresando a lo importante–. ¿Dónde está el basilisco?

–Muerto –dijo Harry.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos.

–¿Estás seguro, Potter? –dijo Moody.

–Baja y revisa si no me crees. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir mucho el que una espada atravesara su cerebro.

–¿Y el heredero? –preguntó Tonks.

–También muerto.

–¡¿Qué?! –se repitió con más fuerza.

–Potter, ¿mataste a un _estudiante_? –preguntó McGonagall preocupada.

–No, maté a un _libro_ , profesora. –Neville les mostró un diario negro pequeño con un agujero en el centro.

–¿Un _libro_? –dijo Scrimgeour con confusión.

–Pero entonces, ¿quién _era_ el heredero? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Oh, fue Voldemort… _de nuevo_.

Hubo más gritos ahogados en el baño. Tonks y Scrimgeour parecían estar a punto de desmayarse, e incluso Luna lucía temerosa.

–Oh vaya –dijo.

–¿Luna? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

–Hola, Harry. Estaba aquí para salvar el día, pero parece que ya lo salvaste.

–Sí… Así que, ¿alguien quiere explicarme porque su pequeño problema con un monstruo tuvo que ser resuelto por un par de niños de doce años? –demandó Harry.

 _¡Cah!_ Protestó Fawkes.

–Oh, lo siento. Un par de niños de doce años, un ave cantadora, y un sombrero viejo.

 _Cah_ , gruñó el fénix.

–Yo… creo que una explicación completa está en orden… –dijo McGonagall temblorosa–. Pero primero, ustedes tres deben de ir a la enfermería. Ahora que el peligro ha pasado, contactaré a sus padres para que nos encuentren ahí.

–Genial –murmuró Harry–. Ahora _ellos_ podrán matarnos.

Nadie estaba seguro de cómo pasó, pero parecía que los gemelos Weasley se habían enterado que Harry había salido de la cámara de los secretos y de algún modo habían escuchado que el monstruo estaba muerto y el peligro se había ido, y habían alertado al resto de la escuela. Un número de estudiantes se escabulló para intentar ver al héroe. Como haya pasado, la imagen de Harry Potter caminando por la escuela como un héroe griego de mitología, con una espada y un fénix (y Ginny) estuvo en boca de todos al día siguiente y fue parte de la leyenda oficial de Harry Potter en menos de una semana.

Por suerte, no molestaron mucho a Harry durante el camino, y el gran grupo llegó a la enfermería sin problemas. Harry de inmediato dejó la espada y soltó a Ginny para sentarse al lado de su hermana.

–Lo hicimos, Mione –susurró–. Neville y yo… matamos al basilisco y nos deshicimos del heredero.

–Me temo que no puede escucharte, querido –dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras comenzaba a examinarlo.

–¿Cuándo estará listo el filtro de mandrágora? –le preguntó.

–La profesora dice que en tres semanas más.

–¿No hay algún modo de que sea más rápido?

–No en este país. Quizás en el mediterráneo, pero importarlo sería muy caro. Lo siento, Potter, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Harry se agitó por un momento. Sin Hermione por tres semanas. Incluso en sus momentos más molestos, no creía que podría disfrutar eso. Deseaba que pudiera hacer algo más. Entonces levantó la mirada.

–Un minuto –dijo–. Soy rico y famoso, ¿no es así? ¡ _Y_ tengo una amiga por correspondencia en el sur de Francia! Sirius, ¿cuál es la manera más rápida de enviar una carta a Baton Vert?

* * *

– _¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle!_ –llamó la voz de una mujer francesa en una aldea en los Pirineos.

Una pequeña niña de cabello plateado llegó corriendo.

– _¿Qué ocurre, Maman?_ –dijo.

– _Una carta_ –dijo Apolline Delacour a su hija–. _Es de Harry Potter. ¡Finalmente detuvo al heredero de Slytherin!_

– _¿Lo hizo? ¡Eso es maravilloso, Maman! ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

– _El monstruo era una… una serpiente gigante, Gabrielle. Harry… la mató con una espada._

– _¡Wow!_

– _Por todos los cielos –_ dijo Apolline mientras continuaba leyendo la carta–. _Su hermana fue petrificada… y está pidiendo nuestra ayuda._

– _¿En verdad? –_ dijo Gabrielle con sorpresa–. _Tenemos que ayudarlo, Maman._

– _Sí, creo que podemos, ma fille._


	60. Reporte después de la petrificación

Harry Potter no busca a JK Rowling. Ni a White Squirrel. Ni mucho menos a mí. Todos nosotros buscamos a Harry Potter.

 **Notas del autor:** La razón de las fechas tendrá sentido después.

* * *

 **Capítulo 60**

 _11 de mayo, 1993_

Lo último que Hermione recordaba era ver un par de ojos amarillos en el espejo y sentirse como si su cabeza hubiera sido lanzada contra la pared. Lo siguiente de lo que estuvo al tanto fue despertarse en una cama suave. Eso quería decir… ¡había sido petrificada por el basilisco! Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio los ojos esmeraldas de su hermano y un rostro sonriente sobre ella. El filtro de mandrágora debió de trabajar rápido porque se levantó de la cama tan rápido que casi chocó contra su cabeza.

–¡Harry! –dijo con urgencia–. ¡El monstruo! Es un...

–Basilisco, sí –dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

–Está moviéndose a través...

–De las tuberías –terminó Harry de nuevo.

–Y la cámara de los secretos… está...

–En el baño de niñas del segundo piso, el que siempre está fuera de servicio.

–¿Resolviste las pistas? –dijo con asombro.

–Siempre el tono de sorpresa. _Soy_ tu hermano.

–Pero entonces… ¿y el basilisco?

–Oh, ¿eso? Lo maté.

La quijada de Hermione pareció caer al suelo.

–Me voy a dormir otra vez –dijo cuando encontró su voz de nuevo–. Obviamente estoy soñando.

–Eso quisiera, cariño –dijo una voz femenil.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más y miró al otro lado.

–¡Mamá, papá, Sirius, Remus! ¡Están aquí!

–Por supuesto que estamos aquí –dijo Emma Granger con lágrimas en sus ojos–. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Hermione abrazó a cada uno y miró alrededor de la enfermería. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo que nunca lo había visto, lleno de familias de estudiantes que estaban despertando mientras el profesor Snape y Madame Pomfrey administraban el filtro de mandrágora.

–Harry, ¿ _tú_ mataste a una serpiente gigante de cuarenta pies de largo con mirada letal?

–¿Cuarenta? –se burló Harry–. Más como cincuenta. Era el basilisco más antiguo que se ha registrado. Papá lo investigó y probablemente es la serpiente terrestre más grande que ha vivido, incluyendo especies extintas. Y bueno, Neville y Fawkes me ayudaron.

–¿ _Neville_?

–Oh sí, debiste verlo. Estaba muy preocupado por ti y quería ayudar. Quiero decir, fue un accidente que termináramos ahí, pero él estaba a mi lado, agitando la espada y todo. –Se acercó más a ella y le habló en susurros–. Oh, y adivinó lo del gato.

–¡Harry James Potter!

–Je, eso fue lo que mamá y papá dijeron… –respondió algo incómodo.

– _¡Harry James Potter, estás castigado! –gritó Emma en su mejor imitación de Molly Weasley–. Dejaste que alguien descubriera tu habilidad animaga_ y _dejaste que alguien te pusiera una trampa y casi te matara de nuevo. Te criamos mejor que eso._

–Bueno, te lo mereces –dijo Hermione. _Y vivimos en un mundo extraño cuando lo que mamá dijo tiene sentido_ , pensó.

–Sí, creo que sí –dijo Harry–. Por lo menos Neville respondió bien al asunto...

– _Así que… ¿la habilidad animaga es algo del Niño Que Vivió o solo otra cosa rara que haces? –preguntó Neville._

– _Eso quizás sea algo del Niño Que Vivió –le dijo Harry–. No es la primera vez que ocurre, pero es bastante raro. McGonagall piensa que cambié por primera vez por magia accidental._

– _¿Magia accidental? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

– _Ni idea, pero debes admitirlo, es útil._

– _Claro que sí. ¿Quién más lo sabe?_

– _Sólo mi familia, Dumbledore, y McGonagall… y Ron lo descubrió por accidente. –Neville asintió._

– _¿Lo de Pettigrew? El que podía transformarse en rata… Por Merlín, ¿lo atrapaste como_ gato _?_

– _Ajá. Pero bueno, apreciaría si..._

– _Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Harry –dijo Neville con firmeza–. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí._

– _Creo que ayudar a luchar contra un basilisco lo cubre, pero gracias, amigo. ¿Crees que alguien más lo haya descubierto? –preguntó Harry nervioso._

– _Mmm… quizás, pero Ron y yo pasamos más tiempo contigo, y no creo que Dean y Seamus presten tanta atención, así que estarás bien si tienes cuidado._

–Neville es un buen chico –concluyó Harry–. Y definitivamente tiene profundidades ocultas.

–Siempre lo he creído –dijo Hermione–. ¿Qué dijo su abuela cuando se enteró?

–Pues...

– _Neville Harfang Longbottom, ¡no te atrevas a asustarme de ese modo de nuevo! ¿En qué estabas_ pensando _actuando de ese modo cuando_ sabes _que hay un mago oscuro suelto en la escuela? Te crie mejor que eso._

– _Neville actuó genial, Madame Longbottom –Harry intentó calmar las cosas para su amigo–. En verdad puede luchar. Estaría muerto si no fuera por él._

 _Eso hizo que Augusta Longbottom se detuviera por un momento._

– _¿En verdad, Lord Potter?_

– _Sí, Madame. Incluso fue él a quien se le ocurrió como recuperar nuestras varitas del heredero._

– _Bueno… entonces… –dijo con orgullo–. Me alegra ver que tienes la fuerza de tu padre, Neville. Y sé que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de verte ayudar a tus amigos… Sólo desearía que hubieras buscado una manera menos… excesiva de mostrarlo._

–Pues, supongo que eso es bueno para él… creo –dijo Hermione–. ¿Harfang?

–Era el nombre de su bisabuelo, aparentemente.

–Eh… ¿Y quién era el heredero entonces?

–Oh, cierto, resultó que _era_ Voldemort.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Sí, pero es complicado. Había un libro maldito con los recuerdos de Voldemort, y poseyó a Ginny Weasley para que hiciera su trabajo.

–¿Ginny?

–Sí, eso fue algo incómodo...

– _¡Ginny! –lloró Molly Weasley–. ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! El reloj te mostró en_ Peligro Mortal _por más de una hora, e intentamos contactar a la escuela, ¡pero nadie quería_ hablar _con nosotros! ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _Esto provocó que Ginny intentara responder entre lágrimas, así que Harry y Neville tuvieron que llenar los agujeros en la historia provocados por sus sollozos hasta que los horrorizados señor y señora Weasley no sabían a qué niño abrazar en agradecimiento._

– _¿En verdad hicieron todo eso? –dijo George._

 _Harry y Neville asintieron con poca energía._

– _Demonios –dijo Ron–. No sé si yo hubiera podido… –dijo, terminando con un escalofrío._

– _Harry, Neville, amigos, si alguno necesita algo, sólo pídanlo –les dijo Fred._

– _Ginny, ¿por qué no contaste a alguien sobre esa…_ cosa _? –preguntó el señor Weasley._

– _Lo siento, papi. Tenía tanto miedo… y pensé que me había desecho de eso por completo._

– _Nada de eso fue culpa de Ginny, señor Weasley –dijo Harry–. Sé que yo hubiera tenido miedo de decir algo si me hubiera pasado a mí. De hecho, debería estar orgulloso de ella. Luchó contra su control tres veces. Apuesto a que no cualquiera puede hacer eso, especialmente a su edad._

 _El señor Weasley suspiró y se acercó a Harry._

– _Lord Potter –dijo–, hoy, le debemos una deuda que nunca podremos pagar… por traer a Ginny de regreso a nosotros después de atacarlo… la culpe o no… y por mantenerla a salvo, aun cuando usted estaba en peligro. –Harry sólo sacudió su cabeza tratando de no darle importancia._

– _Tiene razón… Yo… te debo una deuda de vida, Harry… –dijo Ginny con timidez._

– _¿Una qué?_

– _Una deuda de vida –repitió el señor Weasley–. Y ciertamente así es._

 _Harry miró a su padrino._

– _Lo siento, no conozco esta._

– _Una deuda de vida –dijo Sirius–. Es un lazo mágico que ocurre cuando una bruja o mago salva la vida de otro. No es muy fuerte... como un impulso mental a pagarlo… así que puede ser resistido, pero la mayoría querría pagarlo si se da la oportunidad. Puede ser pagado con ayuda o favores, pero sólo puede ser completamente pagado salvando la vida de regreso del que salvó la vida en primer lugar._

– _Eh… –dijo Harry confundido–. ¿Qué no eso ocurre seguido entonces? ¿Con los aurores o los sanadores?_

– _No… de hecho no es muy común –aclaró Sirius–. Tiene que ser un acto completamente altruista… no nacido de amistad o deber familiar o laboral. No aplica a los aurores o a los sanadores porque es su trabajo salvar a las personas._

– _Oh, bueno, entonces no cuenta –dijo a Ginny._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Fue por amistad. Quiero decir… supongo que no te conozco tan bien, Ginny, pero eres la hermana de Ron y Ron es mi amigo, y Sirius dijo que no hay deudas de vida entre amigos._

 _Los Weasley se sorprendieron de que Harry pudiera rechazar una deuda de vida de con tanta facilidad. Incluso si tenía razón, era una muestra sorprendente de generosidad._

–Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Harry –le dijo Hermione–. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que Ginny obtuvo el diario en primer lugar?

–Pues, no podemos probarlo, pero estamos seguros que Lucius Malfoy lo puso entre sus libros de la escuela cuando fuimos de compras antes de comenzar las clases.

–¡Malfoy! Ese maldito can… ¿Así que en verdad era su plan?

–Sí, Dobby lo admitió sin admitirlo después de que le dije que lo había descubierto, aunque _él_ no lo hizo fácil...

– _Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Dobby –dijo Harry–. Cuando viniste por primera vez a advertirnos, nos dijiste que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no estaba involucrado, pero sí era él._

– _Era una pista, Amo Harry, señor –dijo Dobby como si fuera obvio–. El Señor Oscuro, cuando era joven y creó el diario,_ podía _ser nombrado, señor._

Hermione gruñó.

–Es el colmo. En Navidad le voy a regalar un libro sobre cómo escribir buenos acertijos. –Con todas sus preguntas urgentes respondidas, miró a Harry nerviosa–. ¿Y qué pasó _exactamente_? ¿...Quiero saberlo?

–Probablemente no, pero… –Harry le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que fue petrificada hasta que él destruyó el diario. Sirius intervino en un momento y se quejó de lo difícil que iba a ser encontrar otro par de espejos de comunicación, pero Remus lo hizo a un lado. Hermione lo miró con asombro y lloró cuando Harry le dijo lo cerca que él y Neville estuvieron de morir, e incluso su madre aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. A pesar de lo ocurrido el año anterior, no podía creer que los niños hubieran hecho todo eso.

–Oh, y por cierto, el hablar parsel no me ayudó cuando Voldemort me atacó con una serpiente gigante –concluyó él.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Así que decidiste usar una _espada._ –Miró alrededor de la enfermería y suspiró con resignación–. ¿He estado aquí por tres semanas entonces? –preguntó.

–No, sólo han pasado tres días.

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto.

–¿Tres _días_? Pero la profesora Sprout dijo...

–Hay ventajas en ser Harry Potter. –Sacó una carta de su túnica y comenzó a leer–. Ejem...

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Claro que te ayudaremos a adquirir filtros de mandrágora para Hermione y los otros estudiantes petrificados. A muchos en Francia nos sorprendió que Hogwarts no comprara ninguno en otoño. Hablaremos con la directora y el profesor de Herbología en Beauxbatons y veremos si podemos conectarte con los cultivadores o boticarios en el área. Creemos que podemos conseguirte un buen trato con el intercambio que mencionaste._

 _Estamos muy contentos de saber que estás a salvo después de enfrentar a ese basilisco, en especial Gabrielle. Debió de ser aterrador. Esperamos que Hermione mejore pronto y que tú y tú familia estén bien._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Los Delacour_

–Harry –exclamó Hermione–. ¿ _Tú_ pagaste por los filtros de mandrágora? No debiste hacerlo. Fue un gasto muy grande por mí… ¿ocho dosis importadas de Francia? Eso es mucho, incluso de tu bóveda.

–Mione –lo interrumpió él–. Vales más que eso. Además, no fue tanto como tú crees. Lo obtuve a una fracción del precio prometiendo que algunos de los cultivos de Hogwarts y semillas una vez que fueran cosechados.

Las cejas de Hermione desaparecieron en su cabello ante eso. Harry sacudió los hombros.

–Dumbledore dijo que podía. Lo hubiéramos gastado despetrificando a todos de cualquier modo.

–¿Dumbledore está de regreso? –preguntó.

–Así es, lo estoy, Hermione. –Albus Dumbledore entró a la enfermería, luciendo tan tranquilo como siempre–. De hecho, Elphias Doge comenzó a actuar para traerme de regreso en cuanto escuchó que tú y la señorita Clearwater habían sido atacadas. –El director levitó una silla cerca de su cama sin usar su varita y se sentó enfrente de su familia–. Me alegra informarles que, aunque no hay evidencia en su contra, Lucius Malfoy ha sido removido del Consejo del Colegio. No podrá mancillar la reputación de esta orgullosa escuela desde su interior.

–Eso es genial, profesor –dijo Hermione–. Y con suerte no podrá intentar matarnos a todos de nuevo.

–Espero que no. Dudo que Lucius Malfoy tenga en su posesión otro artefacto tan oscuro como ese diario. Debo agradecerte por destruirlo, Harry. Has hecho un servicio aún más grande de lo que te das cuenta.

Los ojos de Sirius y Remus se abrieron ampliamente.

–Quieres decir que era… –Remus miró a los Granger– ¿...un tú sabes qué?

–Lo era –dijo Dumbledore, bajando la voz–. Hablaremos más sobre esto más tarde. Mientras tanto, podemos enfocarnos en los eventos más felices aquí en Hogwarts. Creo que un banquete es necesario ahora que los estudiantes petrificados han sido curados.

Harry soltó una risita.

–Ya tuvimos uno el sábado después de que nos deshicimos del basilisco. Y McGonagall nos dio un ridículo número de puntos que las otras casas no van a poder alcanzar.

–Sí, supongo que no podrán –dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos–. Además, tú y el joven Longbottom recibirán el Premio Especial por Servicios a la Escuela, y creo que el Ministro Fudge está hablando sobre promover su Orden de Merlín a Segunda Clase la próxima sesión del Wizengamot, Harry. –Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–Claro. Bueno, más vale que se la dé a Neville también. Fue tan importante como yo.

–Me aseguraré de informar al Ministro. Ahora, quidditch, entiendo que tuvo que ser cancelado de nuevo. He recibido varias peticiones desde mi regreso para terminar la temporada a pesar del apretado calendario, y creo que sería una idea excelente para incrementar la moral. Deberíamos poder tener los tres juegos restantes este sábado, el siguiente, y el cinco de junio.

–Genial, señor –dijo Harry–. Apuesto que Wood estará muy feliz por eso. Se puso como loco cuando quidditch fue cancelado la primera vez.

–Hagrid también –dijo Hermione–. Ama el quidditch. ¿Ya regresó?

Harry bajó la mirada con tristeza e incluso Dumbledore lucía deprimido. Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Él… ¿no sigue en Azkaban, verdad?

–No, no lo está, Hermione –dijo Dumbledore–. Hagrid en este momento se encuentra en San Mungo. Cuatro meses en Azkaban lo desgastaron mucho, y bajo las circunstancias, le di el resto del año escolar libre.

–Fudge tiene mucho por lo que responder –gruñó Sirius.

–Sí –dijo Harry con seriedad–. Profesor, ¿cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo es que ni el diario ni Ginny fueron descubiertos, y cómo es que nadie encontró la cámara? – _Incluyéndolo a usted_ estaba claramente implícito.

Dumbledore estaba claramente incómodo al ser puesto en la mira, pero respondió.

–La interferencia de Lucius Malfoy probablemente hizo las cosas peor. Sin embargo, admito que he tenido un mal año en lo que respecta a mi habilidad para descubrir las cosas. En mi defensa, el diario y la posesión de la señorita Weasley eran prácticamente indetectables a menos que alguien familiarizado con magia oscura pusiera sus manos en ellos. Y sobre la cámara y el basilisco, habían permanecido ocultos por mil años, incluso para los directores Slytherin. Tenía mis sospechas, pero no más. Y necesito recordarte que tú, Harry, como el único hablante de parsel natural en la escuela, no tuviste la información suficiente para identificar al monstruo como un basilisco hasta el fin de semana pasado.

–De acuerdo, Dumbledore –habló Dan Granger–. Comprendemos todo eso, incluso si no nos agrada, pero eso no explica porque nuestro hijo de doce años tenía que ser quien derrotara al mago oscuro que se infiltró en la escuela _de nuevo_. En el mundo muggle, tenemos oficiales de seguridad en las escuelas donde los problemas suelen ocurrir. En América, incluso tienen detectores de metal… eh, máquinas que detectan armas.

–De nuevo, la interferencia de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Dumbledore–. Un problema que ha sido resuelto. Aunque admito que podría haber sido más rápido tomando medidas para mantener a los estudiantes a salvo, él bloqueó todos los esfuerzos para lidiar con la amenaza directamente. Es mi esperanza que ahora que su plan falló, lastimará su influencia social aún más. En lo que respecta a que Harry fuera involucrado, sólo puedo indicar mala suerte… o quizás destino.

–Y se suponía que el profesor Lockhart era un gran cazador de criaturas oscuras –agregó Hermione–. Debería haber sido perfecto para el trabajo, y por supuesto, fue un inútil… ni siquiera estuvo ahí.

Todos a su alrededor intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

–¿Qué? –dijo nerviosa–. _¿Qué?_ Tienen que mantenerme al tanto de todo esto.

–Me temo que el profesor Lockhart ha sido despedido por mala conducta –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Mala conducta? –exclamó Hermione.

–Sí, fue la noche después del banquete –dijo Harry–. No sé todos los detalles, la verdad.

–Bueno, como _yo_ lo escuché… –comenzó Sirius de manera conspiratoria.

–Sirius –lo retó Emma–. No estoy segura de que sea apropiado.

–Será mejor que les digamos –respondió–. Estará en el periódico… ¿o fue bloqueada Albus?

Dumbledore suspiró.

–No podremos encubrirlo. No hemos podido hacerlo en incidentes similares con otros profesores de Defensa. –Se puso de pie y fue a hablar con las otras familias, conspicuamente alejándose de la conversación.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sirius–. _Aparentemente_ , alrededor de medianoche el sábado, el profesor Lockhart fue descubierto en una posición _bastante_ comprometedora con una Slytherin de séptimo año por una prefecta de Hufflepuff de quinto año.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

–Sí, pero eso no fue lo peor. Lockhart tomó su varita y borró la memoria de la prefecta al instante. Y entonces, también intentó borrar la memoria de su, eh, acompañante. Por supuesto, a ella no le gustó eso… dijo que quería recordarlo, pero claro que no debía hacerlo en un principio… aún es su maestro así que no es aceptable, incluso si es mayor de edad. No quería que ella le pudiera decir a nadie. Bueno, ella luchó cuando él intentó borrarle la memoria, y ella básicamente le pateó el trasero.

–Sirius –dijo Emma de nuevo.

–Lo digo como lo veo.

–Supongo que no es sorprendente –dijo Hermione–. Que le ganara, quiero decir. Él en verdad era un inútil.

Ahora, Remus intervino.

–No tienes idea, gatita. Una vez que la razón de _porque_ habían estado luchando se descubrió, McGonagall llamó a los aurores y ellos se llevaron a Lockhart para interrogarlo. Aparentemente, él había estado teniendo… encuentros con otras estudiantes todo el año… todas ellas mayores de edad, pero aún era lo suficiente malo para despedirlo varias veces.

–Obvio –dijo ella indignada.

–Sí, pero _eso_ no es lo peor de todo –dijo Sirius–. ¿Todas esas historias maravillosas en sus libros? Robadas. Las robó de otras personas y _les borró la memoria_. Estará en Azkaban el resto de su vida por _eso_.

–¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamó Hermione–. ¿Cómo es que obtenemos maestros tan terribles?

–Desafortunadamente, Lockhart fue el único que envió su solicitud para el trabajo. –Ella dio un saltó cuando Dumbledore regresó a ellos al otro lado de donde había comenzado su ronda–. Con la mala suerte asociada con el puesto, es muy difícil conseguir a alguien dispuesto a hacer el trabajo.

–Eso por eso por lo que hemos estado diciendo que un auror debería hacerlo, profesor –dijo Harry.

–Sí, una buena idea en principio, Harry –dijo Dumbledore–. Sin embargo, como mencioné antes, me gustaría por lo menos hacer el esfuerzo de encontrar a alguien fuera del Ministerio. De hecho, tú tienes una Maestría en Defensa, Remus. ¿Quizás estarías interesado…?

–Oh, no, Albus –dijo Remus rápidamente–. No con esa maldición en el puesto sobre mi cabeza. Piénsalo: La manera más fácil para que la maldición se deshaga de mi sería si mi _pequeño problema peludo_ fuera expuesto –susurró–. No voy a arriesgar eso.

Sirius creyó ver a Dumbledore mirar en su dirección, así que lo cortó de golpe.

–No me mires a mí, Albus. Además del hecho de que _estoy_ en el Ministerio, ser un mago golpeador es seguro la mayoría del tiempo. Podría _morir_ enseñando Defensa… Oye, Harry, ¿no me dijiste una vez que Snape ha intentado ser profesor de Defensa? Oye, Snape –llamó con una sonrisa–, ¿te gustaría enseñar Defensa el próximo año?

Snape miró a Sirius con molestia desde el otro lado del cuarto y se deslizó hacia el grupo.

– _Muffliato_ –lanzó–. No aprecio tu tono, Black. Y te agradecería no discutir decisiones sobre los puestos en público. –Lanzó una mirada de desaprobación en dirección a Dumbledore.

–Oye, es un punto válido –insistió Sirius–. Siempre estuviste interesado en las artes oscuras en la escuela.

Snape parecía listo para _usar_ esas artes oscuras en Sirius, pero se contuvo.

–Si _debes_ saber, Black, el director no ha creído adecuado aceptar mis solicitudes.

–Oh, por supuesto que no –respondió Sirius–. Bueno, valió la pena.

–No, espera un minuto –dijo Emma–. Profesor Snape, ¿quiere decir que ha solicitado en _múltiples_ ocasiones el puesto de profesor de Defensa… el puesto que se supone está maldito?

–Andi dijo que nadie ha permanecido en el puesto por más de un año desde 1958 –confirmó Hermione en voz baja.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido –dijo Emma–. ¿Por qué haría eso a menos que…? ¡A menos que _quiera_ ser despedido! ¿Es eso?

Snape la miró con molestia, pero no fue efectivo. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los padres frente a frente. Tendían a regresar la mirada. Suprimió su reflejo de hacer un comentario cortante como hubiera hecho con un estudiante y respondió con dureza.

–La docencia no es mi profesión preferida. Desafortunadamente, el director cree...

–Que con Voldemort suelto, necesito al profesor Snape en Hogwarts, cerca de mí _y_ cerca de Harry, en caso de que sus servicios sean necesarios.

Eso los hizo considerarlo por un momento. Snape era el espía de Dumbledore y por lo tanto la mejor fuente de información en el círculo de Voldemort. Era un recurso increíblemente valioso por eso, pero costaba de manera significativa a la escuela.

–¿En verdad lo vale, Dumbledore? –preguntó Dan–. No es un secreto que a casi _nadie_ le agrada que el profesor Snape de clases… incluyéndolo a él, aparentemente. ¿Y recuerda todas esas quejas sobre no otorgar suficiente cualificaciones en pociones? Ha sido un problema por años, y está afectando a la comunidad entera. ¿No hay un arreglo alternativo que pueda hacer?

–Les aseguro que he considerado mis opciones con cuidado, Sr. Granger –dijo Dumbledore–. Lamento que no sea adecuado para el trabajo… se honesto, Severus, no lo eres… pero no he encontrado otra solución.

–¿Y usted, profesor Snape? –preguntó Emma–. ¿No hay… no lo sé, algún otro trabajo aquí para el que sea más adecuado?

–Si lo hubiera, ¿cree que estaría dónde estoy? –dijo Snape con frialdad–. La única otra materia para la que estoy capacitado para enseñar es Aritmancia, y la profesora Vector es una maestra popular con varios años de experiencia y ninguna otra cualificación.

–¿E historia, profesor? –sugirió Hermione. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella con sorpresa–. Casi nadie aprende algo del profesor Binns, y él ni siquiera puede recordar nuestros nombres. Honestamente, profesor, no creo que podría enseñar peor la materia si lo intentara.

–Cuidado, gatita –dijo Sirius–. Lo tomará como un desafío. –Snape, sin embargo, sólo lucía horrorizado ante la idea de tener que dar una _lección_.

–Es una buena solución, Hermione, pero con una falla importante –dijo Dumbledore–. Para continuar como espía, y te lo digo confiando en discreción, el profesor debe mantener la apariencia de seguir la ideología sangre pura… algo que no puedo permitir en el aula de historia, por obvias razones.

 _Pues, estamos atrapados_ , pensó Emma. _Y aún tenemos que lidiar con la clase de Historia en algún momento, pero esto es más urgente. Mejor seguir con una estrategia directa._

–De acuerdo, pero aún tenemos que lidiar con esto.

–¿Disculpe, Sra. Granger? –dijo Snape elevando una ceja.

–Sí. El hecho es, profesor Snape –dijo Emma–, que no es bueno dando clases, y no le _gusta_ dar clases. No nos agrada la idea de que alguien así eduque a nuestros hijos, y tampoco a la mayoría de los otros padres. Lo toleraremos si es necesario por seguridad, pero esperamos una mejor calidad de la que se supone que es la mejor escuela de magia en el mundo. Y aún si continúa, probablemente tenemos la suficiente influencia para conseguir pasar más reformas en la clase. –Los ojos de Snape mostraron su sorpresa–. No estamos pidiendo tratamiento especial. Sólo pedimos que _intente_ hacer su trabajo.

Snape se sentía atrapado. _Nunca sobreestimes el poder de una madre_ , pensó. Debió aprender eso de Lily hace años.

–Sra. Granger, soy un Maestro de Pociones bastante cualificado… –dijo con prepotencia.

–Puede preparar lo que sea; eso no lo hace un buen maestro.

–Tiene razón, Severus –dijo Dumbledore–. Con la atención incrementada de los medios de comunicación y Lucius Malfoy fuera del Consejo, es probable ya estés bajo escrutinio incrementado.

 _Rayos, tiene razón_ , pensó. Los Granger habían sido una gran molestia por más de un año con su justificada campaña para mejorar la calidad de los maestros. Eran la peor pesadilla de Snape como profesor: padres muggles, y por lo tanto acostumbrados a calidad y más dispuestos a cuestionar las circunstancias; pero lo suficiente conectados al mundo mágico para hacer algo al respecto. Y ahora, habían tomado pasos que no podían ser retrocedidos, incluso si querían.

–Muy buen, profesor –gruñó entre dientes–. Lo tomaré bajo consideración. –Dejó la barrera de privacidad activada y se alejó de peor humor de lo normal. Ahora, en verdad tendría que esforzarse en intentar aprender a enseñar de manera adecuada. _Mmm…_ pensó. _Los muggles deben de tener algunos libros sobre cómo enseñar química._

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, y Remus lo observaron irse con sorpresa.

–Mamá, ¿te das cuenta de que te acabas de convertir en la envidia de tres cuartos de la escuela? –dijo Harry. Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo hice lo que cualquier padre debió de hacer hace años.

–Es posible que haya hecho un gran favor a esta escuela, Sra. Granger –confirmó Dumbledore–. He intentado recalcar en Severus por años la importancia de buenas prácticas de enseñanza. –Agitó su varita y canceló la barrera de Snape–. Bien, si Madame Pomfrey no objeta, creo que estás lista para irte, Hermione. El banquete comenzará pronto… –El brillo regresó a sus ojos–. Como muestra de solidaridad, creo que sería apropiado invitar a los padres de las víctimas revividas. Sirius, Remus, me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado.

Madame Pomfrey lanzó a Hermione su usual mirada seria, pero le permitió irse. Las demás víctimas también fueron dadas de alta pronto.

–¡Harry! ¡Oye, Harry! –Colin Creevey corrió hacia él con su hermano menor siguiéndolo. Estaba tan hiperactivo y entusiasmado como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido–. ¿Es cierto que luchaste contra una serpiente gigante con el fénix de Dumbledore y un espada?

–Eh, sí, Neville y yo –dijo Harry.

–¡Genial! Y esa cosa era _enorme_. Es mala suerte que mi foto no saliera. Hubiera lucido muy bien con Ginny a su lado.

Harry y Hermione le lanzaron una mirada extraña, pero él no pareció notarlo.

–Oye, Dean Thomas pinta, ¿no? Quizás pueda convencerlo de que lo pinte.

–Eh, claro Colin, adelante –dijo Harry. Se acercó a Hermione mientras los chicos Creevey corrían de regreso a sus padres–. Bueno, _él_ es raro.

–Acabas de describir a la mitad de la escuela, Harry, pero sí, puedo ver porque lo dices.

–Hola, Harry –dijo una voz tímida detrás de un pilar.

–Hablando de –susurró Harry–. Hola, Ginny.

Ginny aún estaba temblando un poco mientras se acercaba a los Granger, aunque eso quizás era por el comentario de Colin.

–Hola, Hermione. Me alegra ver que estás mejor… Lamento mucho...

–No fue tu culpa, Ginny –le aseguró.

–Lo sé. Es lo que todos se la pasan diciéndome. Pero es mejor ver que todo se ha acabado. Harry… –dijo con excesiva dulzura, acercándose a él–. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde… Te escuché hablando sobre lo que pasó ahí abajo, pero… no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte… por ayudarme a luchar contra Tom, quiero decir. En verdad pensé que me ganaría esa vez. Yo sólo… desearía que hubiera sido más pronto para poder ayudarte… –No dijo más, sonando como si su voz estuviera agotándose.

–Bueno, no sabemos que ese fue el caso –dijo Harry algo incómodo–. Quizás lo hubiera debilitado o algo… y… –Recordó a Quirrellmort de nuevo–. Y creo que quizás salvó tu vida cuando destruí el diario… Sabes, ahora tenemos algo en común.

–¿En...en verdad? –chilló Ginny.

–Sí… nos hemos enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces y ganado… y una de las mías fue un accidente. No muchos pueden decir eso.

–V...v...vaya… –respiró, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. La familia de Harry también lucía algo pálida ante eso.

–Lo digo en serio. Fue bastante impresionante como luchaste contra él ahí abajo –insistió.

–Pues… eh… gracias –Ginny alejó la mirada, acariciándose los brazos de manera inconsciente y rápidamente sonrojándose. De repente, se inclinó y dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, y entonces se dio la vuelta sin titubear y salió corriendo.

Harry se quedó ahí, paralizado por la sorpresa, y también sus padres ya que Ginny había hecho eso enfrente de ellos. Casi parecían petrificados. Sólo Hermione mantuvo la cordura. Chasqueó sus dedos dos veces enfrente del rostro de Harry.

–Hola, tierra a Harry –dijo.

–¿Eh? –dijo saliendo de su asombro.

–Vamos, donjuán, hay que ir a cenar.

Harry se sonrojó.

–Mione, si me vuelves a llamar así, tendré que retarte a un duelo.

–No es una respuesta muy amable hacia Ginny, Harry.

–Es una buena niña, pero aún es una fan. Sólo espero que pueda madurar… Supongo que no puedo culparla, no después de salvarla de ese modo… Sabes, cuando se despertó por primera vez en la cámara, estaba aterrorizada de que iba a matarla.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo su madre. Harry se dio la vuelta para verla.

–Pues, como lo vio ella, había atacado a Hermione y después a mí. Creo que pensó que querría venganza o algo.

–Pero eso es ridículo –exclamó Hermione–. No es como si eres un mortífago o algo así. Nunca harías eso, especialmente no cuando es tu culpa.

–Lo sé, pero estaba aterrorizada. Fue terrible verla así. Me recordó a… bueno… a mí… cuando vivía con mi tío Vernon. Me sentí… no se… _sucio_ , al verla tan asustada de mí. –Tembló con algo de incomodidad.

Emma tomó a su hijo en un abrazo y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

–Eres una buena persona, Harry –susurró–. No lo olvides. El hecho de que no podías verla así es prueba de que tienes un buen corazón.

Harry se separó lentamente con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, mamá –dijo.

El gran comedor no había visto un banquete como ese en muchos años, o quizás nunca. Diez padres muggles y un hermano muggle, Cassandra Clearwater, sentados con las seis víctimas restauradas del heredero de Slytherin en tres de las mesas de casas. Muchas personas los rodeaban dándoles buenos deseos, entusiasmados al poder verlos de nuevo. Cassandra tenía su propio grupo de admiradores, siendo ahora una popular actriz en el Teatro Diagonal. Un número de Slytherin claramente resentían tantos muggles caminando por el castillo como si fueran bienvenidos, pero no se atrevían a decir nada en ese momento, no con todos los maestros tomando el lado opuesto. Y tampoco habían olvidado lo que Harry hizo a Theo Nott la semana pasada. Las cosas iban a cambiar con él _y_ Granger sabiendo magia sin varita.

* * *

Sirius y Remus siguieron a Dumbledore a su oficina, donde podían hablar con libertad sin riesgo de ser escuchados. La escuela quizás estaba segura, pero tenían trabajo por hacer.

–¿Así que el diario era un horrocrux? –dijo Sirius ansioso–. ¿Y estás seguro de que Harry lo destruyó?

–Muy seguro –dijo Dumbledore–. Mi examinación ha confirmado que está muerto.

–Así que son dos eliminados de quien sabe cuántos –comentó Remus.

–Sospecho que sólo unos cuantos –respondió el anciano–. El alma de Voldemort no podría aguantar más que eso, lo cual quiere decir que estamos progresando. Sin embargo, la razón por la que deseaba hablar con ustedes es que creo haber determinado la ubicación de otro.

Eso llamó su atención.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Sirius.

–Sí, y como sugirieron, creo que sería más seguro si ustedes dos me asisten en conseguirlo… si están dispuestos.

–¿Arruinar el plan Voldemort? ¡Claro!

–Yo también ayudaré, Albus –confirmó Remus–. ¿Cuándo iremos?

–Una vez que termine el año escolar, creo. No hay prisa, y hay mucho que hacer mientras tanto. Y, afortunadamente, el joven Harry sin saberlo me ha dado una manera más sencilla de destruirlos.

–¿La espada de Harry? –dijo Remus mientras Dumbledore mostraba el arma mortal.

–Mira más de cerca.

Letras cerca de la mano decían _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR._

–¿La espada de Gryffindor? –exclamó Sirius–. ¡Por las medias de Merlín! ¿Harry sacó _eso_ del sombrero seleccionador?

–Así es. Creo que podemos estar seguros de que tu ahijado es un verdadero Gryffindor. –Dumbledore dio la vuelta a la espada sobre sus manos–. Hecha por duendes –dijo–. Resiste incluso los agentes más corrosivos y absorbe aquello que la hace más fuerte.

–Como el veneno de basilisco –razonó Remus–. Así que ahora puede destruir horrocruxes.

–Precisamente. Un método superior al fuego maldito, si puedo decirlo. –Sirius asintió.

–Suena a que tenemos un plan. Oh, y por cierto, ¿has pensado más sobre el… problema de Harry? –Dumbledore bajó la mirada.

–Aún no sé nada con certeza –dijo–. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Harry pareció saber de manera instintiva como destruir el diario es… preocupante. Estoy investigando opciones.

Sirius se obligó a respirar con lentitud para calmarse.

–Bien –dijo–, continúa con eso.


	61. Reacciones

Harry Potter tiene tanta cordura como JK Rowling, White Squirrel, y yo.

 **Notas del autor** : Y esta es la conclusión oficial del segundo año del _Animago Accidental_. Las aventuras de Harry continúan con nuevos desafíos y nuevos enemigos, y estoy muy entusiasmado por como el tercer año está tomando lugar. Si piensan que el tercer año de Harry será fácil porque Sirius no es un fugitivo, piénsenlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 61**

 _18 de mayo, 1993_

Las siguientes semanas fueron felices para Harry y para el resto de la escuela. La euforia por deshacerse del heredero de Slytherin era todo lo que necesitaban. El derrotar a Hufflepuff en el siguiente partido de quidditch se sintió más como algo extra en el caos del resto del año. Por otro lado, aún tenían exámenes, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Incluso Hermione estaba más relajada con sus estudios. Había el rumor de que los exámenes serían cancelados, pero por supuesto que resultó falso. Después de todo, no podían cancelar los TIMOs y EXTASIS. Los Slytherin también habían sido limitados. Theo Nott tenía miedo de acercarse a Harry o Hermione, y Draco Malfoy prácticamente era un paria. Fred y George lo embromaron varias veces de parte de Ginny. Mientras tanto, Penelope Clearwater fue vista paseándose de la mano de Percy.

Neville naturalmente tenía muchas preguntas sobre todo el asunto, y Ron lo puso al corriente sobre lo que en verdad había ocurrido cuando Harry capturó a Pettigrew.

El único problema que Harry tenía con todo eso era cierta pequeña pelirroja de primer año que se la pasaba siguiéndolo, espiándolo detrás de las columnas, y que siempre corría cuando intentaba acercársele. Fue una semana después de esto que llevó sus preocupaciones a Hermione.

–Me ha estado siguiendo por una semana como un cachorro perdido –dijo–. ¿Cuál es su problema?

–Pues, sabías que estaba enamorada de ti –dijo Hermione con sabiduría sobre su libro.

–Sí, pero antes sólo eran sonrojos y pérdida de voz cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, al igual que la mitad de las otras niñas de primero. Ahora, se pone como loca a mí alrededor.

–Salvaste su vida, ¿recuerdas? Te volviste el héroe de sus historias. –Harry gruñó.

–¿Lo hice, verdad? Pero no quiero que tenga la idea equivocada. Quiero decir, es agradable, pero...

–¿Pero no sabes si algún día se convierta en algo más?

–Sí.

Hermione cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

–Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Harry –dijo–. Muchos chicos de tu edad se aprovecharían de su enamoramiento… De hecho, muchos chicos de séptimo se aprovecharían de la situación.

–Yo no podría hacer eso. Se siente mal. Y sus hermanos me matarían.

–Cierto. Deberías hablar con ella, entonces. –Harry suspiró.

–Supuse que dirías eso. ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Creo que resultará mejor con alguien neutral ahí.

–Una chica, quieres decir.

–Eso también.

–De acuerdo, Joven Cazador de Basiliscos. Si no puedes contra una niña solo, te salvaré.

–Oye, luchar contra un basilisco es fácil. ¿Hablar con niñas con las que no estoy relacionado? Eso es difícil.

–Técnicamente, no estás relacionado _conmigo_ –bromeó Hermione.

–Sabes lo que quise decir. Vamos.

Ginny no fue difícil de encontrar, pero _fue_ difícil de atrapar ya que siempre perdía su valor y corría cada vez que Harry se acercaba a ella. Después de un intento fallido, señaló a Hermione para que la rodeara e intentara cortarle el camino. Cuando la alcanzó, Ginny intentó huir de nuevo, pero prácticamente se estrelló contra Hermione.

–Oh, Hermione, no te vi ahí –chilló. Intentó pasarla, pero la joven mayor se interpuso.

–Hola, Ginny.

–¡Ah! –Se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry justo detrás de ella.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo con gentileza–. ¿Podrías seguirnos, por favor?

Ginny tragó saliva, sin poder hablar mientras Harry y Hermione la llevaban a la relativa privacidad del balcón en la torre del reloj. Harry se sentó recargándose contra el barandal y admiró la vista por un minuto antes de darse la vuelta a verla.

–Harry… –comenzó a balbucear ella–. Dije que lo sentía...

–Ginny –dijo Harry con dulzura, interrumpiéndola al instante–, esto no es sobre la cámara o el diario ni nada de eso. Todo eso quedó atrás. Te dije que no te culpaba, y lo dije en serio.

–Puedes sentarte –susurró Hermione. Ella lo hizo lentamente.

–¿Qu...qué ocurre? –preguntó.

–Pues, he estado… preocupado… por la manera en la que me has estado siguiendo –dijo Harry con incomodidad.

–Oh… –dijo Ginny con preocupación.

–Es sólo que… –No estaba seguro de cómo sacar el tema. Por suerte, Hermione lo salvó.

–Es sólo que no eras así antes.

–Lo siento –dijo ella con rapidez–. Es sólo que cada vez que te veo, Harry, me pongo como loca. Salvaste mi vida y...

–Sólo porque tuve –la interrumpió Harry. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo aclaró–. Quiero decir, lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo, pero… no estaba planeando ir ahí. El plan era encontrar la cámara y llamar a los aurores. Eso es todo.

–Pero lo que hiciste ahí fue sorprendente, Harry –insistió ella–. Haz hecho tantas cosas maravillosas… luchaste contra Quirrell el año pasado, atrapaste a Pettigrew...

–También un accidente. El plan ahí también era encontrar lo que era y llamar a los aurores. Y Quirrell fue sólo porque tenía miedo de que no había tiempo para pedir ayuda.

–Pero...

–Mira, Ginny, sé que esto quizás va a ser difícil para ti, pero creo que es mejor si escuchas la verdad ahora –dijo, respirando profundamente–. Sé que has estado enamorada de mí desde antes de que nos conociéramos.

–¡Ah! –Se sonrojó y parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo, pero Hermione colocó una mano calmante sobre su hombro.

–Y también sé que leíste todos libros de _Las aventuras de Harry Potter._

–Harry, sé que esos no son… –Él elevó una mano.

–Sé que sabes que no son reales… aquí. –Colocó dos dedos sobre su frente–. Pero me preocupa que comienzo a lucir como ellos me describieron. Y tú… quiero decir… –Lanzó una mirada a su hermana para pedir su ayuda.

–Estamos preocupados por ti porque aún actúas como si Harry es el héroe de fantasía de esos libros –dijo.

–No quise… pero… –Ginny buscó su coraje–, pero _eres_ un héroe, Harry. Me salvaste, _y_ a Hermione, _y_ a tu padrino. Yo… no quiero que te sientas incómodo, pero es… es difícil no enamorarse de ti. –Dijo lo último tan rápido que Harry apenas pudo comprenderlo. Ella intentó ponerse de pie y escapar, pero Hermione la detuvo de nuevo, así que sólo cubrió su rostro, avergonzada.

–Ginny, no voy a dejar que huyas de esto –susurró Hermione–. Necesitamos lidiar con esto ahora.

–Es por lo que quería hablar contigo –dijo Harry, finalmente tomando el ritmo–. Porque ese no soy _yo_ … no realmente. No soy un héroe… y si lo soy, es sólo por accidente. Mira, ya sea si los crees o no, el hecho es que leíste esos libros, y escuchaste todas esas historia, y tú… bueno, seamos honestos, te enamoraste… de un niño que… nunca existió. –Ginny levantó la mirada para verlo con confusión–. Ese Harry Potter sólo existe en historias. No soy la persona que todos piensan que soy. Nunca he hecho nada de eso. No voy de vacaciones a India para salvar la aldea de Mayapore del culto de los thugs. Voy de vacaciones a España a relajarme en la playa. Sólo he querido ser un niño normal que no tiene que lidiar con estas cosas del Famoso Harry Potter… No es tu culpa. Es la culpa del tal Wendell Somerlad que escribió los libros, pero esa es la verdad.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar mientras su héroe de toda la vida destruía sus ilusiones una por una. El hecho de que era tan amable sólo lo hacía peor. Podría haberle dicho de manera grosera que se alejara como a cualquier fanática (aunque dudaba que haría eso a alguna fan), pero intentaba ser amable y comprensivo.

Ginny en verdad había intentado ser razonable en sus expectativas. Sabía que Harry estaba fuera de su nivel. Era rico, famoso, y poderoso, mientras que ella era nada de eso, pero entonces se había hecho amigo de Ron y reclutado a su papá en la política, y se atrevió a darse esperanzas.

–Lo siento, Harry –susurró, soplando su nariz–. Sólo pensé… por lo que hiciste por mí...

–Sí, salvé tu vida –respondió–, y me alegra haberlo hecho. Pero tienes que comprender, hubiera hecho eso por cualquiera de mis amigos. Si hay alguna parte de mí que es heroica, supongo que es eso, aunque yo lo llamaría lealtad.

–Yo lo llamo su necesidad de salvar a las personas –dijo Hermione sin emoción.

–No, lo entiendo –dijo Ginny con tristeza–. Debí saberlo desde el principio. Lamento haberte seguido de ese modo. Te dejaré solo de ahora en adelante. –Se puso de pie, su rostro ensombrecido.

–Ginny, espera –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie para alcanzarla–. Vamos, no tiene que ser así. No estoy intentando… no estoy intentando deshacerme de ti o algo así. Pero sólo tengo _doce años_ … y tú _once_. ¿No podemos… tú sabes… ser amigos?

Muy lentamente, regresó hacia él. Sus manos temblaban un poco.

–Yo… me gustaría eso… Harry –dijo, apenas pudiendo usar su voz.

Él le ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

–Bien. ¿Amigos? –Ella sostuvo su mano con ligereza.

–Amigos –dijo ella, aunque pudo ver que estaba casi a punto de llorar de nuevo. Ella rápidamente lo interrumpió–. Debo irme –y se fue por el pasillo, suprimiendo un sollozo.

Harry frunció el ceño al verla ir.

–Parece estar dolida –dijo.

–Estará mejor después de un tiempo –dijo Hermione–. Hiciste lo correcto, Harry. –Él sonrió.

–Gracias por la ayuda, hermanita.

Después de sentarse ahí y relajarse un poco, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a partes más habitadas del castillo. Pero para su sorpresa, no llegaron muy lejos antes de encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall.

–Oh, Potter, _ahí_ estás –dijo–. Te he estado buscando por todos lados. El profesor Dumbledore necesita hablar contigo en su oficina. El Ministro Fudge acaba de llegar.

* * *

Ginny en verdad necesitaba alejarse de las personas en ese momento. Se alejó de la torre del reloj a toda prisa, corriendo aquí y allá y eventualmente llegando al arco detrás del patio interior, el cual estaba parcialmente al aire libre, donde finalmente pudo sentarse y pensar. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Harry aún quería ser amigo de ella. Parecía muy bueno para ser cierto. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido… pero no podía dejarse pensar de ese modo. En ese momento, necesitaba enfocarse en ser amigos.

Se dejó llorar por un tiempo… llorar por la pérdida de una parte tan importante de su infancia, después de que Harry la había obligado a ver la verdad detrás de la leyenda. Pero cuando terminó, se sintió más fuerte por lo ocurrido. Había visto al verdadero Harry ahora, y aún si él no se creía un héroe, era un amigo del que podía estar orgullosa.

–¿Todo bien, Ginny?

–¡AH! –Saltó ante la interrupción. A un lado de ella se encontraba quizás la última persona a la que esperaba ver–. ¿Colin?

–Ajá –dijo el niño de cabello castaño.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Pues, no te he visto mucho. ¿Estás bien, Ginny? No te ves muy bien.

–Yo… lo estaré –respondió ella–. Sólo estoy lidiando con unas cosas. Tú… pensé que me tendrías miedo.

–Nah –dijo Colin con una sonrisa–. Harry me lo dijo todo. No fue tu culpa.

 _Harry de nuevo. No creo que podré agradecérselo lo suficiente._

–Aún es terrible –dijo ella–. Estuviste dormido por seis meses. Tú… ¿vas a tener que repetir tu primer año?

–No lo creo. McGonagall, Flitwick, y Sprout dijeron que darían tutoría a todos los que fueron petrificados, y la prima de Harry, la Sra. Tonks, dijo que nos ayudaría con Pociones, y su amigo, el Sr. Lupin, dijo que nos ayudaría con Defensa, pero escuché que no aprendieron nada en esa clase de todos modos.

–Claro que lo hicimos, Colin –dijo Ginny con humor falso–. Aprendimos a blanquear dientes, arreglarnos el cabello, y mentir.

Colin se rio, lo cual de inmediato puso a Ginny en alerta. Ginny apenas y notó cuando comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Se sentía como si había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo había hecho, pero la risa alegre de Colin Creevey era contagiosa. Se sorprendió de descubrir que se sentía… bien de nuevo.

–Bueno, mamá y papá me regalaron una cámara nueva –le dijo Colin.

–Qué bien.

–Ajá. Oye, Ginny… nunca tomé esa foto.

–¿Qué?

–Esa foto que tomé de ti… tú sabes, justo antes...

–¿Qué, _esa_ foto? –No podía creer que aún estaba interesada en eso.

–Sí, pensé que se vería muy bien. ¿Crees que podría tomarte una nueva?

–¿Una nueva? Pero… pero… –No tenía el corazón para decirle que Tom la había hecho posar para esa foto–. ¿Por qué quieres una foto de mí?

Colin frunció el ceño un poco.

–Serías un bueno sujeto. Tu cabello resalta bastante. Y también tus ojos… son muy brillantes, especialmente para ser marrones.

Ginny lo observó. ¿Acaso Colin le estaba dando cumplidos?

–Pues… yo… supongo… que… ¿puedes? –dijo nerviosa–. Pero no hoy –agregó–. Debo lucir terrible en este momento.

–Claro. Gracias, Gin –dijo Colin, y se fue corriendo entusiasmado.

 _¿Gin?_

* * *

Harry podía escuchar las voces discutiendo dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore cuando llegó a la puerta.

–Ese basilisco es propiedad de la escuela –se quejó la voz profunda de Severus Snape–. Esos ingrediente son extremadamente valiosos y...

–Aún si puede argumentar que _era_ propiedad de la escuela, Sr. Snape, considerando que no era una parte oficial de la escuela –dijo otra voz, la cual Harry reconoció como perteneciente a Cornelius Fudge–, la ley es clara en su desecho. Claro, puede poner la pregunta a manos del Wizengamot, pero...

En ese momento, Harry abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina.

–¿Quería verme, profesor Dumbledore? –dijo.

Pero fue Fudge quien le respondió, caminando hacia él para estrechar su mano.

–Ah, bueno verlo de nuevo, Lord Potter, y creo que hablo por todo Gran Bretaña cuando digo gracias por deshacerse de esa bestia en la escuela. Acabo de tener una pequeña reunión para resolver algo antes de la siguiente sesión del Wizengamot, ¿comprende?

Harry titubeó en decir lo que quería decir, pero se recordó a sí mismo que _era_ , técnicamente, un Lord y habló.

–¿Quiere decir similar a como Hagrid fue llevado a Azkaban sin recibir juicio, Ministro? –dijo con tanta inocencia como pudo.

Fudge palideció. Claramente había esperado no tener que lidiar con eso.

–Pues… eso fue… simplemente un trágico malentendido –dijo.

–Entonces estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas cooperando con la investigación que pedí a Amelia Bones que realizará sobre el incidente, ¿verdad, señor?

Fudge palideció aún más ante la idea, y limpió secó su frente con su pañuelo.

–Pues… eso… eso… Verá, Lord Potter. Esto es sobre el basilisco muerto en esa cámara.

–¿Lo es? ¿Qué hay con eso?

El profesor Dumbledore respondió.

–Fue el profesor Snape, Harry, quien señaló que un basilisco de esa magnitud sería una fuente excelente de ingredientes para pociones raras y valiosas, junto con otros materiales como sus colmillos y piel, y sugirió que fuera procesado y vendido y que las ganancias fueran donadas a la escuela.

–¿Y?

–Sin embargo, el Ministro Fudge ha presentado una complicación.

–Así es –habló Fudge de nuevo–. No esperaría que supiera tales detalles, Lord Potter, pero hay un antiguo principio en la ley mágica llamado el Derecho del Cazador. Sencillamente, dice que si un mago es atacado por una conocida criatura mata-magos y la derrota en combate, entonces el antiguo dueño pierde todos los derechos sobre la criatura y estos son otorgados al cazador. –Entregó a Harry un pergamino de aspecto legal y complicado–. Ahora, este basilisco es conocido por haber matado a un estudiante en 1943, además de ser una criatura clase 5x, y por lo tanto está cubierta bajo el Derecho del Cazador, y el cadáver le pertenece a usted.

–¿A mí? –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

–Y como tienes muy poco uso por el dinero y los ingredientes de pociones, Potter –gruñó Snape–, lo apropiado sería que donaras el cadáver a la escuela, donde se pondría en buen uso.

Pero Harry aún estaba examinando los documentos de Fudge. Para su sorpresa (considerando que era Fudge), lucía bastante cierto, pero para asegurarse:

–Profesor Dumbledore, ¿todo está en orden? –preguntó, mostrándole los pergaminos.

–Ya los he examinado, Harry. Bajo la ley de nuestro territorio, tienes el derecho principal a disponer del basilisco.

–Vaya… ¿y de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

–¿Potter? –dijo Snape indignado.

–¿Severus? –le advirtió Dumbledore.

Snape gruñó, pero respondió.

–Un basilisco de ese tamaño podría resultar en más de tres mil galeones.

 _¡¿Tres mil galeones?!_ Pensó Harry. _¡Eso es más de ciento cincuenta mil libras! Incluso un cuerno de rinoceronte no se vende por tanto en el mercado negro, de acuerdo a la Real Sociedad para la Prevención de la Crueldad contra los Animales. Pero claro, el basilisco es más grande que el rinoceronte._

–Pues… –dijo con cautela–, no necesito el dinero realmente… –Snape comenzó a lucir feliz de nuevo (no era un buen aspecto). Harry estaba a punto de cumplir con su demanda por falta de alternativa cuando tuvo una mejor idea–. Pero me parece _justo_ que procesemos los ingredientes y dividamos las ganancias entre todas las víctimas del heredero de Slytherin.

Snape hizo una mueca, pero Dumbledore sonrió.

–Una idea excelente, Harry –dijo.

–Sí, eso es muy generoso de su parte, Lord Potter –dijo Fudge. Y comenzó a seguir el paso–. El Ministerio podría conectarlo con algunas personas que podrían realizar la recolección y venta de ingredientes a bajo costo, y me pregunto si nos permitiría presentar las ganancias a los ocho individuos durante la reunión del Wizengamot.

–Disculpe, Ministro, ¿ _ocho_ individuos? –lo interrumpió Harry.

–Sí, por los seis estudiantes petrificados, usted, y el Sr. Longbottom.

–Creo que dije _todas_ las víctimas del heredero de Slytherin, señor. Eso incluye a Hagrid porque fue culpado por él. También a Ginny Weasley porque tomó posesión de ella. La gata de Filch fue petrificada, y también Sir Nicholas, y creo que cuatro estudiantes fueron atacados por el heredero en 1943, así que por mi cuenta, son _dieciséis_ individuos.

–Claro, supongo que es así. Excepto que dos de ellos no están vivos, y uno ni siquiera es humano –dijo Fudge.

Harry dirigió al Ministro su mirada felina.

–Deben tener familia… y resulta que me gustan los gatos, señor. –Fudge rápidamente dejó de luchar. Dumbledore interrumpió el silencio.

–No sé si podamos encontrar a la familia de Myrtle tan rápidamente, Harry, pero lo intentaré. En lo que respecta a Sir Nicholas… Severus, estoy seguro de que si lo pides con amabilidad, Sir Nicholas estaría feliz de donar su porción de las ganancias a la escuela.

Snape no lucía feliz al sólo obtener un dieciseisavo de las ganancias, pero era mejor que nada. Suspiró de nuevo.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

 _29 de mayo, 1993_

La reunión del Wizengamot el veintinueve de mayo pronto se convirtió en un gran evento. Una vez las personas escucharon que Harry Potter, el cazador de basiliscos, estaría ahí, fueron en manada a verlo ( _genial, un nuevo apodo_ , pensó él), y tantos estudiantes fueron excusados de la escuela para atender la reunión que el autobús noctámbulo fue llamado para transportarlos. Harry no creía que esa era la mejor manera de pagarles por ser atacados, pero no había mucho más que pudieran hacer.

La cámara del Wizengamot estaba llena de personas, la mayoría presentes para ver la ceremonia de premiación al final, aún si tendrían que esperar y presenciar aburrida legislatura primero. Arthur Weasley puso a los Granger al corriente de los últimos actos políticos mientras esperaban. Harry notó a Lucius Malfoy y Charles Nott lanzándole miradas molestas al otro lado de la sala. Con la situación actual sobre ellos, aún sin pruebas, la influencia de Malfoy era menor que lo que había sido hace un año cuando casi había frenado la Ley de Defensa de los Muggles.

Nada tan trascendental iba a ser discutido ese día, pero un tema interesante salió cuando Dumbledore llamó a nuevos asuntos, y un hombre que Harry no reconoció se puso de pie para hablar.

–Ese es David Monroe –susurró el Sr. Weasley–, el nuevo Jefe de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y también el Embajador a la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Su padre es Lord Solomon.

Harry asintió y observó a ambos hombres. Lord Solomon Monroe usaba la túnica ciruela con borde plateado de las Casas Antiguas. Tenía una mirada seria y usaba lentes grandes, y tenía un bigote negro, y una barba blanca y corta. Su hijo, David, parecía tener casi cuarenta años y tenía cabello castaño y corto y una barbilla puntiaguda, y por alguna razón que no podía comprender, el gorro negro sobre su cabeza lucía bastante mal en él.

–Tengo un asunto que agregar a la agenda, Jefe de Magos –dijo David Monroe con voz rasposa–. El lunes, la provincia muggle de Eritrea obtuvo formalmente su independencia de Etiopía después de muchos años de conflicto. Pido al Wizengamot que haga una recomendación a la Confederación Internacional de Magos para el establecimiento de un Ministerio de Magia independiente en Eritrea.

Este era un evento raro en estos días; no había habido nuevos gobiernos muggles creados desde la caída de la Unión Soviética. Ya que el Estatuto del Secreto requería ciertos modos de interacción entre los gobiernos mágicos y muggles, era más conveniente para ellos administrarlos en las mismas áreas geográficas, pero esto no era universal, ya que los deseos de la comunidad mágica también tenían que ser tomados en consideración, sin mencionar la practicidad. Esto era por lo que Escandinavia sólo tenía un gobierno mágico con oficinas de campo para los cinco países muggles en su jurisdicción, mientras que India tenía por lo menos diez gobiernos mágicos operando completa o parcialmente dentro de sus fronteras.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Dumbledore–. El Wizengamot debería realizar una recomendación. ¿Tiene un reporte del estado de la comunidad mágica en Eritrea, Embajador Monroe?

–Sí, Jefe de Magos. La comunidad mágica en Eritrea principalmente apoya a un ministerio independiente. Comprendo que el argumento principal en favor es que Eritrea y Etiopía hablan idiomas diferentes… junto con la solidaridad con sus primos muggles. Sin embargo, la dificultad es que Eritrea es muy pequeño. Es similar en población a Albania con una población mágica de sólo unos cientos de magos y brujas. Esfuerzos a gran escala como aplicación de la ley mágica requerirían de asistencia fuera del país, como en Albania… asistencia que muy probablemente continuaría siendo provista por Etiopía. Una separación incompleta como esa podría causar más problemas de los que resuelve.

Unos cuantos miembros del Wizengamot intercambiaron puntos. El mismo David Monroe se rehusó con vehemencia a indicar una preferencia. Harry susurró a sus padres, preguntando que sabían sobre la situación. Algo de lo que escuchó le preocupó, así que cuando el debate pareció estar llegando a su fin, se puso de pie.

–¿Lord Potter? –le dio Dumbledore la palabra.

–Tengo una pregunta para el Embajador Monroe, señor. El gobierno muggle en Etiopía era conocido por intentar tomar control excesivo sobre Eritrea, lo cual llevó a la guerra muggle de independencia que duró treinta años. Me gustaría saber cómo fueron las relaciones entre los Ministerios de Etiopía y Eritrea durante ese tiempo.

Eso sorprendió a muchos de los espectadores. Muy pocas personas esperaban que Harry Potter se involucrara en la política tan joven… especialmente política internacional. Pero el Embajador Monroe sólo asintió contemplativo.

–Lord Potter, por lo que se, las tensiones nunca fueron tan grandes como en el mundo muggle. Sin embargo, ha habido dificultades durante los años, en particular por la barrera de lenguaje que mencioné. –Harry asintió.

–Gracias, Embajador –dijo, sin dar su opinión. Sin embargo, cuando el voto llegó, asintió en dirección a Andi para que votara a favor de un Ministerio en Eritrea… en línea con lo que las personas querían. Como tal, el Wizengamot completo votó sólidamente a favor, incluyendo a ambos Monroe.

Una vez fue acordado, Harry se puso de pie de nuevo.

–Jefe de Magos, tengo un asunto nuevo para la agenda.

–¿Sí, Lord Potter? –dijo Dumbledore.

–En 1943, un Rubeus Hagrid de trece años fue arrestado por varios ataques contra estudiantes hijos de muggles en Hogwarts. –Harry lanzó una mirada amable a Hagrid, quien estaba sentado con poca energía entre la audiencia. El semi-gigante estaba notablemente más delgado, al haber perdido bastante peso en Azkaban, y su barba crecía más gris–. Sabemos que fue falsamente culpado por esos ataques. Aunque no hubo cargos en ese momento, fue expulsado de Hogwarts y su varita rota. Hace cuatro meses, el Sr. Hagrid fue arrestado de nuevo por atacar a los estudiantes. Esta vez, tampoco hubo cargos formales en su contra, y aun así _fue_ llevado a Azkaban sin una audiencia… una lección que el Ministerio _debió_ aprender hace año y medio de Lord Black. –Hubo murmullos molestos en la sala–. Este es un fallo de parte de la justicia y debe de ser investigado con atención. Mientras tanto, sugiero una moción para que ambos arrestos sean eliminados del historial del Sr. Hagrid, que sea compensado cien galeones por cuatro meses de injusta encarcelación, y que sea calificado para la compra y uso de una varita.

–Avanzo la moción –confirmó Andi.

–Yo la secundo –dijo Sirius rápidamente.

Los pequeños ojos negros de Hagrid parecieron crecer el doble ante eso. Había soñado sobre ese día por cincuenta años… el poder usar una varita de nuevo (en público), pero no podía creer que Harry haría tanto por él. Harry Potter definitivamente tenía un amigo leal en Rubeus Hagrid.

–¿Alguien desea discutir la moción? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Jefe de Magos –habló Lucius Malfoy–, el Sr. Hagrid no tiene la cualificación _educacional_ para llevar una varita.

–No, no la tiene, Lord Malfoy –respondió Dumbledore–, pero estoy seguro de que puede conseguirla a su tiempo. Y como vive en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no veo muchos problemas. ¿Alguien más? ¿No? Muy bien. Todos a favor… –Suficientes varitas se elevaron y fue claro que la moción de Harry pasó con un gran margen.

Con eso solucionado, era hora de presentar los premios. Dumbledore dio la palabra a Fudge, quien pidió a los galardonados que bajaran.

–Como muchos de ustedes saben –dijo el Ministro–, Lord Potter derrotó a un basilisco en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… la misma bestia que había estado atacando y aterrorizando a la escuela por meses. Lord Potter reclamó el cuerpo bajo el Derecho del Cazador y generosamente eligió dividir las ganancias de su venta equitativamente entre las víctimas, quienes han sido invitadas a atender hoy. Todos ustedes tienen la simpatía del Wizengamot por su dura experiencia y admiramos su resiliencia. Por favor vengan al frente mientras llamo sus nombres para recibir sus premios...

Después de que los costos de procesamiento, impuestos, y otras complicaciones fueron tomadas en cuenta, cada uno de los nueve estudiantes de Hogwarts, Filch, Hagrid, Snape (quien aceptó su porción de parte de Nick Casi Decapitado), y dos magos y una bruja de sesenta años que fueron víctimas en 1943, recibieron unos doscientos galeones… el equivalente a diez mil libras. Ginny Weasley casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad. Ese dinero era una gran inversión para su futuro para una familia que temía no poder dar mucho a sus hijos. Cuando Harry estrechó las manos de todos los que recibieron una porción, Ginny se lanzó a él y lo abrazó de inmediato antes de alejarse bastante sonrojada. Hagrid también lo abrazó, casi aplastándolo en el proceso.

–¡Muchas gracias, Harry, gracias! –lloró.

Fudge despidió al grupo, pidiendo a Harry y Neville que se quedaran. Neville lucía más orgulloso de lo que Harry jamás había visto mientras el Ministro leía las razones de las medallas.

–Lord Potter y el Sr. Longbottom se dieron a la tarea de ubicar la legendaria cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts cuando todos los otros métodos fallaron. Al encontrarla de manera exitosa, fueron lanzados dentro por el asesino conocido como el heredero de Slytherin. –Fudge estaba teniendo cuidado de no mencionar el nombre de Voldemort–. Dentro, el heredero de Slytherin lanzó contra ellos a un temible basilisco, el más grande registrado. Armados con sólo una espada, el Sr. Longbottom distrajo al basilisco mientras el Sr. Potter obtenía sus varitas para realizar un ataque más poderoso. El Sr. Longbottom fue mordido, y sólo fue salvado por el pronto uso de lágrimas de fénix. Lord Potter entonces tomó espada y varitas y derrotó a la bestia con un poderoso ataque dentro de su boca. También destruyó el artefacto oscuro que el heredero de Slytherin había usado para atacar a la escuela. A través de sus acciones, estos dos jóvenes salvaron la vida de la señorita Ginevra Weasley y posiblemente de otros, y salvaron al Colegio Hogwarts de ser cerrado al remover la amenaza del heredero de Slytherin para siempre. Por estas acciones, el Wizengamot se enorgullece de presentar a Lord Potter y al Sr. Longbottom con la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase.

La sala observó mientras Harry y Neville recibían una estrella plateada con un listón azul, la de Harry sobre su medalla de Tercera Clase, y aplaudieron con fuerza. Incluso después de tres semanas, el alivio en todo el país al concluir la amenaza en Hogwarts era palpable, y Augusta Longbottom lloraba con alegría mientras Neville recibía su medalla.

A la salida, Harry fue saludado por muchos padres y familias de estudiantes agradeciendo a él y a Neville por salvar la escuela. Comenzaba a ser algo escalofriante, pensó. Intentaron evadir a la prensa, pero como siempre, no pudieron escaparlos por completo.

–Lord Potter –llamó un reportero–, ¿qué van a hacer usted y su hermana con el dinero?

–Pues, es dinero caído del cielo –dijo Harry después de algo de consideración–. Pensamos encontrar una causa justa a la cual donarlo. Estamos trabajando en unas ideas.

* * *

 _10 de junio, 1993_

La causa justa que decidieron fue una que había crecido en el corazón de Hermione durante el último año. Después de ver a sus compañeros sufrir por tanto tiempo, decidió hacer algo al respecto. Sus padres no estaban seguros de que era el _mejor_ uso de su dinero, pero a Sirius le encantó la idea, y por el bien de la seguridad de los estudiantes, sino por nada más, aceptaron. Lo único que tomó fue una breve consulta con Ron y una carta.

Y así, cuando el club de vuelo se dirigió a los terrenos de entrenamiento para su penúltima reunión del año, se sorprendieron al encontrar a un mago anciano esperándolos. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando Madame Hooch lo reconoció.

–¿Winston? –dijo con sorpresa–. Winston Keitch, ¿eres tú?

–Sí, Rolanda, es bueno verte –dijo Keitch. Le dio un abrazo leve mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a hablar en susurros entusiasmados:

– _¿Winston Keitch? ¿Es en serio?_

–Sí, estudiantes, este _es_ Winston Keitch, Jefe de la Compañía Cometa… y por Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Winston? –demandó Hooch.

–Sólo hago una entrega, Rolanda –dijo. Hizo un gesto en dirección a alguien en la pared externa de los terrenos de entrenamiento, y dos magos comenzaron a cargar cajas grandes.

–¿Una entrega? –dijo Hooch.

–Sí, es de lo más curioso, recibí una carta de un par de estudiantes la semana pasada, realizando una orden de veinte _Cometas 260._

Los empleados abrieron las cajas, revelando las brillantes escobas nuevas. El Club soltó exclamaciones de sorpresa y se lanzaron sobre las cajas.

– _¡¿Veinte?!_ –dijo Hooch–. ¿De _estudiantes?_

–Es lo que decía la carta, y el dinero es bueno. Oh, eso me recuerda, Lord Potter, ¿podría firmar esto?

–Oh, claro. –Harry firmó el formulario de entrega–. Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

–¿Potter? –preguntó Hooch.

–Dije que íbamos a poner nuestro dinero en una causa justa, si leyó el periódico, Madame Hooch –le dijo Harry–. Usted es quien dijo que alguien iba a lastimarse en las escobas de la escuela uno de estos días. No queremos que un pequeño de primer año tenga que ir a la enfermería por equipo dañado.

–Pues, eso es… gracias, Potter, y a ti también, Granger –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos–. No estaba segura de si algún día vería escobas de reemplazo.

Ron tomó una de las escobas nuevas y la inspeccionó como un experto.

–Harry, Hermione, ¡esto es genial! –dijo–. ¿ _Esto_ es por lo que preguntaste cuál es la mejor escoba de principiantes en el mercado?

–Bueno, si Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia en el mundo, supusimos que deberíamos tener el mejor equipo de vuelo también –le dijo Hermione–. Que el club de vuelo tiene escobas útiles ahora es un bonus.

–Por lo menos eso es lo que dijimos al _Profeta_ –agregó Harry.

–Muchas gracias, Harry –le dijo el resto del club–. Sí, gracias, Harry.

–No puedo creer que hiciste esto.

–¡Esto es genial!

–Vamos, todos, hay que jugar un partido _de verdad_ –dijo Ron entusiasmado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue el mejor juego del año, y estaban tan agradecidos que incluso los Ravenclaw en el club no pudieron evitar estar felices por Harry cuando llevó a Gryffindor a la victoria en la copa de quidditch el sábado. _El próximo año_ … pensaron.

* * *

 _13 de june, 1993_

Robson Circle estaba vacío, algo poco sorprendente al ser una tranquila tarde de domingo, cuando un hombre se apareció en medio de este, aparentemente proveniente de ningún lado. Nada como ese hombre había estado alguna vez en Robson Circle, o en algún lado en la pequeña aldea de Lincolnshire. Aunque había relajado su apariencia con una sencilla túnica gris ( _no_ lucía bien en negro), su cabello blanco hasta la cintura y su barba lo harían resaltar en cualquier lado. El anciano caminó la vereda en el jardín del número ocho y tocó el timbre.

La persona que respondió la puerta era una mujer mayor, vestida completamente de negro, cabello blanco y encorvada, caminando con un bastón, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Cuando vio al anciano, exclamó con sorpresa y puso su mano contra su pecho como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

–Hola, Sra. Warren –dijo Albus Dumbledore.

Amy Warren no podía creer sus ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo… tenía ochenta y cuatro años ahora, y este hombre… lo recordaba muy bien… debía de tener por lo menos veinte años más que ella, y aún estaba vivo.

–Es usted –dijo–. Usted es quien se llevó a mi Myrtle a esa escuela hace todos esos años… Du...Dumb...Dumbledore. Está aquí.

–Estoy aquí –respondió él.

–¿Usted… sabe qué _día_ es? –demandó ella.

–Lo sé muy bien, Sra. Warren. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que lo elegí.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué razón tiene para regresar aquí…? –Sus palabras comenzaron a fallarle–. Para venir aquí en el… han pasado cincuenta años. Cincuenta años exactos desde que mi hija fue arrebatada de mí. ¿Por qué está aquí?

–Estoy aquí –dijo Dumbledore–, porque quería informarle en persona que finalmente determinamos qué fue lo que mató a Myrtle.

La Sra. Warren observó a Dumbledore como un venado enfrente de los faros de un auto.

–¿Después de cincuenta años? –dijo con incredulidad–. ¿Le tomó cincuenta años descubrirlo?

–La criatura era un basilisco –explicó–. Una serpiente muy grande y mortal. Sin embargo, el basilisco estaba oculto… hibernando por los últimos cincuenta años para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Fue despertado recientemente y comenzó a atacar a los estudiantes de nuevo. Por suerte, nadie murió esta vez. Pero más importante, puedo informarle que el basilisco está muerto.

–¿Muerto? ¿Lo logró esta vez?

–Lo hicimos. Dos jóvenes en nuestra escuela, Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom, lograron encontrar el nido del basilisco y lo mataron.

–Bueno, entonces… –dijo con incomodidad–. Supongo que son buenas noticias. Y supongo también que debería agradecerle por informarme.

–No tiene porque, Sra. Warren. Sin embargo, hay algo más. Después de matar al basilisco, Harry Potter insistió en que el cuerpo, el cual es muy valioso, fuera vendido y las ganancias fueran divididas equitativamente entre las víctimas… todas las víctimas. Como es el familiar más cercano de Myrtle, la porción de ella es para usted.

–Yo… supongo que es amable del muchacho. ¿Cuánto es?

Dumbledore sonrió y sacó un pedazo de papel de su túnica.

–Tengo un cheque aquí para usted por diez mil libras.

–¿Diez _mil_? –dijo la Sra. Warren–. Eso… ¿para _mí_? ¿Tanto?

–Así es. De hecho, el joven Harry estuvo adamante de que debía encontrarla. También deseó que le diera un mensaje de su parte: "sé que no puedo reemplazar lo que perdió, pero espero que sea de ayuda. Y por favor sepa que Myrtle está feliz en donde sea que está." –Lo último era una mentira blanca, pero el fantasma sí parecía más feliz con el basilisco muerto y la señorita Lovegood a su alrededor con quien hablar de vez en cuando. Harry sugirió la posibilidad de que el fantasma de Myrtle se encontrara con su madre directamente, pero Dumbledore se rehusó. Nada bueno había pasado después de ese tipo de reunión. Incluso a su edad, no era bueno obsesionarse con sueños y olvidarse de vivir. La Sra. Warren comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, extrañamente, eran lágrimas de alegría. No era por el dinero, aunque a su edad le serviría bastante, pero la idea de que un niño podía ser tan generoso y amable era una extraña luz en su cerrado mundo.

–P...por favor diga… al Sr. Potter gracias de mi parte, Sr. Dumbledore –dijo–. Gracias… por traer justicia a mi Myrtle, y por pensar en ella. Y gracias a _usted_ por el esfuerzo de hacer esto.

–De nada. –Le entregó el cheque–. Y reciba mis condolencias de nuevo, aunque atrasadas. Buenas tardes.

Dumbledore dejó el número ocho en silencio y desapareció una vez estuvo fuera de la vista.


End file.
